Jardin Secret
by tiftouff19
Summary: Edward est un ado de 17 ans qui a peu de confiance en lui et qui a du mal à trouver sa place. A la recherche d'un petit boulot, il atterit comme employé de maison chez les Cullen, parents de Bella à laquelle il n'a jusque là prêté que peu d'attention...
1. Chapter 1

**JARDIN SECRET**

Chapitre I : Ma vie, mes emmerdes et moi.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward : **

- Edward Masen ! On y va, dépêche-toi !

- J'arrive M'man !

J'étais entrain d'éteindre ma chaine-hifi quand Elisabeth, ma mère, m'avait interpellé du bas des escaliers. J'attrapais mon blouson dans ma penderie et l'enfilais en vitesse, ainsi que mes pompes. Je me regardais pour me coiffer vite fait dans le miroir du couloir. Ca ferait l'affaire !

- Edward, dépêche-toi !

Je dévalais les marches pour trouver ma mère, bien habillée comme à chaque fois que nous allions à l'office du dimanche, à la paroisse de mon beau-père Marcus qui était Pasteur.

- Chéri, tu aurais pu t'habiller mieux que ça ! me sermonnait ma mère en tripotant mon col de chemise.

- C'est pas un défilé, c'est la messe ! bougonnais-je.

Ah, la messe ! Tout un art que je ne maîtrisais pas. Je ne croyais pas forcément en Dieu, je croyais en une force supérieure qui gérait un peu nos destins, mais pas en un Dieu. Mais je faisais plaisir à ma mère.

Elisabeth, c'est ma mère. Elle a 55 ans et c'est une femme formidable, mais bon sang ! Quel caractère ! Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, vaut mieux pas la contrarier la Babeth ! Cependant, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre. Nous avons toujours été très complices, elle a toujours été là pour moi, prête à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'elle aime. Parmi ces personnes qu'elle aime, il y a Marcus. Marcus Voltero. Marcus n'est pas mon père. Mon père à moi, c'était Edward Masen, un soldat. Un militaire comme je les ai toujours admirés : prêt à se jeter au combat à travers les balles pour sauver sa patrie. C'est ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs. Il est mort lors d'un entraînement avant une mission, tué par balle accidentellement, à mes deux ans. En fait, je ne l'ai pas connu. Mais quand Maman en parle, c'est toujours avec le plus grand respect et la plus grande vénération qui soit. Je porte d'ailleurs son prénom : Edward Junior. Juste Edward !

Pour en revenir à Marcus, Maman l'a rencontré il y a dix ans, quand il a remplacé le Pasteur Bellinghton qui partait en retraite. Elisabeth a toujours oeuvré pour la Paroisse. Ils se sont rapprochés comme ça : le révérand Marcus a séduit ma mère. Et sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, il emménageait chez nous, dans notre petite maison. J'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à lui, au début. Il investissait notre espace à ma mère et à moi, cet espace où nous rendions hommage au Sergent Masen... Je ne lui ai pas rendu la vie facile à notre cher Pasteur Voltero ! J'ai enchainé pas mal de conneries, comme un mal-être... J'ai fini par me calmer, parce que ça faisait de la peine à ma mère.

C'est encore parfois difficile d'avoir cet homme à la maison. Sous ses airs absolument parfaits et son physique somme toute séduisant (d'après Elisabeth), je ne sais pas mais moi j'ai du mal à marcher dans ses sourires angéliques. Quelque chose ne va pas chez ce type ! Mais il ne fait pas de mal à ma mère, il la rend heureuse...

Et aujourd'hui, comme tous les dimanches, ma mère me traine à l'église. Pas que j'ai spécialement envie d'y aller mais je prends mon mal en patience et essaie de voir le positif de la situation : il y a Irina Denali qui sera présente ! Les filles Denali, arrivées d'Alaska il y a deux ans, sont les élèves les plus populaires du lycée ! Il y a Kate, qui est la plus sympa des trois, ma partenaire de paillasse en littérature. C'est une fille tranquille qui ne se prend pas la tête et reste incroyablement souriante. Il y a Tanya... Ah, Tanya... C'est peut-être la moins belle des trois. En fait, elle est très chiante ! Elle me colle aux basques alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon style : blonde aux yeux bleus, d'une peau très pâle mais limite malade...

Et puis, il y a Irina...

_Irina Denali... _

La plus belle, la plus populaire, la plus éblouissante... La plus inaccessible...

Irina Denali, mon coup de foudre. Dès que je l'ai vu, la première pensée, idiote certes, qui m'a traversé l'esprit a été : " _C'est elle la future mère de mes enfants ! _". Et en fait... c'est pas près d'arriver ! Elle ne voit que par la popularité et je suis TOUT sauf un type populaire ! Déjà, être le beau-fils d'un Pasteur n'aide en rien. J'essuie des vannes à longueur de journée :

" _Alors Masen, tu portes pas ta croix aujourd'hui ? Beau-Papa va pas être content !_ "

Je ne fais pas partie des personnes les plus riches également, ce qui dans ce lycée est visiblement un gage de qualité ! Je les fais bien rire avec ma p'tite voiture d'occasion alors qu'eux roulent en cabriolet, jeep, volvo et que sais-je encore...

Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt bon élève et ça non plus, ça n'aide pas à me lier des relations. Je sais que quelques filles essaient d'attirer mon regard mais je ne vois rien ni personne d'autre qu'Irina. La première, et la seule fois que je lui ai adressé la parole, je n'ai pas pu faire autre chose que bégayer. J'étais tellement stressé à l'idée qu'elle me regarde de ses yeux vert magnifiques... qu'elle me parle avec sa voix angélique... Je m'étais mis à perdre toute pensée cohérente et avec son groupe de lèches-bottes composé de Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory, elles se sont foutues de ma gueule pendant deux semaines. Résultat des courses, je me suis isolé de plus en plus des autres. Pendant des mois, je passais mes pauses dans ma voiture, à lire, écrire, écouter ou composer des musiques...

Je joue du piano depuis l'âge de huit ans. Ca va faire presque dix ans. C'est en cours de musique que j'ai fait la connaissance de ma seule amie : Alice Swan. Alice est une fille adorable, un vrai feu-follet ! C'est une orpheline qui a été adopté par le Chef Swan et son épouse Renée. En bons rejetés de la société, nous avons sympathisé. C'est là mon seul véritable réseau social mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je me suis habitué à la solitude.

- Edward, à quoi tu penses ?  
La voix de ma mère me tire de mes pensées.

- Je pensais à Alice... répondis-je honnêtement

Ma mère eut un petit sourire.

- Ca te change de penser à la fille Denali !

Elisabeth savait tout de moi : j'étais un vrai livre pour elle ! Elle savait tout : de mon béguin à mon mal-être. Mais c'est ma mère... Pourquoi lui cacher tout ça ?

- Alice est au sermon aujourd'hui ?  
J'acquiessais. Alice n'était pas une fidèle pratiquante, mais souvent elle venait avec nous.

- On doit aller la chercher ?  
- Non, Renée l'emmène !

Ma mère garait la voiture sur le parking de l'église. 10h30.

- Pourquoi on vient toujours une demie-heure en avance ?

- Tu sais très bien que je dois aider Marcus à préparer la salle...

- Il pourrait le faire tout seul ! Il a rien d'autre à foutre !

- Edward Anthony Masen !

- Pardon, M'man !

Je claquais la porte et suivis ma mère dans la Paroisse.

Marcus nous attendait.

- Edward, tu veux bien aller installer les prospectus dans l'entrée ?

Je soupirais. Sous le regard d'Elisabeth, je ne rétorquais rien et prenais ces putains de papiers pour aller les entasser par pile sur la table en bois. Il entraînait ma mère dans une pièce adjacente. Encore une fois, je me retrouvais seul.

Deux mains sur mes yeux me firent sursauter.

- Devine qui c'est ?

- Alice, t'as pas passé l'âge de ces gamineries ?

- Quel accueil charmant ! Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ?

J'embrassais la joue de mon amie. Sa mère adoptive était derrière elle.

- Bonjour, Renée !

- Bonjour, Edward ! On peut t'aider ?

- Non, merci, j'ai bientot fini !

Je regardais les prospectus dans mes mains. Que ça me gonfle ! Je les balançais sans les trier sur la table dans un geste d'énervement.

- Là, j'ai fini !  
Alice se mit à rire et sa mère à sourire en secouant la tête. Les gens commençaient à arriver. Ma mère réapparut au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et nous rejoignit au premier rang. Comme toujours, elle arborait les joues rouges et un sourire idiot... Je m'écoeurais à penser à ce que Marcus avait pu lui faire "subir" et chassais bien vite ces idées...

_Quel gros dégueulasse ! Dans une paroisse en plus... _

Alice et moi échangions un regard après que ma mère l'ait salué. Elle avait bien compris ! Elle me fit une petite grimace en voyant Marcus monter sur l'autel. Nous manquions de rire en le voyant un peu décoiffé. J'écoutais sans vraiment l'entendre son sermon. Irina était arrivée... Comme d'habitude, elle éblouissait tout sur son passage ! Elle avançait, gracieuse et élégante, suivie de ses deux soeurs. Tanya me repérait et me fit un clin d'oeil. Je détournais rapidement la tête.

- Elle y croit toujours, Tanya ?

Je fis " Oui " à Alice. Elle se mit à rire discrètement.

- Un peu naïve comme fille... Je me demande où elle a mit son cerveau !

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle en ait eu un !

Nous éclations de rire et tout le monde se tournait vers nous. Je me raclais la gorge en essayant de ne pas rire. Irina, elle, n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête vers moi...

_L'authenticité, le mensonge, la vérité... _

Les mots de Marcus ne me parvenaient même pas aux oreilles. Lorsque nous avions prononcé les paroles de prière, Marcus signifiait la fin de la matinée. Le ventre de ma meilleure amie se mit à gargouiller à côté de moi. Alice était précise comme une horloge ! Elle sortit un petit paquet de biscuits qu'elle se mit à grignoter. Elle m'en tendit un. Je vis Marcus discuter avec un homme blond.

Le Docteur Cullen. Le praticien le plus respecté de Port Angeles. Il avait même une réputation nationale. A côté de lui se tenait son épouse, la très paisible et souriante Esmé. Ils étaient coutumiers de la cérémonie du dimanche matin. Des fidèles. Ici, tout le monde aimait les Cullen ! C'étaient des gens très discrets mais disponibles, appréciés de tous.

Mon beau-père se dirigeait vers nous avec un large sourire. _Ce même sourire que je détestais. Il l'arborait toujours quand il me demandait de faire quelque chose pour lui ! _

- Edward ?

_Et bam ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?_

- Oui ?

- Je viens de m'entretenir avec le Docteur Cullen et son épouse. Mrs Cullen est enceinte de six mois maintenant et elle a besoin d'aide dans son quotidien. Ils cherchent quelqu'un pour faire quelques travaux mineurs chez eux comme du rangement, du jardinage, parfois du ménage et pour aller faire des courses. Je leur ai dis que tu cherchais un petit job pour pouvoir financer tes études quand tu auras fini ta Terminale. Ils voudraient te rencontrer...

J'étais sur le cul ! Chercher un travail OK, mais faire la boniche... _Le jardinage et les courses d'accord mais étais-je vraiment armé pour faire du ménage ? _Si ça se savait au lycée, je n'avais plus qu'à plier bagages.

- Tu veux bien venir les voir ?

Je regardais ma mère, Alice et Renée. Elisabeth était enchantée et, comme d'habitude, vénérait Marcus de son iniative. Renée souriait et Alice avait les yeux grand ouverts.

- Marcus, je sais pas si...

- Attends, viens là toi !

Alice m'attirait un peu plus loin.

- Ecoute mon petit père ! Tu vas aller les voir et fissa !

- Mais Al' ! Je ne sais _pas _faire du ménage ! T'as vu l'état de ma piaule ?

- Tu te rends pas compte !

- Mais quoi ?

En fait, le lien se fit dans mon esprit.

_Jasper Cullen... _Alice en était folle amoureuse depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, il y a trois ans. Le Docteur Cullen avait eu deux enfants d'un premier mariage : Jasper et Rosalie. Jasper était l'aîné, il était âgé de 24 ans. Ces sept années de différence n'avaient pas arrêté Alice ! Elle était totalement obscédée par lui ! Je ne la reprenais pas à ce sujet, je savais que trop bien ce que ça faisait d'être amoureux transit de quelqu'un qui vous ignorait...

- Alice, c'est pour y bosser, pas pour faire les entremetteurs !

- Edwaaaard... couina-t-elle. S'il te plaît ! Va au moins les rencontrer ! Pour moi... S'teuplaaaait !

Devant sa mou boudeuse irrésistible, je soupirais. Elle sut que c'était gagné et me sautait au cou.

- Je te revaudrai ça !

- J'y compte bien, ma vieille !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant de me pousser par l'épaule.

- Et essaie d'en savoir plus sur Jasper !

Je fis semblant de l'étrangler et nous éclations de rire. Je me dirigeais vers Marcus.

- On va les voir ?

Je suivis mon beau-père jusqu'aux Cullen qui m'attendaient. Tous deux m'offrirent un sourire très chaleureux.

- Carlisle, Esmé, je vous présente mon beau-fils, Edward ! Il est intéressé par votre proposition.

- Bonjour, Edward !

Je fus étonné de voir Esmé venir me faire la bise immédiatement. Son ventre arrondi la rendait épanouie. Ce serait leur deuxième enfant commun. Je savais qu'ensemble, ils avaient déjà eu une fille qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Isabella, il me semble... Une fille plutôt discrète que je croisais peu au lycée... En fait, je n'avais pas fait plus attention à elle qu'aux autres. Mrs Cullen avait également eu un fils d'un premier mariage, Emmett. Un type plutot impressionnant, âgé de 25 ans. Il travaillait dans la boutique de sport des Newton.

- Bonjour, Mrs Cullen ! Monsieur Cullen...

Ce dernier me serrait la main.

- Le Révérand t'a expliqué notre demande ?

J'acquiessais.

_Ca, pour m'avoir expliqué, il l'a fait ! _

- Peut-on se donner rendez-vous dans l'après-midi si tu es libre pour nous entretenir plus personnellement ? Je ne pense pas que la paroisse soit un lieu idéal pour cela !

Marcus eut un rire hypocrite.

- Edward ne fait jamais rien le dimanche à part rester enfermé dans sa chambre avec la petite Swan pour "réviser" !

Ses sous-entendus vaseux ne firent rire que lui. Le Docteur eut un sourire poli. Esmé en fit de même, sans entrain.

_Marcus sait très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Alice et moi ! _

- Ca le sortira ! Il va prendre racine à force sinon !

Je me retenais d'exploser en inspirant profondément et en me mordant l'intérieur des joues.

- Est-ce que cela te conviendrait, Edward ? me demanda gentiment Esmé

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Tu peux venir vers 15 heures ? Nous habitons dans le quartier d'Hampstead. Au numéro 82. La grille du portail est noire en fer forgé.

- D'accord.

Carlisle Cullen me notait les informations, ainsi que leur numéro de téléphone si jamais je me perdais...

_Je n'ai même pas de portable, ne vous donnez pas cette peine Docteur ! _

- Alors à tout à l'heure, Edward !

- Oui, à tout à l'heure !

Je regardais le papier en soupirant. Ce travail ne m'emballait pas. Mais j'avais besoin d'argent et ce ne sont pas les économies de Maman qui me permettraient d'aller faire des études... Elisabeth vint m'embrasser.

- Alice, tu peux t'occuper de nous l'habiller présentable pour cet entretien ?

Ma meilleure amie frétillait sur place.

- Vous n'allez pas le reconnaitre votre fils ! Je vous le promets !

Voilà ce qui m'amena à faire ma première prière de la journée, celle que je faisais tous les jours : _Seigneur, sortez-moi de là !_

***o*0*o***

- Aïe putain Alice ! Ca serre trop ! Je vais mourir étouffé !

Elle râla.

- T'exagères ! C'est qu'une cravate !

- Je vais pas chez le Pape, je vais chez les Cullen !

- Et tu y vas pour te trouver un emploi alors tache d'être présentable, poli, souriant et de faire bonne impression !

- Sans compter que tu représentes un peu la Paroisse, me sermonna Marcus, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Je représente rien du tout ! J'y vais pour aller en fac l'année prochaine, point barre !

Ma mère soupira.

- Edward, tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est d'être serviable avec les Cullen ! Mrs Cullen est enceinte et elle veut une présence pour la seconder. Une grossesse passée quarante ans, c'est une grossesse à risques alors veille à lui donner ce qu'elle souhaite !

Alice époussetait mes manches de costume, les sourcils froncés. Sérieuse une bonne minute, elle sursauta :

- Non la cravate, ça va pas ! C'est trop solennel ! On dirait un politicien ou un curé !

Elle me la dénoua pour me la retirer. Marcus eut un de ses rictus agaçants alors qu'Alice déboutonnait légèrement ma chemise.

- On dirait un de ces ados surexcités qui passe sa vie en boite, Alice ! Je préfère Edward en version curé encore ! Tu es un peu jeune pour savoir la bonne impression que doit faire un homme pour un emploi je crois... Tu as beaucoup à apprendre encore !

Il éclata de rire et Alice et moi échangions un regard irrité. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Je ne prétends pas tout savoir sur la mode à 17 ans ! On apprend à tout âge... d'ailleurs à ce sujet... Peut-être pourriez-vous aller commencer votre sermon de dimanche prochain dès maintenant ? Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le chapitre " Comment tenir éveillés les paroissiens pendant la messe "

Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas rire : il ne fallait jamais chercher des noises à Alice Swan ! Marcus, interloqué, quitta ma chambre en grommelant quelque chose comme : " Ces gosses adoptés, aucune éducation... trop perturbés... "

Ma mère semblait contrariée mais ne dit mot. Alice regarda sa montre :

- Olala ! Mais tu vas être en retard ! Tu as intérêt à me revenir avec ce job tu m'entends ? Tu es mon seul espoir pour Jasper...

Je la regardais, presque navré pour elle... _Elle était folle de lui, dès le premier regard. Elle ne l'avait revu que deux fois en trois ans et pourtant, elle l'aimait... _Dans le fond, elle me faisait de la peine. Elle en souffrait.

- Alice, tu sais que...

Elle secoua la tête et se détourna.

- Je sais Edward ! C'est idiot, je ne sais rien de lui ! C'est idiot d'être amoureuse... je connais le refrain... J'essaye de m'en convaincre tous les jours...

_Et merde. Je l'avais vexé... _Je m'approchais d'elle et entourais son buste de mes bras. C'était ma meilleure amie, elle ne m'engueulait jamais quand Irina passait près de moi... Pourquoi étais-je obligé d'être si désagréable par rapport à son amour pour le fils Cullen ?

- Excuse-moi... j'suis désolé...

Elle eut un petit sourire et je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

- File avant que Marcus pense qu'on se saute dès qu'il a le dos tourné !

Je soupirais.

- Il est vraiment trop con !

- C'est pas un scoop, Cullen !

***o*0*o***

Et me voilà en route pour le domicile des Cullen, sapé comme un pingouin... Ils me demanderaient probablement de leur parler de mes expériences professionnelles voire de moi, ce que je faisais, quel sorte de mec j'étais... Mais en fait, je sais pas trop à quoi se résumait ma vie pour l'instant... J'avais 17 ans, une amie, une mère que j'adorais mais un beau-père minable... Quant à mon expérience professionnelle, elle était nulle. _Je suis un mec pathétique ! _

Je me garais devant le domicile Cullen : 14h58. Au moins, je pourrais me vanter d'être ponctuel ! _C'était déjà pas mal, non ? _La porte de la grande maison s'ouvrit et Mrs Cullen sortit. Je la regardais... _Enceinte... _C'était bizarre, je m'étais toujours demandé comment était une femme enceinte. Ma mère n'avait pas eu d'autres enfants et Alice avait été adopté. _En fait, c'était la première personne qui attendait un enfant avec laquelle j'aurai un contact... Quand je vous disais que j'étais pathétique..._

Elle me fit rentrer dans leur domicile.

- Bienvenu Edward ! Entre... Tu ne t'es pas embêté pour trouver la maison ?

- Non, les indications étaient très claires Mrs Cullen !

- Oh mon garçon... Pas de ça avec moi ! Appelle-moi Esmé !

C'était une femme vraiment très chaleureuse... Etrangement, je me sentais à l'aise avec elle... Ce qui était plutot rare... J'avais tendance à ne pas trouver ma place quand j'étais près d'inconnus...

- Bien... Esmé !

- Entre, assis-toi... Je vais chercher Carlisle !

- D'accord...

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire que je lui rendis... _La politesse, c'était toujours un bon point pour être embauché quelque part... _J'entendis la porte claquer et deux personnes rire. Elles passèrent dans le couloir alors qu'Esmé se levait.

- Oh Bella, ma chérie, tu es rentrée ?

Isabella... Ah oui... je la connaissais de vue. Elle avait cours d'espagnol, de maths et de bio avec moi... Une fille assez banale, somme toute très discrète. C'était l'une des seules à ne pas cancanner sur mon compte... _Enfin, elle ne l'avait jamais fait devant moi en tout cas... _

Bella s'approcha du salon et je croisais son regard... _Elle a beaux yeux... _Angela Webber, la fille du Pasteur qui aidait Marcus à la paroisse, était avec elle.

- Bonjour Maman !

- Bonjour Esmé !

- Bonjour mes chéries !

Les deux jeunes femmes me regardaient... _Bella rougissait... _Je ne pus retenir un sourire... _C'était mignon... _

- Vous connaissez sûrement Edward Masen ? Je crois qu'il est au lycée avec vous...

Bella et son amie acquiessèrent.

- Il va probablement travailler pour nous afin que tu ne te sentes pas obligée de seconder ta pauvre mère fatiguée, ma chérie.

Bella rougissait.

- Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas...

Esmé lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Angela, tu restes diner avec nous ?

- Oh non, vous êtes gentille mais ma mère veut que je rentre à 18h...

- D'accord, ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors ?

- Avec plaisir !

Je remarquais que Bella avait toujours son regard rivé sur le mien...

- Euh Maman... On va monter avec Angela réviser les maths... On a contrôle lundi et je n'ai toujours rien compris à la dernière leçon...

_Elle avait été hard la dernière leçon ! Même moi qui était plutot doué, j'avais eu du mal... _

- D'accord, révisez bien !

- Merci...

Bella me dévisageait une dernière fois et après un nouveau rougissement, elle tourna le dos et grimpa les marches pour monter à l'étage...

_Etrange, cette fille... _

* * *

_**Voilà mon premier chapitre de Jardin Secret. Je sais que l'on ne peut pas trop se faire une idée sur un seul chapitre mais la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine =)**_

_**J'espère que cette première impression vous donnera envie de connaître la suite...**_

_**Mon travail n'existe que parce que vous le lisez... Merci à vous toutes de toutes vos reviews, vos MP, et tout le reste =) **_

_**Vous êtes ma plus belle récompense pour 2009. Merci. **_

_**Passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin et de début d'année ! **_

_**Que 2010 vous mène là où vous le désirez !**_

_**je vous embrasse**_

_**Tiffany.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Sa réalité

**J'ai l'autorisation-copyright de BostonDirty pour quelque chose concernant Emmett et Rosalie...**

**Pour celles qui ont du mal avec ma redistribution des personnages, voici un petit rappel :**

**BELLA est la fille de Carlisle et Esmé CULLEN.**

**Avant leur union, ils étaient mariés chacun de leur côté.**

**De sa précédente union, Carlisle a eu deux enfants : Jasper & Rosalie**

**De son précédent mariage, Esmé a eu un fils : Emmett. **

**EDWARD est le fils d'Elisabeth MASEN et le beau-fils de Marcus Voltero**

**ALICE a été adopté par Charlie et Renée Swan =)**

_

* * *

_

**CarlieCullen : **Hey miss, merci d'être passée =) J'connaissais même pas la viande Voltero c'est te dire LOL Bon ben j'espère que la suite te plaira, parmi tous ces bouleversements ^^ Mais t'as raison de souligner Jasper et Alice... Je vais m'occuper d'eux ;) Gros bisous ma belle et bonne lecture (bonne année aussi=) )...

**coco : **Je suis extrêmement heureuse de te retrouver sur cette histoire =) J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas & que je ne te décevrai pas non plus =) Bonne lecture et grosses bises =)

**fraise : **On en sait un peu plus sur ce que ressent Bella pour Edward dans ce chapitre. Tu as raison, où va le monde ? LOL Tu as bien compris : Alice a bien 17 ans également mais Jasper 24. Bonne lecture =)

**mimie30 : **Zéro chapitre d'avance ma chère, je fais au feeling :) J'espère que ce chapitre calmera ton impatience et te satisfera :) Merci du fond du coeur pour ta dernière review sur FCDC... Bonne lecture =)

**Sabrina : **Heh bien, j'espère que la suite de cette fic ne te décevra pas alors =) Je ne voudrais pas casser ton " coup de coeur " :S Il y a beaucoup de changements pour Edward, effectivement. Alors, bonne lecture à toi =)

**Un grand... non que dis-je... un immense merci à bébé23, cilceferret, elodie, espelette08, Flo_x3, HelleHaare, ****lou0çoOo6, ****Ly, Mathilde, matrineu54, Méli, mélissa, Morgane, **

_**IL EST EVIDENT QUE LORS DU DERNIER CHAPITRE, J'AI MERDE SUR UNE REPLIQUE D'ALICE :**_

_**" **_Je soupirais.

- Il est vraiment trop con !

- C'est pas un scoop, Cullen ! "

_**IL EST BIEN EVIDENT QUE LA REPLIQUE EXACTE AURAIT DÛ ÊTRE :**_

" Je soupirais.

- Il est vraiment trop con !

- C'est pas un scoop, Masen ! "

_**MAIS RASSUREZ-VOUS. J'AI DORENAVANT MIS UNE BELLE PANCARTE EN FACE DE MON ORDI AVEC MARQUE EN GROS " EDWARD MASEN "**_

_Mea Culpa trois fois pour cette bourdasse ! _

_Bonne lecture :) _

_

* * *

_

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Angela était sur mes talons... _Edward Masen était chez moi... _Je grimpais les marches et trébuchais. Mon père sortit de son cabinet à ce moment-là et me rattrapait in-extremis...

- Attention, Bella !

- Merci Papa...

- Je t'en prie. Edward est arrivé ?

- Oui, il est avec Maman... Il va travailler pour vous ?

- Probablement oui... Tu sais que ta mère a besoin d'aide !

- Mais c'est idiot, je peux m'occuper d'elle...

Carlisle me fit un petit sourire.

- Tu as aussi ton bac à passer et tu es déjà suffisamment présente auprès d'elle toute la semaine... A ce propos, tu t'en sors avec tes maths ?

- On va réviser encore cet après-midi, répondit Angela

- Travaillez bien dans ce cas !

Il finissait de descendre les marches et ma meilleure amie me poussait dans ma chambre.

- C'était quoi " ça " ?

- C'était quoi "ça", quoi ?

_J'étais à peu près sûre du sujet qu'elle voulait aborder..._

- Tes petits rougissements quand on a croisé Edward Masen en bas ?

- Quoi ? Mais tu divagues ! Bon, on fait ces maths ? demandais-je en attrapant mon livre et en l'ouvrant.

Elle me l'arracha des mains et le planqua derrière son dos.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'as pas expliqué ! Tu en pinces pour lui ?

J'essayais d'attraper le livre mais elle m'en empêcha.

- En pincer pour qui ?

- Edward !

- Tu es ridicule !

- Alors pourquoi tu rougissais comme une tomate ?

Je m'immobilisais... _Si Angela l'avait vu, il était probable qu'Edward aussi... _Mes joues s'empourprèrent et ma meilleure amie me fit un large sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Tu en pinces pour lui, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?

Je renonçais et m'asseyais sur le bord de mon lit.

- Non, j'en pince pas pour lui... En fait, c'est plutôt étrange... Il m'obsède...

Elle éclata de rire.

- Ah c'est encore mieux !

- Mais non, arrête ça ! Quand je dis qu'il m'obsède, c'est qu'il m'intrigue... Il m'impressionne je crois...

- Il t'impressionne ? Dans quel sens ?

- Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de charisme et de charme... mais... tu ne le trouves pas étrange ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- N'importe qui le serait si tout le lycée cancanait sur son dos...

- Pourquoi ils font ça ? Je veux dire... Il n'a rien fait ! Il ne dit jamais rien à personne. Il est tout le temps dans son coin.

- C'est donc ça qui te tracasse ?

- Je le regardais l'autre jour en bio, les trois quart du temps il a l'air dans la lune.

- C'est peut-être sa seule façon de se déconnecter de tout ça. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu bizarre mais à chaque fois que je l'ai croisé aux réunions de la Paroisse, il n'a jamais été désagréable. Un peu renfermé c'est vrai, mais pas méchant.

- Sûrement... En fait, c'est l'acharnement des autres que je n'ai jamais compris... J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, quel genre de types c'est en réalité... Je suis certaine qu'il ne mérite pas cet acharnement...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bella, comment veux-tu te détendre si tu penses à tout le monde même à ceux que tu ne connais pas ?

_En un sens, elle n'avait pas tord... mais quelque chose me tracassait chez le fils Masen. Force était de constater qu'en tout cas, il avait beaucoup de charme et un physique agréable... Très agréable même... En fait... pour être honnete, je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi beau... Rien en lui n'inspirait haine ou dégoût... Alors pourquoi tant d'acharnements sur lui ? _Je décidais cependant de ne pas m'éterniser sur le sujet avec Angela.

- Bon, on va les faire ces maths sur la terrasse ? demandais-je

Le soleil brillait et c'était plus agréable de travailler dehors... Nous prenions nos sacs et descendions pour sortir. Du couloir, j'apercevais mes parents discuter avec Edward dans le salon...

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

- Alors, est-ce que tu serais d'accord avec ce que l'on te propose ? me demanda Esmé

- Oui... Bien sûr...

- Nous te payerons 10$ de l'heure. J'aurai besoin de toi de 11h à 16h tous les dimanches. Et le mercredi après-midi si c'est possible jusqu'à 18h...

- Ca ira pour moi... Je termine les cours à 14h30.

- Ah oui, tu es dans la classe de notre fille ?

- On a trois modules commun ensemble...

Je vis Isabella et son amie redescendre. Elles me regardaient du couloir en passant. _J'avais toujours l'impression d'être une bête de foire que tout le monde regardait comme un animal féroce en cage... Des fois, j'avais envie d'inscrire sur mon front : Mec normal ! _

- Edward ? Tu es avec nous ?

Le sourire du Docteur me sortit de mes pensées.

- Oui... Excusez-moi...

- Peux-tu commencer mercredi pour un essai ?

- Bien sûr ! Comptez sur moi !

- Esmé, peut-être qu'Edward souhaite assister aux offices le dimanche matin...

_Aaaahhh, alors là non ! _

- Nooon !

Ils me regardèrent tous deux, un peu étonnés...

- Pardon... mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je préfère venir travailler !

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'Eglise ? Parce que si tu es croyant et que tu veux entendre les sermonts de ton beau-père...

- Ce n'est pas utile, je vous assure ! Je vivrai mieux sans...

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui, oui ! J'y vais surtout pour faire plaisir à ma mère... L'Eglise c'est pas trop mon truc en toute honneteté !

- D'accord... Carlisle, tu lui donnes mon double de clés s'il te plait ?

Le médecin se leva et partit dans le couloir.

- On va te donner un double pour que tu puisses rentrer étant donné que nous serons à l'office. Tu le garderas en permanence...

- Bien...

La voix de Carlisle me parvint aux oreilles.

- Esmé, je pensais à quelque chose... Bella reste ici le dimanche matin en principe, elle pourra lui ouvrir !

- Mais tu sais bien qu'elle aime bien dormir tard...

- C'est vrai !

Il revint avec des clés et me les tendit.

- Voilà pour toi ! Nous rentrons vers 12h30 en général le dimanche. Le mercredi, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour faire des courses et le dimanche ce serait surtout du rangement et un peu de ménage...

_Du ménage... Génial ! _

- As-tu des questions particulières ?

Je fis "non" de la tête.

- Alors nous te libérons !

Je me levais et serrais la main du Docteur et de son épouse.

- A mercredi alors, Edward !

- C'est d'accord. Bon dimanche !

- Merci, à toi aussi...

Je passais la porte et la refermais derrière moi. J'entendis deux rires et tournais la tête. Isabella et Angela se tenaient sur deux transats avec leurs livres, dans le vaste jardin. Lorsqu'elles m'aperçurent, elles arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire et me fixaient... _pour changer... _Je leur fis un petit signe de tête et Angela me dit "Au-revoir". Son amie me rendit mon signe et retournait à son livre. Je fermais la grille et rejoignis ma voiture.

*

De retour, Elisabeth se jetait sur moi. Marcus se tenait un peu en retrait.

- Je commence mercredi.

- C'est super mon Trésor ! Ils sont gentils ?

- Oui... Ils sont accueillants en tout cas.

- Ils te paient combien ?

- 10 dollars de l'heure.

- Ca se voit que c'est un toubib ce Cullen !

Je le fusillais du regard. _C'est sûr que lui, il n'aurait pas lâché plus de 4 dollars la journée, ce gros con de merde ! _

- Et quels seront les jours où ils auront besoin de toi ?

- Ils m'engagent le mercredi après le lycée et le dimanche de 11h à 16h...

Marcus eut un souffle.

- Hors de question, le dimanche c'est l'office !

Ma mère se tourna vers lui alors que je le regardais... _Comme si ma présence dans l'Eglise ne le faisait pas chier ! _

- Marcus... Edward a l'occasion de se faire un peu d'argent...

- L'argent ? La Foi passe avant !

_Oh seigneur ! Mais quelle andouille ! _

- T'es vraiment incohérent putain ! Tu me balances ce job et tu veux pas que j'y aille pour aller écouter tes putains de sermonts à la noix ? Tu te paies ma gueule !

Il s'approcha de moi.

- Tu vas baisser d'un ton avec moi, jeune homme !

J'allais à sa rencontre, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. _Il ne me faisait pas peur ! _

- Tu sais quoi ? Tes sermonts, tu peux te les foutre là où je pense ! Je prends ce boulot, je ne foutrai plus les pieds dans ton Eglise à deux balles... C'est pas ta Foi qui me permettra d'avoir un avenir et surtout de me barrer de cette maison et de cette ville de cinglés !

Je le bousculais et grimpais les escaliers pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre alors qu'en bas, ma mère m'appelait :

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN ! TU DESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT !

Je tournais la clé dans la serrure et lançais la musique. Je m'affalais sur le lit...

_Putain de beau-père de merde et putain de vie de merde... _Je sais pas ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il atterrisse chez moi... J'avais dû être un enfant ignoble avec Elisabeth pour hériter d'un beau-père comme Marcus... _Pourtant... Rien dans ma mémoire ne me permettait de m'identifier comme un enfant difficile... Je l'avais toujours suivi et écouté. Bien sûr, j'avais fait quelques conneries gamin, mais avec une mère comme elle, vous reveniez vite dans le droit chemin ! _

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers d'un pas décidé... _Elle était furax. J'avais osé répondre à Marcus..._

- Edward ! Ouvre cette porte !

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement et me concentrais sur la mélodie qui sortait de ma chaine.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes après Marcus ?

_Il ne fallait pas qu'elle escompte de réponses... Et elle le savait ! _

- Bon, je suppose que tu vas bouder toute la journée... On dîne à 19h30 !

_Ca voulait dire : t'as intérêt à descendre ! _Je soupirais et reportais mon attention sur la seule photo que j'avais de mon père. _S'il avait été en vie, les choses auraient probablement été différentes ! Auraient-elles été meilleures ? Je l'ignorais... _

Parfois... Parfois, le sens des choses m'échappait... Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris la vie, ni trouvé ma place... J'avais constamment l'impression d'être de trop, d'être un "boulet" pour ma mère. Depuis que Marcus était là, elle me donnait l'impression de toucher la grâce dans ses bras, d'être enfin heureuse... comme si toutes ces années en ma compagnie avaient été difficiles... Elle me répétait souvent que je ressemblais à mon père trait pour trait. _Etait-ce cela qui la troublait tant ? Vivre avec une copie de l'homme que l'on a aimé et qui s'est fait tuer accidentellement... Etait-ce si dur ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle s'échappait auprès de Marcus ? Parce que mon reflet lui était insupportable ? _

En fait, je lui devais une seule et unique chose : ce job. Je mettrai chaque centime de ma paie sur mon compte qui protégeait le petit héritage de mon père. Elisabeth me disait toujours : _"N'y touche pas, ça te servira plus tard!"... _Si elle savait la véracité de ses propos... J'augmenterai la cagnotte, me tuerais à bosser mon bac et dès la remise des diplomes, mon sac sous le bras, je partirai... Je quitterai cette ville qui ne m'avait jamais rien apporté de bon... Je quitterai ce lycée et ces élèves... J'irai dans une grande ville... _Une grande ville dans laquelle je me fondrais dans une masse et me ferai oublier... J'aurai mon propre petit appartement, peut-être même juste une chambre... _En fait, j'étais prêt à vivre dans un carton si c'était loin de Marcus et de tous ces cons qui n'avaient comme cible que moi au lycée... _Ma vie était toute tracée et je ne regrettai pas cette ambition. Ce serait mon secret, jusqu'à sa réalisation..._

Au moment de diner, Elisabeth me demandait de présenter des excuses à son mari. Je marmonnais un vague " désolé " sans en penser le contenu.

- Laisse-le Elisabeth, c'est un adolescent difficile. Je comprends.

_Non... Il ne comprenait rien... Mais surtout, c'était un excellent comédien... _

***o*0*o***

J'étais arrivé pratiquement une heure en avance au lycée, ce matin... Pas que j'aimais faire ça, mais j'étais bien quand j'étais seul... Je pouvais sortir de ma voiture et arpenter la cour et le chemin en forêt sans me faire traiter "d'associal" ou de "débilos profond"... Les coins étaient déserts... Je coupais le contact et sortis de ma voiture. L'air était frais malgré le timide soleil qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez... J'inspirais l'humidité... J'aimais l'odeur de l'aube fraîche et calme... _J'étais seul et j'étais bien... _J'avançais dans la cour et rejoignis les bordures de la forêt et le petit chemin. L'herbe était mouillée de la rosée et la froideur du bois me fouettait le visage. _Mais peu importe... J'en appréciais chaque instant... Personne pour me dire quoi faire ou qui être... En fait, je savais qui j'étais... quand j'étais seul... _Vers 7h50, je faisais demi-tour à contrecoeur lorsque je vis un premier bus jaune arriver... L'Enfer était de retour. J'atteignais ma voiture lorsque un groupe de Terminale qui partageait la moitié de mes cours se mit à rire.

- Hé voilà Masen qui revient de la forêt !

- Tu cherches la Sainte Vierge pour la ramener à Beau-Papa ?

- Arrêtez de l'emmerder les gars, compatissez un peu ! Ca doit pas être facile de ne parler qu'à une croix !

Ses trois copains éclatèrent de rire. _Petits cons pathétiques... _Je claquais la porte de ma voiture et allumais le poste radio. Regardez-moi les ces pauvres idiots morts de rire... Un deuxième bus arriva, celui d'Alice... Je ne la vis pas descendre... _Génial... ma journée serait pourrie... _Avec Alice, j'avais l'impression d'être un peu moins seul... On riait des imbéciles qui nous critiquaient et on se moquait d'eux entre nous. Alice, c'était comme ma petite soeur. J'avais toujours besoin de la protéger et elle m'aidait aussi beaucoup... Ces gros cons ne l'épargnaient pas non plus avec son statut d'enfant adoptée. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans l'air qui les rendait si aggressifs et moqueurs ? _

Irina... Irina était bien là... Et déjà, je me sentais moins ronchon... Elle descendit gracieusement du bus et souriait, discutait avec ses deux pestes de copines Jessica et Lauren... _A cet instant, j'aurai presque voulu être l'une d'elles, pour effleurer sa joue de la mienne et entendre sa voix... _

_Ne rêve pas, Masen ! _

Je les observais de derrière mon pare-brise jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'en aillent vers le hall... A ma montre, il était 8h10. J'avais cours de bio dans cinq minutes... J'attendais que la majorité des élèves commencent à se diriger vers leurs salles pour quitter ma voiture. Je grimpais les escaliers pour monter dans le bâtiment D quand j'entendis un bruit de freins. _Des retardataires... _Mon hypothèse se confirmait quand j'entendis jurer derrière moi.

- Merde merde merde ! Ils sont sûrement déjà tous en classe !

Je sentis un corps me percuter, quelque chose buta contre ma cheville et un petit cri retentit à mes oreilles. Je me retournais à temps pour qu'Isabella Cullen me tombe dans les bras. Son portable vola à quelques mètres à côté de nous...

- Heh, ça va ?

Je sentais son coeur battre à une vitesse infernale contre mon bras.

- Oui... Oh, je... pardon !

Son visage était encore empli de ces rougeurs que j'avais vu hier... Je l'aidais à se redresser et je la vis trembler.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu trembles comme une feuille...

- Je... Oui en fait, je suis en retard et...

Elle s'avança pour ramasser son téléphone.

- Pardon... et merci...

- De rien...

Elle s'époussetait les genoux.

- Je suis vraiment distraite... J'envoyais un texto pour qu'Angela dise au prof que j'étais en retard et... Enfin... Je ne t'ai pas blessé, au moins ?

_Oh... Ben ça alors... Elle s'inquiétait de mon état ? C'était possible qu'un élève dans ce lycée le fasse ?_

- Non ça va... C'est surtout toi qui a failli embrasser le sol...  
Elle me fixa un instant et un sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

- J'espérais mieux comme petit-ami !

Sa réplique me fit sourire. Nous restions à nous regarder quelques secondes quand on entendit une voix du couloir.

- Cullen ! Masen ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

Mrs Flint, la secrétaire du lycée.

- Si... Pardon...

- Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Tout le monde est rentré !

- Oui Madame...

Isabella acquiessait.

- Tu vas en bio ?

- Oui... toi aussi ?  
_Question idiote, je savais pertinemment qu'elle était en cours avec moi... _Mais c'était la première fois que je parlais à une autre fille qu'Alice au lycée, et je pensais que ça devait être différent...  
Elle acquiessa et je la suivis le long des couloirs.

- Alors, tu... vas travailler pour nous ?

- Oui, je fais un essai mercredi !

- C'est chouette...

_C'était "chouette" ? Depuis quand le contact avec Edward Masen était-il chouette ? _Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et toquait contre la salle 213B. Mr Banner ne nous fit aucune remontrance particulière à notre arrivée tardive.

- Installez-vous rapidement, s'il vous plait...

Je rejoignis ma paillasse vide et reportais mon regard dans la salle. Les élèves me regardaient, certains souriaient. Je repérais Bella et je me sentais presque triste quand je la vis s'asseoir près de son amie... _Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré ? Qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi ? Faut pas rêver... Personne sain de corps et d'esprit avec une à peu près bonne réputation ne cotoierait Edward Masen devant la société... _Elle m'adressa pourtant un petit sourire en ouvrant son cahier et je me surpris à le lui rendre. Mike et Taylor se mirent à rire sous cape... _Bande d'abrutis... _Je me tournais face à ma table et prenais distraitement quelques notes en essayant de faire abstraction des commentaires sur mon dos...

_Bienvenu dans ma réalité ! _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella :**

C'était bien ma veine de me casser la figure sur Edward Masen... Mais ce contact m'avait permis d'éclaircir un point dont j'étais absolument certaine : ce type n'était pas un idiot, un crétin, un associal ou un débile comme je pouvais l'entendre tous les jours... _S'il en avait été, m'aurait-il retenu et se serait-il inquiété de mon état après ma pseudo-chute ? Je ne le pense pas. _Il me faisait l'effet d'un mec un peu paumé... un peu trop seul... Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il supporter toutes ces railleries ? Après tout, il ne m'avait pas renvoyé chié ni ne s'était moqué de moi...

Pourquoi ils s'acharnaient tous contre lui et sa copine Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient de mal ? Ils n'insultaient pas, ne détérioraient pas, ne se moquaient pas... Ils restaient simplement dans leur coin, discutant et riant. La plupart du temps, ils s'installaient dans la voiture d'Edward et n'en ressortaient que pour revenir en cours. Parfois, ils partaient se balader dans la forêt. Mais jamais ils ne faisaient de mal. Qui avait-il chez eux qui dérangeaient les autres ? Alice était une fille adoptée par le Chef Swan et son épouse. Elle était polie, souriante et dynamique, que ce soit en cours ou en dehors. Edward était le fils d'une paroissienne très active et le beau-fils du Pasteur Voltero... Ses parents avaient probablement divorcés... _Où était le mal ? _J'étais moi-même issue d'une famille largement recomposée et je ne me souvenais pas avoir vécu pareil acharnement. _Peut-être était-ce parce que Carlisle était un médecin réputé et sollicité ? D'ailleurs probablement le généraliste de la moitié de ma classe..._

Je me souvenais pourtant du foin qui avait suivi le mariage de ma demie-soeur Rosalie avec mon demi-frère Emmett il y a six mois. Les parlottes avaient jazzé sur le fait que le père de Rose et la mère d'Emmett soient d'accord avec cette union... _Après tout, ils n'avaient pas le même sang et se connaissaient depuis longtemps puisqu'à l'époque, ils vivaient encore à la maison avant d'emménager ensemble il y a un an. _En tout cas, ça avait fait grand bruit à Port Angeles et au lycée, beaucoup m'interrogeaient, me demandant si je ne trouvais pas ça " dégoutant "...

J'observais Edward. Il soutenait sa tête de sa main gauche et semblait griffonner sur son cahier, sans vraiment écouter notre professeur... Il ne semblait émaner de lui aucun entrain, aucune envie... Alice n'était pas là. Etait-ce l'absence de sa copine qui le rendait triste à ce point ? Mon coeur se serra... _C'était tellement mignon... J'aurai bien aimé avoir un homme qui s'ennuie de moi... _J'avais entendu dire qu'Edward était raide dingue amoureux d'Irina Denali mais je n'y croyais qu'à moitié. _Aimer une garce pareille me semblait une difficile entreprise..._

Un coup de coude m'extirpait de mes pensées et je sentis un papier contre ma peau.

**" Que faisais-tu en compagnie de Masen ? "**

Cette Angela...

_" Je suis arrivée en retard et lui aussi. _

_J'ai trébuché, il m'a rattrapé. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait_

_été engagé par mes parents, la réponse est oui !_

_Flint nous a vu et nous a renvoyé ici._

_Fin de l'histoire "_

Elle griffonna rapidement, cachant le mot quand Banner nous regardait.

**" Et pourquoi tu le fixes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? "**

Elle est marrante, elle...

_" Je sais pas. Pour les mêmes raisons qu'hier, je suppose !"_

Elle eut un petit sourire en me lisant.

**" S'il bosse chez vous, tu pourras peut-être récolter**

**suffisamment d'indices pour continuer**

**ta psychanalyse, Freudinette ! "**

Je la regardais en soupirant et elle se mit à rire.

- Miss Cullen, Miss Webber, un peu d'attention je vous prie...

- Pardon Monsieur...

_

* * *

_

_**Voilà =) Prochain chapitre ce week-end si j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur qui part en réparations demain.**_

_**Bonne semaine**_

_**take care of you !**_

_**Tiftouff19.**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Leurs maladresses

**Vous me faites un truc de dingue là les filles... On est à combien ? 200 reviews ? C'est un truc de malade... Merci infiniment à vous toutes... **

**Un merci aussi tout spécial à mon informaticien qui m'a remis mon PC droit sur les rails en un temps record =)**

* * *

**fraise : **Tu as quelques questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre =) En fait, tu as ta réponse pour Alice ici. Ensuite, pour ce qui est d'Irina... C'est compliqué... La situation m'est arrivée d'aimer un mec mais de l'aimer vraiment alors qu'il ne m'a parlé que trois fois en trois ans et encore c'était deux phrases... Ca se commande pas ce genre d'amours et je suis tentée de dire que c'est souvent le plus douloureux en fait. Parce que du coup, tu idéalises la personne encore plus que ce qu'elle est vraiment et la chute est d'autant plus rude. Donc, dans sa tête, Edward est vraiment amoureux... Mais pas Irina !

**lou0çoOo6 : **Je vais répondre à tes petites questions de ta review =)

_1 -_ C'est ça, en fait c'est la Conspiration Anti-Auteure ce virus... Il m'a bien baisé mon ordi en tout cas et hop 50€ qui s'envolent comme ça... Triste, hein ?

_2 -_ Ma muse... Vaste question... ^^ Evidemment la musique oui, mais aussi pas mal de films et quelques acteurs triés sur le volet dont j'admire le travail sincèrement. En les voyant dans certains films, je trouve que certaines facettes de leurs jeux sont bien plus parlantes que des dialogues alors je note mes impressions et je brode autour... Et sinon, j'ai en permanence un cahier que je trimbale partout ou presque... Je suis une grande rêveuse et des idées me viennent tout le temps. Mais en premier lieu la musique.

_3 -_ Dans Twilight, il est évident que j'aime le couple Bella-Edward (bien que je pourrais longtemps débattre sur le personnage de Bella parce que ce n'est pas mon héroine préférée... mais Edward rattrape tout, il est tellement profond et complexe... Un chef d'oeuvre d'inspiration...) et sinon ben j'aime énormément Rosalie et Emmett. Rosalie doit d'ailleurs être mon deuxième personnage préféré, à peu près pour les mêmes raisons qu'Edward, sa complexité et sa profondeur... J'aime les personnages sombres et torturés. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, mon bouquin préféré a été Tentation parce que justement Edward n'est pas là et qu'on ressent toute la perte de son absence et la complexité de ce qui découle de cette douleur insurmontable...

_4 -_ Je n'ai pas lu Orgueils et Préjugés :)

Voilà j'espère que ça t'aura satisfaite comme réponses MDR... Je viens de réaliser que j'ai raconté ma vie LOL. Mais si t'as d'autres trucs à me demander, n'hésite pas à me contacter par review, MP ou même mail à tiftouff19 msn(.)com (sans les espaces)... En principe je réponds à tout le monde :) Bonne lecture et à bientot =)

**mimie30 : **C'est vrai qu'Edward intègre peu à peu Bella dans son univers même si ce n'est que par petites touches. Il n'a pas pour habitude de parler à des gens, les intégrer dans sa vie et il voit Bella débarquer et je crois que dans le fond, c'est une fille qui l'intrigue. Il a un rapport un peu distant aux autres et c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'accueille pas par de larges sourires, de grosses embrassades direct etc etc... Concernant Marcus, il y a un peu de tout ça. Déjà, c'est clair et net que les deux ne peuvent pas se cadrer. Et je crois aussi qu'Edward lui en veut de remplacer son père. Mais ça, ce sont des choses que j'exploiterai plus tard dans le récit =) Merci de me suivre et bonne lecture ;) Bisous.

**Merci à ^^, alice, bébé23, beeboo, evid3-nce, HelleHaare (**Ici, Edward n'est pas du tout ce type populaire qu'on a l'habitude de rencontrer. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a un fond extraordinaire =)**), lovecullenn, Méli (**pour le premier jour de travail d'Edward, tu seras exaucée dans ce chapitre =) Et puis tu vas adorer détester Marcus et Irina un peu plus tard**), Morgane (**C'est vrai, il y a un petit malentendu chez Bella en ce qui concerne la relation Alice-Edward... Dans ce chapitre 3, le premier jour de travail d'Edward !**), sabrina (**Hé bien ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme =) Tu vas adorer haïr Marcus je le sens ;) But... as you say... WHERE IS JASPER ? Jasper est dans ce chapitre à la fin, en petite apparition façon guest-star XD Et Alice... Arf... Voilà son sort ici aussi ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas =)**), Sabrina, vampirisation-twilight...**

* * *

**BONNE LECTURE =) **

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

La journée avait passé sans nouvelles d'Alice... En rentrant chez moi lundi soir, j'avais appelé chez elle mais personne n'avait répondu. J'étais parti chez les Swan, mais personne n'ouvrit... C'était vraiment bizarre... D'habitude, si elle était malade ou autre, elle appelait toujours chez moi comme je n'avais pas de portable.

Je m'étais mis derrière mon piano en rentrant de chez les Swan, entamant les morceaux que j'avais composé pour Alice. Elle était ma meilleure amie et franchement, sans elle, le temps me semblait plus long... plus lourd... La journée avait été pathétique et je m'étais fait chier comme un rat mort. J'avais fini par prendre de l'avance sur mes devoirs et je connaissais par coeur ma leçon pour le contrôle de maths de la semaine prochaine ! _Au moins, si ma vie était pathétique, mon bulletin scolaire serait très bon à n'en pas douter ! _

- Edward, à table !

Elisabeth m'appelait de la cuisine. Quand j'arrivais, Marcus avait déjà les pieds sous le meuble et affichait un grand sourire.

- Tu as fait tes devoirs ? me demanda ma mère en me servant.

- Tout est plié !

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux en me souriant.

- Tu as toujours été efficace !

Je lui rendis son sourire et commençais à manger. Marcus servit à boire à Elisabeth et à lui mais il me referma la bouteille sous le nez.

- J'existe aussi tu sais ! lui dis-je en le foudroyant du regard.

- Tu as 17 ans, tu es capable de te servir seul, non ?

_Et c'était reparti ! _

- Ben passe-moi la bouteille !

Il soupira et la posa bruyamment à mon niveau.

- Tu pourrais dire merci !

- Laisse-moi parler avant de m'agresser !

_Et c'était reparti..._

- Tu as vraiment sale caractère, tu le sais ça ?!

- Tu serais pas là, je m'en porterai mieux !

Elisabeth reposa bruyamment ses couverts en soufflant fortement.

- HEH ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! J'ai eu une dure journée et je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter cela !

- Si ton fils était plus ouvert, ça ne se passerait pas ainsi !

- Laisse-le tranquille dix minutes, Marcus... Et toi Edward, arrête de mordre dès qu'il te parle !

- Mais t'as vu comment il me...

- ARRETEZ CA J'AI DIT !

Elle se leva en tapant des mains sur la table. Elle partit dans le salon avec son assiette... _Elle était furieuse... Et c'était de la faute de Marcus ! _

Je n'avais même plus faim. Rien ne m'écoeurait plus que de manger avec lui. Je me levais, vidais mon assiette et la mettais dans le lave-vaisselle. Je partis au salon rejoindre ma mère qui était debout face à la seule photo de mon père que l'on conservait depuis que Marcus s'était installé ici. _Souvent, elle venait l'admirer. Parfois même, elle lui parlait... Il devait vraiment lui manquer et le fait que je lui ressemble tant ne devait pas aider ma mère... Elle me faisait de la peine la plupart du temps. Je m'étais toujours demandé si elle était réellement heureuse avec Marcus... _Lorsqu'elle se retournait, elle me vit derrière elle. Elisabeth m'attira dans ses bras.

- Viens là mon grand !

Elle m'étreignit brièvement et embrassait ma joue.

- Tu as passé une mauvaise journée, Edward...

J'acquiessais... _Ca ne servait à rien de nier, elle me connaissait par coeur..._

- C'est la fille Denali qui te tourmente ainsi ?

Je lui adressais un petit sourire.

- Si Alice avait été là...

- Ah cette Alice... Elle n'est pas venue en cours, aujourd'hui ?

- Non, j'ai appelé et je suis allé chez elle mais il n'y a personne...

- C'est étrange... Elle te prévient toujours quand elle n'est pas là, non ?  
- D'habitude oui.

- Elle a peut-être eu un souci dans sa famille et n'a pas eu le temps de t'appeler !

- C'est ce que je me dis... Mais c'est quand même bizarre...  
Derrière nous, j'entendis Marcus approcher... _C'est dingue ça ! Même quand je partageais des moments avec ma mère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir me faire chier ! _

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ma main relâcha ma main et s'installait sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- De la petite Swan qui n'a pas été en cours...

Marcus fronçait les sourcils et m'adressa un large sourire.

- Oh mais sa mère a appelé ce matin ! Elle est à l'hopital !

- QUOI ????

_Alice était à l'hosto ? _

- C'est fâcheux, j'ai oublié de te faire la commission...

- Quoi ? Mais elle a quoi ? Elle a eu un accident ?

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre et j'imaginais déjà le pire...

- Non. Crise d'appendicite aigue !

Le large sourire de Marcus m'irritait au plus haut point.

- Putain mais t'aurais pu le noter quelque part merde ! Je serai passé la voir !

- Ce n'est pas une information capitale qui nécessiterait une prise de notes je te signale ! me sermonna-t-il

_Trop c'est trop ! _Je le toisais du regard avant de monter dans ma chambre afin de ne pas lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule et de blesser ma mère. Je me fermais à clés et lançais le son sur ma chaine-hifi.

_Non mais vraiment ! Quelle grosse merde ce type ! Ne pas me dire qu'Alice est à l'hopital... D'accord c'est une appendicite... mais MERDE ! C'est mon amie... C'est la seule sur laquelle je peux vraiment compter... Je n'ai qu'Alice et Alice n'a que moi... Qu'allait-elle penser ? _Je m'installais sur le lit, me laissant porter par les notes du pianiste qui sortait de ma chaine... Je fermais les yeux, essayant de visualiser les doigts courant sur les notes du clavier... Ses mains étaient rapides et vives. Le visage froncé, concentré à l'extrême... _J'aurai aimé être un joueur de piano professionnel et faire rêver des gens... J'aurai aimé servir à quelque chose au moins une fois dans ma vie... _Les dernières notes s'égrénaient, lentes et aigües. Le "do" final se suspendit dans l'air, faisant raisonner les derniers apaisements...

J'étais entre le rêve et la réalité, me visualisant sur scène et posant cette dernière note dans un silence de plomb. La salle ne réagirait pas immédiatement, suspendue à ce dernier accord... J'étais libre et heureux. Je composais et je soignais les âmes... _J'étais un pianiste. J'étais quelqu'un... _

" TOC TOC TOC "

- Edward... C'est maman...

Je me redressais, un peu pâteux et tournais la clé dans la serrure jusqu'à entendre le cliqueti métallique. Elle referma la porte derrière elle tandis que je me rallongeais sur mon lit. Je la sentis s'asseoir sur le bord.

- On ira voir Alice après les cours demain si tu veux...

Je ne répondis pas. _A quoi bon ? Je savais que ce n'était que du vent, que Marcus lui trouverait un millier de choses à faire à la paroisse et qu'elle ne pourrait se libérer. Parce que ça se passait toujours comme ça... Je n'avais plus de moments avec ma mère. Je n'avais que quelques secondes avec la femme de Marcus Voltero. _

- Chéri, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien...

Elle passa sa main sur mon dos et murmura.

- Je sais que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien... Il aurait dû te dire en premier lieu qu'Alice est hospitalisée. Je lui en ai parlé, il regrette.

J'eus un petit rire. _Marcus ne regrettait jamais rien me concernant. _

- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de vous voir vous accrocher sans cesse... Ca fait dix ans que ça dure... Et je suis fatiguée d'être partagée entre mon mari et mon fils.

_Bientot, elle n'aurait plus à subir cela... Je serai parti et elle pourra être soulagée de ma présence... Elle n'aura plus à choisir ! _

- Il se fait tard chéri. Tu devrais dormir ! Je t'emmène demain matin, je repasse te prendre le soir au lycée et on ira voir Alice !

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et sortit de la chambre.

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Il était presque 18h et je discutais avec Angela sur le parking de l'école. J'adorais parler avec elle après les cours. C'était ma meilleure amie ! Elle passait souvent ses pauses avec son petit-ami Ben. Bien qu'elle me disait de rester avec eux, je me sentais de trop alors je lisais dans mon coin. Mais arrivée la dernière sonnerie, nous restions souvent plus d'une heure sur le parking du lycée à discuter et rire. Elle me racontait les aventures de Ben et j'adorais qu'elle me fasse participer à tout cela.

- Hé, Bella... regarde !

Elle me montra un coin de la cour et j'apercevais Edward Masen seul, qui visiblement attendait quelqu'un. Il n'était pas venu en voiture aujourd'hui.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'il est là...  
- La personne qu'il attend a sûrement du retard...

Je le voyais faire les cent pas, consulter sa montre. _Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait l'air impatient... _Sans qu'on s'y attende, on le vit mettre un coup de pied dans le muret à côté de lui et s'asseoir au sol. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Euh... Attends-moi là... Je vais le voir, il a peut-être besoin d'aide ou...

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase et m'approchais de lui. Je remarquais ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux et son souffle fort.

- Salut !

Il releva la tête vers moi. _Il avait vraiment de très beaux yeux._

- Oh... Salut !

Il avait l'air déçu. Je m'accroupissais face à lui.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- A vrai dire... ma mère...

- Tu as essayé de l'appeler pour savoir où elle se trouve ? Elle a peut-être eu un empêchement ou...

- Laisse tomber, j'ai pas de portable !

_Wow... Un gars de 17 ans sans portable, ça ne courait pas les rues ! _J'extirpais le mien de ma poche.

- Tiens... Tu peux essayer de la joindre si tu veux...

Il me regardait d'un drôle d'air, comme si je venais de lui proposer la lune.

- Non c'est ton portable ! Je ne peux pas y toucher...

Je lui adressais un petit sourire.

- Tiens, appelle-la ! C'est idiot, imagine-toi qu'elle soit coincée par... disons un troupeau de buffles sur la route... Il n'y a pas de bus et quasiment plus personne. Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit ici !

Il eut un petit sourire

- Un troupeau de buffles ? A Port Angeles ?

Il se mit à rire brièvement et mon sourire s'élargissait.

- Désolée... panne d'inspiration... Allez, tiens !

Je lui déposais mon portable dans sa paume et le bref contact que j'eus avec sa peau m'électrisait. Je ressentis une sorte de petite décharge qui me troublait... _C'était quoi ça ? _

- Merci...

Je me relevais et me dégourdissais les jambes pendant qu'il composait le numéro de chez lui. Il resta un moment silencieux et coupait mon mobile pour me le rendre.

- Il n'y a personne... Mais merci quand même.

- Essaie de l'appeler sur son lieu de travail !

- Je vais te bouffer tout ton crédit...

- Mais non rassure-toi ! Maintenant que mon frère ne vit plus chez nous, plus personne ne me prend mon crédit, et ça me manque !

Il secoua la tête et composa un nouveau numéro.

- Oui c'est Edward...

(...)

- Quoi ? Mais comment je vais faire ?

(...)

- Putain mais on devait aller voir Alice en plus ce soir !

(...)

- Haaannn ! Gros malin ! Tous les bus sont partis !

(...)

_J'ignorais à qui il parlait mais ça ne devait pas être son meilleur ami._

- Ben pour ça, faudrait au moins que je puisse rentrer pour prendre ma voiture ! Passe-moi Maman !

(...)

- C'est ça !

Il coupa la conversation, visiblement furieux. Il me rendit mon téléphone après s'être relevé.

- Tu as trouvé une solution ?

- Ouais... La marche à pieds !

- Oh... Ta mère est vraiment bloquée par un troupeau de bluffes alors ?

Il me fit "non" de la tête... _Quelque chose clochait._

- Bon... euh... merci Isabella et... je dois y aller... J'ai... Il faut que je rentre rapidement si je veux aller voir Alice...

- J'ai vu qu'elle n'est pas en cours. Elle va bien ?

- Elle a fait une crise d'appendicite, elle s'est faite opérer hier et je voulais aller lui rendre visite ce soir ! Mais si je ne me dépeche pas de rentrer, je n'en aurai pas le temps.

_Oh la pauvre... Elle était à l'hopital et ne pourrait pas voir son petit-ami... J'avais été opéré de l'appendicite il y a deux ans et j'aurai détesté si Jacob, mon copain de l'époque, n'était pas venu._

- Je peux peut-être te déposer chez toi ?

Il me regarda comme si je venais de prononcer des paroles terribles..

- Isabella. C'est très gentil mais... Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup...

- Allez viens ! De toute façon, je dois ramener Angela aussi !

- Mais tu en as au moins pour vingt minutes de route et...

- Et alors ?

Il semblait hésiter et finalement me suivit. Nous revenions vers Angela. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Allez grimpez ! Taxi Bella est disponible !

- C'est ta voiture ? demanda Edward dans un murmure.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je rêve... Une volvo C60...

Son air d'ahuri me fit sourire.

- C'était la voiture de mon frère Jasper mais il s'en est acheté une nouvelle et je l'ai récupéré...

Il émit un sifflement.

- Sympa le frangin...

Je souriais et m'installais derrière le volant, Edward sur le siège avant. Le trajet se fit pratiquement en silence et je finis par arriver devant chez lui en suivant ses indications... _S'il avait fait son trajet à pieds, il ne serait pas prêt d'être rentré ! _

- Voilà !

Il se détachait et ouvrit la porte.

- Merci beaucoup... Je ne sais pas comment je te rendrai ce service...

- T'occupes pas de ça, ça m'a fait plaisir !

Il me fit un petit sourire.

- Bon... à demain...

- A demain...

Au moment où il claqua la portière, je vis un homme sur le palier de sa maison. Edward le foudroya du regard et l'homme eut un mauvais rire. _Il me filait la chaire de poule rien que par son regard dédaigneux. _

- C'est le Pasteur Voltero... me murmura Angela qui venait de prendre la place d'Edward à l'avant.

- Sale gueule ! Pardon mais...

- C'est vrai... Des fois, il est un peu bizarre... Mon père ne l'aime pas trop...

Angela eut un petit rire alors que je regardais Edward entrer en bousculant le Pasteur et ressortir rapidement, ses clés en mains. Je rallumais mon moteur et passais la marche arrière.

Edward claqua la portière de sa voiture et l'alluma rapidement. Le Pasteur Voltero posa son regard sur nous et je m'empressais de reculer pour repartir. Je me perdais dans mes pensées. _Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de bien s'entendre... Et si le Pasteur était là, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu chercher Edward au lycée ? Pas que ça m'avait embêté de le ramener, mais ce n'était pas logique... C'était son beau-père... _

Je me garais devant chez les Webber et rentrais pour faire mes devoirs avec Angela. Vers 19h, je repris la route et rentrais chez moi pour aider ma mère. La voiture de Jasper était garée dans l'allée. _Punaise ! Jasper ! Mon frère qui faisait des études dans le milieu cinématographique à Los Angeles ! _

- Salut la Tomate ! Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, rougissais-je.

Il eut un large sourire.

- Pas tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de devenir toute rouge dès qu'on te taquine !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je suis juste de passage, je dois aller faire une séquence de tournage à Seattle sur deux jours et je repars vendredi !

- Papa et Maman, ils sont où ?

- Ils arrivent dans dix minutes ! Ta mère a été faire une prise de sang ! Ils avaient prévu de manger quoi ce soir ?

Je m'atelais à la préparation du repas, rajoutant un couvert pour mon demi-frère.

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Chambre 157. Je toquais et entendis la voix carillonnante d'Alice.

" Entreeeezzzzzz "

Je la trouvais assise dans son lit à jouer aux cartes avec Renée.

- Ah ben quand même tu me rends visite !

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et saluais sa mère.

- C'est pas ma faute, mais celle de Marcus !

- Je vais vous laisser.

Renée quitta la chambre. Le visage d'Alice s'assombrissait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Je m'asseyais au fond de son lit.

- Il m'a pas prévenu que t'as eu l'appendicite. On s'est frités...

- Encore une fois... Et ta mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Elle lui a fait remarqué que ce genre de choses était important. Soi-disant qu'il est désolé ! Désolé, mon cul ouais !

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est un imbécile !

Je lui racontais le plan qu'il venait de me faire. Me dire que personne ne pouvait venir me chercher et le fait qu'Isabella Cullen avait dû me ramener.

- ATTENDS UN PEU TOI ! hurla-t-elle

Je sursautais.

- Quoi ?

- ISABELLA CULLEN T'A RAMENE ?

- Vas-y, gueule plus fort ! Des fois que son père traine dans les couloirs...

Elle secoua la tête.

- Impossible, j'ai été sa dernière visite, il est parti !

Je soupirais. _Comment faisait-elle pour tout savoir ?_

- Elle te plait ?

- Qui ? Carlisle Cullen ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Mais non idiot ! Sa fille !

- Alice, tu sais très bien que...

- Oui je sais Irina. Irina par-ci ! Irina par-là ! Mais... Edward... Irina est une vraie garce !

_Ah non hein ! Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi ! _

- Ecoute, t'es bien amoureuse d'un type qui a sept ans de plus que toi et qui ne vit même pas ici !

- Ne ramène pas Jasper dans cette conversation !

Je souriais. _Elle faisait toujours comme si Jasper était une chose acquise... Comme si elle était certaine qu'il partagerait sa vie avec elle..._

- Tu commences quand chez les Cullen ?

- Demain après-midi !

- Ah zut ! Je serai pas sortie ! Bon attends tu sais pas ? Je veux que tu m'appelles dès que t'as fini, ok ? C'est le numéro de la chambre.

Elle me tendit un papier avec des chiffres.

- Marcus ne me laissera pas...

- Passe-moi mon sac !

Je lui attrapais son sac à mains et elle me sortit son portable.

- Tu prends ça et tu m'appeles dès que t'as terminé, compris ?

- Mais, Al' !

- Je peux pas m'en servir ici, c'est interdit ! Alors prends-le et tu me téléphones avec de ta chambre ! Compris ? Et il va falloir remédier à l'idée que tu ais un portable !

- Marcus veut pas !

- T'as bien de l'argent, non ?

- Sur un compte, mais c'est ma mère qui le gère jusqu'à ma majorité !

Elle fronça son visage. _Alice qui réfléchit, ce n'est jamais bon ! _

- C'est fâcheux...

A ce moment-là, Renée revint avec une infirmière.

- On doit te laisser chérie, c'est la fin des visites et l'heure de ton repas !

Elle fit une drole de mine et je souriais. Je déposais un baiser sur son front.

- Soigne-toi bien et reviens vite, le bahut c'est bien triste quand t'es pas là !

Elle m'aggripa le col de chemise et se penchait vers mon oreille.

- Echange de bon procédé : je te prête mon portable et jeudi quand tu reviens me voir, parce que _oui _tu vas revenir me voir, tu m'amènes quatre sandwichs comme les fait si bien ta mère !

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil.

- Promis !

_*_

En rentrant, je ne pris pas la peine de diner. Ma mère et Marcus étaient entrain de se bécoter dans la cuisine. Lorsque Elisabeth m'aperçut, elle se recula de lui mais c'était trop tard...

- Comment va Alice ?

Je les regardais tous les deux. _J'avais horreur de ça, j'avais horreur de les voir comme ça tous les deux... Ca aurait dû être mon père à la place de ce gros connard ! _

- Ca va...

Je montais directement dans ma chambre et me roulais en boule sur mon lit, pour écouter de la musique. Plus tard, ma mère monta me voir comme à chaque fois que je m'enfermais.

- Excuse-moi chéri... Je sais que je t'avais promis mais...

- Je sais ! Marcus t'a donné du travail et tu ne pouvais pas dire non et lui dire que tu devais récupérer ton fils. Je connais ce refrain ! répondis-je la voix sèche.

Elle soupira et resta un instant sans paroles. Elle me pressa l'épaule et sortit rapidement. _J'étais un monstre... Je ne laissais rien passer à ma mère... Je lui pourrissais la vie avec son mari... _

**..::..**

15h. Je me garais devant chez les Cullen. Je n'étais pas heureux d'être là forcément mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de rentrer chez moi... _Peu importe ce que je faisais, l'important était que je m'occupe et que je ne croise pas Marcus. _Ce matin encore, dès qu'Elisabeth fut partie, il m'a sermonné sur mon manque d'éducation et de politesse avec des " _Si j'avais été ton père, je ne t'aurai pas laissé devenir comme ça ! "_... J'avais fini par balancer mon bol de céréales dans l'évier et étais parti.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Esmé vint m'accueillir. Elle m'enlaçait. _Ce geste simple qui me manquait parfois quand je regardais ma mère... _Je sentis contre mon ventre le sien arrondi.

- Bonjour Edward ! As-tu passé une bonne matinée ?

- Oui Madame...

- Esmé, moi c'est Esmé !

- Oui, Esmé...

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire.

- Allez, entre !

Je m'exécutais et posais mes clés de voiture sur la table du salon.

- Mon beau-fils est passé hier soir, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour ranger un peu sa chambre qui se trouve à l'étage. Tu rabats juste la couette de son lit. Jasper n'est pas un garçon très ordonné, donc si tu peux vérifier qu'il n'a pas laissé trainer d'habits au sol, ce serait gentil. Si c'est le cas, tu les redescends et on fera une machine. Ensuite, j'aurai besoin d'aller au centre commercial. Je te paierai un peu plus pour les frais d'essence. Et je pense qu'après avoir rangé les courses, tu pourras rentrer chez toi !

Elle me souriait encore et j'obtempérais... _Bon, ranger deux caleçons et aller faire des courses, c'était à ma portée... _

- La chambre de Jasper est à l'étage, troisième porte à droite.

- Bien...

- Merci... Je serai dans ma chambre au rez-de-chaussée là-bas si tu as besoin de moi...

J'acquiessais et montais les marches. Le hall du couloir était vaste et décoré très richement... _Ils avaient les moyens en tout cas... _C'était à la fois riche mais très bien équilibré. Toutes les couleurs s'harmonisaient... J'observais un peu autour de moi. Il y avait six portes. Trois sur la droite, une en face du couloir et deux sur la gauche. Une quinte de toux au niveau inférieur me ramena sur terre... _Deuxième porte à droite elle a dit ? _Je posais ma main sur la poignée mais lorsque j'ouvris en grand pour rentrer faire mon travail, j'aperçus Isabella de dos... en soutien-gorge...

_Oh... Seigneur... _

La lanière noire barrait sa peau pâle, cachée de moitié par ses longs cheveux chatains. Elle se retournait.

- J'arrive Ma... Edward ?!

Son petit cri et son geste virulent pour attraper son débardeur et le mettre devant sa poitrine me ramena sur terre... Je fermais les yeux rapidement et me retournais.

- Pardon, je... suis... dé... Pardon !

Je quittais rapidement la chambre et refermais la porte en la claquant. Je pris appui contre le mur et inspirais et expirais fortement. _Tout mais pas ça... Dites-moi que je ne viens pas de faire ce que je viens de faire... pitié... Je viens de voir la fille de mes patrons à moitié nue... Oh Seigneur... J'allais probablement être viré dès qu'elle leur en parlerait... Marcus me tuerait et Elisabeth aussi... _

_" La chambre de Jasper est à l'étage, troisième porte à droite." _

MAIS QUEL CON ! La porte de la chambre d'Isabella s'ouvrit alors et elle apparut, sursautant quand elle me vit. Son visage s'empourprait immédiatement. Je remarquais que sa main tremblait contre sa poignée.

- Tu... je... quelque chose... cherche ?

Je la fixais pendant qu'elle me questionnait de sa voix tremblante et incompréhensible... Mon coeur battait à 1000 à l'heure et mes jambes me semblaient si molles... _Je l'ai vu en soutien-gorge..._

- Oui... euh... La chambre de... Jasper... Je dois... la ranger... la... nettoyer... y enlever les... soutien-gorge et...

_Oh non pitié... Mais quel con... !!! _Je fermais les yeux et me pinçais l'arrête du nez. Cette fois-ci, j'étais mort ! _Adieux la fuite de Port Angeles vers une autre ville... J'allais perdre ce job..._

- Jasper ne porte pas de soutien-gorge...

Je décelais de l'amusement dans sa voix et j'étais encore plus gêné si possible... _Je n'étais qu'un crétin ! _

- Les seuls soutien-gorges que tu risques de trouver ici sont ceux de sa fiancée Maria... Ce ne sont pas les siens...

Je n'osais l'affronter du regard. _Ca, c'était gênant... Attends... qu'a-t-elle dit ? Il est fiancé... _Mon coeur tomba dans mon ventre... Pauvre Alice... Je serrais son portable dans ma poche... _Elle serait tellement déçue... _Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en parler... Je savais qu'elle souffrirait... mais c'était peut-être une façon pour elle de passer à autre chose...

Isabella me fit sursauter en passant devant moi et en ouvrant une porte.

- La chambre de Jasper est là...

- Me... merci...

Son visage rougissait encore une fois et elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Mais elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se retint in-extremis en aggripant ma taille des deux mains.

- OOouuuppsss...

_Mais c'est pas vrai qu'une fille soit aussi maladroite..._

- Hey, attention...

Son visage était presque collé à mon ventre. Elle resta un instant immobile tandis que je réalisais la situation... _Son visage à quelques centimètres de mon bas-ventre... Décidément, c'était pas ma journée... _Elle finit par se redresser, sa peau encore plus rouge que d'habitude.

- Pardon... Excuse-moi, je...

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite et cligna des yeux très rapidement plusieurs fois. Elle relevait la tête vers moi et finissait par croiser mes prunelles...

- Je crois que ça fait un partout pour les situations embarrassantes... Match nul pour aujourd'hui...

Sa voix se mêla à un sourire et je le lui rendis brièvement. Elle relâcha les bordures de mon pantalon et emprunta finalement les escaliers pour descendre... _C'est pas possible... mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là ?_

_*_

J'entrais rapidement dans la chambre de Jasper qui était relativement rangée. Je rabattis la couette comme demandé et ramassais le pantalon et le caleçon qui trainaient... _J'imaginais déjà la tête d'Alice quand je lui dirai que j'ai tenu un caleçon de Jasper ! Elle me tuerait probablement... _Je rapportais les affaires en bas et Carlisle qui venait de rentrer, m'indiquait la buanderie. Je n'y étais pas arrivé qu'Esmé me rejoignit et me montrais comment fonctionnait la machine... Dans la voiture que je conduisais jusqu'au centre commercial, je me sentais oppressé... _Je ne connais pas cette femme, que dire que faire ? Et en plus, je viens de voir sa fille en soutien-gorge... _

- Alors Edward... Ce travail te convient-il ?

- Oui, Esmé...

- Tu veux faire des études après ton bac ?

- Oui... Je voudrais quitter la ville et...

- Quel genre d'études ?

_Je veux devenir musicien, m'dame ! Etait-ce une réponse convenable ? Je décidais de jouer franc-jeu... Après tout, des jugements, j'en avais vu d'autres..._

- J'aimerai faire des études de musique ou entrer dans un conservatoire...

- Oh, tu es musicien ?  
Son sourire m'étonnait. _Elle était la première à ne pas rire quand j'en parlais..._

- Je joue du piano...

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Oui... Dix ans environ...

- Persévère dans cette voie. J'en ai joué pendant trois ans et je regrette d'avoir arrêté et vendu mon piano maintenant...

Je me garais sur le parking... _Ben ça alors... si j'avais su ! _

- C'était à l'époque où j'attendais Emmett, mon fils aîné... Son père était... enfin, je prenais ces leçons pour me divertir. J'ai dû arrêter...

_Comment peut-on arrêter le piano ?_

- Vous n'aimiez plus ça ?

Je l'aidais à sortir de ma voiture.

- Merci... Si, j'ai toujours adoré cela...

Je tirais un chariot vers moi et le sortais des rangements. Nous nous avancions vers l'entrée.

- Pourquoi vous avez arrêté, alors ?

Elle baissa la tête... _J'avais sûrement été trop curieux..._

- Excusez-moi Esmé... Je ne voulais pas être... indiscret...

Elle releva le visage en me souriant.

- Tu ne l'as pas été. Seulement, la situation à l'époque n'était pas aussi... libre pour moi, dirons-nous. Je n'ai pas arrêté de mon plein gré... Mon ex-mari y a été pour beaucoup dans cette décision. Tiens, tu peux attraper ce baril de lessive en haut, s'il te plait ?

Je m'exécutais. _Son ex-mari lui avait demandé d'arrêter la musique ? Mais pourquoi ? _

- Vous aimiez le piano ?

- J'adorais. Je me sentais apaisée en jouant... et surtout...

Elle ne terminait pas sa phrase... _J'avais une très nette impression que quelque chose m'échappait... Quelque chose qu'elle dissimulait... Comme une blessure... _

- Alors, vous devriez reprendre...

- Pardon ?

- Reprenez les cours... Achetez-vous un piano et recommencez à jouer. Si cela vous apaisait... Vous devriez continuer.

Elle me fixait, comme très hapée par mes propos... Comme si ce que je disais était intéressant et... avait de l'importance... Comme si j'étais une personne normale qui pouvait donner de bons conseils... _Comme si j'étais quelqu'un... C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait... _Elle semblait pleine d'espoirs... L'idée de reprendre le piano semblait l'épanouir... _La musique adoucit les moeurs et le coeur... Peut-être ressentait-elle comme moi... Peut-être était-elle heureuse en jouant... Ces infimes moments de bonheur, aucun musicien ne pourrait vivre en les perdant..._

- Esmé, vous devriez reprendre le piano... Achetez vous-en un et... continuez à jouer... Quelque soient les soucis, les problèmes... les obligations et les contraintes... Il ne faut pas que la musique s'arrête...

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre lundi soir !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et couvrez vous bien !**_

_**Tiffany**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Leur découverte

_**Un immense merci à tout le monde pour toutes vos reviews qui sont encore tombées sur le chapitre précédent =)**_

_**Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement mais je vous remercie toutes très chaleureusement. **_

_**Tous ces messages que vous me laissez c'est... vraiment génial ! Merci. **_

_**J'ai de toute façon gardé toutes les reviews et je répondrai aux questions au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire =)**_

_**  
Pour celles qui se poseront la question, Emmett arrivera au chapitre 5**_

_**que vous aurez vendredi ou samedi selon ce que je pourrais faire... **_

_**Je vous embrasse toutes !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**tiftouff. **_

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Finalement, ce qui était censé être des courses avec Esmé s'était transformé en visite d'un magasin d'instruments de musique... Elle était passionnée et ses yeux brillaient comme une enfant quand le patron du «Music-Shop» l'emmenait aux pianos... Ils étaient tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres... Elle s'approcha d'un piano droit en bois teinté... Il avait un aspect très moderne et à la fois un peu vieillot qui faisait tout son charme... Je crois que ma patronne en tomba amoureuse immédiatement... Le discours du vendeur ne trouvait pas d'échos chez Esmé... Elle avait décidé avec son coeur que ce serait celui-ci. Machinalement, je vis l'étiquette du prix...

_LA VACHE !! _3405$ ...

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu penses quoi de celui-ci ?

Je ne pus retenir un sifflement qui la fit sourire.

- Il est très beau...

- Pourrais-tu l'essayer ? Il y a 25 ans que je n'ai pas touché à un clavier et je ne voudrais pas faire fuir Monsieur...

_Oh... jouer sur un tel piano ? Moi, Edward Masen ? _Celui que je possédais à la maison appartenait à la mère de mon père et n'était plus trop en état... Quelques cordes à l'intérieur de la caisse commençaient d'ailleurs à sonner faux mais ce n'était certainement pas avec le pécule d'Elisabeth qu'on pourrait s'en offrir un autre...

- Edward, tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr !

_Ca, je savais faire... _Mes doigts glissèrent sur le clavier très réceptif et le son s'éleva peu à peu. Les notes s'enchainèrent très vives et je constatais qu'en modérant l'appui sur les touches, le son s'adoucissait... Face à moi, Esmé avait les yeux brillants... Je savais que ce serait _son _piano et je me sentais un peu envahissant de jouer dessus... J'abrégeais alors la mélodie que j'avais improvisé et jouais la dernière note. Un «La», plutôt grave. Le vendeur me souriait tandis qu'Esmé restait sans parler, les mains jointes devant elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux marron pétillants.

- Edward... C'était parfait...

_Waow... Personne en dehors de ma mère ne m'avait jamais complimenté sur mes compositions... _

- Alors, Madame ? Ce piano vous convient-il ?

- Edward, est-ce que tu me le conseillerais ?

_Comment se pouvait-il qu'on sollicite mes conseils ? Je n'étais qu'un ado pathétique de 17 ans... Elle semblait attacher de l'importance à ce que je disais... Comme si j'étais son égal et même mieux : comme si j'étais quelqu'un..._

- Absolument. Il a beaucoup de répondant et le son est très clair. Le clavier est assez souple et les pédales aussi...

Elle acquiessait et se tournait vers le vendeur.

- Excusez-moi, je passe un coup de fil et je vous donne ma réponse...

- Un coup de fil à votre banquier ?  
Elle lui adressait un petit sourire.

- Non, à mon mari !

Elle s'éloignait un peu pour téléphoner à Mr Cullen et le vendeur préparait quelques papiers. Je pianotais sur les touches et essayais le pédalier plus attentivement. La pédale _forte _augmentait la résonnance, la pédale _douce _permettait toucher plus léger et donc moins résonnant.

- C'est une pédale de soutien au milieu ? demandais-je au vendeur

- Une simple pédale de sourdine, Monsieur...

Effectivement, en l'essayant plus attentivement, le son me semblait étouffé.

- Alors Edward ? Tu l'apprécies ?  
Je me retournais en sursautant, n'ayant pas entendu Esmé revenir. Je me relevais prestement... _Après tout, c'était son piano et je n'avais pas à y toucher ! _

- Avez-vous un service de livraison ? demanda-t-elle au responsable

- Evidemment, Madame ! Vous le prenez ?  
Elle acquiessait, un petit sourire sur le visage... _Putain ! Elle claque 3405$ comme ça ? Ils en ont du bol les Cullen... _

- Je vais chercher les papiers...

Le patron s'éclipsait et Esmé se tournait vers moi, souriante, sa main droite posée sur son ventre rond.

- Carlisle pense comme toi... Que je dois reprendre la musique...

J'haussais les épaules en acquiessant. Elle s'approchait de moi et m'étreignit un instant... _Je ne m'y ferai jamais... En une après-midi, elle m'avait pris plus souvent dans ses bras qu'Elisabeth en une seule semaine... C'était très étrange et à la fois... comment dire ? Impressionnant... _

- Merci beaucoup, Edward !

- Je vous en prie...

_Après tout, ce n'était pas moi qui déboursait 3405$ ! _

- Je suis heureuse que tu ais su m'inciter à reprendre la musique ! Mais maintenant, il va falloir que je me dérouille les doigts...

- Je vous aiderai si vous voulez !

La proposition était sortie d'elle-même... _Espèce de crétin ! T'as rien d'un prof et tu ne sais jouer que des airs que tu inventes... _

- J'en serai honorée...

_Oh... wow... _Je ne savais plus quoi répondre... Heureusement pour moi, le vendeur revint. Il certifiait à Esmé qu'elle aurait son piano dans trois heures. _Ils pouvaient bien ! A 3405$ sans compter les 80$ de plus pour la livraison... _Elle décidait de payer en deux fois.

*  
C'est ainsi que je dus la ramener vite chez elle... Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir une patronne mais une vraie enfant trépignant devant son nouveau jouet. Je l'aidais à ranger les courses quand Isabella fit irruption dans la cuisine. Esmé la prenait dans ses bras.

- Oh Bella, ma chérie !

- Hey, Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je vais reprendre le piano !

- Vraiment ? Mais qui va te donner des cours ?

Esmé se tournait vers moi.

- Edward est un excellent pianiste ! Il va me redonner quelques bases nécessaires ! Il joue divinement bien ! Tu devrais l'entendre, chérie ! On a convenu qu'il resterait un peu plus le dimanche et le mercredi s'il en a le temps pour m'aider !

Isabella eut un petit rougissement et je me détournais... _Putain ! Tu l'as vu en soutien-gorge ! _

- J'ai acheté un piano...

- Tu... quoi ?

Esmé frétillait presque.

- Papa m'a dit de me faire plaisir !

- Maman...

J'entendis le soupir d'Isabella et observais leur étreinte du coin de l'oeil. _Une chose était certaine... Non, en fait deux... La mère et la fille s'aimaient tendrement et visiblement, à côté des Cullen, les Masen-Voltero étaient très différents... _

Je restais jusqu'à 18h30 chez eux ce soir-là. Le piano monté, Esmé insistait pour m'entendre jouer une nouvelle fois. _Je ne faisais pourtant rien d'extraordinaire... _Isabella était installée dans le canapé à côté de la cheminée et lisait le livre qu'on devait résumer pour la littérature. Je la voyais de temps en temps lever les yeux du bouquin et sentais son regard se poser sur moi... _Je n'avais jamais remarqué le chocolat de ses yeux... Ils pétillaient, semblables à ceux d'Esmé... Son sourire illuminait son visage... En fait, elle était plutôt belle... _Je m'étonnais de découvrir que cette fille que je ne remarquais pas s'intégrait peu à peu à mon existence, sans que j'en trouve vraiment la nécessité... _En fait, c'était la première fois que je laissais une inconnue m'approcher aussi facilement... _C'était très déconcertant de savoir qu'elle me parlait comme si j'étais un type normal et qu'elle ne craignait pas les ragots sur son dos...

Je suspendais la dernière note et croisais le regard d'Isabella... Elle ne lisait plus. Ses joues s'embrasèrent et elle détournait ses pupilles... Je me sentais gené mais je ne saurai expliquer pourquoi... La façon dont elle agissait avec moi était troublante... A côté d'elle, Esmé souriait pleinement.

- Tu as entendu Bella comme Edward joue bien ?

- Oui... je... C'était... bravo, Edward...

Elle se levait immédiatement lorsque le son se terminait et montait au pas de course dans les escaliers... Esmé me regardait, un peu étonnée.

- Je vais te libérer, Edward... Je ferai mieux d'aller voir ce qui se passe... On se voit dimanche ? Tu auras besoin de ta clé pour rentrer. Nous serons à l'église avec mon époux... Je te laisserai un mot avec ce que j'attends de toi. Nous serons de retour vers 12h30. Ca ira ?

Je me levais du petit tabouret rapidement.

- Bien sûr... Bonne fin de semaine, Esmé !

- Merci mon garçon. Est-ce que cela te convient si je te paie tous les dimanches ? Ou tu préfères être payé à chaque fois ?

- Oh... Non dimanche ce sera très bien !

- D'accord... Rentre bien ! A dimanche ! Et merci pour la journée...

Elle m'embrassait la joue.

- Je vous en prie... A dimanche !

J'avais à peine claqué la portière que je prenais le portable d'Alice pour l'appeler et comme prévu, elle hurla quand je lui apprenais que j'avais ramassé un caleçon de Jasper... Je décidais de ne pas évoquer la fiancée du fils Cullen pour l'instant... _Elle le saurait bien assez tôt et franchement, je n'avais pas le coeur à blesser ma meilleure amie... _

A la maison, ce fut Marcus qui m'accueillit froidement.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je travaillais !

- Tu devais revenir à 18h30. Tu as une heure de retard ! Où étais-tu ?

- Chez les Cullen...

- Prouve-le ! Montre-moi qu'ils t'ont payé !

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

- Je suis ton beau-père, je suis responsable de toi ! Prouve-moi que tu travaillais !

- T'as qu'à les appeler !

- Je ne vais pas m'en gêner figure-toi ! Mais tu m'épargnerai le coût d'une communication si tu me montrais ton salaire !

- Elle ne me paiera que dimanche !

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il m'aggripa par le col et me plaquait contre le mur.

- MENTEUR ! OU ETAIS-TU ?

J'empognais ses mains, tentant de le faire lacher prise... Ma respiration se coupait peu à peu...

- Chez... Cullen ! Lâche-moi !

- NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON, MASEN !

Il me relâchait brutalement lorsque nous entendimes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. _Elisabeth... _

- Oh, vous êtes là tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.  
Elle s'approcha de Marcus et l'embrassait... _Connard ! _Je n'attendis pas la fin de leur baiser pour courir dans les escaliers et monter m'enfermer à l'étage...

_J'aurais pu lui dire la vérité, mais jamais elle ne me croirait... C'était la parole de «l'Ange Marcus» face à celle du «Démon Edward»... Et je ne ferai probablement jamais le poids... Elle l'aimait sûrement plus que moi... Elle m'en voulait certainement d'être vivant et d'avoir les traits de mon père alors que ce dernier, amour de sa vie, était mort... _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je me surprenais à ne plus pouvoir lire mon livre mais à écouter Edward... A avoir envie de l'entendre jouer tout le temps... _Ses sourcils froncés, son regard concentré, ses mains courant sur le clavier... Une beauté à en faire palir les Dieux grecs... _

Edward Masen me plaisait.

Et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens sur sa dernière note, j'eus tout à coup l'impression d'être transparente... D'être démasquée dans cet aveu... _Et de ne pas être comprise... Edward n'est pas un garçon comme les autres... Il n'agit pas pareil qu'eux... Il me rejetterait sûrement... _

Je m'affalais sur mon lit... _Edward Masen n'est pas pour toi ! _J'entendis des voix, une porte se refermer. Des pas dans l'escalier... _Maman..._

- Bella chérie... Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Je me relevais et tentais de me recomposer un visage serein.

- Bien sûr, Maman !

Elle ouvrit ma porte avec un léger sourire et la refermais. Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? Pourquoi es-tu partie aussi brusquement chérie ?

« _Maman, j'en pince pour ton employé...» ... Ce n'était pas une réponse acceptable..._

- Rien... Je ne me suis pas sentie bien, c'est tout !

Elle n'y crut pas un seul instant... J'étais une piètre menteuse. Et elle le savait.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des ennuis au lycée entre toi et Edward et cela ne te convient pas de venir le voir travailler chez nous ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Edward est gentil, réservé et très discret ! Il ne ferait de mal à personne !

Elle me souriait alors et remettais une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Alors... serait-ce parce qu'il te plait ?

- NON !

Ses sourcils s'élevèrent face à mon cri.

- Je veux dire... Non... Il est gentil mais... Je ne le connais pas et... Tu sais, on ne se parle pas beaucoup en fait... Il est tout le temps dans sa voiture ou avec Alice Swan alors... Pourquoi tu crois qu'il me plairait ?

Esmé me scrutait un instant en silence.

- Oui c'est vrai... Pourquoi penserai-je qu'Edward Masen pourrait te plaire ? Vous êtes au lycée ensemble, il est plutôt très beau garçon et toi tu es une très belle jeune femme... Vous avez le même âge... Mais c'est vrai, pourquoi penserai-je cela ?

Elle se relevait et m'embrassait sur le front.

- Je vais préparer le diner, Bella... Ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Repose-toi si tu es fatiguée... Je t'appelerai quand ce sera prêt...

Elle quittait ma chambre rapidement... Il ne me fallut dès lors que peu de temps pour réaliser que j'avais vraiment envie de connaitre Edward Masen davantage...

*

Vendredi à 15h30, Angela et Ben s'installèrent ensemble en cours de maths pour nos deux dernières de cours... Dans le fond de la classe, j'apercevais Edward qui regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absent. _Il était seul à sa paillasse..._ Hier, je ne l'avais pas vu étant donné que je n'avais pas de cours en commun avec lui. Et ce matin en littérature, j'étais avec Angela... Je ne réalisais mes pas que lorsque j'approchais de sa table.

- Salut, Edward !

Il sursauta brutalement, me surprenant à mon tour. Ses yeux vert se fixèrent sur les miens, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

- Oh... Salut !

Il se redressait sur son tabouret et faisait bouger son stylo entre son pouce et son index.

- Est-ce que je peux... m'asseoir avec toi ?

Il regardait la place vide sur laquelle était installé son sac et son livre ouvert.

- A moins que ce ne soit la place de tes affaires...

Il eut un petit sourire et je vis clairement Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory se tourner vers nous. _Elles me fixaient comme si j'étais folle... _

- Si tu ne crains pas les ragots, tu peux t'installer à ma table...

Edward les toisait du regard et elles se retournèrent.

- Je pense que les tissus d'absurdités qui sortent de certaines bouches me filent la nausée...

Je m'asseyais tandis qu'il posait son livre sur sa trousse. Je sortais mon cahier, mes exercices, ma trousse mais ne trouvais pas mon livre...

- Oh non...

- Tu as oublié ton livre ?

J'acquiessais... _C'était bien mon genre ! _

- On a qu'à en prendre un pour deux...

Il installait son livre entre nous tandis qu'on attendait toujours notre professeur. Je lui adressais un petit sourire et il se mit à rougir et détournait son regard rapidement. En regardant devant moi, quasiment toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers nous. _C'est dingue... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que j'étais venue à poils aujourd'hui ou quoi ? _Edward griffonait avec son crayon à papier.

- Ils ont tous attrapé un torticoli ou quoi ?

Il relevait la tête vers eux et haussait les épaules.

- C'est ce que je me suis toujours demandé...

- Y a plus de jeunesse...

Edward éclata de rire. _Seigneur qu'il était beau lorsqu'il riait... _Je sentais clairement le rouge envahir mes joues. Je m'acharnais sur mon cahier et sortais ma feuille d'exercices qui était moitié vide... _Je déteste les maths ! _A côté de moi, j'entendis un petit sifflement.

- T'as pas réussi à faire les exos ?

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à sa feuille remplie. _Il avait une écriture magnifique pour un garçon... _- Non, j'ai... disons que les stats et moi ne sommes pas très amis... Et que je sais d'avance que je vais me ramasser au contrôle...

Il émit une petite grimace.

- Dans le pire des cas, tu pourras le refaire en rattrapage comme Alice...

_Alice Swan... Sa petite amie._

- Comment va ta copine ?

Il haussait les sourcils.

- Ma copine ?

- Euh oui... Alice... c'est bien ça ?

Il eut un petit rictus.

- Alice n'est pas ma petite amie... C'est juste ma meilleure amie...

_Oh... _Mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite. _C'était quoi cette réaction biologique stupide ?_

- Mais elle va bien... Elle sort demain matin de la clinique mais elle ne reviendra en cours que dans quinze jours...

A ce moment-là, la secrétaire entrait dans la salle.

- Monsieur Vorbeck a dû rentrer chez lui à midi pour raisons personnelles. Il ne peut assurer ce cours. Vous êtes libres mais je dois récupérer vos exercices...

Edward attrapait ma feuille et la posait sur la sienne. Je rangeais mes affaires... _En fait, j'étais un peu déçue... Edward et moi ne pourrions pas discuter davantage... _Je refermais mon sac et ramassais ma veste. Il était déjà debout et je me serrais pour le laisser passer mais il tint mon dossier de chaise.

- Vas-y...

Sa galanterie m'estomaquait... Je regardais ces charognes de mecs de terminale qui se bousculaient et je mesurais la délicatesse d'Edward Masen.._. Vraiment différent... _Il donna nos feuilles à Mrs Flint et nous quittions la salle ensemble. Dans la cour, les quelques élèves présents nous regardaient étrangement.

- Alors, tu... penses râter le contrôle de la semaine prochaine ?

J'acquiessais, un peu troublée par les commentaires autour de nous.

_«La fille Cullen fréquente les mauvaises personnes !»_

- Oui... Je ne suis pas très douée... Tu as réussi tes exercices toi, on dirait...

Il maintenait la tête basse, une de ses mains tenant la sangle de son sac.

- Ils sont difficiles malgré tout !

- Génial... Si toi tu dis ça alors je sais que ça sera insurmontable...

- Non, il suffit juste de bien comprendre la méthode et de l'appliquer à la lettre...

- Et quand tu comprends pas la méthode, tu fais comment ?

- J'peux t'aider si tu veux...

Je m'arrêtais brusquement de marcher. _Il veut m'aider ? _

- T'es... sérieux ?  
Ses yeux naviguèrent, comme étonné.

- Oui... apparemment... Sauf si te montrer avec Edward Masen te dérange...

- Ils sont tous vraiment très cons, ici... murmurais-je

Edward haussait les épaules... _Les regards, les cancans, la critique... rien ne semblait l'atteindre... _

- On peut aller chez moi si tu veux... Ma mère et mon beau-père ne seront pas là. Je pourrais t'expliquer ce que t'as pas compris... si tu veux bien...

- D'accord...

- Tu te rappelles du chemin ?

J'acquiessais.

- Je te suis en voiture...

- Ok !

Il ouvrit sa voiture et je me dirigeais vers la mienne. Mais au moment d'ouvrir ma volvo, j'entendis le moteur de son véhicule émettre un drôle de bruit. Autour de nous, tout le monde éclatait de rire.

- Heh Masen ! Elle est pourrie ta caisse !

- Espèce de bouzeux !

Je le vis sortir, visiblement énervé.

- Tu es en panne ?

- Putain de bagnole de merde !

La cloche sonnait et la plupart des élèves rentraient en cours.

- Attends, je vais appeler ma demie-soeur Rosalie ! Elle est mécano !

Il arrêta tout mouvement alors que je composais le numéro du garage de ma frangine.

- Ta soeur ? Mécanicienne ?

J'acquiessais.

Rosalie arriva rapidement sur le parking du lycée.

- Salut !

Elle m'embrassait et je la conduisis vers la voiture d'Edward. Elle le saluait et ouvrit le capot.

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Gé-nial ! Ma bagnole en panne... Installé avec Isabella sur un petit muret à proximité, je regardais Rosalie qui fouillait dans le moteur.

- Elle est douée, tu vas voir !

Je n'en revenais pas qu'Isabella s'installe avec moi ici et se soit posée en maths sur ma paillasse... _Cette fille, elle est vraiment différente... _Rosalie relevait la tête du capot.

- C'est le démarreur qui est mort !

Je descendais du muret pour me rapprocher, accompagné par Isabella.

- Je vais remorquer ta voiture au garage mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse te la faire avant mercredi. Il faut commander la pièce !

- Ca va revenir dans les combien à peu près ?

La demie-soeur d'Isabella s'essuyait les mains avec un chiffon sale.

- A peu près 150$ pour la pièce... Et la main d'oeuvre... Je ne pourrais pas trop te dire...

_Wow... 150$... C'était déjà trop... _

- Ok...

Je ravalais ma fierté. Je verrai si c'était possible de payer en plusieurs fois... Il me faudrait trois semaines de travail chez les Cullen pour financer la réparation.

- On peut te louer une voiture si tu veux...

- Ben c'est à dire que...

- Non, je peux passer le chercher c'est pas un problème ça !

Je me tournais vers Isabella...

- Tu es sûre, Bella ? Sinon, on a trois voitures en service...

- Ca ira Rose ! Sauf si Edward ne veut pas...

- Je veux pas te déranger... Je peux prendre les transports en commun ou venir à pieds !

- Ca me gène pas, c'est sur mon trajet !

_Ca me gênait plus que nécessaire... Je pouvais très bien prendre le bus ! _

- Donne-moi ton numéro que je t'appelle dès que ta voiture est prête !

- Bien sûr !

Je notais à Rosalie toutes les informations, puis elle remorqua mon véhicule et vint embrasser sa soeur.

- On se voit dimanche, on vient manger avec Emmett !

- Il va comment, le frangin ?

- Ca va ! Il veut quitter son job chez les Newton. Il en a marre de vendre des godasses de randonnée !

- Papa t'a dit que Jasper est passé ?

- Oui mais il aurait pu m'appeler qu'on vienne le voir ! Il était avec Maria ?

- Non, tout seul !

- En plus !

Je m'éloignais un peu... Je n'avais pas à écouter leurs histoires de famille... Les deux soeurs étaient très opposées... L'une blonde, l'autre chatain. L'une très féminine et l'autre plus simple... Après le départ de Rosalie, Isabella revint vers moi avec un petit sourire.

- On y va ?

- Oui, bien sûr... Au fait... Merci de... t'être proposée...  
Son visage se remplissait de rougeurs délicieuses et elle ouvrit sa voiture.

- Je t'en prie... Et puis, si ça peut t'épargner les bus avec ces grosses andouilles du lycée, ce sera avec plaisir !

Le trajet se fit avec un fond de musique.

- C'est gentil à ta soeur d'être venue si vite...

- Elle est très efficace dans son domaine ! La mécanique, c'est son dada ! Emmett dit toujours qu'elle lui pique sa place de «mec viril» dans leur couple...

- Ah oui... Ce sont eux qui se sont mariés ?

- Oui. Rose est la fille de mon père et Emmett le fils de ma mère. Ca faisait bizarre au début mais ils n'ont pas le même sang... En tout cas, ça a pas mal parlé à ce sujet dans la ville !

_Ca m'étonnait même pas. Je me rappelais des cancans à ce sujet. Marcus avait refusé de célébrer leur union et c'était le Pasteur Webber qui s'en était chargé_

- Il leur en faut peu ici pour parler...

- Oh oui ! C'est pour ça que mon autre demi-frère, Jasper, est parti à Los Angeles. Ses potes se foutaient de lui quand il leur disait vouloir devenir scénariste ou réalisateur. Maintenant, ils sont mouchés parce qu'il réussit !

- Il est devenu réalisateur ? demandais-je, impressionné.

- Non, il fait des études simplement mais il a déjà participé à la réalisation d'un clip de musique et il est l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion...

_C'est Alice qui serait heureuse d'apprendre ça..._

*

Elle finissait par se garer devant chez moi. Aucune voiture n'était là, j'avais la maison pour moi... Je l'invitais à entrer et la conviais à s'installer sur la table du salon.

- C'est joli chez toi ! me lança-t-elle alors que je préparais deux verres de coca.

- C'est banal...

Lorsque je revins, elle contemplait la photo du Sergent Masen.

- C'est ton père ?

- Oui !

- Un militaire ?

- Oui... Un ancien Sergent...

- Tu lui ressembles énormément...

- C'est ce que ma mère n'arrête pas de me dire...

Elle se tournait vers moi, les mains dans son dos.

- Tu ne le vois pas souvent ?

- Pas trop... En fait... Il est mort...

Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

- Oh... Je suis désolée...

- Je ne l'ai pas connu. Il a été tué par une balle perdue lors d'un entrainement et j'avais deux ans... Ma mère s'est remariée ensuite...

- Avec le Pasteur Voltero...

_Mon ventre se tordait..._

- Oui...

Bella acquiessait et baissait les yeux... Je lui tendis son verre et elle s'installait sur le canapé.

- Bon... On fait ces maths ? Pas que j'en ai très envie mais...

*

Je lui adressais un petit sourire et ressortais mon cahier avec la leçon... Et deux heures durant, j'entreprenais de lui réexpliquer ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas... _En fait... je dus tout lui réexpliquer... _

- Et là alors je dois inverser les signes, c'est ça ?

- Non, ça tu le fais à l'étape suivante...

- Oh Seigneur, je suis vraiment nulle ! Je crois qu'il me faudra une bonne grosse prière et le Miracle Divin pour que je comprenne un jour !!

- T'as une croix accrochée au mur là si tu veux...  
Elle me regardait d'un air un peu apeuré et nous éclations de rire... _C'était une sensation étrange... mais terriblement plaisante... Isabella me changeait d'Alice... Sa compagnie était différente... Mais pas du tout désagréable ! _

- Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre rire mon Trésor !

La voix d'Elisabeth nous fit sursauter et les joues de mon invitée s'empourprèrent... _Ca aussi c'était mignon..._

- Tu es là Maman ? On ne t'a pas entendu rentrer !

- Moi par contre je vous ai entendus rire jusque sur le balcon ! Ca va chéri ?

- Oui !

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassait sur le front.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle...

- Maman... C'est Isabella Cullen... La fille de mes patrons...

- Enchantée, Isabella... Je suis Elisabeth !

- Enchantée...

Ma mère lui serrait la main et se penchait vers nos cahiers.

- Oh des maths... j'ai horreur de ça...

- Elle aussi ! répondis-je dans un sourire.

Elisabeth nous regardait les mains sur les hanches et se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Vous voulez des cookies ?

- Il en reste ?

- J'en ai ramené !

Elle nous apportait une assiette pleine de gateaux. Isabella en prenait un et croquait.

- Tu as rentré ta voiture au garage ?

- Non, elle est en panne !

- Quoi ? Mais où...

- Au lycée... C'est le démarreur qu'a lâché !

- Ma soeur est mécanicienne, elle est venue remorquer le véhicule jusqu'à son garage...  
- C'est très gentil à elle, tu l'as remercié, Edward ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ? la taquinai-je.

_Je taquinais ma mère... Merde ! Ca m'était arrivé quand pour la dernière fois ça ? _Mais rapidement, un homme entra et je sus que la paix était terminée...

- Ta mère te connait Edward. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu ne montres aucune reconnaissance !

Elisabeth soupirait mais ne dit rien. _Elle ne voulait sûrement pas provoquer de dispute en présence de mon invitée. _Isabella détournait le regard, lisant son cahier.

- C'est pas envers toi que je serai reconnaissant en tout cas ! sifflais-je assez bas.

- Tu te débrouilleras pour les frais de réparation de ta bagnole ! Ta mère ne déboursera pas un centime... répondit-il.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de taxer Maman !

- J'y veillerai personnellement ! lâcha-t-il durement.

Isabella essayait de se concentrer sur son exercice.

- Bon ok on a compris, Beau-Papa réglo en action c'est très cool mais si tu pouvais nous foutre la paix, Isabella a besoin que je l'aide pour ses maths...

- Baisse d'un ton avec moi, tu veux ?

- Et si j'veux pas ?

A côté de moi, la fille de mes patrons se relevait, visiblement très genée.

- Euh... Je crois que je vais... rentrer chez moi...

- En effet jeune fille... Vos parents se demandent probablement où vous êtes passée... Si j'étais eux, je m'inquièterai de vos _fréquentations... _

- Ils n'ont jamais eu à s'en soucier et je ne leur causerai pas de tord sur ce point, mon Révérand... Je ne vais jamais chez quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance et en qui ils n'ont pas confiance...

_Et là, j'eus envie d'applaudir ! Le père Marcus avait sa grande gueule de fermée ! _La voix de Bella était restée neutre, presque amicale... _Elle me fait confiance... Le sentiment était grisant... presque euphorisant. _Elisabeth arrivait à ce moment-là, fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous partez, Isabella ?

- Oui... Ma mère aura probablement besoin de moi...

- Merci d'avoir ramené Edward et d'avoir fait intervenir votre soeur pour sa voiture !

Isabella eut un petit sourire.

- Je vous en prie. Ravie de vous avoir connue !

- De même... Bonne soirée ! Edward, tu la raccompagnes jusqu'au portail s'il te plait ?

Je me relevais immédiatement.

- Oui... Bien sûr !

Je pris la veste d'Isabella et la raccompagnais jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Merci...

Je lui adressais un petit sourire sans répondre. _J'étais honteux de ce qu'elle venait de voir... Pourquoi me pourrissait-il comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser de moi ? _

- Ca n'a pas l'air tous les jours faciles avec lui...

- Non... c'est... compliqué dirons-nous... Je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à ça...

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire en rangeant son sac à l'arrière et en enfilant sa veste en jeans.

- Ne t'excuse pas... T'y es pour rien...

- Il raconte un tas de conneries sur moi dès qu'il en a l'occasion...

Elle acquiessait et de petites rougeurs envahissaient ses joues... _Cette réaction était marrante... Elle rougissait presque tout le temps... _Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive vraiment, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposait un baiser sur ma joue. Des frissons engourdissèrent alors tout le coté droit de mon visage...

_Un... QUOI ? _J'ouvris de grands yeux et elle me souriait.

- Ce qu'il peut dire ne compte pas... Et tu ne devrais pas y prêter cas...

Elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et je ne pouvais esquisser de mouvements... _C'était la première fille en dehors d'Alice qui me faisait la bise... _

- A dimanche... Et merci pour les maths...

- Oui... euh... pas de quoi... A dimanche...

Elle enclencha la marche arrière et reprit la route... Je restais un long moment dans le jardin, à fixer la rue désormais vide, sonné...

_Wow wow wow... C'était quoi ça ?!?!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Leurs histoires

**Comme je voulais vous poster ce chapitre rapidement (**Ouais je sais, on est pas vendredi mais c'était une petite surprise!**),**

**je souhaite vous remercier toutes vraiment infiniment pour toutes ces reviews que vous m'envoyez... **

**J'ai écris, du coup j'ai pas répondu (**J'en deviens pathétique**) mais je pense que vous préférez un chapitre à mes réponses alors**

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Ce chapitre est assez complet, on en apprend beaucoup sur la famille Cullen...**

**& j'espère que vous l'apprécierez...**

**Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai adoré l'écrire... mais j'ignore pourquoi LOL**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à vendredi (**ou samedi**).**

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je savais pas quoi dire... ni quoi faire en fait... _Isabella a confiance en moi... C'est juste... dingue ! _

- Elle est gentille cette fille !

La voix d'Elisabeth m'extirpait de mes pensées alors qu'elle me servait mon assiette.

- Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

- Non... enfin de vue seulement...

- Quoi, elle n'osait pas t'approcher ?  
_Et revoilà l'autre tâche avec son adorable cynisme de mes deux ! _

- Marcus ! Laisse-le s'il te plait...

Il prit une fourchette et la plantait dans sa viande.

- Oh moi pour ce que j'en dis ! C'est pas mon fils qui est associal ! Je m'en fiche après tout !

Elisabeth reposait avec brutalité la spatule dans la casserole et le fixait.

- Bon écoute, tu le laisses tranquille, c'est clair ? Il ne faisait rien de mal, il aidait cette fille à faire ses maths. Qu'est-ce que t'as eu besoin d'aller foutre ta merde ? Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu chercher Edward ?

Marcus se leva face à elle et tapait sur la table.

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QU'IL NE ME CHERCHE PAS LUI AUSSI ?

_Ca, ça me plaisait pas du tout ! _

- OH ! TU GUEULES PAS APRES ELLE COMME CA !

Il se tourna calmement vers moi.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça... En plus d'inviter n'importe qui à la maison sous prétexte de travailler et en plus de nous mentir, tu te mêles du couple que je forme avec ta mère !

- Elle en a beaucoup de courage, _ma mère ! _

Je ne le supportais pas. Je quittais la table sans manger pour grimper dans ma chambre et m'y enfermer... _Comment arrivait-elle à vivre avec lui ? Comment faisait-elle ? _

Je m'affalais sur mon lit et allumais ma chaine hifi... _Retour à la réalité... _Durant toute cet après-midi, je m'étais senti... comment dire?... différent... Isabella est vraiment une fille adorable et toute gentille... Je m'étonnais encore de la facilité avec laquelle j'avais abaissé ma garde... J'avais pu la découvrir davantage et elle m'avait fait rire... Elle ne craignait pas les élèves ni mon beau-père, elle n'avait pas peur des ragots visiblement... _tant et si bien que j'aurai aimé que la journée ne se termine pas... du moins pas ainsi... _C'était étrange... _C'était la première fois que je ressentais cette plénitude en dehors des heures où je regardais Irina au lycée... _Sauf que c'était très agréable de savoir que ce moment était partagé... _et apprécié ?_ On toqua à ma porte. Je me levais pour aller ouvrir. Ma mère entrait avec mon assiette.

- Tiens Edward...

- Oh... Merci M'man...

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et refermait la porte derrière nous. Elle vint s'asseoir sur mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

- La radio... Il est où l'autre ?

Elisabeth soupirait.

- En bas, il finit de manger !

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Rien... Mange !

Je n'insistais pas... _Je savais déjà à propos de quoi ils s'étaient engueulés... moi ! _

- Bon dis-moi, est-ce que demain tu veux qu'on aille chercher Alice à la clinique ?

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

- Oui, je n'irai pas à la Paroisse demain ! Marcus se débrouillera !

- J'voudrais pas que Marcus t'en tienne rigueur...

Elle se leva brutalement.

- Me tenir rigueur de quoi ? D'aimer mon fils et de passer du temps avec lui ?

_Bon ok, elle est tendue la Babeth... Ca a dû voler en bas... _Elle se rasseyait.

- Bon alors... Tu as aidé la fille Cullen pour ses stats ?

- Ouais...

- Tu t'entends bien avec elle ?

- Ouais... je crois... Je l'aime bien... Elle est gentille...

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage d'Elisabeth.

- Elle peut venir quand elle veut en tout cas !

- Merci...

_C'est marrant... Mon coeur s'emballait à cette perspective... Avais-je tant envie de la revoir ? _

***o*0*o***

- Edward ! Elisabeth ! Vous êtes là ! Mais c'est suuuuper !

On aurait pas dit qu'Alice venait de se faire opérer. Elle sautillait presque partout !

- Alice, calme-toi un peu chérie !

Renée tentait de la tempérer mais cela sonnait faux. Elle affichait un léger sourire. _Renée adorait Alice et Alice le lui rendait bien !_

- On passe la journée tous ensemble, hein ? Dis oui M'man...

- Moi je veux bien mais j'ignore si Edward et Elisabeth le souhaitent...

Alice se retournait vers ma mère.

- Elisabeth... S'il vous plait... Je vous en conjure !

Ma mère éclatait de rire.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin ! Je vous invite à déjeuner toutes les deux !

- AH ! Génial !

Alice sautillait jusqu'à moi et déposait un baiser sur ma joue. _C'était différent de celui qu'Isabella m'avait donné... _

Nous retournions donc tous chez moi... _Quel pied quand Marcus était absent ! _Pendant qu'Elisabeth et Renée faisaient la cuisine, Alice et moi on mettait la table. Durant le déjeuner, les conversations allaient bon train. _C'était agréable de pas avoir l'autre râleur de service en face de moi..._

- Edward, cet après-midi je vais te montrer comment on nettoie des carreaux !

Je manquais de m'étouffer alors qu'Alice éclatait de rire.

- Quoi ?

- En prévision de ce que pourra te demander Mrs Cullen !

- Elle ferait pas ça...

- Ca fait partie de tes attributions d'homme de ménage, mon chéri !

_Et merde ! _

- Mais j'sais pas faire ça moi !

- Justement, je vais t'apprendre !

- Ouais, et moi je vais regarder et filmer ! lâcha Alice en riant

_Ah ha ah ! Mais que je l'adore cette fille ! _Je pointais mon couteau vers elle.

- Fais gaffe à tes fesses toi !

- Tiens, coupe mon rosbeef pendant que t'as ton couteau dans la main !

Elle m'approchait son assiette, malicieuse... _Cette fille est complètement givrée ! _

Mais c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à 14h45 dans le salon, avec Elisabeth et Renée qui me montraient pour la énième fois comment passer la raclette, caler le torchon en bas et essuyer les gouttes du produit bleu...

_Et ben si j'avais su, je serai pas venu ! _

Ma raclette fit un drôle de bruit chevrotant et une énorme trainée restait après mon passage...

- Ne la prends pas de biais Edward... Bien droite et ferme ! Un bon coup pas trainant... Comme ça regarde !

Derrière nous dans le fauteuil, une bouillotte chaude sur le ventre, Alice applaudissait.

- T'es vraiment nul !

J'entendais le bruit de l'appareil numérique.

- Efface ça, Swan !

Elle fit «non» de la tête, en souriant.

- Je suis certaine que ta future femme adorera voir ça...

_Non mais je rêve... _

- Edward, concentre-toi ! me rappella Elisabeth à l'ordre.

Je réessayais, encore et encore... Vers 16h, ma mère renonçait. Renée, elle, avait abandonné depuis longtemps. Elle regardait la vitre d'un air blasé mais souriait.

- J'espère que les Cullen ont de grands rideaux...

Alice et moi décidions d'aller nous balader.

- Alors, quoi de neuf au bahut ? Toujours des cons ?

- Cons moins un... J'ai l'impression qu'Isabella ne fait pas partie de leur monde...

- Ououh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je lui racontais tout : de notre début de cours côte à côte à la révision des maths, en passant par la panne de ma voiture et le fait qu'elle viendrait me chercher tous les matins jusqu'à ce que sa soeur ait réparé mon moteur.

- Tu me la présenteras ? J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur celle qui fait battre ton coeur, minaudait mon amie, souriante.

- Arrête tes conneries, Al'...

- Elle te trouble... Avoue !

- C'est pas ça...

- Ben c'est quoi, alors ?

_A la vérité... je l'ignorais... J'avais juste envie de connaitre Isabella... De passer du temps avec elle... Ou même simplement de la voir... comme j'avais envie d'apercevoir Irina... L'intensité était la même... C'en était troublant... _

- Moi en tout cas, j'ai un bon pressentiment envers cette fille !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! En plus, tu la connais même pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

- C'est vrai ! Mais à partir de demain, vous ne passerez pas un jour sans vous parler...  
Elle me lançait un clin d'oeil et continuait sa route alors que je m'étais arrêté. _Elle avait raison : à partir de demain et jusqu'à au moins mercredi, je la verrai tous les jours... _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella.**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et j'étais déjà dans mon lit entrain de bouquiner. On toquait à la porte.

- Entrez !

Mon père passait la tête par l'ouverture.

- Bonne nuit chérie.

Je relevais la tête de mon roman.

- Bonne nuit Papa !

- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas demain, Edward a une clé pour rentrer. Tu n'as pas besoin de te lever, Maman lui a laissé un mot pour ses tâches. On essayera d'arriver avant Emmett et Rose.

_Edward... _

- D'accord !

- A demain !

- A demain...

Il refermait la porte et je posais mon roman.

_Edward Masen... _Je n'arrivais plus à l'effacer de ma mémoire... Je n'arrivais plus à oublier son rire, sa patience et sa gentillesse... _ni ses yeux vert profonds et son sourire parfait en coin... Il semblait tellement apaisé et différent quand il n'était pas au lycée et que sa famille n'était pas chez lui... _Sa mère m'avait fait bonne impression, mais son beau-père c'était autre chose... _Je détestais ce bonhomme... trop mielleux et fourbe pour être honnête... sans compter sa méchanceté gratuite ! _Edward n'avait rien dit ou rien fait de mauvais et il s'en était pris plein la gueule... Et en plus, il s'en était excusé... _J'ignorais ce qui m'avait pris par la suite... L'embrasser comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps... comme si nous étions amis... _Je m'endormis peu à peu, ressassant la douceur de sa joue sous mes lèvres...

***o*0*o***

- Putain fais chier !

Je sursautais dans mon lit. 11h25... J'allumais ma lampe de chevet. Un bruit métallique tombant sur le carrelage résonnait. _Edward... _J'attrapais rapidement un pantalon en coton et une chemise. Dans la salle de bains attenant à ma chambre, je me démêlais les cheveux et me débarbouillais rapidement. Je dévalais les escaliers et tombais sur Edward... Le spectacle était assez cocace... Il maintenait au-dessus d'u seau jaune en plastique destiné à nettoyer le carrelage, la raclette à vitres totalement trempée. Le balai à franges était au sol. Ses sourcils froncés marquaient une très grande concentration. Je regardais les gouttes tomber du manche de la raclette.

- Salut...

Il sursautait et lâchait l'instrument dans le seau... Il tomba dans un «plouf» et de l'eau giclait sur le pantalon d'Edward. Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

- P... ardon... euh... Salut... désolé...

Je m'approchais de lui doucement et penchais ma tête sur le récipient.

- Oh... je vois... Raclette récalcitrante ?

Il acquiessait et se penchait à son tour.

- Elle doit avoir envie de se baigner... murmura-t-il, visiblement très affligé.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et me baissais pour la sortir du produit pour le sol. Je la laissais s'égoutter, la tenant entre mon pouce et mon index. Edward attrapa un vieux chiffon et l'essuyait de manière très grossière.

- Merci...

Il m'adressa un petit sourire et mon coeur s'affolait à nouveau... _Je savais que j'allais inévitablement rougir... _Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine américaine et attrapais un verre.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposais-je

- Euh non... Si je m'arrête maintenant... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'y remettre...

Je me versais un verre de jus d'orange et m'approchais du mot laissé par ma mère pour voir ce qu'il avait à faire.

_« Bonjour Edward,_

_Pour cette matinée, je souhaiterai que tu passes un coup de balai rapidement sur la cuisine et la salle à manger. Je t'ai sorti tous les produits d'entretien.  
Un petit coup sur le sol et l'intérieur des vitres. Ne fais pas l'extérieur._

_Ma belle-fille et mon fils viennent déjeuner à midi. Peux-tu débarasser le lave-vaisselle ? Bella se lèvera vers 11h30, elle t'expliquera où ranger.  
Tu es bien évidemment compris dans le déjeuner pour midi ! _

_Nous revenons vers 12h30. Bella est à l'étage si tu as besoin de quelque chose. _

_A tout à l'heure,_

_Esmé.»_

Au-dessus de mon épaule, il relisait aussi le mot et expirait fortement.

- Ca me terrifie...

Je me retournais en avalant la dernière gorgée de mon verre.

- De quoi ? De rester déjeuner avec nous ?

Il eut un petit sourire et un léger rougissement.  
- Non... Enfin je pense pas... Mais surtout passer la serpillère et faire les vitres... Ma mère m'a montré hier mais y a rien à faire...

J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'éclatais de rire. Il me regardait de travers.

- C'est que ça ?

Il se grattait la nuque, apparemment très gêné.

- Ouais... Si on veut... C'est juste que ça m'embêterait de pas... le faire... J'aime bien ta mère alors j'voudrais pas... qu'elle soit furieuse...

_Esmé, furieuse ? Ca se voit qu'il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup ! _

- Viens... Je vais te montrer...

Mais il restait en arrière.

- Isabella...je... enfin c'est à moi de le faire...

- Mais je vais te montrer !

- Ma mère y a passé son après-midi, mais...

- Allez viens ! Tu vas voir y a rien de sorcier !

- Mais... Isabella... je...

- Bella... Moi c'est Bella !

Je me rapprochais de lui. _Visiblement, il n'était pas décidé. _Je m'emparais alors de sa main et l'attirais vers la première vitre du salon. _Sa peau était si douce, la pression de ses doigts légère... Je me tournais pour qu'il ne croise pas mon regard. _

J'attrapais le produit et badigeonnais la vitre. J'apposais la raclette et la fis descendre vers le bas. En trois passages, c'était terminé. Je posais le flacon et l'instrument dans ses mains.

- Vas-y, essaie...

- T'aimes le risque toi... murmura-t-il avant de reproduire mes gestes... en faisant tomber trois fois la raclette au sol, avec plus de produits sur les mains que sur le carreau.

Le liquide bleu avait déjà coulé sur le PVC alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait un premier passage... Il remit du produit et parvint difficilement à finir le carreau. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Il se tournait vers moi, penaud. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la vitre et bientôt, un petit sourire illuminait son visage. Nous éclations de rire en même temps.

- C'est pathétique...

Je reprenais la raclette et le produit.

- Tu devrais faire le reste... Je vais m'occuper des vitres !

- Mais... Je... Faudra le dire à ta mère que j'ai pas...

- Attrape le balai et ne discute pas !

Je sentais son regard posé sur moi mais je ne me retournais pas. Je me dirigeais vers la chaine stéréo et lançais la musique. _Faire le ménage avec un fond musical c'était toujours plus sympa ! _C'est en silence que nous avancions dans nos taches... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'oeil. _Il était très méticuleux et appliqué malgré qu'il soit un peu maladroit... _Il m'arrivait d'accrocher son regard et je détournais rapidement la tête dans un petit sourire...

_Edward était définitivement différent des autres garçons... Et il me plaisait. Beaucoup. _

_***o*0*o***_

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Jamais je n'avais pris un vrai repas dans une famille pareille... J'étais assis à côté de Bella. Face à nous, il y avait Emmett et Rosalie. Et en bout de table, Carlisle et Esmé.

- Ta voiture sera prête mercredi soir, Edward ! me lançait la jolie blonde.

- Oh... merci !

- Je vais m'en charger personnellement !

Je lui adressais un petit sourire et reportais mon attention dans mon assiette... _J'étais troublé... Jamais personne n'avait fait quelque chose pour moi avec autant d'égards... _

- Elle est efficace ma femme ! Ta voiture va rugir de plaisir !

- J'aimerai juste qu'elle démarre simplement...

Autour de moi, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Elle marchera ! Fais-moi confiance !

- Merci !

Je reposais ma cuillère. La tarte à l'ananas qu'avait préparé Bella était un pur délice, fondant presque dans ma bouche... J'avais essayé de l'aider du mieux possible mais je n'étais pas très doué... _En fait, je ne savais pas faire grand chose... Mais elle avait tourné mes exploits en plaisanterie et la matinée était vite passée... presque trop vite. _

- Au fait Maman... Vous avez décidé le prénom pour l'affreuse ?

- Hé ! Moi je sais qu'elle sera pas affreuse ! s'emballait Bella

_Ainsi donc, ce serait une fille... _

- Ton frère t'appelait comme ça aussi quand je t'attendais...

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas !

- Calme-toi sale gosse !

Au même moment, une boulette de mie de pain traversait la table et je me la prenais sur l'épaule.

- Pardon Ed' ! C'était pas toi qui était visé ! En même temps, faut bien te baptiser ! Bienvenu chez les Cullen !

Ce mec me faisait marrer. Il était super cool derrière ses allures de joueur de baseball...

- Merci ! répondis-je en retirant la mie de pain accrochée dans les plis de ma chemise.

- Bon, vous m'avez pas répondu ! Comment elle va s'appeler l'affreuse ?

- Ta mère change sans cesse d'avis ! lançait Carlisle

A côté de moi, Esmé se mit à rougir.

- Tu exagères...

- Ah ben non !

- Et aux dernières nouvelles, c'était quoi ?

- Il reste quatre choix : Charlotte, Madyline, Karlyne ou Lucinda...

- Madyline, c'est joli ! enchainait Rosalie.

Emmett soupirait bruyamment en se grattant la tête.

- Pfff... Madyline, je m'en rappelerai jamais !

- Karlyne ça fait un peu comme le prénom de Papa, rétorquait ma voisine de table.

Le médecin s'étirait en bout de table.

- De toute façon, je crois que c'est celui-là que ta mère a choisi !

- Oh ben laisse tomber Carlisle ! Si Maman a décidé qu'elle l'appelerait Karlyne, tu lui feras pas changer d'avis ! soupira Emmett

- C'est bien ce que je me suis dit mon garçon ! répondit Carlisle...

_Les choses me semblaient très différentes de chez moi... Les Cullen étaient une vaste famille recomposée et aucun d'eux ne criait, ne hurlait ou ne rabaissait les enfants de l'autre... Comme si toutes ces différences s'évaporaient pour juste former une nouvelle entitée... Je n'avais jamais connu pareille situation et pour être honnête, j'aimais beaucoup cette conception des choses... _

*

Près d'une heure plus tard, je m'attelais avec Bella et Rosalie à débarrasser la table. Esmé était fatiguée et elle était partie s'allonger, sous la surveillance de Carlisle.

- Je la trouve fatiguée Maman, lançait Emmett depuis la cuisine où il terminait la tarte.

Rosalie ramenait les fourchettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Elle a presque 42 ans... Une grossesse à cet âge-là c'est plus fatiguant...

_Presque 42 ans ? Waow... _Emmett éclatait de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne, Edward ?

Je me redressais pour le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'étonne ?

- Ouais, t'aurais dû voir ta tête c'est trop drôle ! C'est l'âge de ma mère ?

- Ouais... En fait... Elle les fait pas...

- C'est vrai !

Je le vis ouvrir un pot de yaourt. Rosalie passait près de lui.

- Mais arrête de bouffer comme ça ! C'est Esmé qui est enceinte, pas toi !

- C'est ma mère, je compense !

- N'importe quoi !

Bella et moi éclations de rire. Je remplissais le lave-vaisselle et Bella le lançait. _Un vrai travail d'équipe ! _Carlisle revint peu de temps après.

- Edward, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Il n'y a plus rien à faire et Esmé est trop fatiguée pour prendre un cours de piano maintenant... Désolé mon garçon de t'avoir fait déplacer pour pratiquement rien... Tiens...

Il extirpait un chèque avec mon salaire.

- Ca va le prix ?

Je regardais. 9_5$, c'était trop par rapport aux nombres d'heures effectuées... _

- Monsieur Cullen... Il y a une erreur... ça devrait être 80...

Il m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Ce sont les frais d'essence supplémentaires pour les courses de l'autre jour...

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop...

Derrière moi, Emmett se mit à rire.

- Edward mon petit, faut jamais contester une paie !

Carlisle m'adressait un petit sourire... _Ben ouais mais ça me gênait..._

- Il a raison ! Les enfants, je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi...

- Ah Papa ! Faut que je te montre un truc sur l'ordinateur !

Rosalie suivit son père dans son bureau tandis qu'Emmett balançait son yaourt à la poubelle et se dirigeait vers le salon. Je me retrouvais seul avec Isabella... _Son visage était encore plein de toutes ces belles rougeurs... _

Elle se hissait sur le plan de travail devant le comptoir pour s'asseoir dessus.

- Alors tu... vas retourner chez toi ?

_Chouette... J'en étais vraiment très «enchanté»... sachant que Marcus y serait..._

- Ouais... je vais... rentrer... Je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps.

Un petit sourire illuminait son visage.

- Tu nous embêtes pas... Emmett est devant la télé, Rose avec Papa et Maman dort... On peut pas dire que tu perturbes notre quotidien...

_En réalité, j'aurai tout donné pour avoir à effectuer toutes mes heures de travail et rentrer le plus tard possible... Mais je n'allais pas rester ici en décor... Si je rentrais à pieds, je gagnerai déjà du temps sur mes retrouvailles avec ce cher Beau-Papa de mes couilles ! _

- T'as pas envie d'aller te promener ?

Je relevais la tête. _Quoi... me promener... avec elle ? _

- Ouais... Pourquoi pas...

_Tiens... c'est moi qui ais dit ça comme ça, spontanément ? Décidément, cette fille elle a un pouvoir mystique ou j'sais pas trop quoi... _

Elle m'adressait un nouveau sourire et sautait pour descendre de son perchoir. J'ignore comment elle s'y prit mais elle manquait de se vautrer encore une fois... _Elle est incroyable ! _Je la rattrapais in-extremis.

- Heh... ça va ?

- J'ai dû être conçue sous un échelle un vendredi 13 avec un chat noir à proximité... c'est pas possible autrement ! grogna-t-elle en quittant mes bras.

Je remarquais de petits rougeurs sur son visage.

- Merci... Je crois que je vais t'engager pour rester à proximité et m'éviter de me planter !

Je lui répondis en souriant... _Ca faisait déjà au moins trois fois que je la rattrapais... _

*

Nous marchions dans le grand jardin derrière leur maison... _Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce qu'il y avait derrière les sapinettes qui formaient une grande haie. _J'aimais beaucoup... Une vaste pelouse avec beaucoup d'arbres, d'arbustes et de fleurs...

- Parle-moi de toi... me demanda-t-elle, timidement.

_Lui parler de moi ? Comme si j'étais digne de raconter ma pathétique existence..._

- Y a pas grand chose à dire... Tu sais déjà tout...

Elle se rapprochait de moi et je sentais son bras frôler le mien.

- Je suis sûre que non...

Je voyais son visage levé vers le mien. _C'était étonnant la façon dont elle s'intéressait à moi... étonnant et flippant... J'ignorai tout d'elle... Et j'étais prêt à lui parler de ma vie... _

- Ben... Je suis le fils d'Elisabeth et du Sergent Masen qui est mort comme tu le sais... Ma mère s'est remariée quand j'avais six ans avec Marcus et l'ambiance que tu as vu vendredi ben c'est la même depuis dix ans...

- Pourquoi il est comme ça avec toi ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- C'est vrai... Tu n'avais rien fait de mal... Est-ce que c'était ma présence qui le gênait ?

- Non... Tu sais, Marcus en fait ben... comment dire ? Tout le dérange. Mais c'est surtout moi...

- Et ta mère, elle en pense quoi ?

- Je sais pas trop... Des fois elle lui donne raison... Parfois elle me donne raison... Ils s'engueulent quelques fois... Je sais que c'est à cause de moi... Je sais qu'elle a du mal à accepter la mort de mon père même quinze ans après... Je lui ressemble et parfois c'est comme si elle m'en voulait...

- Peut-être que c'est l'inverse...

- L'inverse ?

- Ouais... Peut-être que justement elle voit en toi ton père et a l'impression de le trahir lui en vivant avec ton beau-père.

- Dans ce cas-là, elle pourrait virer Marcus !

Bella eut un petit sourire. _C'est vrai ça... Pourquoi Marcus ne dégageait pas si c'était ainsi ?_

- Elle l'aime peut-être... de façon différente. Mais elle l'aime sûrement !

- C'est pourtant pas un cadeau...

- J'ai vu ça...

Nous continuions notre petite promenade entre les parterres de fleurs... Il n'y avait aucune voiture dans les rues tant et si bien que j'avais l'impression d'être seul au monde avec elle... _Et j'étais bien... _Bella ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Parfois, elle gardait le silence et c'était apaisant. Sa présence était apaisante pour moi... _Et j'avais envie de la voir assez souvent pour ressentir ce calme..._

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui... C'est quoi ton histoire ?

Elle m'entraînait vers un gros arbre dans lequel était construit une cabane en bois.

- Ca te dérange si on monte là-haut ? C'est ma cabane...

- Non... Si tu veux...

_Une cabane dans un arbre... j'avais toujours rêvé d'en avoir une quand j'étais mome... Elisabeth n'était pas bricoleuse et malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas compter sur Marcus..._

Je laissais Bella passer devant moi et grimpais l'échelle derrière elle. _Etonnant qu'une fille avec son équilibre aussi précaire puisse monter sans tomber ! _

L'espace était carré avec deux sortes de fenêtres sur les côtés. Au sol, il y avait des tas de coussins et un vieux matelas. On aurait dit une sorte de canapé. A côté, un vieux tonneau sur lequel reposaient quelques livres, feuilles et stylos. Et dans le dernier recoin, deux couvertures.

Bella s'installait sur le matelas et je m'asseyais près d'elle... _Je comprenais alors pourquoi elle venait ici... La vue sur le jardin des Cullen et sur la ville était imprenable... Magnifique... _Le champ de vision surplombait par delà les sapinettes... On n'apercevait pas la maison du Docteur parce qu'aucune fenêtre ne donnait accès derrière nous.

- J'aime beaucoup venir ici... Je peux y rester des heures... Quand j'étais petite, mes parents avaient souvent peur parce que je disparaissais ici pendant des après-midi entières... Ca m'a valu pas mal d'engueulades...

Elle eut un petit sourire, visiblement en proie à des souvenirs de sa famille. Je me rendais compte que je souriais avec elle...

- Tes parents ont l'air de beaucoup t'aimer...

- Tu sais... On a beau être une famille recomposée... On se considère tous de la même famille je crois... Sauf Emmett et Rosalie mais c'est une autre histoire ! Quand j'étais petite, ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer !

- Vraiment ? Ils ont l'air plutôt complices maintenant...

- C'était pas gagné ! Ma mère et mon père ont des souvenirs terribles d'objets qui volaient ou de morsures, de chamailleries...

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Ils se mordaient, carrément ?

- Ouais ! Et au milieu, Jasper faisait la police !

_Ah Jasper... C'était le seul Cullen que je n'avais encore jamais vu mais j'avais l'impression que c'était un ami proche tant Alice me saoulait avec lui..._

- Jasper, c'est le frère de Rosalie ?

Bella acquiessait.

- Mon père sortait avec une étudiante infirmière qui s'appelait Evie. A 22 ans, il y a eu un petit «accident» et Jasper est arrivé... L'année suivante, Evie a donné naissance à Rosalie. Ils avaient 23 ans et ils se sont mariés pour offrir à Jazz et Rose une vraie famille. Trois mois plus tard, ils ont découvert à Evie un cancer foudroyant. Elle est décédée en deux mois...

- Wow... C'est terrible...

Elle acquiessait.

- Papa s'est investi dans ses études de médecine. Il voulait sauver des vies et éviter au plus possible que d'autres familles vivent cette tragédie. Il a élevé seul Jasper et Rosalie. C'est grâce à son métier qu'il a rencontré Esmé.

- Elle était sa patiente ?

- Oui... Maman a pas eu la vie très rose... Ses parents étaient deux vrais fumiers très vieux jeu. Elle a rencontré au lycée un homme qui s'appelait Aro. Il l'a mis enceinte alors qu'elle avait à peine 17 ans. Quand le père d'Esmé a su ça, il l'a mise dehors. Aro l'a recueilli...

- Elle a eu de la chance...

- Pas tant que ça... Après la naissance d'Emmett, ils ont dû se mettre à trouver un job pour subvenir à leur famille. Aro a pété un cable... Il s'est mis à boire, à lui interdire toute sorte de choses et à frapper ma mère. C'est le jour où il s'en est pris à Emmett sous les yeux d'Esmé qu'elle a réagit. Elle a été faire constater leurs blessures par mon père... Il l'a poussé à porter plainte et l'a accueilli chez lui pour éviter que son mari la retrouve... Aro a été arrêté et emprisonné. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus...

_C'était donc ça que cachait Esmé...Wow... femme battue et jeune maman... Ca a dû être difficile..._

- Enfin bon... Finalement, ils se sont trouvés ! Ils ont emménagé ensemble avec leurs «petits monstres» et je suis arrivée plus tard quand Maman avait 24 ans et Papa 30. Et bientot, y aura la future Charlotte-Karlyne-Madyline-Lucinda-Et je sais pas quoi...

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

- T'es contente d'avoir une petite soeur ?

Son visage s'empourprait légèrement.

- Oui... Je me suis faite à cette idée !

- Ca te dérangeait ?

_J'essayais de me mettre à sa place... Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si Elisabeth m'apprenait qu'elle attendait un gamin de Marcus... Non en fait, valait mieux pas que ça arrive ! _Même si je savais que c'était impossible, parce que ma mère a déjà 55 ans...

- Oui, en fait c'est idiot mais j'ai été leur seule fille pendant près de 16 ans... Ca m'a fait bizarre... Et honnêtement, j'ignorais qu'on pouvait tomber enceinte après 40 ans ! Papa m'a expliqué que c'était beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus rare mais que ça arrivait... Et tu vois, j'ai une poisse d'enfer puisque ça leur est arrivé !

Elle eut un petit rire mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle était quand même un peu vexée...

- Ca t'a blessé d'apprendre ça ?

Elle baissait la tête et son sourire disparut aussitôt.

- Un peu... Très honnêtement, j'ai été jalouse et je dois t'avouer que je le suis encore parfois... j'ai l'impression que je faisais quelque chose de travers... que je ne leur suffisais pas... j'ai même cru qu'une fois la petite arrivée, je serai de trop et que je devrai partir d'ici... ça me tenaille encore de temps en temps même s'ils m'ont assuré du contraire... Enfin tu vois, ce genre de bêtises totalement stupides...

_Je ne la comprenais que trop bien... Cette sensation de tout faire de travers... Cette impression de devoir partir pour foutre la paix... C'est mon quotidien..._

- Je comprends... Et ce n'est pas stupide... J'ai cette impression tous les jours...

Elle levait sa tête vers moi et je croisais son regard. Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, elle appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule... _mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé bouger... Honnêtement... j'étais bien ici, avec elle... comme si j'étais normal et surtout... compris..._

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens au lycée te harcèlent...

- Parce que j'ai pas de fric, une bagnole pourrie, un beau-père pasteur et que je ne parle à pratiquement personne d'autre qu'Alice... Et comme elle aussi est différente ben... ils s'acharnent...

Elle relevait sa tête et j'en profitais pour m'appuyer contre le mur en bois.

- C'est parce qu'elle a été adopté ?

J'acquiessais. Bella sifflait.

- Ils sont vraiment cons...

- On n'y peut rien...

- C'est dommage... Parce que tu es gentil... Tu mérites pas ça...

_Mon coeur se serrait un peu fort... Gentil... _

- Merci...

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et on entendit une grosse voix nous appeler.

- Edward ? Bella ? Vous êtes où ?  
Elle se penchait par la fenêtre.

- Dans la cabane, Emmett !

- Y a la mère d'Edward qui est arrivée...

- On descend !

- Vous êtes pas à poils au moins ? Ca ferait désordre !

Bella levait les yeux au ciel pendant que son frère partait dans un rire tonitruant.

- Qu'il est con !

Je lui adressais un petit sourire et ses joues se teintèrent d'un joli rouge. Je descendais l'échelle et elle me suivit. Nous traversions la pelouse en sens inverse.

- Merci Edward... J'ai bien aimé cette journée...

- Moi aussi...

_Et c'était sincère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais été à l'aise avec quelqu'un... _

Je saluais tout le monde à l'exception d'Esmé, qui se reposait. Devant le portail, Elisabeth m'attendait.

- Je passe te prendre vers 7h35 demain...

- Merci... C'est gentil...

- A demain alors...

- Oui... à demain...

Et comme vendredi, Bella se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue. Baiser que je lui rendis sans aucune crainte...

Dans l'habitacle de la voiture d'Elisabeth, je ne restais qu'évasif sur mon travail... _Je n'avais pas eu l'impression de travailler aujourd'hui... J'avais plutôt la sensation de revenir d'un endroit lointain, un petit paradis où j'avais pu m'évader... _Ce jardin était pourtant si proche de la maison mais tellement «éloigné»... Je n'avouais pas ce passage à ma mère...

_Ce serait mon secret... Mon jardin secret... _


	6. Chapter 6 : Leurs sensations

**flow : **Je crois qu'on a toutes ressenties ce que ressent Bella... être jaloux d'un nouvel arrivant... Marcus... Ah sacré Marcus !! Alors j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**tite july : **J'te remercie, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies mon travail =) J'essaie de poster aussi souvent que possible et en respectant mes délais. Mais parfois, ce n'est pas toujours facile =) Merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**Un gros merci aussi à Emma-des-iles974,fleur, fraise, indosyl, lou0çoo6, mélissa (**J'annonce la prochaine publication toujours en début de chapitre dans la note d'auteure**), oliveronica masen cullen, Onja, schaeffer, Twiladdict, twilight-poison, twitwijazz, ZsaZsaZsu1986...**

**ENFIN j'me remets à répondre aux reviews LOL **

**Concernant le prochain chapitre, c'est mardi ! parce que ce week-end, je vais sûrement passer les 48H les plus belles de toute ma vie alors bon... j'aurai autre chose à faire qu'écrire ^^**

**Bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous.**

**Tiftouff.**

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella.**

La journée avait passé à une telle vitesse... _Jamais ça ne m'était encore arrivé... Et c'était incroyable ! _Edward était tellement... gentil et doux... A l'opposé du «monstre» décrit par ces imbéciles au lycée... Il était sincère et me faisait l'effet d'un type paumé et mal dans sa peau... Ce ne devait pas être chose facile que de vivre une galère au lycée et de grosses embrouilles chez soi... Son beau-père l'étouffait totalement. Je ne le connaissais pas encore énormément mais il me donnait la sensation d'avoir envie juste d'un peu de paix et de liberté loin de tout cela...

_«Toc...toc»_

- Entrez !

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à Rosalie. Elle m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non... Entre !

J'adorais ma soeur. Ce n'était que ma demie-soeur en réalité mais je m'étais toujours bien entendue avec elle. Nous avions six ans d'écart, ce qui faisait d'elle la conseillère, l'épaule... _Bref, ma grande soeur ! _

- On ne va pas tarder à s'en aller, dès que le match est terminé...

- D'accord...

Elle refermait la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je me poussais pour qu'elle puisse s'installer sous la couette avec moi. C'était une habitude que nous avions depuis longtemps. Avant qu'elle ne se marie avec Emmett, elle venait souvent dans ma chambre et nous riions pendant des heures, discutant de choses et d'autres, de trucs de filles.

Rosalie posait ses chaussures à talons et se glissait sous ma couette, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit. J'en fis de même.

- Alors ma Bella... Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas papoté toutes les deux...

- C'est vrai !

- Tu m'appelles plus comme avant. Tu te rappelles tous les vendredis ? On passait deux ou trois heures au téléphone...

- C'est vrai, mais tu sais avec le bac...

- Difficile année, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, énormément...

- Mais tu verras après ce sera bien, tu te lanceras dans la vraie vie ! Tu feras des études, tu auras ton propre Chez-toi, ton chat et tu pourras ramener des garçons !

Je lui adressais un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi spécialement un chat ?

- Je sais pas... Parce que les étudiants ont souvent des chats...

Elle me faisait rire.

- T'es bête !

- Bon si c'est pas un chat, ce sera un homme !

- Rosalie !

- Mais c'est naturel chérie...

- Je suis pas du genre à batifoler avec un nouveau mec chaque soir, tu le sais...

- Je sais. Mais tu es une très jolie jeune femme désormais. Et tu plais à beaucoup d'hommes...

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi...

- Non je t'assure !

Elle secouait la tête.

- Tu es très jolie Bella... Quand en prendras-tu conscience ?

- Jamais, parce que c'est pas vrai ! Je suis banale !

- Mais tout un tas d'hommes aiment les filles «banales» comme tu dis...

- Ce ne sont jamais les plus intéressants qui apprécient les filles comme moi !

- Crois-moi que si !

- Ah ouais, genre Mike Newton ?

- Beeurk !

Nous éclations de rire.

- Seigneur Bella... J'espère que tu ne vises pas cette... chose...

- Ouh non ! Je préfère finir vieille fille !

- Tu me soulages... J'espère mieux pour toi quand même ! T'as quelqu'un en vue ces temps-ci ?

Je pouvais presque sentir mon coeur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine...

- Oh oh... Toi tu as un béguin...

Je baissais la tête et dissimulais mon visage avec mes cheveux. Rosalie se penchait et ramenait une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses à Jake encore...

- Non. C'est fini ! C'est juste un bon copain maintenant...

- Tu me rassures... Alors c'est qui ?

- Personne...

- Je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi !

_Je savais que je pouvais parler à Rosalie. Elle ne dirait rien. Mais je ne sais pas... j'avais envie de garder ça pour moi... Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer... J'avais envie de garder pour moi cette plénitude que j'avais ressenti près d'Edward... comme un secret.... mon secret... Ne dit-on pas que toute femme a son jardin secret ? Moi en tout cas, je venais de trouver l'entrée du mien..._

- Alors... Tu ne veux rien me raconter ?

J'appuyais ma tête contre le lit en soupirant.

- En fait... j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler...

_Et c'était vrai... Je voulais garder tout ça pour moi pour l'instant... Edward était différent des autres et je ne me sentais pas le droit d'exposer ce que je ressentais pour lui à tout le monde... _

- D'accord ma Bella... Mais si tu as besoin de conseils, tu sais que je suis là, hein ?

J'appréciais le fait que Rosalie sache quand il ne fallait pas insister. C'était une de ses grandes qualités.

- Merci ma Rose...

Elle me prit dans ses bras quelques instants.

- Je suis là chérie...

Elle mit fin à notre étreinte lorsque nous entendimes mon frère l'appeler. Rosalie descendit du lit et se rechaussait. Je me levais pour les raccompagner.

En regardant mon emploi du temps, je constatais que j'avais un cours de bio en commun avec Edward... _Mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort... et déjà j'avais envie d'être à 7h35 demain et 14h30... _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Bella conduisait bien... Plus que bien même... Dans la Volvo, la radio jouait en fond des musiques quelconques. Je me sentais un peu idiot de ne rien pouvoir dire... Je n'avais de cesse de flotter sur ce moment pratiquement «magique» que nous avions connus hier dans sa cabane...

- Tu as passé une bonne fin de journée hier ? me demanda-t-elle alors qu'on patientait à un feu rouge.

- Je me suis un peu fait chier...

_En fait, je n'avais eu de cesse de repenser à elle..._

- Oh... Ton beau-père encore ?

- Non... Pour une fois il n'a rien dit... Je crois qu'il s'est encore disputé avec ma mère... Elisabeth ne gueule pas souvent mais quand elle le fait, tu t'en rappelles...

Bella eut un petit sourire en redémarrant.

- Comme ma mère...

- Esmé s'est bien reposée ?

- Oui... C'est sa grossesse qui la fatigue...

- Je comprends...

Elle s'engageait dans le tournant pour monter au lycée et mon ventre se nouait. _Bienvenu en Enfer... Comment j'allais faire aux pauses ? Je n'avais pas ma voiture... _Bella coupait le moteur après s'être garée. Les élèves étaient tous là pratiquement.

- Ca va, Edward ? Tu es tout pâle...

- Ouais... ça va...

Sur la droite de la voiture, dans la pelouse, deux types se penchaient franchement pour voir qui était avec Bella Cullen. Elle les aperçut.

- Je vois...

_J'étais ennuyé... parce qu'ils parleraient d'elle et l'interrogeraient... Pas Bella... Ils pouvaient m'emmerder autant qu'ils le voulaient, mais pas elle ! _

- Je suis désolé...

- Non mais tu ne vas pas t'excuser pour eux ? Je me fiche de ce qu'ils diront ou penseront... Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux tu sais...

_Wow... décidément... Elle me surprendrait toujours... _

- Et si vraiment ils sont trop pénibles... J'ai une malchance effrayante et je pourrais accidentellement très bien enclencher la marche arrière et en écraser deux ou trois...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Elle avait toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère._

- Mais ce serait un accident, bien évidemment...

- Evidemment... répondis-je, complice.

Elle m'adressait un sourire et ouvrit sa portière. J'en fis de même...

Et là, ce fut comme si l'apocalypse ou que sais-je approchait... La majorité des brouhahas s'estompèrent peu à peu et plus nous avancions dans la cour, plus les regards se braquaient sur nous deux... _Je ne supportais pas leurs regards... Je savais que chaque parole, chaque mot soufflé me concernait... _C'était bien pire que d'habitude... Bien pire que ce que j'avais imaginé...

- Heh ! Cullen ! T'es au courant que t'as un associal aux fesses ?

- Dommage, je le trouvais plutôt mignon moi son cul !

Elle se retournait, visiblement furieuse.

- Et ben regarde le bien espèce de gros con parce que tu ne le toucheras jamais !

_Wooow... _Je n'avais qu'une envie : éclater de rire... Je sentis la main de Bella attraper mon bras et m'entrainer avec vivacité dans le hall. Nous grimpions un escalier jusqu'à la salle 24. Elle balançait son sac au sol et se laissait glisser contre le mur. _Le couloir était désert... un peu de paix..._

En m'asseyant, je remarquais qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps et que son visage était très rouge. _Elle me faisait quoi là ? Pas un malaise j'espère..._

- Bella... Est-ce que... ça va ?

Elle acquiessa vigoureusement, ses mains aggrippant ses cheveux. Je m'approchais d'elle et me mettais à genoux.

- T'es sûre ?

Elle fit «oui» puis fit «non» immédiatement derrière.

- J'ai jamais... putain...

Son souffle était étonnemment fort. _Euh... ouais... elle allait se sentir mal là..._

- J'ai jamais renvoyé chié quelqu'un... vraiment...

Elle riait et s'essoufflait en même temps. Ses doigts étaient agités de spasmes.

- Tu fais ça très bien... répondis-je en un souffle.

- M... merci...

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire et inspirait calmement pour essayer de réguler son rythme cardiaque. _J'avais envie de trouver un truc, dire n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'apaiser... Je me sentais responsable de son état... _

La sonnerie des cours retentissait. Bella sursautait et se relevait immédiatement, comme si elle avait été électrocuté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu devrais te détendre... Ton coeur va lâcher...

- Oui... ouais... T'as raison... Je... j'ai histoire maintenant... ici... et toi ?

- Espagnol en salle 22...

Autour de nous, on entendait des pas approcher... Son prof d'histoire arrivait et nous saluait. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Bon... je vais y aller... euh... à tout à l'heure ?

Je lui adressais un petit sourire.

- A tout à l'heure...

Les autres envahissaient les couloirs. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle deux portes plus bas, évitant le regard des autres... J'entrais le premier dans la classe, prêt à rejoindre ma table vide. Assis sur ma chaise en fond de salle, j'étais ainsi assuré d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tous les autres... _je détestais être devant... Les entendre parler sur mon compte sans les voir me faisait horreur... _

Mes très chers camarades de classe s'asseyèrent progressivement dans un fracas étourdissant tandis que la prof sortait ses notes. Les bavardages emplissaient la pièce et m'assomaient. Par plusieurs fois, je crus percevoir le nom de «Cullen» et celui de «Masen»... C'était deux filles qui se trouvaient une table en biais par rapport à la mienne.

- Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

- J'espère pour elle que non...

- Il est pas si moche que ça...

- Non c'est sûr mais si elle reste trop proche de lui, elle va chuter au niveau de l'échelle sociale et puis faut dire que lui il est quand même hyper space...

Un coup de coude de sa camarade et elle stoppait son monologue en croisant mon regard. Elles s'asseyèrent rapidement, me tournant le dos. _Connasses !_

- Allez calmez-vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ce matin ? Vous avez l'air tous dissipés ! Le week-end a été si bon que ça ?

Les élèves se calmèrent peu à peu... _Si elle savait comme le week-end avait été particulièrement sympa... _

Par delà la fenêtre, j'apercevais un gros arbre, semblable au tilleul qui abritait la cabane de Bella... _Jamais je n'aurai pu croire que Bella ressentait aussi cette oppression... cette force invisible qui te disait que t'es en trop... Ses parents l'aiment pourtant, cela ne fait aucun doute. _Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quel point ce devait être difficile... Rester en quelque sorte fille unique et apprendre d'un seul coup, après plus de seize ans, qu'un nouvel arrivant allait apparaître... ce ne devait pas être simple... _Je crois que je n'aurai pas aimé qu'Elisabeth et Marcus aient des enfants ensemble... D'une part, parce que ce mec était une sale pourriture de merde et encore, j'étais insultant pour les pourritures... Et ensuite parce que cet enfant aurait sûrement été exigeant vis à vis de moi... J'aurai dû jouer le rôle d'une sorte de grand-frère protecteur, hyper cool et très intéressant... et tout ça, ce n'était pas moi... Je n'étais ni protecteur, ni cool et encore moins intéressant... Je n'aurai rien pu apporter à ce mome... Bella, elle, pourrait donner tout cela à sa soeur... Elle avait tout pour elle : une famille aimante qui se respecte, une force de caractère et un certain courage, elle était gentille et touchante... et surtout... ben elle était vraiment très jolie... quand le rouge envahissait son visage, quand ses yeux s'illuminaient... Sa peau était vraiment très douce... _

- Monsieur Masen ? Ououh ! Vous êtes parmi nous ?

J'avais l'impression de revenir sur terre après un long détour dans un endroit dont je ne me rappelais déjà plus le nom... Ma prof d'espagnol me fixait, l'air sévère, et les autres élèves étaient tournés vers moi... _Et merde..._

- Pardon...

- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ? Faites donc partager à la classe votre plaisanterie mentale...

_Fais chier putain..._

- Excusez-moi...

- Vous serez aimable de suivre ce cours sinon vous irez directement raconter vos «rêves» éveillés à Mr Le Proviseur. Suis-je claire ?

- Oui.

- Regardez au tableau, c'est là que ça se passe !

Je me reconcentrais sur ses explications parce que celui qui était pris dans la lune était assuré avec elle d'être interrogé par surprise au moins cinq ou six fois dans l'heure. _Et comme on avait deux heures ce matin... Faites le calcul ! _

**..::..**

A la pause, je restais dans la bibliothèque. J'étais passé devant la salle de Bella mais elle riait avec son amie Angela et le petit-copain de cette dernière. Je n'avais pas voulu m'imposer et surtout imposer à Bella des vanneries supplémentaires. Je m'étais donc éclipsé dans un rayon quelconque et attrapais le premier ouvrage que je trouvais. A la sonnerie, je partais dans le bâtiment B pour mon cours d'anglais. Je m'entendais bien avec Mr Mason... le fait que nos patronymes aient une simple lettre de différence l'amusait beaucoup, allez savoir pourquoi ! Mais il était sympa...

_Bref j'étais totalement retombé dans une vieille journée pathétique et l'absence d'Alice en classe me pesait... On aura beau dire, le morpion tout seul sur un coin du cahier, c'est franchement pas excitant ! _

- Hey, Edward...

Je sursautais. J'étais entrain de me diriger vers le self quand j'entendis derrière moi la voix de Bella... J'essayais d'effacer le petit sourire qui venait de s'ériger sur mon visage avant de me retourner. Une main s'emparait de mon poignet.

- Je peux manger avec toi ?

Je croisais son regard. Derrière elle, un groupe de quatre ou cinq élèves nous observaient. Les deux filles scrutaient attentivement nos moindres faits et gestes tandis que les mecs semblaient ricaner... _Pathétiques petites merdes ! _

- Si tu ne crains pas d'être au centre des ragots, oui... mais... Tu ne manges pas avec Angela et son copain ?

Une teinte rosée envahissait son visage et je ne pus retenir mon sourire. _Elle était vraiment très touchante quand elle rougissait._

- Non, j'ai envie de les laisser entre eux... Et ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en plaindre...

Elle me montrait un coin de la cafétéria et effectivement, tous deux étaient entrelacés, la tête d'Angela reposant sur l'épaule de son copain.

_L'amour... Jamais je n'en comprendrai les ficelles. C'était bien trop compliqué... Un battement de coeur, un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort et la machine est détraquée et la vie est foutue... _Le long de la rangée des élèves qui attrapaient leurs repas, le rire d'Irina s'élevait dans la pièce. Je la repérais sans mal, entourée de sa soeur Tanya, et de Jessica et Lauren.

- Tu viens ?

Une pression sur mon poignet et j'obéissais à ce toucher si léger et si délicat... Sans me lâcher, Bella m'entrainait dans la file. Je fus bousculé par un mec.

- Bah non passe avant ! J'veux pas m'approcher de Masen moi !

- Moi non plus ! Heh attends, on va laisser passer d'autres mecs avant nous !

- Ouais t'as raison !

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais calmement... _Reste cool Edward... Et tout ira bien... _Une main passa discrètement dans mon dos. _Bella... Je concentrais toute mon attention sur sa présence._

- J'comprends pas comment la fille du toubib peut rester avec lui !

- Bah si ça se trouve, c'est comme la fille Swan : elle se fait tirer et ça lui plait !

_NON ! Alors ça NON NON et NON ! _

Furieux, je lâchais mon plateau et m'approchais du gars, le bousculant.

- Putain c'est quoi ton problème gros connard ? cracha-t-il, en rogne et tout rouge.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire espèce de merde !

- Edward calme-toi !

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Mais c'est pas vrai mais quelle bande de... gros cons ! J'en revenais pas... _C'est vraiment pas possible d'être aussi con ! _Je courrais derrière Edward, trébuchant, pour essayer de le rattraper... Il était parti très en colère droit vers la forêt jalonnant le lycée. Il avait plu récemment et je pataugeais dans la gadoue.

- EDWARD ! Attends moi... S'il te plaît... Ecoute-moi !

_Je ne supportais pas de le découvrir ainsi... Il fuyait... Toute sa vie, il passait à fuir le regard des autres, les rumeurs, les accrochages avec son beau-père... _C'était pas une vie ça !

Je parvenais à le rattraper alors qu'il avait stoppé son avancée et était appuyé contre un arbre.

- Hey... Edward...

Ses deux bras appuyés contre le tronc et la tête calée sur l'écorce, j'entendais sa respiration très forte et voyais ses yeux fermés... Mon coeur se serrait...

- Va t'en... Tu as entendu ce qu'ils disent... Laisse-moi...

_Voilà précisément ce que je ne voulais pas entendre ! Edward valait bien mieux qu'eux sur tous les plans ! _

- Je ne te laisserai pas ici, Edward Masen ! Hors de question ! Et si tu crois que tu me feras changer d'avis, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude ! Et je te souhaite bon courage parce que techniquement, un coude c'est bien plus gros qu'un oeil...

_J'ignorais totalement pourquoi j'avais sorti ça... C'était totalement... stupide ! Mais j'entendis Edward rire... _

Je me rapprochais de lui et passais ma main dans son dos en un geste que j'espérais apaisant.

- Voilà qui est mieux... souriais-je

Il se retournait et s'appuyait contre l'abre. Un silence s'instaurait entre nous. Sa main se levait timidement pour s'emparer de la mienne... _Il tremblait... mais j'aimais la chaleur que dégageait sa paume contre la mienne... _Sa prise sur ma main était très légère. Je crispais mes doigts sur sa main... _Je ne voulais pas la lâcher. _Le rouge me montait aux joues mais qu'importe... La situation était... très agréable...

- Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça... murmura-t-il enfin, ses yeux rivés sur notre connection.

Je me rapprochais légèrement vers lui.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils ont dits... Ils sont idiots mais toi et moi on le sait...

Il eut un petit rictus.

- Je vais prendre le bus pour rentrer et pour venir au lycée... Tu auras la paix !

_Ah non ça, ça va pas du tout !_

- Non. Ce soir s'il faut je rentre la volvo dans le lycée pour être sûre que tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Je me fiche de ce qu'ils racontent, de ce qu'ils disent. Je me fiche s'ils explosent leurs crédits ce soir pour s'échanger la nouvelle du jour ! Je t'aime bien, Edward... Et eux, je ne les aime pas du tout !

Je m'arrêtais net. _Oohh... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit là ? _Edward avait relevé la tête et ses yeux vert me fixaient intensément...

- Tu es tellement... différente des autres...

_Différence ? Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? _

- Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ?

Il soupirait et relâchait ma main, reportant son attention sur le sol.

- Excuse-moi Bella, je... c'est juste que je suis pas habitué à tout ça... Au fait que quelqu'un vienne vers moi et... prenne ma défense enfin tu vois... Je sais pas ce que je dois faire... ou dire... ou... Je n'ai qu'Alice en amie... Elle est si différente de toi... Avec elle je sais agir... mais avec toi... c'est différent, je suppose...  
Je ne pus retenir mon sourire. Je m'appuyais sur le tronc d'arbre juste à côté de lui et mon épaule touchait la sienne. Il bougeait ses yeux pour me regarder et je remarquais de petites rougeurs sur ses joues...

- Tu n'as qu'à agir comme tu fais avec Alice, et être toi-même, tout simplement...

Il eut de nouveau un petit sourire bien vite effacé.

- Je ne sais pas... être moi-même... susurra-t-il tout bas.

_Il était perdu. Il ne trouvait pas sa place et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et sur quoi sa vie reposait... alors qu'il était bourré de qualités... _

- Tu trouveras ta place, j'en suis sûre... T'es un chic type. Moi je le sais. Alice le sait. C'est déjà un bon début, tu crois pas ?

Il souriait un instant, accrochant un petit sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre...

- Je n'y crois pas trop... Demande aux autres... demande à Marcus...

- Roh, mais j'en ai rien à foutre des autres et de Marcus ! Ne vis pas pour eux, vis pour toi et pour ceux qui t'apprécient...

Ses pupilles vertes accrochèrent alors les miennes.

- Je t'aime bien moi aussi, Bella...

_Mes battements de coeur s'emballaient. Ce que je ressentais en cet instant... jamais je ne l'avais ressenti auparavant... Je savais que désormais le matin, je me lèverai pour le voir lui et passer du temps en sa compagnie. _

- Alors... On est amis ?

Un sourire éclairait son visage et dieu qu'il était beau ainsi...

- Quelque chose dans ce genre là... oui... je suppose...

Mon sourire s'agrandissait et je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue. A son contact, mon corps frissonnant se mit à trembler... mais ce n'était pas de froid...

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Une amie. J'avais une nouvelle amie... Bella était l'exact opposé d'Alice... Aussi calme que ma meilleure amie était vive... Aussi discrète qu'Alice était bruyante... Et pourtant, étrangement, j'étais aussi à l'aise avec elle... _Bella avait cette force... cette puissance qui m'apaisait... J'ignorais pourquoi je lui avais parlé de tous mes doutes dans cette forêt... Peut-être parce que je voulais qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas un de ces mecs qui flambaient, exhibant une quelconque richesse... Je n'avais rien à lui offrir... Je ne savais pas faire rire les autres ni provoquer quelque chose de bien..._

Je voulais que Bella le sache... Et qu'elle sache aussi à quoi s'attendre... Jamais je n'aurai cru possible que quelqu'un me dise " je t'aime bien "... _C'était tellement... à l'opposé de ce que j'entendais d'habitude... _

Plus les heures défilaient en sa compagnie et plus j'avais envie d'en passer davantage. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce besoin d'être auprès de quelqu'un avec autant de puissance... J'ignorais pas mal de choses encore sur elle, comme sa date d'anniversaire, ses gouts musicaux, ses gouts littéraires, ce qu'elle aimait faire ou pas... Toutes ces choses qui auraient pu m'éclairer sur sa personnalité... Mais pour la première fois, je n'avais presque pas envie de les apprendre. Je voulais me fier à ce que je ressentais au fond de moi... et il était clair que lorsque je pensais à Isabella Cullen, les choses étaient chamboulées dans ma tête.

Nous étions sur le retour pour revenir au lycée. Notre cours de bio en commun commencerait dans dix minutes. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et nous regagnâmes le hall pratiquement en courant. Elle m'entraina dans un coin où il y avait moins d'élèves. Elle se laissait glisser contre les casiers et j'en fis de même. Elle frottait ses mains pour se réchauffer.

- Notre amitié a été baptisé !

Je souriais. _Ca, la flotte nous avait pas râté ! _

- Tu crois que ton beau-père nous fustigera auprès de Saint-Pierre parce qu'on a pas été baptisé dans les "règles" ?

_Elle me faisait marrer... Elle avait toujours des réflexions inattendues..._

- Il peut bien aller se plaindre, Satan aura emporté son âme avant... répondis-je

- Il faudra le bénir pour ça !

- Je ne suis pas certain que c'est ce que Satan souhaite !

Elle haussait les épaules.

- On peut toujours essayer...

Elle me rendit mon sourire.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerai en savoir plus sur... ma nouvelle amie...

- Oui... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

_En fait, j'avais besoin de banalités... de choses qui m'auraient aidé à savoir quoi dire... quoi faire..._

- Des choses idiotes comme ta couleur préférée ou ton style de musique...

Elle tapa doucement sa tête contre le casier.

- Hum... Voyons... Ma couleur préférée, je dirai...  
Elle me regardait et un petit sourire naquit et mourrut presque instantanément sur son visage.

- Le vert ! Ouais... le vert... Mon style de musique... j'aime bien un peu de tout... je peux très bien écouter de la variété, du classique, de la pop rock... et toi ?

_Elle voulait aussi savoir des choses affligeantes à mon sujet... Elle était décidément à part..._

- Ma couleur... le bleu nuit... Et la musique...

- Classique, piano j'imagine ?

Elle était observatrice. J'acquiessais.

- Oui... mais je peux écouter de tout sans distinction... Avec une préférence pour le classique...

- Ca nous fait un point commun alors...

- Oui, on dirait...

- Tu es né quand ?

- Le 20 juin 89... et toi ?

- Le 13 septembre de la même année... Tu es d'ici ?

- Non... Je suis né à Chicago et on y a vécu jusqu'au décès de mon père... Et toi ?

- Ma mère est de Forks et mon père de Port Angeles... Mais comme Papa travaille ici, Maman est venue habiter là...

La sonnerie retentissait et on se levait pour aller récupérer nos sacs. Nous croisions Angela et Ben.

- Angela ?

- Ah ben tu es là ? On t'a cherché partout !

- Oui, j'étais avec Edward...

- Oh ! Je vois... Salut Edward !

- Salut... euh... je vais vous laisser...

- Mais non, reste avec nous ! On va tous en bio de toute façon...

- Oh... d'accord...

_Edward Masen dans un groupe d'ados de son âge... ça allait faire jazer ça ! _Le copain d'Angela m'adressait un sourire.

- Moi c'est Ben !

- Edward...

- Bon, on y va ? Angela, tu te mets avec Ben en classe ?

- Evidemment qu'elle se met avec moi, quelle question stupide Bella !

J'entendis ma nouvelle amie rire. Elle se rapprochait de moi.

- Tu vois... moi aussi je suis rejetée de toute part !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec les autres... Nous nous installions sur ma paillasse, Angela et Ben à l'autre bout de la salle.

Mr Molina entrait dans la salle et partait directement dans son petit labo derrière.

- Oh putain, on va encore avoir droit à une cassette sur la dissection des grenouilles... T'as pas envie qu'on continue le jeu des questions-réponses ?

- Euh ouais... si tu veux...

Elle arracha une feuille de son cahier et le refermait.

- Soyez attentifs à la cassette ! Elle ne tombera pas pour le contrôle en lui-même mais je poserai une question bonus dessus...

Il éteignit les lumières et l'écran bleu éclairait faiblement. Je regardais Bella qui écrivait. Elle me passait son mot quelques instants plus tard.

**"Parfum de glace préféré ?"**

J'arquais un sourcil dans sa direction et elle se mordait la lèvre.

- C'est une question comme une autre, murmura-t-elle

_" Pistache... et toi ? "_

Je la regardais griffoner.

**" Fraise... quoi que les glaces à la violette c'est pas mauvais...**

**mais faut aimer !!**

**Dernier livre lu ? "**

Glace à la violette ? Elle sortait de quelle planète, elle ?

_" Comment t'es venue cette passion pour les glaces aux fleurs ?  
Quelqu'un dans ta famille t'aurait-il fait avaler un échantillon de tous les éléments de la flore et maintenant tu as développé une addiction à ça ? _

_Dernier livre lu... euh... _

_Dracula__ de Bram Stoker... et toi ? "_

Elle lisait ma réponse et eut un petit sourire.

**" Je peux t'assurer que manger des fleurs c'est plus sympa que bouffer de la terre...**

**et je dis ça par expérience !! **

**Mon dernier livre a été ****Les Hauts de Hurlevent**** d'Emily Bronte...**

**Ton dessert préféré ? "**

Ah ben tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait de l'expérience vu le nombre de fois qu'elle se cassait la gueule...

_" Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?? C'est en tombant que tu as gouté la terre ?_

_Dessert préféré... Honnêtement jusqu'à dimanche c'était le gateau au chocolat de ma mère_

_mais depuis que j'ai gouté ta tarte à l'ananas, j'en salive rien que d'y penser ! _

_Et toi ? "_

**" Non, c'est quand j'étais petite. J'avais perdu un pari contre Emmett et il nous a forcé à en manger avec Rosalie... Quand je te disais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Et comme je soutenais ma soeur, je n'y ai pas échappé ! **

**J'aime les crèmes brûlées... Rosalie les réussit bien ! **

**Matière préférée ? "**

C'était incroyable... Elle avait presque autant de questions que moi...

_" Les joies d'une famille nombreuse... _

Comme Molina s'approchait, je planquais le papier dans mon classeur, reportant mon attention à l'écran. Lorsqu'il reprit sa place à l'opposé, je ressortais la feuille et complétais mon mot.

_" J'aime bien la bio, les maths, la chimie... _

_Et toi ? Je suis déjà sûr que c'est pas les maths... Je dirai littérature ? "_

Je vis un petit sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Elle acquiessait et rangeait le papier parce que notre prof se rapprochait à nouveau. Il se postait face à notre table.

- J'espère que ce sont des notes que vous échangez... nous dit-il tout bas

J'échangeais un regard avec Bella.

- Soyez attentifs !

- Oui Monsieur... marmonnait ma partenaire de paillasse

Je reportais mon attention à l'écran, bien conscient du regard soutenu de notre enseignant. Bella en fit de même et au bout de deux heures de film morne sur l'évolution de la flore sous les océans, il rallumait les lumières.

Bella et moi quittions la salle. Notre journée était terminée. C'est en me tournant machinalement pour voir si Bella me suivait que j'aperçus Irina qui sortait à son tour...

_Elle avait été pendant deux heures dans la même salle que moi et je n'avais même pas eu un seul regard pour elle... Ca ne m'était encore jamais arrivé... _

*

Lorsque Bella se garait devant ma maison, je me sentais presque déçu... Nous avions passé le trajet à continuer le jeu des questions et à commenter ce que nous avions marqué sur la feuille. - Ce n'est pas Alice Swan là-bas ?

Je relevais la tête vivement pour apercevoir ma meilleure amie assise sur le muret à côté du portail.

- Si... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

Je sortais de la voiture alors qu'elle s'approchait.

- Salut !

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le mur ?

- Je suis venue pour rattraper les cours d'aujourd'hui je te signale...

Je me frappais le front. _Oh putain j'avais totalement zappé ! _

- Merde... J'suis désolé Alice j'ai oublié d'aller chercher les photocopies au secrétariat que le prof principal devait faire passer !

- C'est malin idiot ! Comment je vais faire ?

- J'irai te les chercher demain ! Je suis désolé !

- T'as pas de tête mon pauvre ami !

J'entendis la portière de la volvo claquer et Bella en descendit.

- J'ai au moins les cours d'histoires si ça peut t'aider... Tu es bien dans mon groupe ?  
Alice s'approchait d'elle...

- Tu pourrais me les passer ?

- Oui... Tiens ! On a beaucoup copié aujourd'hui !

Elle ouvrit son classeur et extirpait trois feuilles qu'elle lui tendit.

- Merci ! Edward te les rendra !

- Oui mais t'inquiète pas, ça presse pas !

- Bon merci c'est très gentil en tout cas ! Heureusement que tu es là pour palier aux étourdissements de ce cher Edward !

Bella eut un petit sourire.

- Je vais y aller, ma mère m'attend pour aller acheter des affaires au bébé ! Je passe te prendre à 7h35 comme aujourd'hui, Edward ?

- Ok...

Elle s'approchait de nous et Alice lui fit la bise spontanément. Bella vint vers moi et je me penchais pour échanger un baiser sur sa joue...

_Une infinité de frissons envahissait mon corps tout entier... J'étais entouré par mes deux seules amies et pourtant, quelque chose m'échappait... C'était comme si Bella n'entrait pas dans la catégorie de l'amitié... Elle entrait ailleurs. Mais j'ignorais où..._


	7. Chp 7 : Rien ne va jamais comme on veut

**Pour les curieuses, ce week-end a été encore mieux que génial ;-)**

Ce n'était pas mon mariage comme j'ai pu le lire sur une review (et qu'on me préserve de ça MDR)

mais je garde tout ce qui s'est passé pour moi, c'est aussi mon Jardin Secret ;)

Sachez juste (pour les plus curieuses d'entre vous...)... enfin imaginez juste...

Vous aimez quelqu'un à un point inimaginable... durant 8 ans votre vie ne tourne qu'autour de cette personne même si ça fait 5 ans que vous ne l'avez pas revu...

Et imaginez vous que cette personne-là, vous pouvez enfin la revoir après toutes ces années...

Et qu'elle n'a pas changé, toujours la même, aussi pleine de force et d'espoirs de telle façon que ça vous regonfle le coeur et que vous vous sentez de nouveau prête à affronter 5 ans sans revoir...  
Vous visualisez le truc ? Et ben voilà, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé !

**Donc je vous reviens en PLEINE forme, les batteries rechargées à 70.000% !!!**

**Des milliers de mercis à vous toutes !!!**

**J'ai encore une fois dû zapper de répondre à toutes vos reviews**

**mais je les adore et je VOUS adore ! **

**Et pour compenser cette absence de réponse de ma part,**

**le chapitre est un peu plus long je crois...**

**Prochaine séance jeudi dans la soirée !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! **

**=)**

* * *

**POV EDWARD : **

Je n'avais pas sitôt ouvert la porte de la maison qu'Alice me poussait à l'intérieur.

- Edward Anthony Masen !

- C'est moi ! répliquais-je avec un petit sourire.

_Bon ok, elle est nase celle-là !_

- Oh espèce d'idiot ! Je le sais que c'est toi ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- De quoi ?

Alice s'immobilisa, face à moi, comme indignée ou outrée de quelque chose.

- Mais... enfin tu... enfin... Mais bon sang ! Isabella Cullen et toi ! Dans la même voiture ! La bise et tout et tout !

- Ben... Tu l'as dit : on était dans la même voiture, elle m'a ramené du lycée, elle t'a filé ses cours et elle m'a fait la bise, normal ! C'est bien ce que font tous les amis, non ?

- Mais comment ? Depuis quand ?  
Je la voyais sautiller sur place, pendue à mes lèvres.

- Depuis... approximativement 5h et 10 minutes... répondis-je en regardant la pendule.

Les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrirent en grand et sa bouche aussi. J'éclatais de rire.

- On dirait un merlu !

- Tu comptes les heures ??? MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! T'ES AMOUREUX !!

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais... c'était une blague Alice ! J'ai strictement aucune idée de combien de temps ça fait qu'on a «décidé» d'être amis...

- Tu te rends compte ? Tu es ami avec Isabella Cullen !

- Bella... Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella !

- Peu importe... Isabella... Bella... Ceci dit, je préfère Bella aussi ! Oh mais tu te rends compte c'est génial ! Tu te sociabilises mon grand !

Elle s'asseyait sur le canapé où j'étais affalé et vint me décoiffer.

- T'es con Alice !

- Attends mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oui... ça veut dire que cons moins 1 au lycée et ça veut dire aussi que maintenant quand je la croise, je vais devoir lui faire la bise... A part ça ?

Alice soupirait bruyamment.

- T'es ! Ca veut dire que tu vas pouvoir lui soutirer des infos sur Jasper...

_Oh seigneur... Sortez moi de là !!_

Alice tapait dans ses mains en sautillant sur le canapé. Elle entourait ma nuque de ses bras pour embrasser rapidement ma joue.

- Je t'adore ! Tu es génial !

- Lâche-moi, tu m'étrangles !

Elle me serrait encore plus contre elle.

- Il faut que tu me la présentes !

- Tu viens de la voir...

- Non, me la présenter officiellement, comme mon amie ! Je pourrais lui poser mille questions et ça ne paraitra pas suspect ! Je saurai tout sur son frère ! Waooow c'est génial !

Elle se relevait et dansait une sorte de danse du ventre très très râtée. La porte claquait et ma mère éclatait de rire devant ce spectacle.

- Bonjour Alice !

- Oh, Elisabeth ! Bonjour ! rétorquait mon amie, pas gênée le moins du monde.

- On ne dirait pas que tu t'es faite opérer il y a une semaine toi !

- Elisabeth... L'amour me donne des ailes !

Ma mère eut un petit sourire et levait les yeux au ciel.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle ma jolie ! Ca va chéri ?

Elle se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser.

- Ouais, ça va !

La porte reclaquait et Marcus fit irruption. _Rectification : là, ça ne va plus ! _Il écarquillait les yeux en voyant Alice qui sautillait toujours plus ou moins.

- Un problème, jeune fille ?  
Elle s'immobilisait totalement et je me retournais. _C'est pas la politesse qui lui arrachait la gueule ! Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé d'agresser tout le monde d'emblée ?_

- Bonsoir Marcus, as-tu passé une bonne journée ? Nous aussi, merci ! lançais-je, cynique.

- Oh, excusez-moi Monseigneur ! rétorqua-t-il en s'inclinant.

Je n'aimais pas ça... Mais pas ça du tout ! Je me levais du canapé, prêt à rétorquer.

- Stop ! On se calme tous les deux ! Commencez pas dès que vous vous trouvez dans la même pièce sinon on ne s'en sortira pas ! ordonnait ma mère.

- Mon éducation a été parfaite de la part de mes parents ! Ici, ce n'est pas moi à réprimander mais ton fils ! Tu devrais revoir certaines choses avec lui !

- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME AVEC MOI ?

Marcus eut un large sourire.

- Puisque tu me le demandes, je vais te répondre : mon problème c'est toi !

- QUOI ?

Je sentais la main d'Alice se poser dans mon dos.

- Edward... calme-toi ! couina-t-elle

- Vous me fatiguez tous les deux ! L'un comme l'autre ! s'énervait Elisabeth.

- C'est ton fils qui hurle ici ! Ce n'est pas moi !

Il claquait la porte de son bureau et je restais en compagnie d'Alice et de ma mère.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Mais bordel tu vois pas comment il m'agresse direct ? Comment il a agressé Alice ? Putain ! Tu peux pas réagir et lui dire de fermer sa grande gueule de merde ?

- HEH HO TU TE CALMES ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au lycée aujourd'hui ? Tu es d'une humeur massacrante !

_Et voilà... C'était encore de la faute de mon «humeur massacrante»... Y en a vraiment marre... Chaque jour, c'était comme si ma mère s'ancrait davantage à le soutenir lui par rapport à moi... et la pilule passait mal... _

- Rien ! Laisse tomber...

Je me tournais vers Alice pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de grimper dans ma chambre...

*

Le soir au diner, Marcus avait ce large sourire merdique affiché sur le visage. _Il jubilait ce con ! Il avait dû nous entendre..._

- Elisabeth, veux-tu bien me resservir de ton ragout ? Il est parfait !

- Tu peux pas bouger ton cul et te servir ? marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

- Tu as dit quoi là ? demanda-t-il, la voix assurée et forte, en reposant brutalement son assiette.

- Rien...

_Espèce de gros connard de merde ! Je n'ai hâte que d'un truc : ne plus revoir ta sale gueule de rat ! _

- Le sel, Edward !

_Tu pourras aller crever en Enfer pour l'avoir ton sel ! _

_- _LE SEL !

- Marcus... C'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu ! soupirait Elisabeth

_Ah ben enfin ! _J'attrapais le pot de sel et le posais dans un gros bruit à côté de mon beau-père. Le pot ouvert, il en sautait directement dans son assiette.

- BORDEL EDWARD ! TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ? NON MAIS REGARDE-MOI CA !

- Tu voulais bien mettre le sel dans ton assiette, non ? répondis-je

_Bon ok... là c'était moi qui le cherchait ! Mais je voulais tout faire pour que ce putain de sourire niais s'efface de son visage ! je détestais le savoir jubiler ! _

- Petit...

- STOP ! CA SUFFIT ! NE PEUT-ON DONC JAMAIS PRENDRE UN SEUL REPAS TRANQUILLE ET APAISE DANS CETTE FAMILLE ?

Je me levais, claquant ma serviette sur la table.

- Il fera jamais parti de ma famille... si tenté que j'en ai une vraiment !

- Edw...

Mais je ne laissais pas Elisabeth s'exprimer et grimpais dans ma chambre que je fermais à clés. J'allumais la chaine-hifi à fond et m'installais sous ma couette.

_J'étais... en fait, je ne contrôlais plus cette colère... comment avais-je pu dire ça à ma mère ? J'avais une famille... C'était elle ! Elle a toujours pris soin de moi et... je n'ai jamais manqué de rien... j'ai toujours eu à peu près ce que je voulais... Et je la récompense ainsi... en lui crachant que je n'ai pas de famille... _

Je suis un monstre !

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Mon réveil indiquait 22h17. Mais j'avais déjà hâte d'être à demain pour retrouver Edward... J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider à ne pas trop s'enfoncer dans une sorte de déprime... Je ne regrettais pas cette «amitié»... J'étais même prête à le défendre tous les jours ! J'étais bien ainsi... Il n'était pas cet être froid et associal que l'on décrivait au lycée... Il doutait tous les jours. Il doutait en permanence de sa vie, ses actes, ses décisions et Dieu que ce devait être difficile de vivre tous les jours ainsi... _Comment faisait-il pour ne pas exploser ? Se contenter d'Alice - et de moi maintenant - pour survivre dans cette jungle ? A quoi se raccrochait-il ? _

Dans ma famille, la recomposition s'était passée de façon presque parfaite. J'avais deux frères et une soeur (bientôt une autre)... Ce n'étaient pas mes demi-frères ou demie-soeur... Jamais je n'aurai pu les envisager de cette façon... Alors qu'Edward... Edward n'avait rien de tout cela... Il n'avait même pas de père et ne pouvait visiblement pas considérer Marcus ainsi... _Où trouvait-il la force de se battre et de construire son «chez-lui» ? _

En me réveillant ce mardi matin, je sautais pratiquement dans mes affaires pour partir aussitôt. Un geste qui étonna Esmé mais j'étais pressée, prétextant être en retard. En arrivant devant chez Edward, il était assis sur le muret, m'attendant dans la fraicheur matinale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer son visage fermé. Il arborait de belles cernes sous les yeux.

- Salut... murmura-t-il en entrant dans la voiture.

Nous échangions notre bise et je me mettais en route.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouais ouais...

Il ne répondit pas davantage et s'amusait avec ses doigts. Au feu rouge, je le regardais discrètement. La tête baissée, l'air un peu renfrogné, il soupirait.

- Tu t'es encore disputé avec ton beau-père ? demandais-je

- Ouais !

Sa voix était sèche et je sentais comme une pierre me tomber dans l'estomac. Je redémarrais dans un silence de plomb... _Quelque chose ne cadrait pas... _Je me garais devant le lycée et quelqu'un toquait contre mon carreau. Je sursautais. Alice Swan était derrière la vitre, toute souriante. Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Nous quittions la voiture et Alice me fit la bise ainsi qu'à Edward.

- Al'... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je m'ennuyais à la maison et comme je pète la forme, Papa m'a amené au lycée !

- Mais t'as pas mal ? demandais-je, étonnée.

- Non regarde ! Tout va très bien !

Cette fille était un vrai feu-follet.

- Tiens, j'ai recopié tes cours hier !

- Oh, merci...

Je reprenais mes feuilles et les rangeais dans mon sac.

- Alors... tu as tendu la main vers notre Edward ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant très largement.

Je me sentais rougir et me tournais vers mon nouvel ami. Mais celui-ci avait le regard rivé sur ses chaussures. _Y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait. _J'interrogeais Alice du regard... Après tout, elle le connaissait bien mieux que moi...

- Ed, ça va ?

Il sursautait d'un coup et nous observait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il nous voyait.

- Ouais... ça va...

- Comment ça s'est terminé hier avec Marcus ?

_C'était donc ça... Il y avait eu un clash apparemment..._

- Comment tu veux que ça se termine avec cette merde ?

- Ca a gueulé encore ?

- Ben comme d'habitude !

La cloche sonnait, annonçant le début des cours.

- On a histoire ? me demandait Alice

J'acquiessais.

- Et toi Edward, tu as quoi ?

- Espagnol... J'ferai mieux d'y aller d'ailleurs...

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il se dirigeait vers sa salle. J'accompagnais Alice. _Elle avait l'air sympa, quoique un brin surexcitée... _Je ne cessais de repenser à Edward... Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi renfermé.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Edward...

Je relevais la tête vers Alice qui me souriait.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu as les sourcils froncés depuis qu'il est parti et que tu as l'air toute songeuse...

Elle n'avait pas tord.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui lui arrive ?

Nous nous installions côte à côte sur le même bureau dans la salle.

- C'est difficile à expliquer mais Edward a des problèmes avec son beau-père.

- J'avais cru comprendre oui...

- Ils sont en permanence entrain de s'agresser l'un l'autre... Marcus est méchant avec lui et le pire, c'est que c'est une méchanceté gratuite ! Et le souci avec Edward, c'est qu'il ne supporte pas son beau-père ! Alors dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, ça l'énerve !

- Et... ça leur arrive souvent ?

- Tous les jours quasiment !

J'avais bien vu que tous les deux n'entretenaient pas une relation très symbiotique... _Mais quand même... tous les jours ! _

- Marcus ne le supporte pas ! Et Elisabeth est partagée entre les deux !

- Elle ne prend pas la défense de son fils ?

- Oh si, elle essaie ! Mais l'autre jour je l'ai entendu dire à ma mère qu'elle était fatiguée de tout ça... que les entendre se grogner l'un sur l'autre n'était pas chose facile... Edward a toujours été très renfermé... très «à part». Il ne parlera jamais de ce qu'il ressent et dès qu'il se sent attaqué, il se replie sur lui-même. La plupart du temps quand il est au lycée, il s'isole dans sa voiture ou en forêt. Et chez lui, il s'enferme dans sa chambre avec la musique.

- Une carapace en quelque sorte ?

- Oui. Et comme tous les élèves ici sont très chiants avec lui, ça ne l'incite pas à faire confiance...

- Et il se calme tout seul ?

Elle secoua la tête affirmativement.

- Il a besoin d'être seul dans ces cas-là. D'ailleurs, tu peux être certaine qu'à la pause, on ne va pas le croiser... Il disparait... Je crois que c'est ça qu'il aimerait en fait...

- Disparaitre ?

Elle acquiessait et comme notre prof débutait le cours, nous reportions notre attention au tableau. _Décidément, Edward Masen était vraiment à part... _

Au fil de la matinée, je découvrais Alice Swan. Elle était extrêmement pétillante et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle était vraiment très curieuse ! Elle me posait des dizaines de questions sur ma famille et même sur mes frères et ma soeur... Et comme elle l'avait prévu, nous n'apercevions pas Edward. A la pause, je croisais Angela et Ben et les présentais à Alice. Le courant entre eux passait immédiatement ! Surtout avec Angela.

- J'ai croisé Edward en haut, je me suis étonnée que vous ne soyez pas avec lui !

J'échangeais un regard avec Alice.

- Tu crois qu'on doit aller le chercher ?

- Je pense qu'il préfère être seul... Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre... Ca lui arrive souvent...

_Pourquoi ne s'inquiétait-elle pas davantage pour lui ? Je détestais rester seule quand j'étais pas bien... Il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! _J'attrapais mon sac.

- Je vais quand même essayer d'aller le voir...

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Tu peux tenter... Ca coûte rien ! Mais ne t'étonne pas s'il te renvoie sur les roses... Je peux rester avec vous ? demanda-t-elle à mes amis.

Je grimpais les escaliers pour trouver Edward, assis au sol dans un recoin d'une salle. Le couloir était désert et silencieux. Ses bras étaient posés sur ses genoux et sa tête appuyée contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient clos.

- Salut...

Il eut un petit sursaut et me fixait.

- Salut...

Je m'asseyais près de lui.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais... et toi ?

- Moi ça va... Qu'est-ce que... tu fais ici ?

- C'est calme... J'aime bien...

Alice avait raison. Il recherchait l'isolement. J'écoutais le silence apaisant. Rien n'émanait de l'extérieur... c'était apaisant...

- Tu viens souvent dans ce couloir ?

- De temps à autre...

Il ne semblait pas décidé à parler davantage.

- Tu sais... moi quand je me sens pas bien, je fais un peu comme toi... je m'isole...

Il tournait la tête vers moi.

- Et tu vas où ?

- Dans ma cabane...

Il eut un petit sourire.

- J'adorerai en avoir une moi aussi...

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Si tu veux ouais...

- Est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec ton beau-père ?

Dans le silence du couloir, je l'entendis soupirer.

- Ma vie et mes soucis ne sont pas très intéressants, tu sais !

_L'éternel problème d'Edward Masen : la place infime qu'il croyait avoir dans ce monde..._

- Moi ça m'intéresse... Et puis, on est amis ? Et les amis se disent tout...

- Je ne dis pas tout à Alice...

- Mais je ne suis pas Alice...

Il reportait son attention sur mon visage, un léger rictus s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- T'es têtue...

- Je sais !

Je lui souriais et il en fit de même.

- Oui... Je me suis disputé avec mon beau-père... et j'ai pas été cool avec ma mère...

- Et tu regrettes...  
Il acquiessait.

- Je suis pas facile et je ne laisse rien passer à Marcus...

- Ecoute... Je ne connais pas bien ton beau-père mais... comment te dire ? En fait, je trouve qu'il te cherche beaucoup... Et tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un de très impulsif, alors... forcément ça clashe...

- Tu vois... Dès qu'il ouvre sa bouche, je sais qu'il va m'énerver... Je voudrais... faire des efforts mais j'y arrive pas... je voudrais le faire pour ma mère... mais c'est plus fort que moi !

- C'est normal... C'est ta façon de te protéger de lui... Un truc d'auto-défense ou de self-control... un peu comme des tortues ninja !

Edward haussait les sourcils et un petit sourire en coin illuminait son visage.

- Je serai une tortue-ninja ?

Je ne pus me retenir de rougir... Je sentais le sang me monter jusqu'aux oreilles... _il allait falloir que j'apprenne à me contrôler... Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être une Mini-Emmett ! _

- Euh... oublie ce que je viens de dire !

Il éclatait de rire.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me traite de tortue-ninja !

- T'as eu du bol que je te laisse le choix de l'identité de la tortue...

- Y a qui dedans ?

- Euh... En fait y a Leonardo je crois... Donatello, Raphael et... ah merde... Comment il s'appelle l'autre ?

- C'est pas... Michelangelo ?

- Ah voilà c'est ça ! Michelangelo !

Il eut un large sourire.

- Je l'aimais bien lui ! C'était le bouffeur de pizzas !

- Amateur de pizza ?  
Il se mit à rire.

- Ouais... J'adore ça !

- Alors, on a qu'à dire que tu es Michelangelo...

- D'accord. Et toi t'es qui alors ?

J'arquais un sourcil dans sa direction.

- J'ai la gueule d'une tortue surdimensionnée bourrée d'anabolisants qui se bat avec des bouts de bois ?

Edward éclatait de rire une deuxième fois.

- Je ne te laisserai pas combattre avec un bout de bois vu ta maladresse...

- T'aurais raison !

Un petit silence s'installait entre nous. Lorsque la cloche sonnait quelques minutes plus tard, il se relevait et me tendait sa main. Je m'en emparais pour me relever.

- Merci...

- Merci Bella...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être... venue me parler... pour m'avoir fait rire...

- Hey... ça sert à ça les amis, non ?

Il m'adressait un petit sourire et nous rejoignions alors nos salles respectives. Le reste de la journée, Edward le passait avec nous.

*

Après la pause de 15h, je m'apprêtais à sortir des toilettes pour rejoindre ma salle de cours quand je vis les Denali, Irina et Tanya, ainsi que Jessica et Lauren m'encercler.

- La porte est derrière vous ! leur signalais-je.

_Je pouvais pas les blairer ! Elles étaient toutes plus connes les unes que les autres._

- Isabella, il faut qu'on te parle...

- De toute évidence oui, puisque vous m'empêchez de sortir...

Irina s'approchait de moi.

- Tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations...

- Mes fréquentations ?

- Masen...

_Je sentais que j'allais devoir m'énerver... _

- Tu es une fille à peu près discrète et pas trop moche. Tu es dans l'estime de pas mal de lycéens ici. Tu ne voudrais pas écorner cette image, pas vrai ?

- Ecoute... Irina... Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre il me semble... Tu fais ta vie, je fais la mienne et basta !

- Masen est taré ! Il passe son temps à me regarder fixement. Ce type est louche !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Tu vas me sortir quoi là ? C'est une blague c'est ça ? Elle est où la caméra ?

Les quatre filles échangèrent un regard apparemment navré.

- Sois sérieuse, Isabella ! couina Lauren

- Non mais tu me demandes d'être sérieuse alors que vous allez prétendre dans dix secondes qu'Edward serait une espèce de... pédophile ou de violeur ? Tout ça parce qu'il vous «fixe» ? Faut faire décongeler le peu de neurones qu'il vous reste là oh ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Irina semblait énervée.

- Vous, vous passez bien votre temps à le fixer et à vous foutre de lui dans son dos ! Et vous le traitez de taré ? Faudrait pas prendre votre cas pour une généralité ! Sur ce mesdemoiselles, je dois me rendre en cours... Faites de ma «popularité» ce que vous voulez ! Je m'en fiche pas mal...  
- Tu ne devrais pas nous sous-estimer !

Je me retournais vers elles brutalement.

- Mais vous sous-estimer de quoi ? Vous pouvez bien cracher toutes vos insanités... Je me ferai un plaisir de vous oublier dès que j'aurai mon bac ! Et si je vous recroise plus tard, je sens que je serai amnésique brutale... Vous et moi, on n'a aucun point en commun ! Je ne vous admire pas... Vous ne ferez ni partie de mon futur proche, ni de mon avenir très lointain ! Alors ce n'est pas la peine de dépenser votre temps pour moi... Je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher le mien !

Je claquais la porte des toilettes pour rejoindre ma salle... _C'est vraiment pas croyable d'être aussi conne... Cette Irina, décidément, une vraie connasse ! Elle ne connaissait même pas Edward ! De quel droit se permettait-elle de telles inepsies ? _Le soir, je raccompagnais Edward chez lui. Dans la voiture, je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé. Il en semblait tout perturbé mais me remerciait de l'avoir défendu...

*

Le lendemain, toute la matinée, il semblait perdu... A chaque fois que nous croisions Irina et sa bande, il détournait la tête ou fronçait les sourcils en les fixant... A 15h, je le ramenais directement chez moi. Ma mère nous accueillit avec un large sourire.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Entrez ! Alors, cette matinée, ça a été ?

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_Irina a «agressé» Bella... _J'en reviens pas... Irina... Irina Denali... _Je savais qu'elle avait un très fort caractère... Mais à ce point là... _Et pourtant, je savais que Bella ne mentait pas. Pourquoi Irina avait-elle fait ça ? _Pourquoi elle ? _J'avais pris comme un énorme coup dans le ventre lorsque mon amie m'avait avoué ça... Pour la première fois, c'était me mettre face à l'imperfection de cette fille que pourtant j'aimais... comme me faire réaliser qu'elle n'était pas ce modèle idéalisé que je m'étais fait d'elle... Dans mes suppositions, la carapace agressive et hautaine d'Irina n'était qu'une apparence... elle aurait caché un coeur plus doux et plus sensible, ne demandant qu'à être aimée et calinée... __

Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Et je le savais ! 

J'étais entrain de sortir les poubelles des Cullen et je ne cessais de ressasser tout ça... _Première déception... _

- Edward ? Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

- Oui... J'arrive !

Je me dirigeais en trottinant vers la cuisine, où Esmé préparait une pâtisserie.

- Je n'aurai pas assez de farine, tu peux aller m'en chercher à la supérette du coin ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle me tendait son porte-monnaie et j'effectuais sa directive. Je revenais assez rapidement avec le paquet.

- Merci ! Je prépare des cookies, tu en emporteras chez toi ce soir !

- Oh... merci...

Elle m'adressait un grand sourire. Bella redescendait de sa chambre à ce moment-là.

- Ca sent bon M'man !

- Merci chérie...

- Je vous fais quoi de plus, Esmé ?

- Oh... attends voir... Je vais mettre les gâteaux à chauffer... La maison est rangée... Je pensais que tu pourrais me donner un cours de piano...

- Avec grand plaisir !

Je m'installais derrière le piano, impatient. _C'était vraiment un très bel instrument ! _Esmé s'asseyait près de moi à droite.

- Je peux regarder ? demandait Bella en rougissant.

- Bien sûr chérie ! répondit sa mère

Je pensais qu'elle allait s'installer sur le canapé mais elle n'en fit rien, attrapait un tabouret et s'asseyait à ma gauche. Je faisais coulisser mes doigts sur le clavier. _Les touches étaient souples... un vrai régal... _Les regards de la mère et la fille étaient posés sur moi... _Un premier public en quelque sorte ! _

- Alors... bon en fait... je suppose que vous avez déjà fait du solfège ?

- Oui, mais c'est loin derrière moi...

- Vous vous rappelez de la gamme ?

Elle acquiessait et jouait une gamme toute simple.

- Do, Ré, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do...

- Gratte-moi la puce que j'ai dans l'dos...

Nous tournions nos visages sur Bella... _Do, Ré, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do... Gratte-moi la puce que j'ai dans l'dos... _J'éclatais de rire. _N'importe quoi ! _

- Bella ! la sermonnait gentiment Esmé

Mon amie était rouge de honte mais se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

- On dirait une réflexion d'Emmett !

- J'ai les oreilles qui siiiifflent !

Le dit Emmett arrivait dans le salon, suivit par Rosalie.

- Qui parle de moi ?

Il posa son regard sur nous et dévoilait un large sourire.

- Ben mon Edward ! T'es bien entouré... Ma mère, ma soeur... Tu les fais toutes tomber ! C'est quoi ton secret ? Ton eau de toilette ? Parce que je vais acheter la même si ça marche aussi bien !

Rosalie lui administrait une légère baffe sur le crâne.

- Edward, je t'ai ramené ta voiture jusque ici ! Je voulais m'assurer par moi-même qu'elle roulait bien !

- Oh... ben c'est super ! Merci beaucoup !

- Je t'en prie !

Elle me rendit mes clés.

- Elle est garée et n'attend plus que toi !

Elle me tendit la facture. _120$...Aaattends... Ces 120$ correspondaient à la pièce. _Il n'y avait rien d'inscrit pour la main d'oeuvre et le reste...

- Rosalie ?

- Oui ?

- Il n'y a pas un problème sur ta facture ?

Elle se rapprochait de moi et se penchait sur le papier.

- Ben non... 120$ c'est le prix de la pièce. Il est où le problème ?

- La main d'oeuvre, le temps passé sur la voiture... je le paie plus tard ?

Un petit sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

- Ah non ! Ca c'est cadeau !

- Qu... quoi ?

_Elle est maboule ?_

- Je te fais cadeau de la main d'oeuvre !

- Mais tu peux pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est mon garage ! Je fais ce que je veux !

- Mais... Rosalie... je... c'est beaucoup d'argent que tu perds... et...

- Mais ne t'occupe pas de ça ! Tu ne trouves pas que 120$ c'est une facture suffisante ?

- Si... c'est une somme bien sûr mais...

- Alors prends cette facture, ne discute pas ! Tu peux payer en deux ou trois fois ! Tu paies 120$ point barre ! Et ne me force pas à m'énerver sinon tu risques d'avaler la feuille, pigé ?

_Woow... Elle a du caractère ! _Emmett éclatait de rire.

- Je te conseille de pas discuter !

- Je suis gené...

- Tu apprendras à ne plus l'être ! soupirait le frère de mon amie.

- Bon... je... d'accord... merci beaucoup...

- Il comprend vite ce petit !

Les Cullen éclatèrent de rire et je me sentais gêné... _Gêné de toute cette attention... De toutes ces gentillesses... Ils étaient tous à part... _

- Maman, faudrait qu'on te voit pour discuter... On voudrait refaire deux chambres à la maison ! Tu pourrais nous aider ?

- Bien sûr ! Edward... je crois que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on recommencera le piano... Y a-t-il des choses que je dois travailler jusqu'à dimanche ?

- En fait... Peut-être l'enchainement de gammes... Le fait de bien faire repasser son pouce quand vous entamez le Fa... Essayez de la faire de la main gauche également... ça vous permettra de travailler la souplesse... et quand vous la maitrisez... faites les deux mains ensemble. Pour la coordination.

- Très bien ! Je te remercie... Je te paie dimanche, comme convenu !

- D'accord...

- A dimanche alors !

- A dimanche... Euh, Rosalie ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'apporterai l'argent demain à ton garage...

- Oui, t'en fais pas !

*

{playlist : The Script - The man who can't be move}

J'attrapais ma veste en jeans et m'apprêtais à franchir le portail lorsque Bella me rattrapait.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu dois t'en aller tout de suite ?

_Non... Si je pouvais éviter Marcus... _

- Pas forcément...

- Ca te dirait d'aller dans la cabane ?

_La cabane..._

- Ouais...

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Bella. Je la suivis jusque dans le jardin... Une fois dans la cabane, je reprenais ma place de la dernière fois, mon amie près de moi... _La sensation était incroyable... J'étais loin de tout, loin du monde perché dans cet arbre... J'aimais cet endroit... _

- Tu m'excuses pour tout à l'heure ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le coup de la puce dans le dos...

Son visage s'empourprait et je ne pus me retenir de rire.

- C'était très drôle !

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je crois que je tiens d'Emmett... Des fois je dis n'importe quoi sans réfléchir...

- Comme pour les tortues Ninja ?

- Comme pour les tortues Ninja !

- J'aime bien ta spontanéité...

Elle masquait un petit rougissement.

- Un peu comme quand je repense à ce que j'ai balancé à Irina et ses petites copines... Je crois que ma vie sociale est morte dans ce lycée au moment où j'ai claqué la porte des chiottes !

_Irina... quand je pensais à ce qui s'était passé... les choses me semblaient tellement... douloureuses... _Je savais que c'était bien là la vérité et pourtant... vous savez, des fois, vous idéalisez certaines personnes et lorsque vous voyez la vraie image... ça fait si mal... Sur mon bras, je sentais une petite pression.

- Edward... pourquoi tu te renfrognes ?

- Je me renfrogne ?

- Oui... Dès qu'on parle d'Irina...

- Je me renfrogne pas !

Ma voix avait claqué, sèchement. _Et merde ! _

- Si, tu te renfrognes... Est-ce que... tu connais cette fille ?

Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard. _Comment avouer à quelqu'un sans passer pour un cyphoné, qu'on est amoureux d'un «idéal» ? _

- Je lui ai parlé une fois seulement... Mais sa soeur Tanya est du genre collante avec moi...

- Elle ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Disons que c'est pas elle des Denali qui m'attirerait le plus...

La main de Bella s'écartait de mon bras.

- C'est Irina ?

_Etait-ce une idée ou la voix de Bella tremblait ? _En relevant la tête vers elle, je la voyais très pâle...

- C'est Irina qui te plait alors ? Parce que... il y avait cette «rumeur» qui courait sur toi... comme quoi elle te plairait... et tu te renfermes à chaque fois qu'on parle d'elle...

_Elle avait l'esprit très vif... _

- Ouais... En fait... J'ai une sorte de «béguin» pour elle... Enfin... Un béguin idéalisé, je te l'accorde...

- Tu... l'aimes ?

Par l'ouverture de la cabane, je regardais les feuilles des arbres bouger avec la petite brise de vent. Je ne voulais pas voir dans les yeux de Bella le jugement... ni ce qu'elle allait en penser...

- Disons que j'aime... son idéalisation... je me plais à croire qu'elle n'est pas celle qui t'a coincé dans les toilettes... peut-être que toute seule, sans ses copines, elle est différente... Quand je vois Kate, je me dis qu'elle ne peut pas être si différente de ses soeurs... donc que forcément, Irina tient un peu d'elle...

Bella conservait le silence... _Là, c'est sûr, elle allait ne plus vouloir trainer avec moi... et c'était dommage... parce que... je m'étais habitué à elle et elle prenait chaque jour un peu plus d'importance... _Je tournais mon visage vers mon amie... Sa bouche était entrouverte. Elle semblait figée.

- Bella... ça va ?

- Je... ouais... euh... en fait je viens de me rappeler... j'ai oublié... je dois appeler Angela pour... Excuse-moi...

_Ah... ben dommage... _

- D'accord... Ben... je vais rentrer alors...

- Oui... Ok... Je dois... excuse-moi... faut que j'y aille...

Elle se relevait et chancelait légèrement. Elle descendit de l'échelle mais manquait le dernier barreau et je la vis tomber au sol, retenant un cri.

_Merde ! _

- Bella !

Je me hâtais de descendre et la rejoignais. Elle se massait la cheville et semblait à deux doigts de pleurer. _Non... pas à deux doigts... elle pleurait ! _

- Merde ! Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Ou... i...

- T'as voulu faire la tortue Ninja ou quoi ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête, battant ses paupières très vivement, comme pour chasser ses larmes. Je passais mon bras sous ses genoux, l'autre derrière ses reins et la soulevait.

- Je vais t'amener dans la maison que ta mère puisse te soigner...

- M... merci...

Puis, elle éclatait en sanglots contre mon torse, serrant mon tee-shirt dans son poing. _Je sentais ma gorge se nouer... je détestais que les gens pleurent... et surtout les gens que j'aime... _Elle avait dû se faire sacrément mal !

C'est à la hâte que je la ramenais dans le salon. Je l'aidais à s'allonger sur le canapé.

- Oh mais chérie ! Bella, tu t'es fait mal ?

- Elle a râté un appui sur l'échelle de la cabane ! Je pense qu'elle s'est foulée la cheville...

- Enlève ta chaussure, Bella ! Fais voir ça ! Emmett, va lui chercher de la glace !

- Oui, d'accord !

La cheville de Bella n'avait pas l'air trop enflé de ce que j'en voyais. Esmé la massait doucement. Lorsque Rosalie arrivait dans la pièce, les sanglots de Bella augmentaient. Elle lui tendit les bras et sa soeur s'agenouillait devant le canapé, l'enlaçant à son tour.

- Rose... J'ai...mal...


	8. Chapter 8 : Accepter d'être une amie

**Stephenie Meyer est la mère de Twilight et de ses personnages,**

**je ne le répèterai pas plus xD **

* * *

**flow : **LOL si ça peut te rassurer, je grignote aussi quelque peu en écrivant mdr. La chute de Bella était un prétexte pour craquer je crois sans qu'Edward ne comprenne... Je crois qu'Edward n'est pas loin de péter un cable avec Marcus ^^ Bonne lecture, bisous =)

**Fraise : **Tu as très bien pigé le sens du précédent chapitre. Bella se sert totalement de sa douleur physique pour évacuer sa douleur morale... Rosalie étant celle avec laquelle elle s'entend le mieux, elle n'en appelle qu'à elle pour se laisser aller... Elle va devoir digérer cette nouvelle et essayer de passer au dessus de tout ça... Bonne lecture =)

**mimie30 : **C'est vrai que la douleur occasionnée par les paroles d'Edward est sûrement plus cuisante que celle de sa cheville... Vu comment elle réclame après sa soeur, il est certain que Rosalie va comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose de sous-jacent. Bonne lecture =)

**Twiladdict : **Ouais le week-end était parfait tu peux pas imaginer ;-) Le précédent chapitre était plus long ce me semble effectivement... J'adore c'te chanson The Man Who Can't Be Moved.. T'as raison de souligner qu'Edward a conscience de n'aimer qu'un idéal d'Irina. Il en a conscience et c'est un bon pas déjà. Bonne lecture =)

**Un gros merci aussi à bébé23, evid3-nce (**Je ne suis pas du tout amatrice de Marc Lévy donc je n'ai pas lu le livre dont tu parles...**), lectrice, matrineu54, Méli (**Edward est naif avec les filles, il n'a jamais eu de copines et n'a jamais été aimé donc il ignore à peu près ce que provoque ce sentiment et surtout, je ne crois pas qu'il s'estime digne d'être aimé...**), mélissa, Morgane, Onja (**non tu ne rêves pas, la phrase de Bella à Rose a un double sens...**), Roxanne, severine, twilight-poison.**

**Prochain chapitre samedi si j'ai le temps, **

**sinon dimanche soir parce que je bosse dimanche de 7h jusqu'à 14h30.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes =)**

**Merci de votre soutien.**

* * *

**Point de vue de Rosalie.**

Deux longues heures... Ca faisait deux longues heures que ma petite soeur pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre, sans avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle avait refusé d'aller aux urgences... Sa cheville n'était pas trop enflée. Lorsque mon père rentrerait, il lui poserait une atele probablement. Esmé lui avait déjà passé de la pommade... Sa cheville surélevée sur un coussin, une poche de glace dessus, ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas... _J'étais certaine qu'il y avait un problème sous-jacent à ces crises de larmes incontrôlées... _Je connaissais Bella par coeur. J'essayais d'effacer ses larmes une à une.

- Allez Bella... Parle-moi...

J'entortillais mon index dans une mèche de ses cheveux. Un nouveau sanglot secouait son corps. Je me rapprochais d'elle pour l'étreindre. _Elle a mal... La dernière fois qu'elle a agit comme ça, Jacob la quittait... Et elle avait été plus qu'amoureuse de Jake... _

- Je... suis... amoureuse...

- Ton béguin n'était donc pas si petit que cela...

Elle secouait la tête négativement.

- Je croyais pas... qu'il prendrait autant de place... pour moi...

- Et c'est donc cela qui te fait tant de peine ?

Bella secouait négativement la peine et aggripait mon chemisier.

- Il... en aime... une autre... et c'est une vraie...g...garce...

Elle sanglotait plus bruyamment. _J'avais à peu près une idée de l'identité de ce type... Elle ne pouvait le connaitre qu'au lycée si elle connaissait aussi cette «garce». _

- Est-ce que c'est Edward ?

Bella relevait son regard vers moi. Ses yeux baignés de larmes me confirmèrent mon hypothèse...

- Tu as bon gout entre nous... C'est un très bel homme... souriais-je

Elle eut un petit sourire et essuyait quelques larmes.

- Tu perds pas le nord...

- Jamais crois-moi ! Bon alors... explique-moi ce qui s'est passé...

Bella se tournait sur le dos, appuyant sa tête contre son oreiller.

- Tout à l'heure, juste avant qu'il parte... je lui ai demandé s'il voulait qu'on se promène tous les deux... j'aime bien être avec lui... je me sens à l'aise et en sécurité... je sais pas comment dire...

- Tu l'aimes...

- Je crois... On est montés dans la cabane et on s'est mis à parler du lycée... il m'a avoué être amoureux... d'Irina Denali...

- Denali ? La grande blonde là ?

- Oui...

- Mais c'est une vraie garce !

- Oui...

- Comment peut-il éprouver de l'amour pour elle ? Il n'est pas idiot tout de même...

- Il dit qu'il est amoureux de l'idéalisation d'Irina...

_Ah... le problème de ce que l'on aimerait trouver chez la personne amoureuse..._

- Aïe !

- Et tu vois... Quand il m'a dit ça... j'ai cru... enfin je sais pas... J'ai eu si mal d'un coup... c'était comme si un énorme parpaing me tombait sur l'estomac... j'ai réalisé que... enfin toute la place qu'il a pris...

- Je comprends... On ne sait pas ce que l'on a jusqu'à ce qu'on le perde...

Elle acquiessait et restait silencieuse.

- Il t'a dit qu'il idéalisait cette fille ?

- Oui... c'est ce qu'il dit...

- Alors la situation n'est pas si désespérante que ça...

Bella se redressait en reniflant.

- Comment ça ?

Je me relevais à son niveau et prenais sa main.

- Il sait que cette fille n'est pas parfaite. Il sait qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'il recherche. Il a besoin de la changer pour être amoureux d'elle... En fait, il est amoureux d'un rêve, d'une illusion... il est amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'est pas la fille Denali... Il sait donc qu'il ira de déception en déception avec son illusion... Tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé une fille qui correspond à cet idéal sans tricher, il ne se décollera pas de cette image... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Edward serait une sorte de... rêveur ?

- Sûrement... Il est comment ? Je veux dire dans sa vie de tous les jours...

- Très... différent... Il n'est ni expensif... ni vraiment heureux je crois... Il a l'air très perdu... Au lycée, les autres s'acharnent sur lui et d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu, chez lui, c'est pas joyeux...

- Alors peut-être que dans son idéalisation pour Irina, il met tout ce qu'il voudrait avoir et qu'il n'a pas ! Il doit rêver à l'amour parfait... à quelqu'un qui pourrait le soutenir tout le temps et le faire s'évader. Pour une raison X ou Y, il s'est entiché d'Irina et a reporté tous ses espoirs sur elle... Il l'a trop idéalisé et s'est épris de cette illusion. Mais le fait qu'il en ait conscience lui-même est un bon pas... Comment il est quand il est avec toi ?

- Avec moi ?

- Oui... Ses attitudes, son comportement...

- Ben... il est normal... enfin je veux dire... il est gentil, doux, prévenant... Il est marrant... j'ai l'impression qu'on a une certaine complicité...

_Evidemment qu'ils avaient une «certaine complicité»... Edward respecte beaucoup Bella, ça se voyait rien qu'à son regard... _

- Je ne le connais pas chérie mais ne désespère pas ! Reste sur la voie que tu t'es construite auprès de lui... Soutiens-le, reste son amie... Il finira par s'apercevoir que tu es là pour lui contrairement à cet idéal de la fille Denali.

- Tu crois ?

- Absolument ! Il est peut-être juste perdu... Quand il se rendra compte que tu es là pour lui, que tu l'écoutes, que tu le fais rire, que tu t'intéresses à lui, il réalisera que tu es quelqu'un à part dans sa vie. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Je suis sûre que si Esmé ne lui avait pas demandé de rentrer chez lui, il serait encore en bas pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Il tient à toi. C'est à toi de faire en sorte maintenant qu'il réalise ce qu'il a, plutôt que de rêver ce qu'il pourrait avoir...

- Comment je fais ça ?

- En restant toi-même. En ne le rejetant pas. Et s'il te reparle d'Irina, en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aime qu'une illusion et qu'elle ne sera jamais ainsi... Mais de façon douce... pas d'une manière brutale qui pourrait le faire se sentir agressé.

Bella avait les sourcils froncés. _Très honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'Edward était indifférent à ma soeur... Je ne les avais pas souvent vus tous les deux mais il émanait d'eux une sérénité et une complicité bien plus complexes que ce que Bella ne s'imaginait... Et lui avait dans ses yeux une petite lueur pétillante quand il la regardait. On sentait qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle... Mais ça, je ne l'avouerais pas pour l'instant à ma soeur... parce qu'elle ne devait pas se faire trop de films et risquer de tomber de haut si les choses tournaient mal..._

Un vibreur me sortait de ma réflexion. J'extirpais mon portable de ma poche. Un texto de Maria.

- C'est qui ? me demandait Bella

- Miss Pimbeche !

- Maria ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ?

Ma soeur se rapprochait de moi et lisait par-dessus mon épaule.

_«Rosalie, j'ai un souci avec ton frère. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi..._

_T'a-t-il parlé de notre couple ? A ton avis, il voit une autre femme ? _

_Réponds s'il te plait._

_Maria»_

- Ca m'étonnerait que Jasper voit une autre femme, soupirait Bella.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement.

- Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas...

Ma soeur éclatait de rire. Maria n'était pas appréciée dans la famille : dinde et niaise au possible, en version très collante avec mon frère... Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'il lui trouvait, lui si indépendant, sans barrières, plutot solitaire...

- Tu vas lui répondre ?

- Non... Envoyer un texto jusqu'à chez eux coûte trop cher !

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Mercredi après avoir ramené mon amie au salon pour qu'elle se fasse soigner, j'avais proposé mes services mais Esmé m'avait dit que je pouvais rentrer. J'avais donc laissé Bella en larmes dans les bras de sa soeur... _Elle a sa famille, elle n'a sûrement pas besoin d'un mec comme toi... Mon coeur s'était serré en la voyant pleurer aussi vivement... Elle ne méritait pas d'être malheureuse ! _Lorsque, vers 21h, j'avais voulu appeler les Cullen pour prendre de ses nouvelles, Marcus était sorti de son bureau. Elisabeth était sous la douche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'appelle les Cullen pour savoir comment va la cheville de Bella...

Je composais le numéro.

- Tu poses ce téléphone !

- Putain... Commence pas sérieux !

- Pose ce putain de téléphone, Masen !

- Heh tu me saoules ! J'appelle pour prendre des nouvelles ! J'fais rien de mal bordel !

Il m'avait arraché le combiné de la main.

- Primo tu n'appeleras pas parce que tu me parles très mal. Secondo, on n'appelle pas les gens pour une cheville. On va pas payer les communications pour ça, non ?

- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros con, tu le sais ça ?

_C'était cru mais ça devait sortir ! _

- REPETE CA POUR VOIR ?

- Ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'en foutre une ?

Il s'était rapproché de moi.

- T'as du bol que ta mère soit en haut...

Il s'était enfermé de nouveau dans son bureau. _Sale connard de merde ! _Je reprenais le combiné mais la tonalité sonnait occupée. Il avait dû décrocher la ligne dans son bureau. _Espèce de merde ! _

Les deux jours suivants au lycée s'étaient passés sans Bella. Jeudi midi au self, j'étais entrain de prendre mon plateau avec Alice quand j'entendais deux mecs devant nous parler.

- T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Irina tout à l'heure sur la fille Cullen ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Parait que Masen la saute !

- C'est pas vrai, il réussit à choper des nanas ce con là ?

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ? _Alice et moi échangions un regard. Alors qu'on traversait la salle pour aller à notre table, un groupe de cinq élèves se tournait vers nous.

- Hé Swan ! Masen ! Cullen est pas avec vous ?

- Vous en avez fait quoi ? Vous lui avez lavé le cerveau pour qu'elle entre dans votre secte ?

- Franchement, trainer avec vous... Elle aurait pas pu tomber plus bas !

- Elle t'a bien sucé Masen ? A ce qu'il parait, elle te fait plaisir aux toilettes, hein ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte lui ? Il voulait mon poing dans la gueule ou quoi ? _

- T'as entendu Alice ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils et posait son plateau sur la table. Les élèves alentours se tournaient vers nous.

- Non, mes oreilles opèrent le tri-sélectif ce qui fait que la plupart du temps, je suis sourde !

Je m'installais sur ma chaise. _Au fond de moi, mille picotements parcouraient mon ventre. Pourquoi nous regardaient-ils comme ça ? J'avais horreur d'être au centre des attentions. _Des chuchotements animaient les conversations. Alice machonnait ses carottes rapées.

- Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui... Est-ce que je suis mal habillée, Edward ?

- Ben non... Enfin j'sais pas j'y connais rien mais tu portes pas le rideau de ta grand-mère, c'est déjà ça !

- Ils ont dû choper la berlue...

- Ca fait un moment qu'ils l'ont...

A la table face à la notre, il y avait Irina. Tanya se levait et se dirigeait vers nous.

- Alerte au rouge, boulet en vue ! sifflait Alice.

La soeur d'Irina s'installait sur la troisième chaise vide face à nous.

- Edward, je trouve ça dégueulasse !

- Quoi ? J'ai bavé partout ? demandais-je, un brin ironique

- Tu es... immonde ! Te laisser sucer par Isabella... Sa bouche a trainé partout !

_Je n'aimais pas son ton !_

- Heh Tanya, boucle la ! Tu parles pas d'elle comme ça, pigé ? C'est mon amie !

- Et c'est la mienne aussi ! grondait Alice

- Tout le lycée est au courant que c'est une nympho ! A ta place, je ferai gaffe !

- Bella n'est pas une nymphomane !

La voix d'Angela s'élevait derrière Tanya. Cette dernière se relevait vivement et rejoignait la table de sa soeur. La meilleure amie de Bella et son petit ami s'approchaient de nous.

- On peut se joindre à vous ?

- Oui. Evidemment...

Alice se rapprochait de moi sur la table ronde pour leur laisser de la place. Ben approchait une quatrième chaise.

- C'est dégueulasse ce qu'ils disent... lâchait Ben.

- Depuis ce matin, on entend dire que Bella et toi avez eu une aventure aux toilettes du deuxième étage...

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !! m'exclamais-je.

_Putain mais c'est dingue ! Leur connerie n'a pas de limites ou quoi ??_

- On sait Edward... On te croit !

- Ils disent probablement ça pour t'emmerder et Bella aussi ! ajoutait Ben

- Mais moi j'veux pas qu'ils l'emmerdent elle... Putain ! Ils peuvent me faire chier mais pas elle ! Ils en ont pas le droit merde !

_La situation m'énervait sérieusement ! Jamais les gens n'avaient le droit de toucher les gens que j'apprécie. Je pouvais tolérer leurs crachats sur moi, mais ni sur Alice et encore moins sur Bella ! _

- Tu pourras jamais les empêcher de parler... soupirait Alice.

- Ca je sais mais merde ! Ils rabaissent Bella... C'est vraiment dégueulasse !

Je repoussais mon plateau. _Je n'avais même plus faim ! _

- D'où ça sort d'abord ? Qui a dit ça ?

- Dans le bus ce matin, deux filles en parlaient déjà... L'une d'elle a dit qu'elle avait entendu Irina le dire à Lauren...

_Irina... ET MERDE ! Bien sûr que ça venait d'elle ! Bella m'avait parlé de leur «altercation» dans les toilettes... _

- Cette fille est vraiment pitoyable ! Elle ne vaut pas mieux que les autres... râlait Angela.

Je reportais mon regard sur Irina... _J'aurai voulu croire... espérer que j'étais en plein cauchemar... qu'Angela et Ben se trompaient... Mais tout au fond de moi, il y avait cette voix qui me disait que j'étais en plein film dans ma tête... que la réalité n'était pas celle dont je rêvais et que le vrai visage d'Irina était celui que je voyais tous les jours et que j'essayais de camoufler à mon esprit... _

_*_

Un large sourire narquois s'étirait sur le visage de celle qui avait occupé toutes mes pensées. En tournant sa tête vers moi, elle éclatait de rire. _Elle s'en est pris à Bella... Elle n'en a pas le droit ! _

- Edward, où tu vas ?

Je prenais mon plateau.

- Je reviens, j'ai un truc à régler !

J'accélérais mon pas et bousculais Jessica pour me coller derrière Irina. Elle posait son plateau avec brutalité sous le nez d'une des femmes qui était chargée de faire la vaisselle.

- Jeune fille, triez votre plateau !

- Oh sûrement pas ! Vous êtes payée pour ça, non ?

Irina s'éloignait, impérieuse.

- Petite merdeuse ! marmonnait la bonne femme.

Je triais à la hâte mon plateau et accélérais le pas derrière Irina.

- Je vous l'avais dit les filles que la fille Cullen ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça ! Elle va se trainer une putain de réputation c'te salope...

Je ne pouvais me retenir et aggripais violemment son poignet.

- Hé !!!

Irina se retournait en sursautant.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Lâche-moi Masen !

- T'es vraiment une... connasse ! Tu me dégoutes !

- Ne m'insulte pas ! T'as pas le droit ! Ne joue pas au Monsieur devant moi ! Tout le monde ici sait que tu es une sous merde !

- Quoi ? Non mais attends ! Tu traites les autres comme des parias et tu me demandes de pas jouer au monsieur avec toi alors que tu essayes de péter plus haut que ton cul ?

- LACHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Son contact me brûlait. Je lui relâchais le poignet qu'immédiatement elle massait. _Quelque chose venait de se casser en moi... _

- T'es vraiment malade mon pauvre Masen ! Faut te faire soigner ! Tu vas le regretter ! Ne t'approche plus JAMAIS de moi !

- Il n'y comptait pas !

La voix sèche d'Alice claquait et ses doigts entourèrent mon poignet pour m'attirer ailleurs.

*

Elle m'entrainait dans la cour, Ben et Angela nous suivaient. _J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser ! Irina ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! A quoi j'allais me raccrocher ? J'aurai pu tout donner à cet idéal... mais elle avait bafoué mon amie. Elle avait bafoué Bella ! Et ça, je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer ! Bella n'était pas un idéal : Bella existait vraiment et je n'avais d'elle que sa réalité ! Je ne l'idéalisais pas ! Bella était elle-même, devant moi comme derrière moi ! _

- Monsieur Masen, dans mon bureau !

- Et merde ! soufflait Alice

Le directeur. Alice, Angela et Ben me suivaient. Et bien sûr dans le bureau devinez qui voilà ? Irina ! _C'te connasse ! _

- Monsieur Masen. Miss Denali est venue me trouver en me racontant que vous l'avez agressé. Est-ce vrai ?

- Agressé ? Pardon ?

J'en revenais pas... _PUTAIN ! _

- Elle m'a montré son poignet rouge. Plusieurs élèves vous ont vu la suivre hors du self et ont entendu des voix s'élever. Votre voix et la sienne, Monsieur Masen.

Les yeux du directeur étaient accusateurs. _Surtout me calmer... _

- Je n'ai pas agressé _mademoiselle, _Monsieur !

- Evidemment ! Alors comment expliquez-vous son poignet rouge ?

- Ecoutez...

- Edward n'a pas agressé Irina ! Nous étions là, j'ai tout vu !

Ben s'approchait du bureau.

- Monsieur Cheney, il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé de venir ici !

- Sauf votre respect Monsieur le Directeur... Vous avez eu des témoins pour confirmer la version des faits... Et moi, je voudrais vous dire ce que j'ai vu... Ce serait équitable, non ?

Le directeur le jaugeait du regard.

- Bien, asseyez-vous et dites-moi ce que vous avez vu...

- Edward et Irina ont quitté le self, ils sont partis discuter. Ils ont dû se disputer... probablement à cause d'une de ces histoires dont vous dites si bien qu'elles ne vous regardent pas...

Face à nous, le directeur acquiessait. Irina était furieuse et son regard était lourd envers Ben. _On connaissait déjà sa prochaine proie ! _

- Il ne l'a pas agressé. Ils ont eu une discussion plutôt virulente mais seulement des mots ont été échangé. Aucune agression physique Monsieur.

- Et que faites-vous de son poignet rougi ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Monsieur... Mais Miss Denali est assez _délicate _ce me semble...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est Masen ! Il m'a broyé le poignet ! Il...

Irina perdait pied.

- Calmez-vous ! Quelqu'un pourrait confirmer que Monsieur Masen vous a «broyé le poignet» ?

Elle baissait les yeux.

- Alors ?

- Je ne...

- Monsieur Cheney, vous êtes certain de vous ?

Il acquiessait.

- Miss Webber pourra soutenir mon témoignage...

- Ce n'est pas la peine... Je vous crois... Monsieur Masen, vous pouvez partir ! Miss Denali, vous restez ici, je dois vous parler !

Je me levais... _J'en revenais pas... Ben était venu m'aider... _

- Et que je n'entende plus une quelconque histoire semblable, est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, monsieur...

Ben et moi nous dirigions vers le couloir et je fermais la porte du directeur. Nous parcourions les couloirs.

- Ben... Merci !

Il me tapotait l'épaule.

- T'inquiète pas ! C'est normal ! Et puis fallait pas exagérer ! Ok tu lui tenais le poignet, mais de là à lui «broyer «... Y avait d'la marge quand même !

- Elle va s'en prendre à toi maintenant...

- Elle peut bien, je m'en fiche totalement ! Elle va se prendre un bon savon par le dirlo ! Et c'est bien fait pour sa gueule ! Elle le mérite bien !

- C'est vrai...

_Il avait raison. Elle le méritait bien... _

*

Toute la journée, des élèves chuchotaient sur mon passage. La rumeur de cette altercation s'était vite répendue et les copines d'Irina nous regardaient en chien de faience... Et Irina, elle, était carrément hystérique, hurlant au complot ! Cette situation m'avait rapproché de Ben et Angela. Je ne savais pas comment les remercier... _Ben et Angela étaient deux personnes très sympas. Je comprenais pourquoi elle était la meilleure amie de Bella... _

Vendredi, Alice et moi restions toute la journée en leur compagnie. Ils étaient joyeux et marrants. Je m'entendais bien avec eux, surtout avec Ben. J'aimais son flegme et sa nonchalance. Evidemment, toute la journée, nous avions entendu mille ragots mais étonnamment, ils ne m'atteignaient pas. A chaque stupidité entendue, nous éclations de rire et passions des minutes assis sur un banc à en rire. Angela m'avait appris que Bella reviendrait en classe lundi. Elle m'avait passé tous ses cours, étant donné qu'elle partait en week-end avec la famille de Ben en randonnée. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de les lui emmener et comme dimanche je bossais chez les Cullen, je m'en chargerai.

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Un claquement de porte me fit sursauter. 11h. _Edward devait être arrivé vu que c'est dimanche... _Mon coeur se mit à battre. Jeudi, Angela m'avait envoyé un texto pour m'informer de l'altercation entre lui et Irina... Edward s'était disputé avec Irina... _Inexplicablement, mon coeur s'emballait. J'ignorais s'il déciderait de m'en parler... en attendant, je comptais appliquer les conseils de ma soeur : rester son amie... _

Je rejetais la couette et attrapais mes béquilles posées au sol. Je me dirigeais difficilement à ma salle de bains. Assise sur le tabouret que Papa m'avait installé, je me coiffais rapidement et me débarbouillais. Dans le couloir, je réalisais que personne n'allait m'aider pour descendre les escaliers... _Ca allait être compliqué... _Edward apparaissait du salon.

- Hey... Bella !

- Oh. Salut !

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire. _C'est ça, vends-toi ma fille ! _J'avançais ma béquille sur la marche, puis la deuxième.

- T'as décidé de faire une opération kamikaze ou quoi ? demandait-il en souriant à son tour.

Edward grimpait rapidement les marches pour venir à ma rencontre. Il se penchait vers moi et déposait ses lèvres sur ma joue. _Tout ce qu'il avait pu dire mercredi s'envolait... _Je sentais sa main trainer sur mes reins.

- Tu veux descendre ?

J'acquiessais.

- Fais voir, je vais t'aider ! Ta mère m'a marqué un mot me disant que je devais être à ton service jusqu'à son retour !

- Chouette...

_Et merde... J'avais vraiment dit ça là ? _Je sentais le feu m'envahir les joues.

- J'espère que ça ne t'effraie pas !

- A moins que tu décides brutalement de me pousser dans les escaliers pour me tuer... non, tu ne m'effraie pas...

Un sourire en coin envahissait son visage.

- Allez fais voir ! Tiens, appuie-toi à mon bras... Je vais t'amener au canapé et je remonterai chercher tes béquilles...

- Pas besoin regarde !

J'attrapais ma béquille et la balançais dans les escaliers pour qu'elle aille se crasher en bas. La deuxième subissait le même traitement. Edward écarquillait les yeux.

- Wow... t'es plutôt expéditive comme nana toi !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Faut savoir prendre des décisions radicales...

- J'vois ça... murmurait-il. Allez, accroche-toi !

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules tandis que sa main s'enroulait autour de ma taille. _J'en savourais la douceur, la légèreté de son étreinte... Son toucher semblait si délicat, comme si j'étais fragile... Ses épaules étaient musclées... Il était tellement attentif à moi... _

Me maintenant solidement, il m'aidait à descendre les marches une à une. Je regrettais de voir la dernière marche arriver. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher... _Cette fois-ci c'est sûr et certain : j'étais définitivement éprise d'Edward Masen... _Sans retirer son étreinte, il me guidait jusqu'au canapé et installait précautionneusement ma jambe sur des coussins.

- Ca va ?

- Oui... Merci !

_Il était tellement tendre dans ses gestes... _Il revint avec mes béquilles et son sac.

- Angela m'a passé tes cours pour rattraper. Je t'ai tout amené ! Le prof de stats te fait dire que tu feras le contrôle mercredi matin dans la salle 141B avec une surveillante...

_Ah merde ! Il avait pas oublié ça ! _

- Il était dur ?

- Un peu...

- Génial...

Edward sortait tous mes cours et me les donnait. Il m'expliquait les devoirs qu'on avait dans nos cours communs.

- Tiens et là je crois qu'Angela t'a laissé une note et qu'elle a marqué au crayon à papier tout ce que tu dois faire dans les marges.

- Elle est cool ! J'adore cette fille !

- C'est vrai. Elle est gentille...

Je décidais d'y aller en douceur comme Rose me l'avait conseillé. Angela m'avait confié qu'ils avaient passé jeudi et vendredi avec Ben, en compagnie d'Edward et d'Alice.

- Elle m'a dit que toi et Alice êtes restés avec eux...

Edward était agenouillé devant le canapé.

- Ouais... Je dois une fière chandelle à Ben...

- Ah bon ?

Il acquiessait et m'avouait la dispute avec Irina et le fait que Ben avait légèrement menti pour qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis. _Jusque là, j'étais au courant. Par contre, j'ignorais pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés._

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés ?

Edward relevait la tête vers moi et déglutissait.  
- Elle t'a cherché des emmerdes ?

- Pas directement à moi...

- A Alice ?

- Non... Bon, faut que je t'avoue un truc...

- Vas-y...

Son regard fuyant commençait à m'inquiéter... _Il allait me dire quoi ? Qu'elle était enceinte de lui ou qu'il allait l'épouser ? _

- Il y a une «rumeur» qui court sur nous au bahut...

Je ne pus retenir mon étonnement.

- Une rumeur sur nous ?

Il acquiessait.

- Je pense que c'est à cause de votre dispute aux chiottes l'autre jour. Irina s'est vengée et elle a fait courir le bruit que je t'avais... enfin... que je te baise dans le lycée...

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors qu'Edward rougissait légèrement. _Mais c'est que c'est terrible comme bruit de couloir ça ! _

- C'est que ça !

- Non... C'est pas que ça !

- Y a quoi de plus alors ?

- En fait, tout le monde est persuadé que t'es une... nympho...

J'éclatais de rire à nouveau. _Vraiment pathétique ! _

- C'est nase ! Franchement, j'ai pas refait l'amour depuis que mon ex m'a quitté et ça va faire presque un an ! Je me rappelle même plus comment on fait quasiment !

Les yeux d'Edward croisaient les miens. _J'adorais la couleur de ses yeux, leur profondeur... _

- J'avais peur que... ça te perturbe... ça m'a rendu fou quand j'ai entendu ça ! J'ai disjoncté... Le fait qu'Irina crache toute cette merde...

Son corps s'affaissait légèrement. Je me redressais et pressais son épaule.

- Heh, Edward... Reste cool avec ça... Ils ne crachent que des idioties... Je me fiche totalement de ce que cette peste peut dire tu sais...

- Je sais... C'est juste le fait que ce soit Irina qui dise ça...

Mon ventre se nouait. _Mais j'étais décidée à obéir à ce que m'avait dit Rosalie. Ne pas l'agresser et être la bonne amie... lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et que j'étais cent fois plus fiable qu'une idéalisation ! _

- Est-ce que ça t'a fait mal, Edward ?

Il eut un petit rictus.

- Non, parce que je sais que... qu'elle est très conne en réalité mais... c'est... en fait, je sais pas comment expliquer...

Il baissait le regard au sol, ses mains jointes calées entre ses cuisses. Il était toujours agenouillé devant le canapé. Timidement, je faisais passer mes doigts sous son menton pour qu'il me regarde.

- Tu es déçu... et ça te blesse... C'est normal... Tu l'as tellement idéalisé que dans ta tête, Irina est cette fille adorable que tu attends... Et là, tu te cognes à la réalité et rien ne fait plus mal que ça... J'ai vécu pareil tu sais...

- Vraiment ?

Ses yeux se posaient sur les miens. J'acquiessais.

- J'ai longtemps cru que mon ex copain, Jacob, voulait la même chose que moi : un amour à long terme, une vraie relation. Tu vois, j'étais persuadée que je terminerai ma vie avec lui. J'étais même prête à lui proposer qu'on vive ensemble dès qu'on aurait nos diplomes du bac. Mais Jake, lui... c'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il m'a quitté après presque un an. Ca m'a fait mal et j'ai mis très longtemps à m'en remettre. J'avais idéalisé mon avenir aussi en quelque sorte...

Edward se relevait et vint s'installer à côté de moi.

- Et... ça... t'a fait... du mal ?

J'acquiessais. _Jamais je n'oublierai ma relation avec Jacob... Il avait été mon premier amour, mon premier baiser, ma première fois. Mon premier tout. Et tout le monde sait que le premier est toujours important... _

- Et tu es guérie maintenant ?

Là aussi, j'acquiessais.

- Ca a pris du temps, mais oui. J'ai pleuré un bon coup, je me suis lamentée, j'ai pleurniché. Je me suis enfoncée dans mon délire, va savoir pourquoi ! Je me plaignais sans cesse... Jusqu'au jour où mon frère Jasper m'a dit que je devais me sortir les doigts du cul et avancer !

Edward haussait les sourcils.

- Il est direct ton frère !

Je laissais un petit rire m'échapper.

- Oui... Mais ça a été le meilleur conseil que j'ai jamais reçu de toute ma vie !

- Et tu es heureuse, maintenant ?

- Oui. Je continue de voir Jacob, c'est un très bon ami. Je m'entends même assez bien avec sa copine actuelle qui s'appelle Emily. On se voit de temps en temps, on se fait des sorties, des restos, des cinés. La page est tournée...

Edward restait un moment silencieux.

- Alors je suppose que je devrais moi aussi me «sortir les doigts du cul» ... disait-il en faisant le signe des guillemets.

Je lui souriais.

- Oui...

- Je sais pas si j'en suis capable...

- Si... Si tu en es capable ! Je le sais ! Tu es fort, tu es intelligent. Tu es un mec bien ! Ca fera mal au début, mais tu n'es pas tout seul... Tu nous as. Tu as Alice et tu m'as moi. Et je t'aiderai ! Tu peux en être certain. Tu es mon ami Edward.

Je passais timidement ma main dans son dos. Il croisait mon regard...

_J'osais espérer qu'il avait compris... Je savais que ce devait être difficile pour lui, mais j'allais m'employer à ce qu'il oublie Irina le plus rapidement possible et sans trop de dégats pour lui... _Sans que je ne m'y attende, il passait timidement son bras autour de ma taille et m'attirait à lui. J'entourais son buste de mes bras et nous échangions une petite étreinte... _Notre première étreinte... _Mon corps entier fut parcouru de frissons à son contact. Il me serrait à peine contre lui mais j'aimais déjà ses bras. Trop vite, il s'éloignait.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à boire ou à manger ?

- Ben attends je vais me lever, fais ce que tu as à faire !

- Ah mais figure-toi que m'occuper de toi fait partie de ce que j'ai à faire, regarde !

Il se levait pour attraper le mot de ma mère et me le tendait.

_«Bonjour Edward,_

_pour ce matin, j'aimerai que tu fasses notre lit dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée. _

_Il y aurait aussi un coup de balai à passer_

_(ou aspirateur, il se trouve dans la buanderie!)_

_et la serpillère.  
Tu restes déjeuner avec nous. Cet après-midi, il faudrait que tu aides_

_mon mari dans le jardin pour passer la tondeuse et tailler les haies. _

_A deux vous irez plus vite._

_Sinon, rien de particulier. Bella risque d'avoir besoin d'aide,_

_je compte sur toi jusqu'à notre retour. Occupe-toi d'elle, on te la confie ! _

_A tout à l'heure, bon courage!_

_Esmé»_

- Tu vois ? Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ! ajoutait-il dans un sourire.

- C'est gentil...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. L'effet qu'il avait sur moi était difficilement contrôlable.

Il m'avait gentiment apporté un verre de jus d'orange sur le canapé et pendant que je rattrapais mes cours, il exécutait les travaux demandés. Quand il eut fini, vers 12h20, il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de moi et entreprenais de m'expliquer pour la cinquantième fois la leçon de maths afin que je sois opérationnelle pour demain.

J'examinais son profil sérieux alors qu'il m'expliquait une deuxième propriété de stats. Il était gentil et très pédagogique dans sa façon de me faire comprendre les choses. Je pouvais lui reposer trois fois la même question, il recommençait sans soupirer ni s'agacer. Il mettait toujours une touche d'humour et sans m'en rendre compte, grâce à ses plaisanteries, je retenais plus facilement le cours.

Cette matinée effaçait notre fin d'après-midi de mercredi... _Enfin presque... _

Mais j'étais décidée à écouter les conseils de ma soeur. Et puis, même si je refusais de me l'avouer, j'avais besoin du contact d'Edward, quelqu'il soit...


	9. Chapter 9 : Un samedi ensemble

_**Coucou les filles ! **_

_**Voilà, avec un peu de retard je vous poste ce chapitre.**_

_**Il est plus court qu'à l'accoutumée mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire plus longuement.**_

_**Comme vous le savez peut-être, j'ai perdu récemment Mathieu qui a été mon prof de théâtre et bien plus que ça, un ami vraiment génial**_

_**qui m'a poussé et m'a aidé à écrire, à donner le meilleur de moi-même sur Fragile Comme Du Crystal. **_

_**Donc je n'ai pas trop eu la tête à écrire et j'espère que vous m'en pardonnerez... **_

_**Je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment mais je tenais une dernière fois à le saluer, à saluer sa gentillesse et sa disponibilité... **_

_**Il a beaucoup compté pour moi. **_

_*****_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews mais tout ce que vous m'écrivez me va droit au coeur**_

_**& j'espère que vous apprécierez ce que vous lirez ici aujourd'hui...**_

_**Prochain chapitre jeudi.**_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**prenez soin de vous ! **_

_**Tiffany. **_

* * *

**POV EDWARD :**

Bella était purement extraordinaire. Cette fille, elle était un phénomène à elle seule ! J'entendais souvent ses proches ou Angela dire qu'elle tenait beaucoup d'Emmett mais je commençais à en être convaincu même si je ne connaissais pas très bien encore son frère ainé... La façon dont elle abordait les choses me faisait un bien fou et à son contact... et bien... je me sentais différent... _agréablement différent... _

J'avais eu peur lundi. Très peur que les ragots ne la blessent... Mais elle les avait balayé comme on balaie des miettes d'un revers de main... A la pause du lundi, j'avais aidé Bella à aller jusqu'au secrétariat du premier étage. Deux gros cons avaient ricané.

- Alors Cullen, on peut plus se passer de sexe ? Il est si doué que ça ?

Bella avait soupiré et s'était tournée, gémissant exagérément.

- Oh ouiii t'imagines même pas à quel point ! D'ailleurs, il va aller me tirer comme une bête ! Si t'es intéressé tu peux venir, on est très ouverts connard !

Les deux mecs n'avaient pas bronché mais je n'avais pu retenir mon éclat de rire.

- Ils sont pitoyables... avait-elle souri.

Toute la journée elle avait mordu. Et toute la journée, j'avais rigolé. _Bordel, c'était quand la dernière fois que j'avais autant ri ? _

Alice avait complètement adopté Bella ! Elle se jetait sur elle dès qu'on arrivait le matin. Je la véhiculais le temps que sa cheville se rétablisse et nous faisions connaissance. Je savais parfaitement désormais qu'en ce moment, elle relisait Roméo et Juliette dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chanter sous la douche, que le soir elle écoutait son baladeur et s'endormait la plupart du temps avec, qu'elle détestait aller dans des fast-food et qu'elle adorait aller au cinéma toute seule. _Je me surprenais à chaque trajet à me nourir de ses petits détails qui faisaient que Bella était Bella. _

*

Les journées passaient beaucoup plus vite... Ca faisait déjà un mois que je bossais pour les Cullen. Ce mardi-là, Bella entrait chez moi. Un nouveau contrôle de stats se profilait et elle galérait toujours autant. Elisabeth était déjà là lorsque nous arrivions. Je crois que ma mère aimait bien Bella.

- Vous voulez une part de gâteau au chocolat ? demandait ma mère de la cuisine.

Mon ventre et celui de Bella gargouillèrent en même temps. _Foutues endives au jambon de la cantoche ! _

- Oui, merci M'man !

J'ouvrais le livre et le cahier pour retrouver la leçon. Elisabeth nous amenait son gâteau et deux verres de lait.

- Je serai d'avis qu'ils abolissent les maths au lycée ! annonçait ma mère

Bella soupirait... _d'extase ? _Un petit air rêveur s'installait sur son visage, avec un joli sourire. _J'aimais bien la voir sourire... C'était très apaisant... _

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais ça aussi...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

- On s'y met ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils et reportait son attention sur son cahier.

- Ce que t'es rabat-joie...

J'éclatais de rire.

- Travaillez bien, je dois aller passer quelques coups de téléphone...

- Merci !

Je reprenais tout depuis le début pendant plus de deux heures et demi.

- C'est bon là comment j'ai fait ?

- Ouais, tu vois c'est pas sorcier !

- Je comprends vite mais faut m'expliquer longtemps c'est tout !

Je secouais la tête quand elle regardait son portable.

- Ouh ! Il est déjà 19h15 !

_Déjà ? Woow ! _

- Va falloir que je rentre...

- D'accord !

Je m'étirais et baillais.

- Je vois que ma présence te fait plaisir ! riait Bella

- C'est pas toi... En fait j'suis mort !

- Faut dormir la nuit mon coco !

- Bonne idée...

Elisabeth revint dans la cuisine.

- Vous partez, Bella ?

Mon amie acquiessait et se levait.

- Ah, au fait Edward... Samedi après-midi on va au cinéma avec Angela et Ben. Tu veux venir ?

- Vous allez voir quoi ?

- On se décidera sur place... Je vais envoyer un texto à Alice aussi... Ca te dit ?

_Tu parles que ça me disait ! Je préférais sortir plutôt que voir Marcus et son gros cul végéter devant la télé... Et puis... c'était difficile à expliquer mais j'avais l'impression d'être mieux quand j'étais avec Bella... _

Je me tournais vers Elisabeth.

- On a quelque chose de prévu samedi ?

- Non à priori rien du tout... Je serai à la Paroisse toute la journée de toute façon. Tu peux y aller si tu veux ! Ca te sortira !

- C'est cool, merci M'man !

Je raccompagnais Bella à sa voiture.

- Merci Edward...

- Pour ?

- Pour les stats et ta patience...

- Oh... je t'en prie...

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

- Edward...

- Oui ?

- Je suis contente que... enfin de te connaitre mieux... parce que t'es vraiment un mec bien...

_Là, c'est moi qui devais rougir... J'ignorais comment elle faisait... quel est son secret pour me mettre aussi à l'aise... _Avec elle, j'étais un autre.

- Je suis heureux que tu... sois mon amie, aussi...

_J'sais pas trop comment on s'y prenait pour ce genre de choses... C'était la première fois pratiquement que je pouvais toucher une certaine réciprocité avec une autre qu'Alice... _

Bella eut un petit sourire et se hissait sur les pieds. Je me penchais légèrement pour déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue. _J'adore son parfum... _

- On se voit demain...

- Oui... à demain...

Elle déposait une deuxième bise sur ma joue et rentrait chez elle.

Je rentrais en sifflotant un air que j'avais en tête depuis quelques jours maintenant. Elisabeth mettait la table.

- Tu m'aides chéri ?

- Ouaip !

J'attrapais les couverts pour les installer. _Incroyable ! J'en oubliais même de râler en mettant ceux de Monsieur Mon Beau-Père ! _

- Tu m'as l'air bien guilleret ce soir ! lançait ma mère en souriant.

_Tiens... Guilleret ?_

- Pas plus que d'habitude !

- Oooh si ! riait Elisabeth

Je passais près d'elle et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Mais ma parole mon fils ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?Elle t'en fait de l'effet la fille Cullen !

- C'est une bonne copine...

Elisabeth touillait les pommes de terre.

- Une bonne copine qui rougit au moindre de tes regards, de tes sourires et toi qui sifflote et est à deux doigts de danser une javanaise sur le comptoir de la cuisine ? Décidément les jeunes, votre définition de l'amitié me dépasse...

Je m'arrêtais net dans mes gestes... _C'est vrai ça... pourquoi je sifflais comme un imbécile dans cette cuisine ? Et est-ce que Bella rougissait vraiment à chaque fois quand je lui souriais ?_

**..::..**

J'attrapais ma veste en jeans blanche et l'enfilais. Le tintement de mes clés attirait Marcus.

- Où tu vas ?

- Au ciné...

_Tiens... depuis quand je suis aimable avec lui ? _

Il eut un petit rire mauvais.

- Hors de question !

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

_Bon... rectification... ça a pas duré ! _

- Tu restes ici point barre !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu vas faire quoi au cinéma ?

- Oh ben je sais pas... à ton avis... une partie de curling ?

Il se retournait brusquement et se relevait.

- Ne me... PARLE PAS... sur ce ton !

J'ouvrais la porte mais il se précipitait et la refermait. Il manquait de me la claquer sur les doigts.

- AIE PUTAIN MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?

_Faut qu'il se fasse soigner putain ! C'est vraiment une merde ce gars !_

- TU NE SORS PAS D'ICI ! TA MERE N'EST PAS LA, TU N'ES PAS MAJEUR, JE SUIS RESPONSABLE DE TOI !

_Responsable de mes deux ouais ! _

- RESPONSABLE ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? EN DIX ANS T'AS JAMAIS EU UN COMPORTEMENT RESPONSABLE ENVERS MOI ! ALORS COMMENCE PAS AVEC TES VIEUX DISCOURS DE PASTEUR EXEMPLAIRE !

Un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. _PUTAIN QU'IL M'ENERVE ! _Il s'approchait de la porte et fermait à clés...

_Non mais attends, on est en plein film là ?!_

- Laisse-moi sortir !

- Non ! Ta mère n'est pas là, JE prends les décisions !

Il glissait la clé dans sa poche de pantalon.

- MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT CON MA PAROLE ! MAMAN LE SAIT QUE JE VAIS AU CINE !

- Allez casse-toi ! Va dans ta piaule mettre ta musique et me gonfle pas tu veux ? Va bouder dans ton coin comme tu sais si bien le faire ! Ca m'arrange !

_Oh mais c'est qu'il deviendrait méchant !_

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con ce mec quand même... Dans une maison avec voitures généralement y a quoi ? Un garage ! Et généralement avec le garage il y a ? Une porte ! _Pauvre imbécile ! _

Je claquais la porte avec force. _Bon par contre là j'ai intérêt à courir ! _

- MASEN REVIENS LA ESPECE DE SALOP !

_Va te faire foutre ! _

J'ouvrais la portière de ma voiture et la claquais. Je n'eus pas allumé le moteur que Marcus sortait en courant.

- REVIENS LA ESPECE DE PETITE MERDE !

_Tiens, tu le vois celui-là ? _

J'enclenchais la marche arrière et partais en direction du cinéma.

*

Je tournais quelques minutes pour trouver une place de parking et courrais vers l'entrée.

J'étais en retard et Bella m'attendait. Un sourire se fendait sur son visage. Je me penchais vers elle pour lui faire la bise mais déjà elle m'empognait la main. En lui faisant la bise, elle eut un mouvement brutal de tête et ma bouche heurtait la commissure de ses lèvres... _euh... merde ! _

- Oh pardon... je voulais pas...

Les joues de Bella se teintèrent de rouge.

- Viens... C'est... ça a commencé...

- Oh... ouais... désolé du retard...

Elle m'entrainait à sa suite en courant, sa main aggripant la mienne. Elle me tendait un ticket. Ils avaient déjà acheté les billets. Le vigile regardait nos entrées et nous nous dirigions vers une salle au premier étage.

Le film débutait à peine mais déjà, des cris stridents émanaient de l'écran. _Un film d'horreur ! Ah ben ça c'est cool ! _Dans le noir, il nous fut impossible de retrouver Alice, Angela et Ben, d'autant plus que la salle était quasiment pleine. En s'installant sur deux sièges en haut à gauche, nous finissions par les apercevoir, sur des sièges au centre.

- J'crois qu'on a pas le choix, ils vont devoir se faire le film en amoureux... murmurait Bella.

- Ouais et Alice va se faire son film avec sa boite de pop-corn... soupirais-je en regardant ma meilleure amie s'empiffrer.

Déjà, un mec avait un flingue sur la tempe. _Oohh lui, il va pas faire long feu... _Lorsque le bruit de la détente s'actionnait, Bella sursautait. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Putain ça m'a fait peur !

Je me penchais vers elle sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- Accroche-toi, si tu veux mon avis c'est pas terminé !

Et vu le regard du type à l'écran, non c'était pas terminé du tout même !

- Génial...

Elle s'enfonçait un peu dans son siège, se calant contre le mur. Une heure passait sous le sang, les coups d'instruments sur les gens et autres giclées d'horreur. Je remarquais le visage crispé de mon amie.

- Ca va ?

Son regard dérivait sur Ben et Angie.

- Tu trouves ça romantique toi ?

- De quoi ?

- Venir mater un film d'horreur pour une sortie en amoureux...

Je suivais son regard pour voir Ben et Angela enlacés.

- Apparemment ils s'en plaignent pas... chuchotais-je.

- Alice doit se sentir seule...

- Oh t'en fais pas pour Alice... Elle adore ce genre de film !

Et effectivement, ma meilleure amie avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, comme totalement absorbée.

Bella se tortillait sur son siège.

- C'est fou le nombre de couples qu'il y a là !

Je remarquais son regard naviguant partout sauf sur l'écran. Je ne pus retenir un large sourire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle

- Serais-tu en train d'esquisser subtilement le film ?

- Pas du tout !

- T'es sûre ?

- Absolument, tiens regarde...

- D'accord !

Je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire en la fixant. A la lueur de ce grand écran, je pouvais admirer son profil très harmonieux. Ses longs cheveux ondulés encadraient son visage. Sa peau était un peu pâle mais faisait ressortir le chocolat de ses yeux. Son nez était fin et elle avait deux lèvres pleines et magnifiquement dessinées et...

_Aaaattends... Il m'arrive quoi là ? _

- Tu vois ? Je n'essaie pas d'esquisser «subtilement» le film ! m'annonçait-elle, me faisant sursauter.

Mais un énième cri et un nouveau coup de hache eurent raison d'elle. Elle poussait un petit cri et fermait les yeux, se cachant derrière mon épaule. J'éclatais de rire.

- Si t'étais un vrai ami, au lieu de te marrer tu me protègerais de cette horreur... bougonneait-elle contre ma veste.

- La prochaine fois on ira voir un dessin animé !

- Je préfère aussi...

- Tu peux sortir, y a plus de sang pour l'instant !

Je m'amusais beaucoup en sa compagnie. _Elle était si spontanée et douce... et tellement drôle ! _Au moment où elle relevait la tête, une énième boucherait explosait devant ses yeux.

Bella me frappait l'épaule.

- Imbécile !

- J'te jure j'ai pas fait exprès !

- C'est ça !

Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire. Elle se rapprochait de moi et enfouissait sa tête contre mon torse, aggripant le pan de ma veste en jean's. _Mon ventre se tordait inexplicablement... J'avais comme l'impression de milliers de papillons flottants à l'intérieur, me caressant les entrailles de leurs ailes légères... Mon coeur s'affolait plus que nécessaire et je ne pouvais retenir un léger tremblement. _

Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche d'une femme... Je n'avais jamais eu de petite amie ni ce genre de choses... Et Bella... comment dire... avec Bella... je découvrais tous ces gestes, ces moments où je me laissais transporter par elle... _C'est ça... Avec Bella, je me laisse vivre. Je ne triche pas. Je ne suis jamais en colère. Je suis calme. _Je la sentais trembler.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

Elle relevait brusquement le visage vers moi et ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Oh mon héros ! Merci !

Ses bras entourèrent ma nuque et elle me pressait contre elle en un geste pratiquement désespéré... _Bon, se rappeler que Bella déteste les films gores ! _

J'entrainais mon amie hors de la salle. Une fois dehors, elle frissonnait.

- Je déteste ce genre de films...

- Pourquoi vous avez voulu aller le voir alors ?

- Ils ont voté... Alice Ben et Angela voulaient le voir et comme j'étais toute seule, j'ai perdu !

- La prochaine fois, on se fera un ciné tous les deux et pas de vote ni rien, je t'emmènerai voir ce que tu veux...

_J'avais osé proposé ça ? Moi ? Edward Masen ? _Les joues de Bella se teintèrent d'une délicieuse couleur rouge encore une fois et elle appuyait sa tête contre mon bras.

- C'est proposé si gentiment que je ne peux qu'accepter...

Et voilà. C'est là, à cet instant que je savais ce qui changeait... _A cet instant où mon coeur s'était emballé à cette proposition. A cet instant où je croisais ses yeux chocolat timides et son sourire délicat... quand j'avais compris que Bella aimait vraiment ma présence et m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais ou tentais d'être... _

- Edward... ça va ?

- Hein ?

Un petit sourire illuminait son visage.

- T'es parti sur quelle planète ?

A la vérité, je me sentais pâteux, presque honteux d'avoir laissé dérivé mon esprit.

- Euh... ben la mienne... sûrement !

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Je l'aime bien ta planète... Un peu bizarre mais j'aime bien !

- Elle est pas mieux la tienne !

- Je loue celle de mon frère !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrait et dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous dans un bistrot à siroter quelques boissons...

**..::..**

En dépit de mon accrochage avec Marcus, la journée avait été excellente ! J'avais l'impression d'exister... d'être quelqu'un... J'avais des amis : Alice, Ben et Angela. Et j'avais Bella... _J'avais l'impression que chacun de nos mouvements étaient coordonés. Il y avait une complicité naissante et extrêmement agréable à vivre... Elle me prenait pour ce que j'étais et pas pour ce que j'essayais d'être... _J'avais l'impression d'être en perpétuelle quête de ma place... Souvent, j'avais l'impression qu'où que je sois, j'étais de trop._ Une sorte de boulet que tout le monde voulait éviter comme la peste. _Avec Bella, je n'avais pas cette impression. _C'était comme si j'étais accepté, apprécié, et surtout que cette «affection» était partagée. _Le temps passait et je me rendais compte que je devenais très protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle...

Je sais, c'est totalement ridicule mais j'en éprouvais le besoin. Elle était bien assez grande pour se défendre, elle me l'avait prouvé. Mais je sais pas, il y avait ce quelque chose d'un peu différent. _Rares étaient les fois où j'avais ressenti ce besoin envers Alice. Mais Alice, c'était différent, ça faisait sept ans que c'était mon amie. Et puis elle, elle faisait sa vie. Parfois de façon un peu olé-olé mais c'était Alice et ça ne choquait personne. _

Assise à côté de moi au pub, je ressentais chaque centimètre de son bras posé contre le mien. Mon contact ne la gênait pas. Ne la révulsait pas. _J'aimais ressentir cette chaleur émanant d'elle et ces picotements dans mon ventre. _

- J'peux te le prêter si tu veux !

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Ben oui, y a pas de soucis !

J'avais l'impression de sortir d'une intense analyse. Le constat était là : j'étais heureux aujourd'hui et sans Bella, je savais que ça n'aurait probablement pas été pareil.

- Edward, tu peux m'emmener ?

- Où ça ?

Mes quatres amis éclataient de rire. _Bon ok c'est cool, j'étais encore dans la lune, c'est ça ? _

- Alice appelle la lune ! Alice appelle la lune !

Bella eut un large sourire en me regardant et se rapprochait de moi, serrant ma main qui était posée sur la banquette. _J'aimais son toucher, sa peau était très douce..._

- Vous moquez pas de lui... Il est tout chamboulé il a pas supporté le film...

_Non mais j'hallucine là ! _

- C'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité, jeune fille ! grondais-je faussement

Bella s'étonnait.

- C'est pas toi qui m'a supplié de sortir ?

- Hum... Voyons voir... Non...

Bella eut un soupir et un petit rire en regardant de nouveau Alice.

- On voulait juste savoir si tu pouvais emmener Alice à la maison pour qu'elle vienne récupérer un livre que je veux lui prêter !

- Euh ouais... pas de soucis...

- Merci Edward !

- J't'en prie... Je termine mon verre et on y va !

Je prenais mon verre de coca de ma main droite et le portais à mes lèvres pour le terminer. C'est alors que je remarquais que les mains de Bella étaient toujours posées sur ma main gauche sur la banquette entre nous deux...

Ses ongles caressaient distraitement les jointures entre mes doigts. _La caresse était apaisante... _J'observais le profil de Bella... Elle discutait avec Angela et Ben, comme si de rien n'était... _Faisait-elle ce geste machinalement ? _En tout cas... c'était vraiment très agréable et même si tout en moi me criait de retirer ma main, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. J'avais envie qu'elle continue, que jamais ce geste ne s'arrête, même si elle ne l'effectuait que tout à fait machinalement...

- On va y aller nous ! annonçait Ben

- Oh, déjà ? Vous voulez pas venir à la maison ? demandait Bella

- T'es gentille mais on doit repasser par chez mes parents pour qu'Angie récupère son sac pour demain.

Ils partaient en week-end avec le frère ainé de Ben ce soir.

- Amusez-vous bien !

- Ouais, vous aussi merci !

Ben et Angela payaient leurs consommations et nous nous levions pour regagner nos voitures. Lorsque la main de Bella quittait la mienne, je me sentais comme seul.

Je croisais son regard et elle rougissait avec un léger sourire. _Je ne savais plus quoi penser... plus j'étais prêt d'elle et plus mes certitudes sur notre relation s'ébranlaient. Est-ce que, quand on est amis, on a ce genre de gestes ? Ou est-ce juste tout simplement que Bella... Non. Impossible ! On peut pas s'enticher d'un type comme moi... _Je suis la dernière des merdes. Pathétique au possible, un beau-père pitoyable, zéro vie sociale et la «chèvre» du lycée...

_Bella t'offre juste une amitié différente de celle d'Alice. _

Je démarrais ma voiture, Alice à mes côtés. Elle n'avait toujours pas son permis. Je m'engageais derrière la volvo de Bella.

- Edward ?

- Ouais ?

- J'ai la berlue ou Bella te tenait la main sur la banquette du pub ?

_Putain ! Foutue Alice avec ses yeux à l'affût du moindre geste..._

- T'as la berlue !

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas envie d'avouer ce geste secret.

- Non c'est pas vrai ! ISABELLA CULLEN T'A TENU LA MAIN SUR LA BANQUETTE !

- Mais gueule pas comme ça !

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Ben quoi ?

- Tu racontes des âneries... Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est impossible que j'ai une petite amie...

- Arrête avec ça Edward ! C'est possible ! T'es plutôt beau mec quand même ! T'es loin d'être idiot ! T'es marrant !

Au stop, je ne pus m'empêcher d'arquer mon sourcil en l'écoutant.

- T'es entrain de me faire une déclaration là ?

Elle me tapait l'épaule.

- Mais non crétin : j'essaye juste de te faire voir que t'es pas un déchet ! Et que tu plais à Bella...

- Arrête tes conneries !

- Mes conneries ? Réagis Edward ! Est-ce que je te tiens la main quand on va au bar ?

- On va jamais au bar... rétorquais-je, un brin agacé.

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'énervait qu'elle ait vu ce geste de Bella... C'était le secret de Bella... Pas le sien... Si elle avait envie que ce mouvement reste inconnu des autres c'était râté. Et là, Alice violait son jardin secret. _

*

Je me garais devant chez les Cullen. Une voiture rouge était dans l'allée. _Ils recevaient du monde apparemment... _

- On va pas te déranger Bella s'il y a du monde...

- Mais non c'est mon frère Jasper ! Ca dérange personne...

Derrière moi, Alice émit une sorte de couinement très bruyant. _Evidemment, Jasper Cullen... _

- Ca va Alice ? demandait Bella

- Euh oui... désolée... règles douloureuses !

J'écarquillais les yeux. _Règles douloureuses... Cette vieille excuse ! _

Nous franchissions la porte et entrions dans le couloir. Des voix s'élevaient du salon. J'accompagnais Bella et derrière moi, je pouvais presque sentir Alice iradier de bonheur... _Ca me faisait sourire... Elle était tellement attachante dans son amour inconditionnel pour Jasper... _

J'entrais dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde était là : Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie. Et sur le canapé, affalé contre des coussins Jasper et... _et merde ! _Une femme blonde aux yeux marrons était appuyée contre le torse du frère de Bella de telle façon que personne ne pouvait avoir de doutes sur la nature de leur relation... _Maria je suppose... _

- Ah Bella ! Alors ce cinéma ? C'était bien ?

Elle haussait les épaules en allant embrasser son frère et la compagne de celui-ci.

- Edward n'a pas supporté le film d'horreur ! lançait mon amie sur un ton négligé.

Les Cullen éclataient de rire.

- Entre Edward... Ne reste pas dans le couloir !

Je m'avançais dans le salon pour saluer tout le monde. Bella se tournait vers moi.

- Alice je vais aller te chercher le livre dans ma... Elle est où ?

En me retournant, je constatais qu'Alice n'était plus là...


	10. Chapter 10 : Découvrir des choses

_**Stephenie Meyer blabla Twilight. **_

* * *

**flow : **MDR Mon Dieu ma pauvre, t'as failli souffrir à ce que je vois !! La relation Edward et Bella s'approfondit un peu plus et laisse de la place à certains doutes maintenant. Alice va devoir s'accrocher mais ce sera dur pour elle. Quant à Bella, elle a du caractère ça c'est sur !!

**mimie30 : **Pour te répondre, mon prof de théâtre est décédé d'une malformation cardiaque. Une atrophie je crois que c'est le nom exact de ce qu'il avait... Enfin voilà quoi, je tenais beaucoup à lui, c'était un ami avant d'être mon prof et j'oublierai jamais ses heures de patience pour m'avoir guidé dans FCDC... Pour savoir ce qui attend Edward à son retour chez lui, c'est ici... La réaction d'Alice, tu la trouveras ici aussi. Edward souffre de sa situation en général et la présence de Bella lui permet de ne pas trop se renfermer. Bonne lecture à toi et gros bisous =)

**Morgane : **Merci beaucoup. J'avais besoin d'écrire ce précédent chapitre pour ne pas trop penser à ce qui s'est passé. Edward découvre peu à peu qu'il voit Bella différemment. Ca lui fait bizarre mais je crois qu'il aime ça =) Alice a dut beaucoup souffrir de voir Jasper ainsi... Reste à savoir quelle sera sa réaction... Merci de ton passage et bonne lecture !

**severine : **Ton grand-père avait raison : ce sont les meilleurs qui partent en premier. Je crois effectivement qu'Alice s'est enfuie en voyant Maria dans les bras de Jasper. Merci beaucoup, si un jour un miracle se produit et que je publie, je ferai savoir, promis =) Bonne lecture :)

**Merci aussi à bébé23, camille, débby alias alice (**Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonner une fic trop tôt, rassure-toi =)**), evid3-nce (**J'essayerai de voir ce livre que tu me dis, merci!**), fraise, gwendoudou, HelleHaare, **une revieweuse qui n'a pas mis de pseudo**, **une autre revieweuse qui n'a pas mis de pseudo (c'est p'tètre la même**), lou0çoOo6 (**C'est vrai la chanson faisait vieillote mais c'était marrant =) Gros bisous miss**), Lulu (**Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore à quel chapitre ça se passera... Mais ça approche, j'ai une vague idée déjà!**), matrineu54, mélissa, Onja, titijade (**Merci pour cette review & pour ton petit mot pour mon ami... Ca me touche... Bonne lecture!**). **

_**Voici ce nouveau chapitre. **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_*****_

_**La suite, c'est samedi si je ne m'abuse.**_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**prenez soin de vous et à très vite !**_

_**tiffany !**_

* * *

_**{Playlist : Era - Prayers}**_

**Point de vue d**'**Alice.**

Je savais que Jasper aurait sûrement fait sa vie. Je savais que Jasper ne me connaissait pas. Je savais que je n'aimais Jasper que d'un amour à sens unique. Je savais tout ça...

Et pourtant, malgré tout, la terre aurait pu s'écrouler que je n'aurai pas pu être plus triste que ce que j'avais ressenti en voyant cette blondasse affalée sur lui. Les yeux bleus de Jasper m'avaient brûlé en s'accrochant aux miens l'espace de quelques secondes. Tout en moi s'était incendié, prêt à mourir...

- ALICE !

_Edward... évidemment ! _

- Alice...

_Et Bella... Non... pas devant elle ! Il s'agissait de son frère, merde ! _

Une poigne forte entourait mon poignet et me retournait. _Fermer les yeux, ne pas craquer, ne pas montrer, être forte ! Etre Alice Swan ! _

- Hey Alice...

Le murmure d'Edward atterrissait directement en plein dans mon coeur et je ne pouvais plus retenir... _Edward sait tout ! Il ne dira rien à Bella ! Il te trouvera une excuse ! _

- Viens là... Ca va aller...

Je n'avais pas de grand-frère. Je n'avais personne à part Edward. Je ne pouvais retenir mes sanglots quand il m'approchait de son torse et me serrait contre lui.

- Pleure ma belle... Lâche tout ce que t'as...

Edward savait tout. Même s'il ne comprenait pas, il me respectait. Sa main appuyait ma tête contre lui sans me lâcher. _Jasper allongé sur ce canapé, cette blonde dans ses bras. Ils étaient un couple. Cette fille a tout ce que je voulais depuis des années... tout ce que j'ai toujours fantasmé... Il était comme je le pressentais : un mec câlin avec sa copine. _

- Ca va aller Alice...

J'acquiessais. Bien sûr que ça n'irait pas mais il ne fallait pas... Les femmes ne pleurent pas... Et quand on aime : on affronte tout ! _Les magnifiques yeux de Jasper étaient censés me donner toute ma force... pas me faire pleurer ! _

Edward m'entrainait sur un banc et je me laissais aller contre son épaule.

- Ca va, c'est rien...

_Jasper n'est pas RIEN ! _

- C'est pas v...vrai...

Un souffle fort et une respiration haletante se faisaient entendre derrière moi.

- Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La voix essouflée de Bella me parvenait et je la sentais se pencher vers nous.

- C'est rien... répondit Edward

- Rien ? Mais elle pleure !

Je ne l'entendais plus cependant. J'imaginais qu'Edward avait dû lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment...

_Je suis amoureuse de ton demi-frère, Bella ! _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella. **

Mais pourquoi elle pleurait ? Et pourquoi elle était partie comme ça ? Je retrouvais Alice dans les bras d'Edward sur un banc. Il la consolait avec des mots apaisants...

- Ca va, c'est rien...

_Il est donc au courant de ce qui se passe... Serait-ce un mal ancien qui ronge mon amie en secret ? _

- C'est pas v...vrai...

La voix d'Alice transpirait d'une souffrance profonde... J'aimais pas la voir dans cet état. C'était peut-être un truc difficile dans sa famille et il fallait que je l'aide ! Plus on est entourés dans ce genre d'épreuves, mieux c'est !

- Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Les sanglots de mon amie ne s'apaisaient pas et ce fut Edward qui la consolait toujours, qui me répondait.

- C'est rien...

- Rien ? Mais elle pleure !

Edward me fit un «chut» avec son index sur sa bouche et eut un léger froncement de sourcils. J'ignorais combien de temps nous étions restés tous les trois sur ce banc dehors. Finalement, Alice relevait la tête vers Edward.

- Tu s...savais ? hoquetait-elle.

Mon ami déglutissait et acquiessait. Alice émit un petit couinement et reposait sa tête contre l'épaule d'Edward.

- Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

- Parce que tu aurais souffert... Et je voulais pas être celui qui te ferait du mal...

- Qu'est-ce que... je dois... faire ?

Edward me regardait et je passais ma main dans le dos d'Alice pour la réconforter. _J'ignorais de quoi ils parlaient mais ça avait l'air grave... _

- Explique-moi Alice... Je pourrais peut-être t'aider...

Alice relevait la tête et ses yeux pleins de larmes me fixaient. Elle échangeait un regard avec Edward.

- Tu peux lui dire... J'ai confiance en Bella... Elle ne dira rien et ne te jugera pas...

Alice reportait son attention sur moi.

- Je te le jure Alice... Edward a raison ! Je ne dirai rien et ne te jugerai pas...

Elle se redressait légèrement et Edward lui tendait un mouchoir. Elle fixait les graviers au sol. Edward pressait sa main légèrement.

- C'est assez... loufoque comme situation et... je voudrais pas que tu me prennes pour une givrée...

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, Alice !

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je suis... amoureuse de... ton frère...

Je ne crois pas avoir pu masquer ma surprise. _Mon frère ? _

- Emmett ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête. _Jasper ?!?!_

- Jasper ?  
Cette fois, elle fit «oui» et un petit rougissement parcourait son visage.

_WAOH LA VAAAAAAAAAAAACHE ! _

- Amoureuse comme... amoureuse ? Enfin j'veux dire... vraiment ?

- Oui... Amoureuse avec les palpitations au coeur, les picotements dans la nuque, les ailes de papillon qui chatouillent le ventre et tout et tout...

_Je vois... exactement ce que je ressentais quand Edward était près de moi... BEN DIS DONC ! ALICE AMOUREUSE DE MON FRANGIN ! _

- Mais... tu le connais ?

- Je l'ai vu trois fois.

- Mais... enfin... tu lui as déjà parlé ?

- Non jamais... La seule fois que j'étais proche de lui, c'était tout à l'heure...

_Et beeeeeen... Dire que je n'étais pas étonnée serait mentir. _

- Et pourquoi tu t'es enfu...

Le lien se faisait au fil de ma question. _Maria était dans les bras de Jasper. _

- Oh... Je suis désolée...

_J'imaginais très bien ce qu'elle ressentait... comme ce que j'avais ressenti quand Edward m'avait avoué aimer Irina... _

- T'as pas à l'être... Tu vois je savais... enfin j'imaginais bien qu'il aurait fait sa vie... J'suis folle mais pas stupide... Seulement, ça m'a surpris.

- Je comprends... Ils ont dû arriver à l'improviste, parce que en tout cas ce matin, leur venue n'était pas programmée !

Une idée germait dans ma tête. Je savais qu'Alice aimait mon frère. Je savais aussi que le seul bonheur d'une femme amoureuse, c'est de voir l'être aimé, quelqu'en soient les circonstances. _Alice avait droit à ça aussi..._

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Ca te dirait qu'on se fasse une soirée entre filles ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben tu sais, une soirée entre filles chez moi... Tu pourrais voir Jasper, faire sa connaissance enfin tout ça quoi... Sauf si la présence de Maria t'ennuie...

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillaient et soudain, un large sourire inondait son visage.

- Je m'en accomoderai ! Je suis douée pour ne pas voir ceux que je veux pas ! Merci Bella !

Elle m'enlaçait et je lui rendais son étreinte. Le visage d'Edward était illuminé d'un vaste sourire. _Il adore Alice ! _Il me mimait un «merci» et je lui souriais. Il me fit un petit clin d'oeil... _Comment aurais-je pu juger Alice alors que je ressentais la même chose qu'elle ? _

- Bon, je vais rentrer moi ! lançait Edward.

Alice téléphonait à sa mère pour savoir si elle pouvait rester.

- Tu veux pas rester un peu ? demandais-je, assise à côté de lui sur le banc.

- Non, ma mère va rentrer et ça va être l'heure de manger... Marcus déteste qu'on bouffe deux minutes en retard...

Le visage d'Edward s'éteignait.

- Ca s'arrange pas avec lui ?

- Tu parles... Ca s'arrangera pas tant que l'un de nous deux n'aura pas quitté la maison ou qu'un poing ne sera pas parti...

Ca me tordait le ventre. _J'imaginais tant bien que mal l'ambiance qui régnait chez les Masen. Comment Edward pouvait-il avoir confiance en lui avec la compagnie d'un beau-père aussi mauvais que Marcus ? _

- Tu crois que c'est la seule issue ?

Il acquiessait.

- Ca finira comme ça de toute façon...

De sa voix émanait une sorte de fatalité. _Il était résigné à son sort... Et c'était terrible ! _Il relevait son regard dans un rire sonnant faux, posant ses yeux sur Alice qui téléphonait au loin.

- Faut juste espérer que ce sera moi qui aura le dernier mot, pas vrai ?

Il reportait ses yeux sur moi et je rougissais. J'eus un léger sourire. _Ses paroles me faisaient flipper. Si c'était Marcus qui avait le dernier mot, il se passerait quoi pour Edward ? Il serait foutu dehors ? Il partirait ? Marcus le tabasserait ? Et après, il se passerait quoi ? _

- Allez, faut que je rentre...

- D'accord...

Nous nous relevions.

- Merci pour Alice... pas la juger et...

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire.

- T'en fais pas, je la comprends...

- T'es vraiment une fille bien, Bella...

Son visage eut un petit rougissement et je ne pouvais empêcher les miens. _Les frissons, les papillons dans le ventre... Tout était là, comme pour Alice avec Jasper !_

- Merci...

Il se penchait vers moi et déposait ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait, mais je me retrouvais avec mes bras autour de sa nuque, me laissant bercer par sa délicieuse odeur... Ses bras serraient timidement mes reins.

- A demain... Passez une bonne soirée «entre filles» et ne vous empiffrez pas trop de glaces... souriait-il

- Jaloux ! A demain !

Alice revint vers nous avec un léger sourire et l'embrassait.

Je passais mon bras sous celui d'Alice et l'entrainais vers la maison.

- T'es prête ?

Elle acquiessait.

- C'est parti !

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

J'arrivais à la maison à 19h20. Ma mère était déjà rentrée et j'étais soulagé ! Avec Elisabeth dans les parages, Marcus ne me dirait rien quant à notre altercation de tout à l'heure. En revanche, si on était seuls tous les deux... _C'est pas qu'il me faisait tellement peur mais son geste de m'avoir quasiment fermé la porte sur la main m'avait surpris. C'était comme si je n'avais pas tout vu de lui... _

J'ouvrais la porte mais j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à rentrer. _Je pensais à Alice et à Bella... J'ignorais si mon amie était assez forte pour affronter la copine de Jasper. _

- Il est rentré ! braillait Marcus de la cuisine.

J'entrais dans la pièce et déposais ma veste sur une chaise.

- Ton blouson dans le placard ! m'ordonnait-il.

Si ses yeux avaient lancé des flèches, je serai mort ! _Il m'en voulait pour tout à l'heure et je savais que je trinquerai un de ces quatre. C'était non pas une certitude, mais une promesse que je lisais dans ses yeux ! _

- Bonsoir à toi aussi !

Elisabeth soupirait.

- C'était bien ton cinéma ? me demandait-elle en m'embrassant.

- On a pas pu voir tout le film, Bella n'a pas aimé ! C'était un film d'horreur...

- Quelle idée débile d'aller voir ce genre de trucs si elle supporte pas ça... marmonnait l'autre dans mon dos.

_Code rouge : ne pas toucher à Bella. _La colère montait graduellement en moi. Ma mère soupirait et me tapotait l'épaule.

- Va t'asseoir chéri et donne-moi ton assiette...

J'obtempérais et commençais à couper mon steak.

- Sers-moi Elisabeth ! J'ai faim ! Ton fils n'est pas foutu de rentrer à l'heure et de respecter les horaires du diner.

Je reposais mes couverts brutalement. _Heh mais lui un de ces quatre, je vais me le faire ! _

- Laisse-le Marcus ! C'est pas comme s'il était rentré à 21h. Vingt minutes de plus pour avoir le diner n'est pas excessif !

Elle remplissait brutalement son assiette et une goutte de sauce giclait sur la chemise du Pasteur.

- Et maintenant on mange ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre, c'est clair ?

_Bien joué M'man ! _Marcus était en rogne et soupirait en nettoyant sa chemise. Fallait pas exagérer merde ! Y avait quoi ? Deux gouttes ? Bon Ok, c'était deux gouttes de sang de steak, c'était pas comme si elle avait renversé un seau d'hémoglobines sur ses fringues quand même. _En plus, il fait même pas la lessive ce gros con ! _

*

La gueulante d'Elisabeth avait porté ses fruits et Marcus ne l'ouvrait pas. D'ailleurs, personne ne commentait quoi que ce soit pendant le diner. Après avoir fini son assiette, le pasteur se levait et s'enfermait dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

- Il pourrait débarrasser merde ! râlais-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

_Je sais, je le cherche ! _

- Edward, abstiens-toi de ce genre de choses ! Va chercher l'éponge !

J'obéissais. Ma mère avait l'air fatigué. Et valait mieux pas être chiant avec elle quand elle était dans cet état. Elle travaillait six jours et demi sur sept. Et demi parce que le dimanche matin, elle était à la messe et faisait bonne figure, aidant chaque paroissien.

_Elle est très croyante ma mère. _Sa vie, c'était aider les autres, les écouter, trouver des solutions. Elle gérait un foyer pour enfants en difficultés, elle rendait visite aux paroissiens les plus démunis et leur apportait chaleur humaine et écoute. Et parfois, des petits gâteaux. Elle était payée une misère mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu changer de métier. Elle a toujours eu un grand coeur aussi loin que je puisse m'en rappeler. Elle se sacrifiait souvent pour moi quand j'étais gosse. Si, par exemple, un de ses tee-shirt était troué mais que mon pantalon devenait un peu court (même de pas grand chose), elle préférait m'en racheter un plutôt que s'occuper d'elle.

Et même, il lui arrivait régulièrement de revenir un soir et de m'offrir un CD qui me faisait envie mais que je n'avais pas les moyens de me payer. Alors qu'elle aurait pu se faire plaisir pour elle, s'acheter un album, un livre ou autre chose. _J'adore Elisabeth et si je devais la perdre, je n'étais pas sûr de savoir m'en remettre... Avec Alice, et maintenant Bella, ma mère était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. _Elle ne cessait de me dire que j'étais le plus beau cadeau que le Sergent Masen avait pu lui faire...

_Et c'était incroyable et très étrange à la fois pour moi. C'était le plus grand compliment que j'ai jamais reçu. J'avais une espèce de vénération pour mon père, ce père décédé mais tellement impressionnant et respectable dans son uniforme militaire... Et quand ma mère me disait que j'étais le plus beau cadeau que cet homme avait pu lui donner, je me sentais mal. J'étais très loin d'être digne de mon père. Je n'étais pas fort ni courageux, je n'étais qu'un bon à rien qui se frictionnait en permanence avec Marcus. Je menais une vie pitoyable et je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : fuir Port Angeles. Le sergent lui ne fuyait pas les balles, il les avait affronté ! _

Et de tout ça, je me sentais mal. Elisabeth n'aurait jamais ce fils courageux, digne du Sergent Masen. Elle avait Edward. Juste Edward et rien d'autre.

- Edward ? Youhou !

Je sursautais. Elisabeth me souriait.

- Tu pensais à la fille Cullen ?

_Bella ? Non, pour une fois je ne pensais pas à elle... Pour une fois ? _C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, Bella avait peu quitté mes pensées...

- Alors à qui pensais-tu ?

- A papa...

Elisabeth fermait le sac poubelle et s'asseyait sur une chaise de la cuisine face à moi.

- A quoi pensais-tu sur lui ?

- Je me disais qu'il était très courageux et brave... que j'sais pas d'où il tenait ça !

Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de ma mère.

- Je l'ai connu, il était déjà comme ça. Un homme dur, qui prétendait que les événements de la vie ne l'affectaient pas... Mais je l'ai découvert autrement. Simple et attachant. Ce n'était qu'une carapace pour se protéger.

- Se protéger de quoi ?

- Ses parents ont été très durs avec lui et ses deux frères. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix d'investir l'armée. Ton grand-père était un Général très respecté ! Ca filait droit, que ce soit pour sa femme et ses fils. Tout ce qui ne constituait pas un travail pour défendre le pays était à proscrire. Ton père ne voulait pas de ça ! Ca lui faisait peur !

- A papa ? Il avait peur de l'armée ?

- Oui ! Mais à force de se prendre quelques torgnoles au coin de la tête par son père qui ne «voulait pas d'un pleurnichard», il a fini par s'endurcir...

_Wow..._

- Pourquoi il ne le renvoyait pas chier ?

- Les moeurs n'étaient pas les mêmes à l'époque, Edward. Je peux m'estimer heureuse d'avoir pu le fréquenter librement. Ton oncle Jerry a été banni de chez lui à 16 ans parce qu'il fréquentait la fille d'une couturière.

- C'est débile... Et la mère de Papa, elle disait rien ?

- Elle n'avait pas intérêt à l'ouvrir non plus ! Tu ne réalises pas à quel point ton grand-père était un homme rude ! Je me souviens que ton père me disait que jamais son père ne l'avait embrassé !

- Jamais ?

_J'étais vert ! _

- Non, jamais ! Du moins, il n'en a pas le souvenir.

- Il était pareil avec Jerry et Anthony ?

- Avec Jerry oui. Anthony, lui, a eu un traitement de faveur. L'armée, c'était son objectif, ce qui faisait la fierté de ton grand-père ! Je vais même te dire mieux : quand ton grand-père a reçu un courrier l'informant qu'Anthony avait été tué pendant la Guerre du Viet-Nam en 67, il n'a pas versé une larme. Ta grand-mère était effondrée mais lui disait «Vous devriez être fiers, il est tombé sous la bannière de son pays!».

_Et beeeen... givré le vieux ! _

- Heh mais il était con ou quoi ?

Elisabeth eut un sourire.

- Il ne fallait pas pleurer, pour lui c'était un gage de faiblesse.

- Y a que Jerry qui s'en est sorti !

_J'aimais bien l'Oncle Jerry. Il vivait encore à Chicago et maintenant, il avait 63 ans. On passait systématiquement le voir quand nous étions de retour dans cette ville avec ma mère et il m'envoyait toujours un petit quelque chose pour mon anniversaire ou Noël. _

- Il a eu de la chance qu'Helena soit auprès de lui. Après qu'il ait été foutu dehors par ton grand-père, il a trouvé refuge chez ses parents et ils se sont mariés à leurs 18 ans.

_La Tante Helena aussi je l'aime bien ! _Ils étaient toujours ensemble avec mon oncle. Ils avaient eu trois filles et deux fils je crois. Maisje ne les connaissais pas. C'était la seule partie de la famille de Papa qui était encore en vie.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ton père ne voulait pas et ne voudrait pas que tu connaisses tout ça ! Tu ne te rappelles pas de lui et il t'a peu connu mais dès qu'il revenait de mission, il passait toujours beaucoup de temps avec toi. Il serait fier de toi : fier de te voir passer ton bac, d'avoir un bulletin irréprochable...

_Ca m'étonnerait que de là-haut, le Sergent soit fier de ce fils pathétique ! _

- Si tu le dis...

- Je te le dis Edward ! Sois en certain !

- J'aimerais bien être aussi fort que lui... Avoir sa vie...

Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non Edward ! Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas aimé avoir la vie de ton père ! Tu ne mesures pas ta chance d'avoir juste des traces de poussière à chasser, et pas des milliers d'ennemis sur lesquels tu dois tirer, auxquels tu dois enlever la vie juste pour que ton pays ait davantage de pouvoir et d'emprise dans le monde...

Elisabeth se relevait et amenait le sac poubelle.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu travailles demain !

- Ouais... J'y vais ! Bonne nuit M'man !

- Bonne nuit chéri !

Elle m'embrassait et sortait dehors pour mettre le sac d'ordures dans la benne grise. Au moment où je posais ma main sur la rambarde blanche de l'escalier menant à l'étage, Marcus surgissait de son bureau et m'empognait la main.

- Bien joué Masen ! T'as réussi à faire ce que tu voulais... Mais ta mère ne sera pas toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Et ce jour-là, tu pourras te tirer d'ici ! J'y veillerai personnellement...

Ses yeux noirs et menaçants confirmaient tous mes doutes : un jour ou l'autre, on en viendrait aux mains voire pire. Et si ce jour-là arrivait, je prendrai tout ce qui me passerait sous la main pour lui faire payer ses années de torture psychologique.

Je grimpais dans ma chambre et m'y enfermais parce qu'Elisabeth était rerentrée.

_Un jour c'est clair, Marcus Voltero ira crever en Enfer ! _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella.**

On dinait tous ensemble. La table de la salle à manger était bien remplie. _Ca faisait au moins une éternité qu'on avait pas diné tous réunis. _J'observais Alice du coin de l'oeil. Elle semblait à l'aise malgré ses fréquents regards à mon frère Jasper qui était assis en biais par rapport à elle.

- Alors Alice, tu es dans la classe de Bella et Edward ?

Elle acquiessait.

- On a quelques modules en commun !

- Tu as déjà une idée pour tes futures études ? Ou souhaites-tu travailler ?  
Ma mère ne lâchait pas Alice.

- J'aimerai travailler dans la mode, le stylisme, ce genre de choses... ou réaliser des costumes sur des plateaux de tournage.

- Oh, mais Jasper fait aussi ses études dans le monde du cinéma ! s'exclamait Esmé.

Mon amie eut du mal à ne pas rougir.

- Tu as entendu, Jazz ?

Mon demi-frère ne relevait la tête de sa cuisse de poulet et s'essuyait la bouche.

- Ouais. Ben c'est cool, tu devrais persévérer dans cette voie là !

Entendu comme ça, on aurait pu croire que mon frère s'en fichait. _En fait, c'était sa nature : il était très désinvolte et donnait l'impression de ne pas accorder d'importance à ce qui se passait autour de lui. _

- En plus, le milieu du cinéma c'est cool !

- Tu fais quoi comme spécialisation toi ? demandait timidement Alice

- Scénariste.

- Et c'est un scénariste de génie !

Maria La Glue était de retour ! Elle embrassait la joue de Jasper et ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, la repoussant légèrement de son coude. Rosalie fit semblant de se retenir de vomir. J'avais envie de rire.

- Arrête ça ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça !

- Mais Jasper...

- Emmett, passe-moi la bière !

- Ouaip !

Mon autre demi-frère lui tendait une bouteille. _Un froid venait d'être jeté depuis que Jazz avait repoussé Maria. Je me sentais gênée. Effectivement, leur relation était au plus bas... _Seules Rosalie et Alice affichaient un air satisfait.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Emmett et Carlisle partaient voir un match de basket. Jasper était crevé et s'affalait sur le canapé.

- Minou, on va faire un tour en ville ? demandait Maria.

- Oh putain non ! Pas maintenant ! Je viens de me taper toute la journée en bagnole pour venir de Los Angeles, j'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller poser mon cul dans ma piaule et de dormir !

- Mais Jasper... Je repars mardi et toi tu vas rester une semaine ici, on pourra pas se voir !

- On est samedi, Maria ! Jusqu'à mardi... On a le temps pour sortir !

Maria se relevait du canapé, bondissante.

- Mais bon sang Jasper ! Tu veux plus rien faire avec moi ! Y a une autre femme c'est ça ? Dis-le !

Jasper lançait la télécommande sur la table basse en soufflant.

- Heh, j'te jure tu me saoules ! Recommence pas !

Esmé nous regardait étonnée et nous poussait dans le couloir pour refermer la porte du salon sur eux.

- Vous feriez bien de monter les filles...

Alice et moi échangions un regard et Rosalie attrapait son sac à mains.

- Esmé, j'ai trouvé quelques trucs pour le bébé, tu veux les voir ?

- Volontiers ma jolie... On va aller dans ma chambre, je crois qu'il fait laisser Jasper et Maria. A demain Bella... A demain Alice !

- A demain !

J'entrainais mon amie dans les escaliers et la faisait entrer dans ma chambre. Alice frétillait.

- T'as une salle de bains pour toi toute seule ?  
J'acquiessais.

- Tiens, je vais te prêter une chemise de nuit !

- Merci !

Je lui tendais la seule nuisette que je possédais et attrapais mon vieux pyjama.

*****

Nous étions changées et assises dans mon lit.

- Ca a l'air de mal aller entre ton frère et Maria...

J'acquiessais.

- Maria croit que Jasper la trompe...

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Comment ?

- Aussi détaché des choses ?

- La plupart du temps oui ! A l'école, ses profs le traitaient de Je-m'en-foutiste ! Il ne l'est pas vraiment mais c'est juste son caractère...

- En tout cas, il se gène pas pour lui dire ce qu'il pense à sa copine !

- Il s'est jamais gêné pour rien ! Quand je me suis séparée de Jacob, c'est lui qui m'a secoué ! Il m'a clairement dit que j'étais bien une gonzesse, à chialer des semaines pour un mec...

Alice eut un sourire.

- Il a un fort caractère, apparemment !

- Est-ce que ça te fait changer d'avis sur lui ?

- Oh sûrement pas ! Au contraire, je trouve ça excitant !

J'éclatais de rire.

- T'es incroyable Alice !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas... En fait, tu le connaissais pas Jasper ?

- Non, je ne l'ai vu que trois fois.

- Quand ça ?

Elle semblait réfléchir et comptait sur ses doigts.

- La première c'était il y a un peu moins de trois ans. J'étais au magasin des Newton pour voir pour un attirail de pêche pour l'anniversaire de mon père. Tes deux frères étaient au comptoir. J'ai même fait exprès d'écouter blablater Newton pendant plus de quarante cinq minutes juste pour mater ton frère !

Je ne pus me retenir de rire. _Du Alice tout craché ! _

- La deuxième c'était pour Noël il y a deux ans. Je l'ai croisé avec ton père et ta soeur dans un centre commercial. Comme Charlie et Carlisle se connaissent, ils ont discuté un moment et j'ai pu voir ton frère qui parlait avec Rosalie un peu plus loin.

- Du hasard alors ?

Elle acquiessait.

- Et la troisième c'était... attends... Ah si ! Un soir, je suis allée au cinéma il y a un an avec Edward. On entrait dans la salle et ton frère en sortait avec Emmett, Rosalie et... ben toi d'ailleurs !

- Ah bon ?

- Je crois oui... C'était pour... Ah mince, je me rappelle plus du film !

J'avais beau cherché dans ma mémoire, je ne me rappelais pas ! Faut dire que j'allais souvent au ciné avec mes deux frères et ma soeur ! _C'était une sorte de rituel qu'on avait entre nous. _

- En fait, ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais c'est les seules fois que j'ai croisé Jasper !

- Et ben... Et t'es tombée amoureuse comme ça ?  
Elle acquiessait vivement.

- Ca a été instinctif, un vrai coup de foudre ! A sens unique mais un coup de foudre tout de même...

- C'est dingue ! murmurais-je.

_Si j'avais su que ça pouvait exister ce genre de trucs... _

- Pas tant que ça... Quand on y pense, t'es un peu dans le même cas avec Edward...

_AAATTENDEEEEZ ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte, elle ?_

- Ca n'a rien à voir...

- Si, c'est un peu pareil...

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si ! Et tu le sais !

- C'est très différent, je connais Edward depuis plus d'un mois...

Alice sursautait.

- AH ! Je le savais ! Tu ne nies pas !

- Je ne nie pas quoi ?

- Que t'es amoureuse d'Edward...

- J'ai pas dit ça !

- Tu as dit «c'est très différent, je connais Edward depuis plus d'un mois»... sous-entendu : «contrairement à toi ma pauvre Alice, moi j'ai des échanges sociaux avec l'homme que j'aime...»

J'arquais un sourcil. _Elle réfléchit vite celle-là ! _

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ca se passe comment avec lui ?

- Je l'adore ! Il est génial !

Un petit sourire illuminait son visage et elle me prenait la main.

- Edward a juste besoin de temps. Il n'a jamais eu de copine, il ne sait pas ce que c'est l'amour. Il passe sa vie à être rejeté par les autres, tous les jours son beau-père lui rabache qu'il est con... Il doute énormément de lui mais depuis qu'il te connait, il semble détaché du reste. Et il tient beaucoup à toi...

Je crois que je rougissais. _Il tient à moi..._

- J'ai bien remarqué que tu lui touchais la main tout à l'heure...

_Et merde ! Moi qui croyais avoir été discrète..._

- T'en fais pas... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais ne le lâche pas. Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il s'ouvre peu à peu. Ca lui fait du bien et tu lui fais du bien. Mais tu dois savoir qu'Edward ne fera pas le premier pas. Il est trop timide et bloqué pour ça. Si tu veux des choses avec lui, il faut que tu ailles les chercher...

_Elle n'avait pas tord. Jamais il n'nitiait plus de contact entre nous que notre bise. Cependant, il ne m'avait pas repoussé au pub ni ce soir quand je l'avais enlacé._

Je n'eus pas le temps de cogiter davantage que Rosalie toquait à la porte de ma chambre. Elle s'installait avec nous et nous discutions chiffon et autres problèmes de nanas. _J'étais heureuse qu'Alice soit là ! On passait un bon moment toutes les trois ! _

*

Nous éclations de rire lorsque ma soeur nous racontait le dernier exploit culinaire de mon frère chez eux : poulet à la confiture.

- BEUURRRKKKK ! Mais c'est dégueulasseeeeeeee ! s'exclamait Alice

Rosalie riait.

- Je te le confirme ! Mais lui, il l'a bouffé ! Sauf qu'il a vomi pendant toute la nuit !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Il est con !

On toquait à la porte et Jasper passait sa tête. Il s'avançait. Il était en tee-shirt et en caleçon. Alice se pinçait l'arrête du nez en fronçant les sourcils, un large sourire sur son visage. _Elle me faisait marrer... _

- Les misstinguettes, Maria me demande si vous pouvez pas baisser d'un ton ! On vous entend vachement à côté !

- Pardon !

- Pas de soucis, baissez juste de dix décibels, ok ?

Nous acquiessions et il repartait vers la porte. Au lieu de sortir, il la fermait et se rapprochait de nous. Il se penchait sur mon lit, les deux poings appuyés sur le matelas, juste à côté d'Alice.

- Non... en fait... si vous pouviez parler un peu plus fort rien que pour la faire chier... ça me rendrait un grand service ! murmurait-il.

Alice, Rosalie et moi échangions un regard.

- Ca va pas fort vous deux ! commentait doucement Rose.

- Elle me gave ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Pourquoi tu la largues pas ?

- Faudra que j'y pense ! J'ai pas encore mis de post-it sur le frigo pour ça ! Bon j'vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit les filles !

Jasper rampait sur mon lit pour me faire une bise et me souhaiter la bonne nuit. Il se repoussait légèrement et fit claquer une bise sur la joue d'Alice aussi. Elle se pétrifiait totalement.

- Salut, Alyne !

- Alice !

- Alice, Alyne... Tu m'as compris quoi !

Mon amie ne répondait pas. Elle était totalement paralysée. _J'étais fière de moi ! Fière de l'avoir invité et d'avoir pu contribuer à ce qu'elle rencontre Jasper même si je doutais fortement que quelque chose puisse se passer entre eux. _

Deux secondes plus tard, on entendit Emmett et Carlisle rentrer. Rose nous saluait et partait. Je me glissais sous ma couette et Alice en fit de même.

- Bonne nuit Alice !

- Je sais d'avance qu'elle sera bonne ! Dors bien Bella...

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

J'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Jusqu'à 5h du matin, j'avais réfléchi à la façon dont Marcus paierait. _Car c'était clair que ce qu'il m'avait dit hier, c'était une déclaration de guerre ! Et j'allais me battre ça c'est sûr ! Il irait crever en Enfer et si j'en avais l'occasion, je l'y expédirai moi-même !_

Ce qui m'emmerdait dans cette histoire, c'est Elisabeth. Elle allait souffrir. Mais elle pouvait clairement pas rester avec un salopard pareil ! Et même si je devais quitter cette putain de barraque, je ne le ferai pas tant que Marcus serait derrière !

J'avais fini par tester la méthode de Bella : j'avais attrapé mon mp3, l'avais allumé et avais mis la musique en sourdine pour m'endormir, concentré sur les notes musicales. _Ca avait été efficace... seulement... _seulement ben j'ai fait un rêve «bizarre». Enfin bizarre n'est pas le mot qui conviendrait... En fait, j'ai rêvé que j'étais avec Bella dans sa cabane et ben... on s'embrassait... _Mais putain c'était pas un petit baiser non ! C'était un vrai de vrai, nos corps étroitement serrés et nos mains disons... baladeuses... _En me réveillant, j'avais envie d'elle. Mais genre VRAIMENT envie d'elle... _J'pouvais pas avoir ce genre d'envies... c'était pas sain... enfin j'veux dire, Bella avait sûrement rien à foutre d'un mec comme moi, non ? Je devais m'estimer heureux d'être déjà son ami... _

Pourtant, chaque jour, je me surprenais à vouloir plus de temps en sa compagnie. Je ressentais encore son léger attouchement sur ma main. Sa peau était tellement douce et chaude. J'avais l'impression qu'en retirant ses doigts, elle m'avait pris une petite partie de moi-même qui me manquerait... _Isabella Cullen me manquait. _

*

La matinée avait vite passé. Avec la venue d'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Maria hier, j'avais dû passer ma matinée à ranger et nettoyer. Bella et Alice avaient émergé vers 12h. Ma meilleure amie était restée déjeuner et ça avait été un joyeux bordel : tous les Cullen réunis + Alice et moi ! Imaginez le souk, le bruit des conversations, les rires, les quelques boulettes de pain qui volaient... _Emmett_... Alice avait semblé faire abstraction de Maria. Cette dernière était une vraie dinde. Toujours collée à Jasper. Il avait l'air exaspéré. J'avais remarqué que Rosalie et Bella ne semblaient pas apprécier leur belle-soeur...

Je venais de terminer la leçon de piano à Esmé. Elle apprenait vite et c'était un vrai plaisir ! Bella était restée avec nous quand Alice était rentrée chez elle. Vers 16h30, Esmé posait la dernière note.

- C'était très bien, Esmé !

- Je me suis entrainée ! souriait-elle

- Ca se voit !

- Ouais, elle m'a cassé les oreilles ! soupirait Bella.

Je ne pouvais retenir mon rire. Esmé se levait et attrapait son chéquier. Elle me donnait ma paie de la semaine.

- Voilà, on te libère... Merci beaucoup ! A mercredi ?

- Je serai là !

Bella me raccompagnait.

- T'as envie de rester un peu ?

Je me retournais vers elle. _Indéniablement depuis cette nuit, je la voyais différemment... A la vérité, j'aurai aimé que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve... Je devais être honnête avec moi-même : elle me plait ! _

- Edward ?

- Hein ? Ah ouais... Bien sûr ! J'ai pas envie de rentrer et voir Marcus de toute façon...

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire.

- On va dans le jardin ?

- Avec plaisir...

- Couvrez-vous si vous allez dans la cabane ! nous lançait Esmé du salon.

- Oui M'man !

*

Une fois couverts de nos vestes, nous avancions dans la pelouse, suivant le chemin détouré par les plantes.

- Ca s'est bien passé avec Alice ?

Bella eut un petit sourire.

- Très bien ! T'aurais dû voir la tête qu'elle faisait quand Jasper est venu en caleçon nous dire bonne nuit et qu'il lui a fait la bise... c'était trop drôle !

_OUH !_

- Oulah, t'as dû en entendre parler après !

- En fait, elle était presque statue ! riait Bella

- Elle a pas fini de nous rabacher les oreilles avec ça... Elle n'a pas eu trop de peine avec Maria ?

- Elle s'est rendue compte que Maria et Jazz n'ont plus rien d'un couple ! Alors ça lui a fait plaisir !

- Ah bon ? Ils s'entendent plus ?

- Pas trop non...

- J'espère qu'elle va trop espérer en ayant vu ça...

Bella eut une petite grimace.

- Rêver, ça coute rien et ça fait du bien...

Elle relevait son regard vers moi. _Rêver... Est-ce que j'avais fait du mal en rêvant de Bella ? Non. Elle a raison : en plus, ça fait du bien ! Et pour être un pervers à 100% : ce matin, ça m'avait fait bien plus que du bien... _

- On monte ? me demandait-elle doucement devant l'échelle de la cabane

- Bien sûr !

Je la laissais passer avant moi et grimpais derrière elle. Il me semblait que je retrouvais ma place ici... que j'étais moi-même. Malgré le ciel gris, la vue était imprenable...

- Ca caille ! râlait Bella

Elle attrapait une des couettes posées dans un coin et la dépliait.

- Tu la veux aussi ?

- Non ça va...

Elle l'installait sur son corps et grelottait.

- Oh putain elle est gelée ! Elle a dû prendre l'humidité ! J'suis bête !

- Tu devrais prendre celle qui était le plus en dessous...

J'extirpais une couverture bleue et constatais qu'elle était peut-être un brin plus chaude, mais guère plus.

- Tiens... C'est un peu mieux peut-être...

- Merci !

J'étalais la couette sur elle.

- J'suis gelée !

- Tu veux qu'on rentre à la maison ?

- Non... Je suis bien là !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Tu dis que tu es bien alors que t'es toute froide ?

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai, regarde !

Presque tremblant, j'attrapais sa main sous la couette et la pressais.

- Oh, t'as la main toute chaude ! s'exclamait-elle.

- Je t'ai pas raconté ? Quand ma mère m'a créé, elle a rajouté l'option chauffage !

Bella eut un petit sourire.

- Ca a dû être une dépense folle j'imagine...

- T'as pas idée... souriais-je.

_**{Playlist : To be alone with you - Sufjan Stevens}**_

Un petit silence gêné s'installait entre nous. Bella ne se sentait pas obligée de les combler et c'était agréable. Elle grelottait encore. _Si j'avais ces putains de couilles, je l'aurai pris dans mes bras... _

- Et bien, puisque tu as ce chauffage interne, autant s'en servir, non ?

- Que...

Elle se relevait et vint s'installer entre mes jambes. _Euh... _

- Ah...

Un petit soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se calait contre moi. _Wow... faut faire quoi là ? J'ai jamais pris quelqu'un dans mes bras de cette façon... et ça me gênait d'autant plus que j'avais rêvé d'elle cette nuit et que..._

Mon amie eut un petit rire.

- Je vais pas te manger tu sais ?!

Je ne crois pas avoir pu retenir un rougissement.

- C'est que... je sais pas...

Quelques rougeurs envahissaient le visage de Bella et un timide sourire illuminait son beau visage... _Elle est vraiment jolie... _

- Fais comme tu le sens et fais ce dont tu as envie...

- Je...

- Ne crains rien, Edward...

Alors, timidement, le plus doucement que j'ai pu, j'ai entouré mes bras autour d'elle... Je sentais chaque parcelle de son corps froid blotti contre le mien.

- Je... te fais... pas mal ?

Elle posait sa tête contre mon épaule et fermait les yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _Touchante..._

- Je sens à peine tes bras... Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais...

Je resserrais un peu plus mon étreinte. Son corps se détendait progressivement et je dois avouer que je ressentais comme une chaleur se répendre en moi... _Une chaleur très agréable... _

Un petit gémissement émanait de Bella...

- Là c'est parfait...

J'étais paralysé. Totalement paralysé. Je n'aurai su que dire, quoi faire pour améliorer cet instant auprès d'elle. Bella n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux mais je sentais son visage se blottir contre mon cou.

_La sensation était vraiment... incroyable et exceptionnelle ! J'aurai pu rester ainsi des heures durant... seul avec elle. C'était comme si sa seule présence comblait mon existence... Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de chaleur. _

Je réalisais que ma prise sur elle se resserrait encore davantage... Mais si cela la dérangeait, elle n'en disait mot. _Qui ne dit mot consent, pas vrai ? _Ses cheveux sentaient très bons et son corps était totalement relâché dans mes bras. Je comprenais qu'elle s'était endormie quand sa respiration se calmait et devenait régulière. Elle se tournait sur son flanc gauche en gémissant sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Sa main droite aggrippait ma taille.

_Son toucher était tellement délicat... Plus jamais je ne voulais quitter cette cabane. Je voulais rester ainsi pour toujours et que la mort me frappe en cet instant. _

Autour de nous, le ciel s'était assombri... En ce début d'hiver, les journées étaient plus courtes. Les lampadaires dans les rues de Port Angeles s'allumaient successivement, envoyant un néon orangé sur le bithume. Pas de voiture, personne dans les jardins. _Seuls au monde... instant parfait... _

*

Une voiture freinant devant chez les Cullen me faisait sursauter. Il faisait pratiquement nuit maintenant. Bella sursautait à son tour, pâteuse.

- Hein ? Mais... où je suis ?

Son regard était affolé.

- Shhh... On est dans la cabane, Bella...

Elle regardait partout autour d'elle.

- Edward ? Oh... je me suis endormie ?

J'acquiessais. _Putain de maudite voiture ! _

- Mais il fait nuit ? Pourquoi... tu aurais dû me réveiller... je suis désolée, je...

- J'ai dû m'endormir aussi...

Je mentais oui et non. Oui, parce que j'avais passé une grande partie de mon temps à la regarder et à caresser doucement ses cheveux... Non, parce que j'avais dû finir par m'assoupir, à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité...

- Il est 19h15...

- Et merde !

_J'aurai dû être à la maison depuis presque deux heures... Marcus allait me démonter ! Mais étrangement, j'en avais rien à foutre ce soir... je me sentais juste bien..._

- Je suis désolée Edward, je...

- Ne t'excuse pas... J'étais bien et...

- Tu aurais dû me secouer... Ton beau-père va se mettre en rogne et...

Je posais mon index sur sa bouche. _Ses lèvres étaient tellement parfaites... _

- Je m'en fiche, Bella... J'étais bien ici et j'étais bien avec toi...

Un rougissement couvrait ses joues. Mes paroles m'avaient échappé, mais elles étaient vraies et je ne les regrettais pas...

- Moi aussi...

_Elle aussi... _

- Il va falloir que je rentre...

- Oui... je comprends...

Je descendais l'échelle en premier et elle suivait mon mouvement. Elle me raccompagnait jusqu'à ma voiture.

- Alors... On se... voit demain ?

- Oui...

Je me penchais vers elle pour embrasser sa joue. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et elle m'approchait d'elle. Je la serrais doucement contre moi, comme pour prolonger cet instant si doux... Mes lèvres s'approchèrent de son front et j'y déposais un léger baiser.

- A demain Bella...

Ma voix s'éteignait.

- A demain, Edward...


	11. Chapter 11 : Une amitié différente

_**Hello ! Je sais, on est dimanche LOL.**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre... Comme vous vous en êtes sûrement rendues compte,**_

_**le site a merdouillé ce qui fait que par conséquence j'ai AUSSI merdouillé ! J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais je voudrais remercier : Annouk, anayata, caro30, indosyl, Clair de , Angiefolio, Alice-57 (**__My God ma belle MDR cette review :| T'as de la patience :-D J'A-DORE !!__**), callie226, scrapfaconed, Virginie067, mimie30 (**__Merci infiniment pour cette super review très gentille ma belle ! Ca me touche beaucoup :)__**), sarinette60, une anonyme, Marjoriie (**__J'ai plus de chaussettes MDR__**), Mary79, MaCha1983, La'ienth, fan-par-hasard21, jade sheppard (**__Tu pourras me prévenir quand t'auras lancé la fic dont tu m'as parlé stp ? Ce serait cool, merci :)__**), micka33, mafiction2twilight3, eliloulou, Morgane, Ally1915, bébé23, EstL, chouchoumag, my-fiction-twilight, calimero59, Coeur2Crystal, Lily Cullen 82, flow (**__Ah mais le coup de foudre fait que tu te rappelles de TOUT ce qui concerne l'etre aimé ! Ca m'est arrivé et j'peux te dire que c'est vraiment un "bouffe-neuronne" cette merde MDR__**), Letmesign23, mamoure21 (**__Pour te répondre, si tu parles d'un lemon entre Alice et Jasper c'est non, si tu parles d'une histoire d'amour entre eux... Joker ^^__**), mel031, katner, magicvanille, Alexa27 (**__Tes suggestions sont loin d'être idiotes crois-moi bien ! Certaines choses sont très floues encore pour moi dans ce que je veux insérer ou pas mais en tout cas il y a de la matière dans ce que tu m'as dit ! T'es dans ma tête hein c'est ça ??? Bravo =)__**), IsabellaMasenCullen, Melielola, Alexandra, Roxanne, elo90, melacullen, PtiteWam, Dawn266, Méli, bellaagain, matrineu54, veronika crepuscule, TataDomi, titijade, LettyM, aude77, Zick, annecullen69, Charloon', titinesse, Onja, MissBurterfly22, Cullen's family, lou0çoOo6, Shi-Tsu, choukchouquette, severine, BrandOfHeroine, Fleur50, ZsaZsaZsu1986 (**__J'adore tes reviews :^p J'suis d'accord avec toi, surnommer son mec Minou est une atrocité atroce :D J'aime tous ces moments qui précèdent une relation : les découvertes, les petites attentions... je trouve que ça a beaucoup de charme !__**), pride-and-prejudice, PtitePimousse (**__Bientot le bisou, bientot!__**), evid3n-ce, beeboo, Puky, Galswinthe, fraise...**_

_**Ah... On me dit dans l'oreillette que les 1.000 reviews ont été dépassé... Wow... J'suis bluffée ! Merci infiniment !  
J'm'attendais pas à tant :) Merci merci merci !**_

_*****_

_**On se retrouve mardi pour le chapitre n°12 !**_

_**D'ici là, passez un bon week-end, je vous embrasse.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et soyez heureux !**_

_**Tiffany. **_

_

* * *

_

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Bon ok... bon là en gros j'ai intérêt à être aussi discret qu'une mouche. _Marcus va me tuer, c'est clair ! _J'espérais mon salut à la présence de ma mère, mais sa voiture n'était pas garée devant la maison.

_Ca pue cette histoire ! Ca pue vraiment ! _

Je me garais dans l'allée du garage et j'avais bien l'intention de monter dans ma piaule le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible ! Mais bon manque de bol faut traverser le salon pour atteindre les escaliers et devinez ce que fait une vieille merde comme Marcus un dimanche après-midi ? Il regarde la télé... dans le salon !

Je restais un long moment dans ma bagnole... _J'étais déjà mort de deux heures... Dix minutes de plus ne me tuerait pas davantage ! _Je m'évadais dans cette cabane... _comme j'aurai aimé ne jamais en descendre... _L'odeur de Bella était encore sur mon blouson. J'aimais ce parfum très fleuri qui émanait d'elle... _Elle devait me faire vraiment confiance pour s'endormir contre moi... _J'adore cette fille ! Elle est vraiment... j'arriverai même pas à la décrire tellement elle me faisait ressentir un millier de choses très explosives...

Un petit mouvement derrière la fenêtre du salon attirait mon attention. _Marcus sait que tu es là ! Ca sert à rien de poireauter ! Putain, si seulement Elisabeth pouvait être là... _Je flippais très honnêtement. Il me faisait pas super peur en lui-même mais ce mec est totalement cinglé ! Il peut avoir prévu n'importe quoi... Je suis certain que s'il pouvait, il me tuerait ! Alors là, il pouvait très bien avoir prévu un couteau ou quelque chose et m'attraper par surprise. _Franchement, je déteste les moments où Elisabeth n'est pas là ! Ce type est une ordure et plus les jours passaient, plus je m'inquiétais pour ma mère ! Après tout, elle couche dans le même pieu qu'un psychopathe ! _

Je sortais et ne fermais pas ma bagnole à clés. _Je me préparais à devoir courir et démarrer pour me barrer s'il fallait ! Vu comme ça, je fais un peu parano mais... _J'avançais, clés en main. Comme si ces putains de clés allaient me servir si je devais me battre ! J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée. Marcus était debout, appuyé contre le mur face à moi, bras croisés sur son torse, sourcils froncés.

- Deux heures de retard, Masen !

- Deux heures de paix, connard... marmonnais-je

Il dut m'entendre parce qu'immédiatement, ses traits se figeaient et ses yeux s'agrandissaient.

- J'ai mal entendu !

- Je n'ai pas deux heures de retard : j'ai eu deux heures de paix... _connard ! _précisais-je en détachant chaque syllabe.

_Jamais je n'aurai dû dire ça mais c'était plus fort que moi ! _

- Tu es seul ici Masen !

Il s'approchait de moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ben vas-y ! Allez frappe-moi ! T'en bave d'envie vieux con ! Vas-y ! Fous-moi sur la gueule ! T'attends que ça et moi aussi !

Je n'eus pas dit ça qu'il me poussait de ses mains fortes, me faisant aller en arrière.

- T'ETAIS OU HEIN ? T'ETAIS OU BORDEL ?

_Ce mec allait morfler ! Là c'était clair et net ! Je ne lui ferai pas de cadeaux ! Et si je devais le tuer, je m'en priverai pas ! _

A mon tour, je le poussais comme il l'avait fait.

- CHEZ LES CULLEN PAUVRE CON !

- AVEC DEUX HEURES DE RETARD ? CHEZ LES CULLEN ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ?

- J'AI PAS DE COMPTE A TE RENDRE !

- TU AURAIS DU ETRE LA A 18H ! ON MANGE A 19H ET PAS 20H ! TU NE RESPECTES RIEN ! TU N'ES QU'UN PETIT...

- MARCUS !

_Elisabeth..._

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend de dehors !

Ma mère approchait, posant ses sacs dans l'entrée, les sourcils froncés.

- C'EST QUOI ENCORE LE PROBLEME HEIN ?

- Ton fils a deux heures de retard ! Et il m'a traité de «pauvre con» qui ça t'intéresse de savoir ça !

Le ton de Marcus était dédaigneux.

- Edward ?! Tu as dit ça à Marcus ?

_Et voilà, ça me retombait encore dessus !_

- Si je m'étais pas fait agresser en revenant de chez les Cullen par môsieur, ça serait pas arrivé ! grondais-je.

_Putain ! Ce mec est une grosse merde ! Cette fois c'est définitif : un jour il paierait ! _La colère montait en moi... Ce qui était enfoui depuis plus de dix ans ressurgirait un jour... et ça exploserait... Et ce jour-là, je n'aurai aucune indulgence...

- TU VAS TE CALMER EDWARD ! rugissait Marcus.

- HEH ! CA VA LA HEIN ! JE VAIS PAS SUPPORTER CA TOUTE LA SOIREE, OK ? VOUS ME GONFLEZ TOUS LES DEUX ! POURQUOI TU L'AS AGRESSE, MARCUS ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- PUTAIN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

Il me mettait hors de moi et heureusement que ma mère était là !

- EDWARD TU TE CALMES ! Marcus, je te repose la question : pourquoi tu l'as agressé ?

- Ton sale gamin se fout de nous ! Il dit qu'il va bosser le dimanche et il revient avec deux heures de retard ! Ne sois pas naïve ! Il se tape la fille Cullen et prétend travailler pour que tu le laisses faire ce qu'il souhaite !

Elisabeth soupirait.

- Et tu lui brailles après pour deux heures de retard ? Tu le sais ça qu'il travaille chez les Cullen ! C'est même toi qui lui a trouvé cet emploi !

_Prends ça dans ta gueule, grosse merde ! _

- Et quand bien même il aurait envie de passer du temps avec leur fille, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'y opposer !

- Elisabeth, ça va à l'encontre de tous nos principes ! Je suis son beau-père ! Que dira-t-on si on apprend qu'il couche à tout va ?

_PUTAIN MAIS J'HALLUCINE ! _

- JE NE COUCHE PAS AVEC ELLE CRETIN ! ET CA ME FERAIT UNE BELLE JAMBE QUE TOUT LE MONDE SACHE QUE TON BEAU-FILS S'ENVOIE UN TAS DE NANAS SOUS TON NEZ ! SI TU SAVAIS CE QUE JE M'EN COGNE DE TA CROYANCE A DEUX BALLES ! T'AS RIEN D'UN PASTEUR ! LAISSE BELLA EN DEHORS DE CA !

- EDWARD TU TE CALMES !

Elisabeth se plaçait entre nous deux.

- Edward était en retard mais si tu vas par là Marcus, moi aussi ! Quant à ce qu'il peut faire avec Isabella, ça ne nous regarde pas ! Maintenant Edward, tu n'as pas à insulter Marcus, c'est clair ?

- Mais il me...

- C'EST CLAIR ?

_Bon ok..._

- Oui M'man !

- Bien... Alors maintenant, je vais aller faire à diner et je ne veux plus RIEN entendre de la soirée, compris ? Vous me fatiguez franchement tous les deux ! J'en peux plus de vous entendre vous brailler dessus comme deux gamins ! Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça peut être franchement pénible ! Et ça fait dix ans que ça dure ! Je travaille tous les jours ! Je me lève à 6h pour rentrer à 18h ! Toute la journée j'entends des gens se plaindre, j'aide des personnes avec des trucs ignobles et vous, vous vous chamaillez et vous traitez de tous les noms alors que Marcus tu as 57 ans et Edward 17 ! Ca devient infernal ! La prochaine fois, je m'en vais d'ici c'est clair ? Je vais aller faire à diner ! Vous êtes à table dans trente minutes et dans un silence religieux, compris ?

_Et voilà ! Elisabeth était en rogne ! Et tout ça par la faute de cette sous-merde ! _J'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment... comment on peut être heureux deux heures et la demi-heure qui suit, en train de se foutre sur la gueule pratiquement ? _Est-ce que c'est ça ma vie : deux heures de bonheur pour une semaine d'emmerdes derrière ? Est-ce que je devais payer ces quelques instants où plus rien ne comptait à part mon bonheur ? _

*****

Une demi-heure tout pile après, j'entendais Elisabeth toquer à ma porte. J'avais mon mp3 sur les oreilles... _J'aurai tout donné pour que cette putain de caisse ne nous sorte pas de la cabane avec Bella... Etre encore contre elle à savourer son odeur, la douceur de sa peau... la regarder dormir, paisible et heureuse... Sentir mon coeur battre plus fort à son contact... me sentir vivant... _

- A table ! lançait Elisabeth d'un ton sec en ouvrant la porte.

- J'ai pas faim, M'man !

- Tu descends ! Tu viens manger !

Elle claquait la porte derrière elle.

_Elle était pire qu'en colère. Et valait mieux obtempérer dans ces cas-là, moi je vous le dis ! _

En bas, personne ne prononçait un mot. Le repas se déroulait en silence mais hormis Marcus, ni ma mère ni moi ne touchions à notre assiette. Je la regardais du coin de l'oeil. Elle se frottait le visage et soupirait régulièrement. Elle n'avalait qu'une moitié de viande, sans toucher aux épinards qu'elle avait préparé. _Si ça ne coupait pas l'appétit de ce con de Marcus qui mangeait bruyamment, moi ça me foutait les boules de la voir comme ça. _Au bout de dix minutes, elle se levait et débarrassait son assiette dans l'évier sans un mot. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine, je crus voir une larme couler sur sa joue. _Merde ! Et l'autre enculé qui ne disait rien, pas même un regard pour sa femme ! _Je me levais et jetais mon assiette dans l'évier. _Il aura qu'à ranger, ça lui fera les pieds ! _

- J'espère que t'es content de toi, Masen ! T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu mets ta mère ?

- Bouffe tes épinards et me fais pas chier !

Je claquais la porte de la cuisine. Elisabeth n'était pas au salon. Je la trouvais à l'étage dans sa chambre, penchée sur un cadre. Elle pleurait.

Cette vision m'arrachait le coeur. Je toquais à la porte entrouverte.

- J'peux entrer Maman ?

Elle acquiessait et serrait le cadre contre elle. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit. _Le Sergent Masen... _

- Je suis désolé, M'man !

- C'est pas grave Edward...

- Ben si... tu pleures...

- Je suis juste fatiguée. T'en fais pas chéri.

Ses doigts se crispaient sur la photo de mon père.

- Il te manque, Papa ?

Elle ne me répondit pas mais reposait le cadre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

- Viens là, Edward...

Elle accrochait son bras autour de mes épaules et me serrait contre elle.

- Je t'aime mon Trésor...  
Ses lèvres mouillées embrassaient ma tempe et mes cheveux.

- Moi aussi Maman...

Ses bras me resserraient davantage contre elle et elle émit une petite plainte sourde.

- T'es sûre que ça va, Maman ? demandais-je

_A y regarder de très près, ses traits étaient vachement tirés et ses yeux cernés. Elle avait maigri aussi ! _

Elle acquiessait.

- Je suis juste fatiguée.

- Je vais te laisser dormir !

- Oui... d'accord...

Je me relevais et embrassais sa joue.

- Bonne nuit Maman...

- Bonne nuit chéri...

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, elle m'interpellait.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es resté chez les Cullen après ton travail ?

J'acquiessais.

- Avec Isabella ?

Mon ventre se tordait et un petit sourire se dessinait sur le visage de ma mère.

- Oui... On a parlé...

_Presque..._

- Simplement parlé ?

- Maman...

Elle levait les bras comme pour dire «ben quoi ?». Elle me faisait sourire.

- Je demandais ça comme ça... Simple curiosité !

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bonne nuit Maman !

- Bonne nuit trésor !

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Mardi 9h30. Il avait fallu que je raccompagne Maria à l'aéroport pour qu'elle rentre à Los Angeles ! _Bon débarras ! Dix jours de paix ! J'avais eu une idée royale en prétextant ce tournage à Seattle ! _J'allais rester chez mon père, ça me ferait du bien ! J'allais pouvoir picoler et aller voir du baseball avec Emmett, discuter avec ma frangine et charier la Tomate ! _Sacrée Bella ! Elle changerait jamais ! _Elle à mon avis, elle était amoureuse ! Je savais franchement pas ce qui se passait entre Bella et cet Edward mais il la laissait pas indifférente. Comme dit Emmett « _passer deux heures et demi dans une cabane à juste discuter, c'est pas normal !_». Comme on est les deux grand-frères, on est un peu obligés de jouer aux caïds avec Bella, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement s'occuper d'elle ! _Edward a pas l'air idiot, il a juste l'air subjugué. Ouais c'est ça : subjugué ! _Il la regardait comme si c'était le premier trésor qu'il découvrait.

- Je vous sers quelque chose, Monsieur ?

Le barman qui essuyait son verre me parlait.

- Un café long bien serré !

- Bien...

- Euh non attends... deux cafés longs et bien serrés et un grand verre de jus d'orange !

_Putain, j'ai la tête dans le cul ! _Maria a jacassé toute la nuit ! Et patati et patata et faudra qu'on refasse la décoration du salon, et aussi qu'on pose du parquet dans la chambre et patin et couffin et... _ET MERDE ! Elle fait chier tiens ! _

Notre couple n'était qu'une triste blague depuis qu'on avait emménagé ensemble à L.A. On aurait jamais dû ! J'suis pas fait pour vivre avec quelqu'un ! Il me faut mon espace, mon bordel. Moi j'ai besoin que tout soit en désordre pour vivre, j'suis un créatif, pas un péteux ! Avec Maria, faut que tout soit bien rangé ! _Même les épices dans la cuisine sont rangées par ordre alphabétique... On frôle le ridicule ! _Non franchement notre couple avait été cool les deux premières années. Quand on a pris cette maison en banlieue à L.A., tout a dégénéré ! Esmé m'a toujours dit « _Faut vivre avec les gens pour bien les connaitre !_» et elle a sacrément raison ! Résultat : couple en faillite ! J'allais devoir mettre fin à ça rapido !

_BON CA VIENT CES CAFES OU QUOI ?_

Le tabouret à côté du mien est poussé dans un bruit atroce de grincement contre le carrelage du sol. Quelques clients grimaçaient. _Putain mes dents merde ! _

- Oh ! Vous pourriez pas pousser votre tabouret plus calmement ?

- Salut Jasper !

_Et merde ! Ah tiens, c'est la copine de Bella ! _

- Salut Pauline !

- Alice ! Moi c'est A-LICE !

- Oh ça va !

_Génial ! Mademoiselle Tatillon est de sortie ! Youpi ! _

- Vos cafés et votre jus d'orange, Monsieur !

- Merci !

J'attrapais la touillette et vidais ma dosette de sucre.

- Deux cafés ? T'as pas peur de danser la rumba ce soir toi !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est pas toi que je ferai chier !

- Oui après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Quand tu chieras du café, c'est tes fesses qui seront irritées !

Je manquais d'éclater de rire. _Elle a d'la répartie c'te gosse ! _Un petite sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

- Tu ne devrais pas être sur un tournage à Seattle ?

Danger.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- Je commence à 10h30. Tu pars pas à Seattle ?

- C'est annulé !

_Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? _

- Annulé ? Alors tu vas repartir à L.A ?

Je frottais mes yeux.

- Tu en as beaucoup des questions comme ça ?

- C'était pour faire la conversation...

Elle se vexait.

- Ecoute Alisha, je...

- Alice !

- Alice... je suis jamais de bon poil le matin ! Il est même pas 10h, le café est bouillant et il me faut bien deux heures pour émerger. Etant donné que je me suis levé à 7h30, je...

- Ca fait deux heures !

- Pardon ?

- Ca fait deux heures que tu es levé alors... Donc tu as émergé... Il est 9h50. Deux heures vingt très exactement...

_J'hallucine._

- T'es toujours comme ça ?

Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'elle secouait sa dosette de sucre. Je portais ma tasse à mes lèvres. _PUTAIN DEGUEULASSE ! _J'attrapais la dosette d'Alice et la versais dans mon café.

- Hé !

- Désolé mais il me faut ça ! C'est à gerber !

Le serveur me regardait d'un drôle d'air. _Faut apprendre à faire des cafés mon pote ! _

- Non mais je rêve ! soupirait Alice.

Elle allait interpeler le mec du bar mais je la devançais.

- Deux dosettes de sucre pour la jeune femme !

- Merci...

Je les lui balançais à son niveau. _Bon ok j'avais été vache ! Mais en temps normal, après avoir émergé, fallait que je fasse chier quelqu'un ! Me demandez pas, c'est comme ça tous les matins ! Et comme là, Bella n'était pas là, c'était cette fille qui prenait ! _Mais c'est marrant !

Elle faisait la grimace. _Elle avait une drôle de petite frimousse avec ses cheveux coupés au dessus des épaules, son nez retroussé et sa manucure parfaite ! _

- T'as raison, il n'est pas très bon !

J'avalais mon premier café mais ne pouvais prendre le deuxième. Il me restait sur l'estomac ! Par contre, le jus d'orange était pas trop mauvais !

- Si tu veux une autre adresse, au coin de la rue Vermonten, ils ont un bon bistrot ! me soufflait Alice.

_Cool ! Mais le prochain café je le prendrai chez moi !_

- Youpi ! ironisais-je. Je balançais un billet sur le bar et me levais.

- Jasper attends, ta monnaie !

- T'as qu'à payer ton petit-dej avec ! Une fille devrait pas prendre son café ici ! Personne d'ailleurs !

Je claquais la porte du rade. Bon, prochaine étape : le magasin des Newton.

Fallait que j'aille acheter une tente ! Emmett et moi on partait en camping vendredi soir sur la plage de La Push avec Bella pour une nuit. Rose passait une soirée avec Esmé, Papa était de garde. _Nous, on irait se faire péter la panse avec de la bière et des marshmalows ! Ca c'est bon ! _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Les mentalités du lycée ne s'arrangeaient pas. J'entendais toujours toute sorte de ricanements mais cela m'importait peu. Tout ce qui avait de la valeur, c'était Edward et rien qu'Edward ! J'avais l'impression de ne me lever que pour le voir, lui parler, lui faire la bise et le serrer même brièvement dans mes bras... Il était revenu troublé lundi, de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Toute la journée, il s'était renfermé si bien que le midi, j'avais dû aller marcher avec lui dans la forêt pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il avait fini par tout m'avouer et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir responsable et d'avoir peur. _Son beau-père ne m'inspirait aucune confiance ! Et de moins en moins ! _

A la pause de 15h mardi, je m'installais avec Alice sur un banc en attendant Edward.

- Ah au fait Bella ! Je peux pas venir vendredi, mon père veut qu'on aille chez Grand-Mère Swan !

- Ah merde ! C'est dommage, t'aurais pu voir Jasper !

- Ben je sais mais c'est son anniversaire et si j'y vais pas, Charlie me coffrerait !

- Dommage... Ca aurait pu être sympa !

- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Edward ?

- Je voudrais pas créer de problèmes avec son beau-père !

Alice souriait.

- Baliverne ! Elisabeth prend les décisions ! Elle ne refusera pas !

Je n'étais plus concentrée, Edward descendait les escaliers face à nous, en pleine discussion avec Kate, la soeur d'Irina et Tanya. Kate était gentille et souriante. D'ailleurs, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle soit de la même famille que les Denali ! Kate était l'exact opposé de ses soeurs : aussi brune que les deux sont blondes, un peu plus ronde là où ses soeurs sont cadavriques... _Kate n'était pas idiote ! _Elle avait redoublé sa seconde, donc elle a un an de plus que nous et ça se sentait dans sa façon d'être. Elle était très mature !

D'ailleurs, elle approchait avec Edward pour nous dire bonjour. Mon ami, un petit sourire aux lèvres, s'asseyait sur le dossier du banc, ses pieds posés sur le siège.

- Ca a été ton cours ? demandais-je

- Si Fridzik était plus intéressant, ça pourrait être bien ! souriait Kate

- Il est encore resté derrière son bureau à faire son monologue !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, bonne journée ! lançait Kate en s'éloignant.

- Merci toi aussi ! Et merci pour les notes !

- J't'en prie ! A plus !

Elle faisait demi-tour en direction du foyer où se trouvait un baby-foot. Angela et Ben allaient au secrétariat et Alice sautillait jusqu'aux toilettes. Je me retrouvais seule avec Edward et j'aimais ça honnêtement. A chaque fois, je me sentais plus légère, comme si je ne devais pas tricher.

- Alors et toi, ton cours ?

- Interro !

- Ca a été ?

- Je crois ouais...

- C'est cool alors...

- Ouais... euh dis-moi Edward ?

- Hum ?

Ses yeux vert me transperçaient de toute part. Je me sentais grisée et mon coeur accélérait. _C'est vraiment pas normal ! Un jour, je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque ! Peut-on mourir de bonheur ? _

- Vendredi soir je pars avec mes frères sur une plage de La Push et on va faire du camping. Ca te dirait de venir ? Alice ne peut pas nous suivre et ça m'ennuie d'y aller toute seule : ils vont encore s'empifrer, picoler et je vais me sentir un peu seule...

- Du camping ? Tu fais du camping ? souriait Edward

Je devais certainement rougir.

- Ca t'étonne ?

Il eut un petit rire.

- Ben ouais un peu ! Je t'imaginais pas trop en faire !

- Oh tu sais, j'ai une cabane dans un arbre, je peux très bien faire du camping !

- C'est pas faux !

- Alors, ça te dirait de venir ? Sauf si ça t'intéresse pas !

- Ben écoute ouais... faut que je demande à ma mère ! On doit avoir une vieille tente dans le garage et des matelas.

- C'est cool ! Tu vas voir, on se prend pas la tête !

- J'avais remarqué...

*****

Et c'est grâce à cette proposition que nous nous retrouvions vendredi en fin d'après-midi à monter trois tentes. Elisabeth avait accepté. Nous lui avions demandé le soir-même et elle avait dit «oui» de bon coeur, exortant son fils à s'amuser ! Le pasteur avait encore tout refusé mais sa femme s'était énervée et franchement. _Honnêtement, elle était impressionnante quand elle gueulait un bon coup ! _

- Et voilà ! C'est ti pas beau tout ça ? scandait Emmett en remettant la valve sur son matelas pneumatique.

- T'aurais pu me prendre autre chose que le matelas rose ! râlait Jazz

- T'as qu'à être plus aimable !

Jasper s'emparait du souffleur pour gonfler les matelas et mettait une pompée d'air près du visage d'Emmett.

- J'vais te faire voir moi si j'suis pas aimable !

- Va te faire foutre ! rigolait Emmett

Ils se mettaient à se courir après le long de la plage qui était devant la forêt où nous campions. Il y avait un grand espace sous les arbres. Cette parcelle appartenait à Billy Black, le père de mon ex. Il nous la laissait à disposition pour quand nous en avions envie. Les Black étaient une famille sympa et les Quileutes une grande communauté indienne très accueillante et chaleureuse.

- Rappelle-moi quels âges ils ont tes frères déjà ?

- Emmett trois ans et Jasper quatre et demi !

- Ah tiens, j'aurai dit moins ! riait Edward en m'aidant à planter les piquets dans le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos deux tentes étaient montées.

- Et voilà le travail !

Emmett et Jazz revenaient, essouflés.

- Ah ben ça y est les Cendrillon ? Vous avez finis de tout installer ?

- Tais-toi Belle-mère Acariatre ! râlais-je en direction d'Emmett.

- Je préfère être Anastasie, la belle-mère a un gros cul !

Jasper râlait.

- Me laisse pas Javotte ! C'est une vraie blonde !

- Ben t'es bien blond toi !

- Emmett, ton cadavre sera retrouvé demain dans l'eau je te préviens !

Edward avait un léger sourire.

- Je veux pas être melé à tout ça, je vous préviens !

- T'en fais pas Ed', je laisse jamais de témoins derrière moi !

.

La soirée avait été agréable ! Emmett et Jasper avaient fait un bon feu bien chauffant sur la plage où nous avions pu manger les sandwich et salades que ma mère avait préparé. Nous faisions griller des marshmalow sur de grandes tiges.

- Une bière Edward ?

- Non ça va, j'ai pas fini la mienne !

- Bella ?

- Non pareil, j'ai pas terminé !

Emmett s'étonnait :

- Mais ma parole, vous êtes des chameaux ou quoi ?

- Non, on est juste pas des arsouilles !

- Ah mais on est pas bourrés chérie !

- Ah ouais ? Lève-toi et mets-toi sur un pied, les bras écartés pour voir ?

Emmett se relevait difficilement et s'exécutait. Il tanguait rapidement.

- Bon... Et t'es pas bourré hein ?

- C'est le sable qui ne permet pas une stabilité très stable !

Edward et moi éclations de rire.

- Tu devrais arrêter toi aussi, Jazz !

- Je finis ma bière et celles que y a dans la glacière !

J'avalais mon dernier marshmallow et me sentais un peu barbouillée. Edward avait reposé sa tige depuis un moment et terminais sa bière à la bouteille. Je m'étirais.

- Waow la vache !

- Où ça une vache ??? s'exclamèrent Emmett et Jasper en se retournant d'un même mouvement.

Edward éclatait de rire.

- Vous êtes deux idiots ! annonçais-je en me relevant.

- Tu vas te baigner ? demandait Emmett

- Non, je vais marcher...

- Tu sauras retrouver le chemin ?

- Prends-moi pour une gourde !

- Non, la gourde c'est moi qui l'ait ! lâchait Jazz

Je soupirais.

- Je vais venir avec toi ! disait Edward

- D'accord... souriais-je.

_J'étais heureuse de passer ce moment avec lui... _

Nous commencions à nous éloigner mais nous entendions Emmett brailler :

- Heh Ed' ! Tiens-lui bien la main des fois qu'elle saurait pas revenir !

Jasper lui tapait dans l'épaule en riant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir tandis qu'Edward me renvoyait un sourire gêné.

- On y va ? murmurais-je

- Ok !

.

Nous avions marché longtemps, presque dix minutes le long de la plage. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et la lune était pleine. En fond sonore, le bruit des vagues. _Cette soirée était parfaite... _

- On s'assoit ? demandais-je à Edward.

- Si tu veux oui... répondit-il

Nous nous installions à même le sable, face à l'eau.

- Merci de m'avoir proposé de venir, c'est très sympa...

- Je t'en prie...

- Tes frères sont deux phénomènes...

- Ils m'épuisent... répondis-je doucement.  
Je calais ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward et réprimais un baillement.

- Tu veux qu'on retourne aux tentes ?

- Non ça ira...

- D'accord.

Dans un silence apaisant, nous admirions la voute étoilée face à nous.

- Ces étoiles, ça me fait rêver... J'pourrais rester là des heures... lançait enfin Edward tout doucement.

- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux ce soir... Pas de Marcus pour te dire quoi faire, quand rentrer...

Mon ami tournait son regard vers mon visage dans un petit sourire.

- Je ne saurai comment te remercier de m'offrir cette soirée de paix...

- Je peux me servir de ton chauffage interne ? J'ai froid !

Et c'était vrai, je commençais à sentir le froid tomber malgré mon blouson et mon pull.

- Bien sûr !

Je me plaçais entre les jambes d'Edward et il serrait ses bras autour des miens.

- Ca va comme ça ?

Je soupirais de bien-être et appuyais ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu es parfait !

Un petit sourire illuminait son visage. Nous repartions dans un instant de silence apaisant. Au loin, j'entendais mes frères rire.

- J'espère qu'il y aura pas un ours à combattre cette nuit ! plaisantais-je

- L'alcool rend fort !

Je souriais à Edward. _J'aimais son odeur, sa voix, sa douceur... En fait, je suis raide dingue de lui ! _

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

Je me redressais un peu sur mes fesses pour mieux voir son visage.

- On devrait faire des sorties plus souvent tous les deux...

_**{Playlist : Radiohead - No Surprises}**_

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben tu sais, des cinés, des journées à aller se balader... J'apprécie vraiment ta présence en fait et j'ai l'impression que... ça t'apaise ou... je sais pas...

Un petit soupir résonnait et j'eus peur d'être allée trop loin.

- Je sais que... je suis pas hyper facile comme gars à suivre et que, parfois... enfin qu'on aurait envie de faire d'autres choses... Faut pas que tu te sentes obligée de me proposer ça...

- Je ne me sens pas obligée... J'aime être avec toi...

Un petit rougissement parcourait ses joues.

- Moi aussi Bella... J'aime être avec toi...

_Oh mon dieu... Je savourais chaque mot donné par son souffle chaud proche de mon visage... _

- Alors... est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on se voit... plus souvent ? Enfin... en dehors des cours ?

Mon coeur semblait vouloir éclater dans ma poitrine. Je le sentais pulser contre mes lèvres.

- Bien sûr, Bella... avec plaisir...

J'ignorais pourquoi mais je ne pouvais me retenir et enlaçais sa nuque. Ses mains me serraient contre lui dans mon dos.

- Merci, Bella...

- Merci pour quoi ?

Je me reculais un peu pour voir ses yeux.

- Pour m'offrir un peu de normalité et... de rêve...

_Du rêve ? Moi je lui offre du rêve ? OH... _

Ses yeux un instant éveillés se froncèrent doucement et ses pupilles étaient rivées sur mon visage. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à quitter son regard si magnifique... Lentement, comme au ralenti, je voyais sa main droite se lever et venir se poser sur moi... _Je manquais de souffle, je manquais de tout... j'étais suspendue à lui pour ce soir, et pour le reste de ma vie probablement... _

Je sentais le revers de ses doigts effleurer ma joue. Il repoussait rapidement sa main et rougissait, baissant les yeux.

- P...pardon... Je suis désolé... J'aurai pas dû, je... ça doit être la bière sûrement... je... désolé... Je.... on fait pas ça à ses amies, je...

Mon coeur s'emballait.

- Non, Edward !

Il ne croisait pas mon regard mais j'attrapais sa main et la reposais sur mon épaule.

- Laisse-toi guider...  
Je sentais le sang affluer dans mon visage. _Quelle idiote de sortir ça comme ça !_

- Je veux dire... Peut-être qu'on a... une amitié différente alors... faut essayer des choses... enfin je veux dire... Essaie... si tu veux... Peut-être que c'est pas une amitié simple et... quelque chose de différent...

Mes mots me semblaient bouillie et affreusement merdiques. _Je suis nulle ! _

- Une amitié différente... finit-il par murmurer.

J'avais du mal à maitriser mes battements de coeur incessants alors qu'il reposait sa main sur ma joue. Ses doigts glissaient sur ma mâchoire très très lentement. Il retraçait mon visage avec son seul index, dans un frôlement infiniment léger. Sous son passage, je ressentais une petite chaleur chatouillante mais extrêmement agréable... _Je l'aime. _Il joignit son majeur à la caresse et redécouvrait les contours de mon visage.

_Je pouvais mourir ici et maintenant, dans ses bras... il était tellement tendre, doux et... oh seigneur ! Ca ne devrait pas exister un moment pareil ! _

Ses doigts glissaient sur mon nez, traçant chaque courbe de ma peau. Le souffle d'Edward me semblait plus fort dans la pénombre. J'avais fermé les yeux pour savourer cet instant... Je le sentais dessiner encore plus légèrement le contour de mes lèvres. Je mourrais d'envie qu'il effleure ma bouche... _Je voulais... Oh seigneur ! J'aurai voulu tellement de choses de lui... _A défaut de les nommer, je savourais ses doigts sur moi.

Finalement, je sentais sa main tremblante glisser sur mon cou et mon épaule. J'ouvrais les yeux pour le découvrir les yeux clos, inspirant profondément. Lorsqu'il les rouvrait, j'étais saisie par cette étincelle que j'y découvrais. Jamais je n'avais vu son regard pétiller ainsi. _Jamais... Un espoir fulgurant m'envahissait les veines... Adrénaline ? Amour ? _

Seule la mer sonorisait ce moment si tendre entre nous... Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche d'Edward et jamais je n'avais savouré ses caresses... Son regard envoutait tous mes sens et je manquais défaillir en le voyant regarder mes lèvres...

_Alors ça y est ? C'était maintenant ? _Je ne pouvais retenir ma respiration bruyante et désordonnée. Il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser... Son souffle chaud caressait mon visage et une incroyable décharge électrique me faisait vibrer lorsque je sentais son front frôler le mien... Son nez touchait le mien avec légèreté.

- Une amitié différente... susurrait-il dans une voix basse et profonde.

Il fermait les yeux et je fermais les miens, prête à me laisser aller... _Oui... Une amitié différente... _

- Ohé ?! Edward ? Bellaaaa ? Où que vous vous cachez ?

Edward et moi sursautions. _La magie s'était brisée, envolée, avait éclaté en quelques millièmes de secondes... ENFOIRE D'EMMETT ! _

La silhouette de mon demi-frère se découpait à quelques mètres de nous.

- Vous revenez ? Il est presque 1h du matin !

- On arrive ! criais-je pour qu'il m'entende.

- Magnez-vous !

- Ouais !

Je n'osais croiser le regard d'Edward. Mon coeur s'affolait plus que nécessaire. Lorsque les yeux de mon ami captaient les miens, je manquais pleurer.

_Qu'est-ce que je venais de manquer ? _

Je sentais les sanglots me monter aux yeux. Edward me rapprochait de lui et j'entourais sa nuque de mes bras. Il nichait son visage contre mon cou et je faisais de même, fermant les yeux pour lutter. Je le sentais inspirer profondément. _Il était étrange... Avait-il envie de ce qui avait failli se produire ? _Je m'affolais à cette pensée. Je ne pouvais que profiter de son odeur si rassurante. Cette odeur masculine particulièrement envoutante et virile. _Tout en lui était pour moi... Je ne pouvais croire que ma poisse me suive perpétuellement... _

Je frissonnais jusqu'aux oreilles en sentant ses deux lèvres s'appuyer contre mon cou. Ce n'était pas un baiser... juste un effleurement mais j'adorais cet instant.

- Il faut qu'on y retourne... murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

- Je sais...

Je le serrais une dernière fois contre moi et me relevais. Dans un silence de plomb, nous retournions au campement. Jasper était déjà couché et Emmett nous attendait.

- Ben alors, vous en avez mis du temps ?

- Désolé... marmonnait Edward.

- Pas de soucis ! Je m'inquiétais juste un peu...

- Ca va Emmett, c'est bon ! crachais-je, sentant les larmes me gagner.

- Bonne nuit ! lançait Edward en entrant dans sa tente.

- Bonne nuit, Bella ! Bonne nuit, Edward !

- C'est ça !

- Bella, ça va ?

Je ne répondais pas, ouvrais ma tente, refermais le zip et me déshabillais pour passer mon pyjama et mon gros pull. Je m'installais dans mon duvet, le fermant jusqu'au cou. L'odeur d'Edward présent contre mes vêtements envahissaient le petit espace qui me servait de "chambre".

Je luttais mais c'était impossible. De chaudes larmes brulantes me parcouraient la peau. _Je me sentais si mal... et vexée... _Emmett avait interrompu le plus beau moment que j'avais jamais vécu... Je le détestais ! Je l'entendais s'affairer dehors à ranger la glacière et à ranimer le feu. _J'avais envie de quitter cette tente et de courir dans les bois... de partir loin de tout ça ! _

Au petit matin, je ne décollais pas un seul mot pour mon frère. _Je sais qu'il l'avait pas fait exprès mais j'étais vexée... _

_

* * *

_

_**Je tiens à vous dire juste un truc : me tuez pas sinon vous aurez pas la suite ;-)**_

_**Bisous ! **_


	12. Chapter 12 : Flirter

_**Me revoilààà ! **_

_**Avec un chapitre que vous allez détester à certains moments**_

_**je le sais d'avance... **_

_**Il est long, sûrement le plus long depuis le début...**_

_**Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais**_

_**ce que vous faites... Plus de 100 reviews sur le chapitre précédent, c'est...**_

_**Punaise, je sais pas comment vous remercier...**_

_*****_

_**Juste une petite chose pour les fans : ne vous attendez pas à ce que le couple Jasper/Alice se fasse facilement...**_

_**Quant au reste... si vous êtes futées et attentives... vous savez ce qui se passera dans le chapitre 13**_

_**que je publierai vendredi soir !**_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**prenez soin de vous & soyez heureuses...**_

_**Profitez de la vie, surtout. C'est parfois trop court...**_

_**Tiffany.**_

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé... C'est juste un truc... _wooow ! _Quand j'avais touché le visage de Bella, je m'étais pratiquement électroqué dans son regard si tendre et si... _Oh putain ! Peut-on vraiment ressentir ce genre de choses par un simple regard ? Avoir cette sensation d'être dans une vaste pièce, d'avoir pleins de portes devant soi à ouvrir et découvrir que derrière chacune, il y a une chose fantastique ? _

Je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé... _Est-ce la bière pendant le barbecue ? Cette sensation de plaisir d'être sous les étoiles avec une amie ?_ J'avais perdu le nord quand elle m'avait demandé de continuer... perdu toute notion de respect vis-à-vis d'elle. J'avais voulu la toucher. _Toucher son visage, savourer toute sa douceur et tout le bonheur qu'elle m'apportait... _Jamais personne ne s'était soucié de ce que je ressentais. Quand Bella m'avait proposé qu'on fasse plus de sorties rien qu'elle et moi, j'avais manqué explosé. J'avais en permanence envie de son contact. _Elle avait tout compris : je n'avais de repos que près d'elle. _Bien sûr, j'avais Alice. Mais notre amitié est très différente : on est moins proches, peut-être un peu moins à l'écoute de l'autre. _Evidemment, j'adore Alice ! Elle est drôle, spontanée, entière et un peu fofolle ! J'adore passer du temps avec elle. Mais elle ne m'offre aucune tendresse et aucun repos comme peut le faire Bella. _

C'est parfois idiot mais quand je suis auprès de la fille de mes patrons, j'ai l'impression d'être un soldat qui a passé beaucoup de temps au front sous les balles et qui rentre chez lui, sauvé et entier, pour retrouver de la sérénité et de la paix... _Bella m'offre tout ça et très honnêtement, je ne saurai comment l'en remercier._

Elle avait su mettre le doigt sur ce qui faisait de notre amitié quelque chose de plus profond. «_Une amitié différente_»... Nous n'étions pas voués à avoir la même relation que celle que j'ai avec Alice. _Et cela avait été étrange de sentir combien les choses semblaient «normales» quand j'avais pris Bella dans mes bras sur cette plage... _Et mu par cette pulsion, captivé par ses yeux, hapé par sa tendresse et son odeur, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais failli l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett nous interrompt...

_Bella brille pour toi, comme chaque étoile a brillé cette nuit dans le ciel..._

Les choses semblaient avoir changé. D'habitude, j'ai horreur du changement. J'exècre intégrer de nouvelles personnes à ma vie de merde... parce que je sais que je ne pourrais rien leur apporter de bon. En fait, je ne peux rien apporter tout court... _Mais avec Bella... J'avais la sensation d'exister par moi-même. D'être mis à nu et de ne pas être jugé toutes les minutes... _

J'étais peut-être con, je sais que j'ai jamais eu de petite amie mais... c'était comme si Bella attendait quelque chose de moi. _Et franchement, ça me faisait flipper parce que je ne suis absolument pas sûr de savoir lui donner ce qu'elle veut, répondre à ses attentes et la satisfaire. _Cette nuit de camping, je l'avais passé à ressasser tout ça... Le lendemain matin, Bella me paraissait en colère. _Regrettait-elle ce qui avait manqué se dérouler ? _Elle nous parlait peu et renvoyait chier systématiquement son demi-frère, Emmett. Même Jasper y eut droit lorsqu'il lui demandait de quel pied elle s'était levée. J'avais préféré me taire. _Faut faire quoi dans ce genre de cas ? _Finalement, pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper chargeaient la voiture, j'étais allé la retrouver.

Elle s'était assise face à la mer. Elle semblait fixer l'horizon, les yeux cernés.

- Bella... ça va ?

Elle sursautait.

- Oh... Je t'ai pas entendu arriver...

- T'as pas l'air d'aller bien...

- C'est rien... J'ai mal dormi...

Ses joues s'étaient empourprées. _Pourquoi j'y croyais pas à cette excuse ? _ Après tout, Bella est mon amie et j'ai pas le droit de douter d'elle...

- Tu es sûre ?  
Elle acquiessait, calait sa tête contre mon épaule et fermait les yeux. _C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air fatigué... _Nous étions restés ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que ses frères nous appellent pour rentrer.

Nous n'avions plus eu de moments ensemble, pas même le dimanche. La présence de Jasper nous avait empêché d'être seuls le dimanche matin. Ca n'avait rien enlevé à notre complicité mais ça me freinait. J'étais plutôt mal à l'aise. _J'étais tellement habitué à tout faire discrètement que la moindre personne «inconnue» ou presque à mon environnement me déstabilisait... _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Angela.**

Lundi matin, lycée de Port Angeles. De retour à Zoulouland comme dirait Ben. J'adore les week-ends et d'ailleurs, j'y serai bien restée ! Mais j'ai hâte de revoir Bella ! Elle a passé le week-end avec Edward Masen. _Elle aura forcément un truc croustillant à me raconter quand même ! _La première à arriver est Alice. Son père la déposait devant le lycée. Je la voyais sautiller jusqu'à nous et Ben soupirait.

- Elle s'arrête jamais cette fille ?

- Jamais ! C'est Alice !

La dite Alice nous souriait.

- Parlerait-on de moi ?

- Absolument... pas ! rétorquait Ben.

- Alors votre week-end ?

- Comme d'habitude, et le tien ?

- J'ai été chez ma grand-mère ! C'était son anniversaire ! J'adore y aller c'est génial ! Y a toujours ses copines grand-mères et elles me trouvent tellement gentille qu'elles me donnent toujours un petit billet !

J'éclatais de rire. _Elle perdait pas le nord elle ! _

- Tu sais où sont les affaires, toi !

- Toujours, Ben ! Bon, ils sont pas là nos deux amoureux transits ?

- Pas encore arrivés !

- C'est bizarre, Edward est toujours dans les premiers là !

- Et Bella n'est jamais en retard ! Cela dit, on est en avance !

Nous n'eumes pas dit cela, que la voiture d'Edward apparaissait. Il se garait pas loin et nous rejoignait.

- Salut ! soufflait-il

- Alors mon p'tit père, on est en retard ?

- J'ai manqué louper le réveil ! Je me suis rendormi après l'avoir éteint ! Heureusement que ma mère est venue me secouer avant de partir !

- Alors ce camping, c'était bien ?

Il se contentait d'acquiesser. Alice fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas pas juste acquiesser pour nous répondre, si ? Il s'est passé quelque chose que l'on devrait savoir ?  
Edward soufflait d'énervement. _Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur ! _

- Rien que tu ne dois savoir, Alice !

- Ce que t'es ronchon mon pauvre ami ! râlait Alice.

- Bon j'vais pisser ! lançait Edward en tournant les talons direction les toilettes.

Alice se tournait vers nous.

- Wow ! Il a dû mal dormir !

- Ca arrive...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella arrivait. Elle aussi était grognon.

- Vous vous êtes engueulés avec Edward ou quoi ?  
Elle relevait la tête brutalement.

- Avec Edward ? Non pourquoi ?

- Il fait la gueule ! Enfin on dirait...

Ma meilleure amie se mettait à rougir. _Oh oh... _Elle s'asseyait sur le muret du lycée et regardait ses jambes.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demandais-je tout bas.

Elle haussait les épaules mais ne répondait pas. Au moment où elle relevait la tête, nous la vimes sourire. Un rapide coup d'oeil en direction du lycée me montrait qu'Edward revenait. Son visage n'était plus austère. _Il souriait. _En s'approchant, Alice le chariait.

- Ca va mieux ? T'as bien pissé ?

- C'était parfait, merci de t'inquiéter !

Il se rapprochait de Bella toujours sur son muret. Des petites rougeurs avaient envahi ses joues. Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour elle... _Pourquoi faut-il toujours être de l'extérieur pour mieux voir l'évidence ? _

- Salut Bella...

- Salut Edward...

Sans que je m'y attende vraiment, Bella serrait la nuque d'Edward et lui entourait la taille de mon amie. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font là ? J'ai râté un épisode ou quoi ? _Ils s'étreignirent un instant. Bella avait les yeux fermés. _Il y a un truc qui m'échappe là ! _Avec Ben et Alice, nous échangions un regard. Edward embrassait la joue de Bella et s'asseyait près d'elle.

- Ta mère va mieux ? lui demandait-il

_Quoi ? Esmé est malade ? _

- Elle est malade, Bella ?

Mon amie acquiessait en me regardant.

- Hier, elle a pas arrêté de vomir. Ils ont dû revenir de l'église à 11h45.

- Le bébé ?

- Sûrement oui ! Papa m'a dit qu'elle avait aussi été malade en fin de grossesse quand elle m'attendait.

- Elle en est à combien ? demandait Ben

- Pas tout à fait huit mois !

- Ils se sont décidés sur le prénom?

- Karlyne ! Maman ne lâchera pas son idée !

Un nouveau bus d'élèves arrivait et deux minutes après, la sonnerie retentissait.

.

Je me retrouvais avec Bella et Alice en cours d'histoire. La prof nous donnait un devoir sur table de deux heures à faire en groupe. Comme il y avait des recherches à effectuer, nous nous dirigions vers la bibliothèque. On pouvait papoter. Alice tapait nerveusement du pied lorsqu'on s'installait autour d'une table avec quatre ou cinq livres.

- Oh mince j'en peux plus ! Pourquoi Edward t'a pris dans ses bras, Bella ?

Mon amie relevait la tête du livre.

- Peut-être parce qu'on s'entend bien ?

- Te fous pas de moi tu veux ? Il ne me prend jamais dans ses bras moi...

Bella soupirait et reportait son attention sur son livre.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates... murmurait-elle.

- QUOI ?

La responsable de la bibliothécaire nous intimant le silence, nous ne pouvions poursuivre cette conversation...

.

Durant le cours d'anglais sans Alice, nous reprenions nos vieilles habitudes des petits mots.

**«Bella... est-ce qu'il s'est passé un truc pendant**

**votre camping ?»**

Elle soupirait.

_«Oui et non... On a failli s'embrasser... Emmett est arrivé _

_à ce moment-là pour nous dire de revenir à la tente !»_

PARDON ??

**«Meeeeeeeeeeerde ! Il t'a fait une déclaration?»**

_«Non, mais je ne saurai pas t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé..._

_Il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a caressé le visage et l'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient à_

_3 cms des miennes !»_

**« ARGH ! Foutu système métrique!»**

Mon amie eut un large sourire.

_«Foutu Emmett, surtout!»_

Tu m'étonnes !

**«Et toi, tu es amoureuse de lui alors ?»**

_«Je crois...»_

.

Le reste de la journée, je pouvais mieux les observer tous les deux. Ils ne se lâchaient pas. Ils partaient marcher autour des bâtiments ou s'asseyaient sur un banc dehors pour parler. Ils s'installaient face à face, souriants, et discutaient d'un tas de choses très banales... Parfois, ils s'enlaçaient ou attrapaient la main de l'autre. Bella rougissait beaucoup en sa présence et Edward aussi.

De l'extérieur avec Ben et Alice, nous entendions quelques cancans.

- Ils sortent ensemble ?

- On dirait. Regarde, il lui tient la main !

- Dommage, c'était une fille plutot gentille Isabella...

- Elle est tombée bien bas !

_Seigneur, ce qu'ils peuvent être idiots ! _Deux types à la fontaine d'eau commentaient aussi leur vie.

- T'as vu ? En tout cas, il se fait pas embrasser !

- Il doit schlinguer c'est pour ça !

Ils éclataient de rire et Alice s'énervait.

- Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, imbécile !

- Ils peuvent pas leur foutre la paix ? s'interrogeait Ben

- Tu parles, dès qu'Edward fait quelque chose, ça se sait le quart d'heure qui suit !

..::..

La semaine fut longue, rythmée par les cancans ! Bella perdait patience. A plusieurs reprises, elle insultait quelques personnes, manquant de se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur une fois. Ce fut Edward qui la recadrait. Il était assis à califourchon sur le banc, Bella assise normalement à ses côtés, avec nous.

- Calme-toi Bella... Laisse tomber ! murmurait-il en lui tenant la main.

- Ils sont vraiment trop cons !

- Je sais, Bella... Laisse-les parler...

Tout en essayant de la calmer, il passait une mèche de cheveux de mon amie derrière son oreille. Elle se laissait aller contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

- Ils ne vont pas me manquer l'année prochaine, murmurait-elle

- Ils vont manquer à personne ! ajoutait Alice.

Une fille de terminale passait devant nous. Une de ces greluches en mini-jupe qui ne cachait pratiquement rien, maquillée à la limite du clown, dandinant des fesses.

- Hé Isabella ! Tu ne devrais pas t'accoquiner avec ce Masen ! Ca fait mauvais genre !

Edward la fusillait du regard et Bella écarquillait les yeux. Elle se levait et entrainait Edward au dehors.

- Viens on se tire !

Elle attrapait la main de son ami et ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour aller s'assoir sur une des nombreuses butes d'herbes qui entouraient le lycée. Alice les suivaient quelques instants plus tard et Ben m'embrassait.

- Ils auront jamais la paix !

- Je le crains...

- Mais dis-moi, ils sortent ensemble ou pas ?

_Celui-là alors ! _

- Ben ! T'es pire que les commères !

Il haussait les épaules.

- Je me renseigne !

- Pour te répondre, ils ne sortent pas ensemble !

- Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne devrait pas tarder...

- C'est ce que je crois aussi...

_Si ces deux là ne se mettaient pas ensemble rapidement, moi j'y comprenais plus rien ! Bella est amoureuse d'Edward c'est certain ! Je suis à peu près sûre que lui aussi. _

- Il t'a pas parlé d'elle hier quand vous faisiez un billard au foyer ?

- Si ! répondait Ben. Mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus que des banalités. Qu'il l'aime beaucoup, qu'il ne supporte pas d'entendre des ragots sur elle et qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal...

- Il tient à elle !

- C'est évident ! Ah merde ! J'ai oublié d'apporter le chèque de la cantoche à l'accueil, tu m'attends là ?

- Un jour, tu perdras ta tête Ben !

- J'espère bien que non !

Il s'éloignait. Quelques instants plus tard, je vis Kate Denali s'approcher de moi. Elle avait l'air contrarié.

- Salut, tu es Angela Webber, l'amie d'Isabella c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Salut Kate !

- Salut... je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle regardait devant elle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

- Ecoute, je viens te voir parce que ça m'embêterait de ne rien faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'étais aux toilettes du deuxième étage et j'ai entendu mes soeurs parler. Elles projettent quelque chose contre Edward et Isabella...

- Pardon ?

- Oui... J'ignore quoi ! J'ai entendu Tanya pleurer. Elle dit qu'Edward et Isabella sortent ensemble.

- Pourquoi elle pleurait ?

- Elle a une sorte de béguin pour Edward...

- Oh...

_J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette histoire ! _

- Bref, elle est malheureuse comme tout... Irina la consolait et elle lui a dit qu'elle se vengerait...

_Ca, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout !_

- Quel genre de vengeance ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais connaissant ma soeur, ce ne sera rien de bien intelligent !

_C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! _

- Tu n'en a pas entendu plus ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête.

- J'en suis navrée. Mais elles se sont aperçues qu'il y avait quelqu'un et ont arrêté de parler. Je suis sortie des toilettes, je me suis lavée les mains et leur ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Mais comme je ne m'entends pas forcément très bien avec Irina, elle n'a rien voulu me dire de plus...

- Je vois...

_Autant Tanya et Irina étaient deux parfaits clones, autant Kate était plus cool, dans un style un peu toubab, très décontractée. _

- Je voulais prévenir Edward mais je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui... Et comme je n'ai pas trouvé Isabella, je suis venue te voir !

- Tu as bien fait, je vais leur en parler.

- Merci ! Tu sais, je suis désolée... Je connais ma frangine, c'est une vraie peste ! Déjà quand elle était petite, elle cassait des trucs et elle me faisait porter le chapeau !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien !

- Je sais, mais ça m'embête un peu...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais leur en parler qu'ils fassent attention...

- Merci Angela !

Son copain s'approchait de nous et elle se relevait.

- Bon, à plus tard !

- Oui, salut !

Ben revenait à ce moment-là.

- Tu discutais avec Kate ?

- Oui... Irina a prévu un truc pas cool pour Edward et Bella apparemment. Elle voulait me prévenir !

- Quel genre de trucs ?

- Aucune idée, mais il faut les avertir...

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella.**

- Bella calme-toi !

_NON MAIS JE REVE ! _

- MAIS JE SUIS CALME !

Alice reculait.

Nous étions assises sur un banc proche du billard sur lequel Ben et Edward faisaient une partie pendant une sortie ce samedi. Ce qui m'énervait n'était pas le fait qu'ils fassent un billard : non pas du tout même ! Mais c'était le fait qu'Irina soit assise juste à côté d'eux, souriante tel un ange... un ange auquel j'aurai volontiers fait ravaler son auréole par le c** !

_D'abord, quel était le pourcentage de chances qu'elle se retrouve «par hasard» dans le même billard que nous ce samedi ? _

Toute la semaine, elle avait été mielleuse. Je ne faisais pas de doutes quant à sa machination. Kate nous avait prévenu via Angela : elle préparait un coup ! Edward savait lui aussi et pourtant, j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle ne fasse suffisamment la comédie pour qu'il craque et tombe dans ses filets. _Après tout, il est bien amoureux d'elle, hein ? Je ne ferai pas le poids à côté d'elle ! _

En début de semaine, elle était venue nous voir.

_«Edward, je peux te parler ?»_

_Il avait sursauté en la voyant._

_« Pourquoi?»_

_«J'aimerais... comment dire ? M'excuser pour avoir été odieuse et avoir essayé de te faire coffrer par le dirlo...»_

_«Laisse tomber, Irina !»_

_« Non mais je me rends compte, je suis vraiment pitoyable...»_

_«C'est peu de le dire» avais-je murmuré_

_Elle m'avait foudroyé du regard._

_«Tes amis me sont hostiles... Peut-on parler ailleurs?»_

_J'avais espéré qu'Edward dise non, mais il s'était levé et l'avait suivi. Il était revenu cinq minutes après._

_« Alors, elle t'a dit quoi ?»_

_« Elle s'est répendue en excuses...»_

_« Tu les as accepté ?»_

_«Je lui ai simplement dit que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas réparable...»_

_J'avais soupiré de soulagement._

Mais depuis ce jour, il ne se passait pas quatre heures sans qu'elle ne vienne, s'asseoit avec nous. Et je détestais ça ! Elle se collait à Edward comme s'il était chose acquise. Le pire était quand Tanya venait avec elle. Un jour, elle m'avait même poussé pour qu'elles soient toutes les deux assises à ses côtés. Je fulminais. Edward, lui, semblait mal à l'aise...

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'on avait tous décidés de faire une sortie billard-bowling, devinez qui était arrivée dix minutes après nous ? Irina ! Et elle riait, niaisement. Ben était clairement agacé. Il lançait sa canne sur le plateau de jeu.

- Bon, excusez-moi mais j'ai soif !

- Bonne idée, je te suis ! répondait Edward

Irina se relevait d'un bond.

- Oh Edward ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse une partie tous les deux ? S'il te plait...

Je sautais sur mes pieds et me rapprochais d'Edward, attrapant son bras. Il semblait totalement paumé.

- Il a soif, on va boire !

J'entrainais mon ami vers une table. Je m'installais à côté de lui.

- Merci... me murmurait-il à l'oreille.

Je ne pus retenir un rougissement quand il déposait brièvement ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- De rien, souriais-je.

- Bon, vous voulez boire quoi ?

Nous commandions deux cocas pour Ben et Edward, Angela et Alice prenaient deux jus d'ananas et moi un sirop de kiwi.

- Amenez-moi un demi-pêche s'il vous plaît ! s'écriait une voix derrière nous.

_Putain mais elle va pas nous foutre la paix celle-là ?_

- Allez, je m'installe avec vous !

Irina amenait une chaise et s'installait face à Edward.

- Faut pas te gêner toi ! s'écriait Alice

- Oh s'il te plait Sw... Alice ! Ne peut-on pas faire la paix ?

- Non !

Dans une ambiance pesante, le serveur nous ramenait nos verres. Edward regardait la couleur un peu vert fluo de mon sirop.

- Tu bois des extraterrestres mixés toi maintenant ? souriait-il

Je lui rendais son sourire.

- Ils ont bon gout !

- C'est pas avec ton sens de la diplomatie qu'on pourra établir des hotels pour humains sur Mars si tu continues de les broyer pour les boire ! plaisantait-il.

- Ils nous font bien des lavements de cerveaux ! répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- T'as pas tord !

Je prenais une gorgée.

- Tu veux gouter ? C'est très bon !

- C'est pas acide ?

- Pas du tout ! Tiens, goûte !

Je lui tendais mon verre et il le portait brièvement à ses lèvres.

- Alors ?

- Pas mauvais !

Il avait un peu de sirop à la commissure des lèvres.

- Attends !

J'y passais mon pouce et le portais à ma bouche.

- T'es pire que ma mère, tu me nettoies même le menton !

- Gros bébé baveux ! riais-je

- Areeeuuuhh...

Nous éclations de rire et Irina avait un rire vraiment strident. _Je l'avais presque oublié celle-ci ! _

- Edward ! Tu as de l'humour !

Il la regardait et ses yeux avaient une petite étincelle ! Il faisait presque peur. Je me rapprochais de lui. _Même si c'était une machination, elle ne l'emporterait certainement pas ! _

- Je ne suis pas si nul que tu ne l'as laissé prétendre à tout le lycée !

Irina prenait un air affligé.

- Quand me pardonneras-tu ?

- Je sais pas trop quand, Irina...

_Il allait quand même pas la pardonner là, si ? _Trop c'est trop ! Je me levais rapidement.

- Bella ? Tu vas où ? me demandait-il

- Toilettes... réussissais-je à balbutier avant que les larmes ne me paralysent.

Je filais dans les toilettes désertes et m'enfermais dans une des cabines. _J'en étais sûre, il allait lui pardonner... il allait tomber dans son piège... C'en était fini ! _J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir. Angela.

- Bella ?

Angela n'avait pas une voix si masculine.

- Bella, tu es là ?

_Edward..._

J'essuyais mes sanglots et sortais de la cabine. Il me faisait face, appuyé contre le mur.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas ! répondis-je un peu sèchement.

Il se rapprochait de moi alors que j'allais au lavabo pour me mouiller le visage.

- Si, tes yeux sont rouges...

Je me regardais dans le miroir. _ET MERDE ! _Je passais devant Edward, prête à craquer à nouveau... Au moment où j'appuyais ma main sur la poignée, il m'aggrippait la main.

- Est-ce la présence d'Irina qui te dérange ?

Ses intonations m'emplissaient d'une joie sans commune mesure. _Il allait la défendre, faire un plaidoyer en sa faveur... Et je ne voulais pas de ça ! _

- Non, ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu lui pardonnes ! Alors qu'on sait très bien par sa propre soeur qu'elle prépare un sale coup !

J'avais laissé couler ma peine. Sa pression sur ma main se faisait plus légère.

- Je ne lui pardonne pas, Bella...

- Tu lui as dit «je sais pas trop quand!» ...

Il eut un sourire.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de dire cash à quelqu'un : tu m'emmerdes...

- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Edward ! Je suis certaine que c'est en rapport avec ce que Kate a dit à Angela...

Il m'attirait contre lui pour m'enlacer brièvement.

- Je sais Bella... Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais où sont mes vrais amis...

J'enlaçais sa nuque de mes bras.

- Ne te fais pas avoir, s'il te plaît !

- Promis !

Il déposait un baiser sur mon front et nous quittions les toilettes pour retrouver nos amis. Irina était toujours là et se jetait au cou d'Edward.

- Edward, tu es là ?! J'avais peur que tu ne fasses quelque chose d'illicite dans les toilettes avec C... avec Isabella !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il posait ses mains sur la taille d'Irina et la repoussait un peu.

- Tu veux bien m'apprendre à jouer au billard ? Ben et Angela discutent et Alice ne veut pas jouer !

- Euh... ouais... mais bon, je dois rentrer dans vingt minutes alors...

Elle s'emparait de sa main, joyeuse, et l'entrainait vers le billard. Je partais m'asseoir à côté d'Alice. Celle-ci fulminait.

- Je la hais !

- Moi aussi !

Je reportais mon attention sur la partie qu'ils jouaient.

- Comme ça Edward ? Je me positionne bien ?

Elle était presque couchée sur la table, les fesses exagérément pointées vers Edward.

- Euh... ouais...

Elle effectuait un premier tir mais le ratait totalement.

- Ce que je suis nouille ! Tu veux bien me montrer ?

Il s'emparait de la canne, se positionnait et tirait. Il faisait rentrer une boule. Irina se rapprochait de lui et faisait courir son index sur son torse.

- Tu es doué...

Edward rougissait et s'éloignait un peu.

- Je... merci...

Il retirait une nouvelle fois. Irina criait telle une groupie.

- Oh mon Dieu tu es tellement doué ! Apprends-moi !

- Tiens... euh... tu te penches pas trop et...

J'étais persuadée qu'elle faisait exprès de mal se placer.

- Edward, aide-moi...

Alice grognait à côté de moi.

- Je vais la tuer !

Je me sentais trembler lorsque je voyais Edward se placer derrière elle pour l'aider. Elle frottait exagérément ses fesses contre son bas-ventre. _Je n'avais qu'une envie : celle d' enfoncer à Irina sa canne de billard dans son derrière ! _

Irina tirait et réussissait son coup. Elle criait de joie et se tournait vers Edward, entourant sa nuque de ses bras et l'embrassait à la commissure des lèvres.

- Oh merci...

_Trop c'est trop ! _Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Ca m'énervait cette situation ! Je voyais qu'Edward n'était pas du tout à l'aise mais comment faire ? _Il ne réagissait pas ! C'était foutu ! Il allait se faire piéger ! _Je manquais exploser quand Irina attrapait la main d'Edward et l'entrainait au dehors.

- Attends, elle fait quoi là ?

Alice et moi nous levions d'un même mouvement pour les suivre. Ils étaient proches d'un arbre. Irina tripotait le col de la chemise d'Edward, minaudante. Elle me jetait un coup d'oeil. Edward ne nous avait pas vu.

- Edward... Viens avec moi au bal de Noël du lycée... Pour sceller notre nouvelle relation...

_Leur «NOUVELLE» relation ? Elle l'a embrassé ou quelque chose comme ça ? _Le monde s'écroulait autour de moi, toutes mes sensations se brouillaient...  
Edward arrachait ses mains de son col.

- On n'a pas de nouvelle relation, Irina ! Et arrête ça !

- Tu laisses bien Isabella te tripoter !

- Elle ne me «tripote» pas et puis Bella... c'est...

_C'est quoi Bella ? Une pauvre cruche ? _

- Edward... s'il te plait... Viens au bal...

- Je... Irina...

_Il hésitait... MAIS MERDE ! _Je n'en pouvais plus ! Il fallait que je parte d'ici ! Irina me regardait, un air triomphant sur le visage. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je rentrais et récupérais mon sac.

- Bella, attends...  
Alice me suivait, essayant de me faire changer d'avis.

- Bella, ce n'est qu'une machination ! On le sait ! Kate nous a prévenu !

Je me retournais vers elle, sentant mes larmes couler.

- C'est pas Irina... Je sais que c'est une machination... Je ne supporte pas qu'Edward se laisse embobiner...

Je quittais le billard sans même un au-revoir pour les autres.

- Attends, je viens avec toi !

- Attendez les filles ! Vous partez ? demandait Edward.

Alice se retournait vivement.

- Toi ! Je te conseille de te taire et de réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire, imbécile heureux !

- Mais...

Alice claquait la portière et je roulais en direction de chez moi.

*

Deux heures et je repensais toujours à Edward... _Comment pouvait-il tomber aussi facilement ? comment pouvait-il me faire ça alors qu'on avait failli s'embrasser ? _J'étais sur le canapé, entourée par Alice et Jasper qui avait prolongé son séjour chez nous.

- Je te l'ai dit Bella : t'es trop jeune pour te prendre la tête pour des mecs !

Alice relevait la tête vers mon frère.

- Arrête de lui dire ça toi !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Regarde la ! Chialer deux heures, c'est pas normal !

- Elle a un coeur, _elle _!

Je regardais Alice qui s'énervait après Jasper. Etonnamment, mon frère ne bronchait pas.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Bella. Il t'adore !

- Ca ne change rien... Elle... le tient !

- Elle ne va pas le tenir longtemps crois-moi ! Il va s'en prendre une belle ce soir !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire à ce pauvre gars ? demandait Jasper

- La même chose que je finirais par faire avec toi : lui faire comprendre la vie !

Mon frère éclatait exagérément de rire. _Alice semblait l'exaspérer un peu ! Mais j'aimais que mon amie ne se laisse pas faire ! _

Je ne cessais de penser à Edward... _Avait-il accepté la proposition d'Irina ? Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Etaient-ils entrain de s'embrasser ? De faire l'amour ? Après tout, Edward n'aurait pas eu à lutter ! Il allait souffrir, parce que c'était un piège ! Il le savait, comment faisait-il pour l'oublier ? _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'avais mal dormi cette nuit... Dans mes cauchemars, Irina m'enlevait et faisait du mal à Bella. Je m'accrochais désespérément à elle. Je savais que j'avais bien fait de refuser son invitation pour le bal. Irina l'avait mal pris.

Etrangement, je m'en fichais éperdument ! _Je savais ce qu'avait dit Kate. Ca avait confirmé mes derniers doutes : Irina était la dernière des garces ! _Je m'étais caché derrière Bella et son mordant. _Bella me protège. _J'avais compris en la retrouvant aux toilettes du bar tout ce que je n'avais pas vu chez elle : Bella faisait bien plus que me plaire ! Bella était mon secours, ma douceur, mon évasion. _Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans son contact... _Alice était venue me passer un savon.

_« Comment peux-tu fricotter avec cette petite merdeuse d'Irina ?»_

_« Ca me met tout autant mal à l'aise, Alice ! J'ai l'impression d'être oppressé avec elle...»_

_« Ce n'est pas elle qu'il te faut ! Ecoute, je sais que tu es soi-disant amoureux d'elle mais...»_

_« Les choses ont changé, Alice...»_

_« Tu ne peux pas continuer ça sachant que Bella... QUOI ?»_

_« Sachant que Bella quoi, Alice ?»_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?»_

_« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?»_

_« Toi d'abord !»_

_« Non toi !»_

_« Toi !»_

_« Ecoute... J'suis paumé...»_

_« Tu tiens à Bella, pas vrai ?»_

_« Oui... Plus que... j'ai jamais tenu à quelqu'un...»_

_« T'es amoureux ?»_

_Et là, j'avais acquiessé._

Oui, je suis amoureux de Bella Cullen ! Oui, je ne vivais plus que pour être auprès d'elle. Non, Irina ne me faisait plus aucun effet ! Elle était bien trop fausse... _Elle ne serait jamais comme la fille que j'attends... Par contre Bella... _

Un hurlement strident me fit sursauter. J'en lachais l'éponge avec laquelle j'essuyais le plan de travail de chez les Cullen. J'accourais au salon. Esmé se tordait de douleurs.

- Esmé ?! Vous allez bien !

- Hopi... tal... Edwa...

_MERDE ! _

Je l'aidais à se lever. Bella accourait de l'étage. Nous n'étions que tous les trois.

- MAMAN !

- Il faut qu'on aille à l'hopital...

- Maman ! Tu vas accoucher ?

- AGGGGHHHHH !

- Merde ! Edward vite !

Nous amenions Esmé dans la volvo de Bella et je prenais le volant. _J'étais de toute façon plus sûr qu'elle en voiture. _Sur la banquette arrière, Bella pleurait en essayant de calmer sa mère. Je grillais quelques feux rouge mais me garais devant l'hopital dans un temps record !

- Va chercher des infirmiers ! criais-je à Bella

Elle m'obéissait et entrait en courant dans l'hopital. Deux types arrivaient avec un brancard, suivi de peu par Carlisle.

- Papa ! Maman... Elle...

Un des types qui examinait Esmé dans la voiture parlait à Dr Cullen. Ils l'installèrent sur le brancard.

- Elle va accoucher !

- Quoi ? Mais elle n'est pas à terme !

Rien ne nous fut davantage expliqué. Bella fondit en larmes. Je la prenais dans mes bras.

- Ca va aller Bella...

- Elle... mais elle est à peine à huit mois !

J'entrainais Bella dans les couloirs où on nous ordonnait d'attendre. Pendant qu'elle joignait ses frères et soeurs, je tentais de me calmer... _Merde putain ! C'est donc ça un accouchement ? Et que se passerait-il si elle accouchait maintenant ? Est-ce que le bébé irait bien ? _

Bella raccrochait son téléphone.

- J'ai peur Edward...

- Viens-là...

Pendant plus de cinq heures, je la gardais tout contre moi. Carlisle n'était pas réapparu. Aucun infirmier n'était foutu de nous donner des nouvelles ! _Je commençais à me sentir nerveux... _

Vers 16h45, Carlisle apparut enfin. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella et moi-même nous levions d'un bond. Le médecin avait les traits tirés mais semblait heureux.

- Ca y est ! Elle est née !

De grandes manifestations de joie se faisaient entendre. Rosalie étreignait son père tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper se donnaient une accolade. Bella, elle, me sautait dans les bras. Je la serrais très fort contre moi. _J'étais heureux et sentir le coeur de Bella frapper contre le mien me donnait un bonheur encore plus intense..._

- Tout va bien ! La petite pèse 2kg650 et 48 cms... Elle s'appelle Karlyne Lucy...

- Karlyne Lucy ? C'est pas beaucoup ?

Carlisle éclatait de rire.

- Mais non, Lucy c'est juste son deuxième prénom !

- Ah bon ! Elle va bien ? On peut la voir ? Comment va maman ?

- Maman est fatiguée. Elle se repose.

- L'accouchement s'est bien passé ?

- On a dû faire une césarienne parce qu'on s'est aperçus que la petite avait le cordon ombilical autour du cou mais tout va bien maintenant ! Elle passera juste quelques jours dans un berceau chauffant...

- C'est grave ?

- Non, simple précaution ! Mais rassurez-vous tout va bien ! Elle respire correctement et a bien pris une première dose de son biberon ! Tout va bien !

- On peut la voir ?

- Quelques minutes seulement...

Je me rasseyais. _Ce moment était le leur... _Mais Bella se retournait et revenait me chercher.

- Viens...

- Mais Bella... C'est votre famille...

- Tu en fais un peu partie et puis tu as amené Maman jusque ici et tu m'as soutenue...

Son sourire me guidait et me faisait fondre. J'attrapais sa main et me laissais guider dans les couloirs. Nous attendions devant une salle et enfin, Carlisle en sortait avec une couverture rose dans les bras.

Ce fut étrange de voir cette petite frimousse toute rosée, les yeux clos. _Elle était vraiment toute minuscule. _Elle était vêtue très chaudement : bonnet, pyjama bien épais et la grosse couverture. Rosalie se mordait la lèvre de plaisir en prenant le bébé et les yeux de Bella brillaient.

- Elle est tellement petite... tellement belle !

- J'espère qu'elle pleurera pas autant que Bella quand elle était bébé !

- Hé ! t'exagères !

La petite émit une sorte de couinement.

- Je vais la ramener...

Carlisle reprenait Karlyne contre lui.

- On peut voir Maman ?

- Non, elle dort ! Repassez demain !

- Mais c'est pas juste !

- Elle est fatiguée, Emmett ! Elle a besoin de repos ! Je vais rester ici cette nuit, vous pourrez vous occuper de vous ce soir ?

- Compte sur moi ! Je vais la surveiller la gamine ! disait Emmett en pointant Bella du doigt.

- Bella sait très bien s'occuper d'elle !

- On va faire péter le champagne ! plastronnait Jasper

- Ne vomissez pas partout ! lançait Carlisle dans un grand sourire.

Il ramenait la petite Karlyne dans la pièce et nous quittions l'hopital. J'appelais ma mère pour la prévenir que je ne rentrerai que vers 21h à la maison.

*

Chez les Cullen, l'ambiance était excellente ! Nous avions fait péter une bouteille de champagne comme promis et trinquions à la santé du nouveau-né ! _J'avais pris ma décision au moment où j'avais vu les yeux de Bella pétiller devant sa petite soeur. Elle était forte, elle dépassait son sentiment d'être rejetée par ses parents avec cette grossesse. Je devais faire le premier pas. _

Emmett se levait pour aller chercher une deuxième bouteille tandis que Rosalie découpait le gâteau. Jasper était au téléphone avec sa copine depuis dix minutes. Bella, assise entre mes jambes, riait inexplicablement. _Trop d'alcool sûrement !_

- Bella ?

- Edward... Si tu savais ce que je suis contente !

- Moi aussi... Je voulais te demander quelque chose...

- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que... enfin ça te dirait de... qu'on aille au bal de Noël du lycée ensemble... samedi soir ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Tu... n'y vas pas... avec Irina ?

- Non... Je ne veux pas y aller avec elle... je voudrais bien... y aller avec toi...

Mon coeur s'affolait et je peinais à calmer les tremblements qui m'agitaient... _Et si elle refusait ?_

- Je sais pas trop... danser...

Je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire.

- C'est pas ça l'important...

- C'est d'accord... Je veux bien être ta cavalière...

Je la serrais alors dans mes bras tout contre moi. _Son odeur me tuerait... C'était comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. _

*

Voilà pourquoi en ce samedi, je me retrouvais devant chez les Cullen à attendre qu'on vienne m'ouvrir la porte. Sapé avec mon plus beau costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire ayant appartenue à mon père, je pensais que mon coeur allait finir par exploser tant il battait fort. Je le sentais pulser contre mes lèvres.

_J'avais comme l'impression que cette soirée ne serait pas comme les autres... _


	13. Chapter 13 : Juste elle et lui

_**Ah... les joies du site FF qui déconne encore ! **_

_**Dorénavant, je mettrai des MaJ sur mon profil quand ce genre de beug sur le site se produiront,**_

_**afin que vous soyiez informé(e)s si j'ai posté ou pas... **_

*****

_**Je vous remercie encore mille fois pour toutes vos reviews...**_

_**Plus de 100 sur le dernier chapitre...**_

_**Comment vous en remercier ? **_

_*****_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes =)**_

_**Prochain chapitre lundi...**_

_**Je vous embrasse**_

_**Take care of you...**_

_**tiftouff19**_

_

* * *

_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Rosalie n'avait pas quitté l'étage depuis ce matin. Hier après le lycée, elle était venue me chercher, m'arrachant littéralement à Angela, Ben et Edward pour m'entrainer faire les boutiques. Naturellement, Alice avait suivi ! Ma soeur et elle s'entendaient plus que bien ! Elles avaient les mêmes gouts et tout et tout. Elles s'étaient jurées de faire de moi la reine de la soirée... _Reine de rien du tout oui ! En plus, c'est une stupide fête de Noël d'un stupide lycée avec des gens stupides... _

Si Edward ne m'avait pas invité, je n'y serai même pas allée. J'avais peu dormi et j'avais été réveillée aux aurores par Karlyne. Esmé et elle étaient rentrés de l'hopital depuis deux jours. _Et je découvrais que la vie avec un bébé n'est pas toujours facile... _Heureusement qu'Esmé maitrisait un peu le truc, parce que moi je pataugeais. C'était pas évident de l'entendre pleurer toute la nuit à s'en étouffer pratiquement sans savoir quoi faire. Dans ces moments-là, j'admirais le calme de mon père et de ma mère...

J'étais devant le miroir dans ma salle de bains. Karlyne pleurait encore. Rosalie, elle, déposait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour tout à l'heure.

- Tu te douches et après je t'habille !

- Rose, je suis capable de le faire !

- Non, tu es trop stressée !

Elle s'emparait de ma main et celle-ci tremblait plus que nécessaire.

- Calme-toi chérie, tu vas à un bal... Pas à un défilé haute couture !

- Mais je suis calme !

- Si tu le dis !

Alice arrivait dans la salle de bains.

- T'es pas encore douchée ? Edward arrive dans deux heures !

- Il ne va pas me falloir deux heures pour m'habiller je te signale !

Alice s'apprêtait à riposter mais Rosalie lui attrapait le bras, l'entrainant dans ma chambre.

- Laisse-la, elle flippe ! Et quand elle flippe, on ne tire rien de bon d'elle ! Elle va se débrouiller ! On va te trouver ta robe, Alice !

A mon grand soulagement, Alice la suivait et ne me collait plus. J'allumais la radio... _C'est une soirée comme les autres... une soirée comme les autres... ta première sortie avec Edward... une soirée comme les autres... une soirée comme les autres... Une soirée avec Edward..._

L'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps que je lavais avec précaution. Je décidais de me raser. _Les poils avec une robe, ça fait toujours désordre ! _Lorsque je coupais la douche, je réalisais que ça faisait presque quarante cinq minutes que j'étais ici.

- Bella, tu es habillée ? demandait ma soeur de derrière la porte fermée à clés.

- Presque...

- Tu t'es rasée ?

- Non, j'ai décidé que ce soir, ce serait une soirée mammouth !

Rosalie riait alors que j'enfilais mes sous-vêtements.

- Je vais voir où Alice en est, pendant ce temps-là, habille-toi ! Ta robe est sur ton lit !

- Oui mon général !

Je sortais en peignoire et trouvais rapidement la robe rouge. Elle était toute en soie très simple, les bretelles se nouant derrière la nuque. _Voilà le pourquoi du comment des bretelles transparents de soutien-gorge ! Très astucieux... _

Ma soeur était revenue au bon moment : celui où je devais précisément attacher la robe derrière mon cou.

- Allez ! Coiffure et maquillage !

A l'étage en-dessous, Karlyne pleurait encore. Pendant que Rosalie me brossait les cheveux, j'inspectais mon reflet dans le miroir. _Ok la robe est super jolie, mais moi par exemple, je vaux pas grand chose ! _

- Esmé est fatiguée...

- Karlyne ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de répit !

- C'est sûr ! Et puis un bébé passé 40 ans, c'est pas la même chose que plus tôt j'imagine... On a moins de patience sûrement... Tu essayeras de ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir ? Ca serait cool si tu pouvais te lever pour l'aider ! Je viendrai te relayer vers 13h si tu veux...

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas... La fête se termine de toute façon à minuit... Le temps de rentrer et je me coucherai immédiatement pour relayer Maman !

- Edward vient demain en plus, non ?

- Oui, comme tous les dimanches !

Ma soeur ne répondait rien, une tige en forme de barette dans la bouche pendant qu'elle remontait quelques mèches de cheveux derrière. Elle glissait la barette pour les maintenir, faisant ressortir savamment quelques mèches et bouclant le reste de ma chevelure non attachée. Puis, elle se penchait vers mon épaule.

- Fais en sorte que cette soirée soit bonne afin que ça n'entache rien entre vous deux...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer avec Edward si tu veux tout savoir !

- Je ne te parlais pas de ça...

Je fixais son reflet dans la glace.

- Alors, tu parlais de quoi ?

- De lui, de toi, de vous...

- Quoi ?

- Il t'a invité au bal, Bella. Il a refusé l'invitation d'Irina Denali et t'a invité, _toi ! _

- Il voulait sûrement avoir la paix !

- Ou peut-être voulait-il juste t'avoir, toi ! Hmm ?

Elle passait un peu de laque sur ma coiffure et quelques secondes après, Alice entrait. Elle rayonnait dans une robe verte arrivant à ses genoux et s'évasant vers ses cuisses. Elle était déjà coiffée et maquillée.

- Ca va Rose ? Je suis bien ?

- Fais voir ? Attends, t'as une mèche là ! Voilà !

- Merci ! Allez Bella ! A toi !

- Au fait Alice, tu y vas avec qui ?

- Avec Ben ! Angela est malade...

Ma meilleure amie avait attrapé une gastro plutôt rude en milieu de semaine. Et comme malade, elle avait un caractère de cochon : Ben ne l'approchait pas.

A l'étage, le deuxième poste de téléphone fixe sonnait.

- Je vais répondre !

Dans le couloir, nous l'entendimes dire à Esmé qu'elle décrochait.

- Tu es parfaite, Bella ! m'annonçait Alice.

Je m'inspectais dans la glace. _C'est vrai que le résultat n'était pas trop moche ! _Mon amie appliquait un rouge à lèvre de couleur marron sur mes lèvres et souriait.

- Avec ça, Edward va tomber raide dingue de toi !

Ca me faisait sourire. _Autant Rose qu'Alice semblaient imaginer déjà que cette soirée serait à part..._

Je ne pouvais que soupirer. _Que répondre à cela ? Qu'au fond de soi, on a ce pressentiment que quelque chose va changer ? _

Rosalie revenait dans la chambre.

- C'était qui ?

- Jasper ! Il est de nouveau envoyé pour un tournage mais ici à Port Angeles ! Il accompagne un type dans son option de cameraman pour filmer le quotidien des élèves du lycée ! Il voulait savoir si je pouvais l'héberger !

- Pourquoi il vient pas ici ?

- Oh tu sais Jasper et les bébés... Enfin de toute façon, on n'a pas la place ! Il va devoir venir quand même ici !

A côté de moi, Alice soupirait comme extrêmement satisfaite. Elle passait son bras autour de ma nuque.

- Ah ma Bella ! Sais-tu que je vais passer plus souvent te voir chez toi ?

J'éclatais de rire mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me calmait instantanément.

_Edward..._

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Faire un noeud de cravate... _Non mais quelle invention ce truc ! _Ca faisait ma cinquième tentative pour l'attacher ! _Ouais... ben c'est pas une franche réussite hein ! _

- Mamaaaaan !

Ma mère arrivait deux minutes plus tard, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle m'inspectait du regard.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Un problème avec ta cravate, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelle visionnaire tu nous fais là, Maman !

Elisabeth se mit à rire et vint nous ma cravate.

- Alors... tu es prêt ?

- Beh... je crois !

- Fais voir ça !

Elle tripotait mon col de chemise et époussetait ma veste de costume. Un petit sourire animait ses traits alors qu'elle m'aidait à passer l'habit noir.

- Tu es très beau... Tu me rappelles tellement ton père avec cette cravate...

- Ah bon ?

- Hmm hmm... Sais-tu que c'est avec cette même cravate qu'il m'a amené au restaurant pour la première fois ?

Son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Quel romantique !

Elle acquiessait, renouant une dernière fois la cravate.

- Il l'était ! C'est aussi la première fois où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, la première fois qu'il m'a proposé de l'attendre de son retour de mission...

Ses yeux étaient rêveurs, rivés sur mon visage.

_Parfois, je m'en sentais mal... Ca me gênait d'être la copie du Sergent. Ma mère l'avait tant aimé et je n'étais pas sûr que ma présence avec les traits de mon paternel pouvait l'aider dans son deuil... Je me sentais responsable de son mal-être qui l'amenait à murmurer à la photo de mon père combien il lui manquait... _

Ceci dit, c'était la première fois depuis des semaines que je la voyais esquisser un semblant de sourire. Elle était épuisée tous les soir, rentrait pourtant tôt et ne se couchait jamais à plus de 21h30. Mais le matin, elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi.

- Tu es beau mon chéri...

Elle m'étreignit un instant.

- Tu vas chercher Isabella à quelle heure ?

- Faut que j'y sois dans une demi-heure !

- D'accord, tu ne rentres pas trop tard hein ? Je n'aime pas que tu conduises de nuit !

_Ca c'était tout ma mère : à flipper pour un rien !_

- Je sais que ma voiture est peut-être pourrie, mais elle a des phares !

Elisabeth me tapotait la joue.

- Je sais... A quelle heure se termine le bal ?

- Minuit... Le temps de ramener Bella et je serai à la maison !

- D'accord ! Amuse-toi bien mon chéri ! Tiens, tu vas prendre mon portable en cas de besoin !

Je la suivais dans la cuisine jusqu'à son sac d'où elle extirpait son téléphone.

- Il est déjà allumé ! Il va falloir qu'on songe à t'en acheter un ! Comme ça, je pourrais te harceler toutes les heures !

- Tu n'y songes pas, Elisabeth, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix froide de Marcus s'élevait de derrière mon dos.

- Si, j'y songe très sérieusement même ! Une mère n'a-t-elle pas le droit de donner à son fils tous les moyens pour rester joignable à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ?

- Ca va à l'encontre de tout ce contre quoi je lutte ! marmonnait-il entre ses dents.

- Edward est mon fils ! Et je souhaite pouvoir le joindre dès que je le souhaite !

- Il te fera payer des sommes folles de forfait !

Je fronçais les sourcils. _Il commençait à me les briser lui ! _

- Tant que t'y es, pourquoi ne pas dire que je risquerai de le faire tomber dans la cuvette chaque semaine pour en changer ?

Un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de mon beau-père.

- Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche...

_Putain... Surtout, rester calme ! _

- Je règlerai cette question avec mon fils quand je l'accompagnerai choisir son téléphone ! Tu devrais y aller chéri... Isabella doit t'attendre !

Elle me tendait un long manteau noir supplémentaire. Avec l'hiver, il caillait sec dehors ! Elle m'accompagnait jusqu'à ma voiture et m'embrassait.

- Sois sage et tâche de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds quand tu danseras avec elle !

- Promis !

Je démarrais ma voiture jusqu'à chez les Cullen.

*****

Sur le trajet, toutes mes pensées allaient à cette soirée. _Jamais auparavant je n'aurai eu ce genre de discussion avec ma mère comme j'avais eu dans ma chambre... _Cette soirée prenait une tournure spéciale... _Déjà, parce que j'avais refusé l'invitation d'Irina. Il y a deux mois, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Ensuite, parce que j'y accompagnais Bella... Que j'étais amoureux de cette fille... Elle me rendait dingue. Tout en elle : ses yeux, son visage, son odeur, sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son sourire, ses rougissements..._

Je ne faisais plus que rêver d'elle, tout le temps, toutes les nuits... Je ne vivais que pour son contact... _C'est grave Docteur ? _

Voilà, on y est. Quartier Hampstead. Numéro 82. Le perron est illuminé. La maison est immense. 20h30. Pile à l'heure ! _Ponctuel mon pote ! _J'enfilais mon long manteau noir et me dirigeais sous une pluie fine jusqu'à la porte. _Devais-je sonner ou pas ? Et si le bébé dormait et que je le réveillais ? _Mais un hurlement fin m'indiquait que Karlyne ne dormait pas. Je sonnais donc le plus brièvement possible.

_Mon ventre se tordait à cet instant et ma gorge se nouait. _J'avais l'impression que mon ventre allait tomber dans mes talons tant je me sentais mal. J'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air très frais et apercevais une silhouette derrière la porte. Carlisle m'ouvrait avec un faible sourire, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, un biberon dans la main et un bavoir sur l'épaule.

- Entre Edward...

- Merci...

J'essuyais mes chaussures sur le tapis et entrais. Carlisle me serrait la main.

- Bonsoir... Vas-y installe-toi, les filles n'ont pas terminées je crois...

Je le suivais au salon et trouvais Esmé assise sur le canapé, Karlyne dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir, Edward !

- Bonsoir, Esmé ! Bonsoir bébé !

Ma patronne me souriait.

- Oh, tu es très chic ! Ca te va bien !

- Merci...

Le Docteur Cullen tendait un biberon à son épouse qui le plaçait dans la bouche de sa fille. Cette dernière se calmait instantanément. _Comment elle faisait ? Je veux dire... comment tu sais que le bébé a faim, qu'il veut être changé, qu'il veut être dans les bras ? _Ca me dépassait tout ça !

- Assieds-toi, ne reste pas planté là !

Je m'installais dans le fauteuil.

- Je vais les faire activer sinon tu es encore là demain matin mon pauvre garçon...

- Techniquement, je dois revenir demain matin donc ça ne me dérange pas, souriais-je à Carlisle.

- A ce propos, veux-tu venir un peu plus tard demain ? Si vous devez veillez un peu...

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je serai là à 11h comme d'habitude !

Esmé soupirait.

- Heureusement que tu es là mon garçon... Je suis un peu dépassée avec Karlyne...

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vienne plus souvent ?

Ca me semblait normal de le lui proposer : elle venait de mettre au monde une petite fille !

- Pour l'instant ça va mais je te promets de te demander si je suis dépassée...

La porte sonnait à nouveau et le Docteur Cullen ouvrait. _Ma parole : un vrai défilé ce soir ! _Ben arrivait. Il s'était porté volontaire pour être le cavalier d'Alice. _Il savait pas ce qu'il risquait, lui ! _Il saluait tout le monde et s'installait près de moi. Il consultait sa montre.

- Ah c'est bien des gonzesses tiens !

Nous entendimes des talons dans les escaliers.

- Je crois que c'est pour vous...

Je ne pouvais dès lors plus retenir mon sourire. _Mon coeur battait inexplicablement... comme s'il allait sortir de mon torse... Et Bella n'était pas encore dans mon champ de vision... _

*****

Et... ben... WOW ! Elle était juste... _magnifique... _C'est pas possible d'être aussi rayonnante et rafinée à la fois... _Elle me... oh putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! _Un petit sourire timide et de délicieuses rougeurs marquaient le visage de Bella. Elle était assortie à sa robe, comme ça... Je me levais immédiatement, comme électrocuté.

- Bella, tu es magnifique chérie ! lançait Esmé

Cette phrase eut le don de faire encore plus rougir ma cavalière.

- Merci maman...

-Elle a raison... soufflais-je.

J'étais subjugué. Totalement subjugué. J'allais devoir bouger là... mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire... Paralysé... _Est-ce que l'amour paralyse ? _Je sentais une petite main se glisser contre la mienne.

- On y va ? murmurait-elle

Ses yeux chocolat m'envoutaient. _Les autres avaient qu'à partir... nous on resterait là ! _

_Crois-tu que TOUS les Cullen, y compris Karlyne, allaient déménager rien que pour que tu puisses admirer ta belle ? Ah... ils peuvent pas ? _

- Edward ?

Je sursautais.

- Pardon...

- On y va ?

- Oui... euh... oui ! Oui !

Je laissais Bella passer la porte et me retournais vers les Cullen.

- Bonne soirée !

- A vous aussi !

La porte claquait sur Alice et Ben qui nous avaient suivis.

- On vous suit !

- D'accord !

Bella montait dans ma voiture et je mettais le contact. Son odeur délicieuse parfumait l'habitacle.

- Jolie cravate ! souriait Bella

- Ah... merci ! Elle était à mon père...

- Je suppose que tu n'en as pas à toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Son sourire harmonisait sa jolie voix. _Amoureux, hein ? _

- Non... Faut pas rêver !

- Je ne rêvais pas...

Un petit silence s'installait entre nous.

- Tu es vraiment... très jolie ! murmurais-je

- Merci...

Finalement, je démarrais la voiture et conduisais jusqu'au lycée. Arrivés devant le bâtiment, il y avait déjà pleins d'élèves et la musique résonnait en sourdine.

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella. **

Dans l'espace du hall prévu pour la piste de danse, il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élèves. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Edward m'entrainait dans le bureau des surveillants qui avait été transformé en vestiaires. Il retirait son long manteau noir et j'en profitais pour enlever moi aussi ma veste blanche. Il y avait deux buffets de boissons et de petits toasts. Un DJ avait été engagé pour animer la soirée et il passait des disques de chansons d'années 80. L'ambiance était très correcte, la salle bien décorée.

Je sentais la main d'Edward frôler à peine le bas de mon dos.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? me demandait-il à l'oreille.

- Tu veux pas qu'on s'asseoit un peu avant de danser ? J'ai un peu mal aux pieds avec ces talons.

Edward se penchait vers le bas et souriait.

- Talons hein ? Alice et ta soeur je suppose ?  
J'acquiessais devant son délicieux sourire en coin.

- Viens, on va s'asseoir...

Il m'entrainait vers un des bancs un peu à l'écart.

- Alors... Karlyne ne te fatigue pas trop ?

- Non ça va... C'est pas moi qui m'en occupe le plus même si j'essaie de seconder maman...

- Et comment... tu te sens par rapport à... elle ?

Sa voix s'était faite hésitante.

- Ca va...

- Tu n'es plus jalouse ou... tu ne te sens plus de trop ?

Je soupirais légèrement. _Parfois, il m'arrivait encore de me sentir de trop mais ce n'était plus trop le cas et je me faisais peu à peu à cette sensation d'être devenue une grande soeur..._

- Ca dépend... Mais ce n'est plus le cas la plupart du temps...

- Je suis content pour toi... Tu ne mérites pas de ressentir ça...

Son regard se perdait vers les danseurs qui s'agitaient sur la musique. _Comme à chaque fois que j'étais proche de lui, je me sentais enveloppée dans une doucuer incomparable et dans une bulle très protectrice qui m'aurait permis de tout affronter... _

Je m'emparais de sa main.

- Tu ne le mérites pas non plus, Edward...

Ses yeux se portaient sur nos deux paumes enlacées et il raffermissait la prise de ses doigts sur ma main. Nos yeux se croisaient et un léger rougissement envahissait ses joues.

- Edward ?! Tu es l...

Une voix stridente nous tirait de nos pensées. _Irina et Tanya... _J'entendis Edward marmonner :

- Oh non pitié...

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Les deux pestes s'approchaient de nous. Irina avait l'air contrarié.

- Oh... Je vois que tu es venu !

- Je n'en avais pas le droit ? demandait Edward

- Il me semble que je t'avais proposé de venir avec moi... Tu aurais été en meilleure compagnie...

Son ton exagérément calme et doux m'exaspérait. Edward ne relâchait pas sa main de la mienne.

- Ecoute... je n'avais pas dit que je ne viendrai pas en te disant non... et tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je pense que Bella est d'excellente compagnie...

_J'étais intérieurement plus que satisfaite... _Je crois que mon sourire s'étalait sur mon visage...

- D'ailleurs, on va aller danser... Tu viens Bella ?

Edward se levait et me tendait sa main. Je m'en emparais pour le rejoindre. Nous faisions quelques pas quand on entendit de nouveau la voix d'Irina.

- Mais bordel Masen c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu sors avec cette fille ou quoi ?

Edward s'arrêtait et se retournait pour lui faire face.

- Même si ça avait été le cas... même si je sortais avec elle... ça ne te regarderait pas ! Viens, Bella...

Il posait sa main dans le creux de mes reins et me guidait jusqu'à la piste où dansaient déjà Alice et Ben...

*

Ca faisait plus de deux heures que nous étions arrivés. Dès l'instant où Edward avait renvoyé bouler Irina et sa soeur, nous étions restés danser au rythme de la musique : il dansait mal et je dansais mal mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. On s'amusait ! Je ne me rappelais pas avoir quitté ses yeux depuis que nous étions sur la piste. A côté de nous, Alice dansait sans s'arrêter alors que Ben avait jeté l'éponge depuis belle lurette, préférant aller boire et s'asseoir. Le DJ avait lancé la chanson des Whispers " And The Beat Goes On "... Cette chanson m'avait marqué parce que la première fois que j'avais été en boite accompagnée par Rosalie, j'avais entendu cette chanson en entrant dans la salle. _Et du coup, ça me rappelait pleins de souvenirs... allez savoir pourquoi on associait toujours une chanson entendue à un événement que l'on avait particulièrement aimé !_

J'étais essoufflée à force de danser et rire en même temps. Si Alice avait beaucoup de style sur une piste : c'était moins le cas d'Edward. _Oh bon sang ce qu'il fait chaud ! _Alice s'approchait d'Edward et attrapait ses mains.

- Je te l'emprunte ! me criait-elle aux oreilles.

- Vas-y, je vais rejoindre Ben pour boire quelque chose ! Vous voulez un verre ?

Je n'obtenais aucune réponse, regardant Alice et Edward se balancer en rythme. Ils avaient chacun leurs mains sur la taille de l'autre et se dandinaient. _Le tableau était agréable et drôle à voir : il émanait d'eux une grande complicité naturelle que personne ne pouvait remettre en cause. _

J'atteignais la buvette et commandais un thé glacé. Je trouvais Ben au coin du stand.

- Alors, t'as renoncé ? riais-je

Il soupirait et buvait son coca.

- Cette fille est une vraie pile électrique ! Elle s'est pas arrêtée plus de deux minutes ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je sors avec Angela et pas avec une fille comme Alice !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Je pensais pas que tu danserais aussi longtemps avec de tels talons, Bella !

- J'y croyais pas non plus !

- Tu devrais te méfier...

- De quoi ?

- Denali et Denali bis n'ont pas arrêté de vous regarder fixement depuis tout à l'heure !

Je les cherchais du regard. Irina croisait le mien et un petit sourire naissait sur son visage. _Sale garce ! _

Au même moment, je la voyais se diriger vers Edward et Alice. Ces derniers s'arrêtaient de danser. Elle leur disait quelque chose que je n'entendais pas d'ici mais les deux visages de mes amis se fronçaient. Edward soufflait et lui et Alice se dirigeaient vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous voulait ? leur demandais-je

Alice et lui achetaient deux cocas qu'ils buvèrent.

- Elle m'a demandé si je voulais danser avec elle, j'ai dit non ! Et après, elle m'a demandé de danser avec Tanya, j'ai dit non encore et ça ne lui a pas plu !

Irina et Tanya s'approchaient de nous.

- Edward... alleeeeezzz... une petite danse... S'il te plaaaaaiit...

- Non !

- Rien qu'une petite !

_Elle allait m'énerver celle-là ! _

- Il t'a dit non ! C'est clair ?

Irina fronçait les sourcils.

- Pour qui tu te prends, Cullen ? Tu ne sors même pas avec Edward, tu n'as rien à dire !

_Un bon coup de talon dans les fesses et elle allait comprendre sa douleur ! En même temps... elle n'avait pas tord... qui étais-je pour prétendre parler à la place d'Edward ? _

Tanya s'emparait de la main d'Edward et s'apprêtait à l'amener sur la piste de danse. Irina éclatait de rire.

- J'ai appuyé là où ça fait mal, hein Isabella ? Espèce de sale bourge ! Tu espérais quoi ? Qu'avec ta robe en soie que tu as dû payer une fortune et tes talons hauts, Edward te coincerait au deuxième étage pour te baiser sauvagement ? Tu ne vaux pas un clou ma pauvre ! C'est pas une robe, des talons et du maquillage qui te rendront belle ! Il te faudrait une chirurgie reconstructrice ! Edward ne voudra jamais de toi ! Tu n'es rien de moins qu'une petite merde ! Il sait où est la qualité !

Au moment où je tournais la tête, Tanya plaquait ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward qui écarquillait les yeux et essayait de la repousser.

Je ne m'apercevais de ma main droite sur la joue de Tanya que lorsque celle-ci claquait. _NON MAIS ELLE SE FOUT DE QUI CELLE LA ? CETTE ESPECE DE GARCE PATHETIQUE... PUNAISE MAIS JE VAIS ME LA FAIRE ! AVEC SON DECOLETTE A DEUX BALLES EN DESSOUS DU NOMBRIL LA NON MAIS ELLE SE PRENAIT POUR QUI ? _

Deux des surveillants de la salle s'approchaient de nous.

- Hé mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Elle... m'a giflé !

- On a vu ! Mademoiselle Cullen, je vais vous demander de partir.

_Alors là ! S'il croyait que ça allait m'emmerder ! _

- ON VA SE GENER TIENS !

Je m'emparais de la main d'Edward, récupérais nos vestes et sortais dehors.

_Furieuse ! J'avais pas d'autres mots... Comment... comment peut-on être aussi manipulatrices et garces que ces deux... pestes ?! Comment avait-elle osé embrasser Edward ?! _

- Bella ! Bella !

La voix d'Edward ne me parvenait même plus... _Comment peuvent-elles être aussi connes ? Comment peut-on oser forcer quelqu'un à être embrassé ? _Je franchissais le portail du lycée et m'arrêtais au niveau d'un petit muret. Edward était à mon niveau.

- Bella... Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé qu'elle ait... enfin que...

_Non mais en plus il s'excusait pour elle ? _

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a alors pris à cet instant. J'ignore quelle molécule droguante flottait dans l'air ou quel ordre viscieux mon cerveau avait donné à mon corps mais je me retournais vers Edward qui me fixait d'un air tout à fait navré et sans que je comprenne, mes deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes...

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_Que... Qu'est-ce que... _Bella est entrain de m'embrasser... _Bella est entrain de m'embrasser... _Ben merde ! Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'une plume, dégageant une petite chaleur chatouillante très agréables... _Le Paradis..._

A peine avais-je le temps de fermer les yeux pour savourer cet incomparable écrin de tendresse qu'elle se reculait... _Mon coeur se brisait... Elle partait... Elle arrêtait ce baiser alors que je venais à peine de gouter à ses saveurs et que je n'en avais sûrement pas fait le tour..._

- Oh... Pardon Edward, je...

Les yeux clos, je pouvais sentir toute sa timidité. _Et cette délicieuse douceur émanant de ses lèvres pleines et parfaites... _Je voulais y regoûter ! Encore...

- Recommence pour voir...

- Que... quoi ?

- Recommence... juste... pour voir...

Mon coeur battait à mille à l'heure et je n'aurai pas voulu ouvrir les yeux pour voir se peindre l'étonnement et le dégout sur son visage. _Qui peut avoir envie d'embrasser Edward Masen ? _Alors que j'allais finalement chercher son regard et trouver sa désapprobation, je sentis à nouveau ces deux lèvres sur les miennes.

_Le Paradis ?... Non... c'était mieux que ça ! _

Mu par un élan de courage, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et sentais son corps se rapprocher du mien, me plaquant contre le muret derrière nous. Ses doigts se glissaient sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux... _Oh seigneur... Je voulais mourir là, maintenant... Je savais que cette soirée serait spéciale... _mais jamais je n'aurai supposé à ce point-là...

La bouche de Bella se pressait contre la mien, son corps logé contre moi... Un petit gémissement retombait contre mes lèvres et je la sentais s'éloigner... Je sentais son souffle chaud caresser mon visage. J'ouvrais les yeux timidement. _Regretterait-elle ? _Son visage n'avait rien d'autre qu'un immense sourire. Je me laissais conquérir... _C'était elle et moi, si elle voulait bien..._

Nos fronts se frôlaient et les doigts de Bella serraient le col de ma chemise. Mes doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux si soyeux et doux.

- Je n'ai pas... entendu des voix, pas vrai ? C'est bien toi qui... m'a demandé de recommencer... n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire.

- On est d'accord, soufflais-je

- Que tu dises pas que je t'ai violé...

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver...

Je reprenais ses lèvres, incapable de résister plus longtemps. J'avais envie que Bella se fonde en moi... que nous ne soyions plus qu'une seule et même personne... _Jamais de ma vie je n'avais embrassé de filles... et pourtant tout me semblait si simple et si instinctif... comme si j'étais né pour l'embrasser, elle ! _

Je sentais sa bouche s'entrouvrir et sa langue vint caresser l'intérieur de ma lèvre. _J'avais peur d'être maladroit... peur de pas savoir comment faire... C'était idiot mais... _Bella se reculait de ma bouche après m'avoir embrassé chastement.

- Bella... J'ai jamais eu... on m'a jamais embrassé et je...

Elle posait son index sur mes lèvres et ses yeux me brulaient. Mon corps entier était en feu...

- Laisse-toi faire... Laisse-toi aller et suis ton instinct... ça sera parfait...

Sa voix n'était que murmure et elle reprenait mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Après quelques instants de douceur, sa langue caressait de nouveau ma lèvre. Cette fois, je ne craquais pas. J'entrouvrais ma bouche pour qu'elle puisse me guider... _J'abandonnais toute résistance et me laissais aller... _Sa langue sensuelle caressait la mienne timidement et j'aurai pu fondre tant ce geste me procurait un bien si particulier et si doux...

Alors peut-être que mes mouvements étaient maladroits, peut-être que je m'y prenais mal mais elle ne disait rien et ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Son corps se fit plus pressant contre le mien et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire longer ma main sur le tissu en soie de sa robe pendant que nos langues se goûtaient doucement. Le manque d'expérience probablement m'empêchait de prolonger ce délicieux instant de bonheur...

Lorsque je me séparais de Bella, ses joues étaient rosées et son souffle saccadé. _Si semblable au mien... _Je me sentais tellement heureux de vivre ce moment.

_Je viens d'embrasser Isabella Cullen... Je viens d'embrasser Isabella Cullen... Je viens d'embrasser Isabella Cullen... Je viens d'embrasser Isabella Cullen... Je viens d'embrasser Isabella Cullen... Je viens d'embrasser Isabella Cullen... _

L'information m'emplissait d'une joie sans commune mesure. Un large sourire s'étalait sur mon visage en réponse au sien, qui se transformèrent bien vite en deux rires. _Elle rayonnait quand elle était heureuse ! _Elle se rapprochait de moi et entourait ma taille de ses bras pendant que je l'encerclais de mes bras, la pressant encore plus contre mon torse.

En fond sonore, la musique de la soirée retentissait. _J'ignorais qui y était, ce qu'ils y faisaient... plus rien n'avait d'importance que celle que je tenais dans mes bras. _

- Edward ?  
La voix douce de Bella me faisait sursauter. Elle avait relevé sa tête vers moi.

- Oui Bella ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toucher son visage comme la dernière fois sur la plage de La Push... _Quelque chose me soufflait à l'oreille que cette fois-ci, personne ne viendrait nous interrompre..._

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop le changement mais...

Ses joues s'empourpraient. Je passais mon index sur cette délicieuse teinte. Il me semblait que sa chaleur y était plus présente sous ses marques...

- Est-ce que tu aurais envie de... enfin qu'on... sorte ensemble... tous les deux ?

Mon coeur explosait dans mon torse. La réponse était déjà toute trouvée !

- Oui, Bella... Oui je veux bien et... je veux ce changement-là...

Un large sourire épanouissait ses lèvres. Lèvres qui ne tardaient pas à retrouver les miennes...

Une étrange chaleur extrêmement agréable et affreusement envoutante envahissait chaque nerf, chaque muscle de mon corps...

Nos deux corps bougeaient légèrement en rythme de la musique lente qui nous parvenaient. Les yeux dans les yeux et seuls au monde, ses bras noués autour de ma nuque, nous dansions simplement, sans bouger nos pieds. _Il n'aurait pas pu y avoir de moments plus parfaits sous les étoiles..._

Lorsque la musique ne résonnait plus, Bella me prenait la main.

- On rentre ? Les autres vont bientôt sortir et je n'ai pas envie de les voir...

- D'accord...

_J'étais totalement de son avis : je n'avais envie de croiser personne ce soir... Pas même Alice et Ben ! _

Je nouais mes doigts aux siens et nous dirigeais vers ma voiture. J'ouvrais sa porte.

- Désolé de l'état du carosse, souriais-je

- Le chauffeur rattrape tout...

Je sentais le sang affluer à mes oreilles... Je claquais la portière et courrais jusqu'au volant. Dans l'habitacle, j'allumais le chauffage en remarquant que Bella tremblait. Je lui tendais mon manteau.

- Tiens, prends ça le temps que ça se mette en route...

Elle l'attrapait et l'installait par-dessus son corps.

- Merci...

J'allumais le contact et m'engageais sur la route. Je regrettais tant de devoir la ramener si vite... Je remarquais que malgré le chauffage, elle conservait mon manteau sur elle.

C'est en silence que nous atteignimes sa maison dont le porche était encore allumé. Je coupais le moteur afin de ne réveiller personne. Je faisais le tour pour ouvrir sa porte et l'aider à sortir.

- Et voilà...

Je la raccompagnais jusque devant la porte. Elle montait sur la dernière marche tandis que je restais une marche plus bas. Bella se mordait la lèvre et à la lueur des lumières à côté de nous, je voyais ses yeux briller de plaisir. Ses bras entouraient ma nuque et j'enlaçais sa taille. Ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes dans une petite décharge électrique qui m'aurait rendu entier et vivant.

- Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine... murmurait-elle contre mes lèvres.

_A la vérité : moi non plus ! _

- Moi non plus...

Je déposais un nouveau baiser contre sa bouche.

- C'était une super soirée si on excepte Irina et Tanya... murmurait-elle

Je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire.

- Ca ne se reproduira plus... je suis à toi...

- Edward...

Son souffle mourrait sur mes lèvres et je reprenais les siennes. Ma langue vint caresser sa lèvre et rapidement, elle m'accordait un nouveau baiser plein de forces et de bonheur... Ses doigts jouaient sur la ligne ma machoire. A bout de souffle, je me séparais d'elle mais saisissais sa main.

- A demain, Edward...

Je portais le dessus de sa main à ma bouche.

- A demain, Bella... Dors bien...

J'inspirais son odeur sur ses doigts et les embrassais une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ma maison... _Une incroyable euphorie douce m'enveloppait quand je franchissais la porte d'entrée. _La maison était calme.

Je sursautais en voyant une lumière du salon allumée. Elisabeth semblait plongée dans un gros livre.

- Edward, c'est toi ?

- Oui Maman...

Elle se tournait et m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Alors cette soirée, c'était bien ?

_Plus que bien ma p'tite maman..._

- Oui...

Elle fronçait les sourcils en souriant.

- Approche-toi là s'il te plaît...

- Pourquoi ?

Son sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans la lumière.

- Parce que tu as du marron sur tes lèvres !

_Et... merde... !! _

- Etait-ce une soirée Drag-Queens où tu as dû te déguiser ?

Sa voix enjouée la trahissait. Je me penchais vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, là maman ?

- Edward !

Je me frottais la bouche et faisais mine d'inspecter mon doigt.

- Ca doit être de la crème au chocolat que j'ai mangé ce soir...

- Probablement...

Ma mère soupirait en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tu dormais pas ?

- Non... je lisais... Et puis, Marcus ronfle !

Je retenais difficilement mon rire.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Trésor. Tu dois te lever demain matin pour aller travailler...

_Travailler... chez Bella ! _Je devais sourire encore plus que tout à l'heure.

- Tu as raison... Bonne nuit Maman !

- Bonne nuit Edward !

Je fermais la porte de ma chambre et me déshabillais pour me glisser dans ma couette. Ma tête tournait incroyablement agréablement et lorsque je fermais les yeux, le simple visage de Bella apparaissait derrière mes paupières.

_J'étais heureux..._


	14. Chapter 14 : Amour secret

**Alexa27 : **Leur première journée en tant que couple "affiché" au lycée sera sûrement compliquée... Mais pour l'instant, ils ont encore un peu de paix devant eux =)

**AnZeLe42100 : **Je te pardonne d'avoir la tête dans le Q... don't worry MDR Quant à moi, j'espère que tu me pardonnes mes petites reviews un peu loufoques sur ta fic xD**. **

**Cullen's family : **Ouaip t'as bien vu, je vais garder ça secret jusqu'à ce que tu ais la réponse à ta question... Mais rassure-toi, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me faire part de cette hypothèse... Bisous, bonne lecture =)

**Edwardienne100 : **A mon tour de te remercier pour cette review vraiment très sympa... J'espère que ce 14eme chapitre te plaira et restera dans la lignée de ce que tu attends de Jardin Secret. Merci beaucoup à toi et bonne lecture =) Bisous.

**Elisect32 : **Le cas d'Elisabeth apporte pas mal de questions justement... Malade, pas malade ? A voir !

**emy299 : **Neutraliser Denali et Denali Bis ? Si je les enterrais sous du ciment à prise rapide, serait-ce suffisant ?

**fan de twilight : **Jefais vraiment ce que je peux en terme de délai... Ecrire des chapitres de cette longueur demande un certain temps... Deux chapitres par week-end, je trouve que c'est raisonnable LOL_**. **_

**fraise : **Ouais tu dis James mais je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer qu'il ne sera pas présent dans cette fic, James. Je ne me base pas du tout sur les livres pour écrire mes histoires au contraire j'essaie de m'en détacher le plus possible donc non, pas de James !

**Juliet1802 : **Pauvre ton ordi... Si tu lui gueules dessus pour ce qu'a fait Tanya, il n'a pas dû comprendre XD. 

**liliputienne31 : **EXPLDR !! Irina et Tanya transformées en plante verte MDR ! C'est la plus drôle et la plus loufoque des propositions mais ça me plait beaucoup MDR

**Lily-pixie : **Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit James le copain de Jasper ? Et concernant Alice et Jasper encore une fois, ça ne se fera pas de suite, ça ne sera pas immédiat et ça ne sera pas le sujet principal de Jardin Secret LOL.

**magicvanille : **J'ai dû directement aller voir les reviews sur le site pour pouvoir les lire... C'est vraiment lassant ces beug tous les deux jours !

**Melielola : **Hum... Des choses dans la cabane dis-tu ??? xD Mais d'où t'es venue cette idée, hein ? =)

**Morgane : **Leuramour t'a un peu contaminé ? Mon Dieu... Eloigne-toi de cet écran MDR Si leur amour te contamine... imagine-toi que je décrive une guerre bactériologique ou autre... ça te contaminerait aussi alors ?! Je m'en voudrais __

**Ousna : **Ma fic, ton coup de coeur de l'année ? =) C'est vraiment super gentil mais 2010 ne fait que commencer :)

**phika17 : **en principe, j'annonce toujours la date suivante de publication dans la petite note d'auteure du début de chapitre**.**

**sarinette60 : **Comme je l'ai marqué dans ma précédente note d'auteure, le couple Alice-Jasper ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigts. Je ne vais pas m'acharner à les mettre ensemble de suite. Leur histoire évoluera au fur et à mesure... Et rien ne les concerne de près dans ce chapitre. Peut-être au prochain, il y aura un Pov des deux. Mais ici, le couple central est Edward-Bella. Le reste arrivera en temps voulu... ou pas ^^

**TataDomi : **Mdr on a toutes été paralysées pour le premier baiser... Ca m'a rappelé des souvenirs LOL

**Des immenses mercis à vous toutes : 1christelle1, 35nanou, alexandra-luna-1019, Alice-57, annecullen69, Annouk, anyata, appaloosa, aude77, Audreii-x3, AuroreAthena, Baby07, bébé23, bellissima45, Bobby0077, bichou85, calimero59, camille, caro30, Chka, chouchoumag, chriwyatt, Clair de , Claire91, Clemence F., Clochette 13, Coeur2crystal, Dawn266, eliloulou, elo90, Elphina, emilie, épicée, Erisa-San, EstL, fan-de-jacob-black, Fanoudusud, fan-par-hasard21, Floraline, flow, Folfiri, Gaëlle, Galswinthe, Grazie, indosyl, jade sheppard, JaneDeBoy, Julicious, Julie, katner, kikinette11, kowala, Kris-S-Bella, La'ienth, lena-lna933, Lenerol, Letmesign23, LettyM, Liloo Flower, Lily Cullen 82, lou0çoOo6, Marjoriie, mafiction2twilight3, mamoure21, Mary79, matrineu54, mel031, melacullen, Méli, mizuki2502, my-fiction-twilight, Nedwige, onja, PtiteKmye, Ptitewam, Puky, Roxanne, Sabrina, Samwinchesterboy, Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M, schaeffer, severine, SoSweetySoCrazy, titijade, titinesse, tonie, Twiladdict, twilight007, Twi-Vane-Lane, vampire-human-werewolf, veronika crepuscule, vinou, Virginie067, ZsaZsaZsu1986...**

_Un immense merci encore une fois à vous toutes !_

_Vous me comblez..._

_Ah oui tant que j'y suis... Avec Marjoriie, on a écrit un OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine._

_Si vous voulez y faire un petit tour histoire de vous trouver quelque lecture, _

_allez sur ce lien :_

_http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/5725632/1/Cercle_Vicieux_

_(sans les espaces)_

_*_

_Prochain chapitre samedi..._

_Bonne lecture et bonne semaine =)_

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella :**

A peine avais-je ouvert la porte d'entrée... à peine avais-je entendu la voiture d'Edward s'éloigner... A peine avais-je refermé la porte et posé mes talons que j'avais l'impression d'avoir rêvé... _Je sentais encore contre mon corps sa chaleur et sa douceur... ses lèvres tendres et son baiser timide... sa voix genée m'énonçant son inexpérience avec les filles... _Alors oui, ça n'avait pas été le baiser le plus torride que j'ai connu... mais rien que le fait que ce soit Edward qui me l'ait offert m'apportait tellement plus... _Et ce baiser avait été le plus réussi de toute ma vie ! _

Je soupirais en refermant la porte de ma chambre. Qu'elle me semblait petite et sans vie... et je me sentais tellement seule... _Il me manquait déjà ! _Au réveil : 1h37. Encore 10h23 avant d'entendre sa clé tourner dans la serrure et pouvoir le revoir...

J'éclatais de rire. Jamais je n'avais compté heures et minutes... Même si j'avais aimé Jacob, ce que je ressentais pour Edward était tellement plus fort, plus profond... beaucoup plus puissant.

Je me glissais dans mon pyjama et allumais ma lampe de chevet. J'attrapais Roméo et Juliette mais pour la première fois, je ne parvenais pas à me plonger dans les vers de cette pièce. _J'étais bien trop agitée pour une quelconque concentration... _Je refermais le bouquin et éteignais la lumière. Dans la nuit, la maison était bien silencieuse. _Même Karlyne se taisait... me laissant apprécier la douceur de ce rêve vécu... _

Finalement, je devais une sorte de chandelle à Tanya et son idiote de soeur... Leur plan idiot pour éloigner Edward avait eu l'effet inverse. J'appréhendais déjà lundi... _Mercredi, c'est les vacances de Noël... Trois maudits jours à tenir dans cette cage du lycée... _Je n'avais même pas envie que cela se sache... Je voulais garder cette relation secrète... Je ne voulais Edward rien qu'à moi ! Ne rien partager de cet instant de douceur que nous avions vécu... _J'avais l'impression que c'était un nouvel élément de mon jardin secret... peu à peu se construisait dans mon coeur un espace personnel dédié à Edward, où chaque recoin regorgeait d'une sensation terriblement agréable pour lui... _

*****

- Bella...

_Bella n'est pas là pour l'instant, veuillez laisser votre message après le biiipp... Ah non... Y a pas de bip ! _

- Chérie, réveille-toi !

Une petite gratouille sur la joue me fit sursauter. Je tombais sur le visage fatigué d'Esmé, tenant dans ses bras Karlyne.

- Maman...

Ma voix me semblait bouillie et je réalisais que l'on était le matin... Mon coeur s'affolait... _Edward était-il là ? _

- Pourquoi tu parles d'Edward, chérie ?

J'écarquillais les yeux... _J'ai vraiment dit son prénom là ?! _

- T'as dû mal entendre... marmonnais-je en me frottant le visage.

- Tu es rentrée tard hier ?

- Non... 1h... 1h15...

- Ca a été ?

- Oui... c'était pas mal...

_Plus que pas mal tu veux dire ! _

- J'en suis ravie... Je suis désolée de te réveiller chérie mais j'aurai besoin que tu me gardes Karlyne ce matin une petite heure...

- Vous vous en allez ?

- Jasper arrive dans la matinée et j'ai pas prévu assez pour faire manger tout le monde. Il faudrait que j'aille au marché et comme Papa est de garde, il ne peut pas y aller pour moi.

- Emmett et Rose seront là aussi ?

- Oui... En plus Edward... Jasper n'a prévenu de son arrivée que ce matin...

- Quelle andouille ce mec !

Esmé souriait.

- Ne dis pas ça de ton frère... Tu peux me garder Karlyne ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Je l'emmènerai bien mais il fait froid...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman !

- Tu peux rester allongée avec elle... Elle a pris un peu de son biberon, elle va pas tarder à dormir...

Et ce n'était pas faux ! Ma petite soeur commençait à somnoler.

- Le reste est dans la cuisine, dans le chauffe-biberon. Je t'ai sorti un autre pyjama et t'ais tout installé dans sa chambre si tu dois la changer.

- T'en fais pas Maman ! Il est quelle heure ?

- 10h15... Je suis revenue à 11h30 dernier délai ! Merci chérie !

Elle embrassait Karlyne sur le front et me la tendait.

- Tu es sage avec Bella ma puce... A tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure Maman !

Je m'appuyais contre un oreiller pour prendre Karlyne dans mes bras. _Finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable... _En regardant mon réveil, j'apercevais ma robe d'hier... _et tous ces souvenirs qui affluaient à moi... Avais-je rêvé tous ces instants si doux ? Les lèvres d'Edward contre les miennes ? _

Les minutes passaient et je me perdais dans mes souvenirs... Vers 10h55, j'entendis une clé tourner dans la serrure d'en-bas... Mes entrailles se nouaient et je me sentais comme liquéfiée de l'intérieur... _Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? _Je connaissais son entrée dans la maison par coeur. _Il referme la porte délicatement et dépose ses clés un peu bruyamment sur le comptoir devant la cuisine_. C'était bien lui ! Mon coeur s'accélérait. Un raclement de gorge. A côté de moi, Karlyne bougeait sa tête dans son sommeil. Un pas... puis deux, puis trois... Et la marche de l'escalier qui grince... _Edward montait..._

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Jamais je n'avais autant tremblé en entrant chez les Cullen... _Et si j'avais rêvé ? Si cette sensation de plénitude n'avait été qu'un fantasme encore une fois ? _Pourtant non... Elisabeth avait vu les traces du rouge à lèvres... _Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là ? Devais-je entrer et monter voir directement Bella pour l'embrasser ? Devais-je simplement attendre en bas en faisant mes corvées ? Putain mais pourquoi personne m'a jamais expliqué comment on doit agir avec une fille ? _

Je tombais sur le mot d'Esmé.

**«Bonjour Edward,**

**je suis sortie faire quelques courses pour une petite heure.**

**Bella et Karlyne sont réveillées, à l'étage.**

**Pourrais-tu, en attendant mon retour, monter ranger la chambre de Karlyne **

**et me mettre son body sale dans la panière qui ira à la buanderie ?  
Tu serais gentil de me la redescendre s'il te plait.**

**Je ferai tourner une machine en rentrant. **

**J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué.**

**A tout à l'heure, Esmé.»**

_Bella et Karlyne sont réveillées... Bella..._

Mon coeur s'accélérait et j'avais l'impression de devoir me jeter dans la fausse aux lions : embrasser Bella alors que je n'avais aucune expérience... Hésitant, je me dirigeais vers l'escalier. La première marche et la quatrième grinçaient toujours. Je repérais sans mal la porte de la chambre de Bella entrouverte. Il y faisait noir. _Elle s'était probablement rendormie si elle avait couché Karlyne... _J'avais envie... sacrément envie de regarder par l'ouverture... Voir ma Bella dormir... apaisée dans son sommeil... _Je sais qu'elle parle en dormant... Peut-être qu'elle me dirait inconsciemment comment agir et quoi faire... _

La chambre de la petite était en face de celle de Bella, dans l'ancienne chambre d'enfant de Rosalie... Je n'entendais aucun bruit provenant de la pièce de Bella... _C'est dommage... J'aurai aimé avoir un petit tête à tête avec elle avant le retour de ses parents... Qu'est-ce que ça allait etre quand ils rentreraient ? _

Mais au moment où j'allais partir ranger les affaires de Karlyne, un bras m'attirait dans la pièce à ma droite. La pénombre m'empêchait de bien voir mais j'entendais le souffle saccadé de Bella... Mon coeur accélérait inexplicablement quand la porte se refermait derrière moi et que je me retrouvais plaqué contre le bois...

Deux lèvres tendres et douces se posèrent sur ma bouche. _Voilà qui règle une partie de mes questions... _Je ne pouvais retenir un petit gémissement et passais mes mains sur ses hanches. _Elle était en chemise de nuit... une chemise de nuit en soie au vu de la texture sous mes paumes. _Ses mains glissaient sur mes avant-bras pour se hisser sur mon torse. Je sursautais en sentant la langue de Bella venir caresser ma lèvre supérieure.

_Seigneur... ça n'avait pas été un rêve ! _

J'entrouvrais ma bouche, essayant de me rappeler de la marche à suivre... Je la laissais me guider, caresser ma langue avec douceur. _La sensation était divine... elle animait chaque nerf de mon corps... _Un petit gémissement retombait contre ma bouche et je la rapprochais de moi... _Ma Bella... _

Finalement, elle se reculait et déposait un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Je montais mes mains contre son visage.

- Bonjour Edward...

- Bonjour Bella...

Je n'étais pas capable de plus et reprenais ses lèvres pour une légère étreinte. Ses bras se nouaient autour de ma nuque et son visage se reposait dans mon cou. J'entourais sa taille et la pressais contre moi, nichant mon nez contre sa clavicule. _Son odeur était parfaite... La plus délicieuse des drogues... _Nous restions enlacés ainsi de longues minutes durant lesquelles je me remémorais la soirée d'hier... _J'avais eu tellement peur ce matin en me réveillant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve de plus... _

Je sursautais en entendant un petit cri proche de nous. Bella posait sa main sur mon coeur, toujours blottie contre moi.

- C'est rien... C'est Karlyne, elle est dans mon lit...

- Hum... Et tu sors ta langue devant un enfant innocent ? C'est honteux, jeune fille !

- Oh oui... J'ai vraiment _vraiment _honte de moi... Ceci dit, tu as sorti ta langue aussi...

Je pouvais sentir le sourire dans sa voix.

- Mais j'ignorais qu'elle était là au contraire de toi...

Mes pouces caressaient ses joues. La petite commençait à chouiner.

- Je suis terriblement coupable, Monsieur Masen...

- Embrasse-moi et ça ira pour cette fois...

Elle s'emparait de nouveau de ma bouche mais Karlyne se mettait à pleurer et Bella soupirait, appuyant sa tête contre mon torse.

- Elle doit avoir faim...

- Vas-y...

Je me séparais d'elle à regrets et la regardais allumer la petite lampe de chevet. Tout était tendresse dans ses gestes envers Karlyne... Le ton apaisant et calme avec lequel elle lui parlait, la voix basse et maîtrisée... _Elle fera une très bonne maman un jour... _

- Je crois que tu as faim Karlyne...

La petite pleurait.

- Ah mince...

Je me rapprochais d'elles. Karlyne me suivait du regard. Je me sentais un peu idiot alors je souriais au bébé.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? proposais-je

- Tiens, tu peux la tenir s'il te plait ? Il faudrait que je m'habille...

_Hein ?! La tenir ?_

- Tiens... Mets bien une main derrière sa tête...

Je me reculais d'un pas.

- N'ais pas peur... Elle ne va pas te manger...

_Ca, j'étais au courant !_

- J'en ai pour une minute...

Elle me déposait cette petite chose qui s'agitait dans les bras. _C'était la première fois que je portais un bébé... elle était tellement légère... _

- Fais vite...

Bella me souriait alors que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Karlyne... J'étais à même de la faire tomber au moindre mouvement... Moins d'une minute plus tard, Bella revenait de sa salle de bain avec un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt, ses cheveux vaguement coiffés en une queue de cheval. Elle me reprenait Karlyne.

- Tu vois... Tu es entier...

- Moque-toi de moi... souriais-je

- Je vais descendre la nourir... Tu viens ?

- Faut que je range sa chambre et que je descende la panière à linge avant le retour de ta mère...

Elle acquiessait et je commençais à me diriger vers le couloir.

- Fais vite...

Je me retournais avec un large sourire.

- Voyons Bella... N'ais pas peur... Elle ne va pas te manger !

- Très subtil, Masen !

Je lui adressais un petit clin d'oeil et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Karlyne.

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Peu après le biberon de Karlyne ce matin, je l'avais recouché dans son petit lit que Papa avait installé dans leur chambre en bas. Edward redescendait la panière de linge sale et je l'accompagnais pour lancer la machine. Il m'embrassait légèrement le front.

- Merci...

Je me retournais vers lui et passais mes bras autour de sa taille. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur incroyablement douce...

- Tu as fini jusqu'au retour de ma mère ?

- Oui !

- Bonne nouvelle...

Ma voix s'éteignait dans un murmure et Edward déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais au même moment, mon portable sonnait. Je regardais l'écran. Alice.

- Elle va sûrement t'interroger sur ce qu'on a fait hier après être partis... Je la connais...

Je soupirais.

- Elle va être surexcitée et va vouloir tout savoir...

Le bras de mon petit-ami s'enroulait à ma taille.

- On est peut-être pas... obligés de lui dire... tout de suite...

- Vraiment ?  
Il acquiessait et ses joues rougissaient légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas une envie folle que tout le monde nous tourne autour... J'ai juste envie de profiter de toi sans avoir à me justifier ou à être épié...

Mon portable ne sonnait plus mais j'étais rivée sur Edward... _C'était incroyable cette alchimie... cette même envie de préserver notre histoire du regard des autres même de nos meilleurs amis... C'était comme si nous avions besoin de cette paix autour de nous deux... _

- Euh... sauf si tu veux qu'on le dise à tout le monde bien sûr...

- Non... J'aimerai qu'on profite de nous... juste... sans avoir les autres sur le dos...

Mon portable recommençait à sonner. J'étais plongée dans les yeux vert perçants d'Edward... Un petit sourire en coin égayait son visage.

- Réponds-lui sinon elle va venir enfoncer la porte...

- Elle viendrait nous chercher dans la buanderie ?

- Elle éventrerait même les sacs poubelle pour te trouver...

Il eut un petit rire et je posais brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de décrocher.

- Allo ?

_«Bella ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter que tu ne répondes pas !»_

- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

_«Ben je sais pas... Je ne t'ai pas revu hier soir...»_

- Moi non plus !

Je l'entendais clairement s'impatienter.

_«Vous êtes partis avec Edward après ?»_

- Oui...

_«Vous êtes restés tous les deux ?»_

Je regardais Edward qui écoutait. Il me fit «non» de la tête.

- Non... On a un peu discuté et il est rentré...  
Edward arborait un petit sourire.

_« Et c'est tout ?»_

- C'est tout !

_«Rien de plus à m'annoncer ?»_

- Non, pourquoi ?

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

_«Comme ça... une intuition... Dis Bella...»_

- Hum ?

_« Tu me le dirais s'il s'était passé quelque chose, pas vrai ?»_

- Bien sûr Alice !

J'eus envie de rire. Même mon ton suintait l'exagération.

_«Mouais... Il est chez toi Edward là ?»_

- Oui... Il travaille !

_«Il fait quoi ?»_

Edward faisait une grimace, l'air de dire «elle est saoulante».

- Les carreaux !

Alice éclatait de rire.

_«Tu devrais le surveiller, il n'est pas doué pour ça !»_

Edward mimait un pistolet avec ses doigts et faisait semblant de tirer sur mon téléphone. On entendit une porte claquer. _Esmé. _Edward embrassait son index et son majeur, et me les posait sur les lèvres dans un clin d'oeil avant de quitter la buanderie.

- C'est vrai !

_« Faut que j'y aille, Renée m'appelle. Bella, s'il se passe la moindre chose, tiens moi au courant !»_

- Oui, d'accord...

_«Bisous, à demain!»_

- Oui, à demain !

Et voilà précisément pourquoi mon coeur était plus léger depuis qu'Edward avait voulu qu'on ne dise rien pour l'instant... _On aurait pas eu fini de l'avoir sur le dos ! _

**..::..**

La journée avait passé tranquillement. Avec l'arrivée de Jasper et son pote Benjamin, la venue dominicale pour le déjeuner d'Emmett et Rosalie, l'animation offerte par Karlyne et le fait que je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'être près d'Edward toute la journée, je n'avais pas vu les heures défiler.

C'était tellement dur de faire comme si tout était normal... _Mais je tenais à ce secret... plus que tout ! _Avec le bruit dans la maison et sa fatigue à cause de Karlyne, Esmé ne pouvait prendre de cours de piano. Jasper et Benjamin faisaient des essais vidéo avec Emmett. Ils commenceraient leur tournage demain jusqu'à mercredi, suivraient deux ou trois élèves pendant les vacances, puis reprendraient une dernière session de tournage la première semaine de janvier.

Mon père payait Edward et comme à notre habitude, je lui proposais une balade jusqu'à la cabane. Emmett fronçait les sourcils.

- Je vais finir par y poser une boite de capotes là-haut... Je vous promets que c'est pas normal d'y aller discuter pendant deux heures tous les dimanches !

_Il était très suspicieux. Pendant tout le repas, il ne nous avait pas lâché du regard. _Je me tournais vers lui et lui adressais un joli majeur dressé afin qu'il comprenne bien le message. Esmé s'indignait.

- Bella !!

Jasper et Benjamin éclataient de rire et mon demi-frère était planté derrière sa caméra, l'oeil dans l'objectif. Il levait le pouce vers moi.

- En plein dans le cadre ! Bien joué p'tite tomate !

Je rejoignais Edward dans le couloir et attrapais mon blouson. Il avait déjà enfilé son manteau. Dans un silence tout relatif et à une saine distance l'un de l'autre, nous atteignimes le jardin. _Je me sentais plus guillerette... Deux heures s'offraient à nous sans la moindre présence d'humains... _Une fois au niveau des haies plantées savamment selon un tracé précis, je me rapprochais de lui et entrelaçais nos doigts. Son profil avait un joli sourire et je ne retenais pas le mien. Il me guidait jusqu'à l'échelle.

- Cabane ?

- Cabane !

Il me faisait passer avant lui et grimpait derrière moi.

_{Playlist : Sufjan Stevens - John Wayne Gacy, Jr}_

Edward s'installait sur le matelas au sol et je m'asseyais près de lui. Il nous tassait des coussins contre le mur en bois et nous nous installions très confortablement. Il s'affalait légèrement et m'attirait dans son étreinte. Il attrapait une des couvertures et je l'aidais à la déplier sur nos deux corps. Il se mit à rire.

- Faudrait vraiment penser à prendre des couettes qui ne restent pas ici dans l'humidité !

Comme l'autre fois, la couette était un peu fraîche. Je me blotissais un peu plus contre lui. _Sans contrainte, sans gène, sans timidité... Nous étions deux et nous étions ensemble. _Son bras droit m'entourait le dos et sa main gauche se nouait à mes doigts posés sur son ventre. _Là, j'avais chaud... Ici j'étais bien... _

Il m'était tellement facile de penser qu'il n'y avait pas de maison derrière nous... Que nous étions les seuls dans cette ville paisible.

- Je pourrais rester ici toute ma vie... murmurait-il enfin d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Je le ferai aussi mais pas sans ton chauffage interne !

Un petit sourire animait ses traits et il déposait ses lèvres sur mon front sans quitter des yeux la ville qui s'étendait devant nous.

- J'ai cru avoir rêvé ce matin...

Je relevais la tête vers lui.

- Rêvé de quoi ?

Son regard était rivé droit devant mais ses mains me caressaient doucement le bras.

- Toi... moi... Cette soirée...

- Ca m'a fait pareil...

- Est-ce que...

Il ne posait pas la suite de sa question.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas me trouver nul...

Je me redressais un peu pour mieux voir son visage. Il eut un petit rictus et ses yeux fixaient la couverture bleue marine sur nous.

- Non, dis-moi...

- C'est idiot mais ce matin... je savais pas ce que je devais faire...

- Comment ça ?

- Si je devais monter te voir pour venir t'embrasser ou... si je devais attendre... J'ai eu peur d'avoir rêvé... de réaliser que nous étions encore simplement des amis... Est-ce que ça te l'a fait, à toi ?

_Pas exactement, mais j'avais douté... _Je reposais mon visage dans son cou, laissant mon index effectuer de petits ronds sur son épaule.

- J'ai eu peur d'avoir rêvé aussi... parce que ça n'aurait pas été la première fois...

Je rougissais à cet aveu... _Depuis plusieurs semaines j'avais rêvé de ce baiser et de bien plus entre nous... et chaque matin en arrivant au lycée, mon coeur se déchirait un peu de retrouver son vrai statut d'amitié... _

- Tu en as rêvé ?  
Sa voix mourrait dans un souffle et je percevais clairement son étonnement.

- Oui... Si souvent ces derniers temps...

Il tournait sa tête vers moi et son nez froid effleurait délicatement mon front, laissant sur son passage une fine lame de chaleur. Ses lèvres embrassaient mes cheveux dans un baiser délicat. Il soupirait et son souffle chaud retombait sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux lorsqu'il calait son nez contre le mien.

- Je me sens si normal près de toi...

Mon coeur se serrait. _Il avait tant de doutes et de questionnement en lui... _J'attrapais sa veste entre mes doigts et me rapprochait de lui.

- Et un simple geste... toi contre moi... là en cet instant... je sais qui je suis...

Son index s'entortillait dans une mèche de mes cheveux et ma gorge se nouait. _Que répondre à tout ceci ? Que dire à ses souffrances qui le paralysent ? _

- Ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi... cette... c'est fascinant pour moi... Comment fais-tu, Bella ? Comment... Quelle espèce de puissance exerces-tu sur ma vie ?

Il bougeait et je me retournais vers lui... _J'étais frappée de ce qu'il me disait... parce que je ressentais tout à fait la même chose... sa puissance qui m'apaisait... _Ses mains encadraient avec finesse mon visage et ses yeux me brûlaient, comme sondant au plus profond mon âme... _Tout ce qu'il pourrait y lire, je le lui offrai sans concession... _

- Tu es une fée, Bella...

_... de ce fait... c'est... simplement la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait dite... _Les larmes me menaçaient... Il y avait tellement de tendresse et de douceur dans sa voix... tant et si bien que chacun de ses mots transpirait la sincérité...

J'accrochais mes bras à sa nuque.

- Bella... Est-ce que tu pleures ?

Je ne retenais plus mes sanglots. _Il était idiot de pleurer maintenant et de gâcher cet instant... _Il soupirait et me prenait dans ses bras, m'appuyant contre son torse.

- Je suis assez mauvais dans ce rôle de copain... un peu comme avec la raclette pour les carreaux en fait...

J'éclatais de rire contre son torse et m'essuyais les yeux. Contre mon front, je sentais son sourire. Ses mains massaient mon dos.

- Ca va ?

J'acquiessais et embrassais son cou.

- Tu es bien plus doué dans ton rôle de petit copain qu'avec une raclette à la main !

- Je l'espère pour toi...

A partir de cet instant-là, les paroles échangées furent rares. A califourchon sur ses cuisses, je me laissais envouter par la douceur de sa bouche et de nos baisers.

_C'était officiel : je ne voulais rien de plus dans ma vie... Elle était parfaite ! _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

A regrets, j'avais dû descendre de cette cabane... J'aurai aimé y vivre là-dedans... J'avais tout juste la place pour allonger mes jambes totalement mais c'était l'endroit le plus confortable et le plus important du monde pour moi...

Je faisais mes au-revoir à Bella dans le jardin. Je l'aidais à descendre et l'attirais à moi.

- J'ai pas envie que tu partes...

Je l'enlaçais et humais son odeur très florale...

- Si ça ne dépendait que de ma mère, je pourrais rester plus longtemps...

Elle soupirait.

- Marcus ?

- Oui... J'aime pas laisser ma mère avec lui...

- Il pourrait s'en prendre à elle tu crois ?

Ses yeux chocolat me captivaient. Sa peau blanche les faisait ressortir avec un étonnant contraste, ne rendant que justice à sa beauté...

- Je ne crois pas... mais elle a l'air fatigué et je m'inquiète pour elle...

- Elle est malade ?

_Sa question me tordait le bide... S'il arrivait un truc à ma mère... je ne saurai réagir sans elle ! _

- J'espère pas...

- C'est sûrement une passade... Elle doit être fatiguée...

- Sans doute... Bon allez... Il faut que je rentre...

Je nouais ma main à la sienne et me penchais pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle me raccompagnait serrée à moi jusqu'à ce que nous soyions visibles des fenêtres de chez les Cullen. Lorsqu'elle me lâchait la main, elle eut un sourire triste.

Je rentrais saluer tout le monde. Emmett sifflait du canapé :

- 2h45 dehors dans la cabane...

- Mais laisse-les ! s'écriait Rosalie, visiblement irritée.

J'essayais de ne pas me sentir trop gêné et quittais rapidement la maison. Bella me raccompagnait jusqu'à ma voiture. J'ouvrais la vitre pendant que je démarrais.

- On se voit demain...

Elle acquiessait et passait sa tête pour déposer brièvement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- A demain...

- A demain Bella...

Elle s'éloignait, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et j'enclenchais ma première pour partir... _Elle me manquait déjà... _

*

Je n'arrivais pas à redescendre sur terre... A chaque fois que je quittais cette cabane en bois, je me sentais plus léger... _exactement comme si j'y rechargeais mes batteries... _Aujourd'hui avait été un des instants que j'y avais préféré... Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de s'y cacher avec l'être aimé...

Je remarquais à peine Marcus dans le salon quand j'arrivais.

- Heh ! Tu pourrais dire bonsoir !

- Bonsoir !

- A table !

Dans la cuisine, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être entier... Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer... _j'étais comme ailleurs... j'aurai aimé diner chez les Cullen comme à midi... sentir Bella si proche de moi... _

- Réponds à ta mère !

La voix sèche de Marcus et son coup sur la table me faisaient sursauter. J'avais l'impression de revenir d'un endroit trop lointain...

- Ca a été aujourd'hui ?

J'acquiessais, ne comprenant même pas de quoi elle me parlait...

- Tu ne te coucheras pas trop tard... Tu as veillé hier un peu et tu as cours demain...

- Oui Maman...

Je terminais mon assiette et une heure plus tard, après m'être douché, je m'enfonçais sous ma couette, mon mp3 sur les oreilles, rêvassant à mille suppositions sur ce que pouvait faire Bella en cet instant...

**..::..**

Trois jours... Trois jours de calvaire avant les vacances. Lycée de Port Angeles, lundi matin. 7h37 et je me garais sur ma place de parking... Alice était déjà là. Elle sautillait jusqu'à ma voiture. Je l'embrassais.

- Alors hier chez Bella ?

Je la voyais arriver gros comme une maison ! Heureusement que j'avais prévu une parade incontournable pour elle...

- Jasper est revenu hier à mdi chez eux !

Alice eut un petit cri et sautait sur place.

- Et il commence à venir aujourd'hui !

Son sourire s'élargissait et elle me sautait au cou, déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Au même moment, la volvo de Bella se garait et mon coeur se serrait. _Et dire que je ne pourrais même pas l'embrasser... _

Jasper en descendait avec son copain. Ils extirpaient leur matériel du coffre. Bella était emmitouflée dans un polaire rose pale, sur un jeans noir. Elle s'approchait de nous, souriante. Alice l'embrassait et je l'entendais lui parler :

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre vous deux mais je suis trop occupée pour l'instant...

Elle s'installait sur le muret et son air réjoui s'illuminait alors qu'elle ne se cachait pas pour regarder Jasper qui était penché pour ouvrir un sac. Comme chaque jour, innocemment... _du moins je l'espérais !... _j'enlaçais Bella. Cette étreinte était si différente mais tellement douce... J'inspirais sa fragrance et je me retrouvais entier... _Mon bonheur..._

Son nez froid se nichait contre mon cou et je frissonnais en sentant ses lèvres se poser brièvement sur ma peau. Ses bras autour de ma nuque l'empêchaient d'être vue.

- Ai-je rêvé où Alice était pendue à ton cou quand je suis arrivée ?

Son sourire dans sa voix réchauffait mon corps.

- Jalouse ? murmurais-je doucement

- N'espère même pas désormais qu'une crêpe fourrée au chocolat puisse t'approcher... compris ?

_Jalouse d'une crêpe fourrée au chocolat ? _J'éclatais de rire et Bella souriait, toute rougissante. Mais avec l'arrivée du premier car de lycéens, nous devions nous séparer...

- Oh hoo... Voilà les Denali accompagnées de leur troupeau...

Je me penchais vers Bella en fixant Irina et Tanya.

- A ton avis... troupeau de moutons ou de chèvres ?

- Troupeau de hyènes... de vieilles hyènes puantes comme la mort...

J'éclatais de rire au ton profond et froid de Bella. Son regard était de marbre. Angela et Ben arrivaient. Jasper et Benjamin nous rejoignaient.

- Ca y est, vous avez fini votre barda ?

- Jasper croyait avoir zappé les cassettes d'enregistrement et la convention du tournage...

- Il est où le bureau du directeur ? On a rendez-vous à 8h !

Alice sautait sur ses pieds.

- J'vous y accompagne !

Jasper se tapait la paume contre le front et je me mordais les joues pour ne pas rire. Il soupirait et se tournait pour ramasser le matériel. En se relevant, Alice était déjà dans les escaliers.

- Putain mais elle est où ? râlait-il

Bella s'approchait de lui et lui montrait Alice du doigt. Cette dernière revenait en sautillant.

- Mais suivez-moi !

- Hé oh molo ! T'es peut-être perfusée sous du jus multivitaminé à cinquante vitamines par centilitre mais nous, on se lève !

Elle s'approchait de Jasper en tournant ses mains dans l'écharpe grise qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

- Mais tu es un vrai rayon de soleil ma parole !

Benjamin souriait.

- Piquante la petite...

- Non... C'est ton copain qui est trop mou !

Jasper se pinçait l'arête du nez en soupirant et posait son matériel sur son épaule. Lui et Benjamin suivaient Alice qui semblait très contente de sa répartie.

*

La cloche sonnait et Bella et moi nous dirigions vers nos salles de cours. Nous laissions passer le flot d'élèves et arrivions devant la salle de son cours. J'étais deux salles plus bas... La plupart des lycéens commençaient à rentrer. Bella se tournait vers moi.

- On se voit à la pause ?  
J'acquiessais et me penchais à son oreille qui était du côté du mur de la salle, comme pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Avec ses longs cheveux détachés, je pouvais déposer un baiser sans risque sur sa joue.

- A tout à l'heure Bella...

Ses joues s'empourpraient.

- A tout à l'heure...

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle d'espagnol. Avec la vieille bique, mieux valait ne pas arriver en retard ! Je regrettais de ne plus avoir ce module avec Bella. En début d'année, elle était dans mon groupe mais suite à un problème d'emploi du temps, je n'avais plus que deux modules en commun avec elle. _Pour une fois que j'aurai pu aller en classe de bon coeur..._

A la pause, je sortais de ma salle et voyais Bella le long des casiers me faire un signe de tête vers un des escaliers qui montait au deuxième étage, toujours désert pendant la récré. Je faisais un «oui» presque imperceptible et empruntais d'autres marches pour y accéder. Je la retrouvais en haut. Son large sourire eut raison de toute volonté si elle avait existé..

Nos bouches se telescopaient vivement, ses mains se hissant dans mes cheveux. J'enserrais sa taille de mes doigts et caressais sa lèvre de ma langue. Un claquement de porte nous fit sursauter. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre... _Si un prof nous avait vu..._

Je me retournais mais à mon grand soulagement, c'était Kate qui se trouvait ici.

- Oh pardon !

- C'est pas ce que...

Le sourire tranquille de Kate me rassurait immédiatement. _J'avais confiance en cette nana... Elle était plutôt cool !_

- Ne vous en faites pas... Moi, je n'ai rien vu !

- Merci...

Elle s'éloignait en fermant son sac. Avant de descendre, elle se retournait vers nous.

- Vous formez un joli couple... Félicitations ! Mais rendez-moi la place propre... C'est notre emplacement avec mon copain !

- Promis !

Une fois qu'elle était partie, Bella me regardait. Ses ongles massaient discrètement ma nuque.

- Comment peut-elle être si différente de ses soeurs ?

- Aucune idée... Elle s'entend mal avec elles... surtout avec Irina...

- Qui peut s'entendre avec elle ?

Mes entrailles se tordaient. _Je savais que j'avais déçu Bella en lui avouant mes sentiments pour la fille Denali au début... mais depuis que j'avais fait l'expérience d'un amour réciproque, je ne voulais plus goûter aux désillusions et aux idéalisations merdiques ! _

***o*0*o***

A 16h, nous quittions la salle de maths. Quelques filles nous avaient regardé pendant tout le cours. Nous retrouvions Jasper, Benjamin, Angela, Ben et bien sûr Alice près des voitures. Bella tendait les clés à son frère.

- Je vais chez Edward pour faire des maths ! Je me suis tapée 8 au contrôle... Il va me réexpliquer certains trucs...

_Bien pratique cette excuse ! _

- Et tu vas rentrer comment ?

- Je la ramènerai !

- Bon ok...

- Tu dis à Maman de pas s'inquiéter !

- Relax ! Elle peut y arriver sans toi, Esmé ! Va bosser tes maths, mauvaise élève !

_Je me sentais vraiment très satisfait... Il la poussait dans mes bras... _Nous partions après le départ d'Angela, Ben et Alice par le bus. Jasper et Benjamin discutaient avec le directeur.

*

Arrivés devant chez moi, il n'y avait aucune voiture. _Paix et amour, mon frère ! _Je nous préparais deux verres de lait avec des gâteaux pendant qu'elle s'installait au salon. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé près d'elle et avançais la table pour pouvoir tout poser dessus et y mettre mes pieds... _Après tout, le vieux cinglé est pas là ! C'est bien connu... le chat est pas là, les souris dansent... _

Bella attrapait une part de brownie et se serrait contre moi. Nous posions nos chaussures avant d'allonger nos jambes devant nous sur la table. Elle ouvrait son classeur et j'attrapais mon verre. Elle passait mon bras autour de sa taille et j'avais déjà du mal à me concentrer... _On va pas y arriver... je sais pas pourquoi !_

- Alors...

- En fait, c'est cet exercice-là que j'ai pas compris... C'est bien ce que j'ai fait, non ? Pourtant, j'ai pas le même résultat que le prof...

J'observais son devoir.

- Mais non regarde... Là t'as multiplié par deux alors que c'était une racine carré...

- Et c'est pas ça ?

- Non ! En fait une racine carré, tu multiplies par le nombre, pas par deux. Attends passe-moi un crayon...

Elle se redressait et me tendait son crayon à papier. Elle me tenait mon verre et en buvait un peu pendant que je griffonnais dans sa marge.

- Regarde... Ta racine carré de 49 c'est 7. Parce que 7x7=49...

- Mais ça je sais ! Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, non ?

- Non... si je suis ton raisonnement, toi t'as fait 7x2 au lieu de 7x7...

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient et elle se penchait sur son exercice.

- J'ai fait ça, moi ?

Je riais.

- Apparemment oui...

- Mais j'suis conne ou quoi ?

- Seulement dans la lune...

Elle replongeait dans mes bras en boudant.

- Moi je voudrais bien aller sur la lune, parce qu'ils ont pas de stats !

J'éclatais de rire et elle rougissait. J'embrassais sa joue.

- Tu es distraite...

Elle semblait avoir entendu quelque chose d'atroce.

- Oh non mais je rêve ! Et la faute à qui, hein ? Suivez mon regard !

Elle haussait les sourcils vers moi deux fois de suite. J'éclatais de rire à nouveau.

- Je réclame une punition !

- Laquelle ?

Son bras gauche s'enroulait autour de mon cou et elle m'offrait un nouveau baiser, notre premier vrai long et langoureux baiser de la journée... _Dieu existe, finalement ! _


	15. Chapter 15 : Subir en secret

_**Coucou les filles !**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 15. **_

_**Un immense merci à vous toutes et tous pour vos reviews, vos MP etc etc... =)**_

_**Ca me touche énormément !**_

_*** **_

_**Prochain chapitre pour mardi mais ça sera mardi soir tard dans la soirée ou tôt dans la nuit,**_

_**pas avant because travail et d'autres petits trucs qui feront que je serai pas dispo pour écrire un chapitre 16 =)**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**_

_**Je vous embrasse !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et bon week-end !**_

_**Tiftouff19.**_

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella.**

- Bon et ben on aura pas trop bossé tes maths, hein ?

Edward et moi étions allongés face à face dans sa chambre sur son lit, tous deux appuyés sur nos coudes.

- C'est de ta faute ! souriais-je

Il s'étonnait, haussant les sourcils.

- Ma faute ?

- Qui c'est qui a voulu monter chercher un CD pour mettre en fond pour réviser ?

- T'étais pas obligée de me suivre !

Je me rapprochais de lui et passais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Ca le forçait à s'allonger et je posais ma tête sur son épaule pendant que son bras enroulait ma taille.

- Ben oui mais j'ai peur toute seule du démon de la Racine Carré et celui des Fractions ! répondis-je, faussement pleurnicheuse.

Un rire secouait son corps et il embrassait mon front.

Nous étions montés pour chercher un CD et il m'avait montré sa chambre. C'était une chambre de garçon, très bordélique, le lit défait, des tas et des tas de jaquettes de disques étalées un peu partout et quelques fringues gisants au sol. Je m'étais assise sur le rebord de son lit et il en avait fait de même. De fil en aiguille, nous nous étions allongés en écoutant de la musique et en profitant tout simplement... _J'aimais bien sa chambre. C'était lui tout simplement et c'était très exaltant de se sentir repliée dans son univers... _

- Non mais comme ça c'est bien, ça veut dire que demain soir tu devras encore m'expliquer ce qu'on a manqué aujourd'hui !

Edward éclatait de rire.

- Miss-Magouilles je fais mes plans ni vu ni connu j't'embrouille, Bella à l'appareil, bonjour !

J'éclatais de rire devant ce slogan débile qu'il venait de sortir et frappais légèrement son ventre.

- Aïeeeuuuhhh !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- T'exagères !

- C'est ta faute !

- Ma faute ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Je me retournais sur le ventre pour voir son visage. _Il était vraiment... il m'éblouissait ! Voilà c'est ça : il m'éblouissait ! _

- Pour ça...

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres doucement et sentais son sourire contre ma bouche. Il m'allongeait sur le dos, son buste reposant contre le mien. Mes bras autour de sa nuque, je pouvais enfin profiter de lui... _même si ça faisait plus de trois heures que je profitais de lui... _

J'entrouvrais la bouche pour aller caresser sa langue... Edward se laissait taquiner et je savourais son corps contre le mien. J'aimais le sentir contre moi... _ça me donnait l'impression que je n'étais pas en plein rêve ! _Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler les réactions de mon corps... mon coeur s'emballait plus que nécessaire et j'avais l'impression de fondre dans ses bras... Lorsque nos lèvres se séparaient, je découvrais avec ravissement le petit sourire qui embellissait le visage de mon petit-ami... Mon coeur se serrait à cette vision et j'étais contaminée... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'effleurer son visage et il reposait son front sur le mien.

Nos lèvres se frôlaient pour la énième fois de la journée quand on entendit des pneus crisser. Edward relevait la tête sans pour autant bouger son corps et regardait par la petite fenêtre au-dessus de la tête de son lit. Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Et merde ! Fais chier !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se relevait et attrapait ma main, m'entrainant dans son mouvement.

- Marcus est rentré...

_Fin de la trève, visiblement... _

- Il faut que je parte de toute façon...  
Edward soupirait et m'attirait contre lui. Je sentais ses bras forts autour de moi. J'enlaçais sa taille.

- Ne t'en sens pas obligée...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je dois rentrer, je vais aider Esmé...

- D'accord... Je vais te raccompagner !

Il déposait ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour te revoir...

Son aveu m'électrisait et je resserrais ma prise autour de lui.

- Moi aussi...

La porte claquait en bas. Edward m'embrassait une dernière fois. Je le suivais dans les escaliers. Dans le salon, Marcus était debout, les bras croisés derrière le canapé. En m'apercevant, il fronçait les sourcils.

- Je m'interrogeais sur le propriétaire de cette charmante petite veste en laine mais je crois que j'ai ma réponse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

_Son ton ne me plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout !_ Et je voyais le profil d'Edward se froncer.

- Je l'aide pour ses maths !

- Et tu l'aides pour ses maths... à l'étage ?

Edward soupirait et soufflait.

- Je suis monté chercher un CD pour mettre en bas !

- Bien sûr ! Prends-moi pour un con !

Edward attrapait ses clés et passait sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

- Je vais te ramener, Bella...

- Pour l'instant, personne ne va nulle part !

Edward et moi nous retournions vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne partiras pas tant que vous n'aurez pas dit la vérité !

_La vérité ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? _

- Quelle vérité ?

- Que faisiez-vous en haut tous les deux ?

- Je suis monté chercher un CD pour mettre de la musique en bas ! Je viens de te le dire !

- Et tu étais obligé de monter avec elle ?

Son ton dédaigneux me donnait envie de vomir. _Pour qui il se prenait ? _

- C'est moi qui ais voulu le suivre, mon Révérand !

Marcus décroisait les bras et s'approchait de nous.

- Je vais vous croire... Vous êtes dans la maison de la paroisse ici ! Pas de relation sexuelle sous mon toit !

Edward eut un mauvais rictus.

- Dis donc toi, tu fais quoi des fois avec ma mère ? Non seulement ici mais à l'Eglise aussi ! C'est du propre !

Marcus fit un pas en avant.

- Premièrement : cela ne te regarde pas. Deuxièmement : nous sommes mariés. Troisièmement : j'ai des besoins. Quatrièmement : tu ne me parles pas comme ça espèce de mal appris ! Ton éducation est sérieusement à revoir, jeune homme ! J'aurai dû me montrer plus ferme avec toi et ta mère !

Sa voix s'était faite menaçante. Edward se rapprochait de lui, le regard noir. _Très honnêtement, ainsi, il me fichait la trouille. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'Edward que je connaissais... Avec mon Edward... _

- TU LAISSES MAMAN EN DEHORS DE CA ! ET T'AS JAMAIS RIEN BRANLE DE TA VIE POUR MOI !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Edward se rapprochait et esquissait un mouvement pour le pousser.

- NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON !

Je me rapprochais, attrapant le bras d'Edward.

- Viens, Edward... Viens... Je dois rentrer !

Marcus se tournait vers moi.

- Oui ! Rentrez ! Soyez au courant qu'Edward sera privé de visites durant la semaine ! Cette maison n'est pas un squatte ici ! C'est la maison de la paroisse. Je suis révérand. Je prends les décisions ici, ne vous en déplaise ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici après 18h, Isabella ! Je ne laisse pas n'importe qui rentrer sous mon toit !

_Putain ! Non mais incroyable !_

- TU LUI PARLES PAS COMME CA !

Je me jettais vers mon copain, attrapant sa main de mes deux paumes, alors qu'il recommençait à vouloir pousser son beau-père.

- Edward... Calme-toi... Viens... S'il te plaît...

Marcus se reculait.

- Tu ferais bien de l'écouter !

Edward se rapprochait de lui mais je me plaçais devant lui, posant ma main droite contre sa joue pour qu'il me regarde...

- Edward, on s'en va ! Laisse tomber ! Calme-toi !

Mon coeur s'accélérait considérablement... _Jusqu'où pourrait aller cette affaire ? Qu'allait-il se passer une fois qu'Edward serait seul avec Marcus si Elisabeth n'était pas rentrée entre temps ? _

Il contournait le canapé, ramassait mon sac et balançait mes cahiers et crayons dedans. J'attrapais ma veste. Lui ne relâchait pas Marcus du regard.

- Je te ramène, Bella...

- Sage décision, lançait Marcus en partant vers son bureau. Et n'espérez pas revenir ici quand je serai là !

_Il pouvait rêver !_

- Rassurez-vous mon Révérand : ce n'est même pas la peine pour vous de faire une prière à ce sujet... je ne comptais pas revenir ici lorsque vous y serez !

Edward claquait la porte et nous atteignions rapidement son véhicule. A ce moment-là, sa mère se garait. Elle descendait, souriante. _Edward avait raison, elle était fatiguée et peut-être un peu amaigrie... _

- Vous êtes là les enfants ?

Je la saluais mais Edward ouvrait sa portière, sans dire un mot. Sa mère le regardait.

- Bonjour Trésor...

- Salut !

La voix dure et sèche d'Edward me surprenait. _Il était plus qu'en colère... _

- Votre journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, merci Elisabeth !

- Vous partez déjà, Isabella ?

J'échangeais un regard avec Edward qui allumait le moteur, le regard noir.

- Oui... Je vais aider ma mère...

- Dommage... Vous ne voulez pas rester diner ?

- Non, je vous remercie... Une prochaine fois peut-être...

- Vous aimez le pain de viande ?

- Oui... Bien sûr !

- Je vous en ferai un, c'est ma spécialité !

Je lui souriais. _Elisabeth était une femme extrêmement généreuse. _

- C'est très gentil...

- Tu rentres tout de suite, Edward ? Ou tu restes chez les Cullen un peu ?

- Dinez sans moi ! J'ai pas faim !

Il fixait la porte de la maison, tapotant sur son volant.

- Oh... Tu es contrarié toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il ne répondait pas. La porte de la maison s'ouvrait sur Marcus.

- Elisabeth ? Ah ben enfin ! Il est 19h15 !

- Tu attends deux minutes s'il te plait !

La mère d'Edward soupirait et me regardait.

- Bella... Si vous avez un petit-ami, pensez à le nourrir correctement et ne lui donnez pas l'habitude d'une heure fixe...

J'eus un petit sourire.

- Elisabeth !

- Je vous laisse les enfants ! A tout à l'heure, Edward ! A bientot Isabella !

Je montais dans le véhicule et mettais ma ceinture. Edward reculait dans l'allée et passait la première pour me ramener chez moi...

*****

Edward ne décrochait pas un seul mot durant tout le trajet. Il avait allumé la radio très doucement et conduisait sans rien faire de plus. J'étais à la fois gênée et triste. Gênée parce que c'était ma présence qui avait tout déclenché... Triste parce qu'Edward ne méritait définitivement pas de subir ça...

_J'étais persuadée que le pasteur pourrait être violent... Edward n'était visiblement pas de nature patiente. Alice m'avait déjà dit qu'il n'était pas forcément très zen... J'en avais eu une belle démonstration ! _

Il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge et soupirait, appuyant sa tête contre le repose-tête de son siège. Il fermait les yeux un instant. Il me paraissait tellement las... Sa main droite posée sur le levier de vitesses tremblait légèrement. _Pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid... _J'aurai tant voulu trouver les mots... m'excuser... le réconforter... mais j'ignorais quelle était la marche à suivre... _Quoi lui dire ? Comment ? Quand ? Jamais je n'avais eu à affronter une telle situation... _J'avais cette chance infinie que ma famille recomposée s'entende bien. Edward avait perdu son père. Il n'avait personne d'autre que sa mère... Il ne pouvait aller nulle part...

Je faisais alors la seule chose qui me paraissait utile pour lui, même si cela ne rimait à rien... Je posais ma main sur la sienne sur le boitier de vitesses, faisant de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main avec mon index et mon majeur. Sa peau était fraiche et douce. Il sursautait, faisant bouger sa main.

- Shhh...

Il me regardait d'un air plus calme et retournait sa paume. Je glissais mes doigts entre les siens et lui adressais un petit sourire. Mes doigts se refermaient sur les siens et il fixait notre point de réunion. Le feu repassait au vert et je dénouais ma main pour le laisser manoeuvrer. Une fois reparti, il reprenait ma paume pour la presser brièvement...

Il se garait devant ma maison le long de la grande haie qui délimitait le terrain, et coupait le moteur. Je détachais ma ceinture et il en faisait de même. Dans l'habitacle, j'admirais son visage. Il m'adressait un petit sourire et me prenait contre lui. D'ici, personne ne pouvait nous voir... _Encore quelques instants ensemble... _

Je levais la tête vers lui et ses mains encadraient mon visage.

- Ca va, Edward ?

Il fermait les yeux, appuyant son front contre le mien. _C'était comme si mon coeur se brisait... il s'était renfermé sur ses sensations et je me sentais terriblement coupable... _Ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes avec légèreté et j'entourais sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

- Je suis désolé, Bella...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être... Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Son visage grimaçait.

- Mais il t'a... il est vraiment... putain, il me donne envie de vomir ! J'peux pas supporter ça... j'peux pas...

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il se peignait sur son visage une douleur que je ne lui connaissais pas... Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, cherchant à capturer son regard.

- Edward ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est lui qui t'a cherché !

- Dis pas ça... Je suis... je sais pas me contrôler... C'est comme si quand il est là... Je perdais tous mes moyens... J'étais bien là-haut avec toi et... il a fallu qu'il rentre en premier !

J'aurai presque cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Marcus n'avait d'homme d'église que le nom. _Son comportement était inadmissible ! _J'attirais Edward dans mon étreinte. Je me sentais un peu bête de ne savoir rien faire d'autre avec lui... mais il était tellement différent de ce que j'avais connu jusque là... Je ne voulais rien faire pour le blesser. Il nichait son visage dans mon cou.

- C'est pas grave Edward... Demain si tu veux après les cours, on ira chez moi...

- Je veux pas te déranger...

Ce fut plus fort que moi mais je me mis à rire. J'attrapais son visage pour le regarder.

- Idiot...

_Lui me déranger ? Ce qu'il fallait pas entendre ! _Il eut un petit sourire sans joie et je m'emparais de ses douces lèvres. Un nouveau baiser m'éloignait de cette réalité et en sentant ses bras m'aggripper fortement, j'en gémissais de bonheur, me blotissant contre lui. Il me pressait contre son corps et nos langues se rencontraient dans un élan de passion.

Nous avions échangé de nombreux baisers depuis samedi... Mais pas un comme celui-là... Il avait une saveur particulière. _Je n'aurai su le décrire... En cet instant, j'aurai pu facilement dire que j'étais folle de lui et qu'il était fou de moi ! C'était comme s'il s'accrochait à ce baiser... _Quelque chose n'était pas pareil... C'était presque... «mieux» ! _Si tenté qu'il y ait «mieux» que d'embrasser l'homme que l'on aime... _

J'attrapais la main d'Edward.

- Tu veux pas rentrer cinq minutes ?

Il tournait nos poignets joints en les regardant.

- Non... Je vais rentrer... J'aime pas laisser ma mère avec lui... J'ai toujours peur que...

Il n'avouait pas le reste de sa phrase mais je le comprenais : j'avais également cette impression et j'avais aussi peur que Marcus ne lui tombe dessus...

- Je comprends...

- On se voit demain ?

- Bien sûr !

Il eut un petit sourire et ses doigts effleuraient ma main. Nos lèvres se trouvaient pour la dernière fois de la journée doucement et après un dernier baiser langoureux et grisant, j'embrassais une dernière fois ses lèvres et quittais sa voiture pour rentrer chez moi.

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'étais rentré, direction ma chambre. Elisabeth s'était étonnée de me voir revenir si vite. Ma chaine-hifi allumée, je m'allongeais sur mon couvre-lit. Il portait encore un peu l'odeur de Bella... _C'était tellement enhivrant de se dire qu'elle s'était allongée ici... _Elle était là pour moi, intacte à mes souvenirs. Son odeur sur ma couette m'apaisait.

Elle était bien plus que mon échappatoire. Je venais de la ramener et je m'ennuyais déjà d'elle...

Ma mère toquait contre la porte.

- Edward... Je peux entrer ?

Je sursautais... J'étais totalement comateux... _J'avais dû m'assoupir au gré de mes souvenirs... _Je me levais pour ouvrir à Elisabeth. Comme d'habitude, elle m'avait apporté une assiette.

- Tiens Trésor !

J'adorais la cuisine de ma mère mais ce soir, ça ne passait pas.

- J'ai pas très faim Maman...

Elle soupirait, fermait la porte et posait l'assiette sur mon bureau. Elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ?

- Rien... Je dois couver quelque chose !

Elle posait sa main sur mon front.

- T'as pas de fièvre pourtant et puis cette excuse, tu me la sors à chaque fois ! Est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec Isabella ?

Mon coeur se serrait en entendant son prénom...

- Non ! Je m'entends très bien avec elle...

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Je sais... Elle a beaucoup d'influence positive sur toi depuis que tu la connais... Alors c'est quoi ? Une dispute avec Marcus ?

Elle savait. Elle le savait pertinemment que c'était ça.

- Edward... Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas passer dix minutes dans la même pièce sans vous hurler dessus ?

Je me tournais sur le flanc droit, afin de ne pas voir dans ses yeux son questionnement.

_Pourquoi ? Si seulement elle savait... elle était heureuse auprès de Marcus, je n'avais pas le droit de lui avouer tout ce qu'il faisait dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné..._

- C'est sûrement de ma faute, Maman... Je suis désolé...

- Edward... Tu dis toujours que c'est de ta faute... Mais qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ?

_Si je n'étais pas là, elle aurait oublié le Sergent Masen ! Si je n'étais pas là, elle aurait peut-être eu d'autres enfants avec Marcus... Elle rêvait d'une famille nombreuse et parce qu'elle avait un fils de 17 ans qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle aurait souhaité... _Et ça, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai !

- Edward... je ne comprends pas de quoi tu te sens coupable...

_De tout un tas de choses... de ne pas savoir me contrôler en la présence de Marcus... _

- Chéri... si tu parlais... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Tout va bien Maman... Tout va super bien sous le soleil...

Elle n'avait pas à se faire du souci pour moi... Bientôt, mon bac et ma majorité en poche, je partirai, n'étant qu'un lointain souvenir pour elle.Elle pourrait avoir sa vie avec l'autre..._ Je reviendrai la voir de temps à autre, quand je viendrai voir Bella. Parce que je ne pouvais pas lui demander à elle aussi de quitter sa famille pour me suivre... Mais si elle le voulait, je voudrai rester son copain... On pourrait avoir une relation à distance quelques temps. Je me ferai du fric et je reviendrai après. Et si elle voulait encore de moi, peut-être qu'on pourrait avoir un appartement... ou alors elle pourrait rester chez ses parents et venir me voir tous les soirs... _Marcus ne serait plus dans nos pattes et elle pourrait même dormir dans mon lit...

La vie ne tournait pas dans le sens que je l'aurai voulu. J'aurai aimé pouvoir offrir à Bella une relation de couple normale. Nos familles se seraient entendues, on aurait pu peut-être organiser un barbecue tous ensemble. Avec de la musique. Au lieu de ça, nous étions obligés de «nous cacher» de Marcus...

_Pathétique ! _

C'est en entendant mon réveil que je comprenais que je m'étais endormi. Elisabeth n'était plus dans ma chambre mais l'assiette du diner était toujours sur mon bureau... Je m'étirais à peine que déjà, deux grands coups sur la porte me faisaient sursauter.

- ETEINS CE PUTAIN DE REVEIL ! JE NE PEUX PAS DORMIR !

_Putain qu'il m'emmerdait ce gros con ! _Ce fut plus fort que moi. J'attrapais le réveil et le balançais contre la porte !

_Au moins, il est éteint ! _

Je me levais dans la seconde et ouvrais la porte.

- TU AS FAIT QUOI LA ?

- JE L'AI ETEINS TON PUTAIN DE REVEIL !

- TOI TU ME CHERCHES DEPUIS HIER SOIR ! TU VAS ME TROUVER ! MEFIES-TOI BIEN MASEN !! MEFIES-TOI !

- C'EST TOI LA ! TU ME FOUTRAS JAMAIS LA PAIX ! T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN...

- EDWARD ! MARCUS ! ARRETEZ CA !

La voix d'Elisabeth hurlante me parvenait aux oreilles. Elle montait les marches, essouflée.

- MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT PAS POSSIBLE ! IL EST 6H45 ET VOUS ETES DEJA A VOUS HURLER DESSUS ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE POUR QUE CA S'ARRETE ? QUE JE M'EN AILLE C'EST CA ? PARCE QUE JE VOUS PREVIENS QUE C'EST CE QUI VA FINIR PAR ARRIVER ! JE VAIS FINIR PAR FAIRE MA VALISE ET PARTIR DE CETTE MAISON !

- Si ton fils était plus respectueux, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Tu es trop laxiste avec lui !

Ma mère reculait d'un pas.

- Es-tu entrain de remettre en cause l'éducation que j'ai donné à mon fils ?

- De toute évidence, oui ! Il y a eu des lacunes ! Ton fils est irrespectueux !

Elisabeth se rapprochait de lui, pointant son doigt sur son torse.

- Ne me redis _jamais _ça ! Tu m'entends ?

Elle se tournait brutalement vers moi.

- Quant à toi ! Tu n'es pas obligé de l'agresser dès qu'il te parle !

- Demande-lui qui m'a agressé dès que le réveil a sonné !

- En parlant de réveil Elisabeth ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait au sien !

Ma mère se tournait vers la porte pour voir les débris de l'objet. _Ca allait être ma fête !_

- Il le remplacera avec son argent ! Et maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre, ni l'un comme l'autre ! C'est clair ?

- Très clair maman !

_Oh oui c'était très clair ! J'allais prendre ma voiture et partir maintenant ! J'irai chercher Bella pour l'emmener au lycée... Au moins avec elle, je pourrais avoir la paix ! _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

7h35 et putain ça caille dehors ! - 9 degrés ! _Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver... _Benjamin et Bella sortaient, emmitouflés dans leurs habits et leurs bonnets.

- Fais chauffer la voiture, petite Tomate !

Elle se retournait vers moi.

- Prends-moi pour une truffe ! Je sais bien qu'il faut la faire chauffer !

- Je peux te prendre pour une truffe ?

- Crétin...

J'éclatais de rire. _Bella au réveil était assez drôle ! _J'attrapais la caméra et allais ouvrir le portail.

Une voiture noire en face attirait mon attention. _C'est la bagnole d'Edward ça ! _

- Heh la tomate, viens voir !

- Quoi ?

- T'es sûre qu'il est rentré chez lui hier soir Edward ?

- Oui je l'ai vu partir pourquoi ?

- Ben parce qu'il est là !

- Allez te fous pas de moi !

- J'me moque pas de toi !

La frangine approchait et ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Oh mais que c'est romantique ! Le jeune prince est venu chercher sa princesse pour aller au lycée !

Elle sifflait entre ses dents.

- Il est peut-être amoureux de toi, qui sait ?

_Moi je le savais en tout cas ! Ca crevait les yeux ! _

- AIE !

_Putain ! Mais elle a de la force c'te sale gosse ! _Elle venait de me foutre un putain de coup de poing dans l'épaule... j'suis sûr qu'elle me l'avait déboité !

- Putain Bella ça fait mal !

- T'as qu'à la boucler, t'auras toujours mal mais on t'entendra plus ! lançait Bella en se dirigeant vers la voiture d'Edward.

Derrière moi, Benjamin éclatait de rire.

- J'adore ta soeur !

_Si on pouvait même plus compter sur ses amis ! _

- Tiens, fourre ça dans le coffre et ferme-la !

D'ici, je voyais ma soeur taper contre la vitre. Elle attendait quelques secondes avant que la portière s'ouvre. C'était bien Edward qui en sortait. _Wow ! Sale tête ! Il était tout blanc ! _Bella et lui s'enlacèrent. _Mais c'est qu'Emmett aurait presque raison : c'était pas très normal tout ça ! _

Benjamin eut la même pensée que moi :

- Wow... Ils sont plutôt proches, non ?

- C'est de leur âge !

- Blasé va ! Au fait, comment va Maria ?

_Tiens Maria... ça me disait un truc ça ! _

- Aucune idée ! Je l'ai pas rappelé !

- Pourquoi tu la quittes pas ?

- Pourquoi, elle t'intéresse ?

Benjamin se relevait vivement.

- Moi ? Non ! C'est ta fiancée, mec !

- Faut vite le dire quand même !

- Tu l'as bien demandé en mariage, non ?

- J'étais bourré ce soir-là ! Elle l'a pris au pied de la lettre !

- Pourquoi tu lui dis pas que tu veux plus d'elle ?

- Je la laisse passer noël, elle le saura après !

- Tu t'es décidé ?

- C'est ma résolution pour l'année prochaine...

- T'as des drôles de résolutions toi quand même !

_Ca lui allait bien de me dire ça à lui teh !_

- Parce que prendre la résolution de plus péter au lit, c'est pas une drôle d'idée peut-être ?

Nous éclations de rire. Benjamin était vraiment un super pote, pour ne pas dire le meilleur ! On s'était rencontrés dans un amphi la première année d'études et depuis, on faisait rarement des choses séparément... _sauf baiser peut-être !_

Bella et Edward s'approchaient de nous. Bella avait l'air très sérieuse et lui très... comment dire ? _vieux ! _Pas vieux vieux avec des rides et tout, mais vieux dans le sens exténué, fatigué...

- Salut Edward !

- Salut...

Sa voix était enrouée. _J'sais pas depuis combien de temps il était dans sa caisse mais il avait dû se congeler les miches ! Enfin, s'il avait eu des miches..._

- T'aurais pu venir prendre le petit-dej avec nous au lieu de te les geler dans ta voiture !

- J'suis pas arrivé y a longtemps...

_S'il le dit..._

- Bon, on y va ?

- On va amener Edward !

- C'est toi qui voit petite Tomate... C'est ta caisse !

*****

La volvo à peine garée, l'autre dingo d'Alice arrivait vers nous. Toujours souriante. Toujours aussi réactive. _J'sais vraiment pas à quoi ses parents la dopent mais c'est pas joli joli ! _

- Oh Jasper, Benjamin ! Salut !

_Pourquoi elle m'oubliait pas cinq minutes ?_

- Salut !

- 'Lut !

Edward descendait en silence. Il avait pas été super bavard sur le trajet ! _Il a dû avoir des emmerdes ! _Immédiatement, Bella se rapprochait de lui et l'entrainait dans le hall.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alice revenait vers nous.

- Aucune idée mais ton pote était garé devant chez nous à 7h30 !

La copine d'Alice s'asseyait sur le muret face à nous, croisant ses chevilles et balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

- Il a dû encore se prendre la tête avec son beau-père !

- Son beau-père ?

- Le Pasteur Voltero !

_Ah ouais ce mec-là... Je me rappelais de ce gars ! Il avait refusé de marier Rosalie et Emmett, faisant un scandale pas possible ! Un vrai con ! _

- Oulah ! Ca doit pas être facile de vivre avec un abruti pareil !

- Il s'en prend toujours à Edward...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est stupide !

_Et ben ça au moins, ça venait du coeur ! _

Benjamin et moi sortions le matos mais tu crois qu'elle nous aurait aidé la petite ? Que dale !

- Vous filmez quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Sûrement pas toi !

- Tant mieux ! Je déteste les caméras !

- Pourquoi tu nous regardes, alors ? On fait un truc de cameraman je crois !

- C'est pas le «truc de cameraman» que je regarde !

- C'est quoi alors ? Mon cul ?

- En plein dans le mille !

_QUOI ?! _

_- _Pardon ?

Elle éclatait de rire et sautait de son mur avec agilité.

- Je vais voir Edward et Bella ! A plus !

Benjamin éclatait de rire.

- Elle t'a bien eu !

_Comment une gamine de 17 ans pouvait être aussi énervante ? _

*****

La journée avait filé à vitesse grand V, pire que le TGV ! On avait passé l'essentiel de notre matinée à faire des séquences et à faire un montage avec les ordinateurs dans la bibliothèque. Il avait aussi fallu faire bonne figure devant Monsieur le Directeur qui, pour le bien de la presse présente qui s'intéressait à notre projet, avait fait semblant d'être très captivé par notre tournage. _Alors que tu parles, cette andouille avait mis deux mois à se décider avant d'accepter notre présence ici ! _

Benji enregistrait la dernière séquence et je repliais le micro qui prenait le son.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il est 16h15. On va faire les plans de la forêt qui jalonne le derrière du bahut ?

- Tu veux le faire maintenant ça ?

- Ben ouais, ça nous éviterait de venir demain trop tôt !

_Ah dormir ! Ca c'était une belle option ! _

- Belle idée mon cher !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

- Yes !

On attrapait le matériel et quittions la bibliothèque sous le regard sévère de Mrs Rubentis. Josette.... Ah Josette ! _Elle était déjà là quand j'étais au bahut et elle pouvait pas me blairer ! Ceci dit, moi non plus ! _

- Veuillez quitter les lieux silencieusement, Monsieur Cullen. Sinon je ne vous autoriserai pas à revenir faire vos affaires dans cette bibliothèque !

- Détendez-vous Josette ! On sera aussi discrets que des éléphants !

Elle s'indignait et j'éclatais de rire. _Elle détestait que je l'appelle par son petit nom ! La Jojo ! _J'avais fait ça durant toute ma scolarité et ça m'avait valu quelques soucis.

_Faut bien s'amuser un peu ! _

Dans les escaliers, on croisait Alice. _Mais ma parole, elle nous suit ou quoi ? _

- Vous avez terminé ?

- Non, on va filmer les abords de la forêt, ça te dit de venir ?

_Benjamin va mourir ébouillanté ce soir ! C'était une promesse ! _

- Bonne idée ! Je voulais apprendre mon histoire mais c'est plus intéressant !

- Non, tu sais faut pas négliger ses études ! Va travailler !

- J'ai décrété une pause de toute façon ! Je travaillerai chez moi !

- Tu devrais le faire ici, tu seras tranquille ce soir !

- C'est pas ton problème ça !

- Ben si ! A partir du moment où tu viens nous voir filmer, c'est mon problème !

- Laisse la venir ! En plus, je parie qu'elle nous embêtera pas !

Elle mimait une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche.

- Je serai aussi muette qu'une tombe !

- Charmant...

- Et puis je parie que c'est pas ce qu'on va filmer qui l'intéresse ! souriait Benjamin.

- Ooohh... Toi aussi tu as des dons de voyance ? s'exclamait-elle

_Ah parce qu'en plus elle s'imaginait extralucide ou je ne sais quoi ? C'est pas givrée le terme qui lui correspondait, mais «foutrement dérangée du bocal» ! _

Quoi qu'il en soit, Benjamin et elle s'entendaient super bien ! Et c'était franchement juste super merdique d'entendre Benjamin lui dire :

- Reste derrière lui, tu verras mieux ses fesses !

- Excellente idée !

_Trahi par son frère de coeur ! Y avait rien contre ce genre de trucs ? Même pas une loi autorisant la peine de mort pour ce genre de comportement ?? _

Je poussais le battant de la porte pour me diriger vers l'arrière. Je traversais une allée désertée de toute présence d'élèves. J'apercevais le banc vert un peu délabré dans un recoin à l'ombre. Mais ce que je vis me freinais direct !

_Ma soeur. _

Ma soeur assise à califourchon sur un banc.

_Et Edward. _

Edward allongé sur le même banc appuyé contre elle. Son dos contre le ventre de Bella, sa tête appuyée dans le cou de ma soeur. Elle avait sa joue calée contre la sienne et ils fermaient tous deux les yeux. Les bras de Bella entouraient le buste de son ami.

_Enfin ami..._

Ce dernier avait ses mains posées sur les bras de ma soeur et relevait le visage vers elle, embrassant sa joue... Elle souriait discrètement et penchait ses lèvres vers... _LES SIENNES ??????? _

_Putain de bordel à cul de pompe à merde !!!!!! Mais ils sortent ensemble ????? Mais genre, vraiment ? Avec les bisous avec la langue et tout ? _

- Ils sont ensemble ?!

La voix d'Alice me secouait. _Elle a bien vu pareil que moi ?! _

- Mais ils... Putain ! Ils sont ensemble ! Mais vraiment ensemble ?

_Elle avait besoin de lunettes, elle ! _

- Non, à mon avi ils sont entrain de compter le nombre de zèbres dans le coin !

- Ils se roulent des pelles et j'suis pas au courant ?!

Elle commençait à s'avancer, d'un pas décidé.

- Hé hé hé ! Reste là toi !

Je l'attrapais par le sac qu'elle avait sur le dos. _Elle allait vraiment aller les engueuler là ? _Elle était hyper légère et je la ramenais vers moi facilement.

- Demi-tour droite jeune fille ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Dis donc ça te va bien de dire ça toi ! C'est qui qui vient de beuguer la bouche ouverte en les découvrant ?

Benjamin arrivait avec le matos. J'attirais Alice en sens inverse pour revenir devant le lycée.

- On tourne pas ?

- Non, sauf si tu veux un documentaire sur comment rouler une bonne grosse pelle avec ma soeur en actrice principale !

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Benjamin comprenait.

- On est pas payés pour ça !

- Définitivement pas !


	16. Chapter 16 : PréNoël

_**J'avais prévenu que ce serait tard dans la nuit de mardi... 2h30... Vive le noctambulisme !**_

_*****_

_**Ceci dit, j'espère que vous l'aimerez... je crois qu'il est un peu plus long que d'habitude...**_

_**J'aurai voulu faire mieux, mais la fièvre est entrain de m'assommer doucement mais sûrement.**_

_**Quant à celle qui s'est crue intelligente de m'envoyer ce MP très désobligeant concernant le fait que ça n'allait pas assez vite...**_

_**j'ai envie de lui répondre une dernière fois que si elle ne m'avait pas pris le chou sur deux messages,**_

_**j'aurai pu finir d'écrire plus vite et poster plus tôt !**_

_*****_

_**Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas ! **_

_**Bon chapitre !**_

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Si la sonnerie ne nous avait pas interrompus, j'aurai pu rester indéfiniment assise sur ce banc avec Edward contre moi... _Voyons le côté positif : avec cette sonnerie, on avait la fin des cours... Plus que demain et après, je ne le lâcherai plus pendant quinze jours ! _

Il me semblait tellement malheureux par moment... Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne disait rien ! J'avais dû patienter jusqu'à midi pour savoir le mal qui le rongeait. Il n'avait rien voulu me dire ce matin en sortant de la voiture, ni dans le hall, ni au deuxième étage à la pause de 10h.

_Pourtant là, il semblait tellement plus détendu... _

Il était toujours appuyé contre moi, les yeux fermés. Une sonnerie plus tard, il sursautait à me faire peur ! J'éclatais de rire tant il semblait désorienté.

- Heh, pourquoi tu te marres ?

- Tu verrais ta tête !

Il se retournait face à moi, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Tu es donc entrain de te moquer ouvertement de mon pauvre coeur affolé qui a eu peur ?

- Apparemment, oui...

Son sourire se faisait plus vaste et il me rapprochait de lui avant de laisser courir ses doigts sur mon corps pour me chatouiller. J'éclatais de rire.

- Non putain ! Arrête ça Masen !

- D'accord !

Il interrompait tout mouvement, le regard malicieux.

- Ben dis donc, t'obéis bien toi ! Elle t'a bien éduqué ta mère !

- Non !

Il reprenait ses chatouilles. _Toujours se méfier d'un Edward docile ! _

- Edwaaaard ! Arrêteeeee !

- J'aime t'entendre rire !

- T'as pas b'soin de me... chatouiller pour... çaAAA ! ARRETE !

Un large sourire fendait son visage et ses yeux pétillants me rendaient totalement guimauve !

Il déposait ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- T'es toute rouge !

- Ta copine ressemble sûrement à un homard ! T'es content ?

Il acquiessait.

- J'aime bien les homards...

- Amen !

Nous éclations de rire et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais le bruit des élèves quittant le lycée nous interrompait. _Fichue populasse ! _

- On y va ?

- Ouais !

- Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

- Je vais me faire déglinguer par Marcus mais ça me donnera une bonne raison de lui foutre mon poing sur la gueule !

_Sujet plus que sensible ! J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs quand Marcus intervenait dans la conversation... _En un instant, son visage s'était fait bien plus dur.

- Edward... Essaie de te calmer par rapport à ça...

- J'essaie Bella... Ca fait dix ans que j'essaie... pour ma mère, pour la vie à la maison... mais c'est pas si facile...

Quelque part, je comprenais sa position. Quoi qu'il fasse, son beau-père explosait. C'était à croire qu'il avait décidé que ce serait ainsi et pas autrement. Mais ça me faisait de la peine... Parce que je savais que je quittais Edward le soir, mais j'ignorais comment il serait le lendemain.

Edward s'arrêtait alors qu'on s'apprêtait à retourner dans la cour du lycée. Il attrapait ma main dans la sienne et me faisait face.

- Bella, ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour ça... ok ?

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça...

Les doigts de sa main gauche se posaient sur mes lèvres.

- Bella... Tu es mon garde-fou... J'ai besoin de toi... Ma mère trouve que tu as beaucoup d'influence positive sur moi... Si tu te fais du soucis pour moi, je me sentirai coupable et...

Je repoussais sa main. _Son garde-fou... Si c'est ce qu'il ressentait alors je devais rester ainsi par rapport à lui... _

- D'accord Edward...

Il eut un petit rougissement et m'enlaçait.

- Merci Bella !

Je déposais rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes et nous retournions à ma voiture.

Alice, Jasper et Benjamin s'y trouvaient déjà. Jasper était assis sur le capot de ma voiture, Benjamin et Alice sur le muret face à lui. Ils semblaient dans une grande conversation et Jasper faisait de grands gestes tandis qu'Alice avait les sourcils froncés. Benjamin, lui, souriait largement. Edward eut un petit rire.

- Tu crois qu'elle se fait engueuler ?

- Connaissant Jasper, ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

- Reste à savoir ce qu'elle a encore fait...

On s'approchait d'eux et on entendait clairement Jasper.

- Un seul et je te jure que je me chargerai de ton cas !

Nous éclations de rire et ils sursautaient.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait à ce pauvre Jasper, Alice ?

Elle semblait trépigner. Je remarquais le regard noir de mon frère, celui hilare de Benjamin et celui d'Alice, visiblement en proie à un grand dilemme intérieur ! Edward éclatait de rire.

- T'es constipée Alice ou quoi ?

C'était étrange, on aurait dit qu'elle était habitée par un dilemme effroyable. Je m'étonnais de voir Jasper passer son pouce le long de son cou, comme s'il lui signifiait clairement : je vais te trancher la gorge !

- Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ?

- Non ! N'est-ce pas Alice ?

- Absolument pas !

Le ton d'Alice sonnait faux. Benjamin, lui, réprimait une violente envie de rire visiblement. Il n'y parvenait pas et éclatait d'un rire sonore en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Alice soupirait fortement et descendait de son muret. Jasper en faisait autant du capot de ma voiture.

- Pourquoi tu te marres Benjamin ?

Angela et Ben nous rejoignaient.

- Pour rien... j'repensais à un truc c'est tout !

Alice émettait un long gémissement plaintif en se tordant sur ses jambes, comme si elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes mais qu'elle se retenait.

- Oh non c'est impossible ! Au diable le pacte ! Bell...

On vit soudainement Jasper se jeter sur elle et poser sa paume sur la bouche d'Alice. _Euh... Bon... ok..._

- Y a un souci ?  
Visiblement, Edward partageait mon opinion : il se passait un truc bizarre.

Jasper se fendait d'un large sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents.

- Aucun, j'empêchais probablement notre chère amie Alice de dire des betises encore plus grosses qu'elle ! Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très épaisse, je vous l'accorde. Elle en a dit beaucoup trop pour aujourd'hui ! N'est-ce pas Benji hein ? Elle a dit beaucoup de conneries aujourd'hui !

Benjamin avait retrouvé un semblant de sérieux et fronçait les sourcils en souriant.

- Oui, _énormément ! _

C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

- Mais c'est quoi ce pacte dont elle a parlé ?

- Et bien... le pacte du silence !

- Quel pacte du silence ?

_Ils étaient vraiment bizarres tous les trois ! _

- C'est un pacte visant simplement à calmer cette jeune fille survitaminée... Si elle m'écoute et se tait, j'ai promis d'être plus gentil avec elle ! N'est-ce pas Alice ?

Alice soupirait et lui lançait un regard assassin.

- Tu te rappelles bien de ce qu'on a conclut, Alice ! Hein ?

Mon demi-frère faisait les gros yeux. Finalement, Alice acquiessait et Jasper la relâchait en tapotant sa tête.

- Bonne fille !

La scène était plus que bizarre... _Alice ne semblait plus impatiente mais elle ne décrochait pas un seul mot. _

- On va chercher les sacs et on y va ? proposais-je à Edward

- Ouais, j'te suis !

Il m'accompagnait jusqu'aux casiers.

- C'est louche cette histoire !

- Et c'est quoi ce truc d'un pacte de silence ? Tu crois qu'ils nous cacheraient des choses ?

- Nous cacher quoi ? Ca sert à quoi de cacher des choses ?

Edward se fendait d'un sourire.

- On leur cache bien notre vraie relation... tiens...

Il me tendait mon sac et attrapait le sien.

- Merci ! Tu crois qu'ils nous cacheraient une relation entre eux ?

Nous nous dirigions vers le parking.

- Impossible ! Alice ne pourrait pas garder ça secret ! Je la connais crois-moi... ça fait trois ans que j'entends parler du beau et merveilleux Jasper Cullen ! Elle nous aurait appelé à la seconde où il l'aurait embrassé !

J'éclatais de rire. _C'est vrai qu'au début, Alice ne m'avait que peu expliqué ses sentiments pour mon frère mais maintenant, elle se lâchait complètement à son sujet, me faisant même parfois me sentir gênée quand elle évoquait Jazz en des termes comme : «très jolies fesses musclées et appétissantes!»... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Finalement, les vacances étaient bien vite arrivées. J'avais eu une chance incroyable hier soir. J'étais rentré à 18h45 de chez Bella mais n'avais trouvé que ma mère dans la cuisine entrain de faire à diner. Elle m'avait simplement questionné sur ma journée. Et mercredi en allant bosser chez les Cullen, j'y avais trouvé Alice !

_« Une visite imprévue» _m'avait avoué Bella en me raccompagnant à ma voiture. _Youpi ! Du coup, juste deux bisous à la sauvette... _Nous l'avions soupçonné de vouloir voir Jasper. Ce dernier s'était installé toute la journée dans le salon avec Benjamin pour visionner leurs séquences. Alice et Bella y étaient aussi restées, bien que Bella venait souvent m'aider. _Cette buanderie allait finir par devenir notre lieu de prédilection pour nous y embrasser !! _

Samedi, c'est Noël. Bella nous a tous invité vendredi soir chez elle pour fêter un «pré-Noël» entre nous. Je me levais ce jeudi, avec l'intention de demander l'autorisation à ma mère d'y aller. _Elle appréciait vraiment Bella, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis majeurs ! _Je la trouvais dans le salon entrain de passer le balai.

- Salut M'man !

- Bonjour chéri, bien dormi ?

Je m'étirais en baillant. _Plutôt bien même... hanté par une jolie jeune femme aux yeux chocolats faisant se dévoiler tout mon désir pour elle !_

- Ouais, comme un bébé.

Elisabeth me souriait et continuait sa tâche.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

_Règle n°1 : pour obtenir une réponse favorable, être docile ! _

- Va prendre ton petit-déjeuner, il est sur la table !

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Céréales, jus d'orange et tartine de nutella. _Mon p'tit dej idéal ! J'étais gâté ! _

- Merci Maman ! criais-je de la cuisine.

Je n'obtenais pas de réponses et commençais à engloutir mon plateau. Je terminais mon verre quand une chose me venait à l'esprit. Même malgré son côté plus que dévoué, il était rare qu'Elisabeth me prépare mon petit-déjeuner. _En fait, hormis quand j'avais eu la grippe et que j'étais cloué au lit, elle ne m'avait jamais fait un plateau comme ça ! _

Je prenais ma tartine après avoir rangé le plateau et retournais au salon.

- Pouquoi t'as fait le ptit dech ?

_Règle n°2 : ne pas parler en mangeant alors que sa mère fait le ménage !_

- Edward ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ! T'en mets partout !

J'avalais mon morceau et regardais son air faussement en colère.

- Pardon...

Elle soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel.

- Tu changeras jamais !

- Au bout de 17 ans, tu dois être blasée !

Elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Même pas ! Tu voulais quoi ?

- Savoir pourquoi tu m'avais préparé le petit-déjeuner...

- J'avais envie de faire plaisir à mon fils ! Est-ce là un crime ?

Je léchais mon pouce plein de chocolat en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Non ! Mais la prochaine fois... mets deux tartines ça sera pas du luxe !

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle fit semblant de me frapper à la joue. Elle souriait.

- La prochaine fois c'est toi qui me l'amène au lit !

J'attrapais la zapette du téléviseur mais elle me l'arrachait des mains.

- Non jeune homme ! Ne t'installe pas ! Va prendre ta douche et t'habiller, on va en ville !

- Quoi faire ?

- Acheter de quoi préparer le diner pour le réveillon et je veux aussi que tu viennes avec moi pour ton cadeau...

- Quel cadeau ?

- Je vais t'offrir un portable pour Noël...

_Un portable ? Putaaaaaaaaain ! C'est Marcus qui va pas être heureux ! _Et cette pensée me rendait fou de joie !

- Maman, on avait dit que je me le paierai avec mon salaire !

- Et moi je te dis que ça sera ton cadeau de Noël !

- T'en as parlé à Marcus ? Ca va pas lui plaire !

_Je voulais pas qu'elle se dispute avec lui... C'était l'homme qu'elle avait choisi après tout !_

- Ce n'est pas son argent ! On part dans trente minutes !

Son ton était sans appel : ça voulait dire que j'avais intérêt à me grouiller pour me préparer.

.

J'avais finalement choisi un portable très simple noir. Il n'était pas hyper moderne mais je l'aimais bien ! Il était assez simple et le côté positif c'est qu'Elisabeth ne l'avait pas payé très cher... Je savais pas trop comment la remercier... Et j'étais nase pour trouver une quelconque idée de cadeau... _L'année dernière, je lui avais offert un bouquet de fleurs. L'année d'avant un chèque-cadeau et celle encore d'avant, un livre dont elle avait envie mais qu'elle avait préféré ne pas acheter afin d'offrir à Marcus un GPS pour sa bagnole ! _

Nous nous installions dans un café.

- Tu vas pouvoir recevoir pleins d'appels de ta maman chérie maintenant ! plaisantait-elle

- Je les filtrerai, souriais-je

- T'as pas intérêt !

Elle nous commandait deux boissons chaudes. _Je pensais aussi aux textos que je pourrai envoyer à Bella avant de m'endormir... _

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

_Rah putain ! Mais ça devenait maladif ou quoi d'avoir une réaction physique quand je pensais à Bella ?_

- Pour rien... J'pensais à truc en fait...

- Et à quoi ?

- Est-ce que vendredi soir je peux aller passer la soirée chez les Cullen ?

Elle semblait étonnée.

- Tu es assez grand pour sortir que je sache ! Tu vas passer la soirée avec Isabella ?

- Entre autre...

- Vous ne serez pas tous seuls ?

- Non, il y aura Alice, Angela et Ben aussi... Et puis sa famille !

- C'est son anniversaire ?

- Non... Elle appelle ça un «pré-noël»...

Cette remarque fit sourire ma mère.

- J'aime bien cette fille, elle est drôle ! Et puis, elle t'aime beaucoup on dirait...

- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi...

_Oh putain mais quelle andouille que je fais pas ! _Evidemment, Elisabeth ne s'était pas enfoncée deux madeleines dans les oreilles à ce moment-là !

- Je sais... C'est bien que vous passiez du temps ensemble... Elle n'a pas de petit-ami ?

_Bien sûr que si ! _

- Si... je crois...

- Ah dommage...

- Pourquoi tu trouves ça dommage ?

- Parce que c'est une jolie jeune femme, que tu es un très beau jeune homme et que j'aurai éventuellement pensé que toi et elle...

Je ne répondais pas. _Ca me dérangeait de lui mentir... mais j'avais envie de garder tout ça pour moi, égoistement ! _

- Tu le connais ?

- Qui ?

- Son copain...

- Ouais !

- Et il est bien ? Elle est amoureuse ?

- T'es bien curieuse je trouve !

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Il sera à sa soirée de «pré-noel» ?

- Non...

Elle conservait le silence un instant.

- Tu peux y aller... mais si tu dois boire, tu ne prends pas la voiture ! Tu m'appelles et je viendrai te chercher ! Même si c'est à 4h...

- Merci Maman !

- Tu me promets ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas !

**..::..**

Le vendredi, j'étais parti tenter de trouver les cadeaux. Pour Alice, c'était fastoche : un bon d'achat dans une boutique de fringues. Pour Ben et Angela, je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre. Ben était responsable de la section sport dans le journal de l'école et Angela adorait la photographie. J'avais fini par trouver un chapeau marron avec une étiquette «press» sur le côté en espérant que ça fasse sourire Ben avec un calepin et un stylo pour noter ses ragots, et j'avais trouvé un ensemble de cadres noirs pour photos, liés ensemble par une corde qui permettait de les accrocher.

Quant à Bella... ce fut bien plus compliqué ! _Elle aimait l'écriture, la lecture, la musique... bon et moi j'trouve quoi dans cette histoire-là ? _J'excluais le bon d'achat dans une librairie que je trouvais trop impersonnel... La musique... elle avait des tas de CD et j'étais pratiquement sûr de lui acheter un album qu'elle aurait déjà ! Il était déjà 18h et je commençais à m'agacer. _Tout ce monde dans le magasin me mettait mal à l'aise... Je croisais quelques élèves du lycée et j'entendais mon nom... _Ce fut pire que tout lorsque je tombais face à Irina et Tanya au stand de bijoux. _Je m'étais laissé dériver là mais en voyant les prix, je savais très bien que je n'avais pas retiré assez de liquide avec ma mère ce matin... _

- Tiens tiens... Voilà Masen ! Alors, on erre ?

- Elle est où ta sale Isabella ? Elle ne te lèche plus le cul ?

- Elle va regretter son geste, tu peux nous croire !

_A-t-on déjà vu pareilles idiotes ? _

- Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal ! Elle se contrefout de la réputation que vous pouvez lui faire...

Mais Irina éclatait de rire.

- Qui te parle de lui refaire sa réputation ?

Leurs parents, un homme visiblement très calme mais une femme très hautaine, s'approchaient de nous. Kate était en grande discussion avec son père. Les choses étaient claires : Irina et Tanya tenaient de leur mère, Kate de monsieur Denali.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les filles ?

- On choisissait nos bijoux pour Noël ! Et on souhaitait de bonnes fêtes à notre ami Edward...

Kate m'adressait une sorte de petite mou compatissante. Je remarquais avec un choc que Mrs Denali leur tendait sa carte de crédit sans rien ajouter. _Mais bon dieu, ça existe vraiment ce genre de gestes ?!_

Un peu écoeuré, je reprenais mon tour de rayon, essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose de bien. Je comptais le liquide qui me restait. _12$54... j'irai pas loin avec ça ! _En fait, je me sentais un peu naze... J'avais pas les moyens, autant financièrement que psychiquement pour offrir à Bella quelque chose de bien... jamais je ne pourrais être à sa hauteur... Elle aurait été une sorte de Reine, d'Impératrice dans une autre époque... moi j'aurai été le larbin ou le mendiant qui aurait chercher à s'en attirer les grâces... _Je n'avais à lui offrir que mes sentiments... _

Me vint une idée. Elle aimait écrire et lire... Je décidais de lui acheter un joli cahier dans lequel j'écrirai un mot... Un mot où j'y mettrai toute mon âme et tous mes sentiments... _J'ignorais si c'était une bonne idée... j'avais jamais eu de copines... Je savais pas quand ni comment on dévoilait ce genre de choses... _Mais je ressentais les choses ainsi : cette idée me plaisait et j'étais déjà heureux de pouvoir lui écrire tout ça... Si je n'en avais pas le retour, peu importe... _Je serai déçu... mais elle ferait comme elle le souhaiterait... Je pouvais pas être plus conciliant, non ?_

Je payais le cahier et le stylo, le papier cadeau et rentrais chez moi en quatrième vitesse. _Génial... 18h30... Il me restait 1h30 pour tout faire avant d'aller chez les Cullen ! _Marcus était dans la cuisine entrain de taper son sermon.

- Tu étais où ?

- J'ai été faire des courses !

- Des courses pour quoi ? Tu n'as besoin de rien !

- Pour ma soirée.

Il s'esclaffait.

- Quelle soirée ? Tu crois que tu vas aller à une soirée toi ?

- Je suis invité, Maman a dit oui, tu n'as rien à dire !

- Il me semble que si ! Tu vis chez moi !

_Ca, c'était une information erronnée ! _Certes, c'était la maison de la paroisse, mais elle était déjà à Elisabeth bien avant son arrivée ! Je vivais depuis la mort du Sergent !

- Non ! Erreur ! C'est _toi _qui vit _chez nous !_

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer que je montais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Il tambourinait après la porte mais j'allumais ma chaine hifi à fond et le son m'empêchait de l'entendre. J'ouvrais le cahier devant moi et m'emparais du stylo...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

J'étais heureuse que mes parents aient accepté que j'organise ce «pré-noel»... Dès demain, tout le monde fêterait Noël dans leurs familles respectives et je tenais à ce que l'on ait une soirée à nous... _et indirectement, une soirée avec Edward... _

J'avais préparé le diner de A à Z avec l'aide de ma mère. Papa avait décidé de l'emmener au restaurant. Benjamin était reparti à Los Angeles voir sa copine. Seul Jazz restait mais il ne s'imposerait pas et s'occuperait de Karlyne à l'étage, avant de probablement s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour regarder la télé. Je le voyais descendre avec ma soeur.

- Tu seras aimable de déposer à Cendrillon un plateau pour le diner devant sa porte, petite Tomate !

- Pauvre martyr, soupirais-je.

- J'peux te piquer un de tes toasts ?

- Non !

- Merci !

Naturellement, il s'était déjà servi.

J'avais à peine terminé de m'habiller qu'on sonnait déjà en bas. Ben et Angela. Ils entraient avec des cadeaux et les déposaient sous le sapin. Alice arrivait à peine deux minutes après, habillée d'une robe rouge, des paillettes sur le visage. _Elle avait fait un véritable effort de maquillage et je me sentais ridicule dans mon pantalon noir et ma chemise rouge. _

Il ne restait plus qu'Edward. Ben débouchait la bouteille de mousseux en attendant son arrivée.

- Ca le fera venir plus vite !

Nous éclations de rire alors que la sonnette se faisait entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

Mon coeur battant une drôle de chamade, je partais lui ouvrir. Il avait une poche remplie de cadeaux et je riais en découvrant qu'il portait un pantalon noir de smocking, avec un tee-shirt rouge et une chemise blanche.

- Bonsoir...

- Bonsoir ! souriais-je

_Il était vraiment beau dans ces habits et son sourire me faisait craquer. _

- Euh... je peux rentrer ? Pas que je m'ennuie sur le perron mais ça caille...

J'éclatais de rire.

- Excuse-moi !

Je me sentais rougir et refermais la porte derrière lui.

- Les autres sont là ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

J'acquiessais et il eut une petite grimace. Derrière le mur du couloir, nous entendions Ben, Angela et Alice éclater de rire tandis qu'un fond musical parcourait la pièce. Je me rapprochais d'Edward.

- Ils ont l'air occupé...

- C'est une bonne nouvelle...

Sa voix était si basse que j'eus du mal à l'entendre. Il se penchait vers moi et déposait ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes, dans un baiser silencieux.

- Joyeux Pré-Noël...

Mon sourire s'étirait sur mon visage...

- A toi aussi...

*****

Nous étions tous assis sur des coussins au sol autour de la table du salon sur laquelle j'avais déposé des petits toasts en tout genre ainsi que des sodas et quelques bières. J'avais pris place entre Edward et Angela. Face à nous, Ben et Alice. Tous les cadeaux étaient entreposés sous le sapin. Alice les zieutait avec envie, en souriant.

- C'est moi qui les donnerait ! Je suis la Mère Noël !

Edward soupirait.

- Ils voudraient pas de toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es trop excitée ! Le boulot d'un an des lutins, toi tu l'aurais fait en trois mois ! Résultat des courses : chomage technique parmi les nains, licenciements en masse, dépressions et suicides ! Déjà que le pays va mal...

Nous éclations de rire. Je commençais à avoir chaud... Edward était en tee-shirt à côté de moi. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et il faisait plus que bon. Une petite musique d'ambiance avec des clochettes raisonnait. _J'étais heureuse d'être avec eux... et j'étais heureuse qu'Edward ait pu venir. _

Edward et Ben justement refaisaient la tournée des verres. Minuit sonnait. Alice sursautait.

- JOYEUX PRE-NOEEEEL !

Angela riait.

- On est à peine le 24 !

- ET ALOOORS ?

Nous éclations de rire.

- T'excites pas !

Jasper déboulait dans le salon, en bas de pyjama et en tee-shirt.

- Continuez votre partouze, je fais que passer !

Nous éclations une nouvelle fois de rire. _Bon, je crois que l'alcool y était pour beaucoup ! _Mon frère s'immobilisait et se tournait lentement vers nous, sourcils froncés, l'air soupçonneux.

- Aaaattendez un peu voir... serait-ce une bouteille d'alcool qui trone fièrement, à moitié vide, au centre de cette table ?

J'acquiessais.

- Ca te pose un problème ?

_Il allait pas commencer au grand-frère protecteur et sérieux, si ?_

- Evidemment que ça m'en pose un ! Comment ça se fait que ma petite soeur picole alors que...

- Papa et Maman sont au courant !

- Je m'en fous de ça ! Mais _pourquoi _Grand Dieu, _POURQUOI _ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait de l'alcool ? Je peux squatter ? Merci c'est gentil !

_Ca, c'était tout Jasper ! _Alice frétillait.

- Et Karlyne ?

- Elle ronfle comme un bébé !

- Normal, c'est un bébé !

- Oui mais les bébés ne ronflent pas...

- Alors pourquoi tu dis elle ronfle comme un bébé ?

Jasper regardait à droite et à gauche, puis derrière lui.

- Mais qui a dit ça ?

Nous repartions dans un fou-rire incontrôlable...

- Hey ! Vous avez pas ouvert vos cadeaux ?

- OH LES CADEAUX !

Alice sautait sur ses pieds et se précipitait aux pieds du sapin.

- Alors... Alice ! Ah ça c'est moi ! Edward ? de la part de... Alice... ben décidément !

Edward, assis au sol, se tortionnait pour l'attraper.

- Merci !

- Bella ! De la part d'Angela !

- Meeeeeeeuuuurci !

Je passais par-dessus le corps d'Edward, manquant de me prendre les pieds dans ses jambes, pour attraper la petite boite. Il m'aggripait de justesse les hanches pour m'éviter un beau gadin. Je m'accrochais à son épaule et masquais un léger rougissement. _Ses yeux brillaient tellement... mon coeur battait plus fort à l'idée qu'il me retienne... _

- Bella de la part d'Edward !

- Beh décidément !

- T'inquiète pas, je te tiens !

Je lui souriais en prenant son cadeau et me rasseyais près de lui.

- Merci...

Il eut un petit sourire et reportait son attention sur son paquet, rougissant.

- Alice de la part de Ben ! Oouuuhhh merci Ben !

- J't'en prie !

- Edward, de la part de Bella !

Je le regardais attraper son cadeau et se tourner vers moi. _J'espérais qu'il apprécierait..._

- Merci...

- Tu vas voir, c'est assez pathétique !

- Tu m'intrigues !

- Allez on ouvre ! décrétait la Mère-Noël.

Je réservais le cadeau d'Edward pour la fin. Ca avait l'air d'être un livre ou quelque chose comme ça... Angela et Ben m'avaient offert trois albums de musique dont j'avais envie. Alice un petit haut blanc avec un papillon dessiné en perles bleue nuit. C'est un peu fébrile que j'ouvrais le cadeau d'Edward... Si les autres étaient plongés dans leurs propres offrandes, je sentais le regard de mon copain sur moi. Lui aussi avait ouvert les présents de nos amis. Alice lui avait offert un tee-shirt et Angela et Ben, un peu hésitants, avaient finalement décidé de lui offrir un chèque cadeau dans une boutique de musique.

Dans un petit sourire, nous commencions à défaire le scotch puis le papier. Je découvrais avec bonheur son rire lorsqu'il sortait une cravate noire de l'écrin.

- Merci Bella !

Il se penchait vers moi et me déposait un baiser sur la joue.

- Elle te plait ?

- Elle est très belle... merci !

- Tu auras ta propre cravate désormais et tu n'auras plus besoin de celle de ton père pour...

Mais je m'interrompais, le voyant regarder face à nous. _Nous n'étions pas seuls... _Aussitôt, je m'attaquais à mon paquet. Je découvrais avec plaisir un petit carnet à spirale noire, avec une belle couverture bleu clair et un paysage de forêt en relief bleu nuit. Dans la même couleur, il était inscrit «Diary» dans le ciel du paysage. Un petit stylo bleu était accroché à la reliure.

_Un journal... J'avais mon propre journal... Ca faisait une éternité que ça ne m'était pas arrivée... _J'écrivais un peu partout : feuilles blanches, cahiers de cours, ordinateur... _mais un journal avait tellement plus de pouvoirs... J'allais être en mesure de coucher dans un cahier toutes mes pensées... _Je me voyais déjà écrire des pages et des pages sur ce que je ressentais pour Edward... Je laissais naviguer mes doigts sur la couverture et ressentais les petits reliefs du dessin... J'ouvrais la première page et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était pas vierge. Je reconnaissais la fine écriture d'Edward au stylo noir...

Mon coeur s'accélérait lorsque je portais mon regard sur les mots.

_Bella,_

_Tu dois te dire que je suis gonflé de..._

Mais je ne pouvais terminer ma lecture car Edward posait sa main sur la page et se penchait vers moi.

- Lis-le quand je ne serai pas là, s'il te plaît...

J'acquiessais, refermant le petit livret.

- Ca te plait ?

- Beaucoup... Merci Edward !

Son magnifique sourire me donnait envie de l'embrasser tout de suite... _Pour la première fois, j'aurai aimé ne passer cette soirée qu'avec lui, sans ma meilleure amie ni son copain, et sans Alice et Jasper... _

- C'était pas grand chose...

- Mais ça vient de toi... et c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu depuis bien longtemps... murmurais-je à son oreille.

Lorsque je reprenais ma place assise normale, je remarquais ses yeux fermés et un léger sourire rougissant sur son visage.

**..::..**

Notre soirée avait repris sur un bon rythme d'amusements. Jasper était resté avec nous et je crois qu'on avait définitivement perdu Alice... Il était plus de 1h lorsque Carlisle et Esmé rentraient. Ils nous saluaient rapidement et s'éclipsaient. Jasper refermait la porte afin qu'on ne les dérange pas trop... Ils toléraient déjà beaucoup avec cette soirée !

La troisième bouteille descendait de niveau dangeureusement, bien aidée par Jasper. Ma tête tournait un peu trop et je compensais par quelques petits morceaux d'omelette espagnole qui restaient. Alice nous proposait de jouer à actions ou vérités en duo. Si on optait pour «vérité» et que la question se faisait trop embarrassante, on avait le droit d'être secouru par notre partenaire. Pour «action», on avait le droit d'être aidé ou remplacé par le partenaire, et ce à raison d'une fois tous les trois tours de table.

Je m'étais bien évidemment mise avec Edward. Jasper avait atterri dans l'équipe d'Alice. Il décrétait qu'ils commenceraient. _Parfois, Jazz pouvait être un vrai gosse, pire qu'Emmett ! Et c'était un peu effrayant..._

- Bon... Edward ! Action ou vérité ?

Edward eut un rictus après avoir hésité.

- Je déteste ce jeu ! Je dirai... vérité !

- Es-tu un adepte du plaisir solitaire au petit matin ?

Edward manquait de s'étouffer dans son mousseux. J'éclatais de rire.

- Je passe...

_OH LE SALAUD ! La question me retombait sur le nez ! Ben bravo ! _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frapper légèrement sa tête.

- Merci !

Il se penchait sur le canapé pour éviter mon coup en riant.

- Pas de quoi !

- Alors Bella ?

_Il allait payer ! _

- Pourquoi spécialement au petit matin ?

Les autres éclataient de rire.

- Y a pas vraiment de bon moment pour ça...

Jasper ouvrait de grands yeux.

- Ca t'arrive de... OLALA !

Angela se tordait de rire.

- Tu l'as choqué on dirait !

J'étais plutôt fière de moi. _Si j'avais bien appris un truc d'Emmett, c'était de toujours attaquer pour gagner ! _

- Elle a répondu ! Un point !

C'était à moi de poser une question.

- Alice... Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité !

- Avec qui d'Edward, Ben ou Jasper voudrais-tu passer une nuit ?

- Jasper, sans hésiter ! Désolé Ben, désolé Edward !

Jasper recrachait sa boisson et se tournait vers elle.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ben quoi ? Ben est avec Angie et Edward est... enfin c'est presque mon frère ! Faut bien que tu serves et puis t'as de jolies petites fesses ! Ce n'est pas un détail négligeable !

Jasper se renfrognait.

- Ouais ben regarde-les bien parce que ça n'ira jamais plus loin !

La remarque acerbe de mon frère jetait un froid. Ben se raclait la gorge et notait le point d'Alice.

- Un point... A toi Alice...

- Il a qu'à la poser la question !

Jasper questionnait Angela. Ben donnait en action à Edward de boire son verre la tête à l'envers. Résultat des courses, il manquait s'étouffer avec les bulles. Quand revint le tour d'Alice et Jasper, mon petit-ami questionnait mon demi-frère.

- Si tu devais vivre sur une île déserte, avec qui autour de cette table voudrais-tu partir ?

- Si je veux mourir peinard, je dirai Bella parce qu'elle n'est pas chiante ! Mais si je voudrais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, je dirai Alice parce que je suis à peu près sûr que je pourrais mourir d'ennuis !

Alice tapait son verre au sol, le répendant sur le carrelage et à moitié sur le tee-shirt de Jasper. - J'arrête ce jeu, c'est bon ! On a tous compris que tu peux pas me blairer ! Je vais prendre l'air ! Tu joueras certainement mieux tout seul !

Elle se levait et attrapait sa veste. _J'adore mon frère mais par moment, il peut vraiment très extrêmement con ! L'alcool le rendait idiot, c'était une vérité générale! Mais à cet instant, je pensais surtout à Alice... dont le coeur battait pour lui..._

La porte d'entrée claquait. Je me levais immédiatement.

- T'es vraiment con Jasper ! T'es souvent très limite mais là, t'as franchis les bornes !

Il fallait que je parle à Alice...

*****

Je la retrouvais assise sur la rembarde du balcon. Une jambe allongée devant elle, l'autre balançant dans le vide, la tête appuyée contre la poutre. Elle fixait les étoiles.

- Alice, ça va ?

Elle tournait sa tête vers moi avec un léger sourire.

- Ca va...

Je m'installais face à elle, dans la même position. Elle me fixait.

- Je sais qu'il a bu ce soir...

- Alice ! Ce qu'il a dit n'est pas excusable...

- Si... Il a bu... Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça... Il fait le cake, mais il n'est pas méchant...

_Elle cherchait encore à le protéger malgré tout... Elle l'aimait vraiment. Plus que ce que je pouvais mesurer..._

- Tu comptes lui trouver des excuses tout le temps ?

- Je crois...

_Que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que mon frère était un salaud... Parce que 1 : ce n'était pas le cas, et 2 : elle l'aimait..._

Nous restions ainsi, longtemps, en silence. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et Edward s'approchait de sa meilleure amie.

- Ca va Alice ? Tu veux pas rentrer ? Vous n'avez pas froid ?

_Il était plus qu'adorable... _Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire.

- Non, ça va...

- Et toi Bella ?

- Ca va aussi... Merci...

- Ok... euh y a Angela et Ben qui demandent s'ils peuvent dormir chez toi... Ben ne se sent pas en état de conduire...

- Bien sûr... Attends, j'arrive...

- D'accord...

Il retournait dans la maison et je sautais de mon perchoir.

- Bella ?

Je me tournais vers Alice.

- Oui ?

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau sur... _Jasper ?!_

- Rien...

- Ok...

- Bella ? Tu peux...

Cette fois, c'était mon frère.

- Oui, je vous laisse...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Angela et Ben dormaient dans la chambre de Bella. Pendant que j'attendais Bella, je rangeais un peu le salon. _De toute évidence, la soirée était terminée... _Je me sentais assez mal pour Alice mais j'étais content que Jasper ait voulu aller lui parler. _Je crois qu'il avait pigé certains trucs... Alice était tout sauf discrète ! _

- Tu as déjà rangé ? s'étonnait Bella

J'acquiessais.

- Ils dorment ?

- Ben est tombé comme une masse... Alice et Jazz sont toujours dehors ?

- Oui...

- Je suppose que ça nous laisse cinq minutes ça...

- Viens là toi !

Je l'approchais de moi avec un sourire probablement idiot et nos lèvres se rencontraient vivement. Je sentais contre moi son petit corps qui me grisait. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure et je penchais la tête pour approfondir notre baiser. _Une soirée sans ça, c'était vraiment trop long... La sensation était tellement bonne et agréable que j'en frissonnais... _Ses doigts s'aggripaient à mes cheveux et un gémissement s'étouffant sur mes lèvres provoquaient en moi une multitude de plaisirs... _et mon plaisir physique... _

Je me pétrifiais... _Je désirais physiquement Bella... _Je ne l'avais jusque là que désirée ainsi dans mes rêves... enfin... jamais devant elle comme ça... Pour la première fois, mon besoin de son corps se manifestait concrètement... _C'était tellement... étrange et... _

Sa bouche s'immobilisait et elle séparait nos visages. Je n'osais pas plonger dans son regard... _Elle avait dû inévitablement le ressentir, collée à moi comme elle l'était... _Je me sentais extrêmement gêné... _je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire... _

Je sentais mes oreilles chauffer légèrement. Les mains de Bella posées dans ma nuque passèrent lentement sur mon torse et je sentais ses doigts sous mon menton. _Comment allais-je devoir expliquer ça ? Comment... enfin je veux dire... c'est extrêmement... ça touche une question très intime et nous n'étions ensemble que depuis une semaine... Comment on peut gérer tout ça ? _

Sa main gauche se calait sur le côté de mon cou, et son pouce balayait ma joue tandis que sa main droite était posée sous mon menton.

- Edward... Regarde-moi...

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche... sûrement dimanche d'ailleurs ! **_

_**Vous y trouverez la discussion Alice et Jasper, la suite pour Edward et Bella... **_

_**Et puis aussi... ben ce que j'aurai envie =)**_

_**Bonne semaine,**_

_**prenez soin de vous et soyez heureuses(-x) !**_

_**Tiffany.**_


	17. Chapter 17 : S'avouer

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Un énorme énorme énorme mercis pour ces reviews qui se sont succédées...**_

_**Plus de 100 encore une fois...  
je ne sais pas trop comment vous en remercier !**_

_*****_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**_

_**vous avez ici une réponse à THE question que vous vous posiez !**_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**on se retrouve mardi ! **_

_*****_

_**Bon week-end ! **_

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Edward me désirait. Il me désirait comme je le désirais... _C'était la première fois que ça nous arrivait et j'avais été surprise mais finalement, j'aimais cette sensation de savoir qu'il avait envie également physiquement de moi... _Il était plus que gêné, je le voyais... Ses joues étaient rosées et il fuyait mon regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal de ressentir ça, parce que c'était finalement quelque chose de normal.

- Edward... Regarde-moi...

Ses yeux se posaient un bref instant sur mon visage et je captais toute l'ampleur de son malaise.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je... me suis pas contrôlé et...

Il s'éloignait de moi, fuyant du regard.

- Edward... Viens... Assis-toi...

Il avait apparemment une véritable gêne avec ce désir. _Je sais qu'il n'avait jamais eu de copines et jamais eu de relations sexuelles... Etait-ce là ce qui le dérangeait ?_

Il s'installait sur le canapé et je prenais place à sa gauche, attrapant ses mains dans les miennes. Il fixait la table du salon avec insistance.

- C'est naturel, Edward... Je veux dire... C'est normal que ça te paraisse gênant mais tu sais... ça fait partie d'un couple et on est un couple.

Il eut un petit rictus nerveux et ses mains étaient drôlement moites et tremblantes.

- Je sais...

- De quoi tu as peur ?

- Bella, je...

Sur son visage se dessinait une petite grimace.

- Oui ?

- Je sais pas comment... enfin... comment faut gérer ça... et comment je dois me comporter par rapport à ça dans notre relation et...

Il soufflait un grand coup et libérait ses mains de mon emprise. Ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il posait sa tête sur ses paumes en soupirant.

- Oh seigneur... Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment un gros imbécile de merde...

J'entourais ses épaules de mon bras et appuyais ma tête contre lui.

- Tu n'es pas un idiot, Edward. Tu sais... avant Jacob... je savais pas non plus comment gérer ça...

- Ouais mais toi, tu as de l'expérience pour ça et... putain j'ai décidément vraiment rien à t'offrir !

Il se relevait et me tournait le dos. Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez... _Rien à m'offrir ? Il plaisante là j'espère ?!_

- Je sais pas... en fait j'ai pas un brin d'idées pour savoir comment je dois m'y prendre avec ça et... si ça doit arriver... quand, comment ? je sais pas tout ça Bella...

Je me levais à mon tour, bien décidée à essayer de lui faire comprendre que j'en avais strictement rien à faire qu'il ne sache pas comment on faisait l'amour...

- Ecoute-moi Edward... ça arrivera quand ça arrivera... on le saura... _tu _le sauras... c'est une chose qui fera partie de nous à un moment donné... mais tu n'as pas à t'en sentir coupable...

Il s'immobilisait et fermait les yeux. _C'était la première fois que je devais rassurer quelqu'un sur ça... Jacob m'avait tout appris et là, je devais apprendre à mon tour... Mais je savais une chose : j'avais aussi envie d'Edward... Mais il ne pouvait pas le sentir physiquement... Il devait le savoir ! _

Je m'approchais de lui pour lui faire face et attrapais sa main gauche. Il rouvrait les yeux.

- Je te jure que si les femmes avaient un moyen physique semblable aux hommes qui montreraient leur désir, alors tu l'aurais vu...

Ses yeux vert se plongeaient dans les miens et il se rapprochait de moi, m'enlaçant par la taille. Nos fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, je sentais son souffle chaud et apaisant balayer mon visage. Je fermais les yeux et aggrippais sa main qui se posait sur ma joue gauche.

- Edward, on est ensemble... Aucune gène ne doit subsister entre nous deux... Quand ça viendra... je te guiderai... je te le promets et tout se passera bien... Ne t'en fais pas...

Il soupirait et ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes.

- Bella... Qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter ?

- Arrête de douter constamment de toi et de ce que tu es...

- Le problème c'est que je sais pas qui je suis...

Je l'entrainais vers le canapé qui faisait angle et nous nous installions dessus. Je calais mon dos contre son torse, les jambes allongées devant moi sur la banquette. Edward avait la même position, les pieds croisés dans le vide, sur l'autre banquette.

- Tu es un garçon extrêmement généreux et attentif... Tu fais toujours en fonction de ce qui peut arranger les autres... Tu ne veux faire de mal à personne et tu es très tendre et très doux... Tu es un fabuleux musicien et un grand rêveur... toujours dans la lune !

Il eut un petit rire et sa main caressait mes cheveux. Il embrassait mon front légèrement.

- Je suis pas dans la lune... je pense juste à toi...

Cet aveu me faisait frissonner et je ne pouvais réprimer mon sourire.

- Je peux continuer mon inventaire ou tu comptes m'interrompre encore ?

- Je me tais !

- Bien ! Alors j'en étais où ?

- A la lune !

- Ah oui... Alors... tu es drôle et gentil. Tu es intelligent et aussi très beau...

Je le sentais rire.

- Tu es doué en maths... ta peau est douce...

- C'est un critère pour savoir qui on est, ça ?

- Huummm... Non, ça c'est juste pour mon plaisir personnel...

J'attrapais sa main et nouais nos doigts. Il se laissait faire et calait sa tête contre la mienne.

- Ca te donne un «plaisir personnel» de savoir ça ?

J'acquiessais et tournais ma tête vers lui.

- Tu es décidément une fille bien étrange, Cullen !

- Ca te déplait ?

Il fit «non» de la tête dans un grand sourire avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je me tournais sur mon flanc pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser. Je reposais ma tête contre son torse.

- Attends...

Il se débarrassait de ses chaussures avec ses pieds et s'allongeait de tout son long. J'en faisais de même et rappuyais ma tête sur son ventre, tournée face à lui. Ses doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux.

- Alice et Jasper sont toujours dehors ?

- Apparemment oui...

- Ils vont attraper la mort, ton frère est en tee-shirt !

- Ca lui apprendre à ce gogol !

Edward eut un petit rire et son index s'entortillait dans une de mes mèches. J'aimais sentir ses doigts masser mon crâne, la caresse était extrêmement agréable...

Peu à peu, mes paupières s'alourdissaient. _Je ne voulais pas dormir... je voulais regarder Edward encore et encore... _Il baillait et appuyait sa tête contre le coussin dans un très léger sourire. Je fermais les yeux sur cette dernière vision, engourdie par le sommeil...

***o*O*o***

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Je savais que Jasper n'était pas comme je l'avais idéalisé... Il avait aussi ses défauts et au contact de sa soeur, je les réalisais peu à peu... Je m'en étais fabriquée une image peut-être un peu trop parfaite... _J'avais souvent pensé qu'Edward exagérait en idéalisant Irina à l'époque... Mais je ne valais pas mieux que lui sur cette période-là ! _

Jasper était finalement venu me trouver. Il avait pris la place de Bella face à moi sur la rambarde blanche du balcon et restait silencieux. _Je m'étais souvent imaginée cet instant entre lui et moi... un simple moment en sa compagnie sous les étoiles... et malgré les circonstances, j'en savourais chaque seconde. _

- T'aimes bien les étoiles ? demandait-il

- Ouais... Je trouve ça apaisant... Je me sens plus calme et aussi aux pieds d'un immense univers qui a tant de choses à nous montrer...

- Je ressens exactement la même chose...

- C'est bien...

J'aurai aimé être plus locace... Malgré le fait que Jasper ne m'apprécie pas, je ne pouvais lutter contre mes sentiments pour lui.

- Ecoute Alice... j'ai conscience d'avoir agi comme un ado... Bella a raison, j'ai parfois des réflexions de con !

- Laisse tomber... ça change rien pour moi...

- Je sais que ça changera pas pour toi le mal que j'ai pu te faire... Je pensais pas à vouloir te faire souffrir. C'était pas mon intention !

- Je sais Jasper !

- Tu sais ? Comment tu sais ?

Je sentais son regard sur moi... J'avais envie de fixer ses yeux bleu mer d'une profondeur sans égale... Mais si je le faisais, je me perdrais... Et plus que tout ce soir, je voulais garder mon sang froid.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas un con. Tu as ton caractère et c'est un caractère bien affirmé. Je sais que tu as bu. J'ai bu aussi. Je sais que tu n'as pas un fond méchant. Bella ne pourrait pas adorer un type stupide !

Il eut un petit rire mais ne rajoutait rien.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- Rester ici par exemple et faire semblant de me supporter quelques minutes...

- D'accord...

Le silence de la nuit reprenait peu à peu sa place. J'essayais de ne pas m'empresser, de lui montrer une autre facette d'Alice. Une facette qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je voulais lui prouver que je n'étais pas qu'une fille hyper-enthousiaste...

Les étoiles semblaient jouer sur lui comme un doux calmant. Il les fixait sans sciller, toujours droit devant.

- Tu vois celle qui cligne un peu là-haut ?

J'acquiessais.

- Hum ?

- Carlisle m'a toujours dit que c'était ma mère...

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Un cancer foudroyant... On était petits avec Rosalie. On ne l'a pas beaucoup connu...

- Elle te manque des fois ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Je sais pas trop... en fait, je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question... Esmé a pris soin de nous et Evie est partie très tôt... alors on peut pas dire qu'elle me manque vraiment...

_Je comprenais ce qu'il disait... C'était cette sensation étrange de savoir que l'on n'a pas les personnes auprès de soi qu'on aurait dû avoir, mais que celles-ci ne nous manquaient pas quand même... Et ce, même si elles avaient été nos créateurs et créatrices... C'était la première fois que je parlais avec quelqu'un qui vivait à peu près une chose semblable à ce que je ressentais... J'étais plus que ravie que Jasper vive ceci avec moi._

- Tu crois que c'est normal ?

- De quoi ?

- Que la femme qui nous a mis au monde ne nous manque pas...

Je sentais son regard froncé sur le mien.

- Tu as été adopté je crois, non ?

- Oui...

- Et tes parents biologiques ne te manquent pas ?

- En fait... Je me sens un peu comme toi par rapport à ta mère... Je sais pas...

- Tu les connais ?

- Mes vrais parents ?

- Oui...

- Non... J'ai souvent envie de les rechercher mais je sais que ça ferait probablement de la peine à Renée et Charlie... Ils m'ont offert un toit, une famille, de l'amour. J'ai pas le droit de leur faire ça...

- Bien sûr que si !

Jasper me fixait, ses yeux bleus profonds rivés sur les miens. _Leur faire du mal m'était impensable ! _

- Ils m'aiment, je peux pas leur demander de revoir une famille qui n'a pas voulu de moi !

- Tu en as le droit. Tu sais, si je pouvais revoir ma mère ben... je crois que je le ferai. Ca ne changerait rien au fait que je respecte et que j'aime beaucoup Esmé. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle l'aurait mal vécu si j'avais fait cette demande. C'est une chose courante pour des enfants adoptés que de vouloir revoir leurs parents biologiques...

Sa situation avait été quelque peu similaire. Bien qu'Esmé ne l'avait jamais adopté officiellement, elle avait été pour lui et Rosalie une maman. _Elle les avait adopté à sa façon, en leur offrant de l'amour comme Renée et Charlie l'avaient fait pour moi. _

- Ca ne changerait rien pour Renée et Charlie... J'en suis certain !

- Je sais pas si j'en éprouve vraiment le besoin...

- Tu penses à eux des fois ?

_La vérité était là : je pensais très souvent à mes parents biologiques... _

- Oui... Beaucoup !

- Alors tu devrais les rechercher si tu le peux. Je connais un peu le chef Swan et...

- Tu le connais ?

Il eut un petit rire et se grattait la cuisse.

- Ouais... J'ai fait quelques conneries quand j'avais ton âge !

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais... J'en ai fait quelques unes... aller piquer des poires dans le jardin de la vieille Jenkins, sonner à sa porte et se barrer en courant...

- Jenkins, en face de la boulangerie ?

- Oui, tu la connais ?

- Elle y habite toujours !

- Putain, elle est encore vivante ?! Elle fait de la résistance celle-là ! J'imaginais qu'avec toutes les fois où on lui fichait la frousse avec Emmett, elle serait devenue cardiaque !

- C'est une vraie peau de vache !

- Je sais, elle appelait toujours les flics dès qu'elle nous apercevait, même si on faisait juste que passer devant sa maison sans rien faire ! J'crois qu'elle nous avait dans l'oeil !

- En même temps, si vous la faisiez tourner en bourrique...

- Non, non ! Ca, on a commencé à le faire après qu'elle ait fait appeler les gendarmes parce que soi-disant qu'on lui montrait nos fesses...

- Et c'était pas vrai ?

- Pas le moins du monde...

Un léger sourire animait ses traits et une lueur malicieuse allumait ses yeux bleus.

- Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Bon... On a peut-être dû une ou deux fois laisser tomber nos pantalons et nous pencher par accident...

Je me mettais à rire. J'imaginais le tableau de Jasper et Emmett, fesses penchées en direction de la fenêtre et la vieille Jenkins hurlant à s'en époumonner !

- J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux crouton nostalgique...

_Les croutons étaient nostalgiques ?_

- Un crouton n'est pas nostalgique...

- C'était une image !

- Une image râtée alors...

- T'as raison !

Un petit souffle de vent s'engouffrait sur le balcon et je le voyais frissonner... Il était en tee-shirt en plein hiver ! _Il est givré ! _

- T'as pas froid là ?

- Pourquoi, tu trouves qu'il fait froid toi ?

- Tu me fous des frissons rien qu'en étant en tee-shirt !

- Frileu...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il éternuait.

- Bon... Je vais rentrer je crois... Tu veux venir ou tu comptes te frigorifier sur la rambarde ? C'est pas qu'on voudrait pas de statue ici mais ton père et ta mère risqueraient d'être légèrement en rogne que tu sois figée de la sorte !

- Au moins, t'aurais la paix...

Il soupirait en descendant de la rambarde.

- J'suis désolé pour ça ! Et si on faisait la paix ?

_J'ignorais ce qu'il entendait par «faire la paix» mais si ça impliquait d'être un tant soit peu respectée par Jasper, alors j'accepterais !_

- Va pour moi !

- Va pour moi aussi !

Il me serrait la main pour sceller notre pacte, notre deuxième pacte. Puis, il se dirigeait vers la maison.

- Attends...

- Quoi ?

- Edward et Bella sont peut-être...

- Ah ouais c'est vrai ! Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va pas se les geler pour qu'ils puissent se rouler des pelles, non ?

Et voilà, il était redevenu cet être fait de cynisme... _Mais quelque part, ça me plaisait ! J'aimais son franc-parler... Certains pourraient l'appréhender comme un être méchant... mais la réalité était tout autre..._

- On a qu'à entrer sans être discrets... ça leur laissera le temps de se séparer s'ils font des bêtises sous le sapin !

- Sous le sapin tu crois ? Mais les épines ça pique !

J'éclatais de rire et l'entrainais à l'intérieur.  
- Raison de plus !

L'intérieur de la maison était plongé dans le noir ou pratiquement. Seules les guirlandes lumineuses du sapin allumaient la pièce. Aucun mouvement, aucun bruit suspect... _Etaient-ils à l'étage ? _Jasper ouvrait la porte du salon.

- Hey... viens voir... murmurait-il

Je me penchais sous son bras qui tenait la porte ouverte et découvrais Edward et Bella, allongés sur le canapé qui faisait angle, tous deux endormis. Elle avait sa tête sur le torse d'Edward et lui avait sa main gauche sur sa taille. Les braises du feu réchauffaient faiblement la pièce.

L'un des deux émit une espèce de léger ronflement et je manquais d'éclater de rire. Jasper se retenait aussi en crispant sa mâchoire. Il posait sa paume sur ma bouche.

- Shhh... Faut pas les réveiller, murmurait-il

- Ils vont avoir froid...

- Mais si je vais attiser le feu, ils l'entendront... Attends, j'ai une idée...

Il se dirigeait vers le fond du couloir et ouvrait une porte qui donnait sur un espèce de dressing dans lequel il attrapait deux couvertures.

- On va aller leur mettre ça...

En chaussettes, il s'avançait et déployait les deux couettes sur leurs corps allongés. Aucun d'eux ne bronchait et il refermait la porte. Nous nous retrouvions dans le couloir. _La soirée touchait à sa fin... et quelque part, malgré son agressivité, j'avais découvert Jasper sous un autre angle. _

_- _Je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher...

- Tu vas le réveiller !

- Non, il est de service cette nuit...

- Ah ça c'est pas de bol de bosser la nuit !

- On est à Port Angeles, pas à New-York...

J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro de mon père.

_« Oui Alice?»_

- Salut Papa... Tu peux venir me chercher ?

_« La soirée est terminée ?»_

- Oui...

_« Ecoute, tiens toi prête, je suis en ronde dans le quartier des Cullen, j'arrive d'ici cinq minutes maximum !»_

- Ok, à tout de suite Papa !

_« Oui !»_

Je raccrochais.

- Il arrive... Ils font une patrouille pas loin...

- Ok... T'as tes affaires ?

- Mes cadeaux sont dans le salon mais laisse-les dormir, je viendrai les récupérer plus tard c'est pas grave...

- Ca roule...

Un silence s'installait entre nous. J'enfilais mon manteau et récupérais mon sac que j'avais laissé dans l'entrée. Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture au girophare se garait devant le portail.

- C'est lui...

Jasper m'ouvrait la porte.

- Tu m'en veux si je te raccompagne pas au portail ? Parce que je suis entrain de me les geler sévère !

_Ca serait dommage ça ! _

- Ca serait vraiment triste si tu pouvais plus les retrouver après...

Il eut un petit mouvement d'épaules dans un sourire.

- Ca m'ennuierait aussi... C'est quand même bien pratique cette petite chose !

Je sortais sur le balcon et me tournais vers lui. _La puissance de son regard était telle qu'une fois qu'on avait plongé dans ce bleu mer, il était difficile de s'en sortir... Je voulais graver la profondeur de ses pupilles en moi... pour passer une belle nuit..._

- Bon... A bientot alors...

- Oui... A bientot... Et Joyeux Noël !

- A toi aussi...

Je ne savais pas quoi faire... _j'aurai dû partir à cet instant, hein ? _Mais je me rapprochais de lui et il se penchait pour me faire la bise.

- Rentrez bien !

- Merci... Toi aussi... souriais-je

Il se tournait vers le couloir et fronçait les sourcils avec un léger sourire.

- Je pense que j'arriverai à retrouver mon chemin, ça devrait aller...

- Tu pourras toujours te coucher aux pieds d'Edward et Bella si jamais...

- Excellente idée !

Derrière moi, j'entendais la voix de Charlie.

- Alice, tu viens ?

- Oui Papa... A plus Jasper !

- Salut !

Je rejoignais la voiture de police stationnée et lorsque je m'installais sur la banquette arrière, derrière mon père et son collègue, je portais mon visage par delà la vitre.

_Jasper n'était déjà plus là... Il fallait que je me fasse à cette idée : je ne le changerai pas !_

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_«Non... Pas maintenant...»_

Je sursautais. _Qui a parlé ? _Je ne reconnaissais rien autour de moi : ni la cheminée, ni les guirlandes lumineuses, ni le canapé angle... _Le canapé des Cullen... _Un poids sur mon thorax m'empêchait de bouger et grâce à la faible lueur des guirlandes, je réalisais que Bella était endormie, sa tête sur mon buste...

_Je me suis assoupi chez les Cullen... La nuit doit être bien avancée..._

La maison était totalement silencieuse et je tournais ma tête vers le récepteur de la télévision. 5H22.

_PUTAIN ! _

5H22... Oh bordel ! _Je vais me faire tuer ! _Je me levais, essayant de ne pas réveiller Bella... Quelqu'un avait posé deux couvertures sur nous... Mon coeur s'accélérait. _Qui nous avait trouvé dans cette position ? En déduiraient-ils la vérité ? Et si c'était ses parents ? Ils allaient me renvoyer probablement ! _

Bella gémissait et ses sourcils se fronçaient.

- Edward...

Je reposais sa tête sur le coussin du canapé doucement et elle ouvrait les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonnait-elle en tendant son bras dans le vide.

Je m'accroupissais devant le canapé mais déjà, elle refermait ses yeux. _Elle était tellement belle dans son sommeil... Tellement douce... J'aurai pu rester là des heures... _

Je dégageais ses cheveux de son visage et elle gémissait doucement une nouvelle fois.

- Edward...

J'embrassais son front.

- Il faut que je rentre, Bella...

Elle émettait une petite plainte et ses sourcils se fronçaient encore.

- Pourquoi ? Reste...

Sa main tombait sur mon bras. Elle était entre le rêve et le réveil...

- Bella... Il est 5h30... J'avais dit à ma mère que je ne rentrerai pas tard... On s'est endormis sur le canapé... Il faut que je parte sinon Marcus va me flinguer...

- C'est... non... Il est pas là Marcus...

_Elle racontait n'importe quoi ! Elle était totalement dans son sommeil apparemment... _

- Non... Mais il va me tuer demain s'il s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas rentré...

- Hmm...

- Je vais y aller, Bella...

- Non...

_J'aurai tout donné pour rester près d'elle... Vraiment tout... _Mais elle était à moitié endormie et j'avais juré à Elisabeth que je ne rentrerai pas trop tard ! _Je pourrais toujours lui dire que j'ai un petit peu bu et que je me suis endormi... ce qui était la vérité de toute façon ! _

Je poussais légèrement Bella dans le fond du canapé afin qu'elle ne tombe pas et repositionnais la couverture sur elle. Le foyer dans la cheminée était éteint et elle n'aurait pas chaud. J'y rajoutais la deuxième couverture sur elle et replaçais son bras sur les coussins. _Déjà que demain elle serait courbaturée, pas la peine d'en rajouter !_

- Bonne nuit ma Bella...

Je me penchais doucement pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Nuit Edward...

Elle était vraiment mignone à marmonner dans son sommeil... _J'avais décidément une chance incroyable qu'elle soit ma petite-amie... J'avais un tel trésor dans mes bras... _

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et la regardais dormir quelques secondes. _J'aurai aimé un jour passer une nuit entière dans ses bras... _

- T'aimes..

_Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ce que j'avais entendu ? _

Elle m'aime...

_Elle t'aime..._

Elle m'aimait comme je l'aimais... _Elle venait de me le dire... dans son sommeil ! _Je ressentais pour elle exactement la même chose... Je l'avais même écrit dans son cahier... _Et elle m'aime ! _

_PUTAIN ! _

Je me sentais comme transcendé... Je sentais cette adrénaline du bonheur couler dans mes veines... Je me sentais comme jamais je ne m'étais senti... _Je touchais enfin du doigt ce que chacun pouvait espérer de mieux... _

Je me sentais heureux. Prêt à affronter mille Marcus en colère. Prêt à partir traverser le monde à pieds... Je me sentais invincible... _Sentiment grisant... Euphorie délicieuse... _

Et tout ça, grâce à cette petite fée endormie paisiblement en cette veillée de Noël... J'avais envie de la réveiller pour lui dire aussi combien elle comptait pour moi... mais je préférais le lui murmurer... espérant que dans son rêve, elle l'entende...

- Je t'aime, Bella...

Son odeur m'envoutait et je l'embrassais avant d'enfiler mes chaussures et de quitter la maison avec mes cadeaux. Avant, je positionnais son carnet sous sa main. _Si elle ne m'avait pas entendu, elle pourrait le lire..._

**.**

La maison était allumée quand j'arrivais devant.

_Ca sent pas bon du tout ça ! _

Je n'étais pas sitôt devant la porte d'entrée qu'elle s'ouvrait à la volée.

- TU ETAIS OU ?

- A une soirée chez les Cullen...

- TU AS VU L'HEURE ? IL EST 6 HEURES DU MATIN ! ET TU SENS L'ALCOOL !

- Laisse-moi aller me coucher !

- OH SUREMENT PAS ! JE VAIS CHERCHER TA MERE POUR QU'ELLE CONSTATE PAR ELLE-MEME !

_J'étais foutu ! Il allait me pourir la vie... Je venais de lui servir un prétexte tout chaud ! Et pourtant... pourtant, je ne regrettais pas... _

Marcus redescendait avec ma mère, encore légèrement endormie.

- REGARDE ! IL EST SIX HEURES ET IL VIENT DE DEBARQUER !

- Crie pas Marcus...

- QUE JE NE CRIE PAS ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ELISABETH ! TON FILS PART ON NE SAIT OU ET TU ME DEMANDES DE PAS CRIER ? CROIS-TU SINCEREMENT QU'IL ETAIT CHEZ LES CULLEN ? IL PUE L'ALCOOL !

- Excuse-moi Maman mais j'avais un peu bu et...

- TU VOIS IL AVOUE !

- Je me suis endormi chez eux... j'étais pas prêt pour reprendre le volant !

- MAIS BIEN SUR !

- Marcus...  
Ma mère était blanche et grimaçait.

- Maman, ça va ?

- NON CA VA PAS BIEN EVIDEMMENT ! ELLE N'A PAS PU DORMIR A CAUSE DE TOI ESPECE DE PETIT INSOLENT !

- Mar...

J'eus à peine le temps de réagir que son corps s'affaissait vers le sol, ses yeux se fermant...

- MAMAN !

Je me précipitais sur elle mais déjà, elle rouvrait les yeux.

- Maman, ça va ?

Elle était toute pâle et tremblait.

- TU VOIS LE SOUCI QUE...

- PUTAIN MAIS FERME LA ET APPELLE LES SECOURS ESPECE DE CRETIN !

J'amenais Elisabeth sur le canapé et elle s'accrochait à ma veste.  
- Non ça va... Pas les secours...

- Maman ! Tu viens de t'évanouir !

- Non... c'était un étourdissement... Je suis fatiguée...

Elle essayait de se relever mais vacillait.

- Reste assise Maman ! Ca va ?

Elle déglutissait.

- Oui ça va...

- T'es sûre ?

- Tu as dû te lever trop rapidement, ajoutait Marcus assis de l'autre côté, lui tenant la main.

Son regard me foudroyait. Elisabeth clignait des yeux et le regardait, comme si elle venait d'entendre quelque chose d'étonnant.

- Oui... Sûrement... Edward chéri...

- Oui ?

- Va me chercher un verre de jus d'orange s'il te plait...

- Tout de suite !

Je courrais à la cuisine et lui rapportais son verre. Elle le buvait rapidement et clignait de nouveau des yeux.

- Ca va ? Tu en veux un autre ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête.

- Tu ne veux pas aller à l'hopital, Maman ?

- Non ça va... Je vais monter me coucher... Je suis fatiguée...  
- D'accord...

Je me relevais et l'aidais à avancer quand Marcus me poussait pour prendre ma place.

- _Je_ la raccompagne !

Elisabeth émettait une petite plainte et avançait doucement, soutenue par son mari.

_Je me sentais impuissant... et cette désagréable sensation ne me quittait pas... Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait... Quelque chose de grave..._

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter. 8h34... _Si j'arrive la première à la porte, celui qui a fait ça va le regretter ! _J'entendais déjà quelqu'un ouvrir alors que je réalisais que je me trouvais sur le canapé... _Edward n'était plus là mais j'avais son petit carnet dans ma main... _Ainsi donc, je n'avais pas rêvé qu'il se relevait pour me dire qu'il partait.

Une tornade fit irruption dans le salon et je reconnaissais Maria, suivie de Carlisle. _Hein ? Maria ? _

- Bonjour Bellaaaa ! Joyeux Noel !

Elle m'embrassait sur les joues.

- Heu... Merci toi aussi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ca me déprimait de pas passer Noël avec Jazz ! Il va être content de me voir !

Carlisle semblait en colère dans la cuisine en préparant les cafés.

- Doucement Maria... Karlyne est endormie et tous les autres aussi !

- C'est la veille de Noël ! Allez ! Tout le monde debout !

_Alice a trouvé son maître ! _

Esmé arrivait dans le salon avec Karlyne, qui pleurait. Elle ne masquait pas son agacement. _Maria était gentille, mais légèrement envahissante ! _Ceci dit, le plus drôle à voir fut Jasper... Il émergeait, ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

- Putain mais c'est qui le con qui s'amuse sur la sonnette que je le hache menu avec le mixer ?!

- MINOOOUUUU !

La mâchoire de mon frère se décrochait quand il apercevait sa fiancée.

- Jasper chéri ! Tu m'as manqué !

Elle s'aggrippait à son cou et Jasper semblait scotché. J'avais franchement envie de rire. _Pauvre mon frère..._ Carlisle tendait le biberon à Esmé pour qu'elle nourrisse Karlyne. J'embrassais ma petite soeur et montais à l'étage dans la salle de bains. Ben et Angela dormaient toujours dans ma chambre.

_Sommeil de plomb..._

Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bains avec mes affaires et mon carnet. _J'étais extrêmement impatience de lire les lignes d'Edward... _

_Bella,_

_Tu dois te dire que je suis gonflé de squatter ton cahier... Mais bon, je me suis dit_

_que tu aimes lire et écrire. Donc je te fais de la lecture en quelque sorte, hein ?_

_La vérité, c'est que j'aurai aimé t'offrir davantage que ce simple cahier et ce stylo banal (qui écrit très bien, ceci dit!). Il me manque tout un tas de choses qui pourraient te dire tout ce que j'aurai aimé faire pour toi... Parfois, c'est comme si je pouvais faire des tas de trucs, _

_mais que les moyens me manquaient._

Alors, j'ai aucune idée de comment on s'y prend... Comment expliquer ça à sa petite-amie...

_Je ne saurais jamais vraiment te faire ressentir ce qui se passe en moi quand tu es à mes côtés, mais il me semble parfois que simplement te tenir la main est l'acte le plus important de ma journée. _

_Aussi, ne me tiens pas rigueur si jamais je me lance trop tôt pour tout ça... J'ai jamais été vraiment doué dans une quelconque relation. Mais je crois que tout ce que je ressens près de toi, en haut dans cette cabane, dans une pièce ou un recoin du lycée pour un baiser volé, ça s'appelle de l'amour. _

_Je sais pas grand chose aux relations, mais je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi._

_Tu es là, dans mon existence. Et c'est la seule chose qui est valable dans ma tête et dans mon coeur. Je t'aime. _

_Edward._

Il m'aime... Il m'aime comme je l'aime... Ces trois mots que j'ai toujours rêvé lui dire, il me les a écrit. _Il m'aime ! IL M'AAAAAIME !_

La journée serait très bonne ! Excessivement bonne !

*****

Il me semblait que la journée d'hier avait été une éternité avant que dimanche n'arrive et qu'Edward ne revienne chez moi pour filer un coup de main à mes parents. Mes parents ainsi que Jasper et Maria étaient partis assister à la messe de Noël à l'église. Je m'étais réveillée après leur départ, attendant Edward de pied ferme.

_J'avais lu et relu son mot, si bien que je le connaissais par coeur ! Et que j'attendais de tout mon coeur de pouvoir lui répondre en face..._

J'entendais sa clé tourner dans la serrure et mon coeur battait à en casser mes côtes. Je sentais mon sourire s'étaler sur mon visage... Sourire qui ne pouvait que s'élargir quand il apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et que son étonnemment de me voir debout se peignait sur son visage.

- Hey...

- Salut... T'es déjà debout ?

- Je t'attendais depuis qu'ils sont partis...

Il se rapprochait du tabouret où j'étais assise, avec un léger sourire. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il entourait ma taille et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos langues se caressaient lentement, comme pour savourer l'instant. Son visage ne perdait pas son sourire après nous être séparés, il encadrait mes joues de ses paumes chaudes. Je me noyais dans ses yeux au vert parfait... _Il fallait que je lui dise... maintenant ! _

- Je t'aime...

Ce n'était pas uniquement ma voix qui s'était élevée à ce moment-là... La sienne aussi... _J'ignorais que ce genre d'instants d'idéale communion pouvait exister... On s'aimait, exactement pareil..._

Il se rapprochait de moi et nos lèvres se goutaient une nouvelle fois. _C'était franchement dommage qu'il doive travailler ce matin... parce que je serais bien restée dans ses bras... _

.

Je l'avais aidé afin qu'il termine rapidement et qu'on ait un peu de temps à nous deux avant le retour de ma famille. Ma stratégie marchait et nous nous retrouvions affalés sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _En fait, nous ne faisions que peu de choses à part nous embrasser et nous toucher mais c'était ainsi que je voyais le moment ! _

La neige s'était mise à tomber en épais flocons, tant et si bien qu'après le déjeuner avec toute ma famille, Emmett et Jasper nous entrainaient tous dehors pour une bataille de boules de neige. Nous avions fait des équipes de trois comme d'habitude, et Jasper, Maria et Emmett m'avaient coincé et m'inondaient de neige !

- PUTAIN C'EST FROID !

Ils éclataient de rire et je voyais Edward se diriger vers moi. Il se positionnait devant moi, m'empêchant d'en prendre davantage alors qu'il canardait Emmett en pleine tête.

- OH TU VAS REGRETTER CA MON PETIT EDWARD !

La bataille faisait rage et j'essayais de défendre Edward comme je le pouvais avec l'aide de Rose... _Franchement pas gagné avec ces deux abrutis en face !_ _ C'est qu'ils étaient doués ceux-là ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

C'était bon d'avoir sa famille réunie... Voir les enfants s'amuser était vraiment un moment de bonheur. Voir Karlyne dormir en était un aussi...

Je refermais la porte de sa chambre et trouvais Esmé qui regardait par-delà la fenêtre de la cuisine. D'ici, on entendait Jasper et Emmett rigoler. Edward et Bella avaient des bouts de neige dans les cheveux. Rosalie semblait avoir abandonné et était assise sur une pierre , en compagnie de Maria. Emmett et Jasper se tapaient dans la main. _S'ils avaient gagné, on allait en entendre parler ! Ces deux-là faisaient la paire ! _D'ici, je voyais Edward retirer avec une grande tendresse de la neige des cheveux de notre fille.

_Ces deux nous cachaient certainement beaucoup de choses... rien que leurs regards, leurs petits gestes les trahissaient... Ils ne nous avaient rien dit si jamais ils étaient ensemble... Peut-être qu'ils ne l'étaient pas après tout, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne saurait tarder sûrement ! _

- Alors, qui a gagné ? demandais-je à Esmé

- Emmett et Jasper ! Comme d'habitude ! Ils ont mis de la glace dans le décolleté de Rose... souriait-elle

J'éclatais de rire.

- Elle a dû hurler !

Esmé acquiessait dans un sourire. Je reportais mon attention sur Edward et Bella qui riaient.

- Il a l'air heureux, avec Bella...

- Ca ne fait aucun doute...

- Est-ce que sa mère est revenue te voir ?

Je savais Esmé inquiète. _Elle avait complètement adopté Edward ! Elle l'adorait ! _

- Je la revois le 3 janvier...

- A ton avis, elle en a parlé à Edward ?

Je voyais le jeune homme insouciant et heureux. 

- Elle attend sûrement les résultats pour le faire...

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, Carlisle ? Si c'est confirmé...

- Et bien, elle aura de la radiothérapie... Tout dépend du stade de la maladie... Jenks va bien s'occuper d'elle... Il n'est pas la première qu'il va traiter pour la maladie de Hodgkin... Si elle est prise à temps, comme je le crois pour Elisabeth, le pourcentage de guérison est extrêmement important. Plus de 80%.

Esmé soupirait. Elle se faisait du souci pour Edward...

- Et pour Edward ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

Je regardais notre fille qui riait avec lui, tenant ses mains. Ils semblaient réagir à une bonne blague, loin de tout ça, dans ce jardin.

- Il va falloir qu'on soit là pour lui... et que Bella aussi...


	18. Chapter 18 : Du plaisir à la peine

**Stephenie Meyer est la maman de Twilight. **

* * *

**Des mercis à 100%Edward+Bella, Alice-57, bébé23, Clemence F., emilie, fan-de-twilight (**Au fait pour mon message de l'autre jour fustigeant une qui m'avait demandé une suite le mardi, ce n'était pas toi qui étais visé!**), fan-par-hasard21, flow (**Je te remercie infiniment, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas de chapitre en chapitre alors =)**), fraise (**Jasper est ainsi parce que c'est son caractère et parce qu'il ne se sent pas du tout en phase avec Alice LOL Faut pas oublier non plus qu'il a 24 ans il ne perçoit donc pas la vie comme Alice qui n'en a que 17...**), Gaëlle, Julie, kikou13400, Lily-pixie, lou (**_En ce qui concerne le jour de publication du chapitre suivant, je le marque toujours dans la note d'avant chapitre!_**), Sabrina (**T'es pas la seule à avoir une dent contre Marcus LOL**), Méli, Morgane, my-fiction-twilight, Nymphea51, nyoumi, oliveronica masen cullen, onja, Roxanne, Shi-Tsu (**Y a un tout petit peu de vrai dans ta review concernant Edward et Marcus =)**), SoSweetySoCrazy, TataDomi, Tessaai (**Oui, au fil de l'histoire j'évoquerai un peu la maladie de Hodgkin**), twiladdict, twitwitjazz (**De toute façon, faut pas être extralucide pour savoir que la relation entre Marcus et Edward ne finira pas en bouquet de roses...^^**), Twi-Vane-Light, Une anonyme... **

**Et à toutes les autres... je manque de courage (**_J'crois que la grippe m'a touché coulé!__**) **_**mais le coeur y est alors je vous remercie vraiment du fond du fond du fond du coeur =)**

*****

**Prochain chapitre pour vendredi soir... **

**Je vous embrasse (**de loin, j'voudrais pas vous contaminer!**)**

**et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Bonne semaine,**

**Tiftouff.**

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Des journées comme ça, j'en aurai voulu tous les jours... _Pas de Marcus de toute la journée et Bella à la maison... _Elisabeth était partie en ville faire je ne sais quoi et ça nous avait laissé le champ libre.

Ma petite-amie était arrivée vers 10 heures ce matin. _En fait, j'étais debout depuis deux heures tant j'étais impatient... Je crois que mon amour pour elle devenait pathologique... _Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de la voir arriver avec son magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres pleines. Nous étions montés dans ma chambre pour écouter de la musique, allongés sur le lit. _Ce soir, ma couette aurait son odeur..._ Enlacés étroitement, nos jambes intercalées, nous écoutions de la musique classique. Je ressentais une joie sans pareille en sentant ses lèvres se poser à la base de mon cou.

_Jamais l'espace d'une heure, j'aurai pu imaginer être heureux dans cette maison de cette façon-là..._

- A quoi tu penses ?

Sa voix me sortait de ma léthargie. Je m'allongeais plus près d'elle pour attirer son corps au plus possible contre le mien.

- Au bonheur que tu m'apportes...

Je contemplais avec bonheur les délicieuses rougeurs s'étalant sur son visage.

- Edward...

- Oui ?

- Je ne suis pas certaine de survivre si tu me dis ça souvent ! Mon coeur n'y résistera pas...

J'aimais l'entendre et la voir sourire. _C'était comme si j'avais de l'importance pour elle... _Je posais ma main contre son coeur.

- Reste fort petite chose, j'ai besoin de ma Bella moi !

Elle se positionnait sur le dos en souriant et passait ses mains derrière ma nuque pour m'embrasser. J'aimais la douceur de ses lèvres, la saveur de sa langue contre la mienne, la délicatesse de ses doigts sur ma peau. _J'aimais tout d'elle ! _

J'avais fini par accepter cette partie de moi qui la désirait physiquement. J'avais eu énormément de difficultés à comprendre qu'elle ne prenait pas ça pour un geste déplacé. _Je n'aurai pas supporté qu'elle s'imagine que j'avais uniquement envie de lui faire l'amour... Jamais je n'avais voulu ressembler à ces connards ne jurant que par le sexe. _Elle semblait à l'aise avec ça et jamais mon désir ne l'avait troublé.

Ce désir qui naissait en ce moment même... Les courbes de son corps s'emboitaient parfaitement aux miennes et je sentais sa poitrine contre mon torse, son ventre effleurer le mien dans son mouvement de respiration, ses jambes intercalées avec les miennes, ses petits bras entourant ma taille et ses doigts qui courraient le long de mon dos. Nos langues jouaient avec entrain, créant une sensation étrange et agréable dans mon bas-ventre. _Une douleur lancinante mais tellement douce... _

Bella devait le ressentir... Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu l'ignorer au vu de notre position actuelle, l'un contre l'autre sur ce matelas. Elle interrompait le baiser en reculant sa tête légèrement. Ses lèvres s'ornaient d'un délicieux sourire que j'avais envie de goûter encore et encore. Son index courrait sur mon visage.

- Je t'aime, Edward...

Mon coeur s'envolait, comme à chaque fois.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Elle me serrait contre elle, obligeant mon buste à reposer sur le sien. _Elle était tellement petite et fine, j'allais la broyer ! _J'aimais sentir son odeur dans son cou, c'est là qu'elle était la plus forte. _C'est juste infernal, j'avais encore plus envie d'elle ! _Sa peau était extrêmement douce. J'y déposais de petits baisers qui la faisaient frissonner.

- Edward...

Son murmure m'électrisait. Elle eut un léger mouvement sous mon corps, frôlant directement mon désir. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement... _C'était tellement... bon !_ Je croisais alors les prunelles chocolat de Bella... C'était la première fois que les choses se passaient ainsi et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que jamais encore je n'avais rencontré. _Etait-ce ceci, la fameuse étincelle du désir ?_

Je ne sus pas véritablement ce qui se passait les quelques secondes suivantes. Sans un mot, sans une quelconque indication, elle me repoussait sur le côté et se redressait sur son coude droit. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille et elle se penchait sur moi pour m'embrasser. C'est alors que je sentais sa main se poser sur mon épaule, pour glisser lentement et légèrement sur mon bras. Son baiser était empli de tendresse et ses doigts se stoppaient sur ma taille. Son souffle était haletant et mon coeur battait avec intensité. Il battait si fort que j'étais persuadé qu'elle pourrait l'entendre... Sa respiration était inégale. _Mon désir allait me tuer ! J'avais envie d'elle, plus que je n'avais jamais eu envie de personne..._

Elle me poussait pour m'allonger sur le lit et s'installait à califourchon sur moi. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir de doutes si jamais elle en avait eu. Jamais elle ne quittait mon regard et je me plongeais dans le sien pour ne pas me mettre à trop réfléchir. Je me sentais animé de pulsions... d'envies...

- Ne tremble pas Edward... Fais ce dont tu as envie...

J'étais paralysé. Totalement paralysé. _Comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant d'assurance ? _Elle attrapait mes mains et les posait sur ses cuisses sans les lâcher. Je regardais ses paumes me guider, remontant sur sa taille dans un mouvement lent. Ses mains glissaient sur mes bras et elle se penchait pour m'embrasser. La pression de son corps sur mon envie me broyait toute raison. Ce fut bien pire quand elle entamait un léger mouvement de bassin.

Immédiatement, je fermais les yeux pour en savourer tout le bien qui se répendait en moi... Je sentais mes doigts se resserrer sur sa taille. _Il ne fallait plus qu'elle parte... pas maintenant ! _

- Oh... Edward...

Ses mouvements calmes ne m'agressaient pas. Elle m'offrait toute une gamme de tendresse dont j'ignorais l'existence. _C'était donc ça le bonheur... l'entendre murmurer mon prénom..._Ses doigts glissaient dans mes cheveux.

- On ne peut se faire que du bien... Est-ce que...

Je l'entendais déglutir et un millier de frissons me parcouraient l'échine.

- Est-ce que tu veux... qu'on aille un peu plus loin ?

J'étais submergé par des dizaines de décharges... Ce fut instinctivement que je lui répondais oui...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

J'avais envie de lui montrer à quel point cette partie de notre couple pouvait être agréable... Il ne fallait pas qu'il en éprouve une quelconque gêne... _Cette matinée ensemble était tellement différente des autres... nous étions seuls... et il s'abandonnait enfin ! _

Evidemment, je ne voulais en rien le brusquer... Je voulais qu'il prenne son temps et je n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec lui ici et maintenant, sauf s'il en faisait la demande... Mais je pouvais l'initier à d'autres choses et j'espérais que le bonheur que je ressentais au contact de son plaisir, il le ressente aussi... _Je voulais partager cette expérience avec lui... totalement ! _

Je frôlais ses paupières closes de mon index.

- Ouvre les yeux...

Ses mains tenaient fermement ma taille et il m'obéissait. J'attrapais ses paumes et les faisais passer sur mon ventre, par-dessous mon petit col roulé. La chaleur de ses doigts contractaient mes muscles et je le sentais trembler. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ce qu'il faisait. Il était totalement relâché, se laissant guider avec aisance. Je fus surprise de le sentir remonter ses deux mains un peu plus haut. Lorsqu'il croisait mon regard, il rougissait et les redescendait. _Il était tellement respectueux et attentif... _

J'essayais de le rassurer.

- Continue... si tu veux... Tu ne me fais aucun mal...

Je reprenais ses mains et le guidais jusqu'au bas de ma poitrine. Son souffle était saccadé et il était pris de frissons et de tremblements. Alors, le plus lentement du monde, je posais ses paumes sur mes seins recouverts de mon soutien-gorge. Ses yeux se fermaient. Je gardais mes mains sur les siennes, exerçant une délicieuse pression qui m'électrisait. _Le contact d'un homme m'avait tellement manqué... _Je voulais partager cet instant avec lui.

- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, Edward...

Ses sourcils se fronçaient.

- Je...

Sa voix était éraillée et il conservait les yeux clos.

- C'est... Tu as la peau très douce et... très chaude... et... c'est extrêmement agréable... Est-ce que... je te fais... mal ?

- Non... C'est extrêmement agréable pour moi aussi... J'aime tes mains sur moi... Tu es très doux... Est-ce que... tout va bien pour toi ?

- Oui...

Nous restions quelques instants immobiles et je décidais de lui faire découvrir ce moment tendre avec la vue. J'attrapais mon col roulé et retirais mon vêtement.

- Regarde-moi Edward...

Il rouvrait ses yeux sur moi et je le voyais s'étonner. _Je craignais l'espace d'un instant que ce geste ne le braque..._ Quel ne fut pas mon bonheur quand je sentais ses doigts naviguer d'eux-même sur les bordures de mon sous-vêtement bleu pâle. Ses deux index traçaient les bretelles et le rebord en dentelle blanche. Mon bas-ventre en palpitait mais je voulais qu'il fasse ses propres découvertes... _qu'il sache par lui-même s'il était prêt pour ce genre de choses ou non... Rien ne pressait, nous avions tout notre temps... _

Je sentais à peine sa caresse mais sous chaque passage, je ressentais un mince trait de chaleur qui me chatouillait agréablement.

- Tu es magnifique...

_Jamais je crois, je n'eus reçu un plus beau compliment... Et je le savais plus que sincère... _Si je m'étais laissée aller, j'aurai pleuré... _Jacob m'avait eu dit des choses similaires, mais jamais avec ce ton doux et dévoué dans la voix... _

- Laisse-moi te faire des compliments aussi...

Je voyais son interrogation... Aussi, je faisais glisser mes mains sur son torse pour atteindre le col de sa chemise noire... Ses doigts se posaient sur mes cuisses et je défaisais un à un les boutons de son vêtement. Son torse était légèrement musclé et, en y laissant trainer mes doigts, je remarquais un filet de frissons qui parcourait sa peau... Il avait, de nouveau, fermé les yeux...

- Dis-moi Edward... Parle-moi...

Ses doigts effectuaient de petits cercles sur mes genoux.

- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens quand je fais ça...

Mes doigts frôlaient son torse légèrement, jusqu'à son nombril.

- Ta peau est tiède et... pourtant... c'est comme si tu me réchauffais...

J'effectuais la même manoeuvre un certain temps, savourant sa peau sous mes doigts. Contre mon entre-jambe, je sentais toujours son désir..._ et je le désirais de la même manière..._Je laissais mes ongles l'effleurer... J'en profitais pour écarter les pans de sa chemise. Il frissonnait mais ne disait rien...

_J'avais envie de me lover contre son torse, peau contre peau. J'avais envie de ce contact, si frêle soit-il, pour le savourer avec toute l'attention que cela méritait... Jamais je n'avais éprouvé cette envie d'être simplement blottie contre le corps d'un homme... _Edward me changeait... Il me faisait découvrir la tendresse et la douceur que je m'ignorais incapable de donner...

- C'est agréable, Bella... Vraiment très agréable... Continue... s'il te plaît...

Je décrivais des arabesques sur son torse offert, sentant sous mes doigts chacun de ses muscles se contracter... C'est lentement que je me penchais pour déposer un premier baiser dans son cou. Edward émit un petit gémissement et je continuais, prenant garde de ne pas être trop brutale ni trop vive...

_J'avais envie d'une découverte à deux..._

Au fil des minutes, j'embrassais chaque parcelle de peau de son buste, déposant des baisers humides sur son torse dénudé... J'aurai aimé tellement plus... mon envie de lui grandissait à chaque seconde... L'entendre soupirer et ou murmurer mon prénom me grisait, faisant couler dans mes veines un bonheur liquide extrêmement puissant... _Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti cette sensation de flotter, comme isolée à mille lieues d'ici, simplement avec lui. _

- Bella...

Je me redressais, croisant son regard. Ses yeux entrouverts me paraissaient enfiévrés.

- Oui ?

- Laisse-moi... essayer de te... faire ressentir ce que je ressens...

_Un millier de papillons explosait en moi..._

- Je suis à toi, Edward...  
Il se redressait en position assise au milieu du lit et j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes, assise face à lui. Ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes doucement alors que ses mains caressaient mes flancs. _C'était plus qu'agréable... _Sa bouche déviait sur ma joue gauche, jusqu'à mon oreille. Il traçait un sillon de baisers sur ma mâchoire, rejoignant mon autre oreille...

Je m'abandonnais sous ses lèvres, qui partaient à la découverte de mon cou... Je frissonnais lorsqu'il déposait un baiser à la naissance de ma poitrine... Il relevait son regard vers le mien, cherchant sûrement une approbation... Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot... _Il me paralysait..._

Ses baisers couvraient le haut de ma poitrine, bien qu'il n'osait pas trop s'aventurer sur mes seins, probablement par pudeur... _Mais jamais aujourd'hui je n'en aurai espéré autant... Il me donnait déjà tellement... _Je sentais dans mon dos ses mains qui tremblaient. Il essayait de dégrafer l'attache de mon soutien-gorge mais restait maladroit. Il appuyait sa tête contre le haut de ma poitrine et je sentais son souffle chaud qui me faisait paradoxalement frissonner... Je passais mes mains derrière mon dos et l'aidais à le retirer. Il avait les yeux clos mais ses mains caressaient mes côtés pour finir par venir tracer les contours de ma poitrine. Je frissonnais... Il était si doux et si léger... Sa bouche se posait sur ma peau, pour embrasser mes seins... Sa langue goûtait timidement mon corps et ma féminité palpitait... Il appuyait son visage contre le haut de ma poitrine et déposait un dernier baiser. Il s'immobilisait contre moi... _J'aurai voulu le garder ainsi pour le restant de mes jours... _

- Bella... Jamais je pourrais te... dire à quel point... ce que tu viens de faire compte pour moi... - Je ressens la même chose que toi...

Contre ma poitrine, je sentais son torse dévoilé. _Une sorte de peau à peau se créait... je pense que la découverte s'arrêterait là pour aujourd'hui... Nous nous familiarisions avec le corps de l'autre ainsi, par étape... _C'est ainsi que pratiquement torse-nus tous les deux, nous restions dans cette position, enlacés face à face, blottis dans les bras de l'autre, dans un calme absolu...

*** **

J'avais dû partir de chez Edward vers 16h30, peu de temps avant le retour de son fichu beau-père. Lorsque je me garais devant la maison, je croisais Jasper qui sortait.

- Ah ben t'es là, la Tomate ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu aujourd'hui ?

- J'étais chez Edward et tu le sais ! Et arrête de m'appeler la tomate sinon je t'en colle une !

- Chez Edward hein ? Huuummm...

Il haussait deux fois les sourcils en ma direction, dans un sourire malicieux.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses ! A ce propos, où est Maria ?

- J'sais pas !

- Comment ça tu sais pas ?

- Elle m'a peut-être dit où elle allait, mais j'étais incroyablement distrait par les lacets des nouvelles chaussures de Papa ! C'est fou ça hein ?

Je soupirais. _Des fois, il m'arrivait d'avoir un peu de peine pour sa fiancée... Jasper était quand même un drôle de bonhomme ! _

- Au fait, j'crois que Papa veut te parler...

- Ah bon ? De quoi ?

- Sûrement du déficit du trésor public en Yougoslavie ! J'y vais, je file chez Rose !

- Oohh... Tu vas y faire quoi ?

Jasper eut un grand sourire.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses !

_Bon ben voilà : Jasper 1, Bella 0 ! _

_- _Abruti ! Tu embrasseras Rosalie et Emmett pour moi ?

- Promis ! A tout à l'heure !

J'entrais dans la maison et retrouvais mon père et ma mère dans le salon, visiblement atterrés...

- Bella...

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pose tes affaires ma chérie, on a à te parler...

Leurs mines étaient sombres. _Y a un truc qui cloche là ! _Je posais manteau et clés et m'approchais d'eux.

- Bella chérie... On a quelque chose à t'annoncer...

- T'es encore enceinte ?

_Ils me faisaient flipper ! La dernière fois qu'ils m'avaient dit ça, j'apprenais que Karlyne pointerait le bout de son nez ! Non pas que j'aimais pas ma petite soeur mais les Cullen étaient déjà trop nombreux ! _

- Non Bella... Ecoute, ça concerne Edward...

_Edward... Ok... Là c'est encore pire ! _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Edward ? Je viens de chez lui et il va très bien...

Carlisle eut un faible sourire.

- Il y a de fortes chances pour que ça ne dure pas...

Je me relevais d'un bond. _Ca y est ! Il a une maladie incurable et il va mourir ! _Mon coeur s'accélérait et je sentais les larmes obstruer ma gorge.

- Il est malade ?

- Pas lui...

Je me sentais immédiatement plus légère.

- Il faut d'abord que tu saches que je te parle de ça en accord avec Mrs Masen. Tu es très proche d'Edward... Elisabeth n'a de cesse de me répéter combien tu es importante pour lui, et l'influence positive que tu as sur lui...

_Aaaaattends voir... D'où il parlait à Elisabeth ?_

- Tu la connais ?

Il acquiessait.

- Je la vois régulièrement depuis quelques temps...

- Elle est malade ?

Là encore, il acquiessait.

- Est-ce que... c'est grave ?

- On pense qu'elle a la maladie de Hodgkin...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un cancer des ganglions lymphatiques...

- Un cancer ?

_Elisabeth Masen avait un cancer ?! Mon dieu... Mais... et Edward ? Il allait être anéanti..._

- Et...

- On va la faire hospitaliser dans deux jours pour faire des examens complémentaires qui confirmeront le diagnostic. Biopsie et tout un étalage médical dont je ne t'énumèrerai pas le contenu...

- Quoi ?

- Edward va avoir besoin de toi... D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il ne trouvera pas de soutien auprès de son beau-père... Il va avoir besoin d'être entouré par les personnes qui comptent pour lui...

_Elisabeth avait donc un cancer ? Elle allait mourir ?_

- Mais... Pour Elisabeth... Elle va mourir ?

- Je crois qu'on a eu la «chance» de la diagnostiquer rapidement... Les examens nous donneront plus d'indices concernant le stade de développement de son cancer. Si c'est pris à temps, et avec un suivi médical très strict, on pourra la guérir... Plus de 80% des patients traités à temps s'en sortent...mais sinon...

- Ce que ton père essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il va falloir que tu soutiennes Edward... Du mieux possible.

_Elisabeth... Cette femme si gentille... atteinte de cette maladie de... de quoi déjà ?_

- Mais, Edward...

- Il va souffrir... Elle doit être entrain de lui en parler... Je veux que tu restes près de lui... Elisabeth m'a expliqué qu'il a tendance à se replier sur lui-même et à ne rien dire. Il tient beaucoup à toi...

_Ma décision était prise, je retournai chez les Masen ! Il était hors de question que je le laisse seul plus longtemps ! _

- Je... vais chez lui... le voir et...

_Putain... un cancer... _

_- _Bella... assure-lui qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu ici !

- Est-ce que ça va aller, chérie ?

- Ouais... je... j'y vais... m'attendez pas pour diner...

Je reprenais mes clés et grimpais dans ma volvo...

_Elisabeth avait cette maladie... c'était la première fois qu'un de mes proches était touché par cette chose... La vie était décidément injuste... Une femme dévouée comme Elisabeth était frappée alors qu'une tache comme Marcus, lui, s'en sortait indemne..._ A croire que les pourritures sont préservées... Comme dit mon frère : «Ce sont les mauvaises herbes les plus difficiles à arracher!».

Je n'eus pas à aller jusqu'à chez les Masen. A mi-chemin, je trouvais la silhouette d'Edward assise sur un trottoir, les bras tenant ses jambes repliées vers lui, la tête basse et le visage fermé.

_Il savait..._

Je me garais sur le bas côté et traversais. Je m'asseyais près de lui sans un mot. _Je me sentais impuissante...et tellement mal... _Timidement, je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Edward... comment tu te sens ?

Il soupirait et fermait les yeux, les serrant plus que de raison. Je sentais son corps s'affaisser contre le mien. _Je savais que je n'avais qu'à attendre... Edward ne dirait rien... _

**..::..**

_**{Playlist : Ben Harper - Waiting on an Angel}**_

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_- Je vais me faire hospitaliser mercredi... _

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- On va me faire une biopsie..._

_- Une biopsie... Tu as un... _

_- Un cancer... Oui... Les médecins en sont pratiquement sûrs... Ils veulent juste confirmer le diagnostic... _

Je ne me rappelais plus d'avant.

Ni d'après, d'ailleurs...

Ma mémoire s'était arrêtée sur cette annonce... _Ma mère était atteinte d'un cancer... Ma seule famille... _La vie n'était jamais juste... Il y avait les bons et les mauvais, les riches et les pauvres, les gentils et les enfoirés, les gens bien portants et ceux en mauvaise santé...

_A quel moment Elisabeth avait-elle basculé dans la catégorie sombre ?_ _Depuis quand le destin punissait-il ses plus fidèles serviteurs alors que les plus salauds d'entre eux vivaient sans être inquiétés par quoi que ce soit ?_

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était tombé sur ma mère ? Quel était le putain de salopard qui avait décidé qu'elle n'en avait pas assez chié dans sa vie ? _Ou était-ce mon père qui voulait la rappeler à elle ?_

_Il avait sûrement besoin d'elle là-haut... estimant que je n'étais pas un fils digne de lui et donc indigne du soutien d'Elisabeth... _Le sergent voulait revoir son ange...

- Edward... comment tu te sens ?

_Bella... Etait-ce parce que j'avais trouvé mon ange que le Sergent voulait retrouver ma mère ? _J'avais besoin d'Elisabeth... Bella... c'était Bella... Mais Maman... Elle avait pris soin de moi toute sa vie... Ses sacrifices avaient été vains... La maladie la fauchait. Elle allait me l'emporter. _J'avais eu le sacrifice de cette femme devant moi et j'avais joué aux sous-merdes ! _

Cette maladie, c'était ma faute ! Ma leçon à tirer de toutes ces putains d'années d'existence sans but...

Je sentais le corps de Bella pressé contre le mien. _J'ai eu deux anges dans ma vie : elle et ma mère. On allait me retirer Elisabeth... Qu'adviendrait-il de Bella ?_

- Je suis là, Edward... Dis-moi ce que tu ressens...

Elle m'avait dit cela pas plus tard que ce matin... _Etait-ce parce qu'on mentait à notre entourage en nous aimant en secret que j'étais puni ? Parce que je disais à ma mère que je ferai travailler ses maths à Bella alors qu'elle m'apprenait plutôt les plaisirs de la chair ? _

- Mon père dit que si la maladie est prise à temps, elle peut s'en sortir... Plus de 80% des victimes de cette maladie soignées rapidement, sont sauvés...

Des stats... ça servait à rien ! Elisabeth avait toujours dû se battre... elle arrivait en bout de course... essoufflée... _jamais elle ne s'était remise de la mort de mon père... Maintenant qu'il la rappelait près de lui, elle ne saurait lui dire «non»... Quelque part, elle serait plus heureuse auprès de lui..._

- C'est ma faute...

Et je le savais... elle avait passé sa vie à se sacrifier pour moi, sans jamais faire attention à elle. Elle allait mourir, par manque de vigilance...

- Edward, tu n'y es pour rien...

- Elle s'est toujours sacrifiée pour moi... Elle n'a jamais fait attention à elle...

- Ce n'est pas vrai Edward... Ecoute-moi.. Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas été voir des médecins pour être soignée... Elle veut s'en sortir et elle va s'en sortir... 80% Edward... C'est un chiffre très important...

_Ces 80% ne servent à rien... Le Sergent la rappelait..._

- C'est mon père...

Je sentais les doigts de Bella effectuer de petits cercles à la base de ma nuque. _J'aurai juste voulu partir avec elle, loin... très loin... l'emmener avec moi en dehors de tout ça ! _

- Pourquoi tu parles de ton père ?

- Il a besoin d'Elisabeth là-haut... Il a vu l'homme qu'est Marcus et... le fils que je suis... Aucun de nous deux n'a besoin d'Elisabeth... Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour nous et Papa la voit malheureuse... Il veut la rappeler...

- Elle n'a jamais été malheureuse de s'occuper de toi... Tu es sa vie, Edward ! Tu es le cadeau du Sergent Masen... Prendre soin de toi a été la seule chose qui compte pour elle...

- Et Marcus ? Tu crois que c'était le cadeau du Sergent ? Il la veut pour l'éloigner de lui... la protéger parce que j'en suis incapable...

_Cet homme était le diable incarné ! Il la pousserait à bout... _

- Shhh... Edward... C'est de la faute à pas de chance, c'est tout... Mais elle va guérir... Je te le promets... Carlisle va s'occuper d'elle... Il va la mettre en les mains des meilleurs spécialistes... Tu peux avoir confiance en lui...

_Carlisle était un chouette docteur et je ne doutais pas de son efficacité... Mais y pouvait-il réellement quelque chose ?_

- Il faut que tu y crois... Si Elisabeth doit se battre, elle va avoir besoin que tu ais Foi en sa guérison pour qu'elle y arrive... Elle te veut heureux, Edward...

_Sauf que ça, j'en étais incapable... _

Je sentais une larme rouler. La main de Bella se posait sur mon visage.

- Non... Ne pleure pas Edward... S'il te plaît... Je t'aime... Je suis là... Ne craque pas...

Je n'avais plus que Bella... _J'avais besoin d'évacuer près d'elle... Elle était mon seul bonheur... _

- Je... t'aime... M'abandonne pas...

- Non non non Edward... Je ne pars pas, je reste avec toi, d'accord ?

Sa bouche frôlait la mienne et je me sentais enveloppé d'une bulle de chaleur... _même si rien ne me faisait oublier que l'environnement devenait bien trop froid pour moi..._

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Elisabeth.**

Je savais qu'Edward ne réagirait pas bien... Je savais quels étaient les risques de ce cancer. Je savais aussi les chances que j'avais de m'en sortir. Et même si ça avait été 1%, j'aurai tout fait pour l'attraper... Alors là, 80...

Le Docteur Cullen avait Foi en son collègue, l'oncologue Jenks qui m'avait fait forte impression. _Je savais que j'avais eu raison de me tourner vers eux... _

Je n'étais pas décidée à abandonner la partie. J'avais une raison sur terre, et c'était mon fils. Ma parfaite copie du Sergent Masen ! _Edward Senior m'avait donné cet enfant... Je me battrai pour lui. Malgré Marcus, malgré ma Foi, il y avait une personne qui passait avant tout, avant même ma propre vie : Edward. _

Je savais que les prochaines semaines allaient être dures. J'allais devoir montrer un visage optimiste, pour lui... _J'espérais tellement que Marcus et Edward fassent une trève... J'allais avoir besoin d'eux deux. _J'osais espérer avoir deux adultes en face de moi quand je sortirai de ma première hospitalisation, et pas ces deux enfants qui se disputaient sans cesse, à se hurler dessus dans toute la maison.

Pour l'instant, il me fallait retrouver mon fils et lui expliquer... Lui expliquer que 80% sont une chose inespérée... Carlisle et Jenks semblaient optimistes. Edward devait le savoir !

*****

_Je ne saurai décrire ce que j'ai ressenti en apercevant Edward et Isabella, assis au bord de la route entrain de s'embrasser... _

Elle était si douce avec lui... Si tendre... Edward avait besoin de tout ça... Il avait besoin d'être poussé par quelqu'un, d'être «coucouné»... Et il avait tant à donner... tant d'amour et de respect... _Finalement, ils s'étaient trouvés en secret... _Mon fils avait changé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie... Il était bien plus épanoui quand elle était là...

_Je comprenais mieux pourquoi... Jamais je n'avais vu mon fils aux bras d'une copine et ce spectacle n'avait aucun prix ! Je n'aurai pas pu espérer mieux qu'Isabella ! Il me tordait l'estomac quand il me parlait de la fille Denali il y a encore trois mois en arrière... Il l'aimait tant qu'il ne la voyait pas telle qu'elle était. _

Isabella vaut mieux que la plupart des filles de cette ville. Je savais qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas : j'avais bien fait d'en parler avec le Docteur Cullen. Bella entourait Edward, le tenant contre elle et il se laissait aller avec une telle facilité... Il était penché contre elle, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle l'entourait de ses bras et caressait ses cheveux avec dévotion. _Il se laissait faire... _J'ignorais ce qu'elle était entrain de lui murmurer mais cela semblait tant agir sur lui...

_Ce moment que j'avais tant redouté, celui de voir mon fils quitter la maison me revenait en mémoire... Il s'évadait peu à peu avec elle. _

Tant de choses changeaient ces derniers temps... Je prenais conscience de mes 55 ans. De la rencontre et des quatre années fabuleuses en tant qu'épouse du Sergent Masen. Du bonheur d'avoir pu créer avec lui ce fils. Du temps passé et du chemin parcouru. _Ce même fils qui avait déjà tant grandi ! _

Je lui en demandais trop... _Il n'a que 17 ans et il devait affronter sa mère malade... _Au fond de moi subsisterait toujours cette douleur de ne jamais avoir su faire son bonheur...

Je croisais le regard d'Isabella et elle m'adressait un petit sourire. Elle se penchait vers Edward et lui parlait de quelque chose. Il relevait la tête vers moi. _Encore une fois il souffrait... cette fois-ci, c'était à cause de moi ! _

..::..

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Elisabeth nous regardait au bout de la rue. Sur son visage se peignaient mille émotions et je retrouvais sans mal la ressemblance quand Edward ressentait des choses. Ils avaient la même tête... _des livres ouverts..._Je savais qu'elle nous avait vu... Je voyais la tendresse et la souffrance, la peine et le courage dont elle subissait les assauts... _Elle allait avoir besoin de son fils ! _

- Edward... Ta maman est là...

Il relevait la tête vers elle et croisait son regard.

- Elle a besoin de toi et tu as besoin d'elle... Elle ne pourra pas se battre si tu n'es pas prêt d'elle...

- J'ai besoin de toi, Bella...

- Je suis là... Viens, on y va tous les deux... Tu veux bien ?

Après un instant de silence, il acceptait. Je me relevais et attrapais sa main pour l'entrainer vers Elisabeth.

- Edward...

Edward ne disait rien, baissant les yeux. _J'avais l'impression que ma présence était tellement vaine... _

- Trésor... Parle-moi je t'en prie ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, dis-moi tout ce que tu veux...

Il osait relever timidement sa tête vers elle.

- Est-ce que... tu... vas mourir ?

Des sanglots roulaient sur le visage d'Elisabeth. Elle l'attirait contre elle.

- Edward... Je vais me battre ! Je te promets que je vais me battre ! Si je me fais hospitaliser, c'est pour guérir...

Si Elisabeth le serrait, lui, ne bougeait pas. Je passais ma main dans le bas de son dos pour essayer de l'encourager. _Edward était la vie de Mrs Masen ! Jamais elle ne se battrait s'il n'était pas derrière elle ! _

- Maman... Je veux pas que t'ailles retrouver le Sergent... Il a besoin de toi mais...

Elisabeth pleurait.

- Il n'a pas besoin de moi où il est... Il ne voudrait pas que je laisse son fils unique tout seul... Jamais !

En un instant alors, Edward lui rendait son étreinte.

- Maman...

- Ne t'en fais pas... Le papa de Bella va m'entourer et me conseiller comme il se doit !

Elisabeth portait son regard sur moi.

- Il le fera, Elisabeth !

_Carlisle était extrêmement doué ! Sa réputation dépassait le cadre des USA ! Ce n'était pas pour des prunes ! _

Edward se tournait vers moi et me tendait la main. Je m'en emparais timidement... _On était découverts de toute façon, non ?_ Il me regardait, comme me demandant l'autorisation. J'acquiessais alors. Elisabeth avait besoin de savoir que je prendrai soin de lui à chaque seconde...

- Maman... Je te présente Bella... C'est ma petite-amie...

Le sourire d'Elisabeth effaçait ses larmes et mon coeur battait fortement. _Présentation officielle... _

- Je sais... Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure...

Je sentais le rouge me monter au visage. _ Bien sûr, je m'en étais doutée... mais cette fois, c'était officiel... Le secret s'évaporait peu à peu bien qu'Elisabeth soit la seule au courant. _

Elle se détachait de son fils et vint m'étreindre.

- Prenez soin de lui, Bella...

Je voulais la rassurer. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'Edward comptait plus que tout...

- Je vous le promets... Battez-vous Elisabeth... Edward a besoin de vous et j'ai besoin de lui... Elle m'adressait un petit sourire et s'éloignait de moi. Elle effaçait les larmes de son visage.

- Bien... maintenant ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant d'être mauvaise maths à la maison pour le voir ! Vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez, Isabella...

- Merci beaucoup...

_Ca m'étonnerait que le Pasteur soit d'accord avec ça mais après tout, nous serions deux voire trois contre son avis... _

Le petit rire d'Edward et sa main massant mon dos me tiraient de ma rêverie.

- Elle ne fait pas semblant... Elle est vraiment nulle en maths !

Autour de nous, la neige se remettait à tomber.

- Je vais vous raccompagner... Ma voiture est juste là...

- Vous resterez diner, Isabella ?

- Oh je... ne veux pas m'imposer...

_Ca, ça ne plairait pas à Voltero ! _

- Ca me ferait plaisir de vous avoir et je suis certaine qu'à Edward aussi...

Edward nouait sa main à la mienne.

- S'il te plait...

Il ne m'en fallait guère davantage... J'acceptais, de bonne grâce, et les ramenais chez eux.

Le Pasteur ne fut guère enchanté de me voir arriver, d'apprendre que je restais diner et d'apprendre le couple que je formais avec Edward. _J'avais de la peine pour Elisabeth qui semblait si enthousiaste et qui avait affronté l'indifférence et la froideur de son époux à cette nouvelle..._ Il n'eut pas le choix, Elisabeth lui imposant avec autorité ma présence. Au cours du repas, je pouvais très bien voir les remarques acerbes qu'il lançait à Edward. Etonnamment, ce dernier ne répondait que très peu, parlant essentiellement avec sa maman.

_Cet homme ne m'inspirait aucune confiance et je craignais déjà le fait que lui et Edward allaient devoir cohabiter le temps de l'hospitalisation d'Elisabeth... _


	19. Chapter 19 : Un secret plus si secret

**leïla : **Maria est un personnage de la saga Twilight qui a transformé Jasper en vampire. C'est pour ça qu'elle est souvent reprise dans les fics auprès de Jasper. Son histoire est développée dans le tome 3 de la saga.

**Merci à coquette-pomme (**Merci infiniment pour tous ces compliments =) merci beaucoup !**), lou, Ousna, Roxanne, Twiladdict... Merci à toutes vraiment ! **

**Mille mercis :) Je vous embrasse autant chacune/chacuns que j'ai de reviews =)  
Je sais que j'ai pas répondu à tout le monde... J'ai pas vraiment d'excuses j'ai trulé comme d'habitude !**

**Bref... I hope vous allez aimer ce chapitre :)**

**Et rendez-vous lundi ou mardi pour la suite :)**

**Bon week-end !**

**Tiffany**

* * *

**J'adresse ici un remerciement tout particulier à**_ fan-de-jacob-black _**qui m'a beaucoup apporté de détails sur la maladie de Hodgkin.  
Sans sa participation spontanée, je ne pourrai vous expliquer au mieux l'aspect médical de la maman d'Edward et je ne pourrais vous proposer les détails que vous allez trouver dans ce chapitre !  
Je la remercie donc infiniment pour s'être spontanément présentée à moi en m'expliquant tout ce qu'elle pouvait me fournir sur le sujet.**

**Je m'excuse également de ne pas avoir effectué ce petit apparté au chapitre précédent et j'espère qu'elle comprendra que ce n'est pas un manque de considération ni de respect... **

**Un immense merci donc à toi **fan-de-jacob-black**.  
Merci de m'avoir contacté à ce sujet, j'en suis extrêmement honorée... Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella.**

J'étais restée un long moment après le diner chez Edward. Il me faisait énormément de peine. Il s'asseyait près de sa mère, ne discutant pratiquement qu'avec elle, se faisant caliner. _J'avais l'image de ce petit garçon que je n'avais pas connu, qui se serait blotti contre sa maman en quête d'un quelconque réconfort. _Face à nous, dans un fauteuil, Marcus se tenait droit, la mâchoire serrée. Il observait le tableau d'Edward et Elisabeth les sourcils froncés.

- Tu vas rester longtemps à l'hopital, Maman ?

- Au moins quatre ou cinq jours mais je ne sais pas exactement... Les examens que je vais subir nécessitent ma présence là-bas et leurs résultats en décidera du temps que j'y passerai...

- Je pourrais venir te voir ?

- Bien sûr mon chéri ! Et maintenant que tu as un portable, je vais pouvoir t'appeler n'importe quand...

Edward eut un petit sourire et reposait sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère. Marcus se levait d'un bond.

- Enfin Edward ! Réagis ! On dirait un vrai bébé ! Sois un homme merde !

_Oh Seigneur... Mais pourquoi personne baffait cet homme ? Il ne montrait pas la moindre émotion pour la maladie de sa propre femme... J'espérais que ce soit pour se protéger qu'il restait stoïque... parce qu'il s'en foutait, ce mec était un salaud fini ! _

Elisabeth fronçait les sourcils et Edward se redressait.

- Parce que être un homme c'est être indifférent à l'avenir de sa femme ?!

- C'est montrer un peu plus de courage !

- J't'en ficherai moi du courage !

Marcus eut un rictus mauvais. Elisabeth se relevait.

- Edward, Isabella... Montez à l'étage !

- Parce que tu les envoies toi-même faire je ne sais quoi là-haut ? Il en est hors de question ! Pas sous mon toit !

_S'il savait ce crétin ce qui s'était passé ce matin... _

- Edward, Bella... Montez à l'étage !

L'ordre de sa mère était très clair et Edward m'attrapait la main pour monter dans sa chambre. Nous n'avions pas ouvert la porte qu'on entendait deux voix s'élever d'en bas...

Je m'installais sur le lit d'Edward alors qu'il écoutait à côté de la porte.

- JE ME FAIS ASSEZ DE SOUCIS COMME CA AVEC CETTE HOSPITALISATION ! J'ATTENDS DE TOI QUE TU RESPECTES UN MINIMUM MON FILS !

- IL NE ME RESPECTE PAS UN BRIN !

- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU LE CHERCHES SANS ARRÊT AUSSI ? SAIS-TU A QUEL POINT CA M'EST DIFFICILE DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE LUI INFLIGE AVEC CETTE MALADIE ? EST-CE QUE TU PEUX COMPRENDRE CA MARCUS ?

Edward soupirait et refermait la porte. Il appuyait sa tête contre le bois. _Il n'était clairement pas heureux... _

Je me levais et m'approchais de lui, enlaçant sa taille par derrière. Je posais ma tête dans son dos.

- Si j'étais pas là... elle souffrirait moins de me faire du mal...

Sa main se posait sur les miennes nouées sur son ventre.

- Tu es son fils et elle t'aime... Elle veut que tu sois heureux... Aucune mère au monde ne veut faire la souffrance de son fils mais celle-là... elle est inévitable !

Il se retournait dans mon étreinte et embrassait mon front avant d'aller mettre de la musique et de s'allonger sur son lit. Il tapotait la place à côté de la sienne et je m'y réfugiais.

- Tu seras le bienvenu chez nous si tu en as envie pendant qu'Elisabeth sera à l'hôpital...

- Merci Bella...

En bas, les voix étouffées nous parvenaient. Je savais que, comme moi, Edward tentait d'entendre.

- Ca serait tellement bien si mon père n'était pas mort...

Je m'allongeais sur le flanc face à lui et observais son visage fatigué et sans joie. _Il émanait parfois de lui une certaine lassitude... comme s'il était résigné à ce que sa vie ressemble à ça pour toujours ! _Je caressais ses joues.

- Sûrement... mais tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça... Il faut faire avec ce qu'on a ! Jasper dit toujours : «On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a pas !»

- Il cogite trop ton frère aussi !

J'eus un petit rire.  
- C'est vrai... Mais parfois, il a raison ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as en toi certaines choses et il faut que tu apprennes à composer avec...

Il soupirait et son regard fuyait, fixant un point imaginaire sur mon buste.

- Je voudrais faire au mieux avec Marcus mais... Des fois je me dis que si j'étais pas là, il serait peut-être moins odieux et que maman et lui ne se disputeraient pas... C'est comme s'il ne m'avait jamais supporté... Quoi que je fasse, ça n'allait jamais... Je me rappelle quand j'étais petit... Je sais pas j'avais six, sept ans... A l'époque je réalisais pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça... C'était le seul repaire masculin que j'avais. Et quand il me disait que ce que je faisais n'était pas bon, j'essayais de m'améliorer... J'étais petit, je venais d'apprendre à écrire et j'étais rentré tout content de l'école parce que j'avais eu un 7 sur 10 en auto-dictée... Je lui ai montré... Il a déchiré ma feuille et il m'a dit de ne plus rien lui remontrer tant que je n'avais pas 10 !

- Mais il est con ou quoi ?

- A l'époque... j'avais pas compris... je m'étais dit que 7 finalement, c'était mal... que j'avais mal étudié... Il m'a dit : « Ta mère voudrait un fils intelligent, pas un troisième de classe!»...

- C'est complètement stupide !

- Ce soir-là, ma mère était revenue en pleurant. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était à cause de mon 7 en dictée...

- Et pourquoi elle pleurait ?

- Elle avait appris la mort d'une personne âgée à laquelle elle avait donné beaucoup de son temps... Mais Marcus m'a répété ce soir-là que c'était de ma faute ! Que si je lui avais ramené un 10, elle aurait été consolé...

_En fait, Marcus avait passé sa vie à répéter à Edward que tout était de sa faute ! Qu'il était responsable ou non du bien-être de sa mère... _

- Je m'en suis senti mal pendant des semaines... J'avais peur aux dictées à chaque fois parce que je me disais que si j'avais pas 10, Elisabeth pleurerait...

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Edward ! C'était une coincidence malheureuse dont Marcus s'est abominablement servi...

- Il a fait ça depuis qu'il vit chez nous... Jamais il ne m'a encouragé dans quoi que ce soit... Et moi... j'attachais de l'importance à ce qu'il disait... Parce que c'était un homme respecté. Il est Révérand... je trouvais ça impressionnant que chaque semaine, des tas de gens aillent l'écouter parler dans un silence effrayant...

- Tu l'as pris en référent en quelque sorte...

Il acquiessait et eut un petit rictus.

- Je voulais devenir comme lui quand j'étais petit... Pathétique, hein ?

Je me redressais sur un coude alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos.

- Non... Marcus a été ton seul modèle masculin pendant toute ta vie. Tu n'avais pas ton père ni un grand-père ou un oncle à proximité... Tout petit garçon a besoin d'une référence... Marcus était là... C'est normal que tu ais voulu qu'il te prête attention...

- J'ai toujours eu l'impression de les déranger... Quand il embrassait Maman dans le salon, il me disait : « Edward, monte dans ta chambre!», « Edward, va dans le jardin !»...

- Il se débarassait de toi ?

- Ouais... Enfin je crois que c'était ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il veut encore : que je me casse... Il veut ma mère pour lui tout seul...

_Quelque chose m'échappait. _

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... enfin tu es d'accord que ta mère est très droite... Pourquoi elle reste avec lui ? Ne voit-elle pas le mal qu'il t'a fait ou te fait encore ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Marcus a toujours agi dans son dos... Elle sait qu'on s'entend pas... Elle le voit, elle est pas idiote... Mais il lui dit que c'est à cause de moi... Et elle sait aussi que j'ai jamais été très social...

- Il la manipule tu crois ?

- Peut-être...

- Ce mec est un porc !

_C'était sorti ! Et honnêtement, il le fallait ! _Edward eut un sourire et puis un petit rire. Il se retournait face à moi et m'attirait contre lui.

- Ma Bella...

Je me serrais contre lui au plus possible, profitant de sa chaleur.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Edward... Je suis là et je vais rester avec toi ! Carlisle va s'occuper de ta maman et je te promets qu'il fera tout pour la sauver... Jenks est un oncologue vraiment très réputé ! Ils vont tout faire pour qu'elle soit dans les 80% de patients en rémission...

- Elle va... avoir tellement mal...

- Shhh... Edward... Elle va s'en sortir... Elle va combattre cette maladie. Elisabeth est forte, elle ne va pas abandonner la partie...

- Si j'étais pas si égoiste, je voudrais qu'elle rejoigne le Sergent... Elle serait plus heureuse près de lui et...

- Edward ! Elisabeth veut rester avec toi... Le sergent veille sur vous deux et il va tout faire pour que l'amour de sa vie reste auprès de l'autre amour de sa vie...

_Et ça, j'en étais persuadée ! Elisabeth ne voulait pas mourir pour aller retrouver Edward Senior ! _

- Et maintenant, embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des âneries pareilles !

Edward eut un petit sourire et attirait ma nuque de sa main pour m'embrasser. Sa langue caressait ma lèvre inférieure et je lui accordais l'entrée de ma bouche pour savourer son baiser.

Après plusieurs embrassades et un gros calin dans ses bras, je m'appuyais contre la tête de son lit tandis qu'il reposait son visage contre ma poitrine, fermant les yeux.

- Essaie de t'endormir... Ca te fait beaucoup d'émotions pour la journée...

- D'accord...

Il attrapait de quoi se changer et filait dans la salle de bains avant de revenir en tee-shirt avec son pantalon bleu de pyjama. Il s'installait dans la couette près de moi et je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne se couche.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu nous accompagneras quand ma mère rentrera à l'hopital ?

- Bien sûr, Edward !

- Promis ?

- Promis...

Il eut un petit sourire et nouait ses doigts aux miens. Petit à petit, il fermait ses yeux tandis que je lui massais légèrement le crâne. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, il dormait... En bas, je n'entendais plus personne crier.

*

J'étais entrain de me relever du lit pour allonger Edward et partir quand Elisabeth entrait le plus silencieusement possible.

- Il s'est endormi ? me demandait-elle doucement

Son regard se posait sur le corps recroquevillé de son fils alors que j'arrangeais la couette sur lui.

- Oui... Il y a une heure...

Elle s'avançait dans la pièce et le regardait comme s'il n'y avait que lui au monde. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et je me surprenais à avoir envie de pleurer. _Elle était seule face à la mort... Elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même... _

Elisabeth s'agenouillait devant le lit et passait sa main sur quelques mèches de cheveux de son fils. Edward dormait profondément. _Je crois que j'aurai pu rester à le regarder dormir toute la nuit... Il était si calme... On aurait dit un petit bébé... _

- Je compte sur vous, Bella... Je sais qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas facilement si je devais mourir alors...

Elle reniflait et je m'approchais d'elle, pressant son épaule.

- Ayez confiance Elisabeth... Vous pouvez le faire...

Elle portait la main d'Edward sur son coeur puis l'embrassait, tout en caressant son visage.

- Je veux pas le quitter... Il est trop jeune et je sais que Marcus ne s'occuperait pas de lui parce qu'ils ne se supporteraient pas, alors...

Sa voix se brisait et je réprimais difficilement mes larmes. _Qu'on me préserve de ça... de ce combat difficile... De la simple idée de me dire que je pourrais mourir et que j'allais devoir affronter la Mort elle-même, face à face... _

- Vous allez vous battre... Mon père va vous adresser aux meilleurs spécialistes... Vous serez bien prise en charge et il fera tout... Je vous le promets !

- Occupez-vous d'Edward, Isabella... Ne le laissez pas se renfermer... Je sais comment il est... Il a besoin de ses attaches, de ses petits repères... Parlez-en à Alice... Elle vous aidera et...

_Elle paniquait, ça s'entendait dans sa voix... _

- Elisabeth ? Restez calme... Edward ne sera pas tout seul je vous le promets... On va tous l'aider et on va tous vous aider ! On va faire bloc autour de votre famille.

Elle attrapait ma main et la pressait dans un faible sourire. Elle embrassait son fils toujours endormi et m'entrainait hors de sa chambre qu'elle refermait.

- J'ignore combien de temps je resterai à l'hopital mais durant ce temps, sentez-vous libre de venir ici aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez pour rester avec Edward et si vos parents sont d'accord, j'aimerai qu'il aille chez eux de temps en temps... pour sortir avec vous... être auprès de vous... J'en parlerai au Docteur Cullen...

_Ca m'étonnerait que l'autre vieux schnoc l'entende de cette oreille... _

- C'est entendu !

- Merci... Merci beaucoup...

Elle m'étreignit brièvement mais ne me lâchait pas la main.

- Je suis heureuse qu'il soit avec une fille comme vous...

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre... _Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'Elisabeth accepte aussi bien cette relation et me «confie» instinctivement son fils..._

- Est-ce que vous voulez rester dormir ?

- Non... Je crois que je vais rentrer...

- Je vous offre un thé, quelque chose ?

Je me laissais tenter par le thé. Elle m'installait dans la cuisine et nous passions une vingtaine de minutes à discuter de diverses choses. _Elle évitait consciencieusement sa maladie... Elle m'interrogeait beaucoup sur ma famille, mes frères et soeurs, mes envies, mes rêves... _

Au moment où je me levais pour partir, Edward descendait les escaliers en se frottant les yeux, les cheveux en bataille.

- Bella... Tu es encore là ?

Je me rapprochais de lui en souriant. _Il était carrément sexy en tee-shirt et en bas de pyjama... _- Dis-le si tu veux que je m'en aille...

Il soupirait en souriant et m'attirait contre lui. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et m'appuyais contre son torse.

- Tu racontes énormément de conneries la nuit toi, hein ?

Je riais et sentais ses lèvres contre mon front. Nous restions quelques instants l'un contre l'autre.

- Je vais rentrer...

Edward encadrait mon visage de ses douces mains et ses pouces balayaient tendrement mes joues. _La combustion spontanée me guette ! _

- D'accord... Fais attention sur la route !

- Oui Papa !

Le large sourire de mon petit-ami me réconfortait quelque peu et il se penchait pour m'embrasser légèrement. _J'étais intimidée par la présence d'Elisabeth derrière nous et je crois qu'Edward aussi... _

Je regagnais ma voiture après avoir salués Edward et sa mère et rentrais chez moi. Il était presque 1h du matin mais le salon était allumé. Je craignais que mes parents ne se soient inquiétés mais en fait, Emmett et Rosalie étaient là. Mon père et ma mère semblaient un peu anxieux. Jasper et Emmett, comme d'habitude, buvaient une bière affalés dans le canapé, Maria et Rosalie contre eux.

- Alors la Tomate, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ?

- File dans ta chambre, t'es punie !

Ils éclataient de rire. _Ils avaient encore bu... Ils étaient déjà infernaux sobres, alors bourrés... _Esmé leur retournait un regard sévère.

- Jasper ! Emmett ! Ca suffit ! Alors Bella... Comment il va ?

Je m'asseyais entre mes parents.

- Pas très bien...

- Et Elisabeth ?

- Elle essaye d'être forte mais elle a craqué ce soir...

Carlisle soupirait.

- Elle avait été forte jusqu'à présent mais je suppose que l'annoncer à Edward a dû lui faire prendre conscience réellement de ce qui se jouait...

Face à nous, Jasper et Emmett fronçaient les sourcils.

- Y a un souci ?

- La mère d'Edward a un cancer... soupirais-je.

_Je ne pourrais oublier la détresse et les larmes d'Edward... La façon avec laquelle il avait essayé de trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions... La façon dont il était tombé dans les bras d'Elisabeth... _

J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'éclatais alors en sanglots. _Edward allait avoir tellement mal si elle partait... _

***o*0*o***

**Point de vue d'Esmé. **

Carlisle et moi en avions longuement parlé avant d'aviser Bella de la situation. Elle était un peu trop impliquée auprès d'Edward je crois pour pouvoir supporter la nouvelle. Elle s'était mise à pleurer... _Je doutais de la façon dont elle pourrait supporter tout ça... Elle n'avait que 17 ans après tout ! Elle n'avait pas à encaisser tout cela et être forte pour tout le monde ! _

- Chérie... Calme-toi...

J'admirais la présence de Rosalie auprès de Bella. Leurs disputes étaient extrêmement rares et chacune avait cet instinct pour savoir quand l'autre souffrait ou vivait quelque chose d'important. J'avais la chance que ma belle-fille soit aussi proche de ma fille. _C'était parfois bien difficile d'aider correctement ma Bella adolescente, bien que l'on n'ait pas à se plaindre de son comportement._

Les larmes de ma fille se tarissaient petit à petit.

- On t'en demande trop, Bella...

Bella reniflait et Rosalie lui tendait un mouchoir. Elle se redressait.

- Non... Je dois le faire pour Edward...

Rosalie fronçait les sourcils et dégageait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa soeur.

- Tu lui as dit qu'il pourrait venir quand il le souhaitait ?  
- Oui... Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux aller chercher Papa ? Je voudrais lui poser des questions...

- D'accord...

J'ignorais si c'était le fait qu'elle veuille vraiment avoir des réponses médicales ou confier quelque chose à sa soeur. Toujours est-il que je retrouvais Carlisle avec Emmett, Jasper et Maria en bas.

- Comment elle va la Tomate ?

- Ca va mieux... Carlisle, tu peux monter la voir ?

- Esmé... J'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de trucs féminins tu le sais !

Je ne pouvais réprimer un léger sourire. _Carlisle était un père vraiment très présent, mais pour tout ce qui était confessions féminines, il n'avait jamais eu de jugeotte. Il lui avait fallu trois mois avant qu'il ne comprenne que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui ! _

- Je crois qu'elle veut simplement te poser quelques questions à propos de la maladie d'Elisabeth...

- J'arrive !

Il me suivait à l'étage. On toquait à la porte et Rosalie et Bella semblaient en pleine conversation très agitée... _Aucun doute, elle parlait garçons ! _Rosalie avait un large sourire et Bella rougissait. _Ca, c'était clair : ma fille était amoureuse et j'étais prête à parier que l'homme qui la mettait ainsi était Edward ! _

Carlisle et moi nous installions dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir, Bella ?

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Elisabeth pendant son hospitalisation ?

- Et bien... Pour commencer, on va établir un diagnostic définitif. On fera des biopsies de ganglions lymphatiques qui confirmeront de manière sûre le cancer. Ensuite, si c'est le cas, on embrayera sur la première séance de chimio...

- Ca prendra du temps ?

- Raisonnablement de dix à quinze jours si la maladie de Hodgkin est confirmé !

Le visage de notre fille se décomposait.

- Quinze jours ? Mais... et Edward qui croit qu'elle en a pour moins d'une semaine...

Rosalie lui massait les épaules.

- On va lui implanter aussi un petit boitier sous la clavicule qui sera relié à une veine centrale et qui nous permettra de faire les injections de chimio. Comme c'est sous anesthésie générale, elle reviendra. Mais ensuite, les séances de chimio se feront à l'hopital dans la journée et elle pourra rentrer chez elle le soir si tout va bien ! Mais il ne faut pas imaginer qu'elle n'aura qu'une hospitalisation... On va la surveiller de très près, pour n'importe quoi. Du petit rhume à la forte fièvre. Ses défenses immunitaires seront mises à mal et il faudra surveiller la moindre infection...

- Elle sait tout ça ?

- Oui, Jenks et moi lui en avons parlé...

- Et elle en a pour combien de temps de chimio ?

- Ca dépend mais plusieurs mois c'est certain ! Encore une fois, il nous faudra les résultats de la biopsie pour établir un traitement juste...

- Elle peut s'en sortir ?

- Tout dépendra du stade de la maladie. Si elle est prise entre le premier stade et le deuxième, on peut la guérir. Au delà, ça devient plus compliqué...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le cancer n'a pas le temps de trop s'étendre aux régions voisines dans son corps. En le prenant tôt, on limite sa propagation dans le corps, tu comprends ?  
Bella acquiessait.Carlisle prenait vraiment son temps pour lui expliquer les choses calmement._ Je voyais bien chez ma fille qu'elle s'inquiétait. Après tout, c'était la première fois que nous étions confrontés de près à une maladie aussi lourde. Carlisle lui, avec sa précédente compagne, l'avait déjà vécu ! _

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on fera tout pour sauver sa mère, d'accord ?

- Edward se sent vraiment mal par rapport à ça...

- Je sais chérie... On va tout faire pour qu'il retrouve Elisabeth en bonne santé.

- Merci Papa !

- Je t'en prie... Quand tu le verras, tu peux lui dire que s'il veut des précisions, il peut venir m'en parler. Je n'en ai techniquement pas vraiment le droit mais je pense qu'Elisabeth voudra que je le rassure un maximum. Il risquerait de ne pas comprendre les termes médicaux auxquels ils seront confrontés.

- Je lui dirai...

Rosalie serrait la main de sa soeur.

- Et puis, ça serait bien si vous en profitiez pour sortir, lui changer les idées. Il faut qu'il évite d'y penser. D'accord ?

- C'était prévu !

J'entendais Karlyne pleurer dans sa chambre.

- Je vais aller la voir...

Carlisle se levait derrière moi.

- On vous laisse discuter, je vais aller me coucher, je me lève dans cinq heures. Vous restez autant de temps que vous voulez les enfants, vous ne nous dérangez pas ! A demain !

Mon époux et moi-même embrassions tout le monde et nous dirigions vers Karlyne qui réclamait son biberon. _Que cela me semblait si compliqué pour des adolescents de 17 ans d'entendre parler de tout ceci... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper. **

Ben dis donc ! Ambiance bien tendue dans la maison ! J'imaginais à peu près ce qu'Edward ressentait et c'était franchement pas drôle ! _J'avais pas vécu la mort d'Evie parce que j'étais trop petit mais je connaissais l'absence d'une mère. _Bien qu'on ait pas eu à se plaindre avec Esmé !

Bella était partie les accompagner à l'hopital en ce samedi avec Alice. Emmett était venu avec Rose et nous étions autour d'un billard dans la salle de jeux de la maison.

- Faudrait qu'ils sortent ce soir !

- T'as raison frangin !

- Ils vont pas vouloir...

- Et ben on les forcera ! T'as pas joué au baseball juste pour te forger un corps si athlétique Emmett ! T'auras qu'à les pousser dans la voiture !

Maria arrivait.

- Une sortie ce soir ? Mais minou ! Je voulais qu'on parle !

_Méfie-toi toi ! Le minou il va finir par sortir les griffes ! _

- Parler de quoi ?

Je m'apprêtais à tirer la dernière boule, si je la mettais, je pourrais shooter la noire et gagner contre Emmett !

- De l'organisation de notre mariage en Juin !

La queue ripait sur mes doigts, je manquais mon coup. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire là ?_

- De quoi en quoi ? J'ai mal compris !

- De notre mariage au mois de Juin ! On a déjà tout réfléchis avec mes parents : on fera ça dans la petite église au coin de la rue Fellington tu sais à deux rues de chez nous à Los Angeles ! Charlotte sera mon témoin et Emmett sera le tien et...

- Aaaaattends voir là... C'est quoi cette blague là ?

- C'est pas une blague minou !

_Argh putain mais elle va pas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? _

- Attends... Tu veux dire que tu as TOUT prévu ?

Elle acquiessait. _Mais elle me prend pour un jambon là où quoi ?_

- Et demander l'avi du concerné, ça t'a pas traversé l'esprit ?

- Ecoute Jasper ! Si on t'écoutait, jamais on se marierait, jamais on se serait trouvé une maison, jamais on aurait vécu ensemble ! T'as peur de t'engager et si on te pousse pas, tu fais rien !

- Mais enfin Maria ! On te parle de mariage là ! Pas d'acheter un paquet de serviettes hygiéniques !

Emmett éclatait de rire mais moi, ça me faisait pas marrer !

- Toi, la ferme !

_Non mais attends, j'hallucine en couleurs ! _

- Si je t'avais pas poussé, on aurait pas vécu ensemble dans cette maison ! On a presque 25 ans ! Il est temps ! Ca fait un an qu'on est fiancés ! On a déjà tout prévu avec mes parents !

- Mais c'est pas une raison bordel !

Elle se rapprochait de moi.

- Ce mariage ressoudera notre couple ! On peut encore s'aimer passionnément Jasper !

_Elle avait décidé de me faire mourir étranglé par tant d'absurdités ou quoi ? Parce que si c'était le cas, c'était réussi ! _et l'autre derrière ce gros con qui se marrait !

- T'es foutu Jazz !

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison !

- Putain ! Faut que j'aille fumer un joint !

Emmett et Rose éclataient de rire. _Bordel de merde ! _

Je m'installais sur le balcon et roulais ma clope. _Et merde, en rade de briquet ! Putain fait chier ! _Je filais à la cuisine et attrapais une allumette.

- Tu ne fumes pas dans la maison, Jasper... me sermonnait Esmé

- Non non t'inquiète !

J'allumais ma cigarette et ressortais pour éviter que ça sente partout. _Putain j'suis dans la merde ! _En fait, je crois que j'avais jamais eu les couilles pour lui dire la vérité à Maria. Que le soir de ma demande, j'étais beurré et que j'avais parié 100$ que je ferai cette demande avec un copain. _Maria, c'était mon premier amour. Mon premier véritable amour. Mais dès l'instant où j'avais accepté qu'on vive ensemble, les choses avaient dégénéré ! _

J'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la quitter. _En fait, c'était moi le jambon dans l'histoire ! A pas vouloir lui faire de mal avec la vérité, je m'étais piégé tout seul ! et là, il était big le piège ! Mais big de chez big ! Et j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! _En fait, j'étais trop gentil avec elle. Et puis bon... On a quand même vécu une très forte histoire d'amour ! Elle a toujours été patiente avec moi. _Je l'avais trompé deux fois ! Les deux fois elle avait su. Les deux fois, elle m'avait pardonné. _Je l'avais plus jamais refait parce qu'elle avait accepté la chose, me pardonnant et, persuadée qu'elle était responsable de cet état de faits, m'avait juré d'être une meilleure compagne...

Pas que Maria était désagréable, loin de ça ! Mais elle n'avait plus ce grain de folie qui m'avait plu quand je l'avais rencontré. _Elle était complètement cyphonée, très originale ! Elle pétillait, s'habillait avec beaucoup de couleurs. Elle peignait de très beaux tableaux abstraits que j'adorais contempler. _Avant de vivre ensemble, on alternait : un soir chez elle, un soir chez moi. On passait des heures à discuter, sans se soucier de rien. _Y avait c'te putain de flamme passionnelle entre nous deux ! Ce truc qui faisait que j'avais voulu que ce soit elle. _

Mais bon, elle s'était mise à parler d'appartement, de lit commun, de «Chez-nous»... D'un tas de trucs pas pour moi ! _J'avais sûrement pas envie de tout ça ! Pas avant mes 40 ans au moins ! Et me voilà enterré jusqu'au pif ! _J'allais intégrer ce putain de schéma des humains : trouver sa moitié, faire sa vie, un beau mariage qui te ruine, et deux ans plus tard un beau bébé qui viendrait enrichir la population. De nos jours, si t'as pas ça, t'es un râté ! _Et si j'ai envie d'être un râté moi ? _J'pense franchement pas qu'on pouvait dire qu'on ratait son existence si on avait pas sa famille !_ Y a des tas d'autres trucs, merde ! Voyager, réussir, aboutir à son rêve, être heureux ! _

Et honnêtement, je pense pas que passer son temps à nettoyer le cul de son mome s'apparente au bonheur absolu !

_Foutu système de merde ! _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et Rosalie me rejoignait.

- Je peux ?

- Je croyais que t'avais arrêté !

Je lui tendais la cigarette pour qu'elle en prenne une bouffée. Elle haussait les épaules et me la rendait.

- J'ai arrêté !

_Sacrée Rose ! _

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Maria ?

- J'en sais rien...

- Elle t'aime, Jazz ! Mais toi, tu l'aimes plus...

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir !

- Si, ça a tout à voir ! Tu la rejettes en masse. Pourquoi tu la quittes pas ?

- Si je te disais que j'y arrive pas, tu me croirais ?

Elle acquiessait et reprenait ma cigarette.

- C'est pas facile ! Regarde, quand Emmett flirtait avec cette nana y a deux ans... J'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le quitter...

- C'est vrai ça ! Elle est devenue quoi la nénette ?

- Elle a déménagé au Canada... Mais bon tu vois, je me disais : « ce type c'est pas pour moi finalement !» et puis j'ai pas pu me résoudre. Finalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. En fait des fois, t'en as marre des gens mais c'est des périodes !

- Ca fait quand même un bail que Maria me gave !

- Reconnais que t'es pas indulgent avec elle ! T'as un sacré caractère de merde, surtout en ce moment ! Mais je crois que si elle te saoulait tant que ça, tu l'aurais quitté depuis longtemps. Soit t'es amoureux d'elle, soit tu t'attaches trop aux bons souvenirs que t'as avec elle !

- Et comment tu sais quand c'est le bon cas ?

- Il faut que tu t'accroches ! J'veux dire... Si tu l'aimes ben elle va te saouler encore un peu mais d'ici quelques temps, ça te branchera de l'épouser. Si t'es attaché qu'aux souvenirs, ça passera pas et là tu sauras qu'il faut arrêter tout ça !

_Elle a fumé la frangine ou quoi ? Elle déteste Maria ! Enfin oui, elle a fumé ma clope mais c'est pas de l'herbe que j'ai mis dedans !_

- T'es entrain de me dire, toi, Rosalie Cullen, qu'il faut que je persévère avec Maria, une fille qui t'énerve au plus haut point ?

Elle écrasait ma cigarette dans le cendrier qui restait dehors en permanence à chaque fois que je venais à la maison.

- Je me fous d'elle, mais je pense à toi ! Je veux pas que tu fouttes en l'air l'histoire d'amour la plus importante pour toi, juste parce qu'elle t'énerve un peu ! Dans la vie, faut s'accrocher à ceux qu'on aime, même si c'est parfois dur ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai envie d'emplatrer Emmett... Ca fait partie des couples, c'est pas pour autant que je suis mécontente d'avoir insisté pour sauver notre histoire et avoir la famille que je veux avec lui !

- Il te saoule souvent ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête dans un petit sourire et se rappuyait contre la rambarde du balcon.

- Non... Seulement quand il pète au lit !

_Ca c'est ma frangine ! _Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tord.

- Bon, on sort ce soir ?

- Bonne idée !

La volvo de Bella se garait devant la maison et elle, Edward et Alice en sortaient. _Et revoilà le schtroumpf joyeux ! _Aucun d'eux n'avait le sourire mais le pire était sans doute ce pauvre mec !

- Alors ça y est ?

- Oui... Ils l'ont hospitalisé...  
Edward s'appuyait contre la rambarde blanche.

- On sort ce soir, ça vous dit de venir ? On va en boîte !

- Oh oui ! Ca fait longtemps que j'y suis pas allée !

_Ben tiens, ça m'aurait étonné que le lutin survitaminé soit contre ! _

- Edward ? Bella ?

Le dit Edward levait la tête vers nous.

- Très franchement, je me sens pas trop d'humeur à y aller...

- Ca te ferait du bien Edward... murmurait Bella

_Elle était hyper patiente avec lui. Je l'avais jamais trop connu comme ça : douce, patiente, tendre et calme... _

- Elle a raison ! Tu sais, faut pas que tu restes à végéter ! Ca aidera pas ta mère à guérir si elle te voit dépérir en attendant son retour...

Et ben ! Pour une fois qu'Alice dit un truc de posé ! _Où est mon pic que je le grave dans la roche ?!_

- Je sais pas si Marcus...

- Tu le vois quelquepart Marcus, toi ?

Edward regardait Alice et elle semblait vraiment sévère. _J'avais franchement envie de me marrer ! Des fois, c'te gosse, elle avait des réactions marrantes ! Une vraie p'tite mère ! _

- En plus, elle t'a dit quoi Elisabeth avant qu'on s'en aille ? Que ?... Tu dois... t'a...

- ...muser...

- Voilà ! Exactement : t'amuser ! Alors ce soir tu viens, un point c'est tout ! Elle est pas là et JE suis ta mère de substitution ! Tu le sais ça !

Nous éclations de rire. _Autoritaire en plus ! _Finalement, il acceptait.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Il allait dire «non». C'était plus que sûr ! _Il était même pas resté après avoir amené Elisabeth à l'hopital. _

_« Allo ?»_

- Marcus ? C'est Edward !

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»_

- Je vais en boite ce soir avec les copains !

J'entendais un petit rire au bout du fil.

_«Et je suppose que tu m'appelles pour me demander si je veux venir ?»_

- Non ! Juste pour te prévenir !

_« C'est bien, mais tu sais, ce genre de nouvelles me fait perdre un temps précieux !»_

- Oh pardon... Je te fais rater ton match de hockey sûrement !

_« Méfies-toi bien Masen !»_

- Je rentrerai tard !

_« Minuit dernier délai ! Je plaisante pas !»_

Il raccrochait.

Aux Jeux Olympiques de la connerie, il raflerait toutes les médailles d'or cet enfoiré !

- Alors ?

- C'est bon !

_Non, en fait aux Jeux Olympiques, il aurait la médaille d'argent ! Il m'avait laissé faire cette sortie, ce qui, pour lui représentait probablement un acte d'amour effroyable ! _

*****

La soirée battait son plein. _Samba, salsa, musiques latinos... Ca change du piano ! _Ils avaient eu raison d'insister : j'étais bien avec eux. Et Elisabeth m'avait sommé de m'amuser ! La rentrée était lundi, ça nous laissait ce week-end pour nous amuser !

Bella m'avait entrainé sur la piste de danse. _Nous étions de piètres danseurs mais peu importe ! J'étais bien avec elle !_ A côté de nous, Emmett offrait une danse à Alice. _C'était le tableau le plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu : cette petite bonne femme d'un mètre cinquante sept, avec ce gros balou. _Les bras de Bella autour de ma nuque attiraient mon attention. Elle souriait et se hissait sur la pointe des pieds.

- Merci d'être venu... criait-elle pour se faire entendre à mon oreille.

- Merci d'avoir insisté !

- J'ai rien fait, c'est Alice !

J'haussais les épaules et nous continuions de danser.

- J'ai dit à Rosalie pour toi et moi... Ca te gène pas ? Elle ne dira rien à personne !

_Le secret s'effritait ! _

- Non... T'inquiète pas !

Je me penchais à son oreille.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser...

- J'ai aussi ce problème-là !

Son petit sourire malicieux me faisait frissonner. _J'avais du mal à oublier son corps magnifique et en voyant sa poitrine moulée dans sa chemise blanche nouée à la taille ce soir, tous mes sens s'affolaient. _Je réalisais qu'elle m'attirait un peu en retrait, plus dans la foule. Nous n'étions pas visibles depuis notre table où étaient les autres.

Deux lèvres se posaient sur les miennes et je me laissais aller, retrouvant la délicate saveur de sa bouche. Sa langue taquinait la mienne et je me perdais dans les sensations. _Cette fille me fera fondre d'une façon ou d'une autre... _sa poitrine était appuyée contre mon buste et ses bras entouraient fermement ma nuque comme pour me maintenir près d'elle. _Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella, je ne partirai pas loin de toi ! _J'avais encore envie d'elle... La sentir danser contre moi sans décoller nos bouches, juste frôlant mon désir... _Elle le sentait, j'en étais sûr !_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une grosse tape me broyait le dos. Je me retournais vers l'agresseur... _Emmett ! _Emmett tout sourire avec Alice !

- J'EN ETAIS SUR !

Je me tournais vers Bella qui était cramoisie. Elle appuyait sa tête contre mon torse alors que nous étions toujours collés l'un à l'autre. _Heureusement qu'on était collés, parce que j'avais un «léger problème technique» devant ! _

- JE LEUR AVAIS BIEN DIT QUE PASSER PRESQUE TROIS HEURES DANS UNE CABANE C'ETAIT PAS NORMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! ET J'AVAIS RAISOOOON !

Je soupirais. _Cette fois, on était grillés ! _

- Faites pas cette tête là ! C'est génial ! Bienvenu dans la famille, Edward !

Alice frétillait. _On était bon pour l'interrogatoire ! _

- Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre ! Vous êtes nuls pour vous cacher !

Les bras de Bella glissaient autour de ma taille et elle soupirait.

- Et bien si vous êtes si contents, vous avez qu'à nous payer une tournée !

- Avec grand plaisir !

Et voilà comment on se retrouvait au centre de la conversation autour de la table, nos verres pleins devant nous. _J'avais l'impression d'être un peu au lycée, au centre de tous les regards ! _J'apprenais avec stupeur que Jasper et Alice le savaient depuis longtemps...

- On vous a surpris un lundi au lycée !

- Mais...

Bella me regardait, incrédule. _Ah ben bravo la discrétion ! _Ma copine éclatait de rire et appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule.

- On est mauvais !

Sa tête dépitée me faisait malgré moi rigoler.

- Très mauvais !

Jasper reposait son verre.

- Le bisou ! Le bisou !

- Ta gueule Jazz ! grognait Bella

Mais Alice se rangeait du côté du frère de Bella. _Evidemment... _

- Le bisou ! Le bisou !

Bella râlait et finalement attrapait ma nuque pour me faire tourner vers elle.

- On aura la paix après !

J'acquiessais et l'embrassais. _C'était vraiment désagréable d'être épié de la sorte ! Déjà l'autre soir quand ma mère nous regardait, je me sentais mal... mais là, c'était pire parce qu'ils étaient plus nombreux ! _Des applaudissements s'élevaient autour de la table.

- Bon allez maintenant arrêtez-vous, je tiens pas à vous voir copuler ! râlait Emmett.

La musique de Ricky Martin «Un dos tres Maria» s'élançait. Maria se penchait vers Jasper.

- Oh minou ! C'est notre chanson !

Jasper eut un rictus.

- Non c'est la tienne, je m'appelle pas Maria, moi !

Elle lui tapait l'épaule en riant.

- Ce que t'es bête, Minou !

Jasper soufflait en faisant tourner son verre devant lui. Il observait avec une grande attention le liquide dedans. _Si j'avais pas à me plaindre de mon couple, je crois que le sien était en perdition ! _

- Ah si tiens, j'ai envie de danser finalement !

- Ah ben enf'...

Mais avec surprise, on voyait Jasper se lever et tirer sur le bras d'Alice pour l'entrainer danser.

- Hééé !

Ma meilleure amie manquait de renverser son verre, se faisant littéralement attirer sur la piste. Maria avait la bouche ouverte et les regardait, incrédule. _Il a fait vraiment fort là quand même ! Cette pauvre nana... _

Sur la piste, Alice semblait totalement paralysée. Ce fut bien pire lorsque Jasper posait ses mains sur sa taille pour la faire danser. Bella se tournait vers moi, visiblement très surprise.

- Non mais t'as vu ça ?!

Alice et Jazz dansaient maintenant de façon synchronisée. _Alice avait toujours aimé la danse... en revanche, j'ignorais tout des talents de Jasper ! _Il la faisait tournoyer sur elle-même, sans jamais sourire. Ma meilleure amie, ell,e était aux anges et ça se voyait sur son visage ! Bella attrapait ma main sous la table et nouait nos doigts.

_Nous étions les deux seuls à connaitre le secret d'Alice... Et je crois que jamais elle n'aurait pu être aussi heureuse ! _

Lorsqu'ils regagnaient la table, l'ambiance s'était rafraîchie. Maria ne disait plus rien. Alice, elle, était survoltée et m'entrainait sur la piste. Elle ne me disait rien mais je la sentais au comble du bonheur... _Jamais, il y a trois mois en arrière, elle aurait pu espérer une telle chose ! Alors elle profitait. C'était finalement elle qui avait raison : profiter de ces moments simples comme si elle n'aurait que ça à vivre ! _Avec l'hospitalisation de Maman, je me disais que finalement : chaque instant, même insignifiant, était précieux !

*****

Après avoir déposé Bella et Alice dans leur maison respective, je rentrais chez moi. _Deux heures du matin... j'allais me faire flinguer ! _Les lumières étaient éteintes et le portail fermé. Je l'ouvrais et me garais dans l'allée.

Mais au moment où je voulais ouvrir la porte d'entrée, elle était fermée. J'attrapais mon trousseau de clés mais je découvrais avec surprise que ma clé ne s'enfonçait pas jusqu'au bout dans la serrure.

_Putain ce gros con ! Il m'a fermé dehors et a laissé son trousseau dans la serrure ! Il allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !_

Je tapais fortement sur la porte. Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

_Rien ! _

J'entendais un coulissement au-dessus de ma tête et voyais Marcus ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- T'AS PAS FINI TON BORDEL OUAIS ? IL EST DEUX HEURES DU MATIN !

Vu sa gueule et ses cheveux en bataille, il dormait.

_- _T'as laissé ta clé dans la serrure !

C'est alors qu'un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

- J'avais dit minuit, Masen ! Il est deux heures ! Tu m'as pris pour un con maintenant tu te démerdes ! C'est moi qui fais les lois ici tant que ta mère n'est pas là !

_Quoi ? _

- Tu te démerdes !

Il s'éloignait de la fenêtre et revenait en lançant un truc. _Mon pyjama ! _

- OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !

- T'as qu'à dormir dans ta voiture ! Bonne nuit !

Il ricanait et refermait la fenêtre et le volet.

_PUTAIN ! _


	20. Chapter 20 : Un nouveau secret entre eux

_**Hello vous toutes et tous ! **_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**_

_*****_

_**Je vous remercie pour les votes que vous avez attribué à mon OS sur le concours Bloody Valentine.**_

_**Terminer quatrième pour un one-shot fait en vitesse, j'en suis plutot contente LOL**_

_**Merci beaucoup et félicitations à **_**Drinou**_** pour sa victoire ! **_

_*****_

**Le prochain chapitre sera publié vendredi si je ne peux pas avant.**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**prenez soin de vous !**

**tiftouff.**

* * *

**Des mercis**** à alphonsine, Angélique, bébé23, cynthia, flow, halay, Jenn (**Merci beaucoup =)**), Julie, leïla, lou0çoOo6, lovecullenn, matrineu54, severine. Twi-Vane-Light. **

**Camoushe963 : **MDR Marcus en toilettes publiques ! Vous rivalisez d'ingéniosité pour le punir ce mec :-D Quant à Alice & Jasper, c'est pas d'actualité pour l'instant ! J'aime bien torturer Edward en fait... LOL

**coquette-pomme (**Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! J'suis ravie que Le Hasard et Sea Sex and Surf t'aient plu=)**), **

**Emilie : **Merci pour cette looooongue review =) J'ai adoré ! =) Marcus a effectué une réelle maltraitance morale sur son beau-fils. Sûrement pour lui montrer clairement qu'Elisabeth était à lui, et pas à Edward... Il peut y avoir de multiples causes à cette maltraitance... Edward ne veut rien dire à sa mère pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Quant à Jasper, ce n'est finalement qu'un mec paumé, incapable de prendre les grandes décisions pour sa vie... Alors mariage ou pas mariage... Grande question =) Merci miss !

**evid3-nce (**Oui tu m'avais déjà mis une review =)**), **

**fan de twilight (**Je te remercie du conseil mais j'ai déjà de l'aide d'une personne ayant eu la maladie de Hodgkin et puis très honnêtement... JE DETESTE DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES mdr !**), **

**Fraise (**Mdrrrrr exploser Marcus avec du Baygon mdrrr !! En fait, Jasper n'a pas tellement de couilles pour les grandes décisions de sa vie... Il tient à sa liberté, au détriment de Maria...**), **

**Lily (**Tu risques de déprimer encore longtemps pour Alice et Jasper... J'ai précisé maintes et maintes fois que ce couple, s'il se fait, ne se fera pas dans la facilité ni dans l'immédiat**), **

**Morgane (**C'est parfois assez compliqué de faire un côté assez sombre avec Elisabeth et sa maladie, et un autre côté bien plus léger avec Jasper...Mais bon j'ai voulu, j'assume LOL**), **

**onja (**Tout le monde veut tuer Marcus LOL**), **

**PAuline (**Je mets deux chapitres par semaine!**), **

**Roxanne (**Merci pour ta review sur FCDC, pour les compliments et tout ça... ça me touche beaucoup!**), **

**Tessaai (**J'ai encore quelques idées à explorer pour cette fic, ne t'inquiète pas =)**), **

**Twiladdict (**Alice a pris un peu de bonheur =) et je te dis que OUI je vais vous faire poireauter pour savoir s'ils vont se mettre ensemble ou pas MDR !**), **

**twilight-poison (**Merci beaucoup =)**).**

**Et un immense merci-clin d'oeil à AnZeLe42100 pour m'avoir expliqué comment poster malgré le beug du site MDR Grâce à elle, vous avez votre chapitre en temps et en heure, n'est-ce pas formidable ? Gros bisous ma belle =) Ah... un dernier détail... Jack est à moi :-D **

* * *

**POV EDWARD :**

- Aliiice ! Oh !

Deux cailloux projetés sur le volet. Ah ben quand même ! Elle ouvrait sa fenêtre !

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'peux dormir chez toi ?

- Quoi ? Attends, je descends !

J'étais parti chez Alice. Il était hors de question que je dorme dans ma bagnole avec la neige et les -8 degrés dehors ! _J'avais pas osé réveiller Bella... j'aurai pu, et je savais qu'elle serait furieuse si elle apprenait que j'avais pas osé la déranger... Mais je me voyais mal débarquer chez elle à 3h du matin ! _

Le hall des Swan s'illuminait. La voiture du Chef Swan n'était pas là. Il devait être de service de nuit. Renée ne poserait pas de questions. Alice m'ouvrait la porte, en chemise de nuit avec un pantalon de pyjama.

- Entre bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous sous ce froid ?

Elle grelottait rien qu'en ayant ouvert la porte. J'appréciais la chaleur du foyer des Swan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alice ? Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La mère d'Alice sortait de sa chambre. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait répondre ?_

- J'avais dit à Edward de venir dormir ! Faut que je lui parle d'un truc trèèèès important !

Renée haussait simplement les épaules. C'était une bonne excuse : elle avait l'habitude de nos soirées discussions avec sa fille.

- Vous parlez doucement et ne dormez pas tard ! On s'en va demain à 7 heures chez Grand-mère Swan !

- T'inquiète pas Maman !

Alice m'entrainait dans sa chambre et refermait la porte.

- Marcus a encore frappé, je suppose ?

- Ouais... Il m'a fermé dehors !

- Il est complètement dingue ! Edward, ce qu'il fait, c'est dégueulasse !

_Sans blague ?_

- Non, tu crois ?

- Il faut que tu en parles à ta mère !

- Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça ! Putain Alice, elle est à l'hopital depuis ce matin et j'suis déjà à la rue ! Si elle sait ça, ça va la tuer !

Ma meilleure amie faisait une petite mou et s'asseyait sur son lit. Je m'installais face à elle.

- Bon... C'est vrai que c'est pas le moment idéal pour lui en parler... Mais t'avais pas tes clés ?

- Il avait laissé les siennes derrière la serrure et j'avais pas mon double du garage !

- Il est futé ce con ! Et Bella, elle en dit quoi ?

- Bella, elle doit dormir et elle a pas à savoir ça non plus ! Je veux pas qu'elle ait de soucis supplémentaires...

- C'est ta copine !

- Je sais...

- Elle sera pas contente de savoir que t'as pas été chez elle !

_Voilà précisément ce que je ne voulais pas entendre !_

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ? Que j'aille sonner chez elle à 3h du matin la bouche en coeur ? Bonsoir Dr Cullen, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais mon beau-père ce cher pasteur que vous allez voir tous les dimanches aux sermons, m'a foutu dehors parce que j'ai pas vu l'heure passer en boite ! Je peux vous demander asile ?

- Ils t'auraient pas dit «non» !

- Bon écoute, si tu veux que je me casse, j'y vais ! C'est pas la peine hein !

Je me levais mais elle se relevait, m'attrapant par le poignet.

- Tu restes là ! Comme de toute façon t'irais pas chez Bella, autant rester au chaud !

- Merci...

Sa chambre, c'était le grand luxe ! Fille unique adoptée, ses parents avaient une sorte de vénération pour elle ! L'étage était pratiquement que pour elle : elle possédait sa chambre avec un lit et un canapé clic-clac, sa salle de bain et son ordinateur. Je l'aidais à déplier le clic-clac et à mettre un drap et une couverture. Je me changeais dans la salle de bain et m'installais dans le lit. _C'était le grand luxe ce clic-clac comparé à ce que Marcus aurait aimé que je vive !! _

Alice revenait et s'allongeait dans son lit.

- On part demain matin à 7h... Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je sais pas...

- Tu veux que je te laisse mes clés pour rester ici ?

- Non, t'en fais pas... J'irai boire un coup dans un bar si j'en trouve un et j'irai chez Bella après... J'aurai qu'à dire que je suis tombé du lit !

Un petit silence s'instaurait entre nous deux.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- T'es heureux avec Bella ?

- Bien sûr !

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre...

Je ne pouvais réprimer un sourire. _Dans le fond, Alice était plus qu'adorable !_

- Ca fait longtemps que tu sais pour elle et moi ?

- On vous a surpris avec Jasper et Benjamin le lundi après la fête du lycée...

- Ca fait trois semaines alors...

- J'ai cru que j'allais vous étriper ! Jasper m'a empêché de venir !

- C'était pour ça votre pacte du silence ?

- Ouais... Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire !

- En échange de quoi ?

- Il m'a promis d'être moins désagréable avec moi...

_Mission plus ou moins râtée quand même... Jazz n'épargnait pas Alice ! _

- A ton avis, ça va donner quoi son couple avec Maria ?

- Ecoute Alice... Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais pas...

- Je m'emballe pas... Seulement, si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand il m'a fait danser tout à l'heure...

- Raconte-moi !

Je savais qu'elle en crevait d'envie. _C'était Alice et elle était transparente pour moi ! Je la connaissais par coeur et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, j'avais besoin qu'elle me parle de tout ça ! _

- Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça mais... Quand il a posé ses mains sur moi... Je crois que je me suis envolée...

Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire.

- C'était comme si tout avait sa place dans le monde... Comme si la musique la plus parfaite qui soit résonnait pour tout le monde...

_J'entendais presque sa joie et un soupir de satisfaction dans ses paroles... _

- Je sais que je dois pas m'emballer mais jamais dans toute ma vie, je crois que j'aurai jamais espéré autant de choses avec lui... Je te dois une fière chandelle ! T'as bien fait de flasher sur sa soeur !

Je riais avec elle avant de me perdre dans mes pensées, toutes allant à ma petite-amie... _J'allais devoir me battre... si je ne le faisais pas pour moi, je le ferai pour Bella ! Pour que je puisse devenir un type à peu près normal dont elle soit fière ! Qu'on ait un avenir ensemble... - _Oh non... J'ai oublié d'aller éteindre la lumière...

- Bouge pas, j'y vais !

Je me relevais pour aller atteindre l'interrupteur. Elle allumait son portable pour que je ne tombe pas. Je m'approchais de son lit pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit Alice...

- Bonne nuit mon p'tit père !

Je me dirigeais à tatons vers le clic-clac et me glissais sous la couette, fermant rapidement les yeux, épuisé.

*****

- Edward ! Réveille-toi !

_Hein ? Quoi ? Alice ? _

- Edward ! Il est 7h ! Réveille-toi !

- Alice...

- Allez debout la marmotte !

- Quoi ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? _

- Il est 7 heures et on va bientôt partir !

Je m'étirais...

- On va pas tarder à s'en aller ! Pas que je veuille te foutre dehors mais...

Je me levais et m'habillais rapidement pour ne pas les mettre en retard.

_8h20... _J'étais garé dans une ruelle proche de chez les Cullen depuis une heure. Alice m'envoyait des textos, se fustigeant d'avoir dû me mettre dehors. _J'étais pas à la rue... J'avais le chauffage dans ma voiture ! Et heureusement, parce qu'il y avait - 10 dehors ! _Je coupais le moteur pour pas tomber en panne de batterie. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais sorti me dégourdir les jambes, je voyais la berline du Docteur Cullen sortir du garage. Esmé refermait le portail et montait côté passager. _Matinaux... _

Si je comptais bien, il ne resterait dans la maison plus que Jasper, Maria, Bella et Karlyne... _J'avais envie de serrer Bella dans mes bras... _Je traversais à pieds et simplement vêtu de ma chemise d'hier soir et de mon blouson, les deux rues me séparant du portail noir. J'ouvrais et glissais mes clés dans la porte. J'étais immédiatement assailli par la chaleur du foyer. Je refermais le plus discrètement possible la porte d'entrée et me rendais à la cuisine. _Bella... _

Elle était derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, en nuisette, entrain de boire un verre de jus d'orange, ses cheveux partant un peu dans tous les sens. Elle se retournait et sursautait en me voyant.

- Edward ? Tu m'as fait peur !

- Excuse-moi...

Un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage et elle s'approchait de moi. _Revenu à la maison... _Je me laissais haper par ses yeux chocolat alors qu'elle s'emparait de ma main.

- Edward... Ta main est toute froide...

Sa paume passait sur ma joue, les sourcils froncés.

- Ton visage est tout rouge et gelé ! Tu es dehors depuis longtemps ?

J'étais incapable de lui mentir. _Un seul regard d'elle et j'étais mis à nu ! _

- Marcus m'a foutu à la porte cette nuit et j'ai dormi chez Alice... Elle a dû partir tôt ce matin pour aller dans sa famille alors j'ai passé le reste du temps dans ma voiture... Mais si je suis froid, c'est parce que j'étais sorti me dégourdir les jambes...

Son visage s'animait au fil de mon récit. _J'allais sûrement me faire engueuler ! _

- Tu es gelé ! Ne reste pas là ! Tu es fou d'aller dehors avec juste ton blouson et ta petite chemise ! Tu as dormi longtemps ?

- Je sais pas... Trois quatre heures...

- Edward...  
Elle soupirait et s'emparait de mes lèvres. Son corps me réchauffait doucement. Elle passait ses mains sur mon blouson pour me le retirer.

- Ta mère m'a laissé ses consignes ?

- Pour l'instant, tu ne t'occupes pas de ça ! Viens !

Elle m'entrainait à l'étage dans sa chambre. La pièce était encore plongée dans le noir, à l'exception d'une petite lampe de chevet. Elle refermait la porte derrière nous et se glissait sous sa couette. _Euh... wow... _elle me tendait la main et je me déchaussais avec mes pieds. Elle se poussait et je m'allongeais à mon tour sous la couette. _Du chaud... Merci mon dieu ! _

Nous étions face à face, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre. Sa main caressait ma joue et j'embrassais sa paume. Longtemps, nous restions silencieux. _Je savais qu'elle se posait mille questions... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella. **

Edward grelottait. Je passais ma main le long de son bras pour le frictionner et essayer de le réchauffer. _La situation dégénérait... Marcus n'hésitait pas à le mettre à la rue en plein hiver ! Ce mec était à interner et rapidement ! _

- Merci Bella...

Je me rapprochais d'Edward et passais mon bras sur sa taille. Il déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres. De larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

- Essaie de t'endormir, Edward...

- Non ça va...

- Sois pas idiot... Tu as sûrement pris froid sur un coup de fatigue... Il est à peine 8h45... On a le temps...

- Faut que j_e descende bosser..._

- Laisse ça... Papa et Maman sont chez le frère de Carlisle toute la journée avec Karlyne... Même si tu ne commences qu'à midi, c'est pas grave !

_Il n'était pas convaincu ! Je le savais... Et pourtant, c'était la vérité ! _

- D'accord mais... on leur dira qu'ils ne me paient pas trop par rapport aux heures que j'ai vraiment fait...  
Je posais mon index sur sa bouche.

- On s'arrangera de ça... Et puis, tu ne vas pas me gâcher mon plaisir !

- Quel plaisir ?

- Celui de t'avoir rien qu'à moi pour une grasse matinée_..._

Il m'adressait un petit sourire et se rapprochait encore plus de moi.

- Je suppose que je te dois bien quelques heures à dormir près de toi pour m'accueillir si gentiment dans ton lit...

Je me redressais sur un coude pour voir son sourire et me penchais pour l'embrasser. Sa peau se réchauffait doucement mais il tremblait encore un peu. _Si avec ça il n'était pas tombé malade, je m'appelais plus Cullen ! _Sa langue vint timidement effleurer mes lèvres et je me laissais aller à ce bonheur de le sentir près de moi. Sa main sous mon corps trainait sur mes reins. Je caressais son torse et sa nuque. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparions avant que je ne me blotisse contre lui. Ses bras se refermaient sur moi et il nous calait bien sous la couette.

_J'avais encore sommeil et je dois bien avouer que jamais je n'avais eu de meilleur oreiller qu'Edward Masen... _Je sentais un baiser sur mon front et dans mes cheveux, avant de sombrer.

*****

Edward s'agitait dans son sommeil, transpirant et tremblant.

- Non ! Pas Maman ! Noonn... Maman !

Il se réveillait en sursaut. Il haletait comme s'il venait de parcourir une course à pieds effrénée.

- Edward... Shhh... Calme-toi tout va bien ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

Il me regardait comme s'il ne se rappelait pas de moi. Sa chemise était trempe à cause de sa transpiration.

- Bella...

- Oui c'est moi... Calme-toi... dis-moi de quoi tu as rêvé...

Il déglutissait et se redressait dans le lit en se frottant les yeux. Une perle de sueur roulait sur sa tempe.

- Je... ma mère... Il lui... elle...

_J'imaginais sans mal la suite de son cauchemar : la mort d'Elisabeth..._Je m'approchais de lui et essuyais la sueur dans son cou.

- Calme-toi... Rien de tout ça ne s'est passé. Ta mère est bien en vie, rassure-toi !

Il appuyait sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

- Je sais...

- Est-ce que tu veux aller te doucher ? Tu es tout en sueur...

- Ouais, s'il te plait...

Je le guidais jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Je lui sortais une grande serviette et un gant.

- Je vais te chercher un polo de Jasper en bas. Vous faites à peu près la même taille !

_**{**__**Playlist :**__** Playlist - Running up that hill}**_

Il ne disait mot. _J'ignorais à quel point il pouvait se sentir mal d'avoir rêvé de ça... _Je m'approchais de lui pour l'enlacer. Je remarquais combien sa poigne sur moi était forte. Je caressais son dos et sa nuque, espérant l'apaiser.

- Ca va ?

Il acquiessait contre moi, sans me relâcher pour autant. Je l'embrassais. _Je ne savais pas trop comment je devais agir... Je voulais juste qu'il sache que j'étais là pour lui... Ce qu'il devait vivre était sûrement une des choses les plus difficiles ! Surtout à 17 ans... _Nos langues se mélangeaient lentement et peu à peu, je me retrouvais appuyée contre le mur de la pièce. Nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec avidité, comme pour se prouver que nous étions bien ensemble. Mon coeur battait lourdement dans ma poitrine en sentant le corps d'Edward pressé contre le mien. Son désir naissait doucement et je m'enflammais. _J'avais envie d'une nouvelle découverte avec lui... _

Il appuyait son front contre le mien et fermait les yeux.

- Est-ce que... tu viendrais avec moi... te doucher ?

Son souffle fort et sa voix éraillée eurent raison de mes dernières volontés si elles avaient existé ! J'acceptais en l'embrassant et je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Il faisait glisser les bretelles de ma nuisette, embrassant mon cou et mes épaules tour à tour. Je faisais tomber au sol son habit, redécouvrant son torse parfait et légèrement musclé. _Je ne me lassais pas du goût de sa peau sous mes lèvres... _Je le sentais hésiter avant de me retirer ma nuisette. Il abaissait finalement ses doigts en bas du tissu pour le remonter lentement le long de mes cuisses et de mon ventre. Son visage rougi me faisait fondre. Je l'aidais à enlever mon vêtement de nuit, me dévoilant ainsi nue ou pratiquement à ses yeux.

Edward me ramenait contre lui, m'enlaçant. Ses mains glissaient le long de mon dos, allant buter sur mes reins et l'élastique de ma culotte. J'embrassais son épaule avant de laisser passer mes bras entre nous pour défaire son jeans. _Il me désirait et je n'en étais que plus émoustillée... _Je faisais descendre sa fermeture éclair après avoir déboutonné son pantalon et, lentement, pour lui laisser la possibilité de me repousser, je faisais tomber son jeans. Il ne bronchait pas, son souffle déréglé. Il le retirait et je me sentais rougir. _Je n'avais plus revu d'hommes depuis Jacob... et je n'avais plus été nue devant un homme depuis lui... _

Je décidais de lui laisser le champ de décider si oui ou non, nous nous mettrions totalement nus. _Edward avait besoin de temps pour assimiler certains changements. Il détestait les choses trop brutales et je ne voulais pas le brusquer. _Il nouait sa main tremblante à la mienne et m'entrainait dans la cabine de douche. Dans le petit espace, nos corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. J'allumais le pommeau en hauteur et l'eau tiède tombait en cascade sur nous. Nos lèvres ne se lâchaient pas tandis que nos mains exploraient l'autre.

J'attrapais le gel douche et en versais dans le gant. Avec douceur, je commençais à nettoyer _son buste. Ses yeux suivaient le mouvement de ma main sur lui et je souriais pour le rassurer. Lorsque je décrivais des cercles de mousse blanche sur son ventre, je sentais ses muscles se tendre et sa respiration se bloquer. _

- Respire, Edward... murmurais-je avant de m'aventurer autour de son nombril. Ses mains se refermaient en deux poings.

Il était toujours intimidé par cet aspect de notre relation et je le comprenais. _Je n'en avais pas mené large les premières fois non plus ! _

- Tout ira au rythme que tu voudras... On ne se fera que du bien... C'est entre toi et moi... C'est notre nouveau secret...

Il fermait les yeux en souriant légèrement. Jamais il n'avait autant tremblé devant moi... _A tel point que je craignais qu'il s'en trouve mal... _Sa tête appuyée contre le verre de la cabine, sa bouche entrouverte, ses cheveux mouillés par l'eau... Jamais je ne l'avais trouvé aussi sexy et j'avais très envie que l'on se donne du bonheur. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, je le vis rouvrir les yeux et prendre mes mains pour les poser sur l'élastique de son boxer humide.

- Fais-le... sinon j'y arriverai pas...

Mon coeur manquait un battement alors que j'abaissais son sous-vêtement. Je le fixais dans les yeux, afin qu'il ne se sente pas gêné. Je lançais le caleçon par-dessus la cabine et me rapprochais de lui. _Son désir était à nu, appuyé contre mon ventre. _Edward retenait un grognement alors que je sentais une coulée de désir entre mes jambes et mes parois se contracter d'elles-même. Sa main caressait ma joue alors que les siennes s'empourpraient. J'embrassais sa paume.

J'attendais un instant et reprenais mon gant. Il n'avait rien dit mais refermait les yeux. Je le lavais jusqu'à sa taille et passais sur ses cuisses. _Il était magnifique, là nu et empli d'un désir qui le rendait gêné... J'avais presque l'impression d'être une espèce de démon, assoiffée de son sexe ! _Et malgré toute ma volonté de ne pas brusquer les choses, le démon gagnait. J'effleurais sa masculinité de mes doigts et il frémissait, rouvrant les yeux brutalement.

- Bella...

Je sentais le sang afflurer dans mon visage en une sensation palpitante.

- Pardon Edward... Excuse-moi, je...

_J'avais envie de m'enfuir... de dissimuler ma faiblesse... _Mais contre toute attente, il reprenait ma main en tremblant et la posais sur son sexe sans la lâcher. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vert. Ils étaient plus sombres... _Je me perdais dans cette lueur de désir et de plaisir ! J'avais envie de lui montrer un autre aspect de ce côté de notre relation... _

- Montre-moi comment... te faire du bien, Edward...

Je voulais qu'il prenne les devants pour lui. Je voulais qu'il _ait autant de plaisir que possible_, afin que cela reste un bel instant dans son esprit. _Chaque homme faisait sûrement les choses différemment... Et je n'avais eu qu'un homme, très différent d'Edward ! _Mon coeur s'envolait lorsqu'il entourait ma paume de la sienne et m'inculquait le début d'un mouvement sur sa longueur. Après l'avoir simplement caressé du bout des doigts, il refermait nos poignes sur son sexe et m'intimait un va-et-vient lentement rythmé. _J'aimais sentir sa douceur sur ma peau... C'était comme si jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser... _

- Bella...

Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement, ses yeux fiévreux entrouverts. Son membre frémissait contre mes doigts et ma féminité palpitait douloureusement au fil des mouvements. Ses hanches venaient en direction de ma main qu'il avait lâché. Il se tendait et sa mâchoire se crispait juste avant de venir rapidement entre mes doigts.

- PUTAIN ! Aaahh... Be... lla...

Je l'admirais, magnifique dans sa jouissance, mes parois se contractant de plaisir.

Je ne calculais plus ses fabuleuses secondes où j'appréciais le spectacle sous mes yeux de mon compagnon, tentant de reprendre contenance. Quand enfin, il rouvrait les yeux pour rencontrer les miens. Sans un mot, il se redressait de la paroi de la cabine de douche et, tremblant, posait ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'embrasser. Nos langues se liaient vivement dans un baiser sensuel. Je me pressais contre lui afin d'imprimer en moi sa chaleur. Il rompait le baiser, embrassant ma joue et posait son front sur le mien. L'eau chaude ruisselait toujours sur nous. Sa main se baladait sur ma joue, son pouce balayant ma peau humide. _Il était impossible qu'un jour je me lasse de lui... _

Timidement, il glissait ses paumes dans mon dos jusqu'au bas de mes reins... Il ne s'arrêtait qu'à la lisière de mes fesses, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Je portais toujours ma culotte blanche qui était devenue transparente. Les doigts d'Edward effectuaient de petits cercles alors qu'il reprenait mes lèvres.

- Aide-moi Bella à te faire ressentir la même chose...

Mon coeur manquait d'exploser et je caressais sa nuque. _Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse parce que je venais de le faire même si j'en mourrais d'envie! _

- Tu es sûr ?

Il acquiessait, captivant mes yeux des siens.

- Je veux te... voir... comme tu viens de le faire pour moi...

Je posais mes mains sur les siennes, le guidant jusqu'à l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_J'ignorais que de telles choses pouvaient exister... J'ignorais qu'une telle déferlante de désir et de plaisir pouvait envahir le corps et l'esprit, paralysant tout sentiment et toute action. _

Ce qu'elle venait de me faire n'avait pas de prix ! Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel bonheur et j'étais venu bien plus rapidement que lorsque je me donnais moi-même du plaisir en solitaire. Et là, je voulais lui faire partager cela... _Je ne me rappelais pas m'être senti aussi hésitant de toute ma vie. _Ses mains guidaient les miennes sur le tissu et je sentais ses courbes au travers son vêtement humide, collant à sa peau. Elle prenait appui sur le carrelage derrière elle et entrainait mes paumes sur son ventre et sa poitrine.

Je me délectais de la sensation. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce. J'effleurais l'arrondi de ses seins, sentant contre ma paume ses tétons durcis. Elle laissait échapper un léger gémissement et se mordait la lèvre. J'appuyais mes lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle me guidait de nouveau sur tout son corps. J'effectuais de larges cercles avec mes mains et elle se mettait à trembler alors que je frôlais le contour de son nombril. Ses yeux croisaient les miens alors qu'elle faisait passer mes doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte.

_Seigneur... _Mon coeur s'emballait et ma gorge s'asséchait brutalement. Ses yeux me brûlaient en voyant sa bouche s'entrouvrir. J'étais totalement pétrifié. _Elle était... bon sang... je ne sais pas comment tant de douceur et de chaleur pouvaient être concentrées si fortement... c'était... wow ! _Sa main bougeait sur la mienne, m'intimant d'appuyer contre son centre. Ses doigts pressaient les mains, m'amenant à toucher sa fente. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon regard et j'entendais son souffle inégal, semblable à ma respiration...

- Edward...

Son majeur appuyait sur le mien qui entrait dans ses chairs intimes. _Elle était humide... C'était si chaud et à la fois si doux. _Je regardais ses lèvres laisser échapper un «Oh» et ses yeux se fermaient. Elle pressait mon doigt de façon à le faire bouger le long de son intimité. _Je ne maîtrisais plus rien... je ne faisais que ressentir l'incroyable douceur de sa peau à cet endroit. C'était probablement la peau la plus pure de tout son corps. _Mon doigt entrait en contact avec son bout de chair qui lui procurait énormément de plaisir. Elle m'indiquait de petits cercles autour de ce que je supposais être son clitoris et je me satisfaisais d'entendre gémissements et soupirs voluptueux. Elle faisait rouler rapidement ses mains sur son sous-vêtement qui retombait à ses pieds.

Sa main revenait sur la mienne et les yeux dans les yeux, j'obéissais à la pression qui entrait mon doigt en elle. _J'aurai pu en mourir tant c'était plaisant. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé quelque chose d'aussi agréable... _

- Oui Edward... Comme ça !

Je simulais un va-et-vient en elle, tremblant. Quelques instants plus tard, son souffle inégal se saccadait plus vivement et elle se perdait dans un cri qu'elle étouffait contre mon épaule. Sa féminité se refermait sur mon majeur et je ressentais pleinement la pression. _C'était d'une telle force... vraiment étonnant ! _

- OUI ! Edward !

Une coulée tombait sur ma main alors que son corps crispé se détendait progressivement. Elle était toute rouge et sa poitrine se soulevait à grande vitesse. Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage et j'admirais ses prunelles noircies. Elle m'attirait à elle, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. _J'étais presque aussi essouflé qu'elle... essouflé par tant de découverte et d'angoisse... l'angoisse de ne pas être guidé, de ne pas faire les choses correctement... _Elle avait été là à chaque pas, me guidant pour que je lui procure le plus de plaisir possible... Nos lèvres se séparaient et elle déposait un dernier baiser sur ma bouche.

- Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi Bella... Merci pour tout...

Elle m'embrassait une dernière fois et me prenait dans ses bras, m'entrainant dans un câlin long et délicieux. A regrets, je la laissais me lâcher puis se laver. Je lui nettoyais le dos. Elle en faisait de même et sortait la première pour se sécher et descendre me chercher des affaires de son frère afin que je sois au sec.

_Cette fille était ma déesse... Je craignais d'être extrêmement mauvais par rapport à l'aspect sexuel de notre relation. Mais j'avais aussi la certitude qu'elle me guiderait. _

*

Nous avions trouvé un peu de paix dans la cabane. Jasper n'avait eu de cesse de nous charier toute la journée, estimant son «sommeil interrompu par des nuisances un peu douteuses...». Emmett, venu déjeuner avec Rosalie, n'avait pas mis dix ans à comprendre l'allusion et nous en avions pris plein la tronche. Heureusement que Rose les sermonnait telle une maman. Bella et moi étions partis nous réfugier dans la cabane. Nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre, sous une couverture chaude qu'on avait amené de la maison exprès. Bella soupirait d'aise contre mon torse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai pas envie de retourner en cours demain...

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Moi non plus...

- Tu vas voir ta mère ?

- Si je peux, oui, après les cours ! Pourquoi ?

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

_Ca me faisait extrêmement plaisir qu'elle me demande ça... Et ça me réconfortait aussi de savoir que je ne serai pas tout seul pour voir ma mère dans je ne sais quel état ! _

- Bien sûr Bella... Je passerai te chercher demain matin et on ira après. Je te ramènerai directement chez toi !

Elle déposait un baiser dans mon cou.

- Merci...

Un long silence s'instaurait entre nous, durant lequel la nuit tombait sur Port Angeles. Sous mes yeux, je voyais les lampadaires des rues s'allumer. _La ville me semblait tellement calme d'ici, et la vie était tellement douce et apaisante... _

- Je crois que je pourrais vivre dans cette cabane...

Bella relevait la tête vers moi avec un léger sourire tandis que mes doigts jouaient dans ses cheveux.

- A ce point ?

- Tu trouves pas qu'on y est bien ?

- Si... C'est vrai... Mais elle me plait nettement moins sans toi !

Je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire. _J'adorais cet endroit et j'en étais tombé amoureux dès la première fois où on y avait mis les pieds. Mais c'est vrai que sans Bella, cette cabane devenait plus triste... _J'embrassais Bella légèrement.

- Tu la louerais pas des fois ? plaisantais-je

Elle riait contre mon torse.

- C'est gratuit pour toi à condition que tu m'acceptes comme colocataire !

- On pourra faire avec, je pense !

- Alors vendu ! Vous me paierez en bisous, en câlins et en petite séance comme ce matin...

Je me sentais rougir à l'évocation de ce souvenir particulièrement agréable et grisant.

- Ca devrait pouvoir s'arranger... Je peux déjà vous donner un premier accompte, Miss Cullen !

Elle acquiessait et m'attirait à ses lèvres pour un long baiser.

- Vous avez cette cabane, Monsieur Masen !

- Parfait !

Elle se repositionnait contre moi, ses bras serrant ma taille et sa tête appuyée contre mon buste.

- Et puis comme ça, si Marcus te refout dehors et que t'oses pas m'appeler, tu pourras venir dormir ici !

_L'idée me plaisait diablement et je la laissais dans un coin de ma tête. _Peu de temps après, je dus me séparer de ma compagne pour rentrer chez moi...

*

Marcus était affalé dans le canapé. _J'étais décidé à lui demander des comptes ! _Il se levait en m'entendant arriver.

- Tu étais où ?

- Dehors ! Ca t'étonne ?

- Ne commence pas ! Tu m'as cherché en rentrant à deux heures cette nuit ! Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! A partir de maintenant, ça sera selon mes règles en l'absence de ta mère ! Et si t'es pas rentré à l'heure indiquée, tu dors dehors !

- Maman t'a jamais dit de me traiter comme ça avant de partir !

Il ricanait.

- Ta mère, elle a la paix de toi et ton comportement pitoyable là-bas ! Tu l'as poussé à bout, Masen ! Je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi et ce que tu lui as fait subir toute sa vie ! A partir de maintenant, c'est chacun sa merde !

Il se rasseyait sur le canapé, ouvrant le journal. _Je le savais déjà que l'état d'Elisabeth était partiellement ma faute ! Je sais pas ce qui me retenait de lui en coller une pour me le rappeler ! Bella... Penser à Bella... Ne pas craquer ! _

- Tu prépareras la bouffe étant donné que tu me prends pour un con ! Pâtes et rôti ! Et je le veux à 19h pétantes !

_Alors là, c'était trop facile ! Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop facile ! _

- Dans tes rêves, Voltero ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, à partir de maintenant, c'est chacun sa merde ! Et ton rôti, tu te le mets là où je pense !

Je grimpais les escaliers rapidement, pas tellement rassuré. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et allumais la musique. _J'avais l'impression de ne pas être venu ici depuis une éternité ! _J'envoyais un texto à Bella et me couchais directement.

_**{Playlist : Stereophonics - Maybe Tomorrow}**_

_Quinze jours sans maman... Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? Et qu'est-ce qui allait se passer si elle succombait et que je devrais atteindre ma majorité en compagnie de Marcus ? _Un vent de panique me submergeait soudain. J'allais devoir rester ici, dans cette ambiance avec lui... _J'étais aussi condamné ! _C'est alors que je me surprenais à faire une prière, pour ma mère.

******

La semaine avait défilé lentement et de façon terne et ennuyeuse. Nous avions avoué à Angela et Ben notre relation avec Bella. Ils s'étaient réjouis, sans faire d'esclandre particulière. _Ils étaient discrets et c'était appréciable. _J'avais pu aller voir ma mère une petite heure lundi. Elle était vraiment très fatiguée et souffrait. Elle avait fait un tas d'examens complexes et attendait les résultats. _La voir dans ce lit d'hopital si affaiblie et fatiguée m'avait tordu le ventre... Heureusement que Bella m'avait suivi. _Elisabeth était heureuse de nous voir, même si elle déplorait l'absence de Marcus. Bella nous avait laissé une petite demi-heure ensemble, pour aller voir son père dans son bureau. Elisabeth m'avait demandé de lui détailler mon week-end. J'avais passé sous silence les altercations. _Elle se battait contre la mort. Elle n'avait pas besoin de détails qui auraient pu l'affaiblir ! _Elle avait fini par s'endormir alors que je lui tenais la main. Le mercredi, j'apprenais par le Dr Cullen en allant travailler que le diagnostic de la maladie de Hodgkin était confirmé et qu'elle resterait hospitalisée pour avoir dans la foulée une première séance de chimiothérapie. _Ils avaient détecté la maladie au deuxième stade, ce qui les rendait optimistes ! _

Au lycée, Bella et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour essayer d'être discrets au plus possible. Je n'avais absolument pas envie que tous les élèves se retournent sur nous deux. Irina et Tanya étaient exécrables ! Les vacances ne semblaient pas les avoir calmées. A chacune de nos rencontres, nous entendions des insultes et des mots désagréables. _Cela m'était bien égal qu'elles me fassent une mauvaise réputation - pire que celle que j'avais. Ce que j'acceptais moi, c'était d'entendre les mots «salopes» ou «petite conne» associés à Bella ! _Dans ces cas-là, nous passions notre chemin et rejoignions Alice, Ben et Angela.

Ces derniers étaient extrêmement compréhensifs avec nous. Ils acceptaient que l'on ait envie d'avoir des moments à deux, ou qu'on veuille manger ensemble. _J'aurai imaginé Alice vraiment chiante avec cette histoire mais en fait, elle était occupée à emmagasiner le plus de temps possible à proximité de Jasper, sachant qu'il repartait pour Los Angeles samedi ! _Elle était justement assise sur une des marches montant au lycée, proche de Benjamin et Jazz qui tournaient. Bella et moi étions assis sur le muret à côté des voitures.

- Elle me fait de la peine... murmurait mon amie.  
- A moi aussi... Elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup... Depuis cette danse en boite... c'est comme si elle flottait à 15 mètres du sol...

- La chute sera dure... Hier soir, Carlisle et Jasper ont discuté parce que ça énervait Carlisle que Maria appelle et que Jazz trouve mille raisons pour jamais lui décrocher. Mon père lui a conseillé d'essayer de sauver son couple et d'arrêter de faire le con.

_Aïe ! _

- Et qu'a dit ton frère ?

- J'ai pas entendu toute la discussion parce qu'Esmé voulait mon avi sur des croquis pour ma chambre que je veux réaménager. Mais Jasper a passé près de deux heures au téléphone avec Maria qui est repartie et il a dit à Carlisle qu'il avait raison. Qu'il réalisait qu'il avait merdé !

Je reportais mon attention sur Alice, dont les yeux pétillaient, visiblement concentrée sur ce que racontait Jasper à Benjamin.

- Il n'a pas annulé le mariage... Pas pour l'instant. Je sais que Jasper n'est pas courageux mais Maria est son premier véritable amour... C'est pas facile d'accepter d'y renoncer.

- Tu crois qu'ils peuvent se redonner une chance ?

Elle semblait hésiter, ses yeux rivés sur Alice.

- C'est probable... Jasper sait que le premier amour est rarement le dernier. Mais je crois qu'il refuse cette idée. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses avec Maria...

- Je comprends... C'est pas facile de renoncer à tout ça...

- Exactement... Et c'est pas comme si lui et Alice étaient du même monde... Ils ont sept ans d'écart et tout un univers entre eux...

Elle acquiessait, ne rajoutant rien.

_Je réalisais la chance que j'avais d'avoir trouvé Bella et que cet amour soit réciproque. Irina n'avait jamais été plus qu'un fantasme et pour la première fois, avec Bella, je comprenais ce que c'était que l'amour partagé. Alice, elle, nageait en plein rêve et délire. _

Je passais ma main sur les reins de Bella, la rapprochant de moi. Son bras entourait ma taille et elle calait sa tête contre mon épaule. Je posais ma tête contre la sienne.

- Les choses ne tournent jamais rond. S'il y avait une justice, Alice serait avec Jasper et ta mère ne serait pas à l'hopital...

- Ni avec Marcus...

- Et toi, tu serais heureux...

Je m'éloignais d'elle et elle levait son visage vers le mien.

- Je suis heureux avec toi, Bella !

Sa main effleurait discrètement ma joue.

- Je te voudrais heureux tout le temps...

- Ta seule présence m'aide à ne pas foutre mon poing dans la gueule à ce connard...

- Comment ça a été cette semaine ?

Avec Marcus dans les parages, elle n'avait pas pu venir à la maison comme nous l'aurions voulu. _Marcus était arrivé mardi alors qu'elle était encore dans le salon. Il l'avait presque mise dehors dans la minute suivante, nous sermonnant sur le fait que sa maison ne serait «pas un théâtre du sexe!», bien qu'on était atelé à faire nos devoirs ensemble uniquement. _Depuis, elle n'était plus revenue après les cours car il s'arrangeait pour être rentré avant moi.

- Froidement, comme toujours ! Elisabeth a appelé deux soirs de suite, il ne me l'a pas passé. J'ai dû la rappeler de mon portable. Et après, les banalités habituelles. Je me lève, je me fais agresser, je vais sous la douche et je me fais agresser en sortant, je mange je me fais agresser. Je vais même te dire mieux : je dors et je me fais agresser !

Je voyais l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a trouvé que je dormais trop, que ça me faisait perdre mon temps et que je devrais étudier !

- Mais ton bulletin est excellent ! Tu as 15.75 de moyenne !

Je ne retenais pas un rictus.

- Il ne peut pas le savoir, il n'y a jamais jeté le moindre coup d'oeil !

Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche avant de m'enlacer.

- Plus qu'une semaine Edward... Ta mère va bientot rentrer... Tiens bon !

- Je tiens, Bella... Je tiens pour elle et toi...

Elle me souriait et m'embrassait légèrement. _J'oubliais tout près d'elle, y compris que nous étions au lycée. _

En nous séparant, je m'apercevais qu'Alice se dirigeait vers nous, la tête basse et un sourire penaud sur le visage.

- Ca va, Alice ? demandait Bella.

Elle acquiessait.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

- Tu ne restes pas avec Jasper et Benjamin ?

Elle grimpait sur le muret, s'asseyant à ma gauche.

- Il téléphone à Maria...

Je relevais la tête vers Jazz qui, effectivement, était pendu au portable. Il souriait. A côté de nous, Alice soupirait bruyamment et je pouvais _presque sentir son coeur trop lourd. Elle aussi souffrait. _Souvent, en la voyant, on se disait qu'une fille comme elle devait toujours être de bonne humeur... que sa situation ne prêtait pas à déprimer..._ Mais c'était faux ! Elle en était à un stade beaucoup trop impliqué émotionnellement dans cette relation vouée à l'échec. _

Elle aussi avait besoin d'être soutenue.

- Allez viens là... murmurais-je en l'attrapant par les épaules pour la caler contre moi.

Elle se laissait aller, se blotissant dans mes bras.

- Il va me... me manquer la semaine prochaine... hoquetait-elle. Mais il faut bien qu'il sauve son couple, pas vrai ?

Sa voix transpirait la peine. Bella me regardait, désolée. Elle descendait du mur pour revenir s'asseoir du côté d'Alice. Elle attrapait sa main.

- Je suis désolée Alice...

Ma meilleure amie pressait sa main avec un sourire trop faible pour Alice Swan.

_Chaque personne avait son histoire et souffrait à son niveau. Avec les tristes événements pour Elisabeth et la peine que vivait Alice, j'en prenais conscience un peu plus chaque jour. _


	21. Chapter 21 : Carlisle dans la confidence

**J'ai oublié la dernière fois : 2000 REVIEWS PASSEES :-D**

**Patou : **T'as le droit de penser ce que tu veux. Ceci dit, l'histoire n'est pas terminée et celle de Jasper et d'Alice non plus ! Ils te semblent peut-être opposés parce que tu as une certaine image de Jasper qui est ici, loin d'être parfait. Je sais ce que j'ai prévu de faire et peut-être seras-tu surprise, ou pas ! Le couple Jasper-Alice parfait commence à me taner quand j'en lis. Je veux tester quelque chose de nouveau, qui peut-être te décevra j'en sais rien. Mais l'histoire n'est pas encore finie et ce n'est pas parce que les choses semblent opposées qu'elles ne peuvent pas s'accorder. On m'a toujours dit que les opposés s'attirent... Ne t'attends pas au couple parfait d'Alice et Jasper s'il doit intervenir dans cette fic ! Mais j'ai quelques cordes à mon arc ^^ Encore une fois, l'histoire n'est pas terminée =) Et Alice est peut-etre "pathétique" mais j'ai vécu ça, l'amour non réciproque et ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'aimer quelqu'un à sens unique. Et pourtant, j'y ai aussi mis tout mon coeur. Alors oui peut-être que c'est pathétique mais je te jure que ce genre de choses, tu ne le contrôles pas mais alors pas du tout ! Alors je vais sûrement te paraitre pathétique maintenant que tu sais ça... mais bon... C'est quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup marqué et influence même si c'est mauvais.

**Merci à celles auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre ****: oO-Lulu-Oo, Ally1915, anayata, Angélique, Annouk, AnZeLe42100, aude77, AuroreAthena, Baby07, bébé23, bichou85, Brand0fHeroine, Calimero59, caro30, Cathou3, CeLiRa3789, Chka, Chloé, Claire91, Clair de , Coeur2crystal, coquette-pomme (**J'ai déjà décidé depuis longtemps de l'avenir d'Alice et Jasper, reste plus qu'à l'écrire LOL**), Dawn266, Elayna Black, emilie (**Oui j'ai bien eu tes deux reviews, merci ! Pour Esmé et Carlisle, non ils ne sont pas encore au courant !**), emy299, Eoline77, evid3-nce, fan de twilight (**J'aurai beaucoup de choses à redire sur Le Hasard mdr mais je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise!**), fan-par-hasard21, Fleur50, Floraline, Folfiri, fraise (**Garde ton baygon à proximité, Marcus risque de t'énerver ici :D**), Gaelle-51, Grazie, indosyl, Juliet1802, katner, kikinette11, Lenerol (**Tu as vraiment saisi énormément de choses concernant ce qui se passe dans la tête de Marcus...**), leïla (**Pour l'instant, la fic tournera autour de 30-35 chapitres environ**), Lemon-fanfiction (**Non ça ne me dérange pas, merci =)**), lena -lna933, Letmesign23, liliputienne31, ****lou0çoOo6, lovecullenn, ****MaCha1983, marion, Marjoriie, Mary79 (**Eradiquons le Pasteur mdrrr... En fait, le père d'Angela travaille avec Marcus... **), mel031, melacullen, Mell0208, micka33, Morganedu56, my-fiction-twilight, Naouko, nyoumi, Onja, ousna (**J'ai déjà beaucoup de propositions pour tuer Marcus MDR**), PAuline, petitlutin, phika17, Ptitewam, Roxanne, sarinette60, schaeffer, scrapfaconed, SoSweetySoCrazy, Tinkerbells51, titijade, twilight-poison, Twi-Vane-Light, Vampire-human-werewolf, vavounette, veronika crepuscule (**J'ai un plan pour Marcus, t'inquiète pas!**), viick (**Je fais déjà de multiples PoV Jasper-Alice, malgré que ce ne soit pas le truc le plus essentiel dans ma fic. Quant à savoir s'ils auront un couple ou pas, faudra attendre**), ZsaZsaZsu1986.**

* * *

_**Je vous remercie toutes et tous infiniment pour vos reviews, vos MP, vos mises en alerte !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera mardi soir !**_

_**Je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella.**

J'étais dans ma chambre, la porte entrouverte, à écouter Edward qui donnait un cours de piano à ma mère. Ses doigts courraient sur le clavier, créant un son enjoué et envoutant que jamais encore je n'avais entendu. _J'étais heureuse avec lui, vraiment. Edward était l'homme dont j'avais souvent rêvé ! Je ne voulais pas le lâcher ! Ca faisait un mois que nous étions ensemble et franchement, j'avais passé un mois radieux ! _

J'entendais deux éclats de rire alors que je descendais au rez-de-chaussée. Du couloir, j'apercevais ma mère et mon copain qui souriaient alors qu'Esmé jouait quelque chose d'apparemment faux. Edward avait les yeux pétillants et tirait sa langue entre ses dents.

- C'est pas ça ?

- Non, pas trop... Regardez... Do... Sol, sol... Do... La, la... Do... Laissez trainer le «Do» avant d'enchainer deux coups sur les notes suivantes.

Esmé s'appliquait, réessayant. Edward approuvait de la tête, les sourcils froncés, concentré. _J'aimais le regarder jouer. Il émanait de lui une telle concentration et un investissement sans failles ! _ J'entrais dans le salon et il relevait la tête vers moi dans un petit sourire. Je lui répondais par un petit clin d'oeil rapide avant de m'installer sur le canapé pour les écouter. Karlyne dormait profondément, nous laissant du répit.

Edward et Esmé terminaient leur cours et ma mère payait mon copain. Il me rejoignait sur le canapé.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Rien de précis... Ca te dit qu'on s'avance pour l'exposé de bio ?

Banner nous avait filé un exposé à faire à l'oral sur les ondes sysmiques. On avait un mois pour le préparer mais plus on s'y prenait tôt, plus on pourrait avoir la paix.

- Ouais, j'ai encore du temps avant de rentrer ! Marcus m'a dit 18h30...

Je soupirais. La situation ne s'était pas améliorée cette première semaine et il restait encore une semaine avant le retour d'Elisabeth, qui entamerait son traitement mardi.

- Ca nous laisse deux heures ! On monte ?

Il acquiessait et on se levait pour aller dans ma chambre. Il s'affalait sur le lit pendant que je sortais nos recherches faites à la bibliothèque. J'attrapais mon ordinateur portable pour continuer notre documentation pendant qu'Edward attrapait des feuilles. Nous étions tous deux appuyés contre le mur contre lequel mon lit était poussé.

- Faudrait qu'on s'appuie sur un séisme important qui serait décortiqué... Tu peux trouver ça ?

- Oui !

Je tapais des indications dans le moteur de recherches pendant qu'Edward griffonnait sur une feuille.

- Moi je vois ça comme ça : on rappelle les faits à l'aide de coupure journal sur le tremblement de terre, on fait un diapo sur le séisme et on explique avec des schémas les plaques...

J'acquiessais. _Banner voulait de l'authentique et de la documentation, il allait en avoir ! _Je cliquais sur des liens et Edward se penchait vers moi pour regarder, embrassant au passage mon épaule.

Nous trouvions quelques documents que j'étais entrain de lancer en impression quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait sur Emmett.

- Ah ben non c'est bon ils sont pas tout nus !

Rosalie suivait derrière en soupirant.

- Tu as parfois des réflexions de con ! Vous allez bien ?

Rose et mon demi-frère nous saluaient avant de regarder nos recherches.

- Un exposé sur les tremblements de terre ? Pas très excitant, hein Ed' !

Mon copain haussait les épaules en numérotant une illustration que je venais de sortir.

- Ca aurait pu être plus chiant comme analyser les cellules d'oignon ou décortiquer une grenouille !

- Oui, mais ça aurait être plus intéressant comme la reproduction humaine !

Rosalie lui tapait sur l'épaule.

- Mais ARRETE ça !

- Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Bon dites-moi les enfants... Mercredi, on fait une virée au resto, ça vous tente ?

- En quel honneur ?

- Pour le plaisir ! Ca vous dit ?

- Ben ouais... Edward, tu veux ?

Il eut un petit rictus.

- Moi j'veux bien mais ça m'étonnerait que l'autre soit d'accord...  
Emmett fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est qui l'autre ?

- Son beau-père, Marcus Voltero !

- Voltero, comme le vieux con qu'a pas voulu nous marier ?

Rosalie acquiessait. Emmett se frappait le front et serrait la main d'Edward.

- Ola ! Toutes mes condoléances mon pauvre garçon... Ca doit pas être facile la vie avec lui !

- Merci beaucoup !

Edward et Emmett s'entendaient bien. Nous avancions notre exposé alors que mon demi-frère et ma demi-soeur descendaient avec nos parents. Vers 18h, Edward refermait mon classeur et s'étirait. Je me rapprochais de lui en souriant.

- Je vais rentrer... Je demanderai à Marcus pour mercredi mais faut pas rêver !

- Peut-être que si c'est pas tard, il accepterait ? suggérais-je, sans grande conviction.

Le bras d'Edward entourait ma taille et il soupirait.

- Si c'était maman, elle aurait dit oui !

- Je sais...

Je m'installais contre son torse et il embrassait mes cheveux.

- Je suis désolé Bella... J'aimerais pouvoir sortir avec toi et ta famille comme je le voudrais...

Je me redressais vers lui et appuyais ma main sur sa cuisse.

- T'en fais pas... Fais ce qu'il te dit de faire. C'est le mieux pour toi et ta cohabitation avec lui...

Sa main se posait sur ma joue et il caressait mes lèvres de son pouce.

- Je vais essayer...

- Tu peux le faire... J'ai confiance en toi !

Il m'attirait à lui et ses bras me serraient. Je lui rendais son étreinte et embrassais son cou.

- Je vais jouer le gentil garçon comme ça, ça marchera peut-être...

Je ne pouvais retenir un rire. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et nous descendions en bas. Après avoir salué mes parents, Edward repartait. _Je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions... mais bon ! _

Le soir-même, mon téléphone bippait. Un texto.

**«Bien sûr, il a dit non, c'était prévisible!**

**Mais demain soir je vais voir maman à l'hosto,**

**il doit venir aussi. Je lui en parlerai, elle le fera **

**peut-être changer d'avis ! **

**Bonne nuit ma Bella, je t'aime.»**

_Evidemment... Avait-il fallu espérer une quelconque autre réponse ? _Peut-être qu'Elisabeth lui donnerait l'autorisation... Mais si c'était pour qu'Edward en subisse les conséquences une fois seul avec Marcus, c'était pas la peine !

_«Ne fatigue pas ta maman avec ça,_

_on se fera une autre virée toi et moi bientôt !_

_Je t'aime, B.»_

J'étais allongée dans mon lit entrain de lire quand je recevais une réponse.

**«Il a aucun droit sur moi, c'est l'avis de maman qui compte.**

**Je lui en parlerai discrètement. Je n'insisterai pas.**

**Mais tu sais si ça marche, on pourra quand même se faire **

**une autre sortie toi et moi. Je te dois toujours un cinéma sans film d'horreur.**

**Fais de beaux rêves. Tu me manques. A demain matin!»**

Un autre cinéma rien que lui et moi ? l'idée était bonne !

_«Une autre sortie rien que tous les deux ? Je dis oui de suite!_

_Tu me manques aussi, dors bien ! A demain!»_

Je posais mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit et éteignais la lumière.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Je toquais sur la porte de la chambre du service d'oncologie.

- Entrez...

La voix faible de l'autre côté ne m'indiquait rien de bon. _J'avais chaque fois un noeud aux trippes à l'idée de voir son état... ça me tordait le ventre ! _Elisabeth était allongée sur le flanc droit et nous souriait.

- Bonjour mon Trésor... Bonjour Marcus !

- Salut Maman...

Marcus refermait la porte et prenait directement le fauteuil proche du lit.

- Alors Elisabeth... Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pour être honnête ? Angoissée...

J'allais de l'autre côté du lit et me penchais vers elle.

- Ca ira Maman... Ils vont bien s'occuper de toi !

- Je sais chéri ! Une fois que cette première chimio sera passée, je serai moins stressée... La nouveauté est angoissante, surtout la nouveauté médicale... Et puis les Docteurs Jenks et Cullen sont très prévenants. Jenks a pris énormément de temps pour tout m'expliquer et je sais ce qui m'attend. Le Docteur Cullen passe me voir deux fois par jour. J'ai de la visite, ça va ! C'est quelqu'un de bien et je suis heureux que tu sois avec sa fille !

Je souriais alors qu'elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu es toujours avec elle, rassure-moi !

J'attrapais sa main dans la mienne.

- Oui Maman... Ne t'inquiète pas...

- Garde la celle là hein !

Je ne pouvais retenir un rire. _Ca semblait être pour elle une véritable affaire d'état ! _

- Je l'aime trop pour la laisser partir, rassure-toi !

La main de ma mère effleurait ma joue. Ses yeux brillaient et un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Mais bien sûr, Marcus interrompait ce moment. _Crétin ! _

- Figure-toi Elisabeth que le Pasteur Webber m'en a sorti une bien bonne aujourd'hui !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Il voudrait engager quelqu'un pour te suppléer !

Je me redressais.

- Et ça te fait marrer ? Peut-être qu'il pense que maman sera fatiguée, ça t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

- Les paroissiens ne voudront aucune autre personne que ma femme pour les aider !

_Ma femme... Ma femme ! C'est ma mère aussi_, Dugland !

- Les paroissiens comprendront ! Ils ne sont pas idiots, contrairement à d'autres personnes que je connais bien...

Marcus fronçait les sourcils et je sentais la main d'Elisabeth attraper la mienne.

- S'il vous plaît... Calmez-vous ! Je ferai mon possible pour pouvoir reprendre une vie normale dès que je me sentirai mieux. Mais ils devront patienter et je ne serai pas contre le fait que le Pasteur Webber engage une autre personne pour qu'on se partage le travail ! Je lui en parlerai, il vient me rendre visite de temps en temps... Il m'a dit que tu connaissais sa fille, Edward ?

- Edward fréquente beaucoup de filles...

Elisabeth ne relevait pas et je décidais de faire pareil.

- Oui, c'est la meilleure amie de Bella !

- Décidément cette Isabella n'a que des qualités ! lançait ironiquement Marcus.

_Il allait finir par se faire piquer les fesses lui ! _

- Isabella, comme ma fille ?

Nous n'avions pas entendu entrer le docteur Cullen. Il fronçait les sourcils. _Il avait probablement entendu le ton peu flatteur de Marcus._

- Bonsoir Elisabeth... Monsieur Voltero... Edward ! Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas frappé, je pensais que vous étiez seule...

Ma mère se redressait dans ses oreillers et je l'aidais.

- Il n'y a aucun mal, Docteur ! Nous étions justement entrain de faire l'éloge de votre fille !

Carlisle eut un léger sourire et ses yeux se portaient vers Marcus qui était toujours affalé dans son fauteuil.

- C'est flatteur pour mon épouse et moi-même... Alors Elisabeth, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ca va... A part le stress pré-chimiothérapie...  
Carlisle consultait son dossier au pied du lit et attrapait un appareil qui prenait la tension. Il effectuait des petits examens que je supposais de routine.

- Votre tension est un peu élevée. Détendez-vous, Elisabeth... C'est important...

Il remplissait une feuille avant de la signer.

- Alors Edward, tu accompagnes Bella mercredi soir avec Emmett et Rosalie ?

- Vous sortez ? demandait ma mère

J'allais répondre quand Marcus me coupait la parole.

- Non, il ne sort pas ! Il est hors de question qu'il veille pendant une semaine de cours, à rentrer à pas d'heure et à me réveiller ! Je travaille le lendemain, tout le monde travaille !

Je soupirais. _C'était vraiment peine perdue ! _

- Il n'était pas question qu'ils veillent. Isabella a aussi cours le lendemain et son frère et sa soeur le savent. Il était juste prévu qu'ils sortent dîner en ville.

Marcus et lui se jaugeaient du regard. Elisabeth serrait ma main.

- Marcus, je pense que si c'est juste pour un repas, ils peuvent y aller... Ca leur fera toujours une occasion pour eux de se voir en dehors de la classe !

- Pour qu'ils s'embrassent et fassent n'importe quoi ? Sûrement pas ! Ils ont du temps pour se voir au lycée, ça suffit ! N'êtes vous pas de mon avis, Docteur ? Vous avez dû en voir des filles de l'âge de la votre, enceintes... Ca ne vous plairait pas que ça tombe sur Isabella, n'est-ce pas ?

J'osais un timide regard au docteur Cullen. _Il n'était pas au courant de notre relation mais là, s'il ne l'avait toujours compris par lui-même qu'on sortait ensemble avec Bella, c'est qu'il était idiot ! _

- Ma fille est responsable... Je suis médecin ne l'oubliez pas ! Elle est donc suffisamment «armée» si je puis dire, sur le sujet. Quant au fait qu'elle passe un peu de temps en dehors des cours avec son petit-ami ne présente pas pour moi de problème particulier !

Marcus le jaugeait du regard. Carlisle ne manifestait aucun signe d'énervement. _Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être zen comme lui..._

- Je crois que si cela ne vous pose aucun problème Docteur Cullen, Edward pourra venir...

_Oh merci mon Dieu.... Merci Maman ! Je passerai le balai tous les jours et la serpillère pendant un an pour te remercier de ça ! _

Carlisle m'adressait un petit sourire et rebouchait son stylo.

- Ca fera plaisir à Bella...

Marcus se levait subitement, visiblement furieux. _J'allais me faire incendier ce soir à la maison... _

- Et que faites vous du bruit qu'il fera en rentrant ? Les gens travaillent, _je_ travaille le lendemain ! Et lui aussi ! S'ils boivent, il sera sur la route et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait provoquer...

- Je sais conduire j'ai mon permis depuis un an je te signale !

Il commençait à m'irriter ! Carlisle levait les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- S'il vous plait... Calmez-vous... Vous êtes dans une chambre d'hopital ici ! Si cela vous inquiète tant, je propose qu'Edward dorme à la maison. Emmett et Rosalie les ramèneront. Edward couchera chez nous et ainsi, il n'y aura ni souci de vous déranger dans votre sommeil, ni celui de lui faire perdre du temps pour rentrer se coucher. Ils iront ensemble le lendemain au lycée.

- Ca ne vous dérange vraiment pas, docteur ? demandait Elisabeth

- Non, rassurez-vous ! Je préfère cette option. En théorie, Isabella sait qu'elle ne doit pas boire en semaine si elle fait des sorties. Mais si, pour une quelconque raison, il y avait entorse à cette règle, je préfèrerai qu'Edward ne prenne pas la route ensuite. Ma fille ainée et mon beau-fils sont responsables et savent se conduire en adultes. Ils les ramèneront.

Marcus sifflait.

- Responsables ? Se marier entre frère et soeur, vous trouvez ça responsable vous ?

Pour la première fois, je voyais Carlisle perdre patience. Elisabeth rougissait.

- Marcus... S'il te plaît...

- Ecoutez Monsieur Voltero... Je vous respecte en tant qu'homme. Je respecte vos idées et vos pensées, bien que je n'approuve pas l'attitude que vous avez eu il y a quelques temps lorsqu'il a fallu trouver un Pasteur pour leur mariage. Il y a une chose que je ne tolèrerai pas et une seule : le fait que vous insultiez mes enfants ! Emmett et Rosalie ne sont pas frères et soeurs. Alors de deux choses l'une : soit vous restez courtois et tout se passe bien, soit vous me dites clairement ce que vous pensez sans le faire dans mon dos et tout se passe mal !

Le Docteur Cullen avait les mains posées sur ses hanches et fixait Marcus droit dans les yeux. _C'était la première fois que je voyais un homme sous-entendre à Marcus qu'il allait le foutre sur la gueule et ça avait l'air de marcher... J'devrais p'tètre essayer ça moi la prochaine fois ! _

- Marcus, arrête ça !

Elisabeth était à deux doigts de pleurer. Marcus se tournait vers elle après avoir regardé une dernière fois Carlisle. Il s'approchait du lit de ma mère et l'embrassait.

- Je repasserai te chercher à ta sortie... Sois forte ! Edward, tu viens ! Je t'attends pas, on s'en va !

_Hein ? Mais non ! Je pourrais pas revenir avant au moins jeudi... je voulais rester avec maman !_

- Mais...

- Si Edward veut rester, je le ramènerai !

Je me tournais vers Carlisle.

- Bon et bien vu que je n'ai plus le monopole de décision sur ma famille, je vous laisse ! Une dernière chose, Docteur... Edward ira chez vous je m'en fous ! Mais il ne dormira pas dans le lit de votre fille, c'est clair ?

Carlisle acquiessait.

- Si tel est votre souhait, il sera respecté !

- Encore heureux !  
Il claquait la porte. _Et voilà... Il avait encore le dernier mot ! _Elisabeth fondit en larmes.

- Maman, ça va ?

- Vous avez mal quelque part, Elisabeth ?

Elle faisait «non» de la tête et m'attirait à elle. Je l'enlaçais, sentant ses larmes dans mon cou. _Je détestais ça... Un jour, il allait payer pour faire du mal à ma mère !_

- Il est tellement... Excusez-le Docteur, je... je sais pas ce qui lui prend, il...

- Chuut... Ca va aller Maman...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elisabeth... Peut-être est-ce là sa manière de réagir à l'angoisse de votre maladie...

Elisabeth reniflait alors que je lui tendais un mouchoir.

- Je... j'espère...

- Edward, je termine dans dix minutes, j'ai une dernière visite. Tiens toi prêt devant mon bureau au rez-de-chaussée, couloir C.

- Oui, merci Carlisle !

Carlisle quittait la pièce avec un petit sourire.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions entrain de nous diriger à sa berline. _L'intérieur était vraiment confortable... sièges en cuir, console centrale... le grand luxe ! _Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire à Carlisle... _Il venait d'apprendre que je sortais avec sa fille, il venait de s'engueuler avec Marcus... Sale journée ! _

- Elisabeth s'est calmée avant notre départ ?

- Oui... J'ai essayé de lui changer les idées...

- Tu as bien fait... Edward, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

_Allez bim... j'allais y avoir droit : couches-tu avec ma fille ? vous mettez une capotte ? Et les MST, tu y as pensé ?_

- Est-ce que Marcus te traite bien ?

_Ah ben non, râté ! _

- Enfin je veux dire... Est-il violent avec toi ?

- Non... Il... enfin il est pas toujours agréable mais...

_Mais... ça le regardait pas ! J'me voyais mal lui dire que je suis une véritable loque face à lui qui avait su l'affronter sans sciller ! _

- Il n'a jamais levé la main sur toi ?

- Non...

Carlisle continuait de conduire, concentré. Il n'empruntait cependant pas le tournant menant chez moi.

- Euh Docteur... C'est... enfin fallait tourner là...

- Je t'enlève pour le dîner... Je crois que toi et Bella avez des choses à nous raconter...

Un léger sourire animait son visage et il me regardait du coin de l'oeil. Je me sentais rougir.

- Je te ramènerai après le repas. J'expliquerai moi-même à Monsieur Voltero que tu es venu chez nous selon ma volonté !

- Merci Carlisle...

Je me sentais incroyablement heureux et mon coeur battait une chamade affolée. _Je n'attendrai pas demain pour revoir ma Bella... Et même si je savais que Marcus me passerait un savon voire deux lorsqu'il serait parti ce soir, ça en valait le coup ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je terminais de préparer le tiramisu dont Esmé avait envie et que je lui avais promis depuis son quatrième mois de grossesse ! Elle finissait de mettre nos trois couverts lorsque j'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- C'est moi, je suis rentré !

J'amenais le plat de côtes de porc sur la table.

- Rajoutez un couvert, on a un invité !

_Il avait encore ramené un de ses collègues barbants... Génial ! _

- Oh Edward ! Mon chéri ! Quelle surprise !

_Edward ??? Edward comme MON Edward ? _En me précipitant dans le couloir, effectivement, j'y trouvais Edward... Il avait un large sourire et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il enlaçait brièvement ma mère.

- Bonsoir Esmé... Désolé de débarquer comme ça mais...

- Mais j'ai kidnappé ce pauvre garçon... Et puis je crois que lui et Bella ont quelque chose à nous avouer...

_Secret définitivement mort ! Mais j'ignore pourquoi, j'en étais heureuse... je me sentais légère et j'avais surtout une furieuse envie d'aller l'embrasser là maintenant... _Je m'approchais timidement d'Edward en rougissant. Il s'emparait de ma main et je sentais qu'il tremblait. Carlisle eut un petit rire et entrainait Esmé dans le salon.

- Laissons les se dire bonsoir mais je vous préviens, on veut tous les détails après !

Nous éclations de rire alors qu'Esmé s'indignait faussement.

- Carlisle !

_Fallait pas s'étonner que Jasper soit un mec bizarre et légèrement lourd sur les bords... _Je sentais la main d'Edward sur ma taille. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ses deux bras me maintenaient fermement contre lui. Il se penchait vers moi en souriant.

- Longue histoire que je te raconterai plus tard, parce que tout de suite j'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à faire !

- Ah oui ? Quoi ? Aller pisser ?

Le souffle produit par son rire chatouillait mon visage lorsqu'il approchait ses lèvres des miennes.

- Non, t'es vraiment pas douée pour les devinettes toi...

Sa bouche se posait sur la mienne... _Enfin... Et dire que ça faisait trois heures que je l'avais pas vu... !! _Je sentais sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure et nous approfondissions notre baiser, savourant cette étreinte imprévue...

*

Nous terminions notre dessert tous les quatre.

- Bella ma fille, tu es assignée aux desserts pendant trois mois pour nous avoir caché ta relation avec Edward !

- Avec plaisir Papa ! souriais-je

Esmé et lui souriaient aussi. Le repas s'était très bien passé et j'attrapais la main d'Edward sous la table.

- Faut que je te donne les photocopies de l'exposé ! annonçais-je à Edward en me levant pour l'entrainer à l'étage.

- Ne trainez pas trop... Je vais te ramener Edward d'ici dix minutes !

- D'accord Carlisle !

- Je peux vous suivre ?

- Oui, si tu veux...

Esmé et lui débarrassaient la table alors que j'entrainais Edward à l'étage. A peine la porte de ma chambre refermée, je me jettais sur ses lèvres. Je le sentais sourire contre moi et il me pressait contre lui.

- Elles ont bon dos les photocopies...

J'acquiessais en reprenant ses lèvres. Il gémissait contre ma bouche et ses mains sur mes hanches m'amenaient davantage contre lui. Je sentais son désir naître et j'aurai menti si je disais que je n'avais pas envie de ressentir ses mains sur ma féminité... Il se reculait un peu de moi.

- Bella attends... Ton père va nous attendre...

Je soupirais en me rapprochant de nouveau de son corps. Je l'enlaçais et il me serrait contre lui.

- Tu veux pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Marcus ?

J'entrainais Edward sur mon lit alors qu'il me racontait l'incident. _Je savais pas contre quoi j'étais le plus énervée : que cette ordure ait insulté mon frère et ma soeur, ou sur le fait qu'il l'avait fait devant Elisabeth et que ça allait retomber sur Edward dès que mon père et moi aurions le dos tourné... _

- Edward ? Bella ? Vous descendez ? Je vous attends !

- Oui Papa !

Je me levais et attrapais mon manteau et mes gants. Je prenais Edward une dernière fois dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

- Tu m'envoies un texto ce soir après être monté te coucher ?

Il acquiessait et embrassait mon front.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella, il ne me fera pas la peau ! Je me défendrais s'il essayait...

_L'idée me tordait le ventre... Je ne sais pas si Marcus en arriverait à le frapper mais plus le temps passait et moins j'étais rassurée de savoir Edward seul avec lui ! _

- Dis pas ça Edward ! couinais-je en le serrant plus fort.

- Ne t'en fais pas... Il va juste me hurler dessus et je vais faire pareil... Mais ça j'en ai l'habitude... Je suis rodé !

Il m'embrassait mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer...

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, tu veux ? J'ai besoin de toi en pleine forme ! Tu as beaucoup trop d'importance pour que je te laisse être triste à cause de moi !

Il m'étreignait contre lui et j'écoutais battre son coeur. _J'aimais ce bruit... C'était ma certitude qu'il était là avec moi ! _Mon père nous rappelait et nous descendions main dans la main.

*****

La porte des Masen était fermée à clés. Edward tapait et appelait Marcus. Il ne répondait pas alors que la maison était allumée. Carlisle sortait de la berline en voyant ça. Il tapait à son tour, beaucoup plus fortement.

- Monsieur Voltero ! Vous êtes là ? C'est le Docteur Cullen !

Quelques instants plus tard, la clé derrière la porte tournait et le loquet s'ouvrait.

- Tiens... Edward... Tu daignes m'honorer de ta présence ?

- C'est de ma faute, j'ai invité Edward à diner !

- Oh ben dans ce cas-là...

Le ton désinvolte de Marcus m'agaçait. _Si je mettais discrètement une peau de banane en haut des escaliers, il pourrait tomber et mourir par accident ? oui ! C'était bien ça ! J'y penserai ! _

- On va te laisser, mon garçon ! Passe une bonne soirée !

- Merci Carlisle...

Il lui serrait la main et m'embrassait.

- Bon Edward ! On va pas y passer le réveillon, le chauffage tourne dans la maison !

Je soupirais contre ses lèvres et le regardais rentrer.

Dans la voiture, mon père ne parlait pas beaucoup.

- J'ai pas confiance en cet homme...

_S'il savait à quel point moi non plus..._

- Edward te parle de lui ou pas ?

- De temps en temps...

- Ils s'accrochent souvent ?

_Je sais pas si j'avais le droit d'en parler à Carlisle... Edward avait vraiment honte de ça et s'il l'apprenait, il m'en voudrait !_

- Oui... Mais tu sais, Edward ne se laisse pas faire !

- Oui, j'en ai eu un aperçu à l'hopital... Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas bon pour Elisabeth... Elle se fait davantage de soucis pour eux que pour sa guérison... Bella, je sais que nous n'avons aucun droit légal sur lui mais tu peux me promettre que si Voltero s'en prenait physiquement à Edward, tu me le diras ?

_Seigneur, faites que ça n'en arrive jamais jusqu'à là ! _

- Oui Papa !

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

- Bien joué Masen... On fait intervenir l'éminent médecin pour se protéger...

- Il m'a ramené, c'est tout !

Marcus eut un mauvais rictus et je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner qu'il me plaquait contre le mur.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU AS ETE LEUR RACONTER HEIN ? T'AS ETE JOUE L'ENFANT MARTYR, C'EST CA ?

_- _LACHE MOI !

J'aggrippais ses mains en le repoussant. Il me relâchait, furieux. _Un jour, il allait disparaitre... il aurait terminé de me harceler comme il le faisait ! Un jour... bye bye Marcus ! _

- JE TE PREVIENS MASEN QUE SI J'AI UN SEUL RETOUR EN VILLE A CE SUJET, TU VAS COMPRENDRE TA DOULEUR ! SI TES MENSONGES SUR MON DOS SE PROPAGENT... TU POURRAS FAIRE TES VALISES !

- T'auras pas à attendre ça... je partirai avant...

Je grimpais les escaliers mais il me rattrapait par le col de ma chemise. _Il va finir par me tuer un jour ! _

- Fugue une seule fois, Masen ! Une seule fois et je n'oublierai pas ce que tu viens de me dire ce soir... Ta mère non plus ne l'oubliera pas !

_Ses intentions étaient claires : retourner Elisabeth contre moi ! _

- Je sais pas ce qu'elle te trouve... Ca t'étonne toi, qu'elle ait pas voulu d'enfants avec toi ? Tu vaux rien, Voltero ! Rien ! T'arriveras jamais à la cheville du Sergent ! Tôt ou tard, elle te foutra dehors et ce jour-là, crois-moi bien que je serai le premier à te balancer ton pyjama par la fenêtre ! Tu me donnes envie de gerber !

- Tout ça c'est ta faute, Masen ! Ta putain d'existence de merde a forcé Elisabeth à se consacrer à toi et rien qu'à ta petite personne ! Tu n'es qu'un égoiste, doublé d'une grosse dose d'incapacité à être un homme ! Ta mère comprendra que tu n'es pas le fils digne de ton père ! Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe d'avoir un seul enfant comme toi ce pauvre gars ! Si j'étais lui, j'aurais honte de ce que tu es devenu : un paria rejeté des autres pas foutu de se lier une seule relation POTABLE dans tout Port Angeles ! Personne ne veut de toi ici, Masen !

_J'étais la honte de mon père... Le fils indigne du Sergent Masen ! Voilà à quoi se résumait mon existence... _

- Et maintenant monte t'enfermer dans ta chambre ! Y a bien que là-haut où tu déranges personne !

Je ne sais pas comment je me retrouvais à l'étage. _Jamais je n'avais pu avoir la vie des autres adolescents qui m'entouraient... J'avais attendu 17 ans pour avoir ma première petite-amie. J'avais toujours été en marge... Je m'étais toujours isolé des autres... _Un vibreur attirait mon attention. Bella. _Elle méritait sûrement mieux que moi... _

**«On est rentrés, comment ça va de ton côté ?**

**J'ai passé une super soirée avec toi ! **

**Tiens bon si ça va pas, je suis là ! **

**Je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeuuuuhhh, Bella **

**(Bella qui pète un plomb)**»

Elle était si adorable ma Bella... Si douce et si tendre. J'aurai voulu être dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression qu'être avec elle était le seul objectif de mes journées maintenant.

_«Ca va... J'ai été heureux de passer cette soirée_

_chez tes parents. J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour te serrer dans mes bras_

_Je t'aime ma Bella qui pète un plomb!»_

Quelques échanges de textos plus tard, alors qu'il n'était que 21h20, j'éteignais ma lumière et fermais ma porte de chambre à clé pour dormir.

******

- Non et là je te jure que c'est vrai ! Newton a voulu sortir les cannes à peches qui étaient tout en haut de l'étagère, il était trop petit alors il a mis son pied sur le rayonnage et tout s'est écroulé !

Nous éclations de rire. Emmett était entrain de nous raconter les aventures de Mike Newton à son travail au magasin de sports.

- J'ai cru que j'allais me pisser dessus tellement c'était drôle quand le bocal d'appats s'est ouvert sur sa tête ! Vous l'auriez vu il faisait une de ces têtes !

Bella se tordait de rire. Elle était toute rouge. La plupart des clients du restaurant étaient tournés vers nous mais qu'importe ! _J'avoue que manquer ce diner avec Emmett et Rosalie aurait été dommage ! _Je tapotais le dos de Bella qui pleurait de rire.

- J'imagine le... attends... les bestioles dans ses cheveux qui...

Elle repartait dans une crise de rire en toussant. Elle mettait bien cinq bonnes minutes avant de se calmer.

- Si t'en as d'autres Emmett, n'hésite pas !

Je la ventilais alors que Rosalie lui versait de l'eau. Le serveur nous apportait nos desserts. Le téléphone de Rose sonnait et elle regardait le message. Emmett se penchait vers elle.

- Oh, c'est Jazz !

- Il raconte quoi ?

Rosalie lisait le message :

- Vous auriez pu attendre 15 jours de plus, je serai venu diner avec vous bande de chacals ! Notre docu tourné au lycée a été sélectionné avec deux autres par une chaine de télé privée pour être diffusé ! Papa m'a dit que c'était toi qui avait gardé mes cartons avec mes scénas, est-ce que tu peux me les envoyer par courrier s'il te plait ? J'en ai besoin pour monter un truc ! Picolez peu mais picolez bien ! La bise à la tomate et à son chéri ! Jazz le bourdon Zzzz !

Emmett arquait un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

- Il est con ce gars !

- Putain il est chiant ! Il a éparpillé partout ses cartons et là faut tout lui renvoyer ! C'est pas lui qui paie ça se voit !

- Il en a peut-être vraiment besoin, ajoutait Bella.  
Rosalie soupirait.

- Comme d'habitude ! Faudrait qu'il apprenne à être ordonné ! En plus ce carton il est dans la cave de l'immeuble... Je vais y passer vingt ans et j'ai pas les clés ! Il a qu'à venir les chercher lui-même ! En plus j'en ai trois cartons alors va savoir lequel est le bon !

Elle tapait son message en même temps avant de terminer son dessert.

- On va vous ramener, vous avez cours demain !

Il était déjà 21H45. J'étais entrain d'extirper mon portefeuille quand Emmett me tapait sur la main.

- Pose ça de suite, tu veux ?

- Je compte pas partir sans payer !

- On vous invite !

- Mais...

- Hah hey ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Avise-toi de riposter et je te noie la tête dans le pichet !

Bella s'approchait de moi.

- Ne le touche pas, tu veux ?

Le serveur apportait l'addition et Emmett réglait. _C'était hyper gênant... En plus, on était pas allés bouffer dans un fast-food... Le resto était très classe, j'avais jamais mangé dans un endroit pareil ! T'osais à peine toucher les fourchettes tellement elles brillaient... _

- Voilà ! Et on riposte pas ! En voiture jeunes gens !

- Merci Emmett, merci Rose !

Tous deux nous souriaient et nous ramenaient chez Bella.

Esmé et Carlisle calinaient Karlyne dans le salon.

- Alors les enfants, cette soirée ?

- C'était très bien !

- Tu as aimé, Edward ?

- Oui, c'était parfait Esmé !

- Bien... Maintenant, allez vous coucher ! Vous avez cours demain matin à 8h... Edward, pour respecter la volonté de ton beau-père, nous t'avons préparé la chambre de Jasper...

- Merci mais vous n'auriez pas dû, j'aurai pu dormir sur le canapé, ça suffisait !

Bella serrait mon bras.

- Hors de question, le canapé c'est trop loin de ma chambre !

Carlisle souriait.

- Bella... Tu sais ce dont on a parlé ?

- Oui Papa...

Elle soupirait. _De quoi ils avaient parlé ? _

- Bonne nuit les enfants !

- Merci...

- Oh, Bella...

- Oui ?

- Si jamais tu devais te tromper de porte de chambre ce soir par inadvertance, essaie d'être revenue dans la tienne avant que je monte me préparer demain matin, tu veux ?

_Attends mais je rêve là ? Carlisle vient bien de sortir «ça» à sa fille ?? _Bella avait un large sourire.

- Tu te lèves à quelle heure demain déjà ?

Esmé soupirait en souriant.

- Bella, essaie de respecter la volonté de Marcus...

- Je vais essayer...

_Non, moi j'avais pas envie qu'elle essaie ! _Elle m'accompagnait à la chambre de son frère.

- Je vais prendre ma douche et quand je sors, je vais essayer de pas me tromper de chambre mais je ne te promets rien...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire et me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Applique-toi...

- Promis !

Elle m'embrassait une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans sa salle de bains.

J'enfilais mon pantalon de pyjama et mon tee-shirt et me glissais sous la couette épaisse du lit. Le matelas était vieux et mou mais j'adorais ça ! J'observais la chambre de Jasper. _Alice allait me tuer demain ! _J'attrapais mon portable.

**«Alice, tu vas pas me croire**

**mais je couche dans le lit de Jasper !»**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. _Elle tapait les textos plus vite que son ombre, celle-là ! _

_«QUOI ?? TU COUCHES DANS LE LIT DE JASPER ?»_

C'est bon, demain, on ne la tenait plus !

**«Oui tu sais je dors chez Bella et ses parents me font coucher dans sa chambre.**

**Avant que tu poses la question : la couette est grise, les oreillers blanc, c'est un lit 2 places, les murs sont peints en bleu clair et la moquette est grise aussi ! **

**C'est le bordel total, c'est une chambre de mec !»**

J'anticipais, parce que j'allais avoir un vrai interrogatoire.

_«Tu es fou de me raconter ça alors que j'allais me coucher..._

_raconte-moi tout ! Prends des photos lol !»_

J'allais répondre quand la porte s'ouvrait.

- Oups... Oh mince... J'ai râté ma chambre...

Je me redressais dans les oreillers en voyant Bella en chemise de nuit. _Une nuisette ? Intéressant ! _Et merde... _A trop penser à elle ben y avait autre chose qui réagissait... _

- Tu envoies des messages à qui ?

Elle s'approchait après avoir refermé la porte.

- Alice... Je lui disais que j'étais dans la chambre de ton frère !

- Oulah...

Bella attrapait mon téléphone.

- Je peux ?

J'acquiessais et elle lui répondait.

_« C'est Bella ! Si tu veux demain je te fais un rapport complet sur la chambre_

_de mon frère. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai un nouveau matelas à tester !_

_A demain, bonne nuit ! Bisous !»_

Elle envoyait le texto et poussait la couette pour s'allonger avec moi. Le téléphone vibrait.

**«Bonne nuit les amoureux !»**

Alice était géniale ! Elle avait super bien réagi en sachant pour Bella et moi et elle l'avait complètement adopté ! C'était vraiment top que ma meilleure amie et ma copine s'entendent... _Tellement d'amitiés se brisaient lorsqu'une troisième personne intervenait... _

- T'as vu ? Je me suis bien appliquée à me tromper de chambre...

- Tout à fait, ça mérite une récompense ça !

Je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser. _J'avais toujours envie d'elle... ce qui fait que lorsque sa main qui caressait mon torse descendait plus bas, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. _Elle me souriait, rougissante avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Dans le noir, je la sentais enjamber mon corps et sa féminité se retrouvait sur mon désir. _Putain, tuez moi ! Tuez-moi maintenant dans cette position ! _Les lèvres de ma petite-amie trouvaient les miennes tandis que je posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle ne pouvait ignorer mon envie d'elle... Elle ne pouvait pas et elle ne le faisait pas... _Une adrénaline bien plus puissante que les autres glissaient dans mes veines au moment où son bassin se mettait en mouvements contre le mien. _

- Bella...

Sa bouche frôlait ma joue, causant des frissons dans mon cou.

- Ressens juste... Laisse-toi aller...

Le balancier qu'elle créait contre moi m'envoyait de petites décharges électriques jusqu'à la plante des pieds. _Je ne voulais qu'elle... Je voulais frissonner et ressentir ce qu'on avait vécu dans la douche. _Sa féminité frottait la mienne alors que nos langues se liaient. Un petit gémissement retombait sur ma bouche.

- Edward...

Son murmure m'envoutait, brouillant mon esprit. Elle relevait mon tee-shirt et je sentais sa bouche se poser sur mon buste. _Oh putain ! _Ses mains divines courraient sur mon torse et effleuraient la bosse de mon pantalon. Ses caresses étaient si précises que chaque parcelle en moi explosait. _J'allais finir par mourir sous ses doigts ! _Mon souffle se coupait.

- Be... Bella...

- Ca te plait ?

_Elle ose franchement me poser la question ?_

- O...oui !

- Parfait...  
Je pouvais sentir le sourire dans sa voix mais ce qui retenait mon attention était sa main qui se glissait sous mon pantalon. Sa poigne se serrait sur mon membre en érection et elle entamait des mouvements enhivrants. Ses doigts étaient humides. _Oh putain Seigneur ! Et sa respiration saccadée, ses légers mouvements de bassin..._ J'aurai voulu que ça dure mais je ne pouvais retenir mon explosion lorsque son pouce passait sur l'extrémité de mon désir.

- Bel...

Elle baillonnait ma bouche de ses lèvres et continuait ses caresses alors que j'essayais de reprendre contenance. Sa bouche était partout sur mon visage. Je capturais ses lèvres contre les miennes. _J'adorais cette partie de nous deux... et être dans le noir avait été tellement plus intense... _Elle bougeait sur moi et j'entendais un tiroir s'ouvrir. Quelques instants après, la lampe de chevet s'allumait et elle me nettoyait. _Mon coeur n'allait pas lui survivre ! C'était certain ! _Elle remontait mon pantalon et rabaissait mon tee-shirt. Elle se rallongeait contre moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci ma Bella...

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi...

- Mais et toi, tu...

Des pas dans l'escalier m'interrompaient. J'éteignais en vitesse la lampe et nous recouvrais. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et se refermait alors qu'on feignait le sommeil. Les doigts de Bella traçaient des cercles sur mon torse et ses lèvres se posaient contre mon cou.

- On verra pour moi plus tard... Bonne nuit Edward...

- Bonne nuit mon Amour...

_Mon Amour... C'était la première fois que je l'appelais mon Amour... et visiblement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas... _Je sombrais au pays des rêves qui seraient très doux à n'en pas douter, en serrant son corps tout contre le mien...

**

Bella me déposait devant chez moi en ce jeudi soir. La voiture de Marcus était déjà garée. _Merde, il est déjà là à 16H45 ? Il devait sacrément m'en vouloir parce que j'avais pu aller dormir chez Bella grâce à Elisabeth qui... _ELISABETH ?

Ma mère se tenait sur le palier de la porte, un sourire très faible et visiblement très pâle. Elle avait de larges cernes sous les yeux mais... _Putain ! Maman est rentrée ! _Mon coeur explosait dans mon torse et Bella me souriait en descendant de la volvo. Elisabeth me tendait les bras.

- Maman ! T'es rentrée ?

Elle acquiessait et m'embrassait.

- Ca va ? mais... Tu es déjà sortie ?

- Oui... Le docteur Cullen a accepté de me faire sortir. Il m'a donné des médicaments pour les effets secondaires de la chimio et j'ai pu sortir après deux nuits en observation !

- Et comment tu te sens ?

- Honnêtement, nauséeuse mais c'est normal... Et je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que ce traitement va m'aider dans mon combat alors je peux tout supporter !

_Cette femme était la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie ! _

- Je t'aime mon Trésor ! Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi Maman !


	22. Chapter 22 : Accidents

**Un gros gros merci à vous toutes infiniment !**

_**Toutes vos reviews me font vraiment extrêmement plaisir...**_

**Alors comme j'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews,**

**voilà ce chapitre 22 avec deux jours d'avance!**

**(**_Ben ouais, je viens de finir de le taper... C'est idiot d'attendre, non ??__**)**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez...**_

_*****_

_**Prochain chapitre mercredi.  
Je vous embrasse,**_

_**prenez soin de vous surtout !**_

_**tiftouff19.**_

* * *

**Point de vue de **Bella.

Génial ! Deux heures de sport pour terminer la journée après trois contrôles, dont deux surprises ! _Youpi, je saute de joie ! _Bon... Je vais pas faire ma mauvaise tête, Edward a sport avec moi ! Il m'attendait devant le bâtiment avec son sac, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur contre lequel nous avions échangé notre premier baiser. _Ca avait beau être il y a presque deux mois, j'en avais encore des palpitations ! _

Je le rejoignais en essayant de paraître détendue mais il me faisait toujours le même effet ! Il me tendait la main.

- Salut...

- Hey... Impatient d'aller en sport ? Tu es en avance !

- J'avais surtout impatience de te retrouver...

_Touché... coulé ! _Je me rapprochais de lui, passant ma main libre autour de sa taille.

- Ah bon ?

Il acquiessait dans un sourire avant de regarder par-dessus ma tête et se pencher pour m'embrasser. _On évitait un maximum d'être vus par les autres... Les commentaires en arrière plan étaient parfois durs et je ne comptais plus les fois où des mecs venaient me demander si j'étais «aussi chaude que les autres le racontent»... _Il était plus que difficile de contenir Edward dans ces moments-là ! Il avait failli se battre la première fois contre deux abrutis de terminale et il avait fallu toute la poigne de Ben pour le retenir.

- On y va ?

_Ah ouais... les cours ! Le sport... brrrr ! _Je gémissais, appuyant ma tête contre son torse.

- J'ai pas envie...

- Deux heures ma Bella et c'est le week-end et ce soir c'est à nous !

Ca, ça me plaisait parce que depuis qu'Elisabeth était revenue de l'hopital, Edward et moi n'avions pas eu un seul week-end séparés ! J'allais l'aider lui et sa mère le samedi dans ses tâches quotidiennes comme le ménage, le repassage... et le dimanche, Edward travaillait toujours chez moi ! _Et puis ce soir, je dormais chez lui ! Il m'avait invité au cinéma !_

Nous arrivions devant les vestiaires et j'entrais dans celui des filles. Les conversations se taisaient et elles se tournaient vers moi. Je rejoignais Alice et Angela qui étaient déjà en tenue. Alice sifflotait tranquillement en repliant avec soin ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?

- Toujours la même chose... Et bidule a dit ceci, et truc a dit ça !

- Elles peuvent pas se taire ?

- Ah si regarde, c'est ce qu'elles font là !

Alice leur jettait un regard noir et peu à peu, les discussions reprenaient. _Je sentais malgré tout des yeux braqués sur moi régulièrement et je détestais ça ! Si elles étaient attentives, demain tout le bahut saurait que je portais une culotte blanche en coton avec des petites formes oranges et bleues dessus ! _

Je nouais mes cheveux et entrais dans le gymnase. Quelques élèves étaient déjà regroupés un peu partout. Edward et Ben arrivaient en même temps que nous et nous rejoignaient. Mon petit-ami s'asseyait sur les matelas entassés et m'aidait à y grimper. Angela et Ben s'installaient au sol tandis qu'Alice, avec la grâce et la souplesse d'un chat, grimpait sur la poutre. _J'aurai aimé être aussi agile qu'elle ! _Je la regardais avancer d'un pas gracieux le long de la poutre pour revenir. _Elle était dans son monde, elle ne s'ennuyait pas... _

- Bon ! Groupe 1 et 6, vous allez au Volley avec Monsieur Mernot ! Groupe 2 et 5, basket avec moi ! Groupe 3 et 4, accrosport avec moi aussi !

Edward descendait des matelas et m'aidait pendant que la prof actionnait le levier pour faire descendre les paniers. _Basket en salle... youpi ! _Alice et Angela qui étaient toutes les deux dans le groupe 3 s'étiraient déjà. Ben avait volley et Edward et moi basket.

J'étais pas gâtée dans mon équipe : Irina, Lauren, Jessica... Edward n'était pas mieux loti, il était tombé dans l'équipe de Tanya... J'enfilais mon horrible chasuble orange puant et rejoignais Edward qui avait passé le sien bleu.

- Essaie de pas rester sous le panier quand tu enverras le ballon... me chariait-il.

- Ah ha ! Très drôle Masen ! Je suis morte de rire !

Il déposait un baiser sur ma joue, me faisant frissonner.

- C'est juste que je veux te garder entière, mon Amour !

- Trop aimable ! Allez... Va faire ton échauffement avec Tanya, va !

Edward faisait semblant de se mettre deux doigts dans la bouche pour vomir et j'éclatais de rire. Au moment où je me retournais, je voyais Irina et Lauren qui me fixaient. Je me détournais pour aller chercher un ballon. _Elles sont bizarres ces filles... _

*****

_C'que je suis maladroite aujourd'hui c'est pas possible ! _J'ai pas arrêté de foncer dans d'autres élèves. Pendant l'échauffement, j'ai même réussi à m'emmêler les pieds et à buter contre quelque chose. Heureusement qu'Edward, qui était juste derrière moi à ce moment-là, m'avait empêché de tomber... _Mon héros ! _

Le match avait débuté depuis dix minutes. _Personne de mon équipe ne voulait me passer la balle et franchement, je ne m'en plaignais pas !_

- MADEMOISELLE CULLEN ! SI VOUS NE TOUCHEZ PAS CE BALLON D'ICI CINQ MINUTES, C'EST MOINS DIX POINTS SUR LA NOTE FINALE ! ACTIVEZ-VOUS UN PEU !

_Forcément !! Ce qui me convenait à moi ne plaisait pas à notre prof ! _

J'avais beau tenter des appels, personne ne me l'envoyait. Il faut dire que Tanya m'empêchait tout mouvement au marquage. Le fils Newton se décidait enfin à m'envoyer le ballon mais au moment où j'allais l'attraper, je ressentais une grosse brûlure sous le bras. Le temps que je réagisse, Tanya était partie dribbler Jessica. _Merde ! Mais elle m'a griffé cette conne ! _

Comme elle ne se retournait pas, je mettais ça sur le compte de l'élan...

- MADEMOISELLE CULLEN, ARRETEZ DE VOUS EXAMINER ! JE SAIS QUE VOTRE PERE EST MEDECIN MAIS QUAND MEME ! ALLEZ ! BOUGEZ-VOUS !

_Roh la barbe ! C'est pas possible d'être une prof aussi tyrannique ! Elle était plus sévère que l'autre prof de sport... Au moins lui, il avait compris que faire du sport au lycée était juste pour évacuer du stress des cours, et pas pour stresser encore plus ! _

- Bon, l'équipe des chassubles orange là ! Passez-moi ce putain de ballon à Miss Cullen qu'elle puisse avoir la moyenne une fois dans sa vie en sport !

La moitié de l'équipe ricanait et je voyais Edward froncer les sourcils.

- ELLE LE VEUT LE BALLON ? TIENS !

La voix criarde d'Irina résonnait dans mon dos juste avant que je ne sente un énorme projectile me frapper contre la tête...

_WOOOOOOW ! MAIS CA FAIT MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !_

- BELLA !

Je peinais à lever les yeux vers l'homme qui m'appelait. _Ca tourne putain ! _Je sentais une énorme douleur derrière mon crâne et c'était vraiment douloureux...

_- _Bella, ma puce... Ca va ? Assis-toi... ça va ?

Edward... Je sentais qu'on m'asseyait au sol. Ce qui prédominait surtout était l'atroce lancement derrière ma tête.

- Miss Cullen, vous allez bien ?  
Je ressentais une main légère mais ferme passer derrière ma tête. La caresse était agréable.

- Monsieur Masen, il y a une poche de glace dans le vestiaire des professeurs... Allez la chercher ! Ca va Isabella ?

_Oh oui, je pète la forme ! Ca se voit d'ailleurs, non ?_ Edward revenait en courant avec la poche de glace et s'agenouillait devant moi. _Et cette horrible douleur qui me lançait en permanence là ! Punaise ! _

- Bella... Dis quelque chose !

- PUTAIN MAIS CA FAIT MAL !

Le rire d'Edward résonnait à mes oreilles.

- Pas si fort, Edward...

Ma voix me paraissait gémissement et je sentais sa main attraper la mienne.

- Ca va, elle va bien !

- Qu'est-ce qui... s'est passé ?

- Vous avez pris le ballon de basket derrière la tête Miss Cullen... Miss Denali a voulu vous l'envoyer mais vous n'avez pas été assez rapide pour vous tourner et l'attraper ! Quand je vous dis qu'il faut s'activer sur un terrain, c'est pas pour la beauté de la parole !

_Le ballon de basket ! Cette conne m'a lancé le ballon de basket sur la tête ! _

- Oh Isabella, je suis _vraiment _désolée ! C'était un tragique accident, vraiment !

_Quand j'aurai découpé toutes les ficelles de tes strings, tu feras moins la maligne, connasse ! _- Ca va ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ?

Tout dans sa voix suintait la moquerie ! _J'en pouvais plus de cette fille ! _Elle allait pas gagner !

- Non rassure-toi, tu ne m'as pas encore tué, Irina !

La voix de Jessica se faisait entendre en un murmure :

- Merde, t'as râté ton coup !

On me tirait vers le haut et je réalisais que mon prof me remettait debout.

- Allez miss Cullen ! Vous avez la tête dure ! On y retourne ?

_Non, on y retourne certainement pas non ! Je ferai plus sport avec ces... ces filles ! _

- Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie Madame...

- Très bien mais je serai obligée de vous noter absents sur la feuille de résultats !

Edward se penchait vers moi et me soulevait dans ses bras pour m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Je m'accrochais à son chasuble.

- Ca va Bella ?

- Ouais... Je crois... Tu peux me reposer...

- Han han ! Hors de question ! Pour que t'ailles te crasher dans un arbre ? Sûrement pas !

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

L'infirmière scolaire avait ordonné à Bella de s'allonger et de maintenir une poche de glaces. Elle lui avait aussi donné un cachet et j'étais resté auprès d'elle dans l'annexe de l'infirmerie plongée dans la pénombre, là où deux lits étaient installés. Bella gémissait faiblement en bougeant la poche.

- Tu veux pas qu'ils appellent ton père pour qu'il vienne te chercher ?

- Non c'est bon...

J'attrapais sa main. _Elle m'avait fichu une de ces trouilles ! Ca l'avait complètement sonné ! _

- Attends que je sois remise... Qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! Elle va morfler cette garce ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Elle va le bouffer le plat, et même la céramique avec, moi je te le dis !

Elle était remontée et à vrai dire je l'étais aussi. Irina et sa bande n'avaient pas arrêté de chercher Bella pendant tout l'échauffement, la bousculant, laissant trainer «nonchalamment» un pied... _mais là pour l'instant, ma Bella avait sa tête cabossée et elle ne marcherait pas droit avant ce soir ! _

- Je sais Bella mais par pitié, calme-toi au moins pour récupérer... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mais je t'assure que froid, ça n'a pas vraiment de goût...

Elle soupirait en attirant mon bras contre sa poitrine.

- Je te déteste d'être aussi raisonnable en ce moment !

Je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- Aller chercher mes affaires dans le vestiaire s'il te plait et... ah oui tiens, un petit bisou !

Elle tendait ses lèvres dans le vide. _Cette fille est givrée ! _Je me levais pour me pencher vers elle et gouter cette bouche tentatrice.

- T'es dingue, tu le sais ça ?

- HEH ! Je suis blessée, Masen ! Encore un bisou...

J'attrapais de nouveau ses lèvres et sentais sa langue taquiner ma bouche. J'approfondissais le baiser, m'enhivrant de la délicieuse saveur de notre amour, quand l'infirmière ouvrait brutalement la porte.

- Monsieur Masen, ce n'est pas un endroit pour ce genre de choses, retournez en cours !

- Oui Miss Fresnier !

_Vieille frustrée tiens ! _Je retournais aux vestiaires et croisais Irina dans la salle.

- Alors, elle s'est remise ta «puce» ? J'espère que je ne te l'ai pas trop abîmé !

_J'avais envie de lui faire avaler le ballon à elle ! _

- Elle va très bien, merci !

- Tu pourrais mieux choisir tes fréquentations, Masen ! Sortir avec cette «chose»... alors que ma soeur est dingue de toi... Je sais pas comment elle fait cela dit ! Mais au moins, ça aurait eu l'avantage de rattraper ton côté associal... Là, tu t'enfonces avec elle !

_Trop c'est trop ! Elle n'avait pas à bafouer Bella comme ça ! Jamais, même avec la meilleure volonté, elles n'arriveraient à être aussi bien que ma copine ! _

- Irina ? Ferme-la ! Ah oui... et de la part de Bella : va te faire foutre !

_Et voilà ! C'était dit et c'était sorti du coeur ! J'en aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle l'avait fait exprès de lui envoyer le ballon dessus ! _

Angela s'était chargée de ranger et de ramener les affaires de Bella. Je me changeais rapidement pour ramener Bella. Elle était habillée quand j'arrivais. Je la raccompagnais chez elle, où nous trouvions Esmé et Rosalie dans le salon, avec Karlyne. Carlisle entrainait Bella dans son bureau pour l'examiner. Esmé m'offrait un verre de jus d'orange pendant que j'attendais.

- Ca va c'est rien ! Elle aura juste une jolie bosse !

- Tu veux quand même aller au cinéma ce soir ou tu veux rester chez toi ?

- Cinéma !

- Je vais te donner des cachets pour les maux de tête. Si tu as le moindre vertige, je viendrai te chercher et on ira passer un scanner demain matin pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de lésions quelconques !

Carlisle lui donnait une plaquette de médicaments et elle montait chercher son sac.

- Amusez-vous bien ce soir !

- Jasper arrive quand ?

- Pas avant demain soir ! Il sera là après le dîner, tu as le temps pour rentrer !

- Je voudrais aider Mrs Masen demain dans la journée...

- Il n'a pas prévu d'arriver avant 22h de toute façon !

_Je savais que Bella avait une très forte relation avec ses frères et soeurs. Elle adorait Jasper et il le lui rendait bien. _

******

- Votre séance est à quelle heure ?

- 21h15 !

- Vous allez voir quoi ?

- Sherlock Holmes ! On sera pas rentrés avant minuit, tu t'inquiètes pas maman ! J'ai mes clés !

Elisabeth acquiessait alors qu'elle nous servait nos assiettes de blanc de poulet au citron, avec du riz non assaisonné. Elle avait déposé sur la table sel et beurre si on en voulait. Son régime lui interdisait le sel pour éviter des gonflements trop importants avec son traitement. _J'essayais au maximum de ne pas trop manger devant elle, pour ne pas lui rendre la tâche trop difficile. Et j'étais fier de voir que Bella faisait aussi de son mieux quand elle dinait chez nous ! _Evidemment, il y avait le rabat-joie de service qui ne faisait aucun effort.

_- _C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce blanc de poulet au citron !

_- _Je fais ce que je peux Marcus pour que ça ait du goût !

_- _Tu aurais pu m'en préparer une tranche à part !

Il lançait sa fourchette sur la table. _J'avais envie de le claquer ! Et Bella soupirait à côté de moi !_

- C'est sûrement difficile pour votre épouse de...

_- _Oui ça va ! Je connais le refrain ! Merci Miss Cullen !

Bella se servait à boire et refermait la bouteille.

- Il me semble que la moindre des corrections lorsque l'on est accueillis chez des gens est de leur servir à boire quand on en prend pour soi !

_Oulaaaaaah ! Il allait pas me faire chier longtemps ! _

- Excusez-moi mon Révérand, j'ignorais que vous vouliez boire !

Marcus eut un mauvais rictus.

- C'est ça !

Bella soupirait, attrapait la bouteille et remplissait son verre à ras bord.

- Santé, mon Révérand !

_J'avais franchement envie de rigoler... _Marcus grommelait dans sa barbe.

- Petite inpertinente...

- T'as dit quoi là ?

_Il se prenait vraiment pour un être supérieur ! _

- Edward ! Marcus ! Commencez pas !

- Edward... Ta mère a raison !

La main de Bella sur mon bras me calmait. _Il devenait de plus en plus insupportable chaque jour ! Il était irrespectueux et totalement malpoli vis-à-vis de Bella ! Il traitait ma mère comme si tout allait bien... quant à son comportement avec moi, aucune amélioration ! _

- Vous devriez vous dépêcher les enfants si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard à votre séance...

- Bonne idée Maman !

Bella mettait nos assiettes dans l'évier et après avoir passé nos blousons, je claquais la porte d'entrée.

Dans la voiture, Bella semblait calme.

- Ca va ta tête ?

- Oui, t'en fais pas !

- Je suis désolé pour Marcus !

- Arrête Edward ! Tu vas pas t'excuser pour ce type, si ?

- Il est vraiment odieux ! Je le déteste ! Il n'a pas à te parler comme ça ! Tu vas penser quoi de nous après ça ?

- Mais arrête bon sang ! T'es pas responsable de son caractère de chien ! Ce type ne me fait pas peur et il n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Alors arrête de t'excuser pour lui ! Parce que je te jure que ça m'énerve ! Toutes les erreurs humaines ne sont pas de ta faute, merde ! Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça !

_Et voilà... On se disputait ! Il réussissait son coup ce gros con ! Il nous faisait nous engueuler ! Il n'attendait que ça de son côté ! _

Je me garais à quelques rues du cinéma en silence. _J'étais vraiment con ! Je m'excusais de l'attitude de Marcus... J'entrais dans ce qu'il voulait : me séparer de Bella ! Dès qu'il pouvait nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, nous empêcher de nous voir, il le faisait ! Il ne devait pas m'atteindre par elle ! _Je devais m'excuser. Bella faisait beaucoup pour moi et je la décevais...

Je la rejoignais à sa portière et la fermais quand elle fut sortie.

- Pardon Bella... Je suis un idiot !

Elle me tournait le dos et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Oui ! Un énorme idiot !

- Enorme me parait encore trop faible...

Je voyais un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et elle se retournait pour me faire face. _Je savais à ses yeux pétillants qu'elle me pardonnait... Je ne la méritais définitivement pas ! _

Je l'attirais à moi et ses bras entouraient ma taille. Je l'embrassais.

- Tu m'excuses ?

- J'y ai été un peu fort aussi, Edward !

Elle m'embrassait à son tour.

- On dirait bien qu'on vient de connaître notre première dispute !

J'attrapais de nouveau ses lèvres, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche. Notre baiser était lent et sensuel et nos langues se caressaient avec douceur.

Nous entrions dans la salle alors que les pubs sur l'écran géant se terminaient, laissant place au film. _C'était nettement moins effrayant pour ma Bella que la dernière fois, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se blottir contre moi et très honnêtement, j'adorais ça ! _Regarder son visage s'animer pendant le film, ses sourcils se froncer, sa bouche s'entrouvrir sous la surprise du scénario... était tout aussi intéressant que la bande projetée !

Les lumières se rallumaient deux heures plus tard et Bella s'étirait.

- Ouais ben si tu veux mon avis, ça sent la suite ! Avec Moriatti...

- Ouais, je crois que c'est prévu d'ailleurs !

Il était 23h40 quand on sortait du ciné, main dans la main. Je nous dirigeais vers un pub pour boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer. On regardait les hommes regroupés autour de l'écran télé, suivant les résumés des matchs de baseball. Ils hurlaient, applaudissaient ou râlaient. Dehors, le vent soufflait. Il faisait frais. Bella grelottait en se rapprochant de moi.

- Vivement qu'on soit rentrés !

- Viens là !

Je l'attirais dans mes bras pour réchauffer son corps froid jusqu'à la voiture, où je mettais le chauffage à fond. La maison était silencieuse à notre retour.

Nous grimpions discrètement les marches avant de nous enfermer dans ma chambre. Bella se changeait dans la salle de bain et me rejoignait en nuisette. _Comment est-ce que vous voulez que je reste calme quand elle s'allonge à moitié sur moi avec une telle tenue ?! _

- Merci Edward pour la sortie...

- C'était un plaisir !

Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et elle caressait les miennes du bout des doigts. Nous échangions un nouveau baiser avant de nous allonger confortablement. Je rabattais la couette sur nos deux corps. Dans le silence de la nuit, et éclairés par la pleine lune qui transperçait ma fenêtre, j'admirais sa présence auprès de moi. _J'avais l'impression que chaque nuit sans elle était une nuit de perdue depuis que j'avais dormi chez elle lorsque ma mère était hospitalisée... _

Nos corps étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser sa peau encore et encore. Je ne voyais que ses yeux et ne sentais que sa délicieuse odeur florale. Il n'y avait entre nous que des baisers et des caresses mais c'était suffisant. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de me regarder en souriant. _Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans elle... Ma vie était tellement triste quand nous n'étions pas ensemble ! _

Je caressais son bras dénudé du bout des doigts. Elle gémissait contre moi.

- Humm... Ca fait du bien...

- Tu aimes ?

Elle acquiessait, cachant son visage contre mon cou.

- Je pourrais m'endormir...

J'embrassais son front.

- Dors ma Bella, repose-toi...

Elle embrassait mon cou.

- Je t'aime...  
Sa voix était déjà faible.

- Moi aussi... bonne nuit ma chérie...

- B'nuit...

Elle se repositionnait contre moi, entourant ma taille de son bras gauche et calant sa tête sur mon torse. Je continuais à frôler son dos du bout des doigts afin de l'endormir. _Une chose est sûre : j'aurai beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! _

******

- Edward !

_Non putain... encore deux minutes je viens à peine de me coucher..._

- Edward !!

- Hmmm ?

- Réveille-toi bébé !

- Non Bella... Reviens te coucher...

- Edward ! Deux pneus de ta voiture ont été crevé et la portière a été rayé !

_QUOI??_

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Elisabeth et Marcus.

- Edward, lève-toi ! Ta voiture a été vandalisé !

- Putain ! Mais quand ?

- Cette nuit sûrement !

J'enfilais mon jeans rapidement et un polo pour descendre. _Putain de merde mais c'est pas possible ! _Le pneu droit avant et le gauche arrière étaient lascérés d'une large entaille très profonde. _Impossible de rouler avec cette merde ! PUTAIN ! _Sur les deux portières droites, il y avait deux longs traits qui se croisaient. _Putain mais c'est pas possible ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

En aidant Elisabeth ce matin à ouvrir les volets, j'avais remarqué les deux rayures sur la portière de la voiture d'Edward. J'étais sortie pour découvrir avec stupeur l'état de la voiture de mon compagnon... _Impossible de rouler avec deux pneus creuvés aussi profonds..._

Edward faisait le tour de sa voiture, ébété. Ses deux mains étaient aggripées dans ses cheveux et il soupirait. Elisabeth inspectait la rayure, les larmes aux yeux. Marcus restait en retrait, étrangement silencieux. Edward ne disait plus rien jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'écarquillent.

- Putain ! Le phare arrière aussi !

- Ca t'apprendra à pas la rentrer au garage aussi !

_Marcus avait prononcé la phrase de trop, je le voyais au regard d'Edward. _

- PUTAIN MAIS FERME LA ! Y A QU'UNE PLACE AU GARAGE ET T'Y AS MIS TA CAISSE !

- T'as dû mal refermer le port...

- TAIS TOI ! C'EST PAS TA PUTAIN DE CLE DANS LE PORTAIL QUI AURAIT PU LES EMPECHER DE PASSER !

Edward avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approchais de lui pour essayer de le calmer mais il était désespéré.

- Regarde-moi ça... Faut changer les deux pneus... Et là... Putain !

- Edward...

- PUTAIN DE CONS ! MAIS POURQUOI ILS ONT FAIT CA ? POURQUOI CA TOMBE TOUJOURS SUR MOI ?

Elisabeth inspectait la voiture sauf Marcus. _Il était bien trop calme et souriant... Si je m'étais fiée à mon instinct, j'aurai pu l'accuser de cet acte... Surtout que je n'avais rien entendu et à mon avis, si quelqu'un était rentré, j'aurai entendu au moins quelqu'un ouvrir ou sauter le portail ! _

- Comment je vais faire ?

- Edward... Viens... C'est pas grave... On va appeler Rosalie, elle va t'arranger ça...

- Vous pourriez l'appeler, Isabella ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle travaille aujourd'hui !

Edward était parti s'asseoir sur les trois petites marches alors que je rentrais dans la cuisine. Elisabeth me tendait le téléphone et j'appelais ma soeur. Je rejoignais Edward dehors. _Il était furieux et malheureux ! _

- Rosalie va venir...

Il expirait et posait sa main sur mon genou.

- Merci Bella...

J'entourais ses épaules de mon bras pour essayer de le masser et le détendre.

- Qui c'est qui a pu faire ça ?

- J'en sais rien, Edward...

- T'as entendu quelque chose toi ?

- Non, rien du tout... A part que tu ronflais mais sinon rien...

Ma tentative pour lui faire penser à autre chose fonctionnait un peu et il m'embrassait légèrement avant de se relever pour retourner à sa voiture. Il appuyait ses bras contre la portière. Je me levais pour le rejoindre, entourant sa taille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Rosalie va s'en occuper !

- Je sais... C'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- Ca va être pour la payer...

- T'en fais pas pour ça... Tu la paieras en plusieurs fois ! Elle a confiance en toi. T'en fais pas pour ça !

Sa main passait sur les miennes posées contre son ventre. Il tremblait.

- Merci...

La dépanneuse de Rose se garait cinq minutes plus tard. _Elle avait été rapide... _Elle descendait de son camion. Même en tenue de mécano, elle était la grâce incarnée.

- Salut Edward... Salut chérie !

- Salut...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- La voiture a été saccagé !

Elle allait inspecter le véhicule. Elle passait ses doigts dans les pneus creuvés.

- L'entaille est vraiment profonde. Ils sont foutus ! Faut les changer tous les deux. On peut sûrement recouvrir les rayures avec de la peinture. Faut changer le phare et l'ampoule !

Edward inspectait une nouvelle fois avec ma soeur alors qu'Elisabeth et Marcus sortaient.

- Tu peux faire ça en combien de temps...

- Attends, laisse-moi appeler au garage et je te dis ça !

Rose passait un coup de fil et quelques secondes plus tard, raccrochait.

- On a pas les pneus pour ta voiture, il faut qu'on les fasse venir. Jared les a commandé immédiatement. On les aura mardi... Je dirai mercredi ou jeudi ! On fera le reste en attendant...

Elisabeth la remerciait mais Marcus avait un mauvais rictus.

- Un garage qui n'a pas des pneus ? Ceci dit, on peut vous pardonner... Ce doit être dur de gérer ça pour une femme, non ?

- Vous êtes à Port Angeles ici ! Pas dans une grosse filiale de garagistes à Washington !

Son ton était froid et sec. _Elle n'avait pas digéré les caractères injurieux que Marcus avait tenu à son encontre et celle d'Emmett pour leur mariage. C'est que Rose a la rancune tenace !_

Elle embarquait la voiture et nous passions la journée chez Edward. Heureusement pour nous, Marcus partait à l'église. Elisabeth avait voulu le suivre, pour sortir un peu. Edward allumait la radio de sa chambre et je m'allongeais en travers le matelas. Il s'affalait à côté de moi, totalement avachi. Il attrapait ma main à côté de la sienne.

- Tu sais quoi ? Pendant dix minutes, j'ai pensé que c'était Marcus qui avait fait ça...

_Ah tiens... J'étais pas la seule..._

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il fixait son plafond.

- J'sais pas... Déjà, on a rien entendu et puis j'ai trouvé qu'il jubilait un peu trop et était un peu trop serein... D'habitude il aurait cherché à m'enfoncer... Là, il m'a à peine saoulé ! C'est pas normal...

- C'est vrai qu'en voyant l'état de ta voiture, j'aurai imaginé qu'il aurait été plus chiant que ça...

- Ouais...

- Tu comptes le prouver comment ?

- C'est impossible... Mais bon...

- Tu vas faire marcher l'assurance de toute façon ?

- Faut que je vois avec ma mère, j'y connais rien mais sûrement ! Ca me saoule tout ça...

Je me redressais sur un coude pour l'embrasser. _J'avais une petite idée pour le détendre... et visiblement, il la partageait. _Sa main attrapait ma nuque alors que sa langue se glissait contre la mienne. Je caressais son torse habillé, alors que sa main sous mon corps effleurait mon dos. Ma bouche glissait sur sa mâchoire et son cou et je déboutonnais le haut de son polo pour embrasser et suçoter ses clavicules. J'enjambais son corps et m'installais à califourchon au niveau de ses cuisses. Nos lèvres se retrouvaient alors que ses mains passaient sous ma chemise qu'en fait, je lui avais emprunté ce matin en me levant.

Ses paumes causaient des frissons à ma peau, allant se poser sur ma poitrine. _J'avais envie d'aller un peu plus loin aujourd'hui... de lui procurer ce plaisir que tous les hommes aiment... _Nos hanches bougeaient, créant une délicieuse friction entre nous. _Il me désirait. Je m'étonnais toujours de la fabuleuse sensation que cela induisait en moi ! _Je lui retirais son pull et le lançais dans la pièce. Bientôt, je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge. _Il n'y avait plus de gène entre nous à ce niveau-là... _Je déposais des baisers humides sur son buste, traçant un sillon jusqu'à son nombril. _J'avais besoin de son approbation... _

- Bella...

La main d'Edward se posait sur ma joue, me forçant à le regarder. _Il rougissait légèrement. Il avait toujours beaucoup de pudeur et je ne voulais pas le brusquer._

- Ca va te faire du bien... Tu veux essayer ?

Je déboutonnais son jeans au rythme de mes paroles et il fermait les yeux, acquiessant. Ses mains tremblaient sur mes bras. J'embrassais sa paume et dégageais son pantalon puis son boxer, libérant son érection. Je le regardais avant d'embrasser son sexe chastement une première fois. _Edward frissonnait. _Ses mains serraient le drap sous lui alors que je passais ma langue lentement sur lui. _Seigneur... Il était tellement doux ! _

Je relevais le regard vers Edward pour voir ses yeux entrouverts et ses poings serrés. J'effectuais des mouvements de va-et-viens sur lui de ma main, avant de le prendre une première fois dans ma bouche...

- Oaho... Bella...

J'enroulais ma langue autour de sa virilité et l'aspirais dans ma bouche petit à petit. Les hanches de mon petit-ami bougeaient faiblement. _Il essayait de garder le contrôle, je le sentais... _Son sexe durcissait encore plus entre mes lèvres et je me délectais de sa saveur, une coulée de désir descendant entre mes cuisses. J'accélérais le mouvement, maintenant la base de son sexe dans ma main droite alors que ma langue flattait sa longueur, terminant sur son extrémité. Je goûtais un peu de son liquide pré-éjaculatoire. _J'avais du mal à contenir mon désir et à ne pas gémir ce bonheur qui me parcourait... _Ses membres se tendaient et son corps s'arquait. _Bon dieu... J'aurai aimé lui faire ça tout le temps tant il était beau, abandonné dans ses sensations, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. _Il se relevait brutalement alors que je le sentais gonfler dans ma bouche, me relevant de ma position entre ses jambes.

- Bella... Att... OUI !

Je continuais à le caresser de ma main, alors qu'il se déversait, criant son plaisir. Mes parois intimes se serraient à cette vue. _C'était presque aussi bon de le voir dans sa jouissance que de jouir moi-même ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il était possible de prendre autant de plaisir. _La bouche et la langue de Bella sur moi... ses mains... C'était incroyable ! Si chaud et si doux... tellement agréable que j'étais venu rapidement... _L'idée qu'elle me garde dans sa bouche alors que j'éjaculais me dérangeait un peu... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je voulais la «salir» ou que sais-je encore... _Ce qu'elle avait fait était déjà impressionnant et même si j'étais décidé à lui rendre la pareille, je n'étais pas certain de savoir comment m'y prendre ! _

Je connaissais bien son corps maintenant. Je savais ce qui lui procurait du plaisir. _Mais là, c'était si différent... _Je l'embrassais langoureusement, haletant. Elle m'aidait à me nettoyer ensuite avec des kleenex et je décidais de lui confier mes craintes. _Elle savait mon inexpérience... _Je la renversais sur le dos et elle ne retenait pas un petit cri de surprise. Ses mains caressaient mon visage lentement avec un large sourire rougissant.

- Bella... Dis-moi juste comment... ce que je dois faire...

- Tu veux vraiment essayer ?

- Oui... Aide-moi...

- D'accord... Je vais juste te dire une chose : fais comme tu le sens... à ton rythme... et... détends-toi... Je suis sûre que ça sera très bien... Et si je dois "imager" mon conseil... Fais comme pour une glace par exemple...

J'embrassais sa poitrine, libérant ses seins de leur soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. J'attrapais son sein dans ma bouche timidement, y déposant des baisers humides comme elle l'avait fait sur mon buste. Ses doigts glissaient dans mes cheveux, les serrant fermement. Sa respiration se saccadait alors que je descendais sur son ventre, humidifiant son corps de ma langue. Je réalisais que je tremblais en dézippant son pantalon pour le faire glisser en bas. Bella attrapait mes mains pour les poser sur l'élastique de son string et ensemble, nous le descendions.

Je décidais alors de me laisser aller et d'essayer... _de forcer ma nature ! _J'embrassais ses cuisses, mes doigts les frôlant légèrement. Le corps de Bella se tendait alors que je caressais son bas-ventre, jusqu'à laisser mes doigts effleurer son sexe... _Je ne m'en lassais pas... Je redevenais dur rien qu'à la voir nue... _Je la caressais plus longuement, ressentant la chaleur qui m'était désormais familière, de son désir qui coulait entre ses cuisses. Je me penchais pour déposer de petits baisers sur sa peau et son nombril avant de laisser ma bouche dériver sur sa féminité... _Je fermais les yeux, savourant simplement ce que je rencontrais. _Je me laissais porter par les recoins de sa peau intime, enhivré par son odeur. Ma langue allait alors timidement goûter son sexe. _C'était tellement... frissonnant... _Mon coeur semblait exploser dans ma poitrine quand je l'entendais gémir et soupirer, et ma virilité frémissait de bonheur. Ma langue découvrait chaque repli, chaque saveur... _J'en tremblais tellement c'était agréable pour moi de lui rendre ce qu'elle venait de me donner. _Je rencontrais son point de désir et le contournais avant de le titiller du bout de ma langue.

- Edward ! Continue ! S'il te plaît ! Ouii... Oh juste là ! Ouii !

Ses ongles se plantaient dans mon crâne alors que je goûtais pleinement son désir qui coulait. _Je laissais mes mains courir un peu partout sur son corps... je me sentais un peu idiot à pas savoir quoi en faire ! Mais je découvrais le bonheur de procurer une sorte de plaisir à ma compagne..._

- Edwaard... Edwaaard !

Dans un dernier cri, son corps se cambrait et elle haletait, retombant dans le matelas... Elle ne cessait de prononcer mon prénom et j'admirais sa poitrine se soulever vivement, faisant vivre ses seins sous ce plaisir... Je voulais me contenir en cet instant mais j'étais submergé par un nouvel orgasme. _Je venais de nouveau, sans qu'elle m'ait touché..._ La main de Bella, tremblante_, _glissait alors à mon sexeet elle le caressait lentement,décuplant mes sensations, pas le moins offensée de cette "éjaculation imprévue"_... C'était comme si j'allais exploser... Mon coeur n'arrêtait plus de s'affoler et j'avais la sensation folle d'être écrasé complètement par ce plaisir... _Nous échangions un baiser inégal mais passionné... Ses doigts caressaient ma nuque et je laissais courir ma paume sur ses courbes.

- Merci Edward...

Je dégageais une des mèches de ses cheveux collée à son front par la sueur et elle souriait. _Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ni comment lui exprimer toute la gratitude que je ressentais... Les sensations avaient été extraordinaires... _

- Je t'aime, Bella... Je pensais pas que c'était possible d'aimer comme ça et d'avoir envie de découvrir toutes ces choses avec toi qui...

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots. Elle posait son index sur ma bouche.

- La découverte est réciproque... J'ai connu tout ça mais c'était si différent... Et c'est encore plus agréable avec toi...

_Je savais que j'avais été maladroit sûrement et très peu coordonné dans mes mouvements mais... peut-être que plus tard..._

- Tu as été très bien Edward... Ne te pose pas trop de questions...

- J'aurai peut-être dû...

- Shhh... Tu essayeras la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

_Mon coeur s'emballait déjà cette perspective... _

******

Nous passions le reste de notre week-end ensemble, à nous câliner. _Il m'était si facile d'oublier toutes ces merdes dans ses bras... _Le dimanche, j'avais déjeuné avec toute sa famille. Jasper était revenu et j'avais l'impression d'être au centre d'une vraie famille... Rosalie m'avait dit qu'elle avait passé une couche de peinture sur ma voiture et que ça avait atténué un peu les rayures. _Cette histoire me tracassait, j'en avais pas dormi la nuit dernière... L'idée que Marcus pourrait être derrière tout ça me faisait flipper... J'ignorais franchement s'il en était capable ou bien si cet acte de vandalisme était purement dû au hasard... Mais je n'étais pas tranquille..._

J'avais terminé de bosser pour la journée et Bella et moi rejoignions notre cabane afin de profiter des quelques heures restantes de ce week-end. Je grimpais les barreaux de l'échelle quand j'entendais Bella éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

J'atteignais la plateforme en bois et Bella tenait dans ses mains une boite de capottes avec un petit post-it dessus.

_**Amusez-vous bien ! **_

_**Ceci dit, je te déconseille Edward de la sortir avec ce froid...**_

_**Faudrait pas que tu la perdes !!**_

_**Les protecteurs masqués !**_

J'éclatais de rire alors que Bella se penchait par la fenêtre de la cabane.

- JASPER ! EMMETT ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

J'entendais deux rires bruyants et voyais les deux frères de ma copine sortir de derrière les buissons, se tordant de rire. Emmett s'approchait.

- Allez, renvoies la boîte frangine !

Bella me lançait un clin d'oeil et se penchait. _Je restais pas loin... Avec sa maladresse, ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle tombe la tête la première de l'arbre !_

- Non, on la garde !

- HEIN ?

- Les protecteurs masqués ont frappé... Vous voudriez pas être tontons prématurément, je me trompe ?

Emmett manquait s'étouffer en toussant alors que Jasper se bouchait les oreilles.

- T'es trop jeune pour ça Bella !

- J'en serai pas à mon premier coup d'essai... Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé hier ? On a enlevé nos fringues et après j'ai...

- LA FERME !

Nous éclations de rire pendant que Jasper et Emmett retournaient vers la maison. Bella posait la boite sur le tonneau qui servait de table dans la cabane, visiblement très satisfaite.

- C'est vraiment trop facile de les faire fuir !

J'éclatais de rire avant de me jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper. **

Allez hop ! Lundi matin ! _Pas de tournage, pas de prises de tête, je suis chez les parents, tout baigne ! _Rosalie m'attendait à 11h chez elle pour que je puisse récupérer mes cartons. _J'avais rien dit à personne mais un petit film d'auteur allait se tourner dans la banlieue de Seattle et j'avais été contacté, comme deux autres futurs scénaristes, pour travailler sur le projet ! _Je décidais de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, et montrer tous les scénarios que j'avais imaginé depuis que j'avais envisagé de faire ce job ! _C'était ma passion et si j'obtenais ce premier poste, un rêve s'aboutirait pour moi ! Et je serai enfin quelqu'un ! _

J'avais le temps d'un petit café. Il était 10h15 et en jour de congés, la frangine se levait pas avant 11h. _Je respectais son sommeil, je sais ce que c'était ! Quand on me réveillait avant 10h de sommeil j'étais infecte et c'était la même chose pour Rose ! On tenait ça de Carlisle, jamais très aimable le matin ! _J'entrais dans le café et me dirigeais vers le bar. _Et merde ! Le joyeux lutin enchanté était là, assise pile en face de moi ! _Je commandais un expresso avec la ferme intention de pas m'éterniser et attendais le moment où j'entendrais : "Oh JASPER! Saluuuut !"

Pourtant, ce moment ne venait pas. _Oh merci Seigneur... Quelqu'un lui a ENFIN enlevé les piles ? _Je l'observais discrètement. Elle avait une petite mine, rivée sur un bout de papier dans ses mains. _Mauvaise nouvelle ? Bella n'avait rien dit à ce sujet ! _Je portais mon café à la bouche quand elle relevait la tête. _Et bim ! J'allais y avoir droit ! _Ses joues se teintaient de rouge et elle me souriait discrètement.

- Salut...

- 'lut...

_Wow... pas de manifestation bruyante ni de grands cris ? Ce papier devait sacrément la retourner ! _A bien y regarder, elle avait une sale mine... Le barman s'approchait d'elle.

- Vous comptez consommer Mademoiselle ? Ce n'est pas une station de bus ici !

Elle soupirait, froissant le papier et se levait. _Quelque chose cadrait pas. _

- Non merci... Je vais aller à une "station de bus" alors...

_Hey mais non ! J'veux savoir ce qu'il y a sur ce bout de papier moi ! Je sais, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Papa me l'a déjà dit lorsque j'ai voulu disséquer un coeur de lapin à six ans pour voir comment c'était... J'en avais gerbé toute la nuit tellement ça m'avait écoeuré ! _

- Apportez-lui un verre de jus d'orange... ou d'ananas...

Alice levait sa tête vers moi, visiblement surprise. _Ouais je sais, j'suis un mec sympa, me remercie pas surtout !_

- Euh... ben... ananas... merci !

_Bon ok j'ai rien dit ! _Elle s'approchait de moi.

- Pourquoi tu...

- T'occupes ! Alors, ça va ?

Elle arquait un sourcil en s'asseyant à côté de moi, laissant un tabouret entre nous.

- Euh ouais... et toi ? Toujours de mauvais poil le matin ?

- Je me soigne pour ça !

Elle eut un petit sourire et me remerciait alors que le serveur lui apportait son jus d'ananas.

- T'as pas pris ta rame de multivitamines ce matin ?

Elle haussait les épaules. Elle tripotait toujours ce papier roulé en boule dans sa main droite.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Elle regardait sa paume.

- Un papier... froissé...

- Bien joué Sherlock... A part ça ? Un billet d'amour d'un amant dont tu ne veux plus de nouvelles ?

Elle soupirait et le dépliait, me le tendant.

- Le nom de ma mère biologique et l'endroit où j'ai été abandonné...

Le papier froissé ne portait que deux indications : " **Brandon - Jacksonville** ".

- D'après Renée, c'est tout ce qu'elle a laissé...

_Elle s'était lancée... Elle voulait rechercher ses parents... _Quelque part, je l'admirais. Ce petit bout de nana de 17 ans, haute comme deux pommes _(dire trois pommes aurait été vraiment trop grand!!)_, remettait en cause toute sa vie pour savoir d'où elle venait. _Si je pouvais, je donnerais beaucoup de ma vie actuelle pour voir ma mère... _

- J'ai que ça pour partir... Deux noms propres sur ce post-it et j'sais pas par où commencer...

_Fallait tout tenter ! Taper à toutes les portes et faire des choses ridicules ! On sait jamais !_

J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro des renseignements.

- Trouves-moi une feuille et un stylo ! Magne !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

" _Renseignements téléphoniques, Anna au téléphone, que puis-je pour vous ?"_

- Oui j'aurai aimé savoir si vous aviez une Madame ou un Monsieur Brandon sur Jacksonville...

_" Pardon ?"_

Génial, une sourde !

- Brandon, B.R.A.N.D.O.N... Comme le Brandon de Kelly quoi !

_" Un petit instant je vous prie... Un prénom peut-être ?"_

- Non...

_" J'ai trois Brandon à Jacksonville... "_

- Je voudrais les trois numéros s'il vous plait... C'est pour une réunion d'anciens collègues !

Excuse bidon mais bon...

_" Alors, Brandon Nicholas 555-748... Brandon Monica 555-621 et Brandon Julianna 555-219 "_

- Merci, Aurevoir !

Je raccrochais et tendais la feuille à Alice. Je terminais mon café et rangeais mon portable. Elle me fixait avec deux petites yeux intrigués.

- T'as plus qu'à passer des coups de fil...

Sa bouche s'entrouvrait et elle ne retenait pas son large sourire. _Le lutin joyeux était de retour ! C'était p'tètre mieux comme ça en fait..._

- Merci Jasper, je...

La pendule indiquait presque 11h. _Si j'étais à la bourre, Rose allait me tuer ! _

- Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire !

J'enfilais mon manteau et partais en direction de chez ma soeur.


	23. Chapter 23 : Apprendre à y croire

_**Coucou Everyone !**_

_**Bon je sais, on est jeudi il est 2h41 du matin LOL**_

_**Mon retard est impardonnable mdr.**_

_**Ceci dit, je suis heureuse de vous le poster cette nuit parce que j'y croyais plus !**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !**_

_*****_

_**Je vous remercie encore toutes vraiment beaucoup ! **_

**Même si je n'ai pas forcément le temps de vous répondre, **

**sachez que j'apprécie chacune de vos reviews et encore**

**MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI**

**d'en mettre autant à chaque fois, c'est une chose à laquelle je ne m'habituerai jamais ! **

_Un immense merci aussi à fan-de-jacob-black encore une fois, _

_qui grâce à ses explications, me file un gros coup de main pour la maladie de Hodgkin.  
Je n'aurai de cesse de la remercier !_

*****

**On m'a beaucoup demandé combien de chapitres cette fic contiendrait.**

**Je ne peux vous donner le nombre exact parce que j'écris chapitre après chapitre, mais on peut penser qu'il y en aura entre 30 et 35 !**

*****

**Le prochain chapitre sera publié dimanche ou lundi.**

*****

**Une dernière pensée pour AnZeLe42100...  
" **Sauras-tu retrouver le passage dans ce chapitre qui fait référence à Jack

et qui nous a donné deux espèces d'orgasmes hier sur msn ?**" mdrrrrrr**

**Bisous miss =)**

**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous & bonne fin de semaine.**

**Bises à l'oeil !**

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella.**

- J'te dis que c'est ça...

- Et moi j'te dis que c'est l'inverse !

- Bella, t'as toujours été nulle en maths !

- Oui je sais mais Edward m'a dit que faut faire passer l'inconnue à gauche pour la fraction...

- Moi je te dis que non !

- Et moi je te dis que si !

Edward était entrain de ranger le lave-vaisselle en ce mercredi dans la cuisine alors que j'étais avec Alice au salon entrain de finir mes exercices de maths de rattrapage. Mon petit-ami se tournait vers nous, un torchon à la main, appuyé contre le comptoir qui faisait la séparation entre la salle à manger et la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Alice dit qu'il faut résoudre la fraction avant l'inconnue !

- C'est en faisant passer l'inconnue à gauche que vous aurez la fraction...

Alice et moi nous regardions bizarrement avant d'éclater de rire. _Bon ok... on étaient fichues ! _Edward avait ce léger sourire en coin qui me donnait envie d'aller bruler mes cahiers pour le rejoindre et l'embrasser furieusement. Il m'adressait un petit clin d'oeil.

- Arrête ça Masen ou je te jure que ça va mal aller !

- Arrêter quoi ? répondit-il très innocent

- De me déconcentrer !

Il me jaugeait un instant du regard alors qu'Alice recopiait son exercice.

- Bon très bien, puisque c'est ça je me casse !

Il souriait en lançant son torchon sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. _Il allait pas me planter là avec les maths, si ? _

- Hé hé hé ! Reviens là toi !

Il se tournait vers moi en grimaçant légèrement et se mettait à courir. Je lui courrais après dans la maison mais il m'esquivait facilement.

- Reviens là Edward !

- Que dale !

Je l'entendais rire et ça me faisait énormément de bien. _Avec les soucis de sa voiture, l'attitude horrible de Marcus et la maladie de sa mère, il ne vivait que peu pour lui... _Hier, il avait trouvé une poignée de cheveux sur la brosse dans la salle de bains et en avait déduit qu'Elisabeth commençait à perdre ses cheveux..._ Il avait été assez choqué même s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. _

- Je te parie trois bisous que tu te casses la gueule avant de m'attraper, riait-il du fond du couloir.

- Pari tenu !

Je m'élançais vers lui mais il m'esquivait habilement, repartant dans l'autre sens. Esmé descendait les escaliers avec Karlyne et Jazz à ce moment-là et eut à peine le temps de ne pas poser le pied par-terre. Elle souriait.

- Attention les enfants !

Jasper arquait un sourcil.

- Allez cours Forest, cours !

Edward tournait vers le couloir qui allait à un placard et à la chambre de mes parents. Mais lorsque j'y arrivais, il ne s'y trouvait pas... _T'es coincé mon lapin ! _Il était soit dans le placard, soit dans la chambre. J'optais pour le placard mais au moment où je passais pour aller l'ouvrir, deux mains m'empoignaient fermement, m'attirant irrésistiblement. Edward me plaquait contre le mur, ses deux bras tendus au niveau de ma tête.

- J't'ai eu !

Bon sang, ce qu'il était sexy avec sa chemise entrouverte en coton à carreaux, son tee-shirt blanc dessous et son jeans bleu clair...

- Mais il me semble que tu dois honorer ton pari... Trois bisous, tu te souviens de ça ?

- Je suis bon joueur !

Il penchait sa tête vers moi dans un sourire et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes. _J'en frissonnais tant j'en avais envie... _J'aggrippais sa chemise mais il se reculait.

- Un...

Il reprenait mes lèvres à nouveau, appuyant davantage le baiser et le prolongeant de quelques instants.

- Deux...

Cette fois, il pressait sa bouche et son corps contre le mien, ses mains entourant ma taille. Je croisais mes bras autour de sa nuque et sentais sa langue venir chercher la mienne. _Etait-ce possible qu'après deux mois et demi de relation, il me fasse toujours autant d'effets ? _Mon coeur battait une chamade incohérente et c'était comme si je me liquéfiais contre lui...

- Trois...

_Non non non ! Il ne m'échapperait pas ! _Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes en une pléiade de petits baisers.

- Quatre... Cinq... Six... Sept... Huit... Neuf... Dix... Onze... Douze...

Edward souriait contre mes lèvres et je comptais jusqu'à vingt. _Vingt, c'est bien non ? Non ! non c'est pas assez ! _

Il se reculait de moi légèrement, embrassant mon front.

- Faut que j'y retourne, Bébé ! J'ai laissé le rangement de la cuisine en plan...

Je soupirais en me rapprochant de lui. _Pourquoi SEIGNEUR pourquoi ? _

- On ira faire un tour après...

- D'accord !

Nous rejoignions le salon tous les deux pour repartir dans nos activités respectives.

Jasper était affalé dans le canapé, jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles en zappant sur la télé. Alice était toujours concentrée sur ses maths mais lui parlait à voix basse. Edward et moi échangions un regard étonné. Mon frère arquait un sourcil en regardant Alice et cette dernière haussait les épaules.

- Rappelle la tant que ça répond pas...

Au moment où je me rasseyais, ils se taisaient et reportaient leur attention sur d'autres choses. Le portable de mon frère sonnait. Il se contortionnait pour l'attraper dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

- Ouais ?

« _...»_

- QUOI ?

Nous sursautions et nous tournions vers lui.

- Tu déconnes là j'espère ?!

_«...»_

- Putain ! Mais comment je fais ça moi ?

_«...»_

- Oh bordel ! Putain en plus j'ai rien d'autre que ma vieille caméra toute pourrie ! Je suis chez mes parents !

_«...»_

- Pas le choix de toute façon !

_«...»_

- Non c'est cool bon de toute façon j'ai pas le choix, je le veux ce putain de film et je l'aurai ! _Un film ? Quel film ? _

Jasper attrapait brutalement le stylo d'Alice et sa feuille de leçon qu'il retournait pour écrire quelque chose.

- Hééé ! Mais c'est ma f...

- CHUT !

Il acquiessait en notant des trucs mais impossible de lire. _Il avait une écriture de cochon ! _

- Combien tu dis ? Trente minutes ? Ok ! Bon j'te rappelle !

Il raccrochait son téléphone et se relevait brutalement.

- Un souci Jasper ?

- Alerte générale : toutes activités cessantes pour vous tous ! Je vous avais rien dit avant que ça soit sûr mais j'ai été retenu avec deux autres pour participer à l'écriture d'un scénario et à la réalisation d'un film d'auteur dans la banlieue de Seattle.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est génial !

_Le rêve de sa vie..._

- Attends Tomate ! Le truc c'est qu'ils ont décidé qu'ils choisiraient le plus méritant sur la présentation d'une séquence de trente minutes, que chacun de nous aura préalablement écrit. En gros je fais tout : scénario, réalisation, montage et enregistrement. Je dois le rendre samedi dernier délail !

- Comment tu vas faire ?

- Je vais avoir besoin de vous... Bella si t'as deux trois copains supplémentaires, appelle-les en renfort. J'ai déjà une idée mais je vais avoir besoin de vous pour tourner dans ma séquence...

- HEIN ?

Mais déjà, Jasper récupérait la feuille, le stylo d'Alice et s'éloignait vers le couloir.

- Allez hop hop ! Bougez vous le trognon on a pas que ça à faire !

Ceci expliquait donc le fait que nous soyons tous là, autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, avec Rosalie, Emmett, Ben et Angela et bien sûr Alice et Edward, à attendre les instructions du «chef» ! _Si ça n'avait pas été pour mon frère, j'aurais jamais accepté de faire ça ! On savait tous ici que faire un film était son rêve et on devait l'aider pour qu'il ait cette place dans ce tournage ! _

- Voilà le scénario, vous prenez une copie du texte chacun ! On va tourner ça dans le jardin... Euh pour les rôles, vous avez vos noms en face des personnages... Vous allez voir ça n'a rien de sorcier... On commence à tourner demain toute la partie écrite en vert, c'est la plus compliquée. Il faut encore que je trouve les costumes !

Immédiatement, je pensais à Alice. _Elle adorait la mode et voulait travailler dedans. Bon certes, c'était un film et pas pour un grand couturier mais elle avait énormément de talent._

- Tu devrais voir ça avec Alice !

Jasper, qui gribouillait des notes, relevait la tête.

- Pardon ?

Alice semblait perdue.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Elle a du talent et elle veut travailler dans la mode. Elle crée ses propres vêtements, elle fait ses esquisses et elle est douée ! Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait t'aider...

Jasper et elle se regardaient et mon amie était extrêmement gênée.

- Tu sais faire ça, toi ?

- Oui, ça doit pas être sorcier !

- Tu as déjà des esquisses et des trucs comme ça ?

- Oui, chez moi j'en ai trois classeurs !

- En fait, il me faudrait quatre costumes pour demain après-midi, tu te sens capable de les faire ?

_Elle aurait jamais le temps ! _

- Sans problème ! Je vais aller te chercher mes esquisses pour que tu vois ce que je fais !

- Merci le lutin joyeux !

Rosalie se proposait de l'emmener parce qu'Alice ne conduisait pas.

- Vous pouvez disposer, j'ai pas besoin de vous maintenant !

Edward retournait voir ma mère pour savoir si elle avait encore besoin de lui mais Esmé lui donnait congés. Nous allions nous balader dans le jardin avec Ben et Angela. On s'installait dans deux transats côte à côte par couple. Angela était assise à côté de son petit ami tandis que je m'installais entre les cuisses d'Edward, appuyant mon dos contre son torse. Les bras de mon compagnon m'enserraient avec force et je me sentais bien contre lui. Nous parlions de la séquence que Jasper devait tourner.

- Ca risque d'être marrant...

- Marrant ? Ca se voit que tu connais pas Jasper ! Quand il s'agit de ciné, Jazz ne trouve jamais ça marrant ! Il est hyper sérieux !

- Ca fait longtemps qu'il écrit ton frère ? me demandait Edward

- Je l'ai toujours vu écrire, aussi loin que je puisse m'en rappeler !

- Il écrit quel genre ?

- Ses textes sont jamais joyeux, c'est un torturé ! plaisantais-je

Dans le fond, c'était pourtant ça ! Jasper écrivait toujours des choses complexes avec une psychologie très profonde. Et à des occasions plus rares, il écrivait des choses humoristiques...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper et Alice venaient avec nous.

- Ca y est ?

Jasper feuilletait un épais classeur vert.

- Cette fille a un talent monstre ! Elle va s'occuper de tous les costumes...

Alice rougissait et regardait un arbre, comme gênée. Edward et moi échangions un sourire.

- J'peux compter sur vous ?

- Evidemment !

- Merci ! J'y retourne j'ai du boulot !

Alice s'asseyait sur une grosse pierre proche de nous. Vers 17h, Angela, Ben et Alice repartaient, me laissant une petite heure avec mon compagnon. Nous montions nous enfermer dans ma chambre et nous allongions sur le matelas. De longs baisers furent échangés et rapidement, nos désirs prenaient peu à peu le pas... Edward était plus sûr de lui maintenant. Sa main glissait sous mon pull pour venir caresser ma poitrine tandis que sa langue courrait sur mes lèvres. Il me retirait mon haut et déboutonnait mon jeans. _Je perdais mon souffle, savourant ses mains et la beauté de ses yeux emplis d'envie... _

Je posais ma main sur sa taille pour la faire descendre le long de sa cuisse et le caresser ainsi quelques instants. Ses doigts passaient la barrière de mon sous-vêtement et il effleurait ma féminité. Je me cambrais sous son toucher, savourant les prémisses de mon désir. Je déboutonnais rapidement son pantalon pour atteindre sa virilité et ses doigts caressaient mes lèvres intimes alors que nos langues se liaient. Je m'abandonnais à lui, fermant les yeux et me concentrant sur sa respiration haletante alors que j'effectuais des va-et-viens lents du bout des doigts. _J'aimais le silence de l'étage et entendre les grognements de plaisir d'Edward... J'aimais le sentir me toucher, m'embrasser, me procurer du plaisir... _

Il tirait sur mon jeans pour le faire descendre avant de remonter ses doigts en un toucher lent et langoureux et après avoir laissé son index jouer sur mon point de désir, il insérait son majeur en moi... J'étouffais de justesse mon gémissement contre son pull.

- Edward... Continue... Oui ! Oohh...

Il embrassait ma tempe alors que j'arrivais à peine à le caresser pour lui procurer du plaisir.

- Doucement Bella... Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la maison... me murmurait-il.

Je me mordais la lèvre, sentant son doigt aller et venir en moi. Je savourais avec bonheur un deuxième doigt rejoignant le premier et m'aggrippais fermement à mon compagnon. La vague de plaisir qui gonflait en moi emplissait d'adrénaline tout mon corps et je bougeais des hanches pour plus de contact. Je grognais alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de ma féminité.

- Edw...

- Shhh... Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui monte !

Mon coeur palpitait trop fort en entendant les pas et une des marches de l'escalier grincer. Je remontais rapidement mon jeans et courrais à la salle de bains pour passer de l'eau sur mon visage qui était rougi. On toquait à ma porte.

- Edward, tu es là ?

- Oui Esmé !

Il se levait et allait lui ouvrir.

- Edward mon chéri, tu restes avec nous ce soir...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Mon coeur cognait douloureusement dans mon torse. _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'effrayait le plus : savoir qu'on aurait pu se faire prendre malgré que la porte ait été fermé à clés, ou le fait que je restais chez les Cullen... parce que si je restais chez eux, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à la maison ! _

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Elisabeth ? demandait Bella qui avait vite compris.

Esmé souriait faiblement.  
- Rien de grave rassurez-vous... Elle a seulement fait une poussée de fièvre et elle a dû être conduite à l'hôpital...

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Sa chimio met à mal ses défenses immunitaires et la moindre infection doit être surveillée de très près... C'est une simple précaution, rassure-toi !

_Précaution, précaution... Ma mère ne pourrait plus contracter un virus sans que ça devienne dangeureux pour elle, c'est ça ? Ils la traitaient pour un cancer mais ils devaient systématiquement faire attention à toutes les maladies ?? Elle s'en sortirait jamais... Elle était trop faible... _

- Je peux aller la voir ?

- Ton beau-père y est déjà. Elle a été isolé dans une chambre et il s'occupe des papiers. Personne ne peut y aller tant qu'elle n'est pas rétablie... Tu veux rester ici ou rentrer chez toi ?

_Et dire que j'étais parti tout à l'heure en voyant ses yeux briller mais que j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue... Putain ! J'suis vraiment trop con ! _

- Il va rester ici...

Bella s'approchait de moi et passait sa main dans mon dos.

- Tu veux bien ?

Je répondais «oui». De toute façon, au moins ici j'aurai de la compagnie ! Esmé quittait la chambre et Bella m'enlaçait. _Elle me protégeait de tout en me prenant dans ses bras... C'était ma place ici ! _

- Ca va aller Edward ?

J'acquiessais, peu convaincu. _Si maman partait, je ne le supporterais pas... _

- C'est juste une précaution pour elle, d'accord ? Elle ne risque rien ! Il s'agit simplement d'être attentif à ce qu'elle a... Ils vont s'occuper d'elle, tu as confiance en mon père n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr Bella... C'est juste que...

_Il y avait mille choses dans mon esprit... Mille sensations qui me disaient que la vie et le destin ne seraient pas cléments avec Elisabeth..._

Elle m'entrainait sur le rebord du matelas et prenait mes mains dans les siennes.

- Ne garde pas tout ça pour toi, Edward. Je veux que tu t'appuies sur moi dès que tu en ressens le besoin ! Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu ressens tout au fond de toi, là...

Elle posait sa main sur mon coeur. _C'était tellement difficile de tout avouer sans craindre de passer pour un abruti fini... _Ses lèvres se posaient sur ma joue et je fermais les yeux, savourant sa douceur.

- Dis-moi, Edward...

- J'ai peur qu'elle parte... que... je sais pas c'est... je sais que ton père s'occupe d'elle et je sais aussi qu'il y a énormément de guérison de ce cancer mais... j'arrive pas à être optimiste... elle... Elle est vraiment pas bien Bella... J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle a abandonné la partie depuis longtemps...

Ma gorge se nouait. _J'avais si mal d'avouer ça... _Je sentais de nouveau les lèvres de Bella se poser sur ma joue par deux fois.

- Shhh... Edward écoute-moi, regarde-moi !

Je plongeais dans ses yeux chocolat. _Elle était si forte... et j'avais du mal à me dire que je la rendais malheureuse avec cette histoire ! _

- Elisabeth va s'en sortir, fais-moi confiance. Ne doute pas de ça ! Elle a besoin de savoir que son fils croit en sa guérison... Tu es son bien le plus précieux et elle tient à toi plus qu'au reste... Si tu abandonnes, elle abandonnera aussi ! Elle est fatiguée mais c'est normal. Elle a des séances de chimio régulières qui chamboulent tout en elle... Mais tout ira bien, Edward ! Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me crois !

Je ne demandais que ça, la croire ! _Je ne voulais que ça... _J'avais besoin d'elle. Je la prenais dans mes bras en la serrant très fort. _Je voulais qu'elle se fonde en moi. Je voulais avoir son courage et son caractère ! Je voulais avoir sa Foi en l'optimisme... _

Elle déposait ses lèvres à la base de mon cou et nous restions ainsi fermement accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes en silence.

*****

Après avoir été récupérer mes affaires pour le lendemain chez moi, nous avions pris le diner avec les Cullen, excepté Jasper qui avait diné dans sa chambre pour finir de travailler son scénario. J'aidais Bella à débarrasser alors qu'Esmé s'occupait de Karlyne. Le Docteur Cullen n'était pas encore rentré.

J'avais chaud dans la maison, inexplicablement. Je retirais ma chemise, me laissant en tee-shirt et remplissais le lave-vaisselle. Bella l'enclenchait et se relevait vers moi.

- Edward, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui... J'ai juste chaud...

- T'es tout rouge...

Elle passait sa main sur mon front.

- On dirait que tu as un peu de fièvre...

- Non ça va... Je vais juste aller prendre l'air dehors...

- D'accord ! Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non ça ira... Reste au chaud ! J'en ai pas pour longtemps...

Je renfilais ma chemise et baissais mes manches longues pour me couvrir. Si l'hiver n'était plus rude en cette fin février, je ne tenais quand même pas à attraper quelque chose qui pourrait contaminer Elisabeth à son retour...

Je m'étirais sur le balcon, inspirant l'air frais de la nuit. Le ciel était étoilé et parmi toutes ces petites constellations, une pourrait être mon père. _Qu'aurait-il dit s'il était encore là ? Qui aurais-je été si j'avais grandi dans le giron du Sergent ? Elisabeth aurait-elle été épargné par cette maladie ? Parfois je me demandais si mon père avait aimé ma mère comme j'aime Bella... A partir de quand avait-il su qu'il lui ferait un fils ? Comment l'avait-il su ? Y avait-il un signe ou ce genre de choses ? Et si Bella était celle qui partagerait ma vie pour toujours, comment je le saurais ? _J'éprouvais pour la première fois l'envie de savoir de quoi serait fait demain. Après le bac, que se passerait-il ? Bella et moi serons-nous toujours ensemble ? Est-ce que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle serait encore aussi intense ? _Est-ce qu'un jour, elle serait la nouvelle Mrs Masen ? Et si on avait des enfants... les choses seraient sûrement différentes... _

Jamais encore je n'avais pensé à tout ça... La seule chose dont j'étais certain, c'est que si je devais avoir une famille, j'aimerais être cet homme qu'avait été mon père. _Et si, avec la force, je devenais quelqu'un comme Marcus ? Si je me retrouvais aussi con que lui, parce que condamné à reproduire le même schéma du seul modèle masculin que j'avais jamais eu ? _Je ne pourrais supporter de faire subir à mon fils toutes les calomnies, les mensonges et la persécution psychologique du mari de ma mère ! _Si un jour j'avais un fils, je voudrais qu'il soit différent de moi... qu'il ose parler de ce qui le tracasse, sans vouloir protéger quelqu'un en particulier... qu'il soit libre là où je ne l'avais jamais été ! _

Une voiture se garait dans l'allée, m'extirpant de ma rêverie. Le Docteur Cullen. Il quittait sa berline avant de la fermer à clés.

- Bonsoir Edward...

- Bonsoir Carlisle...

Il me tapotait l'épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas Edward... Elle va bien ! Tout est sous contrôle ! On l'a placé dans une chambre en secteur protégé... On va attendre que ses défenses immunitaires soient plus solides pour la laisser sortir. La chimio produit ce qu'on appelle des phases d'aplasie...

- Aplaquoi ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

- L'aplasie... C'est des moments après la chimiothérapie où tes défenses sont inexistantes. Il faut agir avec une extrême prudence dans ces cas-là parce que tout risque d'infection ne doit pas approcher la patiente. Ta mère a dû sortir pendant une période d'aplasie et être en contact avec une personne malade. Nous sommes dans l'obligation de l'isoler ainsi à l'hopital pour sa santé... Mais rassure-toi, ce que nous avons fait là est une chose courante que nous maitrisons.

- Je sais Carlisle...

- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Ca ira ! J'ai confiance ! On l'a diagnostiqué à temps... Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer mais je pense qu'elle s'en sortira ! Je ne la lâche pas d'une semelle ! Je vais la visiter deux fois par jour et Jenks suit de très près son dossier. Il est très professionnel...

J'acquiessais.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

_J'avais bien une question, mais elle est trop personnelle... J'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de sa première épouse, emportée elle aussi par un cancer. _

Il s'asseyait sur un des sièges du balcon et tapait la place à côté de la sienne.

- Tu sais Edward... vivre cette épreuve est difficile... Ce que je vais te dire, jamais je ne l'ai raconté à personne, pas même à Esmé. Ma première femme, Evie, la mère de Jasper et Rosalie a eu un cancer comme tu le sais sûrement...

- Oui... Je suis désolé...

- Ca a été foudroyant et toute ma vie je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir su, en tant qu'étudiant en médecine, déceller les premiers signes... Ils ont tout tenté pour la sauver. Et tu sais ce qui m'a le plus effrayé ? Ca a été de me réveiller un matin en voyant ma femme pratiquement sans cheveux... J'ai eu peur ce matin-là. J'ai pris mon fils et ma fille et je suis parti les emmener chez leur grand-parents. Ils étaient petits et ne réalisaient pas ce qui se jouait. Quand je suis revenu, ma femme était debout. Et jamais je n'ai pu la regarder en face. Evie l'a très vite compris... Les derniers jours de sa vie, elle les a passé à ordonner aux médecins qui la suivaient de ne pas me laisser approcher ni moi, ni mes enfants. Elle nous a protégé de sa déchéance... Et pendant ce temps-là, Jasper me demandait : «où qu'elle est maman ?» J'ai laissé ma femme mourir seule. J'ai été lâche. Evie l'avait compris. Elle ne m'en a jamais voulu, elle m'a laissé une dernière lettre m'ordonnant de continuer mes études pour sauver des vies. Que si je faisais ça, ça réparerait le fait que je n'ai pas pu lui tenir la main pour son dernier souffle. Et qu'à chaque fois que j'aiderai un patient, en lui sauvant la vie ou en l'accompagnant vers un sort plus triste, je le ferai en tenant la main d'Evie !

Jamais je n'aurai imaginé entendre un tel discours... _C'était celui d'un homme fou amoureux qui n'avait pas supporté de voir sa femme souffrir. _

- Ce que je veux te dire Edward, ou te montrer plutôt, c'est qu'on a eu la chance que ta mère ait un cancer qui se soigne extrêmement bien. On l'a pris très tôt en charge dans son évolution et elle est entre d'excellentes mains... Et je lui tiens la main comme je l'aurai fait pour Evie. Je n'abandonnerai pas ta mère avant qu'elle soit en rémission totale. Mais il faut que tu y crois... Je n'arriverais pas à lui dire de se battre sans toi...

_J'éprouvais le besoin de parler à cet homme qui avait vécu la même chose que moi..._

- J'ai déjà trouvé ses cheveux en bonne poignée dans la salle de bains... Sur la brosse et dans la poubelle...

Il soupirait et se penchait en avant, bras appuyés sur ses cuisses.

- Ca continuera Edward, je ne vais pas te le cacher... Je serais un bien mauvais homme si je te disais d'être fort face à ça. Tu as 17 ans. Personne ne devrait voir ça, personne ! La déchéance de quelqu'un est une chose horrible à vivre. Mais si je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner en tant que beau-père...

Je souriais à cette appellation. _J'avais deux beaux-pères en quelque sorte mais un que je préférais nettement à l'autre ! _

- N'est-ce pas ce que je suis ?

- Si... Sûrement !

Il souriait et reprenait.

- Si je n'avais qu'un seul conseil à te donner donc, ce serait de ne pas perdre espoir. De t'accrocher à ce qui te donne de la force. De parler. Je suis à ta disposition si tu veux avoir des renseignements sur cette maladie, sur le fonctionnement du traitement. Essaie également d'en parler avec ta maman. Ce serait bien pour elle qu'elle partage ce qu'elle vit et ça la rassurerait que tu lui demandes ce qu'elle traverse. Elle saura te rassurer, te dire comment elle appréhende les choses...

- Je voudrais pas qu'elle sache que j'ai peur... qu'elle ressente ma peine...

- Edward, elle sait que tu as peur de vivre sans elle. Mais je crois sincèrement que ça vous rassurerait tous les deux... Elle, elle serait rassurée de savoir que tu sais vraiment comment elle se sent, et toi tu serais plus calme de savoir ce qui se passe réellement pour elle... Ainsi, tu comprendrais peut-être qu'à un moment donné, elle ira mieux et de plus en plus ! Ca t'aiderait à être optimiste pour elle, tu comprends ?

- Oui, c'est vrai...

- Accroche-toi à elle et à la possibilité qu'elle guérisse... et si c'est dur, sache que tu n'es pas seul. Tu as Bella, tu nous as nous et tu as encore ta maman... Elle est décidée à se battre d'ailleurs... j'ai jamais vu une bonne femme avec autant de caractère !

J'éclatais de rire. _C'est vrai qu'Elisabeth était assez pète-sec quand elle s'y mettait ! Et que quand elle donnait un ordre, valait mieux que ça soit fait ! _

- C'est vrai qu'elle a du répondant !

Carlisle riait.

- C'est une ancienne épouse de militaire ! Elle a l'habitude que les choses soient faites en temps et en heure !

- Oui d'ailleurs elle m'a expréssément demandé de te dire que tu ne dois pas te coucher au delà de 22h30 pour être en forme pour aller au lycée demain et qu'elle veut que lorsqu'elle rentre, ton linge soit lavé, étendu, sec et repassé ! Et elle m'a aussi dit que tu dois être poli et que je peux te sanctionner si ce n'est pas le cas !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle, je serai sage comme une image !

Il passait sa main derrière ma tête et me tapotait discrètement la nuque.

- T'es pas bien embêtant mon grand... C'est un plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous !

Je me sentais gêné mais j'appréciais vraiment d'avoir pu trouver une famille chez les Cullen... _ce que je n'avais jamais connu, ils me le donnaient sans réfléchir ! _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et Bella apparaissait, souriante.

- On vous entend rire du salon avec Maman...

_Mon rayon de bonheur... Elle était tellement belle dans son jeans et son chemisier noir cintré sous la poitrine. _Bella s'approchait, embrassait son père et attrapait ma main, s'installant sur ma cuisse. Ses bras entouraient mes épaules et elle embrassait ma tempe brièvement.

- De quoi vous parliez ?

- De diverses choses... Je vais aller diner. Elle a préparé quoi, Maman ?

- Du poisson et du riz au colombo. Et il te reste un pot de myrtilles avec de la crème anglaise que j'ai préparé !

Carlisle haussait les sourcils vivement, avec un grand sourire. _Il ressemblait à Jasper quand il faisait ça ! _

- Bénis sois-tu ma fille !

Nous éclations de rire pendant que le docteur se levait pour rentrer.

- Ne restez pas trop dehors, vous risquez d'attraper froid.

- Oui Papa, on va rentrer !

Il fermait la porte sur lui et je reportais mon attention sur Bella.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Tu m'as manqué aussi...

Alors qu'elle m'embrassait, je réalisais à quel point c'était vrai. _J'étais sorti de longues minutes mais j'avais déjà le sentiment d'avoir perdu un temps infiniment précieux loin d'elle et de ses caresses et sa douceur. _

Je posais mon visage contre son cou, inspirant sa délicate odeur de lavande et de freesias.

- De quoi vous avez parlé avec mon père ?

- De la maladie de ma mère...

Elle passait ses doigts sur mon visage, dégageant des mèches de mes cheveux qui retombaient sur mon front.

- Tu as pu lui poser les questions qui te tracassaient ?

J'acquiessais et embrassais sa paume. _Elle était toujours là pour moi... tout le temps ! _

- Je t'aime Bella... Je t'aime vraiment !

Ses yeux brillaient et un magnifique sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres pleines et parfaites.

- Je t'aime aussi, vraiment !

N'y tenant plus, je la serrais contre moi. J'ignore combien de temps nous étions restés dans cette position mais je m'y sentais bien et j'étais comme apaisé en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur mon front, dans mes cheveux... C'était vraiment agréable... _Elle me donnait vraiment beaucoup de tendresse et de douceur et j'en avais besoin ! _

- On va se coucher ? demandait-elle

- Ouais...

Nous retournions dans la maison pour souhaiter la bonne nuit à ses parents et Karlyne avant de grimper à l'étage.

Etage qui était animé par de la musique rock très forte. Je m'installais dans le lit pendant que Bella se changeait dans la salle de bains. Elle réapparaissait en pyjama, les cheveux brossés et se glissait dans la couette. Elle rabattait la couverture sur nous et je l'attirais dans mon étreinte. Je caressais son visage, me délectant de la texture lisse et douce de son lait pour le corps qu'elle venait sûrement de passer. Je balayais sa joue de mon pouce et elle s'immobilisait dans mes bras.

Ca aurait pu être un instant parfait si la musique de Jasper n'avait pas été si forte ! _Bella partageait mon sentiment. _Elle soupirait.

- Putain il me fait chier ! JASPER !

Elle se redressait et tapait contre le mur. Mais la musique résonnait toujours.

- JASPEEEEER !

Le son se baissait.

- QUOI ?

- BAISSE LE SON ! ON VOUDRAIT DORMIR !

- HORS DE QUESTION ! J'VEUX SURTOUT PAS ENTENDRE VOS COCHONNERIES !

- Qu'il est con...

Je retenais difficilement mon rire, voyant l'air blasé de Bella. _Un jour je lui donnerais ce qu'elle attend de moi. J'avais de plus en plus envie d'elle et nos séances de calins-plaisir comme on les appelait, me grisait de plus en plus ! _

Deux coups se faisaient entendre à la porte et Jasper entrait.

- Vous êtes déjà au pieu ?

- Oui, et on voudrait dormir !

- Je suis un créatif ! J'ai besoin de mon rock pour écrire !

- Achète-toi un mp3 ! ralait sa soeur, allongée sur le ventre et sa main droite posée sur mon estomac. Elle regardait Jasper.

- C'est nul, je peux pas vivre la musique avec un mp3 ! Alors qu'avec ma chaine, je suis dedans, tu comprends ?

- Non ! Tu racontes que des conneries rien que pour nous faire chier !

Le sourire de son frère s'élargissait.

- Bon ok je baisse mais je te préviens qu'au premier gémissement, j'appelle Papa !

- Le nombre de fois que toi et Maria avez fait un marathon d'orgasmes et que j'ai rien dit...

Jasper éclatait de rire.

- Ah ouais tu te rappelles de ça ?

Bella soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comment oublier les « OH OUI MINOOOUU ENCORE ! DONNE-MOI DU PLAISIR» ?

J'éclatais de rire. _«Minou»... Un minou qui jouit, ça doit être terrible ! _

- Il se moque de moi là l'autre qui me sert de demi-beauf ?

- Pourquoi demi ? C'est mon copain, t'es mon frère donc c'est ton beau-frère en quelque sorte !

- Demi parce que vous êtes pas encore mariés ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois y retourner ! J'ai une super idée de musique là faut que je l'essaie sur ma guitare électrique !

- Je te jure que si tu la branches sur ton ampli, je te le fais bouffer !

- Promis !

Il s'approchait du lit et embrassait sa soeur.

- Bonne nuit la tomate ! Bonne nuit Ed' !

- A toi aussi !

- Les créatifs ne dorment pas !

Il refermait la porte et deux minutes plus tard, on entendait un grattement sur une guitare. _Les accords étaient harmonieux et la musique faisait naitre en moi un fort sentiment de nostalgie... _J'étais amoureux de ces musiciens qui faisaient grandir en moi des sensations puissantes, se répercutant à ma propre vie. _J'aurai aimé être capable de faire ça avec mon piano... _

Bella se calait contre moi et ses doigts traçaient de petits cercles sur mon buste. J'écoutais la musique de son frère. Ma gorge se nouait et c'était comme si, à défaut de mettre de mots, il mettait une mélodie sur la douleur que je ressentais vraiment. Je réprimais une larme et déglutissais, comme si ça allait rendre ma gorge moins douloureuse.

Contre moi, je sentais la main de Bella se serrer en un poing sur mon tee-shirt et l'entendais renifler. Je redressais la tête vers elle et elle souriait, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- Bébé... Tu pleures ?

Elle acquiessait et reposait sa tête sur mon torse. _Ressentait-elle, elle aussi, le pouvoir de la musique ? _

- Je sais même pas pour... pourquoi ! hoquetait-elle

Je ne pouvais retenir un sanglot. _Il résultait d'un tas de choses... du fait que j'ai trouvé ma raison de croire en l'avenir alors que je risquais de perdre la seule personne qui m'avait accompagné tout au long de ma vie... _

- Tu pleures aussi... murmurait-elle en se redressant.

J'acquiessais et embrassais son front.

- C'est rien... Je crois que c'est la musique de ton frère...

- J'ai l'impression qu'il fait passer tant de choses dans ce qu'il fait... des tas de choses qu'il ne raconte à personne...

- Il a énormément de talent...

- C'est un créatif... riait Bella, pour reprendre la phrase de Jasper.

Je souriais et elle m'embrassait avant de se réinstaller confortablement contre moi et j'entourais fermement son corps pour m'endormir, bercé par les accords de la guitare.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Les jours filaient rapidement entre le lycée et la maison. Elisabeth était rentrée chez elle après un peu plus d'une semaine d'hospitalisation. Edward avait été malade et pour prévenir tout risque, Carlisle l'avait fait venir à la maison. Ce qui fait que nous avions entamé le mois de Mars avec un gros rhume général.

Jasper avait envoyé la séquence qu'il avait tourné avec nous au réalisateur du film et il attendait la réponse pour la fin du mois. Alice avait fait des merveilles pour les costumes. Je me rappelerai toujours du moment où mon frère, qui jouait aussi dans la séquence, était entré dans la pièce, affublé d'un costume de cowboy. Elle l'avait habillé et maquillé tant et si bien qu'on aurait pu croire que Lucky Luke était en vacances chez les Cullen !

Bref, nous avions joué un espèce de western assez décalé et Edward avait même composé des arrangements musicaux au piano, sur des airs de musique de saloon. Jasper avait été comblé du montage final. _Une autre aussi avait été comblée... Alice. _Mon frère n'avait cessé de lancer à tout va des « Elle est géniale cette fille» ! _Faut dire qu'elle lui avait rendu un fier service ! Elle avait travaillé d'arrache pieds pour réaliser les bons costumes pour tous mais c'était parfait ! _J'avais même gardé la robe qu'elle m'avait créé. Et Jasper était reparti à Los Angeles, gonflé de fierté.

Ce vendredi soir, Edward me ramenait à la maison. La voiture de Jazz était garée dans l'allée. Lorsque nous entrions au salon, mon frère souriait de toutes ses dents, avec un papier à la main. Rosalie et Emmett étaient là.

- Wow, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demandait Edward

- Tomate ! J'AI LE POSTE PUTAIN !

- Quoi ??

Il s'approchait de nous et me prenait dans ses bras pour me faire tournoyer . _Il voulait me faire vomir ou quoi ?_

- Les responsables du film à Seattle m'ont appelé ! Ils ont adoré notre séquence ! Je vais faire le scénario et bosser sur le film !

- Mais c'est super ça !

Il me reposait et s'approchait d'Edward, pour une accolade.

- Merci mec ! Ils ont adoré tes musiques !

- J't'en prie !

- Vous avez été géniaux ! Je vous invite tous au resto et en boite pour fêter ça ce soir !

Le temps de prévenir Angela, Ben et Alice et de m'habiller et je grimpais en voiture pour prendre Edward. Elisabeth me faisait entrer. _J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait meilleure mine, malgré qu'elle ait bien gonflé à cause de son traitement à base de cortisone. _

- Entrez Bella, il a presque terminé !

Je m'installais dans le salon et devais supporter l'austérité de Marcus.

- Quel est le prétexte cette fois pour vous retrouver avec Edward ?

_Le prétexte de l'éloigner de toi, espèce de crétin ! _

- Le frère d'Isabella a décroché son premier poste dans l'organisation d'un film... Il l'a eu grâce à la séquence qu'il leur a fait tourner. Il veut en faire son métier.

Marcus eut un rictus cynique sans relever la tête de son journal.

- Parce qu'on peut appeler ça un métier de travailler dans le cinéma ? Je t'en prie Elisabeth !

La mère d'Edward soupirait et heureusement que mon compagnon descendait à ce moment-là. _Il avait mis la cravate que je lui avais offert pour Noël ! _Il m'embrassait et nous nous dirigions vers la porte.

- Passez une bonne soirée... Vous féliciterez votre frère pour moi, Isabella...

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Au revoir Elisabeth !

- A demain !

Je laissais Edward conduire ma volvo. _Il l'adorait et force était de constater qu'il conduisait bien mieux que moi !_ Nous passions prendre Alice qui s'était mise sur son 31, avec une belle robe verte à bretelles descendant aux genoux et une barette retenant sa frange sur le côté.

Au restaurant, nous retrouvions Angela et Ben, ainsi que Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, et mes parents. Ils avaient confié Karlyne à une baby-sitter pour venir fêter la bonne nouvelle avec nous.

Jasper se levait pour porter un toast.

- Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire mais merci de m'avoir soutenu, d'avoir fait ce projet avec moi, d'y avoir mis énormément de temps et de coeur... Edward merci beaucoup pour tes musiques mais je crois aussi que si c'est réussi, c'est parce que les réalisateurs y ont cru grâce à la qualité des costumes alors...

Il quittait sa place pour rejoindre Alice et la faisait lever. Elle était rouge pivoine ! Edward se penchait à mon oreille.

- T'es battue là !

Je retenais un rire difficilement en voyant l'état extatique de mon amie.

- Un merci au petit lutin joyeux et à l'effort considérable qu'elle a dû fournir !

Jasper faisait tinter son verre contre le sien et ils échangèrent une bise.

- Et merci aux autres d'avoir fait preuve de patience, d'avoir appris les textes... Merci pour tout !

- Putain mais ma parole, tu t'entraines pour les Oscars ou quoi ? s'exclamait Emmett en soupirant.

Nous éclations de rire et trinquions tous ensemble avant de dîner.

A la fin du repas, je me sentais un petit peu pompette et m'appuyais contre Edward qui terminait son mille feuilles à la fraise. Ma tête tournait un peu et je m'affalais contre lui, bien calée et repue.

- T'endors pas Tomate ! On va en boîte !

Je gémissais, ne me sentant pas trop prête à me mettre debout.

- Ton chevalier servant va t'aider ! s'exclamait Emmett

Edward souriait, sa cuillère dans sa bouche. _Il était terriblement beau en costume, la cravate légèrement détachée, sa chemise blanche déboutonnée en haut et ses yeux pétillants. _

Jasper réglait l'addition et vers 23h15, nous nous levions en direction de la suite de notre soirée. Alice sautillait devant nous pour rejoindre la voiture, alors qu'Edward et moi avancions enlacés.

- Je sens que la soirée sera vraiment géniale ! plaisantait Alice en se tournant devant nous, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Elle flottait à quinze mètres du sol et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son enthousiasme me contaminait et me redonnait des forces... _


	24. Chapter 24 : Une soirée très spéciale

_**Hello everybody :^p**_

_**Voilà, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que vous ayez votre chapitre ce dimanche et pas lundi !**_

_**Je SAIS que vous allez aimer =)  
Y a pas beaucoup d'action mais...**_

_**j'me rattraperai au chapitre 25, (**_Publié mercredi ou jeudi**)**

_**j'y prévois notamment un Pov Marcus entre autre alors profitez BIEN de ce chapitre mdr**_

_*****_

_**Un immense merci à vous toutes !**_

_*****_

_**Passez un bon week-end,**_

_**je vous embrasse!**_

_**tiffany.**_

* * *

**emilie : **MDR merci infiniment à toi =) Edward et Bella ont une complicité immense et l'entretiennent tous les jours, c'est important pour lui. Il a trouvé chez les Cullen une vraie famille entière, chose qu'il n'a jamais eu et c'est important pour Edward de se sentir traité en égal des autres. Il se pose énormément de questions, Edward a toujours été comme ça, à douter énormément de ce qu'il fait. Il a peur d'imaginer de mauvaises choses et d'etre déçu. Je sais pas en fait, des fois, j'ai un peu le caractère de merde de Jasper donc voilà quoi je le fais comme je ressens des trucs. Dans le fond, il aime bien Alice et l'admire de vouloir tout balancer pour retrouver ses parents. Quant à Marcus... Peut-être que Satan finira par le punir mdr. Bisous et merci =)

**Merci aussi à celles auxquelles j'ai pas pu répondre : **** Ally1915, AnZeLe42100, aude77, Baby07, bébé23 (**L'EGYPTE ? OH MY GOD ! Bon voyage =)**), bichou85 (**MDR vous rivalisez d'imagination pour tuer Marcus!**), bostondirty (**mdr désolée, comme tu le sais, je suis une femme très occupée, darling! mdrrr**), calimero59, chouchoumag, Chka, Clochette13, dragybuss, emy299, EstL, evid3-nce, fan de twilight, fraise, flow, Gaelle-51, gistrel, halay, Juliet1802 (**Oui, Jasper est toujours avec Maria!**), La'ienth, lena -lna933, ****lou0çoOo6, ****lovecullenn, marion, Mary79, matrineu54, miss caramel ou camille (**Merci infiniment, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes mes écrits, ta review me touche beaucoup**), Morgane, Onja, ousna, Pauline, Roxanne (**Mon secret c'est de pas réfléchir quand j'écris. J'ai deux trois idées mais je lance l'écriture sans m'arrêter avant la fin la plupart du temps! La santé d'Elisabeth est sujet à beaucoup de questions!**), sarinette60, scrapfaconed, Soraya (**Non ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'instant j'ai encore deux trois idées sous le coude LOL**), TataDomi, Twi-Vane-Light, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, vinie65, vinou, Virginie067, Zick. **

* * *

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

_La vie est à moi ! _Je suis un crack ! Mais soyons honnête : sans ma frangine et ses potes, j'y serai pas arrivé ! _Alors OUAIS j'avais écrit le scéna et OUAIS j'avais fait le montage mais sans eux, le projet ne serait pas venu au monde... _J'avais pondu mon bébé... Sniff, j'en pleurerais presque !

La boîte était pleine à craquer ! _Dieu merci mon intelligent cerveau avait eu l'idée de réserver une table ! _A peine installés, Bella entraînait Edward sur la piste. _Pauvre gars... C'est que fallait qu'il tienne le rythme de la petite ! _Ceci dit, ils étaient heureux tous les deux... et clairement ! La frangine avait les yeux pétillants et Edward un large sourire. On diraitqu'ilsavaienttrouvé chaussuresà leurs piedstousles deux ! _Chaque poubelle a son couvercle, pas vrai ? Bon, la comparaison est assez... minable, mais c'est à peu près ça ! _

- On va chercher à boire, vous voulez quoi ? demandait Emmett

- Ah merde putain ! J'avais fait réserver une bouteille de champagne, j'ai oublié de la demander au comptoir !

- On va la récupérer !

- Tu peux me ramener un jus d'orange ? interrogeait Alice

_Du jus d'orange ? Elle va pas fêter mon triomphe avec du «jus d'orange» tout de même ?_

- Alice ! C'est un grand jour ! C'est le chemin de la gloire qui s'ouvre à moi et toi, tu veux boire du jus d'orange ?

Elle arquait un sourcil en me regardant.

- Elle n'aime peut-être pas l'alcool, Jasper... Ou ses parents ne veulent pas qu'elle en boive... suggérait Rosalie.

_Ben merde... j'y avais pas pensé à ça !_

- C'est vrai ?

Alice me jaugeait un instant et un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

- Non... T'as raison ! C'est un grand jour ! Champagne Emmett !

_Cette fille est assez cool ! _

Le frangin ramenait la bouteille et Bella et Edward revenaient à la table en se tenant la main, riant comme deux gosses. La bouteille était déjà ouverte.

- Oh ben merde ils m'ont enlevé le plaisir de faire péter le bouchon !

Emmett se levait.

- Tu veux quand même que ça mousse, c'est ça ?

- Evidemment !

- Regarde bien ton cher grand frère !

Il mettait son pouce dans le trou de la bouteille et la secouait avant de relâcher son doigt. Un jet de mousse jaillissait. _Voilàààà ! C'est ça qu'est bon ! _

- EMMEEEEEETT !

Les filles hurlaient. Bella se planquait derrière Edward qui plaçait sa main devant elle, Rosalie allait un peu plus loin avec Angela et Ben, et Alice passait sous la table. _J'étais trempe mais elle allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Les responsables du film pour lequel j'allais signer m'avaient fait mille compliments sur les costumes, donc c'était sa fête aussi ! _J'attrapais la bouteille et faisais gicler la mousse sur elle.

- AU SECOOOOOURS !

- Jasper, tu vas pas gaspiller une bouteille entière tout de même ! Fais picoler l'homme qui a toujours cru en toi ! râlait Emmett.

J'emplissais huit flutes et nous trinquions. _J'avais rêvé de ce moment toute ma vie ! J'allais tourner mon premier film... Putain j'suis trop bon ! _

La soirée battait son plein.

- Ferais-tu danser ta soeur ?

- Heeh, ma Rose ! Viens !

_Ca f'sait un moment que j'avais pas eu de virée avec ma frangine ! _Je l'entraînais sur la piste, à côté d'Edward et Alice. Bella, dansait avec Angela tandis que Ben et Emmett terminaient les verres ! Le rythme était entraînant et je commençais à transpirer sévère ! Rosalie soufflait, se ventilant avec sa main. _Ils devaient faire des putains d'économie de chauffage sur la facture en entassant autant de monde sur une si petite piste ! _

Une tape sur l'épaule.

- Hé, tu me laisses ma femme ?

- Ta femme... ta femme... C'est ma soeur aussi !

- C'que t'es possessif mon pauvre vieux !

Bella et Edward se rejoignaient et étaient déjà entrain de danser et de s'embrasser avec la langue ! _Ben à mon avis, ils vont pas avoir beaucoup de salive avec la chaleur ! S'ils sont pas asséchés, j'y comprends plus rien ! Remarque, ils sont jeunes... _

Alice se dirigeait vers la table pour boire. _Bonne initiative, joyeux lutin ! _

- J'te ressers ?

- Ouais, s'te plait... Merci !

Elle remplissait son verre et le buvait pratiquement de moitié de suite.

- Bah dis donc, pour une nana qui voulait pas boire au début tu te rattrapes !

Elle souriait et me faisait un clin d'oeil en rougissant. _Parfois, elle avait des attitudes un peu spaces quand même ! _

- Au fait, t'as eu des nouvelles pour la Brandon qui répondait pas ?

- Non, toujours pas... A croire qu'il n'y a jamais personne là-bas !

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais continuer... Sinon ben j'aurais pas eu de chance et puis c'est tout...

- Tu vas pas abandonner, si ?

- A quoi ça servirait ? Des fois, je me dis que j'ai eu une idée stupide !

- N'abandonne pas ! Si t'as entamé ces recherches, c'est pas pour abandonner maintenant ! Est-ce que t'as abandonné quand il a fallu que tu me fasses tous les costumes en deux jours ?

- Non...

- Est-ce que t'as l'intention d'abandonner ton boulot pour avoir ton bac ?

- Ben non !

- T'as bien un rêve au fond de toi ?

Elle détournait les yeux.  
- Oui...

- C'est quoi ?

Elle eut un petit rire et rougissait. _Une tomate bis ?_

- C'est idiot !

- Un rêve n'est jamais idiot ! C'est quoi ?

- Conquérir l'homme que j'aime !

Ses yeux me fixaient et elle n'avait jamais paru aussi déterminée. _Si j'avais été cet homme et qu'elle m'avait dit ça pour moi, j'aurai franchement flanché ! Elle avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'on n'imitait pas parce que c'était authentique. Cet amour était pur... Cet amour là qui fait tant de mal... _

Je me giflais mentalement. Fallait que quelqu'un la remotive c'te gosse !

- Et t'as pas envie d'abandonner cet homme ?

- Jamais !

- Alors tu fais pareil pour retrouver tes parents ! Ce combat comme celui pour l'homme que tu aimes, ce sont les combats de ta jeune vie ! T'as pas le droit de les laisser tomber sans avoir eu de résultats, compris ? Si j'avais abandonné mon rêve de devenir scénariste, je vivrais pas ce que je vis ce soir ! Ca vaut le coup, vraiment !

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Je n'en revenais pas... _J'étais vraiment entrain de tenir cette discussion avec Jasper ? Si seulement il savait..._ je sais que ça ne changerait strictementrien parce qu'il avait Maria,mais ça devenait vraiment dur de faire semblant que toutes les choses étaientnormales_... _

Renée m'avait toujours dit de profiter de chaque instant que je vivais dans les domaines qui me plaisaient, alors je savourerais avec délectation chacune de ces secondes offertes en compagnie de Jasper. _J'avais vraiment mis tout mon coeur dans les costumes de son film. C'était une affaire sérieuse pour lui ! Maria était-elle donc à ce point blasée pour ne pas le suivre jusque ici fêter son triomphe ? _

- J'ai pensé que si j'avais pas de réponses, je pourrais aller à l'orphelinat de Jacksonville, là où j'ai été adopté !

- Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée ! Ils auront peut-être un dossier sur toi là-bas !

_Je l'espérais franchement. J'avais cet irréprécible besoin de savoir d'où je venais. Bien sûr, je devais tout à Charlie et Renée et ça ne changerait en rien le fait que ce seront toujours eux mes vrais parents ! _

- J'irais après le bac ! Je vais passer mon permis pour m'y rendre et puis après, je ferai des recherches sur place... Mes parents sont d'accord avec ça !

Il acquiessait.

- Ce sont des personnes bien tes parents !

- Je sais...

- J'espère que ça te rendra heureuse !

- Je suis déjà heureuse, t'en fais pas pour ça !

Il prenait une gorgée de champagne sans me quitter du regard. _Au fond de moi, tout se chamboulait. Des papillons voletaient dans mon ventre et j'avais comme des frissons qui descendaient de ma nuque. C'était si intense... _

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! Je sais que tu retomberas toujours sur tes pattes ! T'as du talent, de l'envie, tu t'en sortiras !

_Etait-il VRAIMENT entrain de me dire ça ? Lui ? Jasper Cullen ?_ J'aurai pu mourir maintenant... ouais, ça aurait été bien là !

- Ah, excuse-moi...

Je secouais la tête pour chasser toute idée. Il sortait mon portable et grimaçait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un texto de ma copine...

_CROTTE ! _

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir...

Son sourire se tordait et il reposait son téléphone sur la table.

- Elle t'énerve ?

_J'ai demandé ça, moi ?_

- Elle me prend la tête avec le mariage...

- Comment ça ?

- Regarde...

Je prenais son portable qu'il me tendait, avec cette impression terrible de faire une incursion dans sa vie privée. Il y avait une photo d'un costume sur un cintre. _Costume gris sur chemise bleu foncé... Mouais... on a connu mieux ! _

**«Salut Minou, on a trouvé ton costume pour le mariage!**

**Ca fera ressortir tes yeux ! **

**Demain, on a rendez-vous pour voir des robes de mariée,**

**je suis si impatiente d'être à ce moment et d'être au 1er Juillet !**

**Reviens-moi vite! Je t'aime.»**

_Le 1er juillet... Le jour de mes 18 ans ! _

- T'as vu ? Je suis pas expert comme toi en mode mais j'ai pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir que le costard est moche !

_Ils se mariaient le 1er juillet... d'ici trois mois... _

- Alice, ça va ?

Ma gorge se trouvait subitement sèche. J'attrapais la coupe d'Edward devant moi . _Il préférait danser que boire ? tant pis pour lui ! _

- Alice ! Mais bois pas ça d'un coup !

Le visage de Jasper était étonné mais rieur.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais soif...

Je lui rendais son téléphone comme s'il m'avait brûlé.

- Je vois... Alors, ça va ?

- Ouais... J'ai juste été surprise... C'est mon anniversaire le 1er juillet !

- Ah ouais ? C'est bizarre la coincidence ! T'auras 18 ans ?

- Oui...

_J'avais toujours imaginé qu'il se passerait quelque chose de spécial pour ma majorité... Mais pas ça ! Pas ce mariage... _

- Tu vas faire la fête ?

- Je sais pas encore... je... Excuse-moi, faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

- Oh... Ok...

Il se levait pour me laisser passer et je rejoignais les toilettes. _A quoi tu t'attendais, hein ? Ne jamais apprendre cette date ? Ne pas savoir ce mariage alors que Bella t'en avait parlé ? _

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrait sur Rosalie.

- Ca va bien, Alice ? Tu as trop bu ? Je t'ai vu partir assez rapidement...

_J'aimais bien Rose. Aussi douce que son frère pouvait être brutal. Avec un caractère fort aussi ! _

- Oui, ça doit être ça...

- Jasper n'aurait pas dû te forcer à boire si ça ne te faisait pas envie !

Elle s'avançait vers l'évier libre à ma gauche et fixait nos reflets dans le miroir. _C'était vraiment une belle femme ! Elle aurait sa place sur les podiums mais elle préférait se tremper les ongles dans l'essence et le camboui ! Incarnation parfaite de la femme qui se sent libre ! _

- Je vais être directe, Alice...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mon coeur s'accélérait. Bella m'avait souvent dit que sa soeur avait une facilité déconcertante pour sentir les choses. _Savait-elle ? Bella lui avait-elle parlé de mes sentiments pour Jasper ?_

- Tu en pinces pour mon frère, pas vrai ?

- Ecoute Rosalie...

- Oublie que je suis sa soeur... Parle-moi comme si j'étais ton amie... je t'aime bien tu sais et tu comptes beaucoup pour ma petite soeur ! Et ce qui compte pour elle compte pour moi !

_J'aurais aimé ne pas être fille unique et avoir une soeur comme elle..._

- Disons que oui... J'aime bien Jasper...

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Ca se voit... Sauf lui, bien sûr ! Jasper ne voit jamais rien ! Il a toujours été aveugle !

_Elle ne se moquait pas... Elle souriait juste. _

- Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, tu sais !

- Alors, c'est bien si tu en as conscience. J'ai pas de conseils à te donner, tu fais comme tu le sens au fond de toi. Mais tu devrais sortir avec d'autres garçons, tu finirais sûrement par oublier mon frère. Ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi !

_Je détestais entendre ça... Edward me le répétait sans arrêt ! Même s'ils avaient raison, tous. Ca me donnait envie de vomir !_

- Ouais je sais...

Rosalie se remaquillait et me souriait.

- Tu viens ? La soirée n'est pas finie !

- Vas-y, je vais aller aux toilettes !

- D'accord...

Lorsque je quittais les toilettes, Rosalie discutait avec son frère et il fronçait les sourcils. Puis, ils balayaient la salle du regard et tombaient sur moi. _Je sais, je devrais me gifler mentalement mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau et sexy ! _Je les rejoignais et Jasper se levait.

- Ttuuut tuuut ! T'asseois pas ! On va danser !

Nous rejoignions la piste de danse ainsi qu'Angela et Ben. Emmett et Rosalie arrivaient derrière nous. _C'était une salsa et Jasper faisaient trainer ses mains sur mes hanches. Y avait un dieu qui avait décidé de me bénir ! _

- Ils sont où Edward et Bella ?

**..::.. **

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_C'était si sensuel de danser avec Bella... _Nos deux corps enlacés l'un contre l'autre avaient éveillés en moi des sensations affolantes, faisant palpiter mon coeur avec une force insupportable. _Je ne voyais plus les autres autour de nous deux : je ne voyais que Bella ! _Nos langues se nouaient au rythme des musiques passant en fond.

J'avais chaud, j'avais un peu bu mais pas trop, j'étais pourtant bien. Plus qu'aux anges d'être avec Bella ce soir. Elle aussi avait très chaud. Elle transpirant et son haut blanc collait à sa peau. Sa longue jupe noire bougeait au rythme de ses pas, virevoltante quand Bella tournait sur elle-même. _Je lui tenais quand même la main, j'avais pas envie qu'elle aille se crasher et embrasser le sol ! _

Elle riait et elle était si belle... Sa main passait derrière ma nuque.

- T'as chaud !

- Toi aussi !

Elle acquiessait en souriant et se retournait, appuyant son dos contre mon torse. Je passais mes bras autour de son ventre et fixait ce mec qui me gonflait pas loin du bar ! _S'il croit que j'avais pas vu son manège depuis tout à l'heure à la reluquer, il se trompait lourdement. _Bella déposait ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- Pourquoi tu regardes ce mec comme ça ?

- Parce qu'il te mate !

L'idée était énervante ! _Très très très énervante ! _Cependant, je n'eus pas trop le temps d'y prêter attention, parce que Bella embrassait le lobe de mon oreille avant de le titiller de sa langue. _Elle voulait que je meurs ici, sur cette piste ou quoi ? _

- Ne crains rien, c'est toi que j'aime !

_Mon coeur accélérait comme pour lui prouver à quel point il battait pour elle. _Elle bougeait sensuellement contre moi, incarnation de la tentation. Je reprenais ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux tandis qu'elle ondulait contre mon sexe qui réagissait plus que bien à ses provocations. Ses mains passaient sur mes bras autour de son ventre.

- Serre-moi fort dans tes bras Edward !

_Tout ce que tu veux ! _Je serrais davantage mes bras sur elle, si tel était son désir. _Oh Seigneur... !! _

- Bella...

Mon corps entier tremblait tant j'avais envie d'elle. _J'allais exploser si elle continuait comme ça ! _Je sentais ses fesses appuyer contre mon désir, dans ses mouvements. Un léger rougissement naissait sur elle et un sourire flottait sur son visage. Je la retournais face à moi pour m'emparer de sa bouche. _C'était ça que je voulais ! _Nos langues se liaient, se caressant, impérieuses. Nous continuions de danser et je rapprochais son bassin du mien. _C'était encore plus intense que d'habitude... _Je sentais les formes délicates de sa poitrine contre ma chemise collée par la sueur. Ses doigts glissaient sur mon torse habillé et je frissonnais. _J'avais loin d'avoir froid... Au contraire... J'avais chaud ! Très très chaud ! _

Je réalisais qu'elle me poussait un peu hors de la piste et mon dos butait contre quelque chose. _Un mur ! _La bouche de Bella attaquait mon cou. Nous étions dans un recoin de la boite et personne n'était ici mais je voyais très nettement la foule danser et je voyais aussi très nettement Alice et Jasper rire alors qu'il faisait tournoyer ma meilleure amie sur elle-même. _Demain, j'allais faire ma commère ! Mais pour l'instant..._

- Oh putain Bella !

Elle avait passé sa main entre nous directement sur mon sexe et me caressait. _Elle est folle ! On va se faire prendre ! En même temps... c'était assez agréable et... BON SANG PUTAIN C'QUE C'EST BON ! _Elle relevait la tête vers moi avec un large sourire alors que sa paume longeait mon érection. J'attrapais ses lèvres pour trouver sa langue tandis que mes mains passaient dans le creux de ses reins. _Je ne me sentais plus moi-même... mais j'me sentais plus que bien ! _

Sa bouche se refermait sur ma langue et elle la suçotait. _Oh putain ! _Je couvrais son visage de baisers, goutant son épiderme si délicieux. Mes mains passaient sur ses fesses. _Elle veut jouer ? On va jouer ! _Ses gémissements et soupirs tombaient dans le creux de mon oreille et ses doigts s'occupaient toujours de moi.

- Bella...

_J'étais prêt ! Je voulais le faire pour elle ! _Elle interrompait tout mouvement et relevait la tête vers moi, ses bras entourant ma taille et ses mains remontant dans mon dos. Je l'embrassais. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne.

- Edward, j'ai envie de toi...

Un délicieux rougissement naissait sur son visage et je me laissais subjuguer par ses yeux chocolat. _Nous y étions ! Ce moment ressemblait à ça... C'était parfait ! _

- Pas ici ! Viens on s'en va !

Son sourire s'élargissait et elle déposait un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'attraper ma main pour m'entrainer vers le vestiaire et récupérer son sac.

.

Dehors, l'air de la nuit était doux. _Le printemps était bien installé... _Elle me guidait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer son corps dans cette tenue... _Blanc et noir... Ange et démon ! _Je la plaquais contre la portière de la volvo, pressant mon érection qui retrouvait de la vigueur contre son bassin affamé. Elle reprenait mes lèvres et ses mains courraient sur mon corps. Je passais mes paumes entre nous, sentant les courbes de ses seins.

- Edward...  
Elle penchait la tête en arrière, me dévoilant son cou. Je plongeais mon visage vers lui, avide. Ma bouche et ma langue la gâtaient et je sentais sa jambe remonter contre mon mollet, le caressant du bout du pied. Elle se collait contre moi et nos bassins bougeaient fermement l'un contre l'autre.

- Hey ! C'est interdit de s'accoupler sur un parking ! riait un mec visiblement éméché derrière nous tandis que l'autre sifflait.

Bella actionnait l'ouverture de sa voiture et je passais côté conducteur. Je nous fermais de l'intérieur de la voiture et je démarrais rapidement. _J'allais mourir si on n'arrivait pas très vite ! _Bella se mordait les lèvres, la tête appuyée sur le haut du siège et sa main se posait sur ma cuisse, descendant et remontant lentement. _Elle avait décidé de me tuer ! _Jamais ses doigts ne me touchaient là où je voulais mais au feu rouge, je ne pus retenir un grognement et me jetais sur ses lèvres.

- Tu veux jouer, c'est ça ?

Elle gémissait et attrapait ma main pour la passer entre deux boutons de sa chemise blanche, la posant sur sa poitrine. Je pressais ma paume, la faisant soupirer. Sa main atteignait enfin mon érection pour la caresser durement. _Putain que c'est bon ! _Nos langues se faisaient rudes l'un envers l'autre. _Je découvrais avec bonheur cette passion qui me brûlait chaque nerf et chaque muscle. _

Un klaxon derrière nous nous faisait sursauter. Le feu était vert. Bella grognait.

- Connard !

J'éclatais de rire et accélérais brutalement, faisant rugir la volvo alors que ma petite-amie reposait sa main sur moi. _Elle veut me tuer ! Aucun doute ! _Je me garais enfin devant chez les Cullen. _Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire ? Ses parents étaient dans la maison ! _Cette idée m'effrayait et je me sentais subitement un peu nerveux. Bella m'embrassait, langoureusement alors que sa main trainait sur mon corps.

- Cabane...

Mon coeur s'accélérait vivement. _La cabane... _Nous courrions dans le jardin en nous tenant la main. _Cette nuit, notre jardin secret allait enfin être témoin d'un événement plus qu'important ! Ce soir, je prouverai à Bella combien je l'aimais ! _Elle m'embrassait une nouvelle fois.

- Monte à la cabane, je te rejoins !

- Be...

Déjà, elle partait dans l'autre sens. Je grimpais l'échelle et me retrouvais en haut. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendais revenir.

- Edward !

Je me penchais pour la voir avec deux couvertures dans les bras. Je descendais l'aider et à peine remontés tous les deux, elle me couchait sur le matelas et s'installait à califourchon sur mon bassin, ondulant franchement contre moi.

_L'enfer embrasse le Paradis ! _

Je la regardais bouger sensuellement ses hanches et mes mains se posaient instinctivement sur sa taille. Elle défaisait son haut, libérant sa poitrine à ma vue. Je déplaçais ma main sur sa peau, savourant ses courbes du bout des doigts. Un léger frisson la parcourait et un gémissement s'élevait dans la nuit. Elle fermait les yeux tout en continuant à bouger son bassin, sa bouche s'entrouvrant. _Incarnation du désir... Si elle ne faisait rien, j'allais venir ici dans peu de temps ! _

- Bella...

Ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens alors qu'elle passait ses paumes sur ma chemise pour allonger son buste contre le mien. Nos bouches se retrouvaient et je caressais son dos, terminant ma course sur ses fesses. Elle augmentait la friction alors que sa langue traçait mes lèvres et ma mâchoire. Je touchais tout ce que je pouvais d'elle, subjugué par tant de sensations. _Jamais je n'avais été aussi dur pour elle que ce soir ! _Mes hanches allaient à sa rencontre et elle se redressait, toujours à califourchon, attrapant ma main pour la passer sous sa jupe dont le tissu noir s'étalait sur nous. Je passais la limite de son string pour toucher sa féminité.

- Oh ! Edward !

Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites alors que je taquinais son bouton de plaisir et ses lèvres intimes. _Elle était si humide... si chaude que j'en avais le feu dans mes veines ! _Ses doigts ouvraient mon pantalon et elle se redressait légèrement, pour le faire descendre avec mon boxer, me libérant de ma prison de vêtements. Je continuais de la caresser, la pénétrant de mon index et mon majeur. Deux soupirs s'élevaient ensemble, parce qu'elle venait de poser sa main sur mon sexe en érection. Elle entamait un mouvement et je me perdais dans les sensations.

Ses parois enserraient mes doigts et elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier trop fort.

- Edward... Edward !

- Bella putain !

Sa poigne sur mon membre se faisait plus ferme et je croulais sous le plaisir. _Si on faisait pas la suite maintenant, j'allais craquer ! Et je voulais être en elle pour ça... sentir pour la première fois son orgasme autour de moi ! _

Je passais ma main sur le rebord du tonneau, là où se trouvait la boite de capotes amenée par ses frères. Elle s'immobilisait et m'aidait à l'attraper, déchirant le célophane autour de l'emballage avec ses ongles. Enfin, elle l'ouvrait et attrapait le petit sachet. Elle déchirait l'emballage du préservatif et le déroulait sur mon sexe. _J'en frémissais d'impatience, sentant ses doigts autour de moi. _

- Tu es sûr de toi, Edward ?

_Comment pouvait-elle me demander ça ? _Je me redressais difficilement, attirant sa nuque contre mon visage. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassais tout d'abord tendrement. Rapidement, ma langue caressait sa bouche, se glissant en elle pour toucher la sienne. Nos salives se mélangeaient agréablement.Ses bras entouraient mon cou et son sexe frôlait le mien. _C'était la première fois que ça arrivait et ce fut comme si une énorme décharge électrique se propageait en moi ! J'en frissonnais..._

Je caressais tout de ma Bella, et son bassin recommençait à onduler contre le mien.

_- _Je suis sûr, Bella... C'est toi que je veux pour faire l'amour et personne d'autre... Tu es toute ma vie mon Bébé... Je t'aime !

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi déterminé de toute mon existence et, comme dans un ralenti, je la voyais sourire et m'embrasser brièvement. De magnifiques rougeurs s'étalaient sur son visage et je la regardais se redresser et prendre mon sexe en main, me guidant jusqu'à elle. Elle repoussait son string sur le côté et me plaçait à son entrée. _Mon souffle se coupait et c'est comme si je perdais le sens de tout fonctionnement ! J'ignorais tout de ce qu'il fallait faire ! _Elle souriait et je repoussais le plus de tissus de sa robe derrière elle pour vivre cet instant parfait. Elle caressait de mon pénis ses lèvres intimes, me rendant fou. _J'avais envie que ce moment se déroule enfin ! _Dans un lent mouvement, Bella se replaçait sur moi, guidant mon sexe enfin dans son entrée.

_C'était incroyable ! _

_Incroyable... _

Elle ne guidait pas le mouvement jusqu'au bout, ressortant pour revenir tout aussi lentement. _Elle m'habituait à investir son corps... Jamais je ne pourrais lui rendre toute la prévenance qu'elle m'avait donné ! _

- Ressens tout, Edward...

J'avais juste envie d'entrer en elle totalement, et de vivre !

- Bella...

Ma voix était rauque, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ! Je ressentais chaque frisson, chaque frôlement de peau intime... _C'était encore mille fois plus intense que quand je la touchais de mes doigts... _Elle était tellement belle, coulissant sur moi. Sous son haut, je devinais les mouvements de ses seins parfaits et entendais la respiration saccadée qui émanait d'elle. _Je me perdais dans les sensations de ces glissements langoureux. _Les doigts de Bella aggrippaient ma chemise tandis que je serrais mes mains sur ses hanches.

- Be...

Elle se penchait vers moi, posant sa poitrine contre moi et cherchant mes lèvres. _J'étais comme paralysé, incapable de ressentir autre chose que Bella ! _Son bassin continuait d'onduler sur le mien et je sentais ses parois me serrer un peu alors que le bout de sa langue léchait le côté droit de mon cou, remontant à mon lobe d'oreille.

- Bella ! Oui !

Elle souriait en se redressant et s'enfonçait sur moi entièrement.

- OH ! Edwaard !

_PUTAIN ! _

- OUI !

J'aurai voulu me retenir mais j'explosais déjà en elle, submergé. _Tout avait été trop... trop parfait... trop fort... trop intense ! Chaque mouvement, chaque muscle en elle qui me caressait, chaque soupir, chaque gémissement... _Je ne trouvais plus ma respiration, cherchant de l'air pour remplir mes poumons, alors que Bella continuait lentement un léger mouvement, décuplant mes sensations. Elle se penchait vers moi et je capturais ses lèvres, pour essayer de la remercier du mieux que je le pouvais...

_Je venais d'expérimenter la petite mort de l'orgasme... Et j'en voulais, encore ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

C'était indescriptible ! _Cette sensation de l'homme que vous aimez et qui vous fait l'amour est tout bonnement extraordinaire ! _Je comprenais toutes ces femmes qui disaient qu'être aimée par l'homme de sa vie est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit.

_Edward m'avait offert sa première fois ! Et il avait été magnifique... rougissant, timide, tremblant... Ses gestes chevrotants et son regard brûlant m'avaient procuré une satisfaction bien plus intense encore que ce que j'avais jusque-là connu ! _

Alors certes, il était venu rapidement mais le contempler, là, tentant de reprendre contenance après sa jouissance était l'un des spectacles les plus beaux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir... J'avais perdu tout raisonnement lorsqu'il m'avait certifié vouloir me faire l'amour dans une voix assurée, forte et sensuelle. Et le sentir en moi... _tous ces frissons, ces sensations... Je redécouvrais les relations physiques... et dans les bras de celui que j'aimais. _

Nos bouches ne se lâchaient pas, et je sentais ses mains caresser lentement mon corps. Son coeur battait vraiment très fort sous son torse. Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire, m'imaginant qu'il battait pour moi... Edward aussi souriait, haletant.

- Merci Bella...

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres.

- Merci à toi !  
Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et me retirais de lui pour enlever le préservatif et le mettre dans le petit sac poubelle que je gardais systématiquement ici, pour mes déchets de grignotage. Edward se redressait en position assise et m'attirait contre lui. Je me blotissais dans ses bras bien volontiers, savourant sa chaleur. Son torse dans mon dos, il passait aisément ses mains sur mon corps et embrassait mon oreille.

- C'était incroyable...

Je fermais les yeux à ses mots, ne dissimulant plus mon plaisir.

- Mais il me semble que j'ai râté quelque chose...

Mon coeur s'accélérait en sentant ses mains glisser sous l'élastique de ma jupe.

- Edward, tu...

- Shh... Je n'ai pas su me contrôler mais je veux que tu sois comblée...

- Je le suis !

Mais à ce moment-là, je réalisais que ses doigts passaient l'élastique de mon string et qu'il venait effleurer ma féminité. _Ohlala ! Oui ! _Je ne pouvais retenir un gémissement en attrapant ses bras. Une coulée de désir inondait ses doigts alors qu'il s'en servait divinement, caressant mon clitoris, effectuant de petits ronds autour. Il descendait sur mes lèvres intimes pour les torturer délicieusement, avant de revenir flatter ma chair sensible.

- Hmm... Edward...

- Es-tu sûre d'avoir été... comblé... tout à l'heure ?

Je me liquéfiais, savourant ses doigts.

- Oui...

Son nez courrait sur le côté de ma nuque et ses lèvres déposaient de petits baisers avant qu'il n'embrasse mon oreille et que sa langue ne se mette à jouer avec mon lobe. Mes parois se resserraient alors que ses circonvolutions autour de mon clitoris m'envoyaient des décharges électriques jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds. Je tordais mes orteils, comme pour rendre supportable l'orgasme qui allait me consumer...

Sa langue léchait ma nuque alors que sa main libre vint presser mon sein gauche. J'ondulais sur sa paume, recherchant plus de contact. Il me caressait plus rapidement et je sentais ses lèvres proches de mon oreille. _J'en frissonnais... _

- Prends du plaisir, Bébé ! Je suis tout à toi... Vas-y... Viens !

Au même moment, il enfonçait vivement deux doigts en moi tout en mordillant la peau entre mon épaule et mon cou, me faisant gémir longuement.

- Hmmmmm... Edwaaard...

Mes parois se refermaient sur ses doigts qui faisaient des va-et-viens en moi. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans son bras, haletante. Mon sexe palpitait tandis que je me laissais submerger par la vague de plaisir que je venais de subir...

Mon coeur battait, explosant dans ma poitrine. Edward embrassait la morsure qu'il m'avait fait et que j'avais à peine ressenti.

Longtemps, il n'y eut plus que mon souffle erratique qui troublait le silence de la nuit. Edward attrapait la couverture que j'avais monté et l'installais sur nos deux corps. Ses bras me serraient fermement et je me contentais de fixer la lune qui était pleine et qui éclairait la cabane. _J'étais prisonnière de mes souvenirs d'Edward et moi faisant l'amour et je savais une chose : je voulais recommencer dès que possible ! _

- Je t'aime, Bella !

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Il appuyait ses lèvres contre mon épaule et je tournais la tête pour l'embrasser.

_Ce soir, je me sentais plus que satisfaite... J'étais au Paradis ! Ou peut-être bien plus haut..._

*****

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi, dans un silence religieux seulement entrecoupé de baisers tendres et de légères caresses. Nous étions bien ainsi. _Cette cabane était notre havre de paix et depuis ce soir, elle revêtait un nouveau symbole pour nous deux ! _

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Tu frissonnes...

C'est vrai que depuis quelques minutes, un petit vent s'était levé, engouffrant la fraîcheur par les ouvertures.

- Oui...

Je me levais, réajustant ma jupe et ma coiffure. Nous descendions l'échelle et je me sentais nostalgique, toujours enveloppée dans cette petite bulle. Il me serrait contre lui, embrassait mon front et nous guidait vers l'intérieur de la maison qui dormait.

Arrivés en haut, j'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre et sursautais en voyant la lumière allumée.

- Salut !

Instinctivement, je me replaçais contre Edward.

- Jasper ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Mon frère était nonchalament assis sur mon lit, appuyé contre le mur, ses jambes croisées et un magasine dans les mains dont il feuilletait le contenu.

- Vous êtes partis de boîte sans nous prévenir... J'ai dû rentrer à pieds !

- Menteur !

Il refermait son magasine, arborant un large sourire.

- Bon c'est vrai, Rose m'a ramené ! Heureusement qu'ils étaient là les autres, d'ailleurs... Vous étiez où ?

- Dans le jardin... répondis-je en essayant de masquer mes rougissements.

_Jasper était loin d'être idiot ! Et il allait nous faire chier, je le voyais gros comme une maison._

- Le jardin... A 4h45 du matin ?

- Oui, on a voulu prendre l'air ! Maintenant casse-toi de là, on aimerait se coucher...

Son sourire se fit plus large si possible !

- Je comprends... ça a dû être vraiment EPUISANT d'aller dans le jardin à cette heure-ci ! Vous avez été chasser la luciole, je présume ?

Je ne pus retenir un rire et tournais la tête vers Edward qui souriait aussi, rougissant, avant de cacher son visage contre mon épaule.

- Tu présumes bien ! Allez casse-toi maintenant !

- Hmm... Je sais pas...

_Je détestais cet air malicieux qu'il avait sur le visage ! _

- Bon si allez, allez vous coucher !

- Merci frangin !

Il m'adressait un petit clin d'oeil. Edward se grattait la nuque alors que Jazz passait à côté de lui pour lui tapoter le dos.

- Bella, je vais prendre une douche...

- D'accord !

Edward attrapait son sac et se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau. _Mon coeur battait en me remémorant tout ce qu'on avait vécu dans la cabine de douche... notre premier vrai contact nus, nos premiers émois communs... _

- T'es heureuse, Bella ?  
Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Jasper.

- Oui... Enormément !

- Tant mieux... J'espère que tu ne souffriras plus comme t'as souffert avec Jacob...

- C'est du passé, Jazz ! J'aime Edward et Edward m'aime !

- Je sais... Je suis content que t'ais trouvé la personne avec laquelle tu te sentes bien... Garde-le et entretiens bien votre couple !

_Je savais le double sens de sa phrase. Je savais qu'il était perdu par rapport à Maria... Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il se forçait. _

A ma grande surprise, il rentrait dans la pièce et me prenait dans ses bras.

- T'es une chouette gosse, Bella ! Sois heureuse !

Je lui rendais son étreinte. _Jasper n'était que très peu tactile. Fallait en profiter pour lui prouver qu'on l'aimait..._

- Toi aussi Jasper !

Il me fit un clin d'oeil en souriant et sortait.

- Bonne nuit...

- Toi aussi !

Il fermait la porte mais la rouvrait, malicieux.

- Si j'entends des gémissements cette nuit... Je dirais rien !

J'attrapais l'oreiller sur mon lit et le lui lançais. Mais il refermait la porte avant en riant.

_Quelle peau de vache ce type ! Heureusement que Papa et Maman dormaient au rez-de-chaussée ! _

Edward me rejoignait au lit dix minutes plus tard en caleçon et en tee-shirt. Il m'allongeait sur le dos et nous nous embrassions longuement, jusqu'à ce que sa main passe sous ma nuisette.

- Edward...

Il me fit taire d'un baiser.

- J'ai entendu ton frère te dire qu'il dirait rien s'il entendait des bruits suspects...

Déjà, mon intimité se contractait sous ses paroles alors que ses lèvres descendaient contre mon cou. Il s'installait entre mes jambes et je sentais son désir contre le mien. Sa langue traçait mes lèvres et je caressais son dos, attrapant ses épaules.

- Ca veut dire qu'on peut... murmurais-je avant de capturer sa bouche.

- Comme ça, tu pourras te venger et faire crier le minou qui est en moi !

J'éclatais de rire avec Edward avant qu'un nouveau mouvement de bassin ne nous interrompe.

Nous refaisions alors l'amour une seconde fois et ce fut encore plus tendre et plus agréable que tout à l'heure. Je me mordais la lèvre et étouffais mes gémissements pour que l'on ne se fasse pas prendre. _Je me perdais dans la jouissance presque simultanément avec Edward... et je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu y avoir d'instants plus parfaits ! _

Ce ne fut qu'à six heures du matin que je m'autorisais à fermer les yeux, allongée sur le torse d'Edward, nos jambes entrelacées.

_Alice avait eu raison en sortant du restaurant... La soirée avait été très spéciale... _


	25. Chapter 25 : Amour et sauce tomates

_**Avant toute chose... J'voudrais vous dire une chose...**_

_**MERCI ! **_

_**Toutes ces reviews, plus de 120 au dernier chapitre... c'est juste incroyable !**_

_**VOUS ETES INCROYABLES ET JE VOUS AIME ! **_

_**2701 reviews sur 24 chapitres... **_

_**Punaise ! J'en reviens pas... vraiment pas ! **_

_**Comment vous remercier de tout ça, sérieusement ? **_

_**J'pourrais jamais vous rendre tout ça à la hauteur de ce que vous faites là!**_

_*****_

_**Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posé à plusieurs reprises au sujet de la contraception de Bella et de la protection de leur deuxième rapport dans le chapitre précédent : OUI ils se sont protégés ! J'en parle d'ailleurs un peu dans ce chapitre!**_

_*****_

_**Un dernier détail sur le récit en général. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez trouver un POV Marcus. Avant que vous ne le lisiez, je voudrais que vous sachiez une chose : je n'ai pas cherché à lui trouver des excuses. Je ne voulais simplement pas d'un méchant "juste parce qu'il en faut un" ! Je m'intéresse beaucoup à la psychologie des personnages et ici, Marcus a ses raisons. Je ne dis pas qu'elles sont bonnes. Ce sont juste ses raisons qui font qu'il ressent tout ça en lui ! Donc j'espère que vous comprendrez vraiment ce que j'ai voulu faire ! **_

_**Ca me tient sincèrement à coeur.**_

_*****_

_**Le prochain chapitre c'est lundi !**_

_**Je vous embrasse toutes très fort ! **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! **_

_**bonne lecture tout le monde =)**_

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

_Bella et moi avions fait l'amour... Je lui ai fait l'amour deux fois... Ca y est ! J'ai enfin pu l'aimer, avec ma maladresse et mes angoisses, mais j'ai aimé chaque seconde en elle !_

J'entendais plusieurs rires provenant du rez-de-chaussée en m'étirant mais la seule chose qui retenait vraiment mon attention était le corps de Bella blottis tout contre moi. _Le paradis ? _Elle bougeait faiblement en gémissant. _Un millier de souvenirs relatifs à notre nuit me revenaient en mémoire. _J'aurai voulu rester pour toujours au chaud sous cette couette avec Bella. Ca m'aurait vraiment pas dérangé de ne plus rien faire d'autre. _C'était comme si j'étais totalement envahi par une plénitude apaisante... j'étais bien, serein pour la première fois de ma vie !_

- Edward...

Je reportais mon attention sur le corps de ma compagne dans mes bras. Je la voyais bouger et s'étirer. Un léger sourire animait son visage et je sentais le mien vivre. _Elle était toute belle lorsqu'elle émergeait... _

- Bonjour Bella...

- Bonjour...

Elle replongeait contre mon torse, serrant ma taille de son bras. Je sentais ses lèvres sur mon tee-shirt et j'embrassais son front.

- Bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement bien, et toi ?

- Pareil...

Je ne me lassais pas de voir son sourire s'étendre.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Je sais pas... tard sûrement ! Ta famille est levée en tout cas, je les entends parler depuis un petit moment.

Elle soupirait et se tournait sur le dos, ouvrant ses yeux. Je me redressais sur mon coude et embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa main attrapait le col de mon tee-shirt et glissait derrière ma nuque, m'attirant à elle. _Elle était tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux et c'était comme si cette nuit avait scellé toutes ces promesses que j'aurai aimé lui faire._

Nos bouches se rencontraient tendrement pour un baiser et je reposais ma tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant battre son coeur. Ses doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux et sur mes épaules. Nous restions ainsi soudés un long moment, jusqu'à ce que son portable vibre sur la table de chevet. Bella soupirait et je me redressais pour lui attraper.

- C'est Angela... Elle veut savoir où on est passés hier soir...

Je souriais et elle embrassait ma joue avant de répondre à sa meilleure amie, lui disant simplement que nous étions rentrés tous les deux.

- Il est presque 14h...

J'écarquillais les yeux. _14h ? Wow la vache ! J'avais jamais dormi aussi tard ! _

- Ils vont rien dire tes parents ?

- Non, t'en fais pas ! Ils savent qu'on est sortis hier... Je vais prendre ma douche, tu viens ?

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Elle éclatait de rire en caressant mon torse.

- Je serai sage !

Je lui adressais un petit clin d'oeil et nous nous dirigions dans la salle de bains.

Elle fut sage comme promis et nous profitions simplement de cette douche en commun pour nous câliner avec énormément de douceur. Nous nous lavions l'un l'autre et restions blottis à nous embrasser avant de sortir. En bas, Jasper discutait avec ses parents et trois personnes que je ne connaissais pas. L'un d'eux était âgé et en fauteuil roulant tandis que l'autre plus jeune, était costaud et très souriant. A côté du grand baraqué, une jeune fille à peine plus épaisse qu'une allumette, très brune avec un grand sourire également. Tous trois typés indiens.

- Jacob !

- Ah ben ils émergent enfin ! râlait Jasper du canapé

_Jacob ? Comme LE Jacob de Bella ? _En la voyant aller l'enlacer rapidement, mon coeur se serrait. _Je savais qu'elle avait vécu son premier amour avec lui, mais tant qu'il n'existait dans mon esprit qu'en paroles et en souvenirs, il ne me dérangeait pas. _Là, tout devenait plusconcret_ ! _

- Salut Bella !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Salut Emily !

La jeune indienne s'approchait d'elle et l'enlaçait aussi.

- On est de retour de Seattle pour le week-end et on a croisé ton père ce matin qui nous a invité aujourd'hui !

- C'est génial ! Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir ! Alors, comment ça va là-bas ?

Jasper éclatait de rire du canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

- Mon pauvre Edward ! Faudra attendre avant d'être présenté ! Viens là mon frère, moi je t'aime !

J'adressais un sourire à Jazz alors que Bella rougissait.

- Oh... pardon ! Je vous présente Edward, c'est mon copain.

Elle m'attrapait la main.

- Je te présente Jacob, sa copine Emily et son père Billy...

Le vieil homme s'approchait de moi pour me serrer la main.

- Bonjour Edward ! Enchanté !

- Moi de même...

- Salut Edward !  
Je m'approchais de Jacob pour lui serrer la main. _Putain quelle poigne le con ! _La jeune femme s'approchait et je lui serrais la main également.

- Vous voulez manger ? Il reste trois parts de pizza au four !

- Merci Maman...

Bella m'entrainait dans la cuisine et se penchait pour ouvrir le four pendant que j'attrapais deux verres et les posaient sur le comptoir.

- Tiens !

- Merci...

Je versais du coca dans nos verres et nous nous asseyons sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pour déjeuner.

- C'est ton ex ?

- Oui, c'est lui !

- Baraqué le type !

Bella souriait en mordant dans sa pizza. _Elle avait l'air sincèrement heureuse de le revoir... Est-ce qu'elle pensait encore à lui, même maintenant ? _Elle prenait une gorgée de soda.

- Tu sais quand on a été camper avec mes frères, c'était dans la forêt de son père !

- Au bord de la plage là ?

- Ouais !

_Les fameux indiens Quileutes ! _

- Ils sont gentils. Billy nous laisse ses terrains quand on veut y aller ! Même pas besoin d'un coup de fil !

- C'est cool !

- Tu fais la gueule ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Sa question m'étonnait.

- Je sais pas... Je te sens renfrogné !

J'avalais une portion de pizza.

- Non, du tout... Je dois être un peu fatigué...

Elle m'adressait un large sourire et un clin d'oeil.

- J'aime te savoir fatigué pour «ça» !

Je ne pouvais que lui rendre son sourire. _On avait fait l'amour deux fois cette nuit, c'était bien une preuve qu'elle ne pensait pas à Jacob ça, pas vrai ? _Elle se penchait pour m'embrasser et je lui rendais son baiser. Elle pressait ma cuisse de sa main avec un petit sourire.

- Si tu te poses des questions par rapport à la présence de Jacob, tu n'as pas à t'en faire... On a vécu une histoire ensemble mais c'est fini et nous sommes totalement libérés de cette relation maintenant... Tu n'as pas à...

Je posais mon index sur sa bouche, l'interrompant et récoltant un peu de sauce tomate au-dessus de ses lèvres.

- T'as pas à te justifier, Bella... Tout est parfaitement ok pour moi ! Tu as eu ta vie avant moi et je le comprends et je le respecte aussi !

Je portais à ma bouche la sauce sur mon doigt en lui adressant un sourire pour essayer de la rassurer. _En fait, bien sûr que j'admettais l'idée qu'elle ait eu une histoire d'amour avant moi, mais c'était surtout que j'avais pas envie d'en entendre parler... Ca la rendait plus concrète et pour être honnête, ça m'embêtait de savoir ça... _

- Edward... Regarde-moi !

Je m'exécutais, plongeant dans son regard chocolat.

- Jake et moi, c'est terminé depuis longtemps ! Il reste mon ami et je reste son amie, mais ça s'arrête là ! D'ailleurs, il vit avec sa copine à Seattle donc je ne le vois presque plus, seulement quand il revient. Mais sache qu'à partir de maintenant, si on doit aller dîner ensemble, tu seras là à chaque fois !

- Je veux pas t'empêcher de le fréquenter toute seule... C'est ton ami !

- Oui, c'est mon ami. Mais tu comptes beaucoup plus pour moi ! Je suis avec toi sans conditions !

_Ce fut incroyable comme mon coeur en cet instant se serrait pour elle. Jamais on ne m'avait dit toutes ces choses, jamais je n'étais passé devant quelqu'un et j'avais toujours été en-dessous des autres... juste incroyable ! _

Je capturais ses lèvres avec avidité, sentant ses bras entourer ma taille. Nos langues se rencontraient violemment tandis que je passais ma main sous son épaisse chevelure pour caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts. Je fermais les yeux, savourant cette passion dévorante qui envahissait mon corps.

- Oh pardon !

La voix d'Esmé nous fit sursauter et on se séparait rapidement sous le regard de sa mère, qui souriait timidement.

- On va se promener le long du lac, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

Bella se levait et j'en faisais de même.

- Faudrait que je rentre aider ma mère...

Elle m'attrapait la main.

- Edward... Viens avec nous... Juste un peu... S'il te plaît !

_C'était assez infernal de voir que Bella avait vite appris d'Alice comment me faire craquer pour obtenir quelque chose !_

- Bon d'accord, je rentrerai directement chez moi après par contre...

- Merci Edward !

*****

C'est ainsi que nous arpentions le lac de Port Angeles avec la famille de Bella, Karlyne dans la poussette et Jasper qui la faisait avancer, accompagnés de Jacob qui aidait Billy en fauteuil roulant et Emily. J'observais à la dérobée l'ex de Bella et sa nouvelle amie. _Ils semblaient très amoureux et extrêmement complices ! _

- Oh Edward ! C'est pas Alice là-bas ?

- Alice ? Où ça ?

- Là, sur le ponton !

Je regardais dans la direction indiquée et effectivement, ça ressemblait à Alice et au chef Swan.

- Oh, Charlie initie sa fille à la pêche on dirait !

Apparemment, Billy Black les connaissait bien. Nous arrivions à leur hauteur.

- Alors, on va tater la truite ? demandait Jasper en se dirigeant avec la poussette vers la barque.

- Hé ! Salut !

Alice sortait de la barque pendant que Charlie l'attachait à un poteau.

- En fait, on vient de tater la truite !

- Ca a mordu ?

- Non, rien du tout ! Alice les a fait fuir avec tout ce qu'elle m'a raconté !

Nous éclations de rire.

- Charlie ! T'exagères !

- J'en ai mal à la tête, Alice !

- Papa !

- C'est pas faux, hier en boîte je crois que tu m'as plus explosé les tympans que la musique ! chariait Jasper.

Alice lui faisait les gros yeux mais elle se trahissait par un large sourire et un petit rougissement. _Alala, son Jasper, c'était quelque chose ! _Bella se dirigeait vers elle, en sautillant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Arrêtez de l'embêter mon Alice !

- Ooohh, t'as d'la concurrence, Edward !

Charlie saluait Jacob. _Si j'avais bien compris, Billy et Charlie étaient de vieux amis... _

- Au fait, vous êtes passés où hier soir ? Vous êtes partis comme deux voleurs...

Jasper se mettait à siffloter en regardant autour de lui, ce qui attirait bon nombre de regards sur nous deux. Bella rougissait. _S'ils comprenaient pas, c'est qu'ils avaient de drôles d'interprétations de signes évidents ! _

*****

Nous reprenions notre promenade en compagnie d'Alice. Son père était rentré pour aller prendre sa garde au commissariat. Vers 15h45, nous prenions le chemin du retour après avoir fait pratiquement le tour du lac à pieds.

- Je vais rentrer... annonçais-je à Bella, de retour chez les Cullen.

- Oh...

Sa petite mou attristée me faisait sourire. Je saluais sa famille et grimpais chercher mon sac dans sa chambre. Je ne fus même pas surpris d'entendre la porte se refermer derrière moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella entourait ma taille de ses bras.

- Tu veux pas rester un peu ?

Je ramenais une mèche de cheveux derrière sa joue et embrassais son front. _J'aurai aimé rester là avec elle... mais je voulais aussi profiter de ma mère. J'avais systématiquement l'angoisse de lui dire dire «au-revoir» avant de partir et qu'elle ne soit pas là à mon retour, depuis l'annonce de son cancer. _

- Je vais aller aider Elisabeth...

Elle appuyait sa tête contre mon torse et acquiessait, fermant les yeux.

- Je comprends... Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non ça va... Profites de ton frère, il repart ce soir... Tes amis sont là, restes avec eux !

- T'es sûr ?

J'embrassais son front une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, profites-en ma puce !

Elle relevait la tête pour m'embrasser et je savourais ses lèvres sucrées.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi ! Ca a été vraiment extra cette nuit...

Elle rougissait de son aveu et j'en faisais de même.

- Je le pense aussi !

Nous échangions un dernier long baiser.

- Mes parents partiront vers 10h demain matin, tu pourras être là à leur départ ?

- Ouais, d'accord !

- Et je te préviens que si t'es pas à l'heure, je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses !

- T'auras pas à le faire, je serai là dans cette chambre, dans ton lit, tout contre toi, pour que ton réveil soit le plus doux possible !

- Dans mon lit.. Hmm... Tu me donnes des idées !

- Alors laisse-moi filer et je reviendrai plus vite !

Je l'embrassais et rentrais chez moi, le coeur totalement léger.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Marcus. **

- Edward n'a pas appelé ?

_Edward... Edward... Encore et toujours Edward !_

- Marcus ? Je te parle ! Tu pourrais... Ah Edward ! Tu es rentré mon chéri ?

- Ouais, salut M'man !

_Et ben c'est bien, il daignait revenir à la maison quand même ! Il avait qu'à élire domicile chez les Saints Cullen et le Pape Carlisle, on aurait la paix ! _

- Bonjour Trésor ! Tu m'as l'air bien content aujourd'hui ! Ca va ? Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier soir ?

- Ouais c'était génial !

Edward venait d'arriver et embrassait sa mère. _Bon sang mais sois un homme et sors des jupes de ta mère !_

- Tu as l'air fatigué !

- On s'est couchés tard !

- Bella était contente de sa soirée ?

Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage du fils de ma femme. _Il me narguait ! Je savais pertinemment que lui et la fille Cullen ne faisaient pas que jouer aux dames quand ils étaient ensemble ! Fallait pas me prendre pour un con ! Il reniait tous les principes moraux que j'avais tenté de lui inculquer ! _

- Ouais, je crois...

Forcément, si elle a crié sous ses coups de reins, elle ne peut qu'être contente ! _Quoi que je sais pas s'il en est capable, ce petit imbécile prétentieux et arrogant qui pensait qu'être fils de militaire lui donnait une certaine dignité ! _

- Vous avez fait quoi pour rentrer tardivement ?

Il avouerait et à ce moment-là, je lui ferai comprendre que chez moi, on attend le mariage avant de faire l'amour à sa copine !

- Tiens, t'es là toi ? J't'avais pas vu !

_Il se moque de moi ! _

- J'habite ici je te signale !

- Oui, ça je m'en étais rendu compte en dix ans !

A côté, Elisabeth soupirait. _Elle était complètement aveugle ! Son fils se moquait d'elle et elle le protégeait et le coucounait comme un môme ! Il ne grandirait jamais ! _

- Edward, tu vas mettre ton linge sale dans la panière et je veux que tu ranges un peu ta chambre !

- Oh M'man... Elle est pas si bordélique ma chambre !

_C'était tout lui : toujours contester ! _Elisabeth souriait devant l'air chafouin de son fils. _Elle se faisait avoir, encore une fois ! Mais je n'étais pas dupe ! _

- Tu plaisantes ? On ne peut plus mettre un pied devant l'autre pratiquement ! Que pense Bella quand elle vient dormir ?

_Elisabeth ne devrait jamais tolérer ça ! JAMAIS ! _

- Elle s'en fout...

- Et bien pas moi ! Allez, va ranger ta chambre s'il te plaît !

Il allait râler encore une fois ! _Non, il ne ferait pas enrager sa mère malade, je ne le permettrais pas ! _Je posais mon journal et me levais de mon fauteuil.

- Tu fais ce que ta mère te dit !

Edward arquait un sourcil.

- Tu fais ta crise d'autorité ou quoi toi ?

_Un de ces quatre, il va finir par en prendre une bonne... il comprendrait alors qui a l'autorité ici ! Et il ne reviendrait pas s'y frotter, ça c'était une promesse ! _

- Dépêche-toi de faire ce que ta mère te dit avant que tu ne comprennes vraiment la portée de ma crise d'autorité !

- Edward... Va mettre ton linge au sale et au moins ranger un peu tu veux ?

Il me lançait un regard noir mais je scillerai pas ! _Je sais pas où il se croyait mais il allait se calmer et rapidement ! _Il montait l'escalier, son sac sur le dos. J'allais dans la cuisine me servir un thé et sentais ma femme sur mes talons. _J'allais encore en entendre parler ! Plus le temps passait et puis elle se rangeait du côté d'Edward presque systématiquement, surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec cette fille ! _

- Marcus, tu y as été un peu fort ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser souffler dix minutes ?

_Encore et encore de ma faute ! _

- Tu lui as donné un ordre, il ne t'a pas écouté, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le chef dans cette maison. Il est monté. Fin de l'histoire !

- Mais enfin ! Je n'ai pas exigé que ce soit fait dans l'heure !

_Elle n'avait jamais su lui faire comprendre qui elle était ! C'était ça qui l'avait perdu ce gosse ! _

- Son père n'était pas non plus très à cheval sur le rangement !

- Son père est mort, Elisabeth ! Il est MORT ! Arrête de vouloir qu'Edward en soit une copie ! Ca ne sera jamais le cas ! Ton fils ne sera jamais celui que tu escomptes, il faut t'y faire ! Le Sergent est mort et toute personne admirable qu'il ait été, ton fils n'aura jamais ce pouvoir en lui ! Il t'a donné un môme qui t'a causé plus de soucis que la plupart des autres gamins normaux ! Tu ne devrais pas l'oublier, ça !

J'allais m'enfermer dans mon bureau. _Le coeur du problème était là ! Et je m'échinais à le dire à mon épouse, qui faisait mine de ne rien entendre. _Jamais Elisabeth n'avait été ma femme, ni vraiment Mrs Voltero. La plupart des gens l'appelaient encore Mrs Masen. _Ah Masen ! Je détestait royalement ce nom, et ce bonhomme qui l'avait mise enceinte ! Jamais on aura vu un mort vivre autant ! _En acceptant de faire un enfant à ce militaire, elle avait signé son arrêt ! Edward était né, ressemblant trait pour trait à son père. Jamais il n'a laissé l'occasion à sa mère de faire son deuil de son père. Sa présence lui rappelait constamment Masen Senior jusqu'au prénom et il prenait un malin plaisir à la questionner sur son père._ Quand je m'étais installé dans cette maison, j'avais été frappé par toutes ces photos du Sergent. _Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait plus qu'une seule dans le salon. _Ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour mon épouse ! _

Edward parti, elle arrêterait de penser à son mari. _Edward loin de nous, la vie commencera enfin ! _

On pourrait enfin être un couple, elle et moi ! Je ne l'avais jamais eu réellement comme épouse. Elle était avec moi mais tout son coeur et son corps étaient dévoués à l'existence d'Edward ! Elle avait passé toute sa vie à reporter son attention et son amour à son fils, me mettant de côté. Edward avait été un gamin très timide, peu sociable. A l'école, les institutrices se plaignaient de son manque d'investissement et de camaraderie. _Elisabeth l'a toujours trop coucouné ! _Au lieu d'en faire un homme, elle en avait fait une vraie merde, incapable de quoi que ce soit de digne. _Je me demande bien ce que la petite Cullen lui trouve ! _Mon épouse avait toujours culpabilisé du comportement pratiquement autistique de son sale gamin ! _Elle avait toujours remis à «plus tard» l'éventuelle famille qu'on aurait pu construire ! Elle m'avait toujours demandé de considérer Edward comme mon fils, culpabilisant de son inexistence sociale. _

Comment aurais-je pu considérer comme mon fils un gamin timide, renfermé, inamical et trop enfermé dans sa bulle, comme le mien ?

Elle avait formaté Edward pour qu'il soit comme son père, lui répétant sans cesse qu'il était «beau comme l'était le Sergent», «aussi doué que le Sergent»...

_SERGENT DE MERDE ! _Je le détestais pour avoir pourri ma vie d'homme en donnant à Elisabeth un fils possessif, et je le détestais parce que ce même fils avait privé ma vie d'héritiers !

_Il finirait par payer... Si les trois garçons costauds et les deux filles blondes revenaient pour saccager encore sa voiture comme l'autre nuit, je ne les empêcherai pas de recommencer. Ceci dit, je ne les avais pas empêché cette fois ! _Si ça pouvait le faire dégager loin, très loin, alors je leur donnerai moi-même des couteaux et des massues pour qu'ils s'occupent de lui faire péter un plomb !

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella. **

Jasper venait de partir pour Los Angeles. _Sa dernière soirée ici ne s'était pas très bien passée. _Papa avait abordé le sujet de son mariage et après avoir répondu tranquillement, Jazz avait commencé à s'énerver. _« Mais vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix avec ça ? Je me marie avec la femme que j'aime, j'en suis ravi mais on va pas épiloguer là-dessus 107 ans non plus ! Vous en faites pas, vous recevrez les faire-parts en temps et en heure, Maria a probablement dû s'en occuper aujourd'hui d'ailleurs!» _

Et il était parti presque immédiatement, plantant son dessert. On s'était tous regardés un peu idiots avec Emmett et Rosalie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce gamin, bon sang ? avait demandé Carlisle en claquant sa serviette sur le bord de la table.

_Papa détestait se prendre la tête avec Rosalie et Jasper. _

- Je crois que tout ça va trop vite pour lui... avait tenté d'apaiser Esmé

- Mais qu'il le dise alors ! C'est pas compliqué ! Maria comprendra s'il ne veut pas se marier immédiatement.

- Maria est têtue ! Ses parents aussi, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de dépenser de l'argent !

- Vous croyez qu'il l'aime encore ? demandait Rosalie

Emmett prenait une gorgée de bière et la reposait.

- Moi je crois qu'il se raccroche à des brindilles d'amour parce qu'il veut pas accepter de renoncer à son premier amour. Il veut pas s'avouer que c'est fini... que ça ira dans le mur ! S'ils doivent se séparer, la décision ne viendra pas de lui, faudra que ce soit elle qui prenne les devants ! En tout cas moi, je le vois pas du tout se marier à 24 ans. Je le vois pas se marier tout court !

_Personne n'osait répondre mais je savais qu'on pensait tous dans le fond comme Emmett. _

Nous terminions nos coupes glacées et mon frère et mon père s'installaient dans le canapé pour suivre le match de basket. Rose et moi montions à l'étage dans ma chambre pour nous installer sur mon lit. Je n'eus pas le temps du réflexe que je réalisais qu'elle avait remarqué l'emballage du préservatif qui trainait au sol, dépassant très légèrement de sous la table de chevet_. Zut de zut de zut !_

- C'est quoi ce papier B... Oh...

Je sentais les rougeurs m'envahir. Un large sourire naissait sur son visage alors qu'elle tournait et retournait le papier déchiré.

- Tu cherches la date de péremption ou quoi ?

Elle éclatait de rire et le balançait dans la poubelle. Mais je le récupérais.

- Maman va le trouver !

Rose enlevait ses talons et s'asseyait sur mon lit.

- Elle sait bien que tu prends la pilule depuis que tu es sortie avec Jacob, non ?

J'acquiessais. _A l'époque, j'avais préféré être honnête avec ma mère. Elle avait apprécié que je vienne lui en parler spontanément. _Elle n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que je souhaite prendre la pilule. _Elle devait forcément se douter que ça aurait fini par arriver avec Edward ! Mais elle me faisait confiance, à condition que je me protège et que je prenne mon contraceptif. Et je respectais ses volontés ! Donnant, donnant ! _

- Ouais, elle est pas idiote. Elle le sait mais bon... Je me vois mal remplir ma poubelle de capotes et lui demander de nettoyer derrière...

J'amenais l'emballage dans la corbeille de la salle de bains. _Celle-là, c'était toujours moi qui la vidait ! _

- Alors ? Comment c'était ?

- Comment c'était quoi ?

_Je savais de quoi elle voulait parler mais bon... je n'avais aucune envie de lui mettre le pied à l'étrier ! _

- La conférence sur la reproduction des koalas en milieu tropical !

J'arquais un sourcil. _Ma soeur avait fumé un joint récemment ?_

- A ton avis Bella ?

- Tu veux savoir ça ?

- Bien sûr que je veux ! Je t'ai soutenu dans cette affaire, j'estime devoir être convenablement payé tout de même !

_Il allait falloir que je lui raconte TOUT ? Déjà qu'aujourd'hui, après la promenade, Alice m'avait quitté en me disant : « je t'envoie un texto ce soir pour tout savoir»... du coup, j'en avais éteint mon portable ! _

- Rassure-toi, je ne veux pas de détails ! Juste l'important ! C'était bien ?

- A être mariée à Emmett, ça déteint sur toi ! riais-je

- Je l'ai dans la peau ce mec ! Mais ne change pas de sujet, tu veux ? Raconte-moiiii !

_Ca, pour l'avoir dans la peau, elle l'avait dans la peau le frangin ! _

- C'était très bien !

Elle souriait. _Je réalisais à quel point j'avais besoin de partager tout ça avec ma soeur. _

- Il a été un peu maladroit mais... Oh Rose si tu savais ! J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, sous ses caresses... Il était tout mignon, tout timide... J'avais jamais connu ça ! J'avais envie de le garder tout contre moi tout le temps en me réveillant ce matin !

- Sans indiscrétion... c'était sa première fois ?

J'acquiessais. _Elle n'avait pas à savoir le reste mais elle n'était pas idiote non plus !_

- Mais c'était... je ne sais pas s'il y a un mot exact pour décrire tout ce que j'ai ressenti contre lui...

Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Tu l'aimes, hein ?

- J'ai envie d'avenir, Rosalie ! J'ai envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras tous les matins... J'ai envie qu'on voyage ensemble, qu'on voit le monde dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Rosalie souriait et je me rendais compte à quel point mon coeur battait fort. _Je voulais tout ça... Récemment, j'avais même rêvé d'une robe blanche et d'Edward en costume, à une réception... mais ça, ça restait dans mon jardin secret, et dans le journal qu'il m'avait offert pour Noël ! Parce qu'on était pas si pressés que ça et qu'on devait d'abord prendre le temps de nous aimer ! _

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, Bella ! Et pour Jacob ? ça t'a fait quoi de le voir aujourd'hui ?

_Rien. A part le simple plaisir de revoir un ami pas vu depuis longtemps, rien ! _

- J'étais contente de revoir mon ami et sa copine ! Et j'ai été heureuse de lui présenter Edward !

Je ne retenais pas un sourire, ce qui n'échappait pas à ma demie-soeur. Après de longues minutes à papoter, Esmé toquait à la porte et se joignait à nous. _Elle avait bien compris ce qui s'était passé avec Edward cette nuit._

- Tu n'as pas dérogé à la règle avec lui, chérie ?

- Non maman, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Je confirme ! Ils avaient tout ce qu'il faut !

Esmé écarquillait les yeux, imaginant probablement l'espace d'un instant que ma soeur nous ait surpris avec Edward. Nous éclations de rire.

- Enfin nous, on a enlevé toute protection avec Emmett...

Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu... Vous...

Ma soeur acquiessait en rougissant.

- On a commencé les essais bébés il y a une semaine tout juste !

- Oooh ! Je vais être grand-mère !

- Pas encore... Rien n'a été planté pour l'instant !

- Tu m'étonnes, c'est pas encore la saison des semis, Rose ! Je croyais que tu savais ça, pourtant ! Pour planter les choux, faudra repasser plus tard !

Ma mère et ma soeur éclataient de rire. _Parfois, je me sentais vraiment comme Emmett ! _Finalement, c'était une bonne nouvelle ! J'allais sûrement être tatie dans un futur proche ou lointain ! _Et Edward tonton ! _

*****

Je sentais un doigt tracer les traits de mon visage, mes sourcils, mon nez, mes lèvres ainsi que ma mâchoire pour recommencer. _La caresse était douce et chaude, et je l'aurai reconnu entre mille ! _Le revers du doigt caressait ma joue droite et deux lèvres se posaient à peine quelques secondes sur le bout de mon nez. _C'était tout de même rudement agréable tout ça ! _Je ne pus retenir mon sourire, les yeux fermés.

- Bonjour Edward...

- Bonjour ma Bella...

J'ouvrais les yeux sur mon compagnon. Il était allongé en jeans et en tee-shirt sur son flanc droit, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Je gémissais, un peu dérangée par la lumière émanant du volet entrouvert. Il me ramenait contre son torse et j'y nichais mon visage, me cachant du soleil. Il embrassait mon front et mes cheveux, me serrant contre lui.

- Prends ton temps, Bébé ! Emerges doucement... Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Sa tendresse et la douceur de ses caresses sur mon visage me faisaient fondre. _J'avais toujours pris du temps pour me réveiller et le faire dans ses bras était encore mieux que tout !_ Il allongeait son bras sur l'oreiller, posant sa tête à mon niveau. J'ouvrais les yeux pour profiter de lui, alors que sa main droite naviguait lentement dans mon dos.

- Réveille-moi comme ça tous les jours, marmonnais-je en rougissant.

Il eut un petit sourire et son index taquinait le bout de mon nez.

- Tu sais combien je préfèrerais être avec toi tous les matins, plutôt que chez moi...

_Je préfèrerais ça aussi, mais il avait sa mère et il l'adorait ! _Un très long moment, nous restions silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux. Il semblait un peu absent, me caressant distraitement.

- Ca va, Edward ?

Il acquiessait, bougeant un peu contre moi pour m'embrasser. Il me serrait plus fort. _Il agissait ainsi à chaque fois qu'il s'était pris la tête avec Marcus ou angoissait. _Je me redressais sur un coude pour le surplomber et posais ma main droite sur son torse. Il l'attrapait, unissant nos doigts.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Marcus ?

Sa main libre gauche caressait ma joue.

- Pour changer... soupirait-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il cessait son contact et fermait les yeux brièvement.

- La routine... Je suis un incapable, Elisabeth me cajole trop alors qu'elle devrait penser à guérir... etc etc quoi !

_Au fond j'étais soulagée. Je m'étais presque attendue à ce qu'il me dise qu'ils avaient eu une violente altercation ou quelque chose d'autre ! _

Je m'allongeais sur lui, m'appuyant contre son torse.

- C'est ridicule ! Ta mère a besoin de toi en ce moment ! C'est normal qu'elle te cajole ! Tu es son fils unique !

- Parfois, je me demande si j'étais pas là... tout serait plus simple pour lui et pour elle ! Elle, elle ne verrait pas le Sergent en me regardant et lui, il l'aurait enfin pour lui tout seul !

_NON ! Non, non et non ! _

- Es-tu entrain de me dire, Edward Masen, que tu envisages de partir pour laisser le champ libre à cette ordure ?

- Ce serait parfois la meilleure solution !

Je m'installais à califourchon sur lui, furieuse. _Il ne pouvait pas envisager ça ! Hors de question ! _

- Ecoute-moi bien ! Partir serait le faire gagner ! Ca n'est pas envisageable ! Tu dois te faire respecter aussi ! Cet homme te traine dans la boue depuis que tu es tout petit ! Il n'attend que ça ! Que tu partes... Ne le laisse pas te séparer de ta mère !

_Ma gorge se serrait au fil de mes paroles. _

- Edward, si tu pars, ou si tu as l'intention de partir, oublie ça ! Tu ferais plus de mal que de bien. Je ne vivrai pas sans toi !

Ses mains serraient les miennes et ses yeux me fixaient. _S'il devait partir d'ici, ce serait avec moi ! _

Il se redressait, me forçant à me relever légèrement pour le laisser faire. Il s'appuyait contre la tête de lit, entourant ma taille de ses bras alors que je me réinstallais à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, Bella... Pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt envie d'autre chose...

Mon coeur s'envolait.

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi ?

Nos yeux s'accrochaient et son nez taquinait le mien avec un léger sourire.

- De te faire l'amour... De t'aimer... De te serrer dans mes bras et te murmurer combien je t'aime...

_Wow... Et ben... wow ! _Ses bras courraient dans mon dos, remontant vers les bretelles de ma nuisette alors que je capturais ses lèvres en relevant le bas de son tee-shirt. Nos langues se rencontraient dans un soupir de bien-être et je me sentais déjà frémir d'anticipation. Ses doigts trainaient sur mes bras, me causant de délicieux frissons. Il retirait son haut et abaissait le haut de ma nuisette lentement, dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine à ses yeux. Il capturait mon sein gauche entre ses lèvres et je ne retenais pas un gémissement de plaisir, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour le garder ainsi. Sa langue titillait mon téton dressé, faisant de petits cercles flatteurs tout autour avant de le sucer doucement.

- Edward...

Je m'abandonnais alors qu'il remontait sur mon buste avec sa bouche, pour redescendre vers mon autre dôme et lui procurer le même plaisir. Nos bassins ondulaient lentement l'un contre l'autre et j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes pour être encore plus proche de lui. Sa langue et sa bouche flattaient mon cou et reprenaient mes lèvres alors que je passais un bras entre nous pour le caresser et dessiner ses muscles du bout des doigts. Je descendais jusqu'à la taille, caressant la bosse sur son jeans. _La tête me tournait et j'avais très envie de lui ! _Mon sexe palpitait alors que j'entendais ses gémissements de bien-être.

- Bella... C'est bon !

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et je me dégageais légèrement de lui pour ouvrir son pantalon et sa braguette. Je me séparais de son corps pour qu'il puisse retirer son jeans et son boxer totalement. J'en profitais pour faire disparaitre ma nuisette et attraper un préservatif avant qu'il ne m'attire de nouveau sur lui. Je reprenais ma position initiale à califourchon sur lui, mes jambes derrière sa taille.

Je flattais son sexe de quelques mouvements après lui avoir installé la capotte, et il soufflait fortement avant que je ne me rassois totalement, m'empalant sur son érection.

- Oh putain oui !

- Hmm... Edward !

Nos bustes se frôlaient et je ressentais pleinement la délicieuse caresse de mes seins aux pointes dressées contre son torse alors qu'Edward m'aidait de ses jambes en tailleur à imprimer un mouvement lent et langoureux. Je prenais appui sur lui, entourant ses épaules de mes bras. Son visage se nichait contre mon cou et je sentais qu'il y déposait des tas de baisers humides. Je caressais ses cheveux, m'aggrippant à eux alors que nos bouches se rencontraient pour un baiser saccadé.

Sa respiration haletante était mon cadeau le plus précieux. Mes muscles intimes se serraient involontairement sur son membre et ses doigts me serraient la peau sur la taille mais qu'importe. Il prenait ma langue entre ses lèvres, la suçant délicieusement. Son étreinte me procurait une décharge électrique jusque dans le bas ventre et je gémissais contre sa bouche. Il me soulevait pour m'allonger sur le matelas, sortant de ma féminité humide. J'écartais les cuisses pour qu'il revienne s'y loger et il ne perdait pas de temps, replongeant dans ma tiédeur, ses bras tendus au niveau de ma tête.

Il accélérait les mouvements de reins en capturant mes lèvres. Mes ongles se plantaient dans son dos alors que je lui susurrais mon envie de plus.

- Edward ! Plus... fort !

Il prolongeait ses mouvements, me pénétrant totalement. Mes hanches bougeaient dans sa direction alors qu'il prenait un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu, crispant ses dents. J'encerclais sa taille de mes jambes et il grognait.

- Bébé ! Je vais pas... tenir... plus !

- Je veux... Edward... Oh ! S'il te pl... Oh Seigneur !

Je passais ma main entre nous, pour frôler mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir. Je n'eus pas à insister pour exploser, lorsque je sentais le corps d'Edward se tendre.

- OUI ! BELLA !

- Ohh... Edwaard !

Nos jouissances nous envahissaient en même temps en une vague sensuelle et il retombait sur moi, haletant. Nos deux coeurs battaient l'un contre l'autre et ce fut l'instant le plus bouleversant de toute ma vie !

_Voir cet homme se donner à moi avec une telle passion, et sentir nos deux coeurs battre pour l'autre, étouffant mon ouïe juste pour faire exploser toutes ces sensations en nous... Comme pour se dire : « je t'aime» ! _

Nous restions ainsi de longues minutes et il était pratiquement 11h15 lorsque nous décidions d'aller nous doucher. Je l'aidais ensuite dans les tâches données par ma mère sur son mot, notamment parce qu'il devait nettoyer les carreaux et que lui et la raclette ne se marieraient probablement jamais !

*****

Le lundi matin au lycée, je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'histoire mais décidais d'aller poser mon livre de maths dans mon casier. Lorsque je l'ouvrais, je tombais sur un mot.

**«Edward et a moi !»**

_Ah ben bravo ! Es... sans T ! Et le A sans accent ! Tanya n'avait jamais été doué en orthographe, se cognant régulièrement des zéros pointés et des moins 10 points pour la correction dans ses devoirs ! _J'aurai reconnu partout son écriture vulgaire et grossière. Et puis, elle me cherchait depuis l'accident en sport avec sa soeur adorée et leurs idiotes de copines. _J'étais jusque là restée zen, miraculeusement ! _

J'entrais en cours d'histoire, le mot à la main, passant devant leur table. Je posais le billet.

- Alors ma grande, pour ta gouverne, tu apprendras que dans la phrase «Edward est à moi», EST est le verbe être, donc à la troisième personne du singulier ça donne e-s-t ! Ensuite, ici le «A» n'est pas le verbe avoir ! Donc je te prie d'y mettre un accent ! Quite à jouer à un espèce de corbeau puant, essayez de le faire correctement ou je sais pas moi, découpez des lettres dans du papier journal, soyez plus originales, divertissez-moi un peu ! Histoire que j'ai vraiment des raisons de m'énerver !

Les Denali me regardaient de travers et je voyais la moitié de la classe rire à ma répartie. _Si j'étais honnête et si la prof n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là, j'aurai eu un mot doux pour chacun de ces cons qui nous pourrissait l'existence ! _

- Miss Cullen, allez vous asseoir je vous prie !

- Bien sûr Madame !

En me dirigeant vers ma paillasse, je crus entendre le mot «Salope» échapper de la bouche d'Irina. Je ne relevais pas.

A midi, je retrouvais Edward auprès de sa voiture. Je m'empressais de le rejoindre pour un petit quart d'heure de câlins et de bisous avant qu'on aille manger. _On préférait attendre que la plupart du lycée passe... le lundi, nous déjeunions toujours tous les deux au self ! _Nous montions vers 12h35 et prenions nos plateaux. Spaghettis bolognaise. _Chouette, on allait pouvoir faire un remake de Rox et Rouky avec Edward ! _Je souriais à cette pensée alors qu'on avançait dans le réfectoire, en direction de notre table ronde habituelle en fond, près de la fontaine à eau. Irina revenait avec un pichet en main.

- Tiens regardez ! Masen l'aveugle et sa salope ! S-a-l-o-p-e ! C'est bien ça l'orthographe exact, Isabella ?

Toute la lignée d'élèves installés aux tables rectangulaires éclatait de rire.

- Ferme là, Irina ! lâchait durement Edward

- Franchement Masen, je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves à cette traînée ! Elle baise bien au moins ? Vu sa tête, ça m'étonnerait ! Tailler une pipe, ça doit pas être son truc, hein ?

_Ca commençait à me chauffer, et sévèrement ! Edward bouillonait déjà, démarrant au quart de tour. _

- Viens, Edward...

- Masen, mon pauvre Masen... Tu fouilles dans les fonds de tiroir pour te trouver une copine alors que Tanya aurait pu être cent mille fois plus intéressante pour toi ! Bien que je n'approuve pas son choix ! Mais elle a l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'elle veut et elle l'a toujours ! Je m'en chargerai moi-même ! Je te ferai rapidement oublier ta garce !

_Dis donc, tu t'es vue espèce de trou du cul ? _Sur la gauche, Kate s'approchait.

- Irina, arrête maintenant ! T'es ridicule !

- Toi la grosse, on t'a pas sonné !

_La grosse ? Elle traitait sa propre soeur de grosse ? Mais c'est une vraie tâche cette fille ! Ok, Kate avait quelques rondeurs mais elle était vraiment très jolie ainsi, très embellie !_

- Irina !

- Décidément, toutes les filles de tes fréquentations sont des moisissures, Masen !

- La ferme !

Mon regard naviguait entre mon plateau et elle. Il y avait également un pied de chaise un peu en biais à dix centimètres. _Et la sauce tomate, ça tâche ! Ca tâche bien même ! _

- Viens Edward... On va manger, ton plat va... OOOUUUPPPSSSSSS !

Le self éclatait de rire alors que je me rattrapais in extremis au dossier de la chaise. Edward éclatait de rire en posant son plateau sur une table vide et en venant me voir.  
- Ca va Bella ?

Je relevais la tête pour voir si j'avais réussi ma mission !

_EN PLEIN DANS LE MILLE, EMILE ! _

Un bon placard de spaghettis et la sauce étaient tombés sur le beau chemisier d'Irina.

- Oh zut... Ce que je suis maladroite alors !

Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez pour essayer de ne plus rire et je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

- En plein dans le décoleté c'est 100 points !

- T'es parfaite mon Bébé ! Parfaite !

Il embrassait rapidement mes lèvres alors qu'Irina et Tanya partaient en courant aux toilettes en hurlant, suivies par Mallory et Stanley.

Lorsqu'on descendait rejoindre les autres, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour. Ben me tapotait l'épaule tandis qu'Angela et Alice semblaient aux anges. _Edward, lui, semblait très fier, un ineffaçable sourire sur les lèvres. _

- Attends-toi à des retours ! commentait Alice

Edward m'attirait contre lui dans ses bras.

- Qu'elles essaient ! Je crois que je vais garder un pot de sauce tomate dans ma boite à gants désormais !


	26. Chapter 26 : Affronter à deux

_**Et voilà voilà ! Un chapitre tout beau tout neuf qui sort du fooouuur !**_

_**Je vous remercie toutes encore mille fois pour toutes ces reviews...**_

_**Les 120 ont été dépassé je crois...**_

_**C'est juste incroyable ! Ce que vous faites est incroyable !**_

_**Merci vraiment beaucoup !**_

Y en a une que je ne remercierais pas ceci dit... Une anonyme qui n'a pas le courage d'avoir un compte

pour recevoir une bonne grosse réponse (à défaut de claques) dans sa gueule, à sa review de merde !

_*****_

_**Hum alors... vous allez voir, pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre... **_

_**Le prochain c'est pour jeudi.**_

_**Pour celles qui lisent les one-shots du Hasard, j'envoie le suivant lundi soir probablement.**_

_*****_

**Je vous embrasse toutes très fort !**

**A très bientôt ! **

**Passez un bon dimanche !**

**Tiffany.**

* * *

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Et ben voilà. Los Angeles. _De retour à la maison ! _J'ai eu une bonne partie de la nuit pour cogiter. _Pourquoi ils me font tous chier avec ce mariage ? Je vais me marier, je vais me marier ! On va pas en faire un fromage, si ? _

Les volets électriques sont baissés et le portail ouvert, les néons de l'allée allumés. _La bienveillance de ma fiancée ! _J'entrais dans la maison et apercevais la lampe du salon en fonctionnement. _Dix contre un qu'elle s'est endormie sur le canapé ! _Le tableau ne manque pas, Maria dans le sofa, affalée sur les coussins, un livre sur son ventre. Je la connaissais par coeur. _Des années et des années ensemble... avec tant de fusion, d'amour... _Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la table de salon, la regardant dormir. _On avait tant vécu de trucs elle et moi ! _Je savais même plus depuis combien de temps on vivait tout ça ! _Parfois, la relation que Bella entretenait avec Edward me rappelait celle qu'on avait eu elle et moi au début ! Fusionnelle, passionnelle, nous étions inséparables ! _Le temps avait fait son oeuvre. On avait emménagé ensemble et ça avait été notre erreur. Et à cause de mon caractère de merde, je pourrais tout foutre en l'air !

J'étais certain d'avoir crevé d'amour pour cette femme. J'aurai pu mourir pour elle. Elle m'avait toujours encouragé, toujours soutenu. _Quoi que j'ai eu fait dans ma vie, elle avait été là ! _Et ça avait été la même pour moi : quand elle avait voulu passer ses concours dans le milieu de la danse, j'avais été le premier à l'amener à ses auditions. Une mauvaise chute un jour, cheville fracturée et elle n'avait pas pu accéder à une place sur audition dans un grand conservatoire de danse classique. _Ca l'avait anéanti... A bien y réfléchir, je crois que ça avait été à partir de cet instant que notre couple était parti en live. _Elle n'avait pas repris d'études. Elle était restée à la maison. Mes études dans le milieu du cinéma exigeaient de moi peu de présence en cours mais énormément de travail en dehors. Je restais souvent à la maison. C'était à ce moment-là qu'on avait commencé à ne plus nous supporter, toujours à rester dans les pattes de l'autre.

_Cette chute l'avait anéanti. J'avais pu atteindre mon rêve avec ce contrat mais elle ne pourrait jamais vivre le sien. _

Je me relevais pour aller éteindre les lumières extérieures. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Sur le lit reposait un costume. _Mon costume gris de mariage ! _Il était impeccable, pas un pet de froissé ! Sur la table de chevet, un catalogue de robe de mariée. Quelques pages étaient déjà cornées. _Elle avait mis des notes à côté de chaque modèle qui l'intéressait... _

- Jasper ?

Sa voix endormie me faisait sursauter.

- Salut !

- Qu'est-ce que tu... Oh non Minou ! Il faut pas que tu regardes les robes !

Je refermais le catalogue rapidement. _Stupide superstition ! _

- T'as pas choisi encore, non ?

- Mais tu as vu mes préférées !

- Pas grave ! J'ai pas bien regardé de toute façon !

_Elle prenait ça tellement à coeur ! C'était son nouveau rêve... Elle avait déjà pas pu vivre de la danse... et je jouais aux abrutis en faisant le con ! _

- Je vais me coucher, j'ai pas fait trop de pauses sur la route !

- Oui, on va se mettre au lit !

Je me déshabillais pour me coucher alors qu'elle se glissait déjà dans les draps, avant d'avoir placé soigneusement mon costard dans le placard sur un cintre. Je m'allongeais sous la couette.

- C'était bien chez tes parents ?

- Ouais, c'était cool !

- Ils vont bien ?

- Ouais...  
- Et ta soeur ? Elle est toujours avec son jules ?

- Ouais, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, souriais-je en pensant au comportement très dépendant de Bella et Edward.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont...

- Oui j'ai tout entendu d'ailleurs !

- Mon pauvre minou...

_Heh ouais... pauvre minou ! _

Je n'ajoutais rien et elle éteignait la lampe. Je me tournais sur le flanc droit, alors qu'elle se tournait dans l'autre sens. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on s'était plus endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre. _J'enviais Edward et Bella de profiter de ces moments. J'enviais Emmett et Rosalie d'entretenir leur passion et de savoir vraiment qu'ils voulaient avoir une famille ensemble. _

Rosalie... Elle était née pour avoir des enfants. Si elle avait pas pu ouvrir son garage, elle avait un diplome d'éducatrice pour petits. _Mais bon, la mécanique, c'est son dada ! Elle était tenace : elle faisait marcher son garage du tonnerre de dieu ! _Elle a toujours eu ce fort caractère, tout en étant douce et protectrice ! T'avais qu'à la voir rien qu'avec Bella et Karlyne ! Mais surtout Bella. Les deux étaient indissociables ! Rose se préoccupe toujours énormément que tout le monde soit bien dans sa tête autour d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle m'avait dit en boite.

_«Fais attention à ce que tu fais avec Alice... elle n'envisage pas les choses de la même façon que toi...»_

Je savais bien qu'Alice n'envisageait pas les choses de la même manière. J'avais eu du mal à me faire à cette idée mais Benjamin me l'avait confirmé par texto dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. _Alice me regarde différemment... _J'avais cru voir que je lui plaisais. Après tout, elle assumait clairement qu'elle trouvait mon cul plutôt beau ! _Ouais, il est beau mon postérieur ! _Mais de là à imaginer qu'elle nourrissait éventuellement une sorte de béguin pour moi...

_C'était tellement étrange... j'veux dire, j'avais rien fait pour ça ! Je la connais même pas c'te gosse ! _Jamais je l'avais vu et en quelques mois qu'elle et Edward étaient entrés dans la vie de Bella, j'apprenais que je devais faire attention à l'attitude que j'avais avec elle. _Bon, elle sait que je vais me marier, c'est pas comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je quitte Maria pour elle... _J'aurai vraiment pas cru que je devrais me soucier de mes gestes. Je déteste ça ! Quand Rosalie m'avait dit de faire attention, je ne l'avais pas trop pris au sérieux. _Après tout, les béguins d'adolescente, c'est courant ! _Mais y avait eu ces danses en boite avec elle. Son sourire. Ses yeux pétillants qui me transmettaient tant d'espoirs à propos d'une chose que j'étais incapable de maîtriser. _C'était comme si j'étais en possession d'une arme pour la blesser. Et je voulais pas ! Cette gosse a du talent. Enormément. Et je savais très bien qu'à cet âge-là, tout prend des proportions inconsidérées... _

Alice.

Alice Swan.

Ce petit bout de nana qui ne m'arrivait même pas aux épaules. Cette petite chose bouillonnante d'énergie capable de me créer presque dix costumes en 48h et de faire en sorte que j'ai ce contrat. Ce mini lutin joyeux qui semait un nombre incalculable de sourires et une bonne tonne de bonne humeur quand elle passait. _Fallait pas le nier, c'était un vrai phénomène ! _

Dans mon dos, j'entendais un léger soupir. Je me retournais. Maria dormait, les yeux clos, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. _Ma parole, c'était la première fois que je m'endormais dans ce matelas en pensant à une autre nana... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Depuis que nous étions montés dans cette cabane, plus rien ne comptait en dehors de nos lèvres qui s'embrassaient. _C'était dingue cette fusion entre elle et moi, ce besoin presque systématique dès qu'on se voyait de se toucher, de s'embrasser, de se caresser ! _Nos langues se contournaient sensuellement et ma main glissait sur la taille de ma petite-amie. Ses doigts passaient sous mon tee-shirt et mes muscles se contractaient rien qu'à son toucher. Un petit gémissement retombait dans ma bouche, se répercutant dans mon bas-ventre. Contre mes lèvres naissaient le sourire de Bella. Un dernier baiser et elle se reculait. Ses joues étaient délicieusement rouges et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les embrasser. Ses bras entouraient ma nuque et je la rapprochais de moi par la taille.

- Il va falloir qu'on y aille...

- Je sais, mais on a encore un peu de temps...

Nous devions accompagner ma mère à l'hôpital. Elle devait y passer deux jours pour faire tout un tas d'analyses, de bilans, de trucs et de machins qui m'échappaient totalement. _Le chemin serait long pour elle. Elle n'était pas guérie loin de là, malgré les semaines qui défilaient à vive allure et tous ses traitements. Parfois, je me demandais où elle puisait sa force pour se battre et continuer sans faiblir ! _

Un baiser dans mon cou me faisait sursauter.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella, captant ses yeux chocolat.

- A ma mère, à son traitement tout ça quoi...

- Elle en a encore pour longtemps ?

- Je sais pas s'il lui en reste une ou si elle a fini... Mais je crois que ton père veut lui faire faire de la radiothérapie après...

- Ouais... Tu sais... j'ai fait quelques recherches sur ça et je crois que c'est courant d'associer les deux types de traitements...

_J'en revenais pas... Bella avait fait des recherches de son côté pour la santé de ma mère ? _J'étais sans voix...

- Tu as vraiment fait des recherches ?

- Ben oui... Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça te dérange ou...

_Me déranger ? Mais elle est dingue elle ! Jamais j'aurai pu croire qu'elle ferait tout ça... qu'elle s'investirait autant de cette façon auprès de moi... et ce qu'elle venait de faire... comptait énormément pour moi ! _

- Bella, c'est juste... c'est vraiment... Bella !

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver des mots qui seraient suffisamment forts pour expliquer à ma compagne ce que je ressentais... A la place, je la prenais dans mes bras pour la serrer contre mon coeur. Ses bras répondaient à mon étreinte et je n'aurai pu me passer d'elle. _Si jamais, pour une raison ou pour une autre nous devions nous séparer, je n'y survivrais pas ! _Elle m'était devenue aussi vitale que l'oxygène.

- Ca va, Edward ?

J'acquiessais en la serrant encore plus. J'embrassais son cou.

- Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement...

- Moi aussi...

- Edward ? Bella ? Vous êtes là ?

Nous nous séparions en entendant la voix de Carlisle.

- On est dans la cabane, Papa !

Nous nous penchions par la fenêtre sur le côté pour voir le médecin.

- Il est 16H45, on va y aller !

Nous descendions pour le rejoindre et passer chercher ma mère. J'ouvrais la porte en l'appelant.

- Maman, t'es là ? On va y aller ! Carlisle nous a amené !

- Je me prépare, chéri !

Je grimpais à l'étage pour la trouver entrain de coiffer sa perruque. _Je crois que c'était une chose à laquelle je ne m'habituerais pas... me revenaient en mémoire les paroles du Dr Cullen à propos de sa femme décédée... _Bella nous rejoignait. Elle s'arrêtait un instant en voyant Elisabeth faire trainer sa main dans la perruque entrain de s'inspecter dans le miroir mais souriait.

- Ca vous va bien cette coupe !

Elisabeth éclatait de rire.

- Merci ! Quand ça aura repoussé, je crois que je ferai cette coiffure !

Bella souriait en passant sa main sur ma taille. _Je sais même pas où Elisabeth trouvait la force de plaisanter sur le sujet ! Mais je crois que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle avait eu beaucoup de moments muets depuis le début de son traitement et je l'avais surpris à plusieurs reprises entrain de pleurer... _

- On y va, Maman ?

- Oui ! Bon alors, dans le frigo vous avez à manger avec Marcus jusqu'à samedi soir. J'ai fait une liste de courses sur le bloc-notes. Tu ne te couches pas à n'importe quelle heure et tu fais ton lit le matin ! Marcus est prévenu qu'Isabella peut venir dormir vendredi soir. Et je crois que c'est tout... De toute façon, j'appelerai demain soir !

- Oui Maman !

_Elle se faisait hospitaliser pour des analyses pour son cancer mais elle ne partait pas sans nous laisser tout de mâché ! _

- Vous en faites beaucoup trop Elisabeth ! souriait Carlisle

- Croyez-moi, je les connais les deux là ! Ils sont vite perdus quand ils sont tous seuls...

_Ca... c'était une façon d'envisager les choses... Marcus n'était jamais perdu en terme de conneries lui ! _

- Ne vous en faites pas, Elisabeth. On va veiller sur lui ! Bella sait très bien s'en occuper !

- Papa !

Ma compagne rougissait, s'indignant faussement. Carlisle et Elisabeth semblaient amusés. _Bah quoi ? Oui bon d'accord... j'aimais bien quand Bella me câlinait... je sais, j'suis un gamin ! Marcus me l'a assez répété ! _

*****

Nous avions accompagné Elisabeth. Nous étions partis une heure après, quand elle fut installée dans sa chambre.

- J'essayerai de passer te voir demain après le lycée...

- Tu fais d'abord tes devoirs !

- Oui mon Général !

Elle m'embrassait et nous repartions avec Carlisle et Bella. Je repassais chez elle pour récupérer mon blouson alors que le Docteur repartait à l'hopital. Esmé avait repris le travail depuis peu dans un magasin de décorations et Karlyne était chez Rosalie. J'attrapais ma veste. Bella m'attirait dans le salon.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va Bébé, t'inquiète pas !

- Je m'inquiète pas, simple précaution...

- Tu veux dire que tu me demandes ça uniquement par politesse, hein ? la taquinais-je en embrassant légèrement sa bouche.

- Absolument ! Ton sort ne m'intéresse absolument pas !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment !

- Tu vas voir toi !

Bella éclatait de rire avant de m'échapper mais je la rattrapais facilement, la coinçant contre le mur à côté du piano.

- J'vais te montrer, moi !

- J'attends que ça que tu me montres...

Une petite étincelle dans ses yeux changeait la donne. _Je savais à peu près comment ça allait se terminer et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire ! _Je déposais un petit baiser sur son nez, puis sur son menton et je descendais dans son cou. Je ne me rassasierai probablement jamais du goût légèrement sucré de sa peau. Ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos, passant sous mon tee-shirt. Nos bouches échangeaient un nouveau baiser langoureux et sensuel alors que ses doigts caressaient mes reins avant de rapprocher mon bassin du sien.

_J'avais envie d'elle. _Mon érection se frottait contre elle alors qu'elle capturait ma langue de ses lèvres pour la sucer. Je n'en pouvais plus des sensations... Mes mains caressaient chaque courbe de son corps et se posaient contre ses fesses.

- Edward...

Elle m'entrainait vers le canapé et m'y fit asseoir. Elle attrapait mes mains, les posant sur sa taille avant d'entamer un léger déhanchement devant moi. _Oh bordel ! Elle était tellement sensuelle... _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toucher sa peau, remontant son haut le long de son ventre. Toujours assis, je l'approchais de moi pour embrasser son nombril et elle frissonnait lorsque ma langue en traçait le contour. Ses doigts se nouaient à mes cheveux et j'en gémissais tant j'avais envie d'être encore plus près d'elle.

Je lui retirais son sous-pull bleu et l'admirais dans son soutien gorge noir, qui faisait un divin contraste avec la couleur de sa peau si pâle.

- Tu es magnifique...

De petites rougeurs sur son visage eurent raison de moi et je me relevais pour l'embrasser mais elle poussait sur mes épaules.

- Reste assis... et laisse-moi faire !  
Sa voix chevrotante me troublait. _Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir subir ? _En soutien-gorge, elle recommençait à danser timidement devant moi et lentement, ses doigts vinrent déboutonner son jeans, sans le défaire davantage. Elle se penchait vers moi, m'embrassant. Je passais mes mains sur son ventre, à la lisière de son pantalon. Elle tirait sur mon tee-shirt et je levais les bras pour la laisser me l'enlever. Immédiatement, sa bouche se posait dans mon cou et elle léchait et embrassait mon torse. Sa langue traçait mes tétons, les stimulant délicieusement. J'allais exploser si elle continuait. Mon pantalon était bien trop serré depuis longtemps lorsque ses doigts naviguaient sur mon ventre pour terminer leur course sur la bosse dans mon boxer.

Elle souriait contre ma peau.

- Humm... intéressant... Qu'avons-nous là ?

Je retenais difficilement un rire en la voyant me regarder, mutine. Sa paume se refermait sur mon désir et je gémissais, perdant tout sens logique. Lentement, elle dézippait et déboutonnait mon pantalon, me le faisait descendre sur mes chevilles. Elle avait entrainé le boxer dans la chute et je me retrouvais nu devant elle.

Son bras gauche appuyé sur le dossier du canapé à côté de mon épaule, elle s'emparait de mes lèvres alors que sa main droite taquinait mon sexe, l'effleurant simplement. Je le sentais frémir d'excitation, à l'idée de tout ce qu'elle pourrait me faire.

- Bella...

Sa main se refermait à la base de mon sexe, faisant un très lent mouvement sur ma longueur.

- Putain !

Mes hanches poussaient dans sa main, instinctivement.

- Ca te fait du bien ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux noirs me faisaient frissonner alors qu'elle continuait de me masturber lentement.

- Ou... oui...

_Je voulais plus... je voulais qu'elle me serre un peu plus et qu'elle soit plus rapide... je voulais qu'elle me fasse perdre pied ! _

- Je connais autre chose qui te fera encore plus de bien...

Elle s'agenouillait entre mes jambes et sa bouche embrassait le bout de mon sexe. _La sensation était incomparable... inouïe ! _Elle déposait de petits baisers sur mon érection avant d'y passer un premier coup de langue.

- Oui ! Putain oui !

Elle pénétrait sa bouche de mon sexe et entamait des va-et-vient langoureux et humides. Sa main accompagnait le mouvement, décuplant mes sensations. Je ne pouvais retenir mes halètements et gémissements, passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Bella, c'est... oui ! Continue...

Un gémissement contre mon sexe contractait mes muscles et je me retenais de venir maintenant. Elle me retirait de sa bouche pour me lécher alors que sa main gauche se posait sur mes couilles pour les caresser. _Oh seigneur ! _Après quelques mouvements, elle recommençait à me sucer plus fort, sa langue tournoyant sur l'extrémité de mon désir, titillant la fente. Sa poigne me masturbait simultanément et je laissais l'orgasme m'envahir.

- Bellaa ! Je v... OUI !

J'explosais en plusieurs jets entre ses lèvres pour la première fois. _Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me retirer ou de la prévenir... _Ma respiration erratique m'empêchait tout raisonnement et mon coeur battait plus que nécessaire, m'assourdissant et m'enhivrant.

Je sentais sa langue encore sur moi, décuplant les sensations. Je levais difficilement les yeux sur elle, la regardant me nettoyer. _Bien que l'image me donnait d'elle la sensation qu'elle soit «soumise» à quelque chose de rabaissant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir très excité de la voir entre mes jambes. _Elle émettait un gémissement en tombant sur mon regard et un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Je l'aidais à se relever et elle s'installait à califourchon sur moi, m'emparant de ses lèvres. _Le gout de sa salive et ma semence était étonnant. J'aurai jamais cru ça possible ! _

- Bella...

Je l'allongeais sur le canapé à mon tour et libérais ses magnifiques seins de leur soutien-gorge. Je m'installais entre ses jambes, m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je sentais sa poitrine contre mon buste et déjà, j'avais de nouveau envie d'elle.

- Edward...

Nos bassins bougeaient ensemble, créant une agréable friction. Elle soupirait mon prénom, fermant les yeux.

- Je connais aussi quelque chose qui te fera du bien...

- Ah... Ah oui ?

J'acquiessais en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de laisser ma bouche trainer jusqu'à son sein gauche. Je le titillais de ma langue avant de l'embrasser et de vénérer sa pointe durcie de petits coups langoureux. Ma main droite s'occupait de son autre sein et Bella gémissait, me faisant un peu plus durcir. J'embrassais son ventre jusqu'à sa taille et entreprenais de terminer de la déshabiller. Une fois nue devant moi, je couvrais de baisers la voute de son pied droite, jusqu'à revenir en son centre chaud. J'y déposais une première fois mes lèvres, savourant sa délicieuse coulée de désir.

- Edward...

Ma langue titillait ses lèvres pour enfin venir trouver son clitoris. Elle cambrait son dos alors que j'y entamais des petits cercles. Ma langue flattait sa féminité et je joignis ma main à la caresse. Mon index et mon majeur la taquinaient, avant de caresser son entrée. Un mouvement de hanches vers mon visage et je faisais pénétrer mes doigts en elle.

- Oui ! Encore !

J'effectuais des va-et-vient en elle, tout en stimulant son point de désir langoureusement. Elle se contractait et ses jambes encerclaient ma tête alors que ses mains cherchaient désespérément à accrocher le tissu du canapé. Je la mordillais très doucement et elle explosait, criant mon prénom. Son corps s'agitait de spasmes et tremblait.

- Fais-moi l'amo...mour maintenant...

Je remontais sur son corps pour prendre ses lèvres alors que mon érection devenue douloureuse se frottait à sa féminité, comme pour soulager un peu de tension sexuelle. J'attrapais un préservatif dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. _Alice m'avait pratiquement forcé à en avoir un à portée de main systématiquement... Je la remercierais jamais assez pour cette idée ! _Je déchirais l'emballage alors que Bella ondulait toujours sous moi et j'enfilais la capote. Je pénétrais presque de suite en elle, l'emplissant totalement.

- Oui !

J'allais et venais dans son centre humide, savourant sans commun plaisir la sensation. Nous gémissions en coeur alors que mes reins accéléraient la cadence sous ses ordres. Ses muscles intimes se serraient et je luttais pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir. _Quand je l'avais vu se caresser dimanche pour atteindre son orgasme en même temps que moi, j'avais d'abord été surpris, me demandant si je faisais les choses correctement, mais j'avais compris que ça lui augmentait son plaisir. _Nos lèvres se rencontraient difficilement et ses mains passaient dans mon dos, implantant ses ongles au fil des poussées.

- Edwaaard... Ah... oui... ahh...

Je butais plus profondément en elle, sentant mes muscles se contracter. Pratiquement paralysé par le plaisir, je passais ma main entre nous deux, pour atteindre son intimité.

- Viens bébé... avec m...

Je jouissais dans la capote alors qu'elle criait encore mon prénom. Ses muscles se serraient autour de moi et elle haletait, rougissante. Je me laissais tomber contre elle, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. J'écoutais son coeur battre frénétiquement avant de me retirer d'elle. Nous nous rhabillions mutuellement et Bella tentait de se recoiffer alors que j'allais balancer le préservatif.

Au moment où je revenais, Esmé entrait dans la maison. _Et ben... c'était moins une ! _Bella avait ouvert les fenêtres. Le printemps était bien installé maintenant et il faisait doux, malgré qu'il soit presque 19h.

- Bonsoir les enfants !

Rosalie la suivait de peu, entrant avec Karlyne dans ses bras, qui avait une tétine blanche dans sa bouche et une petite larme à l'oeil. Rose la calinait.

- Oh ben ma chérie, on a un gros chagrin ?

Esmé attrapait sa fille cadette pour l'embrasser.

- Maman lui manquait je crois...

- Oh viens là mon coeur !

Esmé était très maternelle. Et Karlyne semblait bien le lui rendre. Elle lui adressait un très large sourire. Rosalie refermait la porte.

- Ferme pas, je vais y aller...

- Oh... déjà ?

Je souriais à Bella. _C'était pas que j'avais spécialement envie d'être seul avec Marcus mais si je rentrais pas, j'allais finir par en entendre parler. _J'embrassais tout le monde avant de rentrer.

*****

Evidemment, Marcus avait déjà fermé la porte à clés. Il était plus de 19h30 ! _Ma parole, c'était le bagne ici bordel ! _

- MARCUS ! OH !

Je continuais de taper contre la porte avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre du salon. Il était là, affalé devant la télé. Je cognais contre la vitre et il m'adressait un regard noir, une bière dans la main. _Rien à branler, je taperais tant qu'il aura pas ouvert ! _Finalement, au bout de dix bonnes minutes, il daignait bouger ses fesses.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? TU VAS PETER LA FENETRE !

- Et ben t'aurais pas fermé à clés j'en serais pas arrivé là !

Sans que je m'y attende, il m'empognait par le col et m'attirait à l'intérieur.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Ben t'es rentré !

Il me relâchait avant de claquer la porte.

- T'ES VRAIMENT DINGUE ! FAUT TE FAIRE SOIGNER !

- TU LA FERMES ! TU N'ES QU'UN SOMBRE PETIT CRETIN QUI A PASSE SA VIE A ME POURIR ! CA VA ETRE LA GUERRE MON POTE ! MEFIES-TOI !

Il était bourré. Le contour de ses yeux était cerclé de rouge et il tanguait légèrement.

- T'as bu ?

- TU LA BOUCLES !

- Arrête ça, Marcus !

Il balançait la canette et elle explosait contre le mur, à dix centimètres de mon visage.

- CASSE-TOI HORS DE MA VUE ! SI ON EN EST LA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! ET SI TA MERE Y RESTE, C'EST DE TA FAUTE AUSSI !

_C'était la première fois que je le voyais ivre à ce point ! Et ça fichait franchement la trouille !_

- BARRE-TOI PUTAIN ! VA DANS TA CHAMBRE ! JE TE DETESTE !

Ni une ni deux, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. _Si j'avais bien appris un truc, c'était de pas chercher les noises avec un mec bourré ! _Je m'enfermais à clés dans ma chambre et m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit.

_"Si ta mère y reste, c'est de ta faute!"_ C'est une chose que j'avais toujours pensé. J'avais été trop exigeant avec elle... Bien trop exigeant. _Enfant, elle avait été mon seul repère. A l'école, j'avais pas trop de copains. Je me mélangeais peu aux autres gamins. Mes sorties, c'était avec maman. Mes anniversaires, Maman et parfois l'oncle Jerry. Mes Noëls, Maman. A bien y réfléchir, j'avais eu pratiquement un comportement autistique. _

Je mesurais totalement le fossé entre le Edward de septembre et le Edward d'aujourd'hui en avril. J'avais Bella. J'avais de nouveaux amis, plus que je n'en aurais jamais. Je sortais souvent en boite, au ciné... et je ne passais plus mes journées au lycée barricadé dans ma voiture ou à me promener en forêt. Non, maintenant, quand j'étais enfermé dans la voiture dans l'enceinte du lycée, elle était dans un coin ombragé et j'en profitais pour passer des moments avec ma copine. Et quand je me rendais en forêt, Bella était toujours derrière moi.

_Les choses changeaient. J'éprouvais moins le besoin de m'enfermer dans ma chambre à double tour. J'éprouvais moins le besoin d'être constamment aiguillé par Elisabeth. _Bien sûr, elle restait ma mère et une mère gravement malade. Mais j'avais moins peur. Evidemment, je voulais qu'elle reste en vie mais, contrairement à il y a sept ou huit mois, je savais que s'il m'arrivait une tuile, je n'étais plus seul pour y faire face et ça, c'était quelque chose qui comptait beaucoup pour moi. _Tout le monde devrait savoir qu'il a quelqu'un sur qui il peut s'appuyer... _

Des pas dans l'escalier me faisaient sursauter. Et puis un grand coup. Un coup de pied violent dans la porte de ma chambre.

- TU SAIS QUOI MASEN ? TU ES UN LACHE !

_Un lâche... oui c'est vrai. Jamais je n'aurais le courage de sortir d'ici et d'aller me battre. _Je ne toucherais pas Marcus, parce que Maman l'avait choisi. S'il m'attaquait physiquement, il était certain que je me défendrais. Mais je n'irais pas le provoquer en premier. Sûrement pas. _J'étais pas si idiot. Si je faisais partir le premier coup, il irait porter plainte et Elisabeth se rangerait derrière lui. Après tout, c'est son mari. Ne doit-on pas soutenir son mari quoi qu'il fasse ? _L'heure était venue pour moi de me modérer. De penser que maintenant, j'étais trop impliqué avec Bella pour que la prochaine fois que je la vois, ce soit en taule.

Il continuait à mettre des coups de pieds dans la porte en grognant. _Elisabeth n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants avec lui, en partie parce que j'étais un fils exigeant pour elle. Elle devait sans cesse veiller sur moi et n'aurait pas eu l'énergie d'en avoir d'autres. Si Marcus en était là, c'était aussi à cause de ça. _J'étais fautif dans bien des plans. Elisabeth s'était trop mise de côté pour m'éduquer du mieux possible. Marcus n'avait pas eu de gamins avec la femme qu'il avait épousé.

Un énième coup sur la porte et je décidais de partir. _Il allait me faire chier toute la nuit et je savais très bien que je ne le supporterais pas ! _Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Alice. Son père ne travaillait pas et on pouvait être sûr que Charlie me demanderait des comptes. _Il avait toujours été très suspicieux, à l'inverse de Renée. Je me demandais comment un couple si différent pouvait s'aimer autant... _Et si je lui disais, j'étais certain qu'il viendrait directement ici. Ca ferait scandale, maman l'apprendrait et ne s'en remettrait pas. Quant à Bella... je n'avais pas le droit de lui infliger ça. _Elle était à peu près au courant de tout et c'était assez genant et pour être honnête, j'avais honte qu'elle sache tout ça, toute cette merde qui me pourrissait. Son mec n'était pas fort, comme les autres qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Son mec actuel n'était pas aussi barraqué que Jacob. Mon seul physique ne suffisait pas à impressionner. _J'avais souvent eu des échos que parfois, certains de mes regards étaient soi-disant "effrayants". _Mais avec toute la volonté du monde, je savais que je ne ferais pas peur à Marcus. _En plus ce soir, ils dinaient tous chez Rosalie et Emmett.

Je me rappelais que j'avais "loué" la cabane de Bella en quelque sorte. Le temps était beaucoup plus doux maintenant et avec les couvertures présentes, je pourrais y passer la nuit sans problème.

- MASEN ! OUVRE-MOI CETTE PORTE !

- QUE DALE ! TU VOULAIS LA PAIX ? JE SUIS MONTE ICI ET TU VIENS ME FAIRE CHIER !

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

- Oh mais j'y vais... marmonnais-je avant de fermer vivement le zip de mon sac. J'avais tout pris pour le lendemain et les cours. J'ouvrais la fenêtre après avoir passé un pull supplémentaire et attrapé mon blouson. Je balançais mes affaires en bas et aggrippais l'arbre juste à côté. Je prenais appui sur des branches plutôt solides et arrivais enfin en bas sans dégats. _Maintenant, fallait décamper et rapidement jusqu'à la voiture... _J'attrapais mes clés dans ma poche. _D'habitude dès que je rentrais, je les posais sur le porte-clés mais là, elles étaient restées dans ma poche. Allez savoir pourquoi... _Je démarrais, chanceux qu'il ne soit pas descendu et roulais en direction de chez mes patrons. Je m'arrêtais au passage acheter un sandwich. Je garais ma voiture à trois rues de chez eux et finissais à pieds. Les volets étaient déjà clos, chose qu'ils faisaient toujours lorsqu'ils partaient le soir.

_Me faufiler comme ça chez eux "en douce" me donnait la sensation de jouer au gendarme et au voleur. Ca me faisait presque marrer. _J'ouvrais le portail et le refermais derrière moi, avant de me diriger vers le jardin et la cabane. Je grimpais les marches de l'échelle et me hissais enfin dans le petit espace confiné.

_C'était marrant cette sensation d'être chez-soi dans un espace aussi petit. _Il faisait vraiment doux, pas de vent. D'ici, je surplombais toute la ville. Les néons s'allumaient progressivement. Je m'asseyais sur le matelas et apercevais la boite de préservatifs. _Quand j'pensais à tout ce que je ressentais grâce à ce petit bout de femme... _J'ouvrais mon sac pour sortir mon sandwich et ma bouteille d'eau. _Et hop, pépère se fait son petit dîner dans sa maison ! _ Sans explication, je me mettais à rire. J'étais ici plus heureux que n'importe où. J'étais un chouïa pathétique mais je me sentais bien. Je terminais mon sandwich quand mon portable vibrait. Un texto de Bella.

**"tu me manques"**

C'était difficile de dire l'inverse pour moi aussi.

_"Tu me manques aussi... Tu es toujours chez ton frère et ta soeur ?"_

J'attendais une dizaine de minutes avant d'avoir une réponse.

**"Oui mais on a fini, on va bientôt rentrer. Ca va avec Marcus ?"**

Et bien comment dire ? Oui ! On est entrain de se faire de gros câlins !

_"Bien sûr que ça va ! Comme à chaque fois que je suis seul avec lui, Bébé!"_

Je regrettais de lui avoir envoyé ce message. Elle saurait que quelque chose se serait passé ! Je reprenais mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un second message pour m'excuser.

_"Excuse-moi de t'avoir parlé comme ça... on s'est pris la tête et ça m'a un peu gonflé!"_

J'attendais, anxieux qu'elle ait mal pris mon message. Vingt minutes après, mon téléphone sonnait. Elle m'appelait.

- Oui ?

_" Edward c'est moi... Tu es où ? Il s'est passé quoi avec Marcus ? "_

Voilà pourquoi j'aurai aimé pas aborder le sujet. Je ne voulais pas mentir à Bella.

- Il avait bu... il m'a cherché !

_" Tu es toujours chez toi ? "_

- Non, je suis parti !

_" Dis-moi où tu es... Viens à la maison s'il te plaît ! S'il a bu, ne reste pas dans les parages... "_

Je ne voulais pas que tous les Cullen soient au courant. C'était suffisamment gênant comme ça...

_- Je suis chez toi, dans la cabane..._

Un petit silence se fit entendre.

- Bella ? Tu es là ? Ca te gène que je sois venu ici ?

_" Non pas du tout... Ecoute, j'entends mes parents dire qu'on va rentrer. Je suis dans la salle de bains chez Rose. Pourquoi t'es pas allé dans la maison ? Tu as bien tes clés pourtant !"_

- Non, elles étaient dans le salon. Je ne les ai pas systématiquement sur moi et je me suis barré par la fenêtre de ma chambre...

_" Ok... Ecoute, on va rentrer. Tu n'as qu'à venir quand on sera arrivés et..."_

- Bella attends ! Non... je veux pas que tes parents... enfin s'il te plaît... je suis bien là et je voudrais pas que...

_" Alors c'est moi qui vais te rejoindre ! "_

- Sûrement pas ! Tu vas pas dormir dans une cabane, si ?

_" Non je dormirais pas sur le sol, je dormirais sur toi ! "_

Cette fille est dingo !

- Tu sais que t'es givrée toi ?

_" Non non non ! C'est moi qui décide ! C'est moi qui porte la culotte dans le couple ! "_

J'éclatais de rire.

_" A tout de suite, Edward ! On arrive d'ici vingt minutes. "_

- A tout à l'heure...

Je raccrochais et décidais de ranger mes affaires. Je poussais un peu le matelas plus vers le centre de la cabane et installais une couverture dessus comme un drap et mettais deux autres par-dessus. J'attrapais les deux coussins pour les mettre et contemplais mon oeuvre. _Ben voilà ! Comme le Ritz ! On s'y croirait presque ! _J'attrapais mon livre de littérature pour bouquiner jusqu'à ce que j'entende des freins. Une bonne demi-heure après, j'entendais la porte de derrière claquer et je voyais Bella arriver, chargée.

- Et voilà... Drap pour le matelas et un duvet supplémentaire tout chaud et... Oh mais t'avais déjà organisé un vrai lit de rois dis moi... souriait-elle

Je l'embrassais légèrement sur la bouche.

- Ben ouais... je me suis dit que je recevais une princesse dans ce modeste palais, alors...

Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche en souriant. Je l'aidais à mettre le drap sur le matelas et à réinstaller les couettes. Elle avait aussi une grosse poche.

- Lampes torches au cas où le grand méchant loup nous attaquerait et des trucs à grignoter. Et des bougies aussi !

- Tes parents savent que t'es là ?

- Non, ils se sont couchés en rentrant. Karlyne leur mène la vie en ce moment. Ils sont épuisés. Je vais mettre le réveil vers 5h30 pour retourner dans ma chambre avant qu'ils se lèvent...

Elle parlait tout en posant les petits chauffe-plats à côté du matelas et sur le tonneau. Elle les allumait et enfilait son pyjama avec un pull. Je me hissais sous les couvertures. _Ben dis donc, il faisait presque trop chaud ! _Bella se glissait contre moi et soupirait, visiblement satisfaite. Je plaçais ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- T'es folle, tu le sais ça ?

- Toi et moi, on est dans le même bateau ! Et puis ça fait très longtemps que j'ai envie de dormir ici avec toi...

Je l'embrassais sur le bout du nez. Pendant une bonne heure, nous discutions de choses et d'autres et de son dîner chez sa soeur. Apparemment, Rose et Emmett étaient pressés de faire un bébé. Elle essayait de me faire parler sur Marcus.

- J'ai préféré partir...  
- Tu as bien fait... On sait jamais de quoi les gens ivres sont capables...

Elle avait pas tord. _Marcus était déjà très con sobre, alors bourré... _

- Mais tu sais, tu peux venir chez moi et...

Je me tournais sur le dos.

- Bella... je veux pas. Je veux pas avoir à expliquer ça à tes parents et... c'est vraiment gênant tu comprends ? J'ai honte de ne pas... enfin j'ai honte de ça... Tout ça c'est ma faute !

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Rejoindre Edward dans cette cabane m'avait semblé naturel. _Il avait honte de ça... Honte d'être persécuté par son beau-père. Une réaction normale chez quelqu'un victime de maltraitance. _Edward se repliait ici, se protégeait en refusant d'aller dans les détails de sa vie. Comme un petit animal traqué. _C'était ma faute, j'avais relancé le sujet alors que je savais que c'était la corde sensible. Il avait déjà sûrement pris beaucoup sur lui pour me dire qu'il était ici et m'expliquer les raisons. _Et là, il se braquait dans sa honte.

- Excuse-moi Edward...

Il se retournait vers moi en attrapant ma main avant de porter mes doigts à sa bouche pour les embrasser.

- C'est pas grave, Bébé !

Je me rapprochais de lui et l'attirais contre moi. _J'étais bien ici, dans ses bras, sous les couettes. _

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on en parle ce soir mais avant, écoute-moi...

Il levait ses yeux vert vers moi et je me sentais sûre de moi, plus forte pour l'aider à se sortir de cette spirale psychologique qui le torturait.

- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. C'est Marcus qui te persécute et non l'inverse. Et ce soir, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a fait boire. D'accord ? Il ne se rend probablement même pas compte de sa folie. Tu n'y es strictement pour rien mon Amour, tu m'entends ? Pour rien !

Il ne répondait pas et rebaissait la tête. _Toute sa vie il avait fait ça : s'écraser devant les autres. Mais moi, je voulais qu'il se sente l'égal de nous, parce que c'est ce qu'il était ! _Un long silence suivit ma dernière phrase alors que je continuais à lui caresser la joue.

- Je t'aime...

Sa voix enrouée m'avait pratiquement fait sursauter.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Et maintenant dors... Je suis là... Tu ne risques rien, ici !

Et c'était la vérité. Ici, Edward ne risquait rien. _S'il était resté chez lui cette nuit ? Il se serait passé quoi ? Edward aurait été frappé ?_ J'en frissonnais. Je me rapprochais de lui et embrassais son front avant de fermer les yeux. Sa main droite attrapait mon bras pour le garder contre lui et je posais ma tête contre son épaule. Il nous enroulait dans les couettes et j'étais vraiment bien. L'air doux de dehors d'une nuit printanière avec la chaleur de son corps et des couettes... _Je n'aurai pas rêvé mieux ! _

*****

Je m'étais levée au réveil pour rentrer, laissant Edward profondément endormi. _Il était tellement beau dans son sommeil... _Je programmais son téléphone pour qu'il se réveille d'ici 1h et me faufilais dans ma chambre en silence. J'eus une chance incroyable parce que dix minutes plus tard, Karlyne se mettait à pleurer et mon père montait à l'étage pour venir la nourrir. Je me glissais, un peu courbaturée, sous la douche vers 6h30 et lorsque j'en sortais, Edward m'avait envoyé un texto.

**"Merci pour tout, pour cette nuit, pour la compagnie... Je t'aime!"**

Je souriais à son message et m'habillais pour descendre, comme si de rien n'était.

Au lycée, la journée se déroulait normalement, à ceci près bien sûr des bruits de couloirs propagés par Irina et sa bande. _En fait, je m'en fichais ! Ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ma vie avec eux. _Edward, au self, se plaignait du dos et je retenais difficilement mon sourire.

- Faudrait que vous changiez vos matelas ou arrêter le sport en chambre ! nous chariait Ben

Nous éclations de rire quand deux vois s'élevaient.

- TANYA TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE IDIOTE !

- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX IRINA ! T'ES CHIANTE PUTAIN JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! EN PLUS CE QUE T'AS FAIT C'EST MINABLE !

- TU TROUVAIS POURTANT PAS CA MINABLE TOUT A L'HEURE ! FAUDRAIT SAVOIR CE QUE TU VEUX !

Nous tournions la tête pour voir les soeurs Denali se disputer. _Et ben alors celle-là, elle était bonne ! Irina et Tanya qui s'engueulent ! _

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?

Irina se levait, hautaine et fière et foudroyait sa soeur du regard. Kate se levait et rejoignait la cadette des Denali, toujours assise. _Elle était presque à deux doigts de chialer ! _

- Et beeeen... Faudra faire péter la bouteille de champagne ce soir ! Les Denali bis qui se "dé-bis"... c'est rare !

C'était encore plus rare de voir Kate et Tanya se parler sans se hurler dessus. D'ailleurs, l'aînée des Denali sortait avec sa jeune soeur, un bras autour de ses épaules comme si elle la consolait.

Les cours allaient reprendre et je me dirigeais vers mon casier pour attraper mes affaires. Un attroupement nous empêchait de l'atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Alice revenait vers nous.

- Ton casier est défoncé Bella et celui d'Edward aussi ! Vos livres sont déchirés et il y a des insultes en peinture dessus !

Mon coeur s'accélérait tandis qu'on nous laissait passer. Edward et moi découvrions avec stupeur les dégâts. _Les livres... les cahiers... Mes devoirs à rendre... _Au dessus de mon casier, il y avait marqué :"Espèce de petite salope!" et Edward se faisait traiter de fils de pute. _Mon coeur battait tellement fort... J'étais certaine de l'auteure de ça mais je n'avais aucune preuve. _Peut-être que l'incident au self avait éclaté suite aux remords de Tanya ? _C'était possible ça ? Dans le fond, Tanya ne vivait que sous les ordres de sa soeur... _

Le directeur nous convoquait mais je ne pouvais accuser les soeurs Denali comme ça. Edward et moi héritions d'un mot d'excuses pour les devoirs écrits perdus qu'on devait rendre et toute la journée, les élèves s'attroupaient devant nos casiers, s'esclaffant ou s'étonnant.

Le soir-même, nous nous retrouvions tous chez moi. Carlisle et Esmé s'effaraient d'apprendre ce qui avait été fait. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le principal le lendemain. Nous nous installions sur la table de jardin derrière pour recopier nos exercices, pendant qu'Alice, Ben et Angela révisaient pour le bac qui approchait. Mon compagnon et moi nous tenions la main sous la table. _Il avait été assez choqué de voir cette inscription sur mon casier. Choqué et énervé. _Mon demi-frère Emmett nous rejoignait.

- J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé, Newton n'a parlé que de ça tout à l'heure à la boutique ! C'est dingue ça quand même ! Vous avez une idée de qui a pu faire ça ?  
J'en avais parlé avec Edward et il avait les mêmes soupçons que moi. Je refermais mon cahier pour me blottir contre lui. _C'était comme si la fin de l'année n'arriverait jamais... c'était un vrai calvaire et je m'énervais déjà. Comment lui avait pu supporter tout ça ? Sa voiture, son casier et les insultes permanentes... _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

A la question d'Emmett, nous nous retournions vers la maison. Marcus arrivait, visiblement décidé.

- Ben tiens, ça m'aurait étonné que tu te planques ici, toi !


	27. Chapter 27 : Le juste retour des choses

_**HELLOOOO ! **_

_**Ouais je sais, il est 23H50 mais on est pas encore vendredi donc techniquement,**_

_**Je poste jeudi lol**_

_*****_

_**Voili voilou ce chapitre que vous attendiez avec la suite de l'arrivée de Marcus…**_

_**Juste un détail, à la fin quand vous aurez envie de me tuer…  
rappelez-vous que si vous me tuez, je pourrais pas taper la suite.**_

_**Et vu que j'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, hors de question d'engager un informaticien**_

_**Pour pirater mon PC parce que vous y trouverez rien d'intéressant LOL**_

_*****_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**Prochain chapitre dimanche.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Tiffany.**_

* * *

**Merci à dragybus, evid3-nce, flow, halay, justine, lou0çoOo6, lovecullenn, Marie-S., marion,**_** matrineu54, **_**Morgane, Pauline,**_** petitefilledusud, **_**Soraya, Tessaaii. **

**bébé23 (**C'était bien l'Egypte ? Je pense pas que Marcus et Edward puissent avoir une discussion calme… Il y a trop de haine pour que ça se passe bien… Chacun d'eux est borné, ça aide pas !**) **

**emilie (**Encore mille fois mercis de tes longues reviews, merci de prendre ce temps pour cette histoire!**)**

**fan de twilight (**Humm... oui Marcus risque de rester un peu mdr Juste un truc… attends qu'on soit vendredi pour me faire remarquer qu'on était jeudi et que j'avais pas encore posté lol Je fais pas toujours ce que j'aimerais… je préfèrerais poster que faire certains trucs mais des fois, j'peux pas faire autrement…**)**

**fraise (**Humm... Tu vas voir ici que c'est facile de prouver pour les casiers...!**)**

**Leeloup (**Non, Marcus n'est pas stérile mdr**)**

**Luciie (**_J'ai rien fait pour être détesté moi sniiffff__**)**_

**may971 (**Et bien... Je suis très touchée =) Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup de ce que tu m'as mis et j'espère ne pas te décevoir sur la suite de cette fiction ! Merci du fond du coeur!**)**

**miss caramel ou camille (**Oui je sais, j'ai été très vilaine mdrrr**)**

**mwàa-sam-sam (**Ben écoute, si tu perçois Edward comme une fille dans cette histoire, j'y peux pas grand chose... C'est pas DU TOUT ce que j'essaie de faire passer dans cette histoire mais bon c'est pas grave...!**)**

**onja (**_ptètre que là, t'as trop rêvé mdr_**)**

**Roxanne (**_Visiblement, les commentaires constructifs négatifs polis sont une espèce en voie d'extinction!_**)**

**Twiladdict (**Marcus chercher Edward là ? Noooon.... non tu penses ! Tu dois rêver mdrr**). **

* * *

**Point de vue d'Emmett.**

C'était franchement incroyable que les gamins puissent saccager des casiers. _J'avais pas très bien compris Newton à la boutique mais apparemment, quelqu'un ou quelque chose cherchait des noises à ma p'tite soeur ! _Si Jasper savait ça et si on tenait les noms de ceux qui ont défoncé les casiers de Bella et Edward, c'est une promesse qu'ils passeraient pas la semaine vivants! _Bon et puis celui-là là aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il vient nous faire chier ici aussi ?_

- Ben tiens, ça m'aurait étonné que tu te planques ici, toi !

_Je déteste ce mec ! Clairement ! _Il avait une bien drôle de façon de parler à son beau-fils quand même !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupirait Edward.

Bella se redressait contre lui et fronçait les sourcils. Marcus s'arrêtait à un mètre de la table.

- Tu étais où cette nuit ?

Edward se redressait à son tour sur sa chaise en soufflant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Marcus s'approchait rapidement, poussant légèrement Bella et empognant Edward par le col.

- TU ETAIS OU ? T'AS FUGUE HEIN ? T'ES PARTI COMME UNE MERDE !

- HEH HEH HEH ! VOUS VOUS CALMEZ VOLTERO ! LACHEZ LE !

Le beau-père d'Edward me jaugeait du coin de l'oeil avant de lâcher prise.

_A moi, il me faisait pas peur ce gros abruti ! _

- Oh mais qui voilà... Le fils prodigue qui couche avec sa soeur !

_Calme Emmett ! Inspire, expire ! Be cool, brother ! _

- Vous laissez Rosalie en dehors de ça !

- Ah voilà, Rosalie ! La femme qui se prend pour un mécano et qui n'est pas foutue de...

_Personne ne touche à Rosalie ! _

Je poussais Voltero par les épaules.

- QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A, ROSALIE ? HEIN ?

- EMMETT !

_Carlisle. _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

- T'as qu'à lui demander !

Carlisle s'approchait, les sourcils froncés.

- Mon Révérand... Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Marcus se massait l'épaule. _Comme si j'avais pu lui faire mal ! Ce mec est une bite molle ! _

- Je n'accepterais pas que vous cédiez tout à mon beau-fils sans réagir, Monsieur Cullen !

Carlisle posait ses mains sur ses hanches, fixant tout le monde et plus particulièrement Edward. Ce dernier tremblait et Bella lui massait les épaules dans un geste apaisant.

- Expliquez-vous parce que là... j'avoue que je ne comprends pas !

- Je vais vous expliquer très cher ! Il se passe que cette nuit, Monsieur Masen a cru bon de fuguer ! J'ai dû défoncer sa porte pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là ! Mais non ! Monsieur est parti par sa fenêtre ! Et évidemment, chez qui je le retrouve ? Chez vous !

Carlisle fronçait les sourcils en direction d'Edward et Bella. Ma soeur rougissait. _Y a anguille sous roche là les gars ! C'est qu'ils auraient des rendez-vous coquins au nez et à la barbe de nous ? _Je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire. _C'est bien ma soeur ça ! _

- Ecoutez Mon révérand... Vous faites fausse piste. Hier soir, nous dinions tous chez ma fille et mon fils et...

_Mon fils... Je crois que jamais j'arriverai à être assez reconnaissant envers Carlisle de me considérer comme son propre enfant... C'était franchement pas avec Aro que je recevais de l'amour paternel. D'ailleurs, je me rappelais même plus sa gueule à celui-là ! _Et je voulais pas avoir à le faire. Il a frappé ma mère, il m'a frappé moi. Si je le croise, je le castre et je les lui fais bouffer !

- Votre fille et votre fils... Quand je disais que ce mariage était inadmissible !

Oooohhhhh ! Mais il commence à me les briser celui-là !

- HEH !

- Emmett, tu te calmes ! grondait Carlisle.

_Oui chef ! Bien chef ! En fait, Carlisle en rogne ressemblait très fortement à Rosalie en rogne. Et Rosalie en rogne... ben c'était franchement effrayant ! _

- Il ne s'agit pas là de ce que peuvent faire Emmett et Rosalie. Il me semble que nous discutions d'Edward et de sa «fugue» !

Marcus jetait un regard vers son beau-fils. _Il est vachement patient, le p'tit gars ! _

- Et je tiens à vous dire immédiatement qu'hier soir, toute notre famille était chez Rosalie et Emmett. Edward n'est pas venu ici à ma connaissance ! Je vous prierai donc de cesser de débarquer chez les gens de façon aussi impromptue !

_Et toc ! Vieux schnoc..._

- Vous me prenez pour une bille ! Edward a les clés de chez vous !

Je voyais Edward se lever d'un bond, bousculant la table de salon. Alice, Ben et Angela ne savaient pas où regarder.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ? ELLES ETAIENT EN BAS LES CLES ! AVEC TA CONNERIE DANS LES PARAGES ET TES BIERES DANS LE SANG, JE RISQUAIS PAS DE REDESCENDRE POUR LES PRENDRE ET M'INTRODUIRE CHEZ EUX COMME UNE MERDE ! J'AI ENCORE UN MINIMUM DE RESPECT POUR AUTRUI !

- TU NE ME P...

- HEH ! STOP ! STOP STOP STOP ! EDWARD ! MARCUS !

- Edward calme-toi !

Bella avait bondi vers son copain, aggrippant fermement sa main et son bras. Edward fixait Marcus et franchement, il me faisait presque flipper ! _Il émanait de lui quelque chose qui dépassait tout. Comme si, dans son simple regard, Edward faisait passer toute une rancoeur qui nous échappait à tous. _

- Je peux vous certifier Mon Révérand qu'Edward n'était pas dans ma maison. Maintenant, je vous demanderai de partir. Mais soyez au courant qu'il restera chez nous ce soir. Bella et lui ont un exposé à travailler. Je m'assurerai qu'il ne dorme pas dans la chambre de ma fille comme vous en avez déjà émis le souhait. Il rentrera chez vous lorsque vous le souhaiterez et lorsqu'il le souhaitera...

Marcus le jaugeait du regard.

- Tu peux bien rester ici, ça m'est égal... Je sais pas comment fait ta mère pour te supporter et tolérer ton attitude ! Mais elle sera au courant de ta fugue ! Tu te démerdes pour tes affaires, je veux rien savoir !

- Elisabeth sera au courant. J'y veillerai aussi, monsieur Voltero !

Marcus haussait les bras et eut un rictus assez dédaigneux. _J'te jure que si ça tenait qu'à moi, il aurait déjà atterri sur la lune à coup de pompe au cul ! _

- Bien ! Et bien je vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec ce... avec lui !

- Vous devriez partir !

La voix de Carlisle n'incitait pas à riposter. Voltero s'en allait en sens inverse, sans avoir manqué de fusiller du regard son beau-fils.

- Edward...

Bella était à son niveau, passant sa main sur l'épaule de son mec. Il portait son regard au sol.

- Merci Carlisle...

Il s'éloignait la tête baissée. Carlisle me regardait et soupirait.

- Tu sais quoi, Emmett ? Parfois... Marcus me rappelle ton père...

_Ca ne présageait rien de bon ce «compliment» ! _Puis, il se tournait vers Bella qui regardait Alice, visiblement désorientée.

- Suis le Bella... Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de bêtises !

Elle acquiessait.

- Il n'en fera pas... Pas dans cet état-là...

Elle trottinait entre les parterres de plantes pour aller le retrouver. _Et beeeen... Quelle galère mes aïeux ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella. **

J'avais tout d'abord essayé de voir si Edward se trouvait dans la rue. _Voltero a passé sa vie et passera sa vie à pourrir celle d'Edward ! Sans l'intervention de Carlisle... Dieu sait où ça nous aurait mené ! _

Je faisais le tour de la propriété. Personne. _Edward était à bout. Il s'énervait beaucoup plus vite. Et l'histoire de ces casiers n'arrangeait personne. _Sa voiture était encore là. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin ! _Il finirait par exploser... et à ce moment-là, je n'étais même pas sûre que je réussirai à le calmer... Il serait uniquement guidé par sa haine, aveuglé par les années où il aura souffert... _

J'entrais dans la maison, espérant qu'il ait eu l'idée de monter dans ma chambre ou de s'asseoir dans le salon ou d'aller boire un verre d'eau pour se détendre. Il n'était pas en bas. Au moment où je montais les escaliers, j'entendais Karlyne pleurer et je soupirais. _Pas que je l'aimais pas hein... mais je devais m'occuper d'elle et ça m'empêchait de chercher Edward... Je pouvais pas la laisser toute seule dans son lit, la pauvre ! _Mais alors que j'approchais, j'entendais une voix masculine. _Edward. _J'entrouvrais la porte de la chambre de ma soeur.

- Ca va aller Karlyne... Ta maman va bientôt rentrer... Chhhuuut... chut chut... Voilà c'est ça.

Mon coeur se serrait en voyant Edward assis sur le rocking chair dans la chambre, Karlyne dans ses bras. Elle le fixait, arrêtant de pleurer.

- Voilà comme ça...

Edward la berçait. _C'était incroyable... Karlyne l'écoutait avec attention, se calmant toute seule. _Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Je voyais mon compagnon passer timidement son index sur le poing serré de ma petite soeur. Il souriait faiblement.

- Reste calme... Détends-toi. Sois tranquille. Pleurer, ça fait du bien. T'es encore trop petite pour savoir tout ça mais tu verras quand tu seras plus grande...

Karlyne s'agitait dans ses bras, bougeant son doudou en même temps que ses bras et ses pieds, comme si elle approuvait ce que disait Edward.

- T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? souriait-il

Elle émettait un petit cri et baillait.

- Profites-en... Des fois j'aimerais être dans un âge où on comprend pas ce qui se passe... Tu es bien entourée, Karlyne. Tes parents sont formidables. Ce que vient de faire ton Papa pour moi... c'est... J'aurai aimé avoir mon papa avec moi. Lui, il aurait fait les choses biens... Et au lieu d'être là à ruminer, je pourrais rendre ta soeur heureuse...

J'avais inexplicablement les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. _Il n'aurait jamais aucune estime de soi positive au fond de lui. Il douterait toujours parce que cet espèce de crétin de Marcus l'avait brisé. Il s'était attelé à faire de chaque seconde de sa vie, un Enfer. _Un reniflement me tirait de mes pensées et je voyais une larme rouler sur la joue d'Edward. _Tout mais pas ça... _Au moment où j'allais entrer, il reprenait son monologue face à Karlyne.

- J'aurai jamais la paix tant que je serai ici... et je veux pas mettre ta famille dans l'embarras... Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Bella et à son casier... C'est à cause de ma présence auprès d'elle.. Elle n'aura jamais la paix !

_Mais... moi ma paix, je la trouvais auprès de lui... _

- C'est mon âme soeur. Je l'aime tellement... Sans elle, je tiendrais pas la distance. Tu as une grande soeur formidable... Si les choses étaient différentes... Si j'étais pas comme ça... je lui aurai demandé de m'épouser et plus tard, on aurait fait des enfants...

Des enfants avec lui... Un petit garçon et une petite fille... _C'était la première fois de toute ma vie que j'avais envie de connaitre le visage de mes héritiers... Et s'ils pouvaient ressembler à Edward le plus possible, ce serait parfait ! _Karlyne se remettait à pleurer. Edward la soulevait contre son torse, massant légèrement son dos. _C'était la première fois qu'il s'occupait d'elle ainsi et il avait tellement de tendresse dans ses gestes... c'était incroyable ! _

- Tu n'aimes pas mon idée ? Remarque, tu as raison... Tu as bien le temps encore avant de devenir tatie... Tu es un peu jeune pour ça...

J'imaginais le truc, Karlyne Tatie à six ans ! Je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire.

- On va aller voir si maman a pas laissé un biberon quelque part en bas...

Il déposait un petit bisou sur la joue de ma soeur et se levait.

.

Je décidais d'entrer. Edward paraissait étonné, puis gêné de me voir là. _Peut-être craignait-il que je le surprenne à s'occuper de Karlyne, ou gêné que j'ai pu l'entendre... _

- Tu es là ?

- Oui... Je te cherchais...

Je m'approchais d'eux.

- Elle va bien ?

- Je crois...

Sa voix était un peu enrouée et il se raclait la gorge.

- Y a un biberon ou... en fait je sais pas... elle pleurait quand je suis arrivé alors je suis rentré pour voir si elle allait bien... Elle s'est calmée quelques temps mais elle recommence à pleurer et... enfin tu vois j'espère que c'est pas les couches parce que je sais pas faire...

Il rougissait et je ne pouvais retenir un sourire.

- Si c'était la couche, tu l'aurais senti, crois-moi ! On va aller la nourrir.

En bas, Carlisle, Emmett et Alice étaient au salon. Mon père était plongé dans ses pensées, sourcils froncés, tandis qu'Alice se chamaillait avec mon frère. _Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux ! _

- Je parie que je te bats quand je veux au bras de fer !

_ELLE EST DIIIIIINGUEEEEE ! _

- Alors là ma cocotte ! On a qu'à essayer !

- Vendu !

- Vous allez vraiment faire un bras de fer ?

Alice acquiessait et Emmett se mettait en position, attrapant la main d'Alice qui remontait sa manche.

- Angela et Ben sont partis, m'informait Carlisle.

- D'accord... J'appelerai Angie ce soir pour m'excuser...

Edward s'approchait de moi alors que je faisais téter ma soeur avec son biberon.

- Je suis désolé de... enfin de la situation... dans laquelle je vous mets...

_Il en avait gros sur le coeur. _Carlisle se levait alors qu'Emmett exultait. _Evidemment qu'il avait battu Alice ! _

Voyant qu'on la regardait, Alice haussait les épaules.

- Ben quoi ? J'aurais essayé !

Nous éclations de rire et elle se relevait, trottinant jusqu'à Edward. Elle lui attrapait la main. _Ils avaient une amitié bien à eux et je n'étais pas assez stupide pour essayer de les séparer. Edward avait en elle une petite soeur et Alice un grand frère. _Je respectais ça et j'approuvais. Edward avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Il avait besoin de cette amitié à laquelle il s'était raccroché depuis longtemps. Et je savais que par cette simple poignée, ils se soutenaient le plus fort possible.

Carlisle tapotait l'épaule d'Edward.

- Tu es le bienvenu ici... Mais j'aimerais savoir où tu étais hier...

- Je...

- On a dormi dans la cabane, avouais-je sans détour.

Edward rougissait en me jetant un coup d'oeil et en attendant la réponse de Carlisle. Mon père nous regardait et je craignais un instant qu'il ne se mette en colère.

- La prochaine fois, dormez dans la maison, même sur le canapé, ça sera plus confortable !

Je souriais en acquiessant.

- Excusez-moi docteur de vous avoir fait mentir et...

- Il n'y a pas de mal mais la prochaine fois, bien que j'espère qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres, soyez honnêtes tous les deux ! Compris ?

- Oui Papa !

- Pardon, Carlisle !

- Edward... Tu me le dirais si tu avais des ennuis avec ton beau-père, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon compagnon me regardait, comme étonné.

- Il n'y a rien... Carlisle... Je sais juste pas ce qui m'a pris hier soir, je...

Carlisle levait la main devant lui.

- Ne te justifie pas. On va dire que tu as eu envie de voir ma fille. Mais je compte sur toi Edward, si tu as un quelconque ennui...

- Oui... Merci docteur...

Mon père acquiessait et prenait Karlyne pour aller la promener. Emmett repartait chez lui, ramenant Alice au passage.

Je me tournais vers Edward et le prenais dans mes bras. _Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Karlyne... c'était comme si ça résonnait encore en moi. Et que ça faisait vibrer une nouvelle corde jusque là inconnue. Quelque chose de très puissant. Quelque part, je savais qu'Edward et moi, c'était une histoire différente. _Mais je détestais l'avoir entendu dire qu'il ne faisait pas mon bonheur. Je resserrais ma prise sur lui. _S'il décidait de partir, ou de me quitter, ça me tuerait ! _Ses bras m'entouraient avec toute leur force. Son visage se nichait contre mon cou et il inspirait fortement.

- Ca va aller... Regarde... On va pouvoir passer la fin de la semaine ensemble... C'est pas cool tout ça ? Jusqu'au retour de ta maman...

Je le sentais sourire et il embrassait ma nuque puis mes lèvres. Je captais la profondeur de ses yeux vert, oubliant tout ce que Marcus lui faisait subir.

- Marcus ne veut pas qu'on dorme dans ta chambre toi et moi...

- On aura qu'à squatter celle de Jasper !

Il se mettait à rire et me rapprochait de lui pour m'embrasser. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure et je lui accordais l'accès de ma bouche. Un baiser langoureux faisait augmenter la température brutalement et je l'attirais à l'étage dans ma chambre.

Je verrouillais la porte derrière nous et lançais la musique. Bientôt, nos vêtements ne furent plus qu'un tas de tissus froissés au sol et Edward m'allongeait sur le matelas. Sa main glissait entre nous, frôlant mon centre humide. _J'avais envie de lui... _Je me tordais de plaisir sous ses caresses, haletant lorsqu'il me pénétrait de son majeur. Ses va-et-vient me faisaient frissonner, faisant courir en moi une adrénaline puissante. Il stoppait ses mouvements alors que mon orgasme menaçait d'exploser et après avoir enfilé un préservatif, il me pénétrait lentement. Lorsqu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, nous gémissions faiblement, étouffant nos manifestations de plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre.

Il me fit l'amour très doucement en cette fin de journée, prenant son temps pour entrer et sortir de ma féminité. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, je savourais cette connexion et cette étincelle dans ses prunelles. Il appuyait son buste contre le mien et sans relâcher nos lèvres, il accélérait en moi peu à peu et mes parois se serraient autour de lui. _Je pouvais presque toucher toute la sensualité qui venait de lui... _Il gémissait mon prénom en serrant la mâchoire et j'explosais, en voyant ses muscles se tendre. Nous nous laissions aller dans la jouissance commune et, haletants, nous écoutions le coeur de l'autre battre une chamade d'amour désordonnée, nos corps imbriqués au plus possible...

Malgré le fait qu'il soit ici pour des raisons peu louables attribuées à Marcus, j'étais heureuse de le serrer dans mes bras. Nous restions ainsi nus l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la porte d'en bas claque et que ma mère ne revienne de travailler. Nous descendions pour préparer à dîner et vers 22h, nous remontions nous coucher ... _dans la chambre de Jasper... _pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Nous nous allongions en pyjama sous les couettes et nous blotissions l'un contre l'autre pour nous endormir.

Nos doigts entrelacés, nous restions silencieux et je me laissais transporter par sa douceur et ses baisers. _Mais quelque chose était différent... C'était comme si, en l'entendant avec Karlyne, j'avais eu d'un coup un avenir lointain avec lui et qu'on m'en avait privé presque derrière... _

_«C'est à cause de ma présence auprès d'elle»... _

- Edward ?

Un nouveau baiser sur mon front.

- Hmm ?

- T'es heureux avec moi ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Simple question...

- Bien sûr Bébé ! Tu es la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie...

- Ne dis pas...

Il posait son index sur ma bouche.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Bella... Tu es la seule personne en dehors de ma mère et d'Alice qui compte vraiment pour moi... Je t'aime Bella et si un jour... pour une raison X ou Y... On devait se séparer... si un jour je devais te quitter... ce ne serait pas pour le plaisir... Si ça arrive... ce que je veux éviter à tout prix... sache que jamais ça sera parce que je me serais lassé de toi... Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

Je plongeais dans ses yeux vert. _S'il devait me quitter, il sous-entendait que ce serait un élément extérieur qui entrainerait cette décision... MAIS NON ! _

- Ca ne se passera pas ainsi ! Personne, en dehors de toi, n'aura le pouvoir de nous séparer... Si on doit se quitter un jour Edward, ce sera parce que toi, tu me dis que tu ne veux plus de moi...

Il eut un petit sourire et me rapprochait de lui pour m'embrasser. Je me laissais bercer par son étreinte jusqu'au lendemain où nous devrions retourner dans ce maudit lycée...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Tanya. **

Sonnerie de fin de classe. Irina n'avait pas arrêté de me fusiller du regard depuis ce matin et hier soir à la maison, ça avait été ma fête ! _«Kate a mauvaise influence sur toi... Arrête de te poser des questions. Elle, elle vaut rien. Elle est grosse, elle est moche, elle n'a eu qu'un seul copain ! Elle fait des sourires à tout le monde et lèche le cul des autres ! Moi je suis populaire ! Je vaux mieux qu'elle et toi aussi ! Le jour où t'arrêteras de baver sur Masen, tu auras regagné mon estime! «_

- Tanya ?

Quand on parle du loup, on lui voit le bout de la queue...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Irina ?

- Faisons la paix... Si tu traines avec Kate, les gens vont se poser des questions...

_Ca te ferait les pieds qu'ils s'en posent des questions ! _

- J'en ai marre que tu me traites comme ta petite boniche ! Jamais tu te salis les mains ! C'est toujours moi ! Tanya fais ci, Tanya fais ça ! Et l'avi de Tanya là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ?

- Mais chérie... arrête ça ! Si je fais ça, c'est pour que tu accèdes à tout ce que tu veux ! C'est pas en te rebellant que tu obtiendras Masen !

- Laisse-le en dehors de ça !

- Tanya, cette histoire t'a porté préjudice... Tout le lycée sait que tu as un béguin pour lui ! Tu es la risée de toute la ville, après Cullen ! Continue comme ça et je ne pourrais pas empêcher certaines... rumeurs... de se propager !

- Tu sais quoi Irina ? Propage ce que tu veux... Je vais aller nous dénoncer ! Kate a raison ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre gamine pourrie gâtée et capricieuse !

- Tu n'irais pas nous dénoncer ?

_Ma décision était prise... Qu'elle s'en prenne à moi et me prenne pour sa bonne ne m'empêchait pas de dormir, ça avait toujours été comme ça depuis toute petite !_ Quand il fallait aller réclamer un jouet ou de l'argent aux parents, je m'y collais et me faisais engueuler ! Et moi, je ne disais rien parce qu'elle me promettait toujours que j'aurai un peu. Sur 10 dollars d'argent de poche, elle m'en donnait quatre... _Mais là... elle était allée trop loin ! _J'avais commencé à prendre peur quand elle avait demandé à trois copains à elle d'aller faire peur à Masen_... Trois mecs à qui elle avait promis une petite «récompense» qui se traduisait par ouvrir les cuisses ! _Nous avions été jusqu'à chez lui pour défoncer sa voiture.

Moi j'avais suivi. _Jusqu'à ce que je vois la tête déconfite d'Edward au lycée... _Edward, je l'avais toujours trouvé beau et dégageant une force en lui, rien que par le regard. _J'avais toujours eu envie de le défendre quand les autres criaient sur lui ou le critiquaient... _Mais je voulais être quelqu'un et je le voulais vraiment. Depuis que la fille Cullen était entrée dans sa vie, il resplendissait. Irina n'avait pas supporté qu'Edward échappe à son attention. _Elle aimait être adulée, être aimée. Même si ça avait été par le dernier des pouilleux, elle voulait qu'on la regarde, des étoiles pleins les yeux... depuis que Mère lui avait mis en tête qu'elle se présenterait aux élections de Miss Monde... _

- Tanya, si tu nous dénonces, je...

- Fais ce que tu vas faire... J'en ai plus rien à foutre !

Je m'éloignais d'elle et de ses copines. _Si elles croyaient que je comprenais pas qu'elles parlaient de moi dans leur conversation quand elles citaient «la sangsue» ! Je suis peut-être blonde, mais j'ai un cerveau ! _Kate était avec Johan dans un coin de la cour. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Ils allaient prendre un appartement pour la fac. Kate avait toujours tenu de Père. _Simple et indépendant ! _Lui et Mère ne s'entendaient plus depuis bien longtemps. Mais ils vivaient dans le grand monde... et dans le grand monde, on préserve les apparences même si le soir, on fait chambre à part... _Je sais pas jusqu'où ils iraient, mais je pressentais qu'ils finiraient par divorcer. Père perdrait une bonne moitié de sa fortune à cause de ce stupide contrat de mariage. Mais peu importe. _

- Salut Kate !

- Oh toi... Irina t'a accosté !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Je m'asseyais sur une bordure en ciment.

- Te laisse pas faire, Tanya ! C'est la meilleure chose que tu ais à faire pour toi, pour avoir la paix et ne plus être traitée comme une merde.

- Ca changerait quoi que je fasse ça ?

- A être une personne bien... respectable pour ce que tu es et pas pour ce que tu essaies d'être... Et puis, ça sera très bien pour Edward et Isabella...

_Edward et Isabella... rien que cette association me faisait frissonner..._

- Ils sont heureux ensemble, Tanya... Je sais que ça te contrarie mais lorsque tu aimes, tu veux le bonheur de l'autre...

Johan acquiessait.

- Tu sais, si ta soeur me quittait pour un autre et ben je la laisserais faire, s'il fait vraiment son bonheur et si ça la rend heureuse...

_Le sacrifice... _

- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ?

Il faisait «oui» de la tête et je le savais sincère et capable de ce geste.

- Aimer c'est être égoiste mais aussi altruiste... Faut savoir se sacrifier pour la personne qu'on aime...

- Et tu sais... Je crois que Bella a beaucoup d'influence positive sur Edward...

_Je n'avais jamais vu Edward autant rire et sourire depuis qu'il était avec elle... Ca faisait quatre mois que vivait sous mes yeux un autre homme. L'évidence était là... Bella ne lui faisait pas de mal... Et il l'aimait. En faisant du mal à sa copine, c'était à lui qu'on en faisait. _

Le Docteur et Madame Cullen descendaient de leur berline. Edward et Bella s'approchaient d'eux. _Ils étaient convoqués chez le principal... à cause de nous. _Tous deux me lançaient un regard noir. _A trop vouloir le récupérer, j'étais devenue une personne qu'il détestait ! J'avais toujours voulu éviter ça... _

Ma décision était prise. Je les laissais entrer dans le bureau du directeur et soufflais un grand coup avant de taper sur la porte.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour Proviseur... Je... voudrais vous...

- Je suis en entretien avec Mr et Mrs Cullen au sujet de cette sordide affaire de casiers et de dégradations... Aussi, je vous demanderai de...

- C'est à ce propos que... je suis là...

- Vous savez qui a fait ça ?

Je déglutissais, sentant mon coeur battre si vite que ça en devenait étourdissant.

- Oui... C'est... ma soeur et moi...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_HEIN ? _

Putain ! C'est elle ?... Et elle vient se dénoncer ? _Elle a fumé ou quoi ? Ou alors c'est un piège ! Ouais c'est ça ! c'est un piège ! _

- Vous Miss Denali ?

Elle expirait bruyamment et s'approchait, tremblante. Bella était aussi verte que moi ! _Ben ça alors ! _

- Irina et moi...

Le directeur reposait son stylo plume.

- Et bien... je suis surpris ! Extrêmement étonné même de cet aveu... Mais... je... enfin vous vous dénoncez comme ça... pour quelle raison ?

Tanya m'adressait un regard discret avant de baisser les yeux.

- Si vous regardez des séries policières... vous avez déjà forcément entendu parler de la culpabilité du criminel...

- Vous et votre soeur ?

- Oui... Irina et moi... Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory n'ont fait qu'acheter la bombe de peinture...

Le proviseur soupirait. _Wow ben en tout cas, si c'est un piège, elle est rudement douée la petite ! Elle devrait faire du théâtre ! _Bella fixait Tanya et cette dernière soutenait son regard. Le directeur se levait de son siège.

- Bien... A la lueur des... de ces révélations, je crois qu'il n'est pas utile Mr et Mrs Cullen que je vous retienne plus longtemps... Je vous prie d'accepter toutes nos excuses pour ce déplacement inutile et cette agression. Je déplore n'avoir pu joindre vos parents, Edward.

- Je transmettrais à sa mère ce soir à l'hopital ! répondait Carlisle.

Il avait informé ma mère de la situation et elle m'avait appelé hier soir, s'inquiétant. Elle était également furieuse que ça se soit produit dans le lycée et comptait bien venir militer à son retour. _Quand j'avais raccroché, Carlisle avait plaisanté sur le fait qu'elle était vraiment une âme de femme de militaire ! _

- Très bien ! Je vais vous raccompagner. Monsieur Masen, Miss Cullen, vous pouvez sortir ! Je vais immédiatement convoquer Irina Denali et ses amies. Des sanctions seront prises !

- Merci de nous avoir reçus...

- C'est moi !

Nous quittions le bureau du principal en sa compagnie et il se dirigeait dans la cour, interpellant Denali et ses clones. _Elles fulminaient. _Carlisle et Esmé quittèrent le lycée et nous allions raconter à Alice, Ben et Angela ce qui venait de se produire.

- Elle a vraiment dénoncé sa soeur ?

- Elle s'est surtout dénoncée elle !

- Elle a beaucoup de courage... Elle sera sûrement expulsée... Sa soeur ne sera pas contente ! commentait Bella.

_Elle y croyait, elle ?_

- Tu penses qu'elle fait ça sincèrement ? Sans arrière pensée ?

Bella acquiessait.

- Oui pourquoi... Tu en doutes ? Tu crois qu'elle prendrait le risque de se faire virer pour nous tendre un piège ?

_C'est vrai que ça semblait saugrenu... _

*****

Près d'une heure plus tard où Bella et moi étions entrain de tuer notre temps libre en séance d'apnée, nous entendimes des cris et hurlements.

- JE TE DETESTE ! TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE KATE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

Irina, Jessica et Lauren quittaient le bureau du proviseur, bousculant Tanya.

- SALE PETITE MERDE ! TU ES DU MEME BORD QUE MASEN ET SA PETASSE !

_Wow wow wow ! Elle va y aller molo la blonde là ! _Elle voyait qu'on la fixait et nous adressait un joli majeur dressé.

- ET VOUS DEUX LA BAS ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! SI ON EST EXCLUES, C'EST VOTRE FAUTE !

_Exclues ? Doux jésus marie joseph, j'en attendais pas tant ! Dieu existe, finalement ! _

- MISS DENALI MODEREZ VOTRE LANGAGE ! VOUS ETES DEJA EXCLUE TEMPORAIREMENT ! NE ME FORCEZ PAS A CHANGER D'AVIS !

Le directeur était apparu, furieux. _Ah temporairement... Bon... c'est déjà pas mal ! Ca signifierait que la fin de l'année serait un calvaire pour nous mais bon... _

Kate et Tanya s'approchaient toutes les deux. Kate soutenait sa soeur. _Elle a toujours eu un gros coeur... _

- Ma soeur et ses copines ont été exclues deux semaines. Mais pendant ces deux semaines, elles devront venir nettoyer, remplacer et repeindre vos casiers. Elles sont collées jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Et toi Tanya ?

Je m'étonnais de voir Bella s'adresser directement à elle.

- Je suis exclue une semaine simplement pour m'être dénoncée et je devrais réparer les dégâts. Je suis aussi collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je suppose que je l'ai mérité... Edward... Faut que je te dise un truc aussi... pour ta voiture...

_C'était comme si le bide me tombait dans les jambes ! C'étaient elles ! _

- Ne me dis pas que c'était vous...

- On l'a pas touché mais... Irina a eu cette idée avec trois amis à elle et c'est eux qu'ont fait le boulot... Nous on... Enfin on tenait les lampes torches... Si tu veux porter plainte, je comprendrais...

_C'est diiiiiiingueeeeeeee ! Mais j'veux dire... comment c'est possible ? Elle jouait vraiment la comédie ou pas là ? J'avoue que c'était troublant... La voix tremblante, les yeux fuyants et les rougeurs placardées... elle m'incitait même à aller porter plainte ! _

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Tanya ?

Elle haussait les épaules et se retournait. Kate la regardait fixement. Tanya me jettait un dernier coup d'oeil.

- La mauvaise conscience du criminel...

Elle s'éloignait sans rien ajouter et rejoignait Mike Newton, attrapant son sac au moment où sa mère arrivait. _Elle avait sûrement été convoqué en urgence. Ca allait voler ! _

- Tu vas porter plainte, Edward ? demandait Alice

- Je... j'en sais rien... faut que j'y réfléchisse...

Déjà dans la cour, des voix haussaient le ton. _Quelle histoire ! _

******

Pratiquement une semaine s'était déroulée depuis l'incident. Les casiers défoncés avaient été retiré de leurs gons et demain, les exclues devaient revenir pour les remplacer. Kate était venue me parler, me demandant de ne pas porter plainte. _Elle avait même proposé de me dédommager financièrement... mais franchement, elle avait pas à payer pour les conneries de ses soeurs ! En plus, Rosalie m'avait fait une bonne grosse réduction... j'avais même dû insister pour qu'elle accepte que je la paie un peu plus parce que franchement là, je lui faisais perdre de l'argent ! _

Je rentrais à la maison. Maman était revenue. Son traitement allait s'orienter en radiothérapie mais le bilan de ses séances de chimio était bon. _Elle reprenait des couleurs, de l'espoir et moi aussi ! C'était bon de la voir à nouveau battante ! C'était comme si je retrouvais ma force... _

- MASEN !

_Et revoilà l'empêcheur de tourner en rond ! _

- Je m'appelle pas Masen ! Je m'appelle Edward !

- Commence pas à m'emmerder !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai soif !

_Et ben bonne nouvelle ! _

- C'est cool ! Ravi pour toi !

- Va me chercher un verre d'eau !

_Ben voyons ! _

- Y a pas marqué boniche ultra là !

- Va me chercher ce PUTAIN de verre d'eau !

- T'as qu'à te bouger un peu !

Il se relevait brutalement.

- Tu me parles meilleur, tu piges ?

- Faut que j'aille me laver les oreilles, j'ai l'impression d'entendre que des conneries depuis dix ans...

Je n'eus pas esquissé un mouvement qu'il me plaquait contre le mur, me soutenant par le col.

- TU LA BOUCLES ESPECE DE PETITE LARVE !

_C'était trop facile ! Elisabeth se barrait rendre visite à une amie et il en profitait ! _

- T'es qu'un putain de lâche, hein Voltero ! Elisabeth tourne le dos et hop !

- NE M'APPELLE PAS VOLTERO !

- NE M'APPELLE PAS MASEN !

Il me secouait, m'enfonçant contre le mur.

- Un conseil petit... joue pas avec mes nerfs... Si j'étais toi, je fermerais ma gueule ! Les Denali sont venus me trouver... T'as fait expulser leurs filles du lycée hein ?

_AAAAALLELUIAAAA ! Non mais qu'il est con ce mec ! _

- Réflexion faite... C'est toi qui devrais aller te nettoyer les oreilles... T'as rien compris, t'es bouché ! C'est elles qui ont défoncé ma caisse et mon casier avec celui de ma copine !

- Ah... Ta copine... Parlons-en ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS AVEC UN PRESERVATIF DANS TA POCHE DE JEANS HEIN ? TA MERE L'A TROUVE POUR LA LESSIVE !

- Tiens... un préservatif dans ma poche... Qu'est-ce que je foutais avec ça dans mon fute... Oh mais bien sûr ! On a voulu jouer au monopoly avec Bella seulement, il nous manquait un pion ! Alors j'ai été acheté une capote rien que pour ça !

- TU AS TRANSGRESSE TOUTES LES REGLES DE LA MAISON ! ICI PERSONNE NE BAISE AVANT LE MARIAGE ! TA MERE EST TROP LAXISTE AVEC TOI ! ELLE N'A JAMAIS SU S'Y PRENDRE ! C'EST UNE MAUVAISE MERE ET UNE MAUVAISE EDUCATRICE... Finalement, je suis bien heureux de pas avoir eu d'enfants avec elle... et ne pas devoir faire face à un cas comme toi...

_C'était donc juste ça qu'il pensait d'elle ? De la femme qui partageait la vie d'un enfoiré sans s'en apercevoir ? _

- POURQUOI TU LE LUI DIS PAS EN FACE CA HEIN ? POURQUOI ?

- PARCE QUE DE NOUS DEUX, C'EST PAS MOI QUI PARTIRAIS LE PREMIER DE CETTE BARRAQUE !

Je sentais sa poigne s'alléger sur moi et j'en profitais pour le repousser, le bousculant. Il partait vers l'arrière, sans ses appuis.

- JE SERAI ENCORE LA QUAND TU DEGAGERAS VOLTERO ! C'EST MA MAISON ET MA MERE !

Marcus eut un mauvais rictus.

- Une maison dans laquelle tu baises une petite trainée dès que...

_Une trainée ?_

UNE TRAINEE ??? 

Mon coeur accélérait, faisant bouillir mon sang. Je n'entendais plus que le bruit assourdissant de son insulte. _Bella... une trainée..._


	28. Chapter 28 : Basculer

_**Helloo ! **_

_**J'ai écrit ce chapitre très rapidement... C'est bien la première fois ! **_

_**Mais vous me mettez tellement de reviews et de trucs et de machins **_

_**que je ne peux que faire en sorte de vous écrire rapidement la suite pour vous en remercier !**_

_*****_

_J'ai juste un détail pour celles qui pinaillent sur des trucs qui ne choquent qu'elles : _

_Il y a une croix rouge en haut à droite de la fenêtre ! _

_Je n'empêche personne de cliquer dessus !!_

_*****_

_**Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre délicat...**_

_**Merci à toutes de votre soutien !**_

_**Prochaine session dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi !**_

_**Je vous embrasse !**_

_**Bon dimanche.**_

_**Tiffany. **_

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

- T'es mort !

S'il m'était resté un temps soit peu de réflexion, l'Edward timide et dominé aurait repris ses droits.

_Bella a été insulté de trainée par l'homme qui t'a bousillé la vie ! _

Bella n'est pas une trainée ! _Il va payer pour ça ! _Je tremblais. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas de peur. Je m'avançais d'un pas assuré, le poussant.

- Répète ça une fois, une seule, et tu connaitras l'Enfer !

Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. _Il a gagné ! _

_NON ! _

- Tu m'emmerdes, Masen !

C'était comme si, à cet instant, une force invisible me guidait. Ma main droite partait, heurtant sa mâchoire. Marcus grimaçait et je continuais de le pousser.

- TU VAS PAYER !

Sa droite se levait dans l'air et je sentais une vive douleur contre ma joue. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. _Dix ans. Dix ans que ça dure. Dix ans qu'il pourrit ta vie ! _Un deuxième coup de poing me tombait dessus, au niveau de l'arcade. Une longue brûlure explosait en moi.

J'échappais alors à tout contrôle, laissant uniquement mon instinct me guider pour me défendre. Mon ventre se contractait alors qu'il abattait son poing, martelant sans relâche. _L'air... il me faut de l'air... _je me repliais, comme pour épancher la douleur. Un nouveau coup partait, élançant ma pommette.

- Tu mérites... tout ça... Masen !

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un coup, à tel point que je ne savais plus d'où venait la douleur. Un coup de pied dans mon tibia.

_PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN ! _

- Tu n'es qu'une merde ! Ton père en était une ! Et tu es son digne fils ! CA FAIT MAL HEIN ? CA TE TUE N'EST-CE PAS ?

Je me sentais projeté en arrière, ne maîtrisant pas ma direction. Ma tête butait contre le mur. _WOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW !_

Des petits points blancs apparaissaient dans mon champ de vision, mais aussi et surtout son visage perfide et son sourire méchant. _Dix ans de ta vie, Edward ! _Un coup de genou dans mon ventre et je me laissais tomber à terre. Un coup dans mes côtes. _Mon souffle n'existait plus, bloqué. Je paniquais. J'allais mourir... S'il assénait un dernier coup, je n'y résisterais pas... chacun de mes muscles était endolori. _

- RELEVE-TOI ET BATS-TOI ESPECE DE LACHE !

Une forte poigne me forçait à me remettre debout, pour enchainer avec un nouveau coup dans le ventre. _Je n'avais pas envie de riposter... mourir était plus simple... _

Alors que je fermais les yeux, attendant une nouvelle douleur, un visage apparaissait derrière mes paupières. _Bella... «Je t'aime, Edward...» _

_Elle m'aime... _

Je laissais la rage s'emparer de moi et dans un dernier effort, je bousculais Marcus, le faisant chuter avec mon pied. J'enjambais son corps et le maîtrisais avant de laisser ces dix années de rancoeur sortir.

- C'EST QUI LE LACHE HEIN ? C'EST QUI ?

Je sentais des os sous mes poings mais plus rien n'arrêterait ça.

- DIX ANS DE MA VIE QUE T'AS FLINGUE ! JE TE DETESTE ! TU VAS MOURIR ! JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS MOURIR !

Un mince filet rouge coulait de son nez et il se débattait, frappant de son poing tremblant mon genou. _Il n'y a plus de douleur... la rage fait son travail ! _

- TU N'ES QU'UN CHIEN ! JE TE HAIS ! TU M'AS FAIT SOUFFRIR MENTALEMENT... TU VAS GOUTER A TA PROPRE DOULEUR ! CES COUPS DE POING, CE SONT LES TIENS !

Ma droite s'engourdissait. Il se débattait encore, manquant de m'asséner un coup dans le bas-ventre. _Résistant comme la mauvaise herbe ! Il est protégé par Satan ou quoi ?!_

- EDWARD !!!!!

_Elisabeth... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Elisabeth.**

Mon fils.

Mon fils...

Marcus...

Marcus, le visage ensanglanté allongé au sol et Edward à califourchon sur ses jambes, son poing percutant violemment le visage de mon mari.

_Edward frappe Marcus... _

_Non... NON ! _

- EDWARD !!!!! MAIS TU ES FOU ! ARRETE CA !

Ce n'était pas mon fils. Pas ce petit garçon que j'avais élevé. _C'était un homme froid et sanguinaire, aux yeux noirs et durs. _

- Elis...abeth...

_Mon fils... RENDEZ-MOI MON FILS ! _

Ce que m'avait dit Marcus lorsqu'il m'avait expliqué la fugue d'Edward chez sa copine me revenait en mémoire : «_Elisabeth, je pense sérieusement que ton fils perd la tête! Il devient fou... Il avait bu quand tu t'es faite hospitaliser... Il devient fou!» _

- EDWARD N'EST PAS FOU !

Je me précipitais sans contrôler mes gestes vers cet homme qui incarnait trait pour trait mon enfant. _Ce n'était pas lui ! ce n'était pas Edward ! _Une claque partait sur sa joue.

- SORS D'ICI ! TU N'ES PAS MON FILS !

Une larme roulait sur ce visage blessé. Marcus soupirait.

- Elisabeth... il m'a... il m'a... ag... aaaaiieee...

_Marcus... mon mari... en sang... à peine conscient... _

- Maman...

_«Maman»... Edward... Edward a frappé Marcus, le battant à mort. _

Je ne pouvais le nier.

Ni me le cacher...

_Tu l'as vu ! _

Jamais je ne lui avais inculqué ça... _cette violence... Marcus avait raison. Edward devenait fou ! _

- SORS D'ICI !

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

- Bella chérie, Edward était au lycée ce matin ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il est pratiquement 16h, il devait embaucher à 15h...

_C'est vrai ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? _Je regardais la pendule. 15h55. Esmé s'asseyait sur le banc en bois face à moi, à la table.

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard...

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé...

_Je l'espérais aussi. Mais j'avais cette impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui. _

- Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de l'appeler ?

- Oui si tu veux...

J'attrapais mon téléphone mais au moment où je composais le numéro, on entendait des freins.

- Ah ben tu vois... En plus il est pressé...

- Il a dû oublier qu'il venait bosser... Ca lui ressemble assez, il est étourdi parfois...

Esmé me souriait alors qu'Edward toquait et entrait. Je me tournais vers lui mais...

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _

Son tee-shirt bordeaux était troué à trois endroits. Et il y avait même des tâches... _rouges foncées.... _Il portait des lunettes de soleil mais il me semblait apercevoir une ombre sur le côté.

- Excusez mon retard...

- Tu avais oublié ? souriait Esmé.

Il ne s'approchait pas, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte du couloir.

- Que... je dois faire qu...quoi ?

_MAIS IL TREMBLE ???? _

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Je me levais pour m'approcher mais il reculait.

- Je vais... ranger le garage...

Il partait rapidement vers dehors. _Oh non mon pote ! Pas si vite ! _

Je courrais derrière lui mais il ne se retournait pas. Il ouvrait le garage et j'entendais une sorte de cri et un gros bruit, comme s'il avait fait tomber quelque chose. _Mon coeur s'accélérait brutalement. _

J'avais envie de vomir en le trouvant agenouillé dans le garage, sa tête retombée dans ses mains, ses doigts enserrant ses cheveux avec force. Il tirait dessus et se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurant.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ! _Le tableau me déchirait le coeur et je me précipitais vers lui.

- Edward... Edward Edward... Raconte-moi... Qu'est-ce que... dis-moi...

_OH MON DIEU !_ Sa lèvre était fendue et un mince filet de sang s'écoulait d'en-dessous les branches de ses lunettes de soleil. Ses bras étaient rougis par endroit.

- B...eeel...laaa...

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues mais je tendais la main pour retirer ses lunettes...

_Son oeil gauche était violacé et son arcade droite ouverte..._

- Il m'a... j'ai... ma mère... elle...

Il éclatait en sanglots, tremblant encore plus. _Mille scénarios s'imposaient à mon esprit... _

- Dis-moi Ed... Edward...

_Il s'est battu avec Marcus ! _Je ne retenais plus mes tremblements. _Il s'est fait frapper ! _La porte du garage s'ouvrait et Esmé arrivait, affolée.

- Mes chéris... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? EDWARD ! MAIS DANS QUEL ETAT TU ES !

Les larmes de mon compagnon roulaient, inarrêtables. Esmé se précipitait sur lui mais il grimaçait.

- Ahhhooo...

- Oh mon chéri ! Tu as eu des ennuis ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Dis-nous Edward !

Il suffoquait, s'étouffant dans ses pleurs.

- Edward ! Calme-toi s'il te plaît !

- Edward !

J'éclatais en sanglots à mon tour.

- Il t'a... taba... ssé ?

- Qui t'a tabassé ? Je t'en supplie Edward, tu dois nous dire qui a fait ça...

Esmé s'agenouillait à côté de lui, prenant ses mains. _Je n'osais pas le toucher. Chaque geste me semblait être une douleur insupportable pour lui ! _

- Viens mon chéri... Viens... on va te soigner...

Au même moment, une voiture se garait devant la maison. _PAPA ! _

Je me relevais en courant, pour aller le chercher. _Il m'avait fait promettre de lui en parler ! C'était le moment ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

Matinée bien remplie. C'est bon de rentrer chez soi et ... _voir sa fille arriver en courant vers soi... Ca c'est pas normal ! Ni ça, ni ses larmes ! _

- PAPA !

- Bella... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta mère ?

Mon coeur accélérait. _Esmé avait dû faire une mauvaise chute ou se bruler en cuisinant ou..._

- Edward... Il... a des contusions partout, il... Il s'est battu avec Marcus je crois... Il...

_C'était arrivé. _

- Il est où ?

- Maman l'a amené dans la cuisine, il...

- Il s'est battu ?

Je suivais ma fille jusqu'au salon, où je trouvais Edward tremblant et pâle comme un linge, allongé sur le canapé. Esmé tenait une bassine à côté de lui, soutenant son front de sa main alors qu'il vomissait, en sueurs.

_Couvert de bleu et de sang... _

- Edward !

Bella paniquait. Elle se rapprochait de lui, s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé, attrapant sa main. Je filais à mon cabinet chercher ma malette. _Un millier d'images se bousculait en moi... Esmé arrivant en pleurs dans mon cabinet, tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon de cinq ans tout au plus, tous deux couverts d'ecchymoses. _

- PAPA !

Je retournais en courant au salon. Bella haletait et Edward semblait très mal. Esmé tentait tant bien que mal de les rassurer.

- Ca va aller... Edward calme-toi... Ca va aller... Tu es en sécurité ici...

La main de ma fille attrapait celle d'Edward et ce dernier la posait sur son coeur, fixant son visage.

- Edward, laisse-moi te regarder...

- NON !

Il eut un sursaut dans le canapé, se reculant.

- Edward, ne sois pas idiot... Laisse-le faire...

- Vous... Non ! Vous allez tout dire à la police !

_A partir de maintenant, c'était MOI qui déciderait ! _

- Edward, d'abord je te soigne, après on verra ! Tu ne discutes pas !

Bella s'agenouillait devant le sofa, serrant la main d'Edward. _Il avait toute confiance en elle... _

- Laisse-toi examiner Edward...

Edward me regardait et il regardait ma sacoche. Puis, il acquiessait et Esmé l'aidait à rallonger sa tête dans les coussins. Arcade ouverte. Lèvre fendue. Cocard à l'oeil gauche. Bleus aux bras et aux jambes. Tee-shirt arraché. Coups sur le torse et le ventre...

- Esmé, va me chercher mon kit de suture dans mon bureau dans la pharmacie...

Ma femme se levait rapidement.

- Edward, où tu as mal ?

- Par...tout...

Bella s'asseyait derrière sa tête, tenant toujours sa main. Elle pleurait en silence.

_Edward ne voulait pas la police... mais j'entendais bien ne pas en rester là ! Désormais, s'il ne parlerait pas, moi je parlerais ! Ca commençait à suffire ! La ligne de ma tolérance avait été franchi ! J'avais vu trop de gens se faire blesser lourdement dans des bagarres... Esmé et Emmett il y a une vingtaine d'années et maintenant Edward ! Personne ne toucherait plus à ma famille ! PERSONNE ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Carlisle était méticuleux dans ses gestes... Et Bella me serrait la main... _Elle qui avait peur des aiguilles, elle restait sans rechigner alors que son père me recousait l'arcade. _Je me perdais dans ses yeux chocolat pour ne pas réaliser qu'une aiguille me transperçait. Il tapotait mon arcade, appliqué, alors que le téléphone sonnait.

- Voilà c'est fini...

La tête me tournait horriblement. _Et ces nausées..._

Elisabeth t'a mis dehors ! 

_  
Tu n'as plus de maison ! _

_« TU ES FOU ! SORS DE CETTE MAISON! «_

Mes entrailles se tordaient alors qu'Esmé appelait Carlisle.

- Téléphone pour toi, c'est l'hôpital...

- Edward, ça va ?

_Rien n'allait plus... Je n'avais nulle part où aller ! J'avais frappé Marcus... j'avais laissé cette ordure gagner ! Et ma mère... _

- Tu veux la bassine ?

Je faisais «non» de la tête, bien incapable de parler. Carlisle prenait l'appel tandis qu'Esmé me forçait à m'allonger.

- Je vais te chercher une couverture...

_Elle paraissait troublée... Ah oui ! Son ex-mari la frappait aussi... Elle avait vécu les coups. _

Et ma douce Bella... mon tendre amour... _Je l'avais affolé et faite pleurer... _Elle portait encore les striures de larmes sur ses joues et pourtant, inconsciente du monstre qui vivait en moi, elle embrassait le creux de ma main avec douceur.

- Comment tu te sens ? demandait-elle dans un murmure.

- Mieux...

Elle passait délicatement son index sur mon front. _C'était agréable... _

- C'est Marcus qui t'a mis dans cet état ?  
Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui. _Il a gagné ! Il m'a viré de la maison ! J'avais beau réfléchir, si je le recroisais, je l'achevais ! _

- Edward... Dis-moi s'il te plaît...

_«J'ai des envies de meurtre, Bella..». _Carlisle revenait dans la pièce.

- Ta mère et Marcus sont à l'hôpital...

Mon coeur explosait. _Elle va mourir ! Le choc... _

- Elle m'a fait appeler pour que j'aille soigner Marcus, malgré les autres médecins... Vous vous êtes battus... Il t'a frappé... Tu dois porter plainte ! Il a fait appeler la police à l'hopital... Il va porter plainte. Je vais y aller avec un certificat médical pour faire contrebalancer l'histoire. Ca te laissera un peu de temps pour réfléchir, quelques heures tout au plus. Cet homme ne doit plus t'approcher. Esmé n'a pas osé reculer et fuir Aro, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne à Emmett ! N'attends pas qu'il t'expédie en prison pour coups et blessures !

_Si je portais plainte, Elisabeth ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole... J'avais déjà du mal à croire qu'elle veuille me revoir un jour... _

- Nous prenons l'entière responsabilité de toi à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu ne quittes plus cette maison sans mon autorisation. Tu es mineur, tu es sous mon toit, je suis majeur, je suis ton médecin attitré, je suis ton beau-père, à partir de maintenant tu fais ce que je te dirais de faire ! Marcus ne me fait pas peur !

_Moi non plus il ne me faisait pas peur... Mais Elisabeth..._

- Maman...

- Je vais m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Jenks est de toute façon en service. Je reviendrais probablement avec la police. Bella va prendre des photos de tes blessures. S'il faut aller au procès, on ira je m'en fous mais je ne te laisserais pas te faire expédier en prison à cause de cette ordure ! Dis-moi juste qu'il a commencé, Edward...

_Je ne me rappelais plus... Je savais qu'il avait insulté Bella et que je l'avais poussé... OH et puis cette tête qui me lance ! _

- Rappelle-toi, c'est important !

- Il a... je sais plus... je... il m'a provoqué et...

- C'est tout ce que je veux savoir pour l'instant. Fais un effort ! Essaie de te rappeler de tout ce qui s'est passé. Il aura sûrement donné une version différente de la tienne. Je dois y aller ! D'ici notre retour, tu restes sur ce canapé. Tu peux reprendre un comprimé d'ici deux heures si on est pas là. Bella, tu veilles sur lui !

- Juré !

Elle continuait de me caresser le front. Carlisle tournait les talons et fermait la porte. Esmé m'installait la couverture sur moi alors que Karlyne se mettait à pleurer.

- Tu es ici chez toi, Edward...

- Merci... Esmé...

Elle me souriait et partait à l'étage. Bella embrassait mon front. Ses yeux étaient embués et une larme tombait. _Je la fais souffrir... Je lui fais du mal... _

- J'ai eu si peur Edward...

- T'en fais pas... aïe !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal où ?

- Non c'est bon... c'est juste... un nerf...

Elle éclatait en sanglots. _Je la brisais. Je broyais sa joie de vivre. Ca m'était insupportable. J'avais déçu ma mère. Je brisais Bella... Toutes les femmes qui m'approchaient étaient malheureuses... Bella n'avait pas à l'être ! Pas pour mes conneries ! _

- Edward... Rappelle-toi de ce qui s'est passé je t'en supplie... Ne... Bats-toi ! Ne le laisse pas te faire coffrer... Je... S'il te plaît mon Amour... Je t'en conjure ! Ne le laisse pas faire... Porte plainte s'il te plaît... Fais-le pour nous...

_Pour elle... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Charlie. **

«Nous avons admis à l'hôpital le Pasteur Voltero pour coups et blessures. Il veut porter plainte contre Edward Anthony Masen ! Vous pouvez venir ?»

- Evidemment... J'arrive !

«Merci Chef Swan!»

Une tonalité et je reposais le combiné du salon.

_Edward... Edward a frappé Marcus... c'est incroyable ! Incroyable ! _J'avais toujours pensé que c'était l'inverse qui se produisait ! _Edward... j'avais du mal à croire que ce gamin ait pu agresser son beau-père ! _

- Alice ?

- Oui Papa ?

- Je dois aller d'urgence à l'hopital... Tu t'occupes de toi comme d'habitude ?

- Comme toujours Charlie !

_C'était une bonne gamine... Indépendante, souriante, joyeuse, satisfaite du moindre truc... _

- Pourquoi tu vas à l'hopital ?

Il fallait que je lui dise. Edward était le seul auquel elle tenait vraiment en dehors de ce Jasper dont elle nous rabachait les oreilles, et si elle était devenue une jeune femme très respectable, c'était aussi un peu grâce au fils Masen !

- Assis-toi...

- Tu me fais peur, Charlie !

- Le pasteur Voltero a été hospitalisé... Il veut porter plainte contre Edward...

- QUOI ??

Je savais qu'elle le prendrait mal.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Alice, je vais voir Voltero !

- MAIS JE VAIS LUI PETER LA GUEULE A VOLTERO MOI !

- Alice Alice Alice ! Je crois qu'Edward s'en est déjà chargé !

Un léger sourire envahissait son visage.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui !

- Alice, ce n'est pas un petit coup... Marcus a été à l'hopital ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Il va porter plainte ! Edward a dû cogner sec ! S'il porte plainte, je vais devoir le mettre en garde à vue...

Les yeux de ma fille s'agrandissaient.

- Tu... vas pas faire ça... Papa ?

- S'il porte plainte, si...

- Papa ! Je connais Edward, il... il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche... Il... s'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il a été poussé à bout... Marcus a du lui faire du mal, il...

- Je vais à l'hôpital !

- Je viens avec toi !

Il était inutile de riposter. _Alice était plus que têtue ! _

*****

Carlisle refermait la porte de la chambre de Marcus. _Alice n'aurait pas dû venir... je le savais ! _

- Il est salement amoché !

- Il le mérite ! grondait Alice.

- Ecoutez Charlie... Venez dans mon bureau ! Nous allons en discuter.

Je suivais le Docteur Cullen jusqu'à son cabinet dans l'hôpital. Il tendait un verre d'eau à Alice qui l'avalait d'un trait. Puis, il me tendait une ordonnance. _Un certificat médical des blessures d'Edward ! _

- Charlie, s'il vous plaît... Ne mettez pas Edward en garde à vue ! Je vous le demande en tant qu'ami !

- Il a porté plainte, Carlisle... Je n'ai pas le choix !

Carlisle contournait son bureau, furieux.

- Venez au moins constater les blessures d'Edward... Il est à la maison...

- Papa...

_J'aurai très honnêtement préféré arrêter Marcus plutôt qu'Edward. Mais il avait porté plainte... _

- Je vous suis...

Je conduisais jusqu'à chez les Cullen, Alice avec moi. Lorsque j'entrais dans le salon, Isabella était assise sur le canapé et Edward y était allongé, sa tête sur les cuisses de sa petite amie, somnolant.

_Il est sacrément amoché... _Alice s'approchait d'eux vivement, faisant sursauter Edward.

- Edward !!

- Doucement Alice...

Elle s'agenouillait devant lui et prenait sa main.

- Dis-moi qu'il a cogné en premier...

Edward gémissait, grimaçant.

- Edward... Le chef Swan est ici parce que Marcus a porté plainte !

Edward soupirait.

- Charlie... S'il te plaît Papa... Ne fais pas ça !

_J'aurai voulu trouver une solution pour éviter ça, vraiment ! _

- Alice... Ca ne dépend pas de moi...

- Edward veut porter plainte ! lâchait Bella.

Carlisle soufflait bruyamment, visiblement soulagé.

- Tu as pris la bonne décision... On va te soutenir !

Bella attrapait la main de son petit ami. _Elle l'avait sûrement convaincu... _

- Charlie ?

- Oui... Bien sûr ! Je vais enregistrer ta plainte, Edward.

- On a pris des photos de ses blessures, j'ai le certificat médical...

J'observais les clichés et mettais le certificat dans ma poche.

- Il faut que tu me donnes ta version des faits...

Le corps d'Edward eut un spasme et Bella lui embrassait le front.

- Fais-le... Pour nous !

Edward la fixait et elle caressait sa joue non endolorie. Il serrait sa main avec force.

- Il a... Il m'a appelé pour me demander d'aller lui chercher à boire. J'ai refusé... On a... on s'est disputés... Il m'a... empogné contre le mur et... il m'a dit des choses...

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Des... sortes d'insultes... mais je sais plus... il a... je me rappelle juste qu'il a... insulté Bella et... je lui ai mis un coup de poing...

- IL A INSULTE BELLA ?

Carlisle et Esmé se regardaient, effrayés. Bella semblait apaisée, serrant la main d'Edward.

- Dis-leur ce qu'il a dit exactement... N'ais pas peur... ce qu'il t'a dit ne m'atteint pas... Vas-y chéri... c'est important...

_C'était assez touchant de voir combien elle semblait l'influencer et l'apaiser. Il ne quittait pas son regard. _

- Il a dit quoi, Edward ?

Edward baissait les yeux et une larme roulait sur sa joue.

- Il l'a traité de... trainée...

_Ce mec est pasteur et il parle des gens comme ça ? Et ben bravo ! _

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! rugissait Carlisle.

- Carlisle ! Calme-toi !

Je notais dans mon calepin.

- Trainée... Isabella, est-ce que ça te semble plausible ?

- Tout à fait ! Il n'a jamais été très accueillant avec moi !

- Et quand il a dit ça... Qu'as-tu fait Edward ?

- Je l'ai frappé... Un coup à la mâchoire... il a riposté... Il m'a frappé au visage, au ventre... à la jambe... il m'a poussé contre le mur... Et après... Je sais plus ! Je...

De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues et sur celles d'Isabella. Elle se penchait de nouveau vers lui, pour embrasser sa main.

- C'est pas grave, Edward...

- Je sais plus... Je l'ai frappé... Il m'a frappé... Elisabeth est arrivée quand... elle m'a mis dehors... Elle m'a dit de partir et... je suis venu là...

Je notais chacune de ses paroles. _J'aurai tant aimé trouver la faille qui l'innocenterait... Ce gosse méritait pas d'aller en taule ! Je ferais tout pour reculer l'heure de la confrontation ! _

Il m'était difficile d'être impartial. Jamais je n'avais apprécié le pasteur. Il se dégageait de lui un côté sombre et sans état d'âme. Depuis qu'il était à Port Angeles, il avait déjà renversé une vieille femme en voiture. Elle n'avait eu que de légères contusions et le pasteur avait toujours juré, et l'avait convaincu, que ce n'était qu'un accident... _Il avait simplement dédommagé financièrement la paroissienne... Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu ! _Il y avait toujours eu pour moi un arrière-goût d'inachevé sur cette histoire.

Je me rappelais également de l'adoption d'Alice. Le Pasteur Webber était venu nous féliciter pour la rencontrer. Elle avait trois ans à l'époque. Plus tard, Renée m'avait appris après une discussion avec Elisabeth que Marcus avait des préjugés sur les enfants adoptés... _taux de délinquance élevée, etc etc... Mais bon sang ! Si personne ne s'occupe de ces enfants, c'est normal que, livrés à eux-mêmes, ils fassent des conneries ! _En tout cas, jamais Alice n'avait posé problème et j'étais fier de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. _Même quand elle m'a eu demandé d'entamer des recherches pour retrouver ses parents... C'était normal ! _

- Edward... Shhh... Calme-toi...

- Ecoutez Carlisle... Edward aura des difficultés à se déplacer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il est couvert de contusions. Il a pris un gros coup sur le tibia. Je préfère qu'il reste allité !

Alice et Bella l'aidaient à se redresser légèrement mais il grimaçait. J'entraînais le médecin dans le couloir.

- Ecoutez...

- Charlie... Faites en sorte qu'il n'aille pas en garde à vue !

- Est-ce que... rester allongé est obligatoire dans son cas ?

- C'est préférable... Il peut marcher, il peut conduire puisqu'il est venu jusque ici. Donc je suppose que non, ce n'est pas obligatoire...

- Ecoutez... Le temps que les plaintes soient établies et enregistrées, je peux faire valloir qu'il n'est pas en état d'être interpellé. Si vous me faites un certificat médical...

Il acquiessait et m'accompagnait dans son bureau.

- De toute façon, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il pourrait aller en garde à vue dans cet état.

- Le fait qu'il porte plainte à son tour permet d'éviter une garde à vue pour l'instant. Et surtout le fait que Marcus n'a pas du tout raconté le même récit...

- Je peux voir ?

- J'ai laissé les papiers dans la voiture mais en gros, il a dit qu'Edward l'avait insulté et frappé. Les coups qu'il a porté à son beau-fils ne résultent soi-disant que d'auto-défense...

- Il ment !

- Bien sûr qu'il ment ! Je connais suffisamment Edward depuis qu'il est ami avec Alice... Edward ne ment pas ! Edward cache des choses, ne dit rien, mais quand il parle, il dit toujours la vérité ! Je vais me charger personnellement du dossier et faire ma petite enquête...

- Voltero boit !

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Il y a à peu près une semaine, Elisabeth avait été hospitalisé pour deux jours. Edward a fugué de chez lui et il est venu dormir dans la cabane dans notre jardin. Bella était avec lui. Le lendemain, Marcus a déboulé comme un fou ! Il y avait Angela Webber, Ben Cheney, votre fille et Emmett en plus d'Edward et Bella. Ils se sont disputés et Edward a dit quelque chose comme : « je serais pas resté à la maison, avec les litres de bières que t'avais dans le sang...»

_C'était un espoir de plus ! _

- Vous êtes certain de vous, Carlisle ? Parce que ça peut jouer en la faveur d'Edward !

- Absolument ! Il l'a dit devant témoin ! Je pense qu'Emmett peut en témoigner et les autres aussi !

- Alice était là, vous dites ?

Carlisle acquiessait.

- Je vais mener ma petite enquête !

- Merci Charlie, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous !

Nous échangions une poignée de main sincère. _Fallait sortir ce mome de là ! A tout prix ! Maintenant qu'il parlait officiellement devant la police, il nous était plus facile de l'aider ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Rosalie. **

Nous arrivions devant chez les parents. J'avais été récupéré Jasper à l'aéroport. Il venait passer trois jours pour aller rencontrer le producteur de son film et il était impatient comme un gamin !

- J'espère que ça leur plaira ! J'ai essayé de faire le moins de découpes possibles dans le livre mais...

- Ils vont adorer ! T'es un génie !

- T'es cool ma Rose ! Merci !

_Et je le pensais ! Jasper était très talentueux ! J'adorais tout ce qu'il écrivait, tournait, inventait... _

- Wow ! Ils font du trafic de drogue Papa et Esmé ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben regarde, y a la voiture des flics devant chez eux !

_Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Je me garais sur le bas côté et nous descendions. _Une boule se serrait dans mon ventre... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? _Dans le salon, il y avait Esmé, Papa, Charlie, Alice, Bella et... _Edward ?? Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi il était défiguré ? _Jasper sifflait à côté de moi.

- Et beh mon pote ! T'as défié Emmett au catch ou quoi ?

- Jasper !

Esmé était sérieuse et je voyais très bien que ma petite soeur avait pleuré. Elle tenait la main de son jules. _Il s'est fait passer à tabac... _

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je dans un murmure à ma belle-mère.

- Voltero et Edward se sont battus...

- C'est grave ?

- Son beau-père a quelques blessures mais Edward aussi. Ils ont porté plainte l'un contre l'autre et Elisabeth a trouvé Edward entrain de le frapper en rentrant. Elle l'a mis dehors !

_Ma pauvre Bella... Son mec venait de se battre ! _Jasper eut une petite grimace.

- Moi qui voulais vous faire la surprise de ma venue... je tombe au mauvais moment...

Esmé se mettait à pleurer discrètement et mon frère la prenait dans ses bras.

- Ce pauvre garçon...

- Allez Esmé... Pleure pas... Il est soigné, et vous le mettez en sécurité ! Ca va aller !

Je m'approchais d'eux. Bella lui caressait légèrement la tempe de son pouce. Ils se fixaient.

- Ca va, Edward ?

Il acquiessait en grimaçant.

- Ne bouge pas trop...

- Et toi Bella ? Ca va ?

Elle faisait oui de la tête mais son regard en disait long. Le chef Swan repartait après quelques minutes, laissant Alice avec nous. Carlisle approchait un comprimé et un verre d'eau à Edward.

- Avale ça... Ca va te faire dormir ! Tu as besoin de repos...

Il prenait le cachet docilement et l'avalait. _Ce fut efficace. Peu de temps après, sous les caresses de Bella, il fermait les yeux et s'endormait. _

*****

Esmé revenait alors que nous restions silencieux dans le salon.

- Le dîner est prêt... Vous venez ?

Emmett était arrivé peu de temps avant. _Il était vraiment furieux en voyant l'état d'Edward. Depuis que Voltero avait refusé de nous marier et faisait ses allusions vaseuses dès qu'on le croisait, il l'avait dans le pif ! _Nous nous levions pour aller à table.

- Bella chérie... Viens manger...

Elle était restée assise sur le canapé dans la même position, la tête d'Edward sur ses cuisses. Elle continuait de le câliner et de le regarder, sans se lasser. _Parfois elle pleurait... Edward était toute sa vie et peut-être bien plus que ça ! _

- Non... Je reste là...

- Je vais t'apporter une assiette... proposais-je

- Non... Je n'ai pas faim... Merci Rose !

De la table, je l'observais, comme pratiquement toute la famille. Nous ne disions pratiquement rien, gardant le silence pour ne pas réveiller Edward. Après le dîner, Jasper aidait à débarrasser avec Alice. Emmett nous proposait d'aller boire un verre.

- Bella... On va prendre un verre au bar du coin avant de ramener Alice... Viens avec nous !

- Non !

Sa voix avait été ferme et sans appel.

- Allez-y sans moi... Je reste là...

Emmett venait s'accroupir devant elle.

- Ca te fera du bien petite soeur...

Elle se remettait à pleurer et Emmett la prenait dans ses bras.

- Allez allez... ça va aller... Il dort, il est en sécurité...

Elle pleurait silencieusement et j'avais envie de pleurer moi aussi. _Je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir... Déjà moi, rien que de le voir dans cet état-là, j'avais envie de vomir, alors elle... _

******

Nous nous étions rendus à quatre au bar. Jasper avait commandé quatre bières.

- Il est moitié dingue ce type ! Faut l'enfermer ! pestait Emmett

- Edward a porté plainte, c'est déjà ça...

Face à Emmett et moi, Alice soupirait.

- Pauvre Elisabeth... dans quel état elle doit être !

- Elle l'a foutu dehors quand même ! renchérissait Jasper

- Que veux-tu... elle est rentrée, elle a vu son fils entrain de frapper son mari !

- Voltero est dingue ! Depuis qu'il est chez eux, il fait toujours porter le chapeau à Edward ! Il le déteste ! Il a dû bourrer la tête d'Elisabeth de conneries sur son dos...

- Ah parce que ça dure depuis longtemps ?

- Jusque là, il l'avait jamais touché ! Le problème d'Edward, c'est qu'il démarre au quart de tour ! Si en plus, il a insulté Bella...

Emmett se relevait.

- JE VAIS LE TUER !

- NON TU T'ASSIEDS ! EDWARD EST DEJA SOUS LE COUP D'UNE PLAINTE, TU NE VAS PAS T'EN MÊLER !

- Ouais ben j'irais quand même voir ton père Alice ! Voltero me casse les couilles ! Si ça peut aider à prouver que c'est un salaud...

Un silence s'installait entre nous. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice se mettait à pleurer.

- Allez Alice... Sois forte !

- Je savais que ça finirait comme ça... Edward... Il doit pas... il va avoir des ennuis... Il va aller en prison et...

Jasper s'approchait d'elle et entourait ses épaules de son bras gauche.

- Allez lutin Joyeux ! On a besoin de toi pour se marrer ! T'es la seule gonzesse haute comme trois fourmis empilées qui arrive à mettre sur le toit une barraque ! Chiale pas sinon on va s'emmerder !

Alice se mettait à rire alors que mon frère la secouait, passant ses mains sur ses bras comme pour lui insuffler du courage.

Elle devait souffrir énormément de la situation...

_C'était vraiment terrible... Son meilleur ami... jamais je n'aurais pu supporter ça... _


	29. Chapter 29 : Orage avant la tempête

_**Hello everybody ! **_

_**Me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre n°29 !! **_

_**Je vous remercie une fois de plus toutes et tous de vos réactions,**_

_**c'est vraiment super pour moi de lire tous ces messages... **_

_**Je ne saurais vous remercier assez ! **_

_**3.000 Reviews passées...**_

_**MERCI INFINIMENT =) =) =) **_

_*****_

_Ce chapitre est du même calibre que le précédent, _

_je peine énormément à les écrire ! _

_J__e voulais aussi souligner une chose ! _

_Niveau juridique, plainte, enquête et compagnie, j'y pige pas grand chose !_

_Donc je fais un peu à ma sauce ! _

_J'espère que vous saurez ne pas trop me tenir rigueur si quelques_

_informations sont erronnées... _

_Je fais des recherches mais ça reste assez flou pour moi malgré tout !_

_Je vous remercie de votre indulgence et puis bon... ce n'est qu'une fic, pas vrai ?_

_*****_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera publié dimanche ! **_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**bonne lecture et bonne semaine ! **_

_**Tiftouff19.**_

* * *

_**{Playlist :**__** Mika - I See You}**_

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Rosalie et Emmett avaient quitté le bar vers 23h15. _C'est quand même incroyable ! Edward en est venu aux mains avec Marcus... _Ca devait arriver de toute façon ! Marcus est une belle ordure ! _J'avais envie de tout faire pour aider Charlie à empêcher qu'Edward ne se fasse arrêter ! _

- Je vais rentrer... annonçais-je à Jasper.

Il avait le nez dans son portable, envoyant des messages depuis dix minutes, probablement à sa fiancée. _Celle-là aussi hein ! J'te dis que moi j'te prendrais le Marcus, la Maria, la Irina et ses petites copines et hop ! Dans une benne à ordures direction la décharge publique ! _

- Oh ouais excuse-moi, c'était ma copine !

_Ah ben mince alors ! Moi qui pensais que c'était le chat ! _

- Faut que je me dépêche, le dernier bus passe à 30 et il est 25 !

- Je vais t'accompagner à l'arrêt ! Des fois qu'un sombre inconnu t'attende pour te capturer et t'emmener dans un endroit bizarre, pour te faire des choses étranges... A moins que ça t'intéresse !

Il me regardait en haussant les sourcils deux fois de suite avec un sourire malicieux. Je lui adressais un petit sourire. _Si c'est toi l'inconnu, emmène-moi où tu veux, je te suivrais les yeux fermés ! Calme Alice... Caaaalme ! Il va se marier, n'oublie pas ! _

Nous attrapions nos vestes et sortions. _Il faisait bon et la nuit était étoilée. _Nous marchions en silence jusqu'à l'arrêt. Mais arrivés au tournant, je voyais le bus redémarrer de l'arrêt !

- HEH ! STOOOP ! HEH ! REVIENS CRETIN ! PUNAISE MAIS QUEL ABRUTI CE CHAUFFEUR !

Je pouvais bien pester, il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant ! _Et merde ! J'étais quite pour appeler ma mère, la réveiller et me faire appeler Berthe demain ! _Derrière, Jasper rigolait. Je me retournais vers lui. _Forcément que ça le fait marrer ! Il a pas râté son dernier bus lui ! _

- Ca te fait rire, toi ?

Il avait un sourire amusé accroché sur le visage, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et ses mains étaient dans ses poches. _J'étais avec Jasper Cullen, toute seule dans les rues de Port Angeles sous la nuit étoilée... et même si j'avais mis toutes les chances de mon côté pour l'oublier, là, ce ne m'était plus possible ! _

- Calme-toi Alice ! Dis-toi que ça pourrait être pire !

- Je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire que me faire engueuler par mes parents parce que je traîne dehors sans qu'ils le sachent ! Je te rappelle qu'ils me croient sagement chez Bella !

Jasper ne se séparait pas de son amusement. _Très drôle, petit comique ! _

- Dis-toi que tu pourrais être seule dans les rues de Port Angeles, en ayant râté ton bus, sous un torrent de grêle et une tempête de vent, en minie-jupe !

- Ah ha ! T'as fait l'école du rire toi hein ?!

- Ouais mais ils m'ont renvoyé parce que j'étais trop fort ! Allez, reste cool petite chose surexcitée ! On va aller chez toi à pieds, je vais te raccompagner !

- Tu...

- Je ?

- Rien !

- D'accord ! Allez viens, j'ai pas l'intention de me coucher trop tard ce soir... Quatre ou cinq heures du matin, ça sera raisonnable !

_Ce mec est fêlé ! Officiellement ! Fêlé mais génial ! Encore mieux que dans mes rêves ! Non, Alice ! _Il faut l'oublier...

Nous marchions dans les rues éclairées, en silence, depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Je déteste les lampadaires ! ronchonnait-il en mettant un petit coup de pied à un lampadaire que nous venions de passer.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Parce qu'ils m'empêchent d'admirer les étoiles... Et je déteste ne pas voir les étoiles !

Machinalement, je levais le regard vers le ciel. _C'est vrai que l'éclairage orangé gâchait un peu la fête ! _

J'avançais, toute à ma contemplation, quand un bip me sortait de mes pensées. _Elle ne dort jamais sa meuf ou quoi ? _

- Et moi, je déteste les portables qui brisent souvent des moments importants !

_Doucement ma fille ! _Jasper regardait l'écran de son téléphone et refermait le clapet en souriant.

- T'as raison...

Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire et il me le rendait. _Si Edward était là, je savais ce qu'il m'aurait dit : «Alice ! Tu recommences !»_.

Edward... _Jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurai pensé le voir dans cet état alors que cette couille mole de Voltero était confortablement installé dans sa chambre d'hosto ! Parfois, on croit rêver... Hospitalisé juste pour quelques contusions et la pomette ouverte ! _J'avais eu du mal à me contenir quand Charlie m'avait amené à l'hopital avec lui et que je l'avais vu dans ce lit, faisant semblant de souffrir le martyr ! _Je l'aurai bien crevé ! _

- C'est fou ce qui est arrivé à ton pote...

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Jasper.

- Ca couvait... Voltero est un fumier !

- J'avais cru comprendre... mais Edward est dans la merde !

- Voltero aussi ! Dès que mon père va commencer son enquête, je vais pas me gêner pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai toujours vu en allant chez les Masen !

- Faut l'aider ! S'il va en taule, ça tuerait Bella ! Il l'a beaucoup abîmé ?

- Il lui a pété le nez et il a des gros cocards et des bleus ! Ils se sont bien rendus la politesse l'un et l'autre !

- Il a de la poigne le Edward !

- Je crois surtout que c'est dix ans de haine qui sont ressorties... Le fait que Marcus ait insulté Bella a été la brèche de trop sur le barrage et tout a cédé !

- Qu'il insulte pas ma soeur devant moi ce type, sinon je te jure qu'il va en gober des hérissons par le cul !

J'éclatais de rire. _Il te sortait ça aussi sérieusement que s'il avait parlé avec des grands philosophes ! _

- Et toi ? Comment tu le vis ?

Je me tournais vers lui vivement. _Etait-il vraiment entrain de s'occuper de mon état d'esprit ?_

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Edward est ton meilleur ami, ça doit bien te faire chier quelque part... non ? J'ai sept ans de plus que toi, et durant ces sept ans j'ai pu apprendre quelques trucs dans la vie. Je sais que garder tout ça au fond de soi, c'est pas la solution... Je suis pas psy, j'peux pas t'aider totalement mais si t'as besoin de parler...

- Merci Jasper. J'apprécie sincèrement !

- Et ben mais j'espère bien !

Nous échangions un sourire et je tournais dans ma rue. _J'arrivais au portail de mon jardin secret, m'apprêtant à en sortir et à laisser derrière moi ce petit paradis... _

- Je suis en colère après Marcus... je m'en veux aussi...

- Pourquoi ?

- De pas avoir parlé à mes parents... D'avoir laissé cette situation s'installer...

- T'y es pour rien !

- Je voyais comment Marcus lui parlait... le traitait... j'aurais pu en parler à mon père pour empêcher ça !

Nous nous arrêtions devant ma maison. Le volet du salon était encore ouvert et la lumière bleue de la télé filtrait à travers les rideaux. Jasper me faisait face.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée jusqu'ici !

Il eut un petit sourire et regardait le sol avant de remonter ses yeux bleus gris vers moi.

- Ne te sens pas coupable, Alice. Surtout pas. Si tu en avais parlé à ton père, Edward t'en aurait voulu. S'il n'en a pas parlé, c'était pas pour se donner un genre. Il a sûrement honte de ça. A sa place, j'en mènerais pas large non plus ! Les choses se sont passées ainsi, parce que ça devait être comme ça... Avec des «si», avec des «mais», tout ce qu'on doit vivre n'existerait pas. Et moi je pense que si on doit vivre un certain nombre de trucs, c'est que ça a sa place et son sens dans notre existence. On n'en voit pas l'utilité sur le coup, mais plus tard, ça tombe enfin sous le sens ! Ne te fustige pas trop... ça sert à rien !

_Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard du sien... Avait-il raison ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'on devait vivre prenait son sens plus tard ? Comme si on était gérés par une espèce de destin qui aurait été écrit à l'avance ? _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et je sortais de mes pensées.

- Alice ? C'est toi ?

Renée sortait en robe de chambre et s'approchait dans l'allée.

- Oui c'est moi Maman !

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu reviens ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

Jasper la regardait et me retournait un sourire... _TERRIBLEMENT SEXY AAAAAHHHH MAMAAAAAAAAAANNNN ! Je me meurs ! _

- Voyons Alice ! Tu n'as pas honte de faire s'inquiéter ta mère ? me sermonnait faussement Jasper.

- Il a raison, tu devrais écouter ton ami ! souriait Renée en ouvrant le portail.

- Maman... Je te présente Jasper Cullen, le... frère de Bella !

Renée tournait brutalement sa tête vers Jasper, sa bouche formant un «O» et ses yeux s'écarquillaient... _J'aurais jamais dû le présenter ! Renée savait tout de mon «béguin» pour lui ! Je ne lui avais jamais avoué ouvertement mais elle en avait souvent entendu parler ! _

- Enchantée, Jasper !

Il lui serrait la main.

- Enchanté, Madame !

- Jasper m'a raccompagné à pieds, j'ai râté le dernier bus !

- Je pourrais presque croire que tu l'as fait exprès... murmurait Renée en me souriant.

Je fronçais les sourcils. _Tais-toi ! Je t'en supplie, tais-toi ! _

- Je vous la ramène entière, saine et sauve !

- Vous êtes venus à pieds ? Vous voulez que je vous ramène ?

- Non, je vais repartir à pattes ! J'aime bien marcher la nuit ! Ca me détend !

- Merci Jasper ! Tu embrasseras Bella et Edward pour moi...

- J'y manquerais pas mais j'attendrais qu'Edward se réveille... Il dort et vaut mieux qu'il récupère !

J'acquiessais et Jasper s'approchait pour me faire la bise.

- Dors bien !

- Rentre bien !

- Madame !

Il saluait ma mère d'un geste de la tête et faisait demi-tour pour repartir.

_Trois... Deux... Un... Zéro ! _

- C'est LE Jasper dont tu me rabaches les oreilles ? Charmant !

- Renée...

- Mais je ne dis que la vérité, chérie !

- C'est bien ça qui m'énerve ! râlais-je

Ma mère riait et nous rentrions dans la maison. Je me faufilais dans ma chambre et passais mon pyjama après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à mes parents. Mais alors que je fermais les volets, j'apercevais les millions de petites lumières éclairant le ciel. Mue par une pulsion encore inconnue, j'ouvrais mes battants et grimpais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour m'y asseoir.

_Je me sentais vraiment infiniment petite sous cette voute magnifique, décorée de sa constellation. _Muette par ma contemplation, je ne pensais plus à cette journée de fous... _Jasper avait raison. C'était vraiment beau et rien ne devrait gâcher ce spectacle... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper. **

Ca avait du leur foutre un coup au moral de trouver Edward dans cet état-là ! _C'te pauvre Alice, elle avait l'air vraiment furax et à la fois vexée ! Elle s'en voulait, c'était inévitable ! En fait, c'était un truc de gonzesses, j'te parie que demain la p'tite Tomate se sentira coupable aussi ! _

Ca me faisait chier que le lutin joyeux ait une baisse de moral. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui mettaient instinctivement de bonne humeur les autres. J'avais bien aimé me balader avec elle et sa spontanéité ! _C'était vraiment super bizarre de se dire qu'elle a un béguin pour moi... Très étrange ! _J'veux dire, j'avais rien fait pour ça !

Si j'étais honnête, mais je ne l'étais pas, j'avouerais qu'elle est plutôt jolie. Elle a un visage pétillant et souriant, c'est assez agréable dans ces temps où personne ne sourit. _Mais soyons raisonnables ! On a sept ans d'écart et je vais me marier ! J'ai une vie bien écrite et que ça soit prévu, ça me plait ! Je hais la surprise ! Tout ce qui sort du train-train habituel, ça me fait flipper ! _Avec Maria, c'est bien parce qu'elle hait l'imprévu ! Métro, boulot, sexe et dodo ! _Maria c'est mon premier amour, celle en qui j'ai placé TOUS mes espoirs ! _Elle me connait parfaitement et je la connais parfaitement.

_C'est cool le monde, non ? _

C'était cool dans la mesure où on s'emmerdait pas... _Et très honnêtement... j'en flippe. J'ai 24 ans, j'me marie dans un peu moins de trois mois direction une jolie petite vie de famille ! _

Que de bonheur en perspective hein !

_Ah merde ! Le texto de Maria ! _J'attrapais mon portable pour lire son dernier message.

**«Je vais choisir les amuse-gueules pour le 1er, demain!**

**Je vais opter pour celui qu'ils appellent Les Rafinés.**

**Ca t'ira ?»**

_Bordel j'me rappelais même plus des contenus de menus ! Elle avait déjà tout organisé ou presque avec ses parents... _Esmé l'avait appelé cette semaine pour savoir si elle voulait de l'aide, mais ils avaient refusé. _Encore heureux que mes parents avaient reçus des cartons d'invitation, sinon on aurait pu se demander s'ils étaient concernés par le truc ! _

_**«Prends ceux que tu préfères, je sais que ça sera bien!»**_

J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée. La lampe du salon était allumée. J'y entrais et trouvais Edward et Bella allongés sur le canapé. Lui s'était mis dans l'autre sens, la tête posée sur la banquette qui faisait angle. Bella avait sa tête au même niveau, allongée dans la banquette angle elle aussi. Elle dormait profondément, couverte par sa couette. Edward, lui, était réveillé et assis. Il se frottait les yeux.

- Ca va, Ed ?

Il me regardait et acquiessait.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il se redressait péniblement, avec un petit mouvement de corps, peu stable sur sa jambe.

- J'voulais prendre un cachet pour la douleur...

Il avançait en boîtant.

- Fais pas l'abruti, je vais aller te le chercher !

Derrière, Bella gémissait dans son sommeil.

- Edward...

_Bah évidemment, c'était pas le prénom de son frère adoré qu'elle prononçait_ en premier_ en se réveillant, tiens ! _Il se retournait vers elle et attrapait sa main.

- Je suis là...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Recouches-toi ! marmonnait-elle, endormie.

- Rien... J'allais chercher un cachet !

Je filais à la cuisine, prenais un comprimé et un verre d'eau pour le lui ramener.

- Je vais me coucher, j'ai raccompagné Alice... Vous voulez pas monter à l'étage ?

- Non ça va...

- Comme vous voulez ! Bonne nuit !

Je filais dans ma chambre et attrapais mon scénario que j'avais terminé de rédiger. Je reprenais le livre et les passages surlignés en fluo qui me semblaient capitaux. _Parti comme ça, on avait un film de presque 1h40. Pour un petit film d'auteur, c'était correct ! _

_Mais eux, ils vont penser que c'est correct ou que c'est à chier ? _Je pouvais pas passer à côté ! Ca me tenait vraiment à coeur !

_Et hop, c'est parti pour une bonne grosse nuit blanche mon kiki ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella. **

Edward se rallongeait en grimaçant. Je l'aidais à s'installer confortablement. Il était sur le dos, fixant le plafond sans sciller. _J'observais son visage meurtri... Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ! RIEN ! _Cette simple pensée me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

_C'est tellement injuste... Et cet abruti qui devait jubiler d'être parvenu à ses fins ! _

- Pleure pas Bébé... C'est rien...

Les pleurs roulaient sur mes joues et je ne savais plus comment les contrôler. Mon visage me piquait désagréablement et j'avais cette douloureuse boule dans la gorge. Un sanglot bruyant m'échappait. _Je devais être forte ! C'est lui qui a subi tout ça ! Pas toi ! Toi, tu dois être là pour lui ! Rien de plus, rien de moins ! Rester à ta place et l'entourer de tout ton amour... _

Mais je n'y arrivais pas et j'en avais honte. Honte de me mettre à pleurer devant lui alors que mon rôle aurait été de l'exorter à se battre, à ne pas baisser les bras pour faire tomber Marcus de l'espèce de trône sur lequel il s'était installé !

- Bella... S'il te plaît... Arrête de pleurer, je...

Son menton tremblait et sa main se posait sur ma joue, hésitante. Je me redressais à son niveau pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. _Je n'osais même plus le toucher de peur de lui faire mal... _

- Je suis désolée Edward... Si désolée...

- Ne le sois pas... Tu n'y es pour rien... C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû en arriver là mais j'arrive même pas à regretter... le seul truc que je regrette, c'est que tu doives assister à ça et la façon dont je mets ta famille dans l'embarras !

Je me relevais vivement, comme électrocutée.

- Tu redis ça une seule fois et je t'achève, Masen ! C'est clair ?

- Bella...

- Non ! Ne dis rien ! Je me fiche de ce que tu as pu faire. Je t'aime. Ca devrait te suffire comme preuve pour te sentir à l'aise ici ! C'est ta maison et je suis à toi depuis la première fois que t'as mis le pied dans ce salon ! N'ais pas peur de penser à toi et à ta guérison. On va s'occuper de toi comme si tu étais l'un de cette famille, car c'est ce que tu es ! Tu l'es devenu à la seconde où je t'ai embrassé. C'est nous tous contre lui maintenant.

Et j'en étais convaincue ! Mes parents et frères et soeurs avaient fait de lui un membre de la famille. _Il devait le savoir ! Lui ici, il n'était plus un sous-membre. Il devenait l'égal de nous tous ! _Il me souriait faiblement et caressait mes lèvres de son pouce.

- Merci Bébé !

J'embrassais son front et sa bouche légèrement. _Il avait la lèvre ouverte et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, bien qu'il m'en coûtait beaucoup de ne pas laisser cette passion dévorante m'envahir totalement. _

- Tu devrais dormir, tu te lèves dans quatre heures pour aller au lycée...

- Je n'y vais pas, je reste avec toi !

- Quoi ? Mais Bella... Tu as le bac en fin d'année et...

- Mais toi aussi ! Esmé est d'accord, seulement si je retourne en classe vendredi. Elle sera là pour veiller sur toi vendredi. Demain, on sera tous seuls et il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour surveiller que tu fasses pas d'imprudence !

Sans que je ne le vois vraiment venir, il se mettait à pleurer.

- Hey... Edward ! Shhh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il fermait les yeux avec force, fronçant les sourcils et en reniflant légèrement. Ses poings se serraient.

- Rien...

- Dis-moi !

- Elisabeth...

Mon coeur se serrait. _J'en revenais pas qu'elle l'ait mis dehors ! Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! _

- Elle n'a pas raisonné avec recul sur le moment... mais calme-toi... Elle va y réfléchir, j'en suis certaine ! Ca ne ressemble pas à ta maman d'agir avec autant d'impulsivité. Elle a été guidé sous le coup de la colère mais elle va sûrement y repenser et se dire qu'elle a été trop loin ! Elle va réfléchir, j'en suis convaincue !

Il faisait «non» de la tête.

- C'est son mari... et je l'ai tabassé... Elle...

- Shhh... Elle va forcément y repenser ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu as un toit ici. Tu n'es pas à la rue. Je suis certaine que les choses se tasseront avec le temps...

Il ne répondait plus et j'essuyais ses larmes.

- Tu veux prendre un autre cachet pour dormir ?

Il acceptait volontiers et je me levais jusqu'à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée pour attraper les somnifères que Carlisle lui avait donné tout à l'heure. Il l'avalait et se rallongeait. Je remettais la couverture sur lui et me replaçais, ma tête au niveau de la sienne. Je passais mon bras gauche en travers son buste pour attraper sa main droite et entrelacer nos doigts. Il s'endormait au bout de quelques minutes et je le regardais un bon bout de temps, peinant à trouver le sommeil.

_J'étais prête à aller parler à Elisabeth s'il le fallait mais je préférais attendre quelques jours. Elle devait sûrement être encore sous le coup de la colère et il ne servait à rien de l'énerver encore plus. Les choses viendraient et jusqu'à ce moment-là, je prendrais soin d'Edward. _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Elisabeth. **

- C'EST QUAND MÊME LE COUP DE GRÂCE CHEF SWAN ! JE ME FAIS AGRESSER PAR CE FOU ET VOUS REMETTEZ EN DOUTE MA PAROLE ? JE SUIS PASTEUR NON DE DIEU !

_«Agresser par ce fou...» Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ? _J'avais tout râté ! Râté l'éducation de mon fils, râté l'arrivée de Marcus dans la famille... _J'étais partie rendre visite à Amanda et en revenant, mon fils et mon mari se battaient... _Je n'aurai pas dû m'octroyer cet après-midi ! _C'est de ma faute ! _

- Vous avez porté plainte Monsieur Voltero et par ce fait, vous m'avez mandaté pour faire justice, de façon à ce que je trouve tous les éléments de cette affaire. J'ai constaté que votre témoignage ne concordait pas avec celui d'Edward. Je me dois donc de vous réinterroger tous les deux, c'est la procédure !

- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE VOTRE PROCEDURE ! JE SUIS HOSPITALISE ! JE N'AI PAS A VOUS REPONDRE !

- Vous êtes certes hospitalisé, mais votre état est bon ! Votre médecin me l'a confirmé ! Vous êtes apte à reprendre votre témoignage. Et maintenant, ou vous coopérez et tout se passe bien, ou je considère que vous entravez à l'enquête et là, votre bonne foi serait sérieusement remise en cause !

J'observais le Chef Swan. Il fixait Marcus, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. _Mon mari et mon fils s'étaient engagés dans une procédure judiciaire... Jamais je n'aurai cru ça possible... Mon fils... Mon petit garçon... Edward... _Je peinais à croire que ce petit garçon que j'avais mis au monde était celui qui s'était tenu à califourchon sur Marcus, frappant son visage de toutes ses forces.

_Je me rappelerais toujours du visage de son père lorsqu'il était né ! _Il n'avait pas fait de trop longs discours. Edward Senior n'était pas un grand expansif. Il m'avait simplement dit «Merci». _Un merci ému et sincère. Le merci qui avait changé ma vie... _Que dirait-il aujourd'hui s'il voyait la situation de son enfant ? _Edward lui ressemblait, dans bien des domaines. _Comme lui, il ne savait pas mentir. Comme lui, il ne montrait jamais ses émotions. _Se pouvait-il qu'à cause de ça, j'ai manqué des signes avant-coureurs de cette bagarre ? _Lui et Marcus ne s'étaient jamais entendus.

_J'ai tout râté ! Tout est ma faute ! Si j'avais connu mon fils suffisamment, et si j'avais su m'imposer davantage face à Marcus quand Edward en avait besoin, rien de tel ne se serait produit ! _

- Je vous l'ai dit ! Je lui ai demandé quelque chose, il a refusé. Il a commencé à me pousser, à me coller contre le mur. J'ai riposté. Il avait une poigne impressionnante ! Je me suis débattu, il m'a relâché et a commencé à me marteler de coups, comme pris de folie ! Je n'ai pu le maîtriser un temps et j'ai lancé des coups au hasard ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse chuter au sol, m'assomant à moitié et qu'Elisabeth n'arrive.

_Tout ça ne ressemblait tellement pas au Edward que j'avais connu... A mon petit garçon... ce petit qui me faisait des dessins et des calins quand je rentrais le soir ! Celui qui allait toujours me cueillir des gros bouquets de tournesols parfois plus grand que lui avec sa tante, quand nous étions en vacances chez son Oncle Jerry ! _

Où était-il passé ? Edward était devenu un homme et je ne m'en étais pas aperçue... Quand j'avais trouvé ce préservatif dans sa poche de jeans... c'était comme si mon coeur s'était arrêté de battre un instant. Edward... Mon Edward avait des relations physiques avec Isabella... _J'aurais été stupide de penser le contraire, tous deux étaient deux adolescents amoureux qui partageaient au moins une fois par semaine le même lit ! _Ce fut le premier choc... La première fois que vraiment j'avais réalisé qu'Edward m'échappait. Il était devenu un homme. Un homme intelligent qui savait se protéger pour aimer le plus sainement possible sa Bella...

_Un homme capable de se battre... _En écoutant Marcus, j'aurais aimé le secouer, lui hurler qu'Edward en était incapable ! _Mais je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux entrain d'asséner ces coups ! _

- Comment expliquez-vous qu'Edward ne donne pas le même récit que vous ?

- OH MAIS VOUS ETES CON OU VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES ? IL MENT C'EST EVIDENT ! IL NE FAIT QUE CA DEPUIS QU'IL EST PETIT !

- Edward ne ferait pas ça !

Les mots avaient franchis mes lèvres. Marcus et Charlie se tournaient vers moi et j'avais l'impression d'être oppressée par ces deux regards. _Je savais ce que pensait Marcus : une femme doit soutenir son mari dans n'importe quelles circonstances, au péril du reste ! _Il me l'avait assez répété !

- Tu ne pensais pas non plus qu'il serait capable de se battre et de sauter la fille Cullen ! Et pourtant, tu l'as vu comme moi, non ?! Alors je t'en supplie ! Arrête ça merde !

- Monsieur Voltero ! Calmez-vous !

- OH VOUS HEIN ! VOUS ME FAITES CHIER ! REMETTRE EN QUESTION MA PAROLE DE PASTEUR N'EST PAS TRES FUTE MONSIEUR SWAN !

- Je vous demanderais de vous calmer et de me respecter !

- Mais je vous respecte moi, _Monsieur ! _C'est vous qui ne le faites pas !

Le chef Swan soupirait et soufflait, visiblement agacé.

- Un commentaire de plus de ce genre et j'ajoute dans votre dossier un petit apparté indiquant un «outrage à agent de la force publique». Je serais vous, Monsieur Voltero, je prendrais garde à mes paroles... Surtout devant témoin !

_Marcus se donnait en spectacle depuis hier ! Je savais qu'il avait toujours eu ce côté en lui très vaniteux ! Mais là... Il me gênait horriblement ! Devant le père d'Alice, le mari de Renée. Renée qui était mon amie depuis plus de quinze ans ! _

- Marcus, calme-toi s'il te plaît !

- TU N'AS PAS A ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE TON SALE GAMIN SI ON EN EST LA ALORS TU FERAIS MIEUX DE TE TAIRE !

_Dix ans que ça durait ! Dix ans que lui et Edward se bouffaient le nez. Et quand je prenais la défense d'Edward, j'étais une mauvaise mère. Si je prenais la défense de Marcus, Edward s'estimait mal compris ! _Je me levais et claquais la porte de la chambre.

Ca faisait du bien de marcher dans les couloirs de cet hôpital que j'avais un peu trop fréquenté ces derniers temps... _Parfois, j'avais l'impression en venant dans une de ces chambres que je coupais avec la situation à la maison. Pas que j'étais heureuse d'être malade loin de là ! _Mais ma vision avait changé depuis que le Docteur Cullen m'avait diagnostiqué ce cancer. _Etait-ce parce que j'avais accordé moins d'importance à ce qui se passait entre Marcus et Edward que la situation avait changé ? _

- Mrs Voltero ? Que faites-vous là ? Je vous croyais en congés de nous pendant quinze jours ! Je me retournais vers la voix chaleureuse masculine qui m'avait interpelé. Eric_... l'aide-soignant qui s'occupait de moi ! _

- Je m'y croyais aussi...

- On m'a raconté que votre mari avait été admis dans nos locaux. C'est grave ?

- Il y a eu... comment dire ? Une bagarre à la maison !

- Rien d'important, j'espère ?

- Mon mari et mon fils se sont battus...

Eric ne semblait même pas surpris. _Les premiers temps de la maladie, lorsqu'il était chargé de me faire des prises de sang et des analyses diverses, il m'avait beaucoup fait parler de ma vie privée pour «faire oublier le reste». Et il avait vite compris qu'Edward et Marcus ne partiraient pas en vacances ensemble ! _

- J'en suis navré...

- Ca devait finir par arriver...

- Vu comment vous m'en parliez... ça me semblait inévitable !

J'acquiessais. _Tout le monde l'avait vu venir, sauf moi ! _

- Le bilan humain est lourd ? souriait-il

- Mon mari sort ce soir, donc non. A part des points sur sa pomette... Rien de plus que des bleus et quelques cocards !

- Et votre fils ?

Mes entrailles se serraient... _Dans la colère, je n'avais même pas analysé plus en détails ses blessures... Mais j'avais vu du sang sur son arcade. _J'avais envie de vomir.

- Je l'ai...

- Vous l'avez mis dehors, c'est ça ?

Le plus honteusement du monde, j'acquiessais encore une fois. _Marcus avait raison ! Je n'avais jamais su m'y prendre avec mon fils ! _

- Je suis la mère la plus pathétique du monde !

Eric s'approchait de moi et passait son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Laissez passer de l'eau sous les ponts. Ca s'arrangera ! Rien ne dure toute la vie, pas même les ennuis ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Elisabeth. Ne l'oubliez pas ! Si ma mère avait pu avoir votre dévotion sur toute ma vie, j'aurais été l'enfant le plus heureux du monde croyez-moi !

- Mais il... s'il est seul et blessé et...

- Il a bien une petite chérie chez qui se réfugier, non ?

_J'aimais bien Eric... Il me faisait sourire la plupart du temps, même quand il m'installait les poches pour la chimio ! _«_Allez Elisabeth, on va exterminer les méchantes souches cancéreuses ! Prête pour la guerre ?»_

- Oui... Il sort avec la fille du Docteur Cullen !

- Oooh ! Et bah j'étais pas au courant de celle-là ! Vous croyez que Carlisle me l'aurait dit ? Même pas ! Quel chameau !

Je ne pouvais me retenir de sourire. C_arlisle était infiniment apprécié et respecté dans cet hopital. _

- Ne vous en faites pas, il a dû aller chez Carlisle...

- J'espère... Je... S'il est blessé que... le Docteur Cullen le soigne au moins s'il ne veut pas l'héberger...

- Le connaissant, il lui aura fait une petite place ! Vous pourrez lui en parler, il arrivera dans une heure !

- Merci Eric !

- Je vous en prie... Excusez-moi mais je dois faire mes visites. Un vieux qui s'est encore fracturé la hanche et qui s'estime maltraité par les infirmières ! Je dois aller faire la police !

- Allez-y alors...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth... Ca se calmera... Mais n'oubliez pas de vous reposer. Vous avez une lourde maladie et un traitement difficile. Pensez à vous aussi...

J'aurai aimé croire en son sourire et en sa bonne foi évidente. _Mais c'était beaucoup plus grave que ça... et j'ignorais quoi faire... _Je décidais de rentrer à la maison et ne plus entendre tout ce brouhaha incessant que j'avais créé !

_Ma faute. Tout est ma faute ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Charlie était revenu chez les Cullen à la mi-journée. Bella et moi étions enlacés sur le canapé, entrain de regarder un film. Jasper était parti à Seatle, stressé comme un dingue, pour rencontrer son producteur et Karlyne était gardée par Rosalie qui ne travaillait pas.

Le chef Swan était entré, visiblement soucieux.

- Bonjour les enfants !

Bella et moi nous étions réinstallés correctement contre les coussins. Charlie soupirait en s'asseyant.

- Edward, il faut que tu me redonnes ton témoignage concernant la bagarre. Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec ça mais tu dois te souvenir du plus possible ! Une enquête préliminaire a été ouverte par le procureur...

J'essayais de rassembler mes souvenirs mais c'était difficile. Je savais avec certitude qu'il avait insulté Bella, que j'avais lâché le premier coup. _Après, c'était beaucoup plus vague. Je me rappelais avoir été poussé contre le mur et que ma tête y avait tapé. A partir de là, je n'avais que des bribes, avec cette sensation à un moment donné d'avoir été roué de coups. Et puis d'en avoir donné. Beaucoup. _

Je livrais à Charlie mon récit.

- C'est cohérent. Tu dis que ta tête a frappé contre un mur... Il t'y a poussé ou tu y es tombé dans l'élan ?

- Il m'a poussé... J'en suis presque certain !

Je ressentais encore l'élancement derrière mon crâne et y passais ma main machinalement, jusqu'à ce que des doigts plus délicats frôlent les miens. _Bella... _

- Il a une bosse...

Charlie extirpait une feuille.

- Carlisle l'a noté dans son certificat médical ! Ecoute Edward... Il faut que je te prévienne ! Je suis passé voir Marcus tout à l'heure. Notre entretien ne s'est pas très bien passé, il a eu des mots un peu mal placés à mon encontre. Je crois sincèrement qu'il commence à perdre les pédales ! Ceci dit, le fait que tu ais donné le premier coup et que tu le reconnaisses ne plaide pas en ta faveur.

_Ca, je le savais très bien ! _

- Actuellement, Marcus est en position de force !

Je sursautais lorsque Bella s'écriait à côté de moi :

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Rien que par le simple fait qu'il ait cet «avantage» et surtout qu'il ait été hospitalisé !

- Mais quoi ? Il a quoi ? Un trauma crânien ?

- Si ça pouvait l'empêcher de dire des conneries... soupirais-je.

_J'avais pas cogné assez fort ! A vrai dire, si Elisabeth n'était pas revenue, je l'aurai massacré ! J'aurai été en taule mais au moins, j'aurais su pourquoi ! _

Des fois... c'était comme si... comme si je ne me reconnaissais pas ! _Jamais je ne me serais cru capable de tant de violence et de haine... Jamais j'aurais pu imaginer souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un ! Et ça me faisait peur... j'avais peur d'être un monstre et surtout, j'avais peur que Bella n'apprenne tout ça et s'enfuit... _Après tout, je l'aurai cherché ! Mais je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi...

- Marcus a eu la pomette ouverte, il a des sutures et au niveau des contusions, vous êtes sensiblement à égalité !

A côté de moi, je sentais le corps de Bella trembler. Ses mains sur les miennes étaient subitement bien froides. Je les enserrais avec toute ma force possible, pour essayer de l'apaiser. _J'aurais aimé qu'elle sorte... Qu'elle n'assiste pas à ça ! _

- Vous êtes entrain de dire que parce qu'il a été hospitalisé, ça «l'avantage» en quelque sorte ?

Charlie acquiessait.

- MAIS C'EST INJUSTE ! EDWARD EST TOUT AUTANT BLESSE QUE LUI !

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de ma petite-amie. C_a me tordait le ventre ! J'en étais là et je l'entraînais dans ma chute ! _

_- _Il a... il souffre autant que lui et il ne va pas pleurnicher... il... c'est dégueulasse ! DEGUEULASSE !

Elle éclatait en sanglots et Charlie baissait la tête.

- Ca m'embête tout autant que vous, les enfants...

Je prenais Bella dans mes bras et tentais de l'apaiser du mieux que je le pouvais. _Je pouvais sentir chacun de ses pleurs se graver en moi... Jamais je ne me pardonnerais de lui faire autant de mal... _

- Shhh... Calme-toi Bella... Ca va s'arranger...

Mais ma voix s'éteignait dans mes paroles. _J'en doutais moi-même ! Malgré l'aide de Charlie, j'étais presque piégé ! _

- Edward... s'ils... si tu es... Edward...

Elle suffoquait pratiquement, son poing serrant mon tee-shirt.

- Bébé... Va prendre un bain... Ca va te détendre et te faire du bien... Je vais discuter avec Charlie...

_Elle était à bout ! _Elle avait passé une fin de journée, une nuit et un nouveau jour pourri en ma compagnie ! Elle ratait le lycée, elle s'évertuait à s'occuper de moi, de mes cachets, de me passer la pommade et désinfecter mes plaies_... C'était pas une vie pour elle ! Et c'était de ma faute ! Entièrement de ma faute... _

- Tu es sûr ?

Je caressais ses cheveux et enlevais de mes doigts ses larmes qui gâchaient tant sa beauté... J'embrassais son front lentement, inspirant son odeur pour me donner du courage.

- Vas-y ! Je te rejoins quand on a fini...

Elle acquiessait et se levait. _Ses yeux me paraissaient si tristes... Je ne la rendais pas heureuse ! Elle avait perdu cette malice ! _Elle passait avec douceur ses bras autour de mon cou et embrassait ma mâchoire.

- Je t'aime... me murmurait-elle à l'oreille.

Mes mains sur sa taille, je lui répondais tout aussi doucement.

- Je t'aime Bella...

*

Elle disparaissait dans le couloir pour monter les escaliers allant à sa salle de bains.

- La pauvre... Elle t'aime beaucoup on dirait !

- Je l'aime autant... répondis-je à Charlie.

- Revenons à nos moutons... Il faut que tu saches que Marcus peut faire valoir son hospitalisation comme «appui» en quelque sorte... Tu aurais dû te rendre aux urgences. Je ne sais pas si le certificat médical aura beaucoup de poids face à l'hospitalisation. Un séjour à l'hosto, même pour une situation minime, a beaucoup plus d'influences...

- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que je peux aller en garde à vue n'importe quand s'il décide de faire valoir son hospitalisation ?

Charlie acquiessait et j'avais envie de tout péter ! _Foutu système de merde !_

- Edward, je te promets de tout faire pour que tu t'en sortes ! Marcus n'est pas net ! Dis-moi, je veux tout savoir sur lui ! Tout ce qu'il a pu te faire... Et si tu as des preuves, même infimes... Dis-moi où elles sont...

Malheureusement, les preuves... _les preuves étaient parties en fumée. _Entre mes 12 et mes 16 ans, je tenais des cahiers dans lesquels je consignais tout ce qu'il me faisait subir. Une fois terminé, je les relisais et les brûlais, enterrant ainsi toute ma rancoeur pour Marcus! _MAIS QUEL CON ! _

_- _Je n'en ai techniquement pas le droit, mais je vais tout faire pour t'innocenter... Je ne suis pas censé prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre, mais tu es le meilleur ami d'Alice. Rien que pour ça, je dois t'aider ! Mais il faut que tu saches... Marcus peut, à tout moment, faire valoir que je te connais et que je suis trop proche de toi pour continuer l'enquête de façon neutre. Ca arrivera à un moment donné. A partir de cet instant-là, je ne pourrais plus participer à l'enquête et... il est fortement probable qu'ils viennent te placer en garde à vue pendant 24h.

- Je vais aller... en taule ?

- Ils vont te garder au commissariat 24h et t'interroger sur cette affaire, te faire répéter vingt fois la même réponse. Après, ils te relâcheront. Dans le pire des cas, ils te garderont 24h de plus mais après, tu ressortiras. Mais tu devras leur rendre compte de tous tes déplacements si jamais tu dois voyager !

_Putain de merde ! _

- En attendant, je vais faire mon maximum pour trouver le plus d'éléments possibles ! Je te le promets !

_Bon en gros, j'allais pas pouvoir échapper à la garde à vue ! Valait mieux que je me blinde ! Ce n'est que 24 heures, ce n'est que 24heures, ce n'est que 24heures ! _

- Je suis désolé Edward...

- Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez Charlie... et je vous en serai reconnaissant tout le temps !

Il se relevait et me serrait la main avant de partir. Je me dirigeais péniblement à l'escalier et grimpais les marches difficilement.

_Il n'avait pas eu assez ! C'était comme si j'avais pas cogné assez fort ! _

J'entrais dans la salle de bains et trouvais Bella dans la baignoire pleine de mousse. _Malgré la situation, je ne la trouvais que trop belle... trop bien pour moi ! _Elle ouvrait les yeux et me souriait. Je m'installais sur le tabouret qui était devant la coiffeuse et elle me tendait sa main mouillée que j'attrapais.

- Alors ?

- Charlie pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter la garde à vue...

- Quoi ?

- Minimum 24h, maximum 48 heures...

Elle soupirait et attrapait sa serviette sur le porte-serviette. Elle se relevait et se rinçait sommairement avant de s'enrouler dans le long linge blanc. _Elle était vraiment très belle... plus que belle... magnifique... Jamais plus je ne voulais voir d'autres corps féminins nus devant moi ! C'était elle ou ce serait rien du tout ! _

Elle sortait de la baignoire et vidait l'eau puis s'enroulait dans son peignoire. Je me relevais difficilement et l'attirais contre moi, malgré mes muscles engourdis et douloureux.

- Pardonne-moi Bella... Je voulais pas te mettre dans une telle situation... Je suis désolé...

Ses bras serraient ma taille sans forcer et elle posait sa tête contre mon coeur. Nous restions ainsi silencieux, coupés du monde, et je voulais tout faire pour que l'orage qui menaçait ne nous atteigne pas...


	30. Chapter 30 : Esseulée

_**Coucou coucou coucou ! **_

_**Je vous remercie toutes mille fois, deux mille fois, trois milles fois**_

_**de tous vos messages que j'adore lire ! **_

_**Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre, **_

_**parce que putain croyez-moi,**_

_**ce chapitre m'aura demandé pas mal de boulot ! **_

_**Ils sont difficiles ceux-là en ce moment! **_

_*****_

Prochain chapitre, mercredi !

Pour celles qui lisent les O.S du Hasard, je publierai le suivant lundi !

*****

**Je vous remercie toutes et tous de vos messages,**

**de vos lectures compréhensives... de cette confiance que vous m'accordez !**

**Ca compte beaucoup pour moi, surtout en ce moment !**

*****

Prenez soin de vous,

je vous embrasse !

Prenez soin de vous !

Tiftouff !

* * *

**Point de vue de Carlisle. **

- QUOI ? MAIS VOUS PLAISANTEZ !

- Monsieur Cullen... Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Monsieur Voltero a posé un recours tout à fait justifié ! Nous obéissons aux lois !

_J'en revenais pas ! Si je croisais Marcus, je me chargeais de le faire passer par la fenêtre ! _

Je quittais l'hôpital précipitamment, le coeur affolé. _Ils allaient mettre Edward en garde à vue ! _

- Je suis désolé Carlisle...

Je me tournais vers Charlie, qui était accompagné de son supérieur.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien...

Devant nous, le supérieur de Charlie marchait d'un pas décidé. _Suite à une plainte de Marcus, ils avaient décidé de ne plus mandater Charlie Swan sur ce cas ! «Trop de liens avec un des accusés» ! _

Le mari d'Elisabeth avait fait valoir son hospitalisation, après avoir appelé un avocat. _Ce mec était une ordure ! Une bonne grosse ordure que j'avais envie d'expédier directement dans un broyeur ! _

- MAIS POURQUOI C'EST EDWARD QUI VA EN GARDE A VUE ? IL A AUSSI DEPOSE PLAINTE JE VOUS SIGNALE !

Le supérieur de Charlie se tournait vers moi.

- Je vous prierais de garder pour vous vos remarques ! Monsieur Voltero est hospitalisé et Monsieur Masen ne l'est pas ! Il me semble que tout est dit ! De plus, le rapport stipule bien qu'il a donné le premier coup ! Il le reconnait lui-même !

- Mais Voltero est apte à sortir !

_Ca m'exaspérait parce que ce matin, en croisant Eric qui venait de raccompagner Elisabeth jusqu'à un taxi, il m'avait affirmé que Voltero n'avait aucune raison de rester plus longuement ! IL SIMULAIT ! _

- Un de vos confrères a estimé qu'il devait rester ! C'est peut-être injuste mais c'est comme ça ! Il a été décidé d'une enquête préliminaire et je souhaite utiliser cette garde à vue pour tirer des choses au clair ! Le témoignage de Monsieur Masen ne concorde pas avec celui de Monsieur Voltero ! Il est donc convoqué en garde à vue !

_Incroyable ! Vraiment incroyable que la parole de cet homme ne soit pas remise en cause un seul instant ! C'est forcément Edward, puisque c'est un ado qui a des problèmes relationnels ! _Quant à mon «confrère» qui avait eu la judicieuse idée de le garder un peu plus, il allait pas faire long feu dans l'hôpital !

- Combien de temps ?

- 24h, reconductibles une fois si besoin est !

Je conduisais, furieux, derrière la voiture de police. _Bella qui allait devoir assister à ça... voir Edward être menotté et emmené au poste ! Ma petite fille... _

- Carlisle... Je vais continuer l'enquête de mon côté ! Je vous le promets !

- Charlie...

- Edward compte beaucoup dans la vie d'Alice. Elle me tuerait si je ne faisais pas tout mon possible !

- Charlie... passons un pacte ! Faut qu'on fasse tout pour le sortir de là, définitivement !

- Je suis avec vous !

_Ca me rassurait de savoir Charlie de notre côté. Mais la partie n'était pas gagnée !_

Je me garais devant la maison. J'avais à peine remarqué la carure d'Emmett.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'entrais juste à temps dans le salon, mon beau-fils sur les talons, pour voir l'inspecteur Gerandy interpeler Edward qui était dans la cuisine avec Bella.

- Edward Anthony Masen ? Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît ! Vous êtes placé en garde à vue dans le cadre de l'enquête préliminaire ouverte pour coups et blessures sur la personne du Pasteur Marcus Voltero !

_Tout s'écroulait et je remerciais le ciel qu'Emmett ait été là pour retenir Bella qui fut victime d'un étourdissement à ce moment-là ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Les menottes. _J'avais jamais joué aux gendarmes et aux voleurs ! Et là, on me les passait ! _

Charlie... Carlisle... Emmett... L'inspecteur... _Bella... _

- Hé hé hé... Bella... Bella... Reste avec nous !

Bella qui s'effondre, retenue de justesse par son frère.

- BELLA !

Mais on me tirait en arrière. _Bella, le visage pâle et les mains tremblantes._

- Vous venez avec nous Monsieur Masen !

- Bella... LACHEZ-MOI !

- VOUS VOUS CALMEZ !

- HEH GERANDY ! CE N'EST QU'UNE GARDE A VUE ! PAS UN TERRORISTE ! s'exclamait Charlie.

Je ne comprenais plus. _Ils étaient venus me chercher... devant Bella ! _

- Edward...

- Assis là_, _Emmett_ ! _

J'avais à peine le temps de la voir reprendre conscience qu'on m'entraînait à l'extérieur. On m'installait dans la voiture de police mais je voyais Charlie.

- Je vous suis... me murmurait-il.

J'acquiessais. _Je n'avais pas voulu lutter contre ça... je partais vers l'inconnu ! _

*****

Des minutes... ou des heures... J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermé dans cette cellule. _Bella... Ma Bella qui s'évanouit... _Je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ce mal que je lui infligeais. _Si elle pleurait ou tombait dans les vapes, c'était à cause de ma situation ! Je l'aimais et elle m'aimait ! Aimer, ce n'est pas souffrir. Pas comme ça ! _

Un loquet me tirait de ma rêverie. _Quelqu'un venait. _Je me levais difficilement à cause de mes blessures du lit sur lequel j'étais assis. Gerandy et un autre homme en tenue d'officier venaient à ma rencontre. Ils n'ouvraient pas la cellule.

- Inspecteur Sam Uley... j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions !

_Ca allait être les mêmes questions ! Depuis que j'étais là, ils m'avaient interrogé deux fois déjà ! _

- Vous portez plainte pour coups et blessures contre le Pasteur Voltero, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui !

- Vous vous êtes battus le mercredi 19 avril, c'est ça ?

- Oui !

- Et vous avouez avoir porté le premier coup ! Pourquoi ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, nous nous sommes disputés comme toujours. Il a insulté ma petite-amie et je me suis énervé. Je lui ai mis un coup de poing.

- Vous dites que vous être disputés «comme toujours«... Toujours ?

- On s'est jamais entendus lui et moi !

- Comment ça ?

_Je détestais parler de ça... parce que les gens savaient que j'étais faible ! Et je voulais pas être faible ! J'aurais voulu être courageux et pas cette putain de lopette de merde que j'étais devenu par sa faute ! _

- Marcus aime bien «dominer « le fils de sa femme ! ajoutais-je, un brin sarcastique.

- Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

- Il s'est bien gardé de me laisser l'occasion d'en avoir !

Le flic notait.

- Bien... Vous me dites qu'il a insulté votre petite-amie... Quels ont été les termes utilisés ?

- Trainée. Il l'a traité de trainée !

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Certain !

- Vous affirmez ensuite ne pas vous souvenir de la suite de la bagarre... Comment expliquez-vous que vous vous souvenez de l'insulte exacte utilisée par votre beau-père ?

_Lui, il se foutait de ma gueule ! Clairement ! _

- Quand on utilise ce genre de mots à l'encontre de la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour vous, je vous jure que vous vous en rappelez !

- Et vous ne vous rappelez de rien ensuite ?

- Je me rappelle avoir été poussé contre le mur. Je me suis cogné. Je me rappelle avoir pris des coups et quand ma mère est arrivée, j'en donnais.

Il notait des choses dans un carnet en acquiessant.

- C'est une version que vous confirmez ?

_J'en avais marre ! VRAIMENT marre ! _

- Il va vous falloir combien d'interrogatoires encore pour que vous cessiez de me poser cette question ?

Il ne me regardait pas.

- Le Docteur Cullen vient d'arriver. Il se porte responsable de vous quand vous sortirez d'ici ! Vous êtes encore en garde à vue pour vingt heures !

_VINGT HEURES ? _Les deux flics repartaient par là où ils étaient arrivés. _Carlisle était là ! Il était venu ! _Ca me serrait inexplicablement la gorge. _J'avais honte ! Il m'hébergeait, il me soignait. Il m'avait offert un travail. J'abusais de la situation ! Je lui faisais perdre son temps ! _Il prenait de gros risques dans cette histoire... _L'idée m'était insupportable ! _Esmé qui m'avait accueilli à bras ouverts... Emmett et Jasper qui m'avaient intégré à leur fratrie rapidement... Rosalie, qui avait si souvent réparé ma voiture à perte parfois... Karlyne, qui, du haut de ses cinq mois, écoutait toujours mes petits doutes !

_Et Bella... Ma Bella... Je ne pouvais même pas résumer notre histoire... Ces quatre derniers mois avaient été les plus importants de toute ma vie. _Je bousillais tout, je n'avais pas su me maîtriser. Il aurait suffit d'un petit effort... juste de serrer les dents... et tout se serait bien passé ! Nous n'aurions pas explosé, je vivrais toujours chez ma mère et je serais apte à faire l'amour à ma compagne pour qu'elle sache tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

- PUTAIN !

Presque immédiatement, j'entendais de nouveau le loquet. _C'était quoi cette fois ? J'allais me faire coffrer pour avoir juré dans ma cellule, c'est ça ? _Au dehors, par la petite fenêtre à barreaux, j'apercevais la nuit bien tombée.

- Edward...

Je sursautais en voyant Carlisle et Charlie.

- Techniquement, on peut pas venir te voirmais Sam est un ami... Comment tu te sens ?

Je m'approchais de la porte, accrochant les barreaux.

- Comment va Bella ?

Le médecin s'approchait.

- Elle va bien Edward... Elle va bien... Et toi ça va ?

- Ouais...

- Ils t'ont interrogé plusieurs fois ?

- Oui !

- Tu as toujours dit pareil ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai dit la vérité !

- Bon écoute... Reste calme... Tout ira bien ! Tu es sous le coup de la présomption d'innocence. J'ai parlé avec mon avocat, vu que tu as été blessé aussi, ça «équilibre» la balance si on peut dire ça comme ça...

_Equilibrer la balance... Présomption d'innocence... Avocat... _

J'éclatais en pleurs. _Pourquoi ça m'arrivait à moi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si horrible ?_

- Hé... Tiens bon mon garçon ! Ne craque pas...

Je sentais une pression sur mes poings aggripés aux barreaux. C_arlisle. _

- Tout va bien se passer... Ils vont te relâcher. Ils n'ont aucune preuve vraiment importante pour te garder en prison.

- J'aimerais tellement... J'me sens tellement nul Carlisle... J'ai jamais été quelqu'un... tout ça c'est ma faute... Je voulais pas faire de mal à Bella, Carlisle... Croyez-moi je vous en supplie ! Je veux pas la... Je sais plus comment faut faire...

- Je sais Edward... Tu as beaucoup donné à ma fille... Tu as fait d'elle une jeune femme rayonnante et...

- Je lui fais tant de mal ces derniers temps...

- Tout va s'arranger...

_Non ! Rien ne s'arrangerait ! Jamais ! Marcus avait toutes les cartes en main et il rêvait que je dégage définitivement du paysage ! _Une porte claquait.

- On peut pas rester... Ils reviennent ! Ne craque pas Edward ! On est dans la pièce à côté ! Je partirais pas avant que tu ne sois sorti d'ici ! Ais confiance !

Ils quittaient l'espace sombre et je laissais libre court à tout ce que je ressentais lorsqu'ils furent partis.

**..::..**

**POV EMMETT : **

_Quelle nuit... _Rose et moi étions restés à la maison avec Bella, Karlyne et Esmé. _Bella s'était enfermée dans sa salle de bain avec ma femme pendant plus de deux heures. _C'était pas humain de la voir comme ça !

_Pauvre_ _gamin qui avait dû passer sa nuit en taule ! _Bella avait les yeux dans le vague, au-dessus de son bol de céréales qu'elle n'avait pas touché. La sonnette à l'entrée résonnait. Esmé allait ouvrir et revenait avec Alice. Elle tombait dans les bras de Bella.

- Ca va aller...

- Pourquoi Papa ne rentre pas ?

_Ca me tordait le ventre. Franchement. J'en avais même pas faim ! Ce porc de Marcus s'en tirait bien ! _

- Il va rester là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'Edward sorte... Emmett, tu devrais aller travailler !

_Esmé, la voix de la raison ! _

- Bah ouais mais j'ai pas envie !

- Personne n'a envie de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui mais c'est important de continuer afin que quand Edward rentre, il se retrouve rapidement dans un quotidien normal. Il va en avoir besoin après une nuit en cellule...

Bella gémissait à cette pensée.

- Bon allez... je vais y aller !

Je conduisais jusqu'au magasin des Newton mais je m'arrêtais à la station essence pour faire le plein. Une voiture se garait et... _LE PERE VOLTERO ! Baaah ! Il était pas si amoché que ça ! Faut pas pousser la vieille dans les orties non plus ! _

Il était seul. _Ben tiens, il est vite sorti de l'hôpital ce con ! Edward a pas dû frapper assez fort ! Un coup de pistolet à essence dans le derche, ça le fait, non ? _

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? lançait Marcus dans ma direction.

_Tiens tiens tiens... Il cherche la merde ? Intéressant ! _

- Un conseil, Voltero ! Bouclez la !

La femme qui faisait regonfler ses pneus à côté nous regardait.

- Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un homme qui saute sa soeur !

_Allez viens mon pote ! Tu cherches la merde ? Y a une bonne grosse bouse qui t'attend ! _

- Il s'est réfugié chez toi l'autre, j'parie !

- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à branler de toute façon ?

Il reposait le pistolet de l'essence dans le loquet et s'approchait.

- Ce gamin est un con et tu vaux pas mieux que lui ! Epouser sa propre soeur...

_Je n'irais pas le toucher ! Il cherchait la bagarre ! Edward était tombé dans le panneau mais moi, j'étais plus rusé que ça ! _

- Rosalie N'EST PAS ma soeur !

Il eut un mauvais rictus et retournait à sa voiture pour partir. Il payait son essence et je me retournais vers la femme qui était derrière nous. Elle m'adressait une petite grimace. _C'était une patiente de mon père que j'avais croisé à plusieurs reprises. _

- Quel drôle de bonhomme... Et ça se dit Pasteur ?

- Madame Sternberg... Vous pourriez me rendre service ?

- Si je peux... oui ! Evidemment !

- Vous avez entendu ce que Voltero a dit ?

- Oui ! Il vous a attaqué sur votre épouse...

- Vous pouvez me suivre jusqu'au commissariat ?

_J'ignorais si c'était suffisant mais... après tout ! Fallait tout tenter ! _

*****

Je me garais devant le commissariat et entrais dans le bâtiment avec Mrs Sternberg. Carlisle était assis sur une chaise, un café à la main. Deux flics étaient dans le bureau et un troisième arrivait, suivi par Edward qui était menotté. _Ridicule ! Comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un !_

- Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Mrs Sternberg ?

- Je voudrais voir le chef Swan !

- Je suis l'inspecteur Uley ! Je remplace le chef Swan qui est en repos aujourd'hui !

- Chef Swan ou pas, je veux quelqu'un qui fasse efficacement son boulot !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emmett ?

- Je voudrais déposer une plainte contre le Pasteur Voltero pour non-respect de ma personne et celle de ma femme et pour comportement abusif. Il ne cesse de se montrer grossier depuis que j'ai épousé Rosalie et de nous rabaisser à chaque fois qu'il nous croise ! Et j'ai ici Mrs Sternberg qui est prête à témoigner !

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

_24 heures qu'il était parti avec eux... _Je savais qu'il devait ressortir mais je me sentais si mal... si mal sans lui... _Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui faisaient là-bas ? L'avaient-ils harcelé toute la nuit pour lui reposer quarante fois les mêmes questions comme on le voit parfois dans des films ? Avait-il pu manger et boire ? _

Dans quel état allait-il rentrer ?

J'avais beau avoir été prévenu qu'il pouvait être interpelé à tout moment, le voir partir menotté sans rien de plus que sa chemise en coton sur son tee-shirt et son jeans, ça m'avait tordu les boyaux.

- BELLA ? ILS SONT LA !

_Ils sont rentrés ! _

Je sautais de mon lit pour me précipiter en bas. Esmé se tenait dans le couloir avec Karlyne dans les bras. _Elle allait VRAIMENT attendre qu'ils passent la porte pour les voir ? _Je sortais au dehors, claquant la porte contre le mur du couloir. _Et mon coeur battait en voyant ses cheveux cuivrés et son visage abîmé sortir de la voiture. _

- Edward !

Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de le sentir me serrer contre lui. Sa main caressait mes cheveux avec tendresse. _Il est revenu ! _

- Ca va, Bella...

Sa voix était enrouée et fatiguée. Je m'éloignais de son étreinte pour l'observer. Il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux. A côté de lui, mon père semblait aussi fatigué. Emmett était avec eux. Esmé arrivait derrière nous et prenait Edward dans ses bras.

- Ca va mon chéri ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui... Merci Esmé !

- Esmé... Tu peux sortir une bonne bière à ton fils !

Ma mère s'éloignait d'Edward pour regarder Emmett.

- Tu n'es pas au travail, toi ?

- J'ai été porter plainte !

_HEIN ?_

- QUOI ?

- J'ai croisé Voltero à la pompe à essence, il est devenu grossier pour changer et m'a attaqué sur Rosalie et tout le reste. Ca m'a énervé et j'ai été porter plainte parce que ça commence à suffir de se faire traiter d'incestueux et de petit con à chaque fois !

_Quoi ? Mais... il... Une plainte contre Marcus. Une nouvelle plainte ! _

- Mais... tu...

- J'ai eu de la chance que Mrs Sternberg soit à la pompe à ce moment-là. Elle est venue témoigner pour moi ! Il ne va pas échapper à une petite garde à vue à son tour !

- On a de la chance, l'inspecteur Uley a été mandaté à la place de Charlie. Ils s'entendent bien ! Il a beaucoup discuté avec Charlie ! ajoutait Carlisle.

_C'était comme si on avait regonflé mon coeur d'espoirs ! J'avais envie d'embrasser Emmett !_

- Emmett ! Tu es mon Dieu désormais ! plaisantais-je

J'avais mon bras passé autour de la taille d'Edward mais remarquais combien il était silencieux. Je sentais ses doigts jouer avec l'ourlet de mon petit pull.

- Edward... C'est génial ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Bella ma chérie, ça sera long encore ne t'emballe pas ! me modérait Carlisle

- Mais c'est positif non ?! Si Charlie et Sam trouvent plusieurs plaintes, ils iront fouiller du côté de chez Marcus et...

Edward soupirait et se détachait de moi.

- Excusez-moi...

Il se dirigeait vers la maison, la tête basse. _Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ! _

- Il est éprouvé, Bella... Ca a été une nuit difficile pour lui tu sais...

- Mais il devrait être content !

- Il faut qu'il se repose... Tout se bouscule dans sa tête... C'est pas évident tu sais...

_Pas évident ! Ca je le savais ! Mais il fallait pas qu'il affronte toutes ses peurs tout seul ! _Et pourtant, je savais que c'était ce qu'il faisait ! Parce qu'Edward avait toujours été comme ça, tout garder pour lui !

..

Je le retrouvais dans ma chambre, assis sur le rebord du lit. Il avait sa tête appuyée dans ses mains et soupirait. Je m'approchais doucement, refermant la porte. Lorsque je prenais place près de lui, il sursautait.

- Shhh... c'est moi Edward, c'est rien...

- Bella...

Il appuyait sa tête contre la mienne alors que j'entourais sa taille de mes bras pour le rassurer.

- Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé...

Je massais son dos doucement pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'il se sente revenu au calme. Il attrapait ma main libre et soufflait.

- Ils m'ont interrogé au moins dix fois... Toujours les mêmes questions...

- Tu as pu manger, boire et dormir ?

- Les deux premiers oui... le troisième... j'ai eu du mal...

- Il y avait du bruit ?

- Non, c'était calme... Mais... j'ai pas réussi à mettre tout ça de côté et... puis Gerandy est venu me réinterroger alors...

- Ils ont probablement essayé de te faire craquer...

Il se relevait et se mettait à faire les cent pas devant moi.

- Mais craqué sur quoi, Bella ? Je dis la vérité depuis le début !

_Il était fatigué et énervé. Je poussais un peu, j'aurais dû le laisser se reposer. _Je me levais pour le rejoindre et attraper ses mains. _A chaque fois que je voyais ses cocards, ses égratignures et bleus sur ses bras, son arcade recousue et sa lèvre fendue, j'avais envie d'exploser. _

- Hey... C'est fini maintenant... Tu ne mens pas... La justice se fera ! J'ai confiance !

Il retournait s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Ils vont aller chez moi et chercher Marcus... devant Elisabeth...

_C'était donc ça le problème... il se souciait pour sa mère ! _

- Probablement, oui...

Il soupirait et je revenais vers lui.

- Ca va la tuer...

- Non Edward... Ne t'inquiète pas... Elle est entourée médicalement...

- Mais elle va... c'est son mari et... Elle va encore plus me détester après...

- Edward... Elle ne te déteste pas ! Elle a juste agi sous la colère. Il faut lui laisser du temps pour comprendre tout ce qui vient de se passer. Elle savait que lui et toi vous ne vous entendiez pas... Elle savait que ça exploserait... Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter ça... Ca a dû lui faire du mal mais elle finira par comprendre. Elle reviendra vers toi, je te le promets. Mon père va s'occuper d'elle.

- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça alors qu'elle a un cancer ? Pourquoi, Bella ?

Mon coeur se serrait. _Comme s'il restait persuadé que sa mère n'allait pas y survivre... _

- Regarde-moi... Il t'a cherché et tu as répondu. Il est fautif également. Tu ne peux pas prendre sur tes épaules tout le mal parce qu'il a aussi ses responsabilités ! Ca fait dix ans qu'il est chez toi et dix ans que tous les jours, tu entends dire que tout est ta faute ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ressens ça parce qu'il a tout fait pour que tu ressentes ça... Tu n'es pas mauvais, Edward !

Il me regardait dans les yeux un instant et j'ignorais pourquoi mais cette façon me faisait chanceler. _Il y avait tant de choses en lui... tant de culpabilité façonnée par Marcus... Il avait fait son oeuvre ! Il avait tout préparé pour qu'Edward et Elisabeth s'éloignent l'un de l'autre ! _J'ignorais pourquoi certaines personnes étaient si mauvaises. Rien ne justifiait de tels actes.

- Edward... Essaie de te reposer... Tu as passé 24h au commissariat... Va te détendre... prendre une bonne douche et te coucher... Tout va bien, c'est fini...

Il acquiessait et se levait. J'allais fouiller dans l'armoire de Jasper pour lui trouver des vêtements propres et les lui apportais dans la salle de bains. Je m'installais sur mon lit et dix minutes plus tard, il ressortait, le visage fermé.

- Viens... Allonge-toi...

Il se glissait sous les couvertures et perdait son regard dans la contemplation d'un point sur le mur. _Ca ne servait à rien d'insister... après tout... j'ignorais dans quel état je me serais trouvée à sa place... si Esmé m'avait mis dehors sur un énorme malentendu... _Edward n'avait toujours pu compter que sur sa mère. Même si j'étais sa petite-amie, Elisabeth avait toujours été là pour lui. _Ca doit être difficile de couper les ponts brutalement avec son seul repère... _

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Il attrapait ma main et la pressait doucement avant de la reposer.

- Va avec ta famille...

- Ca va aller ?

Il acquiessait et fermait les yeux.

- Je vais dormir...

- D'accord... Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...

Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de fermer le store pour le laisser se reposer. _J'aurais dû me réjouir du fait qu'Emmett ait également porté plainte. Mais je sais pas... j'avais comme quelque chose qui me pesait sur l'estomac... comme si Edward s'éloignait... _J'étais de plus en plus impuissante face à tout ce qu'il ressentait. A part le soutenir moralement, je ne savais rien faire d'autre. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir apporter des preuves matérielles... des trucs qui auraient pu l'aider...

*****

En bas, Charlie et Sam Uley étaient dans le salon, avec Alice.

- Il s'est endormi ?

J'opinais et me servais un verre d'eau.

- Isabella... on va mettre le Pasteur Voltero en garde à vue, à la fois pour Edward mais aussi pour la plainte de ton frère. Je trouve vraiment étrange que de telles plaintes soient portées à l'encontre d'un Pasteur. Je vais enquêter avec Charlie, même si nous ne sommes pas censés le faire ensemble.

- Merci...

- As-tu déjà remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez les Masen ?

_Edward aurait détesté que j'en parle mais là, il n'était plus question de protéger sa susceptibilité. C'était allé trop loin ! _

- Marcus est détestable avec lui ! Avec tout le monde, d'ailleurs ! Il ne cesse d'agresser les gens !

A côté de moi, Alice confirmait.

- Il est toujours entrain de rabaisser Edward et tout ce qui touche à lui. Mais jamais il ne le fera devant la mère d'Edward !

- L'ennui... C'est qu'il nous faudrait des preuves matérielles mais ça risque d'être difficile...

Alice se levait du canapé, faisant les cent pas.

- C'est impossible ! Il doit FORCEMENT y en avoir ! Forcément !

Carlisle s'approchait.

- La dernière fois qu'Elisabeth a été hospitalisé, Edward est venu ici. Voltero a déboulé le lendemain pour lui demander des explications. Il a attrapé Edward par le col. Emmett était là, d'ailleurs ils se sont agrippés aussi. Il y avait Angela Webber et Ben Cheney.

Alice et moi confirmions. Sam notait dans son bloc-notes.

- Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour venir faire une déposition au commissariat ? Ca nous sera utile dans une hypothétique enquête future...

- Evidemment !

- On va aller faire un petit tour chez le Pasteur Webber... C'est le collègue de travail de Marcus...

_Je me sentais incroyablement reconnaissante envers Sam et Charlie qui prenaient des risques et qui avaient l'air de croire en nos paroles. _J'avais peur qu'ils ne nous prennent pas au sérieux ! Mais grâce à Emmett, qui venait confirmer nos dires, nous étions regardés autrement et nos témoignages pris avec professionnalisme...

_On allait tous nous y mettre ! L'erreur que nous avions fait de ne pas en parler avant allait être réparée ! C'était certain ! _

**..::..**

_**{playlist : Robert Francis - Junebox}**_

**Point de vue de Jasper. **

- Vous êtes doué, Cullen !

- Merci !

- Ca vous plait, John ?

- Tout à fait ! Je valide !

_YES ! _L'auteur du livre que j'avais réadapté en scénario avait validé mon boulot ! _En route pour le tournage ! _

- Vous m'assisterez en tant que réalisateur sur le projet ! On va vous présenter toute l'équipe ! Bienvenu à bord, matelot !

Je me levais de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais depuis deux heures. _J'vous raconte pas l'état de mon postérieur si délicat totalement engourdi ! Faut souffrir pour réaliser son rêve ! _Ils m'accompagnaient jusqu'aux studios de tournage où je rencontrais tout le monde : des cameramans à la costumière, en passant par les maquilleuses. _Charmantes, charmantes ! Bah quoi ? J'en profite ! Quand j'serai marié, je les ferai fuir avec mon alliance ! _

Je rencontrais les acteurs principaux. _C'était un film pour les débutants mais j'avais pu visionner les essais du casting et ils collaient parfaitement à mon sens pour tourner dans le film. _Le héros principal, Logan, irait très bien physiquement avec Thomas, ce jeune acteur qu'on avait déjà vu dans des soap à la télé ! Un grand brun aux yeux noirs et au regard intimidant ! Parfait pour Logan ! Quant à la jeune actrice, Sofia, qui interprèterait Haley, elle avait la douceur mais aussi le regard impitoyable de l'héroïne. _CA VA SAIGNEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! _

- On commence le tournage dans deux semaines ! On en a pour un mois maximum, ça ira pour toi ?

- Impeccable ! Je me marie que début juillet !

Jeremy, le producteur, me tapait l'épaule.

- T'inquiète pas, tu seras libre à cette époque ! T'auras le temps de t'entraîner pour écrire tes voeux !

_Oh putain c'est vrai ! Faut écrire les voeux aussi ! Trop de boulot tue le boulot ! _

Je reprenais la voiture pour retourner chez mes parents et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! _Bientôt, je serais aux Oscars ! Et toc ! _Voilà trois heures que je roulais. Je quittais l'autoroute pour rejoindre Port Angeles. J'avais envoyé un texto à Maria, qui avait essayé de m'appeler deux fois. Elle se réjouissait du succès du scénario. Elle avait même proposé de venir passer une semaine sur le tournage pour me soutenir les premiers jours ! _Dans le fond, je l'adorais. Je l'adorais et je voulais qu'elle reste dans ma vie et moi dans la sienne ! Mais j'ignorais la façon dont j'aurais aimé y être... Ce mariage sauverait-il vraiment notre couple ? _J'entrais dans Port Angeles et m'arrêtais à la supérette pour acheter une bouteille de mousseux. _On allait fêter ça, ça leur changerait les idées. _

- Hé ! Mais fais gaffe toi !

Merde ! J'avais bousculé quelqu'un !

- Tiens, toujours dans mes pattes ! Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis...

- Oh ! Salut Alice !

- Salut ! Où vas-tu d'un pas si décidé ?

- Acheter du champagne ! Ils ont validé mon scénario ! On commence le tournage dans deux semaines !

Un sourire se fendait sur son visage et elle était adorable, avec sa petite mou taquine.

- J'suis contente pour toi...

- Merci !

- Ceci dit... j'éviterais la bouteille ce soir...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Personne t'a prévenu ?

- Non... Y a quoi ? Edward a eu d'autres emmerdes ?

- Il a été en garde à vue...

_Putain ! Mais ça allait loin ! _

- Tu déconnes ?!

- Malheureusement non ! Mais ton frère a porté plainte contre Voltero aussi !

- Et c'est bien ou pas ?

- Disons que ça force les flics à enquêter davantage sur Marcus...

- Ils vont mettre à jour la vérité !

- J'espère...  
Elle avait une petite mou toute triste. _Un lutin joyeux malheureux ? Oulala ! Ca va pas ça ! _

- Et toi, ça va ?

- Je suis contente qu'Edward soit sorti...

J'observais rapido le contenu de son sac d'achats. _Des pots de glaces ! Déprime-Land, bonjour et bienvenu dans notre opération : Pour un pot de glace Ben&Jerry acheté, une dépression offerte ! _

- Ouais... C'est pour ça que tu t'achètes de quoi prendre 20 kilos ce soir !

- C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que j'en veux que je sache !

_Elle a du répondant la p'tite ! J'aime ça ! C'est tout de suite beaucoup plus drôle ! _

- Ah mais tout à fait ! Mais à ce rythme-là, tu vas devoir refaire du shopping ! Bien que j'imagine que ça te pose pas de problèmes particuliers...

Un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage. _Là c'est mieux ! Mais c'est pas encore suffisant ! _

- T'as quelque chose contre les kilos en trop ?

- Absolument pas ! Je trouve que ça donne un côté bon-vivant plus agréable personnellement, mais je pense à ton porte-monnaie !

- Merci de te soucier de sa santé !

- Je lutte dans l'association des Portes-Monnaies troués, j'te l'avais pas dit ?

- T'as vraiment réponse à tout !

- Bah faut bien si je veux monter sur le toit du monde !

Elle éclatait de rire.

- Sur le toit du monde, carrément ?

- Faut de l'ambition dans la vie, tu savais pas ?

Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche, avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait un peu plus. _C'était mignon qu'elle essaye de l'empêcher de s'épanouir ! _

- Hey... N'empêche pas ton sourire d'être plus grand tu veux... Il est trop joli pour être caché ! Les gens ne sourient pas assez... alors si on doit empêcher le peu de bonheur qu'on a d'exister, on est foutus !

Sans que je m'y attende, elle me faisait un petit clin d'oeil rougissant.

_C'était bizarre... je me sentais incroyable proche et touché par cette gamine ! Elle était entière. Elle était mignone à cacher des trucs ! Elle avait un beau sourire. Elle avait du talent et elle était pleine de vie ! _Des gens comme ça, faut pas les gâcher !

- Alors si je te suis, ce soir je devrais plutôt m'amuser et pas manger ces glaces ?

- T'as tout compris, Lucie !

- Alice !

- Je sais, mais Alice ne rimait pas avec le mot «compris» !

Elle se mettait de nouveau à rire.

- Donc, ça te gènerait pas que je m'impose pour fêter le succès de ton film ?

- Tu m'offenses là ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à refuser aux gens de s'amuser ?

- Je sais pas... T'es imprévisible alors...

- Super Jasper l'imprévisible !

Elle éclatait de rire et regardait son sac.

- Je les donnerais à ta soeur et à Edward les pots de glace !

- Tu peux me les donner à moi aussi...

Elle relevait la tête, visiblement outrée. J'éclatais de rire.

- Tu viens de me faire une plaidoirie pour pas que je les bouffe et derrière, tu les voudrais ?

- Ben ouais... J'aime bien certaines petites douceurs au chocolat...

Elle levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant et je lui tendais mes clés de voiture.

- Va dans la bagnole, je te ramène mais je vais chercher une bouteille !

Alice filait dans ma voiture et je la ramenais d'abord chez ses parents pour qu'elle les prévienne. Sa mère, Renée, vint me faire tout un discours sur le fait que «si ma fille boit, il faut qu'elle dorme sur place ou qu'elle soit ramenée!»...

_Vous comprenez pourquoi j'veux pas de gosses ? Si j'dois passer ma vie à flipper pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça me boufferait ! J'suis égoiste, je sais ! Et c'est bien pour ça que je veux pas de gamins ! Parce que je serais incapable de m'occuper correctement d'un petit lardon doré ! _

_._

A la maison, l'ambiance était presque pesante, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Edward dormait à l'étage et Bella végétait devant la télé. Esmé et Carlisle discutaient autour d'un catalogue.

- Salut les p'tits loups !

- Oh Jasper ! T'es rentré ?

Bella se levait vers nous, un sourcil harqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Alice ?

- Elle s'est enfermée dans la voiture et m'a braqué un pistolet sur la tempe pour que je la ramène ici !

Alice se dirigeait vers ma soeur.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Impeccable ! On commence dans deux semaines ! Je viendrais les week-end à la maison !

- Bien sûr mon grand, tu es ici chez toi ! Je suis content que tu y arrives !

Carlisle me serrait contre lui et je remarquais ses cernes.

- Et ben Esmé ! T'as épuisé Papa c'te nuit ?

- Jasper !

- J'ai été au commissariat pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pendant la garde à vue d'Edward.

- Ah ouais... Comment ça s'est passé ?

- A peu près bien. Enfin, comme une garde à vue !

- Et Edward ? Comment il a vécu tout ça ?

Esmé me tendait un verre de jus d'orange. _Jamais elle me servirait spontanément une bière... Je l'adorais ! Elle jouait vraiment au maman avec Rose et moi ! Après tout, elle nous avait élevé pratiquement ! On était pas bien vieux quand elle est venue vivre avec Emmett chez nous ! _

- Il est fatigué... physiquement et mentalement...

- Normal... Il a dix-sept ans !

Bella soupirait. _J'aimais pas la voir toute triste ! Mais son Edward... c'était quelque chose pour elle ! _

- Allez ma chouchou... Tu vas venir avec nous ce soir... On va aller boire un verre...

- Non... Je veux rester avec lui...

- Tu devrais venir Bella... Il va dormir toute la nuit ! Même si tu sors une heure, ça ira ! Il ne t'en voudra pas !

- C'est non, Jasper !

Elle se levait et montait à l'étage dans sa chambre. _C'était dur pour elle aussi ! _

- Emmett et Rose, ils sont libres ce soir ?

- Ils vont au restaurant je crois...

- Et vous ? Vous voulez venir ?

Esmé s'approchait de moi et posait sa main sur mon épaule.

- On fêtera ça demain, Jasper... Ce soir, je crois que tout le monde est fatigué. Mais demain je te promets qu'on fera un apéritif avec toute la famille... Ca te va ?

_Dire que je n'étais pas déçu serait un mensonge, mais je comprenais qu'ils n'aient pas la tête à ça ! _

- Bon ben va pour demain alors !

- Moi je suis toujours partante si tu veux pour ce soir ! Seulement si t'en as envie...

- Bah écoute ouais !

*

Finalement, je me retrouvais avec la petite Alice assis au bord de la rivière sur une aire de pique-nique un peu avant la sortie de Port Angeles. Nous curions un pot de glace qu'elle avait acheté, avec deux gobelets en plastique de mousseux. _Hey, c'était vachement cool ! P'tètre même vachement mieux qu'une virée au bar ! Elle avait d'la suite dans les idées c'te gamine ! _

- Hey au fait, t'as avancé pour retrouver tes parents ? T'as pu joindre celle que t'arrivais pas à avoir ?

- Ca n'a pas été très concluant... Elle m'a dit «non, je ne connais rien sur ce que vous me demandez...» j'ai demandé si elle était sûre et elle m'a raccroché au nez !

_Ca, ça sentait la personne qui est mal à l'aise ! _

- Au début j'ai cru qu'elle voulait me cacher quelque chose mais je me dis que c'est peut-être les 34 messages vocaux que j'ai laissé qui l'ont agacé !

- 34 ? T'es barge tu le sais ça ?

- Je prends ça comme un compliment !

- Mais enfin... Peut-être que ta première intuition était la bonne !

- Ca serait quand même une extraordinaire coincidence que ça soit elle !

- Et alors ? Est-ce que parce que ça en est une que tu vas arrêter ? Ne pas galérer te fait peur ou quoi ?

- Non c'est pas ça...

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Plus je me dis que c'est possible, plus ça me fait peur !

- T'as plus envie d'aller au bout ?

- Ca me fait peur... J'aimerais en parler avec quelqu'un, avoir quelqu'un qui m'y accompagnerait cet été mais je peux pas le dire à Edward ou Bella maintenant...

_Elle se fout de moi là !_

- Ben j'suis là moi !

- T'as probablement autre chose à foutre que t'intéresser à ça !

Je posais ma cuillère dans le pot vide et finissais mon verre.

- Quand je commence à regarder un feuilleton, je le regarde jusqu'au bout !

_Bon... sauf les Feux de L'amour ! Ca, j'arrivais pas à y aller jusqu'au bout ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Bella dormait paisiblement à côté de moi dans le lit. _Je sais qu'elle avait pleuré cette nuit... Elle était malheureuse et c'était à cause de tout ce que je lui infligeais... _C'était comme si nous étions oppressés dans un espace trop petit, et que l'oxygène venait à nous manquer. _Ma situation compressait la vie heureuse de Bella, la noyant peu à peu. _Je l'aime. Et je l'aimerais toujours. Mais je ne voulais pas la rendre malheureuse. Jamais !

- A quoi tu penses ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué son réveil.

- Ca va, Edward ? Tu es tout blanc... Tu veux que j'aille chercher Carlisle ?

Je la retenais par le poignet. _Ce n'était pas de Carlisle dont j'avais besoin. _Il fallait que je lui dise.

- Bella... faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Elle se rasseyait dans le lit.

- Je t'écoute...

- Je vais... partir quelques temps...

- Quoi ? Mais où ?

- Je vais aller chez mon Oncle Jerry à Chicago...

Un long moment, elle restait silencieuse.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas y aller ?

- Je sais pas... je pensais dans la semaine, vu qu'on est en vacances de printemps...

- Tu vas y rester longtemps ?

- Je... sais pas encore exactement...

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non... Reste avec ta famille... Tu pourras passer du temps avec Rosalie... Tu ne la vois pas énormément...

- C'est vrai que je la vois moins qu'avant... En plus c'est son anniversaire le 26...

- Alors reste ici...

Elle s'approchait de moi en acquiessant et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes. _Je ne méritais plus ses baisers... _Timidement, elle passait sa langue contre ma lèvre et je la laissais m'embrasser comme elle le souhaitait. _Ma bouche était douloureuse mais qu'importe ! Je voulais ressentir cette relation le plus possible, tant qu'il me l'était encore donné ! _

Avec douceur, elle reposait sa tête contre mon torse et entourait ma taille de ses bras frêles.

- En plus, on se reverra quand tu reviendras ici... Tu habites avec nous maintenant...

Ma gorge se nouait. _Je n'arrivais plus à parler ! _Il l'aurait fallu pourtant...

*****

J'avais appelé Jerry et il était ravi de me recevoir ! _Elisabeth l'avait appelé hier pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé ! _Carlisle était d'accord pour que j'y aille. Après tout, j'étais sous sa responsabilité morale. J'avais été retirer de l'argent de mon compte. Nous avions averti le commissariat de ce voyage et je devrais aller au commissariat à Chicago pour prouver que je ne m'étais pas fait la malle ! J'avais dû leur communiquer l'adresse postale et le numéro de mon Oncle Jerry pour rester à leur disposition. _L'inspecteur Gerandy même appelé pour vérifier mon «alibi» ! Dans le genre parano lui... _

J'étais au guichet de l'aéroport pour prendre mon billet.

- Bonjour Monsieur...

- Bonjour...

- Vous désirez ?

_Ce fut difficile de lui répondre. _La tête me tournait dangeureusement et mon coeur s'accélérait presque douloureusement. _Mais je savais très bien que la discussion qui allait suivre avec Bella quand je rentrerais serait bien plus dur que d'acheter ce billet ! C'était la chose la plus stupide que je faisais de toute ma vie, mais il le fallait, pour que Bella soit heureuse... parce que j'étais une merde et que les deux seules femmes de ma vie, ma mère et ma copine, n'étaient pas épanouies auprès de moi ! _

- Un aller simple pour Chicago...

* * *

_**Juste un truc avant que vous ne décidiez de m'envoyer Interpol aux fesses...**_

_**Don't forget : je sais ce que je fais ! **_

_(Différentes insultes et menaces ne marcheront pas :^P )_

See you mercredi !

Tchou !


	31. Chapter 31 : Partir, se perdre, réagir

**Hello les enfants...**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre...**

**Je crois que j'ai mal écrit la fin du précédent...**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous ont cru qu'Edward partait sans rien dire à personne...**

**En fait, il venait juste acheter son billet d'avance. **

**Donc... à vous de lire la suite =)**

*****

**Pour **Ado50 : **je suis obligée de te dire non. Je ne participe pas aux RPG. L'écriture me prend beaucoup de temps et j'ai aussi une vie que j'essaie de pas toujours passer derrière mon ordinateur donc c'est non je ne ferai pas Jasper, désolée. **

*

_Le prochain chapitre sera publié lundi,_

_because dimanche je vais assister à la comédie musicale de Mozart l'Opéra Rock._

_Si le chapitre est fini d'ici samedi, je le posterais dans la soirée,_

_sinon lundi !_

*****

**Je vous embrasse toutes et tous,**

**encore 1001 mercis pour toutes vos reviews... 3500 dépassées...**

**Merci beaucoup du fond du coeur ! **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

_**{**__**Playlist :**___James Blunt_** - **_**Same mistake**_**}**_

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je n'avais plus pu décrocher un seul mot depuis que j'étais revenu de l'aéroport, mon unique billet en main. _Je partais le lendemain à 9H37. _Ca me tuait. Mais si je restais ici, j'exploserai tôt ou tard... _Je m'en prendrai aux mauvaises personnes... Je blesserai tous ces gens qui ont tant fait pour moi... Je gâcherai des vies... Je gâcherai SA vie... _Je les voyais tous vivre mais je me sentais séparé d'eux. Comme isolé par une bulle invisible qui rétrécissait à vue d'oeil. _Même Bella n'arrivait plus à la franchir... _

_Ma Bella... _

Je savais qu'elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Je le savais à ses regards pénétrants, à sa main tremblante qu'elle posait, hésitante, sur ma cuisse de temps à autre. Je le savais à sa main qui ne lâchait plus la mienne, serrant fort. _Je voulais partir d'ici et hurler. Crier. Crier toute cette peine qui me poussait à partir... _J'aurais voulu avoir un autre choix. Ne pas lui faire du mal.

Mais Port Angeles n'est pas pour moi. _Jamais je ne m'y suis senti chez moi, et je savais que je deviendrai au fil du temps, nocif à Bella. Je perdrai tout contrôle de moi, habité par une haine rongeuse qui éclaterait dès que je croiserai Marcus... _

Il a pris les rennes. Il a gagné. _J'ai lâché la partie. Je l'ai laissé faire. _

_Mon père n'aurait pas abandonné le combat ! _Mais je n'étais pas mon père et je ne le serai jamais ! Au grand damn d'Elisabeth, qui n'avait pas mérité d'avoir un fils si lâche. Au désespoir de Bella, qui méritait d'avoir un homme sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer, et pas un sur lequel elle devait sans cesse veiller.

J'attrapais mon dernier pull lavé et repassé. _Esmé me manquerait. Pour l'amour qu'elle avait su me transmettre. _Emmett, Bella et Karlyne étaient des enfants chanceux! Je vérifiais une dernière fois mon sac. Ma petite-amie sortait de la salle de bain et je sentais sa main traîner sur le bas de mon dos.

- Tiens... Ce sont tes médicaments pour tes blessures...

- Merci...

C'était incroyable comme prononcer le moindre mot me devenait insupportablement douloureux. _Ca brûle. Et mon coeur battait... comme s'il savait qu'il battait pour les derniers instants grâce à l'amour de cette belle jeune femme ! _Irrésistiblement, je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser. _Je savais que ce serait le dernier... _J'y mettais tout mon coeur et toute mon âme. _Je voulais qu'elle se souvienne. _Une dernière fois, je me laissais envahir par la plénitude de son baiser et de sa douce langue caressant la mienne.

_Si le temps s'était arrêté en cet instant, j'aurais pu faire marche arrière. _Mais parce que la vie ne reflétait pas toujours quelque chose de joyeux et d'opportuniste, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Et dans douze heures, je serai dans cet avion pour Chicago. _C'était mon choix, je ne l'assumais pas. Mais ça devenait obligatoire... et urgent ! _Le visage rouge de Bella s'éloignait et elle se mordait la lèvre, souriante.

- Tu as tout pris ? Ton chargeur pour ton téléphone, tout ?

- Oui Bella...

- Oh ! Tes billets, tiens !

Je la voyais ouvrir la pochette. Et s'étonner. _Chaque palpitation en moi devenait plus difficile. Insoutenable. _

- Tu as mis où ton billet de retour ? Dans une autre pochette ?

Je fermais le zip du sac en me pinçant le doigt. _L'instant était venu... il n'y aurait plus de retour, plus de seconde chance. Une fois les mots franchis, je savais que ma vie changerait, une nouvelle fois. _Cette boule grossissante dans ma gorge me donnait envie de vomir.

_Il n'y avait plus de fausses promesses à donner. _Juste la vérité. Une dernière phrase, et tout partirait en fumée. _Trois... Deux... Un... Adieux Bella... _

- Il n'y a pas de retour...

Un silence. Un souffle coupé.

- Quoi ?

_Je l'avais redouté. Répéter cette phrase qui me déchirait. _

- Je ne reviendrai pas à Port Angeles...

Alors, comme secrètement, des milliers de vannes s'ouvraient en moi. _Je ne vivais plus, j'étais entrain de me consumer. _Mes jambes ne me porteraient plus longtemps.

- Tu... Edward...

Une voix brisée. Un bout de dialogue murmuré. _Une vie brisée. _

- REGARDE-MOI !

Une voix hurlante et tremblante. Des sanglots. Je me retournais. _Une dernière fois... _Voir une dernière fois ses yeux chocolat, remplis de détresse.

- OSE ME LE DIRE EN FACE, MERDE !

_Je m'y étais préparé. Mais pas suffisamment..._

- Il n'y aura pas de vol retour...

Elle déglutissait. Un pleur roulait.

- Alors c'est... fini ?

Dire ce « oui « m'apparaissait alors le plus insupportable mot qui soit. Je me contentais d'acquiesser. _Et de ruiner ma vie, définitivement ! Cette fois, Marcus n'y était pour rien. Je détruisais tout seul ma seule raison de continuer à avancer... _

Le billet d'avion voletait jusqu'au sol, se posant en silence sur la moquette entre nous. _Il nous brisait... non... JE nous brisais ! _J'aurais aimé qu'elle dise quelque chose. Qu'elle hurle ou me gifle. Qu'elle bouge simplement, même pour m'insulter. _Mais rien... plus rien... _

Il n'y eut rien de plus que la porte de la chambre claquant sur elle, sans rien de plus. _A cet instant-là, la bulle autour de moi se refermait définitivement. _J'allais asphyxier. Cette pièce me devenait étrangère. Un millier d'images avec elle à mon bras défilaient devant mes yeux mais ne m'évoquaient plus que cette désagréable sensation d'étouffer. _J'avais vécu la vie d'un autre... _Toutes ces photos sur le mur où nous étions deux n'avaient plus de raison d'être. J'en prenais une au hasard. _Si elles devaient finir à la poubelle... je tenais à en sauver une ! Ma préférée..._

Celle qu'Alice avait pris, il y a un mois environ. _Dans le jardin des Cullen, perchés dans la cabane. _Nous étions assis sur le plancher de notre repaire et Alice nous avait pris d'en-bas. Bella avait la tête appuyée contre mon épaule. _Et je l'aimais ! Même sur la photo. Ce fait était indiscutable ! Je l'aimais ! _

_J'avais été heureux. Au moins une fois dans ma vie ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella. **

Courir. _Où ? Dans quelle direction ? _Peu importe. _Je n'ai plus de raison. _

Edward me quitte.

_Edward s'en va ! _

_«Alors... c'est fini ? _

_Oui...»_

Je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller. _Alors, j'y vais... _Je n'ai pas le droit à une seconde chance. _Il ne s'est pas donné le choix d'être heureux. _

Il ne veut plus être dans ma vie, mais je le vois partout. _Devant, derrière, à gauche, à droite, yeux ouverts, yeux fermés. _Et mon coeur qui bat aussi vite qu'il aura battu pour lui. _Edward s'en va ! _Les rues défilent, les maisons, les étoiles. _C'est fini... Fin du film. _Les larmes roulent. Brûlantes comme l'acide. _Alors que ça aurait dû soulager cette énorme boule dans ma gorge, ça ne fait qu'empirer. _J'étouffe. Je suis dehors et je ne trouve plus l'oxygène.

_C'est fini... _

Un trou dans la chaussée et ma cheville n'y échappe pas. _Est-ce censé faire mal ? _Je ne ressens plus rien. M'arrêter brûle mes poumons. _Je dois continuer de courir. _

_Où vas-tu ?_

Nulle part sans lui.

_Personne ne t'attendra là-bas... _

Il va partir.

Un banc. _«Il n'y aura pas de retour...»_.

- Bella...

Je connais ou pas cette voix. Peu importe. _Ce n'est pas la sienne... _Je n'entends plus rien, à part ce bourdonnement : «_Je ne reviendrais pas... Il n'y aura pas de retour!»_

- Il m'a quitté, Jasper... il m'a quitté...

J'entends ces mots, comme allumant une réalité trop dure à supporter.

- Je sais Bella... Je suis désolé...

_Il est désolé, parce que Edward m'a quitté. _Il n'y avait plus rien à dire à ce sujet... _C'était terminé ! _

Fin de l'histoire.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Carlisle. **

Ils se sont séparés. Nous n'avons vu que Bella descendre en pleurant et claquer la porte. _Jasper est parti à sa suite ! _Il a vite compris et nous aussi. _Avec notre précédente expérience de Bella quittant Jacob, nous avions appris à laisser faire Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper avec elle... _Ce n'était pas ne pas s'inquiéter. Seulement... seulement, il y a cette idée insupportable que parfois, même en temps que parents, nous ne pouvions correctement tout appréhender.

Edward apparait de longues minutes plus tard. _Il n'est pas heureux de cette situation, il ne faut pas être télépathe pour le savoir... _Son visage fermé et ses yeux cerclés de rouge parlent pour lui. Il entre dans le salon et pose son sac fait. _Partir n'est pas une solution en soi, mais c'est la sienne. _Esmé se lève et s'approche de lui. _Il lui a redonné goût au piano... rien que ça l'a fait l'aimer énormément. _J'assiste à une brève étreinte entre eux.

- Merci pour tout, Esmé !

- Edward... Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Ne veux-tu pas rester avec nous ?

Une larme roule sur la joue de ce jeune homme.

- Non Esmé... Non... je peux pas... Pardon...

Esmé aussi se laisse gagner par l'émotion. Elle l'entoure de toute son affection.

- Ce n'est pas grave chéri... Après tout, tu as ta famille à Chicago ! Vas-y et essaie d'oublier tout ça si tu le peux...

Elle retire avec dévotion les larmes d'Edward. _La vie est injuste ! C'était détestable ! Détestable que ce gosse subisse tout ça et détestable qu'il doive en sacrifier l'amour de sa vie ! _

Parce que je sais, en croisant son regard, qu'il vient de faire la chose la plus dure qu'il ait eu à faire. Il s'approche de moi, hésitant et me tend une lettre.

- Carlisle...

_J'avais «adopté» Emmett il y a plus de vingt ans. Edward était entré dans ma vie de la même façon. Il n'avait pas eu de père et il avait été «mon fils» en sortant avec ma fille. _Je le prenais dans mes bras.

- Ne te sens pas coupable, Edward...

Il ne répond rien et je sais que c'est trop lui ordonner. _Si lui abandonnait le combat, moi j'étais prêt à continuer pour faire tomber Voltero ! Il a détruit Edward et il a détruit l'amour de ma fille ! _Un sanglot m'extirpe de mes pensées.

- Je vous serai à jamais reconnaissant pour ... Putain ! Dites-lui que je l'aime, Carlisle ! S'il vous plaît...

- Je le sais... Tu as ma parole, Edward ! Je le lui dirais...

- Merci... Merci pour tout...

Edward est resté là, sur le canapé, toute la nuit. _Sans dormir. _Jasper m'avait envoyé un texto. Bella refusait de rentrer, il restait avec elle. Je m'enfermais dans la chambre et décachetais l'enveloppe d'Edward.

_«Carlisle._

_Je serai probablement incapable de tout vous dire en face. Mais je tenais à vous remercier_

_une dernière fois. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que j'ai compris à votre contact._

_Ce que n'a pas pu faire mon père, vous l'avez fait. Je l'ai réalisé pendant la garde à vue... _

_Ce sera toujours un mystère pour moi de savoir qu'il y a des gens comme Marcus, et des Hommes comme vous. Je vous crois de la lignée de mon père, de cette lignée des grands Hommes. Le Sergent n'est plus là mais même si je ne l'ai pas connu, je le vénère et l'aime toujours, chaque seconde passant. J'ai eu la chance de vous cot_ôyer Carlisle. Et ce que je ressens pour le Sergent, je le ressens aussi pour vous.

_Vous m'avez dit un jour que je pourrais vous demander n'importe quoi._

_J'ai une dernière requête. Aimez Bella pour moi et veillez sur elle. Toujours._

_Je l'ai aimé plus que tout et je sais que je n'aimerai qu'elle pour le restant, malgré que je n'ai que 17 ans. Je ne suis pas heureux de la rendre malheureuse. Si les circonstances avaient été autres, je vous aurai demandé sa main pour l'aimer pour toujours. Marcus a brisé tout ça, et rien que pour ça, n'importe quelle punition dont il pourrait hériter ne sera jamais suffisante. _

_Sauvez ma mère, s'il vous plaît. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir. _

_Je pars pour que Bella soit heureuse avec un homme, un vrai. Un homme digne de vous. _

_Edward.»_

*

Il a appelé un taxi pour partir. «_Peut-être incapable de supporter d'autres au-revoir!»_ Ca avait vraiment été très difficile de le voir s'en aller. Ce gamin de 17 ans condamné à vivre comme une vieille personne pour échapper à la vie pitoyable qu'il avait eu. Il est 8h10 quand Jasper revient, portant une Bella pâle et tremblante contre lui. _Même si nous l'avions voulu, il nous aurait été impossible de l'engueuler d'être partie... _Esmé l'entoure immédiatement mais notre fille semble stoïque. _Vide. _Jasper éternue et j'apprends qu'ils ont passé la nuit dehors, sur un banc, sans rien dire.

_Ca me tord le ventre, parce que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça... _J'ignore pourquoi mais je tends la lettre à Bella. Aussi imprévisible qu'hier, elle sursaute.

- Non... il faut pas qu'il parte... non...

Elle sort en courant et démarre sa voiture. Jasper et moi courrons à la Berline pour la suivre. _Elle grille des stop, fait des excès de vitesse... _

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ELLE VA SE TUER !

_Une boule grossit dans mon ventre ! _

- ACCELERE P'PA !

Elle se gare devant l'aéroport. _9h17. _

« Dernier rappel : tous les passagers du vol 4327 en direction de Chicago sont priés de se rendre Porte d'embarquement 12.»

- Là-bas ! BELLA !

Elle court, mais c'est inutile. _Des gens s'offensent, grondent. _

- EDWARD ! EDWARD !

Il y a trop de monde. _Il a peut-être sûrement embarqué... Elle va se battre et tomber... _J'aperçois trop tard la chevelure cuivrée qui franchit le portique d'embarquement. _Plus de retour en arrière. _Jasper, comme Bella, l'a vu.

- Edwaaaaaaaaaard !

Elle s'écroule, littéralement.

- Bella, Bella, Bella...

- Mademoiselle, ça va ?

- Poussez-vous ! C'est ma fille !

Jasper la tient contre lui. Des larmes ruissellent sur son visage. _Elle est blessée et je ne peux rien y faire... pas de pommade ni de remède miracle contre cette douleur... _

- C'est fini, Bella...

Elle s'aggrippe à Jasper, sous les yeux des vigiles et des voyageurs. La porte d'embarquement n°12 se referme et avec elle, tout l'amour de ma fille.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de l'infirmier Eric.**

_Encore une longue journée de boulot ! Etre infirmier se paie en investissement ! _Dans la salle de repos, Bree et Lucy discutent autour d'un café, visiblement blasées. _On a encore eu du travail cette nuit ! _La porte de la salle s'ouvre sur Jackie.

- Bree, tu pourrais venir ? On a admis Mrs Voltero chambre 776 !

_Elisabeth ? _Ca me foutait un coup.

- Je m'en occupe !

- J'peux y aller si tu veux !

- Non c'est bon, je m'en charge !

J'attrapais le rapport des mains de ma collègue. _Malaise vagal, tension trop élevée, nausées. _Je tapais à la porte et ouvrais. Elle était là, allongée dans le lit, les yeux dans le vague.

- Bonjour Elisabeth !

- Oh... bonjour Eric !

- Alors... Vous êtes revenue me voir ? Je vais finir par croire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi !

_Un faible sourire. Voilà qui est mieux ! _

- Je préfèrerais vous voir ailleurs que dans une chambre d'hôpital... répondait-elle, triste.

- Moi aussi ! Evidemment !

_Et je le pensais, dans le sens où j'aurais aimé la voir en dehors d'ici ! _

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- J'ai fait un malaise au commissariat...

_Au commissariat ?_

- Expliquez-moi !

- Et bien... Je me suis sentie pateuse... avec des bouffées de chaleur... la tête m'a tourné et je suis tombée.

Alors qu'elle parlait, je prenais sa tension. Son coeur battait extrêmement rapidement.

- Et les nausées ?

- J'en ai toujours... Ca part, ça revient... Votre collègue n'a pas voulu me laisser repartir mais il faut que j'y retourne...

_Et voilà qu'elle se levait ! _

- Non non ! Vous restez là en observation ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont vous pouvez vous soustraire !

- Mon mari doit sortir de garde à vue, je dois...

- Votre mari se débrouillera tout seul !

Elle était têtue, mais je l'étais plus qu'elle !

- Ecoutez-moi Elisabeth ! Vous avez un cancer, un traitement lourd et vous venez de faire un malaise ! Ce n'est pas une simple égratignure ! Je veux que vous restiez ici cette nuit, point barre !

Elle ne ripostait pas, pendant que je continuais mon examen de routine.

- Il faut vraiment que vous essayez de vous détendre ! C'est important !

- Mon fils est parti... et j'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

_C'était donc là le coeur du problème ! _Je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et prenais sa main. Elle était gelée !

- Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?

- Le chef de police m'a indiqué qu'il était passé leur signaler son déplacement à Chicago chez son oncle pour une durée indéterminée...

- Il a peut-être juste besoin de faire le point... de se retrouver tout seul... Vous avez parlé à Carlisle ?

Elle secouait la tête négativement, chassant ses larmes.

- Je ne l'ai pas revu... Il doit penser de moi que je suis la pire mère du monde !

- Il ne le pensera pas ! Carlisle est la personne la plus compatissante que j'ai jamais rencontré...

- Edward doit me détester !

- Je ne pense pas... Il est peut-être en colère, mais il ne vous déteste probablement pas. Vous devriez attendre encore un peu et l'appeler. Ou lui écrire. Oui, écrivez-lui !

- J'ai tellement honte de l'avoir mis dehors...

_J'imaginais pas à quel point ça pouvait être dur ! J'avais jamais été confronté à ça avec mes deux fils, n'ayant jamais refait ma vie avec une femme depuis mon divorce avec leur mère voilà cinq ans ! _

- Laissez-lui le temps de prendre du recul. D'ici quelques jours, essayez de lui écrire ou de l'appeler !

- Vous croyez ?

- Evidemment ! Vous savez, vous avez fait une erreur mais tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a des gommes au bout des crayons !

Elle me regardait, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est joliment dit...

- Oh oui, c'est très poétique ! Ca vient du dessin animé Les Simpsons !

Elle se mettait à rire.

- J'ignorais qu'ils maniaient si bien la délicatesse des mots dans cette série...

- On en apprend tous les jours !

Elle acquiessait et pressait ma main faiblement.

- Merci Eric... Je vais suivre votre conseil... Je vais appeler son oncle demain pour savoir comment il va et en fonction de ce qu'il me dira, je lui écrirais ou l'appelerais...

- Promis ?

- Promis ! Merci pour tout...

Je me levais et l'enlaçais. _J'avais jamais été aussi familier avec une patiente. Mais l'histoire de cette femme me touchait. Elisabeth me touchait. Elle n'avait rien eu de facile et après avoir perdu son seul grand amour, elle avait dû faire face à tout un tas de choses complexes avec son mari et son fils. _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Elisabeth.**

Eric avait raison. Je contacterai Edward d'ici deux jours. D'après Jerry, il arrivait à 16h à Chicago. _Je le laisserai s'installer là-bas tranquillement, pour se vider. _

J'ai perdu mon fils. _C'était à moi à faire le premier pas ! Le Sergent l'aurait soutenu... _Je n'avais pas été une digne mère. Quand, hier, Marcus avait été emmené en garde à vue, je n'avais su comment réagir. Mais quand l'inspecteur Uley m'avait parlé de la plainte d'Emmett Cullen... _C'était comme si j'avais eu un électrochoc puissant ! _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Marcus puisse passer son temps à s'en prendre à Emmett et Rosalie. _Ils n'étaient pas frère et soeur ! Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il avait refusé de les marier ! _

_Se pouvait-il qu'Edward ait subi un harcèlement identique ? _

- Allez Elisabeth ! Courage !

- Merci Eric !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

_Eric était adorable... souriant et dynamique... toujours optimiste ! Il ne me jugeait jamais et j'aimais partager avec lui des histoires sur nos enfants. Il avait deux fils, dont un à peine plus jeune qu'Edward... On partageait nos expériences de parents mal lottis ! _

La porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

- LACHEZ MA FEMME !

- MARCUS !

Mon mari avait le regard fou. Eric me relâchait et se relevait.

- Calmez-vous ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital ici !

- ALORS C'EST CA HEIN ? TU TE BARRES DU COMMISSARIAT POUR VENIR FRICOTTER AVEC CE MEC !

- MAIS VOUS ETES TOTALEMENT IDIOT OU VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES ? ELLE A FAIT UN MALAISE !

- CASSEZ-VOUS DE CETTE CHAMBRE OU JE VOUS JURE QUE JE NE REPONDRAIS PLUS DE RIEN !

_Marcus commençait à me faire peur... Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi menaçant ! _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Le Docteur Cullen déboulait, furieux.

- Tiens tiens... voilà l'ange blond ! Alors mon cher Carlisle, comment ça se passe dans votre petit monde parfait merdique ?

Je sursautais en voyant Carlisle plaquer Marcus contre le mur par le col.

- Docteur Cullen ! Marcus...

Eric se jetait sur eux pour essayer de les séparer.

- T'AS BOUSILLE CE GOSSE HEIN ! T'AS FOUTU SA VIE EN L'AIR ! SA VIE ET CELLE DE MA FILLE !

- CARLISLE !

- PAPA !

Trois médecins entraient dans la chambre, se jetant sur la mêlée, et j'apercevais le visage pâle, frêle et fatigué d'Isabella. Un coup partait du côté de Marcus et elle en échappait in extremis. Je me levais pour l'attirer vers le lit et la mettre en sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

_Isabella tremblait dans mes bras. _

- SORTEZ D'ICI VOLTERO ! CASSEZ-VOUS AVANT QUE JE VOUS CASSE LA GUEULE !

- PAPA !

Bella se mettait à pleurer. Deux médecins avaient immobilisé Marcus. _Il semblait complètement fou ! _Carlisle était retenu par Eric et un autre infirmier.

_Il était venu ici, faire scandale... C'était comme si tout m'échappait... je ne reconnaissais plus personne... Marcus semblait avoir tant de violence au fond de lui ! _

- La police a été appelé ! Carlisle vous vous calmez !

Carlisle se dégageait de l'emprise de ses collègues et fusillait Marcus du regard.

- Pas de problème !  
Sa voix était sèche et hargneuse et il partait dans le couloir. Je tenais toujours Bella dans mes bras. Elle semblait à deux doigts de défaillir.

- Ca va Isabella... ça va aller... c'est fini...

Elle gémissait difficilement et ses jambes lâchaient sous elle. Je l'asseyais sur le lit.

- Installez-vous Bella... Asseyez-vous...

Elle fixait Marcus sans le relâcher et ce dernier souriait, avec un mauvais rictus.

- Alors, tu jubiles hein ! Hein tu jubiles ! Ton mec a réussi à me mettre en garde à vue hein !

- MARCUS ! MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?!

- Elisabeth... ma chère femme... qui n'a jamais voulu me faire de gosses à cause de ce putain de gamin ! Et qui ne me soutient même pas en garde à vue ! Tout ça pour aller fricotter avec l'infirmier...

- VOLTERO ! ENCORE VOUS !

Les voix du chef Swan et de l'Inspecteur Uley résonnaient dans le couloir.

- Ca commence à suffire ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est ENCORE passé ?

Eric s'approchait.

- Ce monsieur a débarqué comme un fou et s'est mis à divaguer et a provoqué tout le monde !

Uley attrapait Marcus pour l'embarquer.

- Vous commencez à mes les chauffer sévère ! Allez vous nous suivez !

- NON !

- Oh mais on vous demande pas votre avis !

La porte se refermait et Eric se tournait vers nous.

- Vous allez bien ?

_Moi oui ça allait, même si je me sentais un peu patraque. Mais Isabella, ça me semblait être autre chose... _

- Regardez la petite... Elle a pas l'air d'aller bien...

Elle avait le regard dans le vide et les yeux bouffis et cernés.

- Bella... Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ca va... marmonnait-elle faiblement.

Eric prenait son poul et l'ausculait un instant.

- Tu devrais t'allonger... Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce que tu viens de voir ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête et soupirait.

- Il est parti...

Mon coeur se serrait douloureusement. _Son père venait de s'accrocher avec Marcus, et elle pensait à Edward... Cette gamine aura pris plus soin de lui que moi les derniers temps... _

- Je m'en occupe, Eric !

- Je vais parler à son père et je reviens...

Il fermait la porte derrière lui. _Elle semblait si loin d'ici... _Je dégageais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Longtemps, il n'y eut que le silence entre nous. Je me savais coupable de la situation. _Si j'avais du déceler tout ça avant, Edward ne serait pas parti ! _

Puis, Bella se penchait vers moi et appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule, cherchant mon regard.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Pourquoi, Elisabeth ?

- Je suis désolée... J'ai réagis sous la colère... Je n'ai pas pensé que...

- Il était blessé Elisabeth... Il a des bleus, des contusions et l'arcade ouverte. Comment avez-vous fait pour ignorer ça ?

Elle se relevait et faisait les cent pas. _Et je me sentais si mal... si oppressée par cette vérité étalée au grand jour ! _

- Il est parti... Il est parti... Il m'a quitté...

Elle éclatait en sanglots et je me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me repoussait.

- NON ! Vous... C'est votre faute si...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait de nouveau et Carlisle entrait, se précipitant sur sa fille.

- Bella ma chérie... Viens...

- Il est parti Papa...

- Je sais mon coeur... Je sais...

_J'étais plus que jamais honteuse. _Carlisle tenait Isabella fermement contre lui et la petite serrait la blouse de son père avec force. _Ils avaient une vraie relation. Une relation de confiance... Cette confiance que je n'avais pas cherché à explorer quand j'avais vu mon fils se battre avec Marcus... _Bella ne cessait de pleurer. _Elle l'aimait tellement... ça se voyait ! _

- Elisabeth... Faites quelque chose... vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le faire revenir... S'il vous plait...

Le ton suppliant du Docteur Cullen aurait eu raison de mes dernières oppositions si elles avaient existé ! J'appelerai Jerry dès ce soir !

**..::..**

**Point de vue de l'Oncle Jerry. **

16H35. L'avion d'Edward avait atteri depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes. Il devait probablement récupérer ses affaires. Elena lui avait préparé une chambre. Nous étions heureux de le revoir, bien que les circonstances ne soient pas réjouissantes. _Ce Marcus avait toujours été hautain et désagréable envers nous, lorsque nous rendions visite au petit. C'est pourquoi il y avait cinq ans que nous n'avions plus remis les pieds à Port Angeles ! _Le fait qu'Edward se soit battu avec lui ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié à vrai dire ! _Il avait le combat dans les gènes !_

- Oh wow... Jerry... Tu es sûr que ton frère est mort ?

_Quelle question ! _

- J'en suis certain dans la mesure où j'ai vu son corps quand on l'a enterré oui, pourquoi ?

- Regarde...

En levant la tête, ce que je voyais relevait pratiquement d'un miracle... _Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis cinq ans, mais rien ne faisait doute quant à son identité ! _

- Seigneur... Il lui manque juste l'uniforme et on croirait que ton frère est revenu !

_C'était fascinant... et effrayant à la fois ! _Il s'approchait et je voyais les cocards et l'arcade recousue. Il semblait perdu dans l'aéroport.

- Edward ! On est là !

Il tournait la tête et je lui faisais signe. Il eut un léger sourire en m'apercevant et se dirigeait vers nous.

- Il a une drôle de mine...

C'était le moins que mon épouse puisse dire. Il était plutôt pâle.

- Salut Oncle Jerry... Salut Elena !

- Bienvenu mon garçon !

Ma femme étreignait notre neveu quelques secondes.

- Allez fais voir ton sac on va y aller avant qu'il y ait trop de monde sur la route...

Il se grattait le front et acquiessait.

- C'est que ton oncle n'a plus autant de réflexes qu'avant !

- Ben voyons !

Edward nous adressait un petit sourire, bien vite effacé. _Ce gamin n'a pas l'air d'avoir une vie comme ceux de son âge... _

*****

A table, il ne touchait pratiquement pas à sa côte de porc.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça, Edward ? demandait mon épouse.

Il ne répondait pas, fixant son plat.

- Edward ?

- Hein ? Oh... pardon... je...

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui... pardon...

- Tu es fatigué ?

- En fait... oui !

- Va prendre une douche et te coucher, je t'ai préparé la chambre du fond à droite.

- Merci... Excusez-moi...

Il se levait et débarrassait son assiette. Le téléphone fixe sonnait presque simultanément.

- Allo ?

_«Jerry ? C'est Elisabeth»_

- Oh, tu vas bien ?

_«Oui et toi ? Edward est bien arrivé ?»_

- Oui, on l'a récupéré il y a quatre heures !

_«Comment il va ?»_

- Pas fort j'ai l'impression... Il n'a rien avalé et il a l'air exténué...

J'entendais un soupir au bout du combiné. _Même Elisabeth semblait fatiguée ! _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?»_

- Je crois qu'il est sous la douche !

_« Oh... Je voulais juste...»_

- Elisabeth... Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment... Rappelle demain... Je vais essayer de lui parler demain matin un peu. Je vais l'emmener se balader. Rappelle demain soir... d'accord ?

_« Oui... Tu as raison... Merci...»_

- Allez, et ne t'inquiète pas ! On va bien s'occuper de lui !

_« Oui je sais... Il a quitté sa petite-amie... Elle était tout pour lui...»_

- Oh alors c'est ça... Il avait pas l'air très en forme !

_« Et elle n'est pas plus en forme que lui... Tout est de ma faute...»_

- Malheureusement, ce qui est fait est fait ! Je vais essayer de le faire parler ! Arrête de culpabiliser, ça ne changera rien de toute façon !

_« Oui... je sais...»_

- Et ton mari ?

_« Il est venu faire scandale à l'hôpital après sa garde à vue...»_

Oh mais c'est que c'est très étonnant tout ça !

- Je vais être franc ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour quitter ce type ? Ton gosse va mal, Elisabeth ! Il va très mal ! Et ça ne date pas d'hier !

_« Jerry...»_

- Tu sais que j'ai raison ! En arriver là... Rompre avec son propre fils tout contact ! En arriver à des gardes à vue, des procès, des enquêtes, des trucs et des machins... c'est pas normal ! Vraiment pas normal !

_« Je sais Jerry ! J'y pense...»_

- Ne fais pas qu'y penser ! Agis ! Prends les rennes un peu et arrête d'être soumise ! Il en va de ton fils ! Ton seul fils ! Le fils unique de mon frère !

Elle ne répondait pas. Elena me faisait les gros yeux mais je n'en avais cure ! _Il fallait que quelqu'un lui dise ! Une chose était certaine : mon frère aurait détesté voir ça ! _

- Je vais aller le voir ! Réfléchis-y Elisabeth ! C'est allé trop loin !

Je raccrochais le combiné, furieux.

_Je n'arrivais même pas à concevoir qu'elle ait pu laisser les choses dégénérer à ce point ! _

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrait sur Edward. Il sortait en bas de pyjama et en tee-shirt, sa trousse de toilettes à la main. Elena s'approchait de lui.

- Tiens viens voir... Tu peux les mettre dans le tiroir là tes affaires...

- Merci...

- Tu veux pas un thé ? Un café ? Manger ?

- Non... j'ai vraiment pas faim... Merci Elena... je crois que je vais aller me coucher !

- Tu fais comme chez toi : si tu as faim cette nuit tu te lèves, tu te sers !

- C'est gentil ! Merci de m'accueillir... Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit mon grand !

Il rejoignait la chambre et refermait la porte. _C'était pas une vie pour ce gamin ! J'avais jamais vraiment aimé Voltero. Au début, c'était parce qu'il «remplaçait» mon frère dans le coeur d'Elisabeth et que ça avait été difficile à voir, même si je concevais qu'elle refasse sa vie... mais j'avais pas voulu ça ! J'avais voulu que mon unique neveu ait quelqu'un sur qui compter ! Pas un espèce de pasteur complètement dérangé ! _Là, il avait atteint la limite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté Elisabeth ?

- Elle m'a demandé si le gamin était bien arrivé... Elle voudrait lui parler, elle rappelera demain !

- Tu y as peut-être été un peu fort avec elle...

- Personne la secoue ! Ecoute, mon frère a été marié avec elle et il l'a suffisamment aimé pour lui faire un gosse ! Tu crois que c'est ce qu'Edward voudrait ? Que son fils se fasse tabasser ? Je t'en prie ! Tu l'as vu comme moi... Il a pris des coups sur la gueule quand même !

- C'est pas ce que je dis ! Je dis simplement que ça ne nous regarde que modérément c'est tout !

- Dès l'instant où _mon _neveu vient vivre _chez nous, _ça nous regarde ! Enfin Elena ! Il a 17 ans ! Sa place n'est pas chez son vieil oncle dans une chambre qui sent le renfermé...

- T'exagères ! Je l'ai faite aérer tous les jours depuis qu'on sait qu'il doit venir !

L'air faussement indigné, mon épouse soupirait. _J'aimais bien la faire enrager de temps en temps ! Après plus de trente ans de mariage, on peut bien se le permettre ! _

Le téléphone sonnait encore. Elena répondait.

- Oh Victoria ! Comment tu vas chérie ?

_Et voilà notre fille Victoria qui faisait son appel hebdomadaire depuis Vancouver ! Autrement dit, Elena n'est pas couchée avant trois heures, dix sept minutes et trente deux secondes ! _

Je décidais d'aller voir si Edward était bien installé. J'ouvrais la porte de sa chambre doucement et le trouvait, debout face au mur opposé à la porte, les bras tendus autour d'un cadre de son père, la tête baissée.

- Je suis pas courageux comme toi, Papa... J'me sens nul... Bella me manque... Ca fait même pas 24h et j'arrive plus à respirer...

_Bella... ça devait être la petite copine... _Un long moment, Edward restait ainsi, silencieux. Je finissais d'entrer et m'approchais.

- Ton père n'a pas toujours été courageux tu sais... Je me souviens même... Si tu savais tout le foin qu'il a fait avec son Elisabeth avant de se lancer...

Edward se tournait vers moi, intéressé.

- On a entendu parler de «la fille de la couturière» pendant presque six mois, avant qu'il n'ose aller l'aborder... Ton père était un vrai froussard !

Edward souriait faiblement et reportait son attention sur le cadre accroché au mur de son père en tenue militaire.

- Pour ce qui était de se battre et mettre des coups, il était toujours le premier ! Mais sentimentalement, il ressemblait à une éponge sèche !

Edward riait.

- C'est vrai ?

J'acquiessais.

- Je t'assure ! C'est même ton oncle Anthony et moi qui avons arrangé leur première rencontre ! Anthony était ami avec le cousin de ta mère. Un jour, il a provoqué une rencontre et moi, j'ai amené Edward en lui faisant croire qu'on allait piquer des poires chez la vieille Zoben. Je me rappelerais toujours de sa tête quand il a vu Elisabeth !

Edward ne disait rien et fixait les photos. Son sac était entrouvert et j'apercevais un cliché sur ses vêtements.

- C'est ta copine ?

- C'était...

Il pâlissait à vue d'oeil, si bien que j'eus crus qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil.

- Je peux ?

Il se penchait et me tendait la photo.

- Elle est très jolie...

Il ne commentait toujours pas et s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit. _Il semblait à mille lieux d'ici... _Je posais la photo sur la table de chevet et Edward s'en emparait, la touchant du bout de l'index.

- Elle est extraordinaire...

- Ca faisait longtemps que vous étiez ensemble ?

- Presque cinq mois...

- Tu l'as connu au lycée ?

- Oui... et je bossais pour ses parents aussi...

- C'est chez elle cette photo ?

- Dans son jardin... Elle a une cabane dans un arbre... Beaucoup de choses s'y sont passées dans cette cabane... souriait-il, visiblement en proie à des souvenirs intenses.

Il reposait la photo sur la table de nuit et s'allongeait sur le lit.

- Ta mère a appelé pendant que tu étais sous la douche... Elle voulait savoir si tu étais bien arrivé...

- Comme si ça avait de l'importance pour elle...

_Il lui en voulait ! Clairement ! _A sa place, je lui en aurais voulu aussi !

- Elle compte rappeler demain...

Il ne répondait pas, fixant l'armoire. _Je n'aurais pas aimé être dans sa tête à ce moment-là ! _

- Allez... Je vais aller me coucher ! Essaie de dormir ! En tout cas, t'as pas à t'en faire, tu es ici chez toi !

- Merci...

Je me levais pour quitter la chambre. Je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Oncle Jerry ?

- Oui ?

- Ca te dérangerait si demain... on va voir Papa ?

- Je t'y emmènerai en début d'après-midi... Ca ira ?

- Ouais... merci...

- Je t'en prie... Bonne nuit Edward !

- Bonne nuit...


	32. Chapter 32 : Ressembler à son père

_**Halli Hollu Hallo ! **_

_**Ce fut difficile, mais j'ai réussi à taper ce chapitre pour cette nuit**_

_**de samedi à dimanche...**_

_**Bon par contre, vous n'aurez pas le prochain lundi, mais mercredi hein =)**_

_**Il est long, mais je sais qu'il vous fera plaisir pour plusieurs choses...**_

_*****_

_**Je veux répondre aussi à un détail dont on m'a posé la question :**_

_**Eric a 47 ans, et Elisabeth 55. **_

_**Mais bon... voilà quoi X-)**_

_**(**__comment ça je sème le doute ? Moi? J'suis vexée ^^__**)**_

_*****_

_**Encore d'énormes mercis pour toutes ces reviews...**_

_**Je sais que le temps me manque et que je voudrais pouvoir**_

_**répondre à tout le monde...**_

_**Mais je pense que vous préférez un chapitre qu'un remerciement !**_

_**Alors je vous remercie en écrivant, si c'est possible...**_

_**  
Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous =)**_

_**A très vite et bon dimanche !**_

_**Tiffany.**_

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella.**

- Bvvuuuuhuhuuuuu !

- Karlyne, arrête ça !

Je la changeais mais elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger ses jambes dans tous les sens. _Vingt minutes pour changer une couche ! _C'était franchement agaçant !

- Allez donne-moi ton body !

Elle tirait sur son habit avec son poing, en souriant.

- Karlyne ! Arrête ça et donne-moi ce body !

- Bella... Je vais le faire...

- Ca va Jasper, je peux finir !

- Non, t'es entrain de t'agacer ! Allez fais voir !

_Il avait raison... j'étais entrain de m'énerver... _Je le regardais faire. Karlyne l'écoutait bien. Il lui mettait son body rapidement et en cinq minutes, la petite était toute propre.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

- Allez jeune follasse, au pieu !

Il embrassait Karlyne avant de la mettre au lit pour sa sieste et m'entraînait dehors.

- Tu devrais aller faire une sieste toi aussi !

- Je n'ai plus quatre ans, Jasper !

_Il lui prend quoi à lui aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me dire ce que je dois faire ? _

- Non c'est sûr, t'as plus quatre ans ! Mais ça fait deux nuits que tu dors pas et tu es agressive !

- Agressive ? Tu te moques de moi là ?!

Il haussait les sourcils en me regardant. _Agressive... _

- Tu me gonfles !

Il levait les épaules et descendait au salon sans rien rétorquer. _Il avait raison... je perdais patience... Mais y a plus rien qui tournait rond depuis qu'Edward était parti... c'était comme si j'étais devenue étrangère à cette maison et cette ville..._

J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. D'en haut, je voyais Alice. Elle faisait la bise à mon frère et se tournait vers moi. Elle grimpait les marches et venait m'embrasser.

- Les filles, faut que j'aille faire deux trois courses pour Esmé, vous venez ?

- Non, j'ai pas envie !

J'entraînais Alice dans ma chambre et elle regardait le mur. _Les photos d'Edward... C'est sa meilleure amie... _

- Tu as de ses nouvelles ? demandais-je, sans réel espoir.

Elle se retournait vers moi et s'asseyait sur le matelas face à moi.

- Non Bella...

_Evidemment qu'elle n'en aurait pas ! Il est parti... Il nous a quitté... _

- Je suis désolée... Ca me fait mal aussi tu sais... Mais je suis certaine qu'il t'aime encore... au plus profond de lui, il t'aime sincèrement !

La boule dans ma gorge grossissait. _Pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal ? C'était comme si je ne savais plus comment respirer... _

- Allez Bella... Il n'a pas fait ça par plaisir... Je le connais bien... Il est probablement aussi malheureux que toi...

_Et c'était ça qui me tuait ! Il ne m'avait pas quitté parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus ! Juste pour «mon bien» ! _

- Je sais...

- Il avait besoin de s'éloigner quelques temps... Il me l'a dit quand il est venu me dire au-revoir avant d'aller à l'aéroport...

C_es mots... c'était comme s'ils me trouaient le coeur ! _Mes larmes coulaient, silencieuses.

- Allez Bella... Je sais que tu es malheureuse... Mais faut que tu tiennes... Je sais que c'est dur, ça l'est pour moi aussi ! Edward c'est mon meilleur ami et je l'adore ! Le voir partir comme ça, ça me fait vraiment mal... Mais c'est quelque chose qu'il aurait fait tôt ou tard... Marcus a pourri sa vie !

_Il avait pourri la mienne aussi ! _

En regardant tout autour de moi, je réalisais que cette chambre n'était plus la mienne. _Il y avait ce lit, où nous avions échangé tant d'étreintes et où nous avions fait l'amour... et il y avait cet endroit froid, où nous avions rompu... _Alice se levait et attrapait mes mains.

- Ca va aller Bella...

- J'te crois...

C'était la seule chose que j'arrivais à souffler. _Non, je ne la croyais pas... Ca n'irait que si Edward revenait... _Alice m'enlaçait et se mettait à pleurer. _Non... Surtout pas... J'ai pas besoin de ça... _

- Pleure pas Alice...

Elle déposait une bise sur ma joue en souriant et pressait mes mains.

- T'as envie qu'on sorte cette semaine ? Un cinéma ou un billard ?

_Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner dans ce cinéma ou à ce billard qu'on avait fréquenté..._

- On pourrait aller faire du shopping si tu veux... murmurais-je.

- C'est vrai ? Ca te fait envie ?

- Ouais... On pourra y aller avec Rose et Angela...

Elle sautillait sur place en tapant dans ses mains.

- Oh génial ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on y allait demain ?

- Rose travaille... Après-demain ?

- Parfait !

_Pas que ça me réjouissait spécialement, mais si je sortais pas d'ici, j'allais exploser ! _Alice prenait congés et je me retrouvais seule dans la maison, silencieuse. N'importe où que j'aille, il y avait Edward... _Chambre... salle de bains... salle à manger, cuisine, salon... _

_Jardin... _

De la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'apercevais la cabane. _Il y avait tant de choses là-bas... Cette cabane... elle était intimement liée à notre histoire... _C'était comme un mauvais film... Chaque scène défilait et je ne pouvais le contrôler. Tout ici était devenu un objet qu'il avait regardé, touché... Je me retrouvais comme une adolescente de 13 ans qui vient de perdre son premier béguin. _Edward avait été bien plus que ça pour moi ! Dans ce cahier magnifique qu'il m'avait offert, tout y était écrit. Tout. Je n'avais pas caché une once de mes sentiments pour lui, même les choses les plus niaises... j'avais même parlé de ce rêve en robe blanche... _

J'attrapais mon cahier et l'ouvrais. Il y avait toujours son mot mais le lire me brûlait. «_Je t'aime»_

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Dans chaque page, c'était écrit, parce que c'était vrai ! Et que ça l'est encore ! Les lignes défilaient sous mes yeux quand soudain, une anotation m'arrêtait sur la page où j'avais évoqué ce rêve de mariage. _Au crayon à papier... _En biais, sur la page de gauche que je laissais toujours vierge. _Je reconnaissais l'écriture fine, petite et élégante d'Edward... _Mon coeur se serrait violemment, tant et si bien que ça me faisait mal. _Je savais que lorsque j'aurai fini de les lire, il n'y aurait plus rien à apprendre de lui... _Longtemps, je fixais les lignes bleues avant son mot. _J'avais besoin de l'entendre... _

_**«C'est comme ça que les choses auraient dû se terminer,**_

_**parce que c'est comme ça que je les envisageais aussi.**_

_**E.»**_

La flèche à côté du mot indiquait la ligne de mon journal sur le mariage : _« et dans ce rêve, je lui disais oui pour la vie, pour bien plus que ça et on était heureux !»_

Ma vue se brouillait d'eau, alors que je tournais les pages du cahier pour voir si rien d'autre n'avait été écrit. Rien. Rien d'autre. _Tout était détruit... Nous avions eu les mêmes espérances et Marcus avait tout broyé... _J'avais échoué. J'aurais voulu qu'Edward puisse un jour être heureux. _Et qu'on le soit, tous les deux ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Elle est malheureuse, Bella. _Parce que pour me proposer une virée shopping... fallait qu'elle aille pas bien du tout ! _Je regagnais ma maison, le coeur un peu lourd. Edward avait trouvé en Bella son âme soeur. _Elle pouvait faire changer les choses en lui à elle seule ! Elle était celle qui avait tout pouvoir sur lui ! _Et il était parti.

_A cause de cette espèce de pourriture gluante et pourvu d'une cervelle de grenouille avariée ! _Je m'arrêtais devant la maison des Masen. C'était tout de même incroyable qu'il n'y ait pas UNE SEULE preuve concrète contre Marcus ! _J'peux pas y croire ! _Je savais qu'Edward écrivait beaucoup pour évacuer certaines choses. _Y avait forcément quelque chose sur ça... c'est pas possible autrement ! _Il écrivait sur tout : sa copine, ses compositions, ce qu'il voyait à la télé des fois, pourquoi Voltero y aurait échappé ? _Mais il était parti... bon c'était mon rôle de meilleure amie de le ramasser quand il tombe... faut que j'fasse quelque chose ! _L'idéal aurait été d'aller fouiller dans sa chambre... Je passais le portail et sonnais une première fois, histoire de vérifier que l'absence de voiture n'était pas dûe à un sort d'invisibilité sur les véhicules !

_Personne... _YOUPI ! Je me dirigeais vers le pot de fleur sur la fenêtre de la cuisine mais la clé n'y était plus ! _Merde ! Comment j'allais pouvoir monter là-haut moi, hein ? En plus, c'est franchement fait exprès : la fenêtre de sa chambre est entrouverte ! _Elisabeth avait dû aérer et partir faire une course pas loin... Elle le faisait de temps en temps. _Fallait que j'y monte, pas le choix ! _

En y regardant de plus près, c'était une opération kamikaze : aucune prise sur le mur et la première branche d'arbre solide était bien haute... _Fichue petite taille ! PUTAIN ET PUIS T'AS BEAU SAUTER TU ATTEINS RIEN HEIN ! _

Non ! Rien à faire !

- MERDE !

Un mouvement sur la droite de mon champ de vision attirait mon attention... _Oh punaise ! _Je me cachais derrière l'angle de la maison et me penchais pour voir. _Jasper ! _Il regardait dans ma direction, la tête penchée.

- Pssiiittt ! Jasper !

Il regardait tout autour de lui et sautait par-dessus le petit portail. _Vas-y mon grand, fais ton cake aux fruits devant les filles ! _

- Alice ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu mesures combien ?

Il arquait son sourcil gauche, visiblement étonné.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu... mesures... combien ? articulais-je.

- 1m77 tout compris ! Pourquoi ?

_Parfait ! _

_- _Baisse-toi !

- Je ne suis pas un chien dressé correctement...

- Baisse-toi s'il te plaît !

- Je peux poser des questions ou faut que je me taise ?

- Tu peux te taire !

- Trop aimable ! Heeeeeh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'étais déjà passée derrière lui et m'asseyais sur ses épaules alors qu'il s'était baissé.

- Maintenant, lèves-toi et aide-moi à attraper la grosse branche là !

Il s'exécutait en se relevant difficilement.

- Ecoute, si t'as envie de cerises, j'peux aller t'en chercher au supermarché ! Pas la peine de grimper sur mes épaules pour ça !

_Oulalah mais faut toujours qu'il râle ce type ! _

- Aide-moi au lieu de te plaindre ! Monte-moi un peu plus haut !

- Mais t'as qu'à te grouiller toi aussi ! N'importe qui pourrait nous voir là !

Ma main trouvait sa prise sur la branche mais au moment où je m'étirais un peu pour mettre ma deuxième main, Jasper éternuait, relâchant sa prise sur moi.

- Att...

- AAAHHH JASPER !

Je n'étais tenue que par mes mains sur la branche et franchement, les jambes dans le vide, c'était pas confortable !

- Oh putain mais qu'elle est conne !

- C'EST TOI LE CON D'ETERNUER MAINTENANT ! ATTRAPE MOI MERDE !

Je sentais ses mains se poser sur mes cuisses. _Doux jésus marie joseph sainte mère de dieu et tous ses apôtres !!!! _

- Descends de là Monkey girl ! Ton plan est foireux ! N'importe qui pourrait nous voir ! J'te tiens !

Il m'aidait à descendre mais en touchant le sol, je trébuchais sur la racine du cerisier et tombais à la renverse, l'entraînant dans ma chute ! _J'ai pas fait exprès ! _Il se relevait rapidement en expirant fortement.

- Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? C'est quoi le souci ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? N'importe qui peut débarquer ! On l'explique comment ça après, hein ?

_Il paniquait... WA-OUH ! Le très franc et très impressionnant Jasper Cullen panique ! Quel héros ! _

- T'aimes pas vraiment l'aventure hein, cow-boy ?

- T'es barge ! Tu le sais ça ?

- Ecoute-moi ! Ta soeur est malheureuse, _je _suis malheureuse parce que mon abruti de meilleur ami s'est barré pour échapper à ce toqué qui l'a tabassé ! Je veux le faire revenir ! Faut que ce Marcus-mescouilles ne s'approche plus de personne, tu saisis ?

Il fronçait les sourcils en me regardant, les mains posées sur ses hanches. _Tu rajoutes la blouse blanche, les cheveux un peu plus courts et deux trois rides et t'as Carlisle devant toi ! _

- C'est quoi ton plan ?

_Il allait m'aider... _Mon coeur bondissait et, prise par une espèce de pulsion électrique, je me jetais à son cou et posais mes lèvres sur sa joue.

- Heh heh...

- Merci Jasper...

Ses yeux bleus-gris intenses me fixaient et pendant une brève seconde, je ne savais plus quoi voir dans ses prunelles parfaites... _j'en oubliais presque l'instant, l'endroit, le pourquoi du comment... _

- Deux filles comme toi et Bella ne méritent pas d'être malheureuses... Voltero est une ordure ! Tu veux faire quoi exactement ?

- Edward a toujours beaucoup écrit sur tout ce qu'il ressentait ! Je suis certaine qu'il a écrit sur Voltero ! C'est impossible autrement !

- Donc l'idée c'est monter dans sa piaule et fouiller ?

- T'as tout compris !

- Ils vont s'apercevoir que ça a été dérangé !

- Aucun risque : plus bordélique qu'Edward, tu meurs !

- Non tu meurs pas... plus bordélique qu'Edward : Jasper Cullen, ma vieille !

_Et en plus il est bordélique ? J'A-DORE ! _

Finalement, après deux essais, il avait réussi à me faire passer sur la grosse branche. _Mes années de gymnastique m'auront été utiles ! _J'avançais sur la branche jusqu'à la fenêtre et entrais rapidement dans la pièce.

- Oh Alice !

Il sifflait et je regardais en bas.

- J'fais comment maintenant moi ?

- Tu fais le gai !

- J'suis pas homo ! souriait-il

_Il est con ! _

- Tu siffles si quelqu'un arrive !

Je pénétrais dans la chambre d'Edward. _Tout était désordonné, comme prévu ! _Mille jaquettes de disque au sol, des fringues, le lit défait, des tas de papiers sur son bureau... Je me dirigeais vers les deux tiroirs. _Revues sur le piano, partitions, boîte de gâteaux... non non et non ! _Dans l'armoire, rien de suspect. _Fringues, boîtes à chaussures... normal... _La table de chevet... _Livres, ah ! Cahiers ! _Je me sentais un peu comme une voleuse. Premier cahier rouge... _brouillon, exercices de maths et d'anglais ! _Deuxième cahier vert... _Bella... _Une bonne vingtaine de photos d'elle collées sur chaque page. _Et des mots d'amour... des mots qui lui appartiennent... c'était trop intime, je n'avais pas le droit de les lire ! _Je refermais le cahier pour attraper le bleu. _Rien d'écrit dedans... un simple cahier neuf... _

A l'évidence, rien n'était écrit... _Et Marcus allait s'en tirer comme un pacha ! _

- Alice ! Oh !

Je me rapprochais de la fenêtre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu trouves ?

- Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un !

- Magne-toi ! J'suis pas tranquille ! On viole une propriété là ! Si Voltero nous coince on est dans la merde !

_J'avais pas vu ça comme ça... mais abandonner Edward m'était inenvisageable ! _

- Encore deux minutes !

Jasper regardait toutes les deux secondes vers la rue. _Qu'est-ce qu'il flippe ce type ! _Je reprenais ma chasse, un peu à court d'idées quand je tournais machinalement ma tête vers la commode. _Un cahier noir au sol qui dépassait à peine de sous le meuble... _Ce fut alors comme si j'avais eu une espèce d'intuition. _Ma dernière chance... _J'attrapais le cahier et l'ouvrais.

_**«Je sais même plus ce qui faut faire pour être calme quand je suis **_

_**dans la même pièce que lui. Qu'est-ce que Maman lui a trouvé ?**_

_**Je crois pas qu'un jour on pourra s'entendre. Il est vile et cruel. **_

_**Les trois quart du temps, même si ça me tue, je hais mon père pour**_

_**nous avoir abandonné. J'peux pas lutter contre la mort elle-même, **_

_**si Elisabeth doit partir à cause de son cancer, y aura plus grand chose à faire.**_

_**Marcus serait légalement mon responsable. Je crois que y a rien de pire que ça.**_

_**Mourir me serait encore plus agréable. ''Tu es un idiot, Edward. Tu devrais grandir, Edward. Lâche ta mère Edward. Va t'enfermer dans ta chambre, Edward, c'est le seul **_

_**endroit où t'emmerdes personne.'' Le plus con dans cette affaire, c'est pas lui, c'est moi.**_

_**Je me sens de plus en plus con à écrire dans un cahier au lieu d'ouvrir ma gueule.**_

_**Mais à part blesser Elisabeth, ça servirait à quoi ? Je hais cette vie-là ! Bella, c'est **_

_**ma bouée. J'aurais aimé avoir Carlisle comme père. Il sait prendre soin de ses gosses.**_

_**Je crois pas l'avoir vu rejeter Emmett une seule fois juste parce qu'il est le fils d'Esmé. **_

_**Ils passent du temps ensemble, vont à des matchs tous les deux. **_

_**C'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai été autorisé à regarder la télé en même temps que Marcus sans me prendre des insultes dans la gueule ?»**_

_BINGO ! Ca, ça allait directement rencontrer mon papounet ! _Je retournais à la fenêtre et apercevais Jasper qui fixait la rue.

- Attrape !

Je lançais le cahier et il le réceptionnait. Je passais par la fenêtre et prenais appui sur la grosse branche.

- Fais attention Alice ! Va pas nous péter ta jolie petite gueule tu veux ?!

_Ma jolie petite gueule ? WOOOOW ! _Je manquais de m'en casser la figure, râtant mon appui. Je glissais et me rapais le molet. Jasper courrait vers moi.

- Fais gaffe ! Vas-y c'est bon, passe ton autre jambe, j'te tiens !

Je sentais sa main sur ma jambe et me laissais tomber dans ses bras.

- Ca va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non c'est bon, je suis juste écorchée ! On se tire par derrière !

Nous partions dans l'autre sens en courant pour sauter la haie et rejoindre la voiture de Jasper garée deux rues plus loin.

Une fois à l'abri, je remarquais du sang sur mon pantalon beige.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

Je regardais. _C'étaient deux petites coupures mais ça brûlait et grattait un peu ! _

- Non ça va... un peu de désinfectant et après tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

- Attends...

Il se contortionnait vers le siège arrière et attrapait une bouteille d'eau. Il extirpait un mouchoir de la boîte à gants et ouvrait la portière pour imbiber le mouchoir d'eau. Il me le posait sur le mollet avec une délicatesse dont je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné. _Il était tendre dans ses gestes et l'eau me faisait du bien... _

- Je te fais pas mal ?

- Non... Au contraire... Merci...

Je croisais son regard brièvement mais il le détournait rapidement avec un léger sourire. _Mes entrailles tournaient et se retournaient en moi... c'était comme si, pour la première fois, il n'y avait plus de barrières d'aucune espèce entre nous... _Après un silence, il eut un plus large sourire avant de rire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Tu réagirais comment si je te disais que t'as oublié un poil en te rasant là ?

- QUOIIII ????

Je regardais où il y avait son doigt et il éclatait de rire.

- J'en étais sûr !

_Mais c'est même pas vrai en plus j'me suis épilée à la cire ! _

- Ah ha ha... j'suis morte de rire, Cullen !

Il continuait de rire en allumant le moteur.

- Oh mais moi aussi !

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Rosalie.**

- Vous êtes enceinte ! La prise de sang est positive !

_On va avoir un bébé ! ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE ! _

- Tenez vos analyses...

- Merci ! Oh bon sang oui merciii !

Je me précipitais hors du cabinet d'analyses médicales, mes feuilles en main. Mon coeur battait une chamade effrénée... _On va avoir un bébé ! _Je conduisais jusqu'au magasin de sports des Newton, à la sortie de Port Angeles.

- EMMETT ! EMMETT !

Il sortait de la réserve, un carton dans les bras.

- EMMETT !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On va avoir un bébé !!

- Hein ?

_Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plus beau visage que le sien lorsqu'il a compris... _Son large sourire se dessinait et ne faisait qu'augmenter le mien. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : le sentir me serrer contre lui. Il se précipitait sur moi et me faisait tournoyer dans ses bras.

- Un bébé ? On va avoir un petit chouineur ou une pisseuse ? Pour de vrai ?

J'acquiessais.

- PUTAIN J'VAIS ETRE PAPA !

Il me relâchait et courrait dans le magasin.

- Heh Mikey ! J'vais avoir un bébé !

Le fils Newton se fit écraser dans l'étreinte de mon mari. Mrs Newton sortait du magasin pour venir me féliciter.

- Prenez votre journée, Emmett ! Allez profiter de cette annonce ! c'est cadeau !

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Emmett m'entraînait dans la voiture et m'embrassait à perdre haleine.

- On leur dit aux autres ?

J'acquiessais.

- J'aimerais le faire tant que Jasper est encore à la maison...

- Alors ça roule on va leur dire ! Ton père et ma mère bossent pas en plus !

Nous nous dirigions à la maison, impatients. _Ils allaient faire de ces têtes ! Et Karlyne... Elle allait être tatie à un an tout juste ! Elle pourrait jouer avec notre enfant... et ils iraient en boite ensemble et compagnie ! _La situation prêtait vraiment à sourire... _même si au début j'avais été troublé de la grossesse d'Esmé après 40 ans, c'était comme si je comprenais pourquoi elle l'avait gardé malgré les éventuels risques... _Nous entrions dans la maison et trouvions Bella assise au sol devant le canapé, à côté de Jasper qui jouait de la guitare. Elle avait sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de mon frère et regardait les cordes bouger. _Voir son visage si triste me fendait le coeur... _Emmett et moi échangions un regard et un soupir. _Je savais ce qu'il pensait ! Il en voulait à Edward ! Il avait été déçu de le voir abandonner la partie. Il l'avait traité de lâche quand il avait su et avait juré de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de briser notre soeur. _J'avais dû m'employer à lui faire remarquer, avec l'aide d'Esmé et Carlisle, qu'Edward n'avait pas fait ça par plaisir.

- Ah ben vous êtes là ? demandait Jasper

Bella relevait la tête et ses yeux étaient un peu humides. Elle m'adressait un petit sourire et je m'approchais d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras. _Elle avait refusé de me parler de ce qui s'était passé... _

- Papa et Esmé sont là ?

- Ils sont dans le jardin je crois... pourquoi ?

- On a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Jasper ouvrait la fenêtre pour appeler nos parents qui s'empressaient de rentrer.

- Voilà... Vous allez avoir un nouveau membre à gâter... On attend un bébé...

C'était à prévoir, une foule d'étreintes nous emportait et Esmé se mettait à pleurer. Après nous avoir félicité, ma petite soeur se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Je vais chercher à boire... murmurait Bella

- Pas d'alcool pour la future maman ! souriait Emmett

- Ouais, je sais...

Je tombais dans les bras de mon père. Il posait ses mains sur mon ventre avec un large sourire quand on entendait un verre tomber au sol. Je reportais mon attention à la cuisine, où on voyait Bella se pincer l'arrête du nez en soufflant fortement.

- Ca va chérie ? demandait Esmé

Elle ne répondait pas et attrapait deux verres sur le plan de travail qui lui échappaient aussi des mains. _Sa maladresse chronique... _

- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI MERDE !

Elle attrapait le dernier verre et le balançait sur le sol dans un grand fracas, visiblement très énervée. Il se brisait et elle claquait la porte du placard avant de passer devant nous et de monter rapidement à l'étage...

Je grimpais les marches à mon tour pour la trouver dans sa chambre, assise au sol, la tête entre ses bras.

- Je suis là Bella...

Elle relevait la tête vers moi et alors que je m'asseyais près d'elle, je l'attirais dans mon étreinte, sentant ses larmes rouler contre mon cou.

- J'suis contente... pour vous deux...

- Je sais chérie... Allez calme-toi... Shhh... c'est rien...

- Pardon de... gâcher ta joie... j'suis égoiste... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je suis désolée...

Elle respirait fortement et laissait couler de nombreuses larmes.

- Mais non chérie... T'en fais pas... On a encore huit mois pour fêter tout ça...

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire mais retombait bien vite dans sa peine. _Il lui manquait vraiment beaucoup... beaucoup trop... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

- Je te laisse là cinq minutes, je dois aller faire un plein d'essence...

Jerry s'en allait et je me retrouvais seul ici. _Dans ce cimetière... face à mon père... _Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de lui qu'en cet instant. Je me sentais un peu idiot à être debout et à fixer le marbre gris. Je m'asseyais sur les graviers, face à la tombe. _C'était un sentiment très étrange... Quinze ans qu'il est là... _

Pour la première fois, c'était comme si j'avais envie de faire exploser cette tombe pour le voir. _Morbide... mais j'avais besoin de mon père... _Je maudissais cette idée qu'un gros con ait pu tirer sur lui par accident ! _Je maudissais aussi mon grand-père qui avait fait de deux de ses fils des militaires. C'était presque lui qui les avait condamné à mourir. _Qui avait fait en sorte qu'ils reposent tous les deux côte à côte dans deux tombes séparées. _Anthony Cullen. Edward Cullen. _Ca... c'était étrange... Je m'appelais Edward, je m'appelais Anthony.

C'était bizarre de se retrouver là... J'éprouvais tout et je n'éprouvais rien à la fois. _Un vide devant ces deux personnes que je n'ai pas connu, et l'obligation de me sentir compatissant et éprouvé face à eux deux... _Sur la tombe de mon père, il y avait une photo que je n'avais encore jamais vu. _Un soldat fier et souriant, en tenue, le regard long et un léger sourire en coin. Etait-ce là un reflet ? _Les paroles d'Elisabeth prenaient soudain un sens plus concret. _Je lui ressemblais... vraiment ! _

« Au mari, au père, au sergent »

_Il avait été tout ça, et sa vie s'était arrêtée là. Comme ça. _Un tir, une balle, une douleur, un dernier souffle. Point final. _Avait-il souffert ? L'histoire ne le raconte pas ! _Tout ce que je savais de lui, c'était ça : un soldat professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, un mari exemplaire et dévoué, un bon père. Et ce maudit accident. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie avant, à part se prendre des torgnoles dans la gueule par son père ? _

J'entendais les graviers crisser derrière moi et je savais que Jerry revenait.

- Salut les caïds !

_Il leur parlait... Est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien ? _Je me relevais pour l'aider. Il apportait un arrosoir et deux pots de fleurs. _Il était le seul qui restait dans la famille à entretenir les tombes ! _

- Tiens, tu peux mettre ce pot là pour Anthony et l'autre à ton père ?

J'attrapais les pots et les plaçais sur les sépultures. Jerry s'activait à retirer les feuilles tombées sur le marbre.

- Pffff ! regarde-moi ça ! Je suis passé y a trois jours et c'est un vrai chantier encore ! Ce putain de vent a tout balayé !

_Il était un peu cru le tonton ! Est-ce que Anthony et Edward avaient été pareils ? _

- Oncle Jerry ?

- Ouais ?

- Comment ils étaient dans la vie ?

Il tirait sur un pot avant de me répondre.

- Anthony a toujours été un dur à cuire ! Dès qu'il y avait une bagarre, fallait pas demander qui en était l'initiateur ! C'est pour ça que ton grand-père l'a toujours favorisé par rapport à nous. Anthony a toujours voulu rentrer dans l'armée. Il a tout sacrifié pour y arriver, y compris sa vie ! Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de petite copine et de choses dans ce gout-là ! Je crois que s'il avait eu quelqu'un, il aurait peut-être mis un peu moins de coeur à l'ouvrage et serait encore parmi nous... Il était assez robotisé. Assez dur. Il se gênait pas pour te dire d'aller te faire foutre !

_Il avait été seul et était mort sans avoir aimé... _

- Et Papa ?

- Ton père c'était différent. Il me rejoignait un peu sur l'idée de pas vouloir entrer dans l'armée. Finalement, quand il a vu que ton grand-père m'a viré de chez moi parce que je voulais pas passer l'armure de guerre, je crois qu'il a pris peur et s'est endurci ! En plus, je crois qu'il pensait que ça allait séduire ta mère l'uniforme !

Il esquissait un petit sourire.

- C'est une idée un peu dingue, non ?

- Sûrement oui ! Enfin toujours est-il que quelques mois après son premier entraînement, il est revenu avec ta mère au bras ! L'amour rend con tu sais !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. _Quand je repensais à Alice, prête à se pavaner pour un regard de Jasper, ou moi prêt à renverser des montagnes pour Bella, je me disais qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord ! _

- Je sais ça...

- Si tu tiens de ton père, elle a dû en profiter ta minette !

- Non... Pas Bella... Elle est pas comme ça !

- Ta mère n'est pas comme ça non plus...

_Ma mère... dire qu'elle devait appeler ce soir... ça me faisait flipper ! J'allais sûrement me faire sermoner ! Sous la coupole de Marcus, elle était manipulée... Penser comme lui, parler comme lui... _

- En tout cas, ton père a aussi fait comme toi !

- Quoi ?

- Un jour, avant de partir sur sa première grosse mission, il a pris peur et a quitté Elisabeth «pour qu'elle ne souffre pas...»...

_Vraiment ? Il avait fait ça ? _

- Et ?

Jerry se mettait à rire et me tapotait l'épaule.

- Et ben la suite tu la connais fiston, il a dû revenir puisque tu es là avec moi !

_J'étais sur le cul ! Lui aussi avait fait ça ? _Il repositionnait un dernier pot sur la tombe de mon oncle Anthony et se signait.

- On y va gamin ? Il faudrait que je fasse deux trois trucs dans le jardin ! On reviendra demain si tu veux...

- Ouais...

Je me signais aussi et regardais une dernière fois les tombes. _Finalement, je ressemblais beaucoup plus à mon père que ce que je croyais... _

En revenant du cimetière, je passais par la chambre et tombais sur la photo de Bella. _Ca me tordait le coeur... j'étais parti, la rendant triste et malheureuse... mais je savais aussi que je l'aurai faite souffrir si elle était restée avec moi... dans les deux cas, notre histoire était dans une impasse... _L'après-midi, je la passais avec mon oncle et ma tante à jardiner et à entretenir leur propriété. _J'étais devenu un pro à force d'avoir effectué ce genre de tâches chez les Cullen... passer la tondeuse, la débroussailleuse, tailler les haies... _Tout me ramenait à eux... et à elle... son visage et sa douceur... ses baisers et ses caresses... sa tendresse et sa légèreté...

_Je devais lutter contre moi-même et le plus profond de mon coeur... j'avais envie de lui envoyer un texto... d'appeler, même pour juste entendre sa voix sur sa messagerie... mais je ne devais pas ! _J'avais promis à Carlisle que Bella pourrait avoir un homme, un vrai ! _Pas moi... _Même si j'aurai tout tenté pour être digne d'elle, je savais que je n'en étais pas capable... _parce que je suis un bon à rien... une merde... _un type indigne d'elle !

**.**

Quelque chose me secouait l'épaule.

- Edward !

Je sursautais. _Je m'étais endormi dans la chambre. Le réveil indiquait 20H22... _Elena était à côté du lit et elle me tendait le téléphone.

- C'est ta mère...

_Elisabeth... Elisabeth qui m'a foutu dehors... Elisabeth, la femme de Marcus... Elisabeth, ma mère... _J'attrapais le téléphone. Elena me souriait et sa main passait dans mes cheveux en un geste affectueux... _comme le faisait si souvent Bella quand quelque chose me tracassait... _

- Sois gentil et parle-lui, ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux... Fais un effort...

J'acquiessais et portais le téléphone à mon oreille pendant que ma tante quittait la pièce. _Mes entrailles se nouaient... c'était la première fois que je lui reparlais depuis l'incident..._

- Oui ?

«_Edward ?»_

- Oui Elisabeth...

Un silence au bout du fil. 

_«Est-ce que... est-ce que tu vas bien ?»_

Il est temps de s'en inquiéter ! _Doucement... Elle fait le premier pas... je n'en aurais jamais attendu autant ! _

- Oui... et toi ?

_«Ca va... »_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire... Sa voix m'indiquait clairement qu'elle aussi appréhendait cette discussion.

_«Jerry et Elena vont bien ?»_

- Oui...

Il y eut un nouveau silence entre nous.

- Et ton traitement... tu... l'as recommencé ?

«_Non... D'ici une semaine... j'ai de la radiothérapie...»_

- D'accord...

Encore une fois, le calme prédominait.

_«Edward... je voulais te dire... je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé et... j'ai agis sous le coup de la colère... j'ai pas pensé que... Bella a raison... c'est de ma faute...»_

_-_ Stop ! Elisabeth ! Stop... Ne parle pas... de... Bella et moi c'est fini et... trop de choses ont été faites... Je suis parti pour oublier Marcus et tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir ! Ne me le rappelle pas !

«_Je sais chéri... je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes... mais je voulais que tu saches à quel point je regrette d'avoir été cette mère pitoyable qui n'a pas su voir ce que traversait son fils et qui l'a amené à quitter la maison et la ville et Bella... Je l'ai compris quand je l'ai vu... Elle était si mal...»_

Bella avait mal... même loin d'elle je la faisais souffrir... _J'avais pourri sa vie... _Dans mon ventre, une boule grossissait et je me sentais vraiment mal d'un coup. _Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans sa vie ! _J'étouffais.

- Je vais raccrocher Elisabeth... je... j'ai besoin de temps...

_«Je comprends... Est-ce que... tu pourras ou voudras me rappeler bientôt ? Enfin si...»_

- On verra. Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué...

_«D'accord... Bonne nuit Edward...»_

- Merci... Toi aussi !

_«Edward ?»_

- Hum ?

_«Je t'aime...»_

Je ne pouvais empêcher une larme de rouler sur ma joue. _Comment tout ça avait pu se produire ? Je détestais Marcus pour toujours ! Il avait gâché ma vie, ma relation avec ma copine, ma relation avec ma mère... _

- Au-revoir...

Je raccrochais et quittais la chambre pour ramener le combiné. Jerry et Elena étaient dans le salon et me regardaient. Aucun d'eux ne prononçait un mot et je retournais dans ma chambre pour me rouler en boule sous la couette. _Bella souffrait... et l'idée m'était insupportable... Je ne pouvais strictement rien y faire... _Et mon ventre se tordait trop douloureusement. Elle occupait chaque instant de moi... Elle avait été la créatrice de mon bonheur, mon premier «je t'aime «... _Elle aussi me l'avait dit... Et je savais qu'elle m'aimait sincèrement. _J'avais tellement mal de ne plus le lui dire en face... c'était comme si une lame me déchirait, centimètre par centimètre, lentement, douloureusement... _Si Bella éprouvait la même chose, c'était ma responsabilité... si elle avait aimé me dire ces trois petits mots, je l'en avais privé... _A chaque minute, tout se prouvait : je suis un monstre...

Elisabeth non plus ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme... _Est-ce que médicalement parlant, toute cette histoire pourrait avoir un impact sur son cancer ? _Après tout, elle restait ma mère et je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi... _Elle ne pouvait pas mourir... pas comme ça ! _

Il me fut difficile de fermer l'oeil cette nuit-là et les suivantes... _Je n'avais pas su me battre... j'avais tenté d'affronter Voltero avec un bâton en bois qu'il s'était empressé de brûler immédiatement... _Quoi que je tente, je n'aurais jamais la force de mon père... Cet homme dont la photo trônait au-dessus de la tête de lit me ressemblait en tout point. _Mais aujourd'hui, je me sentais minable, indigne d'avoir ses gènes... Que pensait-il de moi là-haut ? _Rien de bon, probablement...

******

Les jours passaient, au ralenti. _Je retournais tous les jours voir mon père et mon oncle au cimetière... _Des fois avec Jerry, des fois sans lui. Mon oncle m'apportait beaucoup et lui et ma tante faisaient tout pour que je sois à l'aise chez eux mais je n'y arrivais pas. _Un étranger à Port Angeles, un étranger à Chicago... est-ce que c'était ça ma vie, ne pas trouver mon chemin ? _

La photo de Bella me narguait. _Ma place avait été près d'elle... _Je ne savais qu'une seule chose, une évidence : ma place était dans ses bras. Peu importe la ville, peu importe l'endroit ou le jour, l'heure, la minute, la seconde, qui était là et qui ne l'était pas... elle me manquait... _Chaque respiration me brûlait à l'intérieur. J'attendais de me consumer, mais ça ne venait jamais... _J'avais perdu ma seule évidence ! _J'aurais aimé réagir... me sortir de cette léthargie qui m'envahissait chaque jour un peu plus... mais j'en avais même pas envie. _Vous savez cet instant parfois dans une vie qui fait que vous n'avez envie de rien... J'avais l'impression qu'il avait élu domicile dans mon propre esprit. _Et j'avais vraiment honte... Honte d'imposer ça à ma tante et mon oncle ! Honte de devoir aller pointer au commissariat de Chicago pour qu'ils envoient un rapport à Port Angeles ! Honte de n'être qu'un zombi et de ne prendre qu'un repas sur deux sans avoir envie de vomir ! Honte de les faire s'inquiéter parce qu'il m'arrivait de faire des cauchemars la nuit ! _

Ce matin, j'entrais dans la cuisine en bas de pyjama et en tee-shirt. Elena était affairée en cuisine, préparant trois bols. Elle se tournait vers moi.

- Bonjour Edward !

- Bonjour Elena...

_J'avais mal au crâne... _

- Tu aurais un cachet contre le mal de tête ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- J'ai juste mal à la tête... j'ai pas beaucoup dormi...

Elle soupirait et partait à la salle de bains pour revenir avec un médicament.

- Merci...

Elle me versait un bol de café.

- Tu veux des toasts ?

- Non merci, j'ai pas faim...

Elle s'asseyait face à moi.

- T'as rien mangé hier soir et hier midi tu t'es contenté de deux cuillères de carottes râpées et d'un oeuf dur... Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as pas faim !

_Et pourtant, c'était le cas... Tout ce que je prenais me restait sur l'estomac... et cette odeur de café qui m'envahissait ne me plaisait guère plus... _

- Non ça va... je me sens patraque...

- Edward... Ca fait trois semaines que «tu te sens patraque»... Tu veux pas aller au médecin ?

- Non c'est rien... ça doit être les événements actuels...

Elle soupirait et avalait son café. _Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine et la vexer... _

- Je suis désolé Elena...

Elle se retournait vers moi et m'adressait un pâle sourire avant de quitter la cuisine. Quand je sortais pour aller au salon, elle discutait avec mon oncle.

Après le déjeuner, Jerry s'éclipsait. J'aidais ma tante à faire un peu de ménage. Elle venait de me tendre une raclette à vitres, parce qu'ils avaient des baies vitrées et qu'elle n'atteignait pas le haut. _J'étais toujours aussi doué, ce qui amusait beaucoup Elena ! _Je me sentais nostalgique, à repenser à toutes ces fois où j'avais dû faire preuve de mes «talents» devant Bella et ses parents... Puis, je nettoyais le meuble du buffet et regardais la photo de mariage de mon père et de ma mère. _Ils avaient l'air si heureux... Elisabeth souriait pleinement, les yeux pétillants dans sa robe blanche et mon père semblait fier comme un paon ! Jamais je n'avais vu ça sur la photo de mariage d'Elisabeth et Marcus... Aucun des deux ne souriait sur ce cliché dans le salon dans mon ancienne maison... Elle avait aimé mon père. Plus que tout ! _

- Ils étaient amoureux...

Elena s'approchait et passait sa main sur mon épaule.

- Oui... Enormément... Tu as été leur plus beau cadeau... C'était toujours un déchirement pour ton père de partir en mission... et quand tu es arrivé, il avait même envisagé de se retirer de l'armée pour rester avec vous...

_Si ça s'était passé comme ça... on serait encore tous les trois... j'aurais p'tètre même des frères et soeurs... _

- Il a voulu diriger cette dernière mission... malheureusement...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer le courage de mon paternel.

- Il était courageux de faire tout ça... murmurais-je.

La porte claquait et je me retournais vers l'oncle Jerry qui était revenu. Il s'approchait de moi et me tendait une pochette bleue. _Je ne pouvais retenir mes tremblements... la dernière fois que j'avais vu une pochette comme ça... c'était il y a bientôt un mois... _

- Dis donc gamin, la chose la plus difficile que ton père a fait dans sa vie, ça a été de dire à ta mère qu'il l'aimait et qu'il la voulait pour toujours ! T'es peut-être pas aussi courageux que lui pour partir fusil au bras et faire la guerre, mais t'as au moins autant d'intégrité et de sincérité pour aller dire la même chose à ta nénette !

_Que... _

- Ton vol décolle demain matin à 6H27 précises ! Ta tante et moi viendrons te voir d'ici quinze jours trois semaines. Je veux que tu me la présentes !

_Un billet retour... Jerry m'a acheté un billet retour... _Elena souriait.

- On sait que tu l'aimes et apparemment, elle t'aime aussi beaucoup ! Alors fonce Fiston ! Si t'as un truc à faire dans ta vie, c'est d'aller la récupérer ! Bats-toi pour elle, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ! Pour elle et pour te faire un avenir au soleil !

- Jerry...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire...

- Merci !

_Ce fut alors comme si un énorme soleil m'emplissait le coeur. Comme si tout redevenait possible... _

- Va la récupérer pour lui dire tout ce que tu ressens ! J'ai aimé ta tante à peu près à ton âge et regarde-nous : 33 ans de mariage, cinq enfants et toutes nos dents ou presque... ça vaut pas le coup ?

_Si... OH PUTAIN OUI ! _Je voulais tout ça ! Je voulais ce mariage, ces enfants... _Bon... Peut-être pas cinq... _Je voulais un mariage. «_Dans ce rêve, je lui disais oui pour la vie...» _Bella avait marqué ça dans son cahier... _Elle l'avait voulu aussi, tout comme moi ! _

*******

Le taxi se garait devant chez les Cullen. _Retour à la case départ... _Un millier de doutes m'avait assaillis pendant tout le trajet. _Si j'avais suffisamment blessé Bella et qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi ?? Je l'aurais cherché ! _Mais j'avais appris une chose : si je voulais ressembler à mon père, je devais apprendre à avoir des couilles et à me battre pour ce que je voulais avoir ! Papa l'avait fait ! Et quelqu'un avait décidé que je lui ressemblerais... _Tant pis si je devais me faire renvoyer chier ! J'irais me mettre à ses pieds ! _

Je sortais mon sac et payais le taxi. Je posais ma main sur le portail pour le pousser. _Ce grincement m'avait manqué... _Nous étions dimanche et il était 10h50. _Comme tous les dimanches, quand je venais travailler ici et que les parents de Bella étaient à l'église... _Je toquais contre la porte mais personne ne me répondait. _Merde ! _Machinalement, en posant ma main sur la poignée, j'entendais le loquet céder. _Elle n'était pas fermée... _

J'entrais dans le couloir et la tête me tournait. _J'étais presque un voleur... j'ignorais ce que j'allais vivre d'ici quelques secondes... c'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose sans réfléchir... Mais c'était pour Bella... _La maison était silencieuse ou presque... j'entendais comme une petite plainte émanant du salon. Je passais la tête et apercevais ma Bella allongée sur le ventre sur le canapé, son corps secoué de spasmes, sa tête enfouie dans ses bras. _Elle souffrait... et ça me déchirait le coeur... je savais que j'étais responsable de ces larmes qui la torturaient... _Alors, lentement, la peur au ventre, le coeur battant avec force et les idées tourbillonnantes me faisant presque perdre l'équilibre, je m'approchais, en silence. _Elle pleurait et gémissait... je ne pouvais plus la laisser comme ça... J'avais merdé ! Je devais réparer ! _Je posais alors ma main sur son épaule discrètement.

- Bella...


	33. Chapter 33 : Repartir pour toujours

**Merci à flo1359 (**Oui j'ai été voir Remember Me**), lovecullenn (**Pour Elena, j'étais pas inspirée et comme j'avais Journal D'un Vampire sur ma table de chevet, donc j'ai pris ce prénom parce que c'est le premier qui m'est venu en tête!**), pauline (**Non t'inquiète pas, je peux prendre trois secondes pour envoyer un mail lol**), Roxanne (**Si j'étais Marcus, je ferais moins le cake XD**), merci à tout le monde ! Je réponds surtout à celles qui ont des questions... parce que vous m'avez encore beaucoup gâtée sur ce dernier chapitre et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre à toutes !**

**Y a encore eu une petite plantade au chapitre précédent,**

**je cite "**Edward Cullen et Anthony Cullen**" ... Evidemment que**

**c'est "**Edward Masen et Anthony Masen**" ... Je sais je suis pathétique et **

**incurable ! **

*****

**On m'a demandé combien il y aurait de chapitres...**

**Franchement j'en sais rien ! Je ne prévois rien du tout à ce niveau-là! **

**Y en aura pas plus de 40 c'est sûr ! **

**Mais je n'ai aucune idée du nombre exact ! **

**Et on m'a demandé aussi si j'envisageais une autre fiction après celle-là.  
Pour l'instant, la réponse est non. **

**J'ai deux trois trucs à faire une fois que cette histoire et les O.S du Hasard**

**se seront arrêtés, notamment reprendre l'écriture d'une histoire avec mes**

**propres personnages... j'aimerais me repencher dessus ! **

**... Mais si une autre idée de fanfics me traverse alors**

**je la noterai et peut-être que j'en ferai un autre récit... **

**Qui sait ? Rien n'est jamais définitif dans la vie,**

**c'est juste une question d'opportunité ;)**

_**/!\ Et une dernière chose à toutes celles qui ne lisent pas les notes d'auteure !**_

_**Je ne répondrais pas quarante fois aux questions auxquelles j'ai déjà répondu**_

_**en pré-chapitre /!\**_

*****

**Visiblement vous êtes toutes d'accord sur une chose :**

**je suis sadique parait-il :-D **

**Vous commencez à bien me connaître maintenant !**

**Sur ce, je me tais et vous donne rendez-vous samedi**

**pour la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture, je sais vous allez aimer =)**

**Prenez soin de vous et bonne semaine!**

**tiffany**

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Le temps passait. Les vacances s'étaient terminées, maussades... _Au lycée, rien n'avait changé et pourtant tout me semblait si différent... plus fade peut-être... _Les autres étaient pourtant tous toujours là. Angela, Ben, Alice. Chaque jour, en ouvrant mon cahier, je mettais une petite barre symbolisant une nouvelle série de 24H sans Edward. Sa chaise en cours restait désespérément vide et je me surprenais à regarder plus par la fenêtre que vers le tableau. _Mille images se bousculaient à la seconde... Je me rappelais d'Edward au début à notre rencontre... Il me semblait si souvent absent... Si souvent ailleurs, à rêvasser... _Voilà que je l'avais remplacé.

Dans la cour, les rumeurs circulaient bon train. _Fallait-il avoir espéré entendre autre chose ? _Je ne sais qui avait su tout ça, mais rapidement, tous les élèves chuchotaient sur mon passage «Masen est en taule... Il a pratiquement tué le Pasteur Voltero...» _J'avais envie d'hurler. Edward n'avait jamais été vu par eux comme moi je le connaissais... _J'enviais Angela et Ben la plupart du temps, de pouvoir être ensemble et amoureux. _Ils menaient leur petite vie tranquille, faisaient des projets, bien qu'ils avaient eu la délicatesse de ne pas le faire devant moi... _J'essayais de m'y intéresser... Angela est ma meilleure amie. _Mais il y avait toujours cette corde en moi qui vibrait trop fort, me rappelant que moi, je n'aurai probablement pas droit à tout ça... _

Irina et ses petites copines étaient revenues en classe, plus mauvaises que jamais. Régulièrement dans les couloirs, j'avais droit à un coup sournois : un croche-patte, une bousculade, un mot très déplacé. _Ca me faisait ni chaud ni froid ! _Tanya ne traînait plus avec Irina, et elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Kate et surtout Colin, un garçon de Première. _Elle était venue me voir, pour de nouveau s'excuser de son attitude. Ca me blasait mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire à cette pauvre fille ? _Elle m'avait aussi demandé si «tout ce qu'on raconte est vrai?». _Elle aussi l'avait aimé Edward. Différemment de moi, mais elle l'avait aimé ! _Je n'avais fait que lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes : une altercation entre un beau-fils et son beau-père, la police qui intervient, Edward qui prend du recul.

_Point, à la ligne. _

J'avais commencé un cahier. Un nouveau cahier. _Celui que m'avait offert Edward était toujours sous mon oreiller et chaque soir, je relisais ses mots. _Mais ce cahier était le symbole de notre amour. Alors j'en avais acheté un autre. Rouge sang. _Ce cahier était ma blessure en quelque sorte... mon exutoire. A qui parler ? Rose et Emmett étaient sur leur nuage avec l'annonce de l'arrivée du bébé. Papa et Maman, hors de question ! Jasper... Jasper était mon confident mais parfois... Il avait des mots que je ne voulais pas entendre... Angela et Ben étaient heureux en couple... Alice... Alice, sa meilleure amie... _Nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines. _Mon univers s'était rétréci inévitablement._

Je n'avais même pas eu envie de l'en empêcher... 

Hier soir, nous avions été dîner à La Push. Jacob y fêtait son anniversaire et nous avions été tous invités. _Une grande fête, un barbecue, mais aucun plaisir... _Je n'avais pas pu me retenir d'aller me balader le long de la plage, là où Edward et moi avions eu notre campement et où il avait failli m'embrasser pour la première fois. _Je regardais le ciel et les étoiles étaient toutes illuminées, comme la dernière fois... _Je me demandais un instant si Edward les regardait de Chicago... Jacob était venu me voir et m'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Il est vraiment parti ?

J'avais acquiessé.

- Et tu vas... comment ?

- A ton avis ?

Ma voix avait couiné et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de laisser une larme rouler. _C'était terrible de se dire que la moindre petite pensée à propos de lui me faisait perdre le contrôle. _Jacob m'avait consolé longtemps, sans un mot. _Et dire que lui aussi m'avait quitté avant... Qu'est-ce que j'avais de si mauvais en moi pour tous les faire partir ? _

- On va te faire un câlin spécial sandwich !

J'avais senti Emily arriver derrière moi et elle avait posé sa main sur mon épaule, amicalement. _Elle correspondait parfaitement à Jacob... _Et puis, elle avait entouré nos tailles de ses bras, nouant ses mains sur les reins de son copain, me serrant entre eux deux. _Câlin spécial sandwich, hein ? _

Ce matin, mes parents étaient partis déjeuner chez le frère de mon père. J'avais refusé l'invitation, prétextant une dissertation à finir. _Je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils avaient été berné, mais ils avaient faits semblant de me croire en tout cas... _J'étais venue sur ce canapé pour essayer de me reposer. Mais en m'y allongeant, je revivais aussi nos étreintes sur ce sofa... notre première nuit à dormir ensemble, la fois où nous y avions fait l'amour, nos nombreux câlins... et puis cette fois où il était venu y trouver refuge, le visage et le corps tuméfiés.

_C'était presque comme un rêve... ou une douce hallucination... _Son odeur ! _Bon sang, elle y est si présente et pourtant... voilà presque un mois qu'il est parti... _Les larmes coulaient d'elles-même. _Et ce parfum entêtant dans lequel j'aurais aimé mourir enveloppée... _

- Bella...

_Hein ? _

L'électrochoc fut trop fort. _Je me rappelais de sa voix, mais jamais aussi clairement... _Je ne lèverai pas la tête, parce qu'il ne sera pas là. _Je fermais les yeux plus forts... si je commençais à avoir des hallucinations, ça devenait grave... _Je ne voulais pas voir le vide et l'absence. Rendre ce genre de choses concrètes me tue... _Je ne voulais pas halluciner... Je ne voulais pas croire que mon esprit pouvait fabriquer une sorte d'illusion aussi forte pour Edward... _

Un doigt passait légèrement sur ma joue. _Non... S'il vous plaît... Non ! _Ce toucher aurait été en tout point semblable au sien. _Ses mains sur mon corps, caressant mes courbes... Nos corps imbriqués l'un l'autre, se savourant sans répit... _Je serrais le coussin sous ma tête et crispais mes muscles. _Une barrière... ou un bouclier... j'aurais aimé ça ! _Et ce doigt qui continuait lentement sa course sur ma joue. _Le rêve te caresse, t'enveloppe, pour t'emporter... Edward... Edward, si tu savais comme tu me manques... _

- Bella... Je suis là...

La voix était lourde et profonde... et à la fois désespérée. _Peut-être que l'hallucination a peur de devoir faire demi-tour parce que je ne me serai pas laissée prendre au piège ? _

- Va t'en ! marmonnais-je dans le coussin.

_Oui va t'en loin de moi : j'ai déjà assez mal comme ça... _

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_Parce qu'en plus elle conteste mes décisions ? Non mais on croit rêver ! _Ce doigt traînait toujours sur ma joue, avec tendresse. _Comme si l'illusion m'aimait... _

- Bella... je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable et inadmissible... mais je t'en prie... Arrête de pleurer... s'il te plaît... Regarde-moi...

C_'était incroyable comme les yeux fermés, j'aurais pu croire en la présence d'Edward et... _

OH !

_Est-ce vraiment possible ? Que mon cerveau fabrique une image concrète d'Edward, agenouillé devant CE canapé ? _Je ne me rappelais pas d'Edward avec des joues un peu creuses, ni de lourdes cernes sous ses yeux et cet air si négligé. _Malgré tout, ses yeux pétillaient d'une étrange lueur... _Ma tentation !

- Comment ça se fait que les hallucinations sont aussi détaillées ? Elles ont une espèce de satellite neuronnal qui transmet mes pensées en images ?

Cet Edward en face de moi souriait faiblement et ses sourcils se fronçaient tandis que sa main droite se posait à proximité de ma cuisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bella ?

- Bah je sais pas... A toi de me le dire ! Tu fais bien partie du gang des illusions perdues après tout... Tu peux me confier tous vos secrets de fabrication... je dirai rien promis !

L'Edward halluciné arquait un sourcil avec un léger sourire en coin. _Parfait... ça l'aurait été si ça avait été mon Edward qui se trouvait à Chicago ! _

- Je ne suis pas une illusion, Bella... Je suis...

- Tut tut tut ! Toutes les hallu disent ça ! C'est bien connu !

Il souriait. _Dieu que j'aurai aimé voir Edward me sourire... J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il soit vraiment là dans mon salon ce dimanche matin... mais à la place, je n'avais que le fruit de mon imagination. _Edward posait la lanière de son sac sur le sol et ses yeux vert profonds se reportaient sur les miens. _L'onde électrique me frappait de plein fouet des papillons s'envolaient..._

- Tu t'imagines donc que je ne suis pas vraiment là...

- Non, puisque tu sors droit de ma tête...

- C'est quoi pour toi, une illusion ?

- Quelque chose d'impalpable, sans âme, destinée à te torturer. Quelque chose sans vie, sans sentiment et sans coeur...

- Bien, alors je suppose que... si je fais ça...

Sa main se posait sur la mienne et il la pressait faiblement. _IL EST CONSISTANT ! _

- Tu vas toujours t'imaginer que je suis une hallucination...

_C'était troublant... Sa peau était chaude et douce... _Je déglutissais difficilement. C'était encore plus précis que dans mes rêves...

- Et si je fais ça...

Il posait ma main à l'emplacement de son coeur et... _il bat... Il a un coeur... ! _Je commençais à avoir peur. _Edward était-il vraiment là ? _Il fallait que je sois rationnelle. Edward était parti à Chicago, sans billet retour ! Comment il aurait fait pour revenir ?

- Trouves-tu toujours que je suis sans vie ?

- N... non... soufflais-je, subjuguée par le vert exact de ses yeux.

_Même les photos n'avaient pas rendu justice à cette couleur parfaite ! _

- Et tu dis sans sentiments... sans coeur...

Il appuyait ma main un peu plus à l'endroit où les palpitations s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure.

- Sens mon coeur comment il bat... Il bat pour toi... Pour tous ces sentiments qu'il renferme pour toi...

_Edward... _

_Edward ! _

_EDWARD ! _

- Edward... Ed...ward... C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ?

Il acquiessait et portait mes doigts sur ses lèvres sans me quitter des yeux. _Douces et chaudes... je les sentais embrasser le dessus de ma main à plusieurs reprises. _

- Je suis là Bella... Je suis rentré parce que... je sais maintenant que je peux pas vivre sans toi... c'est ma seule certitude... Je ne sais pas quand ni comment je pourrais me sortir de tout ça mais... si je dois me battre... je veux le faire pour toi et pour nous... Si je ne t'ai pas fait trop de mal... Je voudrais la permission de t'aimer pour le restant de mes jours... seulement si ton coeur en est capable et accepte de me laisser une chance...

_Edward... _Mon coeur s'emballait lorsqu'il posait sa main libre contre mon organe vital qui battait encore et encore, toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort, à tel point que je crus qu'il allait me briser les côtes pour sortir et aller embraser le sien... _Ma respiration se coupait._

- Je comprendrai tout à fait que tu refuses... J'ai merdé en te quittant. J'aurais dû agir autrement... Tu as le droit de me détester... Je l'aurais mérité !

_Edward qui s'auto-flagelle constamment... Plus de doutes ! c'est vraiment MON Edward qui est rentré... Et MON Edward qui venait de me demander s'il pouvait encore m'aimer... _

- Edward...

Je me laissais tomber à genoux du canapé, face à lui. Ses yeux cherchaient la vérité dans les miens. _Moi aussi je veux l'aimer ! _Comme pour vérifier moi-même, je posais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Son souffle s'accélérait et son regard brûlant me consumait. _Je l'aime. Et je l'aimerai toujours ! _

- Je t'ai fait mal, Bella... Je le sais... Tu peux me détester...

Je fis alors ce qui m'avait le plus manqué : l'embrasser. Regoûter à ses lèvres tentatrices et si douces... Une fois nos bouches en contact, tout doute disparaissait... _Ce n'était pas une hallucination... _

- Je te hais, Edward... Je te hais... Je te hais... Je te... hais...

Je reprenais ses lèvres déposant mille petits baisers sur sa bouche. Mes doigts glissaient jusqu'à ses cheveux pour s'y loger et ne plus jamais trouver de place ailleurs...

- Je te comprends... murmurait-il avant de s'emparer avec violence de mes lèvres pour ne plus séparer les siennes des miennes.

Je forçais le barrage de ses dents pour rencontrer sa langue pour la première fois depuis un mois...

_OH MON DIEU MERCI ! _

Nos corps, à cet instant, prenaient le contrôle. Edward me serrait contre lui au plus possible, ses bras entourant fermement mon corps. Nos mains caressaient le corps et le dos de l'autre, comme pour nous rapprocher davantage. Nos poitrines se touchaient et nos coeurs battaient ensemble.

_Dans la même direction... Pour toujours..._

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_Bella... _Son odeur, les délicieuses courbes de son corps, ses mains, sa voix, ses yeux... Elle était là, contre moi, m'embrassant. _Je suis le mec le plus chanceux du monde : c'est définitif ! _Je me savais égoïste, profiteur et malhonnête de revenir comme ça, comme un voleur, pour quémander son pardon. _Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que la serrer dans mes bras et savourer sa bouche et sa langue dansant avec les miennes. _

La vérité était là : je voulais me battre pour elle, pour toujours.

Ma bouche glissait sur sa mâchoire, déposant de petits baisers légers. Ses doigts tiraient sur mes cheveux avec une force impressionnante et mon désir d'elle naissait, passionnel.

- Edward...

- Je t'aime Bella... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Elle m'attirait à sa bouche et nous échangions un nouveau long baiser langoureux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime... Ne pars plus jamais sans moi...

Elle m'allongeait sur le sol et se positionnait sur moi à califourchon. Son bassin bougeait contre le mien, faisant grandir mon désir. Un millier de frissons me parcouraient le corps et je me sentais comme paralysé. Sa bouche descendait sur mon cou et sa langue traçait un chemin jusqu'à ma clavicule, qu'elle suçotait doucement. Ses doigts déboutonnaient mon vêtement et je caressais son dos et ses bras. Elle embrassait mon nombril et je me sentais compressé dans mon jeans, prêt à exploser.

Bella remontait vers mon visage, sa poitrine au contact de mon torse presque nu. _Un nouveau long baiser... _J'attrapais l'ourlet de son petit pull et le remontais sur elle, l'en débarrassant. _Elle était si belle... sa peau laiteuse m'avait tellement manqué... _Je me redressais en position assise et dégrafait son soutien-gorge alors que ses doigts se nouaient dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant de sa poitrine que je me mis à vénérer de baisers humides. Elle émit un long gémissement alors que je prenais la pointe de son sein dans ma bouche pour le titiller et le suçoter légèrement.

- Edward...

Nos bassins se frictionnaient, comme pour apaiser la tension. Je flattais son autre sein de ma main, faisant tournoyer mon pouce autour de son téton durci. Bella penchait la tête en arrière et je remontais vers son visage, mordillant la peau de son cou. Alors que nos lèvres se dévoraient, elle passait sa main entre nous pour venir caresser mon sexe et déboutonner mon jeans. _Oh merci putain ! _Je défaisais tant bien que mal le cordon de son pantalon en coton et passais ma main dans son sous-vêtement, rencontrant son centre humide et chaud.

- Oui ! Edward ! Touche-moi...

J'effectuais de petits gestes sur sa féminité, caressant ses lèvres intimes et titillant son entrée. Sa main se posait sur mon sexe en érection en-dessous de mon boxer et elle me caressait légèrement. Je ne pouvais retenir un gémissement quand je la sentais aller-et-venir et j'enfonçais deux doigts en elle. _Son odeur, son jus de désir... elle m'enhivrait totalement et inconditionnellement. _Elle bougeait ses hanches sur mes doigts et m'embrassait alors que sa poigne se serrait sur mon membre en érection. _Bordel ! C'était si bon ! _Ses parois se refermaient sur mes doigts et elle haletait, gémissante. _Ses rougeurs, sa respiration erratique... _

- Oui ! Ouii ! Encore ! Fais-moi l'amour... Edward ! Fais-moi l'amour...

_Oh oui Seigneur... Merci ! _

Elle s'accrochait à mes cheveux et m'embrassait violemment pendant que je la retournais sur le sol. Je tirais sur son pantalon pour l'enlever et rejetait le mien sur mes chevilles, avant de me positionner entre ses cuisses. J'appuyais mes bras au niveau de ses épaules et, accrochant son regard et ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, je la pénétrais lentement. _Je ne voulais jamais oublier la profondeur de ses yeux à cet instant... qui s'écarquillaient légèrement avant que ses cils ne papillonnent vivement et que ses dents emprisonnent sa lèvre inférieure. _Je butais en elle au plus profond, savourant et reconnaissant envers elle de pouvoir être enfin revenu à ma place...

- OUI !

Nous laissions notre plaisir reprendre tous ses droits, nous faisant haleter. _Alors que j'entamais un lent mouvement en elle, je ne pouvais qu'admirer son corps. Ses mains me griffant le dos, des gémissements lâchés, ses jambes repliées sur ma taille... _Elle veut toujours de moi, malgré toute la peine que je lui ai faite...

- Je t'aime Bella... Pardonne-moi...

Ses doigts passaient dans mes cheveux et m'attiraient à elle. Nos bouches se goûtaient une nouvelle fois, permettant à nos langues un long baiser savoureux, entrecoupé de nos mouvements de corps à corps.

- Je n'ai rien... à... hmmm... à te pardonner... Oh oui !

Son corps s'arquait sous le mien et elle fermait les yeux alors que j'accélérais mes va-et-vient dans sa féminité humide. Ses doigts se faufilaient à mes reins et elle appuyait encore plus. Nos mouvements devenaient désordonnés mais je me sentais me crisper. Ma respiration n'existait pratiquement plus...

- Edward... Edw...

Je passais ma main entre nos deux corps pour frictionner son clitoris de petits cercles appuyés.

- OUIII ! ENCORE ! EDWAAARD !

_La tête me tournait, sous l'assaut de son orgasme et j'explosais en elle puissamment... _

- PUTAIN BELLAAA !

Je ne pouvais plus ressentir que le plaisir qui m'envahissait. Un délicieux bourdonnement m'enveloppait tandis que je m'écroulais sur son corps, mon visage dans son cou. _Nos coeurs battaient plus vite que jamais et ses bras entourants mon dos me semblaient si frêles... _Sous mon corps, elle se mit à rire doucement, puis bruyamment. En relevant le visage vers le sien, je voyais une larme rouler sur sa joue. Je la cueillais sur mes lèvres et gouttais l'eau salée. Ses yeux chocolat accrochaient les miens et elle m'attirait dans un nouveau baiser.

- Je t'aime Bella... Plus que tout au monde... Tu es mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir... Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Elle me serrait contre elle, son coeur battant très fort, et elle embrassait le bout de mon nez et mon front.

- Je t'aime Edward... Autant que tu m'aimes... A partir de maintenant et pour la dernière fois : on fera tout ensemble, jusqu'au bout... On traversera tout ça, toi et moi. Toujours. Je veux que ça se termine comme dans mon cahier...

_Mon coeur se serrait brutalement... Elle voulait vraiment avoir un avenir avec moi... elle partageait mes rêves et mes envies les plus secrètes... _J'embrassais alors sa paume qui trainait sur mon visage et fermais les yeux, humant son odeur.

- On va rectifier l'histoire Bella... Pour que ce soit encore mieux que dans ton cahier...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

- QUOI ? T'arrives aujourd'hui ?

_«Oui Minou... J'ai envie de venir te soutenir pour ton tournage ! Pourquoi ça a été décalé d'une semaine le début ?»_

Et merde putain... Maria qui débarque...

- L'acteur principal a vu son précédent tournage rallongé de deux jours. Comme c'était à l'étranger, le temps qu'il rentre et vienne ici...

_« Il est comment ? «_

- Mais tu sais bien... Tu sais c'est ce gars qui joue Hugo dans la série que tu regardais le soir à 17h là...

_«C'EST PAS VRAI ??» _

- Ben si...

Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire. Maria bavait littéralement devant Thomas. Elle était très groupie parfois...

_«Ca me fait deux bonnes raisons pour venir alors : mon fiancé et l'acteur de son film! Tu peux venir me chercher à 16H ?»_

- J'ai le choix ? souriais-je, juste pour la faire râler.

_«Si tu tiens à ta peau, oui!» _

- J'serai là... Laisse-moi retourner à la maison pour prendre deux trois trucs et j'me mets en route !

Je raccrochais et quittais la table de chez mon oncle.

- Un souci Jasper ? demandait Esmé

- J'suis désolé faut que j'me casse, Maria arrive ce soir je dois aller la chercher à Seattle... Je repasse par la maison prendre ma caisse et j'y vais !

Mon oncle Paul se proposait de ramener les parents alors Carlisle me tendait les clés de sa berline.

- J'suis désolé Tonton !

- Va chercher l'amour, va !

Je souriais. _Ouais... Si on veut ouais ! _J'embrassais mon oncle, sa femme et leurs deux filles avant de partir.

Vers 11H25, j'étais entrain de me garer devant la maison. _Faut que j'me magne, ça risque de faire juste pour être à 16h à Seattle ! _Je sortais de la voiture et voyais une petite chose marcher le long du trottoir. _La p'tite Alice... _Ca me faisait presque plaisir de la voir, même si je m'y attendais pas. Depuis l'épisode chez Edward, j'avais pu la découvrir aventurière et déterminée. _J'aimais beaucoup l'idée que ce petit bout de bonne femme sache ce qu'elle veut, avec une telle ferveur ! Elle prenait des risques pour son meilleur ami... j'me rappelle pas avoir connu un truc pareil ! _

- Heeh ! Salut Alice !

J'aimais bien aussi son large sourire et sa timidité mal placée... _Wow wow wow ! Attends deux minutes là Champion ! comment ça se fait que je pense à elle comme ça ? J'vais me marier bon sang ! _J'avais déjà été infidèle et depuis, je ne me faisais plus confiance. Je voulais pas blesser Maria, même si notre couple n'était plus ce qu'il avait été ! Elle s'approchait pour me faire la bise, sa main se posant sur mon épaule le temps de l'étreinte. Elle avait une peau très douce, parfumée avec quelque chose comme du lait pour bébé, lui laissant un côté très enfantin.

- Bella est là ?

- Ouais... Elle travaille une dissertation je crois, elle a pas pu venir chez mon oncle et ma tante déjeuner !

- Une dissert' ? Mais on a pas de dissert' à rendre...

Nous échangions un regard. _Personne n'avait été dupe de son excuse... Bella n'allait pas bien et elle se repliait sur elle-même..._

- Elle pense encore à Edward... soupirait Alice  
J'acquiessais tristement. _Hier soir, j'étais entrain de jouer de la guitare dans ma chambre. Bella était venue et m'avait demandé si elle pouvait dormir avec moi. Ca me donnait envie de vomir de la voir comme ça, se refermant petit à petit... _

- Je voulais venir lui proposer qu'on aille se balader au bord du lac...

- Ouais t'as eu une bonne idée... Viens on va la chercher !

- Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Non... J'dois aller à Seattle chercher ma copine...

- Oh... Elle vient te voir ? Tu dois être content...

A bien l'entendre, Rosalie avait raison. Alice avait la voix moins joyeuse. _C'est dingue ça... Elle est vraiment amoureuse de moi ? _Nous approchions de l'entrée et j'ouvrais la porte.

_HEIN ? Mais c'est quoi ce souk ? _Alice et moi échangions un regard en entendant des bruits de baisers et deux voix distinctes... _Et des gémissements ?!?!_ _Bordel c'est quoi cette histoire ? Bella s'est achetée un copain mécanique ou quoi ?? _Les lèvres d'Alice bougeaient, silencieuses, murmurant le prénom de ma soeur. _Ca venait du salon..._ Je passais la tête discrètement par la porte et apercevais... EDWARD ???

- Qu...

Je plaçais ma main sur la bouche d'Alice. _Edward était allongé au sol, Bella assise sur lui à califourchon lui détachant sa chemise et ses mouvements de bassin étaient très évocateurs... _Wow wow wow ! J'crois que va falloir attendre pour récupérer mes clés de bagnole et mon permis ! J'entraînais la gamine dehors et refermais l'entrée sur des gémissements.

_ET ! Si j'm'y attendais à celle-là ! _

Alice et moi échangions un regard, puis éclations de rire. Sans que je m'y attende vraiment, elle se jetait à mon cou et embrassait ma joue. _Ca fait deux fois... en peu de temps... et j'éprouvais une sorte de... une sorte d'excitation... à ça ! _

- Il est revenu ! Il est revenu !

Elle me serrait fort contre elle et sautillait en même temps. _Elle avait des réactions drôles, parfois ! _

- Doucement, espèce de barjole !

Elle avait un large sourire et m'embrassait encore la joue. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

- Arrête, tu vas me foutre du rouge à lèvres partout ! Ca risque de faire désordre !

- Oups... Désolée...

Elle rougissait et attrapait un mouchoir en papier qu'elle humidifiait... _avec sa langue ??? Elle a peur de rien celle-là ! Bon ok... c'est que de la salive... _Elle nettoyait ma joue vivement.

- Et voilà le travail ! Fais pas cette tête, je vais pas te donner la varicelle avec ma salive !

J'éclatais de rire.  
- La varicelle ne se transmet pas par la salive, Alice !

Elle acquiessait en souriant et en essuyant ma joue avec un mouchoir propre.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je te dis !

Elle me relâchait et se mettait à rougir.

- J'suis désolée... J'me suis emportée ! riait-elle

- Pas de soucis ! Tu m'as même évité une crise de jalousie avec Maria...

Elle souriait et rangeait son mouchoir.

- J'y crois pas... Il est revenu... comment... pourquoi il m'a rien dit ? J'aurais été le chercher !

_Elle était hyper excitée quand même cette gonzesse ! _

- C'est p'tètre pour éviter que tu t'agites comme ça tu vois ! J'veux pas te vexer mais à mon avis, il voulait d'abord voir Bella !

Elle s'asseyait sur les marches qui montaient au perron. Je la rejoignais.

- Précoce ou pas ton pote ?

Elle tournait la tête vivement vers moi, ses coudes appuyés derrière elle sur la marche du dessus.

- Mais j'te sais moi ! Pourquoi ?

J'étendais mes jambes sur les marches devant.

- Bah pour savoir si on va poireauter longtemps !

Nous éclations de rire en même temps. _Elle était cool, elle se vexait pas pour ça ! Elle prenait les choses comme elles venaient, avec humour ! _

*** **

Les minutes passaient. Je me surprenais à apprécier discuter avec Alice. _Elle était fraîche, spontanée et rigolote ! _

- Tu seras pas à l'heure pour récupérer Maria !

- Ouais, c'est pas faux ça ! Je vais l'avertir...

J'envoyais un message à Maria pour lui expliquer «la situation». Elle me répondait qu'elle attendrait, qu'elle était contente que Bella ait retrouvé Edward.

- Elle vient te voir pour quoi ta copine ?

- Elle veut venir sur le tournage qui commence mardi ! Elle a une espèce de vénération pour l'acteur qui va avoir le rôle principal...

- Ah oui je vois... J'ai déjà dû voir sa tête une ou deux fois à la télé !

- Ouais, il a fait pas mal de soap et de trucs comme ça !

- Possible ouais... Ca doit être pénible d'enchaîner les tournages !

- C'est assez physique ! Faut mémoriser un texte, certaines gestuelles... Après faut des fois faire des recherches sur ton personnage, sans compter le tournage bien sûr !

- Ca s'étale sur combien de temps une journée de travail dans ce milieu ?

- C'est assez aléatoire, ça dépend des scènes. Si tu dois tourner de jour ou de nuit... En moyenne faut quand même compter une bonne dizaine d'heures...

- Même pour ceux qui font le film comme toi et le producteur ?

- Surtout pour nous ! L'acteur tourne sa scène jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise que c'est bon et après il rentre chez lui... Nous on doit revisionner, noter... Une fois que le tournage est fini, faut assembler, faire le montage, trouver les bandes-son...

- Parce que tu tournes pas le film du début à la fin dans un ordre chronologique ?

- Non... En fait, tu tournes les scènes déjà selon la disponibilité des acteurs secondaires la plupart du temps. De la disponibilité des locaux que tu dois louer si besoin, en fait c'est très décousu. Tu peux très bien commencer à filmer la dernière scène...

- Wow... Ca doit être perturbant ça !

- Ca demande pas mal de rigueur et d'organisation surtout ! Faut être précis et méticuleux !

- Mais ça doit être dur non ? Si tu dois commencer par la fin, ça présuppose que les acteurs doivent avoir un certain feeling déjà créé entre eux, non ?

- Dans ces cas-là tu sais, faut énormément avoir confiance en leurs capacités à créer des liens entre eux rapidement avant le tournage. C'est pour ça que la plupart du temps, ils vont dîner ensemble ou sortent... Ca crée une sorte de feeling si tu veux... Ils discutent, ils vont déjeuner ensemble, essaient de trouver des atômes crochus. Ils discutent de leurs personnages et répètent leurs textes avant ensemble...

- Je me suis toujours demandée comment un rôle principal mémorise tout ses textes ! Moi quand j'étais en primaire qu'on jouait des pièces, j'avais un mal fou à apprendre tout par coeur !

- Un film c'est différent d'une pièce. La scène ne te laisse pas beaucoup le choix, tu tournes dans un ordre assez chronologique. Là, nous on adapte en fonction des éléments extérieurs. La plupart du temps, les acteurs apprennent leurs textes la veille pour le lendemain. Le soir on leur dit : demain on tourne telle et telle scène et ils apprennent en fonction de ça... puis y a des souffleurs pas loin, des fois des types qui se mettent hors-champ avec des panneaux comme des prompteurs tu vois...

Elle acquiessait. _Ca me faisait vraiment plaisir qu'elle s'intéresse à l'envers du décor ! C'était rare, pour ne pas dire inexistant, que Maria s'intéresse au travail de fond que je devais effectuer ! _

- Tu as déjà assisté à un tournage ? me demandait-elle

- Oui... Une bonne dizaine. Avec ma formation, on y est obligés... Faire des stages tout ça...

- Ok... Ca doit être passionnant !

Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire.

- Oui ça l'est ! Mais tu voulais pas travailler dans ce milieu toi ? Créer des costumes pour des tournages ?

- Si... ça me plairait, mais ça doit être un job titanesque !

- T'as le talent pour ça !

Elle rougissait.

- Merci...

- J'le pense tu sais !

Elle souriait et détournait son regard vers la route. _J'avais presque envie de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire ! Qu'elle pouvait croire en son talent ! _

- Ca te plairait de venir assister au tournage un jour ou deux ?

Elle reportait son attention vers moi.

- Je peux ?

- Ouais, aucun problème ! Je pourrais te présenter à nos costumières qui bossent sur notre film... uniquement si ça te tente !

- Tu parles Charles que ça me tente !

- Je ne m'appelle pas Charles !

- Je sais !

Son large sourire me contaminait presque. _A bien y regarder, elle était vraiment jolie... je me sentais bien là, sous le soleil, à parler avec elle. Elle n'essayait pas de tricher, de me dominer, d'être une autre. J'appréciais sa spontanéité, vraiment... _

- Bon... Tu crois qu'ils ont pas fini ?

Je consultait ma montre.

- Ca fait une heure... S'il y est encore, c'est qu'il est trop fort !

- Ca fait presque un mois qu'il a dû s'abstenir !

Je faisais une grimace. _C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, il aurait sûrement beaucoup de pression à décharger ! _

- On va voir ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à les trouver en pleine séance d'aérobic ?

- Sûrement pas ! C'est ma soeur, merde !

Alice se rapprochait de moi.

- OOohhh, mais c'est qu'il est choqué le grand-frère ! souriait-elle

- Arrêteeuuuhh ! Te fous pas de moi !

- Pauvre frangin choqué !

Elle me taquinait, tapotant mon nez de son index en souriant. Machinalement, sans que je réalise ce qu'elle faisait, son doigt glissait et frôlait mes lèvres. _J'étais perdu dans ses yeux alors que je ressentais ce geste accidentel... Même si je l'aurais voulu, il n'y avait pas moyen que j'échappe à son regard... Maquillé de façon juste à réhausser sa profondeur et..._

- AHEM !

Je sursautais, voyant Emmett devant nous avec un large sourire.

- Es-tu conscient Jasper que tu es entrain de te faire abuser par une sale gosse là ?

- Hééé ! J'suis pas une sale gosse ! bondissait Alice

Emmett l'attrapait, l'envoyant voler comme un sac à patates sur ses épaules.

- LACHE-MOI ! FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE !

Mon frère lui tapait la cuisse pour plaisanter alors que les jambes d'Alice se balançaient. _C'était comme si j'avais du mal à revenir sur terre... enveloppé dans une espèce de protecteur en coton ! _

- Pourquoi vous étiez entrain de vous tripoter sur le balcon ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à larguer Maria ?

- Non, en parlant de Maria j'dois être dans trois heures à Seattle pour son avion, elle arrive !

- Et donc... Tu imagines qu'en restant assis ici avec cette petite chose gluante et pleine de nerfs, l'aéroport viendra à toi comme par magie ?

- Non... En fait on a un problème technique qui nous empêche d'accéder à la maison !

- T'as perdu tes clés ? Je les ai moi !

- Non c'est pas ça... Edward est revenu et Bella et lui... dans le salon... font des...

_OH MERDE ! J'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! _

- QUOI ?

Il reposait Alice au sol et s'approchait de moi.

- Tu m'as dit quoi là ?

- Rien !

- IL EST REVENU COMME CA APRES L'AVOIR ABANDONNE PENDANT UN MOIS ? IL SE FOUT DE NOUS OU QUOI ? CA VA PAS SE PASSER COMME CA !

Il passait devant moi et entrait dans la maison, balançant avec fracas la porte contre le mur du couloir.

- IL EST OU ?

- Oh putain beh alors là... On est dans la merde !

Apparemment, ils n'étaient plus dans le salon parce qu'Emmett partait comme une fusée à l'étage. _Fallait le suivre, sinon ça allait saigner ! Il avait clairement dit qu'il pardonnerait pas à Edward d'avoir fait pleurer Bella ! Ca allait castagner ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Emmett.**

_NON MAIS JE REVE LA ! _

Non seulement _il _revient comme ça, la bouche en coeur et la bite en fleur mais EN PLUS, il se tape ma petite soeur dans le salon ! _ET ELLE LUI PARDONNE MAIS ELLE EST CONNE OU QUOI ?_

Pas dans le salon ! Ben voyons ! La chambre ! _Putain mais c'est incroyable ça ! Incroyable ! _Je grimpais à l'étage, bien décidé à leur dire ma façon de penser ! _Je sais ! Ca me regarde pas ! Mais merde quoi ! C'est pas lui qui a dû la voir chialer tous les jours ! _Ce dernier week-end, elle est venue le passer à la maison pour parler avec Rosalie ! Ca avait été plus que difficile de la voir se mettre au lit à 16h parce que la seule chose dont elle avait envie, c'était d'être seule pour pleurer ! _Et Rose qui avait passé toute la nuit avec elle à essayer de lui parler, de la calmer... _J'avais dormi sur le canapé !

_Si Bella était assez naïve et amoureuse pour lui pardonner en un claquement de doigt, c'était pas mon cas ! Faut pas rêver ! _

J'entendais deux rires venir de la chambre de ma soeur. Je l'ouvrais rapidement, trouvant Edward torse-nu sous la couette, surplombant Bella, le visage niché dans son cou. _Elle ne portait pas de haut, au vu de ses épaules dénudées ! _Ils se tournaient brutalement vers moi.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA EDWARD ? TU SORS DE CE LIT MAINTENANT !

- Emmett...

- EMMETT TU TE BARRES DE MA CHAMBRE ! hurlait Bella.

_Tu te fais avoir ma loute ! _

- PUTAIN MAIS BELLA MERDE ! T'AS PAS ASSEZ SOUFFERT COMME CA QUAND IL S'EST BARRE POUR SOI-DISANT TE PROTEGER ? CA TE SUFFIT PAS TU LE LAISSES TE FAIRE DU MAL ?

Bella se redressait dans le lit, ramenant les couvertures devant elle alors qu'Edward glissait sur le côté du matelas contre le mur.

- Emmett... J'peux t'expliquer... J'aime ta soeur tu sais... j'lui veux pas de mal et...

_PUTAIN IL ME DONNE ENVIE DE GERBER MES SAUCISSES-LENTILLES DE MIDI ! _

- Emmett ! Fous-leur la paix putain !

Jasper m'attirait par les bras.

- TU DEGAGES EMMETT ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! T'AS PAS A DONNER TON AVI SUR CETTE HISTOIRE ! C'EST MA VIE, C'EST MON MEC, C'EST MON HISTOIRE ! JE TE DEMANDE PAS D'ETRE D'ACCORD ! J'AIME EDWARD ET C'EST MA DECISION !

Jasper me poussait par les épaules.

- Allez t'en entendu la petite dame, descends Em', ça sert à rien ce que tu fais là !

_Jasper... Jasper, Jasper, Jasper ! Il avait raison ! Je me sentais soudainement très con d'être debout dans cette pièce, face à ma soeur et son copain presque nus ! _

Je quittais rapidement la pièce et Jasper refermait la porte.

- Excusez-le hein vous savez ce que c'est ! Il adore qu'on porte l'attention sur lui ! Continuez vos négociations d'abonnements téléphoniques... Vous gênez pas pour nous !

Il m'entraînait en bas à l'extérieur.

- PUTAIN MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?

- QUOI ? CE MEC SE FOUT D'ELLE ! ET TOI TU LE LAISSES FAIRE !

- Hééé ! Ce type c'est mon meilleur ami ! râlait la petite Alice.

- Ton meilleur ami ? Non mais tu réalises qu'il part, qu'il revient, il la quitte il la reprend ! Il sait pas ce qu'il veut ce type !

Jasper soufflait.

- Le problème mon p'tit père, c'est qu'on a pas le droit de décider pour elle ! Elle t'a critiqué elle quand t'as épousé Rose ?

_Bon ok... là... c'est pas faux ! Jamais elle n'avait parlé derrière notre dos malgré la situation un peu «délicate»... _

- Ecoute... Laisse-la décider !

- J'ai décidé !

La voix sèche de Bella claquait derrière nous. Je me tournais pour la voir arriver avec Edward. _Ils étaient tous deux un peu décoiffés mais habillés... c'est déjà ça putain ! _Elle était furieuse !

- EMMETT ! JE TE JURE QUE TU RECOMMENCES CA UNE PUTAIN DE FOIS DANS TA VIE ET JE TE TUE ! T'AS PAS A DECIDER CE QUI EST BON POUR MOI OU PAS ET TU AS ENCORE MOINS LE DROIT DE RENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE COMME CA ALORS QUE TU SAIS QUE JE SUIS AVEC EDWARD !

_Wow... furax la petiote ! _

- J'aime Edward et Edward m'aime ! Un jour, on finira par se marier et avoir des bébés ! Si t'es pas d'accord avec ça, c'est pas mon problème ! Si ça te pose soucis, dis-le moi immédiatement, que je ne te donne pas notre adresse quand on devra s'installer ensemble !

Je regardais Edward derrière elle, qui semblait étonné d'une telle fougue. _Pour tout dire, elle me sciait ! Jamais il ne me semblait l'avoir vu si décidée, si sûre d'elle dans son discours et sûre de son copain ! Pas même avec Jacob qui pourtant, avait représenté quelqu'un de très important pour elle... _Edward s'approchait de moi, sa main droite tenant la taille de Bella.

- Emmett... Je te promets que je ne joue pas avec elle... Je suis parti croyant que j'allais réussir à me reconstruire. J'ai eu besoin d'aller là-bas pour... je sais pas... pour me prouver que je pouvais être bien quelque part... Mais j'ai réalisé que c'est avec ta soeur que je suis bien, n'importe où qu'on soit ! Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais... est-ce que tu acceptes que je sois sincère avec elle et que je l'aime vraiment ? J'veux pas créer d'embrouilles ni rien. Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. Je veux pas être responsable d'un malheur encore une fois pour Bella...

_Et lui aussi semblait bien décidé ! Bon sang... Ce séjour avait-il été si bénéfique que ça pour lui ? Est-ce que cette séparation avait fait en sorte de les réunir encore davantage ? _

- Je suis désolé Bella d'être rentré comme ça... Quant à toi Edward, écoute-moi bien ! Visiblement elle t'a choisi... Mais repars une seule fois et je te jure que c'est pas un baobab que je t'enfoncerai dans le cul sans lubrifiant, pigé ?

Edward acquiessait en grimaçant. Je retenais difficilement un rire.

- Et la prochaine fois que vous devez faire des cracottes dans ta chambre, ferme au moins la porte à clé Bella ! Ca m'éviterait de voir des choses choquantes !

Un large sourire envahissait leurs visages et ils se regardaient, rougissant légèrement.

_En tout cas, j'allais l'avoir à l'oeil ce type ! _

- Et autre chose...

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai tu vas pas la fermer ta grande gueule ? soupirait Jasper.

- Tu devrais pas être parti chercher ta meuf toi ?

Il se tapait le front et courrait vers l'intérieur.

- Oh putain merde je l'ai complètement zappé ! Je vais me faire incendier !

Nous éclations de rire en le regardant ressortir et courir à sa voiture pour partir.

- Donc comme je le disais, Bella c'est pas parce que je vais faire de toi une tatie d'ici huit mois que tu dois me faire tonton dans les deux prochaines années, ok ?

- Emmett, j'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec Maman !

- Vous allez avoir un bébé avec Rosalie ? demandait Edward

_Cette question me plaisait ! Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! _

- Oui ! C'est prévu pour le 22 janvier !

- Félicitations, je savais pas !

- Merci vieux !

Nous échangions une brève poignée de main et Edward retournait vers Bella.

- Tu vas être tonton, Edward...

Il soufflait en souriant.

- Ouais ben j'sais pas trop ce que ça va donner mais on va sûrement y arriver hein !

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Nous avions organisé un repas ce soir pour «fêter mon retour». C'était Bella et Alice qui en avaient eu l'idée... _Moi qui avait espéré passer ma soirée tranquille, c'était râté ! _Tout le monde était là : Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Karlyne, Alice, Jasper et Maria. _Et ma Bella bien sûr ! _Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les autres. Je ne voyais qu'elle et son sourire parfait !

Esmé avait hurlé quand elle m'avait vu vers 17h à leur retour. Elle m'avait longuement serré dans ses bras. J'avais appréhendé leurs réactions... mais tout s'était super bien passé. _Celui que j'avais craint le plus était Carlisle... Après la lettre que je lui avais laissé, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il se montre distant, pour ne pas avoir à devenir une sorte de «repère paternel» pour moi... _Mais il avait réagi comme sa femme, m'étreignant longtemps.

- Merci d'être rentré... Tu es celui qui est le plus digne de ma fille...

_Mon coeur s'était serré dans mon torse. _Il m'avait donné des nouvelles de ma mère et de Marcus. Elisabeth allait entamer son traitement mardi prochain et serait de nouveau hospitalisée. _Elle avait fait plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital depuis mon départ, pour des malaises et un virus qu'elle avait contracté. _Marcus, lui, était sorti de prison mais était sous surveillance policière. _Le pasteur Webber avait pris la décision de lui imposer un congé forcé, pour qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé ! Marcus l'avait très mauvaise et l'espace d'un instant, je craignais qu'il s'en prenne à ma mère... _Même si elle n'était pas parfaite, c'était ma mère et je l'aimais.

Alice s'approchait de Bella et moi, alors que nous étions enlacés dans le canapé. _Me séparer d'elle ne serait que d'un mètre me semblait inacceptable ! _

- Edward... Faut que je te parle...

Alice s'asseyait à côté de moi sur le sofa, alors que Bella relevait la tête vers elle, toujours calée contre mon torse.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans ta chambre l'autre fois...

_Mon cahier noir... _Mon coeur s'accélérait violemment. _C'était un cahier que je n'avais pas terminé... un de ceux qui me servait d'exutoire contre Marcus... _En un instant, je comprenais. Je réalisais que j'avais là peut-être une chance de me retourner contre lui. _Comment elle l'avait trouvé ?_

- J'avais envie de faire de l'escalade l'autre jour alors j'ai décidé d'aller en faire sur le côté de ta maison jusqu'à ta chambre...

Bella se redressait vivement.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Tu avais d'autres choses à penser, Bella... Bref quoi qu'il en soit... j'ai demandé à Charlie ce qui se passerait si la police trouvait des indices de ce genre... Il m'a dit que ça leur serait plus qu'utile... ils ne trouvent pas grand-chose sur Marcus, outre les dépositions que tout le monde interrogé a fait au commissariat... Il m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose et je lui ai parlé de ma visite disons... impromptue dans ta chambre... Je pouvais pas croire qu'il n'y avait rien contre Voltero. J'ai trouvé ça... C'est daté et c'est ton écriture... Il m'a dit que si lui acceptait la preuve ainsi, elle ne serait pas recevable. Sauf si c'est toi qui la leur apporte...

_Quoi ? Ca pourrait leur servir ?_

- Il l'a parcouru dans les grandes lignes. Il a dit que ça pouvait très bien conduire à te faire faire un profil psychologique dont tu pourrais te servir comme Marcus... Mais il faut que ça vienne de toi... Charlie pense que c'est une chance inespérée... Il ne va rien dire. Je comptais t'appeler ce soir à Chicago pour t'en parler mais comme t'es revenu...

J'en revenais pas... _J'allais pouvoir me servir de ça ! _

- Donc je sais que j'ai violé la propriété des Masen, violé ta chambre... je sais c'est vilain bouh ! Mais Edward... penses-y... Charlie a dit qu'il pouvait s'arranger avec sa conscience sur ce que j'ai fait... Si tu y vas avec le cahier en leur disant que tu l'as retrouvé... Ce n'est pas très professionnel de la part de mon père mais personne ne saura rien.

_C'était incroyable ! Ils étaient tous là à risquer quelque chose pour me sortir de ce foutoir ! _Je ne pouvais plus merder ! Ils étaient tous impliqués. Je voyais Carlisle et Esmé me regarder. Les autres discutaient autour de cafés à table. _Je voyais dans les yeux de Carlisle une volonté et une détermination qui me contaminaient... _La main de Bella se posait sur les miennes et elle déposait un petit baiser dans mon cou. _Je savais à son regard qu'elle voudrait que je fasse cette expertise ! Mais j'étais déjà décidé ! J'étais revenu ici, prêt à me battre quelqu'en soient les conséquences. Pour Bella, Alice, Charlie et tous les autres... J'avais aussi peur que la frustration de Marcus retombe sur ma mère. Il fallait que je l'éloigne d'elle, même si elle devait en souffrir ! _Cet homme n'avait été bon pour personne !

- Edward... chéri... Tu devrais peut-être envisager de...

Je posais mon doigt sur les lèvres de Bella, avant de le retirer et de l'embrasser brièvement.

_Ma force... mon courage... _

- Alice... Tu pourras dire à ton père que je passerai le voir mardi et... j'irai moi-même annoncer à Elisabeth que je ferai cette expertise psychologique afin qu'elle n'apprenne pas tout ce qui s'est passé par quelqu'un d'autre que moi... Ca a trop duré cette connerie !


	34. Chapter34 : Avenir secret, passé dévoilé

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**J'ai terminé ce matin à 6h' mais je tenais plus debout, ni assise d'ailleurs,**

**alors je poste maintenant.**

_**Mais je pense que vous allez aimer ce qui va se passer ici !**_

*****

**Un immense merci à vous...  
On approche des 4.000 reviews... **

_J'arriverai jamais à vous remercier correctement pour tout ça ! _

**Le prochain chapitre c'est exceptionnellement dans une semaine,**

**vendredi.**

**Je pars en vacances avec ma tante que je vois peu,**

**alors je m'accorde une pause dans les publications d'une semaine.**

*****

**Passez une bonne semaine,**

**bonne lecture tout le monde ! **

**Prenez soin de vous**

**et profitez de chaque instant qu'on vous donne !**

**Tiffany.**

* * *

**Miss Caramel ou Camille : **Oui j'ai adoré Remember Me. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas du tout les critiques sur ce film, parce qu'il est splendide, assez drôle (va le voir en VO, le p'tit Patty il a deux trois répliques en français assez tordantes!), et la fin est vraiment sciante ! J'ai beaucoup aimé !

**pauline : **Je crois qu'Edward a suffisamment vécu de merdes comme ça, sans rajouter d'hemorragie interne au bordel. De plus, je compte terminer cette histoire bientôt. Si je dois rajouter un truc comme ça, j'ai pas fini ! Je trouve déjà assez grave le fait d'une maltraitance psychologique pendant dix ans... si en plus je dois lui faire avoir une hemorragie interne... on s'en sort plus !

**Une chose a attiré l'attention de certaines...  
oui il n'y a pas eu de préservatifs entre eux pour les retrouvailles,**

**mais comme je l'ai déjà précisé sur un chapitre précédent**

**Bella prend la pilule donc NON pas de surprise dans le maxi-kinder, ici,**

**parce que l'idée des parents jeunes a déjà été exploité plusieurs fois, donc non !**

* * *

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

Edward n'aurait pas pu se montrer plus courageux qu'en revenant ici, de lui-même et en acceptant désormais de se battre. _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête durant sa visite à son oncle, mais ça avait été un déclic. Nous n'avions plus un ado perdu et soumis, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire face à un homme désormais ! _Il était revenu et ma fille, en un instant, avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs.

La soirée tirait à sa fin, Rosalie, Emmett et Alice étaient repartis. Jasper écrivait dans un coin du salon et Maria se douchait. Esmé terminait de ranger le lave-vaisselle en jetant un coup d'oeil au canapé, où Bella et Edward étaient toujours enlacés, riant tous deux à une quelconque histoire. Ma femme me souriait avant d'embrasser les enfants et d'aller se coucher.

- Bella, tu tardes pas à aller au lit, tu as cours demain...

Elle soupirait et bougonnait contre le torse d'Edward qui souriait.

- Il est pas si tard que ça Papa ! T'exagères, il est que... 00h25 ! Bon ok j'y vais...

Voir sa petite mou tristounette me la rappelait enfant, quand elle boudait parce qu'on lui refusait un bonbon peu de temps avant un repas... Elle se levait et Edward se redressait pour embrasser sa joue.

- J'te rejoins dans cinq minutes...

- Deux minutes...

- Trois ?

- Une !

- J'arrive dès que j'ai fini...

- T'es méchant... râlait-elle avant de l'embrasser encore et de monter.

Edward souriait d'un air un peu comme ébahi et Jasper éclatait de rire.

- J'veux pas te vexer Ed mais là, t'as vraiment une tête d'abruti mon pote !

Edward lui balançait un des coussins du canapé sur la tête.

- Rolala ! Aucun sens de l'humour ce gars !

- Edward, je peux te voir dans mon bureau cinq minutes ?

- Hey, dites-le si je vous fais chier ! râlait mon fils  
- T'as pas fini toi ?

Il notait quelque chose et mettait un point vif avec son stylo sur ses feuilles avant de se relever.

- Si, là j'ai fini, allez j'vais au pieu, bonne nuit ! Et faites pas de bêtises, ça ferait désordre !

Edward et moi regardions Jasper monter à l'étage.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui...

Edward se rasseyait sur le canapé et me fixait.

- Ecoutez Carlisle... Si c'est pour la lettre et pour ce retour imprévu je... je peux partir si ma présence vous fait un poids. Je peux aller à l'hôtel ou chez Alice en attendant de me trouver une chambre quelque part...

Je ne pouvais retenir un soupir. _Edward restera toujours Edward ! On aura beau le lui dire dix mille fois, il aura toujours cette impression d'être de trop ! _

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- Je crois qu'on a écoulé les trois minutes que Bella t'a autorisé à rester seul alors je vais faire bref...

Il eut un léger sourire.

- Tu es ici chez toi ! La maison est grande, on a de la place, tu es avec Bella, il est hors de question qu'on envisage de te laisser livré à toi-même. J'imagine que les clés qu'on t'a donné sont toujours chez ta mère...

- Oui... J'ai pas pensé à les mettre systématiquement dans ma chambre...

- Y a pas de problème, je la vois demain et la semaine prochaine je lui demanderai qu'elle les amène pour que tu les ais si jamais tu dois partir et qu'on soit pas là quand tu reviens...

- Merci...

- J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre que tu veux faire cette expertise psychologique ?

- Ouais... Je crois que si j'ai la moindre chance de prouver que cette bagarre c'est... le résultat de dix ans de merde... faut que je le fasse ! Je veux pas avoir à repartir pendant que ce mec sera avec ma mère !

_Il était déterminé. Plus que déterminé... _

- Tu te sens prêt à faire ça ?

Il acquiessait en me fixant. _C'était une nouveauté troublante. Jamais depuis qu'on le connaissait, il ne s'était exprimé en regardant les gens en face... Il avait toujours eu le regard fuyant. _

- Je suis prêt, Carlisle...

Je pressais son épaule brièvement. _J'étais fier de lui. Fier qu'il se lance. _

- Bien. Pour ce qui est du lycée... Il te reste quatre semaines de cours avant la semaine de révision du bac. Tu veux reprendre ?

Je n'étais pas certain qu'il veuille y retourner. Dans tout Port Angeles, même à l'hôpital, des rumeurs circulaient sur ce qui s'était passé. _Attaquer un Pasteur ne semblait pas vraiment bien vu ! Ca m'énervait au plus profond. Je n'imaginais pas ce que pouvaient penser les élèves de son lycée. _

- Ouais... Je voudrais bien y retourner... J'ai conscience que des gens auront probablement parlé mais je m'en fiche !

- Je t'emmènerai mardi moi-même au lycée et je prendrais rendez-vous avec ton directeur pour justifier ton absence. Tu profiteras de la journée de demain pour essayer de voir ce que tu as pu manquer et rattraper un peu ton retard. D'accord ?

Encore une fois, il acquiessait. Un petit silence se faisait et je sentais qu'il y avait une chose supplémentaire.

- Tu veux me parler d'autre chose ?

Il passait ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, visiblement soucieux, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous m'en voulez pour ce que j'ai fait à Bella ?

_C'était là une bien grande question. Bien sûr que j'en voulais à Edward de l'avoir faite pleurer... mais les circonstances n'étaient pas faciles. Il avait explosé, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire._

- Je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça par amusement. Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir... Cette visite chez ton oncle t'a fait du bien ! Ca se voit. J'ai lu ta lettre et elle m'a beaucoup touché. Sincèrement.

Il eut un petit sourire qu'il effaçait rapidement.

- Je pense ce que j'ai mis dessus... mais je veux pas que vous imaginiez que... comment dire ? Que je fais de vous un substitut de mon père... Je veux pas que vous croyez que je vais exiger de vous une présence quotidienne ou... ou je sais pas moi... de faire des trucs comme un père fait avec son fils. Je peux pas exiger ça... Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi a été très important... J'ai jamais vraiment eu l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi comme ça, alors... c'était très nouveau et...

- Edward... Je ne me sens pas forcé de faire ça. Si je m'occupe de toi, c'est parce que je t'apprécie, parce que tu es avec ma fille et qu'ici, tu es considéré comme quelqu'un à part entière. Si je dois passer du temps avec toi, je le fais par plaisir, et non par contrainte, tu comprends ? Je suis sincèrement flatté que tu me considères avec autant d'égards et je suis très heureux de pouvoir faire tout ça pour toi ! Tu sais, quand Esmé est venue vivre chez moi avec Emmett, ça a été dur pour lui. Il était très petit et a connu son père. Il s'est beaucoup replié vers Esmé. Il ne voulait même pas que je lui tienne la main pour traverser la route. Petit à petit, il a compris qu'Aro ne ferait rien pour lui. Alors il a accepté que je l'emmène à ses entraînements de judo, après d'athlétisme, de football américain, de basket, de baseball. Mais jamais je ne me suis senti obligé de faire ça. Je l'ai fait parce que ça m'embêtait que ce petit n'ait pas quelqu'un avec qui partager tout ça autre que sa mère. Et parfois, je ressens la même chose pour toi. Je suis heureux de t'aider, je ne le fais pas par contrainte.

_Et c'était sincère ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce gosse. _Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, il m'étreignit quelques secondes.

- Merci Carlisle...

- Je t'en prie... D'ailleurs... J'ai eu six billets par mon travail pour le prochain match de baseball des Mariners contre Oakland Athletics... Ca te plairait de venir ?

- Ah ben... ouais avec plaisir oui !

- Jasper sera sur son tournage mais Emmett va venir. Je vais proposer à un collègue de travail de venir avec nous. Ca sera sympa !

- Ca sera avec joie... Merci Carlisle !

- Si Bella accepte de te laisser partir...

Nous nous mettions à rire.

- On parle de moi là ?

Bella apparaissait en pyjama et en pantoufles._ Oh ho... On avait dépassé les trois minutes ! _

- Oui oui oui, t'énerves pas Bella ! Je le laisse venir se coucher !

- T'exagères Papa ! Je suis pas un tyran quand même !

Edward souriait et se levait pour la rejoindre.

- Bonne nuit les enfants !

- Bonne nuit Papa !

- Bonne nuit Carlisle !

Ils s'éclipsèrent à l'étage et je me servais un verre d'eau avant d'aller vérifier que Karlyne dormait bien et de redescendre me coucher.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

_Que c'était bon ! _Je savais que pour la première fois depuis un mois, j'allais dormir. Mais vraiment dormir. _Ses bras chauds autour de mon corps m'avaient cruellement manqué ! _Edward sortait de ma salle de bain en pantalon de pyjama et en tee-shirt. J'étais déjà couchée du côté du mur, recouverte jusqu'au cou. Il posait sa trousse de toilettes sur son sac de voyage à peine défait et m'adressait un petit sourire avant de venir s'allonger.

_C'était ça ! C'était cette chaleur-là que je voulais avoir autour de moi pour toujours ! Cette chaleur intense, que rien d'autre ne remplace. Et son odeur. _

Je me rapprochais de lui et il rabattait la couette sur nos deux corps enlacés. Il embrassait mon front alors que nos jambes s'intercalaient et que je passais mon bras gauche autour de sa taille. Le nez contre son torse, j'inspirais profondément alors qu'il m'embrassait le nez et le front, où il laissait ses lèvres quelques instants. Il émettait un léger gémissement et raffermissait sa prise sur moi, les yeux clos. _Il était beau... presque serein ! _Après de longues minutes silencieuses, il murmurait contre moi d'une voix éraillée.

- Tu m'as manqué...

_C'était idiot mais... je me suis mise à sourire, brièvement. On avait ressenti la même chose... _

- Tu m'as manqué aussi...

A ma grande joie, je l'observais avoir la même réaction que moi : un léger sourire. Il rouvrait les yeux et tombait sur les miens. Sa main se posait sur ma joue qu'il caressait légèrement.

- J'ai pris une décision, Bella...

- Laquelle ?

_S'il était entrain de me dire qu'il voulait partir de cette maison, c'était hors de question ! _

- Je ne partirais plus et je ne te quitterais plus avant que tu me dises que t'en as marre de moi...

Je me rapprochais encore plus de lui si c'était possible, une grosse sensation de satisfaction au fond de mon ventre.

- J'espère que t'as de la patience...

Il eut un petit rire et m'embrassait.

- Mon oncle et ma tante vont venir à Port Angeles d'ici trois semaines. Tu ne pourras pas échapper à faire leur connaissance. Mon oncle est très têtu !

_Ca me rendait très heureuse qu'il me présente à sa famille ! _

- Ca sera avec plaisir... Il a l'air gentil ton oncle...

- Ouais... il est assez cool comme type... Ma tante aussi d'ailleurs ! Ils forment un couple solide !

Je me retournais sur le dos, toujours dans ses bras. Ses mains étaient posées sur mon ventre et il m'embrassait l'épaule et le cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas ?

L'index de sa main droite remontait vers mon épaule et il traçait de petits cercles en fixant son doigt.

- Pas grand-chose... J'ai passé mon temps entre la maison et le cimetière sur les tombes de mon père et son frère Anthony...

_J'ignorais s'il voulait continuer à m'en parler. Après tout, nous n'avions pas encore abordés le sujet. _

- Ton oncle a dû te raconter beaucoup de choses sur eux...

- Ouais... Il m'a aussi montré des photos...

Il restait silencieux un moment et je le savais pensif. Il se redressait sur son coude et nouait sa main droite à la mienne.

- Je suis pas parti pour te faire du mal, Bella...

Je posais ma main droite sur sa joue pour essayer de l'apaiser. _Il était parti à cause de Marcus, et je le savais très bien. _

- Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti et ce que je ressens pour toi... J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu as vécu ça... J'veux dire... Je sais que je t'ai blessé... Et je ne veux pas que ça recommence...

Il embrassait le creux de ma main et plantait ses yeux dans les miens, décidé.

- Dis-moi Bella... N'ais pas peur...

_Il était décidé à mettre les choses à plat, et je crois que j'en avais besoin aussi... _

- Oui... j'ai eu mal... Je t'en ai voulu... quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas de billet de retour, je me suis sentie... trahie. J'ai pensé que je n'étais pas suffisamment digne de confiance pour que tu me dises que t'avais envie de prendre du recul.

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu as cru que je ne te faisais pas confiance ?

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge. _Et dire que ce matin encore en me levant je la ressentais si présente au fond de moi... _

- J'aurai dû savoir que c'était pas le cas, mais... mille choses se sont bousculées dans ma tête... Je suis partie sans chercher à comprendre. Et le matin quand je suis revenue et que Papa m'a tendu la lettre que tu lui as écris, j'ai réalisé que tu ne partais pas à cause de moi... mais à cause de Marcus... Et ça m'a rendu folle ! Pour moi, c'est comme si t'abandonnais... que tu te disais que tu n'y arriverais plus... que malgré tout ce que je voulais faire pour t'aider, tu te sois dit : «oh ben non, tant pis»... et je... bon sang Edward !

Les larmes qui me menaçaient commençaient à tomber et c'était comme si je perdais mon souffle à ressasser toutes ces idées que j'avais manié maintes et maintes fois à chaque heure durant son absence. Il me rapprochait de lui et embrassait mes joues, avant de me ramener contre son torse. _Là, tout contre lui, je pouvais me laisser aller sans crainte, sans jugement. Il était rentré... pour de bon ! _

- J'ai eu si mal, si tu sa... savais ! hoquetais-je.

Il me serrait plus contre lui.

- Pardonne-moi Bella... Shhhh... Ne pleure plus... c'est fini Bébé... Fini... Je ne pars plus... On va rester ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Le sentir embrasser chaque parcelle de mon visage me réchauffait. _Ces larmes que je n'avais osé montrer à personne coulaient pour lui... _

- Jure-le... Jure-le moi...

- Je te le jure sur ma vie, Bella ! Je te l'ai dit... Je ne partirais que si tu me dis que tu en aimes un autre ou que tu ne veux plus de moi... C'est fini... Et si je dois retourner chez mon oncle, tu viendras avec moi...

Il se contortionnait pour m'attraper un mouchoir et me le tendre. Il me serrait contre lui.

- J'ai compris une chose en voyant les tombes de mon père et de son frère. Le peu de bonheur qu'on a... il faut le savourer. Mon père a toujours repoussé l'échéance... il s'est dit : «Une dernière mission et je vais vivre avec ma femme et mon fils...» et il a été tué. Il ne faut plus jamais qu'on remette à plus tard ce qui nous donne du bonheur, ou qu'on le reporte dans des cas comme Marcus... Je ne veux plus faire dépendre ma vie et mon futur des choses qui nous entourent. Je sais ce que je veux, et je le ferai dans l'instant. Si je veux une glace à la fraise, je vais m'en acheter une. Si j'ai envie de dire merde à quelqu'un, je le lui dirai. Si j'ai envie d'aller dire à Elisabeth tout ce qui s'est passé, je le ferai sans craindre personne. Je n'ai plus peur d'être quelqu'un, Bella. J'ai envie d'exister. Et d'exister avec toi ! Chaque seconde que l'on vit, c'est une raison d'être heureux. Et si j'ai envie d'un avenir avec toi, je ferai tout pour que ça se passe comme ça... comme dans ton cahier... Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait de lire tes mots sur le mariage, les enfants... Je ne me suis jamais autant trouvé con qu'à cet instant... Quand tu as quitté la chambre, je suis resté et j'ai lu tes lignes... je me suis même dit : «Si elle revient, je reste...» ... Je n'aurai pas dû suspendre mon avenir à cet ultimatum débile. J'aurais dû partir à ta recherche... Désormais, si je veux rester, je resterai. Il n'y aura plus d'ultimatum. C'est fini les suppositions merdiques et les questions sans réponses ! Maintenant, c'est moi qui donnerait les réponses avant de poser les questions. Et je sais qu'un jour, pas demain, pas dans un mois, mais dans quelques temps, je te demanderai de m'épouser. On va se marier, Bella... Si tu veux de moi comme c'était marqué dans ton cahier, je t'épouserai.

_Ce fut incroyable comme en cet instant, mon coeur se serrait et se mettait à battre avec force. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé entendre ça dans sa bouche... Il était revenu pour rester ! Pour réaliser notre rêve... _Je me redressais sur mon coude, face à lui, comme piquée au vif, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu... _J'étais captivée par ses mots... je voulais les garder en moi toute ma vie..._

- C'est ce que tu veux, vraiment ?

- Oui Bella... C'est ce que je veux si tu le veux...

Je perdais ma respiration subitement. _On finirait par se marier... _

- Oui... C'est ce que je veux !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors, sûrement en reflet des miens. _Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... croire que finalement, tout se terminerait bien. J'avais pleuré ce matin et ce soir, j'apprenais qu'on finirait par se dire «oui»... _

- Vraiment, Bella ?

Il s'asseyait dans le lit et je suivais son mouvement, attrapant ses mains.

- Oui... Oui, Edward !

Il lâchait mes mains dans un grand sourire et je me jetais à son cou. Ses bras serraient ma taille avec force alors que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

- Je veux qu'on se marie... qu'on fasse notre vie... qu'on efface tout ce qui a été mauvais...

- Je t'aime Bella... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde...

- Je t'aime Edward... Je te soutiendrai toujours... Tout le temps !

Il m'éloignait de lui et un visage radieux m'apparaissait alors, brillant. Une larme descendait sur sa joue mais il l'effaçait bien vite. Sur ma taille, ses mains tremblaient.

- On va se marier alors...

Je ne pouvais retenir un rire.

- C'est parti pour...

Ses mains remontaient à mon visage et il déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes, accrochant notre amour pour toujours.

- On va se marier !

- Oui ! On va se marier !

_Il avait beau me le répéter, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que d'ici six mois, un an voire deux, je marcherai vêtue d'une robe blanche magnifique comme l'avait été Rosalie, avançant sûrement timidement au bras de Carlisle, rivée sur Edward déjà devant l'autel, une foule de visages plus ou moins connus tournés vers nous. _

Il me prenait de nouveau dans ses bras et me serrait, une force encore inconnue collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, fixant ses yeux brillants de plaisir, comme jamais encore je ne les avais vu pétiller. Il m'allongeait sur le matelas. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage et avec lenteur, il remontait le haut de mon pyjama, déposant des baisers mouillés sur mon ventre nu.

Petit à petit, chaque vêtement de nuit disparaissait de nos corps, laissant place à des baisers humides délicieux et des caresses voluptueuses, grisantes. Il n'y eut plus aucune parole inutile, exceptés des «je t'aime» volés. Ses doigts glissaient sur mes cuisses, caressant chaque courbe de mon corps. Son index stimulait avec délicatesse ma féminité mais j'avais l'impression ce soir que ce n'était plus utile. _Je voulais l'essentiel, je le voulais lui. Tout simplement. Sans chichis. Sans excès. _Son sexe frôlait ma cuisse alors qu'il pénétrait deux doigts dans mon antre. _J'étais déjà prête pour lui... depuis longtemps. _J'interrompais difficilement sa caresse qui me procurait énormément de plaisir.

- Viens en moi... Je suis à toi... murmurais-je avec peine, tant mon coeur battait fort.

Ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes et il attrapait un préservatif dans mon tiroir avant de le déchirer pour le mettre. Il se positionnait entre mes cuisses et me pénétrait en prenant son temps. Lorsqu'il butait au fond de mon corps, nous laissions tous deux échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il prenait possession de mon âme au plus profond de moi-même. Ses va-et-vient calmes me donnaient l'impression que cette nuit allait s'inscrire dans l'éternité.

_Dans notre éternité. _

Peu à peu, le plaisir envahissait nos sens et il accélérait en moi. Je le poussais sur le dos et me réinstallais à califourchon sur lui, reprenant notre mouvement. Ses mains sur mes hanches et les miennes sur son torse, nous nous laissions guider par la jouissance, lorsque l'orgasme nous frappait tous les deux, dans des soupirs et halètements stoppés par nos bouches scellées. Je relâchais chacun de mes muscles, engourdie, allongée sur son torse. Nos corps frémissaient de ce plaisir et de nos coeurs battants une chamade désordonnée l'un contre l'autre, savourant ce secret que nous garderions jalousement jusqu'à ce que le jour vienne où nous devrions le dévoiler.

.

_Quand le réveil sonnait ce matin-là, je me réveillais avec l'impression d'avoir dormie cent ans. J'étais bien, heureuse de voir le sourire d'Edward endormi. Il était heureux et moi aussi ! _

En bas, Jasper et Maria prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Carlisle et Esmé étaient déjà partis travailler. Tous deux me regardaient étrangement et mon frère arborait un large sourire. _Jasper sentait tout. Il avait une espèce de don qui faisait qu'il savait quand j'étais bien ou mal. _Je me servais mon chocolat et mes céréales. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward descendait en pyjama en se frottant les yeux. Il me souriait en s'installant à califourchon sur le banc en bois à côté de moi et m'embrassait dans le cou.

- Ah ben ça y est ! Vous émergez...

Nous regardions Jasper qui se retenait de rire.

- Elle a dû être courte la nuit, non ? Elle l'a été pour nous aussi ! On a décidé d'investir dans les boules kiès, cette année ! Je me demande si le lapin blanc d'Alice au pays des merveilles a autant copulé dans sa vie !

- La ferme Jasper !

J'émiettais ma tartine de pain et lui lançais une boulette de mie au visage. Edward souriait, sa main gauche massant mon dos en de petits cercles.

- Sale gosse tiens ! râlait mon frère en me relançant la mie.

Maria levait les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Il lui en faut peu pour s'amuser...

Nous nous mettions à rire et nous terminions nos petit-déjeuners tous les quatre avant que je prenne ma voiture pour partir au lycée. _J'avais hâte qu'Edward revienne. Je ne serai plus seule. Tout recommencerait comme avant... _

_Les au-revoir furent difficiles, même si ce n'était que quelques heures. Quand je rentrerai ce soir, il sera là. Il m'attendra. _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

J'avais passé une bonne partie de ma matinée à vouloir essayer de rattraper mes cours mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. _A cette nuit précisément. Je savais que je venais de changer moi-même mon avenir, mais j'en étais heureux ! C'était ce que je voulais et Bella aussi le voulait. Alors, pourquoi attendre ? _

La maison des Cullen était calme. Jasper et Maria étaient partis à Seattle pour le tournage et ne reviendraient que ce week-end. Carlisle et Esmé travaillaient, Karlyne était chez sa nourrice et Bella au lycée. _J'avais hâte d'y retourner avec elle... Qui l'aurait cru ça ? Mais maintenant que je savais que mon avenir était lié au sien étroitement, je ne voulais plus la perdre des yeux, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant. _

Le soir, j'étais heureux de retrouver du monde dans la maison. Comme la veille, Bella et moi ne nous lâchions plus. Elle m'avait ramené les cours d'aujourd'hui et j'avais passé une partie de la soirée à lire ce qui avait été étudié. Kate lui avait fait des photocopies de ses notes et même Tanya, pour les deux cours que j'avais seulement en commun avec elle. _Elle m'épatait un peu... Elle changeait elle aussi ! Par contre Irina... c'était peine perdu. En y réfléchissant bien, j'avais vraiment été pathétique... Je n'étais même pas amoureux d'elle ! _Je connaissais l'amour maintenant avec Bella. Et ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour Irina, ça me paraissait tellement insignifiant. _Et ça, c'était pas plus tard qu'il y a six mois... _

Bella et moi allions nous coucher quand Carlisle toquait à la porte.

- Edward... Ta mère rentre à l'hôpital demain à 10h30, tu voudras y aller ?

- Ouais... J'y serai !

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur du lycée à 15h30, je pense que tu pourras reprendre les cours mercredi. Ca serait bien que tu sois avec moi au rendez-vous !

- Pas de problème. J'apporterai le cahier à Charlie avant d'aller à l'hôpital demain.

- Très bien ! Dormez bien ! Bonne nuit chérie !

- Bonne nuit Papa !

Je m'allongeais auprès de ma compagne et mesurais pleinement la chance que j'avais de l'avoir et de savoir qu'elle voulait être mienne à l'avenir. Bella s'écroulait peu de temps après s'être allongée, faisant de moi la personne la plus comblée de pouvoir la voir dormir, bouger, parler. _C'était quelque chose dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser... Jamais ! _Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, elle murmurait mon prénom et disait «On va se marier...». _J'ignorais que ça la travaillait tant que ça. J'avais vu dans ses yeux tout son bonheur. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, j'aurais aimé faire d'elle ma femme après le bac, avant la rentrée. Les rentrées universitaires ne débutaient jamais avant mi-septembre, début octobre pour la plupart. Bella serait majeure en Septembre et moi en Juin. Ca aurait été parfait mais le délai un peu bref pour organiser un mariage. Alors, je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre l'année prochaine. _Mais après tout, nous n'étions pas pressés. Je savais qu'elle me dirait «oui» une fois que je poserai officiellement le genou à terre devant tout le monde et que je lui offrirai une bague. Là, c'était juste un secret. Un nouveau secret entre nous.

*****

J'entrais dans le commissariat, mon cahier noir dans la main. Charlie était derrière son bureau. _J'étais heureux qu'il soit seul ! _

- Bonjour chef Swan !

- Oh, Edward ! Assis-toi... Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Ses yeux se portaient déjà sur le cahier noir entre mes mains et je crus voir un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. 

-Edward, tu laisses ce cahier ici ! Selon le contenu, on verra si tu dois passer une expertise psychologique, mais j'ai bon espoir sur cette hypothèse. On te contacte chez les Cullen ! Reste joignable !

- Bien Chef !

- Sam te convoquera sûrement, vu qu'il est officiellement chargé de l'enquête... Il te demandera sûrement comment tu as retrouvé cette preuve. Tâche de trouver quelque chose de plausible. Alice ne doit pas être mêlée à ça, de près ou de loin, compris ?

- C'est ma meilleure amie, Charlie ! Elle ne plongera pas !

- Je sais ! J'ai confiance en toi ! Mais trouve-toi quelque chose de solide. Sam ne fera pas d'histoires, mais si c'est Gerandy qui t'interroge, prépares-toi ! C'est un fouille merde !

- C'est noté ! Je vais trouver un truc ! Merci pour tout...

- Allez, file !

Je me levais et quittais rapidement le commissariat, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais bien trouver pour parer aux questions.

*

_Quelle galère quand même ! _Il était 10h45 quand je me garais devant l'hopital. _Un noeud s'était formé dans mon estomac. Mais je devais le faire ! Je n'avais plus le choix ! _Je croisais Carlisle dans les couloirs, qui m'informait qu'Elisabeth se trouvait déjà dans sa chambre au service oncologie. _Elle n'avait pas été prévenu ni de ma visite, ni de mon retour. A moins que Jerry ne l'ait fait ! _Je me dirigeais dans la chambre 127 mais au moment où j'allais toquer, la porte s'ouvrait sur un infirmier en blouse blanche, la cinquantaine, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Il souriait et avait la tête tournée vers ma mère. Je l'entendais rire.

- Oh ! Oh bonjour jeune homme... Je peux vous aider ?

_Sur son badge, il y avait marqué «Eric». _

- Oui... en fait je cherche la chambre d'Elisabeth Voltero...

- Vous êtes Edward, je suppose ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! En bien, je vous rassure !

Il me tendait la main et je la serrais. _Il avait de la poigne ce type ! Mais il me faisait bonne impression ! _

- Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir...

- Je suis Eric. Je suis infirmier ici et je m'occupe souvent de votre maman...

- Oh... D'accord !

- Elle est sage la plupart du temps mais des fois, elle se dissipe pour un rien ! Tâchez de la gronder une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'elle m'obéisse mieux ! Le plus dur est de la faire avaler ses plateaux repas !

- Ils sont dégoutants vos plateaux, Eric ! lançait Elisabeth.

_Elle avait la voix joyeuse et ça me donnait envie de sourire. Elle semblait moins fatiguée... Etait-ce bon signe ?_

- Vous voyez ce que je vous disais ? Indisciplinée !

- Je vais essayer d'arranger ça, plaisantais-je.  
Eric me tapotait le dos et sortait de la chambre.

- Je repasse d'ici une heure, Elisabeth ! Edward, je vous revois bientôt ! Carlisle m'a proposé de venir assister au match des Mariners samedi avec mes deux fils ! Il m'a dit que son gendre venait. Je suppose qu'il parlait de vous !

- Ca doit être quelque chose comme ça, oui !

- Et bien alors à samedi, ou à tout à l'heure si vous êtes encore là !

Il partait dans le couloir. _Ce type avait l'air vraiment sympa ! _

J'entrais dans la chambre et refermais la porte derrière moi.

- Hey, il est cool ce type !

- Edward...

Je me tournais vers ma mère. Elle était allongée dans son lit, un livre fermé posé sous la main, son dossier un peu remonté. Elle semblait choquée, pas tant que ça puisqu'elle avait dû nous entendre. _Mais elle était étonnée, c'était certain ! Elle avait également meilleure mine. _

- Salut...

- Tu es rentré ? Mais quand ça ?

- Dimanche matin...

Je me sentais tout à coup idiot. _Je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais là... _Elisabeth se redressait dans son lit.

- Mais tu... comment...

- Jerry m'a payé le billet retour...

Elisabeth me fixait, visiblement incrédule. Je m'installais sur la chaise à côté du lit. _C'était comme si des années et des années s'étaient passées depuis que je ne l'avais plus revu... C'était très étrange... C'était ma mère, et à la fois une inconnue... _

- Edward... Je suis... surprise de te voir là...

- Je sais. C'est Carlisle qui m'a dit de venir...

- Oh... Tu es chez eux ?

- Oui...

Elle me regardait, ses yeux naviguant sans cesse.

- Et Bella...

_Bella... ma Bella... _

- Bella va bien...

- Tu es...

- Oui... Avec elle... Elle m'a pardonné...

- C'est une fille bien !

- Je sais...

- Elle a beaucoup souffert de ton départ...

- Ce sujet est clos, Elisabeth ! On en a parlé elle et moi... On a de nouveaux projets... ensemble...

- Ah... vraiment ?

J'acquiessais. _Même si je creuvais d'envie de le hurler sur tous les toits, ça resterait entre elle et moi jusqu'à ce que ce soit nécessaire ! _

- Je suppose que ça ne me regarde plus...

- Ca te regardera... en temps voulu...

Un petit sourire naissait sur son visage. Je décidais de changer de sujet.

- Il est cool ce type que j'ai croisé là...

- Oui... C'est Eric ! Je l'aime bien...

- Il t'apprécie aussi on dirait. C'est ton infirmier particulier ?

De légères rougeurs envahissaient ses joues. _Oh ho... _

- Elisabeth ? Est-ce qu'il faudrait que je sache des choses à ce sujet ?

- Non ! Mais tu es bête ! souriait-elle. C'est juste quelqu'un avec lequel je m'entends bien... c'est tout !

_Bizarre, bizarre ! _

- Mouais... Je vais sûrement me renseigner samedi s'il vient au baseball !

- Tu oublies que je suis mariée...

_En un instant, c'est comme si la faible passerelle qu'on venait de construire s'écroulait... et je devais encore taper sur les planches de bois effondrées... j'allais la blesser... _

- Ca m'est difficile d'oublier ça...

Je me levais et marchais dans l'espace de la chambre.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Non...

_Il fallait que je lui dise ! _

- Je sors du commissariat et... je vais probablement devoir subir une expertise psychologique...

Je n'entendais rien, alors je me retournais pour la voir. Elle me fixait, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Cette expertise fait suite à un cahier que j'ai tenu en début d'année... sur Marcus...

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Sur Marcus ?

J'acquiessais et soufflais un bon coup.

- Elisabeth... je... j'ai été persécuté par Marcus...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

Ses yeux semblaient perdre en intensité. _Elle allait me dire de partir ! _

- Il a passé son temps à me répéter que... j'étais un gamin de merde. Que jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait espérer quelque chose de positif de ma part... Quand j'avais des 7 ou des 8 à l'école, il me disait que si je n'avais pas 11/10, j'étais mauvais. J'ai passé ma vie à me dire que c'était impossible... Et lui, il me disait que si je voulais être un homme, j'irai chercher ce 11 !

Elle fronçait les sourcils mais ne disait rien.

- Ce soir-là où tu as perdu Mrs Kauntz... il était venu me chercher à l'école et j'avais eu 7 en auto-dictée. Tu es rentrée en pleurant et il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute à cause de cette note. J'en ai été malade toute la nuit...

- C'était pour ça que...

- Que j'ai refusé de retourner à l'école pendant trois jours ? Oui ! Que l'école est devenue une terreur pour moi ? Oui. Quand il me gardait les soirs où tu travaillais, il me disait de ne pas m'asseoir à côté de lui, parce que sinon, toute ma merde allait retomber sur lui et que ce n'était pas acceptable, parce que lui était un homme... Il m'a toujours dit que j'avais de la chance que tu sois là mais qu'un jour, un de nous deux partirait. Il a traité Bella de traînée... j'ai explosé. Je l'ai frappé. Il a riposté, il m'a cogné et m'a envoyé valser la tête contre le mur. Quand tu es arrivé, j'avais repris le dessus. Quand tu t'es faite hospitaliser pour ton cancer, il m'a fermé dehors parce que j'étais sorti en boîte et que je suis rentré à deux heures, au lieu de minuit. J'ai dû aller dormir chez Alice. Et ta dernière hospitalisation,Marcus avait bu, il m'a coincé et a balancé sa bouteille de bière sur le mur à côté de ma tête. Il m'a dit d'aller m'enfermer dans ma piaule. Il t'a dit que j'avais fugué et qu'il avait défoncé la porte parce que je ne lui ouvrais pas. Mais j'étais parti chez Bella.

Je m'arrêtais. Elle me regardait, muette. _J'ignorais comment elle pouvait se sentir à cet instant. Ce n'était que ma parole contre celle de son mari... Mais si elle avait un temps soit peu d'estime pour moi... de confiance... elle accepterait ma version des faits. _

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, Maman. Je t'aime mais... je peux plus être proche de toi tant qu'il sera là... Depuis un moment, je tiens des cahiers sur ça, que je relisais et brûlais quand ils étaient terminés...

- C'était donc ça les choses semblables à des cahiers dans la cheminée ?

_Elle savait. Elle les avait vu ! _

- Souvent, je retrouvais des espèces de cahiers calcinés et illisibles... mais... je croyais que c'était... des vieux brouillons dont Marcus ne se servait plus...

- C'était mes cahiers...

Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide.

- Il en restait un que je n'avais pas terminé. Je l'ai amené au commissariat. Il est considéré comme preuve... Je voulais que tu le saches...

Elisabeth eut un soupir et appuyait sa tête sur le dossier derrière elle, levant les yeux au plafond. Elle secouait sa tête légèrement de droite à gauche et sa poitrine s'agitait de légers spasmes. _Je regrettais d'être venu lui dire ça ici... elle allait entamer un traitement... j'étais très égoiste ! _

- Tu m'en voudras sûrement toute ta vie... Tu ne me croiras peut-être même pas... mais je voulais te le dire... te donner ma version... et je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais avoir 18 ans et une fois mon bac en poche, je compte me trouver un appartement pour commencer ma vie avec Bella et entrer en fac... Je ne veux pas d'une vie pleine de tourments pour elle. Je veux qu'on parte tous deux sur de bonnes bases. Si je te dis tout aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je le lui dois... Je dois me battre pour notre avenir. Je l'aime c'est tout et... je suis prêt à tout risquer pour elle...

Elisabeth posait ses mains sur son visage et se mettait à pleurer. _Je lui avais fait du mal... je le savais ! Mais si la vérité avait éclaté par quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait été pire. Je n'étais pas soulagé, mais c'était une chose faite. _

- Tu m'as toujours dit que je ressemblais à papa... Jerry m'a fait comprendre à quel point on pouvait avoir nos similitudes. Je n'irai jamais faire la guerre comme lui, mais je veux me battre différemment...

Elisabeth relevait la tête vers moi et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle restait muette de longues minutes. _Il était temps pour moi de partir. _Alors que j'esquissais un mouvement, elle me tendait la main. Je fronçais les sourcils. _C'était comme si une lueur infime s'allumait, commençant à vaincre l'obscurité. _

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ?

- Je... j'en sais rien mais... peut-être que je n'avais pas de raison de le faire... Là j'en ai une.

Elle éclatait en sanglots, ses mains sur son visage.

- C'est pas possible... c'est pas possible...

- Ca l'est, Elisabeth. C'est ce qui s'est passé.

Elle fermait les yeux et appuyait sa tête contre le dossier du lit à nouveau.

- Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça... Je te demande pas de choisir... mais tu sais juste ce qui s'est passé... du moins tu as ma version...

Je pressais sa main brièvement mais réalisais qu'elle ne la pressait pas en retour. _J'étais un peu déçu... mais je comprenais qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour digérer et surtout pour savoir qui elle allait croire... _

Je posais ma main sur la poignée.

- Edward... Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?

Mon coeur s'accélérait. _Je n'étais pas venu pour rien... _

- Ca prendra du temps pour tout effacer, Elisabeth... Mais je vais essayer de faire ce tri le plus rapidement possible...

Je la regardais une dernière fois et quittais la pièce, ne sachant même pas si je la reverrai un jour.

*****

_Pas mal d'élèves tournaient leurs têtes sur notre passage... _A 15h30, Carlisle et moi entrions dans le bureau du directeur. _Il avait eu vent des rumeurs et m'avait demandé ma version des faits. _Certificat médical en main pour mes blessures, je pouvais réintégrer l'école le lendemain même ! _En sortant, je me dirigeais vers Bella pour la serrer dans mes bras. _

- Tu as parlé à ta maman ?

J'acquiessais, toujours contre elle. Ses mains naviguaient sur mes reins alors qu'Alice, venue aux nouvelles, passait sa main dans mon dos.

- Ca lui a fait un choc... J'aurais pas dû le lui dire à l'hôpital... Même si ton père m'a juré que ça n'influerait pas le traitement... j'ai mal calculé mon coup... Elle a eu l'air assommé...

Bella prenait mon visage en coupe.

- Il fallait qu'elle sache de toute façon... Dans n'importe quel endroit, ça lui aurait fait un choc... Elle t'aime Edward... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Elle a besoin d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Je fis «oui» de la tête avant de l'embrasser rapidement. La cloche sonnait, elle avait cours de sport. Elle me donnait des photocopies de cours que j'étudierai dans sa volvo en attendant qu'elle sorte.

_Ce soir-là, nous grimpions dans la cabane pour nous retrouver, en silence. Je retrouvais ma place et c'était comme si j'avais l'occasion de recommencer ma vie, en laissant derrière moi Elisabeth, qui avait toujours été mon seul repère... _C'était un choix et je l'avais fait.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Elisabeth. **

Tout était dit. _On se faisait toujours un scénario des choses, mais c'était à chaque fois pire que ça... _

L'ignorance de la situation m'avait fait mal. Mais la vérité encore plus. _Des années et des années où je croyais que mon fils avait ce comportement parce que j'avais manqué quelque chose. Oui, j'avais manqué à tout pour lui, surtout de lucidité. _

_Et j'avais manqué aussi de voir ce qui couvait... _Un Marcus différent_. _Un Marcus qui était capable d'harceler Emmett et Rosalie Cullen pour leur relation. Un Marcus capable de frapper mon fils... de le rabaisser. _Edward n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui... mais comment l'aurait-il pu ? _J'avais manqué à tout. J'avais laissé mon fils avec mon mari, croyant, qu'à défaut d'être totalement heureux, il serait traité avec respect.

_Toute la haine que rejetait Edward dans ses discours quand il s'adressait à lui venait de là... Je ne croyais pas que mon petit garçon puisse être méchant «par plaisir»... _Il avait été conditionné pour ça ! Et oui je n'avais rien vu. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui lui avait sans cesse répété qu'il était mauvais. _Ca n'excusait rien, je serai toujours la responsable n°1... _

Edward ne me pardonnerait pas. _En l'espace de six mois, mon fils était devenu un homme, et était parti. _Il ne reviendrait pas de son histoire avec Isabella... _Ils allaient la vivre cette histoire ensemble... Je ne pouvais espérer qu'une chose : qu'elle sache lui faire oublier tout ce que je n'avais pas su être et faire pour lui... _

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. _Marcus ! _

- C'est incroyable ça ! Ils veulent me faire faire questionner par un psychiatre ! Tu te rends compte ? Ce connard d'Uley m'a appelé pour me dire qu'ils allaient faire intervenir un psy ! JE NE SUIS PAS FOU ! TOUT CA C'EST LA FAUTE D'EDWARD !

_Edward disait la vérité. Je le savais. _

- DEGAGES DE LA MARCUS ! TU DEGAGES ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! TU AS DEUX JOURS POUR FAIRE TES VALISES ET TROIS POUR CONTACTER UN AVOCAT QUI ETABLIRA LES PAPIERS DU DIVORCE !

- QUOI ? MAIS T'ES AUSSI CINGLEE QUE TON FILS TOI C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Eric arrivait dans la chambre en courant.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Il se passe qu'elle pète un plomb ! Administrez-lui un calmant !

Le visage d'Eric devenait rouge.

- C'EST PAS A ELLE QUE J'AI ENVIE D'ADMINISTRER LE CALMANT ! ALLEZ BARREZ-VOUS D'ICI !

Il l'entraînait dehors sous des protestations vigoureuses. _C'était terminé ! _Dix minutes plus tard, Eric revenait et fermait la porte derrière lui.

- C'est fini Elisabeth... Il ne peut plus accéder à l'hôpital. Carlisle l'a envoyé valser dans la rue ! On va reporter votre séance de radiothérapie à demain... Je vais vous administrer un cachet pour dormir un peu... Et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis là !

- Est-ce que... vous pouvez rester ?

Il s'installait dans le siège à côté avec un léger sourire.

- Il était hors de question que je m'en aille...


	35. Chapter 35 : Instants particuliers

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Me voilà de retour avec un chapitre !**_

_**Je vous dois encore 1001 remerciements pour toutes ces reviews...**_

_**Vous êtes vraiment extras ! **_

_**Merci, merci, merci ! **_

_*****_

Le prochain chapitre c'est... on va dire allez... mardi !

Parce que lundi c'est mon anniversaire donc lundi, je travaille pas mdr !

_*****_

_**Je vous embrasse toutes et tous !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Bon week-end !**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'entrais dans le commissariat, suivi par Carlisle. _Comme prévu par Charlie, j'avais été convoqué par Sam Uley. _Carlisle avait tenu à me suivre. _J'avais longuement réfléchis pour le cahier ! Je dirai que je l'avais planqué dans ma voiture, afin que Marcus ne tombe pas dessus ! _Je ne tenais franchement pas à ce qu'Alice ait des emmerdes à cause de moi ! C'est ma meilleure amie cette fille, elle a risqué pour trouver ce cahier. _Je me devais de la protéger ! _

- Bonjour Edward, Mr Cullen...

- Bonjour !

- Bien... Edward... Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- A propos du cahier ?

- Exactement... J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser à ce sujet !

A ce moment-là, une porte s'ouvrait sur l'Inspecteur Gerandy. _Et merde ! Ce type était un enfoiré fini ! Je pouvais pas me le voir en peinture et je crois que c'était réciproque ! _

- Le docteur Cullen n'a rien à faire là durant cet entretien, lâcha-t-il durement.

Je regardais Carlisle, qui interrogeait du regard Sam.

- Le docteur Cullen est ici en tant que responsable du mineur Edward Masen, Gerandy !

- Parlons-en de ça justement ! A-t-il légalement un quelconque droit sur ce gamin ? Non ! Et vous le savez très bien, Uley !

- Edward est mineur, il vit sous mon toit depuis quelques temps déjà ! Sa mère est d'accord avec nous à ce sujet. Il me semble que lorsqu'un prévenu est mineur, une autorité majeure doit être au courant de ce qui lui arrive. Je suis ici en tant que tel !

_A chaque fois ça me tordait les boyaux la façon dont Carlisle prenait ma défense ! Jamais je n'aurai assez en moi pour le remercier de tout ça ! _

- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, Docteur ! Techniquement, seul l'avocat d'Edward pourrait être dans cette pièce avec nous ! J'ai déjà beaucoup toléré de votre présence pendant sa garde à vue... N'abusez pas !

- L'avocat d'Edward prendra bientôt contact avec vous ! Faites-moi confiance ! Je vais quitter cette pièce durant l'entretien afin que ma présence... comment dire... n'interfère pas sur les conclusions de cet interrogatoire. Mais je vous conseille de faire ça dans les règles, Monsieur Gerandy ! Je ne serai pas loin ! Edward, ça ira pour toi ?

- Ouais... Aucun souci ! Merci Carlisle !

Il opinait de la tête légèrement et fixait du regard Gerandy un long moment. _Carlisle m'avait parlé du fait qu'il aimerait que j'ai un avocat. Au début, ça m'avait dérangé parce qu'un avocat, ça coute du pognon et que de l'argent, je n'en ai pas ! Mais Carlisle m'avait affirmé que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, que son avocat était un excellent ami à lui et qu'il tenait à ce que je sois suivi correctement ! _

Il finançait ses services pour moi, en échange d'une promesse. Je devrai prendre soin de Bella jusqu'au bout, pour toujours, et la rendre heureuse. _Je me battrai pour ça ! Toujours ! Il estimait qu'il était plus important que sa fille soit épanouie. _Aussi, lorsque toute cette merde serait officiellement terminée, qu'une sanction aura été prononcé, j'irai demander à Carlisle un ultime présent : la main de Bella. _J'étais plus que jamais décidé ! D'ici là, je me trouverai un petit boulot pour gagner suffisamment d'argent pour lui offrir une bague le jour J, et pas simplement une demande minable comme j'avais pu lui faire dans sa chambre... _

- Masen ! Vous êtes avec nous ?

Je sursautais. _Et merde ! J'étais encore parti dans la lune ! _

- Oui... Pardon !

- Bien. Alors, asseyez-vous ! Donc, vous nous avez apporté ce carnet dans lequel vous avez consigné diverses choses au sujet de votre beau-père, vous confirmez ?

- Oui.

- Cette preuve arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Elle sort d'où ?

Gerandy était décidé à m'emmerder ! Clairement !

- Je l'avais dans ma voiture...

- Tiens donc ! Dans votre voiture ! Pourquoi là ? C'est un drôle d'endroit, non ?

- Vous imaginez quoi ? Que j'aurai laissé ce cahier dans ma chambre, sous risque que Marcus le trouve ?

- Comment ça se fait que nous ne l'ayons pas eu avant ?

- J'étais parti à Chicago et je n'y ai repensé que pendant que j'étais chez mon oncle...

- Et avant votre départ, il y a eu du temps, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi pas à ce moment-là ?

- Je suppose que la présence de ce carnet dans ma voiture ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit ! Avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai eu autre chose à penser qu'à un stupide cahier !

- Pourtant, vous n'hésitez pas à le ressortir aujourd'hui !

_Charlie m'avait prévenu qu'il était fouille-merde, mais j'imaginais pas à ce point-là ! _

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse avoir un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire...

- Donc... si je résume... Vous n'imaginiez pas qu'il puisse être une preuve, mais vous nous l'avez quand même apporté ?

_Tordu le gars ! Et vicieux ! _

- Au stade que cette bagarre a pris, je crois qu'il faut que je tente tout pour que la vérité éclate, non ?

Gerandy me fixait. _Son regard était intense ! Mais je n'avais pas peur de lui ! _

- Vous savez ce que je crois, moi ? Je crois que ce petit cahier là... Vous l'avez écrit pendant votre petit séjour à Chicago avec de fausses dates. Vous avez fabriqué cette preuve, Masen !

_Alors là ! Il était fort ce mec quand même ! _

- En gros, tout ce que je pourrais vous dire maintenant vous semblera mensonge, c'est ça ? Vous n'avez qu'à faire venir une espèce d'expert qui déterminera grâce à une tactique tordue la date réelle de ces écrits ! Vous verrez bien que je ne mens pas ! Des cahiers comme ça, j'en ai plein dans ma chambre sur différents sujets ! Vous pouvez perquisitionner, vous en trouverez à foison !

Un large sourire s'étalait sur le visage de l'Inspecteur.

- Une attitude de névrosé, mon gars ?

- Peut-être que c'est ce que je suis ! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Ou peut-être que c'est ce que vous voulez qu'on croit !

- GERANDY !

Sam se levait de son siège.

- CA SUFFIT ! On est pas là pour porter un jugement, c'est au tribunal de décider de ce qui est vrai ou faux !

- Je ne le crois pas !

- Ca, c'est pas le problème du jour ! L'entretien est terminé ! Edward, vous confirmez que vous avez trouvé ce cahier dans votre voiture après votre retour de Chicago ?

- Oui !

- Bien ! Signez votre déposition !

Je m'exécutais tandis que Gerandy fulminait. Uley semblait l'avoir à l'oeil.

- Il est probable qu'une expertise psychologique soit demandée. Elle se déroulera dans ces locaux, avec le psychologue, votre avocat, l'avocat de Marcus et sûrement ce dernier, ainsi qu'un policier. Il y aura peut-être un ou plusieurs entretiens. Compris ?

_Quoi ? Marcus serait là ? _

- D'accord...

- Vous recevrez votre convocation chez les Cullen d'ici quinze jours !

Je quittais le commissariat et trouvais Carlisle dans le couloir.

- Alors... ça a été ?

- J'aime pas ce type là... Gerandy...

- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus... Il avait été mandaté quand Esmé avait déposé plainte contre son ex-mari, Aro. Il a essayé de la faire craquer à plusieurs reprises... Il a été très dur avec elle. D'ailleurs, j'avais dû déposer un recours pour qu'il n'accède plus au dossier. Esmé en était malade dès qu'elle savait qu'elle avait un entretien avec lui... A la fin, elle ne faisait plus rien sans mon avocat.

- C'est pour ça que vous ne l'aimez pas...

Il ouvrait la portière passager de ma voiture et y entrait.

- Oui ! Et il ne m'aime pas non plus ! Ils t'ont dit quoi ?

- Que j'allais passer à l'expertise, apparemment... et aussi que Marcus serait là !

- Il faudra te préparer à sa présence. Ne pas t'énerver surtout. Ne pas l'accuser de front. Ca ne ferait que t'enfoncer.

- Ouais... Je vais essayer...

Je me garais devant chez les Cullen, songeur. _J'allais devoir affronter avec calme la présence de Marcus... Ca ne serait pas chose facile ! _Nous entrions dans la maison et... _Elisabeth ? _

Ma mère était assise sur le canapé en compagnie d'Esmé et Bella. Ma compagne m'adressait un large sourire et me tendait sa main. Je m'approchais, sonné. _Ben ça alors... Elisabeth ici... Elle semblait si fatiguée... _Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, ainsi qu'Esmé et déposais mes lèvres sur celles de Bella avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Elisabeth ! Quelle surprise ! s'étonnait Carlisle.

La main de Bella serrait la mienne et elle s'appuyait contre mon torse, sa main libre posée sur mon genou. Elisabeth nous adressait un petit sourire.

- Je suis venue pour te dire quelque chose, Edward...

- On va vous laisser parler... Bella, tu viens ?

Ils quittaient la pièce, me laissant seul avec ma mère.

- Je t'écoute...

_J'étais un peu étonné de la voir ici ! _

- Comment tu vas, Edward ?

- Ca va... je dois beaucoup travailler pour rattraper mon retard pour les cours mais ça va... et toi ? Ton traitement ?

- Ca va aussi... C'est épuisant mais j'ai envie de m'en sortir !

J'opinais. _Moi aussi je voulais qu'elle s'en sorte... _

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Elle se redressait un peu, se raclant la gorge. Ses mains tripotaient nerveusement le bas de sa veste.

- Je veux t'annoncer une nouvelle... J'ai pris une décision.

_Je me sentais très nerveux... Cette décision me concernait forcément. Elle avait probablement choisi de rester auprès de Marcus... C'était à prévoir ! _

- Oui ?

- Je vais demander le divorce.

_HEEEEEIN ???_

- Qu...

_Le divorce ? Divorce comme divorcer ? D'avec Marcus ? Elle allait faire ça ? _Elle reportait son attention vers moi.

- J'ai été stupide de croire qu'un jour, toi et lui pourriez vous entendre. J'ai été stupide pour ne pas me dire que si tu étais mal dans ta peau, c'était de sa faute... Je savais que vous ne vous supportiez pas... Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour t'élever dans un environnement qui t'aurait épanoui... je...

- Maman...

_Je détestais qu'elle pense que c'était sa faute ! Bien sûr, je lui en voulais... mais elle n'avait pas à se fustiger non plus exagérément ! _

- Laisse-moi finir, tu veux ? Je vais contacter un avocat pour divorcer. J'avais vu ton mal-être, mais je n'ai jamais su y mettre fin. Je n'ai jamais voulu croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je n'ai jamais soupçonné que mon fils puisse être terrorisé par mon propre mari... Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais plus je ne pourrai te regarder sans me dire que si tu es comme ça, c'est de ma faute ! Tu as su trouver des gens qui... qui font de toi quelqu'un d'encore meilleur que ce que j'aurai pu espérer... Ces gens qui ne te connaissent que depuis septembre ont su mieux te cerner que moi, qui te connait depuis ta naissance... J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs, en tant que mère...

J'en avais le ventre noué. _Je savais au fond de moi que c'était une de ces erreurs que l'on ne se pardonne pas, malgré tous les efforts et toutes les paroles... quoi que je fasse, jamais elle n'accepterait que tout n'avait pas été entièrement sa faute... Dans cette histoire, j'avais eu énormément de tords. Tord de m'enfermer dans ce mutisme au lieu de lui parler... C'était ma mère et je ne lui avais pas fait confiance, en m'imaginant qu'elle aurait préféré Marcus... _

- Pardonne-toi, Maman... On a tous fait des erreurs... Je n'ai pas parlé, j'ai été idiot ! J'ai préféré écrire dans des cahiers... au lieu de te dire ce que je vivais... Maintenant, c'est fait. Il faut qu'on vive avec, tout simplement. Je n'ai pas su te dire ce que je ressentais... J'ai fait cette erreur-là, c'est aussi ma faute...

Un tendre sourire naissait sur le visage de ma mère et lentement, elle passait sa main sur mes cheveux en un geste affectueux. _Elle me manquait... _

- Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien, finalement...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- C'est vrai qu'on a quelques défauts en commun...

- C'est dans les gènes...

Elle pressait ma main rapidement et se relevait.

- Je voulais que tu saches en tout cas que Marcus va quitter la maison...

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre !

- Je sais...  
Sa voix s'éteignait et elle fixait le sol.

- Je vais y aller...

- Il est encore là-bas ?

Elle acquiessait. _Ca me faisait peur... il pourrait s'en prendre à elle ! Ce mec était cinglé ! _

- Je dors à la paroisse, dans une des chambres...

- Ce n'est pas très confortable !

- Oh si... Ne t'inquiète pas !

Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Passe une bonne soirée, Edward...

- Merci... Toi aussi !

Je la regardais s'éloigner jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Fais attention à toi, Maman...

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire avant de s'en aller. Je refermais la porte et me calais contre elle. Esmé et Carlisle sortaient de leur chambre. Je leur adressais un petit sourire, sentant mon coeur s'envoler. _Elle va divorcer ! Il va dégager ! Bien que je me sentais mal que son histoire avec lui se termine aussi durement pour Elisabeth, j'étais heureux ! _Je grimpais à l'étage pour retrouver Bella.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre sur son lit, les pieds se balançant dans l'air, grignotant dans son paquet de chips. Elle se relevait en m'apercevant alors que je fermais la porte derrière moi.

- Elle va divorcer...

- Vraiment ?

J'acquiessais et laissais ma joie m'envahir. Je me précipitais sur Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras et la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

- Mais c'est super !

Je sentais sa prise se resserrer sur ma nuque et je reposais ses pieds au sol, tenant fermement ses reins contre mon corps. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres fougueusement, nos langues luttant férocement. Mes mains partaient à l'assaut de ses courbes et, après avoir verrouillé la porte à clé, j'allongeais ma compagne sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour avec toute mon âme et tous mes sentiments.

_Nous unissions nos corps deux fois de suite, dans deux rapports passionnels et sensuels. J'étais certain de deux choses. Un : le vent tournait. Les choses s'amélioraient et les bonnes nouvelles venaient redonner un certain éclat à ma vie, effaçant peu à peu dix ans de merde. Et deux : Bella deviendrait ma femme. Et quand ça serait le cas, je ne divorcerai pas ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

_Et ben putain ! Six scènes à tourner et rien que pour aujourd'hui ! _Cette fois, ce n'était plus du jeu, mais un véritable job ! Je devais assurer, prouver que j'étais performant dans mon domaine.

Je relevais la tête de mon script et des indications du réalisateur qu'on avait étalé sur la table en plastique devant nous.

- Moi là, je suis pas d'accord ! Il faut donner un ton très sombre, on peut pas tourner cette scène en pleine journée ! Il nous faut une nocturne !

- Comment tu vois ça toi, Thomas ?

_Il avait beau être pas mal critiqué, ce type avait un gros potentiel de mise en scène pour les personnages qu'il interprétait ! _

- Je crois sincèrement qu'on peut commencer à faire en sorte que Logan tombe dans sa folie meurtrière. J'imaginais un plan assez sombre, une balade dans une rue isolée où Logan aurait entendu des voix, comme des rires mauvais ou un truc comme ça. Il regarderait tout autour de lui, presque paniqué et commencerait à courir pour rejoindre une artère principale avec du monde... Là où a toujours été sa place : entouré de dizaines de personnes, en symbole avec son ex-célébrité broyante !

_Ca, c'était loin d'être con ! _

- Il a raison ! Là, on peut le glisser entre la séquence 25A et la 25D. Trouver un créneau temporel d'une quarantaine de secondes. Logan marche dans la rue et passe devant un kiosque à journaux. Il voit un papier avec une critique négative sur la pièce de théâtre qu'il a interprété avant et là, à ce moment-là, on fait un fond avec un murmure et des critiques positives sur son travail, en flash-back. A ces bons côtés de sa carrière viennent s'ajouter dans son esprit les plus négatives et Logan commence à entendre ces rires cyniques !

- Ouais mais à ce moment-là, il faudrait qu'on entende ces rires avant, comme le soir où Logan fait la première de la pièce et qu'au buffet d'après-représentation, les richous viennent le trouver et lui disent : «C'est une sombre blague, Logan cette pièce ? Vous voulez planter votre carrière avec ce très mauvais choix ?».

Thomas fronçait les sourcils et observait les notes de Gabriel, notre assistant-production. Il se reculait, toujours concentré, dans son costume noir.

- Donc en fait là, on fait un muet ?

- Ben ça me semble bien, non ?

- Un truc comme ça ?

Thomas s'éloignait un peu derrière un mobile-home et revenait, totalement dans la peau de son personnage Logan. Il avait le regard vide de toute expression, les yeux rivés vers le sol, la démarche nerveuse. Il ne cessait d'agiter ses doigts dans de petits mouvements rapides. Il attrapait un papier en guise du journal, s'arrêtait, fronçait les sourcils, reposait le papier et partait en reculant, heurtant son dos contre le mobile-home. Il émettait un halètement et regardait autour de lui, apeuré, avant de lancer un «NON!» rageur. Il repartait dans le sens inverse en courant et en regardant tout autour de lui.

_ET BEN VOILA ! C'EST CA QU'IL NOUS MANQUAIT ! _

Thomas revenait vers nous tranquillement. _Ce mec me bluffait ! Il passait de sa propre personnalité à Logan en un claquement de doigt ! _

_- _On fait ça, alors ? C'est ça que vous voulez ?

- Je suis pour !

- Moi aussi !

- Pareil, mais essaie de faire ça un poil plus long. D'abord lentement et après un peu plus vivement... qu'on puisse voir ton personnage passer de l'abattement à l'affolement, tu vois ?

- Ouais ok ! Ca peut se faire !

Gabriel tapait dans ses mains.

- ALLEZ LES GARS ! ON M'AMENE LE DECOR 17 ET LES FUMIGENES POUR LE BROUILLARD ! ET QUE CA SAUTE ! PROCHAINE PRISE DANS VINGT MINUTES !

_Et hop ! C'est l'heure du café ! _Thomas me rejoignait alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le bar installé pour l'occasion. Nous commandions deux cappucinos quand deux mains se plaquaient sur mes yeux. _Maria..._

- Devine qui c'est !

Je me retournais en retirant ses mains.

- Tiens ! Je t'avais pas reconnu, souriais-je.

- Moque-toi de moi !

Je ne retenais pas un rire et me tournais vers Thomas.

- Thomas, je te présente ma fiancée, Maria. Maria, voici Thomas...

_Mais déjà, Maria ne m'écoutait plus. _

- OHLALA J'Y CROIS PAS !

- Heh si tu peux, Maria ! C'est bien lui !

Thomas lui tendait la main avec un léger sourire alors que Maria pâlissait à vue d'oeil. _Elle me faisait marrer avec ses réactions d'adolescente parfois ! _

- C'EST VRAIMENT... WOW J'Y CROIS PAS!

Nous éclations de rire alors que ma future femme semblait sur le point d'exploser de l'intérieur.

- Elle est fan de toi ! Elle râtait pas un épisode de ta série où tu jouais Hugo !

- Ah ben merci c'est gentil...

- J'adore ce que vous faites ! Vraiment ! Olala mon dieu ! si on m'avait dit que je vous rencontrerai un jour et que mon Minou tournerait avec vous... !

Je manquais m'étrangler dans mon café. _MON MINOU ? ELLE VIENT BIEN DE M'APPELER MON MINOU DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ? _Thomas avait un large sourire dans ma direction. _Ok, j'suis foutu, grillé comme une brochette trop cuite ! _

Maria ne cessait de complimenter Thomas. Ce dernier, bien que patient, commençait à se lasser un peu. Je voyais très clairement son visage me dire de stopper Maria.

- Maria... Si tu allais voir si Bella n'est pas arrivée avec sa copine ?

- Oh... oh, d'accord !

_Elle était déçue, ça c'est clair ! _

- Merci !

- Vous serez encore là Thomas, quand je reviens ?

Thomas reposait sa tasse de café, manquant d'en renverser partout sur son costume.

- Humm ? Hein ? Pardon... Vous disiez ?

- Vous serez encore ici quand je reviendrai ?

- Ben c'est à dire qu'on va pas tarder à tourner une nouvelle séquence, alors...

Maria haussait les épaules. _C'était assez amusant, en fait ! _

- On se verra au dîner ce soir alors !

Un repas était organisé avec toute l'équipe du film pour fêter la fin de la première semaine de tournage et Maria ainsi que ma famille qui était sur Seatle ce week-end étaient invitées !

- Ouais... A ce soir !

Je retenais difficilement mon envie d'éclater de rire alors que Maria s'éloignait. _Thomas n'était pas très motivé apparemment ! _

- Tu m'en veux si ce soir j'ai une soudaine grippe chopée au Bengale ?

J'éclatais de rire. _Pas mal cette excuse ! _

- Elle t'énerve ? Non, parce que tu me dis sinon...

- Elle est très groupie ta copine quand même ! soupirait Thomas.

_Et pas qu'un peu ! Maria quand elle aime, elle aime passionément ! _

- Oh non putain elle revient déjà ! J'me tire ! Je vais dans ma loge !

Je me tournais mais Thomas avait déjà filé ! _Traitre ! Scélérat ! _Mais Maria ne revenait pas toute seule. Elle était en compagnie de Bella et d'Alice. _J'avais du mal à décoller mes yeux de cette dernière. Même à des mètres, je pouvais sentir comme une aura de bonne humeur émaner d'elle. Et c'était assez exceptionnel qu'un seul être fasse sortir tout ça de soi ! _

Des trois filles qui avançaient vers moi, Alice était la plus attrayante. _Bella était fidèle à elle-même : souriante, une attitude sereine sur son visage. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé «son Edward»... _Quant à Maria... l'exact opposé d'Alice. _Et pourtant au début, Maria avait ce même grain de folie qui avait fait que j'avais craqué... Et dieu sait que j'avais aimé Maria à cette époque grâce à ça... _

- Salut les princesses !

Maria ronchonnait.

- Ca fait je sais pas combien de temps qu'il m'a plus appelé comme ça ! soupirait ma fiancée.

_Je savais qu'elle plaisantait à son sourire mais c'est pas faux... Ca faisait combien de temps que je n'avais plus eu un mot amoureux pour elle ? _

- Wow mais c'est géant, ici !

Je regardais Alice tournoyer sur elle-même, admirant tous les décors. _Elle était assez spontanée dans ses réactions ! _

- Ils sont au baseball les gars ?

Bella acquiessait.

- JASPER ! ON TOURNE !

- Ah... Excusez-moi ! Passez voir Samantha là-bas, elle va vous donner des badges, je l'ai prévenu de votre venue. Vous les récupérez et vous allez jusqu'au cordon blanc là-bas. On va tourner une scène dans le décor du salon entre Haley et Logan. Vous faites juste silence mais vous pouvez venir !

Je me dirigeais vers le décor et passais sous le cordon. Les deux acteurs principaux étaient déjà en place, prêts à jouer une nouvelle scène de dispute dans leur couple.

- Ok c'est bon ? Scène 7, prise I ! Action !

_Et là franchement, j'en aurais jouis dans mon calebar ! Depuis que je voulais faire ce job, dire ce putain de mot "action" me faisait fantasmer ! Alors, dès le premier jour du tournage, je vivais un gros kif ! _

Logan commençait à tourner en rond dans le salon, Haley sur ses talons. J'observais la scène sur le petit écran à côté de la caméra, qui nous servait à avoir une première vision des choses. _Tout allait bien ! _Logan et Haley étaient au niveau de la cheminée et Logan se tournait vivement, pour accrocher avec force le poignet de sa femme, quand j'apercevais dans le miroir du décor un reflet à cause du panneau de lumière.

- COUPEZ ! Lawrence ! Décale-toi sur la droite, ça fait un reflet avec ton panneau !

Tout le monde se replaçait en fonction de ce désagrément et on entamait une nouvelle prise... interrompue par une erreur de texte de Thomas.

- COUPEZ !

- Merde, désolé !

Il reprenait son script, relisait et nouvelle prise. Là, durant la dispute, Sofia qui interprétait Haley, se cassait la figure sur le tapis. Nous éclations de rire. _Ce vieux valdingue putain ! _

- COUPEZ !

Thomas l'aidait à se relever, en riant.

- Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?

Elle se reprenait quelques instants mais le fou-rire semblait s'emparer d'eux. _C'est pas le moment, merde ! La scène est censée être profonde et complexe et sérieuse !_

- Allez on se calme ! Scène 7, prise 4 ! Action !

Ils reprenaient le début mais n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter de rire ! _ On est dans la panade ! _

- COUPEZ !

Ils éclataient de rire et tombaient sur le canapé, hilares. _Fallait les laisser se calmer quoi ! En tout cas, en devenant assistant-producteur et réalisateur, jamais j'aurais imaginé que je passerai plus de temps à hurler «coupez» que «action» ! _

*****

Finalement, la fin de la journée fut vite arrivée. On avait pu tourner toutes nos scènes et on prévoyait la nocturne à 2h du matin tout à l'heure. Je retrouvais ma soeur, ma fiancée et Alice derrière le cordon de sécurité.

- Alors, ça vous a plu ?

- Ah ouais c'était excellent !

- Tu as beaucoup de talent, Minou !

_Miaou ! Ca me soule ça ! _

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Minou ? Tu peux pas trouver autre chose ? C'est assez ridicule !

Je me tournais vers Alice, qui semblait énervée. _ Woow... _

- Je l'appelle comme je veux. Tu verras quand tu auras quelqu'un, tu seras heureuse de lui donner des surnoms...

Alice se mit à ricaner.

- Sûrement pas des surnoms dans ce genre-là en tout cas !

- Je suis sûre que Bella donne des petits surnoms à son copain ! Hein, Bella ?  
Ma soeur, qui se contentait jusque-là de suivre la discussion, écarquillait les yeux.

- Heu... ben... oui, mais je l'ai jamais appelé Minou !

_Minou était devenu une affaire d'état ! Ce que ça peut être chiant les gonzesses des fois putain ! _

- Ah tu vois ?! Le minou est démodé ! Le minou ne ressemble à rien !

Alice descendait de son siège et partait marcher. Bella la suivait en soupirant.

- Cette fille est bizarre ! lâchait Maria.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ca la regarde si je te surnomme Minou ?

Je haussais les épaules. _Non, évidemment, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire en moins que d'entendre la conversation ! _

- Elle dit ce qu'elle pense, c'est tout !

- Elle pourrait être plus diplomate !

_Maria cherchait la petite bête ! _

- Elle a 17 ans ! Elle va pas te dire que Minou est un surnom ridicule en te faisant des courbettes !

Maria me regardait, incrédule. _Elle détestait que je lui tienne tête ! Surtout quand je défendais une autre fille qu'elle ! _

- Parce que tu trouves que Minou est un surnom ridicule ?

_Oh ho... piégé ! _

- Non... Ecoute, faut que j'aille ranger quelques trucs là-bas... On se voit tout à l'heure, hein ?

Je l'embrassais sur la bouche rapidement et m'éclipsais.

_Et voilà, j'ai encore merdé en beauté ! J'ai encore fuis. Finalement, j'aurais fait un bon taulard qui veut pas se faire choper ! J'étais doué pour esquiver des trucs quand même ! J'avais conscience que c'était pas la solution. Mais je savais pas quoi faire ! Et plus le temps passait, plus toutes mes certitudes s'évanouissaient à propos de pas mal de choses. _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella. **

Alice n'avait pas reparlé de cette altercation. Nous nous baladions tranquillement dans les décors du tournage, admirant les techniciens au travail. _Une Alice silencieuse est une Alice qui ne va pas bien ! _

- Ca va, Alice ?

- Impeccable ! Pourquoi ?  
Son ton était plutôt sec.

- Avec Maria dans les parages...

Alice soupirait et s'asseyait au sol.

- J'y ai été un peu fort, hein ?

Je haussais les épaules et m'asseyais près d'elle.

- C'est plus fort que moi ! Je voudrais ne rien dire, mais j'y arrive pas. Tu comprends, quand je vois Jasper là... Je sais plus me contrôler ! Il déteste ce surnom en plus, ça se voit !

_C'était une évidence ! Je n'arrivais même pas à mesurer combien ça devait être pénible cette situation pour Alice... pénible et douloureux... _

- Je comprends...

- Je t'envie d'avoir Edward...

- Comment ça ?

- Tu peux te réveiller dans ses bras, l'embrasser quand tu veux et lui dire que tu l'aimes... Il te dit aussi qu'il t'aime et il te fait l'amour... Vous avez votre petit cocon l'un et l'autre... Jamais je n'aurai tout ça et j'en suis consciente !

_Ca me rendait incroyablement triste pour elle... Je devais lui dire quoi ? « Mais si allez, accroche-toi!» et lui faire croire en de faux espoirs ? ou lui répondre : «Je sais Alice, mais tu trouveras quelqu'un, un jour!» et la faire entrer dans une rage monstre parce qu'elle n'imaginait personne d'autre que Jasper ? _J'étais bien consciente de la chance que j'avais d'avoir Edward et de pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour. C'était une chose que je ne troquerai pour rien au monde ! _Cet instant d'infinie douceur, de tendresse et d'oubli en l'autre... _

- C'est une situation difficile Alice...

- Je le sais bien ! Si seulement j'étais capable d'occulter tout ce que je ressens pour ton frère...

- J'imagine oui... Dis-moi, tu as déjà eu des copains depuis que tu as flashé sur lui ?

- Aucun ! Pas un mec qui me plaisait, rien ! C'est idiot, d'ailleurs...

- Peut-être que si tu sortais et voyais quelqu'un d'autre, ça serait plus facile pour toi !

- Peut-être... Mais je n'arrive pas à envisager ça pour le moment !

- Ca viendra sûrement... Rien ne dure toute la vie, pas même les ennuis !

- Ca, d'ennui, ça en est un gros ton frère ! Un énorme même !

Nous éclations de rire et j'apercevais Maria qui se dirigeait vers nous. _Elle peut pas nous foutre la paix dix minutes celle-là ?? _

- Bella, tu as vu ton frère ?

- Non !

- Ma mère m'a appelé, elle veut mon avis pour les décorations du mariage et comme visiblement, ça emmerde ton frère que je sois là, je vais rentrer !

- Je lui dirai si tu veux...

Elle me regardait comme si je venais de l'insulter. _Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Que je la supplie de rester ? Ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre ! _

- Mon avion part dans 2h30, je ne dinerai pas avec ta famille et son équipe de tournage !

- Oui... J'avais bien compris !

Voyant que son annonce n'avait pas l'effet escompté, elle tournait les talons après nous avoir sèchement saluées.

- Et ben voilà ! Nous voilà débarassées !

Alice m'adressait alors un large sourire. _J'ignorais si rester en contact avec Jasper serait positif pour elle, mais une chose était certaine, c'est que ça jouait énormément sur son moral ! _

Mon frère nous retrouvait après une bonne trentaine de minutes.

- Heh, vous êtes encore là ? Elle est pas avec vous, Maria ?

- Elle m'a chargé de te dire que sa mère l'a appelé pour je sais pas quoi sur votre mariage alors elle est partie prendre son avion !

Jasper haussait les sourcils, visiblement étonné.

- Elle s'imagine aussi de trop sur le plateau alors elle a piqué son boudin et elle s'est barrée.

- Ah... Ca lui a pris comme ça ?

- Ouais, apparemment !

- Bon ben tant pis ! Elle va rater un repas royal ce soir ! Ils sont pas revenus les gars ?

- Je crois qu'ils allaient directement à l'hôtel après le match...

- On va y aller alors ! Papa voulait visiter un peu le plateau de tournage avant de repartir !

Jasper nous conduisait jusqu'à l'hôtel. Nous patientions dans le hall jusqu'à l'arrivée des mâles. Jasper et Alice discutaient de cinéma et de la chef costumière du film. Une heure plus tard, enfin, les hommes daignaient pointer le bout de leur nez. _C'est pas qu'Edward m'aurait manqué, mais presque ! _

Ca me faisait plaisir de le voir entrer avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Carlisle, lui et Eric étaient visiblement lancés dans une grande discussion très drôle ! Emmett et les deux fils du collègue de Papa, Félix et Alexandre, portaient casquette et sachets de pop-corn. Je laissais Alice et Jazz pour me diriger vers Edward et l'embrasser.

- Ca va ? Alors ce match ?

- Les Mariners leur ont foutu une vieille branlée ! Ca valait le coup ! répondait Emmett

- Putain espèce de gros con ! Ils ont gagné et j'ai râté ça ?! scandait Jasper

- Bah ouais mais t'es bien une couille molle toi aussi de bosser un jour de match !

- Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? T'es bien aussi intelligent qu'une banane flambée mon pauvre ami !

- Les enfants... grondait Carlisle.

Jasper fut interpelé par le producteur de son film dans le hall de l'hôtel pour qu'il aille visionner des séquences. Nous montions chacun dans notre chambre réservée pour nous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir.

Edward refermait la porte de notre chambre et balançait sur le lit ses affaires avant de s'y affaler sur le dos. Je m'installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses et il posait ses mains sur les miennes, les frôlant du bout des doigts.

- Alors, c'était sympa ce match ?

- Ouais... J'ai adoré ! J'en avais encore jamais vu ! C'était extra !

J'attrapais ses mains pour entrelacer nos doigts ensemble. Il les portait à sa bouche et les embrassait.

- Tu m'as manqué...

Je me penchais sur son torse pour l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Il posait sa main derrière ma nuque et me retournait sur le lit.

- C'est à 20h le dîner ?

J'acquiessais, nouant mes bras autour de son cou, ma langue allant caresser ses lèvres. Il m'accordait l'entrée de sa bouche et nous échangions un long baiser.

- Mais tu sais... si on a dix minutes de retard... c'est pas trop grave...

Il émit une sorte de grognement et sa main caressait mon flanc gauche en douceur. Je retenais difficilement un gémissement quand ses doigts passèrent sous ma jupe, pour remonter jusqu'à ma cuisse et en caresser l'intérieur. Je sentais son sexe durcir contre moi alors qu'il suçotait ma langue, m'envoyant mille décharges jusqu'à ma féminité.

Sa bouche glissait sur mon cou et mon débardeur et il trouvait par-dessus le tissu mes tétons qui pointaient de désir. Il refermait ses lèvres dessus, suçotant avec douceur ces points sensibles tour à tour.

- Edward...

Mon bassin bougeait seul, cherchant une quelconque friction. Ses doigts frôlaient mes jambes et ma taille, remontant le tissu de ma jupe jusqu'à mes reins. Ses lèvres descendaient jusqu'à la peau de mon ventre nu et il s'agenouillait entre mes jambes, léchant et mordillant chaque courbe de ma peau. Je me tordais de plaisir sous sa torture, alors que ses doigts chatouillaient le creux de mes coudes, remontant à mes épaules et revenant au centre de mes seins. Sa langue traçait l'élastique de ma culotte en dentelle noire, parfois passant dessous légèrement.

- Bon sang Edward... fais quelque chose !

Il ricanait. _Mais c'est pas drôle ! J'allais me consumer si ça continue ! _Ses mains me retiraient enfin mon sous-vêtement et il m'enlevait également mon débardeur. Je libérais son sexe de sa prison de jeans et le caressais sur toute sa longueur. Edward frissonnait, fermant les yeux. Je caressais son bout de mon pouce et admirais son visage se crisper.

Il retirait ma main de son sexe et se replaçait entre mes jambes, nos désirs butants l'un sur l'autre.

- Ils sont où les préservatifs ?

- Dans la trousse de toilettes...

Il se tendait par-dessus moi pour attirer le sac de voyage et j'en profitais pour caresser son dos et mordiller légèrement la peau de son cou. Il gémissait et attrapait enfin une capote dont il déchirait l'emballage. J'attrapais la protection et la plaçais sur son envie érigée. J'en profitais pour le masser légèrement et Edward soufflait bruyamment. Il se plaçait à mon entrée et je le dirigeais, caressant de son bout mes lèvres intimes.

- Oui !

J'en savourais la sensation, une nouvelle coulée de désir préparant ma féminité. Je le guidais jusqu'à mon intimité et il me pénétrait enfin, lentement, mouvement par mouvement, approfondissant la pénétration à chaque fois.

- Oohhh...

Ses allers et retours se firent assez rythmés rapidement, le plaisir s'emparant de nos deux corps. Ma respiration se saccadait et j'écoutais ses halètements et grognements. Il m'embrassait la bouche et le cou, avant de s'agenouiller et de cambrer mon bassin, faisant buter son sexe sur un point particulièrement sensible.

- OUI ! Encore !

Il recommençait, me pénétrant plus fort. Ses mains sur mes hanches me serraient et il me marquerait probablement mais qu'importe ! Ses doigts se faufilaient jusqu'à ma poitrine, qu'il caressait fortement pour mon plus grand plaisir, titillant mes mamelons de cercles délicieux. Il caressait mon ventre alors que je me léchais deux doigts, fixant ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient encore plus, s'ouvrant plus grands. _Il aimait ça que je me touche devant lui ! _Je glissais ma main humide sur mon sein que j'empalmais, titillant mon téton. La sensation de frais me procurait un intense bonheur et les pénétrations d'Edward se faisaient plus brutales. Il me rallongeait sur le dos, plantant ses poings sur le matelas et se redressant sur ses bras.

- Bella ! Putain ! C'est si bon...

- OUI ! EDWARD ! ENCOORE !

Ses mouvements n'étaient plus tendres et il atteignait au fond de mon ventre, me faisant crier de plaisir.

- OUIII ! EDWAARD !

Un dernier acte et il se déversait dans le préservatif, serrant fortement sa mâchoire pour ne pas hurler. Il retombait à côté de moi, essouflé, continuant difficilement de me distiller quelques douces caresses sur le ventre. Nos lèvres se retrouvaient avec davantage de douceur, amoureuses.

*****

Le repas se passait dans la bonne humeur. L'équipe de tournage de mon frère était plus que sympa et bonne vivante. Emmett faisait le pitre avec Jasper, comme bien souvent. Il avait branché Alice avec la costumière du film, et ces deux ne cessaient de parler chiffons. Elles s'entendaient bien. A côté de moi, Edward souriait en les regardant. _Il avait une infinie tendresse pour sa meilleure amie. Ca m'avait toujours frappé même au lycée, à l'époque où on ne se fréquentait pas encore. _

- Isabella, encore un peu de vin ?

- Non merci Eric !

Le collègue de mon père, assis face à Edward, reposait la bouteille après avoir servi ses deux fils. - Bah dis donc Carlisle, elle est raisonnable ta fille !

- Ca va oui, on a pas à se plaindre avec Esmé !

- Pouah ! Bella raisonnable ? Ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

Emmett et Jasper éclataient de rire. Nous terminions nos plats alors que les discussions reprenaient. Edward voulait absolument me faire goûter la sauce un peu épicée de son plat mais je m'obstinais à dire non.

- J'aime pas ça...

- Mais goûte tu vas voir ! C'est pas si fort que ça !

- Je te préviens que si c'est un plan vaseux, je te quitte !

- Mais non t'inquiète pas... Tu as confiance en moi ?

J'acquiessais en prenant la bouchée qu'il me tendait avec sa fourchette. _Finalement, c'était pas si fort ! _

- Ben tu vois...

J'acquiessais et, du coup, lui en piquais un peu quand Eric l'interpelait.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais te poser une question...

- Allez-y oui !

- Est-ce que... comment dire ? Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose contre le fait que j'envisage éventuellement d'inviter un jour ta maman à boire un café ?

Edward manquait de s'étouffer et je lui tapotais le dos. Il fixait Eric, incrédule.

- Je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas d'accord, rassure-toi ! Je veux juste que tu sois au courant, et que tu me donnes ton opinion à ce sujet-là... Je ne veux pas te prendre en traître ou faire quelque chose qui t'embêterait profondément !

Je regardais Edward, qui semblait toujours ne pas y croire. _Ce que venait de faire Eric avait une importance capitale ! Il lui montrait qu'il accordait de l'intérêt à son opinion, il ne prenait pas Edward de front, comme Marcus avait l'habitude de le faire ! Et ça, c'était vraiment très intelligent de sa part ! Edward était considéré comme une personne à part entière, et pas un chien ! _Eric attendait sa réponse, sans le bousculer. Edward me regardait, ébahi. J'attrapais sa main sous la table et la pressais, pour l'inciter à donner une réponse positive.

- Euh... ben... en fait ça me regarde pas si vous voulez... l'inviter ou je sais pas...

- Si ! Ca te regarde ! C'est ta maman... et avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne souhaites pas ça pour le moment ! Et c'est important pour moi que tu sois d'accord avec cette idée !

Edward ne savait pas comment réagir, je le sentais bien. Il serrait ma main fortement et je lui caressais le bras. _Il paniquait facilement quand on lui présentait une situation nouvelle. Et être traité avec respect par des adultes masculins était nouveau pour lui... _

- Ben... oui... enfin non... enfin j'veux dire ça me dérange pas... si vous faites ça ! Elisabeth vous aime bien alors je suppose que ça lui ferait plaisir... ce café !

Eric acquiessait, sobrement. Edward ne cessait de le regarder, silencieux, durant le reste du repas.

*****

Il était maintenant presque deux heures du matin. Les autres étaient partis se coucher, excepté Alice, Edward et moi qui allions assister au tournage de la scène nocturne avec Jasper. Nous étions allés nous changer dans la chambre d'hôtel et Edward m'avait confié tout son étonnement à propos de la demande d'Eric. J'avais essayé de le rassurer. _Eric n'inspirait pas de mal... En plus, Edward le trouvait sympa ! _

Après une bonne douche en commun qui avait éveillé nos sens mais malheureusement interrompue par Alice tambourinant à la porte, nous sommant de nous dépêcher, nous étions descendus assez frustrés. Aussi, des petits bisous et des caresses imperceptibles vivaient, au nez et à la barbe des autres. _J'espérais que le tournage ne terminerait pas trop tard... _Edward et moi échangions un nouveau baiser langoureux.

- Ouh mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous allez finir par tomber en panne sèche de salive ! soupirait Alice.

Edward lui faisait signe de se taire avec sa main et nous reprenions notre baiser.

- Jasper ! Attends-moi ! Ils font que des cochonneries devant mes petits yeux !

Jasper s'arrêtait de marcher devant nous, et lui tendait la main.

- Ouh les méchants ! Viens-là ! Ils vont te pervertir l'esprit !

Edward et moi les regardions. Quel ne fut pas notre étonnement de voir Alice se rapprocher de lui et mon frère entourait ses épaules de son bras droit ! Notre amie passait son bras gauche autour de la taille de mon frère en pleurnichant.

- Ils me traumatisent...

- Ce sont deux obsédés ! T'en fais pas petite chose fragile, je vais te protéger !

Ils avançaient ainsi jusqu'au décor, sans se lâcher. J'échangeais un regard avec Edward.

_Décidément, cette soirée était plus que surprenante ! _


	36. Chapter 36 : La première faille

_**Bonjour tout le monde =)**_

_**Tout d'abord, un immense merci pour tous vos voeux**_

_**pour mon anniversaire et vos reviews sur le Sur-épilogue **_

_**de Fragile Comme Du Crystal.  
A la base, je l'ai écris pour me faire plaisir, **_

_**et lire votre enthousiasme m'a fait énormément chaud au coeur.  
Merci ! **_

_*****_

_**Et merci encore une fois pour ces reviews sur Jardin Secret...**_

_**Ce chapitre m'a demandé énormément de temps à rédiger.**_

_**Il explore certaines choses complexes mais j'espère que**_

_**ça vous plaira en tout cas...**_

_*****_

_**Prochain rendez-vous samedi ?**_

_**Je vous embrasse !**_

_**Merci pour tout, prenez soin de vous**_

_**& soyez heureuses (-x) !**_

_**Tiffany.**_

* * *

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

_Pratiquement 5h du matin, et on est toujours là ! _C'est mon premier tournage de nuit, et j'aurai jamais pensé que c'était si compliqué ! _Putain, j'aurais pas dû picoler autant au repas, j'ai la tête prise dans deux grilles-pain déréglés maintenant ! _

Bella et Edward avaient abandonné vers 3h30, préférant retourner dans leur chambre d'hôtel. _Franchement, tant mieux ! Un peu plus et on avait droit à un exposé sur l'accouplement de deux adolescents en rut ! _Et la petite Alice, elle, non. Elle était encore là, discrète comme tout. D'ailleurs, ça faisait une bonne demie-heure qu'on l'entendait plus piailler. _A première vue, on pouvait penser qu'elle était du genre à toujours être bruyante, mais elle savait très bien foutre la paix quand il fallait ! Et elle s'en vexait pas, c'était ça qui était génial ! _

- Ok Thomas, t'es prêt ? Faut qu'on la termine, ils vont réouvrir la route d'ici vingt minutes ! Moteur, ça tourne, Scène 25-B, prise 7, action !

J'enfilais un blouson, tout en surveillant le déroulement du plan sur le monitoring. _Cette fois, aucun chien qui aboie, aucune voiture qui passe et qui klaxonne, aucun commentaire trop bruyant de la foule qui s'amasse. _Logan prenait vie dans sa folie et avec les faibles éclairages de la ville, le rendu à l'écran était vraiment sombre et pesant.

_Pile poil ce qu'il nous faut ! _

Thomas haletait son «NON!» et faisait un demi-tour sur lui-même en sautant, animé par la nervosité. Il quittait la ruelle en courant, disparaissant dans la nuit. Je me raclais la gorge.

- Coupez ! C'est bon, on la garde ! On remballe !

_Heh putain ! J'arrivais même plus à parler ! A force de gueuler comme une truie aussi... Demain, le papounet allait pouvoir osculter la gorge de son fiston d'amour ! _Les techniciens rangeaient le matériel et Thomas revenait, les yeux cernés. La fatigue donnait de la crédibilité à son personnage.

- Elle est à qui c'te gamine là-bas ?

Je me retournais pour voir qu'il désignait Alice qui... _Ah ben bravo ! Ah ben tu m'étonnes qu'on l'entendait plus ! _Elle était allongée en chien de fusil sur un banc, blottie dans son manteau, les yeux fermés. Je retenais un rire.

- C'est la copine de ma frangine !

- Elle est où ta soeur ?

- Elle est partie y a un petit moment avec son mec ! Je vais ramener la petite...

Je consultais ma montre. _5h17. _

- Ok ! A lundi, bon dimanche !

- Ouais merci, rentre bien !

BOOONNN ! Va falloir s'occuper de cette petite chose maintenant ! Je m'approchais du banc. _Je détestais franchement réveiller les gens, c'était un vrai crève-coeur ! Dormir, c'était mon bonheur sur terre ! _Je me penchais vers Alice. _Elle avait une bouille vraiment innocente. _Elle gémissait dans son sommeil, se frottant le nez, sourcils froncés. _Elle était gelée ! _

- Oh... Alice !

- Mmmm...

Son bras tombait dans le vide, mais elle ne bougeait pas.

- Alice !

Je touchais son épaule pour la secouer.

- Aliiiice ! Youhou ! Le lutin joyeux ! Pssiiit !

- Laisse-moi dormmm...

_Oulalalalalalalalah ! Ca va être difficile ça ! _Bon tant pis hein ! On va pas camper là non plus ! _En plus, les tentes ça se plante pas sur du béton ! _J'attrapais difficilement la petite, la mettant sur ses pieds. Elle ne se réveillait pas, son corps penchant vers le mien.

- Alice... On va rentrer ! Il est 5h passé !

Pour toute réponse, je n'obtenais qu'une espèce de gémissement étouffé, sourcils froncés. Je la guidais tant bien que mal jusqu'à la voiture et finissais par la porter. _On va pas coucher là non plus ! _Le chauffeur m'ouvrait la portière et je nous installais à l'arrière. Elle s'allongeait sur la banquette, sans vraiment avoir repris conscience, posant sa tête sur mes cuisses.

- Heh ! Te gène pas hein !

Elle se retournait, sans réagir. _Y a plus de jeunesse ! _Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut rapide et je l'extirpais de la voiture.

- C'est laquelle ta chambre ?

Elle ouvrait les yeux faiblement, me regardant sans vraiment me voir. Son corps chancelait dangeureusement. _Mais putain, elle a pris un rail de coke ou quoi là ? _

- Hein ?

Sa voix était faible.

- Tu as quelle chambre ?

- Mandadeuneu...

Elle refermait les yeux, s'appuyant contre moi. _Mandadeuneu... Mandadeuneu... J'ai pas étudié le russe moi oh ! _

- Alice ! T'es dans quelle chambre ?

Un ronflement s'élevait. _Bon, on va pas y rester 107 ans non plus ! _Tant pis pour la chambre ! Je la prenais dans mes bras et filais jusqu'à la mienne au troisième étage. J'ouvrais la porte avec le pass, tout en essayant de pas faire tomber Alice.

_On devrait me décerner une putain de palme pour ma patience ! _

J'entrais dans la piaule et allumais la lumière. J'amenais Alice jusqu'au lit et l'y allongeais. _C'est que ça pèse son poids un corps endormi quand même ! J'aimerais pas porter Emmett endormi ! J'aimerais déjà pas le porter tout court... _Alice se recroquevillait sur elle-même sur le matelas.

- Attends de te mettre sous la couette quand même !

Un deuxième ronflement s'élevait, léger. _C'était pas un ronflement de routier, c'était un petit truc discret très mignon qui allait bien avec sa petite bouille ! _Je retirais ses chaussures et chaussettes en faisant attention. J'crois qu'elle est H.S. la pauvre ! Je lui enlevais son blouson et la glissais tant bien que mal sous la couette. Elle ne bronchait pas, se mettant sur le ventre.

Je filais sous la douche pour me rafraîchir. _Et ben bordel de dieu ! Ca fait du bien ! _Je m'essuyais et enfilais mon caleçon et un tee-shirt. _Bah ouais hein ! J'vais dormir avec une gamine, j'veux pas me faire coffrer pour proxénétisme ! _J'éteignais les lumières et me faufilais jusqu'au lit. _Non mais je rêve là ! Elle est déjà en position étoile de mer dans un lit King size ! Elle se fait pas chier ! _En m'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, elle bougeait, me laissant la place.

- Trop aimable !

Je me glissais sous la couette et à peine l'avais-je rabattu qu'Alice bougeait encore, se rapprochant de moi. _Trop près... trop près ! Mayday ! Mayday ! Oh putain la garce ! Elle a les pieds froids ! _Trop tard ! Elle se collait à moi, blottie sur elle-même. 

_Ce fut vraiment étrange... _son petit visage paisiblement endormi, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres_. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle avait de belles lèvres fines... Et puis, elle sentait bon ! _C'était quand même incroyable que cette petite chose soit amoureuse de moi... J'avais rien fait pour ça et elle, elle le vivait, et plutôt à fond apparemment... _C'était troublant ! Et tellement... intriguant... _Jamais je n'avais vécu ça. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, ni comment agir. Contre mon corps, je sentais le sien respirer, paisible. Sa respiration appuyée résonnait dans la pièce et je l'observais, calme. _Au début, elle m'avait fait flipper à être excitée comme ça, à partir dans tous les sens ! Bon ok... elle a 17 ans ! Et moi 24... Je suis plus calme qu'elle, parce que beaucoup plus vieux ! _Mais je la découvrais chaque fois un peu plus, plus calme, posée, sereine, ambitieuse. Et ça me plaisait ! _Je me surprenais à espérer qu'elle me raconte sa vie, ses envies. Je voulais qu'elle retrouve ses parents et qu'elle réussisse à devenir costumière. J'étais prêt à la brancher avec tous mes contacts, si ça pouvait l'aider._

C'était étrange... Cette fille que je ne connaissais que depuis six mois m'apprenait tellement de choses sur les autres... et sur moi aussi. Jamais, avant, je n'aurais voulu aider quelqu'un, encore moins une adolescente ! Alice bougeait contre moi, son bras passant sur ma taille. _Wow ! _

- Sper...

Elle dormait. Sper... comme Jasper ? _Sentait-elle ma présence dans son sommeil ? _Elle était décidément bien à part ! J'étendais mon bras, pour trouver une position confortable sans la déranger. _Il n'y en eu aucune autre de moins pénible que de poser ma main sur sa taille... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice. **

J'étais bien au chaud. _Vraiment confortables ces matelas d'hôtel et... PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CA ? _J'ouvrais les yeux brutalement, sentant sous ma main gauche une chose bizarre. _UN PENIIIS ??????_ _EN ERECTION ????????_

- AH PUTAIN !

Je sursautais, retirant mes doigts brutalement. Je regardais le corps à côté de moi. _Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre... dans celle de JASPER ???_ Et j'ai passé la nuit ma main sur son... ?? _OULALALAH ! _Mais comment j'avais atteris là moi ?

- Mmmm... Woooow ! Doucement, merde, y en a qui dorment !

Jasper se retournait, la tête dans son oreiller, visiblement mal luné. _Qu'est-ce que je fous au lit avec lui ? Bon, j'étais déjà pas nue, ce qui était une bonne option ! Quoi que... _Il se tournait sur le flanc gauche face à moi et ouvrait les yeux.

- Merde Alice ! C'est dimanche... Il est 8h du matin...

Il refermait les yeux, sa voix s'éteignant. _Il avait des cernes... _Bon... réfléchissons, il s'est passé quoi hier ? _Tournage, repas avec l'équipe du film, tournage nocturne, Edward et Bella qui s'en vont... _J'avais dû m'endormir. _Mais POURQUOI je suis là ? Je suis devenue noctambule ?_

_Ah non je sais ça y est ! Je suis entrain de rêver encore ! Voilà c'est ça ! _

Sur le côté, je voyais Jasper ouvrir et refermer un oeil, puis sourire et se mettre à rire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu verrais ta tronche... t'as une grosse marque d'oreiller sur la joue !

- OH NON C'EST PAS VRAI !

Je sautais du lit et me dirigeais dans la salle de bains alors qu'il éclatait de rire. _Merde merde merde ! C'te gueule de déterrée ! ET IL M'A VU COMME CA ?!_ J'ouvrais les robinets pour m'asperger d'eau et discipliner mes cheveux tant bien que mal avec mes doigts. _C'est pas un rêve ! J'ai beau me pincer... _

_J'AI DORMI AVEC JASPER !!!!! _Et j'ai touché son... sa «chose»... _PUTAIN ET S'IL S'EN EST APERCU ??Valait mieux que je quitte cette chambre..._ Je retournais vers le lit, pour récupérer mon manteau, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes.

- Merci pour... mais faudrait que... je vais te laisser...

- Tu te barres comme ça ? Comme une voleuse ? Après que je t'ai gracieusement fait de la place dans mon plumard et ais supporté tes ronflements et tes coups de pieds dans mon tibia ?

- Je ne ronfle pas !

_-_ Et non mon cul tiens ! T'as pas arrêté !

- J'ai ronflé ?

- Pas qu'un peu ! J'ai cru que je prenais le TGV !

Je ne pouvais retenir un rire devant son large sourire. _Il était vraiment super mignon comme ça... NON ! NON ALICE ! ON A DIT «NON» ! _

- Recouche-toi... On est rentrés à 5h du matin...

_C'était tentant... Très tentant ! Après tout, il allait se marier, ça serait la seule fois où je pourrais dormir avec lui... _Je filais sous la couette, me rallongeant dans la chaleur provoquée par son corps.

Je le regardais, ses yeux clos. Il machonnait inconsciemment, posant ses mains sous son oreiller. _On aurait dit un bébé... _

- Arrête de m'regarder... marmonnait-il.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Tu préfères que je regarde tes fesses ?

Il attirait la couette sur lui, l'enserrant bien, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Ah non hein, pas ça ! C'est mon cul !

- Redonne-moi de la couverture !

Il me balançait la couette et je m'y installais dessous, me recroquevillant sur moi-même. _Je n'osais plus l'approcher. J'avais passé la nuit à moitié sur lui... pourquoi n'en avais-je pas été consciente ? Et lui ? Il s'en était aperçu ou pas ? _Au bout d'un moment, il se tournait sur le dos et ouvrait les yeux. Je le fixais toujours. Il se frottait le visage en soupirant et se tournait vers moi de nouveau.

- T'as plus sommeil ?

- Non... Toi non plus ?

- J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va péter !

- T'as pas assez dormi sûrement !

- J'imaginais pas que ça serait aussi fatiguant de tourner un film...

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Jasper, ce grand passionné de cinéma, puisse dire ça !_

- Tu regrettes d'en avoir fait ton métier ?

- Non, du tout... C'est juste que ça demande un certain rythme et une grosse rigueur que j'ai pas d'habitude !

- Il va durer longtemps, votre tournage ?

- Un mois, Thomas commence un autre film à partir du 11 juin...

- Vous dépendez de son emploi du temps ?

- Oui... Du sien et de celui de Sofia. Ce sont les héros principaux...

- Ah ok... En tout cas, merci de m'avoir invité !

Il m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Ca t'a plu ?

J'acquiessais vivement, ce qui agrandissait son sourire.

- C'était génial ! J'ai pu parler longtemps hier avec votre costumière. Elle est adorable ! Elle m'a donné des adresses d'école dans le pays et elle m'a même donné son email.

- Ah ça c'est cool ! Tu vas te lancer là-dedans après le bac, alors ?

- J'aimerais, ouais...

Il fronçait les sourcils, faisant claquer sa langue.

- Non Alice ! C'est pas «j'aimerais, ouais...» c'est : «Oui je vais le faire, je vais tous les défoncer et être la première de ma promotion!»...

_Jasper était un gars très courageux. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et s'en donnait les moyens... _

- Y a des tas de gens plus talentueux que moi, tu sais...

- Ouais, et y a aussi des tas de gens moins talentueux que toi, je le sais ! Ecoute-moi bien ! T'as 17 ans et t'as un talent d'enfer ! A partir du moment où tu as un don, tu ne dois pas le gâcher en fausse modestie ! Tu as le droit de revendiquer ta place parmi les meilleurs... T'as bien un rêve au fond de toi, non ?

_Ca des rêves... j'en avais... J'avais celui de réussir dans la mode... et celui qui s'éteignait au fur et à mesure que le 1er juillet se rapprochait... _

- Faut s'y accrocher. Et si tu as la moindre faille pour le réaliser, alors engoufres-y toi !

J'accrochais ses yeux bleus gris et me perdais dans ses profondeurs. _En cet instant, ce fut comme si j'étais mise à nue par cet homme. Comme s'il pouvait lire au fond de moi tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je savais que je devais me détacher de son regard, sous risque de me trahir... _Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, il attrapait ma main pour la presser brièvement.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Alice...

Mon coeur s'accélérait, trop vivement. _Ce que je ressens ? Qui lui avait dit ? Bella ? Edward ?_

- J'ai eu 17 ans aussi, et des rêves pleins la tête... Pas grand-monde pour m'y aider. Pas de contact dans le milieu du ciné, rien !

_J'avais envie de courir tant j'étais soulagée. Mais aussi intriguée par ce qu'il me disait. Des fois, c'était comme si nous étions très proches, et la seconde d'après, de parfaits inconnus. _

Il implantait une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien.

- Si je peux faire un truc, n'importe quoi pour t'aider à réaliser un rêve, n'importe lequel, je le ferai ! Pratiquement personne ne m'a aidé. J'ai croisé seulement trois personnes dans ce milieu qui m'ont mis le pied à l'étrier. Ca a beaucoup compté pour moi. Ce qu'on reçoit, il faut qu'on puisse le redonner. Alors si ma présence peut t'aider dans quoi que ce soit, faut que tu me le dises. N'oublie jamais de faire ce que tu as envie de faire.

_Jamais je n'aurais cru ça... si je le prenais au mot... _Je me sentais plus proche de lui que jamais, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Nous n'étions que deux et personne d'autre pour nous perturber.

- Tu as continué à chercher tes parents ?

- Non... J'attends de pouvoir me rendre à Jacksonville...

- Tu iras à l'orphelinat où tu as été recueillie ?

- Sûrement... « Si tu ne sais pas où tu vas, retourne d'où tu viens...»

- Ouais... C'est pas faux, ça ! Tu vas y aller avec tes parents ?

- Renée pense que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule... Elle sera là si les choses se passent mal... Elle reste ma mère ! Quant à Charlie... son travail lui demande beaucoup alors...

- Edward pourrait te suivre...

- Il a autre chose à penser... Avec ce qui s'est passé avec Marcus et puis l'expertise psychologique qui arrive... je ne lui en ai même pas parlé ! Bella est avec lui, elle le soutient et ça se comprend... En fait, j'suis seule, mais ça me dérange pas...

Jasper se redressait sur un coude.

- C'est faux ! T'es pas toute seule... Je suis là moi !

_Wow... euh... et ben wow ! _

- Mais tu...

- On fixera une date pour y aller tous les deux. Tu me diras quand tu veux...

J'étais soufflée... _et charmée... je savais que c'était pas ce qui aurait dû se passer mais je voulais en profiter... _

- Merci Jasper... Ca compte beaucoup pour moi !

Il souriait et passait sous la couette.

- Je sais ! Je suis indispensable !

Nous éclations de rire. _J'étais vraiment bien avec lui... _Une heure durant, nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres. Nous avions un tas de points communs, mais aussi beaucoup de différentes. Pas les mêmes points de vue sur certaines choses, pas les mêmes idées. Mais nous nous ressemblions sur des petits détails.

_Ses mots me trottaient dans la tête... «N'oublie jamais de faire ce que tu as envie... si je peux t'aider, je le ferai...»_

- Jasper ?

- Oui ?

- Comment t'as su que Maria était la femme de ta vie ?

Il soupirait et fixait le plafond, en haussant les épaules.

- Aucune idée... Ca a été mon premier amour, mon premier baiser, ma première fois et tout le tralala... j'imagine que ça tisse des trucs en moi... Ca a été une question de même envie, au même moment, les mêmes ambitions, tout ça !

- Comme un coup de foudre ?

- Ouais... peut-être... On était amis depuis longtemps avant. Un jour, on a été à une soirée, on a bu un peu, ça nous a déshinibé... et comme j'ai toujours pensé qu'on a qu'une chance dans la vie, je l'ai embrassé... J'me suis dit «Merde au pire, elle m'en fout une et se tire «...Et voilà !

_Il avait saisi sa chance... sa seule chance... cette chance que j'aurais, à 0.02%. Il avait foncé, tête baissée... _

- A quoi tu penses ?

Je ne voyais plus que ses lèvres. Plus que cette infime chance... qui ne changerait rien pour lui, mais tout pour moi. Il soupirait et se rapprochait de moi.

- Alice... Regarde-moi...

Je plongeais dans son regard, hésitante. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

- Je sais... Je sais ce que tu ressens, là...

Il appuyait sa main sur mon coeur et me fixait. _Il savait. J'en étais sûre. _

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

J'étais hypnotisée par son regard. _Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. Il allait fuir... mais je lui devais des réponses... _

- Trois ans...

Les mots furent difficiles à sortir. _Et je crois que ce fut étrange pour lui aussi... Ca se voyait !_

- Est-ce que tu as très mal ?  
Je sentais sa paume toujours sur mon coeur, qui s'embalait. _Je voulais partir, loin. Ne plus l'affronter... De nous deux, il était le plus fort ! _Je fis «non» de la tête mais les larmes montaient doucement. _Je lui avais tout avoué, sans résistance. Il allait partir, me fuir. Refuser de me donner son aide. Il allait quitter ma vie, sans crier gare. J'allais perdre cette seule raison que j'avais de me lever le matin... _

Sa main remontait vers mon visage, et je sentais le revers de ses doigts caresser ma joue. Je fermais les yeux, savourant ce geste. _Jamais je n'en aurais espéré de tels... Je ne devrais pas aimer ça... je devrais le repousser... _

- Ne pleure pas Alice. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes responsables de ce que tu ressens... Il ne faut pas que tu... Je suis désolé, Alice. J'aimerais savoir quoi faire pour faire en sorte que tu souffres moins quand je suis là.

Je reniflais et me reculais légèrement de lui. Il posait sa main sur le matelas et je fixais ses doigts.

- Je souffre... pas...

Il m'adressait un bref sourire et passais son index sur le bout de mon nez.

- L'amour fait toujours souffrir... C'est écrit dans tous les livres... Mais on finit par oublier... et ça aussi, c'est écrit ! Tu m'oublieras...

_Non ! Il voulait partir de ma vie ! _

- Jamais !

_J'étais décidée. Il n'y avait aucune issue pour un «nous». Je ne pourrais rien changer. Un jour, oui, j'aurai quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce ne serait pas lui, et je vivrais avec tous ces regrets. Il m'était impossible d'oublier son passage dans mon existence, même s'il devait refuser de me revoir lorsque j'aurai quitté cette chambre. _Je ne pourrais pas modifier le fait qu'il allait se marier avec la femme de sa vie. Mais je pouvais me donner une dernière fois un rêve. Un aboutissement. Une dernière illustration en couleur, la plus belle de toutes, dans ce livre que je devrais refermer.

- Tu m'as dit de me glisser dans toutes les failles... Alors regarde...

Sans vraiment réfléchir davantage, je m'approchais de lui et crochetais sa nuque pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes...

_Ca valait le coup... même si je devais m'en mordre les doigts plus tard, et souffrir encore plus... _Mes lèvres bougeaient seules contre les siennes et je savourais un dernier contact avant de nous séparer.

Je ne me retournais pas, quittant le lit sur cette sensation. _Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres encore sur les miennes, leur goût sucré. _Je ramassais mes chaussures et mes chaussettes ainsi que mon blouson et claquais la porte de sa chambre. _J'aurais pu passer ma vie à accepter son aide, l'aide d'un bon ami. J'avais préféré couper court à tout ça. Tôt ou tard, la vérité aurait jailli et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, brisant son ménage. _La souffrance était déjà trop forte. _Jasper ne voudra plus me voir, après ça. Je reprendrai ma vie. Le reste suivrait... cette espèce de fatalité qui fait qu'on sait qu'on n'y échappera pas... _

Pourtant, je ne regrettais rien. Je ne regrettais pas ce baiser. Et ça ne serait jamais le cas. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le deuxième étage. J'avançais dans le couloir pour retourner dans ma chambre. _Elle me semblait à mille lieues de ce qui venait de se passer... _Je m'arrêtais un instant devant la chambre 187. _Celle d'Edward et Bella... ils pouvaient s'embrasser, vivre ensemble et s'aimer. _J'aurais tout ça aussi un jour, probablement. _Avec un autre... _Je venais d'enterrer mes dernières illusions. _Edward et Bella iraient loin ensemble. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. _Dans la vie, dans chaque groupe d'amis, il y a les veinards, les chanceux. Ceux qui partent avec leur moitié, font leur vie et ont des enfants. _Et puis il y a les autres, ceux qui les regardent partir, seuls, et qui stagnent perdus dans les souvenirs. _J'étais dans cette deuxième catégorie. Je voyais Edward partir avec sa moitié. Bientôt, ils feraient probablement leur vie dans leur appartement. Je serai sûrement invitée une fois par semaine pour une pizza. On discuterait tous les trois, on parlerait du bon temps et on rigolerait de nos conneries. Je finirais par rentrer chez moi pour me coucher et attendre que les journées passent... _Ils se marieront, feront des enfants. Je serai peut-être marraine, ce qui me rendrait incroyablement heureuse et fière... Edward est mon meilleur ami... _

La porte 187 s'ouvrait sur eux deux. _Ils étaient heureux, souriants. Ils avaient probablement fait beaucoup de cochonneries cette nuit ! _Mais j'étais contente pour eux, sincèrement.

- Alice... qu'est-ce que tu fais là pieds nus ? Ca va pas ?

Je n'avais plus qu'Edward et Bella. _Je n'avais plus qu'eux pour mettre du bonheur dans ma vie... _J'aurais dû en être heureuse, mais je sentais les larmes monter et rouler sur mes joues. _Pour la deuxième fois en une demie-heure. _

- Edward... J'ai fait une connerie !

- Alice... Viens... Shhhh... Viens, parle-moi... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Ca ne sortait plus. _Je me sentais fatiguée et vide. J'avais perdu la seule chose qui me faisait marcher toute la journée. _Je sentais les bras d'Edward m'entourer et me serrer contre lui. Ses lèvres se posaient sur mon front.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

_Alice... Elle avait fait ça... _Cette gamine... Elle l'a fait... Elle m'a embrassé... _Ca avait été si soudain... et si tendre... _Et elle était partie... Je n'avais même pas pu réagir... _Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire, là ? _Ca m'avait plu. Et beaucoup. Cette sensation qui fait que, d'un coup, on a le coeur qui bat plus vite, plus fort, et surtout qu'on s'en rend compte...

_Putain merde ! Elle m'a embrassé ! Elle m'a embrassé alors qu'elle ressent tout ça et que je suis incapable de le lui rendre !! _L'amour ça fait mal... Elle a quand même pris le risque... elle a obéit à sa pulsion... _Et elle m'a embrassé ! _Elle s'est blessée... _Je n'imaginais pas la peine qu'elle avait pu ressentir... et la force dont elle avait dû faire preuve et... _

PUTAIN !

_Et le pire... c'est que j'avais aimé ça ! Vraiment... _j'ai aimé ça alors que j'ai une fiancée... _Je n'étais pas vraiment un type fiable... j'avais déjà trompé Maria deux fois._ Je n'étais pas quelqu'un sur lequel on pouvait compter. Je faisais du mal à Maria... à Alice...

_Et merde putain ! Elle m'a embrassé... Et je sentais encore ses lèvres contre moi, son odeur, sa peau... Elle ressentait des choses... tellement de choses. Que j'étais incapable de lui donner. Et que jamais je ne pourrais lui donner, parce qu'un monde nous séparait. _Et que même si j'aurais éventuellement pu l'aider, je ne pourrais jamais être ce Jasper qu'elle avait idéalisé !

J'étais le mec de Maria, et on allait se marier. _Je l'avais suffisamment blessé par le passé, je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Je l'aimais profondément et sincèrement. J'avais toujours en moi cette tendresse pour Maria. Elle avait été tout pour moi, pendant longtemps. _

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je sentais encore les lèvres d'Alice ? Pourquoi j'en tremblais ? Pourquoi je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de la retrouver pour lui dire que, pour elle, c'était mieux de passer à autre chose ? _Cet amour qu'elle me portait, je ne le méritais pas. _

_Elle m'a embrassé. Elle a pris une décision. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a eu envie de faire... _Je suis un con !

_Un con qui a aimé se faire embrasser par Alice... je devais le reconnaître ! _Pour la première fois depuis des années et des années, un baiser m'avait électrisé. Un baiser avait été humain...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Emmett.**

- Il est où Jasper ? On va pas partir sans lui dire au-revoir !

- J'sais pas... C'est p'tètre Edward et Bella qui l'ont fait fuir à être aussi démonstratifs !

J'éclatais de rire en voyant les têtes de ma p'tite soeur et son copain.

- Va te faire foutre, Emmett ! On t'emmerde !

Edward haussait les sourcils en regardant Bella. Je ne pouvais retenir mon rire.

- Ah t'as vu hein ! Elle a du caractère la mioche !

- Bella ! grondait Carlisle.

- C'est Emmett qui a commencé !

- Hé dis donc ! T'aurais pas commencé à copuler devant tout le monde, je te parlerais pas de ça !

Carlisle soupirait en secouant la tête.

- Non mais vous avez quel âge tous les deux ?

Alice arrivait avec son sac. _Depuis ce matin, elle avait une drôle de tête... Elle avait pleuré, j'étais pas Einstein mais ça se voyait ! _Elle se dirigeait vers Edward qui la prenait contre elle. _Un plan à trois mon salaud ? _Bella s'approchait aussi de son amie.

- Ca va, Alice ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Carlisle se dirigeait vers elle.

- Non c'est bon...

Edward et Bella se regardaient tristement. _Mais il s'est passé quoi putain ? Je déteste pas être au courant ! Rosalie m'appelle toujours «miss Commères» mais en fait, elle a raison ! Ca me va bien je trouve ! _

- Personne veut aller voir si Jasper est pas dans sa chambre ? Il est pratiquement 15h30, faudrait pas tarder à se mettre en route, on a quatre heures de voiture...

- J'y vais !

_**{Playlist :**__** LDF - 100Monkeys -version de l'album "Grape Seedless"}**_

Je grimpais au troisième étage et allais toquer à sa chambre.

- Jasper, t'es là ?

Aucune réponse. J'attrapais mon portable et composais son numéro. _Pourquoi personne pense jamais à faire ça dans ma famille ? _Il décrochait.

_«Ouais ?»_

- T'es où frérot ?

_«Sur le toit de l'hôtel...»_

Il avait une voix assez rauque. _Y a un truc qui va pas ! Je le connais suffisamment... _Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier qui grimpait en haut. La vue était assez imprenable d'ici. On voyait tout : le grand lac, la ville s'étendant sous nos pieds... Jasper était assis au sol, sa cigarette roulée à la bouche, les yeux dans le vide. _Ben décidément, mister Happy est en congés aujourd'hui ou quoi ? _

- Hé, Jazzou ! On te cherche partout depuis une heure... On va s'en aller !

- Désolé... Il est quelle heure ?

- 15h25 !

Il faisait tomber la cendre de sa clope et reprenait une bouffée.

- Il se passe quoi là ? Alice fait une tronche de dix mètres de long et toi pareil...

Il eut un petit rictus et reportait sa cigarette à sa bouche.

- Alice... Un sacré petit bout de nana, hein ?

_J'ignorais pourquoi mais jamais personne ne me confiait des trucs. Seulement, j'étais pas idiot et je voyais très bien que quelque chose se tramait. Alice était dingue de Jasper. Elle avait cette espèce de vénération dans le regard pour lui. _

- Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ?

Il eut un rire et fixait droit devant lui.

- Elle est amoureuse de moi.

- Ouais, je sais, ça se voit ! Et alors ? Tu l'as renvoyé chier à cause de ça ?

Sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur, il se grattait la lèvre avec son pouce.

- Elle m'a embrassé ! T'imagines ?

_Woooow ! Elle l'a embrassé ? Là comme ça là ? Elle a du courage la gonze ! _

- Putain ! Elle a du courage !

- Ouais...

- Et alors ? C'était si mauvais que ça ? Vu ta tronche... ça a pas dû être une partie de plaisir !

Il écrasait sa clope au sol.

- C'était très bien...

_Oh ho... je connaissais cette tête-là ! _

- Ca t'a plu ?

- C'est pas question de ça, Emmett ! Je vais me marier putain ! Cette gosse m'aime, elle m'embrasse et je lui donne de l'espoir là où elle ne devrait pas en avoir ! Elle souffre, elle late sévère ! J'ai pas eu un putain de cran pour lui dire qu'elle devrait pas faire ça ! C'est pas bon pour elle !

_Il me prend pour un pigeon ! _

- Arrête de me prendre pour une bille, mec ! T'as pas répondu à ma question ! Ca t'a plu ?

- J'me rappelle même plus quand c'était la dernière fois que Maria m'a embrassé comme ça... - Jasper ! Arrête de faire ça ! Dis-moi clairement oui ou non !

Il me regardait brièvement de côté, avant de se mordre le bout du pouce, nerveusement. _Rosalie avait le même tic nerveux de se bouffer la peau autour des ongles ! Ca m'agaçait prodigieusement ! _

- Ouais ! Ouais, ça m'a plu ! Mais y a pas d'issue. Je vais me marier. Elle a 17 piges, j'en ai 24 ! Elle m'aime depuis trois ans, tu réalises ?! Trois ans, putain ! Elle bousille sa vie pour cette histoire ! Elle... putain ! Elle fantasme un truc que jamais elle aura, parce que ça se passera pas comme ça ! Je voudrais qu'elle reprenne son histoire, qu'elle fasse sa vie. Ce sera plus sain pour elle !

_Je le comprenais, un peu. Dans le sens où ça l'emmerdait qu'Alice se fasse des films... Alice devait énormément en souffrir. Mais ça devait être difficile pour lui aussi, de savoir qu'il peut détruire une vie sans le vouloir ! _

- Et toi ? Tu ressens comment tout ça ?

- Tu te rends compte que cette gosse est amoureuse de moi ? Cette petite nana de rien du tout là... qui a un talent de malade, une ambition de dingue, et autant de sincérité dans ses yeux... Elle se fout en l'air pour moi !

- Ca te perturbe tant que ça ? Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?

- Ca reviendrait à l'envoyer se cogner la tête contre le mur !

_L'éternel problème de mon demi-frère ! _

- Faut dire les choses tu sais... Mais tu sais quoi ? Je crois que t'es paumé. Alice, c'est la goutte d'eau. Elle représente l'imprévu, la passion, l'aventure. T'as toujours voulu ça mais t'as jamais voulu plaquer ton confort. T'es trop attaché aux souvenirs. Tu tiens à Maria ouais c'est sûr ! C'est ton premier amour, personne peut renier ça. Mais Alice est arrivée dans ta vie, elle ose des trucs que tu voudrais oser, toi ! Tu sais qu'avec Alice, tu ne prévois pas ce qui va arriver, tu vis dangeureusement et t'aimes ça au fond ! Maria t'offre du calme, de la tendresse, oui. C'est pratique parce que t'as aucune envie de quitter tes charentaises mon pote ! Mais dans le fond... Alice te renvoie tout ce que tu pourrais avoir, mais que t'oses pas attraper au vol. T'as 24 ans, t'as pas envie de vivre pépère toute ta vie dès maintenant... Tu veux pas ce mariage, Jasper.

- J'aime Maria !

_Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'avait aimé ! Il est probable qu'une part de lui-même l'aimera toujours. Mais plus de la même façon qu'avant. Tant qu'il s'accrocherait à l'idée qu'il peut redonner du doré à son couple, il se foutrait en l'air ! _Mais Jasper était têtu et borné.

- T'essaies de convaincre qui, là ?

Je me relevais et lui tapotais l'épaule. Il suivait mon mouvement, sans enthousiasme. _Il était paumé ! Et j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place... Pas du tout même ! _

Nous redescendions en bas et les autres semblaient s'impatienter. Jasper s'approchait de Carlisle et je voyais très clairement Alice se raidir contre Edward. _Elle devait se sentir super mal, elle aussi ! Elle a du cran cette gamine ! Faut une bonne dose de courage pour tenter ça quand même ! _

- Ben alors mon gamin, tu étais où ?

- Ouais désolé... J'étais sur le toit, j'ai pas vu le temps passer !

- Merci pour la visite du site de tournage !

- De rien P'pa ! Merci d'être venu, ça m'a fait plaisir !

- On remontera avant la fin ! Tu descends le week-end prochain ?

Jasper embrassait Bella et ses yeux tombaient sur ceux d'Alice. Elle se mettait à rougir et détournait le regard.

- Ouais... Sûrement samedi dans la journée !

Il serrait la main d'Edward et s'approchait d'Alice. Cette dernière peinait à lâcher Edward. Jasper se penchait vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

- Rentre-bien...

- Merci...

Mon frère se tournait vers moi et me donnait une brève acolade. _Je le connaissais, il allait ruminer un bon moment ! Il était comme Bella, quand quelque chose le contrariait. Il se renfermait. _

- On s'appelle dans la semaine ?

- Ouais, pas de soucis vieille tige !

Il souriait et me tapait la tête.

- Crétin va !

Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture. Eric et ses fils étaient partis ce matin. J'observais Alice par le rétroviseur intérieur. _Drôle d'histoire, quand même... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

- Edward ? Tu as reçu une lettre du commissariat ! Ca doit être ta convocation !

Je descendais au salon pour voir Esmé. Elle me tendait une enveloppe.

- Merci !

Je l'ouvrais et en effet, c'était ma convocation pour l'expertise psychologique.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Le 3 juin à 10H30...

_Le 3 juin... Y avait un truc qui cadrait pas... Y avait un truc à cette date... mais quoi ? C'était pas l'anniversaire de ma mère, ni celui d'Alice et encore moins celui de Bella... _

- Esmé ?

- Oui ?

- C'est votre anniversaire le 3 juin ?  
Esmé eut un large sourire alors qu'elle nourrissait Karlyne.

- Non mon chéri, pas du tout, pourquoi ?

- Non j'sais pas... La date me dit un truc...

- Ton anniversaire n'est que le 20 tu sais ? souriait-elle

_Elle me chariait gentiment. J'adorais Esmé et elle savait très bien que j'étais tête en l'air quand je m'y mettais ! _

- Je sais !

Karlyne souriait, avec ses deux petites dents du bas qui avaient poussé. Elle me tendait les bras alors que je me servais un verre d'eau.

- Tu as conquis mes deux filles, je crois !

Je passais mon doigt dans la petite main écartée de cette petite chose qui serrait sa poigne.

- Areuhbaba !

- Karlyne ? C'est ici que ça se passe chérie !

La petite me fixait avec un large sourire et Esmé éclatait de rire.

- Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse !

Je ne pouvais retenir un rire. _Elle était vraiment trop belle cette gosse ! _Je me penchais pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue et elle eut un petit mouvement chatouilleux.

- Ca doit être la barbe qui pousse qui fait ça !

- Edward ?! Tu embrasses ma soeur dès que j'ai le dos tourné ?

Esmé enfournait une cuillère dans la bouche de Karlyne alors que Bella s'approchait, faussement fâchée.

- C'est ta soeur qui lui a fait de l'oeil !

Bella s'approchait de Karlyne et la chatouillait.

- Dis donc ! Il est à moi, petite coquine !

_J'aimais observer Bella avec sa soeur. Elle ferait une très bonne maman ! _

- Bella, tu vas pouvoir aider Edward dans ses trous de mémoire. Il y a quoi le 3 juin ?

- Le 3 juin ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai reçu ma convocation pour l'expertise psychologique.

Elle attrapait le papier et lisait, écarquillant ses yeux.

- Mais Edward ! On a une épreuve du bac ce jour-là ! De 8h à 12h !

_OH PUTAIN ! _

- Appelle le commissariat tout de suite ! Attends... On va d'abord appeler Philip !

Philip, c'était mon avocat. On l'avait rencontré lundi dans la soirée, il était venu dîner chez les Cullen. _Il m'avait fait forte impression ! Costard cravate, attitude sûre de lui et énormément de charisme... le genre de mec tu te fais tout petit à côté ! _Il avait déjà aidé Esmé à l'époque contre Aro et avait réussi à le faire condamner. Carlisle avait toute confiance en lui et moi aussi.

Je composais son numéro et tombais sur sa secrétaire.

_«Bureau de Maître Junsberg !»_

- Bonjour... Edward Masen... Je pourrais parler à Maître Junsberg ?

_«Un instant je vous prie!»_

Je patientais jusqu'à entendre l'avocat.

_«Bonjour Edward ! J'allais vous appeler. J'ai reçu un exemplaire de votre convocation. Je serai présent, évidemment !»_

- En fait... J'ai juste un souci par rapport à ça !

_«Lequel ? S'il s'agit de votre beau-père, je vais demander à ce que la première séance de l'expertise ne se déroule qu'en la présence de son avocat...»_

Ca me soulageait de savoir ça. _Plus j'y pensais, et plus ça m'énervait que Marcus soit là pour ça ! _

- En fait... Le 3 juin ça tombe pendant ma période de bac...

_«Ah ! Zut, c'est problématique ! Ecoutez, je vais appeler le commissariat et je vous tiens au courant !» _

- Merci !

Je raccrochais. Esmé et Bella attendaient.

- Il va appeler le commissariat et me rappeler...

_Ca m'énervait ça ! Putain, fallait toujours que y ait une couille dans le potage sérieux ! _Je détestais Marcus ! Sans lui, on en serait pas là !

- Je vais me doucher en attendant !

- D'accord Edward... Je répondrai, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Merci Esmé !

J'embrassais Bella sur la joue et montais à l'étage. _Putain ! En plein milieu du bac ! Fait chier merde ! _Je filais dans la salle de bains et me déshabillais pour rentrer dans la cabine de douche. J'étais pas sous le jet que la porte s'ouvrait et se refermait sur Bella. Je la voyais se déshabiller et j'eus envie d'elle, presque instantanément. Elle fermait le verrou et se faufilait dans le petit espace avec moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche moi aussi...

_Ouh la jolie menteuse ! _

- T'en as pris une ce matin avant d'aller au lycée !

Elle enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille, déposant un baiser humide à la base de mon cou et un autre sur mon épaule. _Ca en devenait terriblement frissonnant... _Je fermais les yeux, sentant son corps se presser contre le mien sous l'eau du jet. Son ventre heurtait mon désir pour elle et... _putain que c'est bon ! _

- J'ai été faire du shopping avec Alice je te signale... Ca m'a épuisé tu sais...

Elle cajolait mon torse, mutine et sa langue léchait l'eau qui ruisselait.

- Elle va comment, A... Alice ?

- Elle n'en a pas parlé... Je crois qu'elle veut oublier...

Sa main descendait sur mon ventre pour venir se poser sur mon sexe qui durcissait entre ses doigts. Elle entamait un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur toute la longueur alors que je prenais ses lèvres. Nos langues bataillaient fermement et elle accélérait sa masturbation sur moi alors que je caressais ses fesses.

- J'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour...

- Tu me tueras, Bella...

_Moi aussi j'en crevais d'envie ! Plus que tout ! _Je la soulevais et la plaquais contre le carrelage froid. Elle retenait un petit cri et je la pénétrais sans plus de ménagements. Nous laissions échapper des gémissements de plaisir alors que je la sentais tout autour de moi, si humide et si douce... Sa tête partait vers l'arrière alors que je m'immisçais plus en elle. Elle aggrippait mes cheveux et je suçotais son cou, dont l'odeur était renforcée par l'eau tombant sur nous. _Elle était si belle, les cheveux mouillés et la bouche entrouverte, se laissant aller. _

- Tu es belle, mon Amour... Je t'aime !

Ses doigts se resserraient dans mes cheveux et elle gémissait, plantant son regard dans le mien. Nos lèvres s'accrochaient brièvement, saccadées par les pénétrations successives.

- Redis-le moi !

- Je t... t'aime... Oui, Bella !

Ses parois se refermaient autour de moi.

- Edward ! Encoore !

- Je t'aime !

Je mettais un coup de rein brutal, sentant mes muscles se tendre. _Je n'obéissais plus qu'à mon plaisir d'être en elle. Je voulais son bonheur et je voulais le mien ! _Elle se crispait contre moi et je me retirais d'elle, la reposant au sol.

- Edward ?!

Je m'agenouillais et embrassais ses cuisses, remontant vers sa féminité imprégnée de désir. Je passais ma langue sur sa fente et elle criait.

- Oh ouii ! Edward ! OUI !  
Je titillais de petits cercles son clitoris. La tension était insupportable et je passais ma main sur mon plaisir tendu à l'extrême, me caressant pour alléger l'instant. Je ne pus retenir un grognement contre l'intimité de Bella... Elle explosait en très peu de temps, alors que ma main libre caressait son sexe avec ferveur. _Mon désir me tiraillait et de la voir si belle et abandonnée me fit venir à mon tour. _Je réfrénais un cri de bonheur alors que le corps de Bella se détendait progressivement. Nos respirations se faisaient affolées et je me redressais contre le corps de ma compagne. Elle s'emparait de mes lèvres, se collant à moi. Je la serrais contre moi, savourant sa présence. _Elle agissait sur moi, comme le plus doux des apaisants. Sans elle, j'aurais pété un plomb depuis des mois ! _

Nos langues se caressaient et nous échangions quelques douces caresses. _J'aimais la douceur satinée de sa peau... _Nous nous lavions mutuellement avec tendresse, sans un mot, mais avec un tas de sourires et de baisers volés. Je passais une serviette sur ma taille et enroulais Bella dans son peignoire. Elle se relevait les cheveux avec une pince et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser dans le cou. De belles rougeurs parcouraient son visage et elle se tournait vers moi, attrapant mes mains.

- T'as envie qu'on aille dans la cabane ?

Je ne pus retenir un large sourire. _Bien sûr ! Evidemment qu'on allait y aller ! _

- Evidemment, Bella !

- Alors habille-toi ! Je veux pas que tu te balades à moitié à poils devant ma propre petite soeur qui semble baver devant toi !

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle me balançait mes affaires dans un clin d'oeil et partait dans sa chambre.

*****

En bas, Esmé était au téléphone. Elle nous fit signe de venir. _C'était sans doute mon avocat ! _

- Je vous le passe... Tiens Edward, c'est Philip !

J'attrapais le combiné.

- Oui Maître ?

_«Je viens d'avoir le commissariat. J'ai appelé je suis tombé sur l'Inspecteur Gerandy. Il refuse de reculer l'entretien ou de l'avancer. J'ai appelé le procureur mais il n'a rien voulu entendre non plus ! Sam Uley aurait été plus conciliant mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas lui qui décide. Je me suis donc permis d'appeler votre proviseur ainsi que le président de l'Académie. Vous serez donc directement admis sur les listes pour le rattrapage de cette épreuve.»_

Putain !

- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

_«J'ai appelé partout. Malheureusement, on ne peut décaler le bac et Gerandy et le procureur sont fermes à ce sujet ! Je suis désolé.»_

- Bon... Merci...

_«Je serai là en tout cas. Tu auras un justificatif s'il y a un quelconque problème ! Je suis navré, bonne soirée, Edward !»_

- Merci... Bonne soirée.

Je raccrochais le téléphone et soupirais. Carlisle rentrait et Esmé lui racontait ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ils veulent pas décaler l'expertise ! Gerandy et le procureur s'en foutent apparemment !

Carlisle soufflait bruyamment. Esmé passait sa main autour de sa taille alors que Bella me prenait la main.

- Il a pas changé... Toujours aussi idiot ! soupirait-elle.

- Je te jure Esmé que ce type ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !

- Calme-toi ! Si tu fais quelque chose maintenant, ça retombera sur Edward...

Ces mots me tordaient le ventre. _Gerandy ne m'aimait pas. Carlisle n'aimait pas Gerandy. Il entrait toujours dans une espèce de colère noire quand il parlait de lui... _Carlisle levait les bras et les faisait retomber contre ses flancs, dans un bruit en soupirant.

- Alors faut faire quoi ? Continuer d'accepter ses méthodes totalement amorales ?

Esmé soupirait et se tournait vers nous.

- Si vous alliez vous promener les enfants ?

Sans insister, Bella m'entraînait dans le jardin jusqu'à notre cabane. J'y grimpais après elle et m'installais sur le matelas. Elle se blotissait contre moi et nous regardions le soleil tomber lentement sur la ville.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, Edward... Tu iras au rattrapage pour cette épreuve !

- Ca va être un sacré bordel ce truc ! Je le sens pas Bella... Je le sens vraiment pas !

_Et c'était vrai ! Ca commençait à me faire flipper ! Tous les profs redoublaient d'efforts pour nous briefer à l'approche des examens, devoirs sur table, fiches à réaliser et à montrer... examens blancs... Et cette convocation qui tombait pile au mauvais moment ! J'avais accumulé énormément de retard, que je peinais à rattraper. _Tout s'entassait.

Ma petite-amie se redressait contre moi et passait ses bras autour de ma nuque alors que j'entourais sa taille.

- Tout ira bien, Edward ! Tu as eu un bulletin scolaire excellent sur pratiquement toute l'année... Ais confiance en toi, tout ira bien ! Tu sais des choses, tu peux le faire !

_J'avais surtout peur de ne pas savoir tout gérer ! _

- Et si l'un empiète sur l'autre ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ?

Ses yeux chocolat plongeaient dans les miens.

- Tu as peur de l'expertise ?

- Un peu... Revoir Marcus... Tu sais, je sais pas si je pourrai tenir et tout ça... c'est idiot mais... j'ai craqué une fois et là... je sais pas comment ça va se passer...

Bella m'écoutait, sans jamais me juger.

- Ca ira, Edward... C'est normal que ça t'angoisse. Mais tu dois être plus fort que lui. Tu n'es pas tout seul, on sera tous là. Dès que j'aurai terminé mon épreuve, je viendrai t'attendre et je serai là quand tu sortiras. T'es pas tout seul et tu ne le seras jamais plus !

_J'aurais aimé avoir tant de confiance en moi qu'elle en avait à mon sujet. _J'appuyais mes lèvres contre les siennes et posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle embrassait mon front en silence et caressais mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque, avec tant de douceurs.

_Elle était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait. J'allais devoir être fort et occulter toutes les contrariétés. Mais il en allait de l'issue de toute cette histoire, et de notre avenir ensemble. _Rien que pour ça, je devais me forcer !


	37. Chapter 37 : Marcus, encore !

_**Hello everybody les p'tits poulets !**_

_**C'est encore moi ! **_

_**Un milliard de milliard de remerciements pour toutes ces reviews !**_

_**Vous êtes toutes géniales ! Je le pense sincèrement,**_

_**tous ces messages me touchent vraiment et je prends beaucoup de bonheur**_

_**à les lire un par un =) **_

_**Merci !**_

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance !**_

_**J'étais inspirée que voulez-vous !**_

_**Pour celles qui suivent, le prochain O.S du Hasard c'est lundi !**_

_**Et le prochain chapitre de Jardin Secret c'est dans la nuit de mardi**_

_**à mercredi !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous,**_

_**bonne fin de semaine !**_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**Tiftouff19.**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

1h30 du matin et nous étions encore entrain de réviser. J'en pouvais plus. _J'avais la tête pleine des théories de Freud, Pascal, et autres imbéciles grecs qui avaient passé leur vie à méditer, rien que pour nous faire chier ! _Je regardais Edward, qui s'endormait sur ses exercices supplémentaires de stats. _On avait entamé une semaine de révisions et dans six jours, les épreuves du bac commenceraient. Edward révisait plus que moi, anticipant déjà le rattrapage qu'il allait devoir subir. _Je fermais mon livre alors que le stylo tombait des mains d'Edward. Il avait la tête appuyée contre son bras et ronflait légèrement. _Terminé pour ce soir ! _

- Edward...

Il grognait et sursautait, regardant tout autour de lui, perdu.

- Quoi ?

- Viens... On va se coucher...

Il regardait sa feuille.

- J'ai pas fini... soupirait-il

- Viens, laisse tomber ! Tu t'es endormi ! On va se coucher...

J'attrapais sa main et nous montions à l'étage. Je me dirigeais directement vers mon lit, me déshabillant pour mettre ma nuisette. Edward filait à la salle de bains et revenait en caleçon. Il s'allongeait près de moi et je me glissais dans ses bras, comme chaque soir. Il embrassait mon front.

- T'as pu bosser ta philo ?

- Ouais, mais j'ai la tête qui va exploser... Et toi ? A part avoir dormi, t'as fait quoi ? souriais-je

- Hey ! J'ai pas tant dormi !

- Non... T'as somnolé toute la soirée !

- T'es une vilaine, tu le sais ça ?

Je ne retenais pas mon rire et il me tournait le dos, joueur.

- Je te boude !

Je me redressais sur un coude, amusée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui chef ! Affirmatif ! Je te boude ! Je veux plus te voir !

- Hum... Ca va être problématique, ça !

- Tant pis pour toi ! Fallait y penser avant Mademoiselle-Maline-Cullen !

Je pouvais sentir le sourire dans sa voix et je posais ma main sur sa cuisse avant de remonter lentement vers son caleçon, le caressant de petits cercles.

- T'es poilu des jambes quand même !

Edward éclatait de rire.

- Tu le remarques que maintenant, toi ? Tu veux que je m'épile à la cire, c'est ça ?

Il se retournait sur le dos et je m'installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Ca pourrait être drôle !

Il eut une grimace nerveuse et passait son index sur ma joue et mes lèvres.

- T'as un drôle de sens de l'humour, Bella !

Je m'étirais de tout mon long sans réprimer un sourire, m'allongeant sur son torse pour l'embrasser.

- Moui... Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Ses mains se posaient sur mes cuisses avant de se caler contre mes reins. Nous échangions un long baiser langoureux et je m'installais totalement sur lui, étendant mes jambes contre les siennes. Je logeais ma tête dans son cou et inspirais son odeur alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux et embrassait mon front. _J'aimais vraiment être dans ses bras, il était si tendre et doux... Il ferait un bon papa plus tard, plein d'amour et de délicatesse... _

- Bonne nuit, Bébé !

- Bonne nuit, Edward ! Je t'aime...

Je sentais son souffle balayer mon visage et il embrassait mon nez, ses doigts jouant sur ma nuque. _Je m'endormais si facilement contre lui, sans besoin de musique ni de rien d'autre... _

- Je t'aime aussi mon Amour...

Il resserrait ses bras autour de moi et je me laissais aller dans son étreinte.

- Bella ? Edward ? Je peux rentrer ?

Je sursautais, cherchant mon réveil des yeux. _11h20. On avait bien dormi ! _Je sentais un poids sur mon ventre et trouvais Edward, sa tête appuyée sur mon estomac, ses bras autour de ma taille, un léger sourire sur le visage, le drap du lit lui arrivant au ventre. _Il bougeait toujours beaucoup la nuit ! _Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, atendrie par cette vision. Un nouveau coup sur la porte retenait mon attention.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes réveillés ? Je peux entrer ?

- Vas-y Maman !

Esmé ouvrait la porte alors que je repositionnais correctement ma nuisette. Ma mère souriait et s'approchait sur la pointe des pieds. Elle regardait Edward, toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

- Il dort bien...

- Ouais... On s'est couchés tard, on a révisé jusqu'à une heure du matin ! murmurais-je en fixant mon compagnon et en continuant à jouer avec ses cheveux.

- Elisabeth est en bas...

Ca m'étonnait un peu. _Ils s'appelaient une fois par semaine, mais ne se voyaient que peu. _

- Je vais le réveiller...

- Je vais lui proposer de rester déjeuner, elle a une séance de radiothérapie cet après-midi...

Edward grognait et bougeait un peu, sans se réveiller.

- Ok... Laisse-nous disons... deux bonnes heures, le temps qu'il émerge !

Nous retenions difficilement un rire et ma mère retournait en bas. _Opération suicide : réveiller Edward ! _

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et le secouais légèrement.

- Edward ?

Tout ce que j'obtins fut un grognement. Il bougeait un peu, remontant la couette et enfouissant son visage contre ma jambe.

- Edward... Ta maman est là...

Je lui chatouillais le bout du nez et il eut un mouvement brutal avec son bras, comme s'il cherchait à écraser une mouche. J'éclatais de rire. Il ouvrait les yeux et tournait sa tête vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te réveille... souriais-je

Il grognait et recouvrait sa tête avec la couette.

- Pourquoi tu es si cruelle, Bella ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

J'éclatais de rire et lui enlevais la couverture.

- Ta mère est là, elle va manger avec nous !

Il se tournait sur le dos et me fixait.

- C'est vrai ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

- 11h30 ! Elle a une séance de radiothérapie cet après-midi !

Edward se mettait à genoux sur le matelas et se tournait vers moi pour m'embrasser.

- Bonjour quand même !

J'encadrais son visage pour prolonger le baiser, et caresser ses lèvres de ma langue. Il m'accordait l'entrée de sa bouche et nos langues se rencontrèrent lentement et sensuellement. Il emprisonnait la mienne entre ses lèvres pour la sucer et déjà, je sentais des décharges me parcourir jusqu'à mon intimité. Je ne pouvais empêcher un gémissement de m'échapper et il me pressait contre lui fermement. Il relâchait ma langue et sa bouche glissait sur mon cou. J'empoignais ses cheveux, ne sachant pas très bien si je tenais à ce qu'il arrête, ou si je voulais qu'il continue...

Un cri de ma petite soeur en bas me ramenait à l'instant présent.

- Edward... Ta mère t'attend...

Il soupirait et déposait un dernier baiser sur ma clavicule. Nous nous habillons rapidement, alors que je peinais à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Main dans la main, nous descendions en bas. _Wow ! Il lui était arrivé quoi à Elisabeth ? _Elle avait un bleu sur le côté de l'oeil.

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est rien chéri... je suis tombée !

Edward s'agenouillait devant le canapé pour la regarder. Mais elle fuyait son regard. _Je voyais Esmé qui s'affairait dans la cuisine à préparer des rafraichissements. _Elle croisait mon attention et me fit signe de la rejoindre.

- T'as vu le cocard qu'elle a ? Elle t'a dit quoi ?

- Qu'elle était tombée et s'était cognée contre un meuble...

_C'était bizarre quand même... _Et à voir la tête de ma mère, elle trouvait ça aussi pas normal.

- Vous restez déjeuner avec nous, Elisabeth ?

- Oh je veux pas vous embêter... Je suis juste passée pour amener quelques affaires supplémentaires à Edward...

- Restez avec nous, ça fera plaisir à votre fils !

La mère et le fils se regardaient, en souriant. _Edward adorait sa mère et je savais que même s'il se sentait bien chez nous, rien ne remplacerait Elisabeth. _

- C'est d'accord...

Rosalie était venue déjeuner aussi. On pouvait commencer à deviner un petit renflement sous son nombril.

- Bella, j'ai ma première échographie le 3 juin à 16h20. Tu voudras m'accompagner si t'as terminé ton épreuve ?

_OH YES ! _

- Evidemment ! T'as de ces questions, toi ! Mais Emmett, il vient pas ?

- Si, bien sûr ! Mais j'aimerais que tu sois là aussi !

- Vous êtes enceinte, Rosalie ? demandait Elisabeth avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ma soeur plaçait sa main sur son ventre. Elle touchait du doigt son rêve, je le savais !

- Oui... De trois mois pratiquement.

- L'accouchement est prévu pour quand ?

- Mi-novembre...

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Vous devez être contente d'être grand-mère, Esmé !

Ma mère souriait.

- J'en suis enchantée ! Même si je me fais un peu de soucis...

- A cause de quoi ?

- D'Emmett ! Je ne sais pas si ça sera facile pour toi Rose d'être à charge de deux enfants en même temps !

Nous éclations de rire tandis que ma soeur soupirait en souriant.

- Il grandira en même temps que le bébé !

- Ce n'est pas le 3 ton audience, Edward ?

- Si Maman... A 10H30 !

- J'ai reçu une convocation la veille pour 16h aussi...

Edward la regardait, visiblement étonné.

- Tu dois y aller toi aussi ?

Elisabeth acquiessait.

- Ca tombait en même temps qu'une séance de radiothérapie. Carlisle a décalé l'examen et c'est là que j'ai su que toi, ça tombait en même temps que le bac... Comment tu vas faire ?

- Aller au rattrapage ! J'ai pas le choix de toute façon !

- Tu y arriveras... Tu es intelligent ! Tu as commencé à faire les inscriptions pour les Universités ?

- Ils ont distribué les formulaires au lycée, j'ai envoyé quelques candidatures mais bon après... _Et je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire : après, Marcus et lui se sont battus et tout s'est enrayé ! _

- Tu as postulé où ?

- Je sais plus... En Alaska, à Washington aussi et en Californie...

- Et vous, Bella ?

- Pareil !

- Oh... D'accord... C'est bien, vous allez peut-être être admis ensemble alors...

- C'était le but, Maman !

Sous la table, Edward attrapait ma main et je la serrais fortement. _On espérait pouvoir être dans les mêmes universités et s'installer comme «colocataires» dans un appartement ! _

- Il faudra faire des demandes sur les campus... et envisager des appartements peut-être !

- Oui Maman... T'inquiète pas... On s'en occupe...

Elisabeth eut un sourire timide et attendri.

- J'ai oublié que tu as grandi si vite... Pardon !

Edward lui souriait et se levait de table. Je l'aidais à débarrasser. Alice m'envoyait un texto.

_**«Angela et Ben viennent réviser l'histoire chez moi,**_

_**ça vous dit de venir aussi ? **_«

_Alice essayait d'avancer. Elle n'avait plus reparlé de Jasper depuis «l'incident« et elle se mettait en colère si on avait le malheur d'y faire allusion... _Elle essayait de vivre, d'oublier. Quant à Jasper, nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles, à part Emmett qui nous certifiait qu'il bossait beaucoup. Edward acceptait sa proposition et je lui répondais qu'on arrivait.

- Maman, Alice nous a dit de passer réviser chez elle. On reviendra pour dîner !

Nous embrassions Elisabeth et prenions ma volvo pour aller jusqu'à chez elle.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Esmé.**

- Un café, Elisabeth ?

- Volontiers...

- Rosalie, je te sers quelque chose ?

- Non merci t'es gentille, je vais y aller, je dois réouvrir le garage, Jared est malade !

_Elle se donnait trop dans son métier !_

- Prends soin de toi quand même !

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Je n'étais pas sa mère mais je l'avais connu, elle avait à peine trois ans ! Je l'avais élevé comme j'ai élevé mes propres filles ! _Elle m'embrassait sur la joue.  
- Tu t'inquiètes trop, Esmé !

Elle saluait Elisabeth et attrapait sa veste en jeans pour partir. J'amenais nos cafés sur la table. _J'étais contente de pouvoir parler à Elisabeth, seule à seule. Son histoire de chute, je n'y croyais que peu... Mais j'avais peur d'entendre la vérité ! Je n'avais que trop bien connu les coups d'Aro... Combien de fois avais-je dit à mes amies que j'étais «tombée contre un meuble» ? Des dizaines, probablement ! _

- On les couve trop et on ne réalise pas qu'ils grandissent... souriait Elisabeth.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous !

- Encore vous, vous avez Karlyne à vous occuper...

- Oui c'est certain, mais vous savez, on a beau en avoir un seul ou cinq dans une maison, chaque départ est une déchirure. J'ai pris une claque quand Jasper a quitté la maison pour s'installer à Los Angeles, même si ce n'est pas mon fils et malgré qu'il y avait encore Emmett, Rosalie et Bella ici. Quand mon fils et ma belle-fille sont partis, ça m'a fait pareil. Et là, malgré qu'il y ait encore Karlyne, savoir que Bella va quitter elle aussi la maison... ça me fait quelque chose !

- Je n'ai eu qu'Edward... Ca me fait bizarre... Ce n'est plus vraiment mon petit garçon...

- On ne les voit pas grandir et devenir adultes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent !

- Je suis sincèrement heureuse qu'il soit avec votre fille. Il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux ! Comment je pourrais vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui ?

_Elle était sincère ! Elle aimait son fils par dessus tout ! _

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça... Il rend Bella heureuse, ça nous suffit ! Si vous voulez nous remercier, il faudra juste faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils puissent avoir la vie qu'ils veulent tous les deux...

- Il va falloir leur chercher un appartement, je suppose ?

J'acquiessais.

- S'ils sont admis en Californie, notre fils Jasper les hébergera. Il a une maison là-bas.

- Il ne faudrait pas que ça l'embête...

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Il adore Bella et puis la plupart du temps, il vadrouille, il n'est pas vraiment chez lui. Il n'y aura que sa future femme, Maria. Mais ils auront leur intimité ! Il a deux chambres. Ce ne sera pas un souci pour lui !

- Vous êtes des parents formidables avec Carlisle... Tellement conciliants... Vous avez laissé le petit-ami de votre fille venir chez vous... Vous l'avez accueilli à bras ouverts... Quand je vous vois, vous, faire tout ça... alors que je n'ai pas été capable de...

Elle éclatait en sanglots. _Je ressentais comme un pincement au coeur. Elisabeth n'était pas une mauvaise mère, mais elle ne se pardonnerait jamais tout ce qui s'était passé ! _

Je posais ma main sur son bras.

- Elisabeth. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Je lui tendais un mouchoir et elle acquiessait.

- Bien sûr...

- Ce cocard... Vous n'êtes pas tombée, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux se fixaient aux miens et je savais que j'avais fait mouche. _J'avais connu la situation, et la peur d'avouer... _

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez, Esmé ?

- Et bien... Avec Marcus... Je vais être franche, il a déjà battu Edward, rien ne m'étonnerait venant de votre ex-époux... et votre demande de divorce... J'ai été battu vous savez. Et cette excuse de la chute, je l'ai sorti bien des fois...

- Ne le dites pas à Edward... il a... ça va le mettre dans une rage folle...

- Elisabeth ! Vous devez aller voir la police ! J'ai tardé à y aller, jusqu'à ce qu'Aro s'en prenne à Emmett !

- Ne dites rien à Edward... Je vous en prie !

- Si vous me promettez d'en parler à quelqu'un ! Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

Elle inspirait et sa voix tremblait.

- Hier soir... Marcus était censé quitter la maison hier matin et après avoir été aider le Pasteur Webber je suis rentrée chez moi. Marcus était encore là lorsque je suis rentrée. Il m'a dit de ne pas... qu'il ne signerait pas les papiers du divorce... qu'il n'irait pas voir l'avocat... Je lui ai dis que ce qu'il avait fait à Edward... pour moi... ça ne méritait aucune seconde chance... J'ai été pathétique pendant dix ans et aveugle, mais lui... mais mon fils... je ne veux plus qu'il souffre de la bêtise de sa mère ! J'ai été ferme. Il a commencé à hurler toutes ces choses... que j'avais gâché sa vie, qu'Edward n'était qu'un monstre... Il m'a poussé contre le mur quand je lui ai dis que j'allais appeler la police... quand j'ai attrapé le téléphone, il m'a giflé !

_Je me revoyais vingt ans en arrière, quand Aro m'effrayait avec ses baffes. Parfois encore, il me semblait entendre le claquement et la douleur cuisante sur ma joue_ _et ses coups sur mon corps... _

- Je comprends, Elisabeth. Je vous crois. Mais vous ne devez plus lui laisser quoi que ce soit ! Faites changer les serrures immédiatement de chez vous et en attendant, allez ailleurs. Cet homme est fou, Elisabeth !

Elle me fixait, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire entrer chez moi il y a dix ans...

- Cessez de culpabiliser. Si vous portez plainte, non seulement vous vous débarrasserez de lui mais en plus, vous aiderez Edward. Vous êtes la «solution» si je puis dire... J'ai trop attendu. Aro a frappé mon fils et lui a brisé le bras alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans ! Il faut aller à la police dès que possible... Vous me le promettez ?

_Je voulais avoir sa promesse. Je voulais ne pas la laisser partir tant qu'elle ne me jurerait pas qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire ! J'aurais aimé à l'époque que quelqu'un me secoue. Malheureusement, j'étais jeune et isolée. Carlisle avait été là et je lui devais tout ! _

- On vous aidera, Elisabeth. Je vous accompagnerai s'il le faut ! Mon époux aussi ! Nous sommes tous avec vous...

Je sentais qu'elle hésitait. _Elle devait probablement avoir ce sentiment qu'elle devrait absolument nous le rendre après, mais c'était faux ! Et archi-faux ! Soudain, une idée me vint. _

- Si vous voulez... je pense même qu'Eric accepterait de vous y suivre...

Sa bouche s'arrondissait en un «O» et je sus que j'avais touché la corde sensible. _Ils se plaisaient tous les deux... ça ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus ! _Elle eut un léger rougissement, comme ceux que Bella a lorsqu'elle croise le regard d'Edward.

- Est-ce que cet argument sera suffisant pour vous convaincre ? souriais-je

- Esmé...

- Non non non ! Ne dites rien ! Entre nous soit dit, il est très séduisant pour son âge ! Il a de très beaux yeux bleus !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire...

A son sourire, je savais que c'était gagné.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

- Tu en es toujours au même niveau avec Mr Brown ?

- J'ai essayé de lui parler, il veut rien entendre. Je lui ai expliqué qu'être hypocondriaque se soignait mais il est persuadé qu'il a vraiment un cancer ! Il est dans une phase d'asthénie ! Ca va virer à la névrose s'il continue !

- Têtu ! Je croyais que notre grand diplomate Eric allait y arriver !

- Faut croire que mon don de persuasion est en chute libre ! Ou alors, que je n'ai pas autant d'influence sur les hommes que sur les femmes !

- Mais Elisabeth par exemple...

- Carlisle ! Ca ne regarde personne d'autre !

- Je sais, je plaisante ! Prends soin d'elle...

- On en est pas encore là ! Je l'apprécie sincèrement, elle est généreuse et altruiste, dévouée aussi...

- Tu lui as proposé le café ?

- Je voulais d'abord le consentement d'Edward ! J'ai eu deux ados à la maison, je sais comment ça réagit ! C'est pire pour lui j'imagine avec ce qu'il a vécu ! Je veux m'assurer qu'il soit d'accord avec tout ce qui se passera...

- C'est sincèrement bien ce que tu fais là ! Edward a besoin de confiance !

- Je sais ! Je ne veux pas me le mettre à dos !

Je consultais ma montre.

- On va aller retrouver l'élue de ton coeur !

- T'as toujours exagéré, Carlisle !

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle d'attente pour aller chercher Elisabeth. J'eus la surprise de la trouver avec Esmé... _ET UN BLEU ?!_ Un mauvais pressentiment me courrait dans la colonne vertébrale. Et au regard de ma femme, ce ne fut que renforcé. Eric me regardait et s'avançait vivement vers Elisabeth.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- Carlisle, nous allons avoir besoin d'un certificat médical... Elisabeth va aller porter plainte !

- C'est Voltero qui vous a fait ça ?

La mère d'Edward acquiessait sobrement, Esmé lui pressant l'épaule. Je ne quittais pas ma femme des yeux. _L'histoire se répétait ! _Je m'agenouillais devant Elisabeth pour regarder sa blessure.

- Ca n'a pas l'air très profond ! Il faut que vous alliez porter plainte !

Eric me rejoignait, s'agenouillant aussi, attrapant la main d'Elisabeth.

- On la soigne d'abord, Carlisle ! Il faut d'abord inspecter la coupure. Vous l'avez désinfecté ?

- Oui... Avec de la bétadine...

- Venez, je vais vous soigner et faire établir un certificat médical ! Vous irez au commissariat après, je vous y emmènerai !

Eric se redressait et soutenait Elisabeth jusqu'au couloir des box des urgences. _C'était incroyable ! Incroyable que cet espèce d'enfoiré soit encore en liberté ! _

- C'est Voltero, hein ?

Esmé acquiessait et soupirait. Je savais qu'elle était très touchée par toutes les histoires de ces femmes qui prenaient des coups.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne veuille rien dire ! Je l'ai invité à déjeuner et quand les enfants sont partis, elle m'a avoué ce qui s'était passé !

- Edward n'est pas au courant ?

- Elle lui a dit qu'elle était tombée...

- Il sera au courant, si elle porte plainte !

- Ca va être difficile pour lui. Il faudra veiller qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises... Je vais appeler Bella, elle arrivera à le canalyser...

- Attends Esmé... Laisse-les réviser pour l'instant... Ils l'apprendront bien assez tôt !

- D'accord...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Eric.**

Je prenais un coton imbibé de désinfectant et l'appliquais sur la plaie d'Elisabeth. Elle grimaçait un peu.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de points. Je vais poser un simple pansement. Vous passerez une crème sur votre contusion et changerez le pansement deux fois par jour. Vous avez de quoi vous soigner chez vous ?

- Oui... Ne vous en faites pas !

J'appliquais le pansement en tapotant pour m'assurer qu'il tienne. J'attrapais une feuille d'ordonnance pour faire état des blessures constatées.

- Vous allez voir... Tout ira bien ! On va vous accompagner !

- Merci, Eric !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer ses yeux marrons. _Jamais une femme ne devrait traverser tout ça ! Jamais ! Ce Voltero était inhumain ! S'en prendre à son épouse, malade, était une chose ignoble. Et rabaisser sans cesse un enfant aussi ! _Je voulais sincèrement l'aider à s'en sortir. Son histoire me touchait au plus haut point. Dès que je l'avais rencontré, je m'étais senti happé par sa sincérité et la douleur évidente qu'elle ressentait de voir son propre fils aussi malheureux.

- Et voilà ! Un visage tout neuf, enfin presque !

Elle m'adressait un pâle sourire et touchait le pansement.

- On va aller au commissariat maintenant ! Je vais prendre ma demie-journée et je vais vous accompagner ! Il vous faudra aussi l'annoncer à votre fils !

Elle attrapait ma main, la serrant fortement.

- Pas Edward... Il va devenir fou... Je le connais, il va aller chercher Marcus et...

Je posais ma main sur la sienne. _Je ne connaissais que peu Edward, mais il était certain qu'il ne laisserait rien passer à Marcus ! Si j'étais honnête, je serais parti avec lui pour chercher ce type et le faire payer ! Mais je devais d'abord tenter de calmer les choses. S'emporter maintenant serait une mauvaise idée ! _

- Ne vous en faites pas, Elisabeth ! Nous serons tous là au moment de le lui dire et on veillera à ce qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré ! Votre fils est intelligent et je suis certain que si nous lui expliquons pourquoi faire justice lui-même ne serait pas une bonne option, il nous écoutera !

Une larme roulait sur le visage de ma patiente.

- Pourquoi toutes ces choses arrivent, Eric ?

J'attrapais le tabouret pour m'asseoir face à elle. Elle tremblait.

- Je ne sais pas. Si je le savais, j'empêcherais que ça se passe ainsi. Marcus n'est pas quelqu'un de normal. Il a un très gros problème ! Il doit se faire soigner, et ça n'est que mon humble avis !

Elle ne me regardait pas, fixant un point derrière mon épaule.

- Il y a tellement d'hommes sur terre... Il a fallu que je tombe sur lui, qui n'a jamais su être ce que j'aurais espéré !

_Elle était nostalgique. Depuis que nous l'avions admise à l'hôpital pour son cancer, elle m'avait énormément parlé de son ancien époux. Elle n'avait pas fait ce deuil en elle, et elle ne le ferait probablement jamais. _

- Elisabeth, écoutez-moi. Vous avez espéré quelqu'un qui puisse être une sorte de «copie» de votre premier mari. Il a été pour vous probablement la personne la plus importante dans votre existence...

- Il a été toute... toute ma vie ! hoquetait-elle.

_Aurais-je pu l'en blâmer de l'avoir aimé si fort ? Sûrement pas ! Aimer est la plus belle chose au monde. Ceux qui n'ont jamais vécu ça, n'ont rien vécu ! _Hésitant, je posais ma main sur sa joue pour effacer ses larmes qui tombaient, abondantes.

- Et il le sera encore très longtemps. Pour toujours, certainement ! Personne ne vous demande de trouver son remplaçant, de l'oublier. Il est une part de vous, pour toujours. Il vous a donné votre unique fils. Il a fait de vous une femme comblée.

- J'étais bien avec lui... Si je n'avais pas eu Edward à sa mort, je... je n'aurais pas vécu... Ma vie se serait arrêtée avec la sienne...

- Mais vous avez eu Edward, et vous l'avez encore ! Il faut que vous compreniez Elisabeth, que votre ancien mari n'a jamais voulu votre peine et votre chagrin. D'où il est, il a certainement beaucoup de peine. Il voudrait aussi que vous trouviez quelqu'un qui vous corresponde vraiment. Vous avez peur de vivre seule, vous voyez Edward faire sa vie avec Isabella, vous savez que d'ici quelques mois, il quittera Port Angeles pour faire ses études. Bien sûr, il vous appelera et vous rendra visite mais il va partir. Et ça vous fait peur.

Elle essuyait ses larmes.

- Il va aller... faire sa propre famille...

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il fera. Votre fils a cette chance inouïe de vivre l'amour le plus puissant qui soit, celui que vous avez pu entretenir avec son père. Il devient plus indépendant. Mais je ne crois pas que c'est une mort en soi.

- Vos fils sont partis... vous ?

- Alexandre oui ! Déjà, quand j'ai divorcé de leur mère il y a cinq ans, ils ont vécu avec elle. Ca a été très dur de ne plus les voir que tous les quinze jours. Mais Alexandre est parti à Seatle faire ses études. Felix partira dans deux ans, probablement. C'est difficile mais est-ce que j'ai l'air déprimé ?

Elle me regardait, affichant un léger sourire.

- Vous ? Déprimé ? Ca vous arrive ?

Je lui souriais à mon tour.

- Je ne le suis pas, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je pense à cette seconde vie qui m'attend. Je vais pouvoir sortir, faire des voyages. Je peux également travailler davantage, avoir plus d'argent et m'offrir des séjours dans des pays étrangers, partir en week-end sans me soucier d'une nourrice ou de je-ne-sais-quoi... Je pense aussi qu'Alexandre et sa petite-amie Lucia vont fonder leur famille et me donner des petits-enfants, qui m'apporteront une nouvelle gaieté dans la maison ! Ce n'est pas perdre une part de soi que de les voir partir, c'est découvrir une nouvelle facette.

Elle me fixait, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de lui dire. _Elle avait des yeux très innocents et purs. Intenses. J'enviais le Sergent qui avait su capturer son coeur... _

- Edward vous fera sûrement de très beaux petits-enfants dont vous aurez grand plaisir à vous occuper ! Vous ferez un tas de choses très intéressantes pour eux ! D'excellentes confitures, des goûters qu'ils réclameront dès qu'ils arriveront chez vous, des purées artisanales... Vous réinstallerez des balançoires dans vos arbres et des toboggans... Et du tricot ! Parce que les mamies, ça fait du tricot, en principe !

Nous éclations de rire.

- Voilà... J'aime mieux ça !

Elle descendait de la table d'examen et je l'aidais à ne pas tomber.

- Vous êtes exceptionnel, Eric... C'est quelqu'un comme vous que j'aurais dû trouver... Vous auriez respecté Edward... vous auriez su me faire rire... et m'auriez soutenue dans cette maladie...

Je sentais mon coeur battre un peu vite.

- Mais je vous soutiens dans votre combat, Elisabeth. Et demain, je serai encore là quand vous aurez terminé votre séance de radiothérapie. Je vous ferai rire, s'il le faut !

Elle m'adressait un sourire timide et ses joues se peignaient de rouge. _C'était très attendrissant ! _

- Et j'ai aussi l'accord de votre fils pour vous inviter à boire un café si vous êtes disponible... un après-midi...

Elle baissait les yeux en soupirant et en souriant plus largement.

- Vendredi, ça vous irait ?

_Parfait ! _

- C'est mon jour de repos, ça sera parfait ! Et si nous allions au commissariat maintenant ?

- D'accord, je vous suis !

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Bella et moi grimpions dans la cabane. _Notre jardin secret... _Je m'installais sur le matelas tandis que ma compagne sortait de dessus le tonneau les petites annonces qu'on avait trouvé sur internet et qu'on avait imprimé. _Ca faisait quelques jours qu'on faisait des recherches pour nous trouver un appartement. _J'avais vraiment envie de vivre avec elle. Elle s'asseyait entre mes jambes et j'entourais sa taille.

- C'est celles pour l'Alaska ?

Elle acquiessait alors que j'embrassais son épaule.

- On regardera celles pour Washington après si mes parents ne sont pas rentrés.

_Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'à 19h30 passés, ils ne soient toujours pas là ! _

- Ils devaient partir, ce soir ?

- Pas que je sache... Papa a peut-être eu un cocktail à l'hôpital... Ca arrive de temps en temps...

Elle attrapait la bouteille de coca qu'on avait amené et en prenait une gorgée, avant de me la tendre. Je buvais alors que Bella sortait un feutre et le débouchonnait avec ses dents.

- Alors... voyons voir...

Je reposais la bouteille et enlaçais la taille de ma compagne. Elle se calait contre moi. _J'étais heureux qu'on fasse ces recherches... Nous n'en avions encore parlé à personne d'autre. _Je parcourais les annonces en survol.

- Là... Celui-là regarde ! 30m², chambre séparée, salle de bain et toilettes... petite cour... 400$ par mois...

- Y a des photos ?

- Oui... Regarde...

Ca n'avait pas l'air trop mal, quoi que un peu sombre.

- L'avantage de celui-là, c'est qu'il a une séparation pour la chambre... Ca éviterait de défaire et refaire le canapé tous les jours ! T'en penses quoi ?

- Ca a l'air pas trop lumineux quand même... Mais pourquoi pas, ouais !

- Je le coche !

Elle entourait l'annonce et nous regardions les autres.

- Centre-ville, à 5 minutes à pieds du campus de l'université. Commodités diverses, kitchenette équipée, meublé, 350$, 16m² ! Oulah !

- Ouais ! Ca fait cher et c'est tout petit !

- C'est sûr ! 16m² pour deux, on finirait par s'entretuer !

- Remarque... si on est l'un sur l'autre, on prendra pas de place !

Elle éclatait de rire.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que dès qu'on serait dans le studio, il faudrait qu'on fasse l'amour tout le temps ! Un peu fatiguant peut-être... agréable, mais fatiguant !

- Ca ferait désordre devant les invités ! On zappe ?

- On zappe !

Elle rayait l'annonce. Après quelques autres descriptifs relevés ou barrés, nous en tombions sur un plus intéressant.

- 29m², petit appartement jumeau dans chalet en bordure de forêt. Résidence étudiants exclusivement. 390$ + 16$ de charges tout compris. Vue sur Lac. Chambre en mezzanine, cuisine aménagée. Non meublé.

Les photos étaient attrayantes. _Le cadre boisé était splendide ! _

- Oh t'as vu, il y a même une cheminée !

- Ca veut dire quoi «appartement jumeau» ?

- A mon avis, ce doit être un chalet qui est aménagé en deux parties indépendantes mais collées, Bella !

- Ca fait 406$ en tout. C'est pas cher !

- Faudrait meubler !

- C'est pas un problème, ça ! Ca vaut le coup !

- Note le numéro, on appelera plus tard !

- Faudra sûrement faire vite ! L'annonce est attrayante !

Bella rangeait les papiers sur le tonneau et se tournait vers moi pour m'embrasser lentement.

- On va être bien tous les deux... souriait-elle

- On est déjà bien, je trouve !

Elle opinait et m'embrassait de nouveau, s'asseyant à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

- Là, ça sera encore mieux... On pourra être tous les deux, rien que toi et moi. Pas de Karlyne pour nous réveiller, pas besoin d'attendre pour faire l'amour...

J'haussais deux fois les sourcils vivement, plein d'idées peu avouables...

- Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais t'aimer n'importe où dans l'appartement ?

Son sourire se fit très large et elle taquinait mon nez avec le sien.

- N'importe où... Table, cuisine, canapé, salle de bains, lit...

- J'aime beaucoup ces idées !

- On n'aura plus de cabane... Ca va me manquer...

- On pourra revenir ici quand on viendra voir tes parents, les week-end !

Elle me serrait contre elle et j'embrassais son cou. _Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible... qu'on puisse avoir les mêmes envies. _

- D'ici là, on va encore profiter de la cabane...

Je reprenais les lèvres de ma petite-amie, savourant sa douceur. Je taquinais sa bouche de ma langue avant de rencontrer la sienne. Elle réprimait un gémissement alors que j'embrassais son cou, suçotant sa peau laiteuse.

- J'ai tellement hâte, Edward... murmurait-elle dans un soupir.

- Ca arrivera, mon Bébé... Ca arrivera bien vite...

Elle émit un gémissement de bien-être et caressait mon dos. Sa main droite passait sur ma joue.

- J'imaginais pas que ça puisse exister...

- De quoi ?

- Tout ça... je veux dire notre histoire... J'ai tellement besoin de toi, tout le temps. Quand t'es pas là ou qu'on est en cours, je m'ennuie. J'ai l'impression d'être vide...

J'embrassais le revers de ses doigts.

- Je ressens comme toi, Bella... Cette même chaleur... et ce froid quand t'es pas là... M'endormir avec toi tous les soirs est le plus beau cadeau qui puisse exister pour moi... Je ferai en sorte que notre avenir soit comme tu le souhaites. Robe blanche, alliance, costume, et gros gâteau !

Elle me souriait tendrement et je savais qu'elle avait très envie de ce mariage, tout comme moi. _C'était un nouveau but, un secret commun. Notre ultime besoin ! _

- Tu crois que ce serait possible qu'on se marie dans un an ou deux ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu voudrais, toi ?

- Evidemment ! Mais je veux être avec toi, avec ou sans mariage !

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser te marier avec un autre type que moi !

Je l'embrassais et la serrais dans mes bras. _Etait-ce cela que mon père avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux de ma mère ? L'avait-il aimé à ce point de dévotion absolue ? _

Des bruits de pneus nous faisaient sursauter et nous quittions à regrets la cabane pour retrouver les Cullen dans le salon. Elisabeth et Eric étaient eux aussi avec eux et je m'en étonnais. Je remarquais le bras d'Eric dans le dos de ma mère_... J'avais beau savoir qu'éventuellement, elle et lui... mais ça me faisait bizarre ! _La mine d'Elisabeth n'était pas joyeuse et ça m'inquiétait. J'avais ce mauvais pressentiment depuis que j'avais vu ce cocard. Son histoire de chute, je n'y croyais pas ! _Si elle me disait que c'était Voltero qui lui avait fait ça, il n'y aurait plus un endroit sur terre où il serait tranquille ! Je creuserai moi-même sa tombe à ce chien ! _

- Vous étiez où ? Vous avez été boire l'apéritif dans un bar ? demandait ma petite-amie.

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et Bella venait s'installer sur mes genoux.

- Nous étions au commissariat...

Mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines et je me figeais. _Elisabeth croisait mon regard et je sus en un instant que ce mec... cette pourriture, l'avait frappé ! _Je me levais brutalement.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

- Edward... J'ai porté plainte... Ils vont l'arrêter...

- Je vais le tuer !

_C'était définitif ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire avec ce genre d'individus ! _J'attrapais mes clés de voiture pour aller le retrouver. _J'y passerai le jour et la nuit s'il le fallait, mais il allait crever ! _

- Edward ! Calme-toi...

La voix suppliante de Bella me faisait me retourner. Elle s'approchait de moi et attrapait ma main. _Pourquoi elle me retenait ? Chaque seconde passée était une seconde de trop pour cette pourriture ! _

- Laisse-moi y aller, Bella !

- Edward, viens !

Elle m'attirait dans le salon. Eric soutenait Elisabeth, pressant son épaule. Il me regardait m'asseoir et prenait la parole.

- Elisabeth a porté plainte. Uley et Swan ont enregistré la déposition. Ils l'arrêteront prochainement.

- Prochainement ? PROCHAINEMENT ? Mais putain, ça veut dire quoi ? Dans deux jours ? Deux mois ? Dix mois ? Il va se passer quoi pendant ce temps, hein ? Elisabeth sera en danger parce que ce gros imbécile est en liberté ? Il peut me frapper moi, mais pas elle ! Je reviens à la maison, Elisabeth ! Tu ne resteras pas toute seule, c'est hors de question !

Je grimpais dans l'escalier pour atteindre la chambre de Bella et attraper mon sac. J'entassais quelques affaires en boule à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrait brutalement sur ma petite-amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son ton était sévère.

- Mon sac... J'peux pas laisser Elisabeth toute seule !

Une main se posait sur mon sac pour l'attraper et m'empêcher de le terminer.

- Lâche ce sac, Bella !

- Tu vas partir, ça y est ? Tu me refais une remake de ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois, c'est ça ?

_Elle allait m'empêcher de partir ? _

- Je ne te quitte pas, Bella !

Elle balançait mon sac au sol.

- TU ME VOIS RAVIE DE LE SAVOIR !

Je remarquais qu'elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. _On était vraiment entrain de se disputer, là ?_ _Alors qu'il y a dix minutes, on évoquait notre mariage ? _Je ramassais mes affaires, fermant le zip du sac.

- Alors tu vas te casser comme ça hein ? Après qu'on t'ait accueilli ici comme si c'était chez toi ?

- Bella ! Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour moi... Et jamais je ne pourrais vous en remercier assez mais... Ce mec est complètement givré ! Je peux pas la laisser toute seule, tu comprends pas ça bordel ?!

Un sanglot roulait sur sa joue et elle claquait la porte. _Génial... ! Putain mais décidément ! Marcus aurait tout gagné ! _Je ne la comprenais pas... C'était pour Elisabeth que je faisais ça ! Je ne la quittais pas, elle s'emballait toute seule ! _Je détestais me disputer avec elle !_

_Cette journée était pourrie ! Mais vraiment à chier ! _Et encore une fois, c'était de la faute du Maestro Marcus, en personne ! 

J'attrapais mon sac et le mettais sur mon épaule. Mais au moment où j'allais redescendre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à nouveau sur Bella, dont le visage était strié par les larmes. Elle claquait la porte derrière elle et se jetait dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi, inspirant son odeur. Elle nouait ses bras autour de ma nuque.

- Pardon, Edward... Excu... excuse-moi... hoquetait-elle  
J'embrassais son cou.

- C'est rien Bella... C'est fini...

- Je suis très égoïste. Pardonne-moi... Je voulais pas... Bien sûr... Va avec ta maman... C'est le plus... le plus important...

Je caressais son dos qui était secoué par ses sanglots. _Elle n'était pas comme ça, ma Bella... _

- C'est oublié mon Amour... Shhh...

Je la serrais au plus fort possible contre moi, embrassant sa joue et son cou.

- Je suis... monstrueuse...

- Mais non Bella... Regarde-moi...

J'attrapais son visage entre mes mains alors qu'elle serrait ma taille. Ses yeux étaient rouges et échappaient de gros sanglots. Je les effaçais un à un, embrassant ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle aggrippait mes bras et fuyait mon regard.

- J'ai cru que... tu me quittais... que tu voulais plus qu'on soit ensemble... comme la dernière fois...

Elle fronçait les sourcils et fermait les yeux, laissant échapper de nouvelles larmes. Je la reprenais contre moi et elle se calait contre mon cou.

- Ca n'arrivera plus jamais, Bella ! Plus jamais !

- Je suis égoïste... Je n'ai pas pensé que... il pourrait... lui faire encore du mal et... je me déteste !

- Hey, Bella... Shhh... Tu n'es pas égoïste... Parce que si tu l'étais, tu ne serais pas revenue dans cette chambre, d'accord ? Je ne te quitte pas, Bébé ! Le temps que Marcus soit arrêté pour ce qu'il vient de faire, je vais rester avec Elisabeth et je veux que tu restes chez tes parents... S'il s'en prenait à toi... Il ne recule devant rien. Il pourrait t'attaquer pour m'atteindre, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas qu'un jour, ton père vienne me dire que tu as l'arcade abîmée et des bleus partout... Il s'en est pris à sa propre femme... Ca en dit beaucoup !

Bella levait ses yeux humides vers moi. _Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je n'avais pas été cool, j'avais été prêt à partir sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer. _

- J'ai peur, Edward...

_Elle avait peur... _Je l'entraînais sur le rebord du matelas pour nous asseoir.

- Dis-moi de quoi tu as peur...

Elle s'accrochait à mes épaules, sanglotant toujours.

- J'ai peur de quand tu recroiseras Marcus... J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer...

Je la serrais contre moi. _Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui se passerait à ce moment-là ! _

- Ne t'en fais pas...

Elle ne répondait pas mais ses ongles se plantaient dans ma chair. _Elle angoissait et je réalisais que maintenant, ce que je faisais aurait forcément des conséquences sur elle. Nous étions liés, pour toujours ! _

- Je te promets, Bella... Non... Je te jure sur notre futur mariage, que je ne ferai rien !

- Tu... tu promets ?

- Oui... Si je le recroise, je garderai mon sang-froid. Sauf s'il s'en prend à ma mère ou me cherche physiquement parlant. Je me défendrai ! Mais je n'attaquerai pas...

- Tu n'iras pas... le chercher ?

- Non, Bella... Je vais juste veiller sur Elisabeth... Je te le promets... Tu as confiance en moi ?

Elle plongeait son regard dans le mien et je me sentais hypnotisé. _Je venais de renoncer à une vengeance personnelle que je ruminais depuis dix ans... mais c'était pour elle ! Elle avait dit un seul mot, et je l'avais fait ! _

- Evidemment que j'ai confiance en toi...

- Bien !

Je souriais et me penchais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elle s'aggripait à moi avec une force impressionnante et nos langues bataillaient fermement. Quand enfin, nous dûmes nous séparer, je déposais une dizaine de petits baisers sur son visage.

Nous descendions en bas pour retrouver tout le monde. Elle entourait ma taille de ses bras et je ne la lâchais plus.

- Ca va les enfants ? On a entendu crier !

- Ca va, Maman... souriait Bella.

Les quatre nous scrutaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Marcus sera arrêté probablement... Sam et Charlie étaient furieux. L'interrogatoire a été long, l'inspecteur Gerandy n'est pas facile !

- J'ai contacté un serrurier qui viendra poser une nouvelle sécurité et changer les serrures d'ici une semaine. D'ici là, Elisabeth va rester dormir ici. Ce sera plus confortable qu'à la paroisse. Marcus ne la trouvera pas et si jamais il vient jusqu'ici, je le recevrai correctement ! expliquait Carlisle en mimant un poing qu'il frappait dans le creu de sa paume.

- On sera deux dans ce cas-là ! ajoutait Eric.

Bella et moi éclations de rire et je la serrais dans mes bras, embrassant son front. _On venait de se chamailler comme deux gosses pour des prunes ! Personne ne partirait de chez les Cullen ! _

- Désolée... me murmurait ma petite-amie, un regard malicieux.

- Va falloir qu'on redéfasse mon sac, souriais-je avant d'embrasser son front.

Elle rougissait en baissant le regard, ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Bon ! Et si on préparait à dîner ?

- Je vais vous aider, Esmé ! lançait Elisabeth en se levant.

- Les enfants, vous mettez la table ?

- Je vais rentrer, moi... Je repasserai demain ! annonçait Eric.

- Oh allez... Tu vas bien rester... hein ? demandait Carlisle en lui tapotant l'épaule et en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de ma mère, avec un léger sourire.

Eric levait les yeux au ciel et pinçait ses deux lèvres en souriant également et en secouant sa tête légèrement.

- Si t'insistes...

Bella et moi observions le tableau. _Les choses étaient différentes avec Eric. C'était quelqu'un qui pourrait tout à fait convenir à ma mère... _


	38. Chapter 38 : Premières épreuves

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Finalement, je suis pas aussi en retard que ça.**_

_**Colombo est à la télé, il est 1h du matin... c'est cool LOL.**_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre... Il a été un peu dur à écrire.**_

_**Mais il est là, alors peu importe la façon dont il est venu !**_

_**J'ai deux nouvelles !**_

_**La première :**__** cette histoire comportera certainement 42 chapitres.**_

_**Je suis obligée de faire une "extension" pour pouvoir traîter**_

_**tout correctement ! **_

_**La deuxième :**__** je sais que j'ai annoncé une pause une fois cette fic terminée.**_

_**Je continuerai bien sûr les O.S du Hasard, au rythme d'un tous les 15 jours,**_

_**comme présentement. J'envisage également de lancer un one-shot**_

_**(**__qui se transformera peut-être en fiction de deux ou trois chapitres,_

_mais rien n'est certain__**!). Cependant, je ne la lancerai pas de suite.**_

_**Mais je tenais à vous en avertir, parce que vous êtes vraiment beaucoup **_

_**à me manifester vos marques d'affection pour mes écrits,**_

_**et ça me donne énormément de bonheur.  
Jamais je ne pourrais assez vous remercier pour tout ce soutien**_

_**et vos messages géniaux que j'adore sans exception ! **_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera là dimanche dans la soirée. **_

_**Encore merci à vous ! **_

_**Couvrez-vous et faites attention, le mauvais temps est de retour ^^**_

_**Je vous embrasse, bonne fin de semaine !**_

_**Tiftouff. **_

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Putain de journée et putain de semaine de merde ! _Y a rien qui a tourné rond ! Rien du tout ! _J'arrivais pas à m'ôter de la tête tous ces trucs. J'avais l'impression d'être une cocotte-minute qui va exploser tant ça me gonflait ! Je tournais aux cachets depuis une semaine, avec un mal de crâne pas possible ! _Ouais bon ok... y avait eu deux trois cuites bien senties avec les mecs du tournage aussi ! _

D'habitude l'alcool, le whisky... c'étaient deux bons amnésiques ! _J'oubliais à peu près tout en picolant la plupart du temps ! _J'avais franchement espéré mardi en sortant que je pourrais dormir à mon retour mais que dale ! _Il y avait encore son odeur dans la pièce... _J'en culpabilisais. J'allais me marier putain ! _Tu peux pas te marier et éprouver ces battements trop rapides pour une autre ! _Emmett était un putain d'enfoiré pour avoir eu raison. J'essayais de convaincre qui ? Je sais même pas où je vais. Ce 1er juillet arrivait comme le dernier jour. _Mais le dernier jour de quoi, merde ? J'vais me marier, c'est quand même pas la mort, non ? C'est quoi après tout ? Une bague, un changement de nom pour Mademoiselle sur son chéquier et voilà ! _

- MERDE JASPER ! PUTAIN FAIS GAFFE QUOI !

- Quoi ?

- Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème, mec ? Ca fait trois fois qu'on refait cette prise et t'as pas vu que le preneur de son se reflétait dans les carreaux du salon ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ca fait une semaine que tu patauges dans la semoule ! Ca te plait pas de bosser ou quoi ?

Tout le monde me regardait. _Au moins vingt tronches que j'aurais envie de shooter avec un flingue ! _Todd, le producteur-Chef-Chef me fixait, les mains sur les hanches. _Il est marrant comme ça, on dirait mon père ! _

- Ok les mecs, on fait une pause et un raccord maquillage pour Sofia ! Jazz, tu viens avec moi !

_Ca allait chier pour ma plaque d'immatriculation ! _Il m'entraînait dans un mobile-home qui nous servait de loge.

- J'suis désolé Todd... J'vais faire mieux, me vire pas steuplait !

- Pourquoi tu veux que j'te vire ? T'as un grand instinct créatif, tu es attentif et passionné ! T'as pas peur d'essayer des choses dans le scénario... La semaine dernière, t'étais au top ! Tu nous as tous troué le cul !

- Il est déjà troué, techniquement !

Todd souriait.

- Peu importe ! T'as du talent mais on te sent ailleurs cette semaine ! T'es malade ? T'as pas arrêté de te prendre les pieds dans les cordons, sur les décors et te casser la gueule... T'es pas patient et t'as une tête à faire peur !

Je m'asseyais sur l'espèce de canapé miteux de la caravane.

- Ecoute, j'suis désolé. J'ai deux trois soucis et...

- C'est ton mariage ? T'es pressé de retrouver ta dulcinée ?

_Franchement ? Franchement, non ! _

- C'est ça, sans l'être...

- Ecoute petit ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête et honnêtement j'veux pas le savoir parce que ça m'a l'air d'être un sacré merdier ! Si tu partais dans ta famille maintenant ? Fais un break ! Je reconnais qu'on t'en as beaucoup donné pour ton premier tournage... c'était peut-être trop !

_PUTAIN ! IL ME VIRE ??_

- Todd putain non ! Fais pas ça s'il te plaît !

- Quoi ? J'en connais pas beaucoup qui refuseraient un week-end !

_Un week-end... Un simple week-end ! _

- On a pas besoin de toi jusqu'à mercredi ! On va beaucoup bosser avec la seconde équipe pour les plans larges et les raccords. On peut se démerder ! Rentre dans ta famille, va te reposer.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais allez... De toute façon, t'es assez absent ces derniers jours. File et reviens-nous avec de nouvelles idées fumeuses !

- Compte sur moi ! Merci vieux...

J'échangeais une brève acolade avec lui et filais dans ma chambre d'hôtel faire un sac rapide.

Conduire me permettait de souffler. _Je me sentais étonnemment excité à l'idée de rentrer à la maison chez Carlisle. _Je savais qu'Alice serait... Je pilais brutalement. _Alice... BORDEL A CUL MAIS COMMENT ON LA FAIT SORTIR DE SON CERVEAU CELLE-LA ???_

Je venais de passer le panneau de Port Angeles et je me garais sur un parking. _Je suis dans la merde ! _Ce tout petit truc haut comme deux pommes avait réussi à tout chambouler dans ma tête. _C'est sa faute aussi ! _Et dire que cette gosse vient peut-être de se foutre super mal à cause de ce qu'elle a fait ! _Pourquoi, sur 6 milliards d'êtres humains, il a fallu que ça tombe sur ma gueule son «coup de foudre solo « ?_ Un claquement de porte et des rires me faisaient sursauter.

_ALICE ?_

Elle sortait du bar en face duquel j'étais garé, accompagnée par la fille Webber et son copain. _Fallait que j'lui parle ! Que je sache comment elle allait ! Aimer, ça fait du bien, mais ça fait aussi super mal ! _Je quittais ma voiture en quatrième vitesse.

- Alice !

Elle se retournait vers moi et fronçait les sourcils, après avoir eu un temps étonnée.

- Oh... Salut !

Elle retournait vers ses potes. _Elle allait se barrer sans rien dire ? _Je courrais à son niveau et lui attrapais le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Je voulais pas la prendre de front. Elle avait pas l'air dans son assiette et je craignais d'en être responsable, pour pas l'avoir repoussé, pas lui avoir dit de faire sa vie sans moi..._

- On peut aller boire un truc ?

Je sentais les regards de ses deux amis sur moi.

- Vas-y Alice... De toute façon, nous, on va rentrer...

- Bon... je suppose que c'est ok ! On se voit demain pour bosser la physique ?

- D'accord ! Edward et Bella seront là ?

- S'ils arrêtent de se bécoter à tout va, ouais j'essayerai de leur dire de passer !

Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire et lâchais le poignet d'Alice.

- Ils ont continué cette semaine ?

- Tu parles ! Evidemment ! Quand t'es amoureux, tu comptes pas le nombre d'orgasmes...

Je sentais mon sourire s'agrandir et ses joues rosissaient. Elle fixait le sol et nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du pub. On s'installait au comptoir et je commandais deux bières.

- Alors... je suppose que tu m'as pas invité ici pour la beauté du geste !

Elle me fixait direct dans les yeux. _Son regard était troublant..._

- On peut discuter simplement, non ?

- Très bien, de quoi ?

Elle me prenait totalement au dépourvu. _J'avais pas prévu ça ! _

- Beeeeenn...

- Mais encore ?

_Ca commençait à me chauffer sévère ! D'habitude c'est moi le type qui emmerde son peuple ! _

- A ton avis ? T'as trouvé beaucoup de champignons dans la forêt ces temps ? Hum ?

- Non ! Ils sont pas sortis à cette époque de l'année !

_Elle me laissait comme un con ! Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, qui elle était ! C'était tout bonnement fascinant... _

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça...

- T'en as de bonnes, toi ! Tu veux que j'te regarde comment ? Avec mes mains ?

Elle souriait faiblement détournant ses yeux. Elle prenait une gorgée de bière et de la mousse lui restait sur les lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et c'était le genre de trucs qui me faisait beuguer deux heures ! Je me penchais et passais mon pouce sur ses lèvres.

_Ses lèvres harcelantes et tentatrices... _

Avec une lenteur exagérée, je lui retirais la fine pellicule blanche et elle fermait les yeux alors que mon pouce traînait sur sa bouche. _Je dois l'enlever... faut que je l'enlève, faut que je l'enlève, faut que je l'enlève... _Elle était très jolie, immobile, les yeux se fermant comme si elle savourait quelque chose ou s'empêchait de vivre. _ENLEVE CE PUTAIN DE POUCE !_

- Jasper... S'il te plaît... arrête...

Elle avait émis cette plainte dans un murmure à peine audible, noyé dans le brouhaha du bar. Je retirais ma main, portant mon pouce à ma bouche pour goûter la mousse. _J'étais censé lui parler... et j'en étais réduit à la subir... _Elle descendait du tabouret, manquant de tomber. Je la rattrapais. Elle était toute pâle et tremblait, récupérant son sac.

- Jasper... Excuse-moi... mais je peux pas...

_Elle allait partir et j'avais encore merdé ! _Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je la rattrapais par le poignet.

- Reste... s'il te plaît !

Elle me fixait un long moment et fit marche arrière, se réinstallant à côté de moi.

- Merci...

Elle opinait, sans rien dire, continuant de boire.

- Alors tu... ton tournage ?

- C'est un peu compliqué... On bosse beaucoup...

- Et tu es là en week-end ?

- Jusqu'à mercredi, ouais !

J'avalais une bonne rasade de bière.

- Et toi ? Tu as tes révisions pour le bac ?

- Oui... ça me stresse un peu.

- Normal... J'ai bien flippé moi aussi à l'époque... Tu voudrais aller quand à Jacksonville ?

_Elle me fixait comme si Shrek et Bob L'Eponge étaient entrés dans le bar en string ! _

- Tu veux toujours m'y accompagner ?

- Je n'ai qu'une parole, pourquoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais te lâcher ?

Elle avalait sa bière.

- Je pensais juste que... non rien, laisse tomber !

- Après le bac ?

- Ouais... Tu te maries le 1er, c'est ça ?

J'acquiessais.

- Au cas où, le rattrapage nous c'est à partir du 26 juin je crois... Entre le 10 et le 25 si tu veux...

- Je termine le tournage le 10 justement. Le 12 ?

- Parfait !

Nous restions silencieux, terminant nos verres. Je réglais l'addition mais Alice sortait son porte-monnaie.

- Non laisse... C'est pour moi !

- Je peux payer aussi !

- Je suis gentleman, une femme n'a pas à payer !

- Je dirais plutôt macho !

- Je suis au service de la beauté Féminine...

Je regrettais immédiatement mes paroles, sentant son regard sur moi. Je sortais mes pièces mais les faisais tomber au sol. _Putain mais quelle bite ! L'esprit de Bella est entré en moi ou quoi là ?!_ Alice se penchait et ramassait pour tendre au barman.

- Merci !

Elle sortait et je l'accompagnais.

- Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ? J'ai ma voiture !

- Non... Je vais rentrer à pieds...

- Tu vas aller jusqu'à chez toi avec ces talons ?

_Elle avait deux tours Eiffel sous les pieds ! _

- J'ai passé ma journée avec et j'y arrive très bien...

- T'es sûre ?

_Je me sentais con d'insister mais... c'était comme si je voulais pas la laisser partir. _Un fossé se creusait_. Est-ce qu'elle se détachait ?_ Elle se rapprochait de moi et posait sa main sur mon épaule.

- N'insiste pas Jazz, tu veux ? Merci pour le verre...

Elle déposait sa bouche sur ma joue, presque à la commissure de mes lèvres. _Elles étaient douces. _Le baiser fut bref et elle avait de délicieuses rougeurs assorties à son rouge à lèvres explosif et pourtant si sensuel sur elle. Je la regardais s'éloigner, gracieuse.

_Deux minutes... un break... je sais je suis à 10 minutes de chez mes parents. Mais juste deux minutes... _Jamais de toute ma vie, je m'étais senti autant largué.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Elisabeth.**

Nous étions partis à pieds de chez les Cullen. Sur le trajet, nous restions silencieux. _J'appréciais sincèrement Eric, sa présence rassurante et réconfortante. _Nous marchions tranquillement, sans besoin particulier de prononcer des mots inutiles. Nous croisions la petite Swan en sens inverse. Elle semblait perdue et je crus distinguer une larme sur sa joue.

- Alice ? Ca va ma belle ?

Elle relevait la tête, essuyant son visage.

- Oh, Elisabeth...

- Ca va ma chérie ? Tu es toute pâle...

- Ca va...

Une nouvelle larme roulait, puis une deuxième. Son menton tremblait.

- Non ça va pas...

Elle haletait et s'appuyait contre le muret de la maison derrière elle.

- Tu te sens mal ?

Eric s'approchait d'elle, l'aidant à s'asseoir. Assis à côté d'elle, il lui pressait le poignet. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses sanglots.

- Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Alice serrait contre sa poitrine son sac, pleurant bruyamment.

- Tu es toute seule ? Renée sait où tu es ?

Elle fit "non" de la tête et je lui attrapais un mouchoir. Elle le prenait mais au lieu de l'utiliser, elle le déchirait nerveusement.

- Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ?

Elle s'accrochait à son sac, se pliant en deux pratiquement. _C'était impressionnant ! _

- On devrait appeler les pompiers peut-être ?

Eric contrôlait son rythme cardiaque. Je m'agenouillais devant elle. _Depuis qu'elle était devenue la copine d'Edward, je l'avais vu grandir. Renée était une excellente amie... Alice était comme une fille pour moi._

- Tu veux que Renée vienne te chercher ?

Elle acquiessait et j'attrapais mon téléphone, composant son numéro.

_» Oui Elisabeth ?»_

- Je suis à l'angle de la troisième rue en face du restaurant italien "Pizza Mario"... Tu peux venir ? Je suis avec Alice, elle est en larmes !

_«Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? Elle s'est faite agresser ? «_

- Je ne saurais pas te dire mais elle a l'air en bonne santé physiquement...

J'entendais mon amie soupirer.

_«Encore à cause de ce Jasper je parie... Depuis qu'elle est rentrée de leur week-end, elle est comme ça...»_

- Dépêche-toi !

_«Je suis au supermarché, j'en ai pour deux minutes!»_

Et effectivement, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Renée se garait sur le trottoir face à nous, pilant à quelques centimètres de l'arbre. Elle sortait en courant et se précipitait sur Alice qui se calmait peu à peu.

- Maman !

- Alice ! Viens là ma chérie... viens...

Je les regardais partir au véhicule. Renée m'adressait un "merci" discret et reprenait le volant, embarquant sa fille. J'échangeais un regard vers Eric, qui semblait étonné.

- Je sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais ça ressemble assez à un choc psychologique ! Elle avait l'air en bonne santé.

- Déception sentimentale, sûrement...

- Voyez... Ces jeunes... Ca aime passionnément et quand ça se déchire, ça ne supporte plus rien...

Nous reprenions notre route.

- Ces jeunes ? Vous ne croyez donc plus en l'amour, Eric ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Je suis sûrement trop vieux pour ça...

- N'avez-vous donc pas confiance en votre potentiel séduction ? souriais-je

Nous entrions dans le café et nous installions en terrasse.

- Le problème de mon potentiel séduction, c'est qu'il opère rarement sur les personnes que j'aimerais...

Je tombais dans le bleu profond de ses yeux. _Il était encore très bel homme, dégageant un charisme naturel impressionnant._

- Parce que vous avez des "cibles" actuellement ?

- Une oui...

Il souriait, fixant ses mains.

- Mais j'ignore comment me dévoiler à elle...

_Si, très honnêtement, je trouvais Eric dans mon lit, je n'irais pas dormir dans la baignoire !_

- Soyez sincère ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, elle vous appréciera...

Dans un geste tremblant, il approchait ses mains de la mienne qui reposait sur la table.

- Je l'espère ! Ca prendra du temps, mais j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Nous étions vendredi et le bac commençait lundi. _Mais surtout cette putain d'expertise psychologique de mes deux le jour suivant, sans compter celle de maman le lundi ! _J'étais assis à califourchon sur le banc en bois de la table de la salle à manger à côté de Bella qui révisait ses statistiques. Mes doigts traînaient machinalement sur le bas de son dos découvert par le débardeur. Elle frissonnait mais ne disait rien. La porte d'entrée claquait et je me redressais légèrement. Elisabeth et Eric revenaient de leur sortie, un léger sourire aux lèvres. _Je ne veux rien savoir !! _

- Bonsoir les enfants !

- Bonsoir...

- Merci Eric pour ce café... C'était très agréable !

- Je vous en prie... On se voit lundi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir à cette expertise...

- J'y tiens !

- Ca me fera plaisir dans ce cas...

- Passez une bonne soirée ! Au-revoir les enfants !

- Au-revoir...

_Ils schlinguaient l'attirance ces deux-là ! _Bella me prenait la main et souriait. Je l'embrassais brièvement alors que ma mère partait prendre une douche. Une fois seuls, je la rapprochais de moi et nouais ma langue à la sienne, lentement. La porte claquait de nouveau, nous faisant sursauter.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose, Eric ?

- Je voulais te demander Edward... Est-ce que ça t'embêterait si j'emmenais ta maman déjeuner, un jour... ?

_Il allait me demander à chaque fois ? «Edward, je peux parler à votre maman ? «, «Edward, je peux penser à votre maman ? « _Je souriais.

- Vous avez carte blanche !

- Ca c'est gentil ! Allez cette fois, c'est la bonne ! Bonne soirée !

Bella riait et la porte se refermait. Je l'attirais de nouveau à moi, entourant sa taille de mes bras.

- Ca te fait marrer, toi ?

J'embrassais son épaule.

- Un peu !

Je me penchais vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa langue caressait la mienne et elles se rencontraient, sensuelles.

- C'était qui ?

On soufflait fortement, nous tournant vers Jasper qui était descendu, entrain de manger un gâteau.

- Eric, le futur beau-père d'Edward !

- L'infirmier qui est venu avec Papa là ?

- Lui-même !

- Ta mère a un ticket avec ?

- Apparemment, ouais !

Jasper passait devant nous pour aller jeter son emballage de gâteau.

- Pouah pouah pouah ! Regardez-moi ça ! A 50 ans, ils se sentent libérés ! C'est la fête du slip !

Nous éclations de rire et ma mère revenait à ce moment-là.

- Vous dites ça pour moi, Jasper ?

Le frère de ma copine revenait dans le salon, tapotant l'épaule d'Elisabeth en souriant.

- J'vais vous dire moi ! Eclatez-vous et mettez-y un bon coup pour moi !

- Oh non Jasper t'es dégueulasse ! s'exclamait Bella. Moi j'me casse ! Je ne veux plus avoir un quelconque rapport avec ce mec !

- Dis donc la Tomate ! T'es pas en reste toi non plus avec ton cher et tendre !

_Putain, pas devant ma mère, merde ! J'sais bien que j'suis pas né dans un chou mais quand même !! _Je prenais le cahier de Bella et la suivais à l'étage. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bains pour se faire couler un bain. Je vérifiais quelques trucs dans mon portable quand Bella m'appelait.

Je la trouvais dans une mousse impressionnante.

- On va te perdre là-dedans… souriais-je en m'installant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Je lancerai une balise de détresse ! Tu veux pas venir avec moi ?

Elle me faisait une petite mou adorable.

- Je vais descendre aider ma mère à préparer à manger et à mettre la table ! Les Masen font un vrai squatte chez vous !

- Elle a gardé le nom de ton père, Elisabeth ?

- Elle a le nom de Marcus mais je sais pas si elle avait gardé celui de mon père... Je sais pas si c'est possible légalement...

- Sûrement, elle est veuve, pas divorcée c'est différent.

- J'en ai strictement aucune idée... Mais je préfère l'appeler Masen que Voltero !

- C'est plus élégant...

Bella passait les paumes de ses mains sur la mousse blanche.

- Tu penses quoi d'Eric ?

Elle parut étonnée.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Je haussais les épaules. _C'est vrai ça, pourquoi je lui demande ça ? _

- Pour savoir...

- Il est sympa, dynamique, optimiste... Il irait bien avec ta maman...

- Tu crois ?

- Il s'occupe bien d'elle, il l'écoute, il la soutient. Et puis, il te respecte. C'est important aussi...

- Ca fait bizarre d'ailleurs...

_Si Marcus avait pu être moitié aussi gentil qu'Eric, j'aurais été heureux ! _

- Ca se fera doucement. Je ne pense pas que ce soient deux personnes très expansives. Ils prendront leur temps si quelque chose doit se passer entre eux.

- Je me demande comment ça va se faire...

_C'était vraiment con, mais l'amour entre personnes plus «âgées» m'intriguait ! Bien sûr, c'était chose normale mais je me demandais comment on négociait ça avec plus de maturité ! Si j'avais rencontré Bella à 50 ans, notre histoire aurait-elle été si fusionnelle ?_

- A ton avis... Comment ça s'est fait entre nous ? Ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as commencé à m'aimer, ils le ressentent aussi !

Je repensais à tous ces rêves d'elle, mes pensées bloquées sur elle, mon impatience de la retrouver et mes jambes qui devenaient guimauves quand elle s'approchait...

- Tiens, bonne question ça ! Comment t'es tombé amoureux de moi ?

Je regardais son visage innocent et angélique.

- J'ai commencé à penser à toi tout le temps... à oublier le reste... j'avais l'impression de perdre mon temps si je ne te regardais pas... j'ai rêvé de toi chaque nuit... et puis la suite tu la connais...

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en rougissant.

- Tu as rêvé de moi ? Comment ?

_Si elle savait ! _J'attrapais un peu de mousse sur mon index et la déposais sur le bout de son nez.

- Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grande ! souriais-je en appuyant mon bras sur la paroi de la baignoire contre le mur.

Sans que je ne réalise, elle me faisait tomber dans l'eau en riant aux éclats. L'eau aspergeait le sol et imbibait le tapis de bain.

- Bella !

J'aurais voulu l'engueuler mais en fait, j'étais entrain de rire. Elle m'attirait à elle pour m'embrasser, passant ses bras autour de ma nuque.

- Ca t'apprendra à garder pour toi tes rêves coquins !

_Bon ! Mouillé pour mouillé... ! Dieu merci, les Cullen ont un sèche-linge ! _Je retirais mes chaussures avec mes pieds et finissais d'entrer habillé dans le bain, provoquant les cris de Bella. Je m'installais au-dessus d'elle, maintenant mon poids avec mes mains. J'embrassais ses lèvres, puis sa joue et son cou.

- T'es complètement cinglé comme type !

- Dis donc ! Qui c'est qui s'est arrangée pour que je tombe dans l'eau ?

Elle retirait ses mains de ma nuque et me les montrait.

- Ce sont ces vilaines choses, pas bien les filles ! Méchantes !

Elle se tapait le dessus des mains et j'éclatais de rire.

- Tu te plains de la santé mentale de Jasper mais je commence à me poser des questions sur la tienne ! plaisantais-je

Je reprenais ses lèvres brièvement.

- Ne me compare pas à cette chose s'il te plaît !

Je me redressais un peu, m'adossant à la paroi du bain, mes pieds par-dessus la paroi de la baignoire, dans le vide. Bella passait les siennes sur mon ventre et je caressais ses jambes en la regardant.

- C'est ton frère, tu lui ressembles...

- Non, je ressemble à Emmett !

- Physiquement oui ! Mais dans ta petite caboche... c'est différent !

- Tu redis une seule fois que je ressemble à ce type et je t'étrangle !

Je la regardais avant de répéter mon affirmation. _Elle était adorable quand elle s'énervait ! _

- Je t'aime plus c'est terminé ! Et quand je sortirai de ce bain, je casserai la vaisselle pour que tu comprennes !

Je me mettais à rire.

- Pourquoi casser de la vaisselle ?

- J'ai une théorie à ce sujet... Si on casse plus souvent de vaisselle au lieu de s'engueuler, les couples tiennent plus longtemps !

- T'es sérieuse là ?

- J'te jure ! Sous prétexte de faire passer la vaisselle pourrie si précieuse de notre vieille arrière grande tante Lucette au lieu de les casser pendant une dispute, on évite le conflit. Si je pète deux assiettes et toi deux, ça veut dire que t'es plus important pour moi que la vaisselle, donc que je t'aime ! C.Q.F.D !

_Quand je disais qu'elle était tordue... _

- Si tu le dis !

Elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.

- Ben me crois pas...

Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Mais si Bella... Je te crois !

Elle me regardait en coin.

- Tu me crois pas !

- Mais si Bébé ! Mais me contredis pas quand je dis que t'es aussi loufoque que ton frère, alors...

Après un instant de réflexion, elle souriait, rougissante et passait ses mains sur sa jambe jusqu'à attraper les miennes.

- C'est pas faux... Mais c'est mon frère, c'est normal, c'est génétique, j'y suis pour rien !

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite en souriant avant de me relever tant bien que mal, le poids de mes vêtements mouillés n'aidant pas.

Après m'être changé, je recevais un texto d'Alice. **«Tu pourrais venir après manger ?»** J'en parlais à Bella et convenais de me rendre chez les Swan après le dîner. Il était 20H30 quand je me garais face à la maison des Swan. Ma meilleure amie était déjà assise sur le perron, une petite mou tristounette.

- Hey ! J'suis là !

Elle se levait et se jetait dans mes bras, se mettant à pleurer, manquant de me faire vasciller.

- Merci d'être venu...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On peut aller au parc ?

- Ouais, bien sûr !

Je nous entraînais à pieds en silence vers le parc à cinq minutes d'ici. _Elle allait pas bien, je le sentais ! _Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et elle entourait ma taille, s'appuyant contre moi.

- Tu veux pas me parler ?

Elle soupirait lourdement.

- Jasper m'a invité à boire un verre tout à l'heure...

- Ah bon ?

C'était étonnant, il n'en avait parlé à personne !

- Et vous avez parlé ?

- Edward... Si je te disais que je crois qu'il ressent des choses pour moi, tu me croirais ?

_Très franchement, je ne savais pas quoi penser de leur relation à tous les deux. C'était étrange... _

- Je sais pas Alice... Jasper ne me parle pas de ce qu'il ressent alors je peux pas te dire... Mais tu sais... il va se marier...

Je sentais son poing serrer mon pull.

- Ne dis pas ça !

Je m'arrêtais pour lui faire face. _Ca me déchirait mais elle devait réaliser ! _

- Alice... C'est la vérité ! Il va se marier... C'est fini... Il faut que tu le comprennes ! Je sais que ça fait mal... Mais c'est la pure vérité !

_Ca me broyait de la voir s'effondrer en larmes contre mon torse... Je détestais lui faire du mal ! _

- Allez Alice... Sois forte...

- J'ai plus rien... pl... plus rien...

Je l'embrassais sur le front et la serrais contre moi.

- Mais si... Tu trouveras quelqu'un et puis je serai toujours là pour toi !

Elle me fixait et s'éloignait vers une balançoire où elle s'asseyait. Je passais derrière elle et commençais à la pousser. _C'était un truc qu'on avait souvent fait tous les deux... _

- Tu vas partir avec Bella... entendis-je au bout d'un moment.

Je la stoppais et la faisais tourner vers moi.

- Alice, tu seras toujours une part de ma vie que je veux pas laisser tomber... Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que si tu n'avais pas été capable de t'entendre avec Bella, je ne serai pas sorti avec elle... Tu ne nous perdras pas, Alice ! Jamais ! Quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurai toujours du temps pour toi...

Elle me regardait et je m'agenouillais devant elle. Elle m'enlaçait et nichait son visage contre mon épaule, sans descendre de la balançoire.

- Tu m'as manqué, Edward...

- Toi aussi...

_J'avais conscience que depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie, j'avais un peu négligé Alice. _Je voulais y remédier, faire en sorte d'avoir du temps pour ma meilleure amie et du temps pour ma petite-amie. _Je voulais compenser ce manque que j'avais créé en n'étant pas capable de voir ce qu'elle traversait avec Jasper. _

- On va passer plus de temps ensemble. Je te le promets...

- Merci, Edward... Tu sais, j'aurais dû t'écouter avant qu'il soit trop tard... quand tu me disais que Jasper et moi... Jamais j'aurais dû m'attacher à lui comme ça... c'est pathétique !

- Ca se commande pas ça... Si t'avais essayé de me dire que Bella était pas pour moi, je t'aurais envoyée sur les roses...

Elle souriait, toujours calée contre moi.

- Elle est faite pour toi et tu es né pour elle ! Vous irez loin tous les deux, je le sais...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Oui, je voulais ça ! Aller loin avec Bella mais ne pas laisser mon amie derrière... _

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un toi aussi ! Même si c'est pas Jasper...

- Ca prendra du temps pour l'oublier... Je suis même pas sûre de le vouloir...

- C'est une partie de toi que tu n'oublieras pas... Mais ne te rends pas malade... S'il doit venir à toi, si tu comptes vraiment pour lui, il viendra te chercher. Mais vis Alice, vis, je t'en prie !

Je voulais retrouver mon Alice qui pétillait. Je ne savais pas ce que Jasper trafiquait avec elle, mais ça me plaisait pas trop...

Je raccompagnais ma meilleure amie chez elle et en rentrant chez les Cullen, je trouvais Jasper assis sur la rampe du balcon.

- Alors ? Tu fais le mur, coquin ?

Je m'installais face à lui. _Nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé tous les deux depuis que j'étais entré ici. _

- C'est quoi pour toi, Alice ?

Il me fixait, apparemment dérouté par ma question puis posait son regard vers les sapinettes, se mordant le bout du doigt.

- Si je le savais, je serais pas là à cogiter...

_Wow... Si je m'y attendais à celle-là... _

- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais l'importance qu'a Alice dans ta vie, c'est ta meilleure amie ! Je veux pas qu'elle ait mal. J'suis p'tètre un con, mais j'aime pas faire souffrir les gens que j'aime. Les leçons, c'est bon, Emmett s'en est déjà chargé ! Je sais ce qu'elle ressent et crois-moi Edward que j'aimerais faire en sorte que ça soit plus simple ! Mais tant que ça sera pas plus clair dans ma tête, j'peux rien faire, ok ? Tu ferais bien d'aller rejoindre Bella dans le canapé, elle t'attend !

_Au moins avec Jasper, on savait quoi faire ! _Je rentrais sans rien ajouter, un peu perdu. _J'ignorais que ce qui se passait entre eux était plus profond que la façade qu'on voyait... pour être honnête, jamais je n'aurais imaginé Jasper parler d'elle comme ça... _Je retrouvais Bella allongée dans le canapé transformé en lit, endormie. On y dormait depuis que ma mère était ici et que Jasper était revenu de Seattle. Il avait réintégré sa chambre et Elisabeth était dans celle de Bella pour que ce soit plus confortable pour elle.

Je me déshabillais, me glissais dans la couette et attirais ma compagne contre moi, embrassant son épaule. Elle gémissait et se tournait face à moi, sans ouvrir les yeux. J'embrassais sa joue et sa bouche du bout des lèvres pour ne pas la réveiller. _Finalement, j'avais eu de la chance qu'on se trouve elle et moi, sans difficultés particulières... _

J'arrivais devant la salle d'examens, accompagné de Ben. Bella était la salle à côté et elle angoissait. Alice lui tapait les mains, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronger. Elle m'adressait un sourire timide et je la rejoignais rapidement.

- Ca va, Bella ?

Elle acquiessait.

- Et toi ?

J'haussais les épaules. Elle m'enlaçait par la taille et je l'embrassais rapidement.

- Ca ira, Edward... Tout ira bien pour ta mère... Eric est avec elle et ma mère aussi !

- S'ils avaient pas été là, je crois que je l'aurai pas laissé y aller toute seule...

- Ca ira pour elle ! J'en suis certaine...

- J'espère...

_J'en avais pas dormi dimanche soir. Ma mère passait son expertise psychologique et Marcus serait probablement présent... s'il devait la toucher... Heureusement qu'Eric l'avait accompagné, ainsi qu'Esmé. _Je collais mon front à celui de Bella et sentais son souffle contre moi. Ses mains posées sur mon torse m'apaisaient et je cherchais ses lèvres.

- Allez vous rentrez ? On commence !

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois.

- Bonne chance !

- Toi aussi !

- Merde, Alice !

- J't'emmerde moi aussi, souriait-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
Je rejoignais Ben et ma salle. En attendant les copies, je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre. _Elisabeth doit être sur le point de revoir ce fumier ! _Je me sentais bouillir. _S'il avait le malheur de se présenter demain, je n'étais pas sûr de savoir tenir ma promesse à Bella... _

Je sursautais lorsque Banner déposait les copies sous nos yeux. _Littérature, génial ! J'en avais même oublié la matière qu'on passait aujourd'hui ! _Le texte sous mes yeux n'avait aucun sens. _Il fallait que je me concentre, ne pas penser que si ma mère est malade et en est là aujourd'hui, c'était de la faute d'une seule et même ordure ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je ne pensais pas m'en être trop mal sortie. _C'était assez facile et avec une chance incroyable, nous avions traité un sujet similaire en classe. _J'avais pris trois heures sur les quatre imparties et après une dernière relecture, je me levais pour rendre ma copie et sortir. Alice et Angela griffonnaient toujours. Je fermais la porte et me dirigeais vers le hall.

_Edward était déjà sorti ? _

Il était assis sur un banc, bras appuyés sur ses cuisses et une main frictionnant son visage. _Mes entrailles se serraient... j'avais crains que l'expertise d'Elisabeth ne le déconcentre et visiblement, c'est ce qui s'était produit ! _Je m'approchais et déposais mon sac à côté du banc avant de m'y asseoir.

- Salut !

Il sursautait, me regardant comme s'il voyait une étrangère.

- Salut... T'as déjà fini ?

J'acquiessais et passais ma main sur son dos.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis sorti au bout de deux heures...

_Deux heures ?!?!_

- Tu...

- Ouais j'ai foiré, ça arrive non ?!

Il se levait en soufflant, visiblement exaspéré. _J'en étais sûre ! Je le connaissais comme si je l'avais fait ! Cette histoire allait le pourrir jusqu'au bout ! _Il claquait la porte et je le suivais. Il s'arrêtait au niveau du stade de basket de la cour et s'appuyait contre un arbre. Je le rejoignais en trottinant et passais mes mains autour de sa taille, appuyant ma tête contre son dos.

- Tu as écris quelque chose sur ta copie ?

- Mon nom, mon prénom, la date et le sujet...

_Je savais que la littérature n'avait jamais été son domaine et que tout ce qui était lecture l'emmerdait prodigieusement... et avec ce qui arrivait à sa mère... je sais que ce n'était pas une excuse mais disons que je pouvais comprendre... _Il se retournait face à moi et se laissait glisser au sol, sa tête entre les mains.

- Je savais des trucs tu vois... Je savais qu'on avait dit des choses en classe... Ca m'a rappelé un tas de choses mais les idées venaient pas... J'arrivais plus à rien assembler ! J'arrêtais pas de penser à Elisabeth et à ce connard !

Je m'agenouillais devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien écrit ?

- Si... J'ai balancé quelques conneries mais j'ai même pas deux pages complètes...

- Tu as pris le texte ou les disserts ?

- Le texte...

- Ce n'étaient que de simples questions, c'est normal que ça ne te prenne pas quatre pages...

- La dernière question, c'était une courte dissertation et elle rapportait je sais pas combien ! J'ai rien fait !

Je soupirais.

- J'suis vraiment un bon à rien !

- Non... Ecoute... Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi mais tu n'es pas un incapable ! Cette histoire te trotte dans la tête et c'est normal. S'il faut, tu iras au rattrapage. Qui sait, peut-être que tu cartonneras dans les autres matières et que ça compensera ce que tu as mal fait ?

Il levait son visage vers moi et je m'avançais, le prenant dans mes bras. Sa tête reposait sur ma poitrine et j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. J'embrassais ses cheveux et je le voyais fermer les yeux, me maintenant contre lui.

- Je vais t'aider à réviser pour le reste et si tu dois aller au rattrapage...

- Merci Bella...

Nous restions un moment seuls à nous câliner, jusqu'à ce que le flot d'élèves n'envahisse la cour. Comme d'habitude, nous entendions sur notre passage des commentaires désagréables. _Ces gamins pathétiques n'avaient rien d'autre à faire ! _Une fois Alice, Angela et Ben sortis, nous rentrions chez nous.

Elisabeth était assise sur le canapé, à côté de ma mère qui l'écoutait. Edward, en l'apercevant, se précipitait sur elle.

- Maman !

Il l'entourait de toute sa force et elle lui rendait son étreinte, l'embrassant sur la joue. Il s'agenouillait devant elle.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va...

- Il était là ?

Elisabeth eut un silence durant lequel une larme roulait sur sa joue. _Ca me tordait le ventre de la voir comme ça... _Je sentais Jasper arriver derrière moi, j'étais restée dans l'encadrement de la porte et voyais Elisabeth acquiesser à la question de son fils, tout en lui caressant le visage et les cheveux. Elle le ramenait contre elle, l'embrassant avec force.

- Je suis désolée Edward de ne pas avoir su t'offrir une vie correcte...

Jasper posait sa main sur mon épaule et Esmé se levait pour nous rejoindre. Nous fermions la porte du couloir et je posais mon sac.

- Comment ça s'est passé pour Elisabeth ?

- Marcus était là... D'après Sam, ça a vite tourné en confrontation. Marcus n'a pas arrêté de rire et de lui dire «Regarde ce que tu as fait de ma vie!»... Elle ne sait pas où elle en est mais elle a tenu bon ! Ils ont fait sortir Marcus. Il est en détention provisoire depuis samedi. Il sera relâché à la fin des expertises, le temps du jugement... Mais tu sais, ça n'est pas facile. Ils ont dores et déjà programmé une autre séance avec le psychiatre, sans la présence de Marcus et son avocat. Elle aura aussi un rendez-vous avec le médecin légiste pour un certificat médical à propos de sa blessure.

- Celui de Papa ne suffit pas ?

- Non, malheureusement. C'est Gerandy qui a insisté sur ce point ! Ton père n'est pas très content ! Bon et vous, cette épreuve ?

- Edward est sorti au bout de deux heures. Il pense avoir râté son examen...

Esmé soupirait et s'asseyait sur une marche d'escalier, à côté de mon frère.

- C'était à révoir... Faire subir ça à ce garçon pendant une épreuve aussi importante... c'est pitoyable ! Et toi ?

- Je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie... Mais si ça se trouve, ça n'est qu'une impression !

- Il n'y a pas de raison ! Mais je crois qu'il va falloir envisager qu'Edward aille au rattrapage... On le mettra dans de bonnes conditions si cela doit se produire... Ca sera difficile pour lui demain... Et pour toi aussi ! Il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts pour te concentrer !

- Je sais... Je vais aller prendre une douche !

J'ouvrais la porte et trouvais Edward toujours à genoux devant sa mère qui le câlinait. Ils parlaient à voix basse et ne semblaient pas s'être aperçus de ma présence. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et entendais Elisabeth murmurer.

- Je suis déjà très fière de toi, Trésor. Quoi que tu fasses...

Je montais à l'étage rapidement, me sentant de trop. Dans la douche, je me détendais, essayant de chasser de mon esprit que demain, j'irai seule passer mon épreuve de bac. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et Edward me rejoignait dans la salle de bains. Il se déshabillait et me rejoignais. Nous nous collions l'un à l'autre, silencieux. Sans un mot, ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur mon corps, aidées par le gel douche. Chaque centimètre de peau fut touché, effleuré. Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte, savourant sa douceur.

Nos désirs nous guidaient et peu à peu, les attouchements se firent plus prononcés, lèvres contre lèvres. Ses doigts passaient sur mes seins, mes hanches, mes fesses, mes cuisses, mon sexe, mon ventre, pour retrouver ma poitrine, puis ma gorge, mes épaules... Je me laissais emporter par sa délicatesse et, haletante, je suivais un tracé identique sur son corps. L'excitation ne laissait guère d'issue à cette douche et après avoir flatté ma féminité avec ses doigts, il me soulevait et, me plaquant contre le mur carrelé, il me pénétrait lentement. Il restait immobile, ses yeux vert noircis ancrés aux miens. Peu à peu, et parce que nous étions dans une relation primitive, nos deux corps ondulaient, imbriqués, nous procurant un doux plaisir infini, loin de tout ça... J'aggrippais ses cheveux et son épaule, le griffant au passage. Ses bras autour de ma taille, il me pénétrait de plus en plus fort, haletant. Nos langues se trouvaient, taquines, et dans un gémissement étouffé, je me resserrais autour de lui, sentant son sexe frémir et déverser sa jouissance en moi. Il restait sans bouger, son visage enfoui dans mon cou, alors que je peinais à retrouver un rythme cardiaque correct.

- Je t'aime, Edward... Ne l'oublie jamais !

Pour toute réponse, il me reposait au sol et m'embrassait avec une infinie tendresse. _Il m'aimait aussi, je le savais ! C'était plus qu'instinctif ! C'était pire qu'une certitude ! _

Aucun mot superflu ne fut échangé durant la soirée. A table, l'ambiance était un peu morose. Même Jasper semblait respecter ça. Rosalie et Emmett étaient venus dîner, pour profiter de notre frère avant son retour à Seattle le lendemain. Toute la nuit ou presque, il a joué de la guitare sur le balcon, chantonnant à voix basse.

Le lendemain matin, à 6h30 au moment de me lever, je serrais longuement Edward dans mes bras, pour tenter de nous rassurer l'un l'autre. _J'aurais tout fait pour être avec lui à ce moment-là ! Tout ! Mais je ne pouvais pas et jamais Edward ne l'aurait voulu ! _Mon père irait avec lui.

Je rentrais dans la salle d'examens sans entrain particulier. _Je ressentais ce qu'Edward avait pu vivre hier, à penser à des choses extérieures. _Lorsque la prof nous rappelait que la moitié du temps était écoulé, je décidais de me concentrer. _Il n'aurait pas voulu que je râte mes examens ! _

Quand je sortais de la salle une heure plus tard, j'allumais mon téléphone. Immédiatement, je reçus un texto, envoyé à 10h16.

**«Marcus est là, je t'ai fait une promesse Bella.**

**Je ne ferai rien qui pourra aller contre moi. **

**Fais tout ce que tu peux pour réussir ces stats,**

**j'ai confiance en toi,**

**je t'aime. Edward.»**


	39. Chapter 39 : Le fantôme d'un père

_**Bah voilà !**_

_**J'ai un petit peu d'avance sur ce chapitre alors pourquoi attendre ?**_

_**Prochaine séance mardi soir et je peux vous dire une chose**_

_**... j'ai hâte mdr ! **_

_**Encore une fois, 1001 mercis de votre intérêt pour cette histoire !**_

_**Toutes toutes toutes vos reviews me font infiniment plaisir,**_

_**même si je ne suis pas sûre de les mériter ! **_

_**On me demande souvent si j'accepte qu'on répertorie mes histoires,**_

_**la réponse est OUI ! **_

_**Merci infiniment à vous !**_

_**Rendez-vous mardi dans la soirée !**_

_**Bon week-end, prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

**..........................................................................................................................................**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

J'attendais dans un couloir, devant une petite salle, Carlisle face à moi. Le médecin me regardait et tournait sa tête lorsque nous entendions des pas. Mon avocat arrivait et nous serrait la main.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi je suis en retard !

- Pas de soucis, on n'est pas encore reçus ! D'ici dix minutes...

- J'ai croisé l'avocat de la partie adverse, ainsi que le plaignant.

- Il est là, Voltero ?

- Oui, il est ici !

_Et voilà... Penser à Bella, j'ai promis, je ne ferai rien ! J'ai promis ! _Je me mettais à marcher, pour calmer les tremblements.

- C'est vraiment légal, sa présence ?

- On peut en discuter mais ce n'est pas interdit... J'ai le droit de le faire sortir si ça se déroule mal !

Je sentais le regard de Carlisle sur moi. _Rester cool ! Inspirer, expirer ! _

- Ca va aller, Edward ?

- J'ai vraiment le choix que ça aille ? Je râte une épreuve du bac, j'ai foiré celle d'hier, et cet espèce de... il est là ! C'est dégueulasse !

- Edward, il va falloir que vous vous conteniez. Il y aura l'avocat de votre beau-père, il pourra retenir n'importe quoi contre vous, le moindre geste de nervosité. Il va falloir vous montrer plus fort que lui ! Hier, il a commencé à perdre son sang-froid devant votre maman et devant témoin ! Je m'en servirai inévitablement contre lui ! Mais c'est aussi à effet inverse et l'avocat peut retenir tout élément contre vous.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Edward. Philip sera avec toi !

- Ca dure combien de temps ?

- Une petite heure, une heure et demie peut-être. Tout dépend du déroulement de l'entretien. Le psychologue va vous poser des questions sur votre enfance, essayez d'y répondre le plus honnêtement possible. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de conseils, évitez d'attaquer directement votre beau-père. Ca ne vous servira pas !

- Bien... Je vais essayer...

Nous retombions dans le silence. _Je me sentais plus qu'oppressé. Chaque seconde me rapprochait de revoir Marcus, et j'appréhendais. _J'envoyais un texto à Bella, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète et râte son épreuve. _Ca avait été dur pour moi de me concentrer hier... _Je terminais mon message lorsque j'entendais des pas et une voix glaciale que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je ne voulais pas lever la tête et voyais quatre chaussures. Je fermais les yeux, sachant très bien que Marcus et son avocat venaient de nous rejoindre.

- Bonjour !

L'avocat nous serrait la main et je voyais celle de Marcus se présenter devant moi. Je détournais le regard de l'autre côté, sans le regarder. _Il rêvait là ! Jamais je ne serrerai la main de celui qui a frappé ma mère ! _

- Espèce de sale gamin ! entendis-je marmonner.  
Je serrais les poings et fermais les yeux, inspirant. Je voyais derrière mes paupières le visage de Bella et nos étreintes. _Je repensais à hier, à la façon dont nous avions été connecté pour faire l'amour... _

- Je vous conseille, mon cher confrère, de dire à votre client de surveiller ses paroles !

- Je note aussi, _cher confrère, _l'attitude irrespectueuse de votre client à vous !

- Parce qu'il faudrait que je lui fasse des courbettes et le remercie pour avoir frappé ma mère et pourri ma vie ?

_C'était incroyable ! Incroyable ! Me _contenir serait plus dur que ce que j'avais prévu ! Je croisais pour la première fois depuis des semaines le regard froid de Marcus. Il me fixait, sans une expression sur le visage, les bras croisés. _Une immense haine se déversait dans mes veines. Je n'avais qu'une envie : le frapper, encore et encore ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il crève au sol comme un chien ! _

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un règlement de compte ici, mais dans une expertise psychologique !

Le ton froid de l'avocat de Voltero me donnait envie de vomir.

- Parce qu'il a pris en compte cette affirmation hier quand il a rit devant ma mère et a essayé de la déstabiliser ? Il l'a pris en compte ça, lui ?

- Méfiez-vous monsieur Masen, vous êtes devant témoins !

Je sentais la main de Carlisle se poser sur mon épaule.

- Edward... Calme-toi !

- C'est ça votre grande stratégie ? Menacer ? Hier, quand il a commencé à s'adresser à Elisabeth en essayant de la culpabiliser, vous l'avez prévenu de se taire ? C'est comme ça que ça marche ?

- Ta mère a fait le mauvais choix, pour elle !

_Pitié ! _

- Quoi ?

Uley ouvrait la porte d'une petite salle et nous faisait signe.

- Edward, stop ! allez ça suffit ! Rentre là-dedans et tâche de te calmer ! Je t'attends dehors !

Carlisle me poussait à l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle un homme était déjà là, assis, avec un dossier devant lui. Il nous saluait et je m'installais à côté de Philip, pendant que Marcus et son avocat de merde prenaient place de l'autre côté de la table. Sam, Gerandy et Charlie s'installaient en fond, probablement prêts à intervenir si quoi que ce soit se passait mal. Philip se penchait vers moi.

- Faites comme s'il n'y avait que vous, le psychologue et moi...

Je ne pus retenir un rictus.

- Vous en avez d'autres des blagues dans le genre ?

- Je sais que vous paraît injuste, mais c'est important que vous maîtrisiez ce qui va se passer... murmurait-il avant de redresser son dossier et le tapoter sur la table. _Ce mec avait pourri dix ans de ma vie et ce n'était pas ce que je pourrais dire ou faire qui changerait quoi que ce soit ! _

- Bonjour Monsieur Masen !

- Bonjour...

- Je suis Ryan Monroe, je suis psychologue spécialisé dans les relations familiales. Je suis envoyé par le parquet de Seattle pour faire cet entretien. Nous allons revisiter votre passé et je vous demanderai de répondre le plus sincèrement possible à mes questions. Il ne s'agit pas de tricher, mais de dresser votre portrait psychologique. Les résultats que j'en déduirai pourront être appelé comme preuve éventuelle durant un hypothétique procès !

Marcus ricanait, tapant sur la table.

- C'est ridicule ! Qu'est-ce que ça a à dire un gamin de son âge ?

- Maître Gray, je vous prierai de demander à votre client de se taire avant que je n'arrête cet entretien et demande un recours contre votre présence ici ! tonnait Philip.

Un silence retombait.

- Monsieur Voltero, je comprends que ceci est pénible mais il faut que vous compreniez que la personne qui répond ici, c'est Monsieur Masen !

- Comme d'habitude, marmonnait-il

- Monsieur Voltero !

Marcus s'appuyait contre son dossier de chaise, croisant les bras et mimant une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche. _Pathétique ! Et puéril aussi ! _

- Bien... Edward... Vous avez 17 ans, bientôt 18. Vous êtes le fils d'Elisabeth et d'Edward Masen, décédé durant un entraînement militaire il y a seize ans. Votre maman et vous avez déménagé de Chicago pour Port Angeles et elle est restée seule à vous élever jusqu'à vos cinq ans. Elle a rencontré Monsieur Voltero sur son lieu de travail et un an plus tard, il a emménagé chez vous. Comment votre mère vous a présenté cette idée ? A-t-elle eu beaucoup de liaisons après votre père ?

_Il posait vraiment ce genre de questions ? _

- Je sais pas... Je me rappelle pas... Je n'ai jamais vu d'hommes à la maison, à part lui...

Je désignais Marcus d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier secouait la tête avec un large sourire, sous le regard furieux de son avocat. Philip le fixait, notant des choses.

- Vous a-t-elle parlé de Marcus Voltero avant qu'il n'intègre le domicile ?

- Oui... Elle m'emmenait à l'église le dimanche... alors je l'ai rencontré !

- Et que vous a-t-elle dit quand il a emménagé à la maison ?

_J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne m'en rappelais pas trop, à part ce soir où j'étais rentré et où il avait investi la maison. _

- Je ne sais pas si elle m'en a parlé avant... Je ne me rappelle pas. Je me rappelle juste un soir être rentré de l'école en bus et Marcus était là, avec ses valises.

Le psychologue notait.

- Rien de particulier ne vous revient à ce sujet ?

- Non... Rien...

- Quel genre de relation avez-vous avec votre mère ?

- Avant ou après ce qui s'est passé ?

- Au cours de votre enfance...

- Je n'ai que ma mère. Pas de grand-père ni de grand-mère. Ma mère était fille unique et un des frères de mon père est mort aussi. Je n'ai connu que mon oncle Jerry, sa femme et leurs enfants... Et encore leurs enfants... si je les croisais, je serais incapable de les reconnaître. Alors Elisabeth pour moi c'est... elle a longtemps été ma seule relation... Je sais que je ressemble aussi beaucoup à mon père alors j'me dis que ça a dû l'inciter à me garder près d'elle.

- Vous avez souvent été comparé à votre père défunt ?

Marcus tapait ses mains sur la table en souriant, comme s'il venait d'entendre une chose absurde.

- Monsieur le psychologue... Tous les jours à la maison c'était ça ! «Et que tu ressembles à ton père !», «Et que tu fais comme ton père», «Et que ton père serait fier !»... c'était d'un comique, je vous assure ! Pathétique !

- C'est toi qui est pathétique ! T'es jaloux parce qu'elle t'a jamais laissé l'aimer comme elle avait laissé mon père le faire, c'est ça ?

Marcus se levait, furieux. _La machine était lancée ! _

- Ton putain de père a pourri ma vie, tu m'entends ? J'ai jamais eu une seule chance avec elle à cause de lui ! Et toi, tu n'es que le mauvais reflet de son fantôme ! Elle t'aime pas ta mère ! Elle aime ton père à travers toi !

_Je ne sus quoi répondre... «Elle aime ton père à travers toi!»_... J'avais toujours craint d'entendre ça... et ça se produisait... _Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours eu peur que cette vérité éclate. Parce que je savais que c'était vrai, en partie. _Je n'étais pas aimé parce que j'étais moi. J'étais aimé parce que j'étais Edward fils de. _C'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin... et même si je savais que Voltero était une ordure, il crachait cette vérité que je voulais nier. _Il l'avait dit. Et c'était lancé par un homme qui avait connu ma mère... Je me levais de ma chaise et sortais de la pièce. _La vérité était dévoilée par lui... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

Je voyais Edward claquer la porte de la salle et partir dehors. _Je ne le sentais pas bien ! Mais pas bien du tout ! Maintenir Voltero dans cette salle était une sombre idée ! _J'allais poser un recours si c'était possible ! Mais d'abord, je devais retrouver Edward. Je n'eus pas à aller loin. Il était sur les marches montant au commissariat, assis, replié sur lui-même. En m'approchant, je remarquais qu'il pleurait.

- Edward...

Il ne réagissait pas alors que je posais ma main sur son épaule et m'asseyais près de lui. Il avait la tête tournée à l'opposé, se mordant le bras et fermant les yeux avec force. _Un gamin de cet âge-là ne devrait pas souffrir autant. _

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Edward ?

- Vous vous êtes déjà senti... de trop ? Vous avez déjà eu l'impression de pas avoir votre place ?

- Pourquoi ?

Il reniflait et relevait sa tête vers moi, me fixant d'un regard embué.

- Répondez-moi !

_A dire vrai, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça..._

- Je ne sais pas, Edward. Non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé comme toi tu peux le ressentir...

Il passait sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux et soupirait, s'essuyant les joues.

- Il a dit ce que j'ai toujours su pendant des années... que j'étais aimé parce que je suis comme mon père...

- Edward... ce n'est pas vrai !

Il se levait vivement, tapant ses mains sur ses flancs.

- Mais putain réalisez Carlisle ! Je m'appelle Edward ! Ed-ward ! Comme mon père ! Je ressemble à mon père ! Elisabeth a passé sa vie à me comparer à lui ! Je suis ce qu'elle voulait que je sois ! Je suis un échec pour elle...

Je me levais à mon tour.

- Il n'y a que Bella qui m'aime pour ce que je suis...

Je m'approchais de lui et posais ma main sur son épaule.

- C'est faux, il n'y a pas que Bella. Pour nous aussi tu comptes. Pour mes fils, mes filles, ma femme... Je t'apprécie énormément pour l'homme que tu es... Tu es quelqu'un pour nous, Edward. Tu es toi, et on t'aime ainsi ! Et je suis certain qu'Elisabeth t'aime aussi parce que tu es son fils, et pas une simple copie de ton père...

Il se tournait vers moi, visiblement ébranlé.

- Jamais je ne pourrai... assez vous remercier...

Je l'étreignais longuement. _Il n'avait pas à chercher mille façons de me remercier ! _

- Tu prends soin de Bella, tu la rends heureuse. C'est une compensation suffisante...

- Je le ferai toute ma vie, tant qu'elle voudra de moi !

J'en avais une boule au ventre mais ainsi était la vie. _Mes enfants étaient nés et grandissaient... puis partaient. _

- Je pense que tu devras la supporter longtemps, alors... souriais-je.

Il souriait à son tour et baissait les yeux. A ce moment-là, Sam venait.

- Edward, il faudrait que vous reveniez. On a fait sortir votre beau-père. La prochaine séance se déroulera sans lui.

- Vas-y... c'est important ! Je peux le suivre ?

- Si vous voulez oui...

J'accompagnais Edward et nous rejoignions la salle. Philip et l'avocat de Marcus étaient en grande discussion. Edward se réinstallait à côté du psychologue et je m'asseyais en face.

- Excusez-moi pour... être sorti.

- Ca arrive fréquemment... Nous allons reprendre. Si vous aviez l'occasion que votre père vous entende, que souhaiteriez-vous lui dire ?

Edward fixait le vide un long moment.

- Je sais pas... qu'il me manque probablement... qu'il manque à ma mère aussi. Des fois, je lui en veux d'avoir fait cette dernière mission avec cet entraînement qui l'a tué. Non, en fait, je lui en veux tout le temps ! Je sais que c'était son métier et qu'il était respecté pour ce truc mais jamais, quand j'aurai des enfants, jamais je ne repousserai une échéance pour eux. Je peux pas m'imaginer une seule seconde aller risquer mourir et les laisser derrière, au risque de pas les revoir !

- A partir de l'arrivée de votre beau-père, comment vous êtes-vous senti ?

- Ca a été soudain... j'étais impressionné parce que je le voyais tous les dimanches à l'église parler à tous ces gens qui l'écoutaient... Et après, je sais pas... ça a été comme si je voulais attirer son attention ou quelque chose comme ça !

De longues minutes durant, l'enfance d'Edward et sa relation à Marcus a été approfondi. Il a dû remplir un long questionnaire remis par le psychologue. Une nouvelle rencontre fut programmée la semaine suivante. Nous quittions le commissariat, sans trop savoir quoi penser. _Rien ne nous avait été indiqué, ni le temps que mettra le psychologue pour rendre son verdict, ni combien de temps les rencontres dureront. Philip m'avait dit qu'en général, il y avait deux à trois séances, mais que ça variait énormément. _

A la sortie, Bella était adossée à sa volvo, concentrée dans ses brouillons et une copie. Elle nous apercevait, balançait ses affaires sur son siège et se mettait à courir vers Edward qui l'enlaçait fermement. _Jamais elle n'avait couru comme ça vers moi... sauf peut-être quand c'était le jour de son anniversaire qu'elle était enfant, et qu'elle savait que je revenais avec ses cadeaux ! _Ils s'étreignirent longuement, comme si on les avait privé de quelque chose. Edward l'embrassait et je me détournais jusqu'à ma voiture.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Sur le chemin du retour, Edward ne disait pas grand chose. Il lisait attentivement la feuille d'examen de statistiques et analysait mes brouillons.

- Tu t'es plantée là...

Je m'arrêtais au feu rouge et me penchais.

- Où ?

- Là... Fallait faire une étape de plus avant de faire la fraction...

- Merde !

Il souriait.

- Jusqu'au bout ils t'auront fait chier ces maths !

- Je ne suis pas fâchée d'en terminer...

Il déposait un baiser sur ma joue et je l'embrassais avant que le feu ne repasse au vert. Arrivés à la maison, nous croisions Jasper qui sautait les trois marches du perron, avec son sac.

- Ca a été ?

- Ouais !

- Et toi Edward ?

Mon compagnon haussait simplement les épaules, visage fermé. _Il ne m'avait pas dit ce qui clochait, mais je comptais bien le savoir ! _Jasper et moi échangions un regard et il tapotait son épaule.

- Je file, tu embrasseras tout le monde pour moi !

- Tu reviens le week-end prochain ?

- Je sais pas, comme c'est les deux dernières semaines de tournage on va sûrement bosser les raccords ! J'appelerai Papa et je te dirai !

- Ok, bosse bien !

- Ouais, on va essayer ! Tu m'envoies un texto quand t'as été à l'écho de Rose !

Il partait en courant à sa voiture.

- Ah merde au fait, Edward ! Ta mère m'a dit de te dire qu'après sa séance de radiothérapie, elle va chez vous parce que le serrurier va passer !

- Oh, ok ! Merci !

Mon frère s'en allait et nous nous retrouvions seuls dans la maison. _Edward semblait perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas où aller ou quoi faire de ses dix doigts ! _

- J'ai encore un peu de temps avant d'aller à l'échographie de ma soeur, on va se promener au bord du lac ?

- Ouais, si tu veux...

..

Nous traversions le centre-ville nos doigts entrelacés. Edward était silencieux depuis un petit moment. Je ne savais pas comment aborder la situation même si je voulais qu'il me parle de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. J'enlaçais sa taille et il me tenait par les épaules. Nous avancions et croisions Kate et Johan.

- Alors, ces épreuves ?

- On va bien attendre les résultats pour nous prononcer... Et vous ? Ca a été ?

- Je crois oui ! Dis Bella, tu as vu la robe de mariée rose-bonbons dans la boutique là-bas ?

- Rose bonbon ?

Elle m'entrainait devant la vitrine et je voyais la robe qui ressemblait à une énorme fraise tagada.

- C'est horrible ! La robe jaune citron un peu pâle est jolie par contre !

- C'est vrai... J'aime bien la rouge aussi avec le bustier et le chapeau !

- Elle est très classe !

Je sentais un bras s'enrouler à ma taille et voyais le reflet d'Edward dans la vitre. Il souriait faiblement. Je me tournais vers lui et l'enlaçais. Nous saluions Kate et Johan avant de rester face au magasin.

- Je ne me vois pas du tout dans une robe rose bonbons pour me marier...

- Vraiment ? Dommage ! J'aurais donc jamais l'occasion d'épouser une fraise tagada !

Je sentais ses lèvres se poser sur ma tempe avec douceur.

- Tu pourras épouser une meringue ou un citron !

- Ca te plaît toi en jaune pâle comme ça ?

- Oui, ça te plaît pas toi ?

- Difficile à dire, je te rappelle que c'est pas moi qu'on habillera en princesse !

Je ne pouvais retenir un rougissement.

- Une princesse, comme tu y vas !

Il me reculait, tenant ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Tu as raison, tu seras encore mieux qu'une princesse ce jour-là... Et ça sera comme ça pour le reste de ma vie...

_Oh bah alors là... Edward, ou l'art de me rendre barge par deux simples phrases ! _Je devais rougir furieusement parce qu'il passait le revers de ses doigts sur mes joues, avant de sourire et de m'embrasser.

- On finit d'aller au lac ?

J'acquiessais et nous nous dirigions vers le lac. Un beau soleil innondait la baie et nous nous installions contre un arbre, sur la pelouse. Je posais ma veste et Edward s'asseyait en tailleur face à moi. Il y avait peu d'espace entre nous, nos mains nouées. Le silence s'imposait alors qu'Edward jouait avec nos doigts, le visage froncé. De temps à autre, il embrassait mes mains et les faisait toucher ses joues. _Il recherchait de la tendresse et il ne faisait cela que lorsque quelque chose le tracassait... _

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

Il plongeait son regard dans le mien et j'y voyais alors un réel questionnement et non une remise en cause.

- Parce que tu es toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien et de sincère. Tu es doux, tendre, patient et calme... Tu as des yeux qui me font fondre dès que je les vois, et aussi et surtout parce que j'aime sentir mon coeur s'affoler et mes jambes trembler de bonheur quand tu me prends dans tes bras. Parce que j'aime ce que tu as apporté à ma vie, ta présence tous les jours et aussi parce que je sais qu'on se respecte l'un et l'autre et qu'on s'aime de la même façon tous les deux ! souriais-je.

Son regard avait quitté le mien et il admirait le petit carré d'herbes entre nos deux corps.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu as peur que je ne t'aime pas ?

Il relevait brutalement les yeux vers moi et posait sa paume sur ma joue.

- Non... Je sais que tu m'aimes... C'est juste ce qu'a dit Marcus qui...

_Marcus, Marcus, Marcus ! Je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre pourquoi il se tracassait avec ce qu'il disait ! _

- Edward ! Chut, écoute-moi s'il te plaît... Ce qu'a pu te dire ce crétin ne compte pas. Il a cherché à te déstabiliser. Il sent qu'il perd la partie, alors il abat ses dernières cartes. Il a fait en sorte que chaque jour qui passe, tu te sentes mal dans ta peau et insignifiant. Mais tu es fort, Edward et plus intelligent que lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

Edward soupirait et fermait les yeux un bref instant.

- Viens là... Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit...

Je lui ouvrais mes bras et il vint s'allonger entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon buste. J'entourais mes bras autour de son cou et embrassais sa tempe. Un long moment, nous fixions le lac s'étendant devant nous. Edward caressait mes bras de ses doigts.

- Il a fini par me dire que ma mère ne m'aimait pas pour moi, mais parce que je ressemble à mon père...

_Oh seigneur mais quel crétin ce type ! _

- C'est faux et j'en suis sûre ! Elle t'aime parce que tu es le plus beau cadeau que le Sergent a pu lui faire ! Alors oui, tu lui ressembles, j'ai vu les photos de ton papa. Oui, il est probable que ta mère pense à lui quand elle te voit. Mais elle ne pense pas qu'à lui. Elle pense au fils super qu'elle a pu avoir, à ce garçon si généreux que ton père lui a offert et qui ferait sa fierté s'il était encore là. Ton père n'est pas ton ennemi et ne le sera jamais... tu comprends ? Marcus fait tout ça parce que c'est un crétin... une merde molle si tu veux mon avis !

Edward éclatait de rire et levait sa tête vers moi. _C'était bon de le voir sourire. C'était la plus belle chose que je possédais. _Il embrassait ma mâchoire et je me penchais pour quérir ses douces lèvres. Il se tournait sur le flanc droit contre moi et nichait son visage dans mon cou, déposant sa bouche contre. Je caressais ses joues et ses cheveux alors qu'il entourait ma taille de ses bras puissants. J'embrassais son front et pliais ma jambe gauche contre son dos.

- Ne pense plus à tout ça, Edward... Ta mère t'aime pour ce que tu es. Pas pour ta ressemblance avec ton père.

- Je voudrais te croire, tu sais... J'ai jamais été à l'aise ave ce fantôme de mon père... On m'a toujours dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien, de fort, de courageux. Au fond, je sais que je ne serai jamais comme lui...

Je continuais de le câliner et l'écouter. _Je sais qu'il en avait besoin... _

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es aussi fort et courageux, parce que avoir dit la vérité à ta mère, aller porter plainte et affronter Marcus dans un procès, c'est très courageux. Etre courageux n'est pas forcément aller à la guerre et porter un uniforme. Etre courageux c'est en toi... Tu devrais parler à ta maman de ce que tu ressens...

- Non, elle culpabilise déjà assez !

- Je serais toi, je le ferais ! Tu fais comme tu sens...

Après un temps silencieux, Edward se redressait et m'embrassait sous l'oreille. Il la caressait du bout du nez, me causant des frissons.

- J'irai la voir après sa séance pendant que tu seras à l'échographie de ta soeur...

Je savourais sa tendresse, souriante, et retrouvais ses lèvres rapidement.

.

- Et je vous présente Bébé n°1... Et bébé n°2 !

- QUOI ?

_Des jumeaux ?!?!_

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Certaine ! Ca fait vingt-cinq ans que je pratique ce métier et je sais reconnaître des jumeaux quand j'en vois !

- Des jumeaux... Mais... comment on va faire ?

Je me tournais vers Emmett, qui semblait paniquer. _J'avais envie de le filmer pour envoyer ça à Jasper rien que pour me marrer ! _

- Tu feras la même chose qu'avec un bébé, mais tu le feras deux fois, andouille !

- Ah ah ah petite comique !

Rosalie soupirait, conquise malgré tout. Elle ne lâchait pas l'écran des yeux et les coeurs qui battaient. Une larme roulait sur sa joue et j'embrassais ma soeur.

- Félicitations !

- Merci chérie !

- Toi je te félicite pas, le râleur !

- Heh mais n'empêche t'as vu, j'suis un sacré viseur ! Deux dans le mille !

Nous éclations de rire et la professionnelle effectuait des contrôles de rigueur. Elle décidait de nous laisser quelques instants et j'écoutais encore les battements de mes futurs neveux ou futures nièces... _Un instant, j'imaginais partager cette joie qui semblait tellement intense avec Edward... Il me tiendrait la main et ensemble, nous sentirions notre coeur battre plus fort en entendant ces «boum-boum-boum-boum» incessants... _

- Je vais vous laisser profiter de ça ! Vous prenez un cliché de l'échographie pour moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu n'annonces rien à Papa et Maman ? On va leur dire ce soir...

- Promis...

J'embrassais mon frère et ma soeur avant de sortir de la salle.

Je retrouvais Edward une des salles d'attente. Elisabeth devait encore être à sa séance de radiothérapie. Mon compagnon bouquinait un magasine scientifique, dos au couloir d'où j'arrivais. Je posais mes mains sur ses yeux et il souriait.

- C'est qui ?

- Ma future tatie préférée...

Je déposais un baiser sous son oreille.

- Future tatie préférée plutôt deux fois qu'une !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je m'installais sur ses genoux et l'embrassais.

- Rosalie attend des jumeaux !

Je voyais l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu aurais vu la tête de mon frère, c'était spectaculaire !

- Des jumeaux ? Vous savez si c'est des filles ou des mecs ?

- Non, on le saura qu'au cinquième mois !

- Tu vas être deux fois tatie alors !

- Tu vas m'aider dans cette tâche, Tonton... souriais-je avant de l'embrasser.

La mère d'Edward sortait à ce moment-là, soutenue par Eric.

- Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Plus qu'une séance et on pourra faire un bilan ! Et dans un mois, vous pourrez faire le marathon de New-York !

- N'exagérez pas, Eric !

- C'est si peu mon genre ! Je vais aller remplir des papiers et je vous ramène votre dossier, d'accord ?

- Merci ! Vous êtes gentil !

- A votre service...

L'infirmier se détournait en lançant un clin d'oeil à Elisabeth. Contre moi, Edward posait son visage contre mon cou et grognait faiblement. Je me mettais à rire en caressant sa joue. _L'idée que sa mère se fasse draguer ne l'enchantait guère, même s'il respectait énormément Eric et l'appréciait. C'était sa mère, c'était normal. Si ma mère devait mourir et que mon père se fasse draguer par une aide-soignante, je n'étais pas certaine de savoir apprécier le geste. _

Le soir, ce fut une explosion de joie dans le salon quand ma soeur et mon frère offrirent à mes parents deux paires de chaussures. Alice était venue passer la soirée à réviser avec nous. Elisabeth passait sa dernière nuit à la maison. Le serrurier avait eu un petit problème de fourniture de matériel et ne passerait que le lendemain. Edward et moi nous couchions vers 23h et je me blotissais dans ses bras. Il embrassait mon front.

- Bella ?

- Hmmm ?

Je sentais son doigt caresser ma mâchoire avec tendresse.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose...

- Dis-moi...

Je relevais la tête vers lui et captais son regard vert.

- Je veux qu'on parle sans s'engueuler de ce sujet... parce qu'on a pas de vaisselle à casser... souriait-il.

Je riais.

- Oui, bien sûr...

_Je me doutais du sujet qu'il voulait aborder et je savais que ça devait finir par arriver... _

- Tu veux retourner chez ta maman ?

Il touchait ma joue du revers de ses doigts.

- Je sais que Marcus est en détention provisoire mais quand il sortira...

- Tu crois qu'il s'en prendra à elle ?

- J'en ai peur... Je voudrais être là si... Elle est faible, elle ne saurait pas se défendre...

- Elle a changé les serrures, il ne rentrera plus !

- Je sais...

_Mon coeur se serrait et si je ne me retenais pas, je me serais mise à pleurer. _

- Tu veux partir... quand ?

Cette idée me donnait envie de vomir. _Il était parti à Chicago et j'avais cru mourir à chaque respiration sans lui... _

- Bella, je ne partirai pas sans qu'on ait trouvé un compromis, ni sans que tu m'ais dit ce que tu ressentais.

Je me redressais contre la tête du lit et fermais les yeux. Il en fit de même et prenait ma main.

- Tu veux réellement savoir ?

- Si je te le demande, c'est que oui, je veux savoir !

- Bien...

Je décidais de tout lui dire. _Après tout, c'est ce qu'il voulait... _

- Je me suis habituée à ta présence ici et j'ai toujours peur que tu partes comme tu as fait... Je sais aussi que tu fais ça pour Elisabeth et je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire.

- Ôte-toi cette idée de la tête mon amour... Je ne te quitterai plus ! J'en ai souffert aussi, énormément ! Chaque heure qui passait me déchirait. Je te jure Bella que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je partirai juste le temps que je ne suis pas sûr que Marcus n'approchera plus ma mère. Dès la rentrée, quoi qu'il arrive, on vivra ensemble ! Je te le promets...

- Je sais...

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer !

- Je t'écoute !

- Tu pourras venir dormir chez moi si tu veux !

Je m'installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Parce que tu t'imaginais que j'allais passer toutes mes nuits toute seule jusqu'à la rentrée ? Tu te fourres un doigt dans l'oeil mon lapin !

Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

- J'espérais que tu me répondes quelque chose de tordu dans ce genre-là...

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres et sa langue caressait la mienne. Il passait ses bras autour de ma taille et m'enlaçait.

- Je ne suis pas tordue !

- Si tu l'es ! Et tu le sais !

Nous nous embrassions encore et il m'allongeait sur le matelas pour me faire l'amour. Nous essayions d'être discrets, Elisabeth dormant dans ma chambre et nous dans celle de Jasper. Je m'endormais dans les bras de mon compagnon, rassurée par le fait que ce n'était pas une séparation. _Septembre arriverait vite et nous pourrions vivre ensemble... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Dernière épreuve du bac. Celle d'hier avait été très compliqué. Après l'examen, nous avions retrouvé notre professeure qui avait regardé le sujet avec nous, pour nous expliquer quoi faire. Même elle trouvait le sujet coton ! _C'était bien ma veine ça ! Déjà qu'en langue, j'avais l'impression de m'être troué... _Ca ne s'annonçait pas terrible ! J'avais une sale impression ! Bella pensait aussi avoir râté l'épreuve de sciences. Même Alice n'était pas optimiste... Il n'y avait que Ben et Angela qui semblaient s'approcher des réponses justes avec leurs brouillons.

- Au moins, c'est terminé !

- Ca vous dirait de fêter ça ?

- On peut aller en boîte...

- On peut pas ce week-end nous, on va chez mon frère avec Angie ! lançait Ben

- On peut faire ça le week-end prochain ? suggérait Bella.

- Ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?

Nous nous séparions après nous être promis de nous tenir au courant. _Je me tournais une dernière fois vers ce lycée... C'était terminé ! Je pouvais tourner une page. Je ne verrai plus ces gros cons... _En croisant Irina et ses petites copines, je réalisais le chemin parcouru. A la rentrée de Septembre, j'étais un idiot enfermé entre ma voiture et la forêt... En juin aujourd'hui, je suis entouré. De ma meilleure amie, de ma petite-amie, de mes amis. _La vie, le vent, ça tournait toujours. J'avais appris à m'accrocher, ne pas me renfermer. Bella y était pour beaucoup ! _Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, je ne regrettais rien.

- J'espère que tu te casses très loin pour la rentrée, Masen ! Envoie-moi un mail pour que je ne m'inscrive pas dans la même université que toi ! grondait Irina.

Je me retournais sur elle.

- Rassure-toi, je vais tout faire pour ne plus croiser ta tête ! J'ai trop passé de temps aux toilettes à vomir en pensant à toi !

J'attrapais la main de ma compagne et l'entraînais vers ma voiture. _C'en était terminé et ce fut comme si un poids me quittait ! _La prochaine fois que je reviendrai, ce serait pour les résultats. Après, je n'aurai plus aucune pensée pour ce lieu ! _Le seul qui allait me manquer serait cette forêt ! _

Kate et Tanya s'apprêtaient à partir dans la voiture de l'aînée des Denali.

- Alors ? C'est terminé !

- Oui, avec aucun regrets ! souriait Bella.

- Vous faites quoi l'année prochaine ?

- On attend des réponses de facultés, et vous ?

- Pareil...

Le garçon de Première, Colin, arrivait vers Tanya et lui donnait un baiser sur la bouche. _Hééé beeeen ! Là aussi, les choses changeaient ! _Bella me souriait et Kate nous adressait un clin d'oeil.

- On garde contact ? demandait Kate

- Bien sûr !

Nous échangions nos emails avec plaisir. _Kate était vraiment une fille sympa ! Je l'avais toujours apprécié et je crois que c'était réciproque ! _Les Denali partaient, laissant Irina prendre le bus. Nous montions dans ma voiture et je conduisais jusqu'à chez les Cullen.

J'eus la surprise de voir la voiture de ma mère garée devant la maison. Nous entendions des voix provenant du jardin derrière.

- Ils doivent prendre l'apéritif !

Nous déposions nos sacs dans le salon pour rejoindre les Cullen et... _OH ! Jerry et Elena ! _

- Salut gamin !

- Heh ! Oncle Jerry ! Tante Elena !

Je les serrais les uns après les autres dans mes bras.

- On t'avait promis qu'on viendrait, nous voilà !

- J'suis super content de vous voir !

- T'as meilleure mine ! Je suppose que c'est la faute de cette charmante jeune brunette aux grands yeux ?

J'acquiessais en souriant et passais ma main sur la taille de Bella.

- C'est Bella... ma compagne et Bella, je te présente mon oncle et ma tante !

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, on a beaucoup entendu parler de vous il y a quelques semaines de ça !

- Enchantée !

- Vous voulez un apéritif les enfants pour fêter la fin du bac ?

- Avec plaisir !

La soirée s'éternisait autour de la table en bois, à l'extérieur. Bella, sa mère et la mienne préparaient des toasts et nous dînions ainsi, à la bonne franquette. _J'étais sincèrement heureux de revoir mon oncle et ma tante. Je leur devais beaucoup ! _C'était ça la vie et ça aurait pu être encore mieux si Marcus n'avait pas investi mon existence. _Quand je voyais ce bleu sur le visage de ma mère, ça me donnait envie d'aller le trouver et de le tuer purement et simplement ! C'était tout ce qu'il méritait ! _Il fallait encore faire ce combat, aller subir ces expertises. J'ignorais quand tout allait se terminer mais ce jour-là, je pourrais vraiment commencer une nouvelle vie et tout oublier, en compagnie des gens que j'aime. _Ce soir, toutes ces personnes étaient là. Je voulais tous les garder auprès de moi et effacer cette ordure ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

- NON PUTAIN NON NON ET NON ! CETTE SEQUENCE DOIT ETRE REFAITE, Y A PAS A CHIER DEUX FLANS A LA NOIX DE COCO ! C'EST NUL ! AUCUNE COHERENCE DANS LES PLANS, LE RACCORD EST IMPOSSIBLE A FAIRE !

- Mais comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça, Jasper ?!

- Et ben c'est pas compliqué merde ! On reprend les mêmes et on recommence ! Faut faire ça ! Sois tu veux un film de qualité et on reste jusqu'à 22h, soit tu veux chier ton film et dans ce cas-là, je démissionne !

- Jasper... C'est le dernier jour de tournage ! On est tous crevés !

- Pas moi ! C'est mon premier film je compte bien le mener correctement ! Je vous veux tous sur le décor d'ici dix minutes, point barre !

_C'est pas possible d'être entouré d'abrutis aussi incompétents ! Je ne comprenais pas du tout cette fatigue qui les avait envahis les uns après les autres, à la queue leuleu ! On avait eu plusieurs rushs sur le tournage et c'était vrai que c'était pénible mais putain dans la vie quand on veut un truc, faut qu'on s'accroche ! _

J'attrapais mon portable pour appeler Carlisle.

_«Allo ?»_

- Papa ? C'est Jazz !

_«Salut bonhomme ! Alors, ce tournage, c'est terminé ?»_

- Problème de raccords et de cohérence ! Je pense pas partir de Seattle avant minuit ! Donc m'attendez pas avant cinq heures du matin !

_« Tu tiendras pour la route ?»_

- Ca fait quatre jours qu'on termine les tournages à quatre heures donc j'ai le rythme c'est bon t'en fais pas !

_« Bien ! Esmé te laissera à dîner dans le frigo !»_

- Ah merci c'est cool ! Je passe un coup de fil à Maria et j'y retourne !

_« D'accord ! Bonne fin de soirée!»_

- Merci ! A plus !

Je raccrochais et tapais le numéro de ma fiancée.

- Maria ? C'est moi !

_« Oh, c'est toi!»_

Elle avait l'air blasé.

- Ca va ?

_«Ouais, ça va ! Je suis un peu fatiguée...»_

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

_« Ma mère me rend folle pour les derniers préparatifs...»_

- C'est ta mère, y a rien de neuf là-dedans !

_« Jasper !»_

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense d'elle !

_« Et je sais très bien ce qu'elle pense de toi !»_

- Je le sais aussi !

Maria soupirait.

_« Excuse-moi, je suis crevée...»_

- Moi aussi, désolé !

_« Tu as terminé ?»_

- On a un dernier plan à faire ! Je serai chez mes parents tard... guère avant cinq heures !

_« Tu y restes combien de temps ?»_

- Jusqu'au 13, on arrivera tous le 14 ! Il y aura des trucs à terminer de préparer ?

_« Non, je me charge de tout !»_

- C'est ridicule, mes parents pourraient vous aider !

_« Nous sommes assez compétents pour ça tu sais !»_

Son ton était sec. _Maria et sa vanité..._

- Bon... Je te fais confiance !

_« Très bien... Ecoute, je dois y aller ! Charlotte est venue dîner à la maison !»_

- Ok !

_« Tu m'envoies un message quand tu es arrivé ?»_

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Elle s'inquiétait toujours, pire qu'Esmé !

- D'accord, comme d'habitude !

_« Je t'aime...»_

- Je t'aime aussi !

Je raccrochais et balançais mon téléphone sur la table dans le mobil-home avant de m'affaler sur le canapé. J'étais crevé, vidé. Depuis deux semaines, j'avais l'impression que quoi que je fasse, ça serait un échec ! Je détestais échouer ! Et je détestais me dire que je risquais aussi de tout perdre, sur tous les plans ! Professionnellement, je savais que plusieurs personnes du tournage s'étaient plaintes à Todd de mon comportement. _Tout le monde m'agaçait ces temps. C'était très irritant tous ces regards, ces attentes. On attendait de moi une sorte de génie ! Mais putain j'suis pas comme Aladdin et la lampe magique, moi ! Suffit pas de me caresser le manche trois fois pour que je sorte une espèce de Génie des idées ! _

J'avais comme l'impression que sentimentalement parlant, ça allait être encore plus compliqué que ce que je vivais sur les plateaux. _Je me sentais oppressé. Je n'avais aucun choix, aucune opinion à émettre. C'était tac tac tac et tac ! Ca filait droit ! _Maria me faisait peut-être payer mon manque d'investissement... Plus la date se rapprochait et plus je sentais mes couilles se liquéfier ! _Je pensais encore et toujours à Alice... Malgré toute ma volonté, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier... _Et plus ça allait, plus l'illusion que tout irait toujours bien dans ma vie s'effaçait. Je savais plus ce que je devais faire : hurler, ou accepter ce qui allait m'arriver.

_Emmett avait raison ! _J'avais devant moi deux options : Maria et ma vie tranquille. Cet avenir tracé qui contenterait tout le monde_. Mon amour de toujours. _Et Alice. _Alice et le risque. La passion. Deux vies totalement opposées, sept ans d'écart et tout un monde entre nous ! _

J'avais juste l'impression d'être face à un ravin au fond en flammes qui me séparait de la vie du lutin. _Si je reste sur le côté, tout irait bien. Mais si je m'élançais pour atteindre l'autre rive... _


	40. Chapter 40 : Changements ?

_**Hello !**_

_**Je vous présente mon copain : le chapitre le plus long de JS !**_

_**Une page et demie voire deux de plus que d'habitude !**_

_**Ca va que c'est férié demain !  
Faites les ponts, pas la guerre !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Vous allez aimer ça peut-être, survoler ce qui vous paraitra inutile sûrement,**_

_**vouloir me tuer à la fin probablement...**_

_**mais je suis imperméable à toute sorte d'insultes et de chantages en tout genre !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Encore un grand grand merci ! Je lis chacune de vos reviews**_

_**et j'adore ça ! C'est extrêmement motivant à chaque fois !**_

_**Mille mercis ! J'espère que la suite et la fin qui approchent**_

_**ne vous décevront pas ! C'est dur d'être à la hauteur de vos espérances...**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Pour la suite, hum... pas avant dimanche ! **_

_**Mais la suite vous plaira aussi... ou pas tiens !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Je vous embrasse.**_

_**Faites attention à la gastro, surtout...**_

_**Tiffany.**_

**..........................................................................................................................................**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

La route était longue mais j'étais pas nécessairement mécontent de rentrer. Plus que cinq bornes et hop ! Au lit ! _J'avais hâte ! J'allais pouvoir pioncer jusqu'à 15h au moins ! _C'était comme si j'entamais une espèce de dernière ligne droite avant le mois de juillet. _Cette putain d'impression merdique que ce 1er juillet allait mal se passer. _Je voulais pas atteindre cette date. _Je voulais des journées de 412h minimum ! On se plaint où pour avoir ça ?_ Je m'engageais dans le croisement et m'arrêtais au stop quand la voiture de derrière qui m'explosait la vue dans le rétro à cause des phares pilait brusquement, me rentrant dans l'arrière de la bagnole. _Putain non mais quel connard ! _Ma tête partait légèrement vers l'arrière et je sortais de la voiture brutalement.

- HEY ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE OUAIS ?

- Mais vous avez un phare qui marche pas et...

- T'AS PAS VU QUE JE FREINAIS CRETIN ?

- Heh heh ! Doucement ! Je suis désolé ! On va faire un constat !

- BEN J'Y COMPTE BIEN OUAIS !

_Imbécile putain ! _Je faisais le tour de la bagnole.

- ET VOILA ! PUTAIN !

Le coffre était un peu endommagé et la plaque d'immatriculation tordue.

- Je suis désolé ! Vraiment !

- J'en ai rien à secouer ! Je veux un constat !

Le mec soupirait et partait chercher un constat. Nous le remplissions à la lumière d'un lampadaire. _Six heures du matin bordel ! _Je signais et rebalançais son stylo au mec.

- On a que ça à foutre à cette heure-ci !

Je prenais mon feuillet et le fourrais dans ma poche avant de repartir. _Le garage de Rose était des fois bien pratique !! _Putain, c'était pas ma soirée ni ma nuit...

Je me garais devant la maison, et entrais dans la cuisine. Esmé m'avait laissé un post-it sur le micro-ondes, m'informant que mon assiette m'attendait dedans, prête à être réchauffée. J'attrapais un stylo et marquais sous le post-it un petit «merci». Je venais de terminer mon assiette... _j'en aurais bien pris un petit peu plus, tiens ! _J'ouvrais le frigo et cherchais d'éventuels restes quand Carlisle arrivait. _Il était presque 7h, il devait sûrement aller bosser ! _

- Salut fiston !

- Salut P'pa !

- Ca va ? T'as fait bonne route ?

- Ouais, j'suis cramé... Ca a été ouais, à part un con qui m'a bousillé le cul de la caisse !

- Oh ! Grave ?

- C'est bien enfoncé !

- Et toi, t'as rien ?

- J'ai un peu mal à la nuque mais ça va...

Carlisle passait ses mains derrière ma tête pour toucher. _Quelle conscience professionnelle le pater familias ! _

- T'as encore mal, là ?

- Non, ça lance un peu mais sans plus...

- C'est sûrement le résultat d'un mouvement brusque. T'as dû prendre au niveau des cervicales !

- Et il t'a fallu huit ans d'études pour sortir ça ? souriais-je

Je grimaçais, passant ma main sur ma nuque. Il filait dans son bureau et me ramenait une minerve. _Oh putain ! J'vais me trimbaler avec cet espèce de collier anti-puces ! _

- Tu vas mettre ça pour dormir et quand tu te réveilleras tu viendras à l'hôpital, je te ferai passer une radio...

- J'vais pas mettre ce truc-là !

- Jasper ! Tu n'as plus cinq ans ! Tu enfiles ça pour dormir ! Simple précaution !

_Et allez ! Me manquait plus qu'une troisième couille et ma vie serait officiellement pourrie ! _Je passais son truc autour du cou et grimpais à l'étage. Et merde ! Mickey et Minnie sont encore entrain de repeupler le monde des souris ! Je foutais un petit coup sur la porte de la chambre de Bella et filais dans ma piaule. Une fois dans le lit, je peinais à trouver une bonne position confortable, avec cette foutue minerve ! _Génial... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice. **

Je me dirigeais chez Bella à pieds. On avait prévu avec Edward, Angela et Ben une sortie piscine. J'apercevais la voiture noire de Jasper. _Je savais pas comment m'y prendre ni quoi dire. J'avais été plutôt «fraîche» la dernière fois qu'on s'était vus... _Il allait se marier, Edward avait raison. Je devais tourner une sorte de page, peut-être bien la plus belle de toute ma vie... même si elle n'était pas réciproque. Edward et Bella étaient déjà là, assis sur les marches du perron, entrain de se bisouiller. _Ils allaient finir par me faire vomir ! _

- Heh, arrêtez ça ou j'appelle mon père qu'il vous foute en taule pour attentat à la pudeur !

- Ah ben merci j'arrête pas de leur dire depuis que j'suis revenu !

Je sursautais, n'ayant pas vu Jasper arriver. Je manquais d'éclater de rire en le voyant avec une minerve. Il arquait un sourcil dans ma direction.

- Rigole une fois petit truc, et j'te jure que je te balance dans le goudron !

- Calme, Cowboy ! Tu vas pas me mordre !

Il souriait. _Des lèvres pareilles devraient être interdites ! _Bella et Edward souriaient, toujours enlacés. Jasper retirait sa minerve, faisant bouger son cou.

- L'enlève pas, Papa va t'engueuler !

Jasper lançait la minerve sur la table en rotin face à lui.

- Tu le vois quelque part toi, Papa ? En plus ça fait quatre jours c'est bon ça suffit !

_Toujours aussi aimable ! Un vrai rayon de soleil ! _

- J'vais venir à la piscine avec vous je crois !

Edward et Bella se souriaient, s'embrassant très souvent. _C'était pas croyable ! Edward était retourné chez sa mère depuis seulement trois jours après la semaine que son oncle et sa tante avaient passé avec Elisabeth, et c'était comme si on l'avait privé de Bella dix ans ! _Angela et Ben finissaient par arriver et nous partions à la piscine. _J'étais contente de les voir, rester assise à côté de Jasper en silence me rendait mal à l'aise... Il avait bien essayé d'engager la conversation mais ça ne me paraissait pas naturel ! _

Je m'immergeais dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, suivie de Bella et Angela. Ben et Edward arrivaient des vestiaires en caleçon de bain, discutant et riant. _Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux ! _Jasper les suivait de près et... _doux jésus ! Caleçon en vue, demi-tour, demi-tour ! _Je faisais quelques longueurs avant d'entendre Edward crier.

- Le dernier à l'eau est une endive au jambon !

- NON PAS LES ENDIVES AU JAMBON, NOOOOON !

Deux gros «ploufs» se firent entendre et je recevais des gouttes sur le visage. Bella était trempée, Angela avait été plus intelligente, elle avait fui ! Je m'étonnais de ne pas entendre Jasper plonger. Je me retournais pour le voir assis sur le rebord de la piscine, les jambes dans l'eau.

- Salut !

- Oh... Salut...

Je reprenais mes longueurs, passant devant lui. _J'avais bien fait de prendre ce maillot noir deux pièces qui... Non Alice, non !! _Il s'immergeait et nageait un peu. Je partais en sens inverse, je ne sais pourquoi dérangée par sa présence. Je me dirigeais vers l'échelle, dans l'idée d'aller au plongeoir. _De l'adrénaline, c'est ça qu'il me faut ! _Je passais devant Bella et Edward qui étaient appuyés contre les rebords, faisant des mouvements de jambes.

- Edward, tu veux venir là-haut ?

- Oh ouais cool j'avais pas fait attention ! Bella, tu nous suis ?

Elle grimaçait en regardant le plongeoir.

- Non... Je vais faire l'arbitre ! Ouais... ça me plaît bien ça !

Nous éclations de rire et Edward se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle lui tapotait le torse en souriant.

- Allez, va faire ton cake aux fruits que je puisse baver sur ta force athlétique, mon héros !

Edward m'accompagnait jusqu'à l'échelle pour grimper.

- Vas-y monte là-haut qu'on voit si t'es un homme digne de ma soeur !

Je sursautais, n'ayant pas vu Jasper derrière nous.

- Tu vas voir toi si j'suis pas digne d'elle !

Edward grimpait sur le plus haut des plongeoirs et regardait Bella.

- Je vais venir conquérir votre coeur, ma douce ! lançait-il fortement à sa petite-amie.

- Saute, imbécile ! Tu me files le vertige rien que de te voir là-haut !

Il sautait et je m'avançais pour prendre sa suite. Jasper était derrière moi, je pouvais presque sentir son torse contre mon dos.

- Tu comptes vraiment sauter de là, toi ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas facile la vie depuis que t'as écrasé cette fourmi mais va pas te suicider quand même hein, pitié ! Ca n'en vaut pas la peine !

- C'est pas du suicide, souriais-je. Et cette fourmi m'avait cherché !

- Si, ça en est ! T'as pas entendu le gros splash de ton pote quand il est arrivé en bas ?

Je haussais les épaules. _Ben quoi ? C'est l'adrénaline ! _Je me tournais vers Jasper.

- T'es froussard dans le vide toi, ou quoi?

Il me fixait, fronçait les sourcils. 

- Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, t'es morte, Swan !

J'éclatais de rire. Il grognait et redescendait. Je le regardais se remettre dans la piscine, montrant sa nuque à sa soeur. _En plus il allait lui prétexter une douleur à ses cervicales pour expliquer son dégonflement ? J'HA-LLU-CINE ! _Je plongeais, sentant le vide sous moi et l'envol qui prend aux trippes, avant de fendre l'eau. Je remontais à la surface et si les autres s'étaient dispersés par couple, Jasper me fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Très gracieuse...

- Merci !

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui, sur le rebord de la piscine.

- T'as pas peur toi !

- Y a pas grand-chose qui me fait peur...

- Et c'est quoi qui te fait peur ?

_Sa question installait un malaise. Je le sentais. _

- La force de certaines choses comme...

- Comme les sentiments qu'on peut ressentir dans la vie, par exemple ?

- Ouais... Par exemple...

Un silence s'installait entre nous et je fixais sa main à côté de la mienne.

- C'est normal... Ca me fait flipper aussi !

Je relevais la tête vivement, plongeant dans ses yeux. _Il se moquait de moi, là ?!_

- T'as pas de quoi flipper ! T'es avec la femme que tu aimes, que tu vas épouser, direction une belle petite vie et un bel avenir assuré. T'as du talent et tu commences à bosser dans ce qui te plaît... je vois pas ce qui pourrait te faire peur !

Son regard se fit bien plus dur et il replongeait dans l'eau.

- Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Hein ? On claque des doigts et on est heureux ? Que dale !  
Il s'éloignait. _Il avait eu ce ton, comme s'il m'en voulait pour quelque chose... _

- Tu m'en veux parce que je suis un problème avec mes sentiments pour toi, c'est ça ?!

Il soupirait et quittait la piscine par l'échelle.

- C'est pas si simple !

Il marchait et allait récupérer sa serviette. _QUOI C'EST PAS SI SIMPLE ? IL CROYAIT QUE C'ETAIT UNE PROMENADE DE SANTE D'ETRE AMOUREUSE DE LUI OU QUOI ?_

- Bella, je vais rentrer, je prends ta voiture, tu pourras rentrer avec tes potes ?

- Euh ouais... Bien sûr !

Elle se tournait vers moi et m'interrogeait du regard, Edward faisant pareil en la tenant contre elle.

- Ton frère a un caractère de merde ! marmonnais-je.

_Et je le pensais ! Putain mais quel chieur ce mec ! _

Ca m'avait foutu en rogne ! Après avoir passé une petite heure avec les copains chez Elisabeth, j'étais rentrée chez moi. _Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver Jasper assis sur le rebord du muret devant la maison ! _

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu, j'ai toqué, personne a répondu alors j't'ai attendu ici !

- Renée et Charlie travaillent ! Et sans pirouettes pour me répondre, qu'est-ce que tu fais devant chez moi ?

Il se grattait la tête, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me sortir quelque chose d'insensé. Je le regardais, insistante. _Ca commençait à me gonfler qu'il me surprenne comme ça ! Je déteste les surprises !_

- Alors ?

- En fait, je suis venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, avant que je parte de la piscine. Je t'ai un peu gueulé dessus et...

- Beaucoup, je dirais !

- Oui bon d'accord, beaucoup gueulé dessus et je m'excuse ! J'traverse une période un peu merdique en ce moment, j'ai accumulé de la fatigue avec ce tournage et voilà quoi...

_Jasper Cullen s'excuse ?! La mauvaise partie de moi exultait, savourant sa présence... _

- Pas de soucis... Je t'ai agressé sans raison aussi !

- Tu es une chieuse, je suis un chieur... On est fait pour s'entendre, non ? souriait-il.

- Tu sais ce qui est le pire dans cette histoire ? Que t'ais raison !

Il se mit à rire et je me joignais à lui. _Une toute nouvelle atmosphère se créait entre nous._

- Je passerai te chercher demain vers 5h du mat' pour aller à l'aéroport... On décolle de Seattle à 11h29.

- Merci...

Une hésitation et puis il se penchait vers moi, pour me faire la bise. Il s'éloignait sans demander son reste. _C'était comme si danser et chanter ne me paraissaient plus du tout suffisants pour évacuer toute ma hâte ! _Charlie et Renée angoissaient un peu. _A leurs places... Je crois que ça aurait été pareil ! _

**..**

Le trajet jusqu'à Jacksonville me parut une éternité. Déjà, aller à Seattle dans la même voiture que Jasper me parut très long. Essentiellement parce qu'il parlait peu, se contentant de fredonner et tapoter sur son volant au rythme de la musique qui passait à la radio. Dans l'avion, il s'endormit tant et si bien que j'eus tout le loisir de contempler les nuages. A son réveil, nous avions préparé notre séjour, observé plus attentivement une carte précise de Jacksonville pour localiser l'adresse de l'orphelinat, ainsi que l'hôtel et quelques autres commodités. A la sortie de l'aéroport, il était pratiquement 21h. J'appelais Renée pour la rassurer.

- Maman, c'est moi, on est bien arrivés !

_«Je commençais à m'inquiéter!»_

- Non, t'inquiète pas ! Le trajet était long !

_« Vous faites quoi maintenant ?»_

- Dîner et après dodo ! On se lève tôt demain !

_« Dans la même chambre ? Mais Alice ce garçon a sept ans de plus que toi !»_

J'éclatais de rire.

- Mais non, n'importe quoi ! On a deux chambres séparées !

_«Ah bon... Je préfère ça!»_

Jasper me regardait, tapotant sur sa montre.

- On va y aller Maman, on est fatigués !

_«Oui, bien sûr ! Bon courage, Alice. Quoi que tu trouves à Jacksonville, tu resteras notre fille!»_

- Comme vous, vous resterez mes parents !

_«Je t'aime chérie, tiens-moi au courant!»_

- Promis, je t'aime !

Je raccrochais et suivais Jasper dans un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel. Nous récupérions nos deux chambres et descendions dîner. _Il était fatigué, j'étais fatiguée, nous étions fatigués donc dans ces cas-là : dodo ! _Devant nos deux portes, Jasper me souhaitait une bonne nuit et rentrait dans sa piaule en baillant bruyamment. Je me couchais mais étonnemment, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. _J'ignorais ce qu'on allait trouver à l'orphelinat, ce que je découvrirais. Si j'étais honnête, j'aurais souhaité_ _faire demi-tour et ne pas avoir eu cette idée stupide de chercher ma famille. Ma famille, c'est Renée et Charlie. _

..

- Bon... Allez... Nous y voilà !

- Ouais... Nous y voilà...

Je regardais le bâtiment un peu noirci qui portait l'inscription «Orphelinat» sur une grille peu accueillante. _Soudainement, le petit café que j'avais pris ce matin me paraissait indigérable... _Mon coeur palpitait avec force comme s'il enflait pour finir par exploser, mes membres tremblaient. J'avais l'impression que mon estomac me tombait dans les talons tant j'étais angoissée.

- T'es prête ?

Je ne pus répondre et Jasper passait son bras dans mon dos. Je me laissais pousser jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Une femme visiblement très pincée et hautaine nous regardait de derrière son bureau. _Je voulais m'enfuir ! _Jasper m'attrapait la main et m'emmenait vers le bureau.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien cette demoiselle a été abandonné dans cet orphelinat il y a environ seize-dix sept ans et elle a ensuite été adopté. Elle voudrait savoir si vous auriez éventuellement un quelconque renseignement à son sujet !

- Même si nous en avions, je crains de ne pas être habilitée à vous donner ces informations !

_J'en étais certaine... Un voyage pour rien, un ! _

- Alors c'est tout ? On arrive de Seattle pour s'entendre dire ça ? s'exclamait Jasper.

Je lui tirais sur la main. _Si c'était comme ça, autant rentrer ! _

- Vous auriez dû appeler avant de faire des frais de vols, Monsieur !

- On aurait appelé et on aurait entendu : on ne peut pas vous communiquer ce genre d'informations par téléphone ! C'est ça ?

- Jasper... Laisse tomber !

- Non, j'suis désolé mais non je laisse pas tomber !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Une femme âgée, en tailleur, s'approchait de nous.

- Mademoiselle et Monsieur ici présents aimeraient avoir des informations sur le dossier de Mademoiselle. Je viens de lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, Madame la directrice !

- Vous avez été adopté ici ?

- Oui... Il y a quatorze ans ! J'ai été abandonné par une certaine Brandon...

Les yeux de la directrice s'écarquillaient et instinctivement, je serrais la main de Jasper plus fort.

- Suivez-moi...

Jasper me regardait et m'incitait à la suivre. Il m'accompagnait, de près, sous l'oeil noir de la secrétaire.

- Asseyez-vous...

On s'exécutait face à elle dans son bureau. Le lieu était froid et impersonnel, mal isolé. On entendait les cris et les amusements des enfants. _Ces pauvres gamins, tous abandonnés... _

- Mademoiselle Brandon... adoptée par un chef de police et son épouse...

- Euh... Oui... Mais comment ?

- Votre histoire a été relaté dans de nombreux journaux dans la ville...

La tête me tournait soudainement.

- Alice...

- Vous êtes extralucide ou quoi ? s'étonnait Jasper

La directrice souriait.

- J'étais déjà ici quand vous avez été abandonné. Je travaillais depuis deux semaines ici. Mais je ne peux pas vous informer sur votre dossier.

- S'il vous plaît... je vous en prie !

- Je ne peux rien vous dire... mais vous avez encore de la famille sur Jacksonville. Une tante. Monica. Monica Brandon. Nous avons souvent tenté de faire en sorte qu'elle vous prenne chez elle, sans succès. Elle a une famille très nombreuse...

_MONICA ? COMME CELLE QUE J'AVAIS EU AU TELEPHONE ?_ Jasper et moi échangions un regard.

- Elle s'est inquiétée de votre sort longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'informe qu'une famille de Port Angeles vous adopte. Depuis, nous n'avons plus eu d'appels de sa part. S'il vous plaît, que cet entretien ne sorte pas de cette pièce. Dévoiler le nom de votre tante me met déjà dans une situation inconfortable !

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous nous avez simplement chassé de votre bureau...

- Merci Madame ! Merci beaucoup !

Jasper se levait et m'entraînait en se tournant vers elle.

- C'est scandaleux votre attitude Madame ! Scandaleux !

Il lui lançait un clin d'oeil discret et elle souriait. La secrétaire semblait ravie de notre faux «rembarrage» !

Nous quittions l'orphelinat et Jasper attrapait son téléphone. Nous n'avions pas lâché nos mains. _J'ai une tante..._Je l'entendais parler, sans comprendre. Il raccrochait.

- J'ai l'adresse de ta tante... Rue Boisner, au 76.

_Ca devenait tellement concret... On avait eu tellement de chance... ça me semblait tellement... iréel. _

- Tu veux continuer ?

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du trottoir. _Je l'ignorais... C'était si soudain ! _

- Je sais pas... Ca me paraît si... soudain !

Il me rejoignait et s'installait à côté de moi.

- T'as une chance incroyable, faut que t'ailles au bout ! Au moins, tu sauras !

- Tu restes avec moi, dis ?

- Bien sûr, gamine !

Il m'entraînait et nous trouvions au bout de trente minutes la fameuse rue. Au numéro 76, une femme jouait avec deux petites-filles et un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Jasper s'approchait, m'entraînant dans son sillage.

- Excusez-moi !

La femme, une brune aux cheveux jusqu'au bas du dos, au regard joyeux et enthousiaste, se tournait vers nous.

- Oui ? Je peux vous aider ?

- Probablement... Vous êtes Monica Brandon ?

La femme devant nous pâlissait à vue d'oeil en me fixant.

- Oui... Vous êtes ?

- Moi, on se fiche de qui je suis... Mais je crois que vous avez une nièce qui voudrait vous voir !

La femme brune, Monica probablement, se reculait alors que ses deux petites filles me regardaient étrangement.

- Maman c'est qui ?

- Personne ! On rentre les filles !

Elle nous tournait le dos pour retourner dans sa maison.

- Oh non, ça va pas se passer comme ça !

Jasper ouvrait le portail et l'empêchait de franchir la porte.

- Ecoutez, on ne vous demande rien de...

- Allez vous-en ou j'appelle la police !

- On vous demande pas d'argent ni d'explications sur le pourquoi vous avez laissé Alice en orphelinat ! Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est savoir qui sont ses parents ! Elle est heureuse et aimée par sa famille d'adoption, mais elle veut savoir qui elle est ! Vous n'avez pas voulu l'accueillir c'est votre choix, mais vous ne pouvez pas lui refuser quinze minutes d'explications sur ce qui s'est passé !

_A ce moment-là, je fus comme emplie d'une immense gratitude envers Jasper ! Sans lui, je serais repartie en posant le pied à l'aéroport ! _Monica se tournait vers moi après avoir hésité et me fit signe d'entrer chez elle. La maison était belle mais sobre. Ils étaient le type de la famille américaine. Sur la cheminée, je remarquais une photo avec sept enfants. _Wow... sept mioches ! _Monica nous fit attendre dans le salon et revenait avec un plateau et du thé.

- Les filles, montez jouer avec Luc à l'étage !

Elle nous servait la boisson et nous nous installions dans le canapé. Elle me regardait, comme captivée. _C'est ma tante... _

- Tu as tellement grandi, Alice ! Tu ressembles à ta mère...

Je reposais ma tasse. _C'était la première fois que je ressemblais à quelqu'un..._

- Je ne peux pas vous dire, je ne la connais pas !

Monica inspirait, tapotait ses doigts sur les bras de fauteuil et me fixait à nouveau. Jasper passait sa main dans mon dos comme pour m'apaiser.

- Ta mère est ma soeur. Ma soeur cadette.

Elle se levait, prenait un cadre et me le tendait. Une intense émotion me submergeait en voyant sur le cliché, ma tante et sa soeur, une petite femme fluette aux yeux marrons et au regard vide d'expression.

- C'est elle ?

Elle acquiessait et je laissais une larme rouler. Jasper se redressait et regardait la photo.

- La même que toi !

Je lui souriais, me laissant aller. Des sanglots roulaient sur mes joues. _J'avais enfin une mère ! _Jasper m'attirait contre lui et embrassait mes cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que... elle est devenue quoi ?

Le regard de ma tante s'embuait.

- Ta mère est... dans un asile.

_Je m'étais attendue à un tas d'hypothèses : droguée, en prison, morte... mais dans un asile... _

- Elle souffre de démences et de troubles amnésiques... Elle ne reconnaît personne... Je suis désolée...

_Ma mère est folle ! _

- Ici... A Jacksonville ?

- A la sortie de la ville, à trois kilomètres.

- On peut la voir ?

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais c'était sorti !

- Alice... Tu es sûre de vouloir voir ça ?

Je regardais Jasper. _Non, je n'étais sûre de rien mais Jasper était là, et même si c'était à sens unique, ça me suffisait ! _

- Oui...

Je lui souriais et il me le rendait. _Il me semblait tellement différent de chez lui ! _

- On peut aller la voir ?

- Je vais vous accompagner !

Monica appelait une voisine qui venait garder ses enfants.

- C'est qui la dame, Maman ?

- C'est... votre cousine, Alice !

- Ooohhh !

Les deux petites m'embrassaient, le garçon gardait ses distances. _J'ai une famille... _Monica conduisait à travers Jacksonville, silencieuse. Jasper était à l'avant et j'étais à l'arrière, voyant la ville s'éteindre pour devenir rase campagne. Un bâtiment extrêmement imposant apparaissait à notre vue. _Ma mère était là-dedans... _Un gémissement m'échappait et je me mettais à trembler. Jasper se tournait vers moi.

- Ca va aller ?

Je ne répondais pas et Monica franchissait la grille électronique de l'entrée. Elle se garait et Jasper descendait pour ouvrir la porte, s'agenouillant devant.

- Si tu veux pas, on fait demi-tour... Personne ne t'en voudra !

J'attrapais ses mains.

- Faut que j'y aille... que je vois...

Il passait sa main sur ma joue et me fixait.

- T'es super courageuse ! Je suis fier de toi !

Il m'aidait à descendre et nous suivions Monica dans les allées. Elle s'arrêtait devant un secrétariat, tendant une carte.

- Je viens voir Mrs Brandon... Ces deux personnes sont avec moi. C'est ma nièce.

- Elle est dehors, en promenade. Vous pouvez y aller !

Au fur et à mesure de mes pas, l'angoisse me paralysait. Jasper me tenait contre lui et m'entraînait à la suite de Monica. Nous franchissions des pelouses et je voyais tous ces gens qui étaient là, dans un vase clos. _Certains criaient, d'autres se balançaient d'avant en arrière, tandis qu'un autre agitait ses membres dans tous les sens... j'étais bien lottie comparée à toutes ces personnes... comparée à ma propre mère... _

- Elle est là-bas !

Je m'arrêtais net, fixant le banc vert que Monica me montrait. Deux infirmiers en blouse étaient assis à côté d'une femme qui se balançait, avec de brusques mouvements de tête. Elle était repliée sur elle-même et un fauteuil roulant était devant. _Ma mère... _

- C'est ta mère, elle s'appelle Clara...

_Clara... Clara Brandon... _

- Elle a toujours eu des retards plus ou moins importants. Elle a grandi avec, s'enfonçant dans ses névroses. Elle a toujours été renfermée. A l'adolescence, certains de ses troubles se sont estompés si l'on peut dire. Elle a été rescolarisée et elle a commencé à fréquenter d'autres personnes. Elle était très naïve malgré tout... Elle est sortie en boîte un soir avec ses amis. Elle a découché. On l'a cherché toute la nuit et à son retour le lendemain, elle s'est enfermée dans un certain mutisme. Ses névroses sont réapparues à ce moment-là, plus gravement qu'avant. Elle t'attendait. Elle avait 17 ans. Nos parents sont morts durant sa grossesse, tués dans un accident de voiture. Tu es venue au monde prématurément, à sept mois et demi de grossesse. Clara voulait te garder mais ses névroses empiraient, jusqu'au jour où elle m'a dit : «je vais dire à Maman qu'elle garde Alice!»... Ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Je faisais des études à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas assumer ta mère, toi... Financièrement, je ne joignais plus les deux bouts... Ta mère a commencé à voir un psychiatre. Elle réalisait qu'elle ne serait pas normale. Un beau matin, je l'ai vu revenir en pleurant. Elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle t'avait abandonné dans un orphelinat. A partir de ce jour-là, elle est devenue muette. Elle n'a plus jamais reparlé. La démence a été diagnostiqué et on m'a contrainte à la placer en centre spécialisé. Elle a perdu la mémoire au fil des ans... Depuis... Elle est là...

_Je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyait plus que cette femme dont la vie venait de m'être retracée... Ma mère... Clara... Clara Brandon... _Je m'accrochais à Jasper, sentant la peine m'engloutir... Le frère de Bella m'entourait, me serrant contre lui. Parfois même, il m'embrassait le front mais, alors que j'aurais certainement dû en profiter, je ne voyais que Clara, qui s'agitait dans de larges signes et criait. _Elle ne serait jamais consciente que sa fille avait été là..._

- Vous voulez vous approcher ? Elle me reconnaît parfois...

_Elle ne reconnaissait pas toujours sa propre soeur... _Cette affirmation me fit pleurer. Les larmes roulaient, incessantes, traumatisantes. Je me tournais vers Jasper, le visage contre son torse et il me maintenait contre lui, serrant ma tête.

- Ramène-moi... Je veux voir Renée et Ch... Charlie...

- D'accord. On va repartir de suite ! Merci Monica. Merci pour tout !

Je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait, ni ce qu'ils disaient. Jasper m'entraînait vers la sortie et nous montions dans un bus. Il m'aidait à m'asseoir mais me tenait toujours.

- J'ai pas... J'ai pas pu...

- N'importe qui aurait craqué ! C'est super ce que tu as fait ! Et je t'admire beaucoup pour ça... On va rentrer, ok ? On va à l'hôtel récupérer nos bagages et voir si un avion part dans la soirée... Et tiens...

Il me tendait un papier griffonné. Un numéro et un mail.

- Monica m'a donné ça pour toi... Elle est profondément désolée de ne pas avoir eu le courage de répondre à tes appels et de ne pas avoir pu t'élever. Si tu es de passage à Jacksonville, elle voudrait te revoir.

Je glissais le numéro dans ma poche... _J'ignorais si je l'utiliserai un jour... Peut-être oui, peut-être non. Monica m'avait ouvert son coeur. _Nous avions pu prendre un vol à 19h30. Je ne cessais de voir et revoir cette femme dans ce parc, entourée par ces infirmiers. Je ne me rappelais plus du reste. Je ne réalisais que tout ce parcours lorsque Jasper se garait devant chez moi et sortait mon sac. La porte s'ouvrit et j'apercevais Renée et Charlie, en pyjamas. Le jour était levé. _Il devait être sept ou huit heures du matin mais peu importe... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Les copains, Bella et moi attentions les résultats du bac. Angela avait réussi à se faufiler parmi la foule et revenait vers nous, parmi les cris de joie.

- JE L'AAAI !

J'étais contente pour elle, Angela est une fille bien !

- On l'a tous ! Mais Edward...

_Je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer ! _A sa mine triste, je réalisais.

- Je suis recalé, c'est ça ?

Bella passait son bras autour de ma taille.

- Non, tu vas au rattrapage...

Ce n'était pas une surprise. Bella m'étreignait longuement, et m'embrassait.

- Félicitations, mon Amour...

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Merci... On va te faire bosser, d'accord ?

J'acquiessais et nous recevions nos relevés de notes. Nous croisions Kate et Tanya. Toutes deux l'avaient eu, contrairement à Irina et ses copines. Aucune d'elles n'avaient eu un nombre suffisant de points pour être admises en rattrapage ! _Je voulais pas redoubler avec elles ! Surtout pas ! _

.

Nous étions quand même sortis en boîte pour fêter mon anniversaire et le bac des autres. _J'angoissais à l'idée de passer ce rattrapage. Je n'étais pas prêt ! _Nous étions tous assis autour d'une table, à boire à la santé des autres. _Sauf Alice... _Quand nous avions appris qu'elle recherchait ses parents biologiques, nous avions été surpris. _Depuis son retour de Jacksonville, elle semblait perdue. _Jasper, qui avait repoussé d'une semaine son départ à Los Angeles pour retourner régler quelques détails de son film, et elle passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, à parler. Elle nous avait expliqué sa tante, sa mère dans un asile et j'imaginais combien ça devait être difficile. Ce soir, elle peinait à prendre part à la soirée. Jasper se levait en la voyant renfermée et s'agenouillait devant elle, s'inquiétant de sa santé. _Il semblait si attentif avec elle, si proche... _

- Ca va aller, ok ? Fais-moi confiance ! Viens... On va danser...

Elle se levait, docile, presque sans vie. Il l'entraînait sur la piste de danse et lui imprimait quelques pas.

- Sa mère dans un asile... Ca a dû lui faire un choc !

- A qui le dis-tu ?

Au fil de la soirée, l'alcool aidant, nous étions tous plus détendus. J'avais entraîné Bella sur la piste et nous dansions collés-serrés, sensuellement. Sa langue liée à la mienne faisait des ravages de sensations dans mon corps. Je caressais son dos et ses fesses, espérant que les trois imbéciles qui la reluquaient comprendraient le message.

- Bon anniversaire mon Amour...

- Merci Bébé !

Je portais à mon poignet le bracelet en argent qu'elle m'avait offert, portant de chaque côté de la gourmette son prénom et le mien. Je reprenais sa langue, avide de lui prouver mon amour.

- Si tu es sage, tu auras un autre cadeau en nature ce soir... me susurrait-elle à l'oreille.

J'en frissonnais, anticipant ce qui allait se produire. _Je la désirais déjà... Je n'étais qu'un putain de pervers ! _Bella nouait ses doigts aux miens et nous retournions à notre table pour nous rafraîchir. _Bon ok... ça faisait quatre verres qu'on se rafraîchissait ! _Angela et Ben étaient assis, au contraire de Jasper et d'Alice toujours sur la piste qui... _HEIN ? _Ils étaient étroitement enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux. Alice riait comme une enfant, fermant les yeux et balançant sa tête en arrière. Jasper riait aussi, mais semblait plus perdu dans ses pensées. _Si j'étais un type normal et que je voyais ça, j'aurais pu penser qu'ils sortaient ensemble ! Sérieux ! Putain ! _Bella me regardait, incrédule.

- Ils font quoi, là ?

- J'en sais rien...

Ni lui ni elle ne revinrent à la table. Vers 3h, nous décidions de rentrer chez les Cullen. Elisabeth avait reçu un couple d'amis, Laurent et Heidi, qui vivaient à plus de 200 bornes. _Laurent est censé être mon parrain mais nous n'avions rien en commun ! A dire vrai, on se parlait peu. _Du coup, Elisabeth m'avait dit d'aller dormir chez Bella, qu'elle ne risquait rien. Esmé nous avait préparé le canapé. Elle avait entamé des travaux de peinture dans la chambre de Bella. Elle en avait profité depuis que ma compagne venait dormir chez moi tous les soirs. _J'avais passé une nuit dans ma chambre sans que Bella soit là, j'avais cru crever en me couchant seul dans les draps. Ca m'avait paru tellement merdique de me coucher sans la serrer dans mes bras... _

Nous nous allongions dans le canapé et Bella s'installait à califourchon sur mes cuisses, dans le silence de la maison. Elle caressait mon torse, s'arrêtant à la lisière de mon caleçon.

- Je t'avais promis un deuxième cadeau et je vois que tu es très impatient...

Je riais alors qu'elle passait sa main sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement, frôlant ma verge du bout des doigts. Mon désir tressaillait et je soupirais quand elle l'entourait de sa poigne.

- Bella...

Elle se penchait vers moi, m'intimant un chut du bout des lèvres et m'embrassait.

- Bon anniversaire...

Elle descendait entre mes jambes et baissait mon caleçon. Elle déposait de petits baisers autour de mon nombril et sur mes cuisses avant de venir embrasser mon sexe. _Oh seigneur !_ Sa langue descendait sur ma hampe puis remontait, avant de titiller mon extrémité. _Putain, elle est douée ! _Elle me prenait entre ses doigts, mon bout caressant ses lèvres. Une vraie torture ! Sa main flattait mes bourses et l'autre me masturbait. Elle entamait des va-et-vient avec sa bouche, suçant et léchant mon sexe gorgé de plaisir. Peu à peu, elle accélérait le mouvement et je me tordais sous elle, mes muscles tendus. Je gémissais son prénom, essayant de ne pas réveiller la barraque.

- B... Bella... putain je vais...

Elle levait les yeux vers moi, coquine, souriante. Elle me retirait de sa bouche mais continuait à me masturber.

- Viens, alors...

Elle replongeait sur mon sexe et à son coup de langue, j'explosais dans sa bouche. Elle avalait ma semence, me nettoyant elle-même, décuplant mon plaisir. Elle déposait çà et là des petits baisers sur ma peau, remontant jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche et elle ondulait sur moi, me faisant redurcir petit à petit. Dans un sourire, elle s'empalait sur mon sexe après avoir déroulé un préservatif et commençait des mouvements agréables.

- T'es au courant que ce qu'on est fait est... wow putain ! Illégal ? Je suis entrain d'abuser d'une mineure...

Elle se penchait sur moi, continuant d'aller et venir.

- Continue d'ab... user...

Il nous fallut peu de temps pour exploser l'un l'autre. Elle s'écroulait sur moi, haletante.

- Ca, c'était un chouette anniversaire... Merci mon Amour...

Elle me souriait et embrassait ma mâchoire avant de se lever jeter la capotte et de rebaisser sa nuisette. Je remontais mon caleçon et nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est vers cinq heures que nous fumes réveillés par la porte d'entrée qui claquait, et comme des gémissements. Bella et moi nous regardions et elle écarquillait les yeux.

- C'est Jasper... il est avec une fille...murmurait-elle.

Un bruit sourd, comme si on claquait quelque chose contre le mur et puis un gémissement féminin. Un soupir.

- Jasper...

_ALICE ?? _Tous deux haletaient fortement et des bruits de baisers retentissaient. _Quoi ? _

- Chuuut... Bella et Edward dorment dans le salon...

Jasper grognait et Alice gémissait plus fort. _Ils sont vraiment entrain de... _Je fis signe à Bella de se taire et me levais pour aller regarder par l'embrasure de la porte qui n'était pas tout à fait fermée. _WOW LA VACHE ! _Alice était appuyée contre le mur, ses bras autour de la nuque de Jasper et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassait langoureusement. Je retournais vite fait sur le canapé. _Il s'est passé quoi là ?_ Je fis «oui» à Bella, qu'elle comprenne. Elle me fixait, incrédule. Les gémissements se faisaient plus prononcés et un pleur de Karlyne se faisait entendre. Aussitôt, les gémissements cessèrent. La porte du salon s'ouvrait et Jasper y entraînait Alice, alors que quelqu'un grimpait les escaliers. Ils parlaient à voix très basse. J'intimais à Bella de se taire et nous feignions le sommeil. Dans le silence de la maison, nous entendions le chuchoti d'un baiser interrompu.

- Jasper... tu vas te marier...

Un soupir.

- Je sais...

- Je t'aime mais... je peux pas faire ça... Tu vas te marier dans dix jours... On a bu et...

Un baiser claquait dans l'air, presque silencieusement.

- Y a pas que l'alcool, Alice... C'est plus que ça... Depuis que tu m'as embrassé, je...

J'entrouvrais les yeux pour voir Bella tournée vers moi, qui semblait incrédule.

- Arrête avant de dire une chose qu'on pourrait regretter... Je vais y aller... Tu vas te marier... Tu ne peux pas la tromper...

La porte se rouvrait et avec la faible lumière et mes yeux à peine ouverts, je distinguais leurs deux silhouettes. Jasper rattrapait Alice.

- Tu viendras au mariage ? demandait-il d'une voix faible

Un baiser discret se fit entendre.

- Tu sais pas à quel point je suis maso quand il s'agit de toi...

Un dernier baiser et tous deux quittaient le salon. Bella s'asseyait sur le canapé, verte. _Putain ! Si je m'attendais à celle-là ! _

- T'as bien entendu comme moi, là ?

J'acquiessais alors que Bella eut un rire nerveux.

- C'est pas possible...

Le lendemain, Jasper partait à Los Angeles alors qu'Alice venait m'aider à réviser. _Ils se croisèrent dans un regard gêné. _Alice paraissait ailleurs. _Personne ne nous parlait, tant et si bien qu'avec Bella, nous avions cru un instant avoir rêvé ce qui s'était passé..._

.

J'attendais devant la salle d'oral, tentant de manger un bout de mon sandwich, sans grand appétit. _Les précédents examens s'étaient assez mal déroulés. J'étais arrivé en retard au premier à cause de cette putain d'expertise psychologique à la con ! _Du coup, il restait cinq minutes quand j'étais entré dans la salle, avant de me faire recaler. _L'oral de philo ce matin avait été difficile. _Et là, c'était espagnol : ce qui me posait le plus problème ! _J'avais jamais compris pourquoi les profs nous conseillaient de passer à l'oral les matières qui nous emmerdent le plus ! _Un jappement me sortait de ma rêverie. Un petit chiot, un labrador sable se tenait assis devant moi, entrain d'haleter. _Il était tout maigre ! _

- Heh ! Salut toi...

Je le caressais, sentant ses côtes sous mes doigts et il remuait la queue, visiblement tout content. Il sinait mon sandwich et se reculait.

- T'as l'air d'avoir faim, on dirait...

Je lui coupais un bout de mon pain. _Il était trop mignon ! _Il se jetait dessus, comme un morfale. _Pas de collier. Il était peut-être perdu ! _A le regarder de plus près, il ne semblait pas avoir eu une bonne gamelle depuis longtemps. Je n'avais plus faim alors je lui coupais en petits morceaux mon sandwich au jambon. La porte s'ouvrait et l'examinateur, un homme strict et visiblement peu indulgent, m'appelait. Je caressais le chien et rentrais dans la salle.

_D'emblée, rien ne se passait bien. _Quand je butais sur une question, il me laissait sans m'aider, attendant que je parle. _Tant et si bien qu'en vingt minutes, j'avais répondu à quatre questions et encore... _

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Masen mais je ne peux vous attribuer plus de six. Votre espagnol est très restreint. Navré !

Il me tendait une feuille. _Le calcul était vite fait. Je n'avais pas suffisamment de points pour rattraper... Je n'avais pas mon bac ! _Je n'avais même plus la force d'être en colère. J'allais devoir revenir dans ce putain de lycée et voir Bella partir. Je claquais la porte de la salle et manquais buter sur quelque chose. _Le petit chiot était encore là, couché devant la porte. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ?

Il sautait et aboyait, remuant la queue.

- J'ai plus rien pour toi, mon pote ! Désolé...

Je reprenais mon chemin pour rentrer. _Sale journée... comment je vais leur annoncer ça ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont faits pour moi ! _Je leur étais redevable, et j'étais pas foutu d'avoir mon bac ! Le chien continuait de me suivre. Je m'asseyais sur un trottoir et il vint vers moi, cherchant une caresse.

- T'es tout seul on dirait...

_J'avais toujours rêvé d'un chien quand j'étais tout petit ! _Je le prenais dans mes bras et il se laissait faire, visiblement content. Il me léchait la joue. _Je ne ramenais pas un bac, mais un chiot ! _

A la maison, je fus accueilli par Bella et ma mère. Quand je leur annonçais mon échec, toutes deux ne laissaient transparaître aucune déception. Bella m'enlaçait et le chien lui sinait le visage. Elle riait.

- C'est pas grave, Edward... Ca ne change rien pour moi...

Elisabeth prenait le labrador et l'emmenait dans la cuisine pour le nourrir. _Elle adorait les chiens elle aussi ! Si on n'en avait pas eu, c'était à cause de Voltero qui ne les supportait pas._ Bella et moi nous asseyions dans le canapé et elle prenait mes mains.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? Ca a été difficile ?

- Ouais... J'avais révisé pourtant... Je sais pas si je vais continuer...

Je fixais son regard chocolat. _On allait être séparés..._

- On pourra se voir pendant les vacances et les week-end...

Bella souriait et m'embrassait.

- On pourrait aussi envisager, si tu es d'accord, de prendre un appartement ensemble et de t'inscrire dans la ville où je serai prise. Il ne faut pas que tu lâches, Edward ! C'est important. Cette année a été compliqué et difficile pour toi.

- Je tiendrai pas une nouvelle année dans ce lycée...

- Alors attendons mes résultats d'inscription et on partira ensemble. Ca sera comme si on vivait ensemble mais qu'on travaillait dans deux endroits différents...

_C'était une bonne idée ! Après tout, ici ou là-bas, je devrais repasser ce fichu bac !_

- Mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles rester ici avec Elisabeth...

Ma mère arrivait à ce moment-là et entourait mon buste de ses bras, m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bella a raison. Tu dois aller dans un climat qui sera bon pour toi. A votre retour de Los Angeles, on regardera les appartements en fonction des facs où elle est reçue.

- Ca te dérange pas, Maman ?

- Je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée que tu t'en vas, mais tu seras plus heureux avec Bella qu'ici... Et puis, voilà c'est la vie. Tu as une copine, un chien, bientôt un appartement... Il ne manque plus qu'un mariage et d'ici quelques années un bébé et tu auras totalement fait ta vie !

Le petit chien arrivait à ce moment-là et venait se loger contre mes mollets. Bella le prenait dans ses bras et le caressait. Je regardais ma mère.

- On peut le garder, t'es d'accord ?

- Tu l'as trouvé dans la rue amaigri, je suppose que personne ne s'occupe de son sort alors oui ! On va le garder ! Il faut lui trouver un joli prénom maintenant à ce petit gars !

Je le regardais mordiller le doigt de Bella. _Elle semblait atendrie devant le labrador. _Après trois bonnes heures de négociations, nous tombions d'accord sur Enso. _Ca m'avait pris le chou ! Si c'était aussi merdique pour trouver un prénom pour un chien, qu'est-ce que c'était pour un prénom pour bébé ?!_

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Esmé.**

Nous voilà à Los Angeles depuis dix jours. Demain, Jasper se mariait et soyons honnêtes : il était infecte ! Désagréable au possible ! En une matinée, il avait réussi l'exploit de s'engueuler avec ses beaux-parents, son meilleur ami Benjamin, Carlisle, Emmett et Bella ! _Ce mariage n'était pas une bonne idée. On pouvait être angoissés à l'idée de se marier, mais cela prenait des proportions trop importantes. Quelque chose n'allait pas! _Nous étions tous à table dans sa maison, alors que Maria était partie dormir chez ses parents. L'ambiance était pesante, désagréable. Ca faisait vingt minutes que nous attendions que Jasper ne rentre dîner. Il était assis dehors, sans rien faire.

- Bon, c'est pas possible ! On va l'attendre encore longtemps comme ça ?! s'énervait Carlisle

- Papa, je t'en prie... soufflait Rosalie.

- Quoi, Papa ? J'en ai marre de ses sautes d'humeur ! C'est toi qui est enceinte, pas lui ! Il va se marier, pas se faire condamner à mort !

Bella, Edward et Alice nous regardaient dans leur coin, et cette dernière portait souvent son regard par la fenêtre, d'où elle voyait Jasper. Je décidais de me lever pour aller le chercher. Carlisle s'énervait, et ça m'énervait aussi ! _Jasper avait parfois sale caractère, mais il avait de qui tenir à ce niveau ! _

Je sortais dehors et allais m'installer à côté de mon beau-fils.

- Tu devrais venir manger Jasper, tout le monde s'impatiente à l'intérieur.

- Vous pouvez bouffer sans moi que je sache ! J'ai pas faim !

Il fumait sa cigarette et ça m'agaçait. _C'était peut-être sa dixième depuis ce matin !_ Je la prenais et l'écrasais.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter ces cochonneries ?

- Demain !

Il soupirait et croisait ses bras sur ses genoux. Il inspirait fortement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jasper ?

- Rien ! Tout baigne sous le soleil ! Je vais me marier ! C'est cool !

- C'est normal que cela t'angoisse, tu sais ? J'ai aussi été angoissée avant d'épouser ton père...

Jasper eut un rictus et se levait.

- Vous comprenez rien ! C'est pas Papa et toi là ! Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber !

_Il se braquait. Je n'en tirerai rien ! _

- Très bien... Mais prends une décision maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il vaut mieux annuler maintenant que devoir divorcer dans un mois !

Il me fixait sans trop répondre. Je rentrais dans la maison pour retourner à table.

- On peut dîner... Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne !

- Foutu gosse ! marmonnait Carlisle.

Nous étions au dessert quand Jasper entrait et s'installait à côté de nous. Sans un mot pour personne, il avalait un yaourt et débarrassait son couvert. Il montait dans la chambre d'amis.

- Bah alors, même pas un enterrement de vie de garçon ? Remboursez, remboursez ! scandait Emmett.

Une gifle de Rosalie partait à l'arrière de son crâne. _Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se tienne à carreaux ! _Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Qu'est-ce ça allait être quand les petits seraient là ? _J'aurais aimé que Jasper puisse trouver quelqu'un avec qui il s'entende bien. Il avait eu cette personne en Maria, mais ce n'était plus le cas ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Emmett.**

_J'y crois pas putain ! Ce mariage a bien lieu ! _C'est pas possible ! J'y aurais pas cru. Et pourtant, après une matinée muette et alors que j'avais espéré qu'il se rétracte, Jasper était bien là, dans ce costume gris pourri, devant l'autel. _Il aurait été à un enterrement le p'tit père qu'il aurait eu une tête plus joyeuse ! _Quand j'avais passé mon costume tout à l'heure, j'étais allé le voir. Je l'avais trouvé dans la salle de bains, avec la petite Alice. Ils se tenaient les mains et elle pleurait. _Il se passait un truc là... quoi je sais pas ! Mais il se passait un truc ! J'ai p'tètre autant de Q.I. qu'une poule mais j'suis pas borgne ! _

Une musique me ramenait à l'instant présent. Maria avançait dans l'allée au bras de son père, fière comme je sais pas quoi ! _C'est pas possible putain ! Ils sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre ! Ils s'entendent bien p'tètre, mais ça s'arrête là ! _Jasper n'était pas heureux et ça m'énervait ! J'adore mon frère-demi-frère-beauf ! Mais il a jamais eu assez de couilles ! _Je ne voulais pas le voir épouser cette fille ! _Maria arrivait devant l'autel, souriante et hautaine, mais Jasper n'esquissait pas un sourire. Le prêtre commençait la cérémonie. _J'pouvais pas être le témoin de cette horreur... On serait à Halloween encore... mais là ! _Un bruit en fond d'église nous fit retourner. Alice et Edward entraient, s'excusant. Ils s'installaient tous deux sur le banc à côté de Bella. Edward soutenait sa meilleure amie. _Elle était malheureuse la p'tite... Elle aime Jasper et elle vient assister à ça ! Courageuse ! _

Jasper la fixait un instant, avant que le curé ne reprenne. _Engagement, blabla... Pourquoi y a toujours un bar à côté des églises ? Ben à cause de ça justement ! _J'observais le profil de mon frère, qui baissait la tête. En fait, y avait que Maria heureuse et encore... Elle semblait triomphante, comme si elle venait de gagner une énorme bataille ! _Ca peut pas se terminer comme ça ! Ca peut pas, merde ! _Jasper se tournait légèrement sur sa gauche, comme pour voir quelqu'un. Je tournais la tête machinalement et voyais toute notre famille. Même celle de Maria faisait la gueule ! Au troisième rang, Alice était contre Edward et ce dernier la serrait avec force, embrassant ses cheveux. _Et si quelque chose s'était passé entre eux ? Si les apparences avaient été berné ? Si Jasper ne lui était plus si hostile depuis ce baiser ? _Ce moment avait tout chamboulé. A partir de cet instant, Jasper n'avait plus été lui-même.

- Bien, nous allons passer à l'échange des voeux...

_Merde ! _

- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

Mes entrailles se serraient. Je me sentais comme poussé par une force invisible. _C'était mon frère, personne ne disait rien ! _Ils allaient tous m'en vouloir, mais je me devais de faire ce que j'allais faire !

- Moi !

Un murmure dans l'assemblée me parvenait aux oreilles, mais le visage de Jasper étonné, même pas furieux, me donnait une raison suffisante de continuer.

- Ce mariage n'est qu'une mascarade ! Ca ne sauvera pas votre couple, il y a trop longtemps qu'il est éteint. Jasper, je t'ai connu avec plus de couilles que ça ! Je suis désolé Maria, mais personne ne dit rien. Moi, je le fais. Si vous avez un tant soit peu d'affection pour l'autre, regardez-vous dans les yeux... Vous n'y verrez plus cette étincelle de vos débuts ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Jasper. Et tu le sais comme nous tous, ici ! Ce n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie dont je refuse d'être témoin... Désolé !


	41. Chapter 41 : Trèfle à quatre feuilles

_**Bonjour tout le monde, salut toute seule !**_

_**Un petit (très grand !) chapitre en avance !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je voulais répondre à plusieurs lectrices.  
Edward n'a pas eu son bac !**_

_**OUI, il ne l'a pas eu !**_

_**Primo, parce que ça peut arriver, même aux meilleurs.**_

_**Secundo, je pense qu'avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, entre Marcus et tout ça,**_

_**c'est difficile de se concentrer. En une année de terminale,**_

_**Edward a subi :**_

_**- La maladie de sa mère,**_

_**- Une situation infernale au lycée,**_

_**- Un procès avec Marcus**_

_**- Des expertises psychologiques, même le jour d'un rattrapage !**_

_**- Elisabeth a pris des coups et Edward s'est battu.**_

_**Celui qui réussit à traverser tout ça sans faiblir s'appelle Rambo ! **_

_**C'est pas la mort de ne pas avoir son bac, il va le repasser loin d'un tel climat.**_

_**Edward n'a déjà basiquement pas confiance en lui, comment peut-il aller à un examen**_

_**en se disant : JE SUIS UN WINNER JE VAIS PASSER OUTRE TOUT CA !**_

_**Edward n'a pas raté qu'une seule épreuve ! Certes, il a raté à cause d'une expertise,**_

_**mais il a aussi foiré les autres ! Ce n'était pas une surprise. **_

_**La vie c'est aussi ça : y en a qui réussissent, y en a qui échouent.**_

_**Edward n'est pas parfait. **_

_Merci à celles qui l'ont compris ! _

_**Les résultats de l'expertise psychologique aideront à comprendre**_

_**comment Edward réagit dans sa tête. La maltraitance psychologique a des répercussions sur les réactions des victimes. Il faut le savoir ! **_

_(Plus de détails à ce sujet dans le prochain chapitre !)_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Quant aux petites plaintes que j'ai reçu concernant le fait qu'on avait pas**_

_**la soirée en boîte du pov Alice et Jasper j'ai envie de vous dire : patience !**_

_**Le chapitre précédent était déjà long et je ne voyais aucun intérêt à faire **_

_**un chapitre de 30 pages qui aurait été long et pénible**_

_**non seulement à lire, mais aussi à écrire ! **_

_**Et si le reste de l'histoire d'Alice a pu vous paraître rapide,**_

_**oui ça l'est. Mais Jardin Secret se termine bientôt.**_

_**Il faut parfois sacrifier des trucs ! **_

_**Je tenais à parler de tout cela, à vous expliquer ce que je ressens !**_

_**Ca m'a fait un drôle d'effet, parce que je sais pas comment vous**_

_**contenter toutes. J'aimerais faire un truc que tout le monde apprécie**_

_**mais c'est visiblement impossible**_

_**Donc je fais comme je le ressens, et comme j'ai envie que cela se fasse !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Après avoir râlé, je vous laisse lire en vous disant que le prochain chapitre**_

_**Sera mardi soir. Et le tout tout dernier de la fiction (le 43eme, épilogue !)**_

_**Ça sera pour le samedi 22 mai.**_

_**Merci à toutes pour votre mobilisation massive au dernier chapitre.**_

_175 reviews… vous m'avez tué -)_

**Prenez soin de vous,**

**Bonne fin de semaine,**

**Je vous embrasse.  
Tiftouff.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Ce séjour à Jacksonville m'avait retourné le bide. _Il y a ces gens qui souffrent, enfermés. Nous, on est libres et on se plaint ! Où est la logique, hein ?_ Et parmi tout ça, dans le lot, il fallait qu'il y ait la mère d'Alice. _Elle avait fait preuve d'un courage monstrueux. _Dans l'avion du retour, elle s'était endormie les trois quart du trajet, silencieuse le reste. Dans la voiture, pareil. _Je la regardais dormir, apaisée. Elle avait enfin trouvé la vérité. Elle avait ébranlé sa vie, sans se retourner vers l'arrière... _Je l'admirais pour ça et pour la façon dont elle affrontait les choses. _Quand elle s'était mise à pleurer chez sa tante, malgré tout, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de céder à la réconforter. _

Depuis notre retour, je n'avais pas fait grand-chose. Je l'avais laissé chez elle, sans avoir de nouvelles. Bella et Edward n'en avaient pas non plus. _J'étais pris d'une furieuse envie de me battre et de me battre pour elle. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé. _Peu à peu, elle envahissait mes rêves. _Ca m'arrachait mais... je crois qu'Alice... elle était entrain d'envoler toutes mes certitudes. _On m'avait appelé pour que je vérifie des séquences du film. J'avais ouvert mes mails sans enthousiasme. _Je n'arrivais plus à rien faire, plus à me connecter à ma passion. _Je voulais des nouvelles d'Alice ! Deux heures de boulot plus tard, je n'avais rien fait. _Je n'étais pas motivé pour ça ! Alice, Alice, Alice ! _Je voulais me foutre un coup dans la tronche et oublier. _Oublier son visage, sa peau douce... oublier sa gentillesse et son sourire. _Elle m'obsédait vraiment. _La dernière qui m'avait obsédé comme ça, c'était Maria ! _Parfois, il m'était facile d'oublier que nous avions sept ans d'écart et tout un monde entre nous. _Parfois, elle était mon égal... _

Je l'avais croisé pas loin de chez elle, à l'arrêt de bus. _J'avais flippé en réalisant que j'étais venu dans le quartier, un : en mentant à ma famille sur mon lieu de visite, deux : en espérant la voir. _Et je l'avais vu. J'avais été vers elle, qui avait une mine si triste. Nous avions peu parlé, nous évertuant à nous balader en silence. Je lui avais offert un café.

_«Comment tu te sens par rapport à cette histoire ?»_

_«Je sais pas comment réagir et... ça me tue !»_

_Elle avait éclaté en sanglots. J'avais alors pris sa main, et son contact me soulageait presque. Près d'elle, il me semblait n'y avoir qu'une direction à suivre. _

_«Tu regrettes ?»_

_«Elle doit tellement... souffrir !»_

_«Tu sais... Peut-être qu'elle ne réalise plus ! «_

_« Je suis ignoble si... je l'espère pour elle qu'elle... ne comprenne plus ?»_

_« Non... Au contraire... Elle t'a mis dans cet orphelinat pour que tu ais une vie plus belle que ce qu'elle ne pouvait te donner. Elle a dû t'aimer profondément tu sais ! Faire ça demande une véritable bravoure. Et tu en as hérité !»_

_J'avais posé ma main sur son cœur, qui battait vivement. Sa paume avait rejoint la mienne et elle avait inspiré longuement, fermant les yeux. _

Elle m'avait semblé si naturelle et calme, à mille lieues de sa folie que j'avais appris à aimer. Lorsqu'elle avait rouvert ses yeux, ils avaient retrouvé un semblant de pétillant. Cette étincelle m'avait réchauffé, comme si elle me rendait vie à son tour. _J'ignorais le temps indéfini que nous avions passé tous les deux dans ce bar miteux. Mais je me sentais si différent... _

Le lendemain, j'étais revenu à l'arrêt de bus. Encore volontairement. _J'étais officiellement entrain de rencontrer un des distributeurs du film dans le centre-ville. _Et encore une fois, Alice était là. Cette fois-ci, nous n'entrions pas dans ce bar mais nous faisions une petite marche, jusqu'à l'étang. Alice avait grimpé dans la forêt et m'avait entraîné en haut d'un rocher. _La vue était imprenable d'ici ! Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. _Comme la veille, nous étions restés silencieux. Comme la veille, je me surprenais à être suspendu à chacun de ses gestes, même les plus insignifiants.

_Elle s'était emparée de ma main, nouant nos doigts..._

_« Je me suis toujours demandée quelles sensations ça me procurerait...»_

_J'aurais dû enlever ma main, mais il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais plus effectué ce simple geste avec Maria..._

_« Alors ?»_

_Elle n'avait pas répondu, inspirant profondément. Nous n'avions pas rompu ce contact jusqu'à notre retour à l'étang. Et le soir en me couchant, je m'apercevais que sa main me manquait... _

Je voulais fuir. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait Maria, il y avait Alice. Il y avait une grande tendresse sentimentale, il y avait l'inattendu. Cinq jours étaient passés, durant lesquels je retrouvais Alice chaque jour à l'arrêt de bus. Chaque jour, nous nous promenions, sans trop communiquer. _Je ne voulais plus manquer ces moments... _La veille de l'anniversaire d'Edward, Maria m'avait envoyé un texto. _«J'espère que tu rentres bientôt, j'en ai marre de tout organiser à moi toute seule!». _Ca m'avait vraiment énervé. J'avais répondu sur le coup _«Je reste demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Edward! Je pars le 21 ! Si t'avais voulu que mes parents aident ta Super-Famille, tu n'aurais pas eu à tout organiser seule!»_. Elle m'avait répondu tard le soir, s'excusant de sa fatigue. _Elle s'excusait toujours... et je m'excusais aussi toujours ! J'avais un profond respect et une profonde tendresse pour elle. Elle avait été mon tout, pendant très longtemps. Croire qu'on pouvait échouer me rendait malade ! _

Puis, il y a eu la sortie en boîte... _Je crois que c'est à cet instant que tout a déraillé ! _Alice n'allait pas bien. Elle refusait de parler de sa mère, plus que ce qu'elle avait dit. _Je voulais qu'elle rit, qu'elle s'amuse, qu'elle vive. Je voulais la remettre en scelle. Ma présence la faisait souffrir mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui voulais aucun mal... _Je l'avais amené danser, puis boire. Danser encore. _Une danse langoureuse et sensuelle. _Edward et Bella, Angela et Ben, étaient plongés dans leur monde de presque jeunes-adultes. _Je les enviais. Une seule personne à aimer ! _Alice ne tenait pas l'alcool. Au deuxième verre de tequila, elle riait.

_«Ne bois pas tant ! Tu as du mal...»_

_« On s'en fout ce soir... On fête mon bac... non ? Et pour mon bac, je veux danser avec toi!»_

Je m'étais alors laissé entraîné, stupidement. _Une vague conscience me hurlait de partir, de la laisser. _Mais il y avait aussi ces trois types qui la mataient d'un peu trop près, un air malveillant sur le visage. J'étais parti pisser et en revenant, ils l'entouraient, la tripotant. _Et elle, elle riait ! _Une vague de colère s'était emparée de moi. _Elle ne m'appartenait pas, mais personne ne la toucherait avec de mauvaises intentions ! _C'est en repoussant le premier type violemment que je réalisais que cette attitude n'était pas normale.

_«Heh bouffon ! T'es malade ou quoi ?»_

_« T'as dix secondes pour te barrer avant que je t'éclate la gueule_ _et t'émascule, c'est clair _?»

_J'avais entouré Alice de mes bras. _

_«Tu te mêles de quoi d'abord ? Elle ne disait pas non je te signale !»_

_Et ils bandaient encore ces fils de hutte ! _

_«Lâche l'affaire ! C'est ma copine ! Et je suis bourré. Et bourré, je suis extrêmement con!»_

_Les trois types s'étaient jaugés du regard et étaient partis... sans bander ! _Alice m'avait regardé, ébahie. Sans que je ne comprenne, elle s'était jetée sur mes lèvres. _J'aurais dû la repousser, mais mes membres ne m'obéissaient plus et je l'attirais à moi. _J'avais retrouvé sa bouche qui m'obsédait. _A partir de cet instant, je ne sentais plus que son corps contre le mien. _Et ça m'avait plu, énormément. Elle avait mis le feu à mon esprit et je m'étais emballé, mon corps détaché de mon esprit. Nos langues s'étaient trouvées, fougueuses. _L'envie me submergeait... ce n'était pas normal ! j'aurais dû m'éloigner... _Sa peau était douce et ses mains m'avaient caressé de partout. _J'avais eu l'impression de me faire avaler, submerger par le plaisir et l'intensité du moment... _Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, pris par le désir, l'alcool, la frustration...

_«Jasper une fois... Rien qu'une fois...»_

J'avais cédé. Nous nous étions embrassés avec fougue et elle ondulait du bassin contre mon sexe gorgé de sang. _Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais plus eu une putain d'érection aussi douloureusement agréable ! _J'avais arrêté un taxi difficilement et nous étions montés dedans, sans rompre notre connexion. Arrivés à la villa, j'explosais de frustration. Je m'étais attaqué à son cou, son décolleté. Et elle gémissait. _Le son aurait pu me faire jouir ! _Et puis, Karlyne avait pleuré et d'un coup d'un seul, la bulle avait éclaté. Je me retrouvais avec une gaule d'enfer, Alice nouée à mon corps.

Je n'avais su quoi dire mais lorsque nous avions dû défaire cette étreinte, j'avais souffert. Souffert de ne plus la sentir aussi proche de moi, souffert de la voir s'éloigner. Elle était devenue indispensable à ma vie, un élément central. Le plus idiotement du monde, je l'avais invité à Los Angeles, sachant pertinemment que j'allais nous faire du mal à tous les deux. Elle aurait dû refuser. Elle avait accepté. Un dernier baiser qui m'était resté amer sur les lèvres. _Et elle était partie... _

Elle était arrivée avec Bella et Edward. Je courrais dans tous les sens, j'avais à peine eu le temps de lui dire bonjour. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle souriait et riait. Et même si de l'autre côté Maria me semblait de plus en plus exigeante, j'étais heureux de voir Alice comme ça. Deux jours avant le mariage, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je m'étais levé pour aller prendre l'air et je l'avais trouvé assise, dans la pelouse, à regarder les étoiles. _Le cadre autour de nous avait disparu et je nous avais retrouvé à Port Angeles, durant nos balades quotidiennes. _Je m'étais assis près d'elle et elle m'avait simplement souri. C'était comme si, durant ces brèves minutes, nous établissions un lien très différent. Elle était venue s'asseoir entre mes jambes et j'avais redécouvert ce simple geste. _J'avais envie de la protéger... mais de la protéger de qui, de quoi ? De moi, probablement... _Elle avait fini par s'endormir dans mes bras et je l'avais rerentré jusqu'au canapé où elle dormait. _Dans ma chambre, j'avais voulu prendre Maria dans mes bras. Le corps n'était pas le même, la douceur de la peau non plus. Là où Alice avait su être légère, Maria me paraissait presque trop lourde. _Pourtant, le gabarit était presque identique.

J'avais déjà fait souffrir Maria par le passé. Deux fois. _Les heures s'étaient égrenées trop vite et je sentais sur moi tous ces regards réprobateurs. _Je réalisais que j'étais plus que désagréable. En fait, je n'étais pas en colère contre eux, mais contre moi. _Pour cette vie sans couilles que je menais ! Je n'avais jamais voulu ça de ma vie ! _Je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, quelqu'un souffrirait de ce qui allait se passer. _Alors, le plus stupidement du monde, j'ai pensé que ce que j'avais ressenti pour Alice en boite était dû à l'alcool, même si au fond, je savais que c'était bien plus que ça ! _

J'avais décidé de me marier. Avec Maria. Celle que j'aimais depuis si longtemps... _Pourquoi cette décision m'avait paru handicapante et lourde ? _

Il y avait eu ce dernier argument qui m'avait fait hésiter. _Je venais de passer mon costume et la porte de la salle de bain s'était ouverte. Esmé, Carlisle, n'importe qui qui allait venir s'émouvoir de cette journée maussade... Et j'avais senti deux mains fines sur mes hanches. Je m'étais retourné, luttant pour faire en sorte qu'Alice ne revienne pas. Si elle venait, je n'étais plus sûr de savoir où j'allais. Mais c'était elle. Dans une splendide robe rouge à une seule bretelle, maintenue par une fausse rose noire. Si nous avions été seuls et si tout cela ne se passait pas, j'aurais mis un genou à terre devant elle. _

_«Tu es magnifique...»_

_Elle avait tripoté la bordure de mon costard._

_« Il est vraiment pourri ce costume dans cette couleur grise...»_  
_Sa voix était partie dans les aigues, alors qu'elle esquissait un léger sourire. Ma gorge s'était nouée en voyant un sanglot rouler sur sa joue. _

_« Elle a de la chance Maria de... t'avoir... que tu l'épouses et..._»

_Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre. La vérité était qu'elle me coupait le souffle. _

_«Jasper... Dis-moi que tu l'aimes... Dis-moi que ce qui s'est passé était un accident et que tu veux plus me voir après la cérémonie... Dis-le moi !»_

_J'étais incapable de lui dire ça sans lui mentir. Je voulais la revoir, je voulais qu'elle reste dans ma vie... je voulais... PUTAIN J'EN SAIS RIEN ! Après un long moment de silence, elle s'effondrait en larmes et je la rattrapais de justesse._

_«Alice...»_

_«Tu ressens des choses pour moi... n'est-ce pas ?»_

_Elle avait pris mes mains dans les siennes et me fixait dans les yeux. _

_«DIS MOI MERDE !»_

_Je déglutissais avant de faire «oui». Parce que c'était la vérité ! Alice émettait un petit soupir et s'appuyait contre moi. Collé à son corps, j'oubliais tout. Elle emplissait tout mon monde._

_«Si les circonstances avaient été autres, je suis certaine qu'on aurait... pu vivre quelque chose...»_

_«Peut-être...»_

_«Sois heureux, et fais ce qui te donnera le plus de satisfaction...»_

_« Sois heureuse toi aussi...»_

_« Sans toi, ça va être difficile...»_

_Pour une dernière fois, une dernière étreinte, elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et je goûtais à ses lèvres. _Trop brièvement, elle s'était éloignée et avait quitté la pièce, me laissant face à ce miroir. En costume. En costume de mariage... _Ce costume gris pourri... _

J'avais pris ma décision, mais elle me semblait si faible et si lourde à porter. Esmé était venue me chercher pour me conduire à l'autel. _J'avais eu envie de fuir, mais tout le monde était là et attendait ce mariage ! _Maria avait approché dans sa robe courte avec un chapeau et un bouquet. _Tous ces visages... tous ces gens sur leur 31... _Je ne repérais pas la robe rouge vif. _Elle me manquait ! Alice me manquait ! _J'aurais aimé... A cet instant, l'évidence me frappait. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie transparente et sans vague. Je voulais la passion ! _Pitié, non ! _Le prêtre débutait la cérémonie, la tête me tournait et tout à coup, les murs se mettaient à tourner. J'inspirais profondément, essayant de trouver dans Maria cet amour qui m'avait amené ici.

_Quelles raisons m'avaient poussé à prendre cette décision ? Je n'étais plus capable de les citer ! _

Je ne croyais pas au miracle. C'était terminé. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus je réalisais combien Alice me manquait. Des pas derrière me faisaient me retourner. _Elle était là. Elle était plus courageuse que moi ! Elle s'était engluée dans notre relation sans queue ni tête, sans hésiter. Elle avait vu sa mère enfermée dans un asile, folle. Elle m'avait demandé une nuit, une seule. Un baiser, puis deux et trois... Elle était venue avec la force du désespoir ici, à Los Angeles. A __mon__ mariage... _Elle avait plus de force et de courage que je n'en aurai jamais !

- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

_Et si c'était moi qui parlait ? Si je m'opposais à mon mariage... Que se passerait-il ? _Mais avant que je n'ai pu esquisser un mouvement, Emmett à côté de moi prenait la parole.

- Ce mariage n'est qu'une mascarade ! Ca ne sauvera pas votre couple, il y a trop longtemps qu'il est éteint. Jasper, je t'ai connu avec plus de couilles que ça ! Je suis désolé Maria, mais personne ne dit rien. Moi, je le fais. Si vous avez un tant soit peu d'affection pour l'autre, regardez-vous dans les yeux... Vous n'y verrez plus cette étincelle de vos débuts ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Jasper. Et tu le sais comme nous tous, ici ! Ce n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie dont je refuse d'être témoin... Désolé !

Je le regardais s'éloigner et quitter l'église sans chercher à comprendre. _Il avait raison ! C'était une mascarade pure et dure ! Notre relation en était une ! _La foule s'exclamait, s'étonnait, ripostait. Je me retournais vers mes parents pour voir leurs réactions. Esmé se levait pour sortir, probablement engueuler son fils. Et puis, la robe rouge. _Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, étonnée, partageant son incrédulité avec Edward et Bella. Ce n'était qu'une mascarade, et Emmett avait encore raison ! _Ce mariage n'avait pas de sens et n'en aurait jamais. Je savais pourquoi cette décision de me marier me semblait si lourde. _Parce que ce n'est pas la bonne, putain ! _Maria me fixait, les sourcils froncés.

- Ton frère est mort dès qu'on sort d'ici... murmurait-elle, furieuse !

_Personne ne touchait ou n'insultait mon frère ! _

- Cet homme est dans son droit le plus stricte... répondait le Curé. Bien... Vu qu'apparemment il y a opposition, je me dois de donner la parole à tous. Quelqu'un d'autre est contre cette union ?

_Le silence était oppressant. Maria me regardait d'un œil noir. Je ne peux pas ! JE NE PEUX PAS PUTAIN ! _

- Moi aussi !

- QUOI ?

_C'était lâché ! J'avais fait mon choix et étrangement, ce choix-là me paraissait plus léger. _Parce que c'était le bon !

- Je suis désolé, Maria... Mais Emmett a raison... Je peux pas... Je... excuse-moi... C'est fini... Pardon...

Je la regardais une dernière fois, furieuse. Je prenais le même chemin que mon frère il y a deux minutes. _C'était terminé ! _Je ne regardais personne, n'entendais plus les murmures outrés. En passant au niveau du banc d'Alice, je savais. _C'était ce choix-là... _Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais plus peur de ne pas savoir ce qui arriverait...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

_Je l'avais perdu. _Je savais que ça avait été impossible. Je lui avais demandé ma seule nuit, je voulais m'offrir à lui. _Karlyne nous avait empêché de faire cette bêtise. _J'aurais souffert. A partir de notre nouveau baiser en boîte, je savais qu'il m'échappait. Alors j'avais tout essayé. _Prendre tout ce que je pouvais, avant de sombrer. Sans Jasper, je n'avais plus rien. _Ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps, le son de sa voix... Il était un tout, et j'étais décidée à ramasser chaque petite miette. _Egoïstement, j'avais peut-être cru que... parce qu'il ressentait des choses lui aussi ! Je le savais ! _Entre notre retour de Jacksonville et ce mariage, nous nous étions revus. Plusieurs fois. A chaque fois sans rendez-vous, mais aucun de nous n'avait manqué un après-midi. _Comme un jardin secret que l'on créait l'un et l'autre, commun. _Quand nous étions tous les deux, il était à mille kilomètres de cet homme cinglant et nerveux. Il était apaisé, serein, souriant. _Si simple, à des heures de cette personnalité complexe qu'il montrait aux autres. _Venir à L.A. avait probablement été la chose la plus compliquée que j'ai voulu faire, mais je voulais être là. _Et quand, dans une dernière étreinte, il s'était tu à mes questions, j'avais compris que mon bonheur ne m'était pas passé loin. Il avait été si près... _Jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il avait une femme qui l'aimait probablement au moins autant que moi. _Il allait l'épouser, je devais respecter ça. Aimer, c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre aussi. _Maria lui donne du bonheur.

Pas moi.

J'avais alors quémandé un dernier baiser. _Celui qui me resterait sur les lèvres pour toujours. _J'étais partie. J'avais été retrouver Edward et Bella qui se préparaient eux aussi. Bella aidait Edward à nouer sa cravate. _Je les avais tous les deux. On peut vivre d'amitié, aussi... _

- Tu es superbe, Alice ! avait soufflé Edward

- T'es pas mal non plus... avais-je répondu. _Le costume noir lui allait très bien. _

Bella était magnifique dans une robe bleue nuit arrivant aux mollets. Le tissu scintillait un peu. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et avait attaché une rose synthétique bleue sur une mèche. Elle avait aussi un châle blanc et des talons noirs. _Un maquillage léger la rendait plus épanouie que jamais. _Le portable d'Edward avait sonné et il avait répondu. Pendant ce temps-là, Bella s'était approchée et m'avait serré dans ses bras.

- Ton maquillage a coulé... avait-elle murmuré.

Je m'étais détournée vers le miroir pour retoucher. _Je n'en avais même pas envie... En fait, je ne voulais pas y aller..._

- C'est pas grave... Je vais l'enlever de toute façon...

J'avais commencé à retirer mes talons et mes bijoux.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller ?

- Non... Tu m'excuseras auprès de Jasper...

J'étais montée dans une chambre. _Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. _Et puis, Edward était venu me trouver. Sans un mot, il m'avait juste pris contre lui et j'avais pu laisser couler ma peine.

- Ca fait ma... mal, Edward...

- Je sais...

Je lui avais alors tout raconté. Du début jusqu'à la fin. De notre voyage à Jacksonville aux rendez-vous secrets. A ce dernier baiser. Edward n'avait rien dit.

- Tu vas être en retard à la cérémonie... avais-je soufflé

- Tu es plus importante qu'un mariage, Alice ! Et puis tu sais... j'ai comme une drôle d'impression... que quelque chose va s'y passer...

_J'avais aussi ce sentiment. Vous savez, cette petite intuition qui vous dit que quelque chose ne se produira pas, qu'un invité ne viendra pas, qu'un repas sera annulé... Et cette impression, je la traînais depuis longtemps ! _

- Toi aussi ?

Edward avait acquiescé. Et puis, il s'était tapé le front, un petit sourire naissant sur son visage.

- Oh j'suis con ! J'ai oublié de te donner un truc...

Il s'était levé, était parti dans le couloir pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Il m'avait tendu une enveloppe.

- Bon anniversaire...

_J'en avais même oublié cette journée. Aujourd'hui, je devenais majeure. Libre de faire ce que bon me semblait ! _

- Merci !

Il avait un petit sourire alors que j'avais ouvert le papier collé. _Dans un petit carré plastifié, il y avait un trèfle à quatre feuilles ! _Un vrai porte-bonheur !

- C'est vraiment pathétique comme cadeau mais... je l'ai trouvé il y a cinq jours quand je suis allé me balader avec Enso au parc. Je pense que ce trèfle porte vraiment chance, il a manqué vivre une véritable épreuve parce qu'Enso a pissé juste à côté !

Nous avions éclaté de rire et j'avais serré Edward dans mes bras.

- Merci ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu. Je t'adore Edward !

- Moi aussi, Alice !

Il m'avait embrassé sur la joue et puis j'avais inspiré, très fière de voir ce petit trèfle... _qui avait échappé à une douche by Enso ! _C'était totalement idiot mais je m'étais sentie très heureuse et surtout prête à affronter ce qui m'arrivait : Edward était là. J'étais ridicule d'avoir peur de l'avenir. _Je pourrais compter sur lui... _Je m'étais relevée et avais attrapé mes talons pour les renfiler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On va être en retard à ce mariage !

Edward s'était levé et nous avions rejoint l'église. J'avais glissé mon trèfle dans mon petit sac que j'avais fait suivre. _Voir Jasper avec Maria était plus dur que prévu, même avec le trèfle ! Mais je n'étais plus seule. _

Je n'y avais plus cru. Parfois, j'avais un sursaut d'orgueil quand Jasper s'était retourné vers moi plusieurs fois, comme perdu. Et puis... _Et puis Emmett avait parlé ! Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible que ce genre de choses se produisent ! _Et puis Jasper...

_Il la quitte... devant l'autel ! _

...

Il marchait d'un pas vif vers la sortie. Maria se mettait à hurler, balançant son bouquet au sol, dans une rage folle. Les Cullen et sa famille se rejoignaient, dans de grands cris.

- VOS FILS SONT DES PETITS CONS MONSIEUR CULLEN !

- JE TE L'AVAIS DIT MARIA ! TU ES PLUS DIGNE QUE LUI !

- Jasper et Emmett ont peut-être mis le bazar mais restez correct, Monsieur Zabatero !

Bella et Edward me regardaient, stupéfaits. Edward riait.

- Oh putain ma parole mais ils sont folklo tes frères, Bébé !

Bella souriait aussi.

- Méfies-toi bien qu'ils nous fassent pas la même chose quand ça arrivera... murmurait-elle.

_Ils allaient finir par se marier ! J'en étais certaine ! Personne ne s'opposerait à ça ! _Une adrénaline puissante s'emparait de mes veines. _On repartait de zéro ! Tout était possible ! _Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie. _Il fallait que je le trouve ! _J'apercevais Emmett, adossé contre un chêne, cravate défaite et manches remontées. Je m'approchais de lui et il me fit un petit signe de tête, avec un léger sourire et les yeux brillants.

- Il espérait que tu sortes... Il est au bord de la rivière, après le pont !  
Son sourire me contaminait et je retirais mes talons, pour me mettre à courir.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Deux mains se posaient sur mes épaules. _Deux petites mains que j'aurais identifié parmi des centaines... _Je sentais son corps derrière moi. Je m'étais agenouillé ici, devant l'eau. _Plus rien ni personne, plus un signe de ce mariage qui n'existerait pas. _Je me sentais libre, et heureux. _J'ignorais si Alice voudrait de moi un jour, si je méritais son attention. _Mais ce que je prenais comme une tendre affection s'était transformé à chaque contact. _C'était ma chieuse, désormais ! _J'appuyais ma tête les yeux fermés contre son ventre et sentais ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux. _Longtemps, comme à chacun de nos rendez-vous secrets, nous restions silencieux. _Et puis, alors que je n'entendais que le bruit de l'eau couler, ses mains descendaient sur mes épaules, dans une lente caresse. J'attrapais ses doigts et les nouais aux miens. _Un milliard de papillons dans mon ventre s'envolaient. _

- Je t'aime, Jasper...

A cet instant, mon cœur se serrait vivement... pour palpiter plus fort.

- Je t'aime, Alice...

_Et c'était vrai. Ni plus ni moins que ça. Ce qui m'avait tant torturé ces derniers mois portait un nom : l'amour. _

**..::..**

**_{playlist :__ Wind of Change - Scorpion}_**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Mon bonheur était décuplé. _Je me sentais sereine, entière pour la première fois de toute ma vie ! _Je réalisais l'envolée de papillons dans son ventre, l'intensité et l'électricité que portaient ces trois mots. _Mille fois j'en avais rêvé... mais rien n'avait été aussi fort. _Jasper se tournait face à moi et pour la première fois, je n'avais plus à me retenir. Plus peur de paraître cinglée. _C'était réciproque. _

_C'EST RECIPROQUE ! _

Je sautais au cou de Jasper. Je savais qu'il était sincère. Ses bras me serrant fort au niveau des reins me le prouvaient suffisamment. _Et son regard. Jasper ne mentait jamais ! _

- J'ai agis en égoïste, Alice. Je n'ai pas voulu admettre que tu avais tout changé, tout ébranlé en moi et...

Je ne pouvais me retenir de sourire, puis de rire.

- Jasper... Ca fait trois ans et demi que je rêve de ça... Tu crois pas que t'as mieux à faire pour te faire pardonner ?

Il se penchait vers moi en souriant, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes.

- Tu perds pas le nord, toi !

Sa bouche se collait alors à la mienne, et je suis certaine que je pouvais m'envoler. _Nous en avions eu des baisers... mais des comme ceux-là... Jamais ! _Je reléguais dans ma mémoire la trace de cette étreinte dans la salle de bains avant le «mariage». _C'était celui là que je voulais garder pour toujours dans mon cœur. _Nos langues se mélangèrent un long moment. Aussi longtemps que je pus me passer d'air. Son front touchait le mien.

- Tu sais que je suis pas ... que je suis un con fini... emmerdeur... mauvais caractère... râleur...

- T'as oublié chieur !

- Chieur ! souriait-il. Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Tu ne me fais pas peur !

Il reprenait ma bouche et me serrait contre lui, me soulevant du sol.

- Même si je te proposais n'importe quoi ?

- N'importe quoi ! Tant que c'est une chose que l'on fait ensemble...

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

_Hein ? Là ? _

- Où ça ? Sous le pont avec un SDF pour officiant ?

- Tu veux ? Vraiment ?

_Ce qu'il pouvait être lent ce pauvre type ! _

- J'ai perdu trois ans de ma vie... Ca fait trois ans que je rêve de ça ! Tu n'espérais pas que je te dise autre chose que oui ? Maintenant, si c'est une question que tu me posais comme ça pour tester mon courage face à toi... dis-le moi tout de suite ou...

Il me coupait, un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Emmett ne sera pas là pour interrompre la cérémonie ! Et je ne dirai pas «non» ! J'ai fait le bon choix.

_Il veut vraiment qu'on se marie ? _Mon cœur s'envolait. J'aurais dû le faire poireauter mais essayez de retenir quarante fauves qui n'ont pas mangé depuis dix jours, devant un steak saignant... _Faire mariner l'amour de sa vie, c'était de la foutaise ! Juste bon pour les faire fuir ! _

- Si tu m'enlèves cette veste grise merdique, je te jure que je t'épouse avant la fin de la journée !

Il se détachait de moi, retirant sa veste et la lançant dans la rivière. _Il est givré ! _

- Alors ?

- Si on part maintenant, on peut être à Las Vegas avant 18h !

Nous nous mettions à courir en sens inverse. Une foule était tassée devant l'église, et des éclats de voix se faisaient toujours entendre. Emmett était toujours en retrait, proche de sa voiture. Jasper lui tapotait l'épaule.

- Faut qu'on s'en aille... File-moi tes clés, tu prendras ma voiture ! Les clés sont dans la coupe dans l'entrée.

Emmett ne posait pas de questions. _Il voulait probablement nous éviter une confrontation avec la famille de Maria. _Il nous filait son trousseau et Jasper démarrait à toute vitesse, direction chez lui pour faire un rapide sac, puis pour partir à l'aéroport.

...

Voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvions en cette fin de soirée dans la ville du jeu et de la folie. _Finalement, c'était ce qui nous correspondait le mieux. _L'officiant, qui avait plus des allures de Bikers de L'Enfer, se tenait devant nous. _Si j'avais cru qu'un jour je me marierai devant Elvis ! _J'étais impatiente... et heureuse ! Très heureuse. Jasper me tenait la main. _On avait trouvé un costume noir pour lui, ça lui allait beaucoup mieux ! _J'Y CROIS PAS ON VA SE MARIER !

- Alice Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Jasper Matthew Cullen ?

- Oui oui oui oui oui !

_ET OUI ! _

- Et vous Jasper, même question prénoms inversés ?

Nous retenions une envie d'éclater de rire. _Un vrai rockeur le mec ! _

- Oui !

Jasper extirpait les alliances de sa poche avec un sourire sur le visage. _On s'aime ! _Nous avions acheté deux simples anneaux en argent. _On les ferait graver en rentrant... si on rentrait ! _Jasper attrapait ma main et je réalisais que je tremblais. _Ce matin encore, je pleurais son mariage... qui était devenu le mien. Il y a toujours de l'espoir ! _J'attrapais l'anneau de Jasper pour le lui passer à son tour et un flash éclaircissait la pièce.

- Bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, voilà des jetons pour le casino ! Félicitations !

Jasper m'attirait contre lui pour m'embrasser. _Je suis sa femme ! JE SUIS SA FEMME PUTAIN ! _Nous fumes pratiquement chassés de l'intérieur de la paroisse pour faire entrer le couple suivant. _Mais qu'importe ! Nous étions chassés ensemble ! _L'un contre l'autre, nous quittions la petite église. Je ne cessais d'admirer mon alliance. _Je suis mariée ! A JASPEEEEEER ! _Jasper m'embrassait le front et je resserrais ma prise sur lui.

- J'espère que tu t'imaginais pas ça romantique parce que le curé était loin de l'être !

J'éclatais de rire. _Je m'en fichais complètement ! _

- On a toute la soirée pour être romantiques... non ?

Jasper haussait les sourcils et après m'avoir entraînée dans un petit restaurant intimiste pour dîner, nous rentrions dans notre chambre d'hôtel... _La nuit ne faisait que commencer ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Je savais que ce que j'allais vivre cette nuit serait plus intense que tout ! _Parce que plus les heures passaient, plus elles renforçaient ma certitude que j'aime Alice ! Elle me correspond. Nous sommes différents, mais on regarde ensemble dans la même direction. _J'allongeais MA FEMME sur le lit, sans quitter ses lèvres. J'avais déjà envie d'elle. Je m'allongeais entre ses cuisses, subissant ses caresser sur mon torse. Je glissais sa bretelle de robe rouge. _J'avais toujours aimé les mariées en rouge ! _J'embrassais sa peau qui frissonnait. Ses doigts passaient devant, déboutonnant ma chemise blanche. _Chaque frôlement me faisait une décharge électrique. _Alice gémissait sous mes baisers humides, alors que je léchais sa douce peau. _Elle était si parfumée ! Elle sentait la rose. _Nos bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, créant une délicieuse friction. Je perdais ma respiration en voyant le visage de MA FEMME se couvrir de délicieuses rougeurs alors que je lui retirais sa robe. Ses doigts descendaient à mon pantalon, frôlant mon désir. _J'étais encore plus excité qu'à notre sortie en boîte ! _J'éteignais la lampe de chevet, laissant pour seule lumière la pleine lune qui illuminait la chambre à travers les rideaux blancs. Chaque vêtement finissait par s'envoler dans la pièce.

Peau contre peau, nus tous deux, plus aucune pudeur n'existait. Elle eut le geste de dissimuler sa poitrine à mes yeux. Je lui retirais le bras, en fixant son regard. _Je ne voulais pas la gêner. _

- Jasper... Je suis vierge...

_Rien qu'à son précédent geste, je l'avais compris ! _Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- C'est une belle vertu... Sais-tu qu'à l'époque, on avait coutume le lendemain d'une nuit de noces d'exposer les draps sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour prouver la pureté de l'épouse ?

Elle souriait, étonnée.

- Est-ce une connerie idiote que tu viens de trouver pour me mettre à l'aise ?

Je lui donnais un baiser.

- C'est juste une vérité ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je n'étendrai pas les draps demain !

Je caressais son corps lentement, prenant mon temps. Je la sentais se détendre. _Quand ses mains s'aventuraient sur moi, je perdais toute notion et dus me faire violence pour ne pas être cet animal que j'étais d'habitude. _Elle gémissait et se tortillait quand je caressais son sexe, avant de le pénétrer de mon majeur, puis de mon index. Elle s'étonnait, puis soupirait. Sa féminité était humide et elle se resserrait sur mes doigts, criant mon prénom, étonnée de la sensation. Quand elle fut assez prête et détendue, je me positionnais à son entrée. Elle fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément. Je caressais sa joue.

- Ca va te faire un peu mal mais je ferai le plus doucement possible. Je te le promets !

Elle acquiessait. Alors, je m'immisçais dans ses chairs les plus intimes, lentement, mouvement par mouvement. Je brisais son hymen et elle se crispait, ne retenant pas un petit cri de douleur. Un sanglot lui échappait et je le cueillais sur mes lèvres.

- Ca brûle... marmonnait-elle, les yeux clos.

Je caressais son visage, ses cheveux, son buste et sa poitrine, titillant les extrémités de ses seins de ma langue, espérant qu'elle y prête attention plus qu'à la douleur en elle.

- C'est normal... ça va passer... On prendra le temps qu'il faudra...

Elle s'était adaptée finalement à mon corps en elle. Dès l'instant où elle a commencé à onduler sous moi, je me suis laissé aller, attentif à ce qu'elle ressentait. _Cette relation n'avait aucune comparaison possible ! Et j'avais épousé cette fille ! _J'accélérais dans sa féminité, l'embrassant. Ses ongles me griffaient et j'explosais en elle, grognant de bonheur. _Elle n'avait pas atteint le plaisir mais notre vie ne faisait que commencer ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

- Il s'est barré avec Alice !

Emmett venait de nous raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. _WOWOW LA VACHE ! Merde ! Ce trèfle était magique, mais vraiment ! _Les Cullen faisaient une tête incroyable, et Carlisle tentait de joindre Jasper. _Ca avait été folklorique : Maria avait déchiré sa robe de rage, insultant tous les invités du côté de Jasper. Emmett avait même eu droit à une claque ! _Ses parents avaient exigé des Cullen qu'ils les remboursent de moitié. Carlisle était furieux, mettant en avant le fait que même s'ils n'avaient pas aidé à préparer, ils avaient quand même envoyé un chèque conséquent aux Zabatero !

Maria était venue le lendemain chercher ses affaires. La maison appartenait aux Cullen. Elle avait fait ses cartons en un après-midi, inscrivant au marqueur un bon gros «SALAUD» sur les tapisseries de la chambre. Rosalie avait fini par s'énerver royalement en voyant ça.

- OH MAIS C'EST QU'ELLE COMMENCERAIT A NOUS LES BRISER CELLE-LA !

_Bon, d'un côté, je la comprenais. Ca devait foutre les boules ! Mais soyons honnêtes, depuis que nous étions arrivés, elle n'avait pas eu un mot gentil, ni quoi que ce soit. Elle était très hautaine. _Bella avait dit un soir qu'elle jouait à «La Madame» mais c'était tout à fait ça ! _Et puis bon... ma meilleure amie a son bonheur alors... _Nous étions restés quatre jours à Los Angeles, pour ranger. Bella et moi nous étions baladés dans la ville, repérant l'université et le lycée. Tous deux étaient à un quart d'heure de la maison de Jasper, mais à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. _Je suppose que les premiers jours seraient difficiles, mais on se reverrait le soir, la nuit, le matin... _Sur le chemin du retour à Port Angeles, j'avais eu des nouvelles d'Alice. Un simple texto.

_**«ON S'EST MARIES A VEGAS !**_

_**Je suis heureuse. J'ai appelé Charlie & Renée...**_

_**Ca risque d'être musclé quand on va rentrer!**_

_**On part en lune de miel! Je vous aime tous !**_

_**xxx, Alice!»**_

Jasper, de son côté, avait appelé Carlisle et Esmé. Emmett avait éclaté de rire en apprenant la nouvelle. _Je pense par contre que Jasper allait avoir quelques «problèmes» aussi en rentrant, que ce soit avec Carlisle, et même Charlie ! Mais franchement, je serai au premier rang pour voir ça ! _Bella avait du mal à y croire. On en parlait encore dans la voiture qui nous ramenait jusqu'à chez Elisabeth.

Ma mère était assise sur une chaise du jardin, en compagnie d'Eric. Tous deux déjeunaient en riant, Enso s'amusant dans le jardin. _Hey ! Mais il avait un peu grandi ! _Nous ouvrions le portail et le chien jappait, courant vers nous.

- Oh salut toi ! Salut mon kiki !

_J'adore ce chien ! _Bella se penchait vers lui pour le caresser. Il lui faisait la fête, posant ses pattes sur sa jupe marron. Elisabeth et Eric se levaient pour nous accueillir.

- Bienvenus les enfants !

- Merci M'man !

Elle nous serrait tour à tour dans ses bras et je saluais Eric. Enso avait attrapé le bas de mon jeans entre ses dents et tirait dessus.

- Enso ! Lâche ça !

- C'est devenu son passe-temps favori ! Il se met sous la table et mange les bas de pantalons.

J'attrapais le chien dans mes bras et il remuait la queue. _Il était toujours content lui ! _

- Mais t'es infernal, tu le sais ça ! Hum ? Vilain ! On aurait dû t'appeler trou du cul !

- Edward ! s'exclamait Bella, en me prenant le chien des mains. N'écoute pas Papa, il dit que des bêtises ! Enso ça te va très bien ! Tu n'es pas un trou du cul !

- Papa ! C'est nouveau ça maintenant ?

Bella se tournait à mon opposé, câlinant le chien.

- Mais euh !

J'éclatais de rire. Elisabeth revenait avec deux assiettes et nous servait à déjeuner. Nous lui racontions le mariage, mais elle était au courant !

- Renée est venue ici pour m'en parler, catastrophée ! Charlie veut retourner les USA pour trouver Jasper ! Ils se sont vraiment mariés ?

Je lui montrais le message d'Alice.

- Ne vous avisez pas de me faire un coup pareil tous les deux !

Je regardais Bella et nous nous mettions à sourire. _Ce vrai-faux mariage nous avait donné un aperçu de ce que notre avenir nous réservait... Et j'en étais heureux ! Plus qu'heureux ! A condition qu'Emmett ne s'y oppose pas ! _Nous terminions nos pâtes rapidement et remontions nos sacs dans ma chambre, Enso dans les pieds. Je rangeais mes affaires et triais le sale. Bella entreposait aussi dans l'armoire quelques vêtements, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis que j'étais revenu ici.

Nous avions été prendre une douche... _Bon d'accord... une douche crapuleuse ! _et nous avions faits une sieste... _crapuleuse aussi ! Mais au moins : aucun problème pour s'endormir après ! _Lorsque je me réveillais vers 16h, Eric était encore là. Je les observais de la fenêtre au-dessus de mon lit, allongé sur le ventre. _Bella dormait toujours. _Elisabeth et Eric riaient, semblaient se taquiner. Parfois, ils se prenaient la main mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. _Quand était la dernière fois où ma mère avait semblé si bien dans ses godasses ? Son visage était moins fatigué. Elle semblait revivre._

- Mais arrête de les regarder bon sang, Edward ! râlait Bella

Elle se redressait en position assise dans le lit, le drap entourant sa poitrine dénudée.

- Si, ça me regarde !

- Tu aurais pu faire des choses plus utiles...

- Comme ?

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, rougissante.

- Faire en sorte que mon réveil soit agréable par exemple...

Elle passait sa main sur mes reins. _Elle me cherche là, hein? _Je me jetais sur elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Mon désir grandissait à chaque caresse. Nos deux corps se moulaient l'un à l'autre et je la pénétrais sans préambule, lui arrachant un petit gémissement, étouffé contre mes lèvres.

- Ce genre de ré... réveil... là ? haletais-je

- O...oui ! OUI !

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça... Faut que je te punisse !

Je me retirais d'elle et la faisais se mettre à genoux sur le lit, la tête reposante sur l'oreiller. Je me plaçais derrière elle et caressais sa féminité du bout de mon sexe plein de désir. Je la pénétrais vivement, mes mains sur ses hanches et imprimais un délicieux mouvement qui m'électrisait. _Elle était si serrée comme ça. _

- Plus fort... murmurait-elle, agrippant le drap housse difficilement.

J'allais et venais en elle plus vite, m'enfonçant dans sa chaleur.

- Edward... Edward ! OUI !

Ses muscles se serraient autour de mon membre et je répandais ma semence au fond de son ventre, balbutiant son prénom. Nous retombions dans le matelas, haletants. J'aimais voir son sourire après ces moments. Une perle de sueur roulait sur sa tempe et je l'essuyais. Elle rougissait, cachant son visage à moitié dans le coussin, malicieuse. _Elle était tellement belle... _- On était pas censés récupérer ?

Elle éclatait de rire, tournant sa tête de l'autre côté.

- Ah mais on a récupéré... toutes les nuits passées à Los Angeles où on n'a pas pu faire l'amour parce qu'il y avait ma famille !

Je cédais à l'hilarité et la rapprochais de moi pour l'embrasser. _J'avais une putain de chance de l'avoir dans ma vie ! Elle était toujours là à mes côtés, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dû traverser. _

Quand Eric quittait la maison vers 18H45, Bella s'était attelée à la cuisine. Je mettais la table et maman nous rejoignait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bella ma chérie, ne te donne pas tout ce mal ! Tu dois récupérer de votre séjour !

_Si elle savait ce qu'on avait «récupéré»... _Nous passions à table tous les trois.

- Alors Elisabeth ? Avec Eric ? Ca se présente comment ?

- J'apprécie sa compagnie !

Je prenais un bout de mie de pain pour saucer ma vinaigrette.

- C'est tout ce que tu vas nous dire de plus ? J'le crois pas ! «J'apprécie sa compagnie!»... Bonjour la qualité du ragot, hein ! râlais-je.

Bella me tapotait le bras.

- Heh ! Mais ça ne nous regarde pas !

_Elle se foutait de moi là, pas vrai ?_

- Mais c'est pas moi qui ais demandé comment ça se présentait...

Elisabeth souriait en nous regardant.

- Eric et moi nous entendons bien, on apprécie de passer du temps ensemble. Il me soutient énormément. Quant au reste, s'il un jour il y a reste, ça ne regarde personne !

_Et ben comme ça c'était clair ! _Bella et moi retournions à nos assiettes, avant de monter nous coucher. _Sans nuit crapuleuse, cette fois-ci, nous étions définitivement crevés ! _

..

Le lendemain, nous déjeunions chez les Cullen, avec Emmett et Rosalie. Les conversations tournaient essentiellement autour de Jasper et Alice. _C'est dingue quand même quand on y pense ! Ca va swinguer quand ils vont rentrer ! _Bella avait préparé sa fameuse tarte à l'ananas et je dévorais ma part. _Je vous jure que c'est la femme de ma vie ! _

- Au fait, Newton s'est cassé la gueule encore !

- Mais c'est pas vrai, il a des rollers à la place des orteils ce type ou quoi ? demandait Bella.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Sa mère avait nettoyé le sol dans les allées pour équipement de randonnée. Il a voulu aller faire le rayonnage, je lui ai dis, il m'a répondu : «t'inquiète je gère« et BAM ! Il s'est vautré !

- Il est blessé ?

- Cheville pétée ! Il s'est pas manqué ! Du coup, arrêt de travail ! On cherche quelqu'un pour le remplacer !

_Oh... Ca, ça m'intéressait ! _Bella, sa mère et Rosalie débarrassaient la table. Je rejoignais Emmett sur le canapé qui regardait un match de baseball.

- Emmett ?

- Ouais ?

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un pour combien de temps à la boutique ?

- Jusqu'à mi-aout. Trois jours par semaine. De 10h à 18h. Ca t'intéresse ?

- Ouais... j'aurai besoin de me faire un peu de pognon !

- Ben écoute je vais appeler la mère Newton et j'te dis !

Il sortait son portable et appelait sa patronne. Après quelques minutes, il raccrochait.

- Elle est désespérée de trouver quelqu'un ! T'as rendez-vous demain pour un entretien d'embauche ! Mais j'pense que c'est bon !

- Merci vieux !

_Ca me soulageait. Je voulais commencer à gagner de l'argent non seulement pour mes études, mais aussi pour offrir une bague à Bella quand le moment serait venu..._

.!.

L'entretien s'était bien passé. Avec l'été, Mrs Newton voulait remplacer son fils rapidement pour répondre aux besoins de ses clients. J'étais engagé et je commençais demain. Toute l'après-midi, Emmett me briefait, m'expliquait les bases du magasin. _Travailler avec lui relevait d'un véritable exploit ! Je comprenais pourquoi la mère Newton le trouvait si charmant : il avait du bagout, toujours le sourire ! _Finalement, ce job tombait à points ! _Avec le lycée, les frais éventuels, ça me ferait toujours un petit pécule. Et puis, je pourrai peut-être offrir à Bella une bague digne d'elle, quelque chose de plus fort. On ne se fiance pas avec un trèfle à quatre feuilles sur lequel Enso a failli pisser ! _Elisabeth était ravie que j'ai pu trouver un travail. Elle était heureuse que la vie reprenne une sorte de court normal.

Je plaçais en rayon les derniers modèles de cannes à pêche. Ma première journée s'était bien passée. Emmett m'aidait beaucoup, ne manquant pas de m'expliquer certains rudiments. J'avais un peu pataugé quand le père Denali était venu me demander des explications sur le pourquoi que la canne d'en haut était plus intéressante que la canne d'en bas ! _J't'en sais moi ! _Le frère de Bella était alors arrivé.

- Edward, va t'occuper de la caisse, je me charge de Monsieur ! Excusez-le hein ! Vous savez ce que c'est les jeunes de nos jours ! Ils ne s'intéressent pas suffisamment aux sports traditionnels ! La canne de Quantum Specialist va vous permettre de...

Je m'éloignais en caisse pour faire payer un couple de retraités. J'observais Emmett de loin. _Il était très pro, amenant une touche d'humour à ses explications. Un très bon vendeur ! _Mrs Newton s'approchait.

- Alors Edward ? Tout se passe comme tu veux ?

- Très bien, Mrs Newton !

- Ca te plaît ?

- Je patauge un peu mais je vais m'y faire rapidement !

- Je vais te privilégier pour faire des rangements de matériels, mise en rayon, inventaires et tout ça ! Tu seras peut-être plus à l'aise. Mon Mikey chéri n'aime pas non plus donner des explications !

_Mikey chéri ! Oh putain ! Le pauvre ! _Le petit Mikey était rouge de honte.

- Merci Mrs Newton ! Mais je peux faire la caisse aussi si ça vous arrange !

- Tu t'arrangeras avec Emmett ! Je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop rester au même poste toute la journée !

- Bien, Madame !

- A demain alors, 10h ?

- Comptez sur moi !

J'encaissais le père Denali et fermais la boutique avec Emmett. Il me raccompagnait chez Elisabeth, qui lisait un livre sur le canapé. Elle se levait et me tendait une lettre et une carte postale. Je l'examinais. _Une carte du Brésil ! Qui est au Brésil ? _

_**«Coucou tout le monde ! Ici tout va bien, il y a du soleil,**_

_**la mer. Des longues plages à perte de vue ! Idéal pour nous deux ! Beaucoup**_

_**de touristes aussi, et de touristEEEs ! Jasper s'est découvert une passion pour les bikinis ! Mais je lui ai interdis d'en porter ! D'ici une semaine, nous quitterons cet endroit paradisiaque pour une autre destination, probablement les Caraïbes ou la Guyane !**_

_**Je vous embrasse de tout mon cœur ! J'ai toujours ton trèfle, Edward. Il est vraiment magique ! Merci. Alice.**_

_**PS = J'espère que vous profitez bien des 25° d'été de Port Angeles... Ici il y a AU MOINS 38 ! Pauvres petits citadins, je vous envie pas ! Jasper" «**_

_Bande de fumiers tous les deux ! D'abord, y a même pas que 25 ici ! Hier, on avait frôlé 32 ! _J'observais l'enveloppe blanche pendant qu'Elisabeth prenait ma carte pour lire.

- J'ai reçu la même. C'est une convocation au tribunal.

Mes entrailles se nouaient. Je parcourais le courrier rapidement. Convocation le Mardi 1er août à 8h30 au tribunal. Assignation devant le tribunal pour coups et blessures_. Philip m'avait dit que ça pouvait être rapide, mais personnellement, j'avais trouvé ça trop lent ! _Bella toquait à la porte et rentrait dans le salon, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenait elle aussi un papier dans ses mains. Elle s'approchait de moi et je l'embrassais.

- Bonsoir chéri !

- Bonsoir mon Amour...

Elle m'avait manqué. _Terriblement. _Je sais qu'elle en avait profité pour aller faire les boutiques pour bébés avec sa sœur Rosalie. _L'annonce de l'arrivée des jumeaux les forçait à voir tout en double. _Nous montions dans ma chambre et nous nous installions sur le lit, Enso entre nous. Je lançais un fond de musique.

- C'est quoi ta lettre ?

- Ma convocation au tribunal !

- Ah... C'est pour quand ?

- A partir du 1er août à 8h30... Elisabeth a reçu la même.

_Et ça recommençait, on tombait dans les mêmes travers. Il allait falloir revoir Marcus, s'expliquer devant des gens. Ca n'en finirait jamais ! _

- Est-ce que ça t'angoisse ?

- Ouais... Un peu, je crois...

- Tu as su quelque chose pour l'expertise psychologique ?

- Rien du tout, si ce n'est que le psy va rendre ses conclusions seulement quelques jours avant le procès.

Bella prenait ma main et la serrait. J'embrassais son front.

- Quand toute cette merde sera terminée, on pourra partir toi et moi...

Elle souriait.

- Je suis d'accord...

- Et toi, ta lettre, c'est quoi ?

Elle se redressait et me la tendait. Je la parcourais. _Elle était admise à Los Angeles en faculté de lettres anciennes ! _

- Mais c'est génial, Bella ! Exactement ce que tu voulais !

Elle était sereine, heureuse et pourtant, elle ne laissait presque rien transparaître.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais me renseigner ce soir pour les inscriptions au lycée si tu veux toujours de moi !

Elle s'allongeait sur le lit et m'entraînait contre elle. Nous échangions un long baiser langoureux.

- Plus que jamais !

Nous reprenions notre étreinte, jusqu'à ce qu'on sente la truffe d'Enso se poser sur ma joue et celle de Bella. Nous éclations de rire. _C'est que Monsieur essayait de se faufiler maintenant ! Il ne supportait pas que Bella et moi nous embrassions ! A chaque fois, il venait foutre sa merde ! _Nous nous amusions avec lui de longues minutes et descendions pour dîner. J'avais filé en vitesse acheter une bouteille pour fêter l'admission de Bella en fac ! _Après tout, ça se fête, ça ! _

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous prenions une deuxième coupe elle et moi dans ma chambre. _Elle avait raison ! Une fois que tout serait terminé, on pourrait être heureux ! _Dès que le procès serait terminé, je la demanderai en mariage officiellement. _Ce serait le bon moment. Mais avant, je devais m'assurer que tout serait fait en accord avec sa famille. _

Voilà pourquoi je me dirigeais après ma journée de travail vers l'hôpital.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

La journée avait été longue et pénible. _De nombreux accidents, à cause des vacances. Nous avions faits beaucoup de déplacements sur la route. _Eric venait de prendre son service de nuit. Il sifflotait alors que je le croisais dans le vestiaire.

- Alors Eric ? Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux !

- Aurais-je des raisons de ne pas l'être ?

- Oh toi ! T'as vu Elisabeth aujourd'hui ! souriais-je

Il acquiesçait, attrapant sa blouse.

- Oui Patron ! Nous avons été nous promener au parc avec le chien d'Edward !

- Et alors, ça avance ?

- Oui, le chien grandit bien !

Il souriait et me lançait un clin d'œil avant de quitter le vestiaire. _OOOHHH ! Devais-je sous entendre là un message codé ? _Je voulais le rattraper dans les couloirs mais il avait déjà filé ! _Gredin ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Demain dès que j'arrive, je le bipe ! _Après tout, c'est moi le patron !

Je filais à mon bureau récupérer mon ordinateur portable. _Je voulais regarder attentivement les dernières analyses d'Elisabeth mais je n'en avais pas eu le temps. _J'espérais que Karlyne ne soit pas trop agitée ce soir pour pouvoir le faire tranquillement à la maison. On toquait contre la porte de mon bureau.

- Entrez !

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Edward !

- Hey ! Edward ! Tu vas bien ?

_Il avait l'air un peu pâle et tremblait. _

- Ca va... Vous avez cinq minutes ou je vous dérange ?

- Installe-toi ! Je ne suis pas pressé ! Alors... Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle !

Il souriait faiblement et je voyais son regard se poser sur la photo de Bella qui était sur mon bureau. _Sa Bella, c'était quelque chose ! Ceci dit, l'Edward de Bella, c'était quelque chose aussi ! _

- J'ignore si Philip vous a informé que le procès débute le 1er août !

- Il me l'a dit, effectivement ! Je l'ai appelé avant-hier pour un dossier concernant un de mes infirmiers qui a été attaqué en justice pour négligences et il m'en a parlé ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Anxieux, je suppose...

- C'est tout à fait normal, mais dis-toi qu'au sortir de ce procès, tu pourras enfin être libre et ne plus te soucier de tout ça...

- Justement Carlisle... Je voulais vous parler de l'issue de ce procès...

- Je t'écoute ! Je suppose que toi et Bella allez vous installer à Los Angeles !

- C'est ce qui est prévu... J'ai contacté le lycée là-bas. Ils vont m'envoyer un formulaire d'inscription et je vais faire transférer mon dossier scolaire.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

_Je sentais qu'il tournait autour de quelque chose. _Il fronçait les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Une bouffée de nervosité s'emparait de moi, inexplicablement. _Est-ce que... non... quand même pas ! _

- A l'issue de ce procès, je voudrais faire quelque chose d'autre... Mais je ne veux pas le faire sans votre accord. Parce que vous m'avez accueilli chez vous, offert un toit et du soutien quand je n'en avais plus. Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'aviez demandé de faire en échange des frais de l'avocat ?

_Ca y est... Nous y étions ! _

- Prendre soin de ma fille et l'aimer !

Edward acquiessait.

- Je l'aime, Carlisle. Je l'aime sincèrement. Je veux prendre soin d'elle pour le reste de ma vie. Je veux qu'on construise notre avenir à L.A. Elle a toujours été là pour moi et je veux qu'elle sache que je serai toujours là pour elle, dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

A cet instant précis, je dus retenir mes larmes. _Bella partait, définitivement. Ma petite fille... Ce beau petit bébé, le premier fruit de mon amour pour Esmé. Cette petite bouille à sa naissance qui pesait à peine trois kilos pour 50 cms... et qui m'avait fait verser tant de larmes quand j'avais croisé pour la première fois son joli visage si fin et si doux..._

- Carlisle, est-ce que vous voulez bien m'accorder sa main ?

Edward, cet adolescent fragile et peu sûr de lui avait changé. Ce n'était plus tout à fait le même. Il avait beaucoup mûri. Je savais que Bella ne serait jamais malheureuse avec lui. Sans lui, elle avait péniblement survécu. Elle s'était baladée au rythme de nos vies, nous accompagnant sans enthousiasme. Elle n'avait plus souri. Il avait une influence positive sur son comportement. Et ils s'aimaient tous deux, profondément ! _Lui dire «non» aurait été une bêtise, et Bella m'en aurait voulu toute ma vie !_ Bien que si ça se trouve, elle aurait pris exemple sur Jasper et Alice et ils seraient tous deux aussi partis à Las Vegas _! _En outre, je n'avais aucune raison de m'y opposer. J'appréciais et j'aimais Edward, comme un fils. _Exactement de la même manière que j'avais aimé et «adopté» Emmett quand il était arrivé avec Esmé. _

- C'est d'accord, Edward ! Prends soin d'elle. Epouse-la, tu as ma bénédiction !

Edward se relevait alors de la chaise, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je faisais le tour de mon bureau pour le serrer dans mes bras un instant.

- Merci, Carlisle ! Je vous promets que je la vénèrerai chaque jour qui passera !

- Je sais... C'est bien pour ça que j'accepte. Je sais que tu l'aimeras très longtemps. Tu la rends heureuse, plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais espéré ! Et je sais aussi que je ne perds pas une fille, mais que je gagne un fils !

_Et c'est ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi... J'accueillerai d'ici un an ou deux un gendre, un fils. _


	42. Chapter 42: Ecrire une nouvelle histoire

_**Bonsoir/bonjour... Je sais, je suis en retard de 24h et j'en suis navrée mais dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut et en l'occurence en ce moment, je ne fais pas trop ce que je voudrais... **_

_Un immense merci à vous toutes qui avez suivies Jardin Secret tout du long... C'est vraiment exceptionnel et quand je vois le nombre de reviews, je trouve ça juste... incroyable! Vous êtes justes supers, toutes et tous sans exception ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ! Vous m'avez donné beaucoup plus que ce que ça mérite réellement, alors juste pour ça : Merci ! _

_**L'épilogue sera publié finalement peut-être pas avant lundi. C'est une période un peu difficile en ce moment pour moi pour diverses raisons, alors je préfère prendre mon temps, plutôt que de gâcher ce que j'écris. **_

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très très bonne lecture, c'est celui là, le chapitre le plus long de toute l'histoire de Jardin Secret... **

**Bonne lecture !**

**.o.0.o.**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Le procès avait débuté depuis plus de trente minutes déjà. Edward et Elisabeth étaient assis à côté de Philip et Marcus avec Maître Gray. _Ils parlaient de tellement de choses qui me semblaient futiles... rappel des faits, peines encourues... On sait tout ça bon sang ! _Il me tardait une seule chose depuis que nous étions entrés dans cette vaste salle : qu'on en ressorte tous ensemble ! J'avais tout fait pour qu'Edward voit que j'ai confiance mais la vérité, c'est que j'étais morte de peur. _Morte de trouille qu'Edward soit condamné à quoi que ce soit par une quelconque entourloupe de l'avocat d'en face. _J'écoutais le juge qui listait les possibles sanctions. _1500$ d'amende, prison avec sursis selon la gravité des blessures... on nage en plein délire ! _J'avais l'impression qu'Edward était déjà considéré comme coupable.

Rosalie avait tenu à venir. Emmett remplaçait Edward à la boutique Newton mais ma soeur était là et elle me tenait la main. Marcus fut le premier appelé à la barre. Après avoir décliné son identité et juré de ne dire que la vérité... _ce dont je doutais fortement... _il s'installait face à nous, un sourire provoquant sur ses lèvres. _Il semblait sûr de lui. _Son avocat se levait, le faisait parler de sa vie de Pasteur «modèle», de son investissement auprès de la Paroisse... _Si j'étais une passante dans la rue qui entre par hasard dans ce tribunal sans connaître les protagonistes, j'aurais pu jurer que Marcus n'était qu'une triste victime... _C'était d'un tel appitoiement ! Je voyais Edward s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise, Philip lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille avant de se lever pour interroger Marcus. _Probablement de garder son calme... _

- Comment décririez-vous votre quotidien auprès de Mrs Masen-Voltero et son fils unique ?

- Pas facile ! Elisabeth manquait cruellement de volonté pour éduquer son fils. J'ai bien essayé à maintes reprises de lui faire entendre raison mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward ! Comprenez Monsieur que ce n'est pas facile d'être le mari dans ces cas-là !

- Bien sûr... Quels ont été vos premiers rapports avec Edward Masen ?

- Froids, je le crains ! Edward n'a jamais été un enfant facile ! Très collant et très collé à sa mère, qui n'a pas su lui imposer suffisamment de distances ! J'ai bien essayé de le faire sortir, de lui faire découvrir du sport mais il a toujours eu un comportement autistique !

Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez, un sourire nerveux sur son visage, sa jambe agitée nerveusement de haut en bas. _Il faut qu'il se calme... Il le faut ! _Il tremblait et Elisabeth posait sa main sur son épaule.

- Un comportement autistique dites-vous ? L'autisme est une maladie grave et handicapante. Etes-vous entrain d'accuser mon client d'handicapé mental ?

Marcus ne savait pas apparemment si c'était du lard ou du cochon ! _Je le lui enfoncerai bien dans le cul moi le saucisson ! _

- Edward n'a jamais eu une enfance comme les autres gamins de son âge !

- De là à le traiter d'autiste... Une expertise psychologique pourra appuyer ou non votre diagnostic, _Professeur ! _Pas d'autres questions pour l'instant, Monsieur le Juge !

Marcus retournait à sa place, lançant un regard noir à Philip et à Edward. Ce fut son tour de se lever pour aller témoigner. Il avait mis un costume et la cravate de son père. _J'étais certaine que le Sergent se chargerait de lui donner la force nécessaire pour passer cette épreuve... mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose que je redoutais, c'était les nerfs d'Edward, toujours prêts à lâcher... _Philip débutait l'entretien.

- Monsieur Masen, quand Monsieur Voltero dit de vous que vous avez un comportement autistique... qu'est-ce que cela vous inspire ?

Edward fronçait les sourcils vers Marcus. Ce dernier était nonchalament appuyé contre son dossier de chaise, incarnation de la provocation, presque serein et heureux de foutre sa merde ! _Connard ! _

- J'ai bien conscience que j'ai jamais été très expensif mais j'suis pas autiste non plus ! J'en ai déjà vu des autistes et je peux vous jurer qu'à côté, je suis socialement très actif ! Je suis pas coupé du monde, je communique !

- Et avec lui ?

Edward eut un rictus et je croisais durant une brève seconde ses yeux vert.

- Je préfère éviter... Avoir pour toute réponse «crétin», «petite merde», «sale gamin», ça gonfle ! J'ai des contacts sociaux autres bien plus appréciables...

- Vous ne vous définissez donc pas comme «autiste» ?

- Pas vraiment... J'ai une petite-amie, j'ai des amis, je vais au lycée, je travaille... je pense pas vraiment que je suis autiste !

- Vous avez dit sur le dépôt de plainte que Monsieur Voltero et vous n'entreteniez plus des relations respectueuses depuis longtemps, ce qui a d'ailleurs initié la bagarre entre vous. Qui a commencé ?

- Il m'a fait descendre exprès pour que j'aille lui chercher un verre d'eau. J'ai refusé, on s'est comme toujours répondus avec peu de civisme, il a traîté ma petite-amie de trainée... Je lui ai mis une droite ! Il n'avait pas à lui manquer de respect de la sorte... Déjà qu'il n'a jamais été très poli avec elle... Un coup en entraînant un autre, il a riposté et voilà ! Il m'a cogné, j'ai répondu. J'allais pas me laisser faire...

_Mon coeur se serrait pour lui. Je me sentais un peu responsable de ce qui s'était passé... Tôt ou tard, de toute façon, Edward aurait fini par exploser... mais il avait cogné pour ce qu'avait dit Voltero ! _

Je plongeais dans ses yeux émeraude, me coupant du monde. _J'espérais tant qu'une fois tout ça terminé, on pourrait effacer ce qu'il avait vécu et repartir sur de saines fondations, l'un avec l'autre pour longtemps... _Philip sortait de son dossier des feuilles et les donnait au juge.

- Voici les divers certificats médicaux de Monsieur Masen établis à la suite de cette bagarre par le Docteur Carlisle Cullen ici présent !

L'avocat de Marcus se levait.

- Objection ! Je demande le retrait de cette preuve, Monsieur le Juge !

- Pour quel motif je vous prie ?

- Ces certificats n'ont pas été établi par un médecin légiste neutre de la police. Ces documents sont paraphés Carlisle Cullen, qui n'est autre que le père de la petite-amie de Monsieur Masen, qui a été son employeur en début d'année et qui l'a hébergé après cette bagarre. Ce n'est pas recevable !

- Monsieur le Juge, des clichés des blessures ont été pris peu de temps après la bagarre. Vous pouvez constater que mon client a de multiples contusions, bleus et plaies sur le visage et le corps !

Le juge regardait les photos une à une, concentré. Maître Gray se relevait de nouveau.

- Objection ! Qui peut prouver l'authenticité de ces clichés ? Les Cullen ne peuvent-ils point avoir trafiqué d'éventuelles photos ?

A côté de moi, Carlisle éclatait de rire, méchamment. _Je n'avais jamais vu mon père comme ça... _

- Non mais on croit rêver !

- Monsieur Cullen, taisez-vous !

- Carlisle...

A sa droite, Eric tentait de le résonner. Philip reprenait la parole.

- Maître Gray est entrain de faire un procès différent de celui-ci ! Non seulement il accuse Monsieur Masen mais en plus, il se lance sur un sujet impliquant les Cullen et une éventuelle affabulation ! Isabella et Esmé Cullen étaient là quand Monsieur Masen est arrivé blessé chez eux ! Ils peuvent témoigner de l'état de mon client ! Le Chef Charlie Swan est venu jusqu'à leur domicile pour enregistrer la plainte de Monsieur Masen ! Il peut en attester, ainsi que sa fille Alice.

_Tu parles, Alice elle est en train de s'éclater aux Caraïbes... _

- Le chef Swan a été écarté de la procédure !

- L'inspecteur Sam Uley a procédé à la suite de l'enquête, en compagnie de l'Inspecteur Jonatan Gerandy ! Lors de la mise en garde à vue, Monsieur Masen portait encore des séquelles physiques de son agression ! Vont-ils tous dire que les Cullen sont tous des menteurs sans exceptions ?

_C'est dans ces moments-là que j'admirais les avocats, qui savaient rebondir à la demie-seconde ! C'était impressionnant de les voir interagir ! _

- Objection rejetée. Continuez !

- Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, Monsieur le juge !

- Bien... Maître Gray ? Le témoin est à vous !

L'avocat de Marcus se levait et s'approchait d'Edward.

- Monsieur Masen, le père de votre petite-amie est médecin, c'est exact ?

- Oui !

- Pourriez-vous jurer devant la Cour que vous n'êtes pas allé chez lui après cette bagarre dans l'intention de porter plainte ?

J'étais interloquée !_ Tant qu'il y est, il avait qu'à dire qu'Edward avait tout fait pour que ce procès se fasse et qu'il a intentionnellement cherché Marcus aussi ! _

- Je ne planifiais pas cette bagarre, Maître ! Jamais je ne me suis dit que Carlisle serait une bonne alternative pour me débarrasser de Voltero !

- Donc... Vous êtes allé là-bas juste pour aller quelque part si je résume bien ?

- Je devais aller où ?

- L'hôpital par exemple. Pourquoi faire courir à la famille de votre petite-amie le risque d'être accusée de partialité dans cette affaire ?

- Je n'ai pas pensé à aller à l'hôpital...

- Vraiment ? Vous n'y avez pas pensé ? Pourtant quand on se blesse... c'est là où l'on se rend, généralement ?

Edward baissait les yeux et les relevait. _Ils avaient changé... ils n'étaient plus doux, mais lourds, noirs et profonds ! _

- Je suis allé là-bas, parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller d'autre et que ma petite-amie était là-bas ! Je devais travailler ce jour-là ! Bella et Esmé se seraient inquiétées. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles paniquent.

- Dans votre tête, n'avez-vous pas imaginé que vous voir dans cet état pourrait être pire pour elles ?

- Ecoutez... Je sais pas pourquoi je suis allé là-bas mais je voulais retrouver ma compagne. J'ai jamais eu personne d'autre que ma mère et Bella est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ! Vous avez été adolescent, un jour, non ? Vous n'avez jamais ressenti ce trouble, cette question terrible qui vous revient sans cesse en tête : où est ma vraie place ? Moi, je l'ai trouvé avec Bella ! Quand vous êtes menacé par un lion, le premier endroit où vous vous réfugiez n'est pas dans sa cage ! C'est en dehors de la grille de sécurité. Je devais faire quoi ? Aller à l'hôpital et revenir chez moi pour finir de me faire tuer ?

- Pauvre con !

- Quoi ?

Marcus s'était levé. _Ca allait dégénérer ! Je le savais ! _Edward était déjà debout, sur la défensive.

- MONSIEUR MASEN ! MONSIEUR VOLTERO ! CALMEZ-VOUS ! SILENCE !

- TRAITES MOI D'ASSASSIN ALORS QUE C'EST TOI QUI A COMMENCE A ME FRAPPER ! crachait Marcus.

_Il s'emballait là ! Personne ne pouvait donc le canalyser ?_

- ASSEZ ! SI MONSIEUR VOLTERO NE SE CALME PAS, J'INTERROMPS LA SEANCE !

- ET VOILA ! ON PREFERE CROIRE UN ADOLESCENT QUI N'A D'AUTRES IDEES QUE DE ME POURRIR LA VIE PLUTÔT ? PUISQU'IL FAUT DU SILENCE, VOUS ALLEZ EN AVOIR, JE VOUS LE GARANTIS !

Voltero se rasseyait, mimant une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche.

_Non mais je rêve là ! 55 ans et il en arrive à de telles extrémités ? _Rosalie me pressait la main alors qu'Edward se rasseyait.

- C'est une bonne chose pour Edward et Elisabeth que Voltero perde son sang-froid devant le juge et les jurés... me murmurait-elle.

_J'aurais voulu la croire, sincèrement. Mais serait-ce suffisant ? _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_S'il voulait se battre, on allait être deux ! _Philip me faisait les gros yeux, m'intimant de ne pas répondre aux provocations de Voltero. _Il avait raison : c'était une chance de plus ! _J'inspirais profondément, cherchant des yeux ma Bella qui était assise à mi-salle entre Rosalie et Carlisle. _Une fois dehors, nous irions dans la cabane. J'avais déjà la bague depuis deux jours. Je l'avais trouvé, bien aidé par Rosalie. Une bague en argent avec une fine vague de diamants, croisant une autre vague du même type, colorée de diamants bleus nuit... la couleur qui lui va le mieux. Son prénom et le mien gravés à l'intérieur. J'avais pris cette bague aujourd'hui avec moi, dans la poche intérieure de ma veste de costume. Pile sur mon coeur. Elle me porterait chance ! _

- Je n'ai pas d'autres questions Monsieur Le Juge... soupirait l'avocat de Marcus.

En retournant à sa place il le fusillait du regard. _Comment organiser la défense d'un type qui pète un plomb à tout moment ? _Philip se levait à son tour et le juge m'ordonnait de rejoindre ma place. Elisabeth tremblait. _C'était son tour ! _Elle se levait, angoissée, pour aller s'asseoir à ma place. Philip commençait son interrogatoire de manière calme et presque rassurante. Il la faisait parler de sa vie avec Marcus, mais aussi de son rapport à moi.

- Mrs Masen... On vous a diagnostiqué la maladie de Hodgkin. Où en êtes-vous actuellement ?

- Le traitement est terminé. Je dois refaire des analyses pour savoir l'évolution des cellules cancéreuses...

- Vous n'êtes donc pas en rémission, vous nous le confirmez ?

- Oui ! Je le confirme...

- Bien... Donc, lorsque Monsieur Voltero a levé la main sur vous, vous étiez donc par déduction toujours malade ?

Elle acquiessait, hésitante. _Ses yeux naviguaient sur toute la salle. _

- Imaginiez-vous un seul instant que Monsieur Voltero aurait pu lever la main sur une personne malade ?

- Non... Jamais !

- Comment définiriez-vous vos rapports avec votre époux au début de votre relation ?

- Comme tout début de relation... Nous nous entendions très bien, nos travails nous réunissaient... On avait pas mal de points communs. Nous n'étions pas fusionnels mais le temps que nous passions ensemble était agréable. Je sortais un peu, chose que je n'avais plus fait depuis le décès du père de mon fils.

- Vous vous êtes donc installés ensemble... Les choses ont-elles changé à ce moment-là ?

- Un peu. Nous sortions moins, une routine s'installait. Edward était encore un petit garçon, il me demandait énormément d'attention... Nous nous sommes enlisés dans situation compliquée... J'avais espéré que mon fils puisse trouver en Marcus un repère masculin mais ça n'a pas été le cas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ni Edward ni Marcus n'ont su s'adapter l'un à l'autre.

- Diriez-vous que c'est à cause d'un «comportement autistique» de votre fils ?

- Edward n'est pas autiste ! Il a toujours été très introverti, même avec moi ! Marcus l'a toujours abordé dans l'idée d'en faire un adulte avant l'heure.

- Ton fils est une larve !

_Putain je vais le tuer ! _

- Edward, restez assis !

Philip se levait et s'approchait du juge.

- Monsieur le Juge, je demande le report de l'audience en raison du comportement irrespectueux de Monsieur Voltero ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une confrontation mais un jugement !

- Report accordé, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Maître Gray, son client et le procureur. Reprise de l'audience demain à 8h30 !

Tout le monde se levait. _Alors c'est tout ? On revient demain et tout recommence ? Ca allait se passer comme ça ? Dès que Monseigneur ouvrirait trop sa gueule, on reporterait tout ? Ca n'en finirait jamais ! _Toute l'assemblée quittait la salle et Philip se penchait vers Elisabeth et moi.

- C'est positif pour vous. Voltero est entrain de se griller tout seul ! Je ferai intervenir le psychiatre demain, les résultats appuyeront ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui !

Je me levais pour rejoindre Bella et sa famille. Ma compagne semblait crispée. _Elle faisait tellement d'efforts pour paraître sereine... _

- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ?

J'acceptais. _De toute façon, rester à la maison à végéter n'aurait rien apporté de positif ! _

::..

Bella conduisait jusqu'à la plage où nous avions été campé avec ses frères. Nous longions le chemin de sable main dans la main et pieds nus. _C'était agréable et chaud ! _Enso courrait devant nous, reniflant le sable. Il déterrait quelque chose avec dextérité. Nous éclations de rire en le voyant enfoncer sa truffe dans le trou qu'il venait de faire tout en remuant la queue.

- Il va avoir plein de sable après !

- Enso ! Sors de là !

Bella se rapprochait de moi alors que le chien revenait, un baton dans la gueule. Je l'attrapais et lui lançais loin, il courrait pour le chercher. Je passais mon bras autour de la nuque de ma petite-amie et elle m'enlaçait la taille, embrassant mon torse.

- Demain c'est fini, Edward...

- Je sais...

Nous nous arrêtions en bordure de mer. Enso jouait dans l'eau... _Il allait être propre ! _J'attrapais la main de Bella et la portais à mes lèvres avant de nouer nos doigts.

- Je sais que c'est difficile aussi pour toi tout ça... Mais je te promets que dès que les jurés ont rendu leur verdict, je ferai tout pour effacer ce que je te fais vivre...

- J'ai pas besoin que tu...

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Et tu sais que je veux faire en sorte que notre vie ensemble soit la plus intéressante possible pour toi. Dès que c'est terminé, je ne penserai plus qu'à toi pour le reste de ma vie !

_Si j'y croyais, je l'aurais demandé en mariage maintenant. Mais je voulais que ça se passe une fois que toute contrainte serait terminée. _Une larme roulait sur la joue de Bella. Je l'effaçais avec mon pouce et elle se blotissait contre moi. Je la gardais dans mes bras un long moment, en fait jusqu'à ce qu'Enso ne revienne vers nous et se secoue à côté de nous, nous aspergeant d'eau.

- Ah putain salaud !

- Comment ils parlent à leur chien eux, regarde-moi ça Emily !

Nous nous retournions et tombions sur Jacob et sa copine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur ma propriété ? souriait l'ex de Bella.

- T'étais pas censé le savoir !

Le couple s'approchait de nous et nous saluait.

- Vous êtes revenus de Washington pour les vacances ?

- On a été passer quinze jours au Canada chez l'oncle d'Emily et puis on va rester là jusqu'à fin août ! Et vous alors ? Comment ça se présente l'année prochaine ?

- Los Angeles, faculté de lettres modernes pour moi et terminale pour Edward !

- Ah ouais, ton cousin il y est pas au lycée là-bas, Emily ?

- Jared ? Si ! Il va entrer en Terminale aussi cette année, option scientifique !

- Comme Edward !

- Il adore le lycée là-bas, ils sont très sympas, les classes sont en petits effectifs, les profs disponibles ! Vraiment, il s'en plaint pas ! Il a redoublé sa Seconde ici et à cause du divorce de ses parents, il est entré là-bas mais il le préfère au lycée de la Réserve ! Il avait peur parce qu'il paumait ses potes mais finalement il s'en est refait rapidement !

- On pourra te mettre en relation avec lui... Mais tu le connais Jared, Bella, non ?

Ma compagne fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant.

- Jared... Celui qui avait les cheveux jusque dans le dos, là ? Celui qui habitait à côté de chez Billy ?

Jacob acquiessait.

- Il t'a marqué !

- Ben ouais, j'avais déjà été étonné par ta longueur de cheveux, alors la sienne...

Bella souriait tandis que Jacob s'offusquait faussement.

- Critique encore une fois mes cheveux et j'te noie dans la mer !

- Tu les as fait épointer ce mois-ci ?

- Cours, Bella ! Cours !

Ma petite-amie éclatait de rire et se mettait à longer la plage en courant poursuivie par son ex. Emily et moi continuions d'avancer derrière eux en les regardant. Bella venait de se faire attraper au vol par Jacob, et ce dernier l'avait balancé sur son épaule, lui claquant la cuisse ! _Encore heureux que ça ne soit que la cuisse... _Emily souriait, sereine.

- Ca ne te rend pas jalouse ?

- De quoi ? De les voir s'amuser ? Non, pas le moins du monde ! Au début, si. Forcément. Ils venaient de se quitter et je croyais qu'ils étaient un de ces couples qui, séparés, ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'entretenir une relation fusionnelle... Mais en fait, ce sont de simples amis...

Jacob relâchait Bella et celle-ci grimpait sur son dos, morte de rire en criant : «Hu!»

- Et puis c'est mieux de pouvoir sortir tous ensemble sans se soupçonner, tu crois pas ?

- Si, c'est certain ! Je préfère savoir que Bella et Jacob sont bons amis plutôt qu'ils aient à se cacher pour se voir !

Emily me tapotait le bras.

- Bella t'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Je sais que Jake m'aime aussi ! On a pas trop à s'en faire tu sais...

Je voyais Enso courir à côté de Jacob en aboyant, alors que celui-ci courrait le long de la plage, Bella sur son dos. _Le petit chien n'aime pas qu'on touche à sa maîtresse ! _

- Le père de Jake nous a parlé de la fête pour vos fiançailles... C'est gentil de nous inviter !

- Vous êtes de bons amis à elle... Ca me paraissait normal...

- Tu te jettes à l'eau quand ?

- Une fois que le verdict de mon procès sera prononcé... Demain soir si tout va bien !

- Je croise les doigts pour toi !

- Merci...

Emily était sympa. _Et même si ça me trouait de le reconnaître : Jacob aussi ! _Nous avions ramené le chien trempé chez ma mère avant d'aller boire un verre tous les quatre. La journée se terminait à une vitesse folle. Elisabeth avait reçu un long coup de fil d'Eric. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres pendant que Bella se douchait. _Voir ma mère sourire et rire à une quelconque plaisanterie de cet infirmier me rendait heureux mais aussi un peu peiné. Elle avait droit au bonheur bien sûr... mais ça me faisait bizarre... peut-être parce que les choses changeaient, que j'allais partir et que je prenais un chemin différent, la laissant derrière... _Finalement, je montais à l'étage et ouvrais la porte de la salle de bains. Bella était sortie de la douche, enroulée dans une grande serviette blanche, les cheveux humides. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant qu'elle se brossait.

- Elisabeth est au téléphone avec Eric...

Bella se tournait vers moi et posait ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Ca t'embête s'ils ont une relation ? me demandait-elle.

- Je sais pas... Je suppose que ça me fait drôle... mais elle a droit au bonheur, ça je ne le conteste pas... J'ai seulement l'impression que c'est différent de Marcus... Tu sais, c'est comme si je savais qu'Eric était le bon pour elle et je sais qu'elle ne pense plus à mon père...

_En fait, c'était ça qui m'emmerdait... J'avais toujours vu ma mère pleurer mon père... maintenant qu'Eric lui offrait une distraction, j'avais peur que sa mémoire disparaisse... _Bella s'asseyait sur mes genoux et m'embrassait.

- Ton père ne disparaîtra jamais ni dans son coeur ni dans le tien... Il sera toujours là en elle. Eric lui offre des choses que Marcus ne lui a pas donné, et que ton père lui offrait... Mais il ne cherche pas à le remplacer.

- Elle n'a plus reparlé de lui depuis qu'elle a demandé le divorce avec Marcus...

_Ma gorge se nouait. Je ne voulais pas que l'esprit de mon père s'estompe._

- Edward écoute-moi... Ton père sera toujours là. Toujours. Il veut qu'elle soit heureuse... c'est peut-être lui de là-haut qui a fait en sorte qu'elle le rencontre. Eric ne lui fera jamais de mal et il respectera toujours le fait que ta maman pense à ton papa. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'en parle plus, qu'elle l'oubliera... Seulement... comment dire ? Seulement, les choses changent... On va s'en aller, faire notre vie, dans une maison, une ville différente. La vie nous force à tourner des pages, voire à refermer des livres entiers d'une épreuve. C'est ce qui se passe en ce moment pour nous tous... C'est difficile à accepter le changement, mais tout se fera en douceur. Il y a des choses que l'on emmène d'un livre à un autre et je crois que ton Papa a été un passage trop important du précédent livre d'Elisabeth pour qu'elle ne l'oublie. Ce n'est pas un point final... C'est juste une suite... Tu comprends ?

J'acquiessais, resserrant mon étreinte autour d'elle. Elle entourait mon cou de ses bras, embrassant ma tempe. _Bizarrement, les larmes me submergeaient à cet instant. _Bella ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle me laissait passer certains caps tout en restant près de moi.

- On sera tous là au commencement du prochain livre, Edward. On sera tous ensemble, prêts à écrire d'autres lignes qui feront naître de magnifiques histoires...

Elle me reprenait contre elle, caressant ma joue. _La nouvelle histoire commencerait demain... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Le réveil indiquait 6h49. J'étais réveillée depuis pratiquement une heure... _En fait, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi... repensant sans cesse à cette nouvelle audience... _Edward dormait, blotti sous la couette. La nuit avait été fraîche et j'avais dû fermer les fenêtres que nous avions entrouverts avant de nous endormir, tant il faisait lourd. Un orage avait éclaté et la pluie tombée avait rendu l'atmosphère presque froide. J'écoutais la fine pluie tomber sur la rigole devant la fenêtre. Le visage de mon compagnon semblait crispé. Je lissais doucement la ride qui s'était formée entre ses sourcils. _J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le réveiller... _A côté du réveil trônaient les cartes postales envoyées par Alice et Jasper. _Brésil, Guyane, Argentine, Caraïbes et la dernière en date, de quatre jours, provenait de Cancùn, au Mexique ! Se font pas chier les deux ! _J'attrapais la carte.

_**«Bonjour l'Amérique qui s'ennuie, ici l'Amérique qui s'éclate!**_

_**De toutes les villes qu'on a visité, Cancùn est la meilleure! **_

_**Comment va la fraîcheur dans Port Angeles ? **_

_**On aurait voulu vous envoyer un peu de soleil **_

_**mais le coli aurait coûté bien trop cher ! **_

_**Désolés, vraiment ! **_

_**A la prochaine ! JazzZZzzzz ! **_

_**PS : Désolée, c'était son tour de faire la carte... Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée!»**_

_Ils avaient l'air de filer une très belle idylle et j'étais contente pour eux ! _Je reposais la carte et Edward grognait dans son sommeil, se recroquevillant sur lui-même un peu plus. J'embrassais son épaule, son cou et sa joue, mon buste collé à son dos. Ma main traînait sur sa cuisse et son bas de pyjama.

- Edward... chéri... Il faut que tu te réveilles mon coeur...

- Mmmmmm...

Je souriais, réembrassant sa joue. Il se retournait vers moi, son nez dans mon cou.

- Pas envie...

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on y va...

- Si l'autre se donne pas en spectacle ! grondait-il.

- Le juge a dû l'avertir que s'il recommençait, ça se passerait mal... J'ai confiance mon Amour. Ce soir ça sera terminé... on fêtera ça comme il se doit...

Edward ouvrait ses yeux et posait sa main sur ma taille, me brûlant par ses prunelles vertes.

- Tu sais pas encore à quel point...

Mon coeur s'affolait à cet aveu. _Avait-il déjà prévu quelque chose ? _Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes et nous nous embrassions longuement, comme pour repousser l'instant où nous devrions quitter ce lit chaud et accueillant pour retourner au tribunal.

Peu de temps avant de partir, je le surprenais dans la chambre de sa mère avec une photo encadrée de son père qu'il sortait du tiroir de la table de chevet. Je le laissais à sa contemplation quelques instants avant de le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me souriait sans poser le cadre. _Le Sergent avait été un très bel homme, peut-être un peu plus grand et charpenté qu'Edward, mais tout aussi séduisant. Je ne comprenais que trop bien Elisabeth qui avait craqué pour lui... Après tout, j'avais craqué moi aussi ! Et si je devais le perdre un jour... Le deuil serait impossible... _

**::..**

Le psychologue venait à la barre des témoins, un dossier sous la main. Après s'être présenté, il remettait un exemplaire au juge à sa gauche et ouvrait le sien.

- Que pouvez-nous nous dire de Monsieur Masen ?

- J'ai auditionné trois fois ce jeune homme. La première séance a été interrompu à cause de différents avec son beau-père, alors présent. Une grande agressivité régnait dans la pièce et Monsieur Masen ne se livrait pas facilement. Lors du questionnaire écrit, j'ai pu apprécier que Monsieur Masen se livrait davantage. Ce jeune homme, au travers ses réponses, souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité très prononcé, ainsi que d'une Estime de Soi très dévalorisante.

- Cette Estime de Soi est une chose importante ?

- Oui, énormément ! Elle est un axe essentiel pour construire sa personnalité. Dans le cas de Monsieur Masen, cette estime de Soi est extrêmement faible. Monsieur Masen pense être inexistant, à la fois pour les autres, mais aussi pour lui-même.

- Vous avez pu le questionner sur les relations à son entourage. Comment expliqueriez-vous sa relation à Mrs Masen ?

- Elle est très importante, primordiale. Pendant très longtemps, il a vécu proche d'elle. Il a cependant l'impression de n'être que le fantôme de son père. Ce qui le fait se sentir inférieur encore une fois.

- Et sa relation à Mr Voltero ?

- L'un et l'autre sont entrés dans un combat de supériorité. Tous deux luttent pour la place de «mâle dominant». Cependant, monsieur Masen se perçoit encore et toujours comme inférieur à Monsieur Voltero. Ce dernier étant le mari d'Elisabeth, Edward a l'impression qu'il restera sans cesse le deuxième. Il traverse depuis l'arrivée de monsieur Voltero dans sa famille une grande «crise d'angoisse existencielle».

- Vous pouvez expliquer ce terme d'angoisse existencielle ?

- Nous angoissons tous à l'idée d'être quelqu'un, de ne pas l'être, de devenir une personne à part entière... C'est l'angoisse la plus complexe à maîtriser, parce qu'elle peut prendre des années entières, voire une vie à être résolue si je puis dire. Cette angoisse est comblée lorsqu'on est enfant par la présence parentale : papa, maman. Ici, Monsieur Masen a déjà le désavantage de ne pas avoir de figure paternelle. Il n'a conscience que de sa vie auprès de sa maman, puisque son papa est décédé alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans. Jusqu'à ses 6 ans, sa maman s'est occupée de lui et uniquement de lui. L'arrivée de Marcus lui a donné la sensation d'être relégué au second plan. Il est de nature timide et il est probable qu'il se soit senti obligé de s'effacer face au couple de sa maman. Cela a affecté de façon durable son développement psycho-affectif et émotif. Monsieur Masen a toujours l'impression d'aborder les autres différemment de la plupart des gens autour de lui. Ce genre de situation est dûe en partie par les maltraitances psychologiques.

- Quelles en sont les conséquences concrètes ?

- Tout d'abord, le premier handicap est un stress chronique important qui peut devenir vraiment problématique. Monsieur Masen est stressé. Je l'ai beaucoup observé durant notre premier entretien et il était très nerveux, très agité. Son regard est fuyant la plupart du temps, il cherche à éviter le contact avec autrui. Ensuite, il y a énormément de mélancolie, de réserve, voire d'effacement. Monsieur Masen est tout à fait dans ce type de pensées. Il est sans cesse dans la recherche de la figure que représentait son père décédé. Il y a également un doute de Soi, que ce soit dans un domaine professionnel ou affectif. Lorsque Monsieur Masen m'a parlé de sa relation de couple, j'ai très vite noté que sa compagne avait un rôle très protecteur avec lui, visant toujours à le rassurer, lui expliquer les choses calmement, être réconforté sur l'amour qu'ils échangent et sur celui de sa compagne...

_Ca c'est sûr ! Ca m'épatait que cet homme qui ne connaissait pas Edward il y a encore trois mois de ça, puisse déduire autant de choses au travers des tas de questionnaires et des réponses. _

- Il y a aussi une forme passive-agressive. La plupart du temps, la victime de maltraitance psychologique est persuadée que quoi qu'elle fasse, dans n'importe quelle situation, elle restera une loque sans importance. Cette «faiblesse» sera rejetée sur la personne qui a opéré la maltraitance et peut provoquer des bagarres. En l'occurence comme cela s'est déroulé ici avec, selon Monsieur Masen, Monsieur Voltero !

- VOUS DITES N'IMPORTE QUOI !

- MONSIEUR VOLTERO CALMEZ-VOUS !

- IL VOUS A PAYE POUR SORTIR CE CHAPELET D'ANNERIES OU QUOI ? MERDE !

_On peut pas le piquer avec des calmants ce type ? _Je reportais mon attention sur Edward qui était blanc comme un linge. _Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller le rejoindre et le prendre dans mes bras pour l'emmener loin de ce procès... _

- Monsieur le Juge, je demande à m'entretenir avec l'avocat de Monsieur Voltero ! annonçait Philip.

- Très bien, la séance est suspendue, elle reprendra à 10h45 !

_Et merde bordel ! _Edward se levait pour sortir de la salle, visiblement tendu. _Si la séance était encore interrompue après, il allait finir par exploser ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

- Oh allez Jasper ! Vieeens !

- Il va me tuer !

- Mais non, à peine ! Allez !

- Ah ha ah ! Grosse maligne ! Ca te fait marrer hein ?

Alice acquiessait, souriante, tirant ma main pour me faire sortir de la voiture.

- Allez magne-toi ! Déjà que Charlie va être en rogne...

- AH ! Tu vois ! Tu l'admets qu'il va être en rogne !

- A la réflexion, on aurait peut-être dû acheter une combinaison pour te protéger !

_Vas-y c'est ça fous-toi bien de ma gueule toi ! _Je quittais la voiture et attrapais le bouquet et la bouteille.

- Je te jure que j'ai l'air d'un con comme ça !

- Mais non allez, tu seras très bien ! En plus, ma mère te connaît déjà et elle t'apprécie... Et elle adore les fleurs !

- Ton père aussi me connait quand il venait chez la vieille en face de l'épicerie parce qu'on baissait nos froques sous ses fenêtres avec Emmett !

_Alala, la belle époque ! _Alice éclatait de rire.

- Il s'en souvient en plus ! C'est con hein !

- Très con... grognais-je

- Allez viens ! Plus on attend, plus Charlie va se foutre en boule !

Elle me tirait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. _J'hallucine en couleurs ! _

- Ma propre femme m'amène dans la gueule du loup, j'm'en rappelerai de celle-là !

La porte était close et Alice se tournait vers moi. _Elle resplendissait... elle pétillait... Je n'imaginais plus un instant sans elle... _Elle passait ses bras autour de ma nuque.

- Je te protègerai ! Je connais ses points faibles à Charlie !

- Ah ouais et c'est quoi ? Faut que je le menace avec un bazooka ? Parce que attends ma biche, j'dois en avoir un dans le coffre de la caisse je vais aller le chercher de suite !

- Jasper ? Tu veux pas la fermer dix secondes s'il te plaît et m'embrasser plutôt que de préparer un plan anti-kamikaze contre ton beau-papa préféré ? Et puis si t'es sage... peut-être que ce soir tu pourras avoir une petite gâterie...

_Grrrrr ! Bon... Si elle me prend par les sentiments..._

- Vilaine !

J'entourais sa petite taille fine de mes bras et la soulevais pour la plaquer contre le mur en pierres de la maison et l'embrasser, sentant son sourire contre mes lèvres. Elle passait ses jambes autour de ma taille et nos langues se liaient furieusement. _Oh bon sang ! J'avais envie d'elle, encore... Oh oui encore ! Parce que putain, on avait eu deux vies en voyage : une vie de touristes et la nuit, on avait pour mission de réveiller toutes les chambres des hôtels où on avait dormi ! _J'entendais un «driiiiinngggg» et j'étais littéralement pratiquement entrain de me frotter à elle avant de réaliser qu'on venait de s'appuyer contre la sonnette.

Nous ouvrions les yeux l'un sur l'autre et la porte s'entrebaîllait... _sur le chef Swan ! et merde ! OH PUTAIN ET PUIS TU PEUX Y ALLER ! J'suis pratiquement entrain de violer sa fille unique contre le mur ! _Je reposais Alice sur le sol.

- Oh salut Papa !

Je montrais le bouquet et la bouteille. _Quelque chose me dit : mauvaise manip' mec ! _

- Bonjour Beau-Papa !

_Faut pas perdre la face ! JAMAIS ! _Mais bon... Charlie avait déjà les yeux noirs et le visage rouge.

- 'Trez... marmonnait-il.

Je faisais passer Alice devant moi et me penchais vers elle.

- Mon testament est dans mon bureau... Ca a été sympa ce mois avec toi ! Adieux !

Charlie claquait la porte. _Gloups ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Charlie. **

_J'en reviens pas... Ils sont VRAIMENT mariés ! Il y a les bagues... _Renée avait crié en voyant Alice et l'avait serré dans ses bras. _Elle a qu'à la féliciter aussi pendant qu'elle y est ! _

- Heh bien... C'est très inattendu mais... félicitations !

_Je rêve ! _

- Merci Maman !

- Merci, Renée !

Ma femme se tournait vers moi.

- Charlie... Tu sais ce dont on a parlé !

- Oui mais excuse-moi ! Un type vient d'embarquer ta gamine pendant un mois au travers toute l'Amerique du Sud et toi, tu les félicites !

- Mais enfin ! Il l'a tout de même pas séquestré et violé !

_Encore heureux ! Quoi que, ce qu'ils faisaient là devant le mur hein..._

- Alice n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle a à peine 18 ans !

Alice soufflait en louchant. Jasper la regardait, se mordant la lèvre, avec visiblement une envie de rire. _Il paraissait presque fasciné... _

- Mais ça va maintenant Papa putain ! J'aime Jasper ! Faudra que tu fasses avec ! Tu le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit !

- Ah ben ça oui ! Je connais même ses fesses à ce jeune homme !

- J'étais petit à l'époque...

- Oui... 12 ans !

_Et il était fier de lui ce con ! _Il posait la bouteille sur la table et attrapait la main d'Alice, me mettant sous le nez l'alliance de ma fille. _Alice est mariée..._

- Ecoutez Charlie... Je sais pas... En fait j'imagine pas un putain d'instant ce que ça peut vous faire parce que j'ai pas de gamine et je sais que vous aimez Alice. Vous l'avez aimé suffisamment pour aller la chercher à l'autre bout du pays et lui donner un toit. La ramener ici a été juste la chose la plus intelligente que vous aurez fait pour ma vie. J'aime votre fille, franchement ! Et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi assez pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'à Vegas... Elle n'a pas été forcé et elle sera aimée, je peux vous le jurer. Vous êtes un mec bien, Charlie. Pour avoir accepté de donner de l'amour à cette gamine qui n'en avait pas assez dans son orphelinat. Et je continue de croire qu'au fond, vous serez quelqu'un de bien pour voir qu'on s'aime. Je vous l'ai prise alors qu'elle a à peine 18 ans. Mais je sais ce que je veux pour le futur et je le veux avec elle. Je veux qu'elle vive sa vie à fond, qu'elle devienne costumière sur des films. Je vais me charger dès notre retour à L.A. de la faire inscrire dans une école pour ça et je lui donnerai tous les moyens nécessaires pour qu'elle réussisse. Après... je sais que si vous voulez pas de moi chez vous, je respecterai ça ! Mais j'espère que pas une seule fois vous avez imaginé la rejeter pour ça ! Parce que moi, j'veux pas d'embrouilles ! Je montrais p'tètre mon cul à cette vieille charogne à mes 12 ans parce que c'était pour déconner avec mon frangin. Mais là, non ! Avec Alice, je déconne pas et je ne déconnerai pas...

_Jasper était un bon gamin. Comme Emmett d'ailleurs. J'aurais peut-être pu espérer mieux pour Alice, mais visiblement, elle l'aimait et l'avait choisi, lui... _

- Charlie, je peux te voir ? Installez-vous les enfants ! On revient !

Renée m'entraînait dans la chambre et sortait un album de sous le lit. _L'album de l'arrivée d'Alice... _

- C'était il y a quinze ans Charlie... Et on a fait du bon boulot avec elle ! On avait aussi 18 ans quand on s'est mariés...

- Je sais !

- Et on est toujours ensemble, non ?

_Renée, ou l'art de me montrer mes erreurs ! _

- Je sais que tu es en colère de la façon dont ça s'est passé. Moi aussi, pour être honnête. Mais Alice sourit. N'as-tu donc jamais fait attention le soir à table depuis trois ans qu'elle nous parle de lui ?

_L'éviter aurait été difficile ! Mais j'avais toujours pensé que ça n'était qu'une passade... _

- Elle a fini par l'épouser. Elle est heureuse comme ça et je suis sûre que même s'ils ont eu un mariage à la sauvette, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

- C'est toujours le plus beau jour de ma vie, Maman ! Et je ne compte pas toucher à ce souvenir...

Nous nous retournions vers Alice qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte. _Elle me semblait si épanouie... Jamais je ne l'avais vu rayonner comme ça. _Une larme roulait sur sa joue et je crois bien que les miennes menaçaient aussi. _Elle s'est mariée... _

- Papa, s'il te plaît... Accepte-le ! Je te demande pas de faire semblant de l'apprécier, mais juste d'accepter l'idée qu'on s'aime et que je suis heureuse de m'être mariée avec l'homme de ma vie le jour de mes 18 ans à Las Vegas...

_Elle semblait si sincère... si belle... _

- Charlie... Essaie... Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc mais l'évidence est que Jasper va prendre soin d'elle...

_Annoncé comme ça, ça paraissait si simple... Elles en étaient tellement convaincues... _

- Jasper a réussi et il me fera réussir. Je n'ai pas peur de vivre avec lui. Edward et Bella vont se marier aussi ! On ne sera pas des cas à part tu sais...

_Alice s'est mariée et elle va s'en aller. _Comme Edward qui quittera Elisabeth, comme Isabella qui quittera Carlisle et Esmé. _On a beau les élever, leur donner vie, les adopter... Ils finissent tous par partir... mais ça... c'était dur à accepter ! On veut tous pour eux le plus de bonheur et apparemment, ma petite fille a trouvé le sien. _

- Jure-moi Alice que si la moindre chose se passe mal, tu reviendras...

- Bien sûr, Papa ! Mais tout ira bien !

Alice sautillait jusqu'à nous et nous prenait dans ses bras. _Je revoyais cette petite de trois ans qui nous avait tendu les bras à l'orphelinat. _

- On a quelque chose pour vous... Venez...

Nous descendions en bas retrouver Jasper qui regardait les photos d'Alice petite, accrochées au mur. Il souriait. Alice se dirigeait vers lui et attrapait sa main. Jasper extirpait une enveloppe marron de son blouson en jeans.

- C'est le seul exemplaire qu'on a... On a décidé qu'il vous revenait de droit, parce que nous, on a les souvenirs et ça nous suffit !

Je décollais l'enveloppe et extirpais un cliché. _Leur photo de mariage. Le baiser de leur mariage. C'était concret. Ils se sont réellement mariés... _L'émotion me submergeait de toute part, me faisant trembler comme jamais encore je n'avais tremblé. Une boule douloureuse se formait dans ma gorge. _Il faut l'accepter... c'est comme ça, ils s'aiment ! _Je les observais tous les deux. Ils se tenaient debout devant moi, collés l'un à l'autre, Alice tenant le bras de Jasper contre son corps, ce dernier me fixait résolument, sa main aggrippée à celle d'Alice. _Juste 18 ans et elle est partie... _

- Prends soin d'elle !

- Vous avez ma parole !

- C'est tout ce que je veux...

_J'avais confiance en Carlisle. Son fils était quelqu'un de bien, puisque lui-même était une personne de confiance... mais c'était trop d'un coup. _

- Excusez-moi...

Je reposais le cliché sur la table, et prenais mon blouson pour sortir prendre l'air. _Elle sera heureuse... c'était une chose certaine ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Elisabeth.**

Ce procès me semblait interminable. Et cette pause aussi. Edward perdait patience et j'en perdais aussi. _Quand je regardais Marcus maintenant, je ne parvenais plus à comprendre comment j'avais pu l'épouser, alors qu'il avait fait tant de mal à mon fils. _Et surtout, comment n'avais-je jamais ouvert les yeux devant ça ? _Jamais je ne me pardonnerai d'avoir vu la souffrance dans les yeux d'Edward alors que le psychologue retraçait tout ce qu'il ressentait... _A la sortie de la salle d'audience, il s'était assis sur un des bancs à califourchon et Bella était venue s'installer contre lui. Il ne faisait que la regarder et lui caressait les cheveux. _Elle saurait lui redonner confiance et lui redonner une vie au fil du temps. Ce que je n'avais pas su faire, elle y arrivait avec beaucoup d'aisance. Elle est tout ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde. _Je réprimais un sanglot et sentais une main se poser sur mon épaule. _Eric. _

- Ca va, Elisabeth ?

J'acquiessais. Le procureur sortait de la salle et nous rappelait. _Cette fois, nous allions peut-être enfin trouver une issue... _Marcus était à sa place, à côté de son avocat qui semblait furieux. Le juge prenait la parole.

- Avez-vous d'autres témoins à faire venir à la barre ?

- Non, pas d'autres témoins !

- Non plus Monsieur le Juge !

Le Juge se levait.

- Nous allons nous retirer pour statuer sur ce cas.

Je les regardais se lever et voyais le regard blanc d'Edward. Il se tournait vers moi, un sourire timide sur le visage, les yeux fermés.

- Ca va chéri ?

- Maman ? J'suis désolé de t'avoir amenée jusqu'ici...

- C'est oublié Edward... Tout ira bien ! Tu seras heureux !

Il fixait ses mains croisées et je sentais mon siège trembler à cause de ses mouvements nerveux de jambes.

- Je t'aime, Maman.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aimerai toujours et pas parce que tu es le portrait de ton père. Je t'aime parce que tu es mon fils et que je suis fière de toi. Je n'ai jamais rêvé avoir un fils aussi beau, aussi gentil, aussi disponible... Je t'aime et je suis très fière de toi. Ne doute plus jamais de l'homme bien que tu es... Tu es très différent de ton père mais tu es au moins aussi admirable que lui l'était...

Il se redressait et je me retrouvais dans ses bras. _Il y avait tellement de temps que je n'avais plus pris mon fils contre moi... et ça faisait un bien fou. Comment avais-je pu le mettre dehors ? Un coup de folie sûrement ! Mais je ferai tout pour qu'il me pardonne un jour... _

**::..**

- Les jurés ont rendu leur verdict. Monsieur Marcus Voltero devra s'acquitter d'une indemnité de 5000$ pour préjudice moral et maltraitance psychologique à l'encontre de Monsieur Edward Masen et de 1500$ pour coups et blessures à l'encontre de Mrs Elisabeth Voltero-Masen et il est condamné à trois mois de prison avec sursie. Monsieur Voltero ne pourra plus approcher son ex-épouse à moins de cinq cent mètres...

- QUOI ? MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !

- ASSEYEZ-VOUS MARCUS ! hurlait son avocat.

_Edward n'avait rien... Il était innocenté ! _Mon fils relevait la tête, incrédule.

- Le psychologue ayant conclu dans son rapport une maltraitance psychologique aux conséquences importantes pour le développement de Monsieur Masen, il a été décidé qu'aucune poursuite ne serait engagée contre lui, s'il n'existe pas de récidive de sa part. Affaire classée.

- C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! DEGUEULASSE !

Marcus fut attrapé par deux policiers et entraîné dans une petite salle à part. _C'est terminé... _Edward se levait et je suivais son mouvement. Philip lui tapotait l'épaule.

- C'est fini... Vous pouvez partir...

Edward me tombait dans les bras. _C'est terminé ! _

- Edward !

Nous nous lâchions et je voyais Bella le rejoindre, fendant la foule qui sortait. Elle se jetait dans ses bras et ils s'embrassaient longuement, heureux. Carlisle s'approchait et m'étreignait. - N'oubliez pas de venir demain pour vos résultats d'analyses...

- J'ai un bon pressentiment, Docteur... Vous croyez que c'est à cause de l'euphorie de l'instant ?

- Peut-être... ou peut-être pas...

- Merci Carlisle... Merci pour tout...

- Allez... Il faut se dépêcher... Votre fils nous a explicitement demandé que tout soit prêt à temps !

Nous éclations de rire. _Edward irait demander sa main à Bella dans leur cabane et nous retrouverait tous ensuite pour faire un barbecue autour de cette bonne nouvelle... _

**..::..**

_**{**__**Playlist :**__** Placebo - Special Needs}**_

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'avais emmené Bella se promener dans Port Angeles. _J'espérais que tout serait prêt ! _Et puis, au signal de Rosalie qui m'avait envoyé un texto, je nous reconduisais à pieds chez les Cullen. Bella commençait à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, souriante. _Elle était heureuse du verdict ! Et moi aussi ! Avec cet argent, je pourrai envisager de pouvoir participer aux préparatifs du mariage. Je passerai mon bac et j'épouserai ma compagne... si elle veut bien ! _- Euh non Bella... Attends !

- On ne rentre pas ?

- J'ai envie qu'on aille dans la cabane d'abord !

- Si tu veux... ça fait longtemps !

Je l'entraînais dans le jardin, à travers les haies. _Revenir au début, là où tout a commencé, à la naissance de notre jardin secret... _Je sentais le poids de l'écrin dans ma poche de veste de costume. Je grimpais en premier dans la cabane, tout était décoré. _Une nappe blanche sur le vieux tonneau, deux flûtes de champagne, une bouteille, un bouquet de roses de toutes les couleurs... 18 pour être précis. _Je m'installais à genoux sur le matelas et Bella montait. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient en voyant la décoration.

- Woow... Edward... Tu as appelé les décorateurs du Ritz pour refaire notre petit intérieur ? souriait-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre ce magnifique sourire. Elle s'installait sur la plateforme face à moi.

- Du champagne ?

J'acquiessais et attrapais le bouquet.

- C'est pour toi...

Elle attrapait le bouquet et en humait le parfum, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Merci mon Amour... Elles sont splendides... Tu n'aurais pas dû...

Elle s'approchait et m'embrassait chastement.

- C'est pour une occasion spéciale...

- Tu vois... Je te l'avais dit que tout s'arrangerait à la fin !

Je souriais. _C'est vrai... elle me l'avait dit ! _

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin... Il me reste un paragraphe à exploiter avant la fin de l'histoire...

Je me rapprochais d'elle, à genoux et attrapais l'écrin de velour bleu foncé. La mâchoire de Bella se décrochait et j'étais pris de tremblements.

- Edward...

- Aujourd'hui Bella, je me mets à genoux devant toi. Enfin pas vraiment vu que t'es agenouillée aussi dans cette cabane mais je crois que c'est le seul endroit qui convenait vraiment à cet instant...

Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux et elle plaquait sa main contre sa bouche. J'ouvrais l'écrin difficilement.

- Je te l'avais promis, Bella. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Si nous voulons entamer un livre rien qu'à nous, il faut refermer celui-ci sur un happy end. Je t'aime Bella, de tout mon coeur et je n'imagine plus une seconde sans toi. Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma femme ?

_En cet instant, ce fut comme si rien n'avait été prévu. On savait que l'on se marierait, mais la surprise était telle dans ses yeux que je ne voulais plus voir son regard sans cette flamme... plus jamais ! _

- J'en rêve, Edward... Oui ! Je veux devenir ta femme ! Pour toujours ! Et même plus...

- Et même plus...

J'avais envie de pleurer et j'aurais été idiot de retenir ces larmes. J'attrapais sa main gauche et glissais la bague autour de son annulaire. _Elle était parfaite pour elle. _Je relevais le visage vers le sien et j'embrassais sa larme qui roulait. Elle entourait ma nuque de ses bras et m'attirait à ses lèvres. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, doucement, lentement. _Je l'aime, je l'aime. Je l'aime. _

De longues minutes durant, nous sommes restés ici, simplement, front contre front et lèvres contre lèvres. _Elle était mon essentiel, elle faisait partie de ma vie. C'est tout ce que je demandais... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Dans la maison, ils étaient tous là. Papa, Maman, Emmett, Rosalie, Karlyne qui tenait presque debout, Elisabeth, Eric, Jacob, Emily, Charlie, Renée et même Jerry et Elena venus spécialement de Chicago_. _Le salon était décoré d'un tas de fleurs, et tous souriaient. _Nos mères pleuraient... _Je portais cette bague et je la portais pour toujours. _Nous allons nous marier. _Tous fêtaient cet instant. _Jamais je n'oublierai ce 2 Août, qui véhiculait tant de promesses... _La porte s'ouvrait. OH ! JASPER ET ALICE !

- Saaaaaaaaaaaaluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

_Ils portaient bien leurs alliances ! _Alice me sautait dessus, criant.

- FAIS VOIR TA BAGUE BELLA !

_Elle était de retour ! Pas de doute ! _Jasper s'approchait alors qu'Alice félicitait son meilleur ami. Il me serrait dans ses bras, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Je me suis marié alors t'en fais autant hein c'est ça la Tomate ? Tu veux me piquer la vedette !

- T'es barge ! Je veux sûrement pas te ressembler !

Il riait et m'embrassait.

- Félicitations... Je suis heureux pour vous deux !

- Moi aussi !

Il me faisait un petit clin d'oeil et regardait ma bague. Carlisle s'approchait.

- Pas maintenant Jasper mais je te jure que tu ne vas pas y couper !

Jasper soupirait.

- Et voilà ! Punaise mais c'est la St Jasper aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Je suis une star, trop de sollicitations pour la même journée...

Au fil de la soirée, nous trinquions à cette future union. _Je m'y voyais déjà... dans une robe simple. Avec eux. Nos familles... Notre famille. _Je ne lâchais plus la main d'Edward et il ne lâchait plus la mienne non plus. _Son contact ne devait plus m'être retiré. Jamais ! Si cela arrivait, j'en mourrai... _Mes parents installèrent un barbecue dehors et nous nous retrouvions tous autour de grillades, comme si un immense poids s'était enlevé. Jamais en une soirée Edward n'avait autant ri et ça, ça valait de l'or ! Il plaisantait même avec Eric, et lorsque ce dernier proposait à Elisabeth de l'emmener boire un café en extérieur, Edward lui tapotait l'épaule.

- J'espère que vous prendrez soin d'elle !

- Je le ferai, Edward. Je te le promets !

.

Edward me conduisait chez lui, en silence. Nous avions la maison pour nous ce soir. Sans un mot, il m'entraînait dans la chambre, avec une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes à la main. Il fermait la porte pratiquement sur la truffe d'Enso. _Le pauvre ! Il a l'habitude de venir dormir dans la chambre avec nous mais ce soir, c'est spécial... _Je m'installais sur le lit et Edward nous versait deux verres. Il s'approchait de moi et faisait choquer nos coupes. Je portais le liquide à mes lèvres et reposais mon verre. Edward venait se loger entre mes cuisses et je sentais son désir contre ma féminité. Il ondulait lentement du bassin, couvrant mon visage de doux baisers.

- Je t'aime, Edward...

- Moi aussi... Je t'aime plus que tout...

Son visage glissait dans mon cou et il me retirait mon haut, pour cajoler ma poitrine de baisers. Au fil des minutes, nous enlevions peu à peu chaque vêtement, pour nous retrouver nus. Edward prenait ma main dans la sienne et regardait la bague. Ses yeux pétillaient. _Je le désirais tellement ! _Il l'embrassait et reprenait mes lèvres alors qu'il se positionnait à mon entrée et me pénétrait lentement. _Cette nuit ne fut que tendresse... un joli aperçu de ce qui allait nous arriver dans le futur... _Il me pénétrait de plus en plus loin et je griffais son dos, nos langues et bouches liées. Il accélérait et les sensations envahissaient mon corps. Je me resserrais autour de lui en criant et il venait de suite après, sa semence se répendant dans mon ventre. Il retombait, essouflé contre moi, nos coeurs battant une chamade intense l'un contre l'autre.

_Je voulais vivre ça pour toujours... _

Edward me fit l'amour deux fois de plus cette nuit-là... Au petit matin, vers 6h, je m'éveillais, son corps nu chaud contre le mien. Nous étions au plus possible collés mais ça me convenait parfaitement. Je me penchais pour attraper dans mon sac mon cahier qu'il m'avait offert à Noël. Avec le clair de lune, ma bague scintillait. _Elle est splendide ! Une vraie merveille ! _Je décapuchonais mon stylo et me redressais dans le lit. Edward ronchonnait mais ne se réveillait pas. J'admirais un instant son dos musclé et ouvrais le livret. _Il ne restait qu'une page, mais cela suffisait pour marquer que je l'aime ! _

A ma grande surprise, la page était déjà entamée, de l'écriture fine d'Edward. Je me décalais sous la fenêtre pour lire les quelques lignes qu'il m'avait marqué.

_**«Peu de gens ont la chance de réaliser leurs rêves.**_

_**Moi, je l'ai fait, grâce à toi ! Tu es mon rêve, Bella.  
Et bientôt, tu seras ma femme.**_

_**Je t'aime pour toujours.»**_

Je ne pus retenir une larme et reposais le livre. Je me penchais vers Edward, entourant ses reins de mon bras et embrassant son épaule.

- Je t'aime aussi, pour toujours...

Un petit sourire illuminait son visage et il ouvrait les yeux.

- Merci...


	43. Epilogue:Une journée, une nuit,des rêves

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Voilà... c'est l'épilogue... j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir commencé Jardin Secret hier... **__Bfiouuh putain, me v'la nostalgique... _

_**Je croyais que ça serait simple de terminer, mais en fait non.  
C'est toujours la même difficulté à chaque fois. C'est sûrement pire pour cette histoire, parce que l'engouement que vous avez créé autour de cette fiction m'a vraiment dépassé. C'était vraiment du bonheur en barre que de lire toutes vos reviews, vos réactions... j'adorais vous voir vous emporter, soutenir une cause,**_

_**c'était juste extra ! **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**C'est difficile aussi, parce que je souhaite faire une pause dans l'écriture.**_

_Pause, pas vraiment ! Je continue les One-shot du Hasard (pour celles qui lisent) au rythme actuel d'un tous les 15 jours. _

_**Trop de choses se bousculent malheureusement pour moi**_

_**& j'ai vraiment besoin de voir où je vais, avant de me relancer dans une histoire.**_

_**Jardin Secret n'aura pas de suite, ni de bonus. Elle se termine ainsi... **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Tout ça pour vous dire juste : merci.  
Merci de tout ce que vous avez mis sur cette histoire,**_

_les bons comme les mauvais messages. _

_**Je pourrais vous remercier ainsi infiniment, mais je sais que vous savez déjà que tout le temps que vous avez pris pour cette fiction est ma plus belle récompense.**_

_**Merci à toutes, à tous (**__Ouaip, j'ai répertorié un mec qui d'ailleurs, m'a écrit une review très touchante!__**).**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne route,**_

_**prenez soin de vous**_

_**et profitez de chaque seconde. **_

_**Tiffany.**_

_Je terminerai par cette citation des Simpson : " C'est pas un adieu, c'est juste un Tchao A+ !"_

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Je terminais le dernier carton dans ma chambre. _Et voilà, fini ! _Habits, bouquins, CD... Tout était prêt à partir à Los Angeles. _Demain soir, on allait dormir à L.A. et dans deux jours, c'était la rentrée ! _Ma mère toquait contre ma porte.

- Tu as terminé Trésor ?

- Oui, je viens de finir !

Elisabeth s'approchait avec une boite à chaussures dans la main. Elle s'asseyait sur mon lit et en ouvrait le couvercle. Je m'installais proche d'elle. _C'était étrange de se dire que je quittais la maison... que je ne reverrai Elisabeth qu'une fois par mois... _

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton Oncle Jerry a apporté la plupart de ces objets pour tes fiançailles et j'ai décidé d'y joindre les miens... C'est pour toi !

Elle me tendait la boîte dans laquelle gisaient des objets militaires. _Les objets de mon père... _

- Maman...

- Ils sont à toi. Garde-les. J'ai réalisé combien... que le fait de les avoir sous mes yeux tout le temps ne m'aidait pas à avancer. Je croyais que les garder m'aideraient à ne pas effacer ton père mais j'ai compris qu'il ne sortira jamais de mon coeur parce que tu es là. Et je te demande pardon pour t'avoir mis ce poids sur tes épaules depuis tout petit. Voir mourir ton père a été la chose la plus dure qui me soit arrivée mais je suis prête à tourner la page maintenant... Ca aura été long, mais je suis prête !

_Le temps avait fait son oeuvre... Elisabeth était prête à être heureuse. C'est ce que mon père aurait voulu, j'en étais à peu près certain ! _

J'inspectais la boîte. Une montre, trois médailles, deux clichés de mon père en tenue de militaire droit et fier, le regard lointain, des lettres aussi, un peu vieillies.

- Maman... Ce sont tes lettres...

- Ce sont les lettres que ton père m'a envoyé après ta naissance... J'ai conservé celles d'avant parce que tu n'as pas à en connaître le contenu... souriait-elle  
Des petites rougeurs envahissaient son visage. _Oh oh ! Le Papa aurait-il été un coquin ? _Elisabeth se relevait, tapotant sa robe pour la défroisser.

- J'ai juste gardé son képi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, Maman... Il est à toi !

- Merci chéri...

Elle quittait la pièce. _Elle me faisait souvent de la peine. Oublier Papa avait été difficile, si je perdais Bella je n'étais pas sûr de m'en remettre. _Elisabeth vivait depuis dix ans avec ce poids sur les épaules et parfois... faire un deuil... surtout de la personne que l'on aime, semble une chose insurmontable. _Avait-on même envie de le surmonter ? Ca devait être complexe. _

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Je te pardonne... Je sais que ça a dû être difficile pour toi de le perdre, aussi dur que c'est pour moi de pas l'avoir eu tous les jours. Si je perdais Bella et qu'on ait une fille qui lui ressemble... je crois que ça me paraîtrait difficile de l'oublier. J'avais jamais compris ce que tu ressentais avant d'avoir Bella. Si je la perdais, je n'aurai pas la force que tu as eu de continuer à vivre.

Elisabeth revenait vers moi, un sanglot roulant sur sa joue.

- Si elle te donne un enfant un jour, tu comprendras... Mais ne vis pas dans l'angoisse que Bella mourra et que tu auras à affronter ça. Tout ira bien pour vous, et pour longtemps. Je t'aime, chéri.

- Moi aussi M'man !

Elle refermait la porte de ma chambre, et je l'entendais étouffer une larme. _Je suppose que le fait qu'on s'apprête à partir ne rendait pas les choses simples... _

**::..**

Je m'arrêtais au poste d'essence pour rationner ma voiture quand la voiture rouge de Marcus passait sur la route. Il tournait la tête vers moi et freinait brutalement. Il se garait sur le bas-côté et sortait.

- Alors t'es content hein Masen ? Ca te plaît de t'être enrichi sur mon dos avec ton putain de discours pleurnicheur. Mais la vérité, c'est que t'es une putain de tapette ! Tu ne seras jamais un homme ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Il crachait dans ma direction. _De nous deux, j'étais sûrement celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un homme. Je ne serai jamais quelqu'un de grand et d'admirable, mais j'avais ma dignité. J'avais tout fait pour m'en sortir. Et je sais que jamais je ne ferai subir ça à mes enfants si un jour j'en ai avec Bella. _Je tapotais le rebord du pistolet et le reposais sur la pompe. _Tout ce à quoi Marcus aurait droit aujourd'hui, ce serait un dernier regard... _Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens et retournais dans ma voiture.

_Salut, connard ! _

Je me garais devant chez Alice. Jasper sortait de la maison, un gros carton dans les mains. Le coffre de la voiture était ouvert, déjà plein.

- Si j'avais su qu'elle avait autant de fringues, j'aurais loué un semi-remorque !

J'éclatais de rire et l'aidais à entasser le carton. _Ben voilà, c'est plein ! _Alice arrivait avec un autre carton.

- Il m'en reste un !

- Ah non Alice c'est plein ! On peut plus rien mettre ! Y a juste la place pour toi !

- Bon ben pas grave, je le prendrai devant avec moi !

Jasper allait ouvrir la portière passager. Il y avait déjà deux boîtes au pied du siège.

- Y a plus la place chérie, et je te jure que j'ai entassé ! J'ai passé des heures à jouer au Tétris dans ma jeunesse, j'suis champion de l'organisation mais là, tu m'abats !

Alice boudait, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est fâcheux. Parce que cette boîte, ce sont mes strings !

- Ben laisse-les là, j'te préfère cul nu de toute façon ! souriait Jasper en lui tapant la fesse.

Alice hurlait en riant et lui retournait une petite baffe.

- J'ai de la place si tu veux dans ma voiture !

- Edward, tu es mon héros !

Derrière elle, Jasper se pinçait l'arête du nez et passait son pouce sur son cou en me regardant. _Quelque chose me dit que sortir 20 cartons de fringues le gonflait prodigieusement ! _

- Vous partez à deux voitures avec Bella ?

- Ouais, ça sera plus simple là-bas pour se rendre à la fac et au lycée...

Charlie sortait de la maison.

- Vous avez tout chargé ?

- Ouais, c'est bon Chef !

Je terminais d'aider Jasper et Alice et le frère de Bella embrassait sa femme.

- J'y vais j'ai rendez-vous dans vingt minutes !

- D'accord ! A ce soir...

Il déposait un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et montait en voiture. _Il avait rendez-vous avec un distributeur pour le film qu'il avait tourné et l'acteur principal. _Renée nous appelait.

- Edward, Alice ! Venez voir ce que je viens de retrouver !

Nous allions dans le salon et nous trouvions sa mère entrain de feuilleter un épais album photos. _Oh ! Alice et moi en couches-culottes ! _

- Vous étiez mignons tous les deux ! Là Edward tu venais de piquer sa poupée à Alice et elle boudait.

Nous éclations de rire en voyant la mou consternée d'Alice, pas plus haute qu'un enfant de 4 ou 5 ans.

- Et là Alice t'embêtait alors que tu voulais faire la sieste !

Alice petite était carrément allongée en travers de moi qui dormais sagement dans un grand lit. L'album nous était consacré, à différents âges. Il se terminait par la photo de mariage à Las Vegas de Jasper et Alice. Il ne restait plus qu'un emplacement vide.

- Et celui-là Edward, il sera rempli par ta photo de mariage ! Si tu nous invites bien sûr ! De toute façon, si tu ne nous invites pas, on viendra quand même ! pépiait Renée.

- Evidemment que vous serez sur la liste, Renée ! souriais-je.

- T'as besoin d'aide Maman pour le repas ce soir ?

- Volontiers, faut préparer la viande !

Nous passions tous notre dernier repas chez Renée et Charlie.

- Je vais chez Bella voir si elle a besoin d'aide ! A tout à l'heure !

Je me dirigeais vers chez ma compagne. Je rentrais dans le salon, Esmé jouait au piano et Karlyne était dans son parc. Elle me tendait les bras et je l'attrapais.

- Salut ma belle... Bonjour Esmé ! Bella est là ?

Je me penchais pour lui faire la bise.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Non, elle est encore à l'échographie avec Rose. Tu as fini tes cartons ?

J'acquiessais et m'installais sur le banc du piano avec elle. Je l'écoutais jouer. Elle avait énormément progressé et rapidement retrouvé son niveau. Karlyne tapotait les touches, installée sur mes genoux.

- Alice les a fini aussi ?

- Oui... Elle a pris plus de cartons qu'il y avait de places dans le coffre... Jasper n'était pas très content !

Esmé souriait.

- Tu vois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils se marieraient tous les deux... Ils me semblaient si opposés... Et puis finalement, Alice est ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle sait quand il faut qu'elle lui laisse la paix, elle sait quand il a besoin d'elle... Ils ont une relation très instinctive.

- Carlisle s'en est remis ? souriais-je.

Esmé eut un petit rire et continuait de jouer, fixant les notes. _Quand Jasper et Alice étaient arrivés pour discuter avec les parents de Bella, Carlisle avait grondé, sermonnant son fils de ne pas avoir su prendre une décision à temps pour Maria, Alice avait déboulé en criant et en sautant dans les bras d'Esmé et Carlisle, les prenant au dépourvu. Elle avait su s'imposer dans leurs coeurs. _

- Je crois qu'il va s'y faire... Il était juste fâché que Jasper n'ait pas su prendre la décision avant.

J'écoutais la mélodie d'Esmé alors que Karlyne jouait avec mes doigts, sa sucette dans la bouche. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et Bella et Rosalie entraient, tout sourires. Ma compagne venait m'embrasser. _Je ne pouvais me résoudre à arrêter de regarder à chaque fois sa main qui portait ma bague. _

- Comment vont les bébés ?

- Elles vont très bien ! souriait Rosalie.

Esmé se levait, comme électrocutée.

- Deux petites filles ? Je vais avoir deux petites-filles ?

Bella acquiessait et Esmé les serrait toutes les deux dans ses bras. Karlyne criait, contente, sauf qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Tu vas être tatie ! T'as de la chance hein ? Tu vas avoir des petites nièces avec lesquelles tu pourras jouer !

Je félicitais la future Maman.

- Deux filles, c'est Emmett qui doit être content !

- Il a dit qu'il leur apprendrait les techniques d'auto-défenses !

Je reposais Karlyne dans son parc alors que Bella passait sa main dans mon dos. Nous montions dans la chambre et je l'aidais à charger ses cartons. _Je crois qu'Alice avait plus de trucs qu'à nous deux ! _Puis, nous remontions dans sa chambre. Je filais aux toilettes et en sortant, je trouvais Bella assise sur le rebord de son lit, une larme roulant sur sa joue. _Oh..._

Je m'agenouillais devant elle et prenais sa main.

- Bella mon Amour... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle essuyait sa larme et reniflait. Je lui tendais un mouchoir en papier.

- C'est rien... rien...

- Bella... Bébé... Parle-moi !

De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Je passais ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer contre moi. Elle se laissait aller, entourant mon cou de ses bras et pleurant à chauds sanglots.

- Bébé... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je massais son dos avec la paume de ma main et embrassais sa joue. Je décidais de la laisser se calmer. Je m'asseyais sur la moquette et elle s'installait contre moi, continuant de pleurer. _Il n'y avait rien de pire pour me faire mal. Je détestais la voir pleurer. _

- Bella...

Je caressais son dos et ses cheveux. Elle ne me lâchait pas. Peu à peu, ses larmes se tarissaient.

- Voilà mon Amour... Shhh... Ca va... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hmm ?

Elle inspirait, sa respiration tremblante, et essuyait ses yeux.

- Excu... excuse-moi...

J'embrassais son front.

- Parle-moi mon Amour...

- C'est rien... je suis désolée, je...

- Bella, tu as été là pour moi durant tous ces mois... Je t'ai passé une bague au doigt pour te prouver que tu pourras toujours te reposer sur moi. Alors dis-moi...

- J'ai eu peur... d'un coup... de partir... on va quitter nos parents...

- Je sais... C'est difficile... J'ai eu de la peine tout à l'heure aussi quand Elisabeth est venue dans ma chambre. Mais on va passer une super soirée ce soir avec tout le monde et dis-toi que demain on part mais on sera avec ton frère. On reviendra tous les mois. Ce n'est pas un adieu ma chérie, c'est juste un au-revoir... Un nouveau livre avec tous les personnages... Tu te souviens ?

- Ouais... Je sais...

Nous restions un instant dans la chambre, immobile.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi ma Bella. C'est normal qu'on ait peur, c'est impressionnant... Mais quelque chose me dit qu'on aura de l'animation à la maison avec ton frère et Alice ! Elle a embarqué plus de vingt cartons de fringues et j'ai dû en mettre dans ma voiture ! Ton frère était vert !

Bella se mettait à rire. Je caressais son sourire de mon pouce.

- Voilà qui est mieux... Ca va être nouveau pour nous, mais ça sera notre nouvelle vie à tous les deux. C'est le début de quelque chose de mieux pour toi et moi. On va s'aimer, on pourra faire ce qu'on veut tous les deux... Et on va se marier !

Elle souriait et caressait la base de mes cheveux.

- On a regardé des robes avec Rose en allant à l'échographie...

- Elles étaient jolies ?

- Oui... J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas me permettre d'en mettre une...

- Et pourtant si ! Et tu seras la plus belle dedans ! Ceci dit, tu pourrais venir m'épouser en jogging que je serai très heureux quand même !

Elle riait et embrassait mon cou.

- Non, quand même pas en jogging... En bermuda à fleurs avec des tongues par contre !

- Très sexy !

Nous éclations de rire et je l'embrassais, sa langue caressant mes lèvres. Je lui accordais l'entrée de ma bouche et nos langues se savouraient longuement.

**::..**

Et voilà. _Nous avions terminé de dîner. _Je regardais chaque visage autour de la table. Tout le monde était animé par de grandes discussions. Carlisle, Elisabeth et Eric se levaient pour aller à une voiture et revenaient avec trois bouteilles de mousseux. Eric avait un bras dans son dos. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire là ? _Carlisle posait les bouteilles et prenait son verre pour tapoter dessus avec un couteau.

- Merci... Voilà, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Elisabeth ?

Ma mère avait les joues rosées et souriait. Je croisais son regard.

- Je suis en rémission !

_Quoi ? _

- Tu es guérie ?

Elle acquiessait et une larme roulait sur sa joue. _Elle est guérie... Elle va vivre ! ELLE VA VIVRE ! _ Je me levais et me précipitais vers elle. Elle me serrait longuement dans ses bras et un sanglot m'échappait.

- Maman...

- Je t'avais juré de me battre...

Je resserrais mes bras autour de son buste. Tout le monde venait la féliciter.

- Les dernières analyses ont été plus que positives ! Bien sûr, il faudra un suivi extrêmement rigoureux pour éviter une rechute mais c'est un grand pas !

Eric et Carlisle étaient plus que satisfaits, surtout le premier. Je captais son regard bleu souriant. Il s'approchait de nous.

- Je peux ?

Je relâchais ma mère et elle me tenait la main. Symboliquement, _et parce que je voulais qu'il sache..., _je posais la paume d'Elisabeth dans la sienne.

- Allez-y !

Il souriait et me remerciait. Il tendait un bouquet de fleurs à ma mère.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose Elisabeth en comparaison de tous les examens que vous avez eu à subir mais je tenais à marquer cette occasion...

Je m'éloignais, sentant que les choses devenaient trop profondes.

_Le ciel était rempli d'étoiles ce soir. Toutes brillaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Je me plaisais à croire que papa nous observait de là-haut. _Nous étions tous bénis en cette soirée. Elisabeth est guérie. Elle a trouvé la force de se battre. Et elle a aussi trouvé une personne qui saura prendre soin d'elle, ça n'en faisait aucun doute. Carlisle et Esmé auraient de quoi s'occuper avec Karlyne. Elle aurait un an au mois de novembre et j'avais une très grande affection pour cette enfant. _C'était comme une petite soeur pour moi, je l'avais vu naître et m'occuper d'elle m'amumsait toujours énormément_. Rosalie et Emmett attendaient deux filles eux aussi. _Ca ferait de l'animation. _Tous deux étaient assis en bout de table et Emmett caressait le ventre rond de sa femme avec dévotion. J'observais Alice et Jasper. Assis sur des chaises de jardin, Alice était appuyée contre le torse de Jasper, habillée d'un polaire. Jasper la tenait fermement dans ses bras et s'ils ne partageaient pas d'instants tendresse, ils riaient ensemble à ce que racontait Renée. _Encore une histoire farfelue ! _Alice était allée au bout d'elle-même et maintenant, elle était heureuse. Jasper, lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, tenait énormément à Alice_. On ne change Jasper Cullen. On l'accepte tel qu'il est, avec son franc-parler et ses idées déterminées. On fini par l'apprécier pour ce qu'il est. Alice avait su voir ça avant nous. _Je n'étais pas le seul à les observer. Charlie aussi. _Je ne sais pas si un jour il s'y ferait... _Il ne rejettait pas Jasper, seulement... ce mariage lui avait brisé le coeur. _C'était normal... Alice est sa fille unique ! _

Deux mains se posaient sur mes reins. _Bella. _Je me tournais vers elle qui me souriait.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A tout le monde...

- Et pas à moi ? Je suis outrée !

Je me tournais vers elle pour la serrer contre moi.

- Tu ne quittes pas mon coeur...

Elle rougissait et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Il ne faut pas que tu me dises des choses comme ça...

Je lui souriais et me penchais pour l'embrasser. _Elle était ma vie, elle était mon futur et mon éternité. Je ne demandais rien de plus qu'elle à mes côtés... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Nos familles nous avaient suivi pour nous installer et il nous fallu bien toute la journée pour déménager et réemménager nos cartons. Ce fut folklorique entre Alice et Jasper. Mon frère envisageait même de s'acheter une penderie supplémentaire, vu qu'Alice avait envahi le dressing ! _Ce fut dur de voir nos familles rentrer mais Jasper nous emmenait visiter la ville et nous distrayait. _Edward et moi avions notre propre chambre. Nous allions en refaire la décoration, car elle était vide, à part un lit, une armoire et deux tables de chevet. Il y avait un simple poster, une affiche du groupe The Who, appartenant à Jasper.

Le réveil sonnait et le bras d'Edward passait par-dessus mon corps pour l'éteindre. Je me retournais sur le dos pour le voir me surplomber, appuyé sur son bras. Ses lèvres se posaient sur ma joue. _Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée ! _J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras et attirais son corps sur le mien pour nouer nos lèvres.

- Bonjour mon Amour...

- Bonjour Bella...

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que ton frère a décidé de détendre Alice avant qu'elle n'aille en cours !

_Hein ? _Au même moment, nous entendions un gémissement et un grognement s'élever de la pièce en face de la nôtre.

- Apparemment, ils ont recommencé... murmurais-je

- Alice doit être _vraiment_ crispée...

Nous éclations de rire et Edward m'embrassait. Je me levais et attrapais mon peignoire. Edward enfilait un tee-shirt et j'ouvrais la porte. Enso était assis devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, tournant sa tête de droite à gauche, intrigué par les bruits qui en émanaient.

- Tsss... Edward ! Viens voir !

Il s'approchait et éclatait de rire en voyant le chien faire. Enso se tournait vers nous et jappait en venant chercher une caresse.

- Bonjour mon toutou !

Nous descendions en bas où le petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt. Jasper nous avait marqué un mot.

_**«Bouffez mais nous faites pas chier!Merci, Jazz.»**_

**.**

Après avoir pris notre petit-déjeuner, nous faisions nos sacs et Alice sortait de la chambre, un air rêveur dans les yeux et les cheveux en bataille, en caleçon avec une chemise de Jasper mal attachée. Elle s'écroulait sur la chaise de la cuisine, soupirant.

- J'adore ton frère ! C'est un putain de champion olympique du...

- STOP ! Je m'en fiche !

Edward éclatait de rire en se reversant un bol de café. Je m'habillais rapidement et nous nous mettions en route. Nous partions à une voiture, parce que je n'avais qu'une réunion de pré-rentrée à l'université à 8h30, tandis qu'Edward passait toute la journée au lycée. Nous avions rendez-vous avec Jared, le cousin d'Emily, à 7h30 devant la grille de l'établissement. Je me garais et l'apercevais déjà, cigarette au bec. Nous nous approchions et il écrasait sa clope, souriant.

- Hey, Belli ! Ca fait un bail !

- Salut Jared ! Je te présente Edward, mon fiancé.

- Fiancés carrément hein ? Salut Edward, je suis Jared !

Mon compagnon lui serrait la main.

- On sera sûrement dans la même classe pour la plupart des modules ! Tu vas voir ici c'est cool ! Les profs sont sympas, les élèves aussi ! Tu vas faire chavirer les coeurs probablement !

_Non mais oh ! et puis quoi encore ? _

- Hors de question !

Edward se mettait à rire. Quelques élèves arrivaient et deux d'entre eux se dirigeaient vers nous.

- Ethan, Adam, je vous présente Edward ! Il est nouveau en scientifique ! Il sera avec nous !

Les deux mecs paraissaient sympas et se présentaient à Edward. Adam n'arrêtait pas de me fixer.

- Et toi ? Es-tu aussi une très jolie nouvelle en détresse ?

Edward lui tournait un regard foudroyant.

- C'est ma fiancée !

Adam et Ethan se regardaient et éclataient de rire.

- Oups ! Mauvaise manip' ! Désolé mec !

Edward m'attrapait la main. Peu à peu, le flot d'élèves arrivait et certains se présentaient spontanément à Edward. Vers 8h10, la cloche sonnait. Edward m'attrapait la taille. Je le serrais dans mes bras.

- Allez les amoureux ! Belli c'est pas que j'veux te chasser mais on va aller en cours !

J'embrassais Edward.

- Allez file ! Bon courage ! Ils sont sympas, ça va te changer !

- Merci, toi aussi ! Ouais, ils ont l'air ! Ca sera jamais pire que Port Angeles de toute façon !

- C'est derrière toi, Edward ! Allez vas-y, ça la fout mal d'arriver en retard le premier jour ! Tu m'envoies un texto pour me dire à quelle heure je passe te récupérer ?

- Juré ! Envoie-moi en un toi aussi pour me dire comment ça a été ta réunion !

- D'accord ! Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Il m'embrassait langoureusement une dernière fois et me relâchait. Jared, Adam, Ethan et Sharon, la petite-amie d'Ethan, attendaient Edward pour franchir la grille d'entrée. Je regardais Edward jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus distinguer sa silhouette et retournais à ma voiture.

_J'aurais aimé sincèrement rester avec lui mais j'avais aussi mes études. Finalement, c'était comme deux adultes qui vivent ensemble mais se séparent la journée pour aller travailler. _

Je me garais devant la fac. Le bâtiment était juste... IMMENSE ! _Comment j'allais me repérer ? Je ne connaissais personne ! _Je m'avançais vers le tas d'étudiants entassés devant un tableau d'affichage. _Réunion Amphi C702 ! _J'observais le plan attentivement, à côté d'une étudiante blonde aux formes généreuses. _Elle me faisait penser à Kate : son visage innondait de gentillesse et de générosité ! _

- Excuse-moi... Tu es nouvelle ?

Je me tournais vers elle.

- Oui, toi aussi ?

- Oui, j'arrive de Lansing, dans le Michigan... Je m'appelle Betty ! Et toi ?

- Moi c'est Bella ! Je viens de Port Angeles... Tu viens du Michigan ? C'est loin !

Elle haussait les épaules alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'amphi C702 avec une photocopie miniature du plan de la fac.

- J'ai voulu partir loin, mes parents sont morts là-bas en début d'année dans un accident de voiture...

- Oh... Désolée...

- Je me suis dit que changer de ville ne serait pas plus mal ! Et puis Los Angeles ça fait rêver ! Les beaux mecs, la plage, le soleil, les acteurs de cinéma...

Je souriais.

- Tu habites dans le coin ?

- Sur le campus ! Et toi ? Tu es la première personne sympa que je rencontre depuis que je suis arrivée ! J'ai l'impression que tous les autres se connaissent déjà !

- J'habite dans une maison en banlieue avec mon frère, sa femme et mon fiancé !

- Tu as un petit-ami ?

- Oui, Edward ! Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ?

- Non ! Mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire !

- T'as bien raison ! Viens, ça doit être là...

Betty me faisait bonne impression. Elle était souriante et visiblement dynamique, malgré l'accident de ses parents. _C'était sûrement une apparence qu'elle se donnait ou alors, elle était juste peut-être simplement positive et prenait cette expérience comme une possibilité de s'en sortir. _

L'amphithéâtre était la pièce la plus grande que j'ai jamais vu. Nous nous installions dans les premiers rangs sur le côté droit. Je sortais un bloc-notes. Des dizaines d'élèves entraient et un brouhaha s'élevait dans la salle. Cinq professeurs s'installaient derrière le bureau et une blonde assez bourgeoise prenait le micro.

- Bonjour, bienvenus à tous ! Installez-vous et faites silence s'il vous plaît !

Certains avaient du mal à trouver une place. Betty soupirait.

- Je sens que ça va être barbant !

Rien qu'à la voix de la première intervenante, je sus qu'elle avait raison. _Ils nous énuméraient tout : les cours, les options obligatoires, les options facultatives, les coefficients, les travaux dirigés, les examens... _Nous récupérions nos emplois du temps. Je comparais avec Betty nos horaires.

- Il n'y a que deux cours que l'on n'a pas ensemble ! Mais ce sont deux cours en amphithéâtre...

- Moi j'ai ces cours à 10h30 et toi Bella c'est à 8h30 c'est ça ?

- Je sens que je vais venir à ton cours, me lever à 6h ne m'enchante pas !

- Puis comme ça tu peux rester au lit avec ton petit chéri plus longtemps !

Je souriais et me sentais rougir.

- Il est étudiant aussi ?

- Il est en Terminale au lycée. Il a râté son bac...

- Bad boy ? souriait Betty

- Pas vraiment... Il a juste eu pas mal de soucis, sa maman est tombée malade gravement et il a eu quelques ennuis à côté...

- C'est sûr que ça n'aide pas !

Nous quittions l'amphithéâtre à la fin de la réunion pour aller nous inscrire à nos options. Je consultais mon téléphone, Edward m'avait envoyé un message.

_**«Deux heures de libre avant une réunion à 11H30. Jared est trop drôle!  
J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, je t'aime.»**_

S'il avait deux heures, je pouvais aller le voir. Je lui envoyais un texto et rejoignais ma voiture.

- Je te dépose quelque part, Betty ?

- Tu vas où ?

- Au lycée voir mon petit-ami ! Il a deux heures de libre, tu veux venir ? Je te le présenterai...

- Avec plaisir !

Nous filions au lycée et Edward m'attendait avec Jared et Ethan devant les grilles.

- Ouh ! Regarde le beau mec là-bas appuyé contre le mur !

- Oui ben c'est le mien !

- WAAW ! Ah non mais je rêve ! Il sort droit d'une couverture de magasine ce type, c'est pas possible !

Nous descendions de la voiture et Edward s'approchait de nous, son sac sur les épaules, souriant. Il m'enlaçait par la taille et m'embrassait. Je posais mes mains à plat sur son torse. _C'était bien quand on se retrouve... Plus que bien même... _

- J'te présente Betty, j'ai fait sa connaissance à la fac !

- Salut !

- Salut Betty !

Edward m'embrassait à nouveau.

- Alors, ta réunion ?

- C'était sympa, mais barbant ! L'emploi du temps est cool mais j'aurai sûrement pas mal de recherches personnelles... Et toi ? T'as ton emploi du temps ?

Il extirpait une feuille et me la tendait. _Hum, intéressant, on avait tous les deux nos mercredis matins de libre et nos vendredis à partir de 15h._ Durant 1h, nous restions ensemble puis Edward dut aller en réunion avec sa classe. Je déjeunais avec Betty dans une sandwicherie. Elle était vraiment sympa et très drôle !

Je passais au lycée récupérer Edward. _A l'exception de ces quatre nanas qui traînaient avec eux et minaudaient devant lui, j'étais heureuse qu'il se soit vite intégré ! _Il saluait ses potes et dans l'habitacle, il appelait sa mère pour lui raconter sa première journée. _Il parlait d'une Cindy à Elisabeth. _Quand il raccrochait, il riait.

- Elle va bien ?

- Ouais, ça a l'air ! Elle a décidé d'aller à la fourrière demain, Enso lui manque trop, elle veut un chien aussi !

- C'est qui Cindy ?

Je sentais son regard sur moi.

- C'est la brune qui était avec Sofia quand t'es arrivée !

- T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle, hein !

- Serais-tu jalouse ?

- Sûrement pas !

_En fait si, je bouillais ! _Au feu rouge, Edward attrapait ma main gauche.

- Je t'ai donné cette bague à toi, Bébé ! Toutes les nanas du monde pourraient me faire du gringue qu'il n'y aura quand même que ton regard qui compte pour moi...

Je soupirais, émue. _Jamais je ne m'habituerai à ça... jamais ! _Il posait sa main sur ma cuisse pendant que je redémarrais. Je sentais sa paume me caresser lentement. _Hum... Intéressant... _Je me garais dans l'allée chez mon frère et je n'avais pas coupé le contact qu'Edward m'embrassait langoureusement. Il me serrait dans ses bras tandis qu'il coinçait ma langue entre ses lèvres et la suçotait tendrement. Une vague électrique se propageait dans tout mon corps, allant directement allumer ma féminité qui palpitait. Je gémissais et reprenais notre baiser.

- Bella... Tu me rends fou... marmonnait-il dans mon cou qu'il embrassait.

J'en avais la tête qui tournait. Difficilement, nous sortions de la voiture et à tâton, toujours liés, nous nous rendions à la porte. J'ouvrais la poignée non sans mal et à peine dans le couloir, Edward me plaquait contre le placard à chaussures.

- Hey ! Trouvez-vous un autre endroit pour ça, merde !

Nous sursautions pour voir Jasper debout dans la cuisine, entrain de se curer les dents avec un petit pic en bois, visiblement amusé.

- Quand vous aurez fini votre «reproduction», faudra que tu rappelles Papa, Bella ! Il voulait savoir comment ça s'était passé pour vous aujourd'hui...

Il allait dans le couloir et se plantait en bas des escaliers.

- ALICE MAGNE-TOI ON VA ETRE A LA BOURRE !

- J'AI PRESQUE FINI !

Jasper attrapait une veste de costume dans le dressing et un chapeau.

- Vous allez où ?

- On dîne avec un réalisateur et un producteur... Ils veulent me proposer un projet de scénario...ALICE PUTAIN MAIS ACCELERE !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait sur une Alice pomponnée et vêtue d'une robe courte blanche à bretelles avec une ceinture noire autour de la taille.

- J'suis bien comme ça ?

- Très bien allez grouille-toi on a rendez-vous à 19h devant le restaurant et il nous faut bien une heure de route !

- Attends...

Elle lui défaisait un peu la cravate.

- Voilà t'es parfait comme ça !

Jasper attrapait ses clés.

- On file, nous attendez pas avant 2h cette nuit ! Faites pas trop de bêtises...

Edward embrassait ma tempe.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche...

- Ok je te rejoins...

Jasper se tournait vers nous.

- Putain si vous faites ça dans la douche, vous lavez derrière ! Bande de pervers !

Il refermait la porte, bien content de sa connerie ! Je filais retrouver Edward après avoir fait rentrer Enso.

Mon compagnon était déjà dans le cube de verre, une buée déposée sur la glace. Je fermais la porte à clés et me déshabillais. Je voyais sa silhouette à travers les parois et il avait la tête penchée en arrière, sa main gauche appuyée contre le mur alors que la droite... _Doux Seigneur! _J'ouvrais la porte et me glissais derrière lui, m'appuyant contre son dos et passant mes mains devant sur sa virilité bien réveillée. J'embrassais son épaule et léchais l'eau qui tombait en cascade. Il souriait alors que j'entamais de petits mouvements de va-et-vient sur son érection.

- Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié...

- Ca risque pas...

Mes seins frottaient contre son dos, titillant mes pointes dressées. J'allais et venais de ma main droite, ma gauche occupée à caresser ses cuisses et ses bourses.

- Bella...

Edward avait les deux mains appuyées contre le carrelage, les yeux fermés, gémissant. _Il était si beau dans ces moments-là... _Son bassin se mouvait au rythme de mes caresses et sa respiration devenait difficile. Je passais mon pouce sur son extrémité, le faisant frémir et étalant la petite goutte qui sortait. Je déposais des baisers humides sur ses omoplates et sa colonne vertébrale, passant de petits coups de langue.

- Argghh... Bébé putain !

- Vas-y Edward... Viens...

Je resserrais ma poigne et il explosait sur ma main en de longs jets, grognant mon prénom. _Je me sentais tellement excitée... _Il se retournait vivement vers moi et me plaquait contre le mur froid et humide, enfournant sa langue dans ma bouche. Ses mains courraient sur mon corps, avides, me faisant frissonner. Il embrassait mon buste et prenait entre ses lèvres mon téton gauche qu'il mordillait. Sa main caressait mon autre sein et le pressait avec ardeur. Il se mettait à genoux devant moi, faisant traîner sa langue autour de mon nombril. Mon sexe palpitait tant je le voulais. J'aggrippais ses cheveux tandis qu'il embrassait mes cuisses et leur intérieur. La pointe de sa langue suivait mon désir qui avait coulé et il atteignait mon sexe, le frôlant. Sa langue écartait mes lèvres intimes et il me goûtait. Je gémissais en la sentant contourner mon clitoris avant de le titiller.

- Oh bordel là ! Oui... Enc... woow ! Encore !

Il effectuait de petits mouvements sur un point particulièrement sensible et l'électricité se propageait jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds. _C'était à la fois insupportable et délicieux ! _

- Stop... Encore... OUI !

Il insérait deux doigts en moi et pompait, grognant contre ma féminité qu'il pénétrait de sa langue. Il ajoutait un troisième doigt à ses mouvements et j'explosais alors qu'il suçait mon point de désir. Il continuait de m'embrasser alors que je tentais de retrouver mes esprits, et remontait peu à peu à mes lèvres. Je me jetais sur lui, sentant son sexe de nouveau dur. Il nous nettoyait amoureusement et nous quittions la cabine, frissonnants de l'air plus frais de la pièce. Face au grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il se positionnait derrière moi alors que j'avais entouré mon corps d'une grande serviette blanche. Son sexe frottait contre mes fesses et il observait nos reflets, un sourire en coin, embrassant mes épaules. Il soulevait la serviette et me faisait pencher. _Je n'étais qu'un pantin entre ses bras, mais j'adorais ça ! _Il caressait ma féminité et y plongeait deux doigts. J'étais encore humide de désir.

- Prends-moi...

Son gland caressait mon sexe et j'écartais mes cuisses le plus possible, me maintenant debout grâce à mes bras tendus sur le plan où était le lavabo.

- A vos ordres, mon Amour... murmurait-il contre mon oreille avant de la lécher.

Je sentais son sexe me pénétrer brusquement et j'hurlais mon plaisir. Immédiatement, il prenait un rythme soutenu, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je ne pouvais que gémir et tenter de rester debout. Ma serviette glissait, dévoilant ma nudité. J'éprouvais un grand plaisir à nous regarder dans cette glace et le voir vivre cet acte. Avec le mouvement, mes seins frôlaient la faience froide et les sensations se répercutaient dans mon corps. Edward accélérait, grognant, et je croisais ses yeux dans le reflet. Il souriait et ressortait de moi, pour mieux revenir. Il hissait son index et caressait mes lèvres. Je le prenais dans ma bouche, le suçant comme je l'aurai fait de son sexe. Il verrouillait ses muscles et sa main gauche glissait sur mon clitoris.

- Viens Bébé... Putain, t'es si excitante... Viens...

Je me déhanchais et explosais, refermant mes parois sur son désir tendu à bloc. Il explosait en moi dans un cri. _La tête me tournait tant je frémissais de plaisir. _Je me tournais vers Edward après qu'il se soit retiré de moi et il m'entraînait de nouveau sous la douche, pour cette fois, réellement nous laver. _Ce fut parfait ! _

Nous décidions d'une soirée de calme. Edward avait fait ses exercices et étudié les quelques notes qu'il avait pris pendant que j'appelais mes parents puis, nous nous étions installés dans le canapé dépliant du salon, grignotant des chips et une pizza. J'avais mis un film dans le lecteur DVD et Edward m'attirait dans ses bras. J'étais bien au chaud contre lui sous la couette moelleuse. Enso dormait dans sa caisse et je sombrais peu à peu dans le sommeil contre mon fiancé, qui me caressait les bras et m'embrassait mon front et mes cheveux dans une douceur incomparable.

_**«**__J'avançais dans une allée décorée de pétales de roses blanche, au bras de Carlisle. Ma robe était simple et bouffante, les tules la composant de tons blanc et crème. Mon bustier crème. Mes cheveux étaient retenus par une barrette et quelques uns retombaient sur mes épaules, de petites fleurs pincées dans mes boucles retravaillées. Je portais un simple collier avec un diamant bleu, cadeau de ma mère, ainsi que ma bague de fiançailles accrochée au collier. Esmé était assise au premier rang, effaçant une larme, en compagnie d'Elisabeth. Tout le monde était là : de Rosalie et Emmett à Angela et Ben, en passant par Jerry et Elena, Jasper et Alice, Renée et Charlie, Eric et Elisabeth, Karlyne, Betty, Jacob, Emily, Billy... Toutes les personnes les plus importantes. Et puis, en bout d'allée, il y avait Edward. Vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, un sourire magnifique accroché à son visage et les yeux pétillants. Aussi, lorsque Carlisle déposait ma main dans la sienne, je sus que j'étais enchaînée à lui de manière irrémédiable. Le père d'Angela prononçait les premiers mots de la cérémonie, mais j'étais bien incapable de les entendre, omnubilée par l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Dans mon dos, Rosalie pleurait. Je voyais Alice, debout à côté d'Edward, qui me souriait. _

_- Edward Anthony Masen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Cullen ici présente pour l'aimer et l'honorer chaque jour dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? _

_- Oui, je le veux ! _

_Sa voix était rauque et profonde et ses yeux captivants. Il glissait à mon annulaire tremblant un anneau d'or très simple dans lequel était gravé un unique «Je t'aime «, ainsi que cette date du 19 juillet._

_- Isabella Marie Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Masen ici présent pour l'aimer et l'honorer chaque jour dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? _

_- Oui, je le veux ! _

_Je passais à mon tour l'anneau à son doigt. Même modèle, mêmes inscriptions. _

_- J'ai le grand plaisir de vous déclarer mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! _

_Edward glissait ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attirait à lui pour sceller de nos lèvres cette promesse éternelle... _

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime. _

_Nos bouches se retrouvaient sous les applandissements de la foule. _

_- Permettez-moi de vous présenter Monsieur et Madame Edward et Isabella Masen ! _

_Face à nous, le petit comité d'invités applaudissait, riant et pleurant. Emmett et Jasper sifflaient dans de grands sourires. Carlisle et Esmé s'étreignaient, Karlyne venant à nous debout sur ses pieds, dans une petite robe d'été ! La porte de l'église claquait...__**»**_

... et je sursautais ! _Un rêve... _Edward dormait et nous étions toujours dans le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je n'avais pas imaginé ce «Clac», Jasper et Alice riaient dans le couloir et des bruits de baisers nous parvenaient. Je me levais pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et les voyais se bécoter, Alice jouant avec la cravate de mon frère.

- Alors, c'est qui qui se reproduit dans les couloirs maintenant ? souriais-je.

- Va au lit, Bella ! C'est pas de ton âge tout ça ! Allez ouste !

Je les regardais se rouler une pelle monumentale alors qu'ils tentaient de monter les marches. Je me rendormais en regardant Edward, profondément ancré au pays de Morphée. _Mon mari... et cette robe que j'avais aperçu en allant à l'écho de Rose... me plaisait bien ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Jasper ronflait depuis dix minutes. _Vive le romantisme ! Il faisait partie de la race : Je tire et je m'endors ! _Ceci dit... Il m'avait épuisé et je fermais les yeux facilement, blottie contre lui.

_**« **__Je regardais Jasper plonger dans la mer. Nous étions sur une plage et je l'admirais dans toute sa splendeur revenir vers moi, l'eau roulant sur son torse nu. Il s'allongeait sur moi et prenait mes lèvres. _

_- Je t'aime, Jazz ! _

_- Et moi donc petite chose ! _

_Il tapotait mon nez et l'embrassait. Il roulait sur le côté, le bout de ses doigts dessinant de petites formes sur mon ventre dégagé par mon maillot noir deux pièces, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Appuyé contre son coude, il fixait ses gestes et relevait ses yeux bleus gris vers moi._

_- Dis, j'pensais à un truc... Quand on aura fini le tournage toi et moi, ça te tente un tour du monde ? _

_- T'es sérieux ? Un tour du monde ?_

_- Ouais ! On pourrait commencer par passer rendre visite à Monica si t'en as envie et on continue par l'Amérique du Sud pour étendre notre lune de miel à tous les continents ! Toi et moi et du bonheur ! Tu veux ?_

_- Tu parles que j'veux faire le tour du monde avec toi ! _

_Il reprenait sa place sur moi entre mes cuisses et son visage plongeait dans mon cou... Un tour du monde... avec lui... rien que lui et moi ! Pour l'éternité ! Jasper m'embrassait et je sentais un coup sur mon tibia...__**»**_

... et je m'éveillais, dérangée par Jasper qui s'agitait dans son sommeil et souriait. _T'as qu'à me frapper aussi j'te dirai rien ! _Mon mari... mon mec à moi, mon époux... _Putain, j'en ai du bol !_

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Ma chieuse préférée se lovait sur moi. _C'était quand même le plus beau des moments quand je m'éveillais vers 4 ou 5h et la trouvais enroulée à mon corps, souriante. _Je caressais les bras nus d'Alice et, engourdi par le sommeil, je retournais rendre visite à Morphée, hypnotisé par mon geste.

_**« **__Thomas et Marwan sortaient, vêtus de leurs costumes de tournage. Alice arrivait derrière eux, deux aiguilles coincées entre les lèvres et des bobines de fil dans les mains. J'observais la prochaine séquence qu'on allait tourner. _

_- Elle est où Linda ? Jasper, tiens-moi ça ! pépiait Alice._

_L'actrice arrivait jusqu'à ma femme et la laissait raccomoder le bas de sa robe. _

_- Ca devrait tenir maintenant ! _

_- Merci Alice ! Jasper, on commence quand le prochain plan ? _

_- Dès que Gabi est revenu des chiottes ! _

_Alice s'approchait de moi, passant sa main sur mon épaule. Elle observait les indications pour préparer les prochains costumes dont on allait avoir besoin. Travailler avec elle était simple et rapide. Elle savait toujours précisément ce dont on avait besoin ! C'est ma femme, elle est plus qu'autonome et on a une telle alchimie... une telle symbiose qu'il nous arrive parfois de se comprendre par un regard. Je tournais un film annoncé comme le prochain succès du blockbuster. Alice avait fait un travail de titan ! C'était définitif, désormais quand je tournais, je l'imposais en tant que chef costumière ! Je sentais un baiser sur ma joue, donné par les lèvres de mon Alice...__**»**_

... et j'ouvrais les yeux. Alice était sur le ventre, souriante et embrassait ma joue. Je tournais la tête vers elle pour quémander un baiser. _Ma vie, mon âme. _

- Je t'aime.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Rosalie.**

J'éteignais la lumière, après avoir terminé de lire le chapitre sur les façons de gérer l'arrivée de jumeaux. Je m'allongeais, entendant les pas d'Emmett dans le salon.

_**« **__Deux petites blondes aux yeux bleus courraient dans le salon chez Esmé et Carlisle. _

_- Les filles, à table ! Vous n'avez pas terminé vos légumes ! _

_- Mais Maman ! Papa il est pas là ! _

_- Papa a du retard, mais il va arriver ! _

_- Il est toujours en retard, Papa ! _

_Esmé riait, alors que Bella était blottie contre son Edward, leurs mains posées sur son ventre rond. Un bébé... Eux aussi allaient avoir une fille ! La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur Emmett. Immédiatement, mes deux filles se levaient. _

_- Salut mes princesses ! _

_Emma et Shanna tapaient du pied, toutes deux boudeuses, les sourcils froncés. Shanna pointait le doigt vers son père tandis qu'Emma avait ses mains sur ses hanches. Quatre ans et elles savent déjà ce qu'elles veulent ! _

_- T'es en retard Papa ! _

_- C'est pas très très bien ! _

_Emmett était interloqué. _

_- Non mais regardez-moi les ces deux là ! _

_Il se précipitait vers elles, en attrapait une dans chaque bras et les soulevait pour les embrasser. Je sentais un coup dans mon ventre...__**»**_

... et ouvrais les yeux, portant mes mains sur mon ventre rond. _Les petites s'agitaient, comme toutes les nuits. _A côté de moi, Emmett dormait, sa paume sur ma cuisse. _Emma et Shanna... ça sonne bien... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Emmett.**

Rosalie avait trouvé un peu de repos entre deux coups des petites. Je fermais les yeux, imaginant notre future vie avec ces deux merveilles que j'attendais avec hâte.

**«** - _Emmett, il faut que je te parle ! _

_- Je t'écoute ! _

_- Je sais que les filles nous font du boulot mais il faudra déménager... _

_- Pourquoi ? Les filles ont leur propre chambre, l'appart' est bien, non ? _

_Rosalie me tendait un petit cadeau en tube emballé. Je l'ouvrais et découvrais un test de grossesse... POSITIF ! _

_- Encore ? _

_Rosalie souriait. J'vais encore être Papa ! Cette fois, me faut un mec ! Parce que contre trois nanas, je fais pas le poids moi ! _

_- C'est pas ma faute ! C'est toi qui sait trop bien viser ! _

_- Papa, papa ! On va avoir un p'tit frère ou une petite soeur maman elle a dit ! __**«**_

Je sursautais dans le lit. Rosalie dormait, ses mains sur son ventre encore rond. _Elles sont pas encore là... On a le temps de voir ! _On sera tout de même bien entourés quand ça arrivera, nos parents nous laisseront pas tomber ! _J'espère bien... parce que trois filles à la maison..._

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Esmé.**

Karlyne venait de s'endormir entre nous. Il nous était impossible d'ignorer le silence qui régnait dans la maison depuis le départ des enfants. _Nous étions trois. Nous n'avions jamais été moins ! _Carlisle ronflait. Je m'allongeais auprès de ma fille qui dormait, respirant fortement, sur le même rythme que son père.

_**« **__J'admirais Bella essayer de magnifiques robes blanches. Elle montait sur une petite marche et faisait voleter les pans de sa robe crème et blanche. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et mon coeur se serrait en me disant que d'ici un mois, elle allait se marier et nous quitterait définitivement... __**«**_

Je sentais une petite main sur la mienne. _Karlyne était encore là... heureusement qu'elle nous occupait son père et moi ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

Esmé et Karlyne dormaient l'une contre l'autre. _A peine 6h20, j'avais encore une heure de sommeil. _Je refermais les yeux sur ce tableau de ma femme et ma fille.

_**« **__Karlyne nous tenait la main, deux petites couettes en guise de coiffure et une veste en jeans, un petit cartable rose sur le dos. Rosalie et Bella suivaient à côté de nous, discutant de choses et d'autres. _

_- Et voilà ma chérie... On est arrivés à l'école ! _

_- Ca va être souette Papa ! Vais faire des zouzous dans le sable avec des topines !_

_Nous nous dirigions vers l'institutrice._

_- Et voilà votre petite nouvelle, Karlyne ! _

_- Bonjour Karlyne, je suis Delilah, ta maîtresse ! _

_- Bonzour Maitresse... _

_- Allez tu me donnes la main ? Je vais te montrer ton porte-manteau avec ton prénom dessus. Ton Papa et ta Maman viendront te chercher à midi... _

_Un tas d'enfants grouillait autour de nous. Karlyne se tournait vers nous et venait embrasser ses deux soeurs qui lui souhaitaient une bonne journée. Puis, ma fille passait dans nos bras et nous embrassait aussi. Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle nous quittait et courait vers Delilah. Ca changeait de Bella qui avait refusé qu'on la laisse le premier jour... __**«**_

Je me réveillais au son du réveil. Je l'éteignais rapidement et me levais, embrassant ma femme et ma fille. _On en était pas encore au temps de la maternelle... D'ici là, j'avais encore du boulot ! _Aujourd'hui, examen de contrôle pour Elisabeth !

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Elisabeth.**

_**« **__J'étais assise dans le jardin sur une chaise, regardant Hope jouer avec sa balle en plastique. C'était une très belle chienne, un Coley, que j'avais sauvé de l'euthanasie parce que la fourrière était surchargée. Si je m'étais écoutée, je les aurais tous pris ! J'en avais embarqué deux : Hope, et une femelle labrador couleur caramel Suzy, qui dormait à mes pieds. Après tout, Edward est parti... il me faut bien de quoi m'occuper à la maison ! Une voiture se garait devant la maison et Bella et Edward en sortaient, leurs mains liées. Ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour ! _

_- Bonjour mes amours ! _

_- Salut M'man... Tu tricotes ? _

_- J'ai presque fini... C'est pour les petites-filles de Carlisle et Esmé ! Ce sont deux bonnets avec des oreilles d'ourson._

_Edward prenait ma main et souriait._

_- Si on te demandait de nous en tricoter un... Tu pourrais le faire ? _

_- Bien sûr ! C'est pour qui ? Il vous le faut rapidement ?_

_Edward souriait et Bella posait sa main sur son ventre. Oh... Mon dieeeeeeeeeu ! _

_- C'est pour ton futur petit-fils ou ta future petite-fille ! Pour dans huit mois... _

_- JE VAIS ETRE MAMIE ! JE VAIS ETRE MAMIE !_

_Une main se posait sur la mienne. Une main d'homme. Eric... __**«**_

... Je me réveillais, sentant un poids sur ma main. Eric... _Eric torse-nu... _dans mon lit... Nous avions passé une excellente soirée... _et une excellente nuit ! _Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus été femme de cette manière. Marcus ne me touchait plus depuis des années. _Avec ma maladie, ce fut comme si je le repoussais... _Eric me considérait autrement. Avec le départ d'Edward de la maison, ce fut comme si je me sentais plus libre. _Bien qu'élever Edward eut été la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais faite ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'observais Bella dans son sommeil. Elle s'agitait et souriait, divine. _Il me semblait si facile de m'endormir proche d'elle, inspirant son odeur. _Je me rallongeais, mon torse contre son dos et la serrais contre mon corps. Ses mains attrapaient la mienne et elle soupirait. Je fermais les yeux, écoutant sa respiration.

**« **_La pièce aseptisée me faisait trembler mais Bella souffrait. Elle hurlait de toutes ses forces, en sueurs, broyant mon bras._

_- Allez-y Mrs Masen ! La tête est là, encore une ou deux et on pourra l'attraper ! _

_Bella pleurait, retombant contre le dossier derrière elle._

_- J'peux plus... _

_Je caressais son front._

_- Je sais que tu peux le faire, Bella... Pense à Calie... Fais-le pour elle... pour notre fille... _

_Alors, encouragée par une force invisible, Bella poussait de toutes ses forces, hurlant à en briser les fenêtres. Mais un cri supplantait le sien... Son cri... Calie... les médecins s'agitaient autour de cette petite chose... si petite... _

_- Elle est là ? _

_La voix de Bella tremblait. Une larme roulait sur mes joues. Je ressentais enfin ce que mon père avait pu connaître et en cet instant, j'aurais voulu que le monde s'arrête. La pression de Bella sur mon bras me ramenait à l'instant présent. Ma femme pleurait et je ne pouvais faire autrement que de me laisser aller. On nous amena alors cette petite crevette grossièrement nettoyée de son sang. Ma fille ! Il n'y eut alors plus beau tableau que celui de Bella, les yeux brillants d'amour pour elle. Aucun bébé ne pouvait être plus beau que celle-ci... Calie bougeait, pleurant sur la peau de Bella. _

_- Elle est tellement belle, Edward ! _

_Je ne savais plus comment je pouvais parler, ni exprimer la moindre pensée. J'ai 22 ans, et je suis père. Grâce à ma femme... Je posais mon index tremblant sur la joue de ma fille. Elle avait la peau incroyablement chaude. Bella glissait son doigt dans la paume de notre fille. _

_- Bonjour Calie... Bienvenue au monde... _

_J'embrassais le front tout petit et qui me semblait si fragile de notre enfant. Une sage-femme s'approchait, souriante, et prenait Calie dans ses bras. Je plongeais dans les yeux chocolat de mon épouse, qui riait et pleurait en même temps, plus belle que jamais. Sa joue avait la même douceur que celle de Calie. En la voyant, je me rappelais à quel point Bella avait su faire de moi un Homme._

_- Merci pour elle, Bella... _

_- Monsieur Masen ? Vous voulez venir s'il vous plaît ? On va peser et mesurer votre fille ! _

_J'avais de nouvelles obligations maintenant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais courageux et je savais où était ma place... définitivement! __**«**_

Un baiser dans mon cou m'éveillait et je croisais les yeux de Bella. _Ses magnifiques yeux qui avaient brillé si forts dans mon rêve pour notre fille... _Je ferai tout pour qu'un jour, je les vois en vrai... Je croyais en les rêves prémonitoires. _Rêver est la chose la plus belle au monde. _Mais bien avant le rêve, il y a juste la simple satisfaction de voir ma Bella sourire et cette sensation de me sentir vivre sous ses lèvres.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_**Imaginons l'espace d'un instant que tous ces rêves soient des rêves prémonitoires... C'est alors ainsi que l'histoire se termine... **_


	44. Note pour ceux qu'une suite intéresse

Bonjour,

je fais une mise à jour de cette note, car certaines me l'ont demandée.

J'ai déjà entamé et publié la suite de Jardin Secret, qui s'appelle... Ô grand mystère... Jardin Public !

Vous pouvez la trouver à ce lien : http: / www(.)fanfiction(.)net /s/6466947/30/ (enlevez parenthèses et espaces! Si cela ne fonctionne pas, vous la trouverez sur mon profil.

Elle est écrite en _**paring Jasper-Alice**_, car j'estimais plus pertinent de la classer ainsi, sachant que c'est de leur côté qu'il se passera le plus gros de l'intrigue. **MAIS**, parce qu'il y a un **MAIS**, le principe des PDV est exactement **le même** que Jardin Secret : j'équilibre, et je varie beaucoup. Les chapitres sont principalement (sauf exception) partagés en deux : un PDV du côté du couple de Jasper et Alice, un PDV du côté du couple Edward et Bella. A peu de choses près, il n'y a aucune différence avec l'organisation de Jardin Secret. Le paring est M, voire M++ (_interdit en théorie aux moins de 18 ans, mais je ne peux pas contrôler chaque individu derrière son PC_!)

Pour celles qui sont anti Jasper et Alice, inutile de lire. Je préviens, je ne prends personne au dépourvu. On m'a déjà plusieurs fois fait le coup "change la en Edward-Bella" et la réponse sera invariablement la même jusqu'au bout : non. Pour moi, le paring est très important et les personnages principaux ont une raison d'être mis en avant. Jasper et Alice en ont une bonne. Bien sûr, je ne force personne à lire cette suite, qu'on soit d'accord. Vous avez vos raisons de ne pas lire, j'ai les miennes d'écrire cette histoire. C'est juste comme ça... il y a tellement d'Edward-Bella que le changement n'a pas que du mauvais non plus.

En ce qui concerne le résumé, il est simple : on prend les mêmes personnages, et on fait un bond dans le temps, de trois ans exactement. Alice et Jasper sont toujours mariés, Bella et Edward aussi. Ils vivent tous à Los Angeles et on s'immerge dans leur quotidien... Un quotidien parfois bouleversé, quand on se perd à ne pas s'écouter...

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir eu le courage d'aller au bout de Jardin Secret =)


End file.
